Una Profecía de los Cielos
by Darkgranger
Summary: Un amor entre adversidades. Una guerra que une mundos. Una lealtad nacida del odio. Ángeles y Demonios. Secretos desenterrados. Sangre, dolor y una ilusión que no perecerá. Porque mientras haya humanidad en la tierra, la esperanza jamás morirá. HHr.
1. I La profecía secreta revelada

Quiero aclarar unas cosas antes de que comiencen a leer: la historia está relatada a base del séptimo año, pensemos que no tiene nada que ver con el sexto libro ya que no puedo encajar mis ideas con todo lo que ocurrió en él.

***** Pensemos que Harry salió con Ginny, pero cortaron por la misma razón que en el libro 6 (el miedo a que Voldemort le hiciera algo). También pensemos que Ron y Hermione se celaron mutuamente pero a mediados de año Hermione se fue de intercambio a Canadá por lo tanto esto terminó. A lo largo de la historia se irán solucionando más minuciosamente esos detalles, recuerden que este fic es completamente H/Hr, aunque en algunos capítulos no lo parezca ¿Ok?

***** No existen los Horocruxes de Voldemort y Dumbledore nunca muere. ¡Por supuesto!

Yo estoy acostumbrada a relatar las batallas de una manera un poco violenta, y habrá muchas peleas así que por eso es el "mayores de 15 años". ¿Ok?

**Disclaimer:** Casi ninguno de los personajes son propiedad mía si no de la autora _Joanne Kathleen Rowling_, digo casi porque yo introduzco unos cuantos. **Tampoco las frases**, no son mías. ¿Ok? Ninguna, los derechos son de los grandiosos autores que les dieron vida y cuyos nombres no poseo. También a Square-Enix que es dueño de Final Fantasy y algunas de las frases son sacadas de ese juego.

¡¡Mi segundo fic léanlo por fa, y dejen reviews para saber su opinión!! No todos sus comentarios tienen que ser halagadores, ¡¡Recibo criticas!!

Advierto que los primeros capítulos son algo aburridos, la acción empieza más adelante, sean pacientes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco****Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1.- La profecía secreta revelada**

"_**Quienes buscan la verdad, merecen el castigo de encontrarla"**__ Santiago Rusiñol._

"_Siglo XVI"_

_Tierra, Londres, Inglaterra 10:57pm._

Era una noche húmeda gracias a una breve llovizna que hubo a las horas de la tarde; se podía percibir en el ambiente que el invierno estaba por llegar y leves capas de neblina cubrían las calles. Se escuchaban las gotas de agua al caer contra el ya húmedo suelo y el viento soplando, llevando consigo unos cuantos papeles que yacían abandonados.

El clima era culpable de que ningún alma atravesara las desiertas avenidas de la ciudad, provocando junto a ello la soledad que inundaba las calles vacías de la ciudad. A las afueras de Londres, sin embargo, el eco de unos pasos acelerados resonaban entre las profundidades de un callejón oscuro.

La persona caminaba apresuradamente y con cierta torpeza esquivaba uno que otro obstáculo que se le atravesaba. Volteaba constantemente hacia atrás comprobando que venía solo.

Tenía el pelo ligeramente rubio, de unos intensos ojos azules y facciones duras y reservadas; vestía un abrigo blanco coral de cuello alto que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, portaba un suéter negro con un extraño símbolo blanco y un pantalón negro igualmente. Sus manos resguardadas en dos gruesos guantes blancos, tenían fuertemente tomado un paquete envuelto en papel negro con una marca de la cabeza de un lobo, delineada de plateado, en el centro.

Doblando una esquina, el hombre entró a lo que parecía una simple construcción, aparentemente abandonada para personas comunes, pero para esa persona fue algo normal entrar y aparecer dentro de una taberna que al igual que la calle estaba desierta.

Pero en esa taberna no todo era normal, y más sobretodo porque las cosas de ahí se movían sin ayuda. El local se estaba limpiando con escobas y trapos que pasaban por cada mesa moviéndose ágilmente solas.

- Buenas noches señor. - Saludó amablemente el tabernero. Era un hombre delgado con tez blanca, de pelo castaño oscuro con unas cuantas canas, ojos color miel, con algunas arrugas pero aún con una faceta amigable y simpática; el hombre desconocido inclinó la cabeza a modo de responder aquel agradable saludo y siguió su camino.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar para sentarse y lo encontró en la esquina más alejada y oscura de aquella estancia. Se dirigió con paso nervioso y se sentó dejando su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla y el paquete encima de la mesa.

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que el chirrido de la puerta lo sobresaltó levemente, sacándolo del mar de pensamientos del que se veía sumido. Giró su cabeza tratando de reconocer a la persona que había ingresado a la estancia y al reconocer su identidad, sus ojos brillaron de forma tétrica y una sonrisa de nerviosismo apareció en su rostro.

- Veo que has sido muy puntual mi "estimado" Vincent - dijo aquel hombre misterioso con una voz pausada, eléctricamente espeluznante. Se acercó hacia la mesa lentamente.

- No puedo responder lo mismo con respecto a ti, Aquíla - respondió el hombre que recibía el nombre de Vincent, con voz trémula y temerosa.

- ¿Lo trajiste? – respondió Aquíla con su voz arrastrada y tranquila, ignorando completamente el anterior comentario, sentándose a su vez frente a Vincent y haciéndole una seña al tabernero para que se acercara. Era un hombre extremadamente pálido con ojos negros y pelo negro igualmente, bien peinado hacia arriba en puntas. Tenía dos marcas a su lado derecho de la cara, como dos gruesas cicatrices en color rojo sangre, y vestía con pantalones negros y abrigo rojo con cuello alto, su aspecto, asemejándose a un muerto hermoso, lucía realmente aterrador.

- Sí.

- Perfecto. Tráigame un Whisky de fuego. - Dijo al tabernero que había llegado a su lado. - Y tú... ¿Deseas tomar algo?

Vincent negó con la cabeza y señaló un vaso que estaba frente de él lleno hasta la mitad de agua. Con esto el mesero se retiró.

- Nunca me han gustado las bebidas humanas...

- A mí no se me permite tomar aquí, pero me complace el peculiar sabor.

Pausó un momento en el cual el tabernero dejaba su bebida frente a él, para posteriormente marcharse de nuevo.

- Bueno, pues aquí esta - dijo Vincent cortante, entregándole el paquete - Recuerda que tienes que lanzarlo al centro de tu mundo esta noche, que es de luna llena y los planetas están alineados. Además, hoy hay más poder sagrado que ningún otro día... si no lo haces, bueno, tú sabes en que nos perjudicará a ambos.

- Lo sé y aún desconozco un poco su poder pero estamos aquí de mutuo acuerdo, de mutuo beneficio. Yo nunca fallo.

Vincent asintió y Aquíla sonrió maliciosamente. Lo miró con sus ojos aterradoramente brillantes y agregó:

- ¿No temes que tus hijos se enteren algún día?

- ¿No temes que tu "maestro" se entere de tu traición?

- Tu ser esta contaminado con el hedor del miedo eterno, Zeles.

- Aquí no me llames así, idiota - Exclamó entre dientes el rubio. - Además tú tienes tanto o más miedo que yo.

- No me subestimes demasiado, tus ideales y los míos son totalmente diferentes, por lo tanto los miedos son diversos.

- Pero llegan al mismo fin, por eso recurrimos a esta última oportunidad. Porque ambos la necesitábamos.

- La muerte siempre será la última oportunidad y en tu mentalidad esa palabra aún no esta escrita, eres un cobarde y lo sabes, los de tu especie no están acostumbrados a sentir este tipo de cosas, me sorprendes - Exclamó irónicamente y con una mueca de desprecio. Hizo un ademán burlesco con la mano y bebió de su vaso con elegancia mezquina.

- Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, y no me voy aponer a discutir contigo de ello, porque tu especie me da repugnancia y sólo convivo contigo por la seguridad de Kalyo, ¡Así que sólo destruye esta maldita profecía y nuestro encuentro será pasado a la historia como una situación sin importancia, Aquíla! – dijo con una exclamación entrecortada. Era bien sabido que su paciencia con sus enemigos no era precisamente muy buena, además, Aquila no parecía querer ayudarlo.

- ¡No dejaré que me ordenes de esa manera! Siempre te he odiado y en este momento mis ansias por destruirte llegaron al limite, algún día lo que el oráculo escribió se verá descubierto, pero antes de eso me vengaré, y cuando llegué ese momento... será tu fin, tu vida va a terminar, muy pronto, y gozaré por mi logro - Agregó amenazadoramente con los dientes apretados.- Y nunca, óyelo bien, nunca verás un futuro feliz, porque tú mismo arruinaste tu vida...

- No me amenaces y sabes que si hablas de la profecía tu muerte también esta destinada a pasar... – Rugió en un siseo sombrío y espeluznante.

- Ninguna amenaza. Tu muerte será un hecho y no te preocupes que yo no hablaré de absolutamente nada, sé mis condiciones eterno enemigo.

Para ese entonces ambos estaban ya de pie viéndose con intenso odio a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos entendía todavía como era posible estar siquiera intercambiando palabras con el otro, ya que desde hace años los dos se habían jurado muerte y desde su nacimiento fueron enemigos.

El ambiente era tenso y tétrico, el camarero los observaba entre confundido y asustado, decidió seguir limpiando su mesa y no darse por enterado de la conversación que mantenían las dos extrañas personas.

- Pues más vale que no me pruebes, por que saldrás perdiendo - Dicho esto, dejó o más bien aventó el paquete en las manos de Aquíla, quien sólo lo miró con asco. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio con intención de salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Aquíla exclamó con voz potente y desgarradora.

- Las tinieblas reinarán, yo me haré cargo de eso. Pero lo que más te pesará será que tu inútil esfuerzo perecerá y tu leyenda será enterrada por los errores que cometes, ese es tu destino y nunca podrás huir de él...

Después, Zeles desapareció del lugar para tomar un camino sin final, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_Siglo XX"_

_Terra, centro del infinito. _

- Padre... - Susurró un joven en cuanto se despertó. De nuevo por esas malditas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, lo peor de todo era que desconocía muchas cosas de sus sueños. Odiaba no saber algo. Lo odiaba de verdad.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, miró el hermoso paisaje que se asomaba esa mañana, campos alumbrados por el bello resplandor del sol, lleno de flores y edificios blancos con un estilo meramente hermoso como de santuarios, él en la torre más alta del palacio de cristal.

Quiso dejar a lado todas sus perturbaciones y pensó con cierta alegría que hoy era el día. Por fin se podría responder todas esas dudas que tenía desde la muerte de su Padre.

Y es que desde muy pequeño él había perdido a su padre en una batalla, la batalla de los 7 infiernos, su hermano se había encargado de él, pero desde ese entonces había estado teniendo esos sueños, cada día era lo mismo y nunca paraba, seguía sin entenderlo, no lograba comprender qué era lo que había sucedido esa fría noche en la tierra, en su mente las preguntas se aglomeraban con fuerza ¿Por qué su padre se había encontrado con su peor enemigo en un establecimiento humano? Ese mismo enemigo que siglos atrás lo había matado como bien lo prometió, ¿Qué clase de significado tenía esa maldita profecía que había entregado para destruir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver con él?

- Siempre fuiste mi mayor admiración Zeles, pero desde ese maldito día que conocí tus secretos, fuiste el ser más odiado en este corazón sombrío que habita dentro de mí. Tú fuiste la causa de todas mis desgracias, de todo. Y eso que aún desconozco gran parte de tu historia, te culpo a ti de esta infelicidad, de todas mis perturbaciones, de mi actitud, tú me engañaste y mi hermano me abandonó.....- susurró viendo en la lejanía un punto invisible, era simplemente imposible dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla.

Pasados unos minutos se alejó de la ventana y se vistió con un inusual atuendo, normal para él, hermoso para quien lo viera por primera vez y cotidiano para los habitantes de esa extraña "sociedad".

Vestía completamente de blanco, pantalón y camiseta de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, pegada al cuerpo, con una figura estampada al frente, en forma de una espada con dos alas doradas por delante y la misma, con cadenas entrelazadas cayendo frente a ella. Mientras, en las manos, unos guantes del mismo color blanco que toda su vestimenta.

Encima de esto, llevaba una especie de abrigo blanco con cuello alto abrochado en la parte de arriba con un botón en forma de cruz que tapaba parte de su mandíbula y boca, el abrigo que llegaba más debajo de las rodillas tenía los bordes dorados con cadenas que atravesaban el mismo y en su hombro derecho estaba un símbolo de la cabeza de un lobo en dorado también.

El hombre o más bien muchacho tenía el cabello castaño claro, lo llevaba con un copete de lado en forma de pico que llegaba hasta su mentón y le tapaba un poco su ojo izquierdo, algunos mechones de cabello caían por su frente que igualmente tapaban un poco sus ojos, y lo tenía extrañamente lacio en puntas. Sus ojos de un azul opaco, casi plateado y su piel blanca lo hacían lucir hermoso y frío a la vez.

Se colgó una espada a su cintura y salió de la habitación. Bajó con elegancia cientos de escaleras hasta salir de la torre y recorrió los hermosos jardines a paso lento y pensativo.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien en su camino, éstos lo saludaban con algún tipo de reverencia nada exagerada, a lo que él sólo respondía inclinando la cabeza y siguiendo su camino sin dirigir la palabra a nadie.

No sabía por qué sentía esa opresión en el estómago cada que su mente razonaba cada detalle de su actual descubrimiento. Por fin lo encontraba pero no se sentía satisfecho ni feliz, más bien sentía una tristeza y soledad profunda, un presentimiento que se ahogaba en su pecho y palpitaba con fuerza, recorriendo su cuerpo con embestidas frecuentes y perturbadoras.

Nunca había demostrado temor ni debilidad y no lo haría en ese momento.

Llegó hasta un edificio cristalino casi sin proponérselo y aún un poco dudoso entró en una gran puerta de madera blanca que se alzaba elegantemente en el frente de la fachada.

Suspiró.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_Siglo XX"_

_Tierra_

_Londres, Inglaterra _

_3:54 p.m._

Una castaña de ojos color miel y de aproximadamente 17 años de edad se encontraba recargada contra la ventanilla de un avión, veía todo muy atentamente y en su cara una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba tímidamente; pensaba con alegría que volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos, sólo se había ido un par de meses, pero ya extrañaba todo por esos rumbos.

Y es que a mediados del trimestre pasado, la profesora McGonagall le había dado la oportunidad de ir a estudiar al extranjero lo que le quedaba del año, y ella gustosa de esa idea, aceptó anhelante.

Aunque ese viaje fue de lo más fabuloso, ella extrañaba su casa y el saber que estaba a unos minutos de llegar, la emocionaba profundamente. Le habían propuesto quedarse su último año de estudios allá, ya que se había ganado a la gran mayoría de los maestros por sus excelentes resultados académicos y había hecho grandes amigos, pero el pensar que haría su último año fuera de Hogwarts la atormentaba de sobremanera.

Aunque un poco decepcionados por perder a una gran alumna, los maestros finalmente habían aceptado su respuesta e hicieron todo lo necesario para su regreso.

- Favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y sentarse correctamente, estamos a unos minutos de arribo - dijo la azafata por el micrófono, sacándola de sus pensamientos con un leve respingo.

- Hay que ver como te asustan de repente - Murmuró frustrada abrochándose correctamente su cinturón.

Sintió el deslizar del avión y se sostuvo un poco de su asiento, nunca le había gustado volar, fuese cual fuese el método utilizado, y cuando le habían dicho cuanto duraba el vuelo casi se iba de espaldas, y es que eso de pasarte diez horas volando no le sentaba bien a nadie.

Se sintió más relajada cuando el avión cesó su marcha y se colocó en la posición necesaria para que los pasajeros salieran debidamente de él.

Había tenido que viajar en método muggle por eso de los trámites y sus papeles, ella no se negó pero no era que le gustase mucho.

- Hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Londres, a las 4:00 p.m.; esperamos que hayan disfrutado el vuelo, les deseamos una feliz estancia - Volvió a decir la misma azafata de antes con una voz que denotaba lo cansino que se le hacía tener que repetir esas palabras.

"Huy sí que he disfrutado mucho del vuelo, como ningún otro"- pensó irónicamente la castaña preparándose para bajar. Tomó su pequeño bolso de mano y un abrigo que llevaba y abandonó el interior del avión.

Salió sólo unos metros de la puerta cuando escuchó dos voces muy familiares que la llamaban.

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¡¡Jane!!

- ¡¡Papá, Mamá!!- Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Corrió en dirección a sus padres y los abrazó con fuerza, por fin estaba en casa, y algo le decía que este año iba a ser maravilloso y estaba más que ansiosa. Pero ahora se concentraría en esas dos semanas que le quedaban de vacaciones en compañía de sus padres y sus amigos, a los cuales por cierto no les había mencionado nada sobre su llegada.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Terra, centro del infinito. _

El chico de Blanco caminaba por un extenso pasillo llegando de nuevo a otra puerta, esta vez un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero así igual de elegante y maravillosa, de color ocre oscuro.

Tomó los picaportes y respirando profundamente, abrió las puertas e ingresó a la estancia.

Sólo al dar unos cuantos pasos varias cabezas, algunas de cabello blanco, otras rubias platinadas y unas pocas castañas claras, voltearon para observar al visitante, al instante, casi automáticamente, hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza al chico para posteriormente seguir con su labor.

El lugar parecía una especie de laboratorio, más moderno y con objetos especialmente extraños e interesantes. Había líquidos en unos pequeños tubos, que pasaban de un extremo a otro del salón. También había una especie de recipientes que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores que desprendían humo y sustancias igual de exóticas y coloridas. A cada lado de la habitación había dos cámaras redondas, donde fácilmente cabían unas seis personas bien acomodadas, tenían una ventana en la puerta y ésta parecía abrirse hacia arriba.

Estaba, también, lleno de lo que parecían ser armas, de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas, algunas eran normales como espadas enormes o hachas, flechas o arcos. Sin embargo, había algunas que no se podían definir lo que eran o cuál era su función.

Las personas que estaban dentro, vestían igual que el chico, completamente de blanco pero con batas y lentes transparentes. Tenían en sus manos cosas que al parecer examinaban, otros más hacían anotaciones en pequeños pergaminos y algunos sólo se dedicaban a observar.

Pero al castaño poco parecía importarle todas estas cosas y actividades, ya que con paso tranquilo y normal se dirigió hacia una gran mesa redonda donde había un señor de pelo blanco y uno de pelo rubio que se dedicaban a conversar en susurros y al mismo tiempo examinaban una extraña piedra con forma de medio círculo y color gris, pequeña que tenía una serie de inscripciones y símbolos alrededor. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la extraña figura del centro, que era la cabeza de un lobo con los colmillos de fuera y los ojos pequeños.

- Kalyo, eres tú, chico. - dijo el hombre de pelo rubio. (N.A= Kalyo se lee como Kalío y Selyon como Selión.)

- Selyon y Fedes, señores de las artes, he venido a ver si han encontrado algún dato de la pieza que he traído o sí ya me han hecho el favor de descifrarla...

- Bueno, pues para alegría tuya y para la nuestra por supuesto, pues sí, hemos descifrado, en este caso, la profecía. - Habló ahora el señor de pelo blanco que respondía al nombre de Fedes.

- ¿La profecía? ¿Acaso eso es de verdad una escritura del oráculo?

- Pues sí, no te equivocaste. - dijo Selyon con una sonrisa.

- De todo lo que estudiamos acerca de la lengua y el material, parece que en efecto está escrito por el propio oráculo, pero el dato curioso es que el material es roca lumaquela, es una roca terrestre formada por fragmentos de concha de mar oscura, muy rara por cierto.

- ¿Terrestre? Pero un momento que... ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Preguntó tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Relajó sus facciones y respiró profundo para no demostrar nada en su rostro.

- Para allá vamos Kalyo, y es mejor que te sientes por que la noticia es muy, digamos, muy interesante. - Hizo una extraña mueca a su compañero para después continuar con su relato - Esta roca esta tallada en latín, y en efecto es una lengua terrestre...

- Estoy confundido. – _¡Maldición!_ Pensó con desagrado.

- Vamos, hijo, sólo déjanos continuar. - Gruñó Fedes un poco molesto por la serie de interrupciones de parte del muchacho.

Kalyo asintió mentalmente avergonzado, y se recargó en la pared cruzado de brazos con la intención de calmar sus nervios, no le gustaba ser muy expresivo pero esa información le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Al parecer, tu padre sabía muy bien sobre esta profecía, ya que como bien sabemos todos, intentó destruirla haciendo alianza con el enemigo. Esta roca está protegida con un hechizo que sólo se puede romper si la destruyes con el fuego eterno, que bien sabrás sólo se encuentra en el inframundo, de su lado. - Hizo una pausa observando la reacción del muchacho y al no recibir otra cosa más que silencio, continuó. - La profecía habla sobre ti...

Kalyo se descruzó de brazos y lo observó atentamente.

- Sobre una guerra, y una chica, pero lo más importante es que habla de un lazo poderoso. Y todo esto tiene que ver contigo. – Suspiró. - Habla sobre una guerra, una guerra entre el bien y el mal, en la cual habrá que hacer muchas cosas para que alguno de los dos bandos pueda lograr vencer, donde habrá pérdidas, y habrá fortalezas y alegrías, pero todo al final valdrá la pena.

Cada uno tendrá que unir fuerzas, para no sólo destruir su propio problema si no el término en general. También habla de un señor sagrado, de la oscuridad, que quiere tener una venganza pero que él es como el mensajero que va a guiar a sus aliados, que él será un guardián y deberá proteger a la fuente de poder: una mujer. Peleará junto con poderosos hechiceros y contra ellos; contra sus pesadillas y enemigos, todo mientras se encuentra en la tierra.

Sólo mencionan las iníciales, las del guardián son K. H. y las de la fuente de poder, en este caso la persona protegida son H. G., que ya sabemos es una chica.

Y al final dice así: "La Guerra del fin se acerca, es la hora de que el poder celestial y sagrado se una con el mágico y terrestre."

Miró detenidamente a Kalyo después de su explicación y al ver que se quedaba un tanto confundido le sonrió condescendiente.

- Pienso que sabes por qué toda esta información va ligada a ti ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo sabes que se refiere a mí?- Contestó el aludido, despertando de su pequeño e involuntario trance. - ¿Es decir, no es tan difícil de interpretar, pero por qué yo?

- Kalyo, sé que es difícil, pero escúchame, tú eres el único que soñó con esto, tu padre lo quería destruir por una razón, y esa era protegerte. Nunca te imaginaste por qué pero aquí esta la prueba, tus iniciales están escritas aquí míralo: K. H.

- Kalyo Hellsing. – Susurró el castaño para sí mismo.

- Zeles no quería ese destino para ti, además - Continuó ahora Fedes mientras examinaba sus anotaciones.- El símbolo de tu familia esta tallado ahí... - señalo la profecía y miró intensamente a Kalyo - La cabeza del lobo que llevas como cadena.

El castaño guardó silencio y automáticamente metió su mano por debajo de su vestimenta y sacó una cadena de plata, que efectivamente tenía la forma de la cabeza del mismo lobo que estaba tallado en el pedazo de roca que sostenía el rubio.

- Tienes que afrontar el destino que tu padre trato de ocultar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Kalyo con un interés perdido y lo miró a los ojos.

- La leyenda es verdad, la profecía de los cielos ha sido desenterrada.

- ¿La profecía de los cielos?- Preguntó extrañado, apenas estaba digiriendo información nueva y ya le salían con otra.

- La leyenda relata que un ser celestial será el encargado de unir los lazos entre terrestres y sagrados. Y como bien dice ésta, él será un arma importante en la guerra, con el fin de acabar de una vez por todas con la oscuridad.

- ¿Quieres decir que este pedazo de roca sabe qué, es la famosa profecía de los cielos?

El hombre asintió.

- En estos momentos en la tierra se presenta una guerra entre magos, con el fin de salvar su mundo de un tal Volomort o Vodolmos. - Se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa y al final suspiró negando. - Bueno era algo así, el caso es que es un ser con extrema magia negra que corre por sus venas, y supongo que tendrás que averiguar el resto de la información tu solo, porque no estoy muy bien informado.

- Espera, espera, ¿Dices que tendré que ir a la tierra y más todavía tendré que proteger a una humana?

- Sí, tú serás un guardián, tu misión es protegerla, estoy seguro que ellos ya se enteraron del contenido de esta profecía. Sabes que el maldito de Aquila traicionó a tu padre sin importarle sus propias consecuencias, y por lo tanto buscarán a la chica para matarla, y si la matan la oscuridad reinará el universo y todos estaremos perdidos - Agregó tranquilamente.

- Bueno... Creo que es todo, tenemos que hallar esa extraña criatura que vive en Sedna y ya es un poco tarde ¿Recuerdas la pequeña bola de hielo con patas y ojos, Fedes?

- ¡¡Oh, si!! Lo olvidaba, bueno Kalyo creo que sería bueno que hables con el mayor acerca de esto, y te fueras lo antes posible, que tengas suerte. – Agregó Fedes con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Quién es la chica?

- No lo sé, habla con el mayor. - Terminó Selyon recogiendo unos artículos extraños de la mesa.

Y dicho esto los dos hombres dejaron a Kalyo sumido en una confusión total.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ahora tendría que ir con el mayor, él sabría mas cosas que esos dos lunáticos, aún no sabía por que eran tan sabios y a la vez tan dementes. Caminó de nuevo por los pasillos de la ciudadela hasta llegar a un edificio plateado que parecía flotar sobre las nubes, era pequeño pero muy bonito. Se elevó un poco del piso y entró por la puerta delantera.

Caminó lentamente en círculos por la sala que era redonda, y que estaba sumida en completa penumbra, hasta que una voz que provenía de quién sabe dónde resonó por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que la luz se hacía presente de golpe y lo cegaba por unos segundos.

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Kalyo? – Preguntó la voz que sonaba extremadamente sabía y gentil. Era un sonido melodioso que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera.

El chico restregándose un poco los ojos y cubriéndoselos por la luz tan fuerte miró un punto fijo de la habitación.

- La profecía, señor, ya se toda la verdad y estoy seguro que usted sabe mucho más que yo sobre ese tema.

- Estás en lo correcto, pero hay cosas que no te puedo decir, tú mismo tienes que descubrirlo.

- Bueno está bien, supongo. - Dijo en un susurro, aún confundido. - Pero dígame, entonces... ¿Tendré que ir a la tierra?

- Así es.

- Señor ¿Puede decirme quién es la humana que tendré que proteger...? - Kalyo no era muy conciente de lo que decía, parecía que las palabras saliesen solas de su boca sin proponérselo. Alguien en su lugar estaría completamente escandalizado por toda la información recibida, pero él por muy extraño que sonase, estaba tranquilo.

- Confío en ti. – Dijo la voz de repente.

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

- Confío en que la tratarás bien, sé que no sueles ser muy amigable con las personas.

- ¿A quién? – Preguntó más que confundido.

- Me encargare de entregar a cada habitante de Terra la información descubierta, y los haré prepararse a lo que pronto vendrá.

- ¿Señor? - Preguntó Kalyo cada vez más intrigado.

- Quiero que sepas que tu ejército estará a tu disposición cuando quieras. Tú eres el representante de nuestro mundo, muchas cosas están ahora en tus manos, no me decepciones ¿De acuerdo?

- Señor no enti... – Trató de replicar pero fue interrumpido.

- Kalyo Hellsing, Arcángel a mando del ejercito Omega, hermano de Alexiel e hijo de Zeles, importante miembro del consejo celeste. Se te encomienda a la humana Hermione Granger que es ahora y hasta el final de esta guerra, tu responsabilidad. Lo demás lo descubrirás solo y tienes el permiso de ir a la tierra desde ya. Y por cierto, apóyate en el diario de tu padre, te servirá mucho. Hay secretos que debes descubrir por tu propia cuenta.

Y al decir eso la sala volvió a quedar a oscuras y al parecer Kalyo no recibiría más información. Mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y fruncía con el entrecejo salió lentamente de la estancia con un sólo destino al que llegar... _la Tierra_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta humilde historia. _

_Espero que les este gustado y sí es así dejen sus comentarios y si no les gusto también dejen XD, aunque también si tienen alguna sugerencia que quieran aportar estoy dispuesta a oírla o leerla en este caso._

_Recuerden que los primeros capítulos serán un poco aburridos, pero pronto llegará lo bueno. _

_Mis más grandes saludos y un bezazo a todos los lectores y autores de esta grandiosa página. _

_Muy pronto el capitulo 2, ya está escrito._


	2. II Angeles

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco****Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**2.- Ángeles **

**_La llegada anunciada será negada pero jamás escondida._****_(Ángel Gabriel)._**

_Siglo XX_

_Londres, jueves 07 de agosto de 1997_

_9:00 a.m._

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el comedor de su casa desayunando, esperaba a que sus padres bajaran a hacer lo mismo. Mientras tanto, pensaba y jugaba con su plato de cereal, viendo un punto indefinido por la ventana.

Cuando recién había llegado a su casa, sus padres le propusieron una idea maravillosa, le dijeron que si deseaba podía ir a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de campo que tenían y que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres. Ese lugar era bellísimo, y era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo visitaban, sonrió con cierta tristeza al recordar la razón.

- Hermione, hija, buenos días... ¿Ya has decidido que hacer en estas vacaciones? - preguntó su madre cruzando la puerta del comedor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que sí, creo que me haría bien un poco de calor y buen tiempo - Contestó la castaña con una sonrisita recordando el clima templado con el que había convivido los últimos meses - Además ya me tocaba a mí invitar a mis amigos a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón, la verdad es que sólo conozco a tus amigos de vista, y eso sólo de vez en cuando.

- Mamá, por Dios, si te los presenté cuando fuimos a comprar mis cosas en mi segundo año.

- Oh, sí, creo que tienes razón... - La señora Granger hizo una extraña mueca y miró a su hija. - Pero eso no cuenta, tenían 12 años. - Alegó sentándose en a la mesa y sirviéndose un café.

Hermione rodó los ojos medio desesperada.

- Sí, pero ya los conocerás, verás que te caen de maravilla.

- Me parece bien y ¿Cuándo los piensas invitar? Supongo que quieren aprovechar los días que quedan de vacaciones, te recomiendo que lo hagas de inmediato.

- Creo que tienes razón, estaba pensando en mandarle una carta a Ron y Ginny, estoy segura de que los gemelos no podrán ir por su trabajo... Y bueno, Harry, yo quería darle una sorpresa y pasar por él a su casa.

- También podrías pasar por tus otros amigos, así tu padre y yo nos iríamos desde esta tarde para preparar la casa y supervisar todo, ustedes podrían llegar el fin de semana, al fin y al cabo que tú ya tienes licencia y podrás utilizar tu automóvil.

Hermione se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Y es que en su cumpleaños pasado sus padres le habían regalado un automóvil, pero le habían dicho que no lo podría usar hasta sacar su licencia, y cuando estuvo en Canadá había tomado unas clases de manejo a petición de una de sus amigas, y lo había conseguido. Aún recordaba lo feliz que se había puesto cuando le entregaron su credencial de conductora oficial. Sonrió feliz y volvió a concentrarse en su madre y su recién llegado padre.

- Entonces por fin probarás tu auto ¿Eh?, bueno, no está muy lejos la casa, así que creo que está bien... - Le dijo su padre sentándose a un lado de ella.

- Perfecto. Todo está arreglado, iré a escribirle a Ron, para decirle que iré a su casa el viernes por la tarde y que si yo y Harry podemos pasar la noche allá. Así podremos salir el sábado temprano... Espero que no tengan nada planeado y que no piensen que es algo apresurado. - Tomó un pedazo de pan y salió corriendo a su habitación. - Creo que tendré que escribirle a Dumbledore para pedirle permiso... - susurró para sí misma.

Los señores Granger se sonrieron y siguieron conversando sobre los planes de su hija.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Mamá! Ha llegado nuestra salvación... digo... ¡Ha llegado una carta de Hermione!

- ¿A si? ¿Y qué dice Ron? ¿Cómo esta? Por cierto, deja de gritar.

- Sí, lo siento. Bueno ¡Pero no lo vas a creer! Llegó a Londres ayer por la tarde, la muy insensible no nos avisó, no puedo creerlo, nos dejó a un lado, seguro ya se había olvidado de nosotros. - dijo Ron con fingido enfado entrecerrando los ojos.

- Hay Ron, no seas tan melodramático, seguro se le pasó. - Le reprochó su madre mientras picaba unas verduras en la cocina.

- Sí bueno. - dijo el pelirrojo recobrando la compostura. - El punto es que nos invitó a mí y a Ginny a pasar estas tres semanas que quedan de vacaciones a la casa de campo que tienen sus padres.

- Pero Ron, se supone que vamos a ir a visitar a la tía Tesy. - Dijo su madre mirándolo duramente.

- Mamá, por favor, yo y mi hermana la podemos visitar luego, es nuestro último verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, además va a ir también Harry. - Le suplicó el menor de los Weasley.

- Bueno, si es así, pues pueden ir, además ya le hacía falta a Harry salir... Con eso de que Dumbledore le dijo que se tenía que quedar encerrado con sus tíos hasta empezar las clases, lo perturbo mucho... Pero espero que lo deje ir con Hermione para que se distraiga un rato.

- Yo también lo espero. Hermione me dijo que ya le había escrito y que estaba esperando su respuesta. Bueno, gracias mamá, iré a decirle a Ginny. - Con eso salió corriendo, casi saltando de alegría.

- ¡Hey, Ron, espera! ¿Cuándo se van? - Gritó su madre antes de que el pelirrojo subiera las escaleras.

- Ah, cierto, lo olvidé, dijo que vendría pasado mañana por la noche... creo... - Revisó el pergamino que ya estaba arrugado en su mano y luego de unos segundos se volvió a su madre. – Sí, el viernes y además me preguntó que si se podían quedar ella y Harry esa noche, para que partiéramos en la mañana del sábado.

- Está bien, así podré saludarla y de paso a Harry. ¡Oye Ron! ¡¿Cómo se van a ir?! - Le gritó su madre a un Ron que ya estaba por llegar a su habitación.

- ¡No lo sé, no lo mencionó! – Dijo y desapareció por el rellano de la puerta de su habitación.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione estaba arreglándose en su habitación, se veía en el espejo muy atentamente. Sus amigos se llevarían una gran sorpresa al verla, había cambiado mucho físicamente. Ahora tenía su cabello bien definido en pequeños rizos bien acomodados, su cuerpo el de una chica de 17 años, delgada y muy bonita, no se maquillaba demasiado pues a su gusto se veía bien al natural. Lo único que no le gustaba era que no había crecido demasiado, se sentía muy enanita a lado de sus amigos.

- ¿O será que Harry y Ron tienen genes de gigante? - Se dijo a sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras, rió un poco antes de llegar al salón donde estaban sus padres.

- Papá, mamá, voy a salir, iré hacer unas compras a la plaza que está aquí cerca - Les dijo tomando sus llaves de una mesita.

- ¿Y qué vas a comprar, Jane?

- Ropa, papá.

- ¿Ropa? - Preguntó su padre extrañado.

- Sí, bueno, aunque no me guste mucho ir de compras... - Hizo una mueca extraña. - Tengo que conseguir ropa de verano, la mayoría que tengo en este momento es de invierno y no me gustaría andar en pleno sol con una bufanda, con eso de que me fui a Canadá y no había más que nieve...

Sus padres soltaron una risita y divertidos le dijeron que se marchara y que lo mejor era que comiera fuera. Así solo la esperarían para despedirse de ella y después podrían marcharse a la casa de campo para preparar todo.

Antes de poder salir, en la ventana de su casa picoteó animada una pequeña lechuza gris que tenía atada a su pata una carta. La castaña fue a abrirle y cuando el pequeño animal entró, voló como loca por toda su sala, sus padres la veían extrañados y la castaña con un hábil saltito agarró a la pequeña lechuza por las patitas y le quitó la carta antes de que decidiera volver a huir.

- ¡Pig!

La castaña tomó un pedacito de pan y se lo dio como premio a la diminuta criatura. Ella, gustosa por el regalo, lo aceptó para luego salir volando de nuevo hacia fuera y regresar a casa.

La chica la observó alejarse y sonrió divertida al verla volar en zigzag. Tomó la carta y la abrió, sonrió mientras la leía.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Eres una total desconsiderada, como es posible que ¡Tú! Nuestra amiga, no nos hubiera dicho que regresaba tan pronto de su dichoso viaje, y nosotros pensando que te ibas a quedar el último año a estudiar allá, ¿puedes creer que la profesora McGonagall no nos quisiera decir nada? Bueno, pero espero que me hayas traído algo por lo menos, así al menos puede que te perdone. _

_Y ya hablando de la invitación, nos has salvado a mí y a mi hermana de unas terribles dos semanas con la tía Tesy, esa señora es un poco efusiva, muchas veces he dudado de su salud mental. No le he dicho nada a Ginny porque no la encuentro, así que yo pienso que de todos modos te mandaría saludos. La buscaré, no creo que se oponga, de hecho creo que buscaba escapatoria o un escondite para no ir con mi tía._

_Bueno, te esperamos entonces el viernes en la tarde, por cierto mi madre ha dicho que no hay problema en que se queden a dormir, y así salir el sábado en la mañana. _

_Te mandan saludos los gemelos y lamentan no poder verte cuando vengas. _

_P.D.- Espero que hayas convencido a Dumbledore de que te de el permiso para Harry._

_Muchos saludos _

_Ron Weasley. _

La castaña divertida por la carta de su amigo, salió feliz de su casa, por lo menos a Ron le había gustado la idea. Ahora sólo esperaba el permiso de Dumbledore para poder llevar a Harry.

Se dirigió a su auto, un precioso Volkswagen beetle azul cielo, se subió y emprendió el camino para llegar lo antes posible a la plaza. Mientras tanto, en el camino pensaría todo lo que podrían hacer en el campo, sonrió de tan sólo imaginarlo.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Ginny! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡No me voy a pasar todo el día buscándote, tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

El pelirrojo salió de su casa en dirección a un árbol cercano en donde solían descansar unos cuantos gnomos y que de una rama colgaba una soga, que tenía atada una vieja llanta de auto, a forma de columpio.

- ¡¡¡Ginnyyyy!!! – Exclamó ofuscado.

- Shhh, Ron, deja de gritar como loco. - Susurró una voz, Ron dio un leve respingo y se volteó asustado.

- ¿Gin? - Volteó en todas direcciones buscando a su pequeña hermana, pero no encontró nada. - Ahora no me lo creo, me estoy volviendo loco, escucho voces... - Se dijo temeroso.

- No seas sonso Ron, estoy acá arriba. - El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose a su hermana sentada en la rama del árbol. - ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Ahh... - Suspiró aliviado - Bueno lo que pasa es que... ¿Gin que haces allí arriba y así? - Preguntó al percatarse del estado en que estaba su hermanita, tenía toda la cara pintada de verde con manchitas negras y su ropa era completamente café, parecía como si se hubiera revolcado en lodo.

- A, bueno, esto - Dijo la pelirroja mirándose la ropa - lo que pasa es que tú sabes que odio ir con la tía Tesy, y bueno intentaba esconderme en unos arbustos, ya sabes con eso del camuflaje muggle para evadir a mamá... - Sonrió ante sus propias palabras. - Sólo estaba probando, pero entonces unos gnomos me atacaron por la espalda y salí corriendo y me subí al árbol, quién sabe cómo, por cierto... – Murmuró llevándose una mano al mentón. - Y pues ya no supe como bajarme. - Explicó con total naturalidad.

- Ahh, pues bueno - Comentó Ron extrañado y levantó una ceja. - Sólo venía a avisarte que Hermione ya regresó y que nos invitó a su casa. Además vendrá el viernes para recogernos, así que no tendremos que ir a ese viaje a visitar a la tía Tesy... - Resumió su hermano feliz y con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy completamente feliz! ¡Hermione regresó! ¡Además nos salvó de las garras de esa vieja loca! - Exclamó Ginny prácticamente aventándose encima de su hermano, quien cayó de espaldas por el golpe y el susto causado por la efusividad de su hermana.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

La castaña caminaba en los pasillos de la plaza que a esa hora estaba repleta de personas, tenía en sus manos seis bolsas de diferentes tiendas. Al caminar sentía los empujones de la gente que pasaba y en sus pies las punzadas de cansancio ya eran bastante molestas, en su rostro se reflejaba un claro agotamiento por estar en ese lugar tanto tiempo.

Buscó con la mirada una banca para sentarse y en cuanto la divisó fue casi corriendo a ella. No podía creer como es que las chicas de su edad, a quienes les encantaba ir de compras, pudieran soportar el cansancio de los pies. Además, cada vez que entraba a una nueva tienda, siempre tenía que haber un encargado que la estuviera mareando de tanto que le ofrecían cada tipo de ropa, gracias a eso, había tardado más de la cuenta en la plaza y aún no había comido. Ya estaba un poco entrada la tarde y tal vez no podría llegar a despedirse de sus padres.

Ya un poco descansada decidió levantarse y dirigirse a casa, tal vez podría pedir algo para que se lo llevasen ahí y comer allá tranquilamente.

Cuando hubo salido de esa abarrotada plaza, se dirigió al estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil. Llegó hasta él con expresión cansada, metió sus cosas en el asiento trasero para luego acomodarse en el suyo propio y encaminarse a casa.

**OoOoO**

Llevaba a lo menos una media hora de camino y es que la plaza a la cual había ido se encontraba bastante alejada, por eso el hecho de que sus padres le dijeran que comiera fuera.

Como ya estaba algo entrada la tarde y estaba oscureciendo, tal vez ya no llegaría a tiempo a su casa. Sin duda era lo más probable, sus padres no viajarían tan tarde.

Maldijo mentalmente a la estúpida plaza, a las condenadas tiendas y sus empleados tan asfixiantes. Y ¡Sí! lo que le faltaba, el maldito tráfico también estaba en su contra, y es que cuando llegaba a un semáforo tenía que hacer una fila de demasiados autos y cuando se ponía el verde ¡Ella no pasaba!, se le ponía el rojo y tenía que volver a esperar varios minutos para que el dichoso artefacto tricolor se dignara a cambiar al verde para ella.

Ya muy frustrada decidió cambiar de ruta, se metió por una zona habitada donde no hubiera más de esos malditos semáforos que habían hecho complot en su contra.

Siguió su camino ya un poco mas tranquila, las lámparas se habían encendido indicando que la noche había llegado y ella ahogó un grito de frustración.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa cuando de repente un sonido infernal la asustó sacándola abruptamente de sus discusiones mentales. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo fue un sonidito que salía de su móvil y que indicaba que tenía una llamada ¡Pero estaba frustrada! Y el que la asustaran no le ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Bueno? - Preguntó en cuanto logró encontrar su teléfono entre sus cosas.

- Hermione, hija, ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy a 15 minutos de casa mamá, se me complicó la estancia en la plaza esa, además hay un tráfico de los mil demonios... - Expresó fastidiada. Su madre soltó una risita juguetona.

- No te preocupes, sólo te hablo para que sepas que tu padre y yo estamos por llegar a la casa de campo, te estuvimos llamando pero no contestabas, así que decidimos marcharnos.

- Bueno supongo que los veré hasta el fin de semana entonces, siento no haber llegado. - Dijo algo angustiada y reprendiéndose mentalmente.

- Está bien, no pasa nada, tu padre te manda saludos y dice que te cuides al manejar hacía acá, nos veremos entonces el sábado hija, adiós.

- Adiós mamá. - Respondió suspirando y colgó.

Ahora que no tenía prisa en llegar decidió pasar a comprar algo de comer, pues su estómago pedía a gritos algo que le llenará. Dio vuelta en una esquina, cuando de repente, una sombra se interpuso en su camino haciéndola virar brusca y repentinamente.

Cuando se detuvo, pensó en salir y gritarle, pero el verlo ahí parado como si nada, le llamó demasiado la atención. Salió del automóvil sigilosamente, observando atentamente que aquella extraña persona ni siquiera se había movido con el movimiento brusco del automóvil, a pesar de haber estado a punto de ser atropellado.

No lo identificaba muy bien a causa de la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que distinguía a la perfección era que aquella persona era hombre, que vestía con extrañas ropas, y todo blanco, ni siquiera la miraba.

De repente y con un movimiento tan lento y escalofriante que casi le provoca un paro cardiaco, la persona movió la cabeza y la miró intensamente, la castaña tuvo un escalofrío al sentir su mirada azul-grisácea sobre ella, la cual desprendía un brillo algo aterrador. Automáticamente, Hermione se llevó una mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta, donde se encontraba escondida su varita.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- Habló aquella voz, fría, inexpresiva.

- ¿Co-cómo sa-sabes mi no-nombre?- Tartamudeó retrocediendo.

El desconocido la miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír con macabra soberbia.

- En primera porque eres un poco famosa... La mejor amiga de Harry Potter, además de la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts. - Ante la mención de su mejor amigo y su escuela, la chica lo miró asustada y ya totalmente decidida sacó su varita apuntándolo ¡Era un maldito mortifago!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó amenazadoramente y un poco más segura, pues la persona que estaba enfrente de ella... "Que estaba segura, era un mortifago" no tenía su varita a la mano.

- Estamos de malas ¿eh?, no te voy hacer nada si eso es lo que crees... - El chico, ¡Por qué sí! Estaba joven y tenía como su edad, enarcó una ceja examinándola. - Eres muy salvaje...

La castaña dio un respingo ofendida ante aquel comentario y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Perdón? - la chica sacudió la cabeza y agregó - ¡Te hice una pregunta, contesta!

- Te vengo siguiendo desde hace ya varias horas y tú ni enterada ¡Eres despistada también! - Exclamó el muchacho acercándose - Salvaje y despistada, no pudieron asignarme algo mas... ¿Normal? para proteger. - Murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? Oye, no te pases y contéstame ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Y no te me acerques tanto. - le dijo temerosa y apuntándolo decididamente.

- Ya te dije que no te voy hacer nada, sólo quiero hablar contigo ¡Baja esa cosa, niña! - Respondió un poco fastidiado mirando como la castaña aún lo apuntaba con... ese pedazo de madera inservible – Y si tanto te interesa, mi nombre es Kalyo Hellsing.- Replicó con voz fría.

- ¿Hablar de qué? - La verdad y aunque no lo iba a aceptar delante de él, tenía razón en decirle que saber su nombre no le servía de nada.

- De ti, mmm... de mí y de otras cosas... ¿Pero sabes? No me gusta hablar en medio de la calle de algo tan importante, mejor vayamos a tu casa... - Sonrió y entonces, acercándose más, la tomó del brazo con una mano y con la otra guardó su varita en la chaqueta de ella nuevamente. La condujo hasta su automóvil y la dejó parada frente a la puerta, luego él se sentó con toda la normalidad del mundo en el lugar del copiloto esperando a que ella entrara.

Hasta ese momento la castaña se había quedado completamente paralizada, pero al ver el movimiento repentino de aquel joven reaccionó algo confundida. Parecía que después de todo no era un mortifago como ella pensaba. Se metió en su automóvil con un portazo y dirigiéndose al castaño le habló fuerte y serio.

- Mira... No tengo la más mínima idea de qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, pero analizando que sabes acerca de mí... identidad como bruja, dejaré que vengas conmigo. Pero quiero dejarte clara una cosa, si intentas algo en contra mía, lo pagarás caro. Te voy a estar vigilando, Kalyo. - Ella pronunció tan segura su nombre que el joven no pudo más que sorprenderse, esa humana sí que prestaba atención, tal vez no era del todo despistada.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza, niña? - Claro que él nunca se lo diría.

- Si lo pones así, pues sí, es una amenaza. Y Deja de llamarme niña, tengo un nombre. Ahora dime... ¿Eres mago? ¿Verdad? - Preguntó un poco más calmada mientras encendía el motor.

- No exactamente. - Ella lo miró extrañada. - A decir verdad tengo magia, pero no de la que tú posees.

- ¿Y no eres mago?- El chico negó con la cabeza con una mueca que denotaba lo aburrida que le resultaba la conversación. - ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces que? – Enarcó una ceja y la miró burlonamente.

- ¡¿Entonces que eres, imbécil?! - Exclamó la castaña ya comenzando a enfadarse. Mientras tanto, el chico sonrió de lado, esa niña podría no ser despistada, de hecho era muy inteligente, pero lo salvaje nadie se lo quitaba.

- Sin llegar a las agresiones ¿Quieres? - La castaña sólo gruñó enojada y el chico amplió su sonrisa. - No deberías confiar tanto en la gente, mira que subir a un desconocido a tu automóvil... - Hermione lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. Lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque el aura desprendida del cuerpo de ese... muchacho, era desconcertantemente atrayente.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Qué se supone que eres?

El castaño cambió su expresión de repente y se puso serio.

- Cuando lleguemos te digo lo que quieras saber, por ahora concéntrate en llegar. - Le dijo retomando su voz fría y siniestra.

El camino se hizo silencioso, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dejado que aquel extraño subiera a su automóvil... ¿Y si era una trampa? Menos mal que sus padres ya se habían marchado de su casa.

De vez en cuando, lo miraba de reojo analizando su expresión, analizándolo a él, pero éste parecía como pensativo y lo que más le molestaba era su expresión que no demostraba nada.

- Deja de mirarme. - Susurró de repente, asustándola con la voz fría y casi hipnótica que poseía.- No me gusta que me analicen tanto, ya te dije que responderé a lo necesario cuando lleguemos a tu casa. - El castaño ni siquiera la miró. La castaña se sonrojó levemente ante el hecho de ser descubierta e intentó concentrarse en el camino, lo cual funcionó, ya que después de cinco minutos de trayectoria ya habían llegado.

Entraron a la casa y Hermione le ofreció sentarse en los sillones de la sala. El joven se negó y se acercó a la ventana contemplando con un rostro inexpresivo el frío clima que se apreciaba a través del vidrio.

Por unos instantes, la chica observó la espalda de su acompañante, estaban sumidos en un silencio total, uno bastante incómodo para ella. No sabía como romper aquella pausa silenciosa, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un picoteo en la ventana la distrajo.

- ¿Una lechuza? ¿De quién será? - Comentó para sí algo extrañada, pasó de largo de donde se encontraba Kalyo, y abrió la ventana dejándole acceso a la lechuza para que ésta pudiera pasar.

El chico la miraba intensamente, la vio abrir entusiasmada la carta, como olvidándose de su presencia. Pasaron un par de minutos así, cuando de repente, Hermione soltó un gritito de júbilo y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción por la sala de estar.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Hermione? Me mareas - Comentó el castaño molesto. No comprendía por qué algunas personas demostraran tan abiertamente sus emociones, y de una forma tan... tonta.

La castaña lo miró un poco sonrojada y asombrada de cómo ese desconocido, bueno más o menos ya que sabía su nombre, se atreviera si quiera a llamarla por su nombre... ¡La había tuteado sin conocerla!

- Si bueno, es que me emocioné - Guardó silencio por un momento y aprovechando la vuelta de palabras entre ellos se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Quién eres?

- Ya te lo dije... Me llamo Kalyo Hellsing.

- Si lo mencionaste, pero... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que eres, qué quieres de mí? – le preguntó intrigada mientras dejaba la carta en una mesita que estaba en la sala.

Kalyo volvió a mirarla de esa manera tan intensa, como estudiándola, examinando cada gesto y comportamiento que pudiese hacer en esos momentos. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared a un lado de la ventana. Dejó de mirarla y posó sus ojos en la luna, que en ese momento estaba llena y brillante.

En esos momentos, así como estaba de lado, Hermione pudo estudiarlo mejor... el brillo de la luna reflejaba mejor su figura, no había notado todo lo que traía puesto. Ya sabía ella que eran ropas extrañas hasta para un mago, pero no se había percatado de las marcas que estaban en la vestimenta, la cara del lobo que tenía grabada en uno de sus hombro se le hacía tan familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Además, y probablemente lo que más le sorprendía, era el hecho de que tenía una espada colgando de su cintura como si fuera una especie de guerrero. Y como bien dijo, no era mago pues no tenía varita. ¿Quién era exactamente Kalyo Hellsing?

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido y su mente estaba completamente confundida.

Tras un breve silencio en el cual los dos muchachos se enfrascaron en un mar de pensamientos, el castaño decidió que era hora de, por lo menos, contar parte de la historia.

- Hace bastante tiempo, en los siglos V y VI, en la edad media para ser exactos... Empezaron a hacerse comentarios acerca de unas extrañas apariciones que rondaban los pueblos en el momento de las guerras que abundaban por esos tiempos. Mucha gente solía decir que eran espíritus, que venían en venganza por las muertes tan sanguinarias que tuvieron. La culpa fue de la gente que corrió el rumor de la apariencia de esos seres, pues mencionaron que emanaban un bello resplandor blanco, como si fuera algo sagrado, celestial e incluso con tanta belleza que su apariencia podía ser aterradora y siniestra.

Muchas personas nunca creyeron en eso, e incluso hubo un tiempo en el cual los mismos reyes mandaban matar a los que blasfemaban en contra de todo lo espiritual, tachándolos como traidores por la sarta de mentiras que decían.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la gente no estaba tan equivocada, porque era verdad que espíritus no eran, pero seres celestiales sí.

- Eso lo leí en un libro de Historia Antigua. - Susurró Hermione. No entendía a lo que quería llegar el joven, pero este relato llamó mucho su atención.

- Esos seres espirituales como los llamaban ellos, estaban a cargo de un alineamiento entre el mundo terrestre y el sagrado, Estaban encargados de crear un equilibrio para la seguridad de los humanos, y estaban ahí evitando el desastre de sus enemigos.

Pero desgraciadamente para ellos, no lo consiguieron. Y como consecuencia de sus actos, la guerra y el desastre reinó, no sólo en la tierra, sino también en su mundo. Las guerras en la tierra incrementaron y el odio entre las personas se intensificó de tal manera que un caos profundo se hizo presente. Dolor y sufrimiento albergó a este planeta y desdicha en el de esos seres espirituales. Magos y brujas intervinieron ante tal desastre por temor al agravamiento.

Y fue en ese momento que la identidad de esos seres se hizo presente.

Kalyo guardó silencio y observó a la castaña atentamente. Hermione le regresó la mirada animándolo a continuar, ahora estaba más confundida, pero quería escuchar más, quería saber más, quería comprender sus palabras. Y lo más importante... ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con ella?

- Ángeles. - Hermione lo miró asombrada, con la boca entreabierta ¡Lo recordaba! - Esos seres poderosos, invadidos de magia poderosa, de magia sagrada, de positivismo, con un aura purificada, perfeccionismo en todo sentido. Ellos, los ángeles, confiando más en el juicio y comprensión de los magos ante los sobrenatural e ilógico, confiaron en ellos, revelándoles su misión secreta.

- Fue en ese momento de la historia de la magia, que los ángeles realmente existieron, al igual que... que los demonios y fue en esa época que se hizo un pacto con ellos... - continuó Hermione ahora más sorprendida, eso quería decir, significaba que... es decir ¿él?...

- Sí, tienes razón... – Dijo y no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por unos segundos.

El pacto que hicieron con ellos fue que si los magos conseguían restaurar la paz entre los humanos, aquellos seres sagrados volverían en una situación crítica para brindarles ayuda realmente necesaria y los magos, dispuestos a enmendar el error de los ángeles, aceptaron la oferta. Así la humanidad comprendió que aunque eran seres perfeccionistas, no podían contra algo que no estaba en sus manos cambiar.

Pero no sólo lo dejaron así Hermione, esos Ángeles fueron desconocidos, nadie sabía acerca de su identidad, ni los propios magos, porque nunca dijeron sus nombres.

Y para sellar el pacto, lo escribieron, en una roca terrestre, prediciendo un futuro incierto para magos y brujas, ese pequeño artefacto se perdió en el mar, prometiendo que aparecería en las manos del verdadero elegido cuando llegara el momento.

Porque es lo que decía aquella predicción, que sólo uno podría hacer aquel equilibrio, que sólo él podría dirigir al ejército para la verdadera guerra, y que él era el único portador del verdadero poder. Y todo eso fue, durante años, una simple leyenda. Llamada entre ángeles como una profecía, escrita por el mismísimo oráculo, _Una Profecía de los Cielos. _

- ¿Tú...?

- Sí... yo soy un ángel. Un arcángel, el elegido.

OoOoO

La castaña de intensos ojos miel y de expresión ausente, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, comiendo de un recipiente de comida china un poco de arroz, verduras y carne roja.

A unos cuantos metros de ella, se encontraba de pie, recargado contra la pared, un joven de no mucho más de 18 años, observando a la chica detenidamente. Tras su entretenida charla, la chica alegó que tanta información la estaba confundiendo, no porque no la entendiera, sino que no podía comprender que es lo qué tenía que ver con ella. Así que le dijo al chico que pediría comida, porque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, y si no lo hacía rápido menos procesaría información nueva.

Tras otros momentos de silencio, la castaña hizo a un lado su recipiente de comida y aún sentada en la silla, miró los ojos plateados del chico y le habló.

- Estaba realmente buena... ¿Seguro que no quieres?- El ángel negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. – Bueno Mhmm... Retomando la conversación que teníamos...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Aún no puedo responder a todas tus dudas, pero si me haces preguntas intentaré responderlas.

- ¿Exactamente cuántos años tienes? - Era tonto, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber y la incertidumbre de tener a un ángel legitimo en su sala la desubicaba.

- Siglos, pero los ángeles somos perfectos, hermosos y únicos, por lo cual siempre lucimos jóvenes, aunque entre nosotros sí se diferencía quien es el mas viejo, de hecho hay niños. Y en cuanto a mi, yo aún soy joven, aquí en tu mundo tengo la apariencia de un chico de 18 años o algo así.

"_En tu mundo"_ eso sonaba muy extraño.

- Simple curiosidad.- Respondió la castaña ante la mirada del ángel. - Antes mencionaste que eras un ¿Arcángel? ¿Qué es eso?

- Los Arcángeles o ángeles súper lumínicos son los que manifiestan el _liderazgo_ de Dios. Ellos se ocupan de las zonas más amplias de la experiencia humana. Es como un rango más alto que el de los ángeles, tenemos más poderes y más obligaciones, nos ocupamos de transmitir fuerza y entrenar al ejército de ángeles, y más que nada somos guerreros, encargados de destruir a los demonios. Un claro ejemplo son los cuatro arcángeles más importantes, en tu mundo conocidos como Gabriel, Miguel, Rafael y Uriel. De los cuales uno fue mi padre y otro mi hermano.- Le contestó como un autómata, su voz parecía aburrida y arrastraba las palabras de una manera egocéntrica.

- Sí... Creo haber leído algo así, pero dime ¿Quién es tu padre y tu hermano? - Preguntó más que curiosa.

El castaño sonrió ante tanta atención y decidió relatar un poco más.

- Gabriel fue mi Padre y Miguel mi hermano, como te dije antes, esos son los nombres como son conocidos aquí, en tu mundo. Ambos han muerto ya, mi padre ha sido traicionado hace 20 años y muerto en la guerra de los 7 infiernos y a mi hermano lo mataron en la guerra de centauro, hace 5 años. - Respondió sin una pizca de sentimiento. No supo por qué le dijo eso pero pareció no importarle.

- Lo siento... – Respondió la castaña avergonzada.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. – Le dijo fríamente. Sus ojos plateados, fríos y sin vida, ya empezaban a incomodarla.

- Sí que la tengo, no debí pedirte que me lo dijeras, enserio lo lamento...

- No me afecta ya, pero si no te importa, pregúntame otra cosa, no me apetece hablar de mi vida, tengo prioridades en este momento. - La castaña algo contrariada por la frialdad del chico, decidió preguntar otra cosa. Se dijo a si misma que esto ya lo averiguaría después.

- ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo? - _¡Ah! Hermione, la pregunta verdaderamente importante._

- En la profecía dice que yo debo proteger a alguien muy importante para poder llegar a la victoria, es como una conexión importante, y tú eres esa persona. Tú misma desconoces tus propios poderes, y al parecer hay ciertas personas que te buscan para matarte, además ese mago tenebroso al que todos temen no tardará en enterarse.

- ¿Voldemort? - El joven se encogió de hombros. - ¿A mí? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Sí, normalmente los ángeles son los encargados de fungir el cargo de guardianes, pero en este caso tienes suerte que yo sea el tuyo. - Sonrió el castaño con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, brillaban en desacuerdo.

- Espera, me he perdido ¿Tú serás mi guardián?- El joven asintió - ¿Por qué? Es decir... ¿Por qué yo?

Kalyo rodó los ojos y la miró sin expresión aparente.

- Eres importante en mi misión, y en la guerra. Ya te lo dije, tienes poderes dormidos, que son extremadamente sorprendentes, tal vez no los utilices directamente, quizás tu misión es sólo transmitirlos.

- ¿Qué? Espera, espera, pero en todo caso... ¿No debería ser Harry quien tuviera esta especie de... protección celestial? Yo no tengo nada de poderes impresionantes.

- Claro que los tienes y tal vez tengas un poco de razón con lo de tu amigo, pero eres igual de importante que él, así que espero que te acostumbres a mi presencia.

- No, no, espera. Tú debes estar equivocado, yo no necesito de la protección de nadie ¡No necesito un guardián! ¿Dime en qué demonios puedo intervenir tan importantemente en esta guerra? Hasta soy sangre impura, tengo menos poder, soy...

- Abstente de nombrar a los demonios ¿quieres? Además no deberías menospreciar tus habilidades, antes de venir directamente contigo, te estudié, investigue algo de tu vida y te observé, sé que puedes ser lo que quieras, pero de débil, no tienes nada. – Dijo con voz monótona. Se arrepintió al instante.

Hermione lo miró y le sonrió sinceramente, tal vez aquel chico no fuera tan frió como aparentaba.

- Gracias...

- No debes darme las gracias, solo digo lo que es verdad. Ahora, que te quede claro que a ti es a la única persona a la que tengo que defender... a nadie más.

- Sigo pensando que te has equivocado. - Alegó tercamente.

- ¡El oráculo no miente, afronta de una vez la verdad! No es que yo lo haya dicho, Hermione, yo no lo escogí, está escrito, tu destino fue predestinado mucho antes de tu nacimiento... - Exclamó exasperado, él lo había asimilado bien ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

La chica asintió en silencio algo asustada por la reacción tan violenta de ese ángel. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos asimilando la información recibida... Y no lo podía creer. ¡Tenía un ángel guardián! Qué raro sonaba eso, cada vez salían cosas mas extrañas.

- Esto implica muchas responsabilidades, no debe saberlo nadie, todos tienen que pensar que soy un amigo tuyo. Entraré contigo a Hogwarts... Estaré muy al pendiente de ti, ese es mi deber.

- ¿Quiere decir que no te despegarás de mi? – Preguntó alarmada.

- Casi, pero eso hasta que entres a Hogwarts, mientras me quedan un poco de cosas que averiguar, gente con quien hablar, aprender sobre tú mundo, y estas dos semanas servirán. Ahora me marcho, toma esto, estaré al pendiente de ti de todos modos, pero es por si se te ofrece algo. Sólo aprieta aquí...- Dijo entregándole un colgante de plata en forma de cruz que tenía en el centro un pequeño diamante azul mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

- ¡Espera! No te puedes ir así... ¡Aún tengo muchas dudas! - dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento y tomando la cadena para posteriormente seguirlo hasta la puerta de entrada.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto. Con el paso del tiempo descubrirás todos los misterios que circulan esta situación. Escucha yo tampoco he descubierto todo este misterio pero juro que lo haré... y en ese momento también lo sabrás tú.

- No, por favor, esto es serio ¡Estoy totalmente contrariada!

- No hagas tonterías y tienes que protegerte. Espero que te diviertas en tus vacaciones con tus amigos. - Le dijo de forma graciosa antes de voltearse y caminar por la calle para ir a... quién sabe dónde.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes que...?! - Exclamó antes de verlo desaparecer de la nada. Dio un respingo algo sorprendida por su desaparición, pero pronto suspiró gravemente.

Frustrada entró de nuevo a su casa, a lo mejor y estaba alucinando, tenía sueño y estaba cansada. Mejor que se fuera a dormir, ya mañana sería un nuevo día, no quería pensar en su pequeña conversación. Acarició el colgante plateado con la mano e hizo una mueca.

Antes de subir a su habitación, miró la carta que antes le había llegado, y volvió a sonreír, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en los tantos líos en que estaba metida, en la mentada profecía y en su... guardián. Por ahora disfrutaría sus vacaciones, de hecho no le quedaba de otra.

Y subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban a su dormitorio, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la carta en la mano, desapareció en la oscuridad de la estancia.

Porque algunas cosas, las buenas noticias, eclipsaban las perturbaciones de su mente.

O

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoO

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Hola personas amantes de los fics, ¿Qué hay?, bueno yo aquí reportándome con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, como les ha quedado el ojo ¿eh?. Espero que les este gustando, me estoy tratando de esforzar lo mas que puedo, ahora si me estoy esmerando._

_Quiero que sepan que todo mi fic esta basado en bastantes cosas: en animes, mangas, libros, comics, enciclopedias, tiene de todo un poco, hasta en el Apocalipsis me estoy basando (la Biblia)._

_Todavía no aparece lo bueno, esto es solo las introducciones, presentaciones, es para que se acostumbren a la historia, en lo que se basa y en la relación con los personajes._

_¡No se me desesperen, sigan leyendo! ¿Ok?_

_Bueno basta de tanto hablar, me despido de todos ustedes, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, son valiosos para mi. Anímenme a continuar sí es que les gusta._

_Muchos saludos ¡¡Prometo no tardar!! _


	3. III Soledad Arrancada

**Una profecía de los cielos**

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**3.- Soledad Arrancada **

_**La soledad aparece cuando necesitas a alguien en los peores momentos, y los peores momentos aparecen cuando estas solo... **_

_Siglo XX  
Londres, Viernes 08 de agosto de 1997  
10:00 a.m. _

Un chico de cabello azabache, intensos ojos verdes tapados por unas gafas redondas y una edad recientemente cumplida de 17 años, se encontraba recostado en la cama de su cuarto, apreciando lo vació y sombrío que se miraba el techo de este. Se veía sumido en un mar de pensamientos que desde hace días lo tenían preocupado. Pero el más aterrador y verdadero era con respecto a un acontecimiento que tenía muy cerca...

_La guerra_

Ya faltaba poco, lo sentía, Voldemort se estaba volviendo fuerte, reunía a más aliados, y él ¿Qué hacía?... nada, como siempre. Dumbledore lo había tenido encerrado durante todo el verano.

Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", como lo llamaban algunos, "el elegido", solían decir otros, él, estaba sumido en una intensa depresión desde que había salido de su amada escuela Hogwarts, se sentía solo, abandonado, y muy, muy, despreciado.

Para variar, Hedwig, que era con la única que podía hablar, si es que a eso que hacia con ella se le podía llamar "hablar", se había molestado con él la semana pasada por que, precisamente por su ensimismamiento, la había dejado sin comer tres días; ahora sólo ella se dignaba a llegar y dormir, el resto del día nunca estaba cerca.

También desde hace unos días, sus tíos se estaban comportando de una manera más fría y distante de lo normal, por una parte eso _tenía que ponerlo feliz _, por que eso significaba que no le hablaran durante el transcurso del día, ni en el desayuno, ni en la comida, ni en la cena; pero a pesar de que se tenía que sentir por lo menos algo alegre...

_La realidad era que no lo estaba en absoluto. _

Era cierto que desde pequeño había vivido eso, incluso en peores situaciones, pero en ese momento prefería que le gritaran, que lo insultaran o que le ordenaran algo, eso, en vez de ese profundo sentimiento de ser ignorado..

_Esa terrible soledad que lo estaba consumiendo. _

No tenía noticias de _ninguno _de sus amigos, ni de Ginny...

Suspiró un poco cansado de esa situación, parecía que todos se habían olvidado de que él existía, incluso Hermione se había estando olvidando de mandarle una que otra carta, por lo menos saludándolo, sólo lo había hecho el día de su cumpleaños... eso, definitivamente estaba muy extraño...

Salió de su habitación para bajar a desayunar, aún triste se dirigió al comedor; al llegar ahí, se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta observando a su "familia"; su Tía Petunia sirviendo la comida de ese día, su gordo primo sentado con un plato ya lleno de huevo y tocino, observando la televisión con un cubierto en cada mano; su tío de igual forma pero ya degustando la comida y observándola...

Se suponía que ya podía marcharse, quedarse en casa de su padrino, que ahora le pertenecía, hizo una mueca triste ante esto... pero Dumbledore le había advertido que se quedara ahí hasta que llegara el primero de Septiembre, "por su bien" había argumentado.

Tomó asiento en su lugar de costumbre y se sirvió un poco, la verdad era que no tenía mucha hambre.

En todo su trayecto a la mesa, que se sirviera comida y que en silencio la metiera a su boca, nadie le había hablado, ni siquiera lo miraron; y esto aumento la angustia en Harry.

Esa había sido su rutina desde que había llegado para las vacaciones.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Hermione estaba alistándose para salir de su casa, la noche anterior en medio de su "entretenida platica" había recibido la contestación de Dumbledore, que le decía que le daba la aprobación para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos y llevarlo con ella de vacaciones.

Le había dicho que tendrían protección, pero que lo más posible es que nunca la necesitarían, puesto que el lugar era completamente muggle y por eso había aceptado la oferta.

Por eso estaba feliz, eso era lo único que le quedaba por resolver. Sabía que el camino sería un poco largo, por lo que había decidido levantarse temprano y salir en cuanto acabara de alistar sus cosas.

Le aplicó un sencillo hechizo reductor a su baúl y lo metió en su bolsillo por comodidad. Salió de su casa una vez organizadas sus cosas, sólo con una pequeña maleta de equipaje, abrió la cajuela y acomodó sus cosas.

Regresó a su casa y cerró debidamente la misma, para al fin dirigirse directo a lo que serían unas vacaciones fabulosas. Con esos pensamientos emprendió su camino, sin faltar una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Esa mañana casi no comió, como lo había hecho el día anterior, subió de nuevo abatido a su habitación y se tumbó boca abajo en la pequeña cama que tenía; miró por la ventana esperando vanamente una carta _de quien fuera _, como casi todos los días hacía.

Pero justo ese día, algo lo sorprendió, y es que el clima tan soleado que lo había saludado cuando había despertado, simplemente ya no estaba, se había ido, siendo reemplazado con grandes cantidades de nubes y cielo oscurecido... que raro, esas épocas solían ser agradables.

Se levanto silenciosamente y apreció como estaba por llover... y mucho.

Tal vez esta fuera una muy buena oportunidad para despejarse y relajarse un poco, abrió su pequeño armario y sacó un abrigo color negro, una de sus pocas prendas que le quedaba justo a su medida; tomó también un pequeño paraguas por si acaso y salió dispuesto a dar un tranquilo paseo, en las solitarias calles que habría en unos minutos por el mal tiempo.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Después de caminar por los alrededores durante bastante tiempo, y darse cuenta de que lo vigilaban de cerca, un miembro de la orden, lo más seguro; decidió ir a un parque cercano que había por ahí, al llegar se sentó en el primer columpio que encontró y comenzó a mecerse lentamente. Aún no comenzaba a llover, solo una pequeña brisa y la tarde que empezaba a caer lo acompañaban; no había comido y ciertamente no tenía hambre, y aunque su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, permaneció ahí, de nuevo, solo.

Pensó que es lo que haría esas dos semanas que le quedaban de vacaciones, nada seguramente, pensó. Miró a su derecha y vio como una sombra se movía, como escondiéndose.

Era el colmo, ni siquiera hacían bien su trabajo, cualquiera los vería, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ante tan horrible pensamiento, pero muy verdadero y el maldito sentimiento de ser vigilado; se paró totalmente furioso y pateó con fuerza un bote que estaba tirado, aventó el paraguas que estaba en su mano, muy lejos de ahí y que calló sobre una roca, dañándose; sin percatarse de lo que le pasaba sintió como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, lagrimas de frustración y enfado.

Maldito Voldemort por haberle asechado desde pequeño, maldito Dumbledore por no dejarlo hacer nada, ahora que por fin había aceptado su vida; malditos todos sus "según amigos" que ni siquiera se acordaban de él. Y ahora, maldita sea la lluvia, que había empezado a caer en chorros y ya no tenía nada para protegerse, salió corriendo hacia su casa, sin percatarse que, aún lloraba.

Seguía sintiéndose perseguido y vigilado, corrió todavía más fuerte completamente empapado, pero no le importó; llegó a su casa sin percatarse de que frente a ella había un bonito automóvil color azul. Entró y azotando la puerta subió a su habitación.

_Sin percatarse de que, por fin, después de varias semanas siendo ignorado, tres pares de ojos se habían posado en él desde la sala, uno de ellos viéndolo con preocupación, mucha preocupación. _

Entró a su habitación dando un portazo también, haber si ahora se daban cuenta de su presencia. Se tiró a su cama sin importarle estar empapado y lloró en silencio, descargándose de todos los días que había sufrido.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió silenciosamente y alguien entró por ella sentándose en su cama, _a su lado. _

-Harry...- oyó que susurraban, una voz que el conocía y que puso una mano en su espalda.

Se volteó lentamente pensando que era un maldito sueño, suspiro y miró, y que sorpresa se llevo cuando se encontró con unos bonitos ojos miel que eran de una chica castaña que él conocía, al momento cayó en la cuenta y sonrió con pesar, era un maldito sueño, sinceramente mejor que la realidad debía aceptar.

-estoy soñando...-susurró él, ella sonrió también, pero divertida, y sin importarle que él estuviera mojado y que ella probablemente se mojaría también, se hecho a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza y descolocando al ya de por si sorprendido chico, quien cayó hacía atrás en la cama, por la repentina acción de ella.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, ella encima de él, la castaña alegre y el ojiverde sorprendido; hasta que ella se separó un poco pero aún sin soltarlo, para verlo a los ojos.

-hola...-susurró ella sonriente- ¿sorprendido?

No falto respuesta, pues Harry tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

-eres adorable- dijo ella dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo se percato de que había estado llorando, levantó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla borrando el rastro de las lagrimas, luego interrogaría al chico.

- ¿H-Hermione?- ella asintió feliz- ¿q-qué h-haces aquí?

-¿no es obvio? vine a verte y a secuestrarte- contestó levantándose de encima de él para que Harry se sentara.

-pero...- paró su frase, iba preguntarle que si ella, no se suponía que debía estar en su intercambio, pero se quedó pensando un momento desubicado y examinándola le dijo- ¿secuestrarme?

-jaja, claro que hablo figuradamente, era una sorpresa, vine por ti, te voy a llevar a mi casa...

- ¿eh? P-pero ¿y Dumbledore?, además ¿tu no estabas en Canadá?-preguntó confundido.

- por Dumbledore no te preocupes, ya conseguí su permiso y lo demás te lo cuento luego, se hace tarde, ve a bañarte, que no te querrás ir así ¿verdad?- el negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, aún sorprendido- yo me ocupo de tus cosas, ve.

Harry se paró de la cama y fue a su armario, sacó un poco de ropa e iba salir de su habitación, pero de repente se volvió hacía su amiga y se acerco. Ella le miró curiosa.

- me da mucho gusto verte Hermione- el se acercó hacia ella y abrazándola delicadamente le dio un tierno beso en la frente y ella sonrió.

- a mi también Harry, a mi también... — dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Y él salió, feliz y con su primera sonrisa de vacaciones.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

En un castillo muy lejano y muy diferente al escenario donde se vivían unos alegres reencuentros, un chico castaño caminaba con paso decidido, por los pasillos de este lugar. Aparentemente con el perfecto conocimiento de hacia donde dirigirse.

En todo su recorrido no se sorprendió de nada a su alrededor, aún siendo un castillo deslumbrante, espacioso y precioso. El había estado en mejores lugares.

Llegó al frente de una gárgola particularmente elegante y diciendo unas cuantas palabras, esta empezó a ascender dejando en su camino unas escaleras giratorias que conducían a una planta más alta.

Subió a una habitación grande, con un escritorio en medio y varios accesorios muy curiosos alrededor, unas escaleras en el lado derecho subían a un segundo piso expuesto ante las visitas.

Velas, estanterías llenas de libros, adornos, cuadros con movimiento que lo miraban extrañados, pero lo más curioso era una pequeña pajarera donde estaba posado un fénix color rojo escarlata, muy hermoso a decir verdad. Una persona ya con edad avanzada lo esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirándolo y examinando entusiasmado su inusual atuendo.

-¿desea algo señor...?-habló el director de Hogworts, Albus Dumbledore.

-Hellsing... Kalyo Hellsing

Dumbledore lo miró tranquilamente.

-curioso apellido señor Hellsing¿sabrá acaso su significado?- preguntó mirándolo curioso.

-claro que sí señor, y le aseguro que mi apellido no va de acuerdo a mi naturaleza

-bueno pero nos estamos desviando del tema central, toma asiento por favor- le indico una silla que estaba frente al escritorio y el chico obedeció- ¿gustas un caramelo de limón?- Kalyo negó- bueno... ¿cuál es la razón de tu visita Kalyo? Hace años que no tenía el honor de ver a un ángel aquí en la tierra.

Kalyo lo miró un poco sorprendido¿cómo sabía que...?

- conocí a tu padre — aclaró - vino a la tierra hace mucho tiempo atrás, un Hellsing

-una familia maldecida si me permite decirlo

El anciano lo miró a través de sus lentes de media luna, como examinándolo.

-percibo, Kalyo, que el tema de tu familia te desagrada considerablemente, o ¿me equivoco?

- no, no lo hace- dijo con voz neutra- vengo hablar con usted acerca de la profecía, necesito entrar a Hogwarts, debo proteger a alguien

- y lo esperaba Kalyo, lo hacía, conozco el significado de tus palabras y eh tenido el honor de ver la profecía, supongo que sabes por que es así ¿no?- el chico asintió con pesar- sabría que llegarías de un momento a otro, y creo que debemos charlar un rato, tu identidad es muy importante y...

-no confió en humanos, y usted no es especial, vengo con un propósito que cumplir

-eso no te ayudará mucho, estas en la tierra

-sabe que tiene que dejarme entrar, por la paz de la tierra

- y yo no te negaré nada, sólo te ofrezco más ayuda

-no la necesito, cada quien con lo suyo, pero eso no significa que no este de su lado- y diciendo esto se paró y salió del despacho del director.

-tiene un temperamento no muy agradable- comentó un cuadro de un viejo director- ¿no lo crees Albus?

-sólo esta desolado, mi querido amigo, tiene mucho rencor en su corazón, mucho. Necesitamos mucha de su ayuda, y si no coopera... -suspiró- esperemos que la señorita Granger lo ablande un poco- murmuró para sí.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Cuando Harry había salido de la ducha, Hermione tenía ya todas sus cosas arregladas en su baúl, a Hedwig en su pequeña jaula, todo bien acomodado en la puerta de su habitación.

Entró a esta y la vio sentada en su cama ya completamente seca, mirando fijamente un cuadro que sostenía con sus manos; Harry sonrió recordando que esa foto se la habían tomado el año pasado antes de que ella se hubiera marchado, en Hogsmade.

-no recordaba esto...- murmuró Hermione sobresaltándolo, más no dijo nada; así se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella se levantó y lo miró- bueno, no importa... ¿ya listo?

- aja... — la castaña asintió y se dirigía a la puerta cuando la voz del chico la detuvo- oye Hermione...

- dime

- ¿cómo te dejaron entrar mis tíos?

La castaña no respondió, en lugar de eso le dedicó al pelinegro una sonrisa traviesa, que a él le pareció muy bonita.

- en el camino Harry, ahora es tiempo de marcharnos

- pero...

- vamos apresúrate -apuntó su baúl con la mano y realizó lo mismo que hizo con el suyo: lo redujo, y se lo entregó a Harry, que tenía la boca entreabierta- toma guárdalo.

-¿cómo...?

-haces muchas preguntas ¿sabías?- dijo divertida- magia sin varita- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio- en el colegio en el que estaba, era muy necesario utilizar este tipo de encantamientos por que constantemente salíamos, muchas personas en reducidos espacios, y bueno fue muy fácil de aprender.

- me lo enseñarás ¿no?-preguntó cargando la jaula de su lechuza

-me lo pensaré- respondió bajando las escaleras de la casa.

-¡oye!- oyó que gritó su amigo desde arriba a lo que ella soltó una risita traviesa.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Llevaban ya una media hora de camino hacia la casa de Ron, ya estaba un poco entrada la tarde y no tardaba en anochecer; Hermione le contaba a Harry todo con respecto a su viaje, sus nuevos amigos, todo lo que había conocido y aprendido, lo diferente que era aquel lugar, el frío... en fin, todo; ella lo hacía de una forma tan entusiasta que, constantemente le sacaba una que otra sonrisa al pelinegro.

-aún pienso que debiste despedirte de tus tíos- lo reprendió Hermione de repente.

El negó- ¡si estaban bien alegres Hermione!, no se por que dices eso- exclamó un poco cabizbajo- mejor olvídalo ¿ok?

-de acuerdo- respondió ella insegura.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que el chico decidió decir algo.

-sabes -le dijo- todavía no me lo creo totalmente, hace unas horas estaba completamente solo y ahora voy a pasar las vacaciones con mis amigos, es increíble.

-pues créelo- respondió ella con una sonrisa y agregó- me alegra mucho que estés contento Harry.

El la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras breves segundos de silencio en los que él pensaba y ella manejaba, se produjo un ambiente muy tranquilo, que Harry hace mucho no disfrutaba y suspiró.

-tampoco me creo que manejes¡y menos así!-comentó divertido, que bien que había cambiado de tema.

-¡oye! Que no manejo tan mal ¿o si?- preguntó dudativa

-pues no, mal no lo haces, sólo que viniendo de ti, pues uno no se espera que manejes tan... alocadamente.

-¡hey, que no manejo tan rápido!

-no, sólo a 90km/h- respondió irónico

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡estamos en la carretera!

-¡por eso da miedo!

La castaña tomó un pequeño peluche que tenía en el parabrisas y se lo arrojó al chico. El muñeco azoto contra su cabeza y el ojiverde soltó un leve ¡Auu!.

-¡hey un osito asesino!- exclamó Harry divertido y comenzó a reír. Hermione también rió.

Continuaron el viaje platicando, y de vez en cuando bromeando, hasta que del cielo nublado, vestigios de una tormenta pasada, comenzó a retumbar con finos y exuberantes truenos, trayendo consigo una fina capa de brisa, que no tardaría en hacerse tormenta.

-¡otra vez no!

-pero ya mero llegamos ¿no?

-si... pero Dios Harry, si continua así no podremos hacer muchas cosas en mi casa. Está muy feo el clima.

-bueno... verás que luego se calma.

-eso espero- suspiró.

-oye... dime ahora sí ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar mis tíos?

-bueno sólo les dije que venía a recogerte de parte de Dumbledore y que era tu amiga del colegio y creo que los asuste, por que la cara que pusieron... ¡te juro que use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme en su cara¡Y si que me dolió el estomago!, de ahí me dejaron pasar y se portaron muy amables con migo.

-jaja me lo imagino, ya bastante miedo tienen, supongo que por eso no me hablaron desde que llegue...

-¿no te hablaban?- el negó- ¿por eso estabas así?- le preguntó con tristeza recordando las lagrimas de su amigo.

-¿cómo?

-triste

-en parte quizá- aceptó- pero... bueno... lo que pasa es que me sentía, digamos... algo solo y muy... inútil.

-¿Por qué?

-bueno...-carraspeó un poco incomodo antes de continuar- parece que la gente había hecho un complot y me habían dejado abandonado- ante la mirada extrañada de la chica agregó- no sabía nada de nadie, y Dumbledore no me permitía visitar a nadie, tenía miedo...mucho miedo por la gente que amo.

Se calló un segundo y miró el rostro impasible de ella.

-incluso tu dejaste de escribirme.

-lo siento... sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

-y estoy encantado... pero...

-no debes sentirte así, tienes que entender que ahorita, permanecer en el mundo mágico es un riego para ti, Dumbledore sólo intenta protegerte, nadie quiere que te pase algo Harry y hay muchas personas que te queremos y estamos preocupadas por tu seguridad.

El chico asintió en silencio.

-bueno... intenta no pensar en eso ¿ok? Sólo disfruta, que para eso te rapte, para que te diviertas- comentó con una sonrisa que al pelinegro lo tranquilizo.

-si... supongo que es lo mejor.

Después de esa platica, ninguno de los dos hablo durante el trayecto a la casa de Ron. Ambos concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

-¡¡mamá!!

-¿que quieres Ronald?, y no grites de esa forma niño.

-aja...

Silencio.

-¿y¿Para qué me llamaste?

-¡a sí!- su madre rodó los ojos desesperada- ¿donde esta mi baúl?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-en el armario

-ok... gracias mamá

El chico se fue corriendo y se dirigió hacia el armario que estaba debajo de las escaleras, abrió una pequeña caja y sacó uno de muchos baúles encogidos que había, depositó la caja en su lugar y subió a su habitación.

-¿no has preparado tu maleta Ron?-le preguntó su hermana entrando a su cuarto.

-nop...

-¿te ayudo?

-sip... por favor- agregó de último minuto.

-bueno, mmm... ropa, mmm... útiles- mientras decía esto iba guardando las cosas en el baúl de su hermano- y ahora ¿por qué arreglas todo tan temprano? Digo, por que siempre lo haces de último momento.

- si pero entre más pronto nos marchemos, mamá tendrá menos tiempo de arrepentirse

-tienes razón, oye ¿Dónde esta Pig?-preguntó doblando un par de calcetines.

-afuera supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron arreglando las cosas hasta que un sonido de un carro deteniéndose de golpe, los asustó. Salieron a ver que pasaba, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un bonito automóvil azul, ahora cubierto de lodo, de donde salían sus dos mejores amigos.

Hermione muy alegre, vestida con unos jeans a la cadera, una blusa blanca y un abrigo de cuero café que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos cafés igualmente y su pelo perfectamente rizado la acompañaban. Mientras tanto Harry con expresión asustada, vestía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta verde a combinación con sus ojos y un logo japonés, unos tenis negros, su pelo totalmente despeinado y más rebelde que de costumbre, junto con sus lentes mal puestos; salió del lado del copiloto para posteriormente ver a los dos hermanos pelirrojos y saludarlos con la mano.

-¡hola!

-¡Harry¡Hermione!

-¡Hola Ron, Ginny!- Hermione se adelantó unos pasos y abrazó fuertemente a Ron y luego a Ginny que la correspondió gustosa.

-¡amiga, por fin!- le dijo Ginny radiante y se separó un poco- ¡me da mucho gusto verte!

-a mi también me da gusto verlos

-Harry ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo su pelirrojo amigo dándole un breve apretón de manos y un abrazo.

-ahora muy bien¿y ustedes?- preguntó el ojiverde abrazando ahora a Ginny un poco tímido, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó. (N.A.- ¡¡¡grrr!!!)

-también muy bien, aquí nuestra pequeña amiga, aunque desconsiderada por no avisarnos que llegaba- Hermione rodó los ojos- nos ha salvado de dos semanas con la tía Tesy, esa señora esta completamente lunática.

Los chicos rieron un poco y luego entraron a la casa.

- oye Hermione y ese carro ¿es tuyo?

- si, mis padres me lo regalaron el año pasado, pero para ese entonces no podía manejar

- me doy cuenta que ahora lo disfrutas ¿no?- dijo divertido mirando el aspecto de Harry y el pobre carro que estaba totalmente lleno de lodo.

- ¡hey! Es que nos ha agarrado una tormenta y pues al entrar por el camino de tierra se ha ensuciado un poco- dijo no muy segura de sus palabras, también mirando su auto.

- jajajaja- rieron todos los presentes.

- ya pues... em Ron ¿y tu mamá?- cambió de tema una sonrojada Hermione

- a pues debe estar en la cocina¡¡¡Mamá!!!

- ¡¡Ron cuantas veces te he dicho...¡Harry¡Hermione!-dijo la señora Weasley cruzado la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola señora Weasley-contestaron al unísono los muchachos.

- que bueno es verlos a los dos- dijo ella dándole un apretado abrazo a cada uno.

- igualmente señora Weasley-dijo harry quien era sometido a un fuerte apretón.

- ya déjalos mamá, los asfixias.

- ustedes deben tener hambre, vengan vamos, es hora de cenar- les dijo ignorando el comentario de Ron.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, hasta que llegó el señor Weasley, saludó a los invitados y se unió a la entretenida plática donde Hermione relataba las experiencias de su viaje.

Un rato después se fueron a cambiar para irse a dormir, se despidieron y mientras los dos pelirrojos subieron a cambiarse, Harry y Hermione fueron a buscar sus respectivos pijamas al auto de la castaña.

Iban caminando en silencio, hasta que el pelinegro tomo de la mano a la castaña deteniéndola. Ella lo miró contrariada.

-Harry ¿Qué...?

-quiero pedirte un favor...-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-tu dirás

-no le digas a nadie acerca del incidente en Privet Drive, por favor

-no pensaba hacerlo Harry, es algo sólo tuyo, despreocúpate

-gracias...-murmuró

Al tomar la ropa necesaria, subieron a la habitación de Ron, donde estuvieron platicando un par de horas, antes de irse a dormir.

- y ¿cómo les va a sus hermanos en su tienda?-preguntó Hermione

-muy bien, les esta yendo de maravilla; lo único malo es que entre semana se quedan a dormir en un pequeño departamento que compraron cerca de su negocio. Por eso no están aquí.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, su vacaciones, recordando momentos divertidos del año pasado, poniendo a Hermione al tanto de lo que había pasado en su ausencia (sin hablar mucho sobre el noviazgo fallido de Harry y Ginny que se había dado después de que ella se marchara), y una noticia nueva que el pelirrojo tenía:

-sabes Hermione después de que te fuiste, como estos dos-dijo señalando a Harry y a su hermana- me dejaban constantemente para estar de parejita - ambos se sonrojaron- bueno yo también los dejaba por Lavander- comentó pensativo y prosiguió- pero me empezó a hartar, entonces empecé a juntarme más con Neville y por lo tanto con Luna, y pues... la conocí y pues... verás- ahora se había arrepentido de decirlo- ella, pues ella es... es mi novia.

Se quedaron en silencio temiendo de la reacción de la chica, hasta que fue la misma castaña quien decidió romper el silencio.

-yo... Ron te felicito- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Todos suspiraron tranquilos y siguieron platicando y bromeando sobre eso. Hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, Harry con Ron, y Hermione con Ginny.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Kalyo caminaba por las calles desiertas de una avenida desierta, realmente desconocida para él.

Después de la plática que había tenido con ese viejo loco, había decidido empezar a observar las costumbres humanas.

A medio camino una lechuza se había acercado a él y le había entregado una carta del director ese, donde le decía que no se preocupara por sus cosas, uniforme y los útiles, así como los libros, que él se los entregaría cuando llegara al colegio, para integrarse a las clases.

Arrugó el pergamino y ni se molesto en tirarlo en algún bote cercano, sólo lo arrojó. Se sentía sumamente molesto, él no había venido por voluntad propia, era su maldita obligación, y ese viejo pensaba que en realidad le importaba lo que le pasará a la tierra y a sus habitantes, va, que equivocado estaba.

Tal vez sólo lo había aceptado, por la sed de venganza que sentía a ese maldito que le arrebato muchas cosas; estaba dispuesto a matarlo y después quien sabe.

Se prometió que su principal objetivo era destruir el bando contrario y no importaba por cuanta gente inocente tuviera que pasar, ese era su único objetivo.

Nadie lo obligaba a obedecer esa maldita profecía, lo hacía por que quería, si él lo quisiera en esos momentos podría destruir al mago ese al que todos temían y que cuchicheaban temerosos, esa castaña, su protegida, había dicho que se llamaba Voldemort.

El seguro podría derrotarlo, era el mejor.

Decidió seguir con sus pensamientos luego, ya que había llegado a un lugar público¡y se supone que tienes que estudiar sus movimientos Kalyo!-se reprendió mentalmente.

Era cierto que antes de ir con Hermione, había estudiado mucho su forma de actuar, su vida, sus habilidades, sus actividades. Pero si quería hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, tenía que estudiar más.

Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar que había llamado a la chica por su nombre, ella lo había hecho primero, así que ni modo, nadie lo retaba a él, y nadie era merecedor a que exactamente él, le tuviera algo de respeto.

Vio unas cuantas personas que lo miraban muy extraño y se empezó a enfadar¿Qué carajo tenía en la cara? ó ¿por qué lo examinaba todo mundo?

Fulminó a la gente con la mirada y siguió su camino, pasó por una ventana polarizada y se detuvo un segundo observando su reflejo.

¡Claro tonto! Tenía que cambiarse, sus ropas no eran dignas de exponer a una raza tan inferior. Tal vez sería bueno que fuera consiguiendo otro nombre, uno menos raro.

Sacó una bolsa de oro que tenía colgada a uno de sus costados y se dirigió a una tienda.

Un cambió sería bueno.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley ya estaban por salir de la Madriguera, en dirección a la casa de Hermione, a las afueras de Londres. Exactamente en dirección contraria, sería un viaje agotador.

Ya habían acomodado sus cosas, y la castaña había limpiado su carro con un sencillo hechizo, agua y jabón (aprendido en Canadá) y ahora se despedían de la señora Weasley.

-se cuidan mucho, y se divierten, Hermione maneja con cuidado y si alguno de estos dos se comporta de una manera no decente o si no te obedecen, me mandas una lechuza y yo misma los reprendo, Harry querido nos veremos para las navidades ¿no?- el joven asintió aturdido- y Hermione querida tu también estas invitada, espero que tengan un buen curso y cuando vallan al callejón Diagón no se les olvide nada... y...

-¡mamá basta¡¡Ya sabemos¡no te preocupes! Ahora ¡adiós! -gritó el pelirrojo desesperado.

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron con un rápido abrazo y emprendieron su camino, las maletas y los baúles bien acomodados en la cajuela, los dos pelirrojos en el asiento trasero, Harry de copiloto (casi fue contra su voluntad) y Hermione por supuesto ¡al volante!

Antes de arrancar Hermione le dijo a Harry algo que lo dejó confundido.

-sabes Harry, tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando lleguemos.

-¿eh...?

-¿y para nosotros también?-interrumpió Ron

-si te refieres a algún regalo, si Ron, si tengo algo para ustedes, pero de lo que hablo es especialmente para Harry y no es un simple regalo.

Se quedaron callados y Harry un poco cohibido le preguntó:

-¿qué es Hermione?

-sorpresa, sorpresa

Con esa respuesta nadie pregunto más. Ahora viajarían a lo que de seguro, serían sus mejores vacaciones, además de ser las últimas del trío antes de salir de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Hola gente ¿¿como están?? Bueno pues yo muy bien (por si alguien se lo pregunta claro o.O) ¿qué les ha parecido el fic hasta ahorita? Sinceramente a mi me gusto este capítulo, fue muy emocionante escribir el tan anhelado encuentro._

_Que les pareció la forma de manejar de Hermione ¿eh? Sólo he descrito a mi hermano jaja así maneja, bueno pero pasando a otro plano y ¿kalyo¿Les ha caído mal?, no lo odien está cegado por el rencor, pero bueno verán que muy pronto lo van a adorar, sinceramente es uno de mis personajes favoritos alrededor de la historia, verán, verán, ya no diré más._

_No se me desesperen si algunos están pensando ahh que aburrido o, esta bien tedioso, pero es que aún no comienza lo bueno, el próximo capitulo va estar bueno, enserio que se divertirán, lleva por nombre "Un verano agradable" y veremos algunas sorpresas, más sorpresas de Hermione. _

_Respuesta a los dos grandiosos reviews que he tenido el placer de recibir:_

**Nela Black**_Hola!! Bueno, en primera muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic; he de certe sincera y si, tienes razón en lo que dices, me gusta mucho la idea de mezclar tramas, investigar cosas, leer libros, eso para que sea un poco mas interesante, tiene de todo un poco, pero eso se ira viendo más adelante. También en respuesta a tu pregunta de que si tomo en cuenta el quinto libro, ahí si he de defraudarte, si lo tomo en cuenta, la verdad nunca paso por mi mente dejarlo de a lado, la muerte de Sirius es completamente irreversible aquí. Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que te guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer._

**Ximena Li**_: Hola!! Bueno¿que decir? La verdad el comentario que me dejaste me llegó profundo, realmente es halagador que te digan lo que tu me dijiste, eso de que nunca comentas pero por mi historia no te pudiste resistir, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por ese review, enserio muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo, y bueno espero leerte en otra ocasión. _

_También muchas gracias a _**DeI-HiOgA** por lo que me mandaste.

_Y a todos los que han leído pero no dejan nada de nada ¡Anden que les cuesta déjenme un mísero comentario¡uno! Y se los agradeceré con el alma._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo. El próximo estará muy pronto publicado si me llegan algunos reviews._


	4. IV Un Verano agradable

**Una profecía de los cielos **

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**4.- Un verano agradable**

_**La felicidad es como una fugaz mariposa, entre más la persigues, mas se aleja de ti, pero si la esperas pacientemente, puede llegar a posarse sobre ti.**_

- entonces es enserio que no nos vas a decir nada ¿verdad?

- Ron llevo casi media hora respondiéndote lo mismo¡no te pienso decir cual es la sorpresa¡pensé que ya lo habías olvidado¡y ahora cállate!- gritó una enfurecida castaña por tantas insistencias del pelirrojo menor.

- ¡ok¡ok!- respondió éste asustado.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a reír, pero una fulmínate mirada por parte de ambos chicos los hizo callar.

- oye Hermione...- hablo el joven pelirrojo.

- ¡¡cinco minutos Ron¡¡Cinco minutos¡¡¿No puedes estar callado por cinco malditos minutos¡Por lo menos conmigo!- exclamó la castaña exasperada, Ron sólo la miró asustado- ¡Ahora habla...¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!

Harry y Ginny soltaron una risita.

- ehh...- balbuceo el chico y trago saliva- ¡pero no te tienes que enojar!- exclamó el chico ante la mirada de Hermione- so-sólo... ehh... yo te-te iba a de-decir que si... ehh... te cansabas yo-yo podría manejar por ti...

Hermione lo miró severamente.

- ¡y antes de que digas algo¡se manejar perfectamente!

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final se arrepintió. Después de unos largos minutos dijo por fin:

- quizás...

Ya habían pasado por lo menos otros cuarenta minutos, en los que empezaron a platicar muy amenamente, (ahora sin gritos), y Hermione se enteró de todos los detalles que habían pasado y que no sabía, de la mitad del curso anterior, que no había estado en Hogworts. Anoche le habían platicado a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y eso... pero ahora se lo estaban aclarando todo, paso por paso...

-así que... ustedes dos terminaron mal ¿eh?-comentó Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry y por el espejo retrovisor a Ginny, ambos se sonrojaron y la castaña embozó una sonrisa.

-em... mal no pero, mmm... bueno si, terminamos- respondió Harry sintiéndose de repente acalorado.

-bueno me alegro de que terminaran bien entonces...

-si, mmm... y dime Hermione ¿cuánto se hace para llegar a tu casa?-preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Hermione torció la boca en un gesto desganado.

-por lo menos cinco horas... si el tráfico va mal unas seis horas y media.

-tu casa está lejos Hermione

-si, supongo, así que mejor pónganse cómodos

Hermione metió un CD en la radio y empezó a sonar algo de música medio punk.

-¿te gusta el rock?-preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-oh, si mucho; los amigos que tenía aya en Canadá escuchaban mucha música gótica y rock, supongo que me lo pegaron...

-y ¿cómo se llama el grupo?- siguió preguntando Ginny; Ron y Harry también la miraban curiosos.

-Evanescence- (N.A.-si bueno tenía que hacerlo, es mi favorito XD)

-mmm... que raro nombre... pero suena bien

-aja -respondió la castaña distraídamente

-son muchas cosas nuevas de ti Hermione, creo que llegaste muyyy cambiada-comentó Harry

La chica sonrió.

-lo se

-bueno... em... la verdad es que...- balbuceo Ron nervioso- también cambiaste mucho físicamente

Hermione levantó una ceja extrañada.

- ¿a que te refieres?- le dijo mirándolo por el espejo.

Ron carraspeo nervioso y se removió incomodo, luego miro a Harry pidiéndole ayuda. Hermione ahora posó su vista en el ojiverde.

-¿y...?

-si... em... bueno Ron tiene razón... ahora estas... estas m-más... más- paró y la miro detenidamente, la castaña le devolvió la mirada.

-bonita... -susurró Ginny con un tono extraño en la voz.

-¿qué...?

-si eso; lo que estos dos- señalo a su hermano y a Harry- intentan decir es que has cambiado mucho físicamente y que ahora te ves mucho más bonita...

La castaña miro a sus dos amigos como si un partido de tenis se tratara; para después simplemente sonrojarse y devolver su vista hacia el camino.

-gracias...- musitó en un susurro y siguió manejando mientras sus amigos seguían platicando de algo nuevo y escuchaban su música; ajenos a que la chica ardía de vergüenza.

Habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas y aún no conseguían salir de Londres, Hermione lucía un poco cansada, y es que la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, la verdad es que creía haber descansado sólo dos horas; y la manejada que había hecho desde su casa a la de Harry y luego a la de Ron, la traía bastante demacrada.

¿Y la razón por la cual no había dormido?...simple, su casa de campo, hace tiempo que no la visitaba y la última vez que lo hizo se deprimió mucho; pero ahora creía haberlo superado, entonces... ¿Por qué no había podido dormir?

Suspiró y trato de no pensar en lo que la había perturbado la noche anterior.

Vio una gasolinera a unas cuatro cuadras y les comentó a sus amigos.

-ya casi salimos de Londres, así que aré una última parada antes de llegar a la carretera; así que si quieren algún bocadillo, alguna bebida o simplemente ir al baño, es su momento, ahí hay una tienda.

Se estacionó frente a una maquina y bajo de su automóvil, cediéndole el permiso a Ron de imitarla. Sus otros dos amigos lo hicieron por el otro lado y el ojiverde y los pelirrojos fueron directo a la tienda mientras ella rellenaba su tanque de gasolina.

Mientras esto pasaba, la castaña se recostó en la puerta cerrada del vehiculo y cerrando los ojos se frotó las sienes cansada.

_"No podía ser, ahora le dolía la cabeza"_

Estaba pensando en su tremendo y repentino dolor de cabeza cuando alguien le toco el hombro asustándola, pego un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Harry! Tremendo susto que me pegaste- le dijo a su amigo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-lo siento- respondió él apenado

-bueno no importa... y dime ¿ya acabaron?

-no... ¿oye estas bien?

-¿eh? Si, si sólo un poco cansada

-deberías tomarle la palabra a Ron, luces muy mal... no dormiste bien ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza- tal vez sí le comentaré ahora que venga- miró la maquina y se percato de que aún faltaba mínimo medio tanque de llenarse- ¿y qué¿no compraste nada?

-vine a ver si querías algo- le dijo sonriendo; a veces su amigo llegaba a ser muy tierno y al parecer lo hacía sin percatarse.

-bueno pues si de hecho si quiero algo, me gustaría algún tipo de fritura y algo de beber, si fuera tan amable señor Potter- le respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

-por supuesto señorita Granger¿y de que quiere su bebida?- contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-lo que tu elijas estará bien Harry

- bueno ahorita te traigo el pedido- dijo y dio media vuelta rumbo a la tienda.

Justo cuando el pelinegro entraba, un pelirrojo muy feliz y cargado de cuanta chuchería había encontrado salía.

-¡Ron!

-¿qué pasa?

-¿aún quieres manejar? Sabes estoy algo cansada...

-¡claro!- exclamó feliz echando a correr en dirección a la castaña, le entrego todos su dulces y la invitó a entrar al auto- vamos ¿atrás o en frente?

La chica sonrió y subió en la parte trasera.

Después de unos minutos en los que la pelirroja y el ojiverde habían llegado y se habían subido, ahora cambiando de lugares, emprendieron la marcha nuevamente.

- no manejas nada mal Ron... tengo que admitir que quizás seas bueno...

-¿Cómo que quizás?- preguntó fulminándola.

-jaja, eres bueno Ron, eres bueno...

Pasaron un rato en silencio haciendo diferentes cosas cada uno, como por ejemplo degustar su comida.

-toma Hermione, haber si te gusta, no sabía que agarrar- le dijo Harry entregándole una bolsa de frituras con chile y una soda de fresa.

-gracias Harry- agarró las cosas y abrió sus frituras- muy buenas, elegiste bien ¿quiere alguien?- ofreció a sus amigos.

-no Gracias, creo que tenemos suficiente- respondió Ron cogiendo un puñado de cacahuates de una bolsa y llevándoselas a la boca.

-bueno Ron, tienes que seguir la carretera hasta toparte con un letrero que diga "Laguna Granger" ahí das vuelta a tu derecha y sigues recto hasta toparte con una reja blanca- bostezó disimuladamente y agregó- ¿entendiste?

Ron entrecerró un ojo, comenzó a mover el dedo de su mano de arriba abajo y empezó a murmurar algo, repasando las instrucciones, para luego asentir.

-creo...

-y ¿ustedes chicos?-preguntó a sus otros dos amigos

Ambos asintieron y ella se recargo en la ventana cerrando los ojos.

-me basta.

-¿vas a dormirte así?- le preguntó la voz de su amigo ojiverde detrás de ella.

La chica se giró lo suficiente para mirarlo.

-pues si, no queda de otra- respondió ella.

- si quieres te puedes recargar en mi hombro- le dijo vacilante

-la verdad suena tentador- dijo ella pasando su mirada de la ventana, al hombro de su amigo. Dejo su comida a un lado de ella y se acurruco contra Harry- tomaré tu oferta...

El chico le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le dio suaves golpecitos, como arrullándola. Así permanecieron durante todo el camino, sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, como cierta pelirroja los miraba extrañamente por el retrovisor.

Una pareja de adultos miraba con cierta tristeza un gran cuadro de madera que se encontraba arriba de una chimenea, donde estaba la imagen de un niño castaño con ojos azules, de unos ocho años que les miraba con una gran sonrisa.

El señor hizo un movimiento con la mano y dos personas quitaron el cuadro y se lo llevaron.

La señora miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y el con la misma mirada le dijo:

-es por su bien...

_Había un bosque, corría, gritos, alguien la llamaba… un nuevo grito, lloraba..._

_¡Hermione¡Hermione!_

-¡Hermione!

-ah...- respondió ella abriendo perezosamente los ojos- ¿Harry¿Qué...?

-ya llegamos...

Harry le tendió una mano desde la puerta y ella la acepto restregándose los ojos. Se paro a un lado del ojiverde y los dos pelirrojos que miraban la casa sorprendidos.

Aun lado de ellos estaba el auto correctamente estacionado junto a una camioneta verde, bajo un techo blanco.

Ante los cuatro jóvenes, se alzaba una gran casa blanca de dos pisos, de madera, tenía un garaje a lado, de dos cuartos, con puertas blancas, la casa estaba rodeada de árboles, matorrales y pasto; con un hermoso jardín frontal, decorado de todo tipo de flores silvestres, protegido por una pequeña cerca blanca.

En medio había una piscina en forma de riñón, rodeada de mesas y sillas campestres, aún lado había un camino de piedra y todo lo demás era pasto.

En medio de los árboles se podía distinguir un pequeño camino de tierra; y de lo que se alcanzaba a mirar, la parte de atrás tenía más árboles y cosas, era hermoso.

-atrás están los establos, también hay una cancha de tenis, luego te explico Ron, también hay un bosque y otras cosas, que luego les mostraré, ahora síganme.

Hermione abrió la cajuela y empezó a sacar las maletas, arrojo a cada quien la suya y siguió el camino de piedra que pasaba a un lado de la piscina y que llevaba a la entrada de la casa; donde los padres de Hermione aguardaban.

De repente de un lado de la casa, donde había otro camino, salió corriendo un perro grande, raza golden retriever, con un collar rojo en el cuello, que se dirigió hacia Hermione y cuando estaba a unos metros cerca de ella dio un brinco y la tumbo boca arriba, lamiendo su cara en el proceso.

-¡Keenan!- dijo la castaña intentando quitarse a su bonito animal- ¡hazte a un lado, me haces cosquillas!- exclamó riendo.

De repente el perro se tranquilizo y miró fijamente a sus nuevos visitantes, ladeando un poco la cabeza y moviendo la cola- ¡Hey Keenan espera!- le gritó antes de que su mascota echara a correr de nuevo pero en dirección a sus tres amigos, muy tarde.

Harry, Ron y Ginny miraron al animal con expresión de pánico antes de que saltara encima de Harry, quien estaba sirviendo de escudo para los dos pelirrojos, pero sin protegerles, ya que con el impacto el pelinegro cayó encima de los dos pelirrojos y con el perro arriba de él, lamiéndolo como loco.

La castaña aún en el suelo observó la escena divertida y empezó a reír a carcajadas, Perro arriba, Harry abajo, Ginny más abajo y Ron como base de todos. El pelinegro intentaba zafarse de las lambidas del animal, mientras que Ginny se movía intentando salirse del sándwich y el pelirrojo había empezado a gritar como loco que lo estaban asfixiando.

Unos segundos más tarde, la castaña por fin apiadándose de ellos, se levantó y llamó a su adorada mascota, quien la volteo a ver y corrió hacia ella, pero esta vez sin tumbarla y sólo dando saltitos y haciendo movimientos muy graciosos en torno a su dueña.

-hola pequeño, tanto sin verte- le dijo a su perrito acariciándole la cabeza.

Harry empezó a levantarse cuando vio que alguien le tendía una mano, sin titubear ni un poco aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecían y se paro de un brinco.

-gracias- musitó limpiándose la baba de perro que tenía en el rostro.

-por nada- respondió una voz adulta- siento lo del perro, pero es que Keenan no nos había visto hace mucho tiempo y esta feliz de tener compañía de nuevo.

Harry vio por primera vez a la persona que estaba a un lado de él y lo identificó como el padre de su amiga.

-hola señor, soy Harry Potter- dijo tendiéndole una mano

-mucho gusto Harry, soy George, el padre de Hermione-dijo estrechando su mano- y bueno veamos- dijo mirando a Ron y a Ginny que se estaban levantando- pelirrojos, tu debes ser Ronald- tendió una mano a Ron y se la estrechó- y tu Ginny- dijo estrechando su mano también- bienvenidos

-gracias señor

-ella es mi esposa Jane- presentó.

-mucho gusto, la madre de Hermione- habló ella dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¡hey veo que ya conocieron a mis padres!- gritó Hermione acercándose a ellos seguida muy de cerca por su mascota, cuando llegó a su lado agregó- creo que no tengo que presentarles a Keenan

Harry la miró y sonrió- no creo que no, por lo menos yo ya lo conocí mucho

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada.

Hermione removió su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, se lo tendió a su amigo y le dijo:

-toma, lo necesitas más que yo, Keenan suele babear muy a menudo y parece que le caíste bien- lo comentó sonriendo.

-bueno, llegaron justo para la comida, vengan entren, Hermione les mostrara sus habitaciones- les dijo la señora Granger.

-con gusto mamá.

Los chicos siguieron a los señores Granger y entraron a la casa.

-aquí quédate Keenan- le advirtió a su perro en la puerta- la verdad Crockshanks no se lleva bien con él, aunque Keenan poné todo de su parte- les comentó a sus amigos.

-nunca nos dijiste que tenias otra mascota- le comentó Ron.

-no era muy necesario

-creo que tu perrito es algo amigable, algo no, la verdad es muyy amigable- agregó Ginny sonriente.

-si es así desde cachorro, su dueño lo crío muy bien- dijo esto en voz baja, casi inaudible, sólo para ella.

-¿qué dijiste?

-¿eh? No, no nada... vengan es por acá arriba... les mostraré sus habitaciones...

Pero Harry sabía que si había dicho algo que la hizo entristecer, pero decidió omitirlo. La siguieron escaleras arriba, admirando con fascinación el decorado de la casa, todo pintado con tonalidades amarrillas y cafés, y con un estilo tipo medieval y rustico y con un ambiente agradable.

Hermione camino hacia la primera habitación y abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto una bonita alcoba a combinación de la casa pintada de color verde oscuro, con dos camas individuales, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, una ventana con vista hacia el frente y un armario colocado al lado posterior de esta. Varios adornos y cuadros hacían de la habitación un espacio muy hermoso.

-bueno aquí dormirán ustedes- les dijo a sus amigos- y tu Ginny con migo...

-Wow... Hermione esto es increíble, es simplemente hermoso- comentó Ron recorriendo todo con la vista.

-si, es fascinante- lo apoyó Harry examinando una espada que estaba colgada junto a un escudo de la edad media.

-bueno chicos, aún les falta ver otras cosas, dejen ahí sus maletas, vamos vengan...

Obedecieron a Hermione y la siguieron hasta llegar a otra habitación.

-este es el baño, abajo hay otro, pero sólo aquí podrán ducharse

-y esta- dijo yendo hacia la recámara contigua- es mi habitación

Abrió la puerta, que a diferencia de las demás, era blanca y encontraron una bonita habitación decorada de color azul cielo, con una litera en medio de color blanco, un armario del mismo color que la litera, un escritorio y tocador, también tenía de adornos dos cuadros de paisajes y dos macetas, todo muy bien ordenado.

-Hermione, debo decir que tu habitación no se parece en absoluto a la casa, es más de ciudad...- apuntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

-si lo sé, pero es que mi padre es un fanático de la época medieval, por supuesto que no le permití adornar mi habitación, ya bastante soporto con la casa...- comentó ella tranquila- bueno aquí deja tus cosas Ginny, al rato regresamos.

-Hermione... ¿por qué tienes una litera?- preguntó Harry

-¿eh? Esto... pues- miró su habitación y pareció entristecer un poco- por si venía alguna amiga, muggle, por supuesto, pero nunca sucedió- Después se dirigió a la salida y los tres chicos compartieron una mirada extrañada, luego la siguieron.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, conociendo lo que faltaba de la casa, el jardín trasero, los establos, les presentaron al personal de limpieza, que era un jardinero, un señor como de 50 años que también alimentaba a los animales y los sacaba; y una señora (su esposa) que se dedicaba a la limpieza.

A la hora de la cena la castaña les comentó:

-bueno Harry ahora que entremos te daré tu sorpresa- lo dijo en tono misterioso y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Sus amigos la siguieron algo contrariados.

Al pasar el marco de la puerta Harry se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

En toda la habitación había adornos festivos, como globos que decían: "Feliz Cumpleaños" ó confeti regado por el piso, también había unas letras grandes color verde, colgadas desde el techo que citaban: "Felicidades". En la mesa había platos y vasos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un pastel muy bonito que citaba "Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, Harry".

El pelinegro miró a su amiga petrificado, ella le dedico una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse.

-se que es tarde para esto pero yo pensé que quizás...

-es grandioso- musito el chico interrumpiendo la frase de su amiga- yo... nunca había tenido una fiesta así... yo-yo... señores Granger muchas gracias por esto

-no te preocupes Harry, además fue idea de mi hija

-Hermione eres la mejor- la miró por un instante y luego la abrazó con fuerza- gracias...

-no hay de que Harry, vamos chicos acérquense¡no Ron, el pastel aún no!- le regaño al pelirrojo que miraba insistente el gran pastel que había- primero le cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños a Harry, y apagaras las velas...

La cena transcurrió entre chistes, pastel, juegos, más pastel, y pura diversión, que para Harry fueron los mejores regalos que nunca creyó conseguir ese año.

-toma- le dijo su amiga antes de que el pelinegro subiera- espero que te guste...

Harry abrió el paquete que tenía entre sus manos, extrañado, pues su amiga ya anteriormente le había dado algo.

-wow... Hermione muchas gracias, yo-yo... ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- musitó fascinado.

-no es nada Harry, tengo mis contactos, ahora ve a cambiarte...- le dijo dejándolo al principio de las escaleras, con una medalla de oro en las manos, que colgaba de un listón rojo y que en el medio tenía la figura de un león con corona, que decía "1er Lugar, al mejor buscador de esta generación, James Potter", volteó la medalla y tenía una inscripción: _"Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado."_ aun lado de esta, había una escoba y una snitch.

Los chicos regresaron fatigados a sus habitaciones, con la intención de acomodarse. "siéntanse como en su casa, si desean tomar algo, pueden bajar ¿de acuerdo?- les había dicho la señora Granger"

Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y se encontró con su amiga castaña en el camino. Como ambos iban con el mismo fin, lavarse los dientes, entraron al mismo tiempo.

-y dime Harry ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa?

-claro que si, me ah encantado- le respondió con una sonrisa, decidiendo omitir la medalla de su padre- dime ¿qué haremos mañana?

-pues eh estado pensando y creo que les gustará probar la cabalgada

-¿montar un caballo?- preguntó sorprendido- no, espera pero yo no se montar

-es fácil, les enseñaré...- se acercó a un escéptico pelinegro y besó su mejilla- buenas noches Harry- le dijo antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa radiante.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, habían ido directamente al jardín trasero. Los dos pelirrojos al igual que Harry estaban algo nerviosos por eso de montar a caballo, ninguno lo había hecho antes y la verdad era que tenían algo de pánico.

-Hermione, pienso que no es muy buena idea hacer esto... te costará mucho enseñarnos, te cansarás de regañarnos... y... te enfadarás por que somos malos, ya-ya lo verás, no es buena idea, enserio ¿me estas escuchando?- comentó el pelirrojo muy nervioso, la castaña no contesto, mas sin embargo le brindo una reluciente sonrisa- ¡Hermione no, no me subiré a ese animal!

-Ron para por favor, verás que te va a gustar, es más te daré un casco si quieres...

-¿un qué? No¿sabes?, no me importa que es eso, no me voy a subir a ese animal y es mi última palabra ¿verdad que me apoyan chicos?- les preguntó a su hermana y a Harry, ambos asintieron rápidamente.

Hermione sólo los miró sin quitar su sonrisa. Llegó hasta dos puertas blancas, que relucían en una bonita construcción de madera, color rojo ladrillo: los establos; las abrió un poco y entró por el hueco, seguida muy de cerca por sus temerosos amigos.

Adentro había muchas divisiones, pequeños cuartitos donde se mantenían resguardados sus caballos, el piso estaba lleno de paja; siguió de largo hasta detenerse en uno en concreto.

-Storm... hola preciosa- dijo mientras acariciaba a un hermoso corcel dorado, que tenía la cola y el crin blanco, al igual que el hocico- chicos ella es mi caballo, me la regalo mi padre desde que era pequeña... bueno ahora Harry, tu usaras a Byron- señalo a uno totalmente negro- ¡oh... por favor, vamos Harry es inofensivo!... bueno, Ginny tu usaras a Sol- señalo a uno café con la cola y el crin negro- y tu Ron usaras a...- se quedó pensando por unos minutos y luego exclamó convencida- ¡ya se¡Usaras a Oscar!- jaló a su amigo por la manga de su camiseta azul y lo llevó hasta la última división- es él...

Ron se quedó de piedra y muy incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos miraban, un pequeño...y blanco y muy, muy pequeño... era un... un

-¡¡Un Pony!!- gritó acalorado. Sus amigos empezaron a reír.

-me sorprende que sepas lo que es Ronald, además tu dijiste que no querías montar por que te...

-¡vamos dame uno de verdad¡te demostraré que si puedo hacerlo!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo interrumpiéndola, la castaña sonrió triunfante.

- no me desprecies a Oscar que es veloz¡Javier ¿podrías ponerles una silla a estos tres caballos por favor?!- le dijo al señor de la puerta

- ¿y el tuyo no Hermione?

-yo me encargó, gracias...- la castaña tomó una silla y la acomodo encima de su corcel, a continuación se subió con elegancia en él.- ahora síganme...

Los chicos la miraron boquiabiertos y obedecieron.

-¿desde cuando sabes hacerlo?

-desde que tengo memoria Ginny- salieron por la puerta trasera y se encontraron con los tres caballos ya ensillados- ahora van a apoyarse en el estribo y se impulsan para...

-¿el qué?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-el estribo... esos triangulitos que cuelgan de la silla Ron- el pelirrojo profirió un leve oh- después se impulsan hacia arriba con cuidado y pasan la otra pierna por arriba para... ¡no¡NO¡Ron así...-_PUM_- no... ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a su amigo que estaba en el piso, se había caído- ¡te dije que despacio Ronald!- Ron se levantó y se sacudió- ahora háganlo despacio...- Ginny subió con dificultad ayudada por Javier, Harry pudo hacerlo no muy fácilmente ya que casi se va para atrás y Ron... bueno a Ron le tuvieron que ayudar dos personas, Hermione y Javier.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y volvió a montar a su caballo.

-ahora sólo péguenle despacio con el talón para que camine- le hizo una demostración y su corcel camino con elegancia- le dan un poco más fuerte si quieren que corra, después agarran las correas y tiran si quieren parar o si quieren dar vuelta, las impulsan al lado que deseen, así- hizo que su caballo andará un poco más y luego dio la vuelta de nuevo en dirección a sus amigos, luego lo hizo correr más fuerte y cuando estaba por llegar tiro de las correas y lo freno.

-¿entendieron?- los tres chicos se miraron y algo nerviosos asintieron.

Dos horas después la castaña salía al patio delantero de su casa, riéndose a carcajada limpia, seguida de un pelinegro y dos pelirrojos en su mismo estado. A diferencia de la ojimiel que venía con un poco de tierra en la ropa, los tres invitados entraron a la casa totalmente sucios, como si se hubieran revolcado por horas en un charco de lodo; y la verdad es que eso era más ó menos lo que habían estado haciendo.

Y es que en los primeros 20 minutos todo estaba bien, iban como a 2km por hora pero era bueno el progreso que llevaban, Hermione se estaba impacientando así que acelero un poquito el paso y reto a sus amigos a que hicieran lo mismo.

Harry la siguió con un pequeño golpecito a su corcel, casi se cae, pero lo logro; Ginny, bueno ella no tuvo tanta suerte, al intentar dar un pequeño golpe, lo que hizo fue darle un GRAN golpe a su caballo, este asustado comenzó a correr como loco y como la pequeña Weasley no sabía muy bien que hacer, el animal se estrello contra el pelinegro que estaba enfrente de ellos, el animal se paró, casi resbalándose y Harry de nuevo casi se cae, pero lo grande es que ninguno de los dos toco el pasto y sonrieron asustados. Pero... siempre hay un pero, Ron...

El quería, a diferencia de su hermana, darle a su caballo un gran golpe, para que corriera deprisa y demostrar que si podía controlar a ese inofensivo animal, pero para su suerte y el de su hermana y amigo, le dio un GRAN pero GRAN golpe a su caballo y este salió como rayo; y Hermione aprecio la caída masiva de sus tres amigos con cara resignada...

Ron contra Ginny, Ginny contra Harry, caballo contra caballo; caballo-pelinegro, caballos-pelirrojos contra el suelo, la suerte fue de los caballos que cayeron encima de los chicos. Nadie sufrió daños mayores, solo pequeños rasguños y moretones.

Y así pasaron esas dos horas entre caídas demasiado graciosas y risas demasiado... demasiadas risas... aja...

Y en ese momento se reían de la última caída, la grande...

_Flash Back_

_Los tres chicos después de casi dos horas de caerse, ya se habían resignado hacerlo, Ginny desde hace unos momentos se había retirado y ahora estaba junto a la castaña tirando de su caballo._

_-¡Harry, Ron, ya hay que irse!- gritó la castaña a sus amigos, ahora caminando-¡es hora de almorzar!_

_-ya vamos- le contestó el pelinegro, su caballo comenzó a correr hacia ellas- ¡oye Hermione!- exclamó asustado._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto temerosa viendo como su amigo venía a toda velocidad hacia Ginny y ella._

_-¿Cómo dijiste que se frenaba esta cosa?_

_-¡Harry!- dijo antes de que él llegara completamente contra ellas, Hermione se hizo a un lado y Ginny se aventó al otro. El caballo del pelinegro choco contra los suyos propios y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar el ojiverde salió volando con una pirueta por los aires, pero su desgracia no termino ahí, ya que cayó boca arriba en un charco de lodo que se había formado por las constantes lluvias, salpicando en el trayecto a Ginny._

_-¡te voy a matar Potter!- exclamó exasperada la pelirroja._

_-ouch... eso dolió, lo siento Ginny... ¿estas bien?_

_-si... solo me encuentro sucia... igual que tu, por suerte- Harry hizo una mueca_

_Se intento levantar, cuando de repente un pelirrojo dio también una pirueta en el aire, como si fuese un vil muñeco de trapo y cayo encima de él, tirándolo de nuevo, y claro salpicando de nuevo a Ginny que ya estaba de pie, y que por el susto volvía a caer._

_-¡RON!- gritó muy fuerte su hermana._

_-¡¿qué¡¿por qué dejan a esos animales en medio del camino?!- se defendió con las orejas coloradas._

_-Ron levántate- dijo conteniendo la risa una castaña- vamos que estas aplastando al pobre de Harry- no lo soporto mas tiempo y echo una fuerte carcajada._

_-¡¿por qué tu no estas sucia?!- exclamaron sus tres amigos al mismo tiempo desde el suelo. Y la castaña sólo rió más fuerte._

_Fin de Flash Back _

Ahora todos reían muy animadamente, habían decidido meterse a la alberca y aprovechar el bonito día, después de tantos días de tormenta. Pero primero tenían que darse un regaderazo, o por el contrario ensuciarían el agua.

-yo opino que no nos bañemos- comento el pelirrojo a la cabeza del grupo.

-¿a no¿y qué sugieres entonces Ron?- pregunto la castaña detrás de él, levantando una ceja.

- pues esto- dijo volteándose sonriente hacia sus amigos, con una manguera en la mano, que quien sabe a que horas había conseguido.

- no seas Ron...- amenazó su amiga con las manos alzadas frente a su cuerpo, retrocediendo lentamente.

Ron sonrió más y pensó que su venganza contra ella no podía ser mejor.

El agua comenzó a salir con demasiada potencia, empapando al instante a sus dos amigos y a su hermana.

-¡Ron¡para, Ron, YA!- suplicaba Hermione con dificultad.

Pero el pelirrojo no se detuvo, en vez de eso se adelantó más, haciendo que los tres chicos retrocedieran. De repente y sin previo aviso sintió un peso extraño en su espalda, que lo tiro boca abajo al piso, sintió como si alguien se subiera encima de él y luego agua, mucha agua, mojándolo.

-muy bien Keenan, eres un buen perro

El pelirrojo se levantó cuando lo habían dejado de mojar, y contemplo a un animal de cuatro patas completamente mojado, mirándole con la lengua de fuera. Lo fulmino con la mirada y luego miro la piscina.

Después miro maliciosamente a la castaña.

- ¿y ahora qué?- dijo esta asustada.

Ron se acerco a ella y en un rápido movimiento, la cargo en brazos aventándose con ella a la piscina.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- al momento del grito, casi sonriendo, Keenan se lanzó tras su ama en un clavado olímpico.

Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reír, y el pelinegro imitando la acción de su amigo, cargo a Ginny y se lanzó a la piscina sonriente.

Los chicos estuvieron jugando muy felices en la alberca por mucho tiempo, sin percatarse de que un par de ojos azules, casi plateados, los miraban desde un árbol, ó se diría más bien que miraban a una castaña.

- que bueno que disfrutes, mientras puedas Hermione, lo que se viene encima es algo muy perturbador- susurró al viento, una pierna le colgaba de la rama, mientras que la otra estaba doblada, una de sus manos estaba apoyada también en la rama y la otra estaba en su pierna doblada.

Por unos segundos Hermione tuvo la necesidad de voltear hacia un árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia, su atención se centro en un chico que la miraba, sus ojos se conectaron a otros que la miraban fijamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y su respiración se acelero; volteo de nuevo la cara intentando ignorar a su propia visión y cuando le dio una nueva mirada con valor recuperado, el cuerpo del chico había desaparecido, no dejando rastro de que hubiera estado ahí antes.

Volteo de nuevo con sus amigos y recobró un poco su animo, aunque esa mirada no la dejase tranquila el resto de la tarde.

Una media hora después de mucho chapoteo, la señora Granger les trajo un delicioso almuerzo que consistía en unos sándwiches de pollo y limonada recién echa. Antes de marcharse comentó:

-deberían haber usado el traje de baño, creo que no son como Keenan chicos- ellos sonrieron y salieron para comer un poco.

-chicos cuando terminen, ahí dejan todo, voy hablar con mis padres- les comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿no vas a comer eso entonces?

-no Ron, no tengo mucho apetito, cómelo tú- volteó dispuesta a marcharse cuando Harry la llamo.

-¡espera¡hey tú...!- el pelinegro se acerco a Ron y le quito el sándwich que anteriormente era de la castaña.

-eh... ¿Qué haces?

-calla Ron¡toma Hermione!- le aventó la comida y esta la cachó en el aire- no te puedes quedar sin comer, anda llévalo- le dijo sonriendo.

- esta bien, me lo comeré, hey Ron lo siento, pero si quieres le diré a mi mamá que te traiga otro, ahora regreso chicos.

La chica entro a su casa y fue a la cocina, ahí su madre preparaba algo.

- muy bien, me di cuenta mamá¿por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó resentida.

- es por ti- le dijo la voz de su padre a sus espaldas- ni siquiera le has dicho a tus amigos hija.

- no me parece justo que lo hagan papá, ya lo supere.

- tu mirada dice otra cosa, cuando te dimos la opción de venir aquí, te pusiste mal- le dijo su madre.

- fue un simple recuerdo

- ¿ahora lo devolvemos¿qué dirás¿realmente estas lista para esto?

- si; no quiero que este en el sótano como si fuera basura, que este ahí a mi vista es más soportable.

- estas lista para recordar, de acuerdo, pero entiende una cosa, esto no sólo fue difícil para ti, espero que sepas lo que haces- diciendo esto salió de la cocina.

- nunca será lo mismo ¿cierto?, eso es lo que más duele, que nunca fue igual, tal vez él tenga razón y no lo eh superado del todo- unas lagrimas corrieron de sus ojos y al instante se las quito- se los diré en la noche, tal vez sea mala decisión, tal vez no sea el momento, pero lo haré.

- hija... no digas eso... creímos que era lo mejor, nosotros también nos equivocamos.

Hermione simplemente salió de la cocina.

Después de la plática que tuvo con su madre, regreso con sus amigos, los mando cambiar y luego se dirigieron al campo de tenis. Toda la tarde intento explicarle a Ginny y a Ron como se jugaba el juego, pero desgraciadamente no lo consiguió y tuvo que jugar sola con Harry, aunque este tampoco supiera.

- pero que chiste tiene este de estarle pegando a la pelota de un lado al otro- alegó Ron mirando como jugaban sus amigos- además mi "taqueta" se rompió¿que hago?- dijo medio desanimado mirando su "taqueta".

- Ron, es raqueta, raqueta, y tu tienes la culpa de que se haya roto, te dije "pégale a la pelota, no al piso" pero me temo que no has escuchado- dijo negando con la cabeza- ¿sabes Harry? Esto es inútil, vamos adentro, se esta haciendo tarde- le dijo a su amigo resignada- al rato vendremos hacer una fogata ¿les parece?

Los tres chicos asintieron.

Una hora después, el ocaso que en esos momentos tomaba un tono rojizo y anaranjado; se apreciaba ante los cuatro amigos, deslumbrándolos; se encontraban sentados en unos bancos de madera al lado de un círculo de piedras, que rodeaban una gran porción de maderitas y periódico.

Bebían chocolate caliente, y la señora Granger les había proporcionado una dotación de salchichas y bombones para que al momento de prender la fogata pudieran degustar. Cada uno sostenía un palito que, personalmente, se habían encargado de afilar de un extremo.

- esto es precioso- murmuró Ginny con ojos soñadores, que se había levantado para mirar mejor el horizonte, como una niña pequeña.

Harry a su lado la miraba tiernamente, como la quería, pero era mejor así, era mejor que ella no estuviera en peligro, además, realmente no estaba seguro de amarla; la quería mucho, si; le atraía, por que, bueno era hermosa, sus ojos le transmitían paz, y su pequeño ser le proporcionaba calor y cariño infinito, se veía reflejado en el pasado, como su madre y su padre; pero la distancia que tuvo con ella durante los últimos meses, lo hizo pensar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Al principio la empezó a conocer más gracias a sus dos amigos, gracias a Hermione que lo dejaba sólo mientras ella se encerraba en la biblioteca, muy entretenida con su viaje, y Ron que también lo dejaba, con sus fallidos intentos de conseguir citas. Además en esos tiempos el pelirrojo y Hermione andaban enfadados.

Después estaba con Ginny ó con la castaña, ya que realmente a Ron sólo lo miraba en clases, pues la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Lavander, la única que había caído. Pero cuando se había ido Hermione, Ginny fue con la persona que más estuvo, se dio cuanta que le gustaba y se hicieron novios, y Ron salió con la noticia de que había terminado con Lavander y salía con Luna. Ya la verdad no sabía que pensar. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la tos del pelirrojo lo tomo desprevenido.

- si, aquí el atardecer es maravilloso- comentó la castaña tirando un cerillo hacia la madera para prender la fogata, pues ya se había hecho de noche.

Empezaron a platicar de diversas cosas sin mayor importancia, mientras comían bombones y salchichas.

Hasta que el tema que la castaña temía, salió a relucir.

- Hermione te quería hacer una pregunta- comenzó el pelirrojo- y creo saber que mi hermana y Harry están o estuvieron preguntándose lo mismo desde que nos metimos a bañar después del almuerzo; ayer cuando llegamos, encima de la chimenea de la entrada, había una foto tuya cuando eras pequeña y hoy, precisamente después de entrar, ya no estaba tu foto, si no había otra, la de un niño como de siete años.

La castaña asintió en silencio y miro los ojos azules de su amigo, percatándose de que no era el único que la miraba.

- lo que nos intriga- continuo esta vez Harry- que seguro ellos- señaló a los pelirrojos- también se dieron cuenta, es que ese niño tenía y sigue teniendo, un claro parecido contigo... como si fuera tu... tu- tragó saliva sin atreverse a continuar, mirando como la chica que había sido su amiga durante tanto tiempo tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- como si fuera ¿mi hermano?- terminó ella.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo¿Como andan por donde quiera que estén? jeje, yo ando bien._

_Primero no me maten, jeje me gusto el final ¿a que si?, hey, hey tomatazos al último._

_Seguro que ya se dieron cuenta que algo esconde la familia Granger, será verdad eso de que es ¿su hermano?, pues, algo que realmente no me gusto mucho escribir, es algo triste, así que esperen a leerlo para el siguiente capitulo, que justamente desenmascara este misterio, ahora no daré spoilers del capitulo, tendrán que esperar y esperar y tal vez seguir esperando. Bueno no tanto, pero ustedes esperen XD._

_Ahora... ¿Se dan cuenta de cuanta conexión existe entre Harry y Hermione? Aspectos pequeños que hacen de ellos personas inseparables; son una pareja perfecta, no son muy iguales, pero se complementan, Hermione lo quiere mucho y se preocupa por él y así es Harry con ella, verán en los siguientes capítulos como esa gran amistad se irá reforzando, hasta convertirse en algo más._

_Otra cosa importante, quiero aclarar que todos los nombres esos raros que leen, como el del perrito de Hermione o de los ángeles que participaron en el primer capitulo, son sacados de nombres reales que fueron asignados a Galaxias o a estrellas, verán unos cuantos más, así que se los comento.  
__**  
Respuesta de los dos fabulosos reviews que me dejaron.**_

**Skarlita:**_Hola!! Bueno que decirte, primero que nada gracias por leer; también tengo que agradecerte el hecho de considerar tanto mi autoría como mi historia, algo suficiente bueno como para entrar en tus favoritos, me halagas de verdad. (ja, como que sonó muy técnico) _

_Bueno y respecto a la relación de H/Hr, pues no desesperes, muy pronto se vera algo, de hecho en el siguiente capitulo se muestra un poco de relación mas intima, mas unidos¿me explico? Y el capitulo siete pues, jeje mejor no digo nada. Nuevamente gracias, nos veremos el siguiente capitulo¿sale?_

**DeI-HiOgA: **_Hey, tú¿Qué onda?, que bueno tenerte por aquí, de nuevo, gracias por leer otra vez, me agrada que te agrade mi historia XD. Y con respecto a lo que me dijiste, por supuesto que no me molestaría platicar y comentar cosas contigo; de hecho ya te agregue, así que lo único es quedar de acuerdo un día, por que la verdad casi no me conecto. Bueno sin mas me despido._

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

_  
Muchos saludos de su amiga DarkGranger_


	5. V Un Pasado Doloroso

**Una profecía de los cielos **

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**5.- Un pasado doloroso**

_El silencio es como el viento: atiza los grandes malentendidos y no extingue más que los pequeños._

Los chicos quedaron en silencio, dos pelirrojos y un pelinegro, miraban a una castaña detenidamente sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron decidió, después de unos segundos, terminar con el tenso silencio.

- bueno, no, no es para tanto- dijo algo nervioso, la castaña lo miró fijamente- es decir, puede que sea un primo o algo así, que se parece mucho a ti...- Ron puso cara confundida y agregó dirigiéndose a su hermana y a su amigo- ¿por qué no era mujer, verdad?- ambos negaron extrañados y la castaña sonrió levemente- bueno, si, entonces supongo que no puede ser tu hermano, digo, aunque se parece mucho a ti, que de hecho podrían parecer gemelos- susurró eso para sí mismo, y luego continuó- por que bien podría ser un primito lejano, del cual se acaban de dar cuenta de que te pareces mucho y por eso colgaron el cuadro; además, tu...- el pelirrojo paró un poco a tomar aire y temeroso ante las facciones serias de su amiga decidió proseguir- tú, nos hubieras dicho que tienes un hermano, así que… ¿ese niño es tu primo, verdad?

La castaña totalmente arrepentida y deprimida por la suposición de su pelirrojo amigo, no pudo más que bajar la mirada abatida. Sus tres invitados dieron un respingo de sorpresa ante tal acción. ¿Realmente era... era cierto?

- ¿tienes... ¿tienes... un hermano?- preguntó Ginny, llevándose automáticamente una mano a la boca, qué, pensaba ella, mas abierta no podía estar.

Ella negó con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¿¡tienes un hermano menor y nunca nos pensabas decir¿!per...¿Qué?- pregunto Harry, que ya había estado haciendo suposiciones y que había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro, pero cuando vio que su amiga negaba se detuvo de golpe- ¿no es tu hermano el niño de la foto?

La castaña asintió.

- ¿si, de que aceptas que es tu hermano; o si, de si Harry tienes razón ese niño castaño no  
es mi hermano?- preguntó el ojiverde confundido.

- si, ese niño de la foto, _fue_ mi hermano.- dijo y bajo la cabeza, sus tres amigos se quedaron callados, totalmente paralizados ante tal información, sin atreverse a comentar nada y de hecho se quedaron sin la cualidad gratificante que era la del habla- saben, es un poco tarde y lo mejor será que hablemos mañana, buenas noches chicos- dio media vuelta y con paso apresurado se metió a su casa.

- ¡Hermione!- le gritó Harry, dispuesto a marchar detrás de su amiga pero una mano lo detuvo- pero ¿por qué haces eso Ginny?

- es mejor que la dejes ir Harry, todos estamos algo sorprendidos y alterados, quizás mañana sea la mejor opción para charlar un rato- le contestó mirándolo intensamente.

- es que lo que acaba de pasar... fue...

- ¿realmente paso eso?- comentó Ron contrariado, parecía como un sueño, primero un momento pleno de felicidad y luego uno de total desconcierto; y ahora que lo pensaba mas claramente, realmente su amiga no les había hablado nunca sobre su familia; su amiga no había confiado en ellos...

Y lo peor de todo es que de repente, se sintió muy triste.

- si Ron, creo que si paso...

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña fue la primera en levantarse, no había podido dormir mucho, pues en la noche, constantemente tuvo pesadillas que atormentaban su sueño, así que se quito las sabanas, resignada a cerrar los ojos por toda la noche.

Cuado atravesó la puerta, no pudo evitar mirar la cama donde reposaba tranquilamente su pelirroja amiga, pensó entonces que ese sería un día bastante largo y agotador.

Decidió bajar a la cocina antes de cambiarse, quería tomarse un gran vaso de café, algo que ayudara a desperezarla.

Cuando cruzó el umbral del comedor, se encontró con su gato que, tiernamente se había acomodado en una de las sillas, y que al verla fue ronroneando hacia ella para saludarla. La castaña se agachó y acarició la cabecita de su mascota.

- buenos días Crockshanks...

- buenos días Hermione...

La castaña se paró de un salto asustada, volteó a ver a la persona que la había saludado y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo parado a un par de metros alejado de ella.

- Harry... buenos días- balbuceó nerviosa, se giró encaminándose hacia su antiguo destino, incapaz de mirar de frente al pelinegro. Antes de poder entrar a la cocina, sintió como una mano la detenía por su antebrazo derecho.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar...- susurró su amigo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior poniéndose aún más nerviosa.

- si, y-yo lo s-se... pero si n-no te importa m-me gustaría hablar c-con los t-tres- logró pronunciar con un eminente esfuerzo, cerró los ojos intentando serenarse; sabía que les tenía que explicar muchas cosas, pero por merlín, era muy temprano.

- no- le dijo su amigo girándola y tomándola por los dos brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo en un acto inconciente- quiero... no, _necesito_ que primero me lo expliques a mi...- la miró directamente a los ojos y ella pudo descifrar en esas orbes esmeraldas, dos sensaciones que la descolocaron en gran medida, tristeza y desilusión.

Ella no dijo nada y al cabo de unos segundo bajo la mirada.

- ¿por qué?- preguntó su amigo con un tono claramente dolido- ¿es qué no confías en mí?- la acerco mas a su cuerpo, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- n-no e-eso...

- yo te he confiado mi vida Hermione- le dijo el pelinegro interrumpiéndola- y-yo te he contado todo¡absolutamente todo!, tenemos una amistad de seis años, casi siete; eres mi mejor amiga y pido por lo menos algo de confianza...- la castaña se sitió totalmente devastada, su amigo la estaba lastimando mucho con esas palabras- y yo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿por qué?- musitó débilmente.

Ella lo miró tristemente incapaz de decir nada.

- ¿Harry¿Hermione?- el pelinegro la separo lentamente de su cuerpo y se giró a las escaleras. Una pelirroja observaba confundida la escena. Miró a su ex y luego a su amiga, repitiendo el proceso varias veces- ¿qué pasa?

Harry la miró y sin decir nada salió al exterior de la casa.

- Ginny hazme un favor, despierta a tu hermano y luego vayan afuera, lo que tengo que decirles, no puede esperar hasta después del desayuno- le pidió sin mirarla. La pelirroja subió sin decir nada, acatando silenciosamente la orden, mientras que la castaña salía por el mismo rumbo que su amigo.

Ya no iba a necesitar ese café que hace un rato ansiaba.

Cruzó la puerta lentamente, y buscó a Harry con la mirada, lo encontró del otro lado de los establos, sentado en una pileta de paja, acariciando suavemente a Keenan, que parecía haberle estado haciendo compañía; se acerco a él con la cabeza gacha y con algo de cautela. Cuando estuvo frente a él lo miró por unos segundos, pidiéndole permiso para sentarse, él se hizo a un lado otorgándole el espacio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Hermione le dijo:

- se que estas enfadado, pero necesito que me escuches, y para eso ocupo que Ginny y Ron estén presentes, por favor sólo te pido eso, si quieres después hablar a solas, yo lo haré, pero ahora necesito empezar con el principio...- dijo abrazándose a si misma, pues aún era temprano y el clima estaba algo fresco.

Harry se paró, colocándose detrás de ella. Hermione manteniendo su misma posición, sintió como su amigo le colocaba su chaqueta, (que él si había tomado), para luego besarle la cabeza en un tierno gesto, demostrándole silenciosamente, que aceptaba sus condiciones. Se encaminó para quedar parado a un lado de un árbol, ahora dándole la espalda a la castaña.

La chica sonrió agradecida, acarició a Keenan y lo miró tristemente, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Ginny había subido lo más rápido que había podido, había encontrado a sus amigos en una posición que la había puesto incómoda y algo celosa para que ocultarlo, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que eso no era una simple conversación, le había parecido como una pequeña discusión, Harry tenía la expresión demasiado seria cuando la había mirado.

Llegó al cuarto que compartían su hermano y Harry, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo asustar o no a su hermano, le quito la sabana que lo cubría, la hizo rollito y luego se la lanzó a la cara.

- ¡levántate Ron!

- ¿Qué¿Ah¿Por qué?- preguntó desperezándose.

- Hermione quiere hablar con nosotros afuera, ven vamos flojo, anda.

- ya voy, ya oí...- se paró lentamente desesperando a su hermana, quien le arrojo sus sandalias y salió de la habitación.

- ¡date prisa Ronald!

Unos minutos después los dos pelirrojos se encaminaron a la salida, al pasar por la cocina, la madre de Hermione los saludó.

- ¿no van a desayunar chicos?

- cla...- Ginny le dio un pisotón a su hermano, interrumpiendo su frase- ¡ahh!

- ahora no señora Granger, tenemos que hablar con Hermione- ella asintió entendiendo la situación- si nos disculpa.

Por fin salieron de la casa, buscando a sus dos amigos, quienes se hallaban muy pensativos al lado de los establos. Se acercaron a ellos, y la castaña no les quitó la mirada mientras se acercaban.

- buenos días Ron, Ginny.

- buenos días Hermione- dijo Ron, mientras la pelirroja se limitó a mirarla.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en un silencio bastante incómodo, nadie sabía como empezar; Harry seguía volteado sin dar ningún signo de iniciativa, mientras Ron miraba el suelo, y Ginny curioseaba con la mirada, aparentando estar concentrada en otra cosa.

Hermione pensó que era su deber romper el silencio.

- chicos, antes que nada, les debo una disculpa...

La verdad es que esto es sumamente difícil para mí... necesito que intenten comprenderme.

- Hermione, estamos algo desconcertados, queremos saber la verdad, solo eso; quiero entender que esta sucediendo con mi mejor amiga, quiero ayudarte...

- mi hermana tiene razón, yo también quiero ayudarte...- la castaña asintió.

- entonces, comenzaré, es una historia algo larga que nunca he contado, siéntense, por favor...

Los dos pelirrojos tomaran asiento a su lado.

Y así comenzó su relato...

_Antes de tenerme, mis padres habían engendrado a un niño... castaño, de ojos azules... se llamaba Dylan, Dylan Granger._

_Cuando él tenía tres años, nací yo... según lo que decían mis padres, él se puso tan contento que se prometió ser el mejor hermano mayor de toda la historia, y para que decir mentiras, lo cumplió..._

_Conforme fuimos creciendo, Dylan se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi consejero, aunque yo tuviera tan pocos años; era mi guardaespaldas, me protegía de todo, recuerdo que se peleó varias veces con niños de su clase por que me molestaban continuamente, pero a él las heridas no le importaban, sólo le importaba mi bienestar._

_También recuerdo que si yo hacía algo en casa, él le decía a mis padres que había sido él el causante de lo que había ocurrido, y constantemente lo castigaban por cubrirme_- Hermione sonrió con melancolía en ese punto. Después de unos momentos en silencio prosiguió.

_Lo mas importante es que era mi hermano mayor, el mejor..._

Las cosas han cambiado significativamente,  
con esto, mi corazón se confunde,  
no cree en el hoy,  
no recuerda el pasado.

Los hermanos Weasley la miraron un poco tristes y conmocionados, Harry seguía dándoles la espalda; Ginny tomó la mano de su amiga en signo de apoyo, mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos, impidiéndole al llanto su salida. Suspiró con aplomo y cuando abrió los ojos continuó.

_- Todos los veranos mis padres y nosotros veníamos aquí, era nuestro lugar preferido para pasar las vacaciones. Mi hermano fue el responsable de enseñarme todo lo relacionado acerca del campo; en ese entonces yo era muy curiosa y él trataba de enseñarme todo lo que él sabía..._

_El último año que venimos aquí de vacaciones, fue cuando Dylan había cumplido recién sus 8 años el siete de julio, ese año yo iba a cumplir apenas mis cinco años... _

Los tiempos se han convertido,  
en algo que no acepto aún,  
me duelen las ausencias,  
me sorprenden las cosas nuevas.

_Dylan siempre fue un niño muy aventurero, y muy responsable; cada cosa que se le ocurría era verdaderamente fantástica, lo mejor es que yo siempre participaba en sus ideas; muy a menudo íbamos a caminar por el bosque, él me contaba que papá solía llevarlo de cacería algunas veces, pero lo único que normalmente encontraban eran conejos y aves._

_Era muy pequeña para saber muy bien las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor, un día de esos mis padres me regañaron por que había estado jugando con Keenan y había roto uno de los floreros de la sala, me sentía mal y estaba tan enfadada por que mi hermano no estaba en la casa y no me había ayudado, así que me encerré en la habitación que compartíamos..._

- ¿para eso la litera no?- preguntó Ron. La castaña asintió. Harry apretó las manos y cerró los ojos, nadie lo miraba, la causa de su acción era que se sentía demasiado impotente.

Todo el mundo que creí construido,  
se ha derrumbado para volver a empezar,  
y estoy cansada de todo.

_Según lo que me había dicho esa tarde Dylan, y que recuerdo tan bien a pesar de que hayan pasado ya 13 años, es que me tenía una sorpresa, estaba haciendo algo en el bosque para mí, pero me había advertido que no lo fuera a buscar._

_Pero yo quería desahogarme por la regañada que me habían dado, así que salí a buscarlo._

_Y yo sin saber que esa iba a ser una de las peores decisiones que podía tomar en la vida._

_Después me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba él, pero sabía que camino había seguido, así que yo salí de la casa a escondidas y empecé a caminar hacia un pequeño arroyo que esta pasando los árboles._

Pero sin embargo hay algo bueno,  
dentro de todo esta mi vida,  
que ha sobrevivido a la tormenta,  
aún respiro, aún siento...

_Pasaron como dos horas y yo no llegaba a ningún arroyo, jamás había ido sola a ese lugar. Ya me había cansado, y estaba un poco asustada, creía que me había perdido, entonces empecé a llorar; yo no sabía que Dylan había regresado a la casa exactamente cuando yo salí. Mis padres y mi hermano se preocuparon tanto por que no regresaba, que salieron a buscarme, mi padre le tenía tanta confianza a Dylan, que lo dejo ir solo a que me buscará, él conocía muy bien ese bosque y le asigno exactamente el camino por el cual yo había ido._

_Yo estaba haciendo mucho ruido, estaba muy asustada, que no me di cuenta de que algo se acercaba._

_Sólo fue necesario escuchar un ruido detrás de mi para sobresaltarme extremadamente. Al voltear me di el susto de mi vida. _

Sonrió simplemente al observar,  
la muchedumbre extraña,  
me siento a mi misma rara.

_Se suponía que en esos boques no había animales salvajes, sin embargo ese día la vida me jugó una mala pasada, por que detrás de mi había un enorme y horroroso oso café. Me asuste tanto que grité, y camine a tropezones hacia atrás, como iba de espaldas me caí; y al perecer el oso se había enojado con migo por que se alzó en dos patas y me hubiera atacado de no ser por que algo lo golpeó en la cabeza._

_No se exactamente que fue lo que paso, pero el caso es que mi hermano había llegado a donde yo estaba y me había encontrado por el fuerte grito que di. Golpeó al oso y este se fue contra el; y recuerdo que esa fue la imagen más impactante de mi vida, en primera por lo shockeada que estaba a causa de lo que estaba viendo, en segunda por que ese momento, fue la primera vez que mi hermano me gritó._

Anoche no dormí,  
lo pensé varias veces,  
pero había algo que me lo impedía.

Hermione rió un poco ante ese comentario. Luego se llevo una mano a los ojos limpiándose una lagrima y les dirigió a sus amigos una mirada llena de tristeza.

_El me gritó que me fuera, yo no quería irme, tenía miedo, pero el me insultó y me obligó a marcharme, me dijo cuatro palabras que me dolieron de tal manera que salí corriendo sin importarme nada. El me dijo "no seas estupida, corre", él nunca me había insultado._

Creo profundamente que estoy perdida,  
en ningún lugar de mi agrado,  
sintiendo la inmensidad de las faltas,  
aconsejándome a mi misma abandonarlo todo.

_Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano_

"Una niña pequeña de profundos ojos color miel, conectó su mirada con una azul, las lagrimas no se reprimieron ante su último conecte, en las orbes celestes se impregnó un sentimiento de tristeza interna, y le dio última vista a su pequeña hermana antes de que la castañita comenzara a correr, con un profundo adiós impregnado en la mirada del pequeño niño, que sus ojos expresaron con melancolía y desasosiego, y que la pequeña no supo... o más bien... no quiso interpretar."

Me siento en soledad,  
bajo el gran silencio del salón,  
completamente sola sin nadie que me escuche,  
sin una noticia que compartir.

Hermione reprimió un sollozo llevándose una mano a la boca, Ginny la abrazó con fuerza imaginándose lo que seguía, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas en el trayecto; Ron apretó los labios y le puso una mano en su hombro derecho dándole confianza y tratando de llenarse el mismo con un poco de ella.

Harry aún de espalda a ellos, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Percatándose dolorosamente como en su interior se formaba una extraña y nada placentera sensación.

A mi alrededor están los lugares que solían estar ocupados,  
ahora tan vacíos y fríos...  
que no me atrevo a tocarlos,  
si lo hago se que regresaran muchas cosas,  
pero no debo y no quiero.

_Nunca supe realmente muy bien que fue lo que paso, solo se que ese día hubo muchos gritos, disparos y sobre todo, mucho llanto; yo había llegado con mi madre, y después de varios minutos que estuve abrazada a ella llorando, mi padre había llegado lleno de sangre totalmente devastado. Tenía la mirada pérdida y la piel pálida._

_Mi madre se acerco a él, y después de que mi padre le susurrara unas cuantas palabras comenzó a llorar, se abrazaron y me miraron con tristeza, en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer. Pues en el fondo de mi corazón, supe lo que esa mirada había significado._

_El día del funeral yo me quede en casa, sentada en las escaleras, pensando y llorando como nunca lo había hecho, a mis padres no les había importado, pues interiormente entendían mi dolor. Por unos minutos en esos momentos de soledad odié intensamente a mi hermano. El me había prometido, jurado, que nunca me dejaría sola. Era una niña pequeña e inmadura, que no razonaba bien las cosas, en ese momento yo bloquee mi mente que juzgue su alma muy cruelmente, y nunca me atreví a ver algo que fuera de su pertenencia hasta que cumplí los 7 años._

Los minutos pasan lentamente,  
quisiera que esto terminara de una vez,  
poder salir y emprender un regreso a mí,  
a lo poco que me queda.

_Toda mi niñez lo extrañe mucho, no había ni un momento que no recordara su cara, su sonrisa, su voz; sus palabras que me reconfortaban cuando algo me pasaba; pero después de un tiempo supe asimilar lo ocurrido; aún así no hablaba de él, ni siquiera con mis padres, era como un mecanismo instantáneo que hacía mi cerebro para olvidarlo, pero por más que lo negara, él seguía más y más dentro de mis pensamientos._

_Empecé a concentrarme en otras cosas, la escuela, los estudios; siempre me sentí culpable de su muerte, y necesitaba recompensar con algo a mis padres, que se sintieran orgullosos de mi, y yo misma sentirme algo más importante, que mi vida valía la pena después de todo._

_Pero era tan difícil._

Y aunque parezca no estoy triste,  
solo sentimental y herida  
no me había dado cuenta de lo feliz que era,  
ahora que lo he perdido todo, es tarde.

_Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, cosas que no hice ni dije._

_Ese día cambio la vida de mi familia, y aunque muchas veces lo esconde, mi padre nunca fue el mismo, igual que yo siente que fue su culpa, que pudo haber hecho algo más, pero no llego a tiempo. _

_Después a los once años, cuando me llego la carta de Hogworts, me sentí tan feliz, tan contenta y orgullosa, que el recuerdo de mi hermano se fue quedando en un acontecimiento pasado; algo que seguía recordando claro, pero que ya no dolía tanto; después los conocí a ustedes; por fin había hecho amigos de verdad, y mi vida se fue enfocando en ustedes, en ayudarlos._

_Quizás muy dentro de nuestro corazón, nosotros jamás superamos su pérdida, yo he peleado muchas veces con mis padres acerca de que lo supere por completo, pero para ser sincera, aún lo extraño, y cada vez que vengo aquí no puedo evitar sentirme triste y melancólica._

_De hecho jamás he visitado su tumba. Creo que no lo resistiría._

Ansío nunca haber sido tan distante,  
y río ante la oportunidad de renovar.

_Muchas veces pensé en contárselos, pero me reprimía, estábamos pasando tantas cosas que no me pareció el momento preciso, cada año algo se interponía, y cada año la preocupación fue mas grande, yo no quería sumarle más problemas al asunto, lo mió no importaba tanto.  
Yo... sólo puedo decir que lo siento mucho... y antes de que digan algo, ustedes tres son las personas en las que más confío, espero que sepan comprenderme..._

Hermione dio por terminado su relato, aun estaba en los brazos de su amiga pelirroja, quien lloraba silenciosamente haciéndole compañía. La verdad se sentía mucho mejor después de desahogarse de esa forma.

Harry se volteó a mirar a la castaña que había estado a su lado durante seis largos años. Esa chica de pelo enmarañado y que en un principio le había parecido de lo mas presumida, ahora era toda un mujer madura, con una belleza que ella no reconocía, una sencillez impresionante y una personalidad asombrosa, dura y firme, pero a la vez cariñosa y adorable.

En ese momento que la vio ahí, sentada, llorando en los brazos de Ginny, tan indefensa y desprotegida; sintió que realmente no la conocía, que era el peor amigo del mundo; que era un insensible y el peor de los egoístas, hace un rato lo único que había hecho era reclamarle, juzgarla, y ella no tenía la maldita culpa; en cambio él si.

Maldita sea. Se sintió terrible, de repente en su garganta se había formado un nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Ella no les había dicho nada para no preocúpalos, para no meterles mas problemas en la cabeza; como podía ser tan... tan egoísta con ella misma.

Sintió como un líquido salino y caliente corría por sus mejillas, ahora lloraba. Pero lo que pensaba era la maldita verdad, lo que estaba pasando por su mente lo hacia sentir como un cretino y mediocre ser humano, ella lo apoyó en todo momento, le creyó en todas las circunstancias, confiaba en él, rompía las reglas por él, y algo que jamás dudaría es que, ella daría la vida por él.

Y cuando ella más lo necesitaba, él¿Qué hacia¡nada!, nunca tuvo la maldita voluntad para preguntarle por su familia¡nunca!, apretó los puño sintiéndose vacío; se acerco a sus amigos y se paró delante de ella.

Ginny y Hermione levantaron la vista al percatarse de que el sol (que ya había salido por completo) se apagaba súbitamente, algo lo había obstruido. Ambas miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con una mirada esmeralda que en esos momentos estaba brillando a causa de las lágrimas, que observaba a la castaña. Ginny pensó que sería bueno separarse un poco de su amiga para darle oportunidad a Harry de acercarse a ella. Ron miraba al piso reflexionando todavía la situación y Ginny se paró a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza.

El simplemente le correspondió.

Harry en cambio, tomo a su amiga por los hombros y la levantó, para después abrazarla con fuerza y abrigarla en su pecho. Escondió su rostro en su cuello, llorando silenciosamente, arrepentido de lo que le había dicho.

- lo siento, maldita sea, lo siento mucho- le susurró al oído con la voz quebrada. Nunca había llorado enfrente de ella, pero que más daba, era su amiga, su mejor amiga y jamás lo juzgaría por nada, nunca.

La castaña se refugio en los brazos de su amigo y le devolvió el abrazo, temblando levemente por las lagrimas que se habían acentuado con la disculpa que Harry le había susurrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un sollozo.

Por que demonios no había hecho esto antes, tal vez hubiera sido diferente.

Ahora, en los brazos de su amigo, se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolía la pérdida de su hermano, la falta que le hacía, que todo los años que ella se juró que lo había superado, habían sido la peor de sus mentiras, por que nunca se había desahogado con nadie, y nunca había sentido lo que ahora estaba experimentando en su corazón.

Después de unos segundos, en lo cuales estuvo llorando en el hombro de Harry, sintió como sus dos amigos pelirrojos se sumaban al abrazo, demostrándole cuanto la apoyaban, cuanto lo sentían. Ron apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y Ginny en el otro.

Sus dos amigos jamás habían sido tan expresivos con ella, aunque ella lo sabía, jamás le habían dicho que ella era importante para ambos, jamás la habían abrazado por cuenta propia, siempre era ella la que les daba los abrazos; y ese día Ron y Harry le demostraron que la querían enormemente.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir los sollozos y con voz ahogada pronuncio:

- gracias, chicos, muchas gracias- instantáneamente Harry la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Desde una distancia prudente un joven castaño con potentes y sombríos ojos plateados, observaba un poco asombrado esa escena, que a cualquier otra persona, u otra especie, le hubiera causado una tremenda ternura.

Pero a él, no le removía nada, sólo se había asombrado un poco, esa niña, aunque le pesara admitirlo, estaba resultando tener muchas cosas en común con él.

Tal vez de ahí vendría esa estúpida misión que le habían encomendado de cuidarla. Ahh, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía unos aspectos importantes que aclarar, y por todos los santos, ahora tendría que aguantarse viéndola llorar, puajj como le repugnaban los humanos, llenos de tantas debilidades, tan... imperfectos.

Y justo él tenía que convivir con ellos.

Se encontraba recargado contra un árbol, una de sus piernas estaba doblada, mientras que sus brazos se encontraban cruzados.

Estaba tan concentrado estudiando a esa raza, tan diferente a la suya, que no se dio por aludido cuando una cosa grande, dorada y de cuatro patas (como él mismo, mas tarde lo había llamado) se acercaba a él con un aire amigable. Esa cosa, salto sobre él desequilibrándolo un poco. El castaño se preparó para atacar a lo que se le había puesto encima, hasta que descubrió con asombro que esa cosa era el perro de la brujita castaña, soltó el agarre que mantenía con su espada y miro curiosamente al animal.

- quítate de encima- le dijo, más Keenan sólo ladeo la cabeza, aparentemente confundido. Kalyo frunció el ceño- hazte a un lado...- el perro siguió sin hacerle caso y en lugar de eso lamió su mano.

- puajj¡no! maldito animal- dijo limpiándose la saliva- agh, a un lado- le ordenó empujándolo, el animal cayó perfectamente con sus cuatro patas e ignoró la cólera del ángel, Kalyo sin embargo lo miró desafiantemente por unos segundos, en los que Keenan se dedicó a seguir a un escarabajo que parecía muy entretenido.

Kalyo frunció el seño en señal de molestia, esa cosa no le estaba prestando atención, hizo una mueca con la boca y decidió ignorarlo; regresó su vista hacia los humanos esos, que en ese momento estaban hablando sobre algo, que no podía y la verdad no le interesaba escuchar.

Los miró un segundo más, hasta que se aburrió y decidió irse, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque.

Sin darse cuenta que la cosa dorada, de cuatro patas y peluda, lo seguía.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Hacía apenas un momento los cuatro amigos se habían separado, pero Harry aún sostenía a Hermione por los hombros.

- nunca vuelvas a hacer esto Hermione- le dijo Ron en un susurro. Como estaba todo tan callado, podían escucharse sin dificultad.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- no me gusto enterarme que soy un mal amigo- Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

- tu... tu no eres mal amigo Harry, yo fui la que oculto eso y por...- ya no pudo seguir pues el ojiverde la había interrumpido.

- no intentes justificarnos, la verdad es que nadie sabía mucho acerca de tu vida muggle

La castaña bajo la cabeza.

Harry la volvió a abrazar. Miró a sus amigos pelirrojos y les pidió.

- pueden dejarnos a solas, por favor.

Los aludidos se miraron y lentamente asintieron.

- sólo se apuran, tengo hambre y no estoy seguro de aguantar mucho- bromeó Ron tocándose el estómago.

Su hermana le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y Harry sonrió agradeciéndole al pelirrojo su humor, pues había notado como su amiga había sonreído sobre su pecho.

Ron pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y se encaminaron hacia la casa, no sin antes echarles una última mirada a sus amigos.

**No caigas en el peor error, el silencio. La mayoría vive en un silencio espantoso. **

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Damas y Caballeros¿como están¡¡Hey¡Los tomatazos al último pues!, jeje, se que a algunos no les va a gustar mucho la idea de haber dejado así el capitulo, lo se jeje, pero en el siguiente vienen partes buenas, no le digan a nadie pero en el próximo capitulo hay un encuentro cercano entre... U cof, cof, si, bueno tendrán que esperar._

_Sólo les diré que abra un reencuentro y un encuentro¿entre quienes?, ., no se, tendrán que leer._

_**Por cierto el poema no es mío y sinceramente no recuerdo de donde lo saque T.T sólo lo tenía guardado en la computadora.**_

_Ahora, algo que quiero comentar, ya seriamente, es el hecho basado en el capítulo, se que fue bastante triste, por lo menos a mi se me hizo triste T.T, bueno el caso es que intente escribir, lo que a mi punto de vista es la amistad entre estos personajes, aunque Ginny es una colada ¬¬, jeje no se crean, el caso es que me base más en la relación del trío pues._

_A mi punto de vista esa es la realidad, la verdad se me hace que en los libros, Harry y Ron se portan de una manera muy cruel con Hermione; ella especialmente ha hecho muchas cosas por ambos, y casi nunca se lo agradecen, al contrario a veces se pasan; siento que ella a dado tantas cosas por sus amigos (y más por harry) y ellos pues no le han sabido pagar de la mejor manera, acepto que muchas veces la defienden si, pero casi nunca le agradecen abiertamente lo que ella hace, y simplemente estoy demostrando que la chica puede tener cosas de las cuales Harry y Ron nunca se enteran y que la verdad, no están interesados en saber._

_También otro punto importante es que a veces la dejan de lado en sus cosas, a mi no me gusta eso, por eso hice una situación en la que se acercara más el trío, en lo que son los sentimientos; quiero, precisamente, cambiar esa faceta, es ahí donde Harry se empieza a dar cuenta de lo que su amiga vale en su Vida._

_Todo empieza por una base._

_**Respuesta a los reviews: **_

**Ximena Li: **Hola ¿cómo estas?, bueno pues gracias por dejar tu comentario de nuevo; y yo entiendo como es eso en la escuela, jaja si te cachan te va mal XD yo lo he hecho. Bueno hablando de otra cosa, el capítulo, espero que este te haya quitado las dudas, el misterio me parecía adecuado para esta historia, así que este no es el único. Bueno nuevamente gracias y espero verte por acá pronto.

**Skarlita**: Hola Pauli XD!!! Que bueno saludarte de nuevo, jeje pues si lo que comentaste se que lo que había dicho antes no estaba tan técnico, me refería mas bien a algo complicado, hasta yo me revolví cuando lo volví a leer, XD!!. Si mmm… bueno y a lo otro, se que tu querías algo mas cercano entre H/Hr, pero era lo único que te podía ofrecer; el siguiente capítulo tiene algo, cof cof, mejor ya no hablo. Por cierto creo que ya te agregué, creo, por si acaso mi correo esta en mi profile. Gracias por leer espero verte por acá pronto. _  
_

**DeI-HiOgA: **Hola de nuevo, que bien es tenerte por aquí, jaja y respecto a tu comentario pues lo de los caballos, no de hecho no me confundí, así lo había planteado, sólo que me refería como que a los caballos no les había pasado nada y a los otros tres les había quedado todo el daño; ósea que no precisamente cayeron encima de ellos, por que es prácticamente imposible, sino que ellos sufrieron más. Bueno pues me voy a conectar todos los días haber si te veo por hay, pero no estoy muy segura si te agregué bien, mi correo esta en mi profile de todas maneras. Bueno muchas gracias por leer, espero verte por aquí otra vez.

_  
Un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos._

_Su amiga DarkGranger._


	6. VI Tormenta

Después de tardarme todas mis vacaciones en actualizar, doy mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero me fui y por lo tanto mi historia se quedo. Pero lo prometido es deuda, al final unas pequeñas palabras que me gustaría que leyeran.

**Una profecía de los cielos **

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**6.- Tormenta**

_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes._

Harry y Hermione se habían quedado solos después de haber visto a sus amigos partir, Harry, que aún la abrazaba, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga y aspiro el aroma que toda ella emanaba.

Cereza. Le encantaba.

Hermione sintió un leve escalofrío y de repente se sintió nerviosa¿Qué quería hablar Harry con ella?, creía que ya todo estaba dicho.

- ven- le dijo su amigo, soltándola de su agarre y tomándola de la mano, la llevo a donde anteriormente estaban sentados y le cedió espacio para que tomara asiento. El decidió quedarse parado frente a ella, mirándola detenidamente.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, observándose detenidamente, divagando en la profundidad de los ojos del otro; la castaña no resistió mucho tiempo estando así, su amigo la estaba mirando de manera extraña y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Apartó su mirada y le preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos antes de contestar, la castaña sentía que su amigo no le había quitado la vista de encima, y de hecho estaba taladrándola con ella.

- ¿por qué no me miras?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, y con un suspiro lo miró.

- me pones nerviosa...- el pelinegro le levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- ¿en serio?

Su amiga le sonrió avergonzada.

- me da gusto que ya no estés tan triste...- ella simplemente lo miró.

- Harry acerca de eso... ya oíste lo que dije, yo no quería...

- lo se- la interrumpió- y yo ya te dije que sentía lo que te había dicho, estaba en un momento de ira, y ahora sólo quiero remediarlo...

- pero no tienes que hacerlo... — le susurró bajando la cabeza- nada de esto es tu culpa...

- te equivocas- ella lo miró confundida- esto no tendría que haber pasado así¿cuanto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos Hermione?

- siete años...- susurró.

- así es, llevo siete años "conociéndote" y no sabía algo tan importante como esto, no puedo creer que tu sepas toda mi vida y yo... realmente no se mucho de la tuya; siempre estas a mi lado, nunca dudas de mi, me apoyas en todo momento aunque sea absurdo para ti, rompes tus ideales por mi... y yo no estoy seguro de haber hecho eso por ti, nunca... creo que tu eres la persona que mas cariño me ha demostrado, y yo nunca lo he hecho contigo... no tengo excusas, nada con que defenderme... y no sabes lo mal que me siento por eso...- Harry bajo la cabeza muy arrepentido.

Hermione se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

- yo no necesito que me lo digas Harry, muchas veces has demostrado que te importo, y para mi es más que suficiente... eres mi mejor amigo, eso no cambiara nunca...

- pero yo si necesito decirlo, nunca lo he hecho, pero quiero que sepas que _Te quiero mucho y eres alguien demasiado importante en mi vida_, la verdad nunca me podría imaginar una vida sin tus consejos, sin tu apoyo y sin tu ayuda... y el año pasado cunado te fuiste, experimente por primera vez lo que se siente estar sin ti por tanto tiempo...

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos con tal revelación, que prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo.

- yo también te quiero mucho Harry, nunca lo olvides, tu también eres parte de mi vida...

- como puedes ser así, tan... tan... no se como explicarlo, eres tú, tan comprensiva y cariñosa, pero te prometo qua a partir de ahora, nada será igual... yo no seré igual... todo lo que no hice, lo haré- le susurró al oído.

- yo no necesito que cambies Harry, a mi me gusta como eres...

- te prometo que te va a gustar más como seré contigo ahora, te lo juro... — la castaña cerró los ojos y se abrazó mas contra él; nunca se había imaginado que Harry, su mejor amigo, el niño tímido, inexpresivo y comprensivo que ella conocía, le dijera eso; era tan dulce y tierno.

- gracias...

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban afuera de la casa, estaban asoleándose un poco; después de su larga plática matutina habían decidido relajarse durante toda la tarde. Hermione les había estado contando anécdotas de su niñez y de su hermano, que parecían ponerla muy feliz.

La castaña les había dicho también, que quería que disfrutaran sus vacaciones lo más que pudieran, que ella ahora estaba bien. Los tres sabían que era cierto, y que si en algún momento recaía por algún motivo, ellos iban a estar ahí para ella.

Ese día no harían nada, solo descansar.

Las horas fueron pasando, y los amigos se dedicaban a platicar acerca de su niñez, las historias más graciosas eran las de los hermanos pelirrojos, pues el haber tenido tantos hermanos contribuía a una mayor cantidad de bromas, además sus actividades eran más variadas que los otros niños. Ginny en medio de un relato en donde los gemelos Weasley le habían hecho una broma demasiado asquerosa, comentó que siempre hubiera querido tener una hermana, pues convivir diariamente con tantos hombres, a excepción de su madre, había sido una completa odisea.

Ron la miro raro y le dijo que Percy debería haber sido mujer, y que sus padres, (según le habían comentado una vez) ya le habían conseguido todo lo necesario para una bebe, pero al final había sido niño, aunque sus padres se alegraron con su nacimiento, no dejaron de desilusionarse un poco, pero luego lo olvidaron. Los tres chicos rieron imaginándose a Percy como una chica y siguieron platicando.

La niñez más triste fue la de Harry, pues aunque ya sabían lo mal que la había pasado, nunca habían platicado tan abiertamente del tema.

- recuerdo las cosas más o menos desde que tenía cuatro años, antes no... por lo general, nunca me sacaban, siempre me regañaban y desde niño hice cosas para la casa, limpiaba o hacía quehaceres. Como ya les había dicho anteriormente por culpa de mi primo, nunca tuve amigos, pues siempre los espantaba...

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, y a la hora de la cena, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, pues los padres de Hermione les habían comentado que irían a un restaurante.

- ¿y sabes a donde iremos?- le había preguntado la pequeña Weasley a la castaña, dentro de la habitación que compartían.

- no lo se, me dijeron que sería una sorpresa, supongo que todo esto lo hacen por que mañana se van...- dijo ella distraídamente.

- ¿se van?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza, mientras buscaba algo dentro de unos cajones. - ¿y nos dejaran solos?- preguntó.

Su amiga paró un momento su labor de búsqueda, y la miró detenidamente preguntándose si su amiga estaba bien de la cabeza.

- no Ginny, nos van a dejar una cámara de seguridad, por lo tanto estaremos vigilados todo el tiempo... no estaremos solos buuu- contestó la castaña con tono irónico, su amiga pelirroja pareció desilusionarse por un momento, pero luego la miro raro.

- ¿qué es una cámara de seguridad?- preguntó confundida.

Hermione rodó los ojos- Ginny si mis padres se van, por supuesto que estaremos solos...

Ginny pareció olvidarse de su propia pregunta y sonrió juguetona.

- ¡genial!- su amiga sólo bufó.

Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron y bajaron a encontrarse con los demás.

Cenaron en un pequeño restaurante que estaba a una hora de la casa. Platicaron de diversas cosas, en especial del trabajo como Dentistas de los Granger, y también hablaron de los trabajos que había en el ministerio...

- pues yo quisiera ser Auror - dijo con tono solemne un orgulloso pelirrojo.

- primero debes pasar pociones Ron - le dijo acusadoramente la castaña, Ron sólo desinflo el pecho y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

- ¿y tu Harry¿en qué has pensado?- le preguntó la señora Granger, que aunque no entendía muy bien acerca de los trabajos mágicos, se mostraba bastante interesada.

- aún no lo decido, quizás Auror, pero no se, no me gustaría pelear todo el tiempo - dijo algo incomodo. Sus tres amigos sabían a lo que se refería, pues Harry ya les había expresado sus temores; si llegaba a salir victorioso y vivo de la guerra, no estaba muy seguro en querer seguir arriesgando su vida, y seguir siendo un típico héroe, si vencía, pensaba viajar por todo el mundo, y conocer las cosas, luego tal vez se preocuparía por un empleo.

- y ustedes chicas¿Qué piensan estudiar?- les preguntó curioso el señor Granger mientras partía un pedazo de carne de su plato- mi hija nos había comentado en trabajar en un departamento de misterios o algo así ¿no?- le dijo a su hija mirándola interrogante. Ella asintió.

- pues yo desearía ser medímaga, me interesa mucho la medicina, las mezclas, ayudar a la gente y eso- comentó distraídamente la pequeña pelirroja- aunque no soy buena en herbología, supongo que en el colegio tendré que pedirle ayuda a Neville o a ti - dijo señalando a Hermione con una mueca graciosa en el rostro.

Los presentes soltaron unas risitas y así la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- bueno chicos- empezó el señor Granger después de que todos acabaran con el postre.- quiero informarles, que mañana nos tenemos que ir, Jane y yo a una reunión a casa de unos amigos que están de visita en la ciudad, así que se quedarán solos en la casa, bueno con Keenan, con Javier y con su esposa, tendrán todo lo necesario, regresamos un día antes de que se marchen... no creo que haya problemas.

- esperamos que se la pasen bien esta semana - los chicos sonrieron a la madre de Hermione y ella devolvió gentilmente el gesto- también recuerden que en estos días le llegará la carta de Hogwarts, por lo tanto deberán ir a comprar sus útiles...

Cuando regresaron a la casa de los Granger, ya pasaba la media noche; como los padres de Hermione se tenían que marchar temprano para no tener tanto tráfico, los chicos se despidieron de ellos antes de subir a sus habitaciones y descansar.

El padre de Hermione después de dejar instrucciones subió a su habitación seguido de su esposa.

- bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir, algo me dice que mañana será un día largo... - les comentó la castaña mirando por la ventana, a lo que los otros le asintieron con la cabeza y subieron a tomar su merecido descanso. Los chicos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras perezosamente, un claro indicio de cansancio; Ron iba enfrente y Hermione iba cerrando la fila.

- mañana habrá luna llena... -comentó para ella, quedándose un momento atrás y volviendo su vista a la luna, que en esos momentos brillaba intensamente.

- ¿me dijiste algo Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny bostezando, mirándola extrañamente y deteniéndose por un momento.

- ¿Qué?, no, no, yo no dije nada- mintió comenzando a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

La pelirroja levanto una ceja y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. A lo mejor y oía voces, con eso de que se estaba durmiendo a medio camino... quien sabe, eso ya la estaba afectando bastante, mejor dormir, esa era buena opción.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro chicos se despertaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana, aunque quizás Ron hubiera dormido un poco más si no hubiera recibido un cojín en la cabeza por parte de su amigo pelinegro.

Después de desayunar los chicos fueron a caminar por los alrededores para despejarse.

- ¿y¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

- pues... la verdad la opción de ver un par de películas y comer palomitas no vendría mal en estos momentos - comentó Hermione mirando el cielo. Luego miró a sus amigos y les preguntó- ¿Qué les parece?

- me parece perfecto- Harry le sonrió a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos pelirrojos lo imitaron.

- oye... y ¿a qué te refieres con "en estos momentos"?

- pues, por si no te has dado cuenta Ron, en estos momentos el cielo está nublado, lo que indica que en un rato más va a llover. Por lo tanto no hay mucho que decir.

- ahh - entendió el pelirrojo mirando el cielo.

Siguieron caminando aprovechando lo que quedaba de buen tiempo mientras platicaban acerca de las posibles películas que podrían ver ese día, hasta que Javier llegó con ellos y comentó:

- oigan chicos no han visto a Keenan, quería darle de comer y parece como si hubiera desaparecido...

- tienes razón, creo que yo no lo he visto desde ayer- comentó la castaña pensativa.

- ¿entonces tampoco lo han visto?- los chicos negaron- bueno entonces creo que tendré que esperar a que regrese, quizá se perdió en el bosque.

- ¿y eso no les preocupa? O.o

- no, le pasa muy seguido

Los dos pelirrojos y el pelinegro miraron a la castaña con ojos desorbitados, por un lado divertidos y por otro sorprendidos.

Después de que Javier se fuera, lo chicos decidieron irse para buscar las películas que verían. Hermione los condujo a la cocina para preparar la botana y de paso decidir que comerían esa tarde.

- saben una cosa, Keenan era la mascota de mi hermano... - comentó la castaña distraídamente, mientras buscaba las palomitas en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

- en ese caso ¿no debería estar un poco más viejo?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse, Harry a su lado le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

Hermione sonrió y cambió de cajón, pues en el que estaba parecía no haber nada de lo que ella buscaba.

- pues si, si debería ser más viejo- la castaña encontró el empaque de las palomitas debajo de una caja de galletas y la sacó con una sonrisa triunfal.- pero el caso es que Keenan es mágico.

- ¿el perro es mágico?- preguntó ahora una curiosa Ginny.

La castaña la miró evaluadoramente preguntándose si realmente su amiga estaba bien de la cabeza o no ¡por merlín! tenía que repetirle todo.

- así es, pero me entere de eso hasta que entre a Hogwarts, claro esta.

- entonces tu hermano debió haber sido muy risueño y juguetón, si es que él fue quien entrenó al cachorro ya no tan pequeño.

- pues más o menos... mmm... ¿quieren extra mantequilla?- zanjó el tema la ojimiel, sintiéndose de repente muy nerviosa; ¿Qué demonios? Se supone que después de la plática del día anterior ya podía sobrellevar mejor el tema de su hermano... entonces... ¿que le pasaba?

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Ahh maldita sea la Tierra, maldita sean las costumbres humanas ¡maldita sea el maldito clima de porquería!, si, si, lo más maldito de todo, eran... ¡como no!, los humanos... aunque también tenían que ver sus antepasados babosos que no supieron hacer su tarea... mmm... esa ya era otra historia. Si, se quedaría con los:

_Malditos humanos_

Si no fuera por ellos, no estaría ahí, malgastado su poder para proteger su ropa de la lluvia, grr ¡y lo peor era que ya se había mojado!.

Y claro no podía faltarle esa bola de pelo dorada con patas y ojos ¿o era la cosa dorada con patas?, ya ni recordaba, el caso era que se había colado en su escudo, que claro ni enterado había estado de que lo había seguido; y ahora si no se quería mojar con ese liquido tan contaminado con hedor terrestre, tendría que dejar al animal adentro de su escudo.

Y el animal ¡¿que hacía¡mirarlo como si fuera la cosa mas entretenida del mundo!.

Debería lanzarlo lejos, lejoooooossss. Si eso debería hacer, grr pero no podía, muy a su pesar no le gustaba lastimar a seres inocentes como ese perro, a humanos si, pero a animales no.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que la tormenta terminará y poder echarlo lo más sutilmente posible de su vista. Pero si lo seguía viendo de esa forma de tenerle lastima o algo así ¡lo mataría!, al carajo su compasión ¿a quién le gusta el perro asado?

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

La segunda película ya había comenzado y ya habían comido.

Les había dicho a sus amigos que sólo iba al baño, y ahora ¿que hacía?, buscar a su perro. Y es que los gritos tan insistentes de Javier, que se escuchaban por sobre la tormenta y que llamaban al cachorro la intranquilizaban. ¿Dónde se habría metido el animal?

Tomó una gruesa chamarra y salió por la puerta trasera en dirección al bosque.

No podía creer lo desobediente que era.

Sintió el frío colarse por entre sus huesos y arrebatarle el calor corporal que aún conservaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono rojizo y su ropa se empapó al instante de cruzar el jardín trasero, auque dio gracias a la chamarra que había impedido que la humedad se traspasara a su piel, de lo contrario hubiera pescado un resfriado.

Caminó adentrándose un poco a los principios del bosque, los árboles empezaron a aumentar de tamaño y la vista hacia el cielo se tornaba cada vez más dificultosa a causa de los grandes matorrales que desprendían los frondosos árboles. La luz de la luna se colaba entre esas ramas alumbrando un poco a su paso, mientras la tormenta había cesado un poco, y más gracias a los árboles que impedían el acceso a las traviesas gotas.

Por un lado se sentía contenta de haber salido a caminar un rato sola. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas y emociones. Y es que desde la plática en la cocina, claro si eso era llamado plática, se había quedado bastante intranquila, se suponía que delante de sus amigos ya no le afectaba tanto la muerte de su hermano, pero el volverlo a recordar de _esa_ forma, la había descolocado.

Ayer habían estado hablando de su niñez, ella había contado anécdotas, y en muchas ocasiones el nombre de Dylan se había escurrido de entre sus labios sin afectarla mayormente.

Pero ahora era diferente, sentía que todo regresaba, que ella volvía de la fantasía a la realidad, que no era tan fácil perdonase a si misma, olvidar, no; simplemente había caído en las redes de la compasión y cariño que sus amigos le habían transmitido.

Y aunque se sintió bien desahogarse, aún faltaba un detalle que la carcomía y que en ese instante la hacía dudar.

_Ella jamás se había perdonado; jamás había regresado a ese bosque; jamás había visitado la tumba de su hermano, y tenía que superarlo... ahora era más fácil con apoyo._

_Si, tenía que serlo..._

_La Tormenta_

_Estas aqui y no lo estas,  
te acercas y te alejas,  
me dejas y me sigues  
y dices que me quieres?_

Siguió caminando, sintiendo internamente que dos miembros de su cuerpo la estaban traicionando, sus piernas aparentemente se movían en un automático movimiento; llevándola a las zonas internas del bosque, aquel que se juró jamás volver a pisar.

Sus piernas y su mismísimo cerebro la estaban conduciendo por un camino totalmente conocido por ella en la etapa de su niñez. Lo raro era que su razón se negaba a seguir avanzando, pero su corazón le dictaba que la hora de enfrentar el pasado, por fin había llegado.

Se abrazó así misma, tras sentir el viento con tanta potencia azotar contra su húmedo cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba con tremenda fuerza y sentía un nerviosismo agraviante. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada a cada nuevo paso que daba; las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro perdiéndose entre sus ropas.

_"ahora si que voy a pescar un resfriado..."_

Su ropa ahora húmeda, le impedía un ágil movimiento por aquel territorio boscoso; la lluvia no cesaba y eso le dificultaba la visión a su alrededor, la luna destellaba finos rayos de luz, iluminando su rostro y guiándola por el silencioso camino. Aún sin poder ver correctamente, su mente, sus piernas y sobre todo su corazón, podían distinguir perfectamente el camino correcto hacia su destino, aquel lugar por el cual miles de sus noches quedaron en desvelo, impidiéndole cerrar ni uno de sus ojos; aquel lugar que en su momento le dejo un escalofrío por las noches y un amargo sabor por las mañanas; lo irreal es que su sólo recuerdo atormentaba su mundo.

Largos minutos pasaron si que ella se diera cuenta, ya ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que sus amigos la estuvieran esperando de una simple ida al baño.

Su mente divagaba por su pasado, por los momentos felices, por los infelices... su vida había tenido una máscara, su corazón una coraza, cubierta con hielo; cerrada a expresarse.

Aminoró sus pasos, conciente de que había llegado; de su rostro, finas lagrimas bajaron hasta desaparecer por entre sus labios. Ella lloraba, silenciosamente, pero lo hacía. Cerró los ojos, recordando su última vista de ese lugar, ahora diferente por los años que corrieron junto con ella a lo largo de su vida.

_Un lugar común en ese bosque..._

_Igual que los demás..._

_Cualquiera se perdería por el camino..._

_Sin embargo, ella lo llevaba impregnado en su alma, como algo pequeño y doloroso, que al paso del tiempo te perforaba tus sentidos y el sufrimiento verdadero brotaba, como algo sin final; sin nada que lo detuviera. _

Y se dejo caer de rodillas, abrazada a sí misma, sufriendo de nuevo, reprochándose por no haber hecho nada, culpándose por su muerte. Como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

_Bajo la tormenta sigo tu rastro  
que cada vez se hace mas escaso  
me mojo en la lluvia y mis lágrimas se confunden._

- ¿chicos no creen que Hermione ya se tardo?

- yo te apoyo...

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban cómodamente acostados en los sillones de la sala, la película que anteriormente estaban viendo, estaba en pausa; habían decidido esperar a que su castaña amiga regresara del baño, pero no lo hacía.

- voy a buscarla- se ofreció Ginny. Ambos amigos asintieron.

La vieron subir las escaleras y desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Ron miró a su amigo y comentó:

- ¿notaste que Hermione estaba medio rara?

- si, si lo noté

- ¿a que crees que se deba?

- no lo se, tal vez se sentía mal

- pues me parece que no se sentía tan mal, no esta en el baño, ni en su cuarto, creo que ni siquiera esta en la casa.- comentó Ginny que regresaba del segundo piso a paso pesado.

- ¿a dónde habrá ido entonces?

_-¡Keenan!- gritó alguien desde afuera._

Harry miró a sus amigos con una ceja levantada.

- ¿creen que...?

El trío compartió una misma mirada: confusión y desconcierto; Harry miró por la ventana, la tormenta estaba muy fuerte, y parecía que así iba a estar durante un par de horas; y en su estómago se formo un nudo bastante molesto al pensar que su amiga estaba allá afuera empapándose.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta y tomando un abrigo que estaba colgado en un perchero, (y que no era suyo), salió a en dirección al patio trasero, obviamente a buscar a su amiga.

_Camino por sendas inundadas,  
mirando a mi lado, buscándote, necesitándote,  
cada vez mas cercano te siento pero al mismo tiempo muy distante._

Hermione siguió de rodillas en el piso por un largo fragmento de tiempo, no había dejado de sollozar y se auto abrazaba para protegerse del frió, ya no sentía las manos, pero poco le importaba; de su boca salía vapor helado y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pesares que no se percato de insensatos ruidos que se acercaban a ella, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había puesto a uno de sus costados.

Pero de lo que si se percató fue de que, las gotas que anteriormente estaban cayendo furiosamente sobre su cuerpo, habían parado abruptamente y además una especie de chaqueta la había cubierto por la espalda.

Volteó instintivamente buscando con la mirada a uno de sus amigos o quizás a Javier, pero absolutamente nada en el mundo la hubiera preparado para encontrarse con aquello.

Dio un respingo sorprendida y como la última vez que lo había visto, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Desde arriba, dos ojos azules, con destellos plateados, la miraban furioso, centelleando enojo contenido, pero bien auto controlado en la oscuridad de la noche y su fino rostro con expresión dura enmarcada por la luna llena.

_Kalyo_

_Y me besas y me rechazas,  
frente al viento húmedo, cobijas mis brazos y los haces a un lado._

- ¿Por qué crees que tuvo que salir necesariamente y, precisamente meterse al bosque?

- ¿por que su perro esta perdido?- preguntó irónicamente el moreno rodando los ojos en claro fastidio.- y puedes dejar de quejarte por un segundo Ron¡Hermione esta perdida!

- mira en primera no estoy muy seguro de que Hermione este perdida y no me mires así que es la verdad, en segundo y lo más importante es el hecho de que este lloviendo, no creo que Hermione este afuera con este clima y por ter...

- quieres callarte Ron, me mareas, que te parece si mejor nos separamos, si alguno de los dos la encuentra hecha chispas rojas al cielo- Ron profirió algo parecido a un si, y tomó el camino contrario que el de su amigo.

Harry suspiró aliviado por haberse desecho de las constantes quejas de su amigo.

Le habían dicho a Ginny que lo mejor era que se quedará en casa, por si la castaña regresaba; y Javier les había indicado un poco el camino, pero la verdad era que no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba demasiado nervioso en ese momento.

Harry suspiró y siguió hacia enfrente, estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, la había notado ausente mientras veían las películas; además - miró por sobre su hombro - ya no recordaba ni donde estaba, necesitaba a la castaña para regresar, si no, estaba perdido, y no lo decía con algún sentido figurado.

_Corres bajo las nubes, y por mas que he querido seguirte caigo,  
y grito ¡es mi mente o ya no estas!,  
!eres tu o soy yo la del error¡¡¡dime!!!_

- ¿qué diantre crees que haces, Hermione¿quieres morir de hipotermia acaso?- preguntó el castaño furioso.- la verdad es que a mi no me importa, desgraciadamente eres mi deber; mi responsabilidad es cuidarte de criaturas inimaginables que están detrás de tu vida y no pienso perderte por una maldita tormenta...

- no tienes por que hablarme así- se ofendió ella limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas.- absolutamente nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

Kalyo la miró penetrantemente por unos segundos, hasta que le extendió su mano.

- levántate, te vas a enfermar- le ordenó con aire altivo

- no eres nadie para ordenarme que debo hacer

- desgraciadamente para ti, no me importa tu opinión, levántate

- no hagas eso... ya te dije que no me des ordenes

Kalyo la tomó de un brazo y la levantó de una manera poco delicada.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- dijo la ojimiel zafándose de su agarre.

- no me gusta que me desobedezcan, pero no vengo ha hablar de eso.

Hermione iba a replicar hasta que se percató de que una bola de pelos color dorado se removía detrás del chico.

- ¡Keenan!- gritó sobresaltando al ángel- te hemos estado buscando- susurró débilmente, el perro fue con ella y le lamió cariñosamente la mano.

La castaña se arrodillo a su altura y lo abrazó por el cuello, acariciando suavemente su pelaje dorado.

Kalyo la miró. Era su imaginación, o a estos terrestres se les estaba dando la costumbre de ignorarlo. Suspiró.

- ¿quieres prestarme un mínimo de atención _pequeña castaña_? - dijo arrastrando deliberadamente las palabras.

Hermione lo miró aún enfadada con él por su comportamiento.

- ahora si me lo pides¿no me lo ordenas?

- deja eso¿si?, tenemos cosas que hablar

La castaña lo miró fríamente.

- si mejoraras tu actitud conmigo, todo sería mas sencillo, eres demasiado desagradable.

- ¡ja! Me tiene sin cuidado tu opinión escuincla, sólo quiero que escuches.

- no lo voy hacer hasta que no cambies tu actitud.

Kalyo gruño y respiro profundo.

- esta bien¿ok? Lo siento, no quería ofender a la niña -dijo inexpresivamente, Hermione frunció el ceño poco convencida.- mira solo vengo a explicarte como va a estar la cosa cuando entre a Hogwarts contigo este año¿de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió enfadada. Desgraciadamente tenía que escucharlo.

- aun no me acostumbro ¿de acuerdo?, es algo demasiado irreal... - se sinceró levantándose.

- lo se¿ok? Yo tampoco me lo creo; pero creo que si queremos que esto funcione y que ambos salgamos beneficiados con ello, tenemos que llevarnos medianamente bien. Acepto que no soy una persona amigable, pero no me queda de otra sino enfrentar lo que viene.

- ¿realmente estas aquí obligado?-preguntó la castaña un poco mas calmada.

- no, pero eso es otro tema. Ahora mira esto es lo que va a pasar...

Pero no pudo terminar, pues un ruido lo distrajo.

- alguien viene, creo que es uno de tus amigos- murmuró mirando sobre el hombro de la castaña. Ella confundida se giró, después volvió su vista en Kalyo extrañada. Keenan soltó un ladrido.

- yo no escuche nada -musitó

El ángel levantó una ceja arrogantemente e hizo una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa.

- imperfecta -le dijo antes de pegar un brinco tan alto, que lo llevó arriba de la rama de un árbol, la cual lo cubría dejando ver sólo un brillo desprendido por sus ojos a causa de la noche estrellada, tan macabro que, cuando la castaña lo miró sintió un escalofrío y al mismo tiempo estupefacción por algo tan extraño.

- ¿que demo...?

- ¿Hermione?- la llamaron por la espalda, poniéndola de golpe, muy rígida.

- ¿Harry?- musitó volviéndose lentamente

El peliazabache la abrazó. Hermione correspondió a su abrazó.

_Continuo en busca de una respuesta,  
la tormenta para, descubres mi llanto y me miras,  
de lo lejos regresas y tomas mi mano me abrazas con fuerza  
y siento como si me hicieras parte de tu vida  
quisiera que esto no terminara pero el momento se acaba  
y cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que en un sueño a pasado._

- nos tenías muy preocupados¿sabías?

- lo siento, es sólo que no pude contenerme- mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿fue aquí?- preguntó algo cohibido mirando el lugar. Ella asintió contra su pecho respirando la fragancia silvestre y húmeda que los rodeaba.- ¿estas bien?

- si, sólo algo triste, nunca había vivido tanto su recuerdo- le susurró ella. Se mordió el labio de nuevo y cerró los ojos impidiéndose a ella misma derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Harry la separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla; se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa con la cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida en el piso, tan necesitada de cariño y comprensión; se sintió impotente al no saber que hacer, al no saber que decirle para reconfortarla. ¿Qué haría ella estando en su lugar¿Por qué no tenía su misma capacidad de conforte¿Por qué no podía con una sola mirada arreglarlo todo, con un solo roce calmar la nítida tormenta de emociones¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta fue bajando su cabeza hacia ella, sin darse cuenta de cuan confundido estaba la apretó contra si, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas impotentes por sentirse la persona mas inútil del mundo, la persona mas idiota e insensible que no podía evitar el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga; rozo su nariz con la suya y cerró los ojos con fuerza; sintió el cuerpo de su amiga estremecerse bajo sus brazos. Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, ladeo su cabeza y rozó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella, en una caricia que le removió las entrañas.

Hermione entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos, embriagada por la caricia y ternura de su mejor amigo. Se dejo embargar por los sentimientos aglomerados en su estómago y apretó los fuertes hombros de Harry con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos.

De un momento a otro estaba aspirando el mismo aliento que su amiga.

Y así dejándose llevar por la cercanía de la luna llena, por la brisa silvestre que había dejado la tormenta, dejándose llevar por un impulso imprudente pero necesitado; hizo lo que jamás había pensado hacer nunca.

_La besó._

_**"Algunos piensan que el dolor sólo se combate con la medicina. Sin embargo, hay dolores que se curan con el amor."**_

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué tal todo mundo?, auhhh, no me avienten nada¡¡hey!! Eso dolio... jaja, no se crean.  
La verdad espero que nadie este pensando en matarme, tal vez no les guste el final de este capítulo, tal vez si, que se yo. Sólo he de aclarar que me moría de ganas por escribir el primer beso de esta parejita, y no es por nada pero en el próximo capítulo esto sigue, jaja sólo comento que ahí no acaba el beso... ok tal vez hable de más._

_Bueno, bueno, que les parece la actitud de los personajes, Kalyo ya empezó a tener problemas con los animales, pero creo que se ha ganado un nuevo amigo, sin su consentimiento claro._

_El próximo capitulo lleva como título "la pesadilla en la realidad" y veremos como está el mundo de los malos, un poco de acción y quizás violencia, no se preocupen que seguirá la historia de los personajes._

_Una cosa, la frase del último párrafo (que esta toda bonita) la saqué de mi anterior fic._

_Dejen reviews, recuerden que las contestaciones son en el plano de reviews. Gracias a todos los que han comentado y ánimo a los que no lo han hecho ha hacerlo._

_**Ahora unas palabras... con respecto a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows... nada de Spoilers...**_

_**Primero que nada debo informar que despues de leerme el libro (después de que un amigo me hubiese arruinado el final, te odio Cesar!! XD) me di cuenta de algo, ok todos los shippers Harry y Hermione debieron haber sufrido mucho no? yo me trague mi olgullo e hice incapié en mi lealtad hacia la historia y la leí, sufriendo en cada escena que no fuera H/Hr, llorando al final; pero tenemos que recordar una cosa muy importante: TODOS nosotros somos fieles a la historia, no a las parejas, ese libro ha sido uno de los mejores que he leido, de veras se los recomiendo.**_

_**El desilusional vive en nosotros ahora y depende de nosotros que siga adelante, por que amedrentarse si NUESTRA HISTORIA aun no acaba, ahora enseñemosle a JK Rowling que el amor entre H/Hr no es y nunca será superficial, que un epilogo puede ser mejor escrito hasta por un niño. **_

_**Enseñemosle a Rowling que nuesto fanatismo por la pareja siempre tuvo un hecho, que hay escritores fans que hacen un trabajo increible por algo en lo que creen. Amigos vivamos con EL DESILUSIONAL por siempre, no se dejen pisotear por los que son R/Hr o H/G, su historia en el libro fue un asco, un segundo plano bien bonito, Y el H/Hr se dio hasta por descuido de la autora, es algo que no se puede negar. Simplemente jamás peleamos por algo tonto, jamás.**_

_Muchos saludos y abrazos de su amiga:_

_Darkgranger_


	7. VII La Pesadilla en la Realidad

**Una profecía de los cielos**

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**7.- La pesadilla en la realidad**

_**El sufrimiento es permanente, aislado y oscuro, y posee la naturaleza de lo infinito.**_

_Afueras de Londres, Inglaterra.  
10:04 p.m._

Lejos de la luz, lejos del día, lejos del bien. Así era como se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas, que parecía hablaban de algo sumamente importante. Ese grupo estaba conformado por, alrededor de 15 o 20 personas, un mínimo 10 por ciento de lo que normalmente eran.

En el centro se hallaba una silla con el respaldo grande tallado en madera fina y oro, digna de un mismísimo Dios. Un encapuchado se encontraba sentado en una posición elegante y superior. Alrededor suyo había diversos encapuchados, unos con un simple traje oscuro que estaban a las espaldas de su señor; y otros más enfrente del encapuchado con ropas extrañas, que mezclaban el color rojo sangre con el rojo vino y el negro. Todos con la cabeza alzada y con un vestigio de sonrisa en el rostro.

- tu mundo es bastante entretenido Tom, los humanos son tan inferiores, tan débiles e ingenuos. El olor del miedo eterno se percibe en cada uno, esa sensación de desespero y soledad; me encanta el sufrimiento.

- no me llames Tom idiota, para ti soy y seré siempre Lord Voldemort.

- lo lamento Tom, pero no soy un maldito y despreciable súbdito humano tuyo, como para que tu me impongas algo. Yo te llamaré como se me pegué la gana. Nosotros no nos inclinamos ante nadie que no sea nuestro señor.

- Tom Riddle dejo de ser mi nombre hace mucho tiempo

- no discutamos eso en estos momentos, tenemos un mismo fin y un mismo legado, compartimos una misma ambición y sabes que me necesitas, así que mejor dejemos de pelear Tom- dijo recalcando su nombre con gesto burlón, mientras Voldemort apretaba los puños impotente- sabes -continuó cambiando de tema inspeccionando un objeto redondo con indiferencia- me vendría bien un poco de acción y esto de estar escondidos no les gusta a los míos.- miró fijamente a Voldemort por unos segundos esperando su reacción.

- tienes que ser paciente, en este momento no podemos dar ningún paso en falso, si fallamos nos costará caro.- respondió el Lord oscuro levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia ese individuo que consideraba despreciable.

- la paciencia no es mi fuerte, pero si no queda de otra- se encogió de hombros indiferente- es tu mundo, haz con él lo que se te plazca.

- no lo tienes que decir- se acercó y le arrebató bruscamente el objeto poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar, una mesa redonda decorada con un estilo antiguo; el encapuchado levantó una ceja divertido- ahora apártate de mi vista.

- seguro Lord Voldemort, para mi, nada sería más placentero que apartarte de mi vista, me repudia este lugar, es demasiado sombrío y oscuro.- respondió analizando su entorno.

Voldemort sonrió. - ¿Qué esperabas¿Un lugar lleno de margaritas? — preguntó irónicamente

- más rojo, eso es lo que necesitas, fuego; lo único que representas con el color negro es la soledad y la tristeza; si lo sabes utilizar podrías representar el miedo, la desesperación, el sufrimiento, el dolor, eso sería lo correcto; pero vamos nadie en este mundo es perfecto.

- ¡sal de mi vista ahora!

- lo que usted ordene, larguémonos de aquí muchachos- se despidió con un gesto de la mano nada correcto, que solo logró enfurecer mas a Voldemort, y luego desapareció.

- esos estupidos, para la otra no voy a tener tanta paciencia con sus idioteces- gruño regresando a su trono- ahora ustedes bola de inútiles váyanse de mi vista también- sus súbditos temerosos por su reacción, obedecieron sin chistar, casi corriendo salieron del lugar- ¡colagusano, necesito que hagas algo importante!- el aludido paró su camino y se volvió haciendo una reverencia exagerada a su señor.- ve con el maldito de Perseus y dile que necesito hablar con él.

- c-claro m-mi lord, e-enseguida cumpliré con su mandato.

- perfecto¡ahora sal de mi vista!

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

En otro lugar muy lejano, donde la naturaleza cumplía su faceta perfecta de comodidad y relajación, donde la tranquilidad aromaba el ambiente y la humedad de una tormenta pasada reinaba con su belleza; se encontraban dos jóvenes que, olvidándose de sus problemas y de su identidad, se besaban bajo la luna llena, que alumbraba sus rostros centrando su atención en ellos, siendo su cómplice.

Esos jóvenes se besaban con sentimientos confundidos, con anhelantes sensaciones y tiernos movimientos. Por un momento ambos chicos quisieron detener el tiempo y perforar sus emociones, desahogando sus penas y eliminar todos sus problemas.

En un principio el beso había sido tímido, delicado, con roces suaves y tiernos; después Harry se había olvidado de lo que hacía y arriesgándose había entreabierto sus labios profundizando el contacto.

Hermione por otro lado había respondido el beso de su mejor amigo, al principio sorprendida, pero cuando Harry había embriagado sus sentidos con la ternura y el anhelo que ponía en el beso, había caído rendida y se había olvidado por completo de lo que hacía, con quién, y en dónde.

Harry la atrajo más hacia si, de una manera inconsciente pero aceptada; haciendo que su amiga temblara y echara la cabeza para atrás un poco, mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, sosteniéndola de la cintura; y ella posicionaba sus manos en su pecho.

Ambos sentían como el agua escurría por sus cuerpos, proporcionando un contacto mas intimo, efímero pero realmente agradable entre ambos.

Sus pulsos en un compás delicado se habían acelerado y su respiración había aumentado. En sus mentes la sorpresa y una extraña sensación había enmudecido sus almas, llevándolas en un viaje etéreo, e iluminando sus cabezas con un solo pensamiento.

_¡Estoy besando a Hermione!_

_¡Estoy besando a Harry, por Merlín!_

_¡Estoy besando a mi mejor amiga!_

_¡Estoy besando a mi mejor amigo, santo Dios!_

Al pensar eso, ambos chicos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, separándose sonrojados y respirando entrecortadamente exclamaron al unísono un _¡Lo siento!_

Se miraron por unos segundos, incrédulos por el momento. Sus mentes divagaron en una misma búsqueda por la respuesta a su acción, del seguimiento que le habían dado a ese roce tan íntimo que jamás pensaron, iban a compartir.

- Hermione y-yo lo siento n-no quería... yo... es d-decir... yo...- balbuceó nervioso

- lo se Harry, yo también me deje llevar, no era mi intención... es decir... bueno tu entiendes ¿no?- comentó girándose para evitar que Harry viera su sonrojo.

- si, yo t-te entiendo, m-me pasó lo mismo, sólo fue un impulso... yo... — suspiró para serenarse y dejar de decir idioteces que a él mismo confundían- de veras lo siento

- sabes, creo que es mejor regresar a la casa, ya e-es tarde y b-bueno, seguro están preocupados

- si, creo que si- asintió confundido- vamos

- si, K-Keenan vamos amigo a casa- le hizo un gesto y el animal se acerco a ella. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡Keenan¡Aquí estabas!- exclamó asombrado, la castaña lo miró contrariada.

- ¿no lo habías visto?- preguntó elevando las cejas.

- no, bueno, no me había percatado de su presencia, t-tu s-sabes por... b-bueno t-tu e-entiendes- se sonrojó de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza, Hermione también se sonrojó comprendiendo a lo que se refería el peliazabache.

- c-creo que d-deberíamos olvidar este incidente H-Harry- logró decir; el chico asintió automáticamente- f-fue sólo u-un impulso, somos amigos- el ojiverde volvió a asentir.

- supongo q-que ahora si deberíamos regresar ¿no crees?- indagó el ojiverde.

- cierto, y c-creo que sería de lo más prudente no comentar nada al respecto ¿no?- corroboró ella. Ambos asintieron.

Luego tomaron el camino de regreso a casa después de que el pelinegro comentará que no sabía como regresar, dicho comentario había sido usado para disipar la extraña incomodidad entre ellos; y por ende ambos olvidaron el "pequeño" incidente por el cual habían pasado. Por lo menos por el momento. Pero una cosa no podía ser olvidada y era el hecho de que ambos podían saborear aún la calida sensación de los labios del otro.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- señor- dijo el encapuchado que había estado hace un par de horas con el famoso lord oscuro, inclinándose ante el ser que tenía enfrente.

- Zenith, has tardado demasiado- dijo el ser que estaba de pie al lado de una ventana que enmarcaba el brillo de la luna.

- lo siento mi señor, sólo me estaba divirtiendo un rato- sonrió de lado con maldad.

- no estas aquí para divertirte¡MIRAME!- le ordenó volteándose, dejando ver su rostro gracias al destello emanado de la luna.- ¡Voldemort vino a verme antes de que tu llegaras!.

La cólera se percibía en su pálido rostro, sus labios mostraban una mueca contraída por el enfado, dejando entrever por sobre sus labios una línea de colmillos brillantes y filosos. Su sedoso cabello negro caía por su frente en un fino copete, mientras que en la parte trasera de su nuca el cabello mostraba la ligera forma de picos, fielmente peinados hacia arriba.

Pero a pesar de su tono blanquecino de piel y extraño cabello, lo que más se notaba en ese ser eran: sus ojos; blancos como la nieve, contrastando con su pequeña pupila negra, lo que hacía que se viera tétrico y aterrador. Atravesando su frente había una pequeña e inclinada cicatriz que, a diferencia de las normales esta era de un color rojo sangre, a pesar de ser un poco visible, esta era tapada por el flequillo.

Parecía joven y aunque fuera un ser bastante terrorífico, su presencia emanaba elegancia y belleza.

Su ropa consistía en una especie de abrigo-capa de color rojo vino que llegaba hasta tocar el piso; el material parecía una especie de cuero, pues se adhería a su perfecto cuerpo, sólo las mangas estaban sueltas. Debajo de este tenia una especie de suéter de color negro, que estaba abotonada desde la cintura hasta el inicio de la cabeza, alrededor del cuello tenía una cadena plateada y gruesa de donde colgaba lo que parecía una estrella de seis puntas, con la punta baja más larga que las demás. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una especie de botas color negro, del mismo material que el abrigo. En sus manos llevaba dos gruesos guantes metálicos de color rojo que tenían el mismo símbolo que el de su collar.

Dos cadenas plateadas hacían un cruce particular en su torso, por arriba de su suéter; tenía puesto un cinturón grueso de color café oscuro, de donde colgaba con cierta elegancia una gruesa y extraordinaria espada.

- m-mi señor no se por que está así, y-yo s-solo estaba jugando con él- respondió un poco atemorizado el encapuchado, aún en su posición de reverencia. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirar a su amo.

- no estamos aquí para "jugar", no quiero que el respeto entre los seres oscuros se pierda¿qué vamos hacer si Voldemort pierde su confianza en nosotros? No necesitamos otro enemigo... de hecho entre mas seamos mejor. Recuerda Zenith que tenemos un acuerdo, no podemos estarlo tentando tanto.

- P-pero ¡S-Señor! Usted sabe que podemos vencerlos sin la ayuda de otros repugnantes seres- respondió Zenith levantándose agresivamente y dejando ver su rostro.

Al igual que su amo, Zenith tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, su cabello largo tapando parte de su frente y apenas llegando un poco arriba de sus hombros. El cabello era de un color rojo, pero no un rojo común y corriente o como ellos lo llamarían un rojo no humano, sino un rojo vivo, sangriento, profundo. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la indignación, de un profundo negro, que hacía al "hombre" aún más terrorífico, ya que ni el más profundo análisis podría encontrar la pupila. Una cicatriz igual a la de su amo (roja y gruesa, no normal) atravesaba su ojo derecho.

Sus colmillos, finos pero tenebrosos, que se apretaban por su humor, estaban más afilados que los de su señor. Mientras en el contorno de su blanca dentadura, se podía apreciar gotas de sangre cubriendo la parte de las encías. Aún así el ser frente a él no mostró ningún sentimiento.

- estamos en su territorio, ellos deben conocer esto; tú sabes perfectamente que Kalyo no va a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, si hacemos que los hombres de Voldemort destruyan a todos los ineptos que están del lado de ese repugnante ángel, podremos tener más ventaja; Kalyo se centrará en la protección de la escuincla de la profecía, nosotros sin embargo, nos centraremos en la destrucción y el sufrimiento de este mundo. Pero...- le comentó mientras levantaba su brazo y acariciaba el rostro de Zenith- debes recordar que nuestro deber es hacer que la oscuridad reine en todo el universo- bajo de su rostro a su cuello y apretó suavemente levantando su mirada, mientras Zenith sudaba frío tratando de mantener su respiración balanceada- después, nosotros gobernaremos a la oscuridad y mataremos a todo aquel que se oponga a nuestro reinado...

Con la gruesa y afilada uña de su pulgar, perforó la piel pálida del cuello de su servidor, mientras que este dejaba salir un aullido de dolor casi imperceptible y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo para clavar sus gélidos ojos sobre él, mirando con adoración el rostro contraído por el dolor y la sangre derramada debido a la perforación de la piel. De sus ojos blancos y penetrantes un rayo plateado salió disparado hacia el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, haciéndolo brillar por un diminuto e insignificante instante, dejándolo repentinamente debilitado y haciendo que Zenith se sintiese muy pesado.

- aquí morimos mi querido Zenith¿lo sabías cierto?- este lo miró desafiante con un solo ojo abierto, no pudiendo moverse- no voy a volver a repetirlo, no quiero deslealtades, no quiero problemas, no quiero rastreros despreciables que no son objetivos; no voy a permitir ninguna falla ¡¿me oyeron?!- gritó a todos los encapuchados que, instantáneamente reverenciaron a su amo atemorizados.- no pienso tener ninguna baja debido a una batalla entre los mortifagos y nosotros, su magia es diferente. ¡Recuérdalo!- de un repentino y estridente momento, clavó todas y cada una de sus garras alrededor del cuello de Zenith, apretando con fuerza, mirando hipnotizado la sangre roja y el dolor reflejado en su rostro, ladeo la cabeza y apretó más, enterrando ahora, dos centímetros de sus largos dedos; oyó como Zenith se quedaba sin respiración poco a poco y apreciaba como su vista se volvía borrosa pues parpadeaba constantemente; mientras tanto el pelirrojo inútilmente trataba de zafarse, aforrándose con la poca fuerza que tenía a la mano que estrangulaba su cuello.

- e-eres u-n t-traidor d-despiadado, a-atacas a l-los de t-tu propia especie ¡PERSEUS!- exclamó con dificultad y furia el ojinegro.

Al ser llamado así, a Perseus le brillaron los ojos de rabia, subió su mano hasta su hombro y con furia apretó uno de los brazos de Zenith y desgarró su piel con un potente rasguño. Zenith profirió un agudo gritó, sintiendo como su sangre corría por su antebrazo adormeciéndose lentamente, sintiendo dolor como jamás lo había sentido.

- si Zenith, aquí el dolor es perforante, desgarrador, cruel; mi hechizo te hizo débil- con un ágil movimiento lo lanzó contra una pared cercana haciendo que su hombro pegará en esta y sus huesos se quebraran profiriendo un agudo sonido.- débil y con perforante sensibilidad...

Desenvainó su espada apuntando a su contrincante.

- esto es lo que les pasa a los que no siguen mis ordenes, aquí mando ¡Yo!, y quiero que sigan mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, no voy a tener compasión por nadie- les habló a los demás que presenciaban el castigo, sonriendo levemente de lado- de igual forma, la compasión no esta en mi naturaleza. En cuanto a ti- se dirigió al cuerpo casi inerte que estaba frete a él- te veré en el infierno.

Levantó su espada dispuesto a castigarlo, cortarle la cabeza sería lo más apropiado.

- s-señor, por favor, no...- susurró débilmente como última oportunidad el pelirrojo.

- demasiado tarde para pedir clemencia- y mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, su espada llegó a su cuerpo con furia, matándolo al instante.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Voldemort salía satisfecho de la cueva donde se hospedaban sus "aliados". Dos de sus mortifagos iban cada uno de sus lados, escoltándolo.

Le había advertido a Perseus que la incompetencia de su especie no le estaba favoreciendo en nada y que no iba a estar soportando la arrogancia de ellos. El le había asegurado que haría algo. Y había cumplido su palabra.

Tras haberse quedado un poco, presenciando como su demanda de castigo a ese desgraciado arrogante se cumplía mejor de lo que imaginaba, decidió regresar a su cuartel general; tenía que preparar el próximo ataque. Pues Perseus le había advertido que él tampoco esperaría mucho tiempo para pelear, quería derramar sangre. Y aunque jamás le tendría ni una pizca de temor a ese ser, coincidía con él respecto a que necesitaban acción, pues casi un año llevaban de no hacer nada.

Estaba apunto de desaparecer cuando un desgarrador gritó que provenía de la cueva se hizo sonar por todos los alrededores, asustando a los animales que reposaban tranquilos y poniendo de buen humor al lord oscuro, este, sonriendo con maldad, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de ese lugar. Zenith tenía lo que se merecía.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

A pesar de que la tormenta hubiese pasado, el frío y húmedo ambiente se colaba entre el cuerpo de dos siluetas que silenciosas, avanzaban por el sendero rocoso de un pequeño bosque.

Ambos chicos sentían frío e internamente sabían que después de esto se iban a resfriar. Harry algo nervioso miró la espalda de su amiga, que iba unos pasos delante de él, y frunció el ceño.

- ¿De quién es esa chaqueta Hermione? Es demasiado grande para ser tuya ¿no?- pregunto el ojiverde para romper el tenso e incomodo silencio que había embargado el ambiente.

La castaña se miró unos segundos, notando que aún tenía el abrigo de Kalyo. Se encogió de hombros.

- lo mismo te digo Harry, esa chamarra que traes puesta es de mi padre; yo simplemente agarre lo primero que vi.- dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo, entonces el peliazabache se sonrojó.

- bueno...

Se quedaron en silencio en lo que restaba del camino, el único sonido que había entre ellos, era el de sus zapatos al chocar con la húmeda tierra, y uno que otro ladrido de Keenan. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas de soslayo, pero luego la apartaban rápidamente.

El ambiente era incomodo, Hermione se sentía extraña, casi nunca se había sentido así al lado de su mejor amigo, en realidad siempre le gustaba mucho su presencia, se sentía a gusto y en confianza, pero en ese momento ambos sabían que algo entre ellos había cambiado.

Vislumbraron a lo lejos el final del camino y a Keenan corriendo hacia la casa. Ginny en la puerta agitaba una mano hacia ellos, dando saltitos de alegría y sonriendo feliz de saber que ambos chicos estaban bien.

Harry miró de reojo a su amiga y la vio con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguia avanzando. Vislumbró una silueta que reconoció como Ron, que a un lado de su hermana, lo fulminaba con la mirada; sostenía una taza humeante entre las manos y se tapaba con una manta gruesa, que se arrastraba por el piso. Se reprendió mentalmente por olvidarse de echar chispas rojas para avisarle a su pelirrojo amigo que había encontrado a la castaña; pero es que bueno, había estado pensando en otras cosas.

Miró de nuevo a su amiga e hizo nota mental de que así, con el pelo mojado y pegado a su rostro, con los ojos un poco hinchados por haber llorado y su rostro surcado con pequeñas gotitas de la lluvia, se veía completamente adorable. Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos y volvió su vista a Ginny que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Le echo los brazos a Hermione y la estrujó con fuerza a punto de derribarla.

- ¡¿sabes lo preocupada que me tenías mujer¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin avisar y con este clima?!- la reprendió la pelirroja separándose un poco de ella.

Harry se colocó atrás de la castaña y la sostuvo por los hombros evitando que se cayera por la fuerza de la pelirroja.

- lo siento Ginny, me perdí buscando a Keenan.- mintió, no quería hablar de su repentino arrebato y no quería que se preocuparan mas por ella.- No quería preocuparlos chicos. A ninguno.- ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró a Harry por unos segundos, sabiendo que él no le había creído. Luego volvió su vista a la pelirroja e intento sonreírle, sintiéndose como una traidora por haber besado a Harry. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió para ver a sus amigos mirándola fijamente.

- el caso Hermione, es que lo hiciste, ahora déjame consentirte un poco y darte una toalla, ropa seca y un humeante chocolate.- le dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras Ron asentía a su lado.- y tu Harry sería bueno que te cambiaras.

El pelinegro asintió a Ginny y soltando a su amiga se encaminó a la casa para cambiarse. Mientras era seguido por los hermanos pelirrojos y su mejor amiga.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Después de haber pasado por una interminable revisión por parte de Ginny y una exhaustiva atención por parte de Ron y Harry, los cuales hacían que se sintiera inútil e invalida; por fin se había podido zafar e irse a su habitación a cambiar, ya que aunque ya estuviera seca, aún estaba llena de lodo; subió las escaleras y se metió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Se miró en el espejo y se reprendió mentalmente por lucir tan deplorable. Sus ojos hinchados y con ojeras, su pelo mas desordenado de lo que recordaba haberlo tenido, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, su nariz levemente rojiza¡Dios! estaba horrible. Apartó la vista de su reflejo y decidió darse un largo baño, así que se dirigió a su habitación para sacar un poco de ropa.

Pero de nuevo en ese día, se sorprendió enormemente pues nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que había dentro de su cuarto.

Ahí dentro de su habitación, una silueta iluminada por la luna llena, se encontraba elegantemente recargada en la pared, viéndola con su mirada plateada, fría, calculadora, penetrante; la estaba esperando. Suspiró rendida y cansada, ya ni siquiera valía la pena preguntarle como había entrado a su habitación, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, donde sintió como sus orbes plateadas la penetraban con frialdad. La castaña carraspeó incómoda.

- es-esto, esto es tuyo- se quitó el abrigo blanco que aún traía puesto y se lo extendió al chico- muchas gracias por prestármelo.- Kalyo no hizo ningún movimiento ni amago de tomarlo, sólo la observaba.- ¿vas a tomarla o que?- le preguntó algo crispada.

- ¿qué fue lo que paso en el bosque _Hermione_? — le preguntó él ignorando su pregunta y acercándose cautelosamente a ella.

- ¿a-a que t-te re-refieres?- le dijo nerviosa, recordando que él estaba presente cuando ella y Harry... pues... cuando _eso_ había pasado.

Kalyo se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y tomo su abrigo lentamente, como torturándola con su elegancia, desesperándola con sus movimientos pausados.

- sabes a lo que me refiero... tu no puedes tener nada con _él_, estamos en guerra, no puedes dejar tu responsabilidad a lado, no puedes desviarte de lo importante... no puedes involucrarte sentimentalmente con Potter, eso podría ser nuestro peor error... recuerda que tienes una misión que cumplir...

- l-lo que vi-viste fue un error, f-fue un impulso, nada más ¿de acuerdo?, además Harry es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y nunca había pensado en tener nada con él, y no se porque te estoy dando estas explicaciones a ti... es sólo mi problema- se volteó enfadada y fue a cerrar la puerta.

- no es que me importe castaña, pero no quiero estar persiguiéndote todo el tiempo.- Hermione lo miró fulminante. El levantó las cejas.

- y según tú ¿cuáles son mis responsabilidades?

- la primera vez que te deje en tu casa, te dije que te relajaras mientras pudieras, y eso es lo que harás.- La ojimiel abrió la boca para rebatir pero el castaño la interrumpió.- Aunque ruegues no te diré absolutamente nada, no hasta llegar a tu colegio... ahora si nos centramos en lo que importa en estos momentos...- Hermione gruñó dándose por vencida, este... ángel, era demasiado porfiado.

- bien- contestó ella.- ¿Qué va a pasar?

- en primera me presentaré a tus amigos como un viejo amigo tuyo de la infancia, hace mucho que no te veía y punto. Te veré en el andén, en el camino no me despegaré de ti, el tren es un buen blanco de ataque y a mi parecer bastante sencillo. Tus amigos no sabrán absolutamente nada de mi, tal vez en un futuro tendrán que saberlo, pero por el momento soy un humano- hizo una mueca- entraré como un alumno de supervisión, ósea que no trabajaré como ustedes, sólo tengo que estar en clase y observar (observarte sería más apropiado), se supone que tu jefa de casa me acogerá como un miembro mas de Gryffindor, por lo tanto compartiremos clases.

Hermione se sintió incómoda¡por merlín¡Estaría vigilada día y noche!

- en las noches revisaré los alrededores de tu escuela para cerciorarme de que todo está en orden. Lo único que pido de tu parte, es que te abstengas de hacer algo estúpido, se que tú y tus amigos tienen reputación de meterse en líos; no puedes hacer nada sin antes avisarme- la chica abrió la boca sorprendida- y si notas algo sospechoso tendrás que informarme... habrá muchas cosas que haremos este año pequeña castaña, cosas que no te imaginas, así que espero que estés preparada mentalmente para esta misión...

La castaña estaba mareada¡prácticamente él sería su sombra!, iba rebatirle muchas cosas, cuando de repente ambos oyeron pasos que venían de la escalera, exactamente en dirección a la habitación de Hermione. La chica supuso que sería Ginny. Oyeron como la puerta del baño se cerraba y eso le dio unos segundos más a Kalyo para hablar.

- antes de irme tengo que decirte que ahora que se ha desatado la profecía, algunas de tus noches ya no serán tranquilas- Hermione lo miró confundida- verás cosas que aunque intentes evitarlo, no podrás hacerlo, verás guerra, verás dolor, verás tortura, pero eso es la clave para saber los planes del enemigo; tus "sueños", aunque no serán todos los días, te darán pistas de los que mis enemigos están haciendo; es una cualidad que la profecía te brindo... algunas veces te sentirás mal, pero tienes que aprender a afrontarlo, tienes que empezar a ver la realidad- Kalyo la miró con algo de compasión, aunque intentará esconderla, pues él sabía que esos sueños en muchas ocasiones iban a ser más que desagradables, lamentablemente él no podía defenderla de eso.- Sueños proféticos, eso es lo que tendrás, sueños que no se pueden evitar, es menos doloroso si no luchas contra ellos.- terminó mordiéndose la lengua.

Hermione se mantuvo callada con la mirada gacha, tratando de procesar toda la información; un miedo increíble viajo por todo su cuerpo, produciéndole leves temblores. ¡Ella no quería ser participe de eso¡Ella no quería ver más sufrimiento¡Sólo quería ayudar a Harry¡Quería que esa guerra terminara! Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no dejo caer, no, no lloraría; tenía que ser fuerte por sus amigos, _para_ sus amigos, tenía que ser capaz de afrontar lo que esos sueños le mostrarían; tendría, como había dicho su ángel, afrontar la realidad. Miró de nuevo a Kalyo y este sintió una leve pulsación en el pecho que no supo identificar, cuando miró la tristeza impregnada en el rostro de la chica.

- buscaremos una solución, esto todavía no empieza, no creo que los tengas aún- mintió sin saber porque, ya le había asegurado que no podían hacer nada¿por qué le había dicho eso?, sólo sabía que no quería verla llorar, se sentía incómodo.

Hermione le sonrió levemente y asintió, ambos escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse de nuevo y los pasos de la pelirroja se sentían más cercanos.

- bien, tengo que irme, si tienes dudas, pues pobre de ti- le dijo burlonamente para romper el ambiente triste e incomodo, abrió la ventana y antes de salir se volteó hacia la castaña y a modo de despedida le dijo- por cierto, soy una persona bastante desagradable, no pienses jamás que me llevaré bien con alguno de tu especie.- dicho esto salió con un salto, desapareciendo en la oscura y penetrable noche, en el instante en que la puerta se abría. La cara de la castaña olvidó atrás el semblante triste y se contrajo en una mueca de enfado.

- Hermione, pensé que ya estabas dormida- le dijo Ginny a su amiga al verla parada en medio de la habitación. Ella la miró con la cara contrariada y expresión molesta, que confundió a la pelirroja. La ojimiel agarró un poco de ropa y diciéndole a Ginny un casi inaudible "me voy a bañar", salió de la habitación hecha una furia, dejando a la pelirroja bastante contrariada.

Por lo menos, momentáneamente se había olvidado de su tristeza.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

En una cueva, que estaba rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche, una noche sin estrellas y un frío abrumador. Dentro de la estancia, igualmente oscurecida y alumbrada levemente por el lento crepitar de las antorchas que rodeaban el sombrío escondite, dos siluetas conversaban en un tono bastante neutral.

Uno sentado en una silla de piedra, el otro parado observando los ojos de su interlocutor.

- ya tienes lo que querías Voldemort. He castigado a uno de los míos. Ahora debo decirte que es necesario que movilices tus ataques, Zenith no era el único impaciente, aunque era un idiota impaciente, tenía algo de razón; mis súbditos están cansados de esperar, YO estoy cansado de esperar. Y auque puedo ser más paciente, también empiezo a desesperarme, y tendrás que ser conciente que yo no volveré a castigar a nadie. Entonces, tal vez, empiece a moverme por mi cuenta, y eso, sabemos ambos, que no nos beneficia.

Voldemort lo miró ferviente, frío, calculador.

- no podemos romper el pacto Perseus, sabemos que el bando de la luz y los seguidores de ese viejo; ahora están reuniendo más aliados.

- entonces debes ser más rápido Voldemort- los ojos del pelinegro brillaron con un toque maligno- ataquemos, démosles a esos ineptos un susto, así al mismo tiempo nosotros saciaremos nuestra sed de lucha y de sangre. Evitaste aparecer pos casi un año, debes hacerles saber que: aún, El señor de la oscuridad esta vivo, y ahora comparte una alianza con el señor de las tinieblas- en su rostro surcó una maniaca sonrisa, que dejo entrever sus blancos y sangrientos colmillos, sus ojos llameaban de un color plateado, que aunque sus ojos fueran blancos como la nieve, parecían dos témpanos de hielo que estaban fundiéndose de maldad; este conjunto hacían de su rostro un elegante reinado de sombras y terror, puramente tétrico, que le provocó a el Lord una repugnancia momentánea.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y extendió la mano, dejo ver su marca y con su otra blanca y huesuda mano tocó con fuerza la calavera con la serpiente.

Miró de nuevo al ser maléfico que tenía al frente y sonrió con arrogancia.

- si tanto deseas pelear, lo haremos- Perseus levantó el mentón con elegancia- tenía planeado atacar el callejón Diagón en unos días, pero debido a la ferviente insistencia de parte de los tuyos; esto se adelantará. Mañana la mitad de tu ejército y diez de mis mortifagos atacarán ahí donde todos los magos van a pasar su vida como si una amenaza no los asechara. Mañana harás morir a los magos y brujas que más puedas, mañana plantarás la desesperación y el miedo en toda la comunidad mágica... no quiero nada de rehenes... quiero que les enseñes que la pesadilla esta por comenzar, que ya no es un sueño terrible, que esto ya es realidad.

_**Pero lo más importante, quiero que les demuestres mañana a todos, que los DEMONIOS existen y que están del lado de Lord Voldemort, dispuestos a matar a sangre fría... **_

El demonio demostró su satisfacción enseñando de nuevo sus colmillos, extendió sus alas negras con un desgarrante movimiento y se elevó por unos centímetros del suelo.

- ten por seguro que este ataque será la noticia de todo el mes...- dicho esto voló fuera de la cueva y envuelto en sus elegantes alas oscuras, desapareció con una leve luz plateada del bosque donde la húmeda guarida se alzaba.

**El futuro aún no está decidido, pero es impredecible.**


	8. VIII Demonios

**Una profecía de los cielos**

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**8.- Demonios**

_**"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."**_

_**Los demonios son simples ángeles caídos. **_

_Afueras de Londres, Inglaterra.  
9:50 a.m.  
Casa Granger_

Un tintineo en la ventana la despertó de su largo y agradable sueño. Se desperezó un poco y levantó su cabeza para ver la hora.

_9:55 a.m._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levantó de un brinco. Dios era muy tarde, donde había quedado aquella chica que madrugaba por inercia cualquier día del año. Volteó a mirar a su amiga que estaba tendida sobre su cabeza en la parte de arriba de la litera y notó su respiración pausada, signo de que permanecía dormida. Estornudó levemente.

Se relajó un poco y restregó sus ojos. Oyó de nuevo ese toqueteó en la ventana y volteó a ella. Una lechuza color canela se encontraba fuera de su casa, trayendo consigo una carta. La castaña se levantó desganada y fue a abrirle al animal. Dejó pasar al ave y esta voló hasta posarse en su escritorio; se sacudió un poco las plumas y extendió su pata a la castaña, ofreciéndole el pergamino.

Hermione lo tomó, para luego acariciar la cabecita de la lechuza, esta se inclino un poco hacia ella gustosa de la caricia, luego la miró ladeando su cabeza y extendió sus alas volando de regresó a la ventana. La castaña la observó perderse entre las nubes y luego desvió su mirada a su carta.

_La carta de Hogwarts._

Miró de nuevo a la ventana y una lechuza color dorado se posaba en el marco. Esta confundida miraba en todas direcciones inspeccionando su habitación. Luego voló dentro de ella y se poso en la cabeza de su amiga pelirroja.

- ¡ahhhhh!

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Bajo riéndose sonoramente, aún escuchando los insultos de su amiga hacia la lechuza que la había despertado.

Brincó los últimos dos escalones de la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de pasar el marco de la puerta, estornudó de nuevo.

- salud- le dijo su pelirrojo amigo que, junto con Harry, se encontraba sentado en la barra comiendo pan y huevo con tocino.

- gracias, y buenos días

- buenos días- respondieron ambos. La castaña volvió a estornudar.

- creo que me estoy enfermando.- dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. Ron le paso una servilleta.

- no me extraña, con el tiempo que pasaste ayer bajo la tormenta, más bien me extraña que estés tan... sana... ya te esperábamos con gripe y en tu cama...

- antes de dormirme tomé una pastilla, por si acaso- le respondió a su amigo pelirrojo sentándose a su lado, frente a Harry.- aunque aún así me agripé un poco... — acercó su rostro al plato que tenía su amigo pelinegro y olió- mmm... esto huele bien... ¿Quién lo preparó?

- pues Haggy- le respondió Ron con la boca llena, la castaña hizo una mueca de asco.

- eso es repugnante Ronald- Harry le pasó un plato.- gracias Harry.

- de nada, sólo es un desayuno.

- supongo que aprendiste a cocinar en casa de tus tíos ¿no?- el asintió con la cabeza. Ella se llevó una cucharada a la boca y cerró los ojos degustando la comida. Se la pasó y aún saboreando su excelente sazón le dijo al ojiverde.- sabe exquisito Harry, de veras que sabes cocinar.

El pelinegro asintió cohibido y comentó para cambiar el tema:

- nos ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts, y Ron y yo estábamos pensando que sería conveniente que fuéramos al Callejón Diagón lo antes posible.

- pues si, Ginny y yo también recibimos la carta del colegio, y quizás **hoy** podemos ir a comprar los útiles y las cosas necesarias para Hogwarts; después podemos pasar el resto del día ahí, comer, dar una vuelta; de hecho podemos visitar a tus hermanos Ron... ¿Qué les parece?

- es una buena idea- le sonrió Harry.

- bien- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo- entonces terminemos de desayunar para cambiarnos y trasladarnos al callejón Diagón.

Sus otros dos amigos asintieron. Oyeron una exclamación que provenía del segundo piso y Hermione sonrió.

- creo que iré por Ginny y le diré que se de prisa. Sino me acabaré su desayuno- el pelirrojo se levantó y salió rumbo al segundo piso.

Harry y Hermione quedaron solos en la cocina y ambos se miraron por un segundo que los puso algo incómodos.

- y... esto¿tu no te sientes mal Harry?, es decir, tu también te mojaste- le dijo removiéndose en su silla.

- pues no, al parecer no tengo ningún síntoma- ambos se quedaron callados tras el intercambio tan pobre de palabras que realmente los hizo que se sintieran como unos tontos. ¡Eran amigos por Merlín!

- eh... ¿y como te fue en tus calificaciones?- preguntó Hermione mordiéndose la lengua por preguntar algo tan tonto para sacar algo de conversación; no podía creer que hubiera tanta tensión e incomodidad entre ellos.

- pues bien, si bien, ya sabes Snape me puso un aceptable aunque el año pasado me hubiera esforzado más por pasar su materia... realmente Ron y yo sufríamos con tu ausencia... - Hermione frunció el ceño.

- pues que bueno... eso les pasa por no estudiar...- Harry asintió sonrojado y desvió su vista.- pero bueno, no se le puede hacer nada...

- si la verdad es que estudiar se nos hizo más pesado desde que tu te fuiste, ya no había alguien que nos estuviera poniendo a raya con las tareas... me sorprende que hayamos sobrevivido- el pelinegro le sonrió un poco más relajado, la castaña negó sonriendo.

Tal vez el incidente del día anterior no fuera tan importante después de todo. Su amistad era demasiado importante.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- es hora muchachos, hoy por fin tendremos un poco de diversión, quiero que apliquen todo lo que se les ha enseñado... nada de piedad... además no muestren su identidad hasta que les de la señal... Hoy El callejón Diagón arderá...

Unas palmadas sarcásticas se oyeron a sus espaldas. Un encapuchado iba entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban un buen número de personas con capas rojas. El encapuchado iba seguido de una docena de personas con túnicas negras y mascaras plateadas.

- bravo, Perseus, veo que estás dando palabras de ánimo a tus "hombres", pareciera que fueras a la Guerra...

Perseus dejo a la vista su espada que colgaba de uno de sus costados, y avanzó hacia Voldemort con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa macabra.

- pues veras Voldemort, lo único que hacia es, de hecho, entretener a mis "hombres", pues su desesperación se va haciendo más latente a cada momento y tu impuntualidad no les ayudaba, así que si has terminado de hablar; me gustaría irme de este... lugar...- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Voldemort sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ten paciencia, demonio, ten paciencia... aún tenemos que arreglar ciertos puntos...

Perseus arrugó el entrecejo.

- pues tu dirás humano, que la paciencia ya no es mi fuerte en estos momentos, ni mía ni de mis guerreros...

- sólo quiero hacerte un encargo- dijo el Lord poniendo gesto serio- Hoy un traidor irá al callejón Diagón, y por supuesto, quiero que lo mates...

- esta bien, sólo dime quien ha traicionado a la oscuridad y lo estrangulare con el peor de los castigos, hasta matarlo...- dijo desinteresado. Voldemort asintió.

- se llama Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... irá con su madre a comprar los útiles para el colegio, dile de mi parte que su asqueroso padre se esta retorciendo en el infierno como se merece; y que un traidor como él no merece vivir... nadie traiciona a Lord Voldemort...

Perseus hizo un gesto aburrido. Voldemort apretó los puños sabiéndose menospreciado por ese ser repugnante.

- Draco Malfoy, de acuerdo, lo mataré; ahora marchémonos chicos... humanos síganme...

Los mortifagos miraron a su señor no sabiendo si acatar la orden de Perseus o no, su señor les hizo un gesto con la mano y los encapuchados siguieron a los demonios. Perseus dio unas indicaciones más y todos desaparecieron.

- espero que esos malditos seres me sirvan de algo- se dijo Voldemort acariciando a su serpiente Nagini, que se retorcía a su lado.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Se habían aparecido en la cabeza de Puerco hacía aproximadamente unos 20 minutos. Como la castaña tenía permiso para aparecerse, no les había costado mucho llegar. Se habían dividido para ir por los libros, por los pergaminos y las plumas.

Después de las compras, se habían encontrado y habían decidido ir a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Una vez llegaron, escucharon un pequeño estallido en una parte escondida de la tienda, para después ver a Fred que salía desde la parte trasera con unos lentes que apretaban sus ojos y lleno de un polvo negro.

- ¡Hey! Chicos ¿Qué hay?- saludó el pelirrojo y se quitó los lentes y en su cara quedo el rastro de ellos, pues lo único limpio era esa parte donde habían estado anteriormente los anteojos. Abrazó a su hermana y luego fue con la castaña.

- ¿Qué paso aquí Fred?- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un abrazo.

- oh... esto... es que George y yo estamos diseñando un nuevo producto... - estrecho las manos de su hermano y Harry, y luego se dio vuelta y gritó¡George¡Ven, adivina quien esta aquí!

George, que venía con el pelo más revuelto que el de su hermano, con una bata blanca y con una sustancia azul en su cara, sonrió ampliamente al verlos.

- pero miren nada más, si son los enanos- hizo el ademán de acercarse y abrazarlos, pero ellos retrocedieron- ¿no quieren saludarme?

- George, la cosa viscosa de tu cara se ve realmente asquerosa- le informó su hermana por si no se había enterado.

- bueno, gajes del oficio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Los presentes sonrieron.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más platicando de trivialidades, y después de que Harry, Ron y Ginny recibieran una dotación gratuita de Sortilegios Weasley y que Hermione se negará a aceptar cualquier artículo, decidieron que era momento de irse. Se despidieron y se encargaron de reducir sus compras, de nuevo con el hechizo de Hermione, y así cómodos, continuaron caminando.

Estuvieron paseando sin rumbo fijo, observando los estantes y las graciosas tiendas, observaron a los -suponían- nuevos alumnos y los más pequeños comprar sus útiles para el regreso y nuevo ingreso a Hogwarts; y después de sentir un pequeño vestigio de melancolía al verlos y recordarse así mismos, había decidido ir a comer y luego comprarían lo que les faltaba.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Kalyo se encontraba sentado en el árbol de la casa de la castaña, en donde ya había dado por hecho que era un lugar cómodo para leer.

Entre sus manos tenía un pequeño cuaderno forrado de un extraño material, que era como tipo piedra, y que en su interior tenía hojas amarillentas por lo viejo que era. En la parte frontal de la portada, este libro tenía inscrito el nombre de Zeles Hellsing, era sin duda su diario.

Kalyo chasqueó la lengua y cerró el libro algo enojado, cada vez se enteraba de cosas más desagradables con respecto a ese ser que un día se había llamado su Padre. Ahora resultaba que los humanos eran un gran enigma ¡para él!, los admiraba; Dios que asco.

Decidió no seguir leyendo, pues no estaba consiguiendo nada, más que empeorar su humor. Se miró y sonrió; ya no llevaba su atuendo sagrado, ahora estaba vestido como humano, ja no se veía tan mal, por lo menos había encontrado algo decente que vestir.

Desvió sus ojos de él mismo y miró la casa donde se suponía que debía estar esa niña castaña a la que protegía, y cuando se fijo bien, frunció el ceño... ¿no estaba?, que raro; y no, efectivamente, no había nadie en la casa además de la bola de pelos y los demás animales. Bajo de un salto del árbol y calló elegantemente sobre la tierra.

Se acercó a la casa y al verla tan solitaria algo en su espina dorsal se estremeció. Esa niña porfiada no estaba. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto. Golpeó el árbol con su puño y maldijo a Hermione. Estúpido.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Hermione y Ginny caminaban tranquilamente hacia las Túnicas de Madame Malkin; los chicos les habían dicho que querían ver unos nuevos artículos de Quidditch y que en un momento irían con ellas y así probarse sus propias túnicas. Ellas habían estado de acuerdo y la pelirroja había accedido a acompañar a su amiga de buena gana.

- Hermione...

- mmm...- respondió su amiga castaña mientras miraba una colección nueva de plumas y tinteros a través de un vitral.

- hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo...- su amiga se volteó y la miró- quería saber si... ehh... ¿a ti, a ti te interesa de alguna manera Harry?- Hermione levantó las cejas confundida- es decir ¿te gusta?...

La castaña se quedo callada mirándola seriamente, recordó el beso y enrojeció un poco. Después de unos segundos que a la pequeña pelirroja se le habían hecho torturosamente eternos, la castaña contestó:

- no, no, por supuesto que no... ¿Cómo crees Ginny?, él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, nunca pensaría así de él... ¿por, por qué lo preguntas?- respondió nerviosa sin saber por que.

La pelirroja suspiró y la miró.

- no, esto, por nada... mejor vamonos.- jaló el suéter de su amiga y se dirigieron a su destino.

Aunque la castaña sospechaba que ese suspiro había sido de resignación, decidió ignorarlo y seguirla; de todos modos ese asunto no tenía ni principio ni fin... ¿verdad?

Llegaron al negocio de esa bruja experta en túnicas y entraron silenciosamente.

Después de probarse unas cuantas túnicas y escoger las adecuadas, ambas chicas salieron a esperar a sus amigos, se suponía que las mujeres eran las que se tardaban ¿no?, pues esos dos no aparecían.

- sabes Ginny, voy a comprar algo para tomar... ¿quieres algo?- la pelirroja asintió- bien entonces ahora regreso...

Se dirigió a una tienda cercana para comprarse algo cuando una voz la distrajo.

- Granger, mira nada más, pero si has vuelto- la castaña se volteó rodando los ojos al reconocer la voz rastrera- pensé que ibas a darme el gusto de no volver a Hogwarts, pero veo que la sabelotodo no podía estar tan lejos de sus dos patéticos amigos...

- Malfoy...- dijo en tono cansino.

El rubio sonrió de lado. La miró de arriba abajo percatándose de que había cambiado mucho en estos siete meses que no la había visto.

- Malfoy deja de mirarme así- dijo sonrojándose por la mirada escrutadora de su emm... ¿Compañero¿Enemigo?

- no gastes mi nombre sabelotodo, además debo admitir que fue una suerte reconocerte, se nota que no eres la misma monja de antes- le dirigió una sonrisa seductora y se acerco a ella.- de hecho diría que te favoreció el cambio.- dijo tratando de molestarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño sonrojándose de nuevo. ¿Era acaso eso un halago?. El hurón soltó una carcajada por su sonrojo y eso enfureció a la castaña.

- déjame en paz, Hurón, no tengo ganas de discutir con tigo. Si me permites tengo prisa.

Paso a su lado empujándolo y si dejar de obviar el hecho de que el Hurón botador no la había llamado sangre sucia, se alejó de él.

- ¡vamos Granger¡Que ya no soy tan malo!- oyó que le gritó a lo lejos, volteó a mirarlo fijamente y se dio cuenta de que le sonreía egocéntricamente. Gruño y apretó el paso.

Tal vez la muerte de su Padre y su participación en la Orden del Fénix como miembro externo, sólo para ayudar a su Madre, lo hubiesen cambiado; pero su actitud "amigable" la había puesto nerviosa; y eso no le gustaba, de todas maneras aún le caía mal, tal vez se debía a que aún no confiaba del todo en él, debía acostumbrarse primero. Bufó.

Volteó de nuevo para cerciorarse de que no la seguía y se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba hablando con su Madre a una distancia lejana a su posición. Sonrió aliviada y camino un poco más calmada. Pensando.

Iba tan inmersa en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos blancos la miraban fervientemente. El dueño de esos ojos plateados desvió su atención del rubio que anteriormente vigilaba y con sigilo se fue siguiendo a la castaña, desviando su camino.

Hermione se paró de repente tratando de recordar cuál era la razón por la que se había separado de Ginny, y fue cuando lo sintió.

_Alguien la miraba._

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y de repente quiso encontrar a sus amigos. Volteó a los lados fijándose que había perdido el rumbo de su dirección, y que ahí donde se encontraba, casi no había gente. Buscó a la persona que la estuviese mirando, pero nada.

Estaba pasando su vista por el panorama casi solitario que tenía enfrente, cuando unas sombras negras en un callejón algo lejano la distrajeron. Enfocó mejor su vista tratando de confirmar sus sospechas, y cuando lo hizo retrocedió abruptamente. Abrió los ojos como platos y metió una mano a su chamarra encontrando y apretando su varita.

Iba gritar _"mortifagos"_, cuando alguien toco su hombro.

- ¡¡ah!!- dio un respingo y soltándose del agarre, perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, dándose un sentón doloroso. Su varita cayó con un sonido seco a su lado.

- ¡Granger¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!- exclamó el primogénito Malfoy contrariado por la reacción de la chica.

- ¡Malfoy¡Me pegaste el susto de mi vida¡¿Acaso estabas siguiéndome?!- gruñó enojada.

- ¡claro que no sabelotodo, lo que pasa es que tuviste la suerte de toparte de nuevo conmigo!- le respondió enfadado pero con un ápice de humor.

Hermione frunció de nuevo el ceño aún sin levantarse, pensando seriamente si estaba o no diciendo la verdad, pero no pudo llegar a su conclusión; porque aterrada observó como a Malfoy se le desvanecía la sonrisa de la cara al desviar su vista de ella hacia el frente; vio como él saco rápidamente su varita y apretó los labios.

La miró de nuevo con una mezcla de temor y preocupación, que apenas se opacaba en sus fríos ojos.

- sino quieres morir come-libros es mejor que empieces a correr- seguidamente la tiró (muy poco delicado) de un brazo, que apenas dándole tiempo para recoger su varita ya había sentido como la "aventaba" a su lado poniéndola de pie.

Mareada intento ver a los mortifagos que estaba segura había visto a lo lejos. Pero en lugar de eso escuchó como Malfoy le gritaba de nuevo.

- ¡vamos Granger, no trates de hacerte la valiente, he dicho que corras!- le dijo, pero a la castaña más bien le sonó como a una orden.

- ¡yo ha diferencia de ti hurón, no pienso irme!- escucharon varios gritos de las personas que anteriormente caminaban tranquilas por los alrededores y a la castaña se le encogió el estómago al pensar que había mucha gente ese día, muchos... inocentes- ¡vete Malfoy, eres un cobarde¡no puedo creer que seas un miembro de la Orden!- apretó más su varita y salió corriendo en dirección a los mortifagos.

Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano le rodeó el brazo con brusquedad jalándola hacia atrás.

- ¡no seas terca sabelotodo, huye de aquí!- un hechizo pasó muy cerca de ellos, y una explosión se dio a su costado derecho. Sin embargo Hermione no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos gélidos y fríos. Apretó la mandíbula y se liberó del rubio de un jalón, lastimándose el brazo.

- hay gente aquí que necesita ayuda hurón, no me pienso ir...- susurró, después agarrando todo su valor Griffyndor salió en dirección a su primer destino: los mortifagos.

- ¡Los aurores no tardan en llegar Granger!- esquivó el hechizo de un mortifago que paso muy cerca de su cuerpo y vio como la castaña se alejaba, apretó la mandíbula enojado¡maldita Granger!; pero aya ella, que se muriera si quería, él salvaría su pellejo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de dar si quiera tres pasos, se quedo parado, tenso, erguido.- ¡maldita come-libros!- se dio de nuevo la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la castaña, de hecho hacia los mortifagos; él no era un miserable cobarde.

Hermione siguió corriendo y lanzo un _Expelliarmus_ a un mortifago que estaba muy cerca de una señora con un niño.

- ¡señora salga de aquí, es peligroso!- la señora le asintió asustada y agarrando a su hijo se perdió entre el abrumante humo que se había alzado por ese lado del callejón Diagón. Volteó su cabeza para mirar el campo de batalla, y observó con asombro como muchos magos que estaban de compras peleaban contra los mortifagos sin mucha suerte, le asombró ver a Malfoy batiéndose a duelo con un mortifago a unos seis metros de ella. Pero sonrió.

Una explosión la saco de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad. Tenía que encontrar a sus amigos. Empezó a correr, teniendo muy poca visibilidad, por lo que no pudo evitar chocarse contra alguien, o _algo_.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Harry y Ron habían llegado corriendo hacia la tienda de Túnicas donde se habían quedado de ver con Hermione y Ginny. Sostenían fuertemente sus varitas y estaban llenos de tierra y uno que otro rasguño. Harry tenía un rastro de sangre en el brazo y Ron en la nariz. Se habían enfrentado contra tres encapuchados y después de vencerlos en una dura batalla, habían ido preocupados por sus amigas.

Ambos apretaron sus mandíbulas al comprobar que ni Ginny ni Hermione estaban ahí. Dos explosiones sonaron cerca de ellos, mientras veían como la gente trataba de resguardarse en las negocios, otros huían sin dirección fija y muy pocos luchaban contra los mortifagos.

Harry aspiro una bocanada de aire tratando de serenarse, estaba preocupado, que tal si les pasaba algo, sería su culpa, no debió haberlas dejado solas... Hermione... Ginny... por Merlín.

- ¡Harry cuidado!- sintió un empujón que lo arrojo contra el duro suelo, su varita se deslizó de su mano por lo menos a un metro de distancia y una luz amarilla paso a uno de sus costados, estrellándose contra una ventana, haciéndola añicos. Se protegió de los vidrios que volaron y sintió como un pedazo se enterraba en su brazo. Apretó las mandíbulas para aplacar el dolor y arranco el vidrio de su brazo, viendo como le dejaba una severa rajada y la sangre corría por su brazo. Volteó a ver a Ron, que lo había empujado, y observó con horror como dos encapuchados se acercaban a ellos.

Se levantó de un salto y fue a recoger su varita. Suerte que su brazo lastimado había sido el izquierdo.

- ¡¡Ron tenemos que buscar a tu hermana y a Hermione!!- pero al parecer Ron no lo estaba escuchando puesto que estaba viendo hacía el frente como hipnotizado- ¡¡RON!!- se acercó a él y lo agitó de un brazo.

- Harry mira eso...- susurró señalando a lo lejos. Harry siguió la dirección de su brazo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Un encapuchado, _pero no uno normal, era un encapuchado vestido de rojo, que no peleaba con varita, sino con una espada de hoja larga y plateada. Mataba a los magos e inocentes que se encontraba, con frialdad, sin piedad, rajando sus cuerpos y salpicando de sangre a su alrededor, al parecer disfrutándolo_. Los miró, o eso pareció, pues traía la capucha encima. Pero a pesar de eso, Harry, estaba seguro de haber visto su sonrisa resplandecer en la oscuridad de su cara, una sonrisa tan macabra y siniestra que lo hizo temblar.

Jaló a Ron alejándose de otra explosión y de ese ser encapuchado. Volteó a ver a los mortifagos que estaban a punto de atacarlos y lanzó un _impedimenta_, lanzando a uno de ellos por los aires. Ron sacudió su cuerpo aterrado y ayudando a su amigo, esquivó con destreza el hechizo del otro mortifago y luego lo atacó con un _depulso_, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Harry apreció como unos veinte encapuchados salían de las sombras, con espadas en mano y sin la característica máscara de los mortifagos. Sintió un tirón de Ron y salieron corriendo en dirección a ellos, más por encontrar a sus amigas, que por enfrentarse a esos seres.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Hermione había vuelto a caer al suelo por el choque que había sufrido, en su cuello el collar que llevaba rebotó en su pecho. Levantó su mirada esperando ver a Malfoy o a algún mago, pero su respiración se paralizo al ver a un encapuchado rojo, de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo una enorme espada y mirándola. Esos ojos, brillaban de maldad, sus dientes afilados, llenos de sangre, en una sonrisa tétrica. Tembló. De miedo, de desesperación, de terror.

- humana- habló él, levantó su espada dispuesto a matarla, y la castaña no pudo moverse, estaba paralizada del miedo- es un honor matarte, Hermione...- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír su nombre y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Porque internamente sabía que _era_ ese ser que tenía enfrente.

Sin embargo no llegó a sentir nada, pues sólo logro escuchar como alguien pronunciaba un _Expelliarmus_, y abriendo los ojos pudo ver como el demonio que estaba por matarla, salía volando hacia atrás y chocaba contra una pared. Vio a Ginny acercarse a ella y la ayudó a pararse.

- ¡Hermione por Merlín¡¿Por qué no te defendiste¡Pensé que iba a matarte!- internamente la castaña pensó lo mismo.- ¡dios Hermione ¿que es eso¡Ni siquiera parece humano!- volteó al lugar donde el ser estaba tendido y vio como su capucha se había corrido, dejando ver su rostro. Pálido, muy pálido. Pelo blanco, dientes filosos, vestigios de sangre en su boca, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero hubiera jurado que eran negros, totalmente negros. Tembló de nuevo.

- son...

- ¡Ginny, Hermione!- gritó un pelirrojo a lo lejos, interrumpiendo a su amiga, su cara era de preocupación y alivió mezclados. Detrás de Ron venía Harry igual de asustado. Llegó primero el pelirrojo y abrazó a su hermana. Luego llegó Harry e hizo lo mismo con su amiga.

- ¡Dios ¿están bien¡Nos tenían muy preocupados!- exclamó Harry estrechando a su amiga, que le correspondió aliviada. La separo para mirarla y llevó sus manos a su cara.- ¿están bien?- repitió.

- si...- su amiga miró el brazo de su amigo alarmada- ¡Harry tu brazo¡Esta sangrando!

- no es nada Hermione- la miró de nuevo buscando alguna herida, pero lo único que logró encontrar fue un leve rastro de sangre que bajaba de la comisura de su labio. Lo acarició suavemente borrando todo rastro de ese líquido rojo y su amiga hizo una mueca.

- auhh... no sabía que me había golpeado.- se separó lentamente de su abrazo, sintiéndose desprotegida de momento. Miró como Harry observaba a Ginny y esta se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Sintió algo raro al verlos, pero lo desechó rápidamente. Vio como Harry la abrazaba tímidamente y le acariciaba la espalda.

- chicos, no creo que sea el momento- Hermione siguió la mirada de su pelirrojo amigo y comprobó con terror que unos diez encapuchados rojos, se acercaban a ellos, mirándolos, mirándola. Harry y Ron se pusieron frente a ellas en gesto protector, con las varitas en mano, pero Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que sus hechizos no iban a servir de mucho pues el guerrero derribado por Ginny estaba levantándose lentamente.

Escucharon como la gente gritaba de júbilo porque, al parecer, los Aurores habían llegado, pero todo alrededor de ellos estaba tenso.

- ríndanse, los aurores llegaron, no tienen escapatoria- dijo Harry con voz firme y sin bajar su varita. Ginny y Hermione levantaron las suyas por si acaso.

Un encapuchado soltó una carcajada que les heló la sangre. El encapuchado que estaba al frente de ellos y que llevaba una espada diferente a la de los demás, llevó una mano a su cabeza y se quito la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. Pelo negro en puntas hacia arriba con un copete que le tapaba un poco su ojo derecho, ojos blancos como la nieve, con una expresión soberbia en el rostro. Con una cicatriz extraña que atravesaba entremedio de sus cejas.

Levantó su mano e hizo una seña a todos sus seguidores. Ellos obedecieron y sus rostros quedaron al descubierto, algunos con el pelo negro y ojos negros, otros con el pelo rojo sangre, y muy pocos con el pelo blanco, dientes afilados. Sólo _él_ tenía los ojos blancos. Esos ojos que la miraban, haciéndola retroceder, titubear.

Los Aurores venían corriendo hacia ellos junto con Malfoy que venía un poco más atrás sucio y maltrecho, a su lado Tonks, Remus y Moody venían corriendo, al alcanzarlos quedaron tan asombrados por ver a sus atacantes que se paralizaron, quedando de frente a ellos.

Lupin se acercó al cuarteto y les preguntó si estaban bien. Una tensión invadió el lugar.

- ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Moody viendo a los extraños sin intenciones de atacar.

Uno de ellos sonrió. Ojoloco se tensó ante su sonrisa.

- quedan detenidos por asesinato...

- nadie nos detiene asqueroso humano...- Hermione se tensó al oír su voz y de repente recordó algo, recordó que tenía un guardián. Apretó la cadena que traía puesta, la cruz que él le había dado, recordó como usarla y presiono el diamante. Nada.

- ¡¿quienes son ustedes?!- repitió otro Auror.

- Tanta rata hiere mi sensibilidad estética...- dijo el que estaba al mando, hizo un movimiento con ambas manos, como si lanzara algo y sintieron como una corriente de aire se extendía por sobre todos ellos, haciéndolos volar y caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Una sola persona permaneció de pie, sin saber que había ocurrido.

- tu... humana...- Hermione permaneció ahí sin saber que hacer, escuchó los quejidos de sus compañeros que trataban de incorporarse.- estas en el lugar equivocado... pero nos haces el trabajo más sencillo, ya sabía yo que ese estúpido ángel no podría protegerte.- Hermione retrocedió un poco.- ¿me tienes miedo?, haces bien...- la castaña retrocedió más.

- ¡Hermione¡Corre!- escuchó como le gritaba Harry, ella volteó a verlo. No sabía que hacer, sus amigos estaban fuera de combate.

- mátenla- un escalofrío la recorrió completamente, trato de irse, pero tropezó con un mueble que estaba tirado y cayó de nuevo. Ahora ni siquiera tenía su varita.

- ¡NO!- oyó que gritó alguien. Vio como a uno de esos demonios le salían alas de la espalda, macabras y rasgadas alas grises, huesudas; observó como el rostro de ese ser, mutaba volviéndose gris, sus ojos se oscurecieron completamente, sus afilados dientes crecieron. Desenvainó su espada y elevándose unos centímetros, voló hacia ella con un potente movimiento. Cerró los ojos, oyendo como algunos de los magos a su espalda lanzaban hechizos contra su atacante. Pero sabía que los demás demonios también habían alzado el vuelo contra los aurores y sus amigos.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, en un vano intento de defenderse, pero sabía que no iba funcionar de nada. Esperó apretando los ojos, esperando a que ese ser la atacara, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio un golpe seco se escucho delante de ella. Abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría; y su rostro se iluminó al ver ahí delante de ella a su guardián. A Kalyo deteniendo el ataque del demonio con su propia espada.

Kalyo había estado desesperado, esperando a esa castaña, pero no llegaba, y no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarla. Después de pasar alrededor de dos horas esperándola, había sentido como ella lo llamaba, de inmediato había desaparecido y sabiendo donde estaba gracias a ella, había llegado justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de un demonio.

Hizo un hábil movimiento con su cuerpo y golpeó al demonio en el rostro con el mango de su espada. Este se desoriento un poco y trastabillo por la fuerza del golpe, su sangre tapo la mitad de su rostro. Kalyo aprovechó su distracción y con un rápido movimiento hundió su espada en el tórax del enemigo. Su sangre manchó la mano del ángel al sacar la espada de su cuerpo; luego con una furiosa mirada golpeó la boca del demonio rompiendo su mandíbula y tirándolo al suelo.

Hermione vio con horror como ese ser, se retorcía y convulsionaba su cuerpo por unos instantes, y luego sus manos empezaron a desintegrarse, hasta que todo su cuerpo se volvió cenizas ante sus ojos. Tembló de pánico y se levantó, quedando atrás de Kalyo. Este, en un acto inconsciente la protegió con su cuerpo de Perseus.

Una batalla se daba a sus espaldas, eran diez demonios contra más de treinta aurores, y aún así ninguno de sus amigos podía pasar hacia donde ella estaba. Vio como maldiciones imperdonables salían de la boca de los aurores cansados y ensangrentados, vio a sus amigos tratando de librarse de un demonio sin mucho éxito; sintió miedo por ellos. Observó con dificultad como lanzaban un hechizo a la vez, dándole al ser demoníaco que salió volando. Suspiró aliviada y regresó su vista hacia Kalyo y el jefe de los demonios, que permanecía implacable frente a ellos, como si no estuvieran matando a sus tropas.

- los demonios se convierten en ceniza cuando mueren, los ángeles en esferas de luz...- dijo Kalyo, no supo bien, pero pareció que se lo decía a ella.

- vaya Kalyo, pensé que rechazarías el trabajo de cuidar a una humana, veo que me equivoqué un poco... pero vamos, tu no cuidas a nadie, nadie más a parte de ti te interesa... me es inconcebible que tú, seas capaz de rebajarte a este mundo...-dijo Perseus arañando las palabras con un tono rastrero.

- y tu Perseus, te rebajas a aliarte con magos, con humanos... eso es verdaderamente vergonzoso- Perseus sonrió.

- Kalyo, algún día aprenderás que si quieres una victoria asegurada, tienes que manipular... pero bueno que tal si terminamos con esto y dejas que mate a la chica...

Kalyo apretó su espada.

- estas loco Perseus, no voy a dejar que le toques ni un pelo...

- ¿ahora me vas a decir que te importa? Acaso tu corazón se ablando... ah lo olvidaba, tu no tienes corazón Kalyo... — el ángel entrecerró los ojos enfurecido.

- es mejor que te largues Perseus, vuelve a tu mundo, porque no voy a dejar que ganes esta batalla, porque yo peleo por venganza y por orgullo, y no sabes lo peligroso que soy ahora. Además, mira a tu alrededor, eres patético, tus guerreros perdieron contra una bola incapacitada de hechiceros humanos¿así me piensas ganar?- se burló.- sabes que yo solo, soy suficiente para derrotar a tu patético ejército.

- me das miedo, de verdad que si...- sonrió sarcásticamente el señor de las tinieblas.- pero de acuerdo, me iré, pero ten en cuenta que nos volveremos a ver, y la próxima, la suerte será mía. Tanta arrogancia solo es digna de mí, Kalyo, y aprenderás de la peor manera que eso a veces no es prudente...

Extendió las alas, que, a diferencia de las demás eran completamente negras, como de un ángel. Antes de irse miró a Kalyo y a Hermione y dijo:

- esto es para que no olvides que te enfrentas a un demonio niña- Kalyo frunció el ceño y vio como su rival desenvainaba su espada, arrojando un golpe al aire con ella; al tiempo que dejaba salir llamas de la espada que se dirigían hacia ellos, luego desapareció por el firmamento. Kalyo detuvo las llamas con su hoja plateada, pero con una leve explosión, el ángel salió disparado contra el piso, produciendo un hoyo en él y causando que su sangre corriera por su frente. A Hermione le llegó un suave golpe, que la hubiera hecho caer sino hubiera sido alcanzada por alguien.

Kalyo hizo desaparecer su espada entre sus manos, mientras el polvo por la explosión lo ocultaba, después en pose elegante se levantó, cerciorándose de que no quedara algún demonio que matar. Observó su alrededor y luego vio como Hermione estaba siendo agarrada por un chico moreno y alto. Levantó una ceja y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿estas bien castaña?- preguntó lo más calmado que pudo, aunque todavía tenía presente la preocupación que había sentido por ella, pero lo ocultó.

- s-si muchas gracias por venir...- volteó a mirar a Harry y lo abrazó. Este aún algo aturdido la recibió con gusto y alivio.

- que bueno que estas bien Hermione, me asuste mucho...- ella asintió.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Hermione vio por sobre el hombro del ojiverde como Ginny, Ron y un poco más atrás Malfoy, venían en su dirección.

- no estoy muy segura...

- ¡Hermione, me alegro que estés bien!- Ginny abrazó a su amiga y Kalyo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Empalagándose con tanto cariño.

- ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- preguntó el pelirrojo, Malfoy se había quedado a hablar con Lupin. Mientras, observó como Tonks llevaba unos cuantos mortifagos encadenados con magia.

- se llaman Demonios pelirrojo, y les dieron una paliza...- dijo Kalyo mirando fijamente a la castaña.- esto no es ni la mitad de su ejército y aquí hicieron una masacre... y de veinte solo lograron matar a siete... es patético-murmuró para si. La castaña se colocó a su lado.

Los chicos dieron un vistazo al campo de batalla y observaron como había centenares de cuerpos tirados por todos lados, ya había llegado una brigada de medímagos, para ayudar a los heridos; y los Aurores que acababan de arribar llevaban los cuerpos tapados con mantas.

- ¿y tú como sabes tanto?- dijo Harry en tono defensivo.- además estoy seguro que tu hiciste algo extraño cuando te estabas defendiendo...

- yo me informo, leo e investigo acerca de las criaturas que existen en el mundo y en el universo... y por si no lo recuerdas eso "extraño" que hice, se llama magia, una magia que en tu país no entienden... o quizás seas tú el que no comprende- dijo arrastrando las palabras como sólo había oído hablar a Malfoy.

Harry apretó los labios. Hermione vio a los gemelos que ayudaban a unos cuantos heridos y sintió alivio por ellos. Regresó a la pequeña discusión que tenía su amigo y su guardián y agarró la manga de Kalyo tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿pero estaban con los mortifagos¿Eso quiere decir que son aliados de Voldemort?

- así parece Ron- respondió la castaña para no levantar sospechas. Vio como Kalyo limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con su manga y por primera vez se fijó en él. ¿Estaba vestido cómo humano? Abrió la boca sorprendida y lo miró a los ojos olvidándose de que estaba apunto de regañarlo.

- ¿y tu quien eres?- preguntó Harry bruscamente. Ese tipo tenía algo que no le agradaba. Además parecía conocer a Hermione.

- soy su amigo- señaló a la castaña y esta se encogió en su lugar al sentir la mirada de sus amigos escrutándola fervientemente.

- ¿es verdad eso Hermione?- preguntó Ron un poco receloso.

- esto... si, él es un amigo...- miró al castaño y le frunció el ceño.

- ¿y cómo se llama?- la castaña se puso nerviosa.

- Me llamo Adam, pelirrojo, Adam Hellsing.- dijo con tono demasiado altanero.- no tienes por qué interrogarla a ella...

Lo miró desafiante y luego miró a la castaña. Hermione le regresó la mirada confundida¿Adam¿Había algo de lo que no se había enterado? Miró a sus amigos y luego a Kalyo y pensó que no le gustaba en los absoluto esa situación, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo se avecinaba, tal vez una discusión... bueno...por lo menos estaban bien todos... ¿o no? eso valía ¿cierto?. Caray, por que tenía que pasarle esto a ella ¿por qué?

0  
00  
000  
0000

* * *

**_Dejen reviews!!!_**


	9. IX Sorpresas Inesperadas: Adam Hellsing

**Una profecía de los cielos**

_** Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**9.- Adam Hellsing...Sorpresas Inesperadas**

_**"Las sorpresas no son siempre perfectas y por defecto tampoco son bienvenidas"**_

- ¿Adam?... esto si, e-el es Adam...-aseguró contrariada.

- y si quieren saber más, pues soy un estudiante de Inefable, vengo del sur de Groenlandia y se mucha magia negra, blanca y antigua, por eso niño, me viste luchar como lo hice...-explicó mecánicamente y sin un ápice de sentimiento en la voz, Harry frunció el ceño.- y a ella la conocí cuando éramos pequeños-señalo a la castaña.- tengo 19 años y vine a aprender acerca de otra cultura¿hay algo más que quieras saber pelirrojo¿O ya tienes suficiente?- Ron apretó los labios y la castaña se golpeó la frente silenciosamente.

- yo soy Ginebra, pero me dicen Ginny, mucho gusto- dijo la menor Weasley acercándose y sonriéndole coquetamente, el chico levantó una ceja sin borrar su expresión de superioridad.

- me llamo Ron Weasley y soy SU hermano- respondió el pelirrojo un poco receloso señalando a su hermana.

Kalyo miró a Ron de arriba abajo muy arrogantemente y luego poso su vista en Harry- ¿y tú niño¿tienes nombre?

Harry dio un respingo furioso y apretó los puños¿le había llamado niño OTRA vez¡que se creía¡Un viejo barbón y cascarrabias¡Si sólo tenía un año más que él! Abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero Hermione viendo sus intenciones respondió antes que él.

- se llama Harry Potter- respondió la chica nerviosa, jalando un poco a Harry por su sudadera- bueno ya todos presentados, creo que podemos irnos ¿no? Harry y Ron están heridos y sería bueno que algún medímago los revisara...- comentó para cambiar de tema. Pero se dio cuenta que nadie le había prestado atención.

Una cosa importante que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, es que el joven Adam no miró la cicatriz de Harry y tampoco pareció sorprendido. Lo miró por menos de tres segundos a los ojos, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los aurores que se encontraban en una de las tiendas.

Mientras se alejaba levantó una mano a modo de despedida, mientras que la otra mano la metía a la bolsa de su pantalón. Todo sin voltear ni decir palabra.

La castaña suspiró frustrada¡que le pasaba a ese! Se supone que debería cooperar un poco, así las cosas serían más fáciles, seguramente sus amigos harían algún comentario acerca de Kalyo. ¡Estaba peor que Malfoy, por Merlín¡Y luego se había cambiado el nombre¡Y no le había avisado! Bufó.

- que le pasa a ese, no se de donde te consigues amiguitos tan "amigables" Hermione- le reprochó con tono irónico el pelirrojo a su castaña amiga.

- yo te apoyo Ron, me pareció el tipo más arrogante que he visto, aunque ya no se quien es peor, si Malfoy o él.- apoyó Harry frunciendo el ceño.- no me cayó nada bien...- gruñó.

- pues a mi me pareció bastante guapo, además su actitud fría y arrogante lo hacen lucir... sexy- comentó Ginny de lo más normal, luego miró a Harry y al no ver más que una mueca de desagrado, volvió su mirada hacia la castaña- ¿verdad que si Hermione?

Harry y Ron giraron tan rápido y bruscamente sus cabezas hacia ella, que la castaña pensó que se habían auto estrangulado.

- ehh... — se sonrojó de manera visible y desvió su vista de los dos pares de ojos que la veían penetrantemente (en especial unas orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con fuerza).

Hermione no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su guardián y recorrerlo con la mirada; su pantalón negro con cadenas plateadas que brillaban en él, el abrigo de cuero y sus guantes del mismo color, su camiseta blanca y pulcra que lucían impecables en su bien formado cuerpo, con anchos hombros; era un poco más alto que Ron y tenía un fino y arrogante rostro. Su collar plateado en forma de lobo, que sobresalía brillando en torno a su cuello, contrastando con su vestimenta oscura. Tenía una pequeña argolla en su oreja derecha; su cabello finamente peinado, liso y brilloso, con un flequillo irregular que caía elegantemente en su frente. Pero lo más increíble de ese ser, eran sin duda, sus ojos, que como había dicho Ginny, eran fríos e inexpresivos, demostrando su actitud; sin embargo brillaban en torno a él, de un color azul plateado.

Claro que era guapo, y ella no lo podía negar.

- ehh, sabes Ginny, creo que sería buena idea que fuéramos a ayudar; y ustedes- se volteó a sus amigos apuntándolos con el dedo- deberían ir a que los revisen, ahora nos vemos...- y diciendo esto y sin esperar a que sus amigos le respondieran, salió como un vendaval hacia donde los heridos necesitaban de su ayuda.

Pero es que claro, tampoco es que tuviera que aceptar frente a sus amigos que consideraba a Kalyo guapo, no señor, eso sin duda era un acto suicida.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro amigos estaban sentados enfrente de una tienda con un letrero partido a la mitad, habían estado ayudando con los heridos, pero entre tantos cuerpos inertes, Hermione se había sentido extrañamente mareada y sus amigos la habían acompañado a sentarse, sabiendo internamente que todos estaban agobiados por la extraña sensación de ver tanta gente muerta.

Ya habían hablado con Lupin y con Ojoloco acerca del ataque. También se habían despedido de los gemelos que se marcharon para ver los daños en el callejón. Tonks también se había ido al ministerio para arreglar unas cosas. Al parecer el ajetreo había terminado por el momento.

Estaban sumidos en un silencio que fue roto por unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos.

- bueno Hermione, creo que lo mejor será irnos, estar aquí ya no tiene sentido- dijo una voz con tono autoritario. Más que una opción había sonado como a una orden.

Harry levantó el rostro de entre sus manos y miró a la persona con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿irnos?- preguntó la castaña mirando con extrañeza a su guardián.

- si, dije irnos, los acompañaré a tu casa- la miró fijamente y le tendió una mano- levántate- ayudó a la castaña a pararse y estabilizar su postura y se volteó hacia los otros- y ustedes apúrense, no pienso esperar a ninguno- les informó.

Harry y Ron se levantaron bruscamente haciendo caer a Ginny de espaldas, la cual se estaba incorporando lentamente.

- ¡hey!- se quejó. Hermione la ayudó un poco.

- no necesitamos que acompañes a nadie, sabemos como llegar- le contestó Harry bruscamente ignorando las quejas de la pelirroja.

- yo no te pregunte nada, te estoy informando que los llevaré.- respondió Adam sin mirarlo. Harry apretó la mandíbula.

- ¡No...

- no importa, Harry, Ron, esta bien, déjenlo así.- dijo la castaña mirándolos significativamente.

Ni el pelirrojo ni el moreno habían acudido con ningún Medimago para que los atendieran. Aún conservaban los rastros de sangre seca en el rostro y una que otra herida que no se veía tan mal.

Ninguno de los dos hizo replica alguna, y acataron las ordenes indirectas de su amiga en silencio. Ron tomó a su hermana de la mano y tiró de ella para que caminara fuera de ese lugar que aún tenía mucha gente caminando. Harry instintivamente pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga y la condujo por el mismo camino que sus amigos, ganándose con ello la mirada extrañada de su castaña amiga. El ángel sin embargo, observó todo a su alrededor cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien y luego a paso lento, los siguió.

Miró hacia el frente, observando como ese niño pelinegro tomaba posesivamente a su protegida, hizo una mueca, quizás tendría problemas por ese chiquillo. Alcanzó a la pareja y llamó a la castaña.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó esta deteniéndose junto a Harry, quien seguía sin soltarla.

- antes de aparecernos necesitamos hablar- levantó su mentón- si me haces el favor- inclinó su cuerpo un poco y le señaló un lugar alejado con la mano extendida, un gesto bastante elegante.

Harry lo miró extrañado y estaba apunto de replicar pero la voz de su mejor amiga se lo impidió.

- ahora vuelvo Harry¿podrías avisar a Ron y a Ginny que ya vamos?- este asintió mecánicamente y a regañadientes. Se alejó un poco y la castaña aprovechó para acercarse a su guardián.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces¡No puedo creer que seas tan prepotente¡Además... ¿por qué no me informaste del cambio de nombre¡Pude haber metido la pata¡¿Sabes?!- respiró profundo dispuesta a seguir gritándole pero se vio interrumpida por Ka-Adam.

- D-e-j-a d-e g-r-i-t-a-r-m-e n-i-ñ-a- dijo lento y amenazador.- no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de mis actos.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Adam la tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro a ella, amenazándola.

- tranquilízate castaña, siento no haber mencionado lo de mi nombre, pero no puedo hacer nada con mi actitud, soy así, supéralo, tú y toda la raza humana me tiene sin cuidado, no voy hacer nada para que estés "a gusto" conmigo- la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- vas a convivir con migo y con toda mi raza por mucho tiempo, podrías hacer esto más fácil y dejar de portarte como un estúpido.- Adam pareció ignorarla.

- me quedaré contigo, en tu casa y con tus amiguitos por lo que resta de las vacaciones, los demonios se están movilizando y si hubiera llegado un minuto tarde, estarías muerta, no voy a volver a correr el riesgo, eres muy torpe.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que soy tor...¡¿Qué¡no te puedes quedar conmigo! Mis amigos se infartarían...- dijo escandalizada.

- no me importa, además será casi como si no estuviera, no pienso convivir con tu raza más de lo necesario.

- ¡quieres callarte¡Deja de referirte a los humanos como si fueran una raza repugnante!- el castaño hizo una mueca de ironía, concediéndole su opinión.- ¡Agrr!- se volteó dándole la espalda.

En ese momento Harry y Ron se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿pasa algo Hermione? Creímos oír gritos...-preguntó Ron mirando a Adam con desconfianza.

La castaña cerró los ojos por unos instantes y suspiró levantando la vista hacia sus amigos.

- no, no pasa nada, es sólo que hablaba con Ka-Adam acerca de su estancia aquí, y pues- miró a sus amigos algo nerviosa- y pues... le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa mientras se acaban las vacaciones.- aceptó al final.

- ¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron ambos provocando que varias miradas se posaran en ellos, viéndolos como si fueran unos maniáticos.

- ¡shhh!- pidió con un dedo en sus labios y mirando en todas direcciones con la cara un poco sonrojada.- ¡bajen la voz!

- ¡pero Hermio...

- escuchen: es mi decisión y espero que la comprendan, sólo quiero ayudarlo- dijo con voz firme y muy seria, interrumpiendo la replica de su amigo.

Harry la miró con ojos desorbitados y bufó desconfiado, se dio media vuelta sin decir nada y fue a alcanzar a Ginny que los esperaba del otro lado de la calle. Ron le echó una última mirada a su amiga y negando con la cabeza siguió a su amigo después de admitir:

- es tu casa...

Hermione los vio alejarse y volvió a suspirar por enésima vez ese día. La odiarían un rato, eso lo sabía. Kalyo era un prepotente, lo sabía. A sus amigos no les haría gracia su presencia, pero su "guardián" no le había dejado otra opción. Y sólo faltaban dos días para regresar a Hogwarts, además estarían más seguros con el ángel ahí, en su casa.

_Debería dejar de pensar en el asunto, estaba cansada, ese ser egocéntrico estaba mirándola por atrás, quería ducharse y curar a sus amigos y a ella misma. Pero ¿qué hacía?, pensar, no era buena opción, pero lo hacía. Se giró hacia Adam. _

- no quiero ningún incidente en mi casa, y te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, nada de peleas y nada de petulancia, vas a mi casa, con MIS amigos...- lo miró con el ceño fruncido- y te repito: nadie te obliga a estar aquí, si tanto te desagrada estar "cuidándome", pues te puedes marchar a donde se te venga en gana, por mi no hay problema...- se dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir el camino de sus amigos, pero a la última hora se regresó habiéndose olvidado de algo.- por cierto, odio que me ordenen que hacer, deja de hacerlo que tampoco soy tu esclava... y no te debo nada, hoy me salvaste y te lo agradezco, pero no pienses que por eso te voy a obedecer a cada instante... ¿quedo claro?

Por muy extraño que pareciera, Kalyo; guardián, ángel y general de un poderoso ejército; petulante, creído y egocéntrico; con aires de grandeza y extremada arrogancia, alguien que juró jamás mezclarse con humanos y que hasta ese momento se había mostrado desconsiderado ante todo, asintió a la orden de la castaña._Porque_ era su mundo y tampoco estaba en sus planes que ella no cooperara con él o que se estuviesen peleando por cada idiotez, ja, claro que no lo haría al pie de la letra, pero bueno, _él_ tampoco obedecía ordenes.

Además ya habían gritado lo suficiente, al menos por ese día.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

El viaje había sido silencioso; tensionado y silencioso. Sus amigos seguían molestos con ella, exceptuando a Ginny, la cual estaba encantada con el asunto.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña, exhaustos y adoloridos. Con ganas de ducharse y echarse a dormir. Quizás curarse un poco las heridas, pero al fin y al cabo su principal prepósito era descansar.

Hermione le indicó al castaño una habitación para que subiera a descansar y que se acomodara; mientras tanto Ginny subía a la suya y se encerraba en el baño para lavarse.

Por otro lado, la castaña condujo a sus amigos a la cocina; ambos se sentaron en unos banquitos de madera mientras la ojimiel rebuscaba algo entre los cajones. Sus amigos la miraban un tanto confundidos.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos con unas gasas y alcohol, ella se dio cuenta que aún la miraban algo serios, pero trató de ignorarlo, acomodando las cosas para limpiarles las heridas. Primero se inclinó sobre el rostro de Ron y se sintió algo dolida al verle voltear la cara para esquivar sus manos.

- ¿qué haces?- preguntó bruscamente.

- sólo quiero limpiarte la herida del rostro Ron, se va infectar si no lo hago...- dijo en apenas un susurro y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Intentó, esta vez con éxito, tomar el rostro de su amigo para limpiarlo, y tras varios minutos de un tenso silencio entre los tres, le colocó una pomada y una venda, y luego de terminar con una leve queja del pelirrojo, este se levantó y con un seco gracias se retiró de la cocina a paso acelerado.

Hermione se volvió a las gasas y al alcohol, mordiendo su labio inferior y tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar, pero no, sería fuerte, ella no tenía la culpa; sus amigos deberían comprenderla.

Dio la vuelta ahora tratando de curar a Harry, evitando a toda costa sus ojos, si no se derrumbaría. Miró su frente y con una de las gasas paso el alcohol por la herida que estaba ahí, su pelinegro amigo tenía más rasguños que Ron, así que sería mas tardado. Sintió como Harry relajaba el gesto de su rostro y cerraba los ojos. Pasó el paño húmedo por su cicatriz y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Sintió como Harry llevaba sus manos hacia las suyas y las tomaba con delicadeza, deteniendo su labor de curarle. Abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente del banco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Con un brillo culpable.

Porque se sentía culpable. Había visto el rostro dolido y triste de su amiga, y _él_ le había prometido cambiar con ella, para bien, no para mal. Y la había hecho sentir triste y apunto de llorar.

- Ron y yo somos muy estúpidos e insensibles, ya nos conoces, no queríamos hacerte sentir mal... sólo nos preocupamos por ti... — susurró acariciando su rostro.- ni siquiera merecemos que nos cuides tanto, en especial a mí Hermione... lo siento de veras, se que es tu amigo y lo quieres ayudar...- sonrió un poco, esperando su reacción. Ella simplemente asintió, sintiendo como sus ojos se encharcaban.

Porque era extremadamente lindo y no se daba cuenta. Nunca

- pero no me pidas que me lleve bien con él¿de acuerdo?, no creo poder convivir con otro intento de Malfoy...- la castaña soltó una risita, que al pelinegro se le hizo extremadamente tierna, y luego su mejor amiga negó con la cabeza, entendiéndolo, como siempre.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Kalyo estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación que Hermione le había indicado, hacía mucho que no dormía en algo tan blando, tenía que aceptarlo. Miraba el techo pensando en lo que les esperaba. Había visto todo con más claridad. La guerra iba a ser difícil de ganar.

Giró un poco su rostro al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sabiendo de antemano que era ella, se volvió a acomodar.

- ¿Qué quieres castaña?- no sonó brusco ni petulante como antes, algo le impedía ser así con ella de nuevo.

- te traje algo de comer, por si tienes hambre, y-y vine a ver tus heridas...- dijo algo tímida y dudativa.

Se acercó con cuidado a Adam y le pidió que se sentara.

- no necesito que me cures, gracias.

- estas herido por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo con tono cansino y decidido. Terca, como siempre se mostraba.

Adam frunció los labios y se levantó bruscamente, asustando a la chica, que retrocedió un paso.

La miró.

- no necesito escuchar tanta compasión, no me debes nada, no te hice ningún favor a ti. No pienso portarme diferente por que tu seas amable. Así que ahórrate tus cuidados.

- mira lo de antes... lamento haberte gritado, pero te lo merecías, y ahora sólo quiero ver tus heridas.- el ángel iba a seguir con sus replicas cuando de repente sintió como Hermione tomaba su rostro y ponía algo húmedo contra su frente. Algo húmedo y que ardía.

- ¡hey!- se quejó, más no hizo nada por detenerla, tampoco es que quisiera lastimarla. Sólo frunció el ceño algo enojado.

- es alcohol, y te arderá un poco...- _grr, un poco_ se dijo con ironía, como odiaba sentir tanto por estar en la tierra. Tomó a la castaña por la muñeca y separó su mano de su frente.

- eres bruja, soy un ángel-afirmó con el entrecejo fruncido, la castaña se sonrojó un poco- y con hacer esto basta...- levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre el labio partido de la ojimiel. Una extraña luz plateada salió de su mano y en instantes curó la herida de su labio. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Adam la miró superior.

- ahora, si me dejaras dormir...- la castaña se sintió tan tonta y mas roja de lo normal que salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que sus piernas entumidas y adoloridas le permitieron.

Antes de atravesar creyó haber escuchado un _gracias_, casi como si fuera un susurro. Pero decidió ignorarlo, pues casi pensó haberlo imaginado.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

El día siguiente, todos se despertaron mas tarde de lo normal, pues aún estaban exhaustos. A pesar de eso, Adam había sido el primero en levantarse.

Ahora que podía moverse libremente por ese lugar, decidió curiosear por un rato. Al fin y al cabo jamás había estado dentro de una... mmm... casa, hogar o como fuese que se llamará aquello, por lo menos no tan abiertamente.

Decidió observar las fotos y los extraños artículos que llenaban el salón principal, y se quedó bastante sorprendido de las ideas tan extravagantes que los humanos tenían. Movió un poco su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a delirar, ja, considerar a los humanos inteligentes.

Sintió como alguien bajaba por las escaleras y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Era ese niño engreído, Harry Potter. Observó con disimulo como se quedaba parado al final de las escaleras con su vista posada en _él._ Frunció el ceño y sin mirarlo directamente le preguntó con sutileza:

- ¿se te perdió algo¿o me miras por alguna razón en especial, niño?

Harry dio un leve respingo, había pensado que no se había percatado de su presencia. Ignoró el niño que había sido dirigido para él y recordando su conversación con la castaña, decidió empezar de nuevo.

- no, no perdí nada, y ya que estamos solos quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, se que no debí alterarme tanto...

Adam sonrió de lado. Prepotente.

- a ¿si?... pues que bueno...- le respondió con indiferencia. Harry apretó la mandíbula.- bien por ti...

- ¿sólo eso me dirás? Supongo que los dos tenemos algo de culpa ¿no crees?...- le preguntó mosqueado. Estaba intentando ser amable. Lo intentaba, de verás que si.

- la verdad no, no lo creo... y de una vez te digo niño, no pienso llevarme bien con nadie, de nada influye en que seas amigo de Hermione... y la verdad no quiero tener conversaciones ridículas contigo- le avisó desinteresado. El pelinegro apretó los puños y trató de contenerse para no golpearlo ahí mismo o lanzarle una maldición.

- esta bien- corroboró- sólo te hablo por cortesía a MI amiga, pero es bueno que ambos lo tengamos claro.- se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina.

_Estos humanos, con sentimientos absurdos, que imperfectos eran. De verdad que si._

De nuevo sintió pasos bajar por la escaleras y divisó como el pelirrojo, amigo de la castaña, descendía por ellas. Cuando estuvo totalmente a su nivel, lo miró bastante fulminante y le dijo seco y en un susurro casi inaudible:

- buenos días- y sin esperar respuesta cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y se unió a su amigo quien parecía ya estar desayunando.

Lo ignoró y continuó con su labor de curiosear. Estaba apunto de tomar uno de los objetos de porcelana, cuando algo fuera de la casa lo distrajo.

Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio. Allá afuera estaba ese animal, la bola de pelos esa, con patas y ojos. Y lo estaba mirando con esa cara que lo abrumaba y fastidiaba en exceso.

Estaba apunto de gritarle algo cuando una voz lo distrajo.

- ¿Qué haces Ka-Adam?- preguntó corrigiéndose.

Se volteó y observó a Hermione que venía descendiendo por las escaleras con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿te importa?- preguntó con una ceja alzada. Hermione cerró los ojos conteniendo un suspiro de frustración y le negó con la cabeza.

- ¿vas a desayunar?

El se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le afectaba comer o no, pero estando en la tierra la comida se había convertido en algo esencial para vivir.

- bien supongo que tomaré eso como un si... ven conmigo- le dijo guiándolo hacia la cocina.

Sus amigos la saludaron con unos buenos días y vieron al chico, bastante indiferentes. La castaña le sirvió al ángel un poco de cereal con leche y procedió a sentarse con un plato propio. Kalyo miró el plato con una mueca, pero empezó a ingerirlo. Al poco rato la pelirroja menor los alcanzó.

- ¡buenos días!- exclamó bastante alegre.

- buenos días Ginny, veo que te levantaste de muy buen humor...

- y ¿por qué no habría de estarlo¡Mañana regresamos a Hogwarts!, y no es que no me hayan gustado las vacaciones¡al contrario!- añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después del desayuno empezaron a guardar sus cosas para el viaje al colegio, todo a petición de la castaña. Después de que el pelirrojo discutiera que era muy pronto para eso y que Hermione lo fulminara y le dijera que era tan irresponsable que no tenía nunca nada listo, y tras una pequeña discusión el hermano menor Weasley aceptó el mandato algo desganado.

Pronto todos se enfrascaron en sacar su ropa y sus libros, y acomodarlos en su baúl. Adam, sin embargo, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala y extrajo un libro viejo de su bolsillo derecho y comenzó a leer.

Así se la pasaron hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde. Cuando los amigos bajaron a comer, hablaron de lo que iban a hacer el último día de vacaciones.

- pues no tengo nada en mente¿ustedes que opinan?

- ¡Una fiesta en la piscina!- exclamó la pelirroja saltando de su silla.

La castaña miró a sus amigos pidiendo su opinión.

- no es mala idea, podemos cocinar algo en el asador y listo... ¿Qué opinan ustedes?- les dirigió a sus amigos una mirada interrogante y los vio sonreír levemente.

- estupendo...

- suena bastante bien...

- ¡entonces esta decidido!- dijo Ginny y todos asintieron. Adam los miró rodando los ojos.

Se pasaron la tarde preparando las cosas para la noche y siguieron rejuntando algunas otras que se les habían escapado para guardar. Hermione veía todo con mucha melancolía, quién sabe en cuanto tiempo volvería a ver esa casa, tal vez nunca- se dijo con tristeza. Las cosas estaban muy difíciles y no tenía claro lo que fuese a suceder, la guerra estaba por delante y su vida estaría en juego cada instante. No pudo dejar de preocuparse.

Su mirada recorrió rápidamente el salón principal y sus ojos toparon con unos plateados que brillaban con fuerza y la miraban intensamente, incomodándola.

Desvió su mirada nerviosa y de reojo se percató de cómo Adam se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella. Se volteó tratando de huir, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando una mano fría se posó en su hombro, deteniéndola con fuerza. Sintió como su guardián la giraba lentamente, sin brusquedad ni hostilidad hacia su persona.

Cuando alcanzó su mirada, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por completo. Trató de no ver sus ojos azulinos.

- no vas a morir...- le susurró. Ella lo miró sorprendida, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- ¿Qué?...- dijo débilmente, más de lo que quería demostrar.

- ya me oíste, no vas a morir, no voy a permitir que mueras castaña. Es mejor que dejes de pensarlo...- le dijo con el rostro impasible.

- ¿cómo sabes que pensaba eso?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante. Adam le regresó una sonrisa torcida.- ¿ahora resulta que lees mentes?- le preguntó enojada¿Cuántas cosas no sabía de él? No le gustaba sentirse ignorante.

- no... no tengo el gusto de poseer tan magnifica cualidad.- le informó con una voz que le sonó melodiosa.- pero has de saber que tu expresión te delata, y antes de que digas algo.- la frenó viendo sus intenciones.- quiero que sepas que te conozco más de lo que piensas, y me he dado a la tarea de observarte... tu expresión melancólica y triste, sumando con que estas viendo tu casa como si fuera la última vez, pues, influyen un poco en tu perfil de: voy a morir. Y te repito, no vas a morir. No voy a dejar que pase eso.- le aseguró, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- ¿qué... qué...- balbuceó contrariada, Adam puso un dedo en sus labios y le indicó que no hablara, con la cabeza le señalo la puerta de la cocina, por donde venían sus amigos. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

- creo que ahora si esta todo listo...- comentó su pelirrojo amigo bostezando levemente.- ahora creo que tomare un descanso...- sacudió su mano derecha y subió a su habitación para tomar una siesta.

- creo que yo lo apoyo, estoy cansada y no quiero estar así en la noche... así que con permiso.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, después desapareció tras su hermano.

Hermione miró a Harry.

- ¿y tú¿Qué tal?

- me siento algo cansado, pero no quiero dormir...- le comentó. La castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido- no tengo ganas Hermione...- añadió rápidamente. Su amiga relajó el gesto.

- entonces ¿Qué deseas hacer? Yo tampoco quiero dormir...- el castaño los miró con una mueca. Ese niño si que iba ser un problema.

- pues no sé, la verdad ¿alguna idea?- le sonrió.

- ¿que te parece...?- se paró un segundo y la castaña se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar un rato? Hay un pequeño lago no muy lejos de aquí y no tuve tiempo de llevarlos...- lo miró algo dudosa. Su amigo le sonrió.

- claro, suena bien, así hacemos tiempo hasta que se haga de noche...- la castaña asintió. Miró a su guardián.

- Hmn... ¿quieres venir?- le preguntó sabiendo su respuesta.

- si.- le respondió fríamente. Hermione suspiró, en cambio Harry gruñó.

Pasaron sólo un par de horas caminando, Harry y Hermione platicaban animadamente de trivialidades, mientras tanto, Adam los seguía unos pasos por detrás y completamente callado.

Observaba como reían de cualquier tontería y como esa castaña se veía contenta, al parecer el ataque del día anterior estaba siendo olvidado.

Cuando llegaron al río, el castaño se apartó un poco de ellos y se fue a sentar en una roca.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada y luego posó su vista en Hermione.

- tu amigo es un poco... retraído ¿no?- le dijo. La castaña soltó una risita, si supiera por qué estaba acompañándolos.

- tal vez...- le respondió y miró a su guardián de reojo.

Regresaron a la casa de Hermione cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse. Encontraron a los dos hermanos pelirrojos sentados enfrente de la piscina con un vaso de limonada en las manos. Les sonrieron al verlos acercarse y levantaron la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿a dónde fueron?- les preguntó Ron con las cejas levantadas.

- a caminar.- le respondió la castaña sin inmutarse. Ginny se levantó de un salto y dejó su bebida a un lado. La tomó del brazo y la jaló un poco.- ¿qué...?

- a cambiarnos.- fue todo lo que dijo con los ojos brillosos de la emoción, Hermione la miró confundida pero la siguió, antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta les gritó a los chicos.- ¡ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo!- y con un último empujón y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, desapareció con la idea de llegar a la habitación.

Una hora después, tras muchas discusiones e intentos de escape por parte de Hermione, las dos amigas bajaron hacia la piscina. Una con una sonrisa triunfante y la otra con el rostro cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

- Ginny no creo que esto... es decir...- balbuceó.- no era necesario...

- ¡claro que lo era¿Cómo planeabas meterte a nadar¿En Jeans?- la castaña se sonrojó intentando que la toalla que llevaba no se le cayera.

- ¡no! pero...- se miró y negó con la cabeza

- ¿ves? No tienes nada que argumentar¡vamos! que los chicos nos esperan- la jaló por una de sus mangas y juntas bajaron, Hermione resignada de persuadir a su amiga.

Cuando salieron para encontrarse con los demás, la cara de Hermione llegó a ser, en extremo, como el pelo rojizo de su amiga.

- Wow, chicas, se ven estupendas- exclamó Ron ante la perspectiva de ver a su hermana y a su mejor amiga en traje de baño aunque ligeramente cubiertas por las toallas rosadas que rodeaban sus cinturas, sonrió ampliamente.- vaya, por lo menos valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo, se me hacía que no salían- bromeó.

Hermione se apresuró a llegar a una de las sillas del exterior y sentarse. Notaba que _alguien_ la miraba. Miró su toalla, que todavía estaba apretada contra su cintura y la aflojó un poco. Levantó su vista.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo observándola fijamente, con la boca levemente entreabierta y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se sonrojó de nuevo y desvió su mirada, apretando de nuevo la toalla a su cuerpo.

- que exagerado eres Ron, sólo fueron unos minutos- le reprochó su hermana. La pelirroja se quito la toalla de la cintura sin un ápice de vergüenza y se sentó en un extremo de la piscina. Miró a Harry que estaba a unos metros de ella y frunció el ceño al mirarlo dirigir su vista hacia la castaña.

Su hermano le acercó una bebida de color rojo. La bebió sin apartar su vista del ojiverde y el dulce sabor que emanaba lo que estaba tomando le atravesó la garganta, empalagándola.

Desvió su vista hacia su hermano que preparaba otro vaso, suponía, era para Hermione y suspiró. Jamás podría tener tanta conexión y lazos inquebrantables como ese trío los tenía. Era considerada como la pequeña Ginny, la amiga de trío de oro. Suspiró.

Revolvió un poco su bebida y levantó la vista para mirar hacia donde estaba Adam, el amigo de la castaña. Se sorprendió al verlo leyendo, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca.

- y tú Adam... ¿no vas a refrescarte con nosotros?- le preguntó entonces. El castaño despego por unos segundos la vista de su libro y le respondió sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

- no...

- ¿por qué?- preguntó curiosa. Los otros tres observaban atentos la conversación. Adam la miró de nuevo, evaluándola, después de unos segundos suspiró.

- no me apetece.- dijo indiferente. Ginny sonrió complacida al tener su atención sobre ella.

- ah... bueno y dime ¿Qué vienes hacer hasta Londres?- Adam se debatió en si responder o no, pero al fin accedió a hacerlo a regañadientes. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo al ver su lectura interrumpida y le dirigió a la pelirroja una mirada poco agradable.

- pues... vengo a estudiar, Dumbledore accedió a darme un permiso especial para observar las clases que se imparten en Hogwarts... algo así como un estudiante, pero sin las mismas obligaciones...- hizo una mueca.

- ¡vaya¡¿Entonces estudiarás con nosotros¡Que bien!- exclamó la pelirroja complacida. Harry y Ron se quedaron sin respiración y con los ojos abiertos como platos. La castaña escondió el rostro entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

- tecnicame...- trató de refutar el castaño pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

- ¡Es genial!, verás que te encantará el castillo, es fabuloso...

- de hecho ya he visi...

- ¿a que es una gran noticia chicos?- nos preguntó mientras ignoraba a mi guardián. Sin esperar respuesta de nosotros, empezó a explicar por que la idea de que el castaño entrará a nuestro colegio le parecía maravillosa.

Levanté la mirada y la fije en Adam, tenía el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de enfado y sobretodo de... indignación. De repente me entraron unas enormes ganas de reír. Sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada. Adam parecía mirar a Ginny como si esta fuera un bicho raro. Los presentes me miraron y Ginny detuvo su parloteo.

- lo siento.- susurré. La toalla que me rodeaba se deslizó un poco y yo la detuve de sopetón, sonrojada.

Pasamos la noche disfrutando del clima acogedor, que era bastante inusual y cuando por fin me animé a dejar mi toalla a un lado, todos nos zambullimos en la piscina y la disfrutamos enormemente. Harry y Ron mojaron, según ellos "sin querer", a mi guardián y este con la cara roja por la ira decidió que mejor se retiraba, y yo supe que se contuvo para no ahogar ahí mismo a mis dos amigos.

Comimos hamburguesas y platicamos de nuestras clases, nos preguntamos sobre la escuela y estuvimos hablando de trivialidades por dos horas. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, decidimos recoger para acto seguido subir y acostarnos.

Mañana por fin regresaríamos a casa. Regresaríamos a Hogwarts.

* * *

_¡Hola Gente!_

_Primero que nada yo les debo una gran disculpa. De verdad que no tengo ninguna excusa para presentar en mi defensa, tengo la cara avergonzada y sólo debo aclarar que termine el semestre y estuve muy ocupada con lo de mis solicitudes para la Universidad. Además la inspiración me venía con mucho desanimo, ya no sabía como acabar el capítulo, pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal._

_De verás siento mucho el retraso. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré escribir con mayor frecuencia. ¡Tengo tiempo!, lo bueno es que estas navidades las pasaré en mi casa._

_Ahora, hablando del capítulo, bien, ya cerré las vacaciones y por fin regresan al colegio. Tendrán muchas sorpresas ahí y atentos que vienen puntos relevantes para la historia, Kalyo odia a los humanos, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar y tal vez... algo más, ya verán. El próximo capítulo se llama: "El retorno al hogar". Y supongo que lo tendré listo en unos días si me pongo a trabajar ya. Les juro que no esperarán tanto tiempo para leer el próximo._

_Bien, muchas gracias a todos por esperar y aquí está el capítulo, agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en el anterior. Me hacen muy feliz._


	10. X El Retorno al Hogar

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000  


**10.- El retorno al Hogar **

**_Los recuerdos construyen un camino que llega hasta el corazón y logra que los amigos siempre los sienta uno muy cerca, aunque en realidad estén muy lejos el uno del otro. _**__

Londres, Inglaterra  
8:30 a.m. 

Esa mañana se despertó más feliz y contenta que de costumbre, pero es que estaba emocionada, tan sólo unas horas más y estarían en Hogwarts, en su hogar. Sonrió y se desperezó lentamente. Miró a Ginny, la cual estaba completamente dormida y decidió dejar que descansara un poco más, al fin y al cabo aún era temprano.

Pensó que sus padres deberían haber llegado ya...

Se puso unas sandalias y abrochó uno de sus lazos distraídamente.

De repente, se paró de golpe con el rostro descompuesto.

_¡Sus Padres!_

Salió a toda prisa de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a trompicones, fue una suerte el no haberse caído.

Si sus padres veían a Adam toda la farsa se echaría a perder y no estaba dispuesta a dar más explicaciones, ni a sus amigos ni a su familia. Estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta de la cocina pensando que quizás su guardián estuviera ahí, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido el buscarlo en la habitación donde durmió las últimas dos noches, chasqueó los labios y suspirando cruzó la puerta de la cocina...

… y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlo hablando cómodamente con SUS padres, como si fuesen... eh... conocidos.

Sus padres la miraron al percatarse de su presencia y le sonrieron complacidos.

- ¡Hija, buenos días!- la saludó su padre. Su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó levemente.

- ¡hola querida¿Cómo estas?- le dijo sonriente.

- bien...- susurró sorprendida-...eh... v-veo que ya conocen a...a Adam... mmm...

- ¡si, claro! nos lo encontramos aquí en cuanto llegamos, al principio nos sorprendimos un poco al encontrar a un extraño en nuestra cocina, pero luego nos explicó que era un amigo tuyo- le sonrió su padre comentando aquello con una naturalidad y tranquilidad que la desconcertó un poco.

- ehh... esto... si es que lo invité de improviso y... ehh…- balbuceó nerviosa.

- si, ya nos explicó- le repitió su madre pensando que quizás no había escuchado. La miró y luego miró a Adam, enarcó una ceja.- bueno... ¿ya están listos?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- ¿ehh?... esto... si, si, ya estamos listos

- muy bien, bueno, entonces prepararé el desayuno.- Hermione asintió distraída y miró al ángel que observaba el vaso con agua que tenía entre sus manos, y la castaña frunció el ceño; por que ese maldito ángel se estaba riendo¡estaba burlándose de ella!

O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O

Dos horas más tarde, los cuatro amigos y Adam ya estaban frente a la plataforma 9 ¾, con sus baúles y mascotas a la mano mientras eran despedidos por los padres de la castaña.

- cuídense chicos, por favor... pórtense bien- les decía la señora Granger con los ojos vidriosos. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y alargó el momento más de lo normal. Cerró los ojos impidiéndose a sí misma llorar.- cuídate mucho hija, te lo suplico...- le susurró al oído y la apretó más antes de soltarla.

Hermione abrazó a su padre después y le recordó una cosa que semanas atrás le había pedido.

- papá, no lo olvides, por favor...- una lágrima se escapó de entre sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Su padre la miró seriamente.- por favor... ya lo habíamos hablado...

- te lo prometo... y nos escribes frecuentemente- dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la frente. Se separó de ambos y se dio media vuelta aspirando profundamente. Se despidieron de ellos con una mano y uno a uno cruzaron hacia la plataforma. Adam pareció desconcertado cuando fue su turno.

Observaron a su alrededor, buscando caras amigas, pero se dieron cuenta de que aún era temprano, decidieron entrar al tren y buscar un compartimiento vacío, que por lo visto les resultaría bastante sencillo.

Encontraron uno rápidamente, como lo habían previsto, y entraron emocionados por volver a estar dentro de "El Expreso de Hogwarts", que para el trío sería su última vez ahí como estudiantes.

Antes de poner un pie dentro del cubículo, alguien tomó su brazo derecho, deteniendo su avance. Adam la jaló un poco para hablar con ella.

Con la barbilla levantada, como siempre.

- después de que termines de hablar con tus amigos y contarles de tu "plan"...- Hermione le miró sorprendida pero rápidamente apartó la vista de su rostro.

Adam levantó su mano, la que no sujetaba su brazo, y le alzó el mentón cuidadosamente, demasiado, a decir verdad. La miró con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos y con una expresión indiferente.

- ¿cómo l-lo s-sabes?- preguntó nerviosa. Su mirada la intimidaba a gran medida.

- eso no importa- le dijo con una voz extremadamente tranquila, extremadamente escalofriante.- quiero que vayas a ese compartimiento- señaló el que estaba a la izquierda del que ellos habían escogido, y continuó.- ahí estaré, necesito hablar contigo un rato... pareces bastante...- pareció buscar la palabra adecuada por unos segundos.- ...desubicada.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le habría contestado, si su guardián no la hubiera empujado levemente hacia su compartimiento. Pareció olvidarse por unos minutos de lo que iba decirle.

- ¿por qué no vas a viajar en nuestro compartimiento?- le preguntó extrañada y mirándolo significativamente.

Adam se limitó a dedicarle una mirada burlona y una media sonrisa, muy, muy arrogante antes de desaparecer. Gruñó por lo bajo al comprender.

- ¿por qué te demoraste?- le preguntó Ron en cuanto se sentó al lado de Harry, frente a los pelirrojos.- ¿y tu amiguito?.- le formuló otra pregunta antes de que pudiese contestar la primera.

- no viajará con nosotros...- respondió indiferente mientras se quitaba su abrigo. Ese día el sol les había dado una calurosa mañana, con cielo despejado y sin una sola nube. Sonrió.

- ah...- se lamentó Ginny

- ¡Que bien!.- exclamó el pelirrojo, lo fulminé con la mirada y miré a Harry, que no podía ocultar su sonrisa de complacencia. Lo fulminé a él también, pero pareció ignorarme pues sólo me revolvió el cabello. Gruñí.

- ahora Hermione, dinos¿qué fue eso que le dijiste a tu padre?- la interrogó la pelirroja levantando una ceja¡rayos! Odiaba que su amiga fuese tan suspicaz.

- ¿eh?... ¿a-a qué te refieres?- dijo haciéndose la que no entendía. Ginny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, expresándole silenciosamente que no lo podía ocultar por mucho tiempo. Suspiró resignada.- bien, a decir verdad, he hecho que mi padre me haga una promesa...

- ¿a si? y... ¿qué promesa?- le volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba a Crockshanks. Sus dos amigos también la miraban.

- bien pues, mis padres se irán a Suramérica hasta que la... hasta que la guerra... termine... - respondió suspirando.

Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos.

- vaya...- se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras cada quien se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione, que había olvidado comentarles algo muy importante, se levantó y les dijo:

- por cierto chicos, la profesora McGonagall me informó por vía lechuza que me han escogido para ser Premio Anual... sobretodo por la época que estuve de intercambio representando al colegio...

- ¡Vaya!.- repitió Ron más animado y sinceramente contento.- ¡eso es genial! Aunque desde que te conocí en primer año me lo imaginé...

Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa felicitándola y Ginny siendo la más impulsiva de los cuatro, se levantó y abrazó a la castaña sorpresivamente. Hermione dejó escapar una risilla mientras la pelirroja fingía llorar sobre su hombro.

- ¡Has crecido muy rápido!- dijo ella muy animada y secándose las falsas lagrimas.

- que exagerada que eres.- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y la separó de sí misma.- sólo les aviso que debo ir a ver quien es mi compañero, y hablar con la profesora McGonagall, me ausentaré unos minutos...

Sintieron como el tren comenzaba su marcha y como poco a poco el habitual barullo de los estudiantes buscando compartimientos comenzaba. Era extraño no despedirse de nadie desde la ventana. Crockshanks se acomodó sobre el espacio que ella había dejado libre y enroscó su cola dispuesto a dormirse.

- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó Ginny mirándome con los ojos brillosos por la emoción.

- eh... no, no es necesario, ahora regreso.- se despidió con una mano y abrió el compartimiento para poder salir.

Se detuvo un momento pensando que quizás era buena idea decirle a Adam que iba a irse a una reunión, si, era lo mejor, con lo explosivo que era ese ángel, seguro se enfadaría si no se lo "informaba". Hizo una mueca y tocó.

- ¿por qué tocas si sabes que yo sé que eres tú?- le dijo la voz de su guardián al otro lado de la puerta.

- bueno es por cortesía y buenos modales.- respondió abriendo el compartimiento bruscamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Adam se limitó a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

- esta bien, esta bien...- rodó los ojos exasperada.-solo paso para decirte que voy a una reunión de premios anuales... de regreso paso a hablar contigo.- Adam entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido.

- voy contigo entonces...- dijo parándose tranquilamente. Hermione lo empujó, aunque estaba segura que si hubiera sido por él, no se hubiera sentado de nuevo.

- regresó en unos minutos Adam, no necesito niñeras... ahora vengo ¿ok?

Adam la miró pensativamente por unos minutos, luego asintió poco convencido.

- tienes el collar ¿no?.- Hermione asintió con una mueca.- está bien, si tardas más de una hora iré a buscarte...

La castaña rodó los ojos de nuevo.

Caminó por los pasillos supervisando el trabajo de los prefectos y luciendo su impecable placa de Premio Anual que tanto le hacía sentir complacida y orgullosa.

Cuando llegó al compartimiento donde lucía en letras grandes y negras el nombre de Premios Anuales, se sorprendió con lo que vio adentro.

Un chico rubio, pálido, de ojos grises y fríos, con el cabello desordenado que caía descuidadamente por su frente, que tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio y con la corbata ligeramente desabrochada; estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas recargadas contra el sillón de enfrente y la espalda acomodada cómodamente contra el respaldo y... la miraba. Desencajó la mandíbula al ver la insignia de Premio Anual que relucía en la túnica pulcra de ese ser que tanto detestaba.

No podía ser¡Malfoy era su compañero!

- Granger, diría que sorpresa, pero te mentiría puesto que desde que te vi en el callejón diagón me imaginé que tú, específicamente tú, serías Premio Anual...- le comentó sin mirarla y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿tú?- pregunté tontamente, con una voz que salió más despacio de lo que yo quería.

- yo... y no me mires así que también soy buen estudiante comelibros.- alardeó con voz queda.

- no puede haberme tocado la peor suerte este año...- se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba asiento delante del rubio y quitaba sus pies del sillón con poca delicadeza. Draco la miró ceñudo.

- ¿cuál es tu problema sabelotodo?- le preguntó de malas.

- tú...- respondió ella sin miramientos. Draco cambió su expresión ceñuda por una altiva y arrogante.

- en ese caso estamos en las mismas condiciones Granger, tu también eres mi problema...- dijo y con una sonrisa arrogante volvió a subir los pies al sillón. Hermione rodó los ojos y se contuvo de golpearlo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que un niño castaño que debía tener como unos trece años, llegó con una nota de la profesora McGonagall. La castaña la tomó y la leyó en voz alta para que el rubio también escuchara.

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy. Los felicito nuevamente por el logro y les informo que serán presentados durante el banquete de bienvenida. Así también les comento que sus actividades serán explicadas con el paso del tiempo. Como cada uno sabe, cuando lleguen al colegio deberán supervisar a los prefectos y tendrán responsabilidades de hacer rondas en la noche, para verificar el cumplimiento de las reglas. Lo demás lo discutiremos luego llegando al colegio. Dispondrán de una habitación individual y cada uno sabe cuál es y dónde está. Sin más les agradezco su atención._

Prof. McGonagall

- bueno...- comenzó la castaña mientras se guardaba la nota en el pantalón. Malfoy la miraba fijamente.- creo que me puedo ir...- el rubio asintió y volvió a recargarse contra el sillón cruzándose de brazos.

Titubeó unos minutos no muy segura de decirle lo que había estado rondando su mente hace unos momentos. Al final se decidió a hacerlo.

- yo quería agradecerte lo del otro día...- empezó algo nerviosa y mirándose las manos. El rubio la miró con la expresión inescrutable.- ya sabes, en el ataque... sé que no tenías mala intención cuando dijiste que corriera...

Se calló y miró el rostro del rubio intentando descifrar algo, pero éste seguía con la misma expresión fría. Pasados unos segundos una sonrisa egocéntrica se formó poco a poco en su rostro. Hermione bufó molesta.

- ¡bien, sólo quería que lo supieras!.- se levantó de golpe cuando Malfoy empezó a reír y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando una mano la detuvo.

- ¡ya Granger, no seas melodramática!- le dijo aún con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro, pero conteniéndose de reír. Al final no lo consiguió y soltó una risotada. Apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de la castaña cuando vio que ella intentaba zafarse y le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la risa:- lo siento, lo siento... ya me callo...

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Jamás en su sano juicio pensó ver al egocéntrico de Malfoy reír de esa forma tan... tan natural. Pensó de nuevo que quizás si había cambiado un poco.

- no me veas así Granger, bien sabes que ya no soy tan malo como antes...- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, y eso sólo logró confundir más a la pobre castaña. Draco volvió a reír.

- ¡deja de burlarte de mi, hurón!.- reaccionó la castaña y se zafó completamente de él. Malfoy rodó los ojos ante la mención de ese apodo que tanto le desagradaba.

- ya Granger, vete mejor, que te estas tardando.- le recordó con su típico arrastre de palabras pero siguió sonriendo tan endemoniadamente sexy, pensó la castaña al verlo.- invades mi espacio...- agregó y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con la mirada fija en ella.

- debo decir que me sorprende lo condenadamente estúpido que estas esta mañana huroncito...- le respondió entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiéndole una gélida mirada, el rubio amplió su sonrisa.

- el lenguaje Granger, cuídalo...- la castaña bufó.- que ejemplo les das a los demás...

- mejor cállate Malfoy...- dijo y pensó que esa conversación era bastante absurda.- mejor levantare de ahí y ve a supervisar los corredores, por si lo olvidaste eres premio anual y eso no conlleva a quedarte ahí sentado...

Sin embargo el rubio no se movió, en vez de eso desvió su mirada a la ventana y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, ignorándola. La castaña bufó.

- esta bien Malfoy, quédate ahí...- le dijo con la voz exasperada antes de salir del compartimiento bruscamente, dando un portazo. Frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba y creyó oír una risa sofocada a sus espaldas. La ignoró.

Llegó rápidamente al compartimiento donde Adam estaba esperándola, cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que hiciera una mueca de desagrado. Si no es Malfoy, es el otro engendro de Slytherin. Claro.

- pero mira que tenemos aquí, si es la comelibros que ha regresado de su viaje.- dijo Blaise Zabinni con la voz petulante y los ojos verdes brillando con malicia.- has cambiado mucho sangresucia.- le susurró mientras se acercaba y con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla, su respiración se agitó y apretó la varita en su bolsillo.

- no me toques Zabinni.- le dijo y le dio un manotazo. El chico hizo una mueca de asco. Estaba dispuesto a insultarla pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¿algún problema?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Relajado y tranquilo, excesivamente tranquilo.

El Slytherin lo miró fulminante. Hermione miró de reojo a su guardián, estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión serena pero frían en el rostro.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó bruscamente, sin esperar respuesta Zabinni la miró.- ¿es tu novio Granger¿o acaso es otro de tus guardaespaldas?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Y la castaña pensó que ni siquiera se imaginaba la razón que llevaba.- ¿y a este como le pagas?- le preguntó mirando ahora a Adam.- siempre te imagine bien zorrita sangresucia... ¿cuánto cobras?

Esas dos palabras hirientes la dañaron más de lo que pensaba. Pero estaba segura que ese Slytherin se arrepentiría de haberla insultado.

Estaba dispuesta a responderle de la peor manera, cuando en menos de diez segundos ya tenía a cuatro personas que rodeaban a Zabinni amenazándolo, tres con la varita y uno con la mirada furiosa, sin ella apenas moverse y con una mueca confundida en su rostro.

- vete de aquí Zabinni, antes de que te rompa la cara... por si no lo has notado somos premios anuales y te bajaré puntos por la estupidez que acabas de decir.- lo amenazó Draco Malfoy con la varita alzada, apuntándolo. Hermione se sorprendió al verlo ahí.- acabas de insultar a mi compañera...

- ¿qué...?- trató de decir ella pero la interrumpieron.

- sal de mi vista Zabinni, sino quieres que te muela a golpes en este mismo momento.- volvió a ser amenazado pero ahora por Harry que también lo apuntaba con la varita y su mirada brillaba peligrosamente; a su lado, Ron estaba en la misma posición que él. Miró a Ginny y a Luna que estaban detrás de ellos y la miraban con preocupación. Supuso que deberían haber salido porque escucharon algo extraño.

Zabinni tragó saliva y se pegó a la ventana que estaba tras de sí, no muy seguro a quien observar o a quién temer.

- quiero aclararte una cosa niño...- empezó esta vez Adam, con la voz aterciopelada y extremadamente escalofriante, estaba segura que no fui la única que sintió esa oleada de pánico al escucharlo hablar.- si vuelves a acercarte a ella o a decirle como la acabas de llamar... juro que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.- dijo y daba a entender que estaba hablando enserio, _muy enserio._

Zabinni salió corriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza torpemente. Se perdió por el pasillo y todos lo siguieron con la mirada. Mientras Harry, Ron y Malfoy guardaban sus varitas.

- chicos, creo que sé defenderme sola...- intenté aclararles con voz seca, pero al parecer nadie me escucho o de plano me ignoraron.

- bien Granger, acuérdame de bajarle a ese estúpido 15 puntos en el colegio.- me dijo Malfoy mirándome con una sonrisa, me mordí el labio ignorando su voz seductora de nuevo¡que descaro!- bien, adiós, si no hago mi ronda, alguien me lo restregará en la cara por lo que queda del curso.- se despidió mirándome significativamente, me sonrojé. Mis amigos lo miraron con precaución pero no comentaron nada. Más bien parecieron ignorarlo.

- ¿estas bien Hermione?- me preguntó Harry cuando Malfoy se había perdido por el pasillo, y me evaluó con la mirada.

- pues claro que si.- mascullé molesta.- no soy una niña; se cuidarme perfectamente yo solita, gracias.- les dije apretando los dientes. Me miraron con una sonrisa burlona. Gruñí.- Agg. En un momento voy con ustedes chicos, voy hablar con Adam.- observé con satisfacción como Ron y Harry dejaban de sonreír y me hice una nota mental. No quise escuchar ningún otro comentario y agarré a mi guardián por el brazo y aplicando más esfuerzo del habitual, lo arrastré para meterlo en el compartimiento. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Adam se sentó cómodamente mientras me miraba.

- vaya... eres bastante solicitada...- me comentó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada echando chispas. Me sonrojé patéticamente al entender su comentario y desvié la mirada.

Se formó un silencio incomodo para mi y luego de unos segundos decidí romperlo pues me estaba poniendo ansiosa.

- no tenías porque hacer eso...- le susurré sin mirarlo. Me había dado cuenta que eso le molestaba, por eso no me puse patéticamente nerviosa cuando sentí su mano en mi mentón buscando mi mirada.

- me tomo muy enserio mis obligaciones...- explicó despacio y con voz serena.- y tu cuidado parece ser bastante complicado, sólo intento que estés bien... ese tipo te dañó y no sabes lo que me contuve de partirle la cara en ese momento...- dijo sinceramente, tragué saliva alarmada.

- ¡no soy una niña¡También sé defenderme sola!.- le grité cuando recuperé mi voz. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ya lo se...- dijo con indiferencia y me miró significativamente con sus gélidos ojos.- pero no pienses que en mi presencia voy a dejar que algo te lastime...- terminó con voz dura y una firmeza impresionante.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos resignada. De verdad que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. La castaña suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

Adam la observó detenidamente, había algo en esa chiquilla que le impedía dejar de protegerla, que le impedía dejar de preocuparse y sentirse como un patético humano que sentía la necesidad de cuidarla de todo. Odiaba sentirse así, sentir algo raro en el pecho cada vez que la había visto herida y triste, odiaba ver su rostro contraído por el dolor o verla sufrir por algo. Odiaba ver como se mordía el labio cada vez que la había visto contener las lágrimas, pero lo que mas odiaba era verla tanto, incluso odiaba ser tan sincero con ella.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Este mundo le estaba afectando demasiado.

- quiero que me expliques sobre tu mundo...- murmuró ella rompiendo sus cavilaciones. Lo miró fijamente.- el otro día... el otro día, en el ataque, me explicaste algo de los demonios...- Adam se tensó al oír ese término y contrajo su rostro en una mueca de desagrado.-... y algo de los ángeles... quiero... quiero saber más...

- eso es bueno.- empezó él. Le gustaba que esa niña fuera tan observadora y suspicaz.- quiero aclararte que es obvio que tengo que explicarte acerca de mi mundo, te ves muy implicada en él, por otro lado quiero que te comprometas a enseñarme cosas sobre tu mundo... no todo se aprende leyendo... y he de aceptar que hay varias cosas que... que me desubican- le dijo con voz tranquila pero arrogante. Como sólo él sabía hablar.

- por supuesto...-aceptó la castaña sin inmutarse.

- bueno, te dije como reconocer las muertes de los ángeles y los demonios por una razón muy simple.- empezó y sintieron como el carrito de comida pasaba fuera de su compartimiento.- tal vez un día, y espero realmente que no, podrías estar sola con un demonio, pero ¿sabrías reconocer si muere?... por obvio que ahora sí... después esta el caso de que pienses que yo he muerto... si alguna vez me ves inconciente, que desgraciadamente aquí nos puede ocurrir, no quiero que pienses que he muerto y empieces a hacer estupideces...- la castaña bufó.

- te diste cuenta que los demonios son extremadamente fuertes- continuó ignorándola.- los magos tuvieron muchas dificultades contra ellos, pero aparte de eso los demonios son extremadamente crueles y despiadados... y quiero que lo tengas presente.- se calló y la miró indiferente, tal vez esperando su reacción.

- ¿me dirás cómo matarlos?- indagó titubeante, Adam se tensó.

- ahora no es el momento, quizás luego.- aseguró. La castaña asintió y supo que no recibiría nada más.- te pido que no te tenses tanto con mi presencia, no es bueno que tus amigos piensen que les mentiste sobre mi identidad.- Suspiró y la castaña lo imitó.

- es sólo que tu... tu presencia me pone nerviosa, me recuerda por que estas ahí, cuidándome, me recuerda que es lo que se viene por delante y... no me gusta...- murmuró. Adam apretó los labios al verla cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior. Odiaba sentir eso.

- no seas tan débil Hermione...- dijo levantándose y mirándola fríamente, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida.- es mejor que te vayas con tus amigos y olvida esto por un rato ¿de acuerdo?.- la ayudó a levantarse y la vio asentir con la cabeza.- hablaremos luego...

La vio salir del compartimiento con la cabeza gacha y un poco decepcionada. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Adam pateó el asiento con fuerza y apretó los puños. Odiaba sentirse tan débil y vulnerable con la presencia de la castaña. La odiaba a ella.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento se habría atemorizado de sobremanera con su expresión. Porque un ángel enfurecido podría parecer el ser más temible del universo.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

El viaje continuó sin mayores complicaciones, la castaña estuvo un poco distraída mientras saludaba a Luna y a Neville cuando entró al compartimiento en donde estaban sus amigos.

Se percató vagamente de cómo Ron y Luna mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y se acurrucaban tiernamente contra el sillón. Se sentó a un lado de Harry y Ginny que mantenían una charla animada y observó como Neville se disculpaba con ellos y salía torpemente del cubículo.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos agradeciendo a sus amigos que no comentaran nada acerca del encuentro que habían tenido, y contestaba con monosílabos cuando le preguntaban algo.

Pronto sintieron como el tren se detenía lentamente y supieron que habían llegado. Se colocaron las túnicas del colegio rápidamente y salieron del compartimiento. Cuando iba saliendo, se percató que Adam la esperaba en la salida con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ensombrecido con su expresión mas fría que de costumbre. Cuando llegó a su lado, éste la miró por unos segundos y luego salió cuidando que ella lo siguiera. Suspiró.

Sus amigos la alcanzaron cuando se detuvo bruscamente antes de llegar a los carruajes que los llevarían al colegio. Miró la impotencia del castillo de Hogwarts y admiró con asombro su maravillosa estructura. Había olvidado lo enorme que era. Sonrió para sus adentros y fijó su vista al frente, mirando como Adam estaba esperándola a un lado de un carruaje.

Se acercaron a él y subieron al carruaje. Adam la miró examinando su expresión y luego se alejó de ellos. Lo siguió con la mirada y observó como se subía a un carruaje solo.

- vaya, tu amigo si que es extraño...- le comentó Harry y la miró con una ceja levantada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a Hogwarts más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Después de saludar a algunos compañeros y comentar las vacaciones, la selección dio inicio y el sombrero seleccionador dio su antiguo pero tradicional canto.

**_Hace tal vez mil años  
que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.  
Había entonces cuatro magos de fama  
de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_**

El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;  
el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;  
del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,  
y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:  
idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan  
para educar jóvenes brujos.  
Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores  
fundó una casa diferente  
para los diferentes caracteres  
de su alumnado.

Para Gryffindor  
el valor era lo mejor,  
para Ravenclaw,  
la inteligencia.  
Para Hufflepuff el mayor merito de todos  
era romperse los codos.  
El ambicioso Slytherin  
ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.

Ahora ponme en las orejas.  
No me equivoco nunca:  
echaré un vistazo a tu mente  
¡y te diré de que casa eres! 

Después procedió a elegir la casa de unos 25 alumnos y cuando terminó todos estaban muy hambrientos. Miró como su guardián tenía la expresión aburrida. Negó con la cabeza.

Después de que el director diera su discurso tradicional donde daba la bienvenida a todos los alumnos y de decir que le Bosque Prohibido estaba prohibido, todos empezaron a degustar el gran banquete.

Aunque quiso concentrarse en su comida, al final no había conseguido comer muy bien. Levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta que Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Aparto su vista de él e ignoró la comida por el resto de la cena.

- bien, queridos alumnos, ahora he de presentar a los alumnos que por su excelencia académica han obtenido los Premios Anuales de este curso. Démosles un caluroso aplauso a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy...- dijo el directo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo orgulloso en los ojos.- también le damos una bienvenida a Hermione Granger que representó a nuestro colegio en el instituto de hechicería en Canadá...- el gran comedor rompió en aplausos aunque la mesa de Slytherin fue más recatada.-... y antes de que se dirijan a sus habitaciones, quiero darle la bienvenida a un alumno que estará con nosotros este curso y que viene de visita desde Groelandia como un aprendiz de inefable, Adam Hellsing...- todas las miradas del gran comedor se centraron en el castaño, él permaneció con la mirada fría y miró a todos con indiferencia.- la maestra McGonagall lo acogerá en la casa de Gryffindor...

Hermione observó como Harry y Ron hacían muecas de enfado y como sus compañeras daban grititos de felicidad ante el hecho de tener a ese muchacho tan guapo en su casa. Hizo una mueca contrariada.

- ahora bien, y por último...- agregó al ver la mirada cansina que le dirigían sus alumnos.- el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras llegará la próxima semana.- hubo un comentario general pero el director pareció ignorarlo.- por lo tanto la primera semana de clases tendrán la hora libre, por favor pido orden cuando eso suceda... sin más que decir, se pueden retirar...

El trío de Hogwarts se miró entre sí al percatarse de que el director no hablo acerca de la situación actual.

- ¿quién creen que sea el nuevo profesor de DCLAO?- preguntó Ron mientras nos levantábamos.

- la verdad no tengo ni idea...- comenté mientras miraba como Adam se levantaba y nos seguía disimuladamente. Por Merlín, era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Ron nos dijo a Harry y a mí que acompañaría a Luna a su sala común. Yo le advertí que no tardara porque se podría meter en problemas y él se dedicó a mirarme desganado, luego fue con su hermana a preguntar la contraseña.

Negué con la cabeza.

- vamos, Hermione... dale un respiro.- me dijo Harry mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala común. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros cariñosamente y me miró con una sonrisa.- date cuenta que hace mucho que no ve a Luna...

- lo sé...- suspiré. Lo miré de reojo mientras caminábamos y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, me percaté de que olía deliciosamente bien. Me sonrojé de inmediato ante tal pensamiento y carraspeé nerviosa. Desde ese maldito beso era que pensaba así de mi mejor amigo y pronto descubrí que eso no era bueno.

Harry me miró confundido y estuvo apunto de quitar el brazo que tenía en mis hombros, al parecer al percatarse de lo que hacía, pero yo lo retuve pasando mi mano por su cintura. Al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada malo y me sentía muy segura estando así con mi mejor amigo.

Sentía la penetrante mirada de Adam a mis espaldas pero no me importó.

- mmm... y dime ¿tienes rondas nocturnas?- me preguntó Harry para romper el silencio, lo miré de nuevo y asentí.

- si, McGonagall me dio un horario... de 10 p.m. a 12 a.m.- le comenté. En ese momento llegamos a nuestra sala común y escuchamos a Ginny decirles a los de primero:

- espero que se hayan aprendido el camino hacia la sala común, cualquier cosa ya saben quienes somos los prefectos.- dijo y se señaló ella misma y luego a Colin y agregó.- o claro, a nuestra Premio Anual.- les dijo y me señaló, me sonrojé cuando todos los niños me miraron.

Ginny se me quedó mirando por unos segundos y lentamente frunció el ceño, me pregunté que pasaba pero ella desvió rápidamente su vista.

- la contraseña es: _León Dormido_- añadió y luego la dama gorda nos dio acceso a la sala.

Harry y yo nos fuimos a sentar cómodamente en los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea y me desligué de su abrazo, comprendiendo por qué Ginny me había mirado de esa forma. Suspiré.

Adam se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

- ¿qué?- le pregunté molesta. Harry me miró confundido.

- nada...- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, esas que casi nunca mostraba.- me voy a dormir...- me informó después de unos minutos y se acercó a mí, demasiado. Se inclinó un poco y hubiera pensado que iba a besarme si no lo conociera. Entonces se acercó a mi oído y observé como Harry nos miraba molesto. Mi respiración se aceleró.- tienes el collar por cualquier cosa... voy a vigilar el castillo...- me susurró tan bajito que su aliento contra la piel de mi oreja me produjo un escalofrío.

Asentí torpemente. Se levantó con elegancia y miró a Harry y luego a mí. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se retiró a su habitación... que yo no sabía cuál era. Me daba cuenta que confiaba que ahí iba a estar segura por un rato.

Me quede mirando el lugar por donde se había ido y no me atrevía a voltear a ver a Harry. Tragué saliva y me recargué en el sillón lo más normal que pude. Aunque creo que no me salió muy bien.

- ¿tienes algo con ese tipo?- me preguntó bruscamente, me sobresalté.

- no... no, no claro que no.- negué confundida. Miré mis manos, nerviosa de su escrutinio y me pegué más al respaldo del sillón.

Cuando levanté la mirada, Harry estaba aún lado de mí, más cerca de lo que recordaba y me miraba cauteloso.

- ¿segura?

- claro que si.- le aseguré y me levanté. De repente su cercanía me había puesto nerviosa.

- entonces ¿por qué te pones nerviosa?- me preguntó levantándose. Algunos alumnos nos miraron.

- ¿quieres dejar esta conversación en paz?- le pregunté molesta, algo dentro de mí me decía que mi mejor amigo estaba celoso, lo deseché rápidamente al ver que eso sonaba bastante estúpido, Harry jamás celaría a alguien como yo.

El pelinegro me miró y luego asintió. Se sentó de nuevo. En ese momento Ginny se acercó a nosotros y se sentó a un lado de Harry.

- este trabajo es agotador...- nos comentó. Se pasó una mano por la frente quitándose el falso sudor y me miró sonriente.- bueno, Hermione... tendrás tu propia habitación, podremos hacer muchas cosas en ella.- agregó frotándose las manos. Fruncí el ceño. Harry se tensó al escuchar eso y me miró molesto, no entendí por qué y le regresé la mirada confundida. Pareció ignorarme y se levantó.

- voy a desempacar...- comentó secamente.- buenas noches...-dijo y desapareció.

- vaya... esta molesto.- me miró.- ¿discutieron?.- negué confundida.

- sabes Ginny creo que iré a desempacar también, en una hora debo hacer mi ronda.- suspiré, la pelirroja asintió y se despidió con una mano alegando que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo. Antes de subir a mi habitación me crucé con Parvati y Lavender que me saludaron efusivamente y me felicitaron por mi nuevo cargo. Me despedí de ellas e ingresé a mi habitación.

Me maravillé de lo espaciosa que era, tenía el baño más bonito que el de mi antigua habitación y con una chimenea frente a unos sillones que estaban a un lado de la cama de dos plazas, un gran armario y un escritorio. Me hice una nota mental de no comentárselo a Ginny, si no, estaba segura que no tardaría en tener constantes visitas.

Desempaqué mis cosas y las acomodé meticulosamente. Coloqué una foto de mis amigos junto a mi reloj, en mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para las 10. Tomé de nuevo mi varita y me dirigí a la salida.

Cuando bajé, la sala Común estaba vacía. Estaba por salir cuando una mano invisible me detuvo. Me sobresalté y estuve apunto de gritar, hasta que una voz me lo impidió.

- soy yo...- me dijo y de repente la cabeza de Harry salió de la nada. Traía puesta su capa de invisibilidad. Respiré aliviada, pero molesta.

- no vuelvas a hacerme eso Harry Potter, me diste un susto de muerte...- lo miré y me di cuenta que sonreía.- ¿A dónde vas?

- te acompaño...- me dijo sonriendo y agradecí que ya no estuviera enfadado.

- estas loco, si alguien te descubre, te meterás en muchos problemas...- le prohibí con el ceño fruncido.

- pero tengo la capa de invisibilidad y tú...- dijo mientras abría la puerta- no me vas a acusar...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se lo pensó un momento y luego me miró.

- porque te conozco y sé que nunca me acusarías.- maldito Potter, pensé.- además sólo quiero acompañarte para que no estés sola, Malfoy estará del otro lado del castillo...- lo miré fijamente, no quería empezar el año rompiendo las reglas, pero esa maldita mirada, todavía me preguntaba como es que lograba convencerme de esa manera. Bufé.- por favor Hermione, es para que tengas compañía, no puedo dormir... ¿por favor?- me dijo dulcemente y no me pude negar. Maldición.

- si nos descubren te haré responsable de todo...- le advertí antes de salir, él se cubrió con la capa, pero antes de que su rostro desapareciera, pude ver como tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.- ahora me encontraré con Malfoy, para asignarnos los pasillos... te quiero calladito.- le advertí de nuevo, no me respondió pero supe que aceptaba.

Miramos a Malfoy al final del pasillo y me acerqué con cuidado.

- buenas noches Malfoy.- le dijo más por buenos modales que por nada.

- buenas noches Granger...- me dijo y me miró con una sonrisa seductora. Sentí a Harry removerse a mi lado.

- antes que nada quería agradecerte por lo del tren... aunque no era necesario.- le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- este día me has dicho gracias dos veces, creo que seré niño bueno más seguido.- me respondió sin quitar su sonrisa que en esos momentos era condenadamente sexy. Tragué saliva y pedí mentalmente que Harry no interviniera.- aunque viniendo de ti no me sorprende Granger, sueles hacer eso muy seguido...- fruncí el ceño sin comprender a que se refería.- creo que tienes el don de que la gente te ande protegiendo como boba, tal vez sea que eres muy torpe.- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me di cuenta que era la segunda persona que me llamaba torpe. Por unos minutos pensé seriamente si lo era.

- no seas enfadoso Malfoy...- le dije pero no pude ocultar una sonrisa sincera. Era prepotente pero había cambiado mucho.- no sé por que te gusta molestar a la gente...

- me gusta pelear contigo.- se sinceró y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, de esas por las cuales muchas de las alumnas del colegio suspiraban como tontas por los pasillos.- aunque en este momento no lo estemos haciendo...- rodé los ojos, aunque internamente estaba sorprendida, ese Draco Malfoy cada vez me sorprendía más.

Después de una pequeña discusión, logramos repartirnos los pasillos y me despedí de él por cortesía. Aunque se me estaba dando bastante bien hacerlo.

- estuve apunto de romperle la cara...- espetó Harry molesto mientras se quitaba la capa. No pude entender su enfado.

No dije nada y seguimos caminando hacia el tercer piso. Harry me miraba de reojo y luego me dijo:

- es un alivio estar en casa ¿no crees?.

Asentí sonriendo, por fin estábamos en Hogwarts.

Seguimos caminando y de repente escuchamos un ruido y me tensé. Empujé a Harry a la pared y se cubrió rápidamente con la capa.

Esa noche sería larga.

* * *

_¡¡¡Hola gente!!!_

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto en publicar, tres semanas. Eso no es mucho, creo. Bueno y ¿qué les pareció el capítulo¿Decepcionante¿Pasable¿Medianamente bueno? Espero con ansías recibir sus criticas.

Me gusto escribir este capítulo y la verdad es que es bastante largo. Esperó compensar a los que me esperan en cada actualización.

Este capítulo dice algunas cosas importantes. Lo mejor es que empiezan los celos de Harry y ya verán que pasa entre esos dos en el próximo capítulo. Creo que me matarán.

_Bien, he tenido problemas técnicos al subir este capítulo, así que si notan algo extraño en él, pues ya saben, no pude hacer mucho con eso.__Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mi próxima actualización es un capítulo que contiene mucha información importante para la trama del fic, ha sido uno de los capítulos que me moría por escribir y creo que les gustará; mezcla un poco de todo. Se llama El ejército de la luz. Ya tengo la mitad escrita, me faltan unos detalles. Espero terminarlo después de Navidad, este fin de semana salgo y regresó hasta el 24._

Así que me despido, agradezco sus comentarios que me animan a continuar, a toda la gente que me ha seguido y les deseó las mejores celebraciones, feliz navidad a todos y feliz año nuevo, por si no actualizo a tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos y que se la pasen genial.   



	11. XI El ejército de la Luz

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**11.- El ejército de la luz**

**_Sólo se pierde la lucha que se abandona._**

**_Vive profundamente el compromiso de tu existencia. _**

Tragó saliva al ver que el conserje se acercaba a ella y notó su respiración agitada. Intentó serenarse y lo esperó con la mejor postura calmada y tranquila que pudo poner.

- ¡aja¡¿qué haces fuer...?!- se calló de golpe al alumbrarla con la lámpara de mano que tenía y a la chica le pareció que miraba su insignia de Premio Anual por unos segundos. Arrugó la frente desilusionado.- ah... haces tu ronda... bien.- le dijo y llamó a su gata, el animal la miró con ojos perversos cuando paso a un lado de ella y se tensó de nuevo. Cuando Filch y la Sra. Norris se perdieron al doblar el pasillo, se permitió a sí misma respirar con tranquilidad. Harry se quitó la capa y se acercó a ella.

- estuvo cerca...- le susurró cerca del oído y la castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y pegó un pequeño respingo.

- más que cerca Harry, casi nos atrapan...- le refutó separándose de él con el ceño fruncido. Harry la miró con una sonrisa.

- no seas exagerada, vamos, sigamos con nuestra ronda...- la tomó de la mano y la jaló un poco.

- ¿nuestra?- preguntó dejándose arrastrar por su amigo.

- no empieces...- le advirtió el pelinegro con una sonrisa. La castaña frunció el ceño de nuevo. Ninguno se percató de que aún tenían las manos entrelazadas y que ahora caminaban a paso normal.- además, ni siquiera la gata me vio...

- pero pudo...- respondió ácidamente, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Harry aún le tomaba de la mano y se soltó disimuladamente de su agarre, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El pelinegro rió.

- podríamos visitar las cocinas después de la ronda...- le comentó su amigo distraídamente mientras doblaban una esquina.

- ¿para qué?

- no creas que no me di cuenta que no comiste casi nada durante la cena Hermione...- le recordó el ojiverde y la castaña se sonrojó de nuevo.

- no tenía hambre...

- bueno, no me importa, tienes que comer, así que continuemos con "nuestra" ronda y vayamos a las cocinas para que comas algo decente...- le dijo muy seguro y con voz que no admitía replica.- de paso visitamos a Dobby...- la castaña pareció más convencida con el último comentario y siguió a su mejor amigo de buena gana.

  
O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O  


Cuando llegaron a las cocinas ya casi era la media noche, entraron cuidadosamente y en cuanto cruzaron el marco de la puerta, ambos tuvieron a varios elfos domésticos a su alrededor, parecían muy contentos por la visita.

- es Harry Potter, y su amiga la señorita Granger, bienvenidos sean señor.- dijo uno de ellos con la voz chillona y los ojos saltones, dirigiéndose al ojiverde.

Entre todos ellos se le hizo fácil distinguir a Dobby, pues era el único que llevaba dos calcetines de diferente color y una camiseta roja desliñada con una corbata torcida.

- Harry Potter ha venido a visitar a Dobby, es un placer tenerlo por aquí, señor.- chilló el pequeño elfo y abrazó a Harry de una pierna, cuando se separó comenzó a hacer reverencias exageradas hacia ellos.- bienvenidos sean, señor, señorita. ¿En qué puedo servirles?- preguntó con los ojos brillosos, a su alrededor los demás elfos los observaban atentos.

- pues verás Dobby, quiero saber si nos podrías dar algo de comer... para ella.- el elfo comenzó a asentir emocionado y fue corriendo a buscar el pedido. La castaña se sintió abochornada por su forma de actuar.

- pienso que estamos abusando de ellos...

- por Merlín, Hermione, míralos, están felices de poder ayudarte... no les arruines el momento.- y es que era verdad, los elfos empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, buscando ingredientes por todas partes. Dos de ellos les ofrecieron unas butacas y se sentaron. Hermione tuvo que aceptar entonces que los elfos parecían felices con lo que hacían.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir un plato lleno de comida que se veía deliciosa. La castaña aceptó entonces que a la vista de tan suculenta comida, sus más bajos instintos empezaron a decirle que sí tenía hambre. _Malditos instintos_ se dijo y comenzó a comer.

Harry le robó un poco a su amiga y entonces se dio cuenta que también tenía hambre.

- Dobby, si no fuera molestia ¿me podrías traer un poco de esto?- señaló el plato de la castaña y miró a la pequeña criatura. Notó como Hermione lo miraba fríamente por unos segundos, tal vez pensó que estaba explotando al pequeño elfo. Suspiró y decidió ignorarla.

Observó como el elfo chillaba emocionado y le servía más. Harry rió divertido pero Hermione lo silencio con un golpe en el brazo.

Salieron de las cocinas agradeciendo a los elfos a sus espaldas y Hermione se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce y cuarto. Había terminado su ronda.

- bueno...- suspiró.- creo que ya podemos irnos...- el pelinegro asintió.

Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio cuando de repente oyeron un ruido de un aula que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron cautelosamente a ella. Estaban apunto de abrir la puerta cuando de ella salió Peeves, atravesándola. Les dio tal susto que logró que ambos cayeran al piso, Harry había tomado a su amiga instintivamente del brazo y el empujón logró que el pelinegro cayera encima de ella.

El pelinegro extendió a tiempo sus brazos para no aplastar a la castaña, pero aún así quedaron extremadamente pegados. Sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban. Escucharon a lo lejos como el fantasma se reía fuertemente mientras se alejaba, pero en esos momentos no les importaba ningún ruido. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el pelinegro no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia su amiga, como si los suaves labios de la castaña lo atrajeran hacia un contacto irresistible. En cambio, la chica cerró los ojos embriagándose del dulce aroma de su amigo, sin importarle su alrededor. De nuevo se dejo llevar.

Harry rozó sus labios suavemente, con una leve caricia, sin llegar a besarla completamente, sintió con satisfacción como Hermione entreabría sus labios completamente rendida hacia el contacto y él se rindió también.

Estaba dispuesto a besarla cuando un carraspeó hizo que volteara su rostro hacia un lado. Apenas separándose de ella unos centímetros.

Una figura que se veía oscura debido a la escasez de luz, se encontraba recargada contra el pilar de una ventana, mirándolos fijamente. Alcanzó a percibir un brillo déspota relucir en sus ojos. Miró de nuevo a la castaña que seguía bajo su cuerpo, y sintió como su cara adquiría un tono rojizo. Se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo. Rayos, los habían descubierto.

No pudo mirar los ojos de su amiga, pero supo que su rostro estaba sonrojado y que debía tener la respiración acelerada, como él.

La figura se acercó a ellos y por un momento Harry recordó que estaba en graves problemas.

- vaya... no sabía que estaban aquí.- dijo irónicamente con una voz extremadamente fría y arrogante. Suspiró aliviado, era Adam.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté bruscamente.

- yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, niño, a comparación de ti, yo si tengo permiso para salir del colegio a altas horas de la noche.- le respondió con voz amenazadora.

- viene conmigo...- se apresuró a decir la castaña y se acercó al pelinegro hasta quedar a su lado.- y ya nos íbamos Adam...

- si, me di cuenta.- susurró con arrogancia y mucha tranquilidad. Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron.- los acompaño entonces, también voy a la sala común...

- te pido que no digas nada a nadie, por favor, meterías en problemas a Harry...- le pidió la castaña mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

- no te preocupes _Hermione_ - la castaña tragó saliva.- no diré nada...

- gracias...

Llegaron a la sala común en completo silencio. El pelinegro se despidió de ambos sin mirarlos y subió apresuradamente las escaleras. Parecía nervioso. La castaña agradeció internamente que los dejara solos. Lo observó detenidamente hasta que el ruido de sus pisadas y la sombra que emanaba su cuerpo se perdía totalmente.

- ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías ronda?.- le preguntó Adam furioso en cuanto estuvieron en silencio.

- no creí que fuera importante...- le respondió ella simplemente.

- ah¿no creíste que fuera importante¡te pudo haber pasado algo, niña!.- exclamó fuera de sí.

- no estaba sola... Harry estaba conmigo. Además no me paso nada...

- de eso me doy cuenta.- respondió entre dientes y con un tono irónico.- pero entiende una cosa, te dejé aquí, pensando que estabas segura dentro de tu habitación... y cuando regreso¡no estás en la maldita torre!.- le dijo exasperado. Observé como apretaba los puños y se contenía de seguir gritándome.

- bueno, no me paso nada Adam, y por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles, Hogwarts es un castillo muy seguro...- el castaño no replicó ante eso.- no quiero que ahora me salgas con que me vas a acompañar en cada ronda... voy a estar con alguien casi todo el tiempo.- le mintió para zanjar el tema. Su guardián la miró no muy convencido, pero lo vio suspirar con resignación.

- ya veremos castaña; pero te repito: dime todo, absolutamente todo lo que hagas, solo quiero que estés a salvo...- le dijo con la voz pausada y amenazadora, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apretaba los dientes. Tragó saliva y le asintió con la cabeza.- vete a dormir...

La castaña no se lo pensó dos veces y prácticamente salió corriendo de su lado. Mientras se alejaba, el castaño pensó que para ella, al igual que para todos los humanos, los amigos y sus "seres queridos" eran excepcionalmente importantes, que ella daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos y eso no le gustó en lo absoluto, porque empezaba a darse cuenta de algo. Y eso lo enfurecía. Por que esa humana le estaba agregando un gran problema a su misión. Pateó el sillón sabiendo que lo que ella estaba haciendo nunca podría evitarlo.

  
O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O  


Hermione entró a su habitación aliviada y se quedó recargada contra la puerta por unos instantes. Pensó un momento en lo que hubiera pasado si Adam no los hubiera interrumpido a Harry y a ella. Estuvo a punto de besarlo¡de nuevo! Malditas hormonas. Agitó su cabeza a ambos lados y fue a su armario para sacar su pijama.

Se metió a la cama exhausta, agradecía internamente que mañana fuera domingo y que aún no comenzaran las clases. Se recargó contra su almohada y se tapó bien con las mantas. En unos segundos calló a los brazos de Morfeo, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Sorprendentemente perdiendo sus problemas mortales y deslizándose hacia otro mundo.

oo

o

_Oscuridad.  
_

_o_

_oo  
_

ooo

_ No lograba distinguir nada en la temible oscuridad en la que se había sumido. Ni su cuerpo, ni sus manos a unos centímetros de su rostro. Penumbras llenaban todo a su alrededor. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Sentía sus pies rasgarse con cada paso que daba, como si estuviera caminando descalza por un sendero de espinas. Sentía como un líquido caliente bajaba por su frente, bañando sus ojos y llegando a sus labios. Ese líquido sabía a metal._

_Levantó la mirada, esperando encontrar algo que le indicara en donde estaba, se movía como autómata, guiada simplemente por sus pies descalzos. Observó el cielo y se sorprendió al encontrar la luna llena, brillante y esplendorosa, imponente, rodeada de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Bajó de nuevo la vista y se percató con horror, como es que su alrededor antes bañado en tinieblas, ahora se encontraba repleto de sombras acechando sus movimientos. La luna reflejaba sus siluetas oscuras y ahora podía observar claramente que se encontraba en un bosque, sus manos estaban resecas y cortadas, y el líquido que bajaba por su rostro era... sangre._

_Las siluetas la rodearon y en la oscuridad brillaban sus ojos blancos, temibles y horripilantes, llenos de maldad. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas, sintió como sus rodillas se rasgaban y de a poco se entumecían. Empezó a temblar. Las siluetas se acercaban a ella y vio como una sobra delgada se reflejaba en la mano de cada uno de ellos. Espadas grandes y esplendorosas eran desenvainadas para matarla. Por que lo sabía._

_Entonces lloró._

_Sentía una angustia terrible nacer en su pecho y un miedo absorbente floreciendo en sus entrañas. Algo tan terrible que jamás había sentido. Empezó a temblar del miedo e instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello, buscando algo..._

_...pero no tenía nada. El collar ya no estaba._

_No podía hablar, es como si su voz ya no existiera. Se miró el cuerpo y se encontró envuelta en sangre...sus pulmones fueron cerrando, impidiéndole respirar._

_De pronto, la escena cambió._

_Se vio a sí misma siendo atravesada por una espada. Y Gritó._

- ¡Hermione!- la llamó una voz, se levantó sobresaltada, sudando y con la respiración agitada. Estaba envuelta en un sentimiento de pánico que jamás había experimentado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos plateados que la miraban con extrema preocupación, esa vez sin poder ser ocultada.

Adam estaba ahí, sentado a su lado y sosteniéndola por los hombros. La miraba fijamente y la castaña cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse. A su mente llegaron imágenes borrosas de lo que había visto y una oleada de pánico volvió a cruzar su cuerpo de manera impertinente, produciéndole un escalofrío intenso. Abrió los ojos mareada y empezó a temblar de nuevo, miró el rostro de su guardián cuyos labios seguían llamándola en susurros, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, produciendo que viera todo a su alrededor de manera borrosa.

Entonces, en un arranque de imprudencia y miedo, la castaña lo abrazó impulsivamente y Adam se desubicó un poco. Sintió como Hermione se recargaba en su hombro y empezaba a llorar, temblaba un poco y se aferraba a su cuello asustada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta demasiado perturbador y como había visto anteriormente, la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no le había gustado llegar a su cuarto y verla retorcerse en su cama, gimiendo de miedo y llorando aún en sueños. La había visto aferrarse al collar que él mismo le había obsequiado, eso le había causado un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

- tranquilízate...- le dijo con una voz que deseaba fuese suave, mientras instintivamente la aferraba a su cuerpo con sus brazos. Sentía como su corazón latía acelerado y eso no le gustó.- ¿qué fue lo que viste?... ya, no llores.- le repitió al ver que empezaba a temblar con más fuerza. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y se percató de que aún era temprano. Las 5:46 a.m.

- ¿c-cómo l-lle-gaste a-aquí?.- preguntó la castaña entre balbuceos aún entre los brazos de su guardián.

- me llamaste...- le susurró al oído. La separó lentamente de su cuerpo y la miró fijamente.- ¿qué fue lo que viste Hermione¿Qué te puso así?

- no lo sé... no lo recuerdo muy bien, s-sólo r-recuerdo cosas b-borrosas...- le dijo y se volvió a aferrar a él.- tengo miedo...

Esta vez Adam se contuvo de abrazarla, estaba dejándose llevar demasiado y no quería demostrar tan abiertamente que estaba bastante preocupado. Le acarició la espalda levemente, con una caricia extremadamente delicada, casi como si no la tocara.

- estás a salvo...- le aseguró. No tenía nada más que decir.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad. La realidad que hacía unas horas se había empezado a plantear en su mente. Ella era demasiado delicada, los humanos tenían demasiadas debilidades, y para protegerla a ella, debía mantener a salvo a la gente que la rodeaba. Porque era delicada y si alguno de sus amigos era herido o moría, ella se derrumbaría con ellos y él no quería eso.

Sin duda alguna Hermione Granger estaba revolucionando su mundo.

Porque jamás en su sano juicio hubiera pensando lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente. Porque se había dado cuenta que esa guerra estaba siendo liderada por los demonios, habían entrado a la mente de Hermione y la habían perturbado... como, estaba seguro, harían muy seguido. Y además se había dado cuenta que él no podría ganar la guerra solo, por que no podría pelear y protegerla al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba ayuda, o más bien... ella necesitaba ayuda, su mundo necesitaba ayuda. Y hasta el guerrero más poderoso del universo podía aceptarlo.

- tranquilízate... te prometo, no, te juro por mi vida que voy a hacer algo para que esos sueños no te vuelvan a perturbar...- le dijo con voz suave pero extremadamente decidida. Con serenidad e imponencia.

- p-pero t-tu dijiste q-que...- susurró ella separándose levemente de él. Por lo menos se había tranquilizado un poco.

- no importa lo que dije... buscaré la forma de evitarte ese dolor... y de que te lastimes...- dijo y señalo sus manos con los ojos. Tenían sangre. La castaña profirió un gemido de terror.- te lastimaste tú misma... ahora escúchame bien, necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes... puede ser importante... ahora no es el momento.- agregó al ver que ella le iba a decir algo.- luego hablaremos de eso... ¿te sientes mejor?

- si...- susurró la castaña. El temblor se estaba atenuando.

- entonces necesito que les digas a tus tres amigos que hoy vayan contigo a tu sala común, a la media noche... necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante...- la castaña asintió en silencio.- no te extrañes si no me ves por el castillo durante unas horas ¿de acuerdo?...- la castaña asintió de nuevo.

El castaño sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más, le acarició la mejilla borrando las lágrimas de ella. No soportaba su tristeza y dolor, esos sentimientos que combinados con el temor se reflejaban en sus ojos.- no llores...- le susurró. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin voltear a verla. Si lo hubiera hecho se hubiese sorprendido al ver una leve pero triste sonrisa en el rostro de su protegida.

Hermione suspiró un poco más tranquila y pensó que había sido muy atrevida al abrazarlo de esa manera, pero había estado tan asustada que no lo había podido evitar. Se levantó restregándose los ojos y se metió a bañar aunque fuera temprano. Quería borrar la sangre de sus manos. Además, estaba segura de que ya no podría dormir.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Había sido difícil convencer a sus amigos de asistir tan tarde a la sala común. Sobretodo por ser un pedido de su guardián, del que no tenían muy buena opinión, y además por ser domingo, un día antes de comenzar las clases. Pero al final todos habían accedido, un poco desganados pero habían aceptado.

Recordó con cierta vergüenza como es que no había sido capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos, tan sólo un roce entre ambos y se había sonrojado como una boba. Después del desayuno todo había regresado relativamente a la normalidad, pero estaba segura que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar el incidente tan fácilmente. Suspiró y miró de reojo a su mejor amigo que tenía al lado. Se restregó los ojos, algo cansada y agradeció a Merlín que ese día no hubiese tenido ronda.

Pero el cansancio se debía a que le daba miedo dormir. No quería volver a ver lo que había soñado la noche pasada. Se sentía como una cobarde pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cerrar los ojos.

Jamás podría olvidar esa pesadilla.

Adam entró a la sala común con su porte elegante y superior, y como lo había pedido, los cuatro amigos se encontraban en ella. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en un sillón jugando distraídamente con una esfera transparente y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. La chimenea crepitaba a su lado, proporcionándoles calor esa fría noche. Hermione y el niño ojiverde estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, leyendo frente al pelirrojo y la pelirroja estaba parada junto al fuego, con la mirada perdida.

Se acercó a una butaca que estaba al lado de los sillones y observó como todos lo miraban de reojo. Se inclinó un poco y empezó.

- voy a contarles algo, algo que necesitan saber para esta guerra... y que me he decido a compartirles...- habló arrastrando las palabras.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que supuso que estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

- este mundo esta regido por siete fuerzas fundamentales, de las cuales deriva cada raza suplementaria, estoy hablando de las razas superiores, de las divinidades. ¿Alguien sabe de qué hablo?- preguntó con frialdad. Los presentes lo miraron con detenimiento.

- ¿te refieres a la raza madre de cada especie?- preguntó Hermione interesada. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente dejando su libro a un lado. A su lado, Harry levantó la mirada de su libro de transformaciones.

- exacto, ese es el punto.- reconoció con la voz más serena.- ahora, me pueden decir si ¿tienen idea de cuáles son esas razas...?

- te refieres como a ¿los humanos?- sugirió Harry dubitativo. También interesado en la plática y cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

- muy bien... los humanos son una de las siete razas¿otra?- preguntó algo complacido de que entendieran, pero sin llegar verdaderamente a expresarlo.

- los magos ¿podrían ser?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a ellos y sentándose frente a la castaña. También prestando mucha atención.

- no, los magos no. Bien, escuchen con atención, lo que les voy a decir es sumamente complicado...

_En el mundo las siente fuerzas que rigen son de un origen simbólico, cada uno de ellos tiene su propia cualidad, virtud, valor, su propia identidad._

_Los humanos, de ellos derivan los magos, por lo tanto sus cualidades son la inteligencia, las artes, la destrucción y los sentimientos hacia otros. De ellos preceden los seres capaces de realizar actividades con artefactos o herramientas; un ejemplo son los magos, que usan varitas para defenderse, escobas para volar y todo eso, otro caso son los gigantes. Por ello los representa el símbolo de destrucción, por que con sus "armas" pueden llegar a destruir el mundo sin ellos proponérselo._

_Les voy a ayudar con otro: los ángeles, el reino celestial. Divinos, puros y semi-perfectos, pues pueden caer en la tentación. Simbolizan la perfección de sus acciones, la majestuosidad, son los reyes del Cielo y de la luz, poderosos y sensatos, bellos e inteligentes. Representan lo sagrado y la pureza. Y todo lo divino deriva de ellos, querubines, los serafines, los tronos, las dominaciones, todo eso. Su aspecto es hermoso y generalmente tienen un número de alas dependiendo su rango. Los ángeles tienen seis y los arcángeles tienen ocho en su mayoría. Son poderosos y equilibrados, en su mundo son inmortales; pero en otros reinados fungen como un mortal más. Pero no mueren por edad, solo pueden morir a mano de otro ser._

La castaña lo miró significativamente, ligeramente sorprendida.

_El último que yo voy a mencionar, es el reino de los Demonios o reino Infernal. Seres oscuros, malvados; los demonios son simples ángeles caídos, llenos de traición y venganza. Algunos tienen el aspecto hermoso y cautivador, recordemos que fueron ángeles que se rebelaron contra la luz; pero otros pueden llegar a tener un aspecto monstruoso, ellos tienen alas negras y por lo general tienen solo dos; también esto varía según su aspecto, alas normales o alas infernales. Representan la muerte. Son Entes malignos que poseen el poder sobre el fuego y la oscuridad. De ellos derivan los seres oscuros de alma. Y ustedes han tenido el placer o yo diría, la desgracia de conocerlos._

- ahora... viendo que me están siguiendo ¿ustedes me podrían decir alguna otra raza? Yo me encargaré de la explicación de las habilidades... si es que aciertan...- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Harry pensó en preguntar como es que sabía tanto, pero se contuvo. Todos observaban fijamente al ángel.

- ¿cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de esto?- preguntó Ron desconfiado y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. Harry frunció el ceño molesto. Esa había sido su idea.

- estudiar un poco más no hace daño, pelirrojo...- dijo mirándolo retadoramente y con su aire altivo.-...pero ese no es el punto, quiero que me den opciones. Esto es de suma importancia...

- ¿por qué nos cuentas esto?

- al final te lo explicaré todo pelirrojo, ahora quiero que escuchen...- hizo una pausa algo molesto y observó a todos con aires de superioridad.- ¿alguien?

- los dragones- dijo Harry muy seguro y con más confianza, quería participar un poco, aunque no entendiera bien a que se debía esta charla. Adam lo miró fríamente y luego asintió.

- exacto Potter, los Dragones son otra raza importante.

_Los dragones son criaturas majestuosas; tienen un enorme tamaño y una enorme fuerza. Son idealistas e independientes; desconfían de las otras razas, por lo cual es muy difícil entablar alguna relación con ellos; mucho más difícil es hablarles. Estos seres son los amos de los cielos terrestres y sus habilidades dependen de su color. De ahí las características distintivas y sus nombres, hay cinco:_

_Los blancos y plateados que controlan el poder del fuego y del aire, son los más nobles y benévolos._

_También tenemos los dragones rojos y dorados, solían vivir en lugares montañosos y calurosos, en volcanes; son agresivos y se caracterizan por sus enormes llamaradas de Fuego, ya que una sola de ellas podía doblar la longitud de su cuerpo._

_Otros son los dragones verdes, no solían ser muy fuertes pero en cambio tenían una inteligencia y picardía descomunal. Vivian en bosques frondosos o en oscuras cuevas, sus garras afiladas como espadas era su principal arma. Su técnica especial era lanzar gases venenosos.  
Los dragones Azules, que son conocidos también como los dragones de hielo, habitaban las zonas mas heladas y recónditas de los continentes, se desplazaban en grupos y no eran muy agresivos, esta raza poseía la piel y escamas mas robusta de todas las especies. Su habilidad sin duda era el hielo._

_Por último tenemos a los dragones negros, crueles y despiadados, agresivos y con ansias de guerra. Se encuentran tradicionalmente en pantanos y fangales, aunque también habitan guaridas en el subsuelo, suelen medir más de 9 metros de largo y escupen un ácido corrosivo y letal. Son poderosos en magia y su hechizo preferido es el que crea oscuridad, de esta manera pasan inadvertidos. Son extremadamente independientes y solamente obedecen algo si esto les trae beneficio propio._

_Los dragones representan la fortaleza, pues su coraza esta hecha de un material irrompible, sólo se les puede vencer si la persona conoce su punto débil. En este mundo existen los dragones que controlan su mente y sus acciones- que no suelen dejarse ver por los humanos y tratan de esconderse-, y los que no llegaron a controlarse y no poseen completo control sobre su mente y pensamientos- como los que ustedes conocen como dragones normales. Sin capacidad de hablar y representadas como bestias temibles, poderosas y despiadadas._

_De ellos preceden las criaturas cuadrúpedas._

- ¿algún otro?- preguntó mirándolos a todos y pensando que esto estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había pensado.

- ¿los vampiros?- preguntó Ron suspicazmente, sin poder ocultar su interés.

- los vampiros, exacto. Muy importantes.- le dijo mirándolo por unos segundos, pensaba que ese torpe pelirrojo no entendería nada, hizo una mueca.

_Los vampiros. Los condenados eternos. Llevan una vida de inmortalidad si se lo proponen, nunca mueren al igual que las otras razas; a menos claro esta, que los asesinen, tienen muchas formas de morir. Reyes de la oscuridad y la sangre; son despiadados y crueles, son ágiles, rápidos y fuertes aunque su apariencia denote cierta debilidad, la mayoría pareciéndose a los humanos puede mezclarse entre ellos sin ser notados. Tienen la habilidad de la transformación, generalmente en animales de raza pequeña y escurridiza, la más popular es la forma del murciélago. Su energía se concentra con más potencia; sus sentidos se agudizan y se vuelven más poderosos. De ellos derivan los seres míticos voladores, los condenados y los espíritus de la noche. Como las hadas y las arpías, o las gorras rojas._

_Ellos no se reflejan en espejos, son crueles adoradores de la oscuridad, duermen en ataúdes para protegerse del sol, no pueden cruzar corrientes de agua, otra de sus debilidades son los símbolos religiosos: En la mayoría de los casos el símbolo no basta para dañar a un vampiro, para que surta efecto, el portador del símbolo, tal como la cruz cristiana, debe tener fe en el símbolo. De otra forma no surtirá efecto. Las estacas de madera y el ajo también surten un efecto sobre ellos._

_Existen muchas razas, todo depende del lugar de origen, el por qué de su estado, como murieron, su fuerza, su forma de ser, su aspecto en el día y en la noche, en fin, hay más de 60 razas._

- bueno¿alguien tiene otra?- preguntó percatándose de que todos le estaban poniendo mucha atención a su "pequeña plática". Los miró indiferente.

- ¿los fantasmas?- preguntó Harry interrogante mirando a la castaña, ésta le devolvió la mirada.

- no bueno, ellos derivan de los demonios, seres que al decidir quedarse en la tierra como espíritus suspendidos, han rechazado la majestuosidad del paraíso, por lo cual se les considera infieles y traidores, eso no quiere decir que sean malos, pero su oscuridad se transmite por evitar la luz.

- los licántropos- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez en toda la plática y mirando fijamente a Harry que estaba a su lado. Le tomó la mano en un acto inconsciente y él pareció sorprendido pero no replicó. Ambos recordaron a Lupin.

- muy bien, si, exacto, la licantropía que no solo se refiere a los hombres lobo.- dijo y miró receloso las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes que tenía al frente. Los ignoró y continuó.

_Esta raza es una de las especies sumamente agresivas, los Licántropos se dividen en varias "sub.-Especies " las cuales son: Hombre Lobo, Hombre Tigre (la más poderosa) y Hombre Oso. Sus habilidades son la velocidad, la destreza, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su enorme fortaleza. Sin embargo son muy traidores, y la culpa es de su transformación._

_En sus primeros años los Licántropos no tienen control sobre su transformación, si se resisten nunca van a tener control sobre si mismos, los hombres lobo se transforman con cada luna llena, los hombres tigre se transforman con ver sangre, y los hombres oso cuando se ven enfurecidos. Claro que en la actualidad los hombres tigre y los hombres oso dejaron de existir, una especie extinta hace miles de años._

_Bueno, de estos seres derivan las criaturas de dos patas, que son sombríos, amantes de la noche, que no tienen una apariencia apreciable y sin tener un sentido del bien. Los trolls y los orcos por ejemplo._

- queda una raza, esta es difícil puesto que hace mucho tiempo que dejo de existir; en la actualidad poca gente recuerda a estos seres tan magníficos... bien ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en alguna otra raza importante, pero a ninguno se le ocurría alguna otra que fuera lo suficientemente importante. Kalyo miró a la castaña levantándole las cejas, diciéndole en silencio que ELLA conocía la respuesta. Ella lo miró confundida, incapaz de pensar en algún otro ser que hubiese pasado por alto, pero no, nada; hizo una mueca contrariada; hasta que una idea, descabellada a decir verdad, se le vino a la mente.

Miró a su ángel con los ojos como platos, este le sonrió de lado animándola a que lo dijera, que no se equivocaba. En un principió se dedicó a pensar por qué Adam conocía ese aspecto de ella, decidió ignorarlo pues sabía que era caso perdido. Miró a sus amigos y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal se revolvió incomoda en su lugar.

- l-los e-elfos- dijo algo aturdida pero segura. Todos la miraron raro, incapaces de creer que realmente la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor había dicho semejante locura¡los elfos domésticos!, que tontería. Harry le apretó la mano mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- los elfos, muy bien- los presentes desencajaron sus mandíbulas exageradamente, incrédulos- pero no son los que ustedes piensan, son _Los elfos antiguos..._

_Los elfos antiguos que son humanoides de apariencia frágil y delicada, que podían vivir por cientos de años pero no eran inmortales._

_Su aspecto físico es bastante similar al de los humanos, aunque tienen ciertas características, como sus orejas puntiagudas, su piel pálida y sus ojos almendrados, que los hacen bastante distinguibles de los hombres._

_A pesar de ser menos corpulentos que los humanos (por término medio), tienen mayor agilidad y destreza en sus movimientos. Son poderosos, conocedores de las artes, de la magia antigua, de lo espiritual, de la perfección y la hermosura. Seres llenos de esperanza e inteligencia superando a todas las razas en ese sector._

_Los elfos tienen desarrollada la infravisión, por lo que no les resulta difícil moverse en la noche o por bosques donde no entra la luz solar._

_Son grandes conocedores de los bosques en los que habitan. Es famosa la habilidad de los elfos con el arco. Son entrenados desde pequeños, y aunque también dominan la espada corta y larga, es con el arco con lo que un elfo combate eficazmente. Su agilidad les permite lanzar una flecha y moverse rápidamente para un nuevo disparo. Las mujeres elfas también son preparadas para la lucha. Es legendaria la leyenda de un ejército de doncellas elfas montadas sobre unicornios, que consiguieron grandes logros y victorias._

_Sin embargo estos seres dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo, algunos se fueron a las profundidades del infinito, otros se adentraron a la marea de la tierra prometida y otros más murieron. De ellos derivan los enanos, elfos pequeños, duendes, gnomos etc... y esto fue por causa del único elfo sobreviviente que era un imperfecto, que tenía debilidad y poca inteligencia, que quedó abandonado y se dedicó a vagar por el mundo._

- los humanos; los demonios; los ángeles; los dragones; los vampiros; los licántropos y los elfos; siete razas...- enumeró con los dedos, hablaba con una voz pausada y serena. Melodiosa. Más su expresión era fría y sus gélidos ojos recorrían los rostros sorprendidos de los cuatro jóvenes que tenía delante.

- ¿por qué nos dices esto...¿Quién eres tú en realidad?- preguntó el pelinegro confundido. Se levantó enfadado de no poder entender y Kalyo lo imitó. Hermione se paró junto a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo, lo miró a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada que se calmara. Aunque ella tampoco entendía nada.

- soy una persona que quiere ayudarlos, alguien que quiere ganar esta guerra...- le dijo en un susurró, a todos les costo escucharlo.- soy una persona que quiere compartir sus habilidades y conocimientos con ustedes Harry Potter... no sabes cuanta ayuda necesitan en estos momentos...- le dijo seguro y con voz clara.

- esta... lección del Universo, es simplemente para ver las posibilidades de alianza que tenemos...- todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- Voldemort tiene ya varios aliados oscuros...-dijo con voz escalofriante, al pronunciar el nombre del mago tenebroso, los pelirrojos se estremecieron levemente.- descartemos a los demonios y a los licántropos, ellos están de lado de la serpiente esa... además de otros... seres oscuros... descartamos también a los elfos que ya no existen... pero aún nos quedan los ángeles, los vampiros y los dragones...

- ¿cómo pretendes que nos aliemos con ellos?- preguntó Harry bruscamente. La castaña le apretó el brazo. Ella también miró a su guardián interrogante.

- yo sé donde encontrarlos... a todos... y no dudo que los vampiros se unan a nuestro ejército, la guerra y el odio que mantienen contra los hombres-lobo es favorable para nosotros... quizás los dragones sean más difíciles de convencer, no suelen ser amigables y por una parte odian a los humanos pensando que es despreciable, vergonzoso y cavernícola el modo en que los ridiculizan... al tratarlos de la manera en que lo hacen... pero jamás hay que perder la esperanza...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y dándoles la espalda, se acercó a la ventana y se recargó en el marco. Se sentía estúpidamente débil y vulnerable al revelar información de tal magnitud. Se sentía... despreciable. Apretó la mandíbula.

- ¿y los ángeles?- preguntó Ginny que era la que mantenía el mejor aspecto de los cuatro.

- ellos vendrán, te lo aseguro.- respondió tan seguro que nadie tuvo duda de que así sería. Y ninguno de los presentes decidieron preguntar el por qué iba a ser así.

- ¿por qué a nosotros Adam¿Por qué no fuiste con Dumbledore directamente?- preguntó Harry, Hermione sintió como su brazo se mantenía tenso. Observó como Ron se levantaba.

- no confío en nadie, sólo en ella...- señaló a la castaña y ésta se sonrojó.-... y para ir por estos seres necesito que me acompañen... desgraciadamente- susurró esto último para sí. Se frotó el puente de la nariz apretando la mandíbula. Se volteó a mirarlos y supo que ya se había rebajado lo suficiente.

Los cuatro amigos y espectadores, se quedaron pensando por unos momentos, procesando la información recibida, pensando si sería lo correcto confiar en Adam Hellsing, la primera persona que no confiaba en Dumbledore. Hermione no tenía duda sobre ello.

- yo iré...- le aseguró y se acercó a él hasta quedar a un paso de distancia. Levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió con sinceridad. Agradecida con él.  
El castaño se inclinó hacia ella y acercó su boca a su oído. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de Harry y Ron.

- aunque te hubieras negado castaña... jamás te hubiera dejado sola...- le susurró y se separó de ella lentamente. Con expresión arrogante y una media sonrisa. Las que sólo le dirigía a ella, se anotó mentalmente la castaña.

- yo también iré...- se unió el pelirrojo y se acercó a ellos. Miró al castaño desafiante observando con suficiencia como era unos centímetros más alto que él y le dirigió una mueca.- si Hermione confía en ti, entonces yo lo haré también... pero te advierto que si es una trampa, yo mismo te romperé la cara...- lo amenazó. Adam lo miró con la expresión fría.

- bueno, este año no podía faltar una aventura...- comentó Ginny de lo más tranquila. Miró a Hermione.- creo que tu presencia produce la diversión en este lugar...- le dijo con expresión graciosa, se acercó a ellos.- además, toda mi vida he querido ver a un Vampiro, dicen que son extremadamente guapos...

La castaña rodó los ojos y su hermano se rió. Después de una breve pausa se giraron a ver al ojiverde. Tenía el rostro serio y se le veía resignado.

- el problema será salir del castillo...- suspiró. Hermione supo entonces que él también iría.

El pelinegro miró a sus amigos con expresión triste, no quería meterlos en problemas, esa lucha no debía ser suya. Pero al ver la expresión decidida en sus rostros, averiguó que no podía alegar nada para evitarles ese viaje. Estarían con él hasta el final, y lo agradeció en silencio, resignado y triste, pero agradecido.

- de eso me encargo yo...- les informó Adam y los miró. Sus planes habían cambiado. Pero su misión no debía fallar. No ahora.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos entonces?- preguntó Ginny con expresión soñolienta. Eran las dos de la mañana.

- ahora no, pelirroja... falta tiempo... les pido que guarden el secreto... les diré con anticipación cuando decida que es el mejor momento de irnos...  
Los cuatro asintieron.

- si eso es todo, me iré a dormir entonces...- informó el pelirrojo para romper el silencio. Su hermana asintió a su lado. El pelirrojo la ayudó a caminar.- buenas noches...

- yo también me retiro...- dijo Adam en voz alta cuando los hermanos se perdieron por sus respectivas escaleras. Inclinó su cabeza con su típica despedida elegante y caminó en dirección al dormitorio de los varones. Cuando pasó al lado de Hermione, le susurró para que sólo ella lo escuchara.- te esperó en tu habitación... tengo algo para ti...- dicho eso desapareció por las escaleras, dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos. El pelinegro la miró a los ojos.

- ¿de verdad es tu amigo?- le preguntó y la castaña se percató del tono algo dolido con el que había formulado la pregunta.

- si...- le mintió y lo miró fijamente.- y debes confiar en él Harry, te juro que trata de ayudarnos...- le suplicó viendo su expresión insegura, se acercó lentamente a él. Cuando estuvo a un palmo de su amigo pelinegro, levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro.- es frío y reservado, pero es buena persona...

- ¿confías en él?- le preguntó de vuelta y cerró los ojos ante la exquisita caricia que le brindaba su amiga. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- mucho, confío mucho en él...

- entonces yo también lo haré...- le prometió y la abrazó. Hermione le devolvió el gesto apoyando su mejilla en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Harry le acarició la espalda y luego la apretó contra su cuerpo, cerrando también los ojos y embriagándose del aroma natural de su amiga.

Nunca le dijo, pero ese abrazo lo había necesitado más que nada en esos momentos de agobio. Porque no quería perder a nadie y sus amigos se iban a arriesgar de nuevo. Ahora hasta haber terminado con Ginny le parecía insuficiente.

Besó la frente de su amiga y se separó de ella. La acompañó hasta las escaleras y le dio las bunas noches.

Disfrutaría mientras pudiera, se prometió a sí mismo mientras veía a su amiga desaparecer por las habitaciones femeninas. Lo haría.

o

oo

ooo

oooo

_Los ángeles son aquellos que nos hacen guardar la esperanza cuando todo luce perdido._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno creo que es tiempo y el momento adecuado que tienen para matarme, lo sé, dije que actualizaría pronto, pero mi única excusa es que salí de vacaciones, algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera pues según yo no iría a ningún lado. Me iba y regresaba y luego volvía a irme, me mareé de tanto viaje. Sólo viajaba a Estados Unidos, me queda como a unas dos horas, así que mi familia quiso visitar a más familia._

_Espero que me vuelvan a perdonar, ya tengo otro capítulo terminado, igual sólo me falta revisarlo y corregirlo, les juro que ahora sí lo subo rápido, será este fin de semana, pues ya entro a clases el próximo lunes._

_Bien, por fin Kalyo se abrió un poco y aceptó de mala gana que necesita ayuda, me emociona escribir algunas partes, sobretodo el viaje que harán, los dragones y los vampiros... que dicen ¿serán sus aliados?, creo que los ángeles es un poco obvio, así que pues..._

_Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capítulo y les pido que me comenten, ya saben sus opiniones son importantes para mí._

_El próximo capítulo se titula: Comienzan las clases y les aseguro que se reirán con él. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, y sobretodo a los que me comentan, es muy grato para mí._

_Un abrazo y un besote de su amiga:_

_Darkgranger. _


	12. XII Comienzan las Clases

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**12.- Comienzan las clases **

**_No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, pero cuantas cosas viejas hay que no conocemos._**

Hermione subió pensativa a su habitación. A su mente las palabras de Adam le venían con imprudentes arrebatos que movían su mundo de una forma desigual y complicada. Demasiada complicada, más de lo que ya estaba.

Arrugó la frente pensando con desagrado y preocupación que les esperaba un curso muy difícil. Subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, por un momento se olvidó de que su ángel estaría dentro esperándola, por lo cual se sorprendió dando un respingo cuando lo miró recargado contra la ventana, observando la Luna de manera distraída y ausente, pensativo.

En cuanto él sintió su presencia se giró para mirarla y lo hizo de una manera tan profunda que la castaña no pudo evitar sentir ese conocido escalofrío recorrer su espalda, como le pasaba con frecuencia cada vez que lo miraba.

Se quedaron parados, mirándose sin saber como empezar. Tras el arranque de cariño que habían tenido la pasada mañana, no habían vuelto a estar a solas, por lo tanto Hermione se sentía extrañamente incomoda con su presencia.

Kalyo recobró la compostura y subió el mentón con prepotencia. No tenía que ponerse así de descolocado por una humana. La miró con sus gélidos ojos y se acercó a ella con cautela.

- traje una especie de poción...- empezó con voz suave, extremadamente ligera para ser él, pensó la castaña. Tragó saliva al observar como se acercaba a ella de manera lenta y tranquila.-... una poción para tus sueños... y antes de que empieces con tu interrogatorio... debo aclararte algo...- se adelantó al verla abrir la boca.- la conversación que tuvimos abajo es suficiente, no sabrás nada más, ni serás especial como para saber de donde conseguí la información o cualquier cosa que tenga relación con ella... es mejor no desperdiciar palabras en algo que no tiene sentido...

La castaña no pudo reprimir el fruncir su ceño de manera inconforme, decidió quedarse calladita y no tentar al destino... más bien no tentar al castaño.

- esta "poción"...- continuó él sin prestar atención a su mueca.- te ayudará un poco, la traje de...- la miró pensando seriamente si decirle o no, al final decidió hacerlo, esa muchacha le resultaba muy molesta por la manera insistente con la que lo interrogaba de cualquier tema.- la traje de donde vengo... regresé a ver como estaban las cosas por allá y pasé a buscar algo para ti...- dijo ocultando la verdad, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la ventana. No quería que por ningún motivo ella se enterara de que había hecho un viaje hacia el infinito sólo para conseguir un brebaje para ella. Ni siquiera quería recordar como había ignorado olímpicamente a todos y había salido de su "hogar" sin ver ni saludar a nadie, temiendo el que alguien pudiera atacarla en su ausencia. Maldición.

Apretó los puños contra el marco de la ventana e intentando controlar su voz- lo cual no consiguió hacer muy bien- dijo con voz estrangulada y frívola:

- una gota cada noche te ayudará... sólo una gota.- le advirtió mirándola por sobre su hombro con una mirada furiosa que la castaña no logró entender.- las consecuencias de que no hagas lo que te digo podrían ser malas...- terminó con voz amenazante y áspera, se separó de la ventana bruscamente y se acercó a ella- que dio un respingo por su movimiento- y le entregó el frasquito transparente tallado de una forma muy elegante y exquisita, que contenía un líquido plateado muy espeso.

Ella tragó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, sintiendo su garganta muy seca de repente, después lo vio desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, le extraño que no se despidiera o que le dirigiera alguna otra amenaza, pero decidió ignorarlo, enfadándose porque ni siquiera pudo hablar con él. Maldito, arrogante y prepotente ángel misterioso.

Bajó la mirada y miró la botellita que estaba entre sus manos y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía que ese extraño líquido le ayudara de alguna manera.

Estaba segura que si no lo hacía, no volvería a dormir en mucho tiempo.

  
O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O  


Se levantó perezosamente mientras maldecía el ruidito del despertador, se fregó los ojos y bostezó sonoramente. A su lado, Ron dormía placidamente, como si no hubiera ningún chirrido molesto irrumpiendo en la habitación. Le lanzó su almohada conciente de que era la única forma de despertarlo y sonrió con satisfacción al verlo saltar de su cama.

- ¡¿Qué...¡Harry!- se quejó y el ojiverde rompió en carcajadas. Miró hacia todos lados y vio dos camas vacías. Parecía tarde.

- ¡vamos bello durmiente!, es hora de ir a clases... y parece que vamos algo tarde...- le avisó el ojiverde mientras se levantaba, aún conservaba su sonrisa. Fue hacía su baúl y escogió la ropa de ese día.

- ¡claro¿y tenías que despertarme de esa forma¡Estaba tan a gusto!.- refutó. Harry se fue directamente al baño sin responderle y aún cuando cerró la puerta del mismo, siguió escuchando a su pelirrojo amigo refunfuñar como un niño chiquito.

Cuando encendió la regadera escucho la exclamación ahogada de su amigo en la habitación:

- ¡Es tardísimo¡Hermione va a matarnos!- negó con la cabeza y se desnudó rápidamente. Se metió bajo la regadera y sintió el cálido roce del agua tibia contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y recordó con cansancio que prácticamente habían dormido unas cuatro horas. Suspiró.

Salieron de la habitación veinte minutos después, cuando ambos se asearon y estuvieron listos. Encontraron la sala común casi vacía, a excepción de una castaña que estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea cuyo fuego estaba extinto por ser de mañana.

Los miró y les envió una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que tendría que subir por ustedes...- les dijo con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba y los apuró.- sólo nos quedan veinte minutos para desayunar¿querrían darse prisa?

El ojiverde la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta que tenía un aspecto cansado, tenía ojeras y su piel estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal, tenía el pelo húmedo, signo de que se había duchado esa mañana. Traía puesta la capa del colegio abierta, lo que dejaba ver su uniforme impecable y la corbata en su posición correcta. Miró la suya e hizo una mueca.

- debo decirles que se ven horribles chicos...- comentó mientras los examinaba. Cruzaron la puerta del gran comedor y los retuvo antes de tomar asiento.

- ¡Vaya¡Gracias! Tú luces espectacular...- exclamó Ron con ironía y un fingido enfado.

La castaña se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- de seguro Ginny a usado kilos de maquillaje para quitarse las ojeras con las que ha amanecido.- tomó al pelirrojo de la corbata y se la acomodo correctamente.

- gracias... creo que de verdad lo necesitaba.- le agradeció el pelirrojo a su amiga mientras se sentaba y empezaba a servirse su desayuno.

La castaña miró al ojiverde con una ceja levantada y se cruzo de brazos. Estaban a medio metro de distancia.

- soy malo en esto y lo sabes... odio las corbatas...-dijo entre dientes y se acerco a su amiga con expresión resignada. La castaña le sonrió y le acomodó la prenda al ojiverde.- gracias...- dijo suspirando y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo.

Al rato llegó Ginny junto a ellos con la misma expresión cansada que todos tenían.

- hasta que aparecen...- suspiró y se sentó frente al trío. Les entregó sus horarios con expresión cansina y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera harta de estar entregando los papeles.- esto me mata, ser prefecta es una porquería...

La castaña rodó los ojos pero no comentó nada.

Observó el comedor buscando unos ojos plateados y una cabellera castaña, pero suspiro dándose cuenta que Adam no estaba desayunando. Miró de nuevo su plato cuando sintió a alguien que se sentaba a su lado. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano fría rozar su rostro y se sorprendió al ver la cara de su guardián mirándola fijamente. ¡¿Qué...¡¿Cómo...?!.

- buenos días...- susurró con elegancia y una expresión concentrada. Concentrada en su rostro.

- b-buenos d-días...- balbuceó atontada.

"demonios¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo?" Pensó la castaña al verlo. Su cabello estaba peinado exquisitamente y sus ojos tenían un brillo... curioso. Además la belleza de su rostro contrastaba con la ropa negra que usaba esa mañana, belleza digna de un... un ángel pensó con ironía. La había deslumbrado de nuevo.

Desvió la mirada de sus ojos y se alejó disimuladamente al sentirlo demasiado cerca. ¡Maldición! Como odiaba sentirse nerviosa con su presencia.

El castaño se rió entre dientes y le preguntó con voz tranquila:

- dormiste... ¿bien?- la castaña supo entonces que esa pregunta venía con dobles intenciones.

- a pesar de no haberlo hecho mucho tiempo, si, si dormí bien... gracias...- le agradeció sabiendo que él iba a captar rápidamente su intención.

La miró una vez más y luego se levantó con extremada elegancia.

- entonces, nos estamos viendo...- se despidió y se inclinó hasta el oído de la castaña. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire sin poder acostumbrarse a esas repentinas acciones de su guardián, y se percató vagamente de que sus amigos los observaban.- te estaré vigilando...- le susurró despacio y ella sintió esos malditos escalofríos que se estaban haciendo una costumbre.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras él se alejaba y lo observó hasta que se perdió entre la gente.

- ¿tienes algo con él Hermione¡Vaya!- le preguntó y asumió la pelirroja con una expresión complacida.

- no, y-yo no...- intentó decir pero el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente la interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qué...?!

- ¡Ginny!.- la reprendió la castaña por tres razones; primera: por decir tonterías, segunda: por hacer enojar a Ron y tercera... ¡por reírse!- ¡y no, no salgo con él!- le aseguró a su pelirrojo amigo perdiendo la paciencia.- vamos a llegar tarde, es mejor irnos ya...- dijo y se levantó con el ceño fruncido dando por terminada la conversación.

Se despidieron de la menor de los Weasley al doblar una esquina y se dirigieron hacia su primera clase del día... pociones. Doble. Con Slytherin.

Estaban a punto de llegar hacia la puerta cuando una voz conocida los detuvo.

- vaya... mira: es San Potter, el "elegido".- dijo un chico altaneramente.

- tenía que ser el hurón ¿a qué si?- les aseguró el ojiverde a sus amigos mientras rodaba los ojos. Se voltearon lentamente con expresiones cansinas y la castaña le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Draco Malfoy que venía ese día acompañado únicamente por un chico castaño de ojos azules, delgado y bastante alto, estaba frente a ellos con expresión de superioridad y los ojos grises brillantes.

- ¿qué quieres Malfoy?.- preguntó el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente. Hermione le reprimió el movimiento deteniéndolo con la mano.

- nada en especial Weasel, solo saludar.- le dirigió a Ron una sonrisa burlona, provocándolo. Hermione rodó los ojos.- cara rajada, Granger...- los saludó con la cabeza.

- hurón.- le respondió la castaña sonriendo y en vez de enojarse, Malfoy le dirigió una de sus sonrisas seductoras y una mirada provocativa. Hermione se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos y borró su sonrisa.

El Slytherin siguió su camino con la sonrisa en el rostro y la misma expresión superior, como si nunca hubiese hablado con ellos.

- y ahora ¿qué le pasa a Malfoy?.- preguntó el pelirrojo, Harry gruño algo inteligible a su lado y entró detrás del blondo a la clase de pociones. Ron se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, Hermione se percato de cómo un par de ojos plateados la miraba desde el pilar de una ventana. Entrecerró los ojos y colocándose bien la mochila se introdujo en el salón.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

La mañana había pasado demasiada lenta para Kalyo, ese día estaba de un humor más extraño de lo normal, por lo tanto había decidido no entrar con la castaña a ninguna de las tres clases que había tenido; enumeró con los dedos las aburridas asignaturas que se habían impartido ese día: doble clase de pociones con un maestro socarrón y grasiento, transformaciones con una maestra gruñona y aburrida, encantamientos con un enanito loco y esa clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras en donde el profesor aún no se presentaba...

Siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo mientras ignoraba de muy mal modo a todas las jovencitas que lo miraban y se preguntó si la clase que la castaña tenía después de la comida sería interesante... Aritmomacia, para su pesar a esa clase si tendría que entrar. Suspiró.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a los jardines del colegio, donde sabía estaba Hermione, pues tenían esas dos horas libres.

Giró en la esquina del pasillo y no fue muy conciente de en que momento dos enanitos habían aparecido de la nada y lo habían detenido.

- ¡Hola¡Tu debes ser Adam, el alumno de intercambio!- dijo emocionada una niña que parecía tener poco más de once años.- mi nombre es Alice, mucho gusto.- se presentó sonriente y le extendió su pequeña mano. Adam la miró frunciendo el ceño y algo desconfiado la saludo por pura galantería. La niña dio un saltito de emoción al ser correspondida en el gesto aunque sólo hubiese durado unos segundos.

- mi nombre es Anthony, mucho gusto, y ella es mi hermana.- le dijo ahora el niño que estaba a un lado de la niña con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillosos. Le respondió el gesto fríamente y por primera vez desde que se había chocado contra ese par de enanitos, se dio cuenta que eran casi idénticos. Sino fuera por que uno era niño y la otra niña, no le cabía la menor duda de que serían igualitos.

Ambos eran pequeños, el niño parecía tener dos centímetros más de altura que su hermana, pero aún así parecían ser extrañamente enanos, pensó el ángel. Eran castaños, el enano tenía el cabello bastante largo pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, y despeinado como si acabara de haber corrido un maratón. Rodó los ojos pensando que en ese mundo nadie tenía la necesidad de cuidar su cabello. La enanita que lo miraba como si fuera algo único y que jamás en su vida pensaba poder verlo, tenía su corto cabello agarrado con un lazo, dándole un aire infantil muy tierno.

Llevaban las túnicas negras del colegio con el escudo de la casa de los leones.

Adam les dirigió una mirada llena de prepotencia y pasó entre ellos sin dirigirles ni una palabra. Sonrió victorioso, felicitándose por su manera de actuar, cuando a unos diez pasos de llegar a la salida del colegio, se detuvo en seco. Frunció el ceño y se giró despacio.

Gruñó.

Esos enanitos lo estaban siguiendo.

- ¿se les perdió algo?- preguntó bruscamente, ni con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba logro borrarles la sonrisa de admiración que ambos portaban. Los dos negaron con la cabeza a unos dos metros de distancia conservando su sonrisa. Con la expresión llena de fastidio y un poco dubitativo por la respuesta, se giró de nuevo y continuó su camino.

Dónde se había metido esa castaña...

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- ¿has entendido Ronald?- le preguntó la castaña a su amigo con la expresión enfadada.

- ohh. - puso cara de: no pues sí me quedó clarísimo.

Hermione gruñó sonoramente y cerró el libro que traía en su regazo.

Hacía como una hora y media que estaban en los jardines disfrutando del sol resplandeciente que les ofrecía esa mañana. Como había dicho Dumbledore, tenían la hora libre de DCLAO y habían decidido pasear un rato. Ciertamente la castaña había sido prácticamente arrastrada por sus amigos pues ella deseaba ir a la biblioteca a investigar sobre muchas cosas; al final el pelirrojo le había suplicado que le explicara el hechizo que habían practicado en transformaciones y ella había accedido a regañadientes, pero claro, el pelirrojo no entendía y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry se reía tranquilamente a su lado y el pelirrojo tenía las orejas rojas por la vergüenza.

- esteee... saben chicos, creo que los de sexto ya salieron a comer y ehh pues voy a buscar a Luna, ahora regreso...- dijo y se levantó apenado, miró a su amiga incomodo.- esto, Hermione, gracias, de veras, creo que capte la idea del hechizo...- susurró y luego salió corriendo al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

- ¡Ronald!

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo acostado en el césped.

- ¡deja de reírte, Harry!- exigió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver que no podía dejar de hacerlo, ella se contagió y una sonrisa se fue delineando en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y se acostó a su lado con lo brazos extendidos.- Ron es caso perdido...

- ¿igual o peor que yo?- le preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en su brazo derecho y así poder tener una mejor vista de su amiga.

La castaña lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- yo diría que tu eres una situación aparte...

- ja-ja.- rió sarcástico. La castaña cerró los ojos un momento hasta que sintió como alguien se dejaba caer con pesadez a su lado. Oyó como Harry soltaba una risita y extrañada se incorporó para ver quién era.

Se sorprendió al ver como su guardián estaba acostado a su lado con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de fastidio más graciosa que había visto. El castaño se tapó la cara con una mano y no por ello dejaba de verse muy atractivo. Ella misma frunció el ceño preguntándose cómo es que podía ser tan silencioso y sorprendente. Al ver su cara no dejó de preguntarse que era lo que le molestaba.

- ¡Guay¡Tú eres la Premio Anual!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas, se volteó extrañada y divisó a un par de gemelitos que se le hicieron adorables, se preguntó si así se habían visto los gemelos Weasley.- ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice!.- dijo emocionada la niña y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa estupenda. Su hermano se acercó junto a ella con una expresión admirada.

Harry no dejaba de reírse al ver como los gemelos se sentaban detrás de su amiga y empezaban a bombardearla de comentarios halagadores. La castaña empezó a adoptar un color rojizo en las mejillas y le miró pidiéndole ayuda.

- ¡Mi madre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti y tus amigos!- canturreó animada.- debes saber que mi hermano y yo te hemos admirado desde que te vimos en el gran comedor, y a él también... han hecho muchas cosas impresionantes- señaló al castaño con su pequeño bracito y Hermione escuchó claramente el gruñido perturbado de él. Sonrió divertida.- sólo que el chico guapo de intercambio no habla mucho...- dijo suspirando soñadoramente. La castaña se rió mucho más al escuchar como Adam soltaba un bufido.

El ojiverde se acercó tranquilamente hacia ellos.

- mucho gusto, me llamo Harry.- se presentó. Los niños lo miraron y le dirigieron una sonrisa radiante. El ojiverde se sintió muy a gusto a percatarse que ellos no le saltaban encima como muchas personas lo hacían al conocerlo.

- mi nombre es Anthony, mucho gusto.- saludó el castañito mientras agitaba la mano con alegría.

- hola...- le sonrió la pequeña Alice, se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.- teníamos deseos de conocer a la Premio Anual... me han dicho que tu podrías ayudarnos con las clases... la profesora McGonagall no deja de repetirlo.

- vaya...- musitó la castaña azorada.- pues si, podría ayudarlos si tienen algún problema...-les dijo con ese típico tono de sabelotodo que jamás la abandonaría.- de hecho me encantaría hacerlo...-les sonrió.- sólo les pido que me llamen Hermione ¿de acuerdo?

Los gemelos asintieron enigmáticamente.

La castaña miró por unos momentos a su guardián y se dirigió a los niños con una sonrisa.

- a él pueden decirle Adam.- el castaño se removió incomodo aun con los ojos tapados con la mano. La niña dio pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- ¡Guay¡Gracias!

Estuvieron hasta la hora del almuerzo platicando con esos agradables gemelitos. La castaña en muchas ocasiones se sonrojaba ante la admiración que ambos niños le profesaban y no dejaban de expresarla con comentarios halagadores y contándole historias sobre las aventuras trío que su misma madre les había contado.

Harry y ella se miraron en cada comentario de ese tipo pensando en como la gente conocía esos aspectos de sus vidas.

Muchas veces la castaña corregía dulcemente a los niños, cuando exageraban las historias o tenían algunos datos incorrectos. En vez de molestarse, ambos parecían más contentos y ahogaban exclamaciones de alegría cada vez que se enteraban de algún otro detalle que les faltase.

La castaña se dio cuenta que esos pequeños tenían una tenacidad y percepción sorprendente, hablaban con tanta naturalidad, y aunque Anthony era un poco más tímido que su hermana, no dejaba de tener esa mirada entusiasta y la sonrisa encantadora, con sed de saber más, de conocer el mundo, así cómo ella era de pequeña.

Se dio cuenta que el principal motivo de luchar esa guerra, era por ellos, los que eran el futuro de la población, los que tenían deseos de aprender, de conocer y de vivir. Le sonrió con ternura.

Miró a su guardián de reojo y lo vio inmóvil, con la respiración pausada y aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía tranquilo, sereno.

Escuchó como Harry se reía con algún comentario de Alice y miró su reloj.

- ¡Le van a caer muy bien a Ron!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

- no lo dudo...- dije con un susurró sugerente.- bien, Alice, Anthony, es hora del almuerzo, no me gustaría que se desnutrieran por mi causa... ¡vamos!- los apremió. Ambos se levantaron de un salto y Harry lo hizo antes que ella para ofrecerle una mano que ella aceptó gustosa.

- me pregunto por qué Ron no regresó...- Hermione le miró con una ceja levantada y la boca torcida, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

- me parece que Luna le ha retenido... aunque él encantado de la vida...- suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros, contenta por su amigo.- ¿quieres adelantarte con ellos?- le preguntó al percatarse que Adam la estaba mirando sin dar rastros de querer moverse.- ahora los alcanzamos...

El ojiverde miró a Adam desconfiado y luego miró a Hermione de una forma que la castaña no supo identificar. Asintió despacio y se acercó a los gemelos. La castaña los observó mientras se alejaban hasta que la voz de su guardián la distrajo.

- esos mocosos son una verdadera molestia...- gruñó. La castaña sonrió y se giró para verle.

- son unos niños muy agradables, deberías sentirte agradecido de que te admiren tanto aún sin conocerte...- le reprendió. Adam pensó por un momento en como es que se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono, pero no le hizo ningún comentario sarcástico o siendo él, ácido.

- no pararon de hablar en todo el camino.- se quejó.- me tenían mareado con tanto parloteo...- dijo y se acercó a ella. La castaña le sonrió de una forma tan sincera que Adam se descolocó por unos segundos. Le hizo una seña con la mano de forma galante para que empezaran a caminar.- mmm... los humanos son bastante complicados, molestos y complicados...

Hermione rodó los ojos sin decir nada, conocía perfectamente el repudio de Kalyo hacía los humanos, pero no dejaba de sorprenderla el modo en que con ella solía actuar de manera diferente, un poco, sólo un poco más abierto.

- ¿por qué no entraste a ninguna clase?- le preguntó entonces cambiando de tema.

- no tenía ganas, me aburrieron de todas maneras...- comentó como si nada, se maldijo internamente por ser estúpidamente sincero con ella sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿estuviste esperando afuera todo el tiempo?- preguntó asombrada.

- claro¿Qué esperabas?, te dije que no me alejaría mucho... para mañana si estaré contigo en clases.- dijo tranquilo y quitándole importancia. Hermione hizo una mueca.

- bueno...

Llegaron al gran comedor en silencio mientras muchas miradas se posaban en ellos dos. La castaña se sonrojó al ver las miradas sugerentes de algunas de sus compañeras y apretó el paso hacia sus amigos.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Había pasado una semana desde el inició de clases y los alumnos ya tenían una montaña de deberes. El trío estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca aunque fuese domingo, pues después de haber ignorado las insistencias de su amiga en que hicieran sus deberes el viernes, ahora habían ido con ella suplicando su ayuda pues no habían hecho absolutamente nada. Se habían disculpado tras la reprimenda que les había dado, pero al final ella había aceptado y les había advertido que si no seguían su ritmo no los volvería a ayudar. Ambos habían levantado la mano derecha y se lo habían jurado.

Adam Hellsing estaba sentado el la mesa contigua a la suya, ni a Ron ni a él mismo les gustaba esa idea, pues parecía que seguía a la castaña a todas partes. Aunque no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que el trío hacia pues estaba leyendo un libro de cuero café, al ojiverde su presencia le ponía los pelos de punta.

Harry se había planteado y repetido infinidad de veces que lo que sentía al ver a su amiga con ese castaño, era simplemente preocupación. La preocupación que se tiene cuando tú mejor amiga comparte el tiempo con una persona que no le es de mucha confianza. Sólo eso.

Sospechaba que entre esos dos algo pasaba, algo más allá de una sana amistad, algo que le daba mala espina. Adam no era de su confianza, por muy dispuesto a ayudarle que estuviera, era muy reservado, muy frío, siempre los seguía, parecía vigilar a su amiga. Siempre estaba callado y la mayoría del tiempo sólo hablaba con Hermione.

Había atribuido todo eso a que era nuevo, pero viendo su popularidad entre los alumnos aún no podía comprender cómo él parecía desinteresado en todo menos en Hermione.

Nunca se sentaba con ellos, siempre a una distancia prudencial, al principio había pensado que lo estaba vigilando a él, pero desecho la idea rápidamente. Lo único que hacía era leer ese pequeño libro, una y otra vez.

Miró a la castaña y se preguntó si tendrían algún tipo de relación. Se sorprendió de lo molestó que se sintió al plantearse esa posibilidad.

- Harry...- le llamó alguien, se volteó y se sorprendió al ver plantada frente a él a Ginny, parecía nerviosa, se estrujaba las manos y lo miraba con insistencia.- quiero... quiero hablar contigo...

- lo siento, Ginny, ahora estoy algo ocu-

- no importa Harry, puedes ir, sólo no te tardes...- le dijo su amiga sin despegar la mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos. El ojiverde se iba a negar pero al ver la mirada de súplica que tenía la pelirroja, se limitó a levantarse lo más lento que pudo y seguirla fuera de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?- dijo algo preocupado por su nerviosismo, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que pasaba pero prefería ignorarlo hasta estar seguro.

- quiero...- suspiró, el ojiverde pensó que para calmarse.- quiero hablar contigo sobre nosotros...

_Nosotros._

Una oleada de pánico lo recorrió por completo y tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta repentinamente reseca.

- Harry, quiero saber que va a pasar.- le dijo con un deje de súplica en la voz que al ojiverde le encogió el corazón.- te extraño Harry, te extraño mucho...

Dio un paso hacia él titubeante y con timidez lo abrazó apretándose contra su pecho.

- Ginny, y-yo...

- no Harry, déjame estar un momento así...

El ojiverde cerró los ojos y la pelirroja se apretó más contra él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, se percató de como el chico no le devolvía el gesto y eso la entristeció de sobremanera.

- Ginny, sabes que no podemos regresar... Vol-

- no culpes a Voldemort Harry, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que él ya no es la causa de tu rechazo.- le espetó interrumpiéndolo, se separó de él y le dio la espalda para que el ojiverde no viera sus ojos aguados.

- Ginny...- suspiró sin saber que decir, porque sabía que ella tenía razón.- te mereces a alguien mejor que yo...

- ¡pero yo te quiero a ti!- le dijo ella volteándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- no lo entiendes Harry, yo te quiero...

- yo también Ginny...- a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos por unos momentos.- pero no te amo, no te quiero de la misma manera que tu lo haces conmigo.- se sinceró y sintió como el corazón se le retorcía en el pecho al verla ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.- perdóname...

- podemos intentarlo.- le suplicó.- antes me querías, podrías hacerlo de nuevo...

- no Ginny, no lo entiendes.- le dijo revolviéndose el cabello, no sabía como decirle que había confundido sus sentimientos, no quería romperle más el corazón.

- por favor...

- eres una chica muy especial Ginny y sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame y te cuide, yo no lo puedo hacer, entiéndeme, te lo suplico...

- entiéndeme tú a mi¡yo te amo!- exclamó dándole un golpe en el pecho.- ¿hay otra, verdad¡dime!

- ¡No!.- le aseguró pero sin detenerla.- claro que no, sólo me di cuenta que yo no siento más que amistad por ti... por favor.- le pidió en una suplica.- no lo compliques...

- yo te amo...- susurró, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

- no lo haces...- le aseguró con el rostro entristecido. Ginny era como una hermana para él. No le gustaba lastimarla.

Sintió como algo le golpeaba la mejilla y le volteaba el rostro. Luego ardor en ella. Ginny le había dado una buena cachetada.

- ¡no tienes derecho a dudar de mis sentimientos!

Se llevó una mano al rostro y acarició la zona adolorida. Ginny lo miró fijamente, con los puños apretados y las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas por las lágrimas.

- ¡Ginny!- escuché decir a alguien. En el marco de la puerta estaba Ron y Hermione que nos miraban asombrados. El pelirrojo le había gritado.

Ginny me miró por última vez con desilusión y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la sala común. Me afligí por haberla lastimado y estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero alguien me lo impidió poniéndome una mano sobre el pecho.

- iré yo...- miré la fría mirada de mi mejor amigo y asentí no muy convencido.

Ron se alejó por la misma dirección que su hermana y me sentí pequeño y desdichado. Ron estaba furioso conmigo.

- déjanos solos, Adam... nos vemos en mi habitación...- escuché susurrar a mi amiga. El castaño la miró por unos instantes y luego se alejó. Fui vagamente conciente que la castaña había dicho habitación, pero no estaba seguro pues estaba muy impactado por los recientes acontecimientos.

Mi amiga se acercó a mí y me miró con esa mirada de preocupación que tanto me gustaba que tuviera conmigo. Bajé mi rostro para observarla mejor y ella me acarició el rostro con sus dos manos, intentando obviar el color rojizo de la marca que me había hecho Ginny.

- ¿ya no la amas?- me preguntó con la voz serena y extrañamente pausada, suave, sólo para reconfortarme. Negué con la cabeza y ella suspiró. Me pasó los brazos por la espalda y se recostó en mi pecho, le devolví el abrazo sintiéndome reconfortado, porque ella sabía que lo necesitaba. Ella no se había enojado, después de todo Ginny era su mejor amiga.

- nunca quise lastimarla...- musité lentamente mientras recargaba mi mejilla contra su cabello. Sólo quería asegurárselo.

- lo se, Harry, sé que eres incapaz de eso.- me dijo percatándose de mi preocupación.- y se que ella lo entenderá, y Ron también... solo dales tiempo...- el ojiverde asintió no muy convencido.

- siempre estas aquí para mí...

- eres mi mejor amigo.- le respondió simplemente.- y no me gusta que sufras...

- gracias...

Se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que la castaña se separó un poco de él y lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿quieres hacer la ronda conmigo?- le preguntó sonriendo. El ojiverde le sonrió y asintió.

- pero no traigo mi capa...

- ya nos las arreglaremos...- le sonrió. Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verla sonreír de esa forma y no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco y darle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Luego le sonrió y la jaló de la mano como si eso nunca hubiese sucedido.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por ese simple roce. Se dio cuenta de que los labios de su amigo seguían tan suaves y exquisitos como la última vez que los había probado.

Era absurdo pensar que Harry había tenido alguna intención escondida al acercarse y rozar sus labios, era tonto e irracional. Cualquiera que hubiese presenciado ese simple contacto, hubiera pensado que era un simple roce inocente de amigos, de buenos amigos, de hecho ella había presenciado ese contacto entre otras personas y parecía normal, había sido tan natural y simple, que hasta llegó a pensar que estaba exagerando con sus reacciones. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la grande y fuerte mano de su mejor amigo alrededor de la suya y se dio cuenta con pesar, de algo que le venía rondando por la cabeza cada vez que lo veía o estaba cerca de él. Algo que estaba fuera del simple hecho de sentir cientos de mariposas revolotear por su estómago cada vez que se acercaba.

_Le gustaba, Harry Potter le gustaba mucho._

_Y eso no podía ser nada bueno._

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Ahora no me tarde… aunque quise actualizar el domingo, pero he tenido ciertos conflictos con la página. Eso ya no es culpa mía._

_Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Orube por su review, no te puedo contestar ya que tu comentario es anonimo, pero te agradezco tus palabras, me dieron animos para terminar este capítulo. Gracias!!. _

_Bueno he aquí el capítulo prometido, debo decir que no es uno que tenga demasiadas cosas que examinar, sólo estoy planteando el inicio de las clases, después las relaciones entre los personajes y los problemas graciosos que encontrará Kalyo en el colegio._

_Apenas es una probada de la actitud protectiva del ángel, ya iré poniendo más detalladamente como puede llegar a comportarse con Hermione. Los celos se irán desatando cada vez más en cada capítulo, y he de aclarar que vendrán de todas partes._

_Bueno al final del capítulo puse el inicio de los sentimientos más profundos entre los personajes, siempre he pensado que Harry es un poco más torpe en ese punto, así que la primera que ha aceptado que se siente atraída hacia el ojiverde es la castaña. Y por si no captan el mensaje subliminal del final ., bueno la antepenúltima frase, me refiero a que a Hermione le gusta Harry, le atrae. Punto._

_Bueno, les explicaré mucho más en el próximo capítulo, tengo algunos pedacitos escritos, pero los más probable es que me ponga manos a la obra el próximo fin de semana, ya entre a clases TT.TT. El próximo capítulo se llama "El nuevo profesor" y bueno creo que tendrá algunas cosas graciosas. Y celos._

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que recibí, gracias a las personas que me leen y que siguen mi historia, ustedes son los que me dan ánimos de continuar. Gracias._

_Un beso y muchos saludos de su amiga:  
DarkGranger._


	13. XIII EL nuevo Profesor

  


**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**13.- El Nuevo profesor**

**_It's better to die in hope, than to live in despair, let me be your liberator.  
(Es mejor morir en esperanza, que vivir en desesperación, déjame ser tu liberador)_**

**_Algunas personas no son lo que aparentan ser..._**

Después de ese día en el cual los pelirrojos se habían enfadado con Harry, ambos hermanos ignoraban al pelinegro cada vez que éste intentaba acercárseles; había algunas veces en las que Harry lograba hablarles, pero ellos, en especial el porfiado de Ron, acababan en una tormenta interior, con un final explosivo. Explosión de furia, peleas y gritos. La castaña estaba en medio de un conflicto que sus mejores amigos parecían no querer dejar, y a cada nueva disputa que tenían, ella estaba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

No soportaba estar un rato con Harry y a veces un rato con los hermanos Weasley. Además Ginny se portaba algo... distante con ella. Sumando al hecho de que estaba sintiendo una extraña atracción por su amigo, pues no mejoraba las cosas estar sola con él demasiado tiempo, era mejor guardar distancias. Además, su guardián castaño no la dejaba en paz ni por un segundo. Siempre se le veía atrás de ella, siendo muy obvia su actitud de vigilancia. Y ella estaba harta de la situación.

Hasta Draco Malfoy, que se portaba insoportablemente amable con ella, parecía mejor compañía que la bola de gente con la que estaba. Insufriblemente molesto, Malfoy se había vuelto una agradable compañía en las rondas de Premios Anuales, insufriblemente amable y galante; y aunque se la pasaran discutiendo por tonterías, ya no se ofendían. Y eso también la frustraba. Parecía que sólo se comportaba diferente con ella.

Maldición.

Lo peor había sido cuando todo había llegado a un límite exagerado, con Harry, con Ron, con Adam y con el desgraciado de Malfoy; sólo una semana atrás, cuando su profesor de Defensa -que se parecía más a uno de sus compañeros- había llegado al colegio.

_o _

_ oo_

_ooo _

_O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O: Flash Back :O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O_

_Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se encontraban sentados a la espera de la que sería su primera clase de DCLAO_

_- Buenos días alumnos — dijo un joven que no sobrepasaba los 23 años mientras entraba a la aula, hizo una leve reverencia cuando estuvo frente al escritorio y dijo con voz suave y elegante: — mi nombre es Ryan Connell, y en este curso seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras..._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los suspiros ahogados de las chicas que estaban presentes fueron todavía más audibles._

_- ¡Por Merlín! es guapísimo...- suspiró una chica de los tejones al lado de una Hermione que se encontraba, digamos... gratamente sorprendida. Y es que le daba la razón a su compañera._

_Su profesor, que era extremadamente joven para serlo, era de tez blanca, con los ojos de un miel intenso y con el cabello rubio que caía desordenadamente por su rostro. Alto, fuerte, y para que negarlo, con un aura de simpatía increíble._

_Sintió como a su lado, que era ocupado por su guardián, algo se sacudía furiosamente. Se sobresaltó un poco y giró la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados. Adam a su lado, apretaba los puños sobre el escritorio, observaba al nuevo profesor con la mirada más temible que jamás le había visto. Se dio cuenta con asombro, que el movimiento brusco que había sentido hacía unos segundos, había sido producido por los temblores que emanaba el cuerpo del castaño. Notó sus mandíbulas firmemente apretadas, y no pudo más que tragar saliva sin ser conciente de lo que pasaba._

_Por unos momentos pareció percibir que Adam y su profesor intercambiaban una mirada, pero sólo fueron unos segundos, y no pudo estar segura de si había o no pasado._

_La clase fue muy entretenida, lo único que hicieron fue presentarse ante el nuevo profesor y repasar un poco los temas en los que habían quedado el año pasado, qué tanto sabían y lo que verían ese ciclo escolar._

_Había resultado ser muy entretenido tener esa clase, el profesor era inexplicablemente simpático, sobretodo con las chicas. Era amable, sabía enseñar y sobretodo era divertido aprender con él. La castaña se sonrojo muchísimas veces por el escrutinio que ese nuevo docente parecía tener con ella, y mucho más por las sonrisas que le dirigía._

_Cuando salieron del aula, Adam parecía dispuesto a pararse delante de su maestro y golpearlo, ella, aunque no entendía esa reacción, que consideraba infantil y estúpida, detuvo el camino de su guardián y lo jaló fuera del aula._

_Caminaron en silencio, la castaña no se preocupo mucho de si sus amigos la seguían o no, algo de lo que se arrepentiría horas más tarde, pero estaba más interesada en saber el por qué de la actitud del castaño. Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo, cuando su voz siseante la distrajo._

_- No te acerques mucho a él - le dijo enfadado. Con su voz tranquila, esa que le ponía los pelos de punta._

_La castaña se confundió al principio, pero pasados unos segundos en los que se había quedado mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, un enorme y molesto enfado empezó a recorrerla completa._

_- Por si no te has dado cuenta, es mi maestro¿cómo pretendes que no me le acerque?- le espetó con el mismo enfado, en tono como de alguien que explica que los fénix vuelan._

_Adam la miró detenidamente y luego suspiró._

_- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a que este año no te sentarás con nadie más que conmigo en clases, no te dejaré ni un minuto sola con ese engreído - le dijo con tono amenazante y sereno, extremadamente escalofriante, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos._

_La castaña apretó los labios y olvidando las confusiones de hacía unos momentos, le espetó con furia:_

_- ¡¿Quién demonios te cre-_

_Adam bufó frenándola y se volvió a ella con ojos amenazantes._

_- Te he dicho miles de veces que no digas eso enfrente de mi, como es posible que uses esa expresión tan... tan, tan rastrera...- siseó con cara de asco._

_Hermione rodó los ojos desesperada, ya no dispuesta a pelear más y ya resignada se puso a caminar en dirección a su sala común. No entendía la actitud de ese... ángel y no estaba de humor para hacerlo._

_O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O: Fin de Flash Back :O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O_

- ¡Ay! No puedo creer que comparta mí tiempo y mí vida con alguien como él, es demasiado..., demasiado¡manipulador¡Un prepotente y controlador compulsivo!, pero un día de estos.- refunfuñaba enojada Hermione, todavía le quedaba latiente la plática que había tenido con Adam hacía unos días, y no paraba de pensar que se estaba excediendo en su comportamiento como "guardián", giró descuidadamente en una esquina.- como si pudi... ¡ahhh!- en ese momento se fue de espaldas al chocar contra otro cuerpo, tirando todos sus útiles al suelo, pero antes de que ella tocará el frío piso de mármol, dos fuertes brazos la detuvieron justo a tiempo, rodeándola por la cintura.

Abrió los ojos tras haber pasado el susto y se choco contra dos orbes grisáceas que brillaban como un témpano de hielo y una sonrisa divertida, seductora y prepotente plasmada en su rostro.

- Malfoy...- susurró incomoda y patéticamente nerviosa.

- Granger, lo siento.- le respondió él aún con la sonrisa en la cara y la expresión divertida.

- No, Malfoy, yo lo siento, iba...

- Hablando sola...- completó él por ella, levantando ambas cejas en tono sugerente.

- Si, bueno... este... si- balbuceó sonrojándose ligeramente.- esto... ¿podrías soltarme Malfoy? Y-ya estoy bien, sólo, bueno - se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pronunciar una palabra coherente y no verse como una descerebrada enfrente del rubio, en ese instante el blondo la soltó y se agachó a recoger sus cosas. Ella reaccionó un poco y se inclinó para ayudarle.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, el blondo le entregó sus cosas a la chica y le sonrió de lado. Desubicándola. De nuevo.

- ¿Sigues nerviosa Granger, o ya se te paso?

- ¿Qué?... yo, mmm, no estaba nerviosa Malfoy, solo, bueno, solo estaba incomoda. - le comunicó con el ceño fruncido y en tono convincente - bueno, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por esto - levantó sus brazos intentando que se diera cuenta que hablaba de sus libros y luego continuó - nos vemos...- y con paso algo más apresurado de lo que habría querido demostrar, dobló la siguiente esquina y se perdió de vista.

- Nos vemos, Granger - sonrió el rubio mirándola hasta que se perdió, para después continuar él mismo su propio camino.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en un taburete de la sala común, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su mirada se perdía en la chimenea que tenía al frente, mientras, inconscientemente, de vez en cuando miraba el gran reloj de la pared con insistencia.

Todavía recordaba la discusión que había tenido con su amiga castaña la noche pasada, y no podía evitar sentirse como un estúpido egocéntrico al recordar aquello.

La castaña y en algunas veces Luna, eran las únicas amigas que seguían hablándole. Ron aún estaba enfadado y Ginny seguía evitándolo. Ninguno tenía las intenciones de escucharlo y aunque sabía que no podían estar así para siempre, se sentía muy angustiado. Y ahora era un tonto, la única que no estaba enfadada con él, ahora estaba herida por sus inútiles palabras y arrebatos de furia¡Pero es que no lo soportaba!, no soportaba verla con ese... tipo, que cada vez le caía peor. Se sentía como un egoísta, pero estaba preocupado, no confiaba en Adam, y por más que se lo hubiera prometido a su amiga, no podía hacerlo. Era tan... tan misterioso.

¿Y si tenían algo? Si realmente era eso, no entendía por qué la castaña no se lo podía decir, o por qué no aceptaba que por lo menos le gustaba. Y por eso había peleado con ella, comportándose como un estúpido e insensible.

Y lo que más le dolía, era recordar su rostro anegado de lágrimas.

_o _

_ oo_

_ooo _

_O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O: Flash Back :O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O_

_El pelinegro miraba el fuego de la chimenea sumido en sus pensamientos. No había podido dormir, y la culpa aún estaba presente en su pecho cada que veía a sus pelirrojos amigos._

_Escucho como la puerta de la sala común se abría con un sonido silencioso y miró con curiosidad a la persona que aún estaba despierta y vagando por los pasillos a esas altas horas de la noche. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al comprobar que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Hermione. Revisó el reloj de la pared nuevamente y frunció el ceño al notar que era la una de la madrugada._

_- ¿Harry? — le preguntó la castaña extrañada y se acercó hacia él. — ¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo¿no? — le dijo con la voz acusadora mientras regresaba su vista a la chimenea._

_- Me entretuve en la ronda... ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó de nuevo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba con insistencia y preocupación._

_- No...- gruñó. No sabía por qué se sentía molesto con ella pero no quería encontrarse con su mirada._

_- Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mi... ¿Qué te pasa? — lo apremió con insistencia._

_Estaba apunto de contestar cuando la puerta de la Señora Gorda se volvía a abrir y lo interrumpía la elegante figura de un joven, el cual cada día le caía más mal._

_Adam pasó apenas echándoles una rápida examinada y con su habitual pose arrogante y egocéntrica, pasó de ellos con dirección a su habitación._

_Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con más aprensión que las demás y le dirigió a Hermione una mirada llena de enfado._

_- ¿Estabas con... ese¿Adam era tu distracción? — soltó enfadado y se levantó._

_- Pues... pues si, estábamos... eh... hablando — respondió ella confundida por su reacción y también se levantó. — Harry, enserio... ¿Qué tienes? Estas... muy extraño..._

_- ¿Te gusta? — preguntó con rudeza mirándola fijamente e ignorando su comentario. La castaña se puso nerviosa por su escrutinio._

_- ¡Que no! — respondió hastiada, empezaba a perder los estribos. Harry no tenía que pagar su mal humor con ella. — Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio..._

_- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Nos ahorramos esto... ¿o me vas a negar que se la pasa pegado a ti? — espetó elevando la voz. Lo aceptaba, estaba enojado con el mundo y estaba irritado por sus problemas, sólo se estaba desquitando con Hermione, pero por más que trataba no podía evitar tomársela contra ella._

_- No — aceptó ella con tono firme aunque sus labios emitieron un leve temblor. — no te lo voy a negar..._

_- ¡¿Entonces¡Me pides que confíe en ti, pero tú no confías en mí!_

_- Claro que confío en ti, Harry... sólo que lo que dices son puros disparates... — susurró con amargura. Harry sabía que le había dado un golpe bajo, poner en duda la confianza de Hermione era como un... como un sacrilegio. Imbécil, se reprendió._

_- Hermione, sólo me preocupo por ti ¿de acuerdo? Adam no me da buena espina... no quiero que te pase nada. — suspiró. Intentó calmarse._

_- Creo; Harry; que soy lo bastante grandecita como para cuidarme solita... además te aseguro que de Adam es de la última persona en la que tienes que preocuparte...- le respondió con dureza.- jamás me haría daño...- terminó con mucha seguridad. El pelinegro se enfureció._

_- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?!_

_- Porque confío en él...- dijo mientras se giraba para darle la espalda y ocultar sus ojos aguados._

_Harry apretó los dientes y de repente la imagen de Ginny entristecida se le vino a la mente. Cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes._

_- No seas tan ingenua, Hermione... Adam se ve tan frío y hasta cruel. No quiero imaginarme lo que es capaz de hacer... ¿Qué tal si está del bando contrario¿Qué tal si te está usando para obtener información? Hace mucho que no lo veías... no sabes nada de él...- le espetó con dureza._

_Oh. Oh._

_Confianza, jamás debía dudar de ella. No tenía ningún derecho._

_Algo tronó en su cabeza. _

_Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él y lo miró con ira. Al pelinegro le partió el alma ver las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas y se sintió, no sólo el estúpido más grande del mundo, sino el peor amigo del universo._

_Sintió como la castaña rechinaba los dientes mientras lo miraba. Pero no dijo nada. Cuando lo hizo, el dolor solo se hizo más intenso, y los latidos acelerados de su corazón se detuvieron por la soledad que le causaron sus palabras._

_- Si, Harry, quizás si sea muy ingenua...- lo miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto sugestivo, y limpiándose las lagrimas con una manotazo, se alejó de él viéndolo con desilusión._

_O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O: Fin de Flash Back :O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O_

Ahora sólo quería disculparse con ella. Decirle que sólo le había hablado así por un tonto arrebato de furia. Que él no pensaba así de ella. Que él confiaba en ella, porque hasta su vida dejaría en sus manos. Sin dudar. Nunca.

Pero había tantas cosas que decir, y ella no llegaba. Sabía, y estaba gratamente conciente de ello, que Hermione no lo evitaría, que lo encararía, y para él era mejor que lo golpeara a que siguiera enfadada con él.

Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, cuando unos segundos más tarde, escuchó la puerta de la Dama Gorda abrirse. Se levantó de un salto dispuesto a arrodillarse frente a su amiga si es que era necesario, pero lo que encontró cuando levantó la cabeza, no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Adam estaba de pie, delante de él, con la expresión dura, mirándolo fría y fijamente.

- Te buscaba, niño...- le comentó con la voz suave y pausada.

- ¿Para qué?- le contestó de mala manera. — Que yo sepa, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar...

- No te equivocas, pero yo si tengo algunas cosas que decirte...- dijo amenazadoramente y dio un paso hacía él. Harry se quedó en su lugar mirándolo fijamente.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un puño se estrelló contra su rostro. Sintió como algo crujía en su ojo izquierdo y cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Se golpeó la cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo contra el sillón y pronto sintió un líquido caliente bajar por su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos tras reponerse un poco del impacto, se sintió tan mareado y dolorido, que tuvo la necesidad de apretar los labios con fuerza para evitar el alarido de dolor que quería escurrírsele.

- No quiero que vuelvas a lastimarla...- advirtió el castaño en un susurro. Tenía los ojos fríos y el mentón alzado. Estaba a un lado suyo. Muy cerca. — Tus palabras la hieren más que un golpe físico... y te voy a romper la cara si vuelves a herirla... además quiero que sepas que ella dejó de ser algo insignificante en mi vida... nunca le haría daño, idiota...- siseó. Se inclinó para acercarse un poco más a su rostro y con la voz tan lenta y suave le dijo. — jamás vuelvas a insinuarlo...

Al escuchar esa voz, a Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío involuntario. Nunca había escuchado tanta frialdad y sinceridad en una amenaza. Intentó acomodarse en el suelo, pero sólo logró que todo le diera vueltas con insistencia. Escuchó los pasos elegantes de Adam en un leve susurro, y supo que se había ido. Internamente sabía que se lo merecía.

- ¡Harry! — escuchó la voz preocupada de su amiga llamarle. Abrió el ojo derecho sin poder hacerlo con el izquierdo y vio todo borroso. Sus gafas estaban rotas y por el golpe, unos vidrios se le habían enterrado en la ceja izquierda.

Se preguntó cómo es que Adam no había tenido indicios de algún daño físico. Estaba seguro de que se había lastimado con los vidrios desprendidos de sus gafas. Como él.

- ¿Estas bien¿Harry¡Harry! — sintió una sacudida en su hombro, pero no estaba totalmente conciente. - ¿Qué te paso? _¡Oculos Reparo!_

Lo acomodó contra el respaldo del sillón y Harry sintió como le quitaba las gafas. Si ella no hubiera tenido ronda, probablemente se hubiese quedado ahí tirado hasta el día siguiente.

- Harry, necesito que te pongas de pie... necesitas ir a la enfermería...

- Hermione, perdón... — susurró sin hacerle realmente caso. Trató de incorporarse pero una mano en su pecho se lo impidió.

- Shhh... Tranquilo, estas mareado... despacio. — le dijo con cariño. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón y con la varita hizo aparecer un paño y un recipiente con agua tibia.

- Auu...- se quejó el pelinegro mientras su amiga le limpiaba la sangre con suma delicadeza. — creo que me golpeé la cabeza...

- Si, por eso estas mareado... tienes los vidrios incrustado en la ceja, necesitas ir a la enfermería, se te hinchara muy feo...- le dijo con voz suave y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, intentando tranquilizar el dolor. — vamos, te ayudo...

Se levantó torpemente y caminaron muy lento hacía la enfermería. El camino fue silencioso, y aunque Hermione no le hubiera dicho nada, el pelinegro sabía por sus atenciones que lo había perdonado. Se apretó un poco más contra ella y sonrió.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Al día siguiente, la castaña, que había estado cuidando a su amigo en la enfermería, entró a su sala común como un vendaval. Estaba furiosa, o más que eso.

¿Cómo se atrevía¡Lo había golpeado¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo entendía. Harry no se lo había dicho, pero era bastante obvio. Adam había entrado primero que ella.

Divisó a su amigo pelirrojo al otro lado de la sala común y apretó el paso al ver que éste se acercaba a ella. No estaba dispuesta a presenciar otra escena de sobreprotección por parte de su amigo. Qué si Adam esto, qué si Adam aquello. Bufó. No, definitivamente no.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, y dando un portazo entró con decisión en ella. Sabía que estaría ahí.

- ¡Tú! — le gritó en cuando lo vio recargado en la pared, con esa pose despreocupada y arrogante que poseía. Que ella tanto odiaba. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves¿Te das cuenta que pudiste herirlo mucho más¿Eres bestia, o qué? — le espetó plantándose frente a él.

Adam la miró sin decir nada. Ni él mismo sabía por qué había actuado así.

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a lastimar a uno de mis amigos¿oíste? — le advirtió con el ceño fruncido. — mis problemas personales se queda en eso¡Personales! — dijo con furia y lo empujó en el pecho.

- ¿Terminaste? — preguntó con la voz calmada. Hermione gimió con frustración y se dejó caer a su cama.

- Pudiste herirlo de verdad, Kalyo, de veras que podrías haberlo hecho... — susurró. Adam se tensó al oír su nombre.- sé... sé que debes cuidarme y todo eso... pero creo que estas llegando a los extremos... Harry es mi amigo... y sólo peleamos por una tontería... — dijo y se giró sobre su cama para quedar boca abajo y ocultar su rostro en la almohada. Adam la miró fijamente. — piensas que al lastimar a Harry podrás borrar mi dolor, pero sólo lo has aumentado. — se sinceró con la voz sofocada por la almohada. — no me gusta que lo lastimen... por más que me hayan dolido sus palabras...

Adam la escuchó atentamente sin decir nada y desvió su mirada de ella.

Maldición. Se sentía... raro.

- Y luego esta lo de mi profesor... — suspiró la ojimiel y se acomodó para mirarlo.

Adam apretó su mandíbula. No quería recordar a ese imbécil.

- ¿Qué hay con él? — le preguntó con rudeza. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa que este con él? — preguntó ella extrañada.

- Es un idiota. — le dijo simplemente, muy convencido de sus palabras.

- No lo conoces, sólo lo has visto una vez...

- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo conozco? — le contestó con una pregunta. Enarcó sus perfectas cejas hacia la castaña y la miró con intención.

- ¿Lo conoces? — le preguntó sorprendida. Esto era... nuevo.

Adam gruñó y se dejo caer a su lado mirando el techo. Odiaba sentir la necesidad de decirle siempre la verdad. ¡Maldición!

_o _

_ oo_

_ooo _

_O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O: Flash Back :O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O_

_Adam entró furioso al aula de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Faltaban veinte minutos para que comience la siguiente hora y eso era suficiente para... "hablar"._

_- "¡Adam!"- exclamó el profesor sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Había dicho su nombre con un tono irónico, así que lo único que había logrado había sido hacer enfadar más al castaño._

_El castaño lo miró con ojos helados y de un rápido movimiento, tomó al profesor de las solapas de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y furia._

_- ¡Hey! No seas tan violento... Kalyo... — dijo arrastrando las palabras.- ¿no te alegras de verme? _

_- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil?! — le espetó con furia contenida sin prestarle atención._

_- ¡Vaya¡Eres un egoísta, Kalyo! — lo miró sorprendido. - ¡Pudiste pedirme ayuda¡Yo también quiero divertirme un rato! — le reprochó con un gesto infantil._

_- ¡Claro! - siseó el castaño con ironía. Lo soltó con un brusco movimiento y se alejó echando chispas. - ¿quién te lo dijo? — Ryan le dirigió una mirada cómplice junto a una sonrisa triunfal._

_- No seas aguafiestas, Kalyo, él me mandó a cuidar de ti — sonrió. Adam lo fulminó con la mirada. — o bueno, a cuidar a tu protegida de ti... pero veo que no lo llevas tan mal ¿eh? Te diré que las humanas son bastante atractivas..._

_- Ni lo pienses, no te atrevas a acercártele... te mataré si lo haces... — advirtió con voz extremadamente escalofriante._

_- ¡Hey! Sin llegar a la agresión... no pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras...- hizo una pausa y lo miró sonriente. - nunca me imaginé que tu pudieras ser tan protector. — Adam volvió a fulminarlo. — ya, ya, me callo..._

_- Aléjate de mi camino si aprecias tu vida...- dijo con tono sombrío._

_La expresión de Ryan se puso seria._

_- Te estas equivocando de bando, Kalyo... soy de los tuyos..._

_- ¡Deja de llamarme así, idiota¡Alguien puede escucharte! — le espetó con voz áspera._

_- Sólo soy un mensajero, "Adam", vengo a ayudarte en lo que pueda, me han entregado este libro para ti...- se giró a su escritorio suspirando y extrajo un libro de cuero negro de su maletín. Se lo tendió al castaño. — ya sabes, amigo, aquí estoy por si me necesitas... aunque todavía no te perdono que no me ayas avisado. Pero te diré que Dumbledore fue muy amable en aceptarme como profesor..._

_- Solo aléjate de ella ¿quieres?, Te conozco, Ryan, y sé que sueles ser muy amistoso con la gente... — Adam suspiró. Apretó el libro en su mano y se dirigió a la puerta._

_- Adam... tienes que ser más amable con ella, los humanos son... complicados, amigo... son diferentes a ti... — le aconsejó viéndolo marcharse._

_El castaño salió sin responderle, pero lo escuchó atentamente antes de abandonar el salón dando un portazo. _

_Por lo menos no tendría que matarlo a golpes. Lo habían enviado. Bien._

_O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O: Fin de Flash Back :O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O_

- ¡Vaya! Es tu amigo...- se sorprendió la castaña.

- Más o menos. — Respondió el castaño haciendo una mueca.- se supone que nadie debía venir conmigo, era algo... demasiado riesgoso.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que la castaña le preguntó algo que la tenía más que confundida.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que se me acerque?

Adam suspiró y se incorporó sobre la cama. Miró a través del cristal de la ventana y se odio de nuevo por la necesidad de sólo decirle la verdad.

- No quiero que te relaciones con gente..., gente que no es de tu especie... creo que conmigo basta y sobra... — le respondió con expresión sombría.

- ¿Por qué?

- Somos diferentes, Hermione... eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. — Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.- escucha, no quería lastimarte, pero no voy a dejar que ese niño te hiera de nuevo...- le avisó sin mirarla. Abrió la puerta y salió con porte elegante y prepotente... muy prepotente.

Hermione suspiró cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta. No lo entendía, de veras que no lo hacía.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Harry estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería. Después de que la castaña se fuera, él había intentado persuadir a Madame Pomfrey con respecto a dejarlo ir, pero había sido completamente inútil.

Ella insistía en retenerlo ahí, aunque el chico ya se sintiera mejor. Sólo había sido un mareo¡Por Merlín!... Bueno, varios mareos, pero eso no venía al caso.

Suspiró frustrado mientras veía por la ventana, y se preguntó a qué horas regresaría Hermione. Le había dicho que le llevaría un resumen de las clases en cuanto éstas acabaran, pero no había rastros de ella.

Se removió incomodo en su cama cuando sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado izquierdo. Se giró esperando ver a su castaña amiga, pero se llevó una sorpresa que le revolvió las entrañas cuando se topo con el par de ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ron! — exclamó. Se incorporó rápidamente produciéndose un nuevo mareo, pero no le importó.

- ¿Cómo estas? — le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su cama.

- Bien, gracias... ¿qué haces aquí?... — le preguntó intentando no sonar muy ansioso. Pero como que no le salió muy bien.

- Bueno me enteré de lo que te había pasado... — dijo nervioso y desvió la mirada. — y pensé en pasarme por aquí, y también creí que era el mejor momento para disculparme... ya, ya sabes... creo que me porte como un idiota...

- ¡Vaya¡Hey!, enserio, Ron, yo no quería lastimar a tu hermana... creo que él que te debe disculpas soy yo...

- No... Interiormente sabía que tú jamás lastimarías a mi hermana a propósito... además... ustedes ya habían terminado su relación...

- Bueno... — carraspeó el pelinegro. — entonces todo olvidado... ¿amigos? — preguntó dudoso y le extendió la mano.

- Jamás dejamos de serlo, hermano... — respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el pelinegro. Harry suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer de nuevo en su mullido colchón. — entonces... ¿qué te pasó?

- Pues recibí lo que merecía por tonto... me había peleado con Hermione y pues, alguien me dio mi escarmiento por lastimarla... — suspiró. Ron entendió que no le iba a decir nada más así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Has visto a Ginny? — preguntó entonces.

- Está en la sala común — dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿cómo estás?

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Ron¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y los vio a ambos alternativamente, buscando algún indicio de que hubiesen discutido.

- Hacíamos las pases... — explicó el ojiverde. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡Eso es genial! — exclamó feliz. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y le dejó varios libros en la mesita de noche.- y... bueno¿cuándo te dejaran salir?

- No lo sé, pero espero que pronto... no se para que hacen tanto escándalo... fue sólo un pequeño golpe...

- Supongo que a madame Pomfrey le gusta tenerte aquí... — comentó Ron con una pícara sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso señor Weasley, y Potter, puedes irte cuando quieras... — les dijo la enfermera a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo se puso rojo como su pelo y se encogió en su lugar. — Señorita Granger, tenga, es la poción que debe tomar su amigo para el dolor... creo que usted si se la podrá dar... — le sonrió calidamente a la castaña y le entregó una botellita con un líquido morado.

- Claro, Madame Pomfrey... bien, Harry, te esperamos afuera... — se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse de la cara del pelirrojo y lo jaló del brazo para salirse.

- Potter, espero que para la próxima no sea tan torpe y miré bien las escaleras... no quiero que se mate por una caída... — escucharon antes de salir. La castaña se rió por lo bajo.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Todo, relativamente, había vuelto a la normalidad entre el trío. Aunque Ginny seguía sin hablarle a Harry, las cosas estaban empezando a calmarse. Ron intentaba persuadir a su hermana para que charlara con Harry y pudieran arreglas sus dificultades, pero ésta, terca como su madre y orgullosa como la mayoría de sus hermanos, no lo quería hacer.

El pelinegro estaba con un sentimiento impotente cada vez que miraba a Ginny alejarse de él, como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad o como si él mismo fuera el parásito.

Para Hermione las cosas también estaban empezando a mejorar, bueno sólo en algunos aspectos. Kalyo seguía muy al pendiente de ella y Malfoy era insoportablemente amable. Por lo menos el castaño era un poco más precavido cuando la vigilaba; la castaña había notado un cambio significativo en su guardián, se comportaba de manera diferente... como más amable, tal vez sólo un poco.

Era bastante extraño tener la clase de DCLAO, ya que debido a la tensión que profesaba Adam contra el profesor, le era muy difícil estar al cien por ciento en la clase.

Ese día no era diferente.

Era miércoles e iba con sus amigos hacia la clase de defensa, tenían todavía veinte minutos libre, por lo que iban con calma. Hermione estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos con respecto a la tarea de pociones; la clase pasada, habían hecho un desastre con su poción y Snape les había dejado como castigo, el realizar una nueva para el viernes.

Claro, Harry y Ron no la habían hecho y por lo que veía la castaña, no tenían intenciones de hacerla, estaban bastante enrabiados con Snape. Trataba de convencerlos de que realizaran esta noche la poción, y que ella misma les ayudaría.

- Entiende, Hermione, no la vamos a hacer...

- ¡Pero sólo causaran que los vuelvan a castigar¡Harry! — dijo la castaña y se giró al ojiverde buscando ayuda.

- Está bien... esta noche — suspiró el ojiverde derrotado, el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada pero se reservó sus comentarios. Quizás fuera mejor así.

Al doblar una esquina se toparon de frente con tres personas, Hermione sonrió ante la visión que se presentaba frente a ella.

- ¡Hermione¡Hola! — le gritó una voz infantil y agitó su pequeña mano hacía ella. El trío les respondió el gesto a la niña y a su hermano, que también los saludaba. Adam estaba frente a ellos con rostro hastiado y expresión aburrida. Alice le jalaba la mano con insistencia y Adam torcía la boca de una manera tan infantil, que a la castaña le dio hasta pena el verlo así. Pero no le ayudó.

- Hola pequeños¿cómo van con sus clases de Transformaciones? — les preguntó la castaña cariñosamente. Adam se apartó de los niños con disimulo.

- ¡Muy bien! Es fantástico... aprender todos esos hechizos es alucinante... — dijo el pequeño Anthony moviendo las manos de una manera exagerada. Hermione sonrió.- Le estábamos contando a Adam sobre las clases de vuelo... ¡Son sensacionales! Nos hemos enterado por la maestra McGonagall que la temporada de Quidditch empieza a mediados de octubre y le preguntamos a él qué si le gustaba volar... — dijo con una sonrisa y miró al castaño provocando que se detuviera en seco a mitad de su escape.

- ¿Y¿te gusta volar? — le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa. Casi podía ver los ojos en cuadritos del castaño. La miró fijamente sin esa habitual frialdad que lo caracterizaba y también sonrió. A ella. Y la deslumbró. Como siempre lo hacía.

La castaña bufó a lo bajo.

- Volar es mi segunda naturaleza... — dijo con intención. Ahora fue el turno de la castaña de quedarse a cuadritos.

- ¿Y juegas Quidditch? — le preguntó Ron receloso.

Adam lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Pérdida de tiempo... — agregó con frialdad.

- ¡Que mal! — se lamentó la pequeña Alice.

- Bueno... — empezó la castaña.- en dos semanas empiezan los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor¿qué les parece si vienen conmigo a verlos? Ellos juegan y me gusta observarlos... — les sonrió señalando a sus amigos. A su lado el castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¡Sería grandioso¿También vendrás tú, Adam? — le preguntó la pequeña. Adam rodó los ojos.

- Claro, enana...

- ¡Fantástico¿Nos avisarás entonces? — preguntó esta vez Anthony. La castaña asintió sonriente.

- Bueno chicos... ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a nuestras clases... — les informó la castaña mirando su reloj de pulsera. Los gemelitos dieron un respingo y pusieron cara de espanto.

- ¡Rayos! Nos toca con Snape... — se lamentó la pequeña. Se acomodó mejor la pesada mochila y se despidió de ellos con la mano.

- Van a llegar tarde... — susurró la Premio Anual. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó a su guardián, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.- ¿Por qué no los acompañas?

- ¿Qué¿Estas demente? — le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Claro que no!

- Por favor... — le dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que no se negaría. Siempre era lo mismo. Había descubierto que Adam tenía cierta debilidad con ella, la castaña simplemente la aprovechaba.- Llegarán a tiempo si corren... pero no pueden por las mochilas... ayúdalos... — dijo y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse de la cara descompuesta de su guardián.

Adam se dio media murmurando cosas a lo bajo y apretando los puños de manera impotente. Harry y Ron lo observaron con asombro.

El castaño llegó con los gemelitos y les arrebató la mochila a ambos, cargándolas sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¡Corran, enanos! — Alice y Anthony dieron unos saltitos claramente contentos, y luego echaron a corre como su gran admiración se los había ordenado.

Hermione sonrió con ternura y se giró hacia sus amigos.

- Bueno, vamos...

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a su amiga en silencio. De repente, Ron se puso a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo que no sostenía la mochila.

- Bien, Hermione... el sábado es tu cumpleaños... y es salida a Hogsmeade¿a dónde iremos? — le preguntó y la castaña sonrió. A su lado Harry casi se estampa contra una armadura. Abrió los ojos con una mueca de pánico y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Nada, realmente...

- ¿Entonces no te molesta que te deje un rato con Harry? — preguntó éste esperanzado. La castaña negó sonriendo.- Gracias, gracias... es que saldré con Luna y pues... — intentó explicarse pero la castaña lo freno.

- No importa, de veras, Harry estará conmigo¿Verdad, Harry? — el pelinegro le asintió nervioso. - ¿Ves? No hay problema, puedes estar con tu novia todo lo que quieras... — le aseguró.

Llegaron al aula de defensa y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Hermione se sintió extraña al contemplar su lado y no ver a nadie. Si Adam no llegaba esta clase sería diferente.

- Bueno, alumnos... — empezó el profesor escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, muchas chicas suspiraron tontamente.- Hoy, empezaremos con un tema que me agrada mucho... hechizos antiguos... — dijo con una voz que suponía muy seductora. Por unos segundos la observó fijamente y luego sonrió.- Señorita Granger... ¿Podría decirme algún hechizo antiguo?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa torcida. Colocó sus dos brazos en su mesa y la miró enarcando una ceja.

La castaña se inclinó un poco hacía atrás y tragó saliva. Escuchó perfectamente el gruñido de Harry detrás de ella, y estaba apunto de contestar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un malhumorado castaño entró por ella. El profesor se alejó rápidamente de su mesa y por unos segundos le pareció ver como Adam lo taladraba con la mirada.

- Ehh... — balbuceó desconcertada.- si, esto... el hechizo _sanctus libertatis_, con él se puede producir una esfera de energía que libera destellos dorados y que es capaz de encerrar al enemigo con su poder "sagrado", si llegará a tocarlo puede dejarlo inconsciente en cosa de segundos...- dijo sin tomar aire y con su tono de sabelotodo que jamás la abandonaría. Adam la miró con los ojos desorbitados¿cómo rayos conocía ese hechizo?

- Muy bien, señorita Granger, 15 puntos para Gryffindor... ahora, la señorita Granger ha hablado sobre uno de los 7 hechizos antiguos que se utilizan para la defensa, estos hechizos poseen un extraordinario poder y son muy difíciles de realizar... se dice que el mismo Merlín los ha creado y que sólo un mago muy bondadoso y con un corazón poderoso podrá realizarlos... Son siente, pero sólo existe información sobre cuatro de ellos... — miró significativamente al castaño y luego sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Profesor? — Preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw.- si no podemos realizar estos hechizos... ¿para qué los vamos a estudiar?

- Es importante saber sobre ellos, señor Goldstein... además, nadie dice que aquí no este presente algún mago poderoso que lo pueda realizar... — los alumnos se quedaron callados y escucharon atentamente el tema impartido por el profesor.

La clase pasó sin mayores complicaciones y fue muy entretenido saber sobre ese tema. La castaña fue conciente de cómo Adam, a su lado, prestaba más atención a la clase que de costumbre. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que el castaño la miró también y la castaña se descolocó de sobremanera al verlo sonreírle de esa forma.

Parecía tramar algo.

o  
oo  
ooo  
oooo  
ooooo  
oooooo

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, espero que no se hayan desesperado con mi ausencia de... mmm... ¿dos semanas? Verán, la escuela es obligatoria y no me llegaba la inspiración. Pero bueno, ahí está y espero que les haya gustado. Hay cosas escondidas que son importantes para más adelante, pero no les diré nada._

_Ahora¿Qué les pareció? Que opinan del nuevo profesor¡Otro ángel!_

_Y habando de ángeles, Kalyo empieza a actuar diferente con la castaña... ¡le dio un golpe al pobre Harry!, pero bueno el chico se lo merecía. El castaño ya aceptó que la castaña ya no es algo insignificante para él... pero ¿qué tanto? Jaja, no se los voy a decir._

_Los gemelitos siguen haciendo de las suyas y Kalyo se esta resignando a escucharlos. Pronto sabrán más de ellos. Y bueno, el siguiente capítulo tendrá información importante sobre los Demonios y Voldemort, y luego veremos como será el cumpleaños de la castaña... además, les tengo una sorpresa, sé que les gustará como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo._

_¿Por qué Harry se puso nervioso al oír que ya casi era el cumpleaños de Hermione? Esperen el próximo pedazo y lo sabrán._

_Bueno, si notan algo raro en los cálculos de las fechas y eso, pues... ignórenlo XD. Fue de último momento. _

_El próximo capítulo lleva como título: "El reinado de las sombras" y no se asusten, que no pasará nada malo... o bueno, no se. XD._

_Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, cada comentario es una gran influencia sobre mi, y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Me halagan con todo lo que me dicen, sea mínimo. Así que espero su opinión con ansias._

_Un gran saludo y un abrazote._

_Su amiga DarkGranger._


	14. XIV La pesadilla en la realidad

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000  


**14.- El reinado de las sombras**

_El Dios en quien yo creo no nos manda el problema, sino la fuerza para sobrellevarlo._

**"Home is behind the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight.**

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade"  
(El hogar está detrás del inicio del mundo,  
Y ahí hay muchos caminos por seguir,  
A través de las sombras hasta la orilla de la noche,  
Hasta que todas las estrellas bajen.

Niebla y oscuridad,  
Nubes y sombra  
Todo desaparece,  
Todo desaparece.)

The lord of the rings and the return of the king. Pippins Song.

_Tierra  
Afueras de Edimburgo, Escocia.  
10: 51 p.m._

La oscuridad de la sombría noche se alzaba por sobre las cabezas de tres figuras iluminadas por los tenues rayos de la Luna Nueva. Sin emitir algún sonido, las tres figuras se miraban entre sí, examinándose con porte altivo y señorial. Ninguno rezagado, ninguno con temor, en cambio, los tres sentían una extraña sensación de poderío ante sus presencias. La mirada maligna y centelleante se iluminaba con esplendor en sus rostros, compartiendo un mismo vacío interno y un mismo fin, sangriento y malvado.

La alianza estaba completa, y Lord Voldemort saboreaba la victoria con ansias depredadoras. Sus ojos relucían la gloriosa sensación de altivez, y un escalofrío de excitación muy humano, le recorría la espalda. Su túnica negra y elegante, eclipsaba su rostro pálido y liso, haciendo que sus rojos ojos brillaran con una maldad sangrienta.

Al lado del Lord, sin dejarse intimidar ni un ápice, estaba Perseus, señor de las tinieblas y amo del inframundo. Con su porte anegado de una señoría imparcial y de excelencia. Miraba al... ser que tenía al lado con un claro deje de desprecio pero a la vez satisfacción, simplemente por esa esencia de maldad que irradiaba, tan parecida a la suya, tan parecida a la de Voldemort.

Esas ansias de sangre y de carne fresca que él mismo profesaba. Las ansias de matar, saciarse para llegar a un final victorioso y reinar en dolor y desesperación. Ningún otro ser podría ser el indicado para una alianza de tal magnitud.

Su atuendo rojo como la sangre le producía escalofríos incesantes a su acompañante, rojo vivo y muy ejemplificado, ese color que tanta satisfacción le causaba. Su tez pálida como la luna, su cabello negro electrizante y sus ojos blancos como la nieve, dejaban paso a la elegancia típica de un demonio perfecto. Un ángel negro, un ángel caído, con un corazón lleno de maldad, que hasta el mismo Lord Oscuro llegaría a envidiar.

Fenrir Greyback los observaba sediento e impaciente. Su aspecto, aunque harapiento y sucio, lo hacían parecer un ser temible y voraz. Un ser sin piedad con ansias de la sangre, con pensamientos sádicos y de dolor. Sus ojos profundos y negros brillaban con ansias devoradoras. Con impaciencia.

El hombre lobo nunca pudo imaginarse una mejor oportunidad que esa: matar, con demonios y poderosos mortifagos a sus espaldas. Con un ejército de criaturas temibles y oscuras. Todo por un fin oscuro. Y los suyos tendrían su grata recompensa: carne tierna de niños indefensos, de adolescentes desprotegidos y con temblores de pánico esparcidos por sus inocentes cuerpos. Un escalofrío placentero lo recorrió por completo.

Eso era lo único que quería y ansiaba.

Y ellos, le darían más. 

- Hombre lobo, has jurado lealtad al ejército de las sombras... tu misión ahora es conseguir seguidores de tu especie... ofréceles todos sus anhelos, y cuando los tengas, impaciéntalos para la batalla... — siseó el demonio con voz de ultratumba. Cruel. Perfecta.

Greyback rugió feroz y con una sonrisa maligna, sus ojos brillaron ante su afirmación.

- Ahora..., llevemos este plan a cabo... 

A los tres les brillaron los ojos con un resplandecer delatador y la sonrisa macabra no pudo ser evitada. Los tres tendrían un poco de paga esa noche. Gritos y... terror.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

La mañana del día 18 de septiembre sorprendió a todos como un día inusualmente nublado. Aún así, en el gran comedor relucía la tranquilidad y felicidad con que era acogido siempre el día viernes. Ese día donde el fin de semana, y por lo tanto el descanso, llegaban.

Harry lucía nervioso, sentado frente a su pelirrojo amigo miraba las puertas del comedor con una inusual insistencia. De vez en cuando miraba el techo del gran comedor con los ojos brillosos y anhelantes. Movía sus dedos con insistencia sobre la mesa y parecía ser incapaz de probar su desayuno.

Ron, frente a él, lo miraba entre confundido y divertido. No sabía a que se debía su inusual comportamiento, normalmente el pelinegro solía estar muy relajado y contento con la entrada del fin de semana, pero esa mañana era diferente. Un poco harto, Ron decidió que lo más prudente y como deber de amigo, debía preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

- Nada, Ron... es que pedí algo por correo lechuza y no quiero que Hermione lo vea... — le respondió y desvió su vista de nuevo al techo que en esos momentos relucía un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de nubes.

Ron lo miró mientras se llenaba la boca con un pedazo de pan y sonrió con la boca llena.

- ¿Es pada Hedmione? — tragó. - ¿Acaso olvidaste su cumpleaños? — le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza... — susurró avergonzado. En ese momento las lechuzas comenzaron a llenar el cielo del gran comedor. Harry sonrió nervioso y le echó una ojeada a la puerta para asegurarse de que Hermione aún no llegaba.

Un pequeño paquete de color rojo aterrizó frente al ojiverde y éste al fin pudo suspirar tranquilo. Le dio un bocadillo a la lechuza parda que lo miraba con indagación y la observó mientras se alejaba de la mesa de los leones. Regresó su vista al pequeño paquete que sujetaba entre sus manos cuando la pequeña lechuza desapareció, y guardó el obsequio con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ron lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no le compraste un libro y ya? Sabes que lo que sea qué le regales, a ella siempre le gusta...

Harry se encogió de hombros sonriente.

- Quería darle algo diferente... ella siempre se esmera cuando nos regala algo a ti o a mi... ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez nosotros? — le comentó Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero sin perder su buen humor. Tomó su tenedor y con tranquilidad empezó a comer.

En ese momento alguien se sentó con brusquedad a su lado e hizo que brincara levemente. Tuvo que tomar agua porque estuvo apunto de ahogarse. Cuando se recuperó del susto, miró a su derecha encontrándose con el rostro intranquilo de su mejor amiga y dejó de comer mientras la observaba con expresión confundida. Miró que en sus manos traía el diario "El Profeta" y no pudo dejar de observar que estaba absorta en su lectura. Ni siquiera los había saludado.

- Buenos días a ti también, Hermione...- la saludo el pelirrojo con voz rasposa e irónica. La castaña lo ignoró y bajó el diario mirándolos fijamente. Ambos notaron el leve temblor de sus labios antes de hablar.

- Ha habido un ataque... — comunicó con voz perturbada. Se miraron por unos segundos y escucharon claramente las exclamaciones ahogadas de sus compañeros que al parecer acababan de leer el artículo. Harry cerró los ojos trastornado y suspiró sonoramente antes de formular la pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos muertos?

- Atacaron un poblado entero... no hay un número exacto... — suspiró derrotada. Miró de nuevo a sus amigos y bajó la vista al periódico que estrujaba con sus manos.

Harry le arrebató el diario con delicadeza y comenzó a leer.

_Ataque en el Reino Unido._

A las afueras de Edimburgo, en un poblado muggle que está ubicado a 57 kilómetros de la Ciudad, se ha encontrado la marca tenebrosa sobre la masacre esparcida sobre este pequeño poblado. Al parecer esta inusual actividad ha sido causada por hombres lobos y mortifagos. El Ministerio se ha puesto en marcha y la búsqueda ha iniciado, al igual que se ha inicializado el contacto con el primer ministro muggle. El Departamento De Regulación De Criaturas Mágicas también se ha empezado a movilizar, y aunque no se ha comprobado con exactitud, parece que el Señor Oscuro tiene nuevos aliados... y se especula que los Hombres Lobo no son los únicos que han accedido a luchar en esta Guerra... 

Más información en la página 4. 

Harry tragó saliva al recordar su tercer año en el colegio, donde por primera vez había visto un Hombre Lobo. Recordó también con temor, aquellos inusuales seres que los habían atacado en El Callejón Diagón. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desordenando con nerviosismo su cabello azabache.

- El Ministerio tiene miedo... parece que los... los d-demonios han atacado junto con Voldemort de nuevo... — susurró sin poder evitar el estremecerse al pronunciar la palabra que tanto se le había prohibido.

- Maldito Voldemort... quiere asustar a los muggles y mucho más a los magos, lo peor es que lo está logrando... esto está comenzando... — susurró Harry con voz contenida. Se sentía tan impotente.

- Lo que Adam dijo se está haciendo realidad... al parecer los hombres lobo decidieron ya que bando tomar... — masculló Ron entre dientes.

Hermione le acarició el brazo a Harry tratando de consolarlo. Suspiró al sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y se preguntó cuánto duraría esto.

La sangre derramada, lo muertes inocentes. Esto la afectaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Se mordió el labio inferior ordenándose no ser tan débil, ordenándose el no llorar. Recargó la frente contra el hombro de Harry y sintió como él se inclinaba hacia el frente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

La castaña sabía que se sentía de cierto modo... culpable. Lo peor era que ella no sabía como ayudarlo. No podía. 

Y eso la perturbaba de manera avasallante.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Adam nunca se había considerado como un ser comprensivo. _Jamás._ En cambio, se sentía como un ser frío y duro de corazón y alma. Desde la muerte de su padre, jamás había sentido debilidad por nada. Nunca había titubeado por matar a alguien, por más que le rogara, por más que suplicara, y aunque él no mataba al que no se lo merecía, nunca había tenido compasión por sus enemigos, por sus rivales, ni por el dolor ajeno.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, justo delante de las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor de ese colegio, sintió _algo_, algo nuevo descender por todo su cuerpo, viajar por sus sentidos y almacenarse en su estómago. Se sintió removido, débil, pero permaneció impasible, recargado contra la pared y clavando su dura y fría mirada sobre el trío más famoso de ese colegio.

_ ¿Sería... podría... podría ser compasión?_

No lo comprendía, ni siquiera lo asimilaba. Estar rodeado de tantos humanos lo estaba afectando. 

Se irguió lentamente mientras observaba con detenimiento y frialdad, como todos los alumnos que estaban en esos momentos en el gran comedor tenían los rostros descompuestos y la mirada pérdida, seguramente compadeciendo a las familias enteras que fueron asesinadas, a la gente inocente. Y auque a él no le removía nada ese hecho, el ver a Hermione Granger con los ojos cristalinos por los recientes acontecimientos le causaba retortijones en las entrañas.

Adam sabía con veracidad _quienes_ habían hecho tal crueldad, tal sandez para su gusto. Y hasta podía palpar en el ambiente lleno de penumbras, el regocijo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo Perseus por su victoria. Una. Porque él no dejaría que tuviera otra.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, la compasión estaba presente en ese momento, pasaba por su cuerpo al sentir tanto sufrimiento. En su mundo solía haber tranquilidad por largas temporadas, y cuando solía haber algún tipo de desequilibrio, él sonreía y disfrutaba de su "limpieza", de su victoria.

Pero el planeta tierra parecía jamás estar en armonía.

Y entonces se preguntó de nuevo por qué los humanos eran tan débiles e imperfectos.

No dejó de mirar a la castaña mientras se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos centellaban furia y frialdad, no hacía ella, ni siquiera al estúpido de Potter que la estaba abrazando en esos momentos. No. Era furia y verdadero odio hacía Perseus, hacía los demonios porque eran los causantes de su sufrimiento. Y unas ganas terribles y hasta escalofriantes de matar, se apoderaron con furia imparcial de su ser en completo. Se detuvo en seco y levantó la mirada hacia el techo mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza. Cerró los ojos sintiéndolos calientes y... dorados, resplandecientes. Se convulsionó por unos segundos y respiró con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse.

_Eso jamás le había pasado así_. ¿Por qué ahora?

Regresó su mirada hacia el frente y sintió un par de miradas sobre él. Las ignoró. Caminó hacia la castaña con parsimonia y aunque tenía la respiración agitada, estaba tranquilo.

Pero debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- Harry... — susurró la castaña mientras le respondía el abrazo. Ron los miró con el semblante triste. — por favor... tu no tienes la culpa...

- Hermione... gracias, pero creo que ambos debemos de aceptarlo ya... quizás no tenga la culpa, pero puedo hacer algo... y no lo hago...- dijo con desanimo mientras se separaba de su amiga. La miró a los ojos y no pudiendo soportar la compasión palpable en ellos, se levantó. Sin mirarla ni a ella ni a Ron, se alejó de la mesa de los leones con paso cansado y derrotado.

- Espera... ¡Harry! — La castaña se levantó de un salto pero Ron, incorporándose un poco sobre la mesa, la tomó de la mano y la detuvo. Hermione lo miró confundida pero el pelirrojo le respondió negando con la cabeza.

- Creo que es mejor que lo dejes solo, Hermione... — le respondió a la muda pregunta de la castaña, y ella incapaz de no hacerlo, pensó que Ron había sonado bastante maduro. Y se preguntó entonces, cuándo lo había hecho.

Suspiró viendo como su mejor amigo se alejaba por el gran comedor mientras Ron la soltaba y también miraba en la misma dirección. Sólo una mano helada que se posó sobre su hombro la distrajo de labor.

Dio un respingo al notar la gélida pero tersa piel de la mano de su guardián sobre su hombro, se volteó para mirarlo, y le sorprendió verlo con el rostro contraído y una mueca de enfado surcando sus facciones.

- Sácame de aquí, castaña... — le susurró con voz extremadamente contenida, lo vio cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y sintió como le apretaba el hombro con la mano, sin llegar a lastimarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó preocupada.

- Sácame de aquí — le repitió sin responderle.

La castaña no insistió de nuevo y jalándolo por el brazo lo sacó de la vista de los alumnos curiosos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta los terrenos del colegio, Hermione tenía dividida la cabeza entre Adam y... Harry. Por un lado le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera solo, culpándose cuando el no tenía nada de culpa, por otro lado, le preocupaba la extraña actitud de Adam, de cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza y cerraba los ojos con frecuencia mientras avanzaban.

Sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntarle nada hasta que no estuvieron a unos pasos del lago, mientras observaban como el Calamar gigante jugaba salpicando con sus tentáculos a unos niños de segundo.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? — le preguntó la castaña y se agachó para tomar una roca entre sus manos. La lanzó en dirección al lago y observó como rebotaba dos veces en el agua. Adam siguió el recorrido de la roca hasta que se hundió, parecía más tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo estas? - le preguntó ignorando su pregunta y sin mirarla.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Parecías triste por el ataque... sólo pregunté qué cómo te encontrabas... — dijo con simplicidad y se encogió de hombros. Su arete brilló con fuerza y majestuosidad debido a los brillantes rayos del sol y Hermione, examinándola con detenimiento por primera vez, pensó que la arracada era muy extraña.

- Estoy bien... — le aseguró y miró de nuevo al frente.- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué? — preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus ojos brillaban fríamente.

- ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó la castaña mientras sonreía con burla. Adam suavizó su expresión y suspiró. 

- Me voy por unos días... — le dijo después de unos segundos y regresó su vista hacia el lago. Hermione se giró a él muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo que te vas?

- Si... estoy teniendo problemas con mi autocontrol y necesito... ehh... saciar mi humor, por así decirlo... necesito saldar unas cuentas... — le respondió con la voz tranquila y suave. Hermione lo miró con suspicacia.

- ¿A... a qué te refieres?

- Nada, castaña, nada... — respondió suspirando. - ¿crees poder arreglártelas sin mi por un par de días?

- Me las he arreglado sin ti por diecisiete años, Kalyo, creo que podré hacerlo por 48 horas... — se burló y también suspiró. Hermione observó como los niños que jugaban con el Calamar Gigante hacía unos minutos, se dirigían entre risas y completamente empapados hacía el colegio. Miró su reloj.

- Ya es tarde, Hermione... es mejor que vayas a clases... — le dijo mientras sacaba un par de guates de su abrigo de cuero negro y se los ponía.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Hoy mismo... voy a dejar instrucciones — dijo de último minuto y la castaña no comprendió su comentario. Adam se giró para marcharse pero antes de dar un paso le dijo:

- Tu amigo pelinegro está con el semi gigante... — Después de echarle una última mirada, simplemente se marchó con elegancia, dejando parada y muy confundida a la castaña.

Lo vio hasta que se perdió por la majestuosa estructura del castillo y se mordió el labio. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a la casa de Hagrid, buscando a Harry.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- El plan fue un éxito... — dijo una sombra mientras se recargaba contra un árbol con prepotencia. 

- Me gustaría ver la cara de Kalyo en estos momentos, se debe de haber enfadado tanto, y el placer que me causa ser el responsable de ese hecho es bastante complaciente — dijo sonriendo mientras arrastraba las palabras con regocijo y sus dientes brillaron escalofriantemente a la sombra del árbol en donde se encontraba.- ya quiero que llegué nuestro encuentro, ángel... no sabes cuanto lo espero... — susurró al viento.

- Esta noche será mejor... — dijo la voz rasposa de Fenrir Greyback mientras observaba a Perseus con una sonrisa maliciosa. — la carne inocente llama por nosotros... y ahora gracias a que tenemos a los gigantes de nuestro lado... todo será increíblemente placentero...

Perseus se acomodó su abrigo rojo y lo miró con una tétrica sonrisa que causó escalofríos en la espalda del Hombre Lobo.

- Placentero... más que eso, hombre lobo... extremadamente placentero... porque percibo que esta noche habrá más acción de la que estas acostumbrado a presenciar...

Un sonoro estallido interrumpió la conversación de los dos seres, y sin sorprenderse se giraron hacía el mortifago que venía con su mascara puesta y su capa ondeando con elegancia.

- Bellatrix Black... un placer volver a verte — le dijo Perseus en cuanto la bruja estuvo a su lado, se inclinó con elegancia y la miró con ojos fríos y sin expresión.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, demonio... — respondió ella con desplante. Lo miró egocéntrica y se quitó la mascara de mortifago. Se notaba por su expresión que no le agradaba estar con esas dos criaturas.

- Humana, pareces descontenta... deberías alegrarte con el éxito que vamos a tener esta noche...

- Con criaturas tan inferiores como ustedes nunca voy a estar de buen humor, Greyback.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Perseus ignoró su insulto y la miró con una media sonrisa.

- Veo que Voldemort ha mandado a sus esclavos para que hagan el trabajo sucio.- miró como a veinte metros de distancia percatándose de los mortifagos que iban apareciendo. — Siempre supe que era un cobarde... — susurró con frialdad. Bellatrix lo escuchó y apretó los dientes con furia. Levantó la varita que tenía fuertemente apretada y lo amenazó con fiereza.

- Jamás vuelvas a insultar al Señor Oscuro... ni siquiera posees el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, asqueroso demonio... — Perseus permaneció impasible, con la media sonrisa pero con los ojos centelleando de furia y frialdad. Dio un paso hacía Bellatrix mientras tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados, hasta que la varita se le incrustó en el pecho.

- No me amenaces, estúpida... — le dijo con una tranquilidad abrumadora inclinándose un poco hacía adelante. Greyback miraba todo con burla.- podría matarte sin que te dieras cuenta... y no soy un esclavo de Voldemort, ni siquiera su igual, yo estoy por arriba de él... y no le debo respeto... a nadie.- susurró con frialdad escalofriante. Bellatrix se estremeció al escuchar la voz amenazante. Bajó la varita y le dio la espalda, no quería desatar una pelea.

- Recluten a sus insufribles ejércitos, criaturas asquerosas... esta noche, la victoria será nuestra... — recitó y se dirigió hacia dos gigantes que acababan de aparecer con un par de mortifagos.

Perseus sonrió con trémula alegría y se irguió con prepotencia. Esta noche sería suya. Y esperaba que Kalyo la presenciara. 

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Hermione llegó a la cabaña de su amigo con la respiración entrecortada y tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire antes de tocar la gran puerta de madera.

La gran figura de Hagrid le abrió la puerta con alegría, la castaña recibió al instante un apretado abrazo del semi gigante y hasta que con un quejido le dijo que la estaba dejando sin aire, fue cuando su gran amigo la bajó.

- ¡Es un gusto tenerte por aquí, Hermione¡Pasa, vamos! — ofreció con alegría. La castaña entró aún recuperándose del fuerte apretón y cuando lo hizo, vio a su mejor amigo sentado junto a la gran mesa de madera. Suspiró aliviada.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid, siento no haber venido antes...- se disculpó tomando asiento junto a su amigo. Hermione lo miró de reojo y se percató de que el ojiverde evitaba mirarla a la cara.

- ¡No te preocupes! — exclamó con una sonrisa mientras le hacía una seña despreocupada con la mano, y le ofreció un pastelillo. La castaña negó moviendo su extensa cabellera de un lado a otro.

- Sólo venía de paso, Hagrid... muchas gracias por el café y por escucharme, me retiro... — dijo Harry sin mirarla y sonriéndole a Hagrid se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. El semi gigante miró a la castaña con una mueca confundida y ésta suspiró intranquila. Se levantó también y se despidió de su amigo con una seña silenciosa.

Afortunadamente Hagrid entendió perfectamente las razones de su corta estancia, comprendió con total sensatez que ellos dos necesitaban hablar y sobretodo que Harry necesitaba a su mejor amiga para que lo escuchara. Entendió entonces que él no era suficiente y sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Harry¡Espérame! — gritó la chica inútilmente. La castaña dio dos zancadas hasta alcanzar a su amigo que iba con un paso apresurado, y se tuvo que colocar frente de él para frenarlo.- ¡Harry, detente!

El pelinegro se detuvo sin mirarla. La penetrante mirada de su amiga le decía que lo hiciera, pero simplemente no podía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Mírame! — le exigió la castaña y el pelinegro lo hizo a regañadientes. — Escucha, se que te sientes culpable por todo lo que está pasando, pero no puedes encerrarte en una burbuja para desahogarte tu sólo...- le dijo con cariño.- quizás no te pueda convencer de que tu no eres el culpable de las muertes que ha habido... pero por lo menos déjame... déjanos estar contigo en estos momentos... — se corrigió.- por favor, Harry... me duele verte así... déjame ayudarte...

A Harry se le encogió el corazón al ser sabedor del dolor que le causaba a su amiga. Se sintió pequeño pero cómodo al saber que pasara lo que pasara, ella jamás lo dejaría solo. Y era un estúpido porque Hermione siempre se lo demostraba, y él parecía no corresponderle.

En ese momento Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello, sabiendo que para él ese gesto era de lo más confortante. Porque lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentir querido. Harry le respondió el gesto con delicadeza y aspiró el dulce perfume de su cabello.

- Es sólo que... quisiera hacer algo, evitar tanto dolor... pero a la vez me siento tan incapaz de hacerlo, siento que no lograría nada... no soy nada excepcional, no tengo ningún poder sorprendente ni particular, Hermione... nada, pero aún así cargo con la responsabilidad, la llevó sobre mis hombros sin saber lo que va a pasar y... y... y tengo miedo... — susurró. Se sintió aliviado al poder desahogarse con alguien, de expresar sus temores y sentir que esa persona no lo juzgaría.

Hermione no le dijo nada por unos minutos, pero luego con la voz tranquila y suave le aseguró:

- No te preocupes... algo haremos... juntos... — le sonrió y se separó tranquilamente de él. Harry la miró con agradecimiento y también sonrió.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Aunque Harry y Hermione habían perdido una hora de clases, ninguno de sus compañeros pareció percatarse de su ausencia. Sólo un pelirrojo que desde el desayuno estaba impaciente porque sus mejores amigos llegaran, había estado mas distraído de lo normal en la clase del señor Binns, auque pensándolo bien siempre estaba distraído mas de lo normal en esa clase. Ron frunció el ceño.

Estaba recargado contra el aula de DCLAO, faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara, pero estaba tan ansioso que no le importaba esperar, sólo quería que sus amigos llegaran. Dejó en el frío suelo la pesada mochila que colgaba de su hombro, y distraídamente comenzó a jugar con su corbata. Golpeaba el piso con insistencia, mientras veía el corredor solo, de cualquier ángulo que se le mirase.

Se pasó una mano por su rojo cabello, mientras inútilmente intentaba ponerlo en su lugar. Frustrado, se lo revolvió y al instante se sintió estúpido. Debería estar con Luna... bueno, no. Ella estaba en clase. Bufó. Ya se había aburrido.

Se dispuso a sentarse en el piso, cuando una sombra que doblaba el pasillo derecho lo distrajo. El sol entró por las rendijas, como si las nubes se hubieran movido exclusivamente en ese momento para brindarle iluminación a él, sintió como el sol lo alumbraba, seguramente reluciendo su gran cantidad de pecas, y luego, lo notó.

Era Adam. 

Venía tranquilo, frío, inexpresivo, arrogante. Como si todo el mundo fuera inferior a él. Hasta Malfoy parecía mejor tipo que él. Sacudió su cabeza, horrorizado por tal pensamiento, y mientras el castaño se acercaba, el pelirrojo se dedicó a espantar sus excéntricos pensamientos.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, mientras el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero a Adam no pareció afectarle. Se adentró en el aula de Defensa sin siquiera tocar y Ron gruñó por sus evidentes aires de grandeza.

Tuvo la tentación de ir y escuchar, pero su cabeza le dijo que era mejor quedarse ahí, sentado y esperar, tranquilito. De todas maneras... le daba flojera levantarse.

Siguió jugando con su corbata mientras la deshacía, una y otra vez, pensó seriamente en pedirle a su hermana o a Hermione que la volvieran a acomodar, porque ahora si lucía mal. ¡Rayos!

Así estuvo por otros quince minutos en los cuales ideó unas quince formas diferentes de excusas para darles a los profesores sobre la ausencia de sus amigos, hasta que escuchó claramente a dos personas que se acercaban. Levantó la vista esperanzado y con una reluciente sonrisa se levantó de un salto.

Harry y Hermione por fin se acercaban a retomar sus clases.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin regresan... ya me estaba pensando la manera de disculpar su ausencia... — exclamó el pelirrojo con tono irónico pero sonriendo, sus amigos le regresaron el gesto y se percató de que Hermione lo miraba de una manera extraña. - ¿Dónde estaban? — preguntó ignorándola.

- Por ahí... Ron ¿Qué te paso? Parece que hubieras estado corriendo por todo el castillo. — dijo la castaña mientras intentaba no reírse.

- ¿Eh? — preguntó éste confundido.

- Estas todo despeinado y tu ropa esta terriblemente desacomodada... ¡Estas horrible! — rió la ojimiel. Ron se sonrojó mientras se examinaba.

- Bueno... estaba aburrido... — se excusó. Harry, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba apunto de comentar algo, cuando una figura los distrajo. El trío giró la cabeza enfocando a la persona que salía del aula y observaron con detenimiento como Adam se alejaba de la puerta dándoles la espalda. Ninguno comentó nada, a pesar de que los tres habían sido concientes cuando incluso el castaño giró su rostro y los observó por unos segundos.

Entraron al salón y notaron a su profesor un poco diferente. Parecía perturbado e... intranquilo. En toda la clase estuvo como ausente y mientras les explicaba los movimientos de varita para el hechizo antiguo número siete, no quitó su vista de la castaña.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, los alumnos salieron impacientes y hambrientos del aula. La castaña se retrasó al estar guardando unos cuantos pergaminos en su mochila mientras era apurada por dos impacientes jóvenes desde la puerta. Su profesor seguía en su escritorio sin levantar la mirada de los resúmenes que calificaba, pero antes de abandonar el salón, ahora vacío, la voz simpática del castaño la detuvo.

- Señorita, Granger... ¿Puede quedarse un momento? Necesito hablar con usted... — le dijo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. La castaña descolocada, asintió torpemente y dirigiéndoles una mirada a sus amigos, les indicó que se marcharan. Colocó sus cosas encima de una mesa y se acercó con precaución al escritorio.

- Dígame profesor... — susurró mansamente.

- ¡Hay, humana, por favor! Dime Ryan — le dijo simpáticamente mientras se levantaba. Hermione dio un respingo.- Creo que no esta bien que nos hagamos los que no sabemos nada, porque tu sabes que soy, y yo se que eres tú... así de simple...

La castaña se quedo callada mientras lo miraba con la expresión sorprendida. Ryan se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con cuidado.

- Bueno, quiero aprovechar este momento para conversar contigo... ahora que no esta Kalyo o Adam como sueles llamarlo, pues quiero comentarte unas cuantas cosas... ¿Qué dices, Hermione? Te puedo llamar Hermione¿no? — le dijo con una sonrisa reluciente.

- Este... si, si claro...

- Bueno.- empezó mientras la examinaba.- ¿Cómo te trata? — le preguntó mientras se acomodaba despreocupadamente sobre su escritorio. La miró.

_¿Qué?_

- ¿Perdón? — preguntó confundida.

- Adam... ¿Cómo se porta contigo? — repitió sin alterarse y conservando su sonrisa.

- Ehh... bien, muy bien...

- ¿Enserio? — Preguntó sorprendido, la castaña asintió cohibida.- Vaya... me sorprende... — dijo y se quedó pensando por unos segundos con la expresión concentrada. Hermione lo miró y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- Tú... ¿Lo conoces mucho?

Ryan salió de sus cavilaciones reaccionando abruptamente, la miró y le sonrió de nuevo.

- Se puede decir que si... es mi amigo... y si tu intención es preguntarme algo acerca de él o su vida, debo decirte que me matará si te lo cuento — la frenó antes de que siguiera — es demasiado suspicaz para intentar ocultarle algo... — aseguró. La castaña no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darle la razón.

- Ohh...

Ryan la inspeccionó por un rato y suspirando le dijo:

- Mira, es muy difícil para él abrirse con los demás... lo único que te puedo decir es que probablemente sienta miedo por volver a preocuparse por algo o alguien... la verdad es que muchas veces he pensado que ya no tiene sentimientos, pero siempre me demuestra lo contrario... — la miró de una forma sugestiva y ensanchó su sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó.- Es una creencia popular el decir que los ángeles no sienten... ni amor, ni cariño, nada... pero tengo que argumentar a nuestro favor que este mundo es cambiante... este mundo es extraño...

La castaña se quedó callada mientras procesaba sus palabras. Desvió la mirada de su imponente figura y la dirigió a la ventana, la cual iluminaba el salón con el resplandor majestuoso del sol. No comentó nada porque sabía que Ryan no iba a decirle más. Y lo aceptó en silencio aunque ahora tuviera más incógnitas nadando por su cabeza.

- Sólo vine a ayudarlo... mi deuda con él es muy grande y su ejército necesita un comandante... — sonrió. Hermione se confundió un poco pero pareció reponerse. — Además se que hay cosas que pasaran... y quiero divertirme un poco...

Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que la castaña lo miró de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes a donde fue?

- No... — Negó impasible — solo me dijo que te cuidara durante su ausencia...

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- Mira, Hermione... creo muy seriamente que el destino los escogió a ambos por una razón... sólo es cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo... por lo pronto espero que se lleven bien...

- Nos llevamos bien... — corrigió frunciendo el ceño. Ryan levantó ambas cejas.- Bueno... solo algo, tal vez...

El rubio soltó una carcajada limpia.

- No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso... pero bueno, antes de que te vayas, necesito que sepas algo... se que me he comportado contigo de una manera un tanto... mmm... pues, seductora estos últimos días — le dijo y Hermione cerró los ojos avergonzada.- Y no te ofendas, pero auque las humanas son especialmente lindas... pues no son mi tipo, realmente lo hago porque me gusta hacer enfadar a Kalyo... y contigo cerca es muy fácil... — se rió de nuevo.- se que te incomoda, así que dejare de hacerlo... Kalyo me matara si no me detengo de todos modos... — soltó una risita y Hermione agradeció internamente el que se lo prometiera.

- Mmm... Gracias, supongo — susurró pero el ángel no la escuchó y siguió riendo, parecía como si hubiese recordado algo muy gracioso. ¿Era ella o los ángeles eran especialmente raros?

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Albus Dumbledore siempre se había considerado como una persona sensata, tranquila. A lo largo de su vida había tomado decisiones trascendentales con calma y tranquilidad, sabía manejar sus obligaciones con un razonamiento envidiable, pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y siempre planeaba todo con anticipación.  
Había considerado todas sus posibilidades cuando había enfrentado a Gellert Grindelwald en su juventud. Ahora lo volvía hacer con Tom Riddle. La única diferencia radicaba en que él no era el indicado para vencerlo, y eso solo lo preocupaba en demasía.  
Desde que había conocido a James Potter y a Lily Evans sintió un especial cariño hacia ellos. Y cuando conoció al pequeño Harry de brazos, había sentido tanto o más cariño que por sus padres, como si fuese de su propia sangre.  
Ahora, algo le impedía dejar de protegerlo. Había formado un lazo con Harry Potter, tan fuerte que no podía defraudarlo. Cada día se sentía más cansado y viejo, y constantemente pensaba que no llegaría a ayudar a Harry de manera debida, pero todos esos pensamientos los quitaba de su mente y sólo pensaba en el futuro. El futuro.  
Y por eso se sentía intrigado, la incertidumbre podía con él en esos momentos, y sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Que muchas cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, y aunque siempre tratara de pensar con serenidad... no podía evitar preocuparse.

Su hermoso fénix revoloteó sobre su oficina y se posó sobre su hombro con delicadeza, admirando el cielo por la ventana en forma de ovalo, con admiración analítica, sorprendida. Y como su rostro, las facciones de su mascota se transformaron en algo sombrío.

Por que el cielo a lo lejos se veía rojo... y eso era un mal presagio, la sangre sería derramada esa noche, como la anterior; y de nuevo... ellos no podrían hacer nada.

Y sólo un pensamiento pasó por su mente: _llega. Por favor, llega_.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Ginny Weasley jamás había sentido furia contra alguien, de cierta manera nunca se había sentido así de defraudada, traicionada. Pero en esos días que había estado sola, se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Ron ya había perdonado a Harry, y de cierta manera ella lo había hecho desde el primer día. Ese cuando se pelearon. Porque sabía que ellos ya no tenían nada, y que aunque ella lo amara con toda su alma, Harry nunca lo podría hacer. Y ella no podía obligarlo a que la amase.

Y simplemente eso le partía el corazón.

Estaba dolida, y muy confundida, durante los meses que había durado su relación, su corazón había albergado las esperanzas de que la mirada del pelinegro cambiara, que brillara embobada cuando la mirara, así como le pasaba a ella. Pero el tiempo había pasado y junto con él sus esperanzas se opacaron. Hasta el día de su rompimiento.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla y ella la borró de un manotazo. Se levantó de la banca en donde estaba sentada y miró hacia el castillo por uno segundos antes de avanzar.

Ya no quería sentirse tan mal, extrañaba a Harry, aunque no fuera su novio de nuevo, añoraba su compañía, y aunque sabía que cuando se reconciliaran ya nada podría ser lo mismo, ella lo intentaría... por que extrañaba a su amigo.

Y en el fondo ella sabía que Harry jamás deseó lastimarla y eso solo incrementaba el aprecio que le tenía a ese ojiverde, porque era dulce, tierno y comprensivo. Aunque a veces fuera un completo estúpido. Sonrió. Nunca lastimaría a nadie.

Con una leve sonrisa se encaminó hacia la sala común, donde él, seguramente, estaría. 

Porque era mejor recordar los buenos momentos y disfrutar de ellos, que sufrir por los malos y nunca poder borrarlos, como una herida que jamás cierra. Y ciertamente era mejor cicatrizar esa herida para que ya no moleste, para no sufrir más, aunque el proceso sea lento y doloroso.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la sala común, leía un libro de esos que ella misma denominaba como: "lectura ligera" mientras sus amigos conversaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Todavía tenía muy presente la conversación sostenida con Ryan, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, jamás se había preguntado porque había sido ella la elegida para llevar la tarea de proporcionarle poder a Harry, pero ciertamente no le había tomado importancia al principio... pero ahora¿Por qué el destino los había escogido a ellos?

Adam, que parecía reacio a aceptar la profecía, llevaba el asunto muy bien. Aunque siempre se estuviera quejando, parecía tener una razón muy importante para cumplirla. Además su vida... su forma de ser... toda su aura la intrigaba, quería saber sobre él, ayudarlo de alguna forma. Porque ella sabía que le estaba tomando afecto, mucho. Y es que no era muy difícil que ella lo hiciera con las personas.

Suspiró pensando que debía hablar con él en cuanto llegara, sobretodo quería saber a dónde había ido. Miró por la ventana preguntándose dónde estaría. Cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y pensó que lo mejor sería dormir, ese día había sido largo y sabía que el día siguiente lo sería también.

Se acercó a sus amigos y se despidió de ellos. Estos le asintieron con la cabeza y le desearon buenas noches. Antes de subir por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones femeninas, pudo ver vagamente la figura de su amiga pelirroja acercarse con timidez hacía Harry, frunció el ceño intrigada, pero no se regresó, lo mejor sería dejarlos hablar con tranquilidad y sin presiones. Sonrió y un poco más relajada se cambió y se metió entre las sabanas.

O

OO

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOOOO

_Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba acostada en medio de un prado que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo. Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que se escuchaba era el leve silbido del aire y el canto de los grillos. De fondo el susurró del agua invadía de manera profunda y armoniosa. El sitio estaba tranquilo, pacífico, y la vista era maravillosa. El cielo repleto de estrellas, la luna llena brillando con un hermoso resplandor._

Pero lo más sorprendente del cielo, era el fenómeno que ocurría sobre su cabeza. Además de la hermosa luna, en el cielo brillaba en un sendero de color rojizo y leves tonalidades de verde. El cielo parecía un manto de diferentes colores, y los resplandecientes fulgores rojizos se elevaban como llamas a través del oscuro color negro del cielo, que se opacaba con las estrellas. Una increíble Aurora Boreal.

Confundida y maravillada a la vez, se levantó con cuidado de no caerse, pues sentía que estaba diferente, como si hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba. Se tambaleó ligeramente y se sostuvo de un árbol cercano... pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que no podía tocar el tronco, su mano había pasado de él, haciéndola caer. Traspasándolo. Se percató horrorizada de que debajo de ella, una capa de más de diez centímetros de nieve, adornaba el maravilloso lugar. Ella sólo llevaba la delicada tela de su pijama... sin embargo, y para horror suyo, no sentía nada, ni frío, ni calor. Nada.

Se levantó torpemente y se miró las manos. Parecían algo decoloradas... como más transparentes. Abrió los ojos como platos... parecía una especie de fantasma.

Intentó vanamente palpar su cuerpo, pero era inútil, a pesar de que parecía tocarlo, ella no sentía nada. Se asustó. Intentó gritar pero le fue imposible, era como si fuera un espectro vagando por la tierra.

Estaba apunto de echar a correr, cuando un movimiento en el horizonte la detuvo.

En el cielo que se iluminaba por distintos colores, unas siluetas oscuras irrumpieron con majestuosidad. Ella sólo podía ver las sombras, pero pudo distinguirlas formas de personas... personas con... alas.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada al ser conciente del la identidad de esas figuras. Empezó a retroceder con la respiración entrecortada y se llevó las manos a la garganta al sentir la impotencia de no poder gritar y alertar a la gente inocente que se hallaba dormida.

Unas explosiones se escucharon alrededor de ella y Hermione se dio la vuelta con un escalofrío recorriéndola por completo. De la oscuridad varios mortifagos comenzaron a aparecer, dos de ellos lo hicieron con una enorme criatura que ocasiono una sacudida en el suelo. La castaña cayó hacía atrás por lo aterrorizada que estaba al darse cuenta que los magos encapuchados traían un gigante con ellos. Cerró los ojos pensando que iban a matarla, pero durante varios momentos sólo escucho breves murmullos y silenciosas apariciones.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y se percató, no sin cierto alivio, como parecía que nadie la miraba, que nadie parecía poder hacerlo, se preguntó de nuevo cómo había llegado ahí, pero no pudo cavilar por mucho tiempo, ya que las figuras que volaban descendieron limpiamente junto a los mortifagos. Se estremeció de puro temor al mirar el rostro demoníaco de esos seres. Parecían bestias salvajes salidas de las peores pesadillas de los hombres.

Sus rostros grisáceos que relucían dos orbes negras o blancas, sus hebras negras o rojas, los colmillos ensangrentados y las venas salidas de sus cuellos. Vestían completamente de rojo con una vestimenta extraña, casi... hermosa, y llevaban brillantes cadenas a su alrededor. Cada uno llevaba una gran y majestuosa espada colgada de la cintura.

Tembló del pánico al no aguantar el ver a esas criaturas horripilantes. Se tomó las piernas con los brazos y ocultó su rostro entre ellas mientras siniestros espasmos la recorrían. Si estaba soñando, sólo quería despertar.

Escuchó claramente el alarido de alguien, y obligándose a mirar, se quedó paralizada al observar a su alrededor. Tembló de nuevo y unas ganas terribles de llorar la invadieron.

Muchos de los encapuchados que habían aparecido, ahora se estaban transformando en bestias temibles y sanguinarias. Frente a sus ojos los hombres lobo transfiguraban su forma humana con sacudidas potentes y horripilantes. Los colmillos afilados y el cabello en sus cuerpos, aumentaban de una forma espeluznante.

Miró a sus espaldas evitando el no mirar a todas las criaturas que dejaban escapar sonidos terroríficos, junto a alaridos de excitación por lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Observó la aldea y una nueva oleada de temor la recorrió... no, ella no quería verlo.

¡No! Rogó para sus adentras... por favor. Y a pesar de no poder llorar o emitir sonido alguno, sintió como de sus ojos caían lágrimas que se transformaban en hielo apenas se deslizaban de sus orbes miel.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Para un ser superior como él, jamás había tenido problemas para conseguir lo que deseaba. Aceptaba que esa tarde había perdido completamente el control de sus acciones, se había mostrado débil... de nuevo.

Y de nuevo lo estaba siendo en esos momentos. Al principio había atribuido esa búsqueda al simple hecho de estar furioso y sediento de venganza, después y con todo su pesar había comprendido que se estaba mostrando débil al verse furioso porque esos estúpidos la hicieran sufrir y deseaba vengarse de ellos por eso.

Aún así él era un ángel... uno poderoso que quería vengarse.

No había sido ningún problema el encontrarlos, parecía que Perseus deseaba que él estuviera presente, y jamás había estado más de acuerdo con él que en ese instante.

Los observó en silencio mientras todas sus tropas se aglomeraban en posiciones de ataque, vio sin ningún sentimiento las transfiguraciones de esas bestias sanguinarias, los hombres lobo, y sólo sonrió a medias al verse ansioso por partir sus asquerosas quijadas.

Tres ángeles lo acompañaban... Ryan, que lo había alcanzado, y dos de sus mejores guerreros. Eran suficientes, ni siquiera había más de diez demonios ahí abajo.

Les hizo una seña a los otros tres que estaban dispersos en diferentes puntos, y luego, como un sediento depredador se acercó con cautela hacía sus víctimas.

Sus ropas ondearon con el viento, y no pudo sentirse mejor al apreciar la suave tela de su glorioso uniforme. En ese momento sus ojos brillaron, ahora no lo detuvo y sus orbes plateadas cambiaron de color, brillando de color dorado.

Escuchó gritos aterradores que llenaron sus oídos con súplicas ensordecentes. Luces empezaron a volar en todas direcciones y llantos y lamentos se esparcieron por la zona. Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza entre la oscuridad.

Desenvainó su espada y les indicó a sus guerreros que ese era el momento.

Se acercó con rapidez y golpeó a la primera silueta que vio: un mago. Nunca tendría piedad al eliminar a su enemigo, él no dejaba a nadie inconciente, el no tenía clemencia con nadie, ya no. Lo mató con un golpe rápido y avanzó hacía otro.

Se movía con asombrosa agilidad, daba golpes con poderosos estruendos y su espada atravesaba los cuerpos de varias siluetas, parecía no hacer esfuerzo, su vista estaba en un punto fijo, justo delante de él y aún así nada lo pudo tocar.

Pronto los atacantes se percataron de la presencia de los intrusos, los hombres lobo lanzaron alaridos de furia, pero al castaño no pareció afectarle. En cambio, se detuvo por unos momentos y guardó su espada. Esperó con tranquilidad y soberbia a la primera bestia, y cuando ésta saltó con el hocico abierto en dirección a su cuello, el ángel puso una mano al frente y formó un escudo que golpeó a la bestia y la sacó volando. Sus cabellos se removieron por el aire y le partió la mandíbula a un demonio que se dirigía a él, desenvainó la hoja plateada y majestuosa de su espada una vez más y la clavó en el tórax de su enemigo, convirtiéndolo de inmediato en cenizas.

Los ojos brillantes de los espectadores se quedaron congelados, viéndolo con intenso odio. 

Guardó de nuevo su espada y sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente. Sintió una sacudida y entonces giró la cabeza y vio tres siluetas en lo alto de una colina.

Con un ágil movimiento, pareció flotar en el aire y se dirigió hacía ellos.

- Perseus... — escupió con odio cuando tocó tierra firme.

- Kalyo... te esperaba. — Respondió el demonio con una tranquilidad innata.- me complace verte de nuevo...

- A mi no, demonio... — entonces desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque.- Te mataré...

- ¿Cómo está tu protegida, ángel¿Bien? — le preguntó ignorándolo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa. El castaño frunció el ceño ante el tono sugestivo que había utilizado y se enfureció. A lo lejos escuchaba las súplicas de auxilio de los aldeanos, pero aunque sabía que no debía dejar que inocentes murieran, no se movió y siguió observando a su oponente. — Veo que ni siquiera estas seguro...

- Ella esta bien, idiota... deberías preocuparte por tu vida en estos momentos... por que te destrozaré lentamente...

- ¿Realmente estas seguro de que ella está bien? — le dijo y desvió su mirada a un punto fijo. Kalyo se desconcertó por la respuesta e imitándolo, siguió la mirada del demonio. Se horrorizo al ver una sombra a unos quinientos metros de distancia, estaba encogida entre los árboles, temblando y su camisón, que él ya conocía a la perfección, se removía con el viento. Su corazón, que en una época pensó que había dejado de latir, vibró en su pecho aumentando su ritmo con fuerza. Porque aunque esa silueta estaba muy lejos, él la veía perfectamente.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y de nuevo miró hacia su oponente.

- Está batalla la he ganado de nuevo, ángel... creo que nuestra pelea se postergará para después... ¿o me equivoco? — Perseus sonrió con maquiavélica intención. Adam no lo contradijo ni siquiera comentó nada, sólo guardó su espada y por primera vez desde que su padre había muerto, sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

Voló poderosamente hacía aquella sombra encogida, y se posó frente a ella con urgencia.

- ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste marchar?! — Le preguntó Bellatrix a sus espaldas.- ¡Podríamos haberlo matado!

Perseus borró su sonrisa mientras observaba la masacre que ocurría frente a él. Los otros tres ángeles había seguido a Kalyo y el campo de batalla volvía a estar libre para sus tropas.

- Cállate, humana... no lo conoces. Kalyo Hellsig ha sido el peor enemigo que he tenido y su fuerza es inmensa... cuando está enfadado es un peligro devastador.

- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo, bestia? — siseó la mortifaga con malicia.

- ¡No me tientes, estúpida! - rugió con los ojos brillantes.- Podría haber destruido a nuestro ejército de un solo golpe... pensé que sería divertido tenerlo por aquí... pero me equivoque, cuando vi sus ojos supe que algo había cambiado en él... para nosotros, los seres oscuros, los sentimientos negativos son nuestra perfección... para ellos, los seres sagrados, los sentimientos positivos son su bendición... y Kalyo solía estar de nuestro lado, siempre con odio en el corazón... pero ahora...

- ¿Piensas entonces que no podremos vencerlo? — Preguntó Greyback mientras, regocijado, observaba la masacre. Perseus observó la figura de Kalyo mientras éste se elevaba con sus majestuosas y señoriales alas blancas extendidas, alejándose de la aldea. Un par de demonios lo siguió.

- No, si podemos vencerlo... yo puedo vencerlo, pero primero necesito matar a esa estúpida chiquilla y luego sólo necesito odio, lo venceré... a su debido tiempo. — aseguró y echándole una última mirada al fuego que arrasaba con las casas y los gritos que estaban empezando a sonar apagados, desapareció entre las sombras, mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba su demoníaca mente: te mataré. Juró que lo haré.

**00000000000000**

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia de la castaña, Adam se dejó caer a su lado y extendió su brazo llamándola. Intentó tocarla, pero inútilmente, pues su mano atravesó su cuerpo temblante.

Su respiración se agitó y apretó los puños sin saber que pasaba. La siguió llamando intentando que ella lo mirara.

La castaña levantó el rostro y Kalyo pudo observar los cristales que salían de sus ojos.

- ¡Ryan! — gritó sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la chica que tenía delante. Hermione abría y cerraba la boca, como si le estuviera diciendo algo, pero él no era capaz de escucharla. - ¡Ryan! — sus tres guerreros estuvieron con él de inmediato y el rubio descompuso su rostro al ver a la castaña. - ¡Ve al castillo, rápido!

- Kalyo, están matando a inocentes... necesitamos ayudar... — susurró.

- ¡No me importa¡Ve¡Vayan los tres! — rugió. Ellos asintieron son objetar y el castaño fue libre de tomarse la cabeza con las manos y observar horrorizado a su protegida.- Despierta, Hermione... vamos... despierta...

La castaña intentó acercarse a él, pero un mareó la invadió y las pocas fuerzas que tenía se desvanecieron de golpe. Cayó al suelo mientras miraba a su guardián cerrar los ojos. Y trató de tocarlo pero no podía ni levantar la mano.

Observó como éste extendía sus hermosas alas y con el rostro descompuesto por la furia y los ojos llenos terror, se alejó de ella murmurando cosas que no logró entender. Empezó a sentirse más y más débil, cansada, estaba triste y aterrada por lo que había visto, todo le dio vueltas.

Y antes de caer en la inconciencia observó con horror como en el aire dos demonios se lanzaban contra su guardián, uno de ellos derribándolo...

... y el otro de ellos enterrándole una enorme espada en la espalda. Después todo fue oscuridad.

Profunda y aterradora oscuridad, donde sólo había gritos y dolor. Mucho dolor. 

.

..

...

...

...

**"Mientras los sueños no tengan fin, el camino será ilimitado; sólo lo bloquea el miedo."**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

Bueno primero que nada, espero que ninguno de ustedes quiera matarme en estos momentos. Se que prometí actualizar antes, pero he tenido muchas dificultades con la página y pues la verdad pienso que esta cochinada no me quiere... Pero bueno, fueron dos semanas¿Se les hace mucho?

Ahora debo decirles que espero que este capítulo compense la espera. Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y me siento bien al haberlo terminado. Espero también que no me maten al final... y sobretodo después de decirles que me tardaré un poco más de lo habitual en publicar el capítulo quince, la razón es que estoy en semana de exámenes mensuales y voy a estar especialmente ocupada.

No voy a dejar espoilers del próximo capítulo, porque soy mala, y no se preocupen el que sigue tendrá cosas muy interesantes.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que gastan todos por leer y dejarme un comentario. Las críticas que he recibido me han ayudado mucho a mejorar mi estilo. Quisiera pedirles un gran favor, alguien me dijo que algunas palabras no las entendía, ahora yo les pido a todos en general, que si no entienden alguna palabra me lo digan... estoy tan acostumbrada a las expresiones y formas de hablar de mi país, que enserio no me doy cuenta cuando lo plasmó de una manera muy exagerada. También tengo la costumbre de poner exclamaciones estadounidenses, se me pega eso por vivir tan cerca. De verdad quiero hacer un fic para todos y me gustaría que me ayudaran en ese aspecto. Muchas gracias a mi crítica, me ayudaste mucho.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y les mando un abrazote y un beso. También miles de saludos.

Por cierto espero que todos hayan pasado un Feliz Día del Amor y La amistad.

Su amiga:

Darkgranger.


	15. XV Draco Malfoy mi ¿amigo?

_Draco ha cambiado y se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida, bueno esto no incluye ni a la cara rajada de Potter o a la Comadreja Weasley. __Es el cumpleaños de nuestra castaña y veremos las sorpresas que le tienen sus amigos. Además, una venda que cae... un ciego que mira... ¿un destino o un impulso?_

**Una profecía de los cielos**

_**Draco**__**Dormiens**__** Nunquam Titillandus**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**15.- Draco Malfoy mi ¿amigo?**

_**La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas.**_

Hermione despertó sobresaltada emitiendo un sonido gutural de pánico, puro e intenso pánico.

Jamás a lo largo de su vida había sentido algo similar a lo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando. Una combinación de sentimientos devastadores que le oprimían el pecho, dificultándole el respirar.

_Desesperación, miedo, dolor... todo a la vez. Todo agónico._

Su respiración era entrecortada, se llevó las temblorosas manos al rostro y pudo sentir la liquidez de sus lágrimas en sus palmas.

Se intentó tranquilizar, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza. En esos momentos agradeció el hecho de dormir sola.

Todo aquello había sido un sueño, si. Le dijo su subconsciente.

No. Le dijo su corazón. Aquello no había sido un sueño, aquello había sido real.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se liberaba de las sabanas que la cubrían. Cerró los ojos mientras todo le daba vueltas cuando se puso de pie, y sin encender la luz, se encaminó con torpeza hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Por favor, que aquello no fuese real. Adam no podía... no.

Lloraba, no podía evitarlo, hubiese sido un sueño o no, aquello había sido horrible. Dolor, muerte, gritos de agonía. De solo pensarlo un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Su guardián matando... Adam asesinando con sangre fría. Sin titubeos.

Los niños muriendo, los padres llorando, las maldiciones volando por todas partes, los gritos... y ella encogida en la nieve llorando, sufriendo por el sufrimiento.

Bajó las escaleras con temblorosos movimientos. No veía nada, todo era oscuridad, pero realmente no le importaba, ya no quería ver nada. Ya no más.

Estaba por bajar uno de los últimos escalones, cuando tropezó, y hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo, y se hubiera hecho mucho daño porque no estaba en condiciones de reaccionar, pero alguien la tomó de los hombros para estabilizarla.

Aún con las lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas, levantó el rostro con esperanza, con ilusión, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

- Hermione... ¿estas bien? – preguntó él con voz diferente, contenida... casi triste. Ella lo miró profundamente, cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar. Aferrándose a su camisa.

_Porque no era él. Porque no era ese ser que la protegía de todo, porque no era ese castaño que la intimidaba con su mirada, no era ese joven frío que solía regañarla... no era esa persona que se había ganado un espacio en su corazón por más indiferente que fuera con el mundo. _

_No era Adam._

- Hermione...- susurró Ryan.- tranquila, ya pasó todo...

- ¿D-dónde e-esta A-adam? – Articuló en un murmullo.- ¿D-dónde? – Lloró. Tembló de nuevo.

Sintió como Ryan la sujetaba con fuerza, pero no le respondía. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué no me dice la verdad?

- Yo-

- A-aquí estoy, castaña. – Apenas había escuchado el breve murmullo, pero por Merlín. Eso si había sido real. Levantó la cabeza y se separó un poco del rubio, que también había girado el rostro para ver al dueño de la voz.

Y ahí estaba, parado en medio de la sala común, mientras se sostenía con dificultad de uno de los sillones. Hermione, que aunque no veía muy bien por la oscuridad y las lágrimas, corrió con torpeza hacia él y lo abrazó.

De nuevo.

Sintió como Adam le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y con el otro, se sostenía fuertemente del sillón.

Siguió llorando, esta vez con alivio. Estaba vivo, por Merlín, estaba bien.

El castaño sintió algo en el pecho cuando la vio en esas condiciones. Aunque le dolía con todo su ser la herida que _ella _presionaba sin mucha delicadeza, algo que vibraba en su pecho, y que se sentía condenadamente bien, le decía que ella estaba, por una parte, en esas condiciones por su culpa. Por que ella estaba preocupada por él.

Y experimentó algo _cálido, _que hacía siglos no había sentido. Algo como... alegría.

- Tranquilízate, castaña... – le susurró con amabilidad. Ella no respondió y siguió escondida en su pecho.- que poca fé me tienes... ¿creías que dos inútiles demonios iban a vencerme? - le dijo con un tono de burla, pero la punzada en su espalda le informó que... bueno, algo le habían hecho. Le dio unos leves golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarla, pues ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso que Hermione temblara y llorara de esa manera.

Adam sabía que había muchos sentimientos atravesando el corazón de la castaña en esos momentos. Uno era el miedo, y es que ver una masacre de tal magnitud debía ser... perturbador.

Y más para alguien tan sensible como ella.

- Hermione... – susurró de nuevo y le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.- Esa es la realidad... castaña, tienes que afrontarla... en el mundo hay mucho dolor, y no todo es tan rosa como lo pintan... vamos, tranquila. Ya pasó todo...

Empezó a perturbarse de verdad, odiaba verla sufrir.

Dios, ya no podía negarlo. Porque había estado estúpidamente preocupado. Había dejado morir a muchos inocentes, había bajado la guardia, provocando que lo hirieran.

Suspiró y levantó el rostro hacía Ryan. Tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro y lo miraba fijamente.

Se dio cuenta entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo y carraspeó incomodo. Separó a su protegida con amabilidad y la retuvo de los hombros a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Ya, tranquilízate... no me pasa nada ¿ves?– rió. Aunque sus ojos no demostraban alegría. – creo que está noche no ha resultado muy bien la poción... tu no deberías haber visto eso...

- No entiendo...

- No lo hagas¿de acuerdo? – la castaña asintió sin fuerzas y sin mirarlo. Estuvo tentado a levantarle el rostro, como siempre lo hacía por que odiaba que no lo miraran a la cara. Pero temió parecer demasiado... cursi.- Lo siento...

Ahí, la castaña levantó el rostro con brusquedad y lo miró. Hasta Ryan se había sorprendido de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- No debí dejarte sola, niña... mira como te pones... – se burló, intentando hacerla reír. La castaña sonrió levemente y asintió.

- No, creo que no debiste hacerlo... – respondió. Adam la ayudó con dificultad a que se sentara en el sillón y luego él se dejó caer a su lado con cansancio.

Hermione, que estaba un poco más tranquila, se secó las lágrimas con las manos y lo examinó.

- Estás herido...- se horrorizó.

Adam la ignoró.

- Ryan, ve a... ya sabes a donde – dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña que lo miraba con preocupación. – y tráeme la poción _somnus_con dosis más fuerte... – el rubio le asintió sin decir nada y con los brazos cruzados pasó junto a ellos sin decir palabra. Antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, le dijo al castaño:

- Deberías venir conmigo para que te revisen...

Adam negó.

- Es algo superficial, Ryan... con unas vendas estará bien...- dijo sin expresión alguna. Se giró de nuevo a la castaña, mostrando una expresión cansada que ella nunca le había visto.

Ambos oyeron como el cuadro de la entrada se cerraba con sigilo. Hermione supuso que la Señora Gorda no deseaba hacer ruido para no despertar a los alumnos. Se restregó los ojos con cansancio y se preguntó qué horas serían.

- Me asusté mucho cuando te miré llegar a la batalla... – dijo ella de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Adam se tomó unos segundos para pensar en el comentario de la castaña. Sabía que había un doble significado en sus palabras, sabía que le había tenido miedo a él, y sinceramente no sería la primera vez que alguien se lo dijera.

Pero algo en su interior le dijo que no debería tenerle miedo. Ella no.

Levantó una de sus manos y produjo una esfera pequeña de color rojo. La dirigió hacia la chimenea y la esfera salió disparada hacia esa dirección. Luego, la habitación se iluminó por el calor de las llamas. La castaña miró todo el proceso con los ojos desorbitados.

- Esa es mi naturaleza – susurró fríamente. Un intenso enojo lo invadió de repente.- deberías saberlo, yo mato a esas bestias...

- Los hombres lobo no tienen la culpa de su condición – le susurró con tristeza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el fuego crepitante. Recordó a Remus Lupin, y se estremeció.

- No... – coincidió con ella.- pero tuvieron la oportunidad de escoger qué bando seguir... deberías saber que yo mataré al que me estorbe... al que intente hacerte daño, ese es mi deber...

Hermione se sorprendió por la frialdad que expresó el castaño en cada palabra dicha. Ella sin duda estaba más que acostumbrada a sus desplantes, pero aquella frase la había dejado sin aliento.

- Mataría a cualquiera de tus amigos si alguno de ellos te llegará a herir... ¿no lo entiendes? En mi naturaleza no está el perdón... sólo está el deber.

- Dicen que los ángeles son perfectos¿no?, Que son seres sagrados y que sólo están llenos de sentimientos positivos... si es así, no te entiendo entonces.- dijo ella con enfado. La perspectiva de que sus amigos fueran heridos por su guardián, no le agradaba mucho.

- Dicen, pero la realidad es que no somos perfectos... – aceptó no sin cierto egocentrismo.- y somos seres sagrados que basan su poder en sentimientos positivos, eso no quiere decir que no podamos sentir odio... y yo estoy lleno de él... y de venganza, por eso no me importan los demás, sólo el hecho de cumplir mi misión... por eso soy diferente a todos...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la ojimiel con cierta tristeza.

- Porque no tengo nada que agradecer... – respondió con simpleza y se levantó. Hermione supo que no iba a decirle nada más y suspiró sin lograr entenderlo. Pero esa respuesta le había dado por lo menos una pista. Adam tenía agonía en su interior. Algo... había hecho de él un ser frío, y desde ese día ella se propuso el ayudarlo.- necesitas descansar... – le dijo después de unos segundos cambiando de tema.

La castaña se removió incomoda en su lugar y miró el fuego.

- No creo poder hacerlo... – se avergonzó. La realidad era que le daba miedo volver a cerrar los ojos.

- Tienes que ser más fuerte, Hermione... – suspiró.- necesito ir por unas vendas y luego... creo que necesito descansar... si no te vas a dormir creo que no podré hacerlo...

La castaña se sintió culpable.

- Perdóname por no ser tan fuerte como tú...- dijo ella y bajó la cabeza.

- No sabes lo débil que puedo llegar a ser... hasta hace unos días yo pensaba lo mismo que tú... pero ahora lo estoy dudando seriamente...- Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Adam parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta... o tal vez si.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada. Ella descubrió que estaba llena de resignación, se descolocó un poco y se paró con dificultad.

- Está bien... lo intentaré - prometió ella. Adam le sonrió de medio lado y le dio unos golpecitos amables en la cabeza.

Después, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía y que nunca supo, fue que el sueño no alcanzó a ambos esa noche...

...y con los ojos abiertos, acostados en sus camas, y con rostros descompuestos, alcanzaron el amanecer más frío que hubiesen presenciado jamás...

_... y en la oscuridad, una castaña se dijo: Feliz cumpleaños, con tristeza... y..._

_... con dolor._

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione! – fue lo primero que escuchó la castaña cuando bajó hacia la sala común, el sábado diecinueve por las horas de la mañana. Hermione le regresó una débil sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja, no tenía muchas ganas de salir ese día, pero sabía que si no quería preocupar a sus amigos, tenía que mostrar algo de fortaleza.

- Gracias, Ginny... – le respondió. Ella le dio un gran abrazo que casi logró derrumbarla.

- No pareces muy contenta... – le comentó su amiga en cuanto se separaron.- ¡Oficialmente tienes 17 años¡Animo mujer, que luces como un zombi!

- No dormí muy bien... - le confesó. En esos momentos escuchó pasos detrás de ellas, y antes de poder darse la vuelta, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y la sala común quedó a oscuras.

- ¿Quién soy? – preguntó una voz traviesa muy cerca de su oído. Se estremeció por el roce del suave aliento de su amigo junto a su oreja, pero sonrió. Su voz era inconfundible.

- ¡Harry! – rió la castaña. El ojiverde se rió también pero sin alejarse, suspirando en la nuca de su amiga.

Retiró las manos del rostro de su castaña amiga, y las bajó hasta su cintura, rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo. La abrazó por detrás sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sonriendo y al mismo tiempo besando su nuca. Hermione se quedó muda y completamente sorprendida por la muestra de cariño tan explicita que su mejor amigo le estaba mostrando...

... y que sin duda le encantaba. Harry no solía ser tan cariñoso.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – le dijo al oído y la ojimiel volvió a estremecerse. Harry la soltó con lentitud y cuando ella lo miró, él tenía una bella sonrisa delineada en el rostro.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió feliz. Llena de alegría.

Ron procedió a apretarla en un abrazo asfixiante, y varios de sus compañeros la felicitaron igualmente.

Recibió varios regalos, que subió a su habitación prometiendo abrirlos en la noche. Cuando iba de regresó a la sala común para encontrarse con sus amigos, se topó de frente con Adam, se veía agotado y somnoliento. Se preguntó si así de deplorable luciría ella...

- Buenos días... – le dijo cortésmente. Adam la miró y le hizo una seña con la mano mostrando despreocupación. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó, la ojimiel se percató entonces, que el castaño quería evitar hablar de la noche anterior. Lo agradeció internamente.

Entonces Hermione se miró las manos, llevaba dos regalos. Uno era de Ginny y el otro de Ron. Los hermanos pelirrojos le habían, prácticamente, suplicado que abriera sus regalos.

- Pues, son regalos, me los dieron por mi cumpleaños...

- ¿Tu cumpleaños? – le preguntó extrañado. La castaña asintió abochornada por la mirada que le estaba enviando. - ¿Eso debería tener algún significado en especial?

- Ehh... pues, no; digo, no sé... – respondió la castaña confundida.- supongo que cumplir un año más de vida, no es especial... digo, para alguien como tú...

- ¿Un año más de vida¿Celebran por cumplir un año más de vida¡Qué ridículo! – se burló. La castaña frunció el ceño y apretó los obsequios que tenía en las manos.- Nosotros celebramos al seguir con vida después de una batalla... eso sería lógico.

- Por si lo habías olvidado, nosotros no vivimos para siempre... y podemos morir en cualquier momento... – le respondió agriamente. Adam dejó de reírse y la miró. Bien, tenía razón, lo había olvidado.

- Claro... por eso sigo con la idea de que los humanos son imperfectos... – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tu también eres un ser imperfecto... – contraatacó ella.

- No más que tu especie, castaña.- Sonrió triunfal al ver el rostro enfadado de su protegida, pero después se arrepintió. Hermione lo empujó levemente, de manera juguetona, pero él no estaba en condiciones de ser tocado... y vaya que le dolió. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al costado izquierdo.

- ¡Hey¡Ten cuidado!

- Que delicado... – susurró la ojimiel con una sonrisa. Adam la miró fulminante. La castaña soltó una risita.- ya, lo siento...

- Si, si... ¿y a dónde vas? – le preguntó después de unos segundos.

- A Hogsmeade... este, a un pueblo que esta a unos kilómetros del colegio... – explicó al ver la mirada confundida del castaño.

- ¿Sola? – preguntó receloso.

- No, voy con mis amigos... – dijo y dudo por unos segundos.- ¿Vienes?

Adam suspiró y la miró fijamente. No, no quería ir. Pero obviamente, prohibirle que saliera, no iba a funcionar en ningún sentido.

- Estaré cerca por si me necesitas... la verdad no estoy de ánimos para soportar a tus inútiles amigos... – dijo con despreocupación.

- ¡Adam! – lo reprendió, el castaño hizo caso omiso de la mirada fulminante de la ojimiel y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Hermione frunció la boca.

- Feliz cumpleaños, niña... – le dijo sin voltearse y antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba acceso a la sala común. Ella sólo sonrió.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Draco Malfoy nunca había soportado al trío dorado, jamás en sus siete años de colegio había hecho algo bueno hacia ellos.

Pero ahora algo había cambiado. Nunca pensó poder entablar una conversación decente con ninguno de los tres, pero ahora era diferente. Ya no tenía los mismos prejuicios que en su niñez.

La muerte de su madre había cambiado de forma radical toda su vida. Ya no seguía los pasos de Voldemort, ya no creía en la pureza de la sangre... todo eso era una estupidez. Así como lo era el "Señor Oscuro". Ahora, de hecho, pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Y aunque sabía que nadie confiaba en él, el simple hecho de poder vengarse de ese ser inmundo, lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de regocijo.

Porque se sentía furioso contra el mundo. El mundo había quitado la venda de sus ojos de una manera brusca, sin compasión. Había visto sufrimiento, dolor, miedo. Había presenciado asesinatos, masacres, violaciones... se sentía como un ser repugnante, y lo único que lo mantenía lúcido, era el hecho de poder vengarse. Porque Voldemort pagaría.

Pero en esos momentos él era lo que menos le preocupaba. Y eso... eso ya era decir mucho.

Últimamente había tenido conversaciones "amistosas" con Granger. Ni con Potter, ni con Weasley. No. Con ellos era algo más personal. Era cuestión de rivalidad mutua. Cosa de_Hombres._

Con Granger era... diferente. Era, y tragó saliva al pensarlo, era... mujer.

Como ambos compartían el cargo de Premios Anuales, el tiempo que compartían era frecuente; y aunque apenas hubiese comenzado el curso, Draco había conocido una nueva faceta de ella.

_Y lo odiaba..._

_... porque no le había desagradado. Al contrario, le había fascinado._

Le intrigaba de una manera alarmante, su personalidad, su inteligencia... su comprensión. Porque debería odiarlo, y aún así le hablaba. Lo enfrentaba con orgullo, le respondía a todos sus sarcasmos, y aunque ya no la agredía verbalmente, ella siempre le respondía con dignidad. Y le encantaba.

A lo largo de su vida, él había tenido a muchas mujeres, podía estar con cualquiera. La más bella, la más sexy, la más atrevida... todas, él podía tenerlas a todas.

Pero no le interesaban. Draco se había dado cuenta que una mujer como Hermione Granger, era una mujer que si valía la pena conocer.

Y debía reconocer que había cambiado. Y aunque no fuera una hermosura con cuerpo de modelo. Hermione era bella por todo lo que le atribuía. Tenía buen cuerpo, nada exagerado, bonita cara, una bella sonrisa... y una personalidad única...

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de un salto del sillón en donde estaba acostado.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Desde el día en el que se habían topado en el Callejón Diagón no dejaba de hacerlo. La fortaleza y decisión que había mostrado ese día... lo había asombrado. Y debía reconocer que lo admiraba. Todo de ella era admirable.

Sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió al armario. Sacó la ropa que llevaría ese día y se dirigió al baño.

Ese día sería. Y se lo prometió. Ahí, frente al espejo, se lo prometió.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Ese día el pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba soleado. Eso era agradable, a pesar de estar a un par de meses para entrar a invierno, a pesar de estar en Inglaterra. Ese día estaba caluroso. Perfecto. 

Hermione pensó que por lo menos su cumpleaños tenía un buen día. Después de la noche que había pasado, la patética cara que traía y el enorme sueño que cargaba, su cumpleaños sería agradable. Estaba con sus amigos, y eso era lo más importante.

Trataban de llegar a Las Tres Escobas, pasando por el gran número de alumnos que rondaba el pueblo. Hermione caminaba sonriente junto a Harry y Ginny, unos pasos más adelante, caminaban Ron y Luna abrazados. Sonrió.

Escuchaba vagamente la conversación que sostenían sus amigos, se sentía feliz por ellos, que por fin hubieran arreglado sus problemas y diferencias. Creyó, de una forma muy egoísta, que así se encontraban mucho mejor.

Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta azul claro que llevaba puesta - regalo de Ron - y la pulsera de plata - regalo de Ginny - resonó de forma graciosa en su muñeca.

- ¿Tú que crees, Hermione? – le preguntó repentinamente el ojiverde. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y se mordió el labio inferior. Además de pensar que se veía extremadamente atractivo con esa camiseta verde que portaba, no le estaba prestando la mínima atención.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó tontamente. Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿No estabas escuchando nuestra conversación? – le preguntó extrañado. La castaña se sonrojó.

- Pues... la verdad, no... – Harry le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros de manera cariñosa.

- Estás muy despistada está mañana, Hermione. – Ella asintió sonriente. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera seguir con la conversación, la voz de su pelirrojo amigo los distrajo.

- ¡Hey, chicos¡Dense prisa, ahí hay una mesa! – exclamó Ron a punto de entrar al establecimiento de Madame Rosmerta. Apresuraron sus pasos y entraron. Mientras, el pelirrojo seguía sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ellos de forma caballerosa. Al pasar a su lado, Hermione le apretó la mejilla de manera juguetona.

Ron frunció un poco los labios de manera graciosa, luego fue hacia la barra y se dedicó a pedir las bebidas.

- Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer, Hermione? – le preguntó el pelinegro en cuanto tomaron asiento. La castaña le sonrió.

- Me gustaría pasar a Honeydukes, Alice me ha pedido esta mañana que le lleve unos cuantos dulces.

- Entonces, lo que tú digas. – Ron se acercó con las bebidas y tomó asiento a un lado de su novia, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y les sonrió a sus amigos repartiendo las bebidas.

Estuvieron conversando animadamente de trivialidades, hasta que una hora después, la pelirroja dejó su botella vacía sobre la mesa.

- Buenos, chicos, me voy – dijo la pequeña Weasley y se levantó.- He quedado de verme con Colin en un rato y no quisiera dejarlo esperando... No te importa ¿verdad, Hermione? – La castaña negó sonriendo. Ron, a su lado, frunció el ceño. Luna le acarició el brazo y le sonrió a su pelirroja amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja se despidió de ella y de Harry. Ellos decidieron caminar un rato y curiosear por las tiendas, pasaron a comprar los dulces de los gemelos y Hermione aprovechó para comprar tinta y pergaminos que le hacían falta.

Cuando iban saliendo de una tienda de Quidditch, a la cual habían accedido a petición del pelinegro, Harry la detuvo.

- Hey, espérame un momento¿de acuerdo? – la castaña le asintió extrañada y mientras su amigo desaparecía por una especie de callejón, ella se dedicó a mirar los estantes de una tienda que presentaba revistas de todo tipo.

Sintió unos ojos sobre ella, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos témpanos de hielo a unos cinco metros de distancia. El castaño le sonrió condescendiente y mientras miraba a unos niños que correteaban por las calles, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y caminó en dirección contraria a la de la castaña.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

Su amigo llegó junto a ella a los pocos minutos.

- Toma... – le dijo y le pasó una linda rosa de color rojo. – Se que ya te lo dije, pero aún no has recibido mi regalo... así que, Feliz Cumpleaños.- Harry sacó una cajita del interior de su chaqueta café y se la tendió a la castaña. Ella la tomó con los ojos brillosos y le dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa complacida.

- Gracias... – dijo y olió primero la rosa, era hermosa. Comenzó a desenvolver el papel rosado de la cajita y notó como su amigo se removía nervioso a su lado. Volvió a sonreír.

- Ohh, Harry, es precioso... – del interior de la caja, una cadena fina de plata sobresalía, tallada con símbolos que ella jamás había visto, pero que tenían una exquisita forma. La luz del sol hizo que brillara de diferentes colores. La castaña sacó la cadenita de su envoltorio y apreció el increíble dije en forma de rosa que colgaba en diagonal, era pequeño y tallado en cristal, la parte de los pétalos brillaba de un intenso rojo y el tallo, de un increíble verde.

Al ver aquello, a la castaña se le vinieron a la mente, unos ojos que no la dejaban en paz por las noches. Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Se dedicó a admirar su regalo y Hermione quedó asombrada por la belleza de la cadena.

- Vaya, Gracias, Harry... wow, es, es hermosa... – miró a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados y le tendió la cadena.- ¿Me la pones?

Harry asintió cohibido y colocándose a la espalda de su amiga, le abrochó la cadenita de plata alrededor del cuello. No pudo evitar el rozar con sus dedos la suave piel del cuello de su amiga.

Hermione se estremeció al contacto, pero se recompuso y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, mientras degustaban una paletas que habían conseguido en Honeydukes.

Regresaron al colegio pasadas las tres de la tarde y ya en él, se encontraron a sus amigos. Disfrutaron del banquete que los elfos domésticos habían preparado ese día, y después de una hora se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar un rato y hacer deberes.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, la castaña se sorprendió por el gran pastel que la esperaba dentro de la misma.

- ¡FELICIDADES! – escuchó como gritaban muchas voces. Distinguió a los pequeños gemelos entre ellos y a otros niños de primero que se acercaron para felicitarla.

- Feliz Cumpleaños... – le susurró Ginny a su espalda. Se giró para mirar a sus amigos y les sonrió abochornada por tantas sorpresas.

- ¿Ustedes...? – preguntó, dejando la cuestión cortada de manera sugerente. Los pelirrojos y el ojiverde se limitaron a encogerse de hombros de manera inocente, pero la castaña levantó una ceja al ver sus sonrisas delatadoras.

La idea de estudiar se le borró de la cabeza en cuanto la avalancha de niños se le aventó encima. Atrás de ella, sus amigos se rieron por la visión de una castaña rodeada de niños con regalos en lo alto de sus cabezas.

- ¡Por nuestra Premio Anual favorita! – gritaron. La castaña torció el gesto y pensó que ella era la única que conocían.

A lo lejos, en una esquina oscura, un castaño sonreía de medio lado mientras la miraba.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Draco Malfoy caminaba rumbo al séptimo piso del castillo, con dirección al cuadro que custodiaba la casa de los leones. Esa noche tenían ronda nocturna y pensando en su plan, quería impresionar a la castaña yendo por ella.

Se sentía vulnerable haciendo eso, pero la verdad es que quería arriesgarse.

El era Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

Dobló la última esquina para llegar a su destino, y la vio. Iba saliendo de su sala común, con una sonrisa, y auque tenía expresión cansada, se veía totalmente relajada. Se quedó parado mientras ella avanzaba y metió sus manos a los bolsillos recargándose contra la fría pared de mármol.

Observó con detenimiento como ella se acomodaba correctamente su placa de Premio Anual y se sintió algo patético por observarla tanto.

Como ella iba avanzando sin levantar ni un ápice la mirada, no se percató de que él estaba esperándola. Sonrió de medio lado y poniendo la pose más arrogante que se conocía, la tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndola.

Hermione dio un respingo en cuanto sintió una fría mano presionar su brazo. Miró a la persona que la había detenido y se sorprendió al encontrar un par de ojos grises mirándola con burla.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó. Se llevó una mano al pecho y exhalo una gran bocanada de aire. Luego lo miró fulminante.- ¿Acaso intentas matarme del susto? – lo reprendió. Malfoy soltó una risita entre dientes y se cruzo de brazos en pose superior.

- No, Granger, la verdad es que no... – le respondió inclinándose hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió un paso mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, hurón? – le preguntó nerviosa, francamente, pensaba que no era necesario estar a cinco centímetros de distancia para mantener una conversación.

- Estaba aburrido, así que decidí venir por ti.- le dijo de una manera seductora, y hubo algo en su tono de voz, que la hizo temblar.

- ¿Ah, si? – preguntó tontamente, empezaba a sentir el empalagoso olor de su perfume, y no pudo dejar de pensar que era bastante agradable. ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Aja... – dijo en un susurro y se acercó más. Pronto, la castaña sintió que el rubio estaba invadiendo su espacio personal de una manera alarmante.

- M-Malfoy... – le advirtió, aunque pensó que su tono de voz amenazante no le había salido muy seguro. Sacudió la cabeza casi de manera imperceptible y retrocedió otro paso.- ¡Malfoy!

El rubio soltó una risita y se irguió en su lugar.

- Granger, deja de temblar... Sé soy irresistible, pero muestra compostura...

- Ja-ja – rió sarcásticamente y lo ignoró. Sus conversaciones en las rondas siempre solían ser de esa manera.- Vamos, hurón, quiero irme a dormir pronto...

El rubio no se movió.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños¿verdad? – le preguntó. La castaña lo miró dudosamente.

- Pues, si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dijo aún desconfiada.

- Por nada, Granger, no seas tan patosa... sólo que... ¿Qué clase de caballero sería sino te diera algo para tu cumpleaños?

- Malfoy, serías uno normal... no espero nada de ti.- le respondió de manera irónica. El rubio sonrió.

- Bueno, bueno, nunca me ha gustado ser como los demás...- le dijo y rebuscó algo en su túnica. Luego le tendió un paquete.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

- Granger, vamos, no muerde... tómalo.- le insistió. La castaña obedeció como niña buena, aunque de cierta manera algo recelosa, ante la insistencia de su compañero.

Una caja de bombones con chocolate, fue lo que la castaña encontró en cuanto se deshizo de la envoltura roja. Miró extrañada al chico y rió de manera divertida.

- ¿Bombones? Qué práctico eres, Malfoy... pero, gracias... – dijo mientras examinaba la caja blanca.

- Son de Suiza, Granger, el mejor chocolate del mundo... y te los doy por que creo que estás muy delgada.- sonrió de manera seductora y se acercó de nuevo. La castaña frunció el ceño y se sonrojó.

- ¿De Suiza? Vaya, ehh... gracias por el detalle, Malfoy, no tenías que hacerlo... – dijo y se alejó de nuevo.

Draco sonrió y se le quedó mirando mientras ella seguía examinando la caja. Ella tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan amable con ella. Siempre sonriente, cordial, amable... ¿Por qué con él? No le entendía. La sonrisa se le fue borrando mientras recordaba cosas que le había hecho, insultos, desprecios, burlas... Y por segunda vez en su vida, se sintió sucio.

La primera vez había sido cuando su padre había matado a su madre, se sintió sucio de ser su hijo, de haber tratado de ser como él, seguir su ejemplo. Ahora, se sentía sucio por haber sido una basura con ella. Desvió la mirada mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Hermione se percató de que Malfoy había mudado su expresión arrogante por una completamente seria. Se preguntó cual sería la razón, y mientras acariciaba el paquete que tenía en las manos, decidió hacer algo que deseaba realizar hacía tiempo.

- Tú no eres como tu padre, Malfoy.- susurró. El rubio la miró intrigado pero con las facciones serias. – Eres una buena persona y lo sé... sé que tienes buen corazón y que has sufrido mucho a lo largo de tu vida, gracias de verdad por el regalo... – volvió a suspirar y lo miró fijamente, él la miraba sin expresión alguna.- si necesitaras algo alguna vez... yo puedo ayudarte, Malfoy... no dudes en pedírmelo¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi, come-libros? – le espetó de repente y sus grises ojos brillaron de furia contenida. La castaña lo miró confundida.

- N-no, y-yo...

- ¿Por qué siempre crees que todos pueden tener algo bueno en su interior? – la interrumpió bruscamente perdiendo los estribos. ¡Ella no entendía!... Maldición, era él el que no entendía y no podía concebir tal cosa.- ¡Mírame, Granger¡Te he molestado durante seis años!, te he agredido, insultado... ¿y aún así piensas que puedo ser una buena persona¿Me brindas tu ayuda sin ningún reproche¡Explícame, que no logro entenderte!

- Mal-Draco. – se corrigió al instante y lo miró fijamente. – Te miro y me doy cuenta de que has cambiado¡me acabas de dar un regalo, por Merlín! Pienso que podrías ser una mejor persona, y que realmente lo deseas. Sólo te quiero ofrecer una oportunidad, no puedo borrar todos los años de enemistad que hemos compartido, pero me gustaría que, al igual que yo, sólo pensaras en el presente... me gustaría que pudiéramos... eh... s-ser... amigos o i-intentarlo... – susurró eso último mientras se removía incómoda en su lugar. Draco la miraba fijamente con una mezcla entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? Granger ¿Estás... ¿Estás hablando enserio¿Estás conciente de lo que dices¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? – le preguntó él, acongojado. De repente todo su plan había sido olvidado, su conciencia arrogante y superior se había quedado en blanco. Sus ojos grises brillaban de manera sorprendida; incrédulo, atónito. – Soy Malfoy, tu enemigo, la persona que te ha molestado durante años... – susurró sintiéndose débil. Quería hacerla entender quién había sido él. Quería recordárselo. Porque parecía que ella lo hubiese olvidado.

- Yo sé quien eres, Draco... no necesitas recordármelo – le afirmó. Sintió lástima por él, parecía que ninguna persona había actuado así con él antes, y se sintió mal.

Draco se rió de manera amarga y retrocedió dos pasos.

- No tengo amigos, Granger...

- Lo sé

- No soy agradable y me siento superior a los demás...

- Lo sé... y si eres agradable.- le dijo de manera amable. Draco la miró de nuevo.

- Soy arrogante y vanidoso... – parecía que la quería convencer de algo que ni él mismo entendía. La castaña sonrió.

- También lo sé.- dijo entonces y Draco supo que no la iba a convencer de ninguna manera. Sonrió, y pensó que algo de compañía no le haría mal. Además¿ese no había sido su plan inicial?, Acercarse a ella... tratar de comprender el corazón de una buena persona... ¿acaso él no quería aprender de eso?

- Soy condenadamente sexy y muy guapo... – dijo de manera narcisista y con la sonrisa seductora surcando su pálido rostro. La castaña se rió con ganas, pero no respondió. Le tendió una mano de manera amigable.

- ¿Amigos, entonces? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Espero que no te estés burlando de mi, come-libros... – le dijo de manera burlona mientras estrechaba su mano. Sin embargo, Hermione notó que bajo esa burla había un tono de... preocupación implícita y muy real.

- No lo hago y no lo haré, Draco... - aseguró. Porque ya se trataban con sinceridad, sin desdén. Y ella no quería deshacer eso. Draco volvió a sonreír.

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Era fin de semana, otro sábado había arribado, y el famoso trío de Hogwarts, acompañado de Ginny y Luna; se encontraban disfrutando del agradable clima que iluminaba los terrenos de su amada escuela; después de que los dos muchachos tardaran menos tiempo de lo imaginado en convencer a su amiga de salir y tomarse el día.

El cielo libre de nubes con el resplandeciente sol brillando con intensidad, consumiendo el frío que, extrañamente, había aparecido recientemente; el lago reluciente y transparente, reflejando el cielo; en una de las orillas del lago, donde las aguas estaban cristalinas y tibias, era donde alumnos de primero y segundo disfrutaban de un delicioso chapoteo, jugando entre ellos y relajándose ante sus primeras responsabilidades.

El viento, acopio de la propia estrella luminosa, se encontraba tibio y armonioso, y se dedicaba a apagar el estrés en los alumnos de séptimo curso que, con sólo pocas semanas de ingreso a clases, se veían envueltos en montañas de deberes. Afuera estaba la mayor parte del alumnado, pues, perderse ese magnifico clima después de una tempestad, sería un verdadero sacrilegio.

Así, los cinco amigos, sentados sobre el césped, verde y aterciopelado; se encontraban conversando de trivialidades en un principio, pues después, los dos muchachos decidieron comenzar una partida de Ajedrez Mágico. Se oyó un "ahora si te voy a vencer" de Harry y un "ya lo veremos" de Ron, y así la castaña había aprovechado para adentrarse a un placentero y merecido descanso; mientras tanto, sus otras dos amigas se habían acercado al lago donde los pequeños jugaban, aprovechando para meter sus pies descalzos al agua.

La muchacha acostada, con sus brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, escuchaba atentamente la "discusión" entre sus dos amigos. Pues Harry se quejaba de que nunca podía ganarle a su pelirrojo amigo, y éste, orgulloso, se alardeaba de que nunca podría hacerlo, que se resignara. Sonrió.

Se incorporó hasta pararse y mirando cariñosamente a sus amigos les comunicó:

- Voy al baño, chicos, ahora regresó.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó distraídamente el pelirrojo mientras hacía un movimiento y sonreía triunfal.

- Claro, por supuesto.- respondió ésta con tono sarcástico, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- De acuerdo, ya vamos.- corroboró Harry mientras veía con tristeza a su Rey, siendo atacado por el caballo de Ron. Viendo enfadado el tablero, como si él tuviera la culpa, se levantó despacio.

- ¡Harry!- lo tomó de la cabeza y lo volvió a sentar, el pelinegro se quejó.- sólo voy al baño¿cómo me van a acompañar ahí?, ahora regreso...

Y diciendo esto último se dirigió con rumbo al castillo. Sus amigos la siguieron con la mirada por unos momentos, para después regresar su mirada hasta el tablero de ajedrez. Ron delineó en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y miró al pelinegro.

- ¿Quieres la revancha? – Harry lo miró enarcando la ceja y mirándolo desconfiado le asintió con la cabeza.

La castaña caminó hacia los baños con una sonrisa en el rostro. La semana se había pasado muy aprisa y sus amigos estaban relajados por el fin de semana. Ella había decidido despejar su mente un poco y se había permitido darse un respiro por unas horas. Aunque llevaba siempre su libro en la mano, eso no quitaba el hecho de estar disfrutando del día.

Viró en el último de los pasillos, y a lo lejos vislumbró a un chico de cabello rubio. Sonrió de lado y caminó erguida hacia él. Desde que habían tenido la conversación el día de su cumpleaños, los dos se mostraban más amigables en los pasillos, aunque no llevaban una amistad muy cercana, se saludaban y se trataban con respeto en todos los lugares en los que se cruzaban. A veces intercambiaban palabras u opiniones, y en las noches, mientras daban las rondas, conversaban de cualquier trivialidad, de gustos, ambiciones, incluso llegaban a tocar el tema de sus hogares. Sólo un poco.

Y Hermione había empezado a conocer la verdadera faceta de Draco Malfoy. Y le agradaba, porque no era tan malo en el fondo. Arrogante, creído, prepotente, pero de buen corazón.

Sonrió y lo saludó con la palma de su mano. El chico le respondió al gesto y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué tal, Granger? – le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.- Toma... me sirvió mucho, gracias...– dijo, y entonces le entregó un libro de cuero café.

- De nada, Draco... ¿y tú que tal? – el rubio se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada. La castaña sonrió.- ¿Algún día me llamarás por mi nombre? – le preguntó entonces, ceñuda. Esa era una de las conversaciones más comunes entre ellos.

- No lo se, Granger, es bastante difícil... – dijo levantando una ceja y torciendo la boca de manera graciosa. Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Al baño... – contestó simplemente. Malfoy no respondió, pero la acompañó en el trayecto. Caminaron durante unos minutos sin decir nada.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo, nos veremos luego...- comentó el rubio mientras llegaban hasta la puerta de los baños de chicas. Malfoy hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida a la castaña, desapareció por el pasillo.

La castaña sonrió y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando regresó con sus dos mejores amigos, Ginny ya se encontraba sentada junto a ellos. Le extrañó que Luna no estuviera ahí.

- Vaya, Hermione, te has tardado... ¿no habrás ido a la biblioteca, verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo con recelo, mirando el grueso libro que traía la chica en su mano. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Me lo ha dado Draco, me lo encontré por los pasillos – respondió sentándose junto a ellos y ojeando el libro. Harry y Ron interrumpieron su juego y la miraron, incluso Ginny se giró para verla.

- ¿Has dicho Draco? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada. Hermione cerró los ojos ante su torpeza.

Lo miró por unos segundos, sabiendo lo que se venía a continuación, suspiró bien hondo y le afirmó con la cabeza moviendo su inmensa cabellera de arriba abajo. Pero bueno... algún día se tendrían que enterar...

- Es mi amigo... – dijo y tragó saliva al hacerlo. Sus amigos abrieron los ojos al máximo.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó ella sin inmutarse por su reacción.

Harry la miró extremadamente sorprendido. Explotó.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo¡TODO!, es un insufrible, odioso, ególatra arrogante que tiene aires de grandeza, además, si contamos que te ha molestado alrededor de seis años consecutivos llamándote sangre sucia, podría influir un poco. - gruñó el pelinegro perdiendo los estribos y revolviéndose el cabello con las dos manos. ¡NO! Su amiga no podía congeniar con Malfoy ni en sus peores pesadillas.

- Harry. – Susurró la castaña suspirando sonoramente, giró la cara para evitar mirarlo. - él ha cambiado...

- ¿Estás hablando enserio¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de Draco _-Soy el rey del mundo-_ Malfoy?! – exclamó el pelinegro ardorosamente. La castaña rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

- ¿De veras eres su amiga? – Exclamó la más pequeña de los Weasley mientras la miraba de manera sorprendida.- ¿Enserio¡Que suerte! – chilló con una sonrisa radiante. La castaña se rió.

- ¡Ginny! – le regañó su hermano, pero internamente esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

- Mmm... – musitó Hermione cogiendo de nuevo su grueso libro con cierta dificultad. Evitó la penetrante mirada de sus dos amigos y su mejor amiga, y fingió seguir leyendo.

- ¿Mmm? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sentado a su lado.- ¿Cómo que mmm¿Qué significa mmm¿Harry?

El pelinegro se dejó caer al césped de manera abatida. Sabía lo que significaba el balbuceo de su amiga, pero no entendía. ¿Por qué Malfoy? Gruñó para que Hermione lo escuchara y extendió los brazos a sus costados.

¡Maldición¿Por qué su amiga tenía amigos tan desagradables?

- No sean tan dramáticos por favor... mejor díganme ¿Dónde está Luna? – preguntó la ojimiel cambiando el tema. Sus amigos la miraron con recelo, pero ambos pensaron que ya no querían discutir. El día estaba especialmente bonito como para arruinarlo hablando de Malfoy.

- Dijo que creía haber visto Snorkarks de cuerno arrugado en la otra orilla del Lago... y fue a buscarlos llevándose a unos niños de primero y de segundo con ella... – respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras recogía el ajedrez del suelo.

Hermione arrugó la frente y giró los ojos. ¿Cuándo entendería Luna que esos animales no existían?

().::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.()

Esa mañana había amanecido más templada que los días anteriores, parecía que el invierno ya estaba dando sus primeros signos de aparecer. El sol, que apenas se miraba en el firmamento, resplandecía con un brillo opaco. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, y amenazaban con cubrir el castillo con sus prodigiosas lluvias.

El Bosque Prohibido se miraba más tenebroso que de costumbre y las aguas del Lago se movían al compás del viento, que llegaba con potentes movimientos.

Harry estaba sentado frente al aula de pociones, cubierto por una estatua que le hacía compañía, estaba repasando unos apuntes que le había prestado Hermione y miraba de reojo el paisaje nublado que se le presentaba.

Ese día tendrían un pequeño examen de repaso y Snape ya se había burlado lo suficiente de él, así que estaba intentando memorizar unas cuantas cosas que le habían faltado la noche anterior. Se enfrascó ensimismadamente en un párrafo que no lograba entender, cuando escuchó una risa suave. Giró la cabeza e interrumpió momentáneamente su lectura, para mirar que al final del pasillo, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, se acercaban por él, mientras hablaban de manera entretenida. Parecían no haberse percatado de que él estaba ahí sentado.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ósea¡Es Draco Malfoy!... ¿y te trata bien¿Es tan adorable como su rostro? – preguntó Luna con su típica voz soñadora, mientras seguían caminando. Hermione y Ginny se rieron. Harry apretó el libro que tenía en sus manos sin darse cuenta.

- Es todo un caballero... es como uno de esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas... – sonrió la castaña. Harry no quería saber de lo qué estaban hablando. Apretó la mandíbula.

- Esto es verdaderamente sorprendente, Malfoy tu amigo... es alucinante... – aplaudió la pelirroja y se detuvieron en medio del pasillo. Seguían sin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

- Pues si... en el fondo me alegro, me cae muy bien y se ve que no es tan mala persona... aunque todavía no logro que me llame por mi nombre... – comentó pensativa. Sus amigas sonrieron.

- Es muy orgulloso¿no? – casi afirmó la rubia. Hermione asintió y suspiró.

Se quedaron cavilando en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Harry se removió en su lugar y pensó con arrepentimiento que escuchar sus conversaciones no era muy bueno. Si se enteraban lo iban a degollar.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó la pelirroja de manera repentina, aunque a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Harry pegó un respingo en su lugar y por primera vez dio gracias a la armadura que lo cubría de la vista de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué hay con él? – preguntó desconcertada. Luna negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

- Hasta yo me di cuenta, Hermione...

- ¿Darse cuenta de qué? – preguntó de nueva cuata, esta vez confundidísima.

- Hermione, no te hagas la tonta, Harry te gusta – soltó la pelirroja de manera seca, aunque ninguna de las otras lo notó. Suspiró para calmarse. – Hasta mi hermano se ha dado cuenta de las miraditas que le envías... – La castaña se sonrojó reprendiéndose mentalmente por eso. Luna sonrió mientras Ginny la miraba. Harry casi bota el libro que llevaba en su regazo.

- ¿Qué? N-no e-eso... y-yo

- Haber, es comprensible, es tu mejor amigo, tierno, comprensivo y ¡Dios! Es extremadamente guapo – dijo, Hermione y Harry se sonrojaron, la pelirroja frunció levemente el ceño, pero Luna los ignoró a todos - ... es un chico ideal, no hay nada de que apenarse... además, Ginny sale con Colin...

- Bueno, estamos empezando... – aclaró la pelirroja. Harry alargó el oído.

- Si, mira: no hay problema. Aunque para serte sincera ambas creíamos que te gustaba Adam, el otro día te vimos muy cariñosa con Harry... más de lo normal. – aclaró la rubia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. La castaña se sonrojó. – y desde entonces te hemos estado observando...

- Y nos dimos cuenta... – continuó Ginny. - ¿Qué me dices, entonces?

- E-ehh, bueno, yo, miren... Harry es guapo, tierno, cariñoso... y si – afirmó sin aclarar muy bien qué, se detuvo unos segundos y tragó saliva.- creo que ninguno de los dos está listo para comenzar una relación, no quiero que se entere, además no se si él-

Se detuvo y miró un punto indefinido a las espaldas de su pelirroja amiga. Se quedó petrificada. Con los ojos como platos y muy rígida.

Ginny y Luna siguieron la mirada de su amiga y se sorprendieron al ver al centro de su conversación parado al final del pasillo, con un libro en el suelo junto a sus pies y la expresión sorprendida.

La castaña parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a correr, por lo cual, el pelinegro se adelantó unos pasos y se colocó frente a ella, ignorando a las otras dos.

Las dos chicas se quedaron con las bocas entreabiertas y miraron a su amiga que estaba petrificada, roja y las miraba pidiéndoles ayuda.

- H-hola, H-Harry... – susurró ella torpemente. El pelinegro no contestó. – Mira, creo que ya llegó Snape... – dijo, y al momento se sintió patética y estúpida. La tierra tenía que abrirse y tragársela. Peor mentira no se le pudo ocurrir. Se percató de que su escape no había funcionado porque el pelinegro no se movió y la observó fijamente.

Entonces, patéticamente, la castaña intento huir por un lado.

- Espera un segundo, oí perfectamente lo que dijiste - le dijo él reteniéndola suavemente de un brazo y acortando la distancia entre ambos. La castaña no supo en que momento, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus amigas habían desaparecido de su vista - y me gustaría oírlo nuevamente... ¿Yo era, qué?

- Estaba... estaba diciendo que eras... que eras - empezó a decir Hermione que nunca antes se había visto reflejada tan de cerca en los lentes de él. Olió el intenso aroma de su amigo y se mareó por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué era...? – sonrió el pelinegro y acortó más la distancia. La sostuvo de ambos codos y la pegó a él. Sentía la acelerada agitación de su amiga, y el tamborileo acelerado de su corazón sobre su propio pecho. Harry se sentía inusualmente feliz. Se le había olvidado que tenía que repasar para el examen, qué estaba celoso de Malfoy, y si, lo aceptaba. Incluso había olvidado que estaba enojado con ella por lo de ese hurón botador.

Hermione estaba, prácticamente paralizada. No quería forzar nada, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que Harry las había escuchado y ahora le pedía una explicación. Ella no se sentía calificada para ser del agrado de su amigo. No era bonita... ni popular... ella lo sabía... estaba al tanto de su situación, incluso se estaba acostumbrando a llevar el puesto que se le había otorgado en la vida del ojiverde: el de su mejor amiga.

... pero internamente, sabía, que no quería salir lastimada con la respuesta del ojiverde. Y se sintió triste. Así que no respondió a la pregunta de su amigo... y tampoco lo miró.

Harry la observó medio embobado. Sus palabras... habían provocado en él una felicidad inmensa. Se acercó más y en un arrebato de valentía, la pegó contra la pared del pasillo. La castaña se vio obligada a mirarlo entonces.

Y la besó. Porque lo necesitaba...

_... lo deseaba._

Y ella correspondió, porque aunque sabía que después él se iba a arrepentir, ella por lo menos probaría de nuevo sus labios.

Y Harry la besó con frenesí. Con una habilidad que no creía poseer. Se quedó sin aliento, y estuvo seguro que ella también lo había perdido. Se embriagaron del otro. Con éxtasis.

La apretó contra su cuerpo y la pared, mientras ella le apretaba la camiseta con sus manos, aforrándose completamente a él. Había sido tan repentino...

Y sus labios sabían dulces, como él los recordaba, y los de él sabían frescos, cítricos, para el placer y deleite de ella.

Comenzaron una danza, abriendo sus labios con ímpetu. Explorando sus bocas y respirando su mismo aliento. Deleitándose con el sabor del otro, chocando sus lenguas y saboreando los labios ajenos que se les presentaban.

Hermione jamás había imaginado que su amigo supiera besar así, con tanta sensualidad, seduciéndola de una manera que la hacía temblar. Se pegó más a él.

_Disfrutando, incluso olvidando en donde se encontraban._

Mentalmente, ella agradeció a sus amigas, ellas habían sido las responsables de este momento.

Ahora no había arrepentimiento, ni dudas... solo deleite. Harry sonrió en medio del beso y subió una de sus manos a su rostro, ladeando su cabeza un poco y profundizando el contacto.

Entonces... un carraspeó los distrajo...

... trayéndolos a la realidad de una manera repentina... brusca... abrupta.

Pero no se separaron.

Porque la venda había caído de sus ojos.

_o_

_oo_

_ooo_

_oooo_

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada... siempre digo lo mismo¿no?, bueno, no importa, quiero disculparme de verdad por la tardanza, se que no hay excusa, pero quiero que sepan qué he estado bastante ocupada... ando con mis exámenes de admisión para la Universidad y el papeleo. Además está la escuela... pues ya sabrán... ah y que no se me olvide... la página, uy, me ha traido unos problemas... _

_Bueno, este capítulo también lo he hecho bastante larguito. Estoy satisfecha... ¿ustedes que opinan? Espero sinceramente que la espera haya valido la pena... aquí hay varias pistas de lo que puede pasar en un futuro... Draco Malfoy aparece para mover un poco el mundo, Kalyo, bueno él está centrándose en sus obligaciones... Harry y Hermione... :P jaja_

_Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, me gustaría saber su opinión, es importante para mí y mi inspiración perdida. _

_El próximo capítulo se titula: Un poco de Historia y tendrán nueva información que procesar... encuentros, lazos... bien, tendrán que esperar._

_Agradezco a toda la gente que se da un tiempo para escribirme un comentario, a todos los anónimos. A mis amigos que se trasladaron de potterfics (porque la página está fallando) sólo para comentarme, a todos ustedes que me leen, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los consejos, ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración... así que ya lo saben, vayan y denle al: "go" y este fic tendrá un nuevo capítulo muy pronto._

_Un abrazo hacia todos ustedes y muchos saludos._

_Se los desea su amiga DarkGranger _


	16. XVI Un poco de Historia

**Una profecía de los cielos**

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**16.- Un poco de Historia**

**_"Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida. Lo enfrentaré con serenidad, valor y sabiduría, pues el Gran Arquitecto del Universo me acompaña en cada instante". (Merlín)_**

Harry giró su cabeza sin soltar a su amiga, se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos plateados que en esos momentos desprendían frialdad intensa. Se separó lentamente de Hermione sin dejar de mirar al castaño, y le acarició los brazos a la chica sin dejar de tocarla. Ella, roja de vergüenza, se separó lentamente, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de su amigo.

No levantó la vista, pero tampoco era necesario, Adam no la miraba a ella.

- ¿Podríamos hablar unos momentos, Hermione? – preguntó. Su voz sonó rasposa, tranquila... amenazante. Y su pedido había sonado más a una exigencia, por ello, Harry apretó la mandíbula. Orgulloso.

- C-claro... – murmuró débilmente, y muy nerviosa. Levantó la mirada para observar a Harry, pero éste también miraba al castaño. Parecían tener una lucha de miradas donde ninguno parecía ceder. Se removió incomoda. – H-Harry ¿m-me s-sueltas, p-por f-favor? – balbuceó. Se sentía mareada, y tener el aroma refrescante del ojiverde a escasos centímetros de distancia, no le ayudaba en nada.

Harry la miró por fin, y esa mirada que antes reflejaba orgullo, amenaza y un silencioso reto, ahora le reflejaba a ella una infinita ternura, cariño... ¿felicidad? Se mordió el labio inferior y trató por todos sus patéticos medios el no temblar.

El pelinegro asintió despacio, se inclinó un poco hacia ella, y Hermione se inclinó brevemente hacia atrás, temiendo recibir un nuevo beso. Eso nunca llegó, pues Harry, luciendo una sonrisa seductora que ella jamás le había conocido y que la había deslumbrado, le acarició la mejilla con los labios y depositó un largo y delicado beso en su mejilla, provocando que ella se quedara sin aliento por unos segundos.

Antes de separarse, le susurró suavemente al oído:

- Hablaremos más tarde... – un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, y se sintió estúpida por reaccionar así de patético. Asintió torpemente con la cabeza, confundida por el desenlace del encuentro... del maravilloso encuentro. Harry le volvió a sonreír, por un momento creyó ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos, pero lo desechó abruptamente al sentir el calor humano de otra persona muy cerca de ella.

Vio como el pelinegro se alejaba con paso tranquilo, se mordió el labio inferior antes de atreverse a voltear y enfrentar a su guardián.

- H-hola... – saludó torpemente en cuanto giró su rostro y conectó sus ojos con los fríos de él. Adam alzó el mentón delineando en su rostro una expresión sin reflejo y la miró evaluadoramente. En ese momento, ella se sintió sofocada.

- Hola, castaña... – susurró tranquilamente, su voz sonaba suave y... escalofriante. Por segunda vez en esas dos semanas, pensó que no era necesario estar tan cerca para mantener una conversación decente.- ¿Me lo explicas ó te obligo a hacerlo? Ya es la segunda vez que tengo que observar una escena tan empalagosa... – sentenció él conservando su rostro endurecido.

- Y-yo-

- Te lo advertí, castaña... no puedes jugar en estos momentos... no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida sentimental, pero no estoy dispuesto a que metas obstáculos en mi camino... no quiero que mantengas una relación con Potter... menos con él... – advirtió ferozmente. Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, pero frunció el ceño.

- Yo no estoy jugando... – susurró. Tampoco quería que él se metiera en sus asuntos.

- ¿No? – preguntó irónico. Hermione apretó la mandíbula y dejando a un lado su vergüenza, se enfureció por el tono burlón que ella tanto odiaba.

- Jamás jugaría con algo así... – musitó entre dientes.

- Está bien, entonces me dirás que lo amas, ¿verdad? – afirmó más que preguntó. Su voz suave y aterciopelada la sacó del mundo por unos instantes.

No respondió, pensó con aflicción unos segundos y no supo la respuesta.

¿Amor? No, ella... eso no era amor, y muy en el fondo se entristeció por ello.

Negó con la cabeza y sintió un picor en sus ojos. Adam suspiró mientras la miraba.

- No quise decir que estuvieras jugando con él, castaña... es un buen chico, pero no creo que en estos momentos sea prudente entrar en su vida de esa manera... creo que ambos necesitan un desahogo por la tensión en la que viven, y tal vez está bien... pero no me gustaría que te enfocarás en otra cosa que no sea la profecía... – murmuró, Hermione no lo miró y desvió sus ojos al frío suelo de mármol.

- Entiendo... – susurró entristecida. Adam apretó la mandíbula y supo que ella estaba mintiéndole. No lo entendía, y muy en el fondo, sintiéndose débil de nuevo, eso no lo tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

- Hermione... no quiero meterme en tu vida, no me interesa hacerlo... pero no voy a consentir que me pongas mas impedimentos de los que ya tenemos, ¿me has entendido? – ordenó fríamente. La castaña estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que apenas pareció darse cuenta de la orden, sin embargo, y para aflicción del castaño, ella asintió distraída.

- Castaña... ¡Ponme atención, maldita sea! – la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó con delicadeza, se sintió más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía.

Ella pareció reaccionar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, si... lo siento, estaba pensando... – murmuró afligida.- ¿Decías? – el castaño contuvo una mueca de desesperación y la miró.

- Quiero que investigues algo... – aclaró con la voz calmada. Observó sus ojos y le pareció detectar un brillo diferente en ellos.- Supongo que conoces al mago Merlín, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, el mago más poderoso que ha existido... – respondió ella extrañada por el cambio tan abrupto que había tomado su conversación. A la vez, estaba aliviada por el hecho.

- Investiga su vida, sus creaciones, sus poderes... he descubierto algo nuevo... – le dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Qué-

- No, no te diré nada, también tus patéticos amigos tienen que saber esto... – la cortó antes de que ella empezara con su interrogatorio.- Sólo necesito que investigues a fondo lo que he pedido... ¿me has entendido?

Ella asintió intimidada. Ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

Adam la miró tranquilamente, asintió complacido y la soltó suavemente, se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra que portaba ese día, y extrajo lo que parecía ser "El Profeta". Hermione lo observó intranquila por unos segundos, hasta que el castaño se lo tendió con cierta aflicción.

Hermione lo tomó temerosa, miró atentamente los ojos plateados de su guardián, pero no encontró nada, esa barrera que tanto odiaba se impregnaba con rudeza y majestuosidad en sus orbes azules. La castaña abrió el diario con intranquilidad, y cerró los ojos al leer el encabezado de la portada.

Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente y apretó con fuerza el diario. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, e imágenes poco agradables impregnaron su mente dejándola sin respiración.

Dejó caer el diario "El profeta", no miró a su guardián, perdiéndose por completo la expresión endurecida de su rostro. De su expresión descompuesta.

Pero a ella poco le importaba eso, porque la masacre se había publicado, y ella había recordado el suceso que había marcado sus sueños. Sus sueños que ahora eran pesadillas nocturnas y matutinas.

Y Adam miró con aprehensión el encabezado. Ese que habría querido no leer, aquel que habría querido no mostrar, aquel que lo hacía sentir extraño, débil... arrepentido. Porque en el fondo sabía que él podría haberlo evitado. Y apretó los puños al sentir que a ella le afectaba más que a él mismo.

Ese maldito encabezado que dictaba la sentencia de su estupidez.

_"Masacre en Europa: Mortifagos y Hombres Lobo, unidos"_

* * *

El mes de septiembre se estaba pasando muy rápido, la noticia de la nueva alianza estaba corriendo con rapidez en el colegio. Los profesores estaban inmersos en un ambiente intranquilo que ningún alumno podía pasar inadvertido.

Al pasar los días el ambiente cambió, algo parecía haber sucedido, pero nadie sabía bien lo que eso significaba. Para el trío dorado, en especial para el ojiverde, no le pasaba desapercibido el extraño ambiente que se estaba formando fuera. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que... era mucho más preocupante que vivir entre ataques.

Ya no había señales del mago tenebroso, ya no había ataques, ni señales... y eso los ponía nerviosos y en alerta.

Adam y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablar de la conversación que habían mantenido aquel día. Ella estaba segura de saberse de memoria la historia de Merlín, pero no entendía la relevancia que concebía eso en su situación.

Le había dado muchas vueltas, pero no lograba encontrar nada que les ayudará, bufó mientras cerraba de golpe el libro que estaba empeñada en leer. Nada.

Todos los libros decían lo mismo, Merlín era un gran mago que inventó muchas cosas... bla, bla, bla... Adam sólo la mantenía en suspenso, pues sabía que él poseía más información que era mucho más importante.

Suspiró largamente mientras se rascaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se estiró en su lugar e inspeccionó a su alrededor. La biblioteca estaba vacía, Madame Pince era la única que revisaba con parsimonia las estanterías, en busca de un desperfecto.

Miró por la ventana, el sol resplandecía, opacado débilmente por las nubes que se reflejaban en el horizonte. El clima estaba más frío que la semana anterior, y eso sólo significaba que el invierno estaba pronto a llegar.

Sintió un movimiento a su derecha y un aroma conocido la embriagó. Se puso rígida en su lugar y se miró las manos con nerviosismo.

Desde aquel día donde se había encontrado con Harry en el pasillo, ellos no habían podido hablar de lo sucedido. Aunque sus amigos sabían que algo había pasado entre ellos, Hermione les rogó a sus amigas que no la dejaran a solas con su amigo pelinegro y que no hicieran preguntas. Ellas habían aceptado poco convencidas, y por más que el ojiverde intentara acercársele, siempre había alguien más presente.

No se sentía capaz de afrontar el encuentro, no estaba convencida de saber reaccionar a la respuesta. Ella misma había sido advertida de no poder llevar ninguna relación, pero en el fondo sabía que Harry no la veía de esa manera, e intentaba no preocuparse.

Pero no podía. Sabía que ese sentimiento era algo nuevo... pero interiormente reconocía que aquello no era tan profundo.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró. La observaba de una manera diferente.

Con aflicción, había notado algo diferente en su forma de hablarle, de rozarla en el comedor o en la sala común, de sonreírle. Y no estaba segura de lo que eso producía en ella.

Desde ese día, todo había cambiado, parecía que una brecha se había abierto entre ellos, ahora temblaba cada vez que él la tocaba, o se sonrojaba cuando él le susurraba algo. La profunda amistad que tenían, había sido influida por otro sentimiento que ella no sabía diferenciar.

Lo quería, ella lo sabía. Era su amigo y eso jamás podría cambiar, y como Luna le había dicho, era un hombre perfecto... casi. Su único defecto era el encierro que llevaba encima, el miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos.

No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por el nuevo cambio, ni siquiera cuando creyó estar enamorada de Ron le había pasado algo similar. Harry era tan diferente...

Suspiró y observó su rostro sonriente, parecía victorioso de poder estar con ella a solas, sintió un retortijón en el estómago. No pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y sus ojos brillaban a través de sus anteojos de una manera encantadora. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, parecía nervioso. La castaña supo que no sabía muy bien como comenzar la conversación. Sonrió un poco.

- Leo, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que se hacen en las bibliotecas – respondió con una media sonrisa, Harry le sonrió también y la castaña tragó saliva - ... Y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo y se arrepintió al instante. No quería saber la respuesta.

- Te buscaba... – dijo y su expresión se transformó en una seria. La castaña tragó saliva de nuevo y se removió incómoda en su lugar.- Has estado evitándome... – susurró con seguridad. La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la detuvo con una mano.- Desde aquel día he querido hablar contigo... pero no me dejas hacerlo...

- Harry, no-

- No, Hermione, escucha tú. Se que estás confundida... yo... yo me siento igual. Pero creo que no estamos tomando muy bien la situación... – dijo y de repente su voz sonó nerviosa.

- ¿Tú... tu no estás arrepentido? – preguntó la castaña a media voz. Harry la miró confundido.

- ¿Qué? No, no, claro que no... – respondió rápidamente al ver el brillo temeroso en los ojos de su amiga. El rostro de Hermione se descompuso.- A decir verdad, m-me gusto m-mucho... – titubeó un poco y preguntó con la voz ahogada.- ¿A-acaso t-tú estás a-arrepentida?

Hermione negó con ganas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El pelinegro pareció suspirar aliviado.

- Bueno, ehhh... la verdad es que he estado pensando un poco al respecto... – dijo no muy seguro, y se guardó para él mismo, el decir que absolutamente todo su tiempo se había dedicado a pensar en ello.- Y c-creo que deberíamos intentarlo...

Hermione, que estaba jugando con la portada de su libro, se giró bruscamente a mirarlo. ¿Había oído bien?

- ¿Qué?

Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose.

- Digo, que deberíamos intentarl- intentar salir... juntos... – respondió esto en un casi inaudible susurró. Casi, porque Hermione logró escucharlo.

¡Rayos! Estaba hablando enserio. La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a salir o algo así? No, no podía... ella... Adam se lo había advertido. No.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó asustado.- Yo, y-yo no quiero incomodarte... sólo que pensé que podríamos, no se, probar... – dijo abrumado. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la castaña. Ella lo miró con cierta tristeza.

- Harry, no creo que est-

- No te preocupes, lo siento, solo era una sugerencia.- la cortó sabiendo su negativa y su voz pareció salir triste. Se arrodilló a su lado y la miró a los ojos. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla y una tímida sonrisa delineó sus labios. Hermione parecía embobada.- No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros... – susurró. Y en ese momento, las defensas de Hermione se derrumbaron.

No le importó Adam, no le importó su estúpida obligación. Simplemente no le importó nada.

Porque, ¡Maldita sea! Harry era un amor.

Ella también le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

- Yo tampoco, Harry... pero, podríamos intentarlo, ¿no? – Harry pareció confundido al principio pero luego, sonrió abiertamente y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

- ¿Enserio? – La castaña sonrió más abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza. Sorpresivamente, Harry acercó su boca a su oído. Hermione borró su sonrisa y se estremeció, nerviosa. El cítrico aroma de Harry, volvía a embriagarla, invadiendo sus fosas nasales con desvergonzada energía.

- Entonces todo con calma... desde el principio... este sábado hay salida al pueblo, ¿Te apetece, Hermione Granger, salir conmigo ese día? – dijo de una manera descaradamente seductora. Y lo peor era que... parecía orgulloso de ello. Hermione se mareó y asintió torpemente.

- Pensé que no sabías hacer eso... – susurró débilmente. Se sentía... agotada de su cercanía.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó de manera inocente y pegó sus labios entreabiertos totalmente a su mejilla. Su aliento golpeó a la ojimiel de manera embriagante. Ella cerró los ojos.- ¿esto...? – dijo y la besó suavemente bajo el oído. Hermione se sonrojó de manera patética.- me incitas a hacerlo... – se rió entre dientes y se separó con tortuosa lentitud.

Hermione pareció salir de un trance al ver que se alejaba. Le frunció el ceño.

- ¡Por Merlín! y yo que pensé que no se te daba el desenvolverte con las chicas... – gruñó avergonzada. Harry se rió abiertamente y le apartó unos mechones de cabello de su sonrojado rostro. No podía concebir tanta belleza.

- Tú eres diferente... – aseguró. Y Hermione no supo como interpretar aquel comentario.- Tengo que hablar con el equipo para ver el horario de los entrenamientos, nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo luego de unos segundos, ella asintió mientras lo miraba morderse el labio. - ¿Tenemos una cita, entonces, señorita?

Ella rió por la manera tan dramática que había utilizado al hablar. Quizás no era tan malo el cambio entre ellos. Asintió despacio sin borrar la sonrisa.

El ojiverde borró su sonrisa lentamente y pareció titubear. Se inclinó con delicadeza hacia ella y a Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Harry posó sus labios sobre los de ella, de una manera delicada y tierna.

Y tan rápido como había sucedido, se acabó. Se sonrieron de vuelta, ella sonrojada, él... feliz.

- Adiós... – murmuró y se giró para marcharse. La castaña siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, y cuando él se giró a despedirla con la mano, ella se sintió sumamente completa.

Auque no sabía lo que eran, y no sabía como iba terminar aquello, ni siquiera sabía la reacción de su guardián al enterarse. Prácticamente no sabía nada. Pero ella, se sentía feliz.

E ignoraba los ojos _grises_ que la miraban con frialdad desde un rincón...

...pero nada le importaba en esos momentos.

Harry no la había rechazado.

* * *

Entró a la sala común de los leones con su porte altivo y majestuoso. Frunció levemente el ceño al no encontrar a Hermione dentro. Sus ojos brillaron con perspicacia al ver a dos enanos mirarlo fijamente. Los ignoró, y jugando con su pequeño libro de color café, se acercó a dos sillones que estaban alejados de la chimenea.

Miró la hora y frunció levemente los labios, ese era el día, hoy muchos secretos iban a ser revelados. Ellos tendrían ese castigo, ese peso profético sobre sus hombros, así como lo llevaba él.

Sus gélidos ojos recorrieron con frialdad la estancia, los enanos parecían haber perdido el interés de acercarse, pues ya no lo miraban.

Suspiró aliviado.

Balanceó el pequeño libro de cuero entre sus manos, y su dedo enguantado delineó las iniciales de color dorado que estaban bordadas con una complexión refinada.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo y se irguió con elegancia en su lugar. Paseó sus fríos ojos por los recién llegados y una leve sonrisa se delineó en su fino rostro al saber que ya no iba a esperar por más tiempo. La paciencia no era su virtud.

... ese amago de sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de frialdad intensa al presenciar la escena más empalagosa de su vida inmortal. Apretó el libro en su mano y redujo sus orbes gélidas a dos esferas sin fondo, con la sombra de la furia bajo ellas.

Esa chiquilla lo había desobedecido.

Y nadie, jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo.

* * *

Caminaba con la furia destilando por cada poro de su piel. Lo que había presenciado había sido total y completamente... ridículo, idiota.

Y lo más patético era su estúpida reacción.

Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan enojado, tan impotente, tan...

... _celoso._

No pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y estrelló el libro que tenía en sus manos contra la pared de mármol. Uno de los cuadros a su derecha soltó una maldición.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y se recargó contra la ventana, observando el horizonte. Oscuro, sombrío. Así como se sentía.

Ella ni siquiera le había ofrecido algo más que una amistad. ¿Por qué, él, se sentía tan patético entonces?

Cerró los ojos con furia y sus cabellos platinos oscurecieron su rostro.

Era inconcebible, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda pero les restó importancia. No estaba de humor para nadie.

Sin embargo, la persona que se detuvo a su espalda pareció pensar lo contrario.

- Malfoy...

El rubio se giró lentamente y enfrentó la verde mirada que lo observaba con escrutinio. Pensó con ironía en su suerte. Justo a la persona que quería destrozarle la boca en esos momentos.

Pero se contuvo, porque últimamente andaba benévolo.

... además, a _ella_ no le agradaría mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – casi escupió con su típico arrastre de palabras. Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

- Hablar contigo – respondió con indiferencia.

Draco lo miró con una mueca de desprecio y luego asintió.

- Hablemos, pero sé breve, no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo...

- Seré breve, no te preocupes, sólo quiero advertirte sobre la supuesta "amistad" que tienes con Hermione.- Draco alzó le mentón con arrogancia y frunció el ceño. Harry lo ignoró.- Es mi mejor amiga, hurón, no pienso permitir que la lastimes. Aún no confío en ti, y por más santito que te hayas vuelto, sigues siendo un repudio para mi persona...

- No me vengas con esas estupideces de la amistad, Potter, yo no fui el que dicto está nueva relación entre ella y yo. Por si no lo sabías, fue ella la que me lo pidió, cara-rajada. Y si tienes alguna objeción, ve y lloriquea con tu amiga, no conmigo.- respondió con furia y frialdad. Se agachó para recoger su libro, y estaba apunto de irse, cuando un fuerte empujón lo detuvo.

Harry lo tomó por las solapas de la camiseta y lo estrelló bruscamente contra la pared. Lo miró a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada.

- Yo se quién inició esto, idiota. Sólo quiero que sepas que ella no está sola, y que si llegas a hacer algo que la lastime, ahí voy a estar para partirte la cara... no pienso perdonarte ni una, Malfoy, ni una...

El rubio se soltó bruscamente del ojiverde y lo empujó con enfado.

- No me amenaces, ten por seguro que está de más hacerlo, no pienso dañarla de ninguna manera...

- Eso espero, hurón... porque es demasiado especial como para relacionarse contigo...

- Lo se.- aceptó fríamente.- Y ve a quejarte con ella, Potter, porque yo se lo advertí...

Harry pareció sorprenderse, pero recompuso el gesto al ver la mirada de desprecio y arrogancia que se ceñía con fiereza en el rubio.

- Malfoy si te-

- ¿Harry? – preguntó una voz al final del pasillo. Harry interrumpió su frase y se acomodó el cabello para relajarse. Estaba muy enfadado.- ¿Draco?

Draco se alejó del ojiverde sin dejar de mirarlo con frialdad. Se acomodó la camiseta que estaba toda arrugada y levantó el libro que se le había vuelto a caer.

Ambos fijaron sus ojos en las orbes desconcertadas que los miraban alternadamente. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó con recelo. Harry, portándose demasiado cariñoso con ella, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Extrañada, observó su expresión tensa.

Entonces, miró a Draco, y pudo percibir lo frívolo de su expresión. Frunció el ceño con perspicacia.

- Hola... – respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa. La castaña entrecerró los ojos.- No hacíamos nada, bueno, charlar solamente...

- Granger... – saludó el rubio con un gesto de la cabeza.- No te preocupes, solo hablaba con tu noviecito... – dijo, y su voz sonó excesivamente calmada. Tanto que pareció contenida. Sus ojos relucieron con una mezcla de furia y tensión.

Ambos chicos se miraron una vez más, y con toda la altivez que lo caracterizaba, Draco dio media vuelta y se marchó. Hermione se desconcertó de nuevo. No se había despedido de ella.

Se volvió para mirar a Harry, y lo sorprendió mirando la espalda del rubio con la expresión pensativa.

- ¿De qué hablaban, Harry? – el pelinegro la miró por unos segundos, y sus facciones se suavizaron.

- De cosas sin importancia...- respondió e hizo un gesto con la mano, y la castaña entrecerró más los ojos. No le creía.- Bueno, mejor dime... ¿Adonde vas?

- A la sala común... – susurró. Lo miró con desconfianza y prefirió no insistir.

- Yo también, vamos, te acompaño... – dijo y le tomó de la mano instintivamente. La castaña se sonrojó y olvidó por un momento la escena que había visto.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia la sala común. Hermione no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, sólo lo observaba de reojo. Se sentía muy extraña. Jamás había tenido novio, y eso era lo más parecido que había tenido con respecto a un noviazgo, aunque no lo fuera.

Harry miraba al frente, parecía pensativo, Hermione se mordió el labio y se sonrojó cuando sintió la mano de su _amigo_ acariciar la suya.

¿Por qué a él no le afectaba su cercanía?

Parecía sobrellevar todo de una manera asombrosamente normal, que daba hasta envidia.

Ella se mareaba con su olor, se sonrojaba constantemente y temblaba con cualquier roce entre ellos. Por Merlín, era tan patética.

Merlín.

¡Merlín! ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado, Adam iba a matarla. Observó su reloj de pulsera y percibió con preocupación que ya eran las siete y media. Media hora de retraso. Su guardián se enfadaría.

Tironeó de la mano de Harry, y lo arrastró a paso rápido hacia la Sala Común.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – preguntó éste desconcertado.

- Adam quería hablar con nosotros hace media hora... – doblaron una esquina y se toparon con Ron y Ginny que parecían discutir sobre algo.- ¡Chicos! Que bueno que los veo, vengan, síganme...

Los hermanos Weasley pararon de hablar entre ellos, y miraron a su amiga con confusión.

- ¿Para qué? – le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando ella pasó a su lado con rapidez. No obtuvo respuesta y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dirigirle una mirada extrañada a su hermana, que se encogió de hombros, y seguirla.

* * *

La miró por unos segundos antes de levantarse y acercarse a ella. Cuando Hermione se percató de la mirada furiosa que poseía su guardián, se soltó repentinamente de la mano de Harry y se alejó de él con disimulo. El pelinegro pareció desconcertado, pero no comentó nada.

Hermione le sonrió avergonzada y se acercó un poco a él. Detrás de ella, pudo escuchar la voz de Ron y Harry que discutían sobre algo con Ginny.

Adam se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a su altura, y la miró sin expresión alguna.

- Siete cuarenta y cinco, castaña... veo que tienes una definición muy peculiar de lo que significa la puntualidad – susurró con la voz tranquila y muy suave. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, eso más que agradarle, le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Si, yo lo siento, estaba en la biblioteca y-

- Ya, ya lo se, se te olvidó... no importa, aprovechemos de que casi no hay alumnos, llama a tus amigos... – volvió a susurrar. Apenas y despegaba los labios, y a Hermione le costaba un poco seguir el hilo de sus palabras.

- Clar-

- Después, tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación...- la cortó de nuevo y su voz sonó amenazante, aterradora y extremadamente aterciopelada. Hermione se mareó unos segundos al sentir el aliento embriagante sobre su rostro, y estaba segura de percibir una mirada verde que la taladraba por la espalda. Adam seguía sin entender que para mantener una conversación, no se necesitaba estar tan cerca.

Asintió torpemente mientras tragaba saliva, y se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos. Se giró a sus amigos y les susurró unas cuantas palabras.

Adam regresó a su asiento en el sillón mas apartado de los alumnos, y observó sin expresión a los amigos de la castaña, que en esos momentos lo miraban con desconfianza, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al observar la mirada fulminante de niñito pelinegro.

La castaña estuvo a punto de sentarse en la banca que estaba al frente de su guardián, pero éste la frenó con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, frío y muy amenazante. Ella tragó saliva y se sentó a su lado.

Sus amigos lo hicieron frente a ellos, y los miraron alternadamente. Estaban muy confundidos, pero en sus mentes una idea se formó con repentino temor. Harry miró los ojos de Adam con expresión interrogante, pero el castaño lo ignoró, mirándolo casi con indiferencia.

- Los he citado aquí porque quiero decirles una cosa... – empezó él, con su voz suave y tranquila.- Tengo nuevas noticias...

- ¿Sabes ya qué día nos iremos? – preguntó la pelirroja repentinamente.

- No es sobre "ese" tema, pelirroja, es sobre otro que ha tomado mucha importancia... – dijo y en ese momento giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Se inclinó hacia delante y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Estuve investigando, y según fuentes confiables, existe una leyenda sobre dos reliquias sagradas... – susurró apenas moviendo los labios. Los chicos tuvieron que acercar sus rostros para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Merlín? – Preguntó Hermione repentinamente ceñuda.- ¿Para qué rayos investigué sobre él?

- No seas impaciente... – le advirtió y ella se sonrojó un poco. Harry y Ron observaron eso con una ceja levantada. Ginny sonrió.- Esas reliquias fueron creadas por Merlín... y esperó que anden bien en Historia, porque la vida de ese mago es sumamente importante...

Los chicos hicieron una mueca, ¿Qué no simplemente había sido un gran mago?

Adam sonrió con arrogancia, miró a la castaña y la incitó a comenzar.

Ella sonrió y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar.

- Me saltaré cosas insignificantes, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo, y nadie estuvo en contra de eso.

_Merlín era un mago sumamente poderoso, confecciono los mejores hechizos que se podrían utilizar y los más poderosos que a la fecha sólo son recuerdo; ninguno de ellos podría usarse para el mal._

_…l, un hombre sabio, bondadoso, confiable y consejero, ejemplo a seguir de miles de magos jóvenes y viejos, humanos y otros seres. Al igual que Tom Riddle cambió su nombre, para que la humanidad al escucharlo sintiera el poder sagrado, la verdadera magia, el aura de tranquilidad; que sintieran su pasado, su presente y su futuro._

_Desgraciadamente nadie supo su verdadero nombre._

Adam la interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano. Miró los rostros ceñudos de sus acompañantes y continuó él mismo.

_- Se cree que nació de la fuerza mágica de la antigüedad, varias versiones más, cuentan que fue engendrado por un demonio y una humana, y déjenme decirles que hay muchas más historias bastante patéticas, a decir verdad._

_En realidad él nació en un siglo desconocido, como un niño sobrenatural y poderoso, que a su temprana edad emanaba un aura bastante pacifica, además era un sabio conocedor; a lo largo de su vida desarrolló habilidades sorprendentes que asustaban en incontables veces a los pobladores, él acepto su vida, podía hacer todo, conocía el universo entero, podía cambiar de forma, controlar el clima y los elementos._

_Hablaba con los animales, conocía la esencia de todas las cosas, su transformación y su renovación, conocía el secreto del Sol y de la Luna, las leyes que rigen el curso de las estrellas en el firmamento; las imágenes mágicas de las nubes y el aire; los misterios del mar._

_Conocía los demonios que envían sueños bajo la Luna. Comprendía el grito áspero de la corneja, el volar cantarín de los cisnes, la resurrección del fénix. Podía interpretar el vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas ciegas de los hombres, y predecía todas las cosas que sucedían después. En fin, eso y mucho más._

_Se decía que Merlín tenía contactos con las hadas, los gnomos, e incluso con los dragones; se le considera el único humano que se ganó el respeto y la admiración de estos monstruos._

_Fue único. Tuvo cierta ayuda, ciertos dones y cierta fuerza que lo convirtieron en leyenda._

_Sin embargo, él fue un hechicero extraño, digamos, un caso especial, su descendencia fue poderosa, pero nadie, nunca, lo igualo. Ni hoy, ni en el pasado_.

Se calló. Los miró de nuevo y sólo percibió incertidumbre en sus rostros. Hasta Hermione parecía sorprendida por muchos de los nuevos datos.

- Lo que acabo de contarles no lo encontrarán en los libros, es información que ha sido ocultada, y que ahora tienen la suerte de conocer... cierren las bocas porque aún hay más...

_Merlín tuvo grandes contribuciones a la magia, aparte de los grandes secretos del universo, Merlín contó fascinantes historias con respecto a la guerra más legendaria de nuestra existencia, aquella lucha de poderío y soberanía que sólo pocos tuvieron la suerte de relatar..._

_Merlín fue uno de ellos, fue uno de los sobrevivientes..._

_La batalla de los siete milenios, donde las razas peleaban por el poder, por una victoria inalcanzable, por una fuerza suprema que gobernaba el alma de las mentes siniestras de cada especie... aquella guerra donde reyes temerarios y poderosos estuvieron cara a cara, compartiendo el sufrimiento de sus pueblos, la sombría proyección del sol, las tinieblas que regían a su comunidad..._

_Fue en esa guerra donde se crearon las reliquias, llamadas "Armas legendarias"._

_Cada pueblo construyó su fortaleza, alejada y perdida de los demás, oculta entre su elemento. También cada pueblo forjó un arma capaz de eliminar al enemigo de toda su existencia..._

_Merlín, en esa época, fue uno de los representantes humanos, soberano y líder, creador de la espada humana más poderosa de todos los tiempos, capaz de combatir la espada maligna o la espada divina... sus dueños, los demonios y los ángeles, los seres que lideraban la victoria de la guerra._

_Una muestra de su poder fue esa espada, fue tan poderoso, que al crear esa reliquia, la guerra terminó._

Se levantó de su lugar y recorrió la estancia hasta llegar al lado de la chimenea, recargó un brazo en la base y se dejó embriagar por los recuerdos. El fuego crepitante que estaba a pasos de extinguirse, lo llevó a un lugar lejano y una memoria pasada, enterrada en el olvido, regresó al él con sombría energía.

_- No puedes ir... y es mi última palabra.- rugió la voz aguda de un varón._

_- ¡Padre, estoy capacitado para esa lucha, y lo sabe!_

_- No vas a ir... – dijo y los ojos azules del capitán brillaron con decisión. El pequeño niño que apenas le llegaba a la cintura lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¡Eso es injusto, Alexiel si va a luchar!_

_- Ya cállate, tu hermano es mucho más fuerte que tú, el no morirá al inicio de la batalla.- rugió. La voz parecía harta. La imponente figura del capitán se arrodilló frente a su hijo, su cabello rubio calló frente a sus ojos, y su faceta se volvió sombría. Tomó los pequeños hombros del niño y lo miró intensamente.- Necesito que te quedes aquí, hijo mío, si perdemos está batalla, tú serás el único descendiente vivo de nuestra familia... eres muy pequeño, Kalyo, y no quiero perderte tan rápido._

Apretó la mandíbula sin pretenderlo. Alguien le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo sacó de sus amargos pensamientos.

- ¿Adam? – preguntó la castaña mientras lo zarandeaba un poco del brazo.- ¿Estás bien? Parecías como en trance...

El castaño la miró intensamente y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos plateados parecían más oscuros y sombríos de lo habitual.

- Estoy bien... – observó a su alrededor y notó con alivio que la sala estaba vacía exceptuando a los dos pelirrojos, el niñito y la castaña. Era tarde.- Las armas que me interesa que sepan son las siguientes, las dos espadas más poderosas que existen aparte de la Espada Sagrada creada por Merlín...

La **Divine Sword**, _(Espada Divina)_, pertenece a los ángeles, el poder de esta espada es tan grande, que en su hoja tiene escrito la historia de los principios del universo, el cual fue creado por los seres de la luz. Esta espada, tiene la capacidad de atrapar la oscuridad y convertirla en luz, para que así su portador la utilice para sí mismo o la expulse como ataque hacia sus enemigos. Es bastante ligera e incrementa la fuerza de quien la posea al doble, se dice que tiene vida propia, pues es capaz de defender a su poseedor, cubriendo y absorbiendo los ataques oscuros que vayan dirigidos hacia él, rebotándolos contra el quien los lanzó.

Y la **Evil Sword**, _(Espada Maligna)_, pertenece a los demonios, y es la contraparte de la Espada Divina, posee sus mismas habilidades, pero en vez de absorber oscuridad, absorbe la luz, y en vez de defender a su portador, la espada ataca a los enemigos de su amo cuando éste se lo ordene.

Ya no hay una para cada amo, en cambio, cada guerrero posee una, y así tener el poder de acabar con su enemigo, pero si hay una más poderosa que todas las demás. Muchas fueron destruidas en la guerra... pero es necesario que toda esta información la tengan muy en cuenta.

Y la espada humana es la que vamos a buscar.- sentenció al final, y miró fríamente el rostro sorprendido de los presentes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio? Armas Legendarias, ¿No te suena a algo? ¡Esto es más que una estúpida leyenda! – rugió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana lo tomó del brazo, aunque mantenía la vista perdida.

Los ojos plateados del ángel, brillaron con la fiereza de un ser aterrador. Sus mandíbulas se tensaron y la cabeza se alzó con una mueca de desprecio. Avanzó un paso pero la castaña se colocó frente a él con los brazos extendidos hacia su cuerpo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Ron, no seas patético, si leyeras un poco, sabrías que esa guerra no es ninguna mentira! Los magos más poderosos y confiables de nuestra historia, afirman esa batalla... ¡Así que no seas ridículo!

- ¡No lo defiendas! ¡Todo lo que nos ha dicho sale de las normas de la naturaleza normal! ¡Ni siquiera confía en Dumbledore!

- Ron, ya basta... – dijo la voz de Harry y lo tomó de un hombro.- Yo le creo... todos estamos tensos, pero no es para que pongas en duda la palabra de Adam, él sólo quiere ayudarnos... – terminó con la voz extremadamente tranquila. Adam lo miró un poco sorprendido.- Además, Dumbledore me ha mentido muchas veces...

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, el eco de las llamas era el único repiqueteo que sonaba en la estancia. Al final, el pelirrojo suspiró.

- Lo siento, pero estoy un poco nervioso.- Se disculpó el pelirrojo. Harry le sonrió de medio lado. Guió a su amigo hasta los sillones y ambos se sentaron pensativos, Ginny los siguió. Hermione suspiró aliviada y miró a su guardián quien lucía más tranquilo. Aún había muchas incógnitas en todo el asunto.

- Dijiste que había dos reliquias, y la espada sólo es una... – Adam volvió a sorprenderse de la inteligencia de esa chiquilla, pero le sonrió.

- Así es... la otra reliquia es: "El Libro del Destino", donde se encuentran todos los hechizos de Merlín, los hechizos más poderosos que poseen el poder de la destrucción, y ese libro se encuentra enterrado en la misma isla donde esta congelada la espada. Y las reliquias de Merlín están antes de los vampiros o los dragones. Ese viaje será más difícil que el otro, es una prueba mucho más arriesgada...- Terminó. Ya no había más que decir. Se concentró de nuevo en las llamas de la chimenea y sus ojos danzaron con el brilló crepitante. La decisión dependía de ellos.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Harry y se levantó. La castaña se acercó a él.- ¿Cómo sabremos donde está la isla?

- Sé cosas más aya de tu imaginación, conozco seres más poderosos de lo que llegarías siquiera a pensar... conozco el mundo más de lo que me gustaría, y para llegar a la isla del fin del mundo, tenemos que atravesar una pasaje llamado _La puerta de la eternidad_. Sólo les queda confiar en mí... y no les puedo ofrecer nada más.- respondió con la voz seca. No lo miró y sus ojos relampaguearon con frialdad.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga, le preguntó en silencio que es lo que debía hacer. La espada, el libro. Sentía que esa guerra se había salido de las manos de la humanidad, y la mirada tierna que le dedicó su amiga antes de abrazarlo, sólo le dijo la verdad.

Ya no era cuestión de magos. Era cuestión de Universos.

Y debía hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr la victoria.

Debía confiar en Adam Hellsing.

Debía darle vida a la esperanza, porque no todo estaba perdido.

o

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, yo lo se, me tarde bastante, pero por lo menos tengo una gran y valiosa excusa: Examen de la Universidad. Y para que no se enojen mucho: Lo pase, con un buen puntaje._

_Bien, verdaderamente no se que decir, éste capítulo tiene mucha información nueva, y me agradó de verdad, ¿ustedes que opinan? Espero recibir muchos comentarios porque quiero enterarme de su opinión. Ya regresé a mis normales 7000 palabras. No quiero consentirlos con capítulos tan largos, ni aburrirlos._

_El próximo capítulo todo va a estar más relajado, y trataré de hacerlo un poco más cómico, pues la situación se presta. No diré como se llama para que sea sorpresa. Juro que no tardaré tanto, ahora estoy casi libre, a no ser por la escuela, por lo menos mi vida está un poco más calmada._

_Antes de despedirme, he de aclarar unas cuantas cosas, primero, algo que muchas personas lectoras me han pedido, una relación Adam-Hermione. Bueno, a cada persona que me pedía eso, solía contestarle por separado, tratando de aclarar un par de cosas sobre esos dos. Pero como que no funcionaba. Bien, tanta insistencia me ha agobiado._

_Debo decirles que jamás pensé en hacer eso. A mi mente el fic se daba sin ninguna clase de acercamiento entre ellos. Pero me he puesto a pensar mucho la situación y tal vez podría resultar. Aunque mi mentalidad siempre ha sido algo más de hermanos, ambos comparten una historia muy similar y sólo faltan dos capítulos para saber el por qué.  
_

oo

_  
o_

oo

_o_

oo

_Pero ahí va la incógnita. ¿Cómo separarlos? La mayoría de ustedes está de acuerdo que este fic es 100 Harry y Hermione. Nadie va a cambiar eso, sea feliz o triste el final, así lo he decidido. Por lo tanto si Adam y Hermione tienen alguna relación... pues obviamente se van a separar para el final. Claro puedo hacer algo como que Hermione se confunda y eso, pero ¿Y Kalyo? ¿Hago que se enamore y luego le rompo el corazón? No quiero hacer una relación ambigua y aburrida en donde, burdamente, los dos hubiesen estado confundidos. No es mi estilo, y sinceramente no me agrada la idea, es algo aburrido y muy repetitivo. ¿Por qué creen que no me puse a relatar la historia entre Ron y Hermione?_

_Esa es mi opinión, y si quieren un poco de tensión entre la relación Harry y Hermione, pues ahí hay un personaje que se va a interponer MUCHO en sus vidas. Se que ya se imaginan quien es. Bueno expresé mi opinión ante la insistencia de esa pareja, espero que comprendan mi punto de vista._

_Ahora una última cosa, para los que piensen que Harry y Hermione van a tener las cosas tan dulces y fáciles, y que van a terminar juntos desde ya, sólo les digo una cosa: Equivocación._

_Falta mucho para eso, de hecho los siguientes 4 o 5 capítulos, sólo le dan sabor al asunto. Nada más. Además, jamás he dicho que sea amor... todavía no._

_Bueno, espero su opinión._

_Por cierto, agradezco a Wikipedia por tan valiosos datos sobre Merlín. ._

_Les mando muchos saludos, un abrazo y un beso._

_Su amiga:_

_DarkGranger._


	17. XVII La primera cita

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**17.- La primera cita**

**_"Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, el recuerdo más querido sigue siendo el último, y nuestra evocación más dulce, la del primer beso."_**

Caminaba apresurada. Iba tarde a su clase y lo sabía. Snape iba a matarla, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y se suponía que era Premio Anual?

Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba intranquila.

Ni siquiera el desconsiderado de su guardián pudo haberla despertado a tiempo. Y pensar que su desvelo se debía a su insistente enfado. Estaba enojado con ella, y parecía que su humor estaba bastante grave, pues en ese momento iba completamente sola. _Por ese pasillo solitario y lúgubre, completamente peligroso. Así como pensaba él._

Sonrió.

Pensar que su falta de sueño la anoche anterior había sido por su causa. La había regañado con sus palabras frías y prepotentes. La había taladrado con su mirada gélida y dura. Le había advertido con su voz siniestra y oscura. La había hecho temblar de mil formas diferentes.

Y ella le había dicho que parecía un niño. Y eso lo había enfurecido más.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Agitó su cabellera de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptar la actitud tan infantil que Adam estaba tomando. Quizás había muchas cosas que estaban en contra de que ella tuviera una relación con un chico... pero si ella no salía sana y salva de esa guerra, entonces se arrepentiría de no haber hecho algo por disfrutar su vida.

Se estremeció de sólo pensar en ese hecho, el hecho de _"su posible muerte"_. Entonces, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, desapareció. El corazón le dolió y los pulmones se le apretaron por la repentina falta de aire que la embargó.

Parpadeó fuertemente e intentó alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente.

Se quedó parada delante de la puerta de la clase de pociones, divagando en sus pensamientos y perdiendo su mirada en la opaca madera de la misma.

Era tarde. Tenía pociones, lo que significaba que Snape le bajaría puntos a su casa y la dejaría en ridículo frente a toda la clase... y en ese momento se dio cuenta también que si el profesor se atrevía a insultarla, ahí dentro habría dos personas dispuestas a golpearlo o... tres. Y eso significaba menos puntos y problemas... muchos problemas.

Titubeó un poco, pero al fin, dio media vuelta y regresó con pasos torpes hacia su habitación.

Al fin y al cabo, ella podría decir que se había sentido mal... y eso no distaba mucho de la verdad.

Ni siquiera tocó anticipando su presencia cuando entró. Y ella sabía que era él, incluso antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta.

_Era el único que creía tener ese derecho._

- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes explicarme el hecho de haber estado solo en una clase donde supuestamente tú deberías estar? – preguntó alterado. La verdad es que había estado toda la clase de pociones pensando que algo le había ocurrido a esa castaña.- Y si estas enfadada conmigo por lo de anoche, te advierto que no tienes ni derecho ni...

- Adam... – lo interrumpió ella mientras levantaba su cabeza con gesto somnoliento de la almohada.

El castaño se limitó a mirarla atentamente.

- Estoy bien...- aseguró con voz rasposa a causa del sueño.- Sabía que iba a llegar tarde a la clase, así que decidí faltar...- explicó mientras se restregaba los ojos y se incorporaba en la cama.- En dado caso, tú eres el culpable por no despertarme... – lo acusó, aunque su tono de voz estaba tranquilo.

- ¡Ja! Mi culpa... – susurró hastiado. Hermione sonrió y lo miró por unos segundos.

- Así que... ¿Ya no estas enfadado?

- Mmm...

- Me asombran tus palabras tan extensas... – ironizó con la boca torcida. Adam suspiró.

- No, Hermione, ya no estoy enojado... ayer estaba, sólo un poco... exaltado. – Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en la cama.- Lo único que realmente me molestó fue el hecho de que desobedecieras mis órdenes, ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no interrumpas mis planes... ¿De acuerdo? – La castaña rodó los ojos pero asintió con cansancio.- Y si quieres tener alguna relación con Potter, allá tú. – comentó con indiferencia.

- Si, ya lo se... me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio.- ahora fue su turno para suspirar. Lo miró mientras ella recogía su mochila y se la acomodaba en el hombro.- Y espero que estés conciente de que este sábado saldré con él... – Adam se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.- Así que te comportarás, ¿verdad?

Adam gruñó algo inteligible y se dirigió a la salida. La castaña lo observó hasta que le abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera primero.

- Y Adam... no salgas hasta después de unos minutos, ya de por sí es difícil explicar porque me sigues a todas partes... no me quiero ni imaginar si alguien te ve saliendo detrás de mí de mi propia habitación...

Adam no contestó, pero él se encontró con ella cinco minutos después en el centro de la sala común.

- ¡Granger!

Hermione paró en seco y giró su cabeza para mirar de frente a la persona que había gritado su nombre. El tono cínico y prepotente que utilizó, le hizo saber de inmediato cual era la identidad de la voz que la llamó. Sonrió mientras lo esperaba y levantó una ceja al verlo encantadoramente despeinado.

- Hola, Draco...

- Draco, Draco... todavía no soy capaz de llamarte por tu nombre, pero tú lo haces con el mío de una manera tan sencilla que hasta me da envidia... – suspiró el rubio. Le devolvió la sonrisa que ella tan amablemente le dirigía y normalizó su respiración entrecortada en breves segundos.

- Dime, ¿me llamaste por algún motivo en especial? – preguntó la castaña mientras ambos caminaban hacia el gran comedor. Hermione notó un leve temblor en los labios del rubio que hasta pensó haberlo imaginado.

- No... bueno en realidad sí... – titubeó y desvió su mirada, de repente se sintió patético y muy _cursi_. Además no sabía como pedírselo. Hermione esperó a que prosiguiera, pero frunció el ceño al verlo tan nervioso, algo escasamente común en esa figura narcisista y rubia.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó tras una serie de minutos en mutismo.

- Si... es decir, no... yo quería in-disculparme...- carraspeó incomodo haciendo una mueca por lo cobarde que se sentía. Hermione se extraño frunciendo los labios.-...es sobre mi comportamiento del otro día... – musitó con desanimo y se golpeó internamente por no atreverse a pedirle lo que quería.

- Ahh... era eso, no hay problema, Draco, no te preocupes... – dijo la castaña restándole importancia. El rubio asintió y abrió la puerta del gran comedor ingresando tras la castaña.

- Nos vemos... – susurró él mientras la miraba alejarse y sentarse al lado de ese estúpido niño que vivió.

- Quítate de mi camino, rubio... – dijo una voz detrás de él. Se movió un poco y observó con desagrado a ese castaño que le transmitía un aura de hastío muy intenso. Además se la pasaba detrás de Granger como si fuera su guardaespaldas.

Lo miró alejarse y frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos gélidos, fríos y sin expresión, se recordó a sí mismo antes de que su madre muriera y una oleada de estremecimiento se apoderó de su espina dorsal.

Había cosas y situaciones que cambiaban hasta a la peor de las personas. Y nadie lo podía evitar.

- Hola, Hermione... – le sonrió el ojiverde en cuanto ésta se sentó a su lado. La castaña le sonrió de vuelta a modo de saludo y se acomodó en su lugar observando de reojo a su guardián que se acercaba hacia la mesa.- Ahora me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué faltaste a pociones? Snape parecía más contento...

La castaña rió y se sirvió un poco de estofado y verduras.

- Supongo que le he hecho el día perfecto a Snape...

- Si...

- Y con respecto al motivo de mi ausencia, simple: me quedé dormida – murmuró lo más natural que pudo, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Entonces, Ron, con su típico tono burlesco, empezó a reír.

- ¿Tú? ¡Quedarte dormida! – dijo medio entrecortado y se rió más fuerte, Harry se mordió el labio para evitar burlarse de su amiga. Hermione frunció el ceño sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.- Por. Mer-lín. Hermione Granger se quedó dormida. Esto es algo épico.

- ¡Cállate Ron! – murmuró entre dientes.- Que yo nunca lo haga no significa que eso no me pueda pasar, además, tú lo haces todo el tiempo...

- Yo soy un Weasley, eso es genético.- se justificó mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca. Hermione gruñó.

- Ya, ya, Hermione estudia más que nosotros, ayer nos desvelamos hasta tarde y debe estar muy cansada, ¿cierto?... – comentó Harry intentando mejorar el ambiente y evitar una pelea. Hermione lo miró fulminante pero no dijo nada, el ojiverde tragó saliva.

- Adam. – saludó en voz baja el pelinegro al ver al castaño tomar asiento al otro lado de su amiga, ese lugar que estaba reservado para él y que nadie se atrevía a tomar. Harry se dijo así mismo que él lo hubiera hecho, pero no había la necesidad.

- Pelirrojo, niño.- saludó de manera arrogante, le revolvió el cabello a Hermione y ésta puso una mueca de fastidio. Adam siempre elegante, altivo. No importaba que creyera que los demás eran inferiores a él. Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar ese mote que tanto odiaba. Adam lo ignoró y en cambio, miró al frente con el mentón alzado, observando, lo que para él, era una comida horripilante, pero necesaria, se justificaba constantemente.

Estaba apunto de servirse algo medio decente, según él, cuando algo tomó lugar a su lado.

- ¡Hola! Adam, Hermione, Harry, Ron, ¿Qué hay? – saludó la voz infantil de la pequeña Alice, a su lado, Anthony los saludó a todos con su pequeña manita.

- Hola, Alice, ¿Cómo están? – preguntó gentilmente la castaña. Adam rodó los ojos con una mueca de hastío difícil de ignorar, aunque parecía que los pequeños no se daban cuenta de ello.

- Bien, bien, esperando con ansías la temporada de Quidditch, ya falta poco, ¿no? – preguntó animada. Su hermano le sirvió un poco de carne y patatas y le pasó el plato. Hermione sonrió.

- Si, espero verlos ahí en los entrenamientos... – comentó Harry mientras miraba a la pequeña devorar su comida. Al pequeño castaño le brillaron los ojos.

- No lo dudes – sonrió Anthony.

- El próximo lunes será, entonces.

Los gemelos asintieron contentos y la conversación inició sobre el tema que más parecía gustarles: El Quidditch.

Hermione sonreía constantemente por las exclamaciones que los pequeños proferían, pero sin llegar a inmiscuirse en el tema que muchos sabían ella no destacaba.

El sábado se acercaba y Hermione parecía estar más nerviosa de lo normal. Adam estaba harto de su actitud y ya habían tenido varias peleas a causa de su nerviosismo y torpeza. El castaño se había limitado a seguirla y no prestarle atención más que la suficiente, y Hermione se había sentido tremendamente indignada por ese hecho.

Su nerviosismo era tonto y ella lo sabía. Era Harry, su mejor amigo, nada malo podía pasar. Se había disculpado con Adam por segunda ocasión ese día, pero el parecía algo enojado.

Harry, en cambio, había notado el extraño comportamiento de la castaña y sonreía con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo masculino al ser el causante del estado de su amiga.

Quería que ella se sintiera bien a su lado, quería que fuera una cita perfecta. No sabía si ella ya había tenido alguna otra, pero él haría de esa la mejor.

Estaba dispuesto a enseñarle que entre ellos algo más que amistad podía surgir, y que eso sólo llevaría a algo mucho mejor de lo que tenían antes.

Porque eso funcionaría, él se encargaría de ello.

Hermione caminaba algo apresurada hacía la biblioteca, estaba bien que Adam la cuidará, pero eso era un exceso.

- ¡Adam, sólo voy a la Biblioteca! – le gritó de repente y se detuvo. Quería estar sola, mañana era su "cita", tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero el castaño seguía persiguiéndola. Ya muy claro le había dejado que quería pensar con tranquilidad, y para ella tener a ese ángel egocéntrico a su lado no correspondía un panorama muy tranquilo.- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó al observar su indiferencia, la estaba ignorando.- Está bien, hagamos una cosa, no me dejarás a menos que esté acompañada, ¿cierto?, bueno, mira... ¡Draco! – llamó al chico que en esos momentos pasaba por el pasillo contrario.

Adam miró con frialdad al rubio que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa torcida, digna de un seductor, sólo dirigida a la castaña. Eso sólo hizo que se enfureciera.

Tomó del brazo a Hermione y la jaló un poco. Acerco su boca a su oído y le susurró:

- Te estaré observando, Hermione... – acto seguido la soltó empujándola débilmente y se dio media vuelta. Cuidar a Hermione Granger, era un trabajo sumamente difícil.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio en cuanto estuvo a su lado, Hermione suspiró negando con la cabeza. Le sonrió.

- ¿Me acompañarías a la Biblioteca? – pidió. Draco se quedó observándola un momento hasta que una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

- Sería un placer, preciosa... – Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar ese tono seductor que sólo lo caracterizaba a él, y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse por la forma en que la miraba. Había un brillo en sus ojos que ella decidió ignorar.

Draco se ofreció gentil y caballerosamente a llevar sus libros y aunque la castaña se negó en rotundo, Draco se los arrebató de los brazos y fingió ojearlos mientras caminaban.

Hermione no pudo sentirse más avergonzada y su rostro lo demostraba. Sinceramente no estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran eso por ella, Harry y Ron jamás se habían ofrecido a cargar sus libros pero a ella jamás le había molestado, por más que pesaran, los libros eran de ella.

Se sentaron en silencio en una de las mesas que estaba hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, a un lado de los estantes de historia.

La castaña fue a buscar uno de los libros que necesitaba y regresó a tiempo para ver como Draco lucía una pose despreocupada y leía uno de los libros de romance que ella había estado leyendo. Hermione se sonrojó al recordar de que trataba el libro y lo cerró, prácticamente, en sus narices.

El rubio la observó con una sonrisa y apoyó un codo en la mesa, recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano y mirándola fijamente.

La castaña guardó el libro rápidamente en su mochila y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes.

- Y dime, ¿Qué harás mañana en Hogsmeade? – interrogó el chico mientras hacía círculos con su varita en el aire, tratando de demostrar despreocupación, aunque sentía una enorme curiosidad.

- Bueno... – comenzó mientras escribía un par de líneas en un pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.- Pues, tengo una especie de... ehh...- se sonrojó y paró de escribir para mirarlo, había detenido de hacer figuritas en el aire y la miraba atentamente.- una...cita... con Harry...

Draco, en un acto inconsciente, apretó su varita con fuerza y endureció su mandíbula en un gesto de frialdad. A la mierda su plan.

Murmuró algo parecido a un "ah", y no quiso preguntar más. La castaña lo miró por unos segundos pero, entonces, Draco se levantó y tomó un libro de una estantería cercana, y comenzó a leer en silencio, sólo roto por la pluma de ella haciendo apuntes y anotaciones en el pergamino.

Se vio tentada a decirle algo, pero Draco parecía extrañamente enfadado. Decidió no hacer nada y siguió trabajando.

Lo que nunca supo fue que Draco Malfoy no había leído ni una palabra esa tarde.

Ok. Había creído que eso iba a ser fácil. Ella se lo había advertido de todas maneras.

Pero no, maldición, no era nada sencillo.

No había querido discutir más sobre el asunto, temía que su amiga se enfadara con él y por eso se había quedado callado.

Pero eso era suficiente.

Bien. Ese ególatra le caía mal, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Bueno, a decir verdad se sentía muy extraño al verlos caminando _juntos_, y más aún se había enfadado cuando los vio entrar a la biblioteca _juntos_ de nuevo.

Está bien. Lo aceptaba, estaba celoso. _Muy celoso._

Camino decidido hacia allá. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan... posesivo con alguien. Tan allegado.

Pero ella era totalmente diferente, hacía que él se preocupara por ella a cada minuto, cada vez que la veía triste. Se preocupaba por sus expresiones, por como lo miraba. Se preocupaba porque estuviera con ellos, que se divirtiera. Aunque se hubiera planteado todo eso algo tarde.

Pero en ese momento le preocupaba que estuviera con Malfoy.

Y quizás el miedo que sentía no se debía a que el rubio pudiera hacerle daño. Ya muy claro se lo había dejado. _Había algo más._

Sintió algo en el estómago al verlos tan tranquilos. Armoniosos. Y sólo estaban leyendo en completo silencio.

Se preguntó si ella se sentiría así de cómoda con él.

Se acercó hasta su mesa y se colocó detrás de ella sin hacer ruido, la chica no reparo en su presencia al estar muy concentrada en el libro que leía con mucho interés. Draco levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente sintiendo su presencia, su mirada era fría y severa y le dedicó una mueca de fastidio que hizo fruncir el ceño al chico ojiverde.

Despacio y sin dejar de mirarlo, Draco se levantó cerrando el libro de un golpe seco y calculador. Hermione se sobresaltó por la acción repentina y pegó un respingo al sentir una mano en su hombro. Se giró para mirar el abdomen de una persona, y levantó la vista comprobando con una mueca que se trataba de Harry.

_Harry._

El chico que no dejaba de rondar por su mente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le susurró Harry cerca de su oído. La castaña se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza cerrando su libro torpemente.

Le dirigió a Draco una mirada de disculpa y éste sólo comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

- Nos vemos, preciosa... – le dijo con la sonrisa seductora que siempre utilizaba. Hermione se encogió en su lugar sintiendo su rostro arder, y a su lado, sintió como el ojiverde apretaba la silla con más fuerza de lo normal. Estuvo segura, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, que el chico tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

- Nos vemos, Draco, gracias por acompañarme...- murmuro avergonzada y con un hilo de voz. Draco sonrió enseñando todos sus blancos dientes e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida. Hermione no le perdió la vista de encima hasta que éste hubo cruzado la puerta de la biblioteca.

Harry carraspeó y tomó lugar en la silla que estaba a un lado de su amiga.

- Si querías compañía debiste perdérmelo a mí... – dijo tras unos segundos de haberla observado. Su voz tenía un ligero tono de reproche. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, pues no andaban por ahí cerca y me encontré a Draco, no le veo el problema...

- Pero, Hermione, e-

- Harry, no empecemos de nuevo, por favor, no quiero pelear... – dijo con voz cansina. Se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó extrañado.

- No lo sé, tú quieres hablar conmigo ¿no?, supongo que querrás salir de aquí, sé que no les gusta la biblioteca... – dijo de una manera indiferente y despreocupada.

- Si tú quieres nos podemos quedar aquí, no me molesta... – rectificó entre dientes. Con Malfoy si podía estar ahí pero con él no, ¿eh?.

Hermione rió entre dientes.

- Vamos Harry, no te molestes, no me importa salir, ya llevo un rato aquí, mejor vayamos a la sala común... – dijo y recogió sus libros. Dio media vuelta pero la mano de su amigo reteniéndola por el brazo la detuvo.

- Hablo enserio, no me importa estar aquí si estoy contigo... – dijo sinceramente y sus ojos brillaron. La castaña le miró tiernamente y besó su mejilla con delicadeza.

- Gracias, Harry... pero no te preocupes, enserio, mejor vayamos a caminar, ¿está bien? – le dijo con una sonrisa, de repente se sintió... emocionada.

- Está bien, si tú insistes... – respondió no muy seguro.

Antes de salir, la miró pensativo. ¿Era su imaginación o...? ¡¿Malfoy le había cargado los libros?!

Sí, tenía que ser eso, la había visto entrar con menos cosas... y a Malfoy lo había visto salir con prácticamente nada. Entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

¡Eso le correspondía a él!

¡Maldito hurón!

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó gentilmente, intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero como que no le salió del todo bien. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- No, gracias, estoy bien... – respondió confundida. Ese día algo raro le pasaba al mundo. Harry apretó la mandíbula sintiendo el desagradable ardor en el estómago que producían los celos.

- ¿Hay algún problema con que te ayude?

- No, precisamente por eso, no tengo problema en cargarlos...

- Si, pero son muchos para ti...

- No, son menos de la mitad de lo que normalmente cargo...- respondió indiferente. Harry la miró sorprendido.- Lo he hecho sola por siente años, Harry, no entiendo cual es la diferencia ahora...

Harry la detuvo de nuevo.

- Si, hay una diferencia muy grande, ahora no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que mi mejor amiga necesita mi ayuda... – respondió entre dientes.

- ¿Acaso estamos peleando por esto? – preguntó ella desubicada. Harry parecía extrañamente enojado. Definitivamente algo le pasaba al mundo ese día.

Había tranquilizado su humor en la biblioteca, con la tranquila y silenciosa compañía de Draco, incluso estaba a un lado de Harry sin sentirse nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir el día siguiente. Pero ciertamente, Harry no ayudaba con su estado de ánimo.

- No, no estamos peleando, estamos analizando el hecho de que me restriegues en la cara lo mal amigo que soy, sólo es eso... – respondió con desagrado.

- Yo no te he dicho nada, jamás te he recriminado nada, Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? – espetó enojada.

Harry suspiró. Eso no era bueno, ya la había hecho enojar.

- Lo siento, Hermione, es sólo que ví como hace rato Malfoy cargaba tus libros, y entonces me pregunté si alguna vez yo lo había hecho.- suspiró de nuevo y la miró directamente a sus ojos miel.- me sentí mal al reconocer que jamás lo he hecho, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo... y entonces, Malfoy lo hace, cuando llevan un par de semanas siendo "amigos" – dijo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.- y tú y yo llevamos siendo amigos por más de seis años... creo que me sentí algo, bueno, algo celoso... yo- lo siento.

Hermione se rió. Harry la miró ofendido.

- No seas tonto, Harry, nunca me he quejado, te lo juro, no me molesta llevar mis cosas... ¿de acuerdo? Todos estos años me has ofrecido tu amistad, y creo que eso es más que suficiente... – dijo con ternura. El pelinegro le sonrió agradecido y tomó los tres pesados tomos de las manos de su amiga. Se inclinó hacia enfrente y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Hermione acarició su mejilla y sonrió en medio del beso. Se separaron lentamente y Harry le sonrió.

- Señorita, deje que este humilde siervo la consienta un poco... – dijo caballerosamente, la castaña rió de nuevo.- Enserio, Hermione, te mereces más que esto de mi parte...

Ella se sonrojó por la admiración que brillaba en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Se puso de puntitas y lo besó brevemente a modo de agradecimiento.

En ese momento, la castaña pensó en por qué se había preocupado de salir con su mejor amigo. Su relación era tan normal y espontánea que no habría problemas.

O eso pensaba ella.

Había llegado el sábado, más rápido de lo que él mismo pensaba. Y más nervios de los que esperaba tener.

Estaba parado frente al espejo esperando encontrar algún desperfecto con su figura. Habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que se había vestido, pero la incertidumbre y preocupación consumían su cabeza impidiéndole sentirse seguro de su aspecto.

Se acomodó los anteojos y suspiró. Esperaba no parecerle feo a su amiga.

Se arregló por cuarta vez la chaqueta café que tenía puesta y con un largo asentimiento de cabeza, se giró y salió de la habitación.

Caminó perturbado hacia la sala común, eran veinte minutos antes de lo acordado y sabía que aún tenía largo tiempo para comerse la cabeza de los nervios.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla de pie frente a la chimenea consumida. Le daba la espalda a los dormitorios, y por un momento, y uno muy cobarde, quiso dar media vuelta y huir alegando sentirse enfermo. Temía no ser bueno en las relaciones y echar a perder la amistad cómplice que poseía con esa castaña.

Pero no pudo. Una vez más, la imagen espectacular de su mejor amiga lo dejó sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Ese día se veía particularmente hermosa. No llevaba su acostumbrado uniforme impecable sino una falda larga de color café claro y una hermosa blusa de tirantes blanca. Lucía en sus pies unas sandalias de color ocre y su cabello lo traía agarrado en una coleta baja que sobresalía por su hombro derecho.

Y aunque el clima no era especialmente cálido, su amiga parecía fresca y cómoda de esa manera.

Le tocó el hombro un poco ensimismado y cuando sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los avellana de ella, la sonrisa de su rostro le pareció insuficiente.

- Supongo que ambos bajamos temprano... – murmuró la castaña con un rubor en las mejillas. Harry la miraba con tal admiración que la avergonzaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y fue su turno para admirarlo.

Su cabello algo menos despeinado que siempre, sus ojos brillosos tras esas gafas redondas, sus labios perfectamente curvados en una sonrisa. Su camiseta blanca con un estampado negro y sus pantalones oscuros que caían perfectamente por sus atléticas piernas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa al notar la piel de la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

- Te ves hermosa, más que de costumbre... – susurró muy cerca. A la castaña se le aceleró el corazón y pensó que ese chico pelinegro era alguien extremadamente tierno.

- G-gracias, tú también luces genial... – comentó mientras mordía su labio con nerviosismo.

Harry soltó una risa juguetona, y el cálido y fresco aliento de su amigo le golpeó el rostro con delicadeza.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar? – preguntó la castaña removiéndose incómoda y separándose un par de pasos del pelinegro.

- No

- ¿No? – preguntó tontamente- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque desayunaremos en Hogsmeade... – respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Está bien?

- Claro, no hay problema...

Ninguno de los dos mencionó a sus otros amigos durante el trayecto a los carruajes. Harry abrió la puerta de un carruaje que estaba detenido y supuso que casi ningún estudiante salía tan temprano al pueblo, generalmente desayunaban en el castillo.

En el trayecto a su destino, ambos jóvenes intercambiaron pocas palabras pues, para intriga de los dos, el nerviosismo se hacía presente una vez más y las dudas de llevar más lejos su relación, perduraron en sus mentes hasta entrar en la enorme cafetería.

- Las Tres Escobas luce más solitaria por las mañanas...

- Es verdad... – dijo examinando el lugar, casi no había nadie y gracias al gran tamaño del lugar éste lucía algo sombrío. Iba a comentar algo para comenzar una conversación, pero la voz amable de Madame Rosmerta lo distrajo.

Ordenaron algo ligero para desayunar y esperaron callados y distraídos a que llegaran sus órdenes. Harry se sintió incómodo durante el lapso silencioso y estrujó sus manos sobre sus piernas.

- Y... ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana y a través de ellos alcanzó a mirar la silueta de una persona merodeando por ahí. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron a conectar con los de Harry.

- Me han dicho que las bebidas de _Madame Tudipié_ son especialmente buenas... – dijo no muy segura.- Nunca he ido...

Harry la miró horrorizado. Su experiencia aterradora de quinto año con Cho Chang nunca se le borraría de la memoria.

- Ehh... no creo que sea buena idea... – dijo algo incómodo.- Porque mejor no vamos a caminar por ahí y luego venimos a comer aquí... ¿te parece?

Harry se sintió algo mal al ver la mirada decepcionada de su mejor amiga, quiso decirle que si ella realmente quería visitar ese cursi y horripilante lugar estaba bien para él. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando sus pedidos llegaron, ninguno de los dos fue competente de hablar por un rato. La castaña desvió de nuevo su atención a la ventana sin percatarse que las grises nubes se esparcían por el cielo.

Harry se ofreció a pagar los desayunos en cuanto terminaron, y después de una breve discusión sobre el tema, la castaña terminó aceptando la amabilidad de su amigo.

Caminaron durante un par de horas por las calles del pueblo que ya empezaba a tener más gente por los alrededores, curioseando por las tiendas y hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que una de las tiendas le dio una idea al pelinegro.

- Vamos a _Honeydukes_, ¿si? – la castaña asintió con una media sonrisa y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada. Divisaron a un par de compañeros y supusieron que los alumnos ya habían llegado.

Harry se adelantó un poco para abrirle la puerta a su amiga y volteó a verla con una sonrisa que al instante se borró para transformarse en una mueca de fastidio.

- Que hay, niño, Hermione – saludó la voz que en esos momentos se le hizo la más rastrera y molesta que podía existir.

- ¿Adam? – preguntó la castaña desconcertada. El castaño se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros desestabilizándola.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, era salida al pueblo, me apetecía tomar un respiro... – respondió con simpleza. Algo en su manera de hablar encendió el foco de alerta interior de la castaña.- Espero que puedan acompañarme, no conozco muy bien, así que...

- Adam...- rebatió Hermione de repente. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el ángel acrecentó su sonrisa a algo sumamente malicioso.

- Bien, gracias...- dijo sin dejar que ninguno de los dos hablara. Se adelantó a la tienda con una mueca de satisfacción y al ver que ninguno lo seguía, se giró.- ¿Vienen o qué?

Entonces la castaña pensó que esa noche iba a matar a alguien.

Y no fue la única.

oOoOo

En cuanto estuvieron adentro, Hermione, disculpándose con Harry un momento, fue directamente y tomó el brazo del castaño con brusquedad, lo llevó detrás de una estantería y lo encaró con el ceño completamente fruncido.

- Me puedes explicar ¿qué de-rayos haces? – preguntó alterada. Adam la miró con indiferencia.- Estás arruinando mi cita, salida o lo que sea esto... lo prometiste, Adam, dijiste que te comportarías...

- De hecho, Hermione, yo no dije nada... tu asumiste mi silencio...- se inclinó hacia ella un poco y la castaña inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.- Además, se supone que no debo dejarte sola...

- N-no estoy sola...- aseguró. Hubiera querido que no le temblara la voz. Pero su maldita cercanía. ¡Dios!

- El niñito no cuenta para mí...

- Adam, no es-

- Sólo un rato, Hermione, luego desapareceré... – prometió.

- Eso no es cierto, te vea o no siempre estás escondido espiándome...

- Bueno, lo intenté. Además no te espió, te vigilo.

La castaña bufó y lo empujó con el hombro débilmente. Se encontró con Harry y le susurró unas palabras, el pelinegro asintió desganado y la ojimiel se disculpó con la mirada.

Adam endureció su expresión y miró las estanterías. Se suponía que la iba molestar TODO el día.

¡Rayos, se sentía tan patético!

Volteó a verlos y sonrió de medio lado al ver lo cursi que se veían.

El pelinegro, a pesar de su enfado (y él lo sabía por el relampagueo de sus ojos), le estaba regalando a la castaña una rosa de dulce. Y los dos, patéticamente, sonreían con cursilería.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro y a paso firme y arrogante se acercó a ellos. Se colocó entre los jóvenes que lo miraban confundidos y dirigiéndole al pelinegro una sonrisa burlesca se giró hacia la castaña.

- Mira, ¿qué es esto? – le arrebató el dulce a la castaña y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer algo, se lo llevó a la boca y se lo comió rápidamente. – Puaj, esto sabe horrible... – y no mentía.

Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no golpearlo. Tomó el brazo de Harry, que tenía el rostro contorsionado, y se lo llevó antes de que él perdiera la cordura y golpeara a su guardián.

- Salgamos de aquí...- murmuró entre dientes.

Cuando el clima otoñal les golpeó el rostro, ambos pudieron relajarse.

Harry jaló la mano de su amiga y se alejaron de ahí a paso firme.

El castaño se quedo parado en la entrada mientras los observaba irse. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y escupió el pegajoso dulce que tenía en la boca. Su mirada estaba seria y sus facciones arrogantes se percibían elegantemente en su rostro.

Hermione giró la cabeza temiendo que los siguiera y le pareció extraño verlo parado sin intenciones de hacerlo. Entonces, Adam la miró intensamente a los ojos y se marchó. Y Hermione pudo suspirar tranquila. Agradeció internamente el cambio de actitud del ángel.

- Harry, ya no nos sigue... y sin ofender, tienes las manos pegajosas...- El pelinegro la soltó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.- Siento lo de Adam, no se qué le pasa...

- ¿No se te ha pasado por la mente el que este celoso de mí?

- No, claro que no... él es así, algo especial... – Harry la miró no muy convencido y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno... ¿Te parece si vamos a comer? – le preguntó mientras miraba su reloj.- Es casi la una...

- Vaya, ¿Tan rápido? – Harry asintió.

Caminaron hasta regresar a Las Tres Escobas y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la menor de los Weasley parada en la entrada.

- ¡Ginny! – saludó la castaña al verla. Ginny se giró al escuchar su nombre y frunció el ceño al verlos juntos. Hermione notó algo extraño en su mirada y quiso, vanamente, ignorarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, un ambiente incómodo se formó entre ellos.

- Hola, chicos... veo que era cierto lo que decían...

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué decían? – preguntó el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ginny los miró con una extraña mueca y suspiró largamente. Evitó mirarlos y jugó descuidadamente con su cabello.

- Que eran novios... – murmuró. Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada y se sonrojó visiblemente. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Pues, oficialmente no somos nada... ehh...- tragó saliva incómodo.- Ya sabes como son los chismes... ¿Por qué mejor no entramos? – preguntó para cambiar de tema. Eso, definitivamente, era algo que no quería discutir todavía.

Ingresaron en un silencio incómodo y buscaron una mesa disponible. El lugar a esas horas estaba lleno y les costó trabajo acomodarse.

- ¿Vienes sola? – preguntó la castaña para iniciar una conversación. Ginny frunció los labios algo ofendida.

- No, espero a Colin, ¿te había dicho que estamos saliendo?- dijo con un extraño tono de voz. Harry se removió nervioso en su lugar. La castaña frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca indescifrable.

- Si, me lo comentaste... – observó de reojo al pelinegro y suspiró. Eso no estaba yendo muy bien. Miró alrededor buscando a la cantinera y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un rubio observándola. Le saludó con la mano y él respondió el gesto con una media sonrisa.

Harry se dio cuenta de eso y el extraño pero conocido ardor en el estómago se hizo presente.

- Voy por las bebidas...- murmuró entre dientes. Hermione intentó sonreírle pero el pelinegro se levantó tan rápido que no alcanzó a mirarla. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la barra pero la voz de su amiga la distrajo.

- ¿Cómo va la cita? – preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, Hermione ni lo noto.

- Creo que bien... – dijo suspirando. Observó de nuevo hacia la barra pero no lo vio. Sintió que alguien la observaba y desvió su mirada para toparse con unos ojos grises. Draco parecía tener intenciones de acercarse y ella rogó internamente que no lo hiciera.

Entonces, Harry se acercó con las bebidas, pero antes de que llegara, chocó contra uno de los meseros y todo lo que llevaban ambos cayó sobre él.

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el quebradero de vasos cuando éstos chocaban contra el suelo y sintió su cabello y camiseta mojados. A su espalda escuchó la risa de alguien y de inmediato quiso romperle la cara a ese rubio oxigenado.

Su, sólo por ese día, decente peinado se convirtió en algo pegajoso sobre su cabeza. Alguien lo jaló de la mano, él supuso apartándolo del desastre, y le quitó las gafas. Harry escupió algo de líquido que había ingerido y el amargo sabor del Whisky en combinación del dulce sabor de la cerveza le quemó la lengua.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la voz de su amiga.

- Estoy completamente mojado y huelo a borracho...- le contestó mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos. Alguien a su lado estaba repitiendo muchos: "Lo siento". Y la risa de Malfoy sonaba a través del silencio formado. Suspiró mientras abría los ojos y se chocaba con la mirada preocupada de la castaña.- Creo que iré al baño... – dijo sin realmente verla. Se sentía patético. Esto definitivamente estaba arruinado.

La castaña quiso decirle algo pero no supo qué.

El pelinegro se lavó la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo. Se secó con enfado el cabello y notó que éste quedaba tieso y seco. Se pasó la mano por él intentando peinarlo pero fue inútil.

Suspirando, se quitó la camiseta y la lavó en el lavamanos, la secó con cuidado pero el olor a alcohol dulce no se le quitó.

Se la colocó con brusquedad y notó que la mancha café no se había borrado. Secó sus pantalones con su varita y agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía el no haber traído puesta su chaqueta.

Cuando salió torpemente del baño tuvo la intención de decirle a Hermione que salieran de ese lugar, se disculparía y le diría que era mejor marcharse al castillo. Eso ya no iba a mejorar de ninguna manera. Y estuvo completamente seguro de ello cuando la miró.

Estaba sentada conversando animadamente con Malfoy, reían por algo que él había dicho y Ginny ya no estaba en la mesa.

Se pasó de nuevo una mano por el cabello y decidió marcharse él solo.

Caminó hacia la salida enfurecido con él mismo y creyó escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre pero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Se dirigió a los límites del pueblo sin ser conciente que sus pies lo guiaban hacia los inicios de la casa de los gritos y se detuvo frente a ella cuando finalmente se percató de ello. Había más escombros de los que recordaba y todo en el alrededor estaba cubierto por matorrales secos que ocultaban el suelo. Algo crujió bajo sus pies, pero él se encontraba tan ensimismado que no se percató de este pequeño hecho.

oOoOo

- ¡Harry! – gritó, pero el pelinegro pareció ignorarla. Se giró con el rostro descompuesto para disculparse con Draco pero éste ya estaba de pie.- Draco, lo siento, tengo qu-

- Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé... y cuando veas a Potter...- Levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro. Borró una traviesa lágrima que rodó por la mejilla de la castaña y sonrió.- Rómpele la cara de mi parte...

Hermione soltó una risita que se ahogó con el nudo que tenía en el pecho y salió corriendo tras su amigo.

No fue difícil saber donde estaba. Ese lugar que tantos recuerdos les traía y que tantos secretos guardaba.

De reojo vio como su guardián la vigilaba y levantó una ceja burlona al verla sola. Un relámpago tronó en el cielo y ella aceleró el paso.

No fue difícil reconocerlo parado frente a la estructura abandonada. Su silueta estaba relajada observando con añoranza aquel lugar. Aminoró su paso hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia y también observó la _Casa de los Gritos_.

Suspiró brevemente y lo llamó suavemente.

- Harry...

El pelinegro se giró sabiendo desde un principio que ella lo había seguido. Otro relámpago sonó con furia en el cielo.

- Creo que este día no salió muy bien... ¿verdad? – musitó sin mirarla.

- No, creo que no...

- Y-yo lo siento, Hermione, quería que fuera especial y creo que lo arruiné...

La castaña se rió levemente.

- No seas tonto, Harry... nadie tuvo la culpa... – le aseguró.- sólo pasó y ya...

- Supongo que tengo mala suerte...

- Tenemos...

Harry sonrió y otro relámpago sonó.

- Hasta el clima está en nuestra contra... – dijo mirando el cielo levemente nublado. Hermione avanzó lentamente hacia él.

- Supongo que tendremos otras oportunidades para probar que podemos tener una buena cita...

Harry la miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

- Vaya, admiro tu valentía...- dijo con una mueca graciosa. Hermione avanzó otro paso hacia él.

- Por algo estoy en Gryffindor.

- Supongo que sí. Pero me gustaría llevarte a algo más normal... ¿tú crees que si vamos al cine la suerte esté de nuestra parte?

- Posiblemente no...

- Si, yo también lo creo.- dijo suspirando y la castaña avanzó uno de los dos pasos que le quedaban por llegar al ojiverde. Se miraron a los ojos y otro relámpago tronó sobre ellos.

Entonces, sin esperarlo siquiera, debajo de ellos crujió la madera desgastada y vieja de la entrada y con el último relámpago antes de la tormenta, los sucesos siguientes ocurrieron casi en cámara lenta.

Ambos cayeron a un pequeño hoyo que se formó por la madera rota y la lluvia los alcanzó con la fuerza de algo que estaba clamando por salir.

Hermione cayó sobre el ojiverde sacándole el aire de inmediato. El polvo se mezcló con la lluvia y ambos se llenaron de barro espeso y viscoso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la castaña en cuanto se recuperó del susto. Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acomodó los lentes que se habían corrido hacia un lado. La lluvia impedía que visualizara el rostro de su amiga con algo de nitidez, así que colocó una mano sobre su cabeza como vano intento de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué rayos era esto?

- Parece como el camino de madera que dirige a la puerta de entrada, como no es muy profundo supongo que sólo lo construyeron por estética... – dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente e intentaba quitarse el barro de la cara.

- Si... – ambos se incorporaron con dificultades y salieron del hoyo de medio metro que se había formado.

Harry giró su rostro al cielo y maldijo de nuevo al percatarse que ya nada podría arruinar más ese día. Se quitó su chaqueta y aunque estaba completamente empapada, la puso sobre los hombros de su amiga.

- ¿Qué dices si nos vamos de aquí?

- Me parece la mejor idea de este día... – gritó para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia. Una de sus sandalias se había roto y tuvo dificultades para caminar.

Sin embargo, al llegar a los carruajes y ver que no había ninguno disponible, ambos rieron.

Porque en ese día ya nada podía ser peor.

- Harry me comentó que les había ido muy mal... creo que se tuvieron que venir caminando o algo así...

- No lo parece... – gruñó entre dientes.

Ron observó a su hermana con el ceño fruncido pero regresó rápidamente su vista hacia sus amigos.

Eran las once de la noche y ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala común con una manta encima y la chimenea crepitante frente a ellos.

Y aunque las sonrisas eran casi imperceptibles, parecían felices.

Y no es que Ronald Weasley fuera ciego o algo por el estilo como para no ver sus rostros. No. Era simplemente que sus amigos parecían querer comerse el uno al otro, pues parecían no tener la necesidad de respirar para vivir.

Y cuando dejaron de besarse por unos segundos, el pelirrojo pudo oír perfectamente sus risas ahogadas. Hizo una mueca de asco al comprobar lo empalagosos que eran, y mientras, miraba a su amigo abrazar a la castaña para besarla de nuevo, y sólo fue conciente de todo lo demás cuando su hermana salió como un vendaval hacia su habitación.

Les dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos y subió perezosamente las escaleras.

Quien diría que los estragos de una cita tuvieran resultados tan... recreativos.

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, les debo la disculpa más grande de toda mi vida. Y aunque no tengo muchas excusas, tengo que reconocer que uno de los tantos obstáculos para actualizar fue los horrores que pasé para escribir este capítulo._

_Además, la escuela, Dios. Mió._

_Parece como si no quisieran que saliéramos. Estamos a menos de una semana de salir de vacaciones y los maestros creen que somos máquinas para hacer tareas. Mañana tengo una presentación en San Diego representando a mi escuela (a la cual por cierto no quería ir) y me estoy muriendo de los nervios por que debo presentar una mini empresa el próximo lunes y debo entregar un proyecto de química. Ah, súmenle mis exámenes parciales del último mes. Y mis exámenes finales si gustan agregar._

_He estado verdaderamente ocupada y debo decir que lo estaré para el próximo capítulo. Se me viene encima mi graduación y todo lo que ésta conlleva._

_Y bueno, el capítulo. Sé que me salió horriblemente cursi, pero ya me había cansado de alargarlo tanto. Y la verdad no me gustó mucho, no pasa nada interesante, sólo breves actitudes de los personajes. Draco más lanzado. Adam enojado. Harry y Hermione patéticamente torpes. Ginny celosa. Ron asqueado. En fin._

_El próximo capítulo tiene algo sumamente impactante-importante, y supongo que muchos esperan eso. Además hay miedo por parte de dos personajes. Más relatos. Sólo les diré que el capítulo se titula: "Lazos"._

_Bueno, espero y me comprendan. Si gustan mandarme un vociferador, lo entenderé. Si me regañan, lo entenderé. Lo juro. Gracias a los que me esperan. A los reviews anónimos y a las personas que siguen apoyándome, no saben todo lo que eso significa para mí._

_Muchos saludos, un abrazote y muchos besos._

_Su amiga: DarkGranger. _


	18. XVIII Lazos

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**18.- Lazos**

**_Un secreto revelado es una mecha que prende con una leve llama y acaba convirtiéndose en un infierno..._**

**_Un secreto compartido es una complicidad enlazante._**

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó una voz fría. Entró a su habitación con un estrepitoso sonido pero la castaña sólo se removió entre las sabanas. Ya sabía quién era.

Adam rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba fijamente. Esa mañana había tomado una decisión muy importante y había esperado no tener contratiempos como aquel. Se acercó a las cortinas de la habitación y de un movimiento rápido y elegante, las corrió dándole paso al sol para irrumpir con fuerza en la habitación.

La castaña gruñó y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Adam suspiró hastiado de ese comportamiento infantil y zarandeó la cama para que la castaña se levantara.

- ¡Castaña, levántate! – le quitó las cobijas y las aventó a un rincón de la habitación. – No es mi culpa que ayer te hayas desvelado con Potter.

- ¿Qué quieres? Es domingo, Adam, déjame dormir... – gruñó perezosamente. Adam se llevó una mano a las sienes y se masajeó la cabeza.

- No, vas a venir conmigo, tenemos algo que hacer... – dijo con voz espeluznantemente seria. Hermione se incorporó para mirarlo, ya estaba claro que no podría dormir de nuevo.

Miró el reloj y se percató de que eran las siete y media. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

- ¿Por qué aseguras que _tenemos_ algo que hacer?

- Porque sé que te va a interesar... te espero en quince minutos en la sala común... – ordenó sin admitir réplicas. Salió con elegancia de la habitación y la castaña se dejó caer en la cama suspirando.- ¡No tardes! – exclamó asomando su cabeza. Hermione pegó un respingo y se levantó asustada. Gruñó de nuevo.

OoOoOoO

Cuando la castaña bajó por las escaleras que conducían a la sala común, se encontró a su guardián caminando impaciente de un lado a otro por la sala deshabitada.

Se restregó los ojos con cansancio y se plantó frente a él.

- ¿Cuál es la brillante idea este día? – Preguntó con la expresión resignada.- Espero que no sea algo absurdo. Y no te atrevas a ser sarcástico, me debes una muy grande por lo que hiciste ayer... - amenazó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Niña, niña, ¿Cuándo aprenderás qué lo que yo hago jamás es absurdo? – preguntó mirándola seriamente. La castaña hizo una mueca que denotaba lo muy en contra que estaba con esa afirmación.

Adam hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una media sonrisa.

- Está bien, castaña. Me he dado cuenta... – empezó y poniéndole una mano en la espalda, la condujo hasta la salida -...que eres muy débil y... torpe.

La castaña se detuvo cuando ya estaban en uno de los pasillos y lo observó ofendida.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó pensando haber oído mal.

- Necesitas saber defenderte... – respondió suspirando y la miró fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña. Parecía hablar enserio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó temerosa olvidando que supuestamente estaba ofendida. Adam la empujó suavemente y siguieron caminando. En vez de bajar al Gran Comedor, ambos jóvenes subieron en dirección a la séptima planta.

- A que necesitas aprender algo de defensa personal y que yo... te voy ayudar...

- Y te refieres a algo como... – indagó la ojimiel estremecida.

- Golpes, fuerza... – respondió con simpleza. La miró de reojo y suspiró una vez más, habilidad que, aceptaba, había aprendido de ella.- También he pensado en enseñarte a manejar una espada... tal vez un arco...

- O sea, ¿Piensas dejarme luchar? – preguntó sorprendida pero animada.

- Claro que no. – Tajó de inmediato. Hermione dejó de sonreír.- Es simple precaución... aunque me cueste admitirlo, no me gustaría que fueras indefensa ante cualquier peligro donde no logre estar para protegerte.

- Hablas como si en realidad fuera muy débil y no supiera defenderme. – le reprochó con una mueca de disconformidad.

Adam se detuvo mirando la puerta color ocre que se ofrecía frente a ambos y después miró sus ojos miel con penetrante frialdad.

- Ante un demonio ERES muy débil. Puedes dominar hechizos no verbales, puedes ser ágil en una batalla... pero para derrotar a un demonio se necesita más que eso... – le aseguró seriamente. Endureció sus facciones y la empujó gentilmente para que entrara.

Hermione no pudo replicar pues se quedó sorprendida ante la impresionante visión que se ofrecía delante de ella. Una habitación decorada absolutamente de blanco, no tenía muebles ni ventanas y en una esquina se encontraba un cofre viejo de donde sobresalían los mangos de diversas armas. Esa habitación le recordó a las habitaciones de los manicomios.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ensimismada. El castaño sacó una espada del cofre y la observó con curiosidad. Luego miró a la castaña.

- Es una sala de entrenamientos especialmente diseñada para ti... y para mi. Cortesía del viejo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Pensé que no confiabas en Dumbledore...

- No lo hago. – aseguró con la voz extremadamente calmada. Su vista se volvió a posar en la espada y la examinó con detenimiento.- Eso no significa que no pueda aprovecharme de su amabilidad...

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Bueno... antes de empezar, deberías saber que en un mes nos vamos... – comentó mientras hacía girar la espada con agilidad.

- ¿Un mes? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí... cuando comiencen sus vacaciones de invierno. Así nos evitamos el problema de su ausencia... – dijo y dirigió su vista de nuevo a ella.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Es decir, ¿A dónde, exactamente, iremos?

- Existe una isla que se dice está en el fin del mundo... su nombre es Avalón.- respondió con voz pausada. Se odió por decirle todo de manera tan sencilla.

- Nunca la había escuchado nombrar... – comentó con la voz rasposa.

- Deberías... se dice que de ahí provienen las Hadas... – dijo mientras extraía otra espada del cofre. – Ahí hay una puerta que se llama "La puerta de la eternidad". Esa puerta nos llevará a una especie de... tierra, como otra dimensión, como otro mundo. Ahí es donde buscaremos las reliquias.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba. Un extraño sentimiento se formó en su estómago al imaginar lo que les esperaba.

- En esa tierra hay cosas que jamás has visto, pasan cosas extrañas y el ambiente suele confundir a tu mente... nada sencillo...

- Es muy peligroso, ¿verdad? – Adam paró de girar las espadas depositándolas sobre el cofre y suspiró.

- Sí... por eso estamos aquí. – Se quitó el abrigo negro que traía puesto y se quedó con una fina camiseta blanca sin mangas que mostraba perfectamente sus brazos y torso extremadamente musculosos. Su arete plateado brilló levemente cuando el castaño tomó de nuevo las espadas.

Hermione entreabrió la boca impresionada y se sonrojó violentamente desviando la mirada. Para ser un ángel parecía bastante humano.

El castaño la miró sin algún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro y tensó los músculos de la cara.

De repente, y sin más explicaciones, el castaño le arrojó el arma de un rápido movimiento. Hermione no supo reaccionar a tiempo, así que, torpemente, alargó los brazos y la espada resbaló entre ellos. La castaña ahogó un aullido de dolor y apretó su mano con fuerza. La miró y se percató que estaba sangrando, se había cortado.

Adam la miró arrogantemente y se acercó a ella con paso tranquilo. Levantó su mentón para que lo mirara y él la observó con gesto altivo.

- Esto no es un juego, quiero que pongas todo tu esfuerzo en esto... tal vez te lastimes un poco, pero intentaré no hacerte daño, lo prometo... – susurró con la voz escalofriante pero suave. Levantó lentamente la mano herida y sopló sobre ella. Y ante el asombro de la castaña, la herida se cerró con rapidez.

Luego, el joven se separó de ella sin apartar su vista de sus ojos.

- Levanta la espada al nivel de tu cabeza, si prefieres hazlo con las dos manos... bien. Ahora da una estocada rápida y lo más firme que puedas hacia mí, no temas lastimarme, castaña, no será fácil hacerlo. – aseguró con la voz firme. Su tono de voz contrastaba el hecho de ser un general que está al mando de un gran ejército.

La castaña tragó saliva e hizo lo que su guardián le dijo, no sin cierta dificultad.

El castaño detuvo el golpe con una increíble agilidad usando sólo una mano y Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza por el choque producido entre las dos espadas.

Adam suspiró.

- Hay un largo camino que recorrer...

OoOoO

Draco estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la castaña. Habían quedado de verse para practicar un hechizo de defensa que el chico no controlaba muy bien.

Suspiró mientras giraba su varita entre los dedos y se sobresaltó cuando sintió una sombra frente a su cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada al sentir el aroma diferente al de la castaña, y se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con dos gélidos y arrogantes ojos.

Adam Hellsing, con quien nunca había hablado pero que constantemente lo había visto cerca de Hermione, ahora se encontraba frente a él mostrando una actitud calculadora y egocéntrica. Incluso más de la que él mismo llegó alguna vez a tener.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó desinteresadamente. No se levantó de su lugar, en cambio, lo miró con su arrogancia característica.

- A decir verdad, Malfoy... sí. Necesito hablar contigo.- respondió con frialdad. Al rubio lo recorrió un intenso escalofrío al percibir el tono escalofriante con el que hablaba. Entrecerró los ojos sin mostrar algún tipo de reacción por sus palabras y regresó su mirada al libro que leía. Lo hojeó unos momentos sin responderle, hasta que se detuvo en la página que buscaba.

- ¿Y de qué, exactamente, tendríamos que hablar tú y yo? – preguntó al fin sin tener realmente interés en el tema.

- Tengo una propuesta que hacerte...

Y en ese momento, Draco Malfoy le prestó atención.

OoOoO

Adam caminaba con despreocupación por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso. Era aproximadamente la media noche, pero él lucía fresco y despierto.

Sus orbes plateadas buscaban rastros de la castaña que, se suponía, debía estar vigilando. Esa noche ella tenía ronda, pero no había esperado por él para acompañarla.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de él mismo, no se sentía extraño al no encontrarla. Ya se imaginaba con quien estaba.

Con su altiva figura y arrogante pose, el castaño dobló una esquina, se detuvo al ver lo que estaba buscando e hizo una mueca.

Esas últimas semanas había sido siempre lo mismo. Ella estaba con el pelinegro y él tenía que vigilarla de lejos. Sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella sabía perfectamente que de noche jamás debía estar sin su protección.

Entrecerró los ojos al verlos conversar tan animadamente. Podría hasta decir que se sentía _bien_ de que ella sonriera de esa forma. Pero jamás lo aceptaría.

Suspiró tensando sus facciones, y se acercó a ellos con pasos elegantes y pausados.

Hermione lo miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo, y le sonrió avergonzada. Sabía que estaba apunto de ser regañada, y sólo al observar el brillo de frialdad tan característico de él, supo que esa vez no iba a salir muy bien parada.

- Hola... – susurró Hermione a media voz. Harry se dio media vuelta y lo miró sin expresión alguna. Una brecha de actitud ácida y fría se había abierto entre ambos chicos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer esconderlo ni mucho menos ignorarlo.

- Buenas noches... – respondió con elegancia. Sus ojos parecieron resplandecer en la oscuridad.

- Hellsing, buenas noches... – saludó Harry fríamente.- ¿Merodeando por los pasillos? – comentó en un tono sarcástico. Adam sonrió con arrogancia.

- Yo debería decirte eso, niño... ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación? – preguntó ácidamente. Harry gruñó.

- Yo es-

- De hecho, Harry – interrumpió la castaña al ver el rumbo que tomaba la "agradable" conversación.- Adam tiene razón, no deberías estar aquí, podrían regañarnos a ambos...

Harry la miró ofendido por unos segundos, pero luego relajó su expresión y suspiró largamente.

La castaña lo miró con una tierna y sincera disculpa y el pelinegro sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y dar media vuelta para marcharse.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza hasta poder mirarlos de reojo y sonrió.

- Buenas noches Hermione, Hellsing... – murmuró, y de repente, frente a sus ojos, el ojiverde desapareció bajo su capa invisible.

Hermione suspiró con resignación, cada vez que los tres estaban juntos en un mismo lugar, un ataque verbal ácido comenzaba a llenar el ambiente de esos dos chicos. Se preguntó que problema tendrían los hombres con ella. Todos se mostraban... extrañamente raros.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – preguntó Adam con la voz extremadamente tranquila. El recorrido acostumbrado de los escalofríos viajó por la espina dorsal de la castaña.

- Tenía prisa y tú tardaste mucho tiempo en bajar... – respondió sin mirarlo. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar del lado contrario por donde se había ido el pelinegro. Adam la siguió de cerca con su propio, elegante y acompasado paso.

- No me gusta que salgas sola a estas horas, y – agregó al verla abrir la boca para refutar algo.- El niñito pelinegro no cuenta para mí como compañía...

- Bien, pero que sepas que me he cuidado sola por mucho tiempo. Además me creo suficiente capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

- Este castillo guarda más secretos de los que piensas, niña. Y muchos de ellos te observan en la oscuridad. – Su voz sonó tan sombría que la castaña no dudo en creerle. Tragó saliva.

- Si, bueno, Hogwarts siempre será un misterio para todos... – agregó mientras se acomodaba la túnica para protegerse del clima invernal que apenas estaba comenzando.

- Sí, incluso para mí este castillo es una caja de sorpresas... – dijo mientras observaba la Luna. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones del abrigo blanco que llevaba.

Doblaron un pasillo y caminaron tranquilamente. Por primera vez, Hermione se sintió a gusto con el silencio entre ambos. Lo miró de reojo.

- Me preguntaba...

- Sueles cuestionarte todo, Hermione, eso no me sorprende...- la castaña frunció el ceño al oírlo. Iba a decir algo cuando algo ligero y extremadamente fino la cubrió por los hombros. Volteó a mirar a su guardián y lo vio sólo con una camiseta gris pálido que tenía diversos dibujos extraños sobre ella.

Ahora, su abrigó lo llevaba ella. Y para que mentir, parecía algo mágico- se rió al pensar esa parte- que el frío se hubiera alejado de su cuerpo. La tela que parecía terciopelo le proporcionaba tanta comodidad que fue tentada a acariciarla para saber si era real.

- Gracias, pero debes tener frío, será mejor qu-

Se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Adam en su espalda y cuando lo miró, éste tenía la vista clavada al frente sin intenciones de prestarle atención.

- Creí que habías dicho que no te gustaba que los humanos vieran tus "ropas" extremadamente sagradas... – murmuró mientras dejaba que el calor invadiera su cuerpo.

- Es cómoda... – respondió simplemente.- Y nadie me está viendo en este momento, tú ya la has visto, así que no importa...

Hermione suspiró y miró al frente. No podía evitar pensar que Adam cada vez era más abierto con ella. Y se sintió extrañamente feliz, y sonrió.

Esa noche no se sintió incómoda con él, al contrario, se atrevería a decir que pasó la ronda de una manera extrañamente agradable.

OoOoO

La semana había pasado sumamente rápido para Harry. Nada en esos momentos podía perturbarlo. Estaba contento del desarrollo de su vida en esos momentos.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en Hogwarts, el único hecho extraño era la ausencia del profesor de Defensa. Dumbledore les había dicho que ésta se debía a unos asuntos personales que estaba resolviendo el profesor, pero a Harry aún le quedaban algunas dudas.

Había decidido no comerse la cabeza con los movimientos clandestinos de la Orden del Fénix, y no dudaba que Dumbledore sintiera alivio por ese hecho. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir cierto remordimiento al saber que él mismo mentía a sus superiores con respecto a sus propias actividades.

Adam Hellsing aún no les había dicho que día partirían en la búsqueda de las Reliquias, pero por su extraño comportamiento y su actitud calculadora, él pensaba que no faltaba mucho para la hora estimada.

Adam.

Ese nombre era uno de los que rondaban por su cabeza constantemente.

Por una parte estaba preocupado por su forma de actuar con él. Parecía que lo vigilaba, lo miraba de forma calculadora cada vez que se acercaba a la castaña, como esperando que él le hiciera algo.

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y miró las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea.

Suspiró mientras pensaba si eso podría convertirse en realidad. Ya era muy conciente del peligro que todos corrían por estar a su lado. ¿Sería más peligroso para ella? ¿Y si Voldemort se enteraba que ella era más importante para él?

Quizás entonces Adam tendría una buena razón para golpearlo.

Se removió incómodo en su lugar y pestañeó varias veces para despejar esos pensamientos de la mente. Casi automáticamente desvió su mirada al reloj dorado que enmarcaba la entrada de la Sala Común y frunció el ceño al ver lo tarde que era. El silbido armonioso de los grillos retumbó en su cabeza por breves minutos antes de levantarse y tomar la capa de invisibilidad que reposaba sobre el sillón.

Esa noche, Hermione le había prohibido rotundamente el acompañarla. Aunque él prácticamente le hubiese rogado, ella no había cedido ese día.

Pero eran las doce y media y ella no regresaba.

Salió a la noche sombría que reinaba el castillo, el viento invernal azotó contra su rostro de una manera que lo sobrecogió. Caminó despacio y con precaución, no quería dar muestras de que se encontraba ahí.

Dobló una esquina y otra, y otra. No hallaba rastros de la castaña y su corazón dio un salto temeroso. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

No. Era absurdo.

Dobló otra esquina con los nervios palpitando en su estómago, perdido en sus pensamientos confusos y, entonces, se detuvo. Miró al frente.

Sin saber que esa visión dejaría algo aterrador y confuso enterrado en su mente.

Y quizás... en su corazón.

OoOoO

Adam caminaba en penumbras mientras sus pasos se ahogaban con estruendos escalofriantes. Su mirada fría y arrogante brillaba intensamente entre las sombras, asemejando su figura a un depredador que busca a su presa de noche.

Sus pálidos y musculosos brazos se exponían en su figura, ya que por primera vez no llevaba su acostumbrado abrigo, y aunque la noche era fresca sobresaliendo de ella una delgada capa de neblina, él no parecía afectado.

Su castaño cabello que brillaba con destellos níveos caía sobre su frente, cubriendo sus ojos con delicadeza. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por dos gruesos guantes negros en donde sus dedos, igualmente pálidos, se cubrían por las marcas angelicales que fueron impresas sobre ellos.

Esa noche, como ninguna otra, las marcas angelicales tatuadas en su cuerpo se exponían con grandeza y majestuosidad. Al lado izquierdo de su cuello, casi al inicio de la barbilla, la marca más gruesa que tenía, formando una figura similar a la del fuego, que cruzaba su hombro y llegaba a la mitad de brazo.

En su hombro derecho, dos espirales simbólicos que relataban la historia de su mundo.

Y en su ojo derecho, aquella marca negra como la noche, aquella marca que cruzaba su ojo y sobresalía un poco más abajo de él.

Esa noche, Adam exponía su verdadera naturaleza. Desahogando su impaciencia y sed de batalla. Sintiéndose vivo. Sintiéndose poderoso de nuevo.

Había dejado atrás a la castaña. Ese día ella había hablado con él y había querido saber acerca de su vida como ángel.

Le había preguntado _cosas_ que le llenaban la cabeza de memorias escalofriantes.

Y se había sentido débil.

Detuvo sus pasos en la mitad de aquel pasillo oscuro, y se llevó una mano hacia el cuello. Extrajo la cadena de su camiseta y se lo quitó. Lo observó durante largo tiempo, examinando esa figura de la cabeza de un lobo que tanto daño había hecho a su vida. Esa reliquia que se formaba por el escudo de su familia. Hecho por el material sagrado más resistente en todo el universo.

La examinó conciente de todo lo que ese fragmento metálico había causado. Su linaje.

Entonces, lo apretó con fuerza a la altura de su cabeza, sabedor de que nunca se rompería. Aún así, lo estrujo en su mano. Apretó su mandíbula sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Sin expresar nada.

Sin expresar dolor. Aún a pesar de estarse perforando los dedos.

Su guante se abrió lentamente, y su sangre, roja como el rubí, corría tortuosamente por su brazo.

Pero no le importó. Y no lo expresó.

Bajó su mano lentamente y perdió su mirada en las penumbras del pasillo.

Las gotas de sangre al chocar contra el suelo de mármol, eran lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos sin reflejar nada y se tranquilizó lentamente. Abrió la mano y sin tener prisa, se colocó de nuevo el collar plateado que ahora mostraba rastros de sangre.

Las marcas negras de su cuerpo brillaron de un intenso color dorado, transmitiendo chispas majestuosas y elegantes. Segundos después, así como habían brillado, desaparecieron, llevándose consigo todas las marcas angelicales que su cuerpo poseía.

Abrió los ojos y dejó salir el aire de su garganta.

Empezó de nuevo a caminar sin estar agitado, sin muestras de enfado ni de dolor de su mano herida. Nada. Frío. Así como era él.

Dobló una esquina y de repente, al otro extremo del pasillo, algo lo distrajo.

Clavó sus ojos plateados al final del pasillo y se adelantó cuidadosamente hasta llegar a un cuerpo encogido en el suelo.

Se dio cuenta, sin cambiar su expresión fría, que el bulto escondido bajo la capa pertenecía al niño mejor amigo de su protegida.

Temblaba como niño. Se agachó a su altura y lo zarandeó sin delicadeza.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué te pasa? – espetó sin realmente importarle. Escuchó ruidos a su espalda y se giró bruscamente. Una sombra cruzó la estancia y Adam juntó sus manos preparado para aparecer su espada. - ¿Qué ra-

Giró su cabeza en un rápido y precavido movimiento hacia la izquierda, lugar donde había pasado de nuevo la sombra.

Entonces, sus manos brillaron y una enorme y majestuosa espada de gran tamaño y de hoja delgada, apareció entre ellas. Se colocó en posición defensiva y esperó.

La silueta de una persona caminó directamente hacia él, su vestidura rojo sangre traslució al exponerse a la poca luz que se colaba directamente de la Luna.

Adam sintió a Harry temblar tras su cuerpo. Lo cubrió de manera que quedara ocultó tras su cuerpo. No iba permitir que le pasara algo, si eso sucedía, Hermione sufriría mucho.

Abrió los ojos del asombro en cuanto se percató de la identidad de la persona que caminaba hacia él. Pero se asombró todavía más cuando reparó en lo que traía entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin él mismo permitirlo. Su espada estuvo apunto de caer de sus manos pero permaneció lo suficientemente firme para no hacerlo. Retrocedió un paso de manera involuntaria y un profundo agujero se formó en su estómago, la respiración le pareció pesada y densa. Incluso su alrededor daba vueltas.

Tensó todo su cuerpo y apretó la mandíbula para no dejar salir un alarido de dolor. No físico, sino interior. Algo que iba más allá de lo carnal.

De repente, la espada que sostenía entre sus manos, se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta desaparecer, sus brazos cayeron laxos y sin fuerza a sus costados. La vista se le nubló y retrocedió otro paso.

Incluso dejó de sentir los escalofríos de Harry. Su vista no se podía desviar de lo que tenía enfrente, y por primera vez... desde hacía mucho tiempo...

...tuvo miedo.

Sus piernas no aguantaron su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas sin pretenderlo. Temblaba cuando se llevó una mano al rostro y se tapó media cara, apretó con furia su rostro, y aunque sabía que la imagen que tenía enfrente tenía algo diferente... no pudo dejar de sentir que _eso_ era real.

El demonio que había reconocido como Perseus, dio una estocada con su majestuosa espada. El cuerpo que convulsionaba en sus brazos emitió un gritó desgarrador cuando la hoja filosa atravesó su carne tierna.

Adam cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos escuchando el gritó sofocado y extendido que parecía desgarrar la garganta de... Hermione.

De repente, de la inmensa oscuridad, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos. Adam no fue conciente de eso mucho tiempo, pues la imagen seguía reflejada en su mente y, probablemente, no se borraría jamás de ella...

- _¡Riddikulus!_ - exclamó la voz anciana del Director del colegio. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a las dos figuras temblantes que estaban en el suelo y los miró con preocupación brillando en sus intensos ojos azules. - Kalyo... ¿estás bien? ¿Harry?

- ¡Adam! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas. El ángel seguía ido, perdido en sus recuerdos y escuchando en su cabeza el gritó aterrador que había sonado. Apretó más su cara y pronto sintió unas manos que lo zarandeaban.- ¡Adam! ¡Oh Dios mío, Harry!

- Señorita, Granger, yo me encargo del señor Potter. Por favor, si fuera tan amable de llevar al joven Kalyo a su sala común... – pidió el anciano con ojos atormentados. Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos sin entender la situación y observó como el director tomaba a Harry por los hombros y lo ayudaba a caminar.

- Adam... ¿qué pasó? ¿Adam, estás bien? – le dijo de manera suave. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y miró sus ojos angustiados.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

El ángel la miró largamente, su respiración salía entrecortada de sus labios y pronto sus facciones se endurecieron.

Se levantaron con dificultad y Adam se alejó de la castaña dándole la espalda. Aún temblaba.

- ¿Qué rayos era eso...? – musitó en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué era qué? – susurró la castaña confundida. Estaba preocupada por Harry y quería saber lo que había ocurrido.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?

- Era Perseus... parecía ido... no hablaba y me miraba fijamente... y t-tú e-estabas en sus b-brazos... herida... – susurró sin comprenderlo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- Escucha: tranquilízate, aquí no hay nadie, yo estoy bien... ven, vamos a la sala común... – le dijo gentilmente. Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero estuvo segura de que el castaño no se percató de ese hecho en todo el trayecto.

OoOoO

- ¿Un Boggart? – preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacía un Boggart a medio pasillo del colegio, en la noche, y suelto?

- Se escapó del aula de Defensa, señorita Granger... ¿Cómo están? – preguntó la profesora mirando a un rincón de la sala. Adam estaba sentado mirando el fuego y Harry estaba del otro extremo mirando turbado la Luna.

- No lo sé... Harry no me quiso decir qué es lo que vio... y Adam... no lo sé, no me dice como se siente al respecto... – le respondió decaída.

- Quizás necesiten descansar... ambos. En estos tiempos de guerra, ver lo que más temes puede pesar en tu mente de una manera aterradora... – le dijo mientras miraba al ojiverde. La miró a los ojos brevemente y le preguntó con la voz tranquilizante.- ¿Sabes que miró el joven Adam?

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar lo que su guardián había mirado.

- Me miró a mí... miró... mi muerte... – musitó con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

- Debes importarle mucho, Hermione... – la castaña miró a su maestra con una mueca turbada. McGonagall le sonrió para tranquilizarla.- Está vez no considerare bajarles los puntos que se merecen... sin embargo, tú, como Premio Anual, espero que supervises que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Sí, profesora, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir...

- Eso espero... por ahora, mándalos a dormir, iré a hablar con el director.- dijo y dio media vuelta. Hermione la miró hasta que desapareció por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y suspiró.

Se dirigió primero con Harry. Tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención y cuando él la miró, le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la castaña dulcemente. Acarició su rostro con ternura para tranquilizarlo. Harry le sonrió de medio lado.

- Estoy bien... me impacté mucho cuando miré la imagen... debí actuar más rápido...- susurró apenado.

- Tranquilo... ya pasó... ¿Por qué mejor no descansas?

- ¿Me estás corriendo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.- Lo haces porque mañana me vas a regañar... si yo no hubiera salido de la sala común... qui-

- Harry, ya pasó, no tiene importancia hablar del pasado en estos momentos... lo que importa es qué tú estás bien, pero necesitas descansar. Te prometo que mañana no te diré nada.- le dijo mientras levantaba la mano que no estaba enlazada con la suya, a modo de promesa. El pelinegro sonrió y luego asintió convencido.

- Confío en ti... hasta mañana... – dijo mientras miraba de reojo el cuerpo de Adam sentado en el sillón. Se inclinó hacía Hermione y la besó largamente en los labios.

Cuando se separó de ella, la castaña tuvo la sensación de que algo se ocultaba tras ese beso. Harry soltó su mano lentamente y mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, su vista no se desvió de la suya.

Cuando perdió la silueta de su cuerpo, Hermione se giró al sillón y se acercó a su guardián lentamente.

Se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien qué decir y lo miró.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó no muy convencida.

- No – respondió con frialdad. Hermione suspiró.

- Sólo quiero ayudarte... me gustaría entenderte.- murmuró la castaña. Adam se dio cuenta de inmediato a dónde quería llegar. De nuevo.

- No necesito ni de tu comprensión ni de tu ayuda... deberías entenderlo.- cortó el castaño.

- Tú deberías entenderme... me preocupas... – explicó frustrada.- Hablas como si en realidad no me importaras...

Adam se levantó y la miró intensamente.

- Esos mismos sentimientos son los que los hacen débiles y vulnerables a todo...- espetó el castaño mientras le daba la espalda.

- El sentir amor y cariño jamás te hará débil, Adam.- le susurró. Se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia y extendió su brazo hacia él, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza.

- Para mí, eso no existe... lo único que hacen los humanos es trastornarse por los inútiles sentimientos...- le dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo, con frialdad y arrogancia. Hizo una mueca de asco y se giró para mirarla.

- Cierto, en los humanos también existe la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento... pero dime, ¿Realmente crees, que si se resisten a eso también serán débiles?... No importa lo duro que sea, si afrontan todo, eso sería una fortaleza, una esperanza para seguir adelante... tendrían fé, y eso sólo los haría personas más admirables, más fuertes...- intentó explicarle y lo miró con tristeza. El ángel sintió un retortijón en el estómago al ver sus ojos brillantes.

Pero la miraba fríamente, como hacía tanto tiempo que no la miraba a ella. Examinaba sus movimientos y absorbía sus palabras con gran frenesí.

En los pocos meses de conocerla esa humana le había enseñado bastantes cosas, grandes actitudes y lo efímero que podía ser el soplo de la vida; los enigmas del sentimiento, y las verdades del corazón. La escuchaba con atención, aún sin estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

- Las personas afrontan esos sentimientos que a veces te trastornan; resisten, pelean y vencen, ¿Eso se puede llamar ser débil?... lo que yo creo es que eso les da grandeza y fortaleza... nada más, Adam...- le aseguró y algo titubeante levantó la mano de nuevo y acarició lentamente su mejilla. El castaño sintió que la delicada piel de Hermione le infundía una inmensa tranquilidad con hondas eléctricas, sólo por el simple hecho de sentir ese delicado roce.

- El tiempo borra recuerdos Hermione, yo he buscado el recuerdo de mi padre, el de mi hermano; pero siempre descubro lo mismo: no hay nadie, no hay nada, no puedo encontrarlo. Lo peor es que no tengo heridas, me convertí en un ser sin sentimientos, por eso no necesito ni de tu compasión, ni de tu cariño.- le explicó con voz fría, sin expresión corporal y con arrogancia. Ocultando el deleite que sentía por su caricia.

- Adam... – susurró ella. Sentía tanta compasión por aquel ángel que la protegía de todo, nunca había visto tanta confusión en una mirada. Lo malo era que él no comprendía que ella sólo quería ayudarlo. Ella quería escucharlo, conocerlo.

- Si realmente quieres conocer mi pasado: lo sabrás. Te lo he dicho ya muchas veces, no me afecta y me trae sin cuidado. ¿Qué importancia tiene si una persona más se entera de mi asquerosa y repugnante familia? Mejor para mí, el sufrimiento de ellos al sentirse más depreciados me da satisfacción... para que dónde quiera que estén se repudien por sus actos, por sus errores, por deshonrar a los ángeles y a su alto puesto... - musitó con voz escalofriantemente fría. Su frialdad y hastío encogieron el corazón de la castaña. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo. ¿Podría un corazón tener tanto odio?

Desvió la mirada a su pecho para que él no se diera cuenta de su debilidad. Su mano recorrió su mejilla, pasando por su hombro en una lenta caricia y viajó hasta posarse con delicadeza en su pecho, ahí se detuvo. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa forma.

Esperó pacientemente a que comenzara con la historia. No lo miró, temía sentirse despreciada por la frialdad del castaño, temía ver odio y venganza en sus ojos que a veces eran del azul de un iceberg.

Sintió como Adam tomaba su mano y la apretaba, la apartó lenta y delicadamente de su cuerpo hasta dejarla caer sencillamente a su costado y luego levantó su mentón en una caricia que hasta podría llegar a pasar como tierna.

- No te sientas mal... deberías saber que así soy yo... en realidad al único que le guardo odio es a mi padre... – murmuró con aprensión mientras la miraba intensamente. Se sintió vulnerable de nuevo por decirle la verdad y tratar de hacerla sentir bien, pero está vez no quiso hacer nada para remediarlo.- A mi hermano sólo le guardo rencor...

- El odio y la venganza también son sentimientos muy humanos... también te hacen vulnerable como el miedo o el amor... – intentó razonar desviando de nuevo la mirada.

- El odio y la venganza sólo me hacen vulnerable al poder, a la maldad... el amor y el miedo te vuelven indefenso... – espetó con demasiada brusquedad.

- ¿Hace un rato... tú...? – divagó la castaña con cierta reticencia.

- Sentí miedo, sí... y me sentí patéticamente vulnerable..., lo más importante para mí es mi misión... y no tengo absolutamente nada más por lo que preocuparme... sólo tú... – explicó sin expresión alguna.

La castaña no tuvo algo que decir al respecto. Se sintió diferente y la imagen de ella de cuatro años y de su hermano mayor se le vino a la mente. Lo miró no sin cierta añoranza y le sonrió tristemente.

- No sé por qué no me alegra escuchar eso... – murmuró muy bajito. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Frunció el ceño al verlos más opacos, sombríos. Sus ojos plateados esa noche no tenían brillo. Titubeó un poco antes de hablar.- ¿Me dirás como se llama tu familia? – tanteó mientras él se apartaba de ella un par de pasos.

- Mi padre se llamaba Zeles, mi hermano se llamaba Alexiel... no entiendo para que quieres saberlo, no te sirve de nada... – comentó de manera indiferente. Caminó al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y se sentó.

- Bueno, me parece lo justo, tú me conoces casi completamente... quiero saber un poco sobre ti también... – le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, siendo conciente de dejar un espacio justamente prudencial entre ellos.

Adam suspiró resignado. Le diría todo, aunque se negara internamente, sabía que iba terminar diciéndole toda su vida.

- La guerra entre los mundos empezó cuando yo tenía unos cuatro años... años angelicales, como dieciséis años humanos. Mi padre no tenía tiempo para mí y mi hermano estaba muy concentrado entrenando para la batalla... por supuesto, mi padre no me dejó luchar aquel día, dijo que quería preservar la familia... – empezó. Miró a la castaña y vio ese brillo curioso en sus ojos. - Durante mucho tiempo, yo estuve solo, un año de mi vida la pasé esperando el regreso de mi pueblo... y en ese tiempo aprendí lo que un ángel joven aprende en su primer siglo de vida...

Era, lo que yo podría considerar, un aprendiz.

Pero mi nacimiento tuvo lugar en una época de muerte, dolor y poder. – Adam se detuvo un momento y contempló las llamas que ardían con fulgor dentro de la chimenea. A su mente imágenes memorables de sus recuerdos acudieron con claridad. Frunció el ceño al considerarse incapaz de sentir dolor por ello.

- Cuando mi gente regresó, me enteré por los argumentos de mi familia que los humanos habían frenado la guerra. Un mago muy poderoso había creado una reliquia capaz de eliminarnos. Entonces, la guerra terminó.

Pero mi vida apenas había comenzado...

Un año humano después, mi padre se enteró del secreto de la profecía de los cielos, creada en la época de paz... esa profecía dictaba mucho sobre mi futuro y mi padre siempre argumentó sentir terror por perderme... entonces, él cometió el peor sacrilegio de mi mundo: la traición. Y no una simple, no una humana, no una sencilla y apacible.

_Traicionó a base de mentiras, a base de alianzas prohibidas... a base de pecados imperdonables..._

La única manera de destruir la profecía era por medio de la fuente de energía más poderosa del universo; ésta se encuentra en el centro del inframundo... la fuente de fuego más grande que puede infundir sufrimiento en las almas...

Y mi padre pasó sobre todo el mundo con el argumento de querer protegerme... se alió con su peor enemigo y mató ángeles para conseguir sus fines... viajó a la tierra y el día que lo mataron fue el responsable de la derrota de nuestro ejército... hace veinte años, ya...

Considerado la mano derecha de Dios, el arcángel más poderoso, más benévolo, el gobernador... el mensajero de lo correcto. Ese ángel al que todo mundo admiraba... él, mi sangre, nos traicionó con un vano argumento el cual no pudo ni siquiera lograr... o sino, mírame: descubrí la profecía, estoy aquí cumpliendo mi misión... cuidándote, exponiéndome a la muerte misma. Y lo que tanto quiso evitar... jamás se cumplió. – Calló de repente, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Hermione lo observó pensativa unos minutos.

- Una vez... una vez me dijiste que en la tierra tu padre tenía un nombre...

- Gabriel... – contestó con voz fría. La castaña se quedó callada y su mente viajó a recuerdos borrosos de enseñanzas familiares, donde sus padres le habían contado sobre las religiones del mundo, donde ellas consideraban ese nombre como uno de los principales ciervos del Dios que regía el universo mismo.

- Gabriel, uno de los arcángeles más importantes en mi mundo... Miguel... otro de ellos, mi hermano... – su voz sonó escalofriante. Inexpresiva como su rostro. Hermione sintió una aprehensión en el pecho que no pudo desechar.

- Siempre hablas de tu hogar como tu mundo... me gustaría... me gustaría saber cómo se llama... ¿Cielo? ¿Paraíso? ¿Tiene nombre? – preguntó la castaña removiéndose incómoda en el sillón. Adam estaba siendo muy sincero con ella y Hermione no quería estropear la confianza que estaba formándose entre ellos.

- Edén... o paraíso podría ser similar. Pero es algo burdo y no tiene sentido mencionarlo aquí en la tierra... – comentó sin reacción alguna. Su mirada seguía pérdida y parecía no tener intenciones de mirarla.

- ¿Cómo murió tu padre? – preguntó la castaña tras unos segundos de nerviosismo. No sabiendo si esa pregunta era muy personal o no.

- Lo traicionaron. Aquila, el padre de Perseus, lo mató, esa era su... venganza desde el principio... la profecía se perdió en la tierra gracias a la guerra de los siete infiernos y mi hermano exilió a Aquila al mundo de los muertos... sentenciándolo a algo peor que la muerte... y algo más que el sufrimiento mismo... – explicó con voz trémula. Parecía como si nada de eso le produjera alguna sensación, y la castaña se sintió mal ante su insensibilidad.

- ¿Debería saber eso? – preguntó entonces, asustada.

- No, de hecho nada de lo que estoy diciendo deberías de saberlo... es...prohibido... pero ahora estamos a mano... – dijo mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos eran sombríos y Hermione experimentó el miedo ante sus ojos sin vida. Desvió su mirada de él una vez más y sus ojos castaños se empañaron. Le hablaba con tanta frialdad que no parecía ser una criatura de la luz.

Su cuerpo tembló pero ella decidió no amedrentarse por aquel comentario. Si había iniciado con la historia, necesitaba terminarla.

- Quiero... desearía saber más sobre tu hermano... – susurró en un hilo de voz. Deseó que su voz no hubiese temblado pero al parecer no había sido posible.

- Cuando mi padre murió... mi hermano tomó su lugar... yo... era un niño y el ser sabedor de la muerte y traición de mi padre me rompieron por completo... a Alexiel también... él lo sobrellevó mucho mejor... pero jamás me miró a los ojos de nuevo. Y estoy seguro de que me culpaba de la traición de mi padre...

Mi padre y yo siempre tuvimos la misma cara, las mismas facciones, pero diferentes ojos... sin embargo, mi hermano lo veía a él en mi rostro... y me guardaba rencor por eso. Se hacía cargo de mí, pero jamás lo suficiente para un niño de mi edad e inexperiencia... y entonces, un día, me abandonó... jamás regresó a verme y yo me tuve que valer por mí mismo. Los ángeles compartimos sangre y materia, nacemos a través de la energía de otro ángel... y sólo éramos eso, una combinación de energía... quizás él nunca me consideró parte de su familia...

Después, me entrené solo... tuve permiso de viajar a otros planetas y prepararme para la misión de suplantar algún día el linaje de mi familia... me volví frío, calculador... experto.

Y un día supe que mi hermano había muerto. Y no me dolió, me alegró. Sentí placer al saberlo. Pero algo me molestaba y lo ignoré por siempre hasta que me abandonó por completo. Era algo como... culpa. Siempre admiré a mi familia... pero las personas que más me importaron, me traicionaron... – suspiró apretando las mandíbulas con furia.- Mi hermano murió como un héroe. En la constelación de centauro, luchando por la liberación de los condenados. Una guerra que ganó sin disfrutar la victoria.

Y ese día me juré matar al responsable de su muerte. No me importó él. No me importó mi linaje. No me importó su victoria. Me importó mi honor.

Y es lo que defiendo cada vez que mato a sangre fría. Sin compasión. Sin sentimientos.

Y ese día me juré matar a Perseus, emperador de las tinieblas, jefe de la oscuridad. Ese ángel caído que te persigue sin escrúpulos. – terminó con un brillo perverso reluciendo en sus ojos.

Hermione se sintió temblar y su garganta se cerró con un sentimiento ahogado que provenía de su corazón.

- Sólo has venido por venganza... – murmuró la castaña tristemente sorprendida.

- Sí, y desde un principio lo sabías... no vengo porque me importe tu mundo... vengo por venganza... – aclaró con voz tétrica y arrogante.

- S-si yo no estuviera en medio de sus planes... a ti... a ti no te habría importado...

- No... nunca hubiera venido a protegerte sino me hubiera enterado de que él quería matarte... mientras sus planes se vean frustrados, mi venganza avanza lentamente... – dijo, pero no la miró.

- ¡Estás jugando con mi vida! – exclamó tristemente. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y no supo muy bien la razón.

- Lo sabías desde el principio, Hermione, yo te lo advertí... nunca te mentí.

- ¡¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces?! Sino te gusta, vete... ¡Yo me puedo cuidar sola! – espetó mientras se levantaba.- No necesito que estés aquí... llenas mi vida de problemas sólo para sentirte bien, para vengarte de alguien al que odias... – murmuró dándole la espalda.- Es como si descargaras tu frustración y rencor contra mi vida... haces algo por obligación sin importarte lo demás... – Adam observó como la castaña apretaba los puños y algo en su pecho vibró.

Hermione se tapó el rostro sintiéndose utilizada, era como si alguien tuviera tu destino en sus manos, decidir si morir o vivir. Qué importaba... ella era una humana insignificante. Ese era un mundo insignificante. Y él lo sabía. Se lo había dicho. Más veces de las que podía recordar.

- Te equivocas... – susurró débilmente en su espalda.

La castaña sintió dos manos tomando sus hombros con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Adam inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía ella y la castaña pudo sentir el fresco y embriagante aroma de su guardián cerca de su oído.

- Te equivocas... No... – repitió en un susurró.- Ya no te utilizo... ahora te protejo. A ti y a todo lo que pueda importarte.- le dijo de manera sincera. Hermione paró de temblar y se quedó estática y sorprendida. Adam la apretó más contra sí.- Me recuerdas a mí mismo... – continuó en susurros – En aquel tiempo cuando necesité de mi padre... de mi hermano, te veo tan indefensa, débil... torpe... – sonrió ante lo último – Y creo que me importas de una manera mucho más fuerte de lo que me gustaría... – musitó con sinceridad. Una tan grande que él mismo se sorprendió.- Eres lo único que tengo...

Hermione sollozó por lo que había escuchado. Nunca pensó que esa noche, por algo tan estúpido como un Boggart, su guardián le dijera que le importaba. Se giró rápidamente y se abrazó al castaño tratando de borrar esos ojos azules de su mente. Parecía un Deja Vu de su vida cuando era una niña. En aquel entonces cuando su pequeño hermano le había dicho que era lo más importante que tenía.

Lloró sin importarle que él la mirara. Le importó menos cuando lo sintió abrazarla con ternura. Como alguien que nunca ha hecho algo semejante a eso antes.

- Pero odio sentirme estúpido y patético a tu lado... me siento débil y vulnerable... – musitó mientras acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza. – Pero sé que no le dirás nada a nadie...

- No. Nunca. Lo prometo. – escondió su rostro en su pecho e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Ahora, deja de llorar, me pones nervioso... – susurró. La apartó de sí con gentileza y la miró a los ojos que estaban empañados por las lágrimas. – No esperes muestras de afecto por todas partes, castaña... me siento terriblemente extraño cuando me tocas...

Hermione se rió entre hipidos y se restregó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

Adam borró la expresión divertida que tenía reflejada en el rostro y la miró seriamente.

- Ahora: eres mi familia... – musitó con voz sombría y con los ojos oscurecidos.

Hermione no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo una vez más. El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el techo.

Y por una sola ocasión, Kalyo Hellsing sonrió de verdad.

O

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

_  
¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Está vez creo que no me tardé nada en actualizar e hice el capítulo algo larguito. Esto estuvo en mi mente antes de escribirlo y creo que no me salió tan mal. ¿Qué opinan?_

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoya. Los que me dan comentarios y los que no. Esa paciencia de cada uno es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo y lo que hace que mi inspiración regrese a la vida. Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarlos a lo largo del fic._

_Bien. ¿Qué le parece la sorpresa? Adam ya no quiso reprimir lo que sentía por Hermione, y se lo dijo. Sólo que no le gusta que lo toque, al parecer se pone nervioso el angelito. Pero bueno, como verán ese era el punto clave de la historia, algo que no podía cambiar. Adam siente hacia Hermione un cariño que va más allá de lo humano, siente como si tuviera que protegerla porque se ve a él mismo en la castaña. Su historia no fue del todo bonita y por lo menos ahora sabemos porque odia tanto a su estirpe... aunque aún faltan unos detallitos de su familia, ¡No se me impacienten!_

_Ahora... ¿Qué le habrá dicho Adam a Draco? ¿Qué es lo que vio Harry en su Boggart? Eso lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo, cuyo título es: "Miedo" y ya se podrán imaginar un poco de qué va._

_Muchas Gracias de nuevo y espero sus comentarios con ansias._

_Se despide su amiga:_

_DarkGranger._


	19. XIX Miedo

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**19.- Miedo**

**_El amor es como un violín. La música podrá detenerse ahora y después, pero las cuerdas lo recordarán por siempre._**

**_"Vivir con miedo es vivir a medias. "_**

- ¡Hey! ¡Harry! – gritó una voz. El chico se detuvo a mitad del pasillo pero no se giró temiendo encarar a su mejor amiga. Su comportamiento evasivo afligía a la castaña más de lo que él mismo quisiera. Suponía que era el momento de hablar un poco.

- Hola - murmuró el chico débilmente. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te pasa algo? He notado que actúas diferente... como si algo te preocupara.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia las puertas entreabiertas del gran comedor y suspiró profundamente.

- No me pasa nada... ¿De acuerdo? Estoy un poco atareado, nada más...

- Harry... – suspiró sin convencerse.- ¿Acaso no confías en-

- No sigas, Hermione – advirtió Harry frenándola con delicadeza.- Sabes perfectamente que mi confianza está completamente puesta en ti. No me pasa nada. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Honestamente, Harry! Sabes mentir muy mal, sobretodo si intentas mentirme a mí. – dijo con tono cansino. Harry sonrió un poco. Hermione lo miró por unos largos segundos.- Harry yo-

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Estoy hambriento... – cortó Harry sin mirarla. Las intenciones de cambiar de tema no pasaron desapercibidas para la castaña. Ella suspiró y asintió con resignación.

Entraron en silencio hasta sentarse en su mesa. Hermione frunció el ceño al notar una mirada sobre su espalda, se giró para saber quién la miraba y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con dos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Le sonrió nerviosa mientras lo saludaba torpemente con una mano y Draco sólo le dirigió una media sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Tragó saliva al notar su escrutinio y regresó su atención al desayuno percatándose de que sus amigos la habían estado observando. Ron le frunció el ceño mientras Ginny le enviaba una picara mirada. Se sonrojó violentamente al notar sus cejas sugestivamente levantadas.

Harry la miró unos segundos sin expresión aparente y con un suspiró regresó su mirada a su desayuno intacto. Hermione iba a preguntarle algo cuando Adam se sentó a su lado. Excesivamente cerca de su lado.

- Buenos días... – dijo ella en cuanto se giró para mirarlo. Adam se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y la miró sin decir nada.

- Hola... - respondió mientras masticaba la comida con elegancia.- Sabes... necesito hablar contigo un momento...

- Tú siempre necesitas hablar conmigo un momento... – suspiró la castaña. Adam sonrió con arrogancia.

- Si, y es importante... y lo sé, siempre es importante... – se adelantó a sus posibles reproches. Hermione suspiró rodando los ojos con impaciencia y agarró su vaso para tomar un poco de zumo de naranja, en eso, Adam le arrebató la bebida y se tomó el contenido de un sólo trago.- Te espero afuera... y no tardes.

Hermione lo miró con la expresión indignada y después dirigió su mirada al vaso ahora vacío que sostenía en su mano, permaneciendo en completo mutismo y con los ojos entrecerrados. Ginny se rió en silencio y Ron frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- Toma... – Harry le tendió su vaso lleno de zumo y luego se levantó sin mirarla. Hermione cambió su expresión a una más preocupada y se levantó ella también.

- Harry...

- Voy por unas cosas a mi habitación... – dijo entonces y le sonrió levemente. La mirada esmeralda pareció brillar por unos segundos.- Nos vemos en clase...

- Te-

- No, está bien. Iré solo. – Harry la miró largamente y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, apenas tocando su pómulo con un dedo. – Nos vemos en clase - repitió.

- Si...

OoOoO

Adam estaba recargado contra la pared de piedra del pasillo que daba a la puerta principal del castillo cuando Harry cruzó la estancia en dirección a su habitación. Sus ojos, ese día más azules que plateados, brillaron al seguir su silueta por el pasillo. Apartó la mirada al sentir una presencia a su lado e hizo una inclinación, breve y elegante con la cabeza. El chico de ojos grises le respondió de la misma manera y se plantó a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la silueta de Hermione salió de las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

- Adam... ¿Has vis-? ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El castaño la miró fijamente hasta que suspiró.

- Viene con nosotros - respondió el ángel con voz neutra.

- ¿A dón- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó la castaña con un tono alarmado.

- Oye, Granger, antes que nada quiero que sepas que... de alguna manera quiero ayudar para que esta guerra termine... – aseguró Draco arrastrando las palabras con soberbia. Hermione lo ignoró posando toda su atención en su guardián.

- ¿Qué diablos hiciste? – le reprochó enojada. El rubio frunció las cejas y Adam tensó todos los músculos de la cara. A la castaña poco le importó haber cometido un error de vocabulario, pero lo tuvo presente para seguir hablando. - ¿Adam qué rayos hiciste?

- Vendrá con nosotros, necesitábamos a alguien con experiencia en magia negra y él se me hizo el mejor candidato para la tarea... le conté todo...– respondió con tranquilidad y altanería. Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa.- Hermione, no espero tu afirmación, te lo estoy informando...

- Draco, déjanos solos... – susurró la castaña con voz fría.

- Granger, también quiero que escuch-

- ¡Draco, déjanos solos, por favor! – exclamó. Draco se mantuvo impasible pero asintió con la cabeza y pasó entre ellos en dirección a su sala común. Antes de alejarse completamente de ellos, tomó a Hermione por un brazo y la acercó a él. El ángel entrecerró los ojos mientras su rostro demostraba frialdad intensa.- Está bien, pero quiero que me concedas tu tiempo después... yo también quiero hablar y dar mi aportación en esta discusión...

La chica apretó la mandíbula pero asintió. Draco la soltó sin dejar de mirarla y luego se alejó con arrogancia.

Cuando su silueta se perdió de vista, Hermione tomó al castaño de un brazo y lo llevó a los terrenos del colegio. Se acomodaron cerca de un árbol junto al lago y la castaña soltó su brazo con brusquedad.

Cuando estuvieron de frente nuevamente, los ojos miel de la castaña desprendieron rabia e indignación.

- ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! ¡Deberías haberme preguntado! ¡Maldición! – profirió con desagrado. Se masajeó las sienes con las puntas de los dedos y se mantuvo lo más prudentemente alejada del cuerpo de su guardián. Temía golpearlo.

- Para hacer mis decisiones no necesito de tu consentimiento, castaña...

- ¡NO! ¡No para TUS malditas decisiones! ¡Sí para las que me involucran a MÍ y a MIS amigos!

- No me interesa lo que pienses, necesito a Draco Malfoy de NUESTRO lado... – susurró Adam con voz trémula y una mueca de desagrado cruzó su rostro.

- ¡Draco Malfoy está de nuestro lado, imbécil! ¡Dime la maldita verdad, Adam Hellsing, ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?! – gritó fuera de sí. Su guardián no comprendía la situación. No podían exponer a más gente a una posible muerte. Con ellos era suficiente, ya no necesitaba más. Por Merlín. – No te has puesto a pensar en absolutamente nada... ¿verdad? ¡¿No te has puesto a pensar que mis amigos no se llevan bien con él, que se pelean y agraden todo el tiempo?! ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Cálmate...

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Eres un ángel, maldita sea! ¡Te crees superior a todos! ¡Te crees perfecto! ¡Y acabas de cometer una estupidez! – reprochó enojada. Respiró profundamente tratando de alejar el malestar que le había causado la noticia pero no dejó de mirarlo con furia.

- Castaña, tranquilízate... – le respondió sin alterarse pero contorsionó los músculos del rostro para mantenerse pasivo.

- Adam... por Merlín... ¿No te es suficiente arriesgar a las personas que más me importan? ¿Tienes que agregar a más? – susurró. Su respiración era irregular pero profunda.- No puedes jugar con la vida de todo el mundo, Adam... por Dios. Dime por qué quieres llevarlo...

Adam la miró con el rostro descompuesto. Sintió que ese arrebato de furia tenía un mensaje oculto, un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo comprensión. Ella no quería involucrar a nadie en su situación. A nadie.

Su debilidad lo aturdía y sintió el pesó de la culpa caer sobre sus hombros. Sintió la atrayente tristeza que el cuerpo de la castaña emanaba. Sintió su preocupación, sus sentimientos confundidos. Su dolor. Y no le gustó.

_Pero era tarde y no le iba a mentir._

- El día que te atacaron los demonios en ese lugar para magos... Perseus... él quería matarlo...- susurró. Se acercó a ella y levantó su turbada mirada para que encarara sus ojos plateados.

- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? – preguntó ella preocupada y con la voz temblorosa.

- No lo sé, pero quiero saberlo... y no te mentí, Hermione, Avalón es una isla llena de magia negra... mi magia es más que una simplicidad como esa, y temo decir que necesito estar preparado para cualquier cosa... siento la magia, pero muchas veces no comprendo la que es humana... – la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba en susurros y suspiró.- Te prometí que nada te dañaría... ahora te prometo que nada dañará a tus amigos, no permitiré que sufras por nada...

- Adam... no lo entiendes, tú también me preocupas... incluso más que ningún otro, eres el que más riesgo corre...

- No seas tonta, Hermione... preocúpate por ti misma. No estoy solo. – aseguró con una sonrisa torcida.

- Pero...

- Tus amigos estarán bien, tú estarás bien... pero no te puedo prometer no poner en riesgo mi vida por cumplir eso... necesito que lo entiendas. – le susurró limpiando con un dedo una lágrima que se deslizo por su mejilla. Miró la gota salina por un momento y la deshizo entre sus dedos hasta hacerla desaparecer. – Lo siento...

Le acarició el rostro, bajando por su brazo hasta enlazar su mano con la de ella. La miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que se separó de su cuerpo y caminó pasando por su lado sin separar sus manos. Hermione no se volvió ni intentó detenerlo, sólo esperó. El castaño se fue alejando con paso tranquilo, con la mirada impasible, sintiendo la tensión de sus dedos unidos cuando sus manos tuvieron que soltarse. El brazo de la castaña cayó a su costado pero la chica no se volvió.

El castaño siguió caminando.

Alejándose de ella sin girarse. Calmado, sin expresión. Con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione miró el lago entonces, el horizonte recién iluminado por el sol que se iluminaba en la turquesa del agua. Su rostro sereno ahora, sin muecas, pero lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Impasibles y cargadas de tristeza. Porque Adam daría su vida si fuera necesario.

Y eso no le gustaba. No quería perderlo a él también.

Y ahí, de pie mientras miraba el horizonte, los ojos azules de su hermano no se borraron de su mente perturbando sus pensamientos de una manera avasallante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Harry! ¡Vamos, Harry! – gritó una voz infantil desde las gradas. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar donde sus amigos los observaban entrenar y sonrió al ver las manitas de Alice y Anthony agitarse torpemente en el aire para saludarlo.

El chico respondió el saludo y le sonrió a Hermione que lo observaba situada en medio de los pequeños gemelos sosteniendo un libro en el regazo.

Ella le respondió al mudo saludo y en su rostro se delineó una sonrisa que acaparó totalmente su atención. Desvió la mirada un poco incómodo y observó de reojo como Adam, unos metros lejos de los demás, estaba medio acostado mirando el cielo con la cara aburrida.

Lo miró unos segundos en silencio y su rostro se tornó serio, después su atención regresó al entrenamiento y dividió al equipo para entrenar.

- Vaya, Hermione... ¡Esto es genial! Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos... me muero de ganas de jugar... – suspiró la pequeña con el rostro iluminado.

- Todavía te falta, Alice, y estoy segura que tu hermano y tú serán grandes jugadores... – comentó la castaña con una sonrisa. Regresó su mirada al libro que leía e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su guardián y sonrió con satisfacción y regocijo al ver su semblante exageradamente hastiado.

- Vaya... ¿Quién es ese, Hermione? – le preguntó el pequeño Anthony. Hermione levantó de nuevo la vista y su cara reflejó una grata sorpresa al ver a su antiguo profesor de Defensa parado en la parte baja de las gradas mirando el entrenamiento con atención.

Adam también lo miró y levantó una ceja con indiferencia, observó como la castaña se levantaba y bajaba las gradas rápidamente. Resopló con enfado y se levantó con pereza caminando tranquilamente hacia donde se dirigía su castaña protegida. Les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a los pequeños gemelos pero ellos parecieron ignorarlo sonriéndole con alegría. Adam rodó los ojos y llegó a la parte baja viendo como Hermione abrazaba al hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos miel con mirada intensa pero con el semblante cansado y algo demacrado.

- ¡Profesor Lupin!

- Hermione, por favor, llámame Remus, creo que hace mucho deje de ser tu profesor... – expresó el licántropo con la voz serena y una sonrisa que se plasmaba en su rostro. La castaña se sonrojó un poco pero se recompuso con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te trae al colegio? – Lupin suspiró antes de contestar.

- He venido a resolver unos asuntos de la Orden... vengo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Pensé que sería bueno saludarlos y bueno... aquí me tienes.

- Me da mucho gusto verte, Remus, es una grata sorpresa...

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione, cada día estás más hermosa... Harry y Ron deben tener problemas con tus pretendientes... – le dijo de manera juguetona. La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la mirada avergonzada, concentrándose en el húmedo suelo del campo de Quidditch. Remus se rió con ganas. Adam carraspeó entonces, levantando una ceja ante tal muestra de camaradería.

- Oh, Remus, te presento a Adam... un amigo... – le dijo nerviosa. El licántropo lo miró largamente frunciendo el ceño de manera desconfiada. Adam no se amedrentó por la mirada, se la devolvió de manera fría luciendo su mueca de arrogancia con orgullo. Hermione carraspeó incómoda por el prolongado silencio, sólo entonces, Lupin tendió una de sus manos y el castaño se la estrechó con prepotencia, regresando el saludo de manera refinada.

- Mucho gusto, Adam.

- Lo mismo digo... – Adam mostró su soberbia de manera tan peculiar que obligó a la castaña a fruncir el ceño con desconfianza. El comportamiento poco amigable de ese maldito ángel, empezaba a irritarla.

- ¡Remus! – la voz de su mejor amigo resonó en sus oídos de manera repentina, los pensamientos escépticos acerca de su guardián pasaron a segundo plano y con una mirada furibunda e indignada le pidió que se retirara. Remus y Harry compartieron un largo abrazo mientras el castaño seguía observando asqueado la escena.

Finalmente, Adam se encogió de hombros de manera odiosamente despreocupada y con tranquilidad regresó a la lejanía de su lugar, se recostó de nuevo, pero está vez, sus ojos desconfiados no se movieron de las siluetas de las personas que, poco a poco, se aglomeraron alrededor de esa criatura no humana.

E ignorando la mirada de advertencia que lucía el rostro de la castaña, realizó una mueca de frialdad intensa demostrando el asco que sentía al ver a un miembro de la especie que en esos momentos estaba en su lista negra.

_Licántropos._

Esperando quizás, un desliz en su comportamiento para poder atacarlo con motivos.

Al seguir observando, se dio cuenta con desilusión que quizás eso no ocurriría...

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Hermione! Necesitas hacerlo más rápido... ¡Vamos, de nuevo! ¡Mantén los pies separados, el brazo extendido y...! ¡Ahora! – ordenó Adam con voz autoritaria. Hermione envió una estocada temblorosa contra la hoja de la espada contrincante y su cuerpo vibró por el golpe, trastabilló un poco hasta chocar con la pared y respiró rápidamente para recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Adam! ¡Espera...! Espera, espera... estoy agotada, muy agotada... – la castaña se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer al suelo con un sonido seco y la espada que anteriormente estaba en su mano, descansó junto a ella con elegancia. Se abanicó la cara con ambas manos y se secó la frente perlada de sudor con una toalla.

El castaño la observó en silencio mientras él mismo dejaba su espada sobre el cofre en el cual las armas reposaban tranquilamente y se cruzó de brazos sin tener signos de cansancio, sudor o apariencia agitada.

- Si sigues haciendo eso cada vez que entrenamos nunca estarás en forma... – le advirtió con tranquilidad.- Apenas eres capaz de mantener la espada firme...

- Jamás en mi vida había tocado una espada, señor perfecto, lamento no ser apta para el esfuerzo físico, pero esa siempre ha sido mi debilidad... – le respondió la castaña con acidez.

- Me doy cuenta de eso... – dijo mientras suspiraba cansinamente.- Es todo por hoy. Te veré en la ronda... – le dijo con despreocupación. Recogió su abrigo de cuero negro y se acomodó su arete y su collar de forma elegante. La miró de reojo antes de salir y atravesó el marco de la puerta con su andar orgulloso y arrogante.

La pregunta sobre el comportamiento de hacía un rato quedó sepultada en su cabeza al mirarlo alejarse.

En cuanto se hubo retirado, la habitación fielmente arreglada para su entrenamiento empezó a desvanecerse lentamente, al final, el salón con pocas bancas y un viejo escritorio de madera apareció frente a los ojos de la castaña. Ella lo miró por unos segundos para luego dejar caer su cabeza de manera repentina y cansada hacia atrás. Se golpeó levemente en la nuca e hizo una mueca de dolor...

OoOoO

Cuando por fin hubo regresado a la sala común después de haber tomado una larga y placentera ducha, su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco, adolorida como estaba se sentó frente a la chimenea que parecía haberse encendido recientemente y se acomodó en el sillón de manera confortante.

En ese momento, Neville pasó a su lado con una maceta en la mano y Hermione lo saludó con la cabeza. El sonido chirriante y distorsionado de los alumnos que estaban por bajar a cenar era el único ruido que sus oídos escuchaban. Su mente estaba concentrada en relajarse en esos momentos. La tentación que había tenido de ir a la biblioteca se había disipado por completo. Movió sus ojos por la sala común, revisando el ambiente a su alrededor.

- ¡Seamus, Dean! ¿Han visto a Harry o a Ron? – preguntó la castaña a sus compañeros al verlos jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico en el rincón contrario de la sala común.

- Si, Ron estaba con Luna hace un rato, y Harry está en nuestra habitación ehh... hablando con Ginny... – respondió el moreno algo incómodo. Regresó la vista al tablero y Hermione escuchó una exclamación sorprendida por parte de su compañero al observar su... interesante derrota.

La chica se levantó con pesadumbre y se preguntó de qué estarían hablando Harry y Ginny.

Decidió subir a buscarlos y estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente. La castaña dio un respingo sorprendida por el brusco movimiento y cuando estabilizó su cuerpo logró ver los rostros de sus amigos. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y Ginny la miraba extrañada.

- Vaya... me asustaron... – murmuró la castaña al verlos.

- Hola, Hermione... ¿Qué hacías?

- Vine a buscarlos, quería saber si me acompañan a cenar...

- Claro, pero antes creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar... – dijo Harry con un tono alarmantemente serio. Ginny arqueó ambas cejas.

- Es aquí donde sobro, con permiso.

Ambos guardaron silencio al verla atravesar el marco de la puerta. Harry miró a su mejor amiga invitándola con un gesto a que tomara lugar junto a él en la cama. Sin embargo, ella pareció darse cuenta que lo más prudente sería situarse frente a él para poder mirarlo a la cara de una manera más sencilla.

- Y... ¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó la castaña de manera despreocupada y con el tono más tranquilo que pudo encontrarse. Harry sonrió de lado esperando desde el principio esa pregunta, la miró directamente a los ojos, pero suspiró.

- Aún le intereso...

- Oh... – la castaña no supo qué decir. Había llegado a pensar que su amiga estaba realmente interesada en Colin, nunca le había dicho nada con respecto a su ruptura definitiva con Harry y en ese momento se sintió culpable por interponerse entre dos personas que habían sido muy unidas y que habían parecido ser el uno para el otro.- Yo... no sé que decir... nunca pensé que ella...

- Pero no hablamos de eso precisamente... – interrumpió Harry. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron intensamente tras sus gafas redondas.- Hablamos sobre ti...

La castaña se sorprendió ante la mención de su persona y le dirigió una mueca confusa.

- ¿Y sobre qué, exactamente? – preguntó sin rodeos. Un sentimiento confuso se aglomeró en su estómago y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo distinguir la mirada que su mejor amigo le dirigía.

- Te va a sonar muy repetitivo pero... Hermione, sea lo que sea esto que tenemos, noviazgo, amistad abierta, lo que sea... debe terminar...

Por unos instantes creyó firmemente que aquello era mentira, pero el semblante serio e intranquilo de Harry advirtió a su cerebro que eso no era ninguna treta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿P-paso algo malo? – preguntó la castaña con nerviosismo, por un momento creyó que ella había hecho algo mal.

- No pasó nada, Hermione... es siempre lo mismo... es siempre Voldemort... – murmuró tristemente. Se revolvió el cabello con las manos y su mirada turbada se desvió de sus ojos castaños.- Por un lado estoy feliz de no haberte pedido que fueras mi novia de manera oficial... hubiera sido más difícil...

- ¿De eso estaban hablando tú y Ginny? – preguntó ofuscada. Se levantó de la cama y se movió a la ventana con el rostro afligido pero enojado. En ese momento entendió la angustia que su mejor amiga debió haber pasado y se reprendió internamente por haberse dejado llevar y aceptar el intento de formar una relación con él.- Es estúpido Harry, y lo sabes...

- Para mi no es estúpido, Hermione... tengo miedo de perderlos, de perderte... – refutó con la voz apagada. Permaneció sentado sintiéndose como una escoria por hacerle eso a ella, pero sólo pidió comprensión a su situación.- Ponte en mi posición, Hermione, por favor...

- ¡Lo hago! – Exclamó girándose para encararlo.- Y lamento decirte que no lo entiendo... ¿Qué ganas con eso, Harry Potter? ¿Alejarme? Discúlpame si te digo que no lo lograste... ¿Intentas que corra menos riesgo? Entérate, Potter, te voy a acompañar hasta el final, seas mi novio o mi mejor amigo... incluso si en estos momentos me dices que me odias... Voldemort sabrá que te importo...

- Hermione, por favor... – repitió con un tono angustiado.

- ¡Harry, por favor! Ojala hubieras sido un estúpido desde el principio, entonces no te hubiera querido tanto... pero lamento bajarte de la nube, porque no es así.

El pelinegro se quedó callado. No sabía qué decir y sinceramente no quería decir nada. No la miró a los ojos y Hermione supo que no cambiaría de opinión, sintió como si alguien hubiera estrangulado lentamente a su corazón y quiso gritarle que ella corría peligro también y de una manera más peligrosa... pero no lo hizo. Sintió las lágrimas en los ojos pero no se permitió derramar ni una. Sería fuerte por los dos, porque en esos momentos su mejor amigo la necesitaba de esa forma, porque él estaba débil y perdido y ella debía ser la guía en su camino.

Salió de la habitación con paso tranquilo pero en cuanto lo perdió de su vista, una sola lágrima bajó por su mejilla perdiéndose entre sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Granger! – la castaña retrocedió sus pasos para encontrarse de frente con el rubio aristocrático y arrogante que se había convertido en un buen amigo para ella. Aunque lo cínico, manipulador y creído nunca se le iba a quitar.- Te he estado buscado... creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido el otro día.

- Todos necesitan hablar conmigo y con nadie he tenido una buena conversación, Draco... no creo que sea el momento – dijo entre suspiros. El rubio enarcó una ceja y la miró con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que conmigo será igual? – preguntó de manera arrogante.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que será diferente?

- Soy Draco Malfoy.

- Por Merlín, eso me brinda mucha tranquilidad, gracias Draco.- comentó con sarcasmo. El rubio frunció el ceño falsamente ofendido.

- Vamos, preciosa, te mueres por hablar conmigo...

- Estoy hablando contigo Draco, no seas tan soberbio, por Dios... – le dijo la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Me encanta tu actitud... hablemos... – dijo de manera resuelta. Su sonrisa torcida y muy seductora se dirigió directo hacia la castaña. Hermione sonrió mientras negaba de forma derrotada.

- Está bien, Draco... ¿Quieres saber la verdad? No me molesta tanto el hecho que vengas... Me molestó el hecho de que Adam no lo consultara conmigo, además tú aún no te llevas muy bien con mis amigos, le veo muchos problemas a está decisión.

- Pero te mueres de ganas, Granger, te encanta tenerme a tu lado...

- Pero... – continuó mientras lo ignoraba.- Creo que también encuentro muchas ventajas a tu presencia... dominas los hechizos de magia negra y serás de utilidad. Además, confío en que te comportarás con madurez y sabrás llevarte de forma adecuada con los demás... – finalizó con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

- Y tú te mueres de ganas de que yo vaya... – completó de nuevo mientras le sonreía de manera seductora.

- Dios mío Malfoy, tu ego está más alto de lo que yo pensé... – suspiró resignada.

- Aceptarás que vaya entonces...

- Si te comportas...

- Y me usarás porque me necesitas...

- Eso no fue lo que dije.

- Ahora no sé si aceptar su propuesta, no me agrada ser usado.- agregó mientras la seguía ignorando y un tono exageradamente melodramático brotó de sus labios.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó ofuscada.

- Ya entendí, iré, no te preocupes... – le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- ¿Te acompaño?

Hermione suspiró largamente, pero sonrió mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Así es tu comportamiento con todas? – preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja.

- No me comporto así con nadie... pero tú eres especial. – le dijo de manera despreocupada. Su mirada se clavó al frente y su perfil perfecto la hizo parpadear varias veces de manera algo incrédula.

Hermione se sonrojó de repente y no supo definir la verdad tras las palabras dichas por el rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Cuál era el asunto que trataste con Dumbledore, Remus? Has dicho que era con respecto a la Orden... – preguntó el ojiverde mientras caminaba a un lado del castaño observando el cielo levemente oscurecido.

- Así es... pero es algo de lo que no debes preocuparte... – respondió el licántropo con tranquilidad. Sus ojos de un intenso color miel examinaron el rostro del pelinegro para poder descifrar algún vestigio de molestia.

- Y decidieron no contármelo...lo sé, Remus... – respondió Harry con seguridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba sobre el árbol que tenía a su espalda. Su silueta tranquila sin alteración aparente hizo que el licántropo frunciera el ceño. – Y lo entiendo...

- ¿Te sucede algo, Harry? Tienes la misma cara pensativa que James solía exponer cuando estaba preocupado por algo... – cuestionó el castaño mientras tomaba una pequeña roca y la examinaba entre sus manos.

El pelinegro dirigió su vista al lago provocando que su cabello oscureciera levemente su rostro. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara y él también tomó una roca entre sus manos.

- En mi vida todo me preocupa... – dijo y lanzó la roca hacia el lago. Rebotó dos veces con dificultad y luego su informe figura desapareció en el reflejo cristalino del agua.

- Eso no debería ser así... Además, debe haber algo que en estos momentos realmente te preocupa, y dudo seriamente que Voldemort esté implicado en tu actitud... – comentó el ex profesor mientras él mismo lanzaba la roca hacia el lago, ésta rebotó cuatro veces sobre la superficie dejando a su paso círculos hipnóticos que parecían danzar sobre el agua. Harry entrecerró los ojos.- Todo lo que necesitas hacer es seguir tu corazón, Harry, todo lo que hagas debe salir de ahí... él te guiará, no importa si es correcto o no, ese será tu camino... todo ser humano puede hacer lo que sea, por más lejos que esté la meta, siempre existe un camino para llegar a ella...

Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó.

- Bueno, debo irme. Piensa lo que te dije... Adiós...

- Adiós... – se despidió el chico y miró alejarse a la silueta de la única figura patena que le quedaba.

- Harry... – el pelinegro dio un respingo ante la voz que pronunció su nombre y se giró para encontrarse frente al par de ojos castaños que rondaban su cabeza constantemente.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ambos miraban el lago y Harry suspiró profundamente antes de coger otra roca entre sus manos y observarla atentamente.

Desvió su vista de nuevo, esta vez hacia el rostro de su mejor amiga y sonrió al ver el perfil encantadoramente adorable que tanto le gustaba de ella. Arrojó la roca de nuevo al lago y sonrió al observar la gracia del triple rebote que obtuvo sobre el agua cristalina.

_Escucha a tú corazón..._

Miró el atardecer que se presentaba ante ellos mezclando sus colores en un extraño conjunto que le pareció muy deslumbrante. El rojo y el amarillo se dividían eclipsando el azul intenso del cielo que se reflejaba aún. El sol se fue ocultando lentamente mientras las nubes blancas se cruzaban sobre las lejanas montañas. El leve brillo dorado de su último suspiro fue alucinante y el soplo del viento se llevó el último vestigio del día. El color naranja se reflejo sobre ellos y fue entonces, cuando el crepúsculo se expuso ante sus ojos, que decidió hablar.

- Cuando Ginny fue a mi habitación preguntándome por qué había buscado una excusa tan falsa para terminar con ella no supe qué pensar... ¿De verdad había sido falso? No... tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo, aún lo tengo... lo tengo por todas las personas a las que amo...

Hermione no lo miró pero bajó la cabeza clavando su mirada en la tierra húmeda sobre la que estaban parados.

- Entonces pensé en ti... de nuevo. Me pregunté lo mismo que cuando estaba con Ginny... ¿Y sabes una cosa? Fue peor...

- Harry... – suspiró la castaña sin amago de querer continuar.

- Supe que si te perdía sería mucho más doloroso... Y tuve miedo...

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente y el silencio los abrazó con una tranquilidad confortante.

- ¿Qué es lo que viste? – preguntó la castaña de repente y al instante, Harry supo a lo que se refería.

- Mi peor temor no dista mucho del temor de Adam... son prácticamente lo mismo... – susurró y la miró intensamente.- Sólo que yo te miré sufrir, luego morir, a ti, a Ron, a Ginny... a todos, uno por uno. Pero tú... por Merlín, me dolió hasta el alma. Entonces no pude protegerme...

Hermione se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Harry, por Dios, sabes que todos corremos riesgos al pelear en esta guerra... – le susurró al oído.- No puedes intentar alejarme sólo por el miedo, eso es lo que quiere Voldemort, ¿sabes?

- Hermione... – susurró mientras desviaba sus ojos esmeraldas que en esos momentos brillaban con intensidad.

- Entiendes que no me voy a separar de tu lado, ¿verdad? – Se apartó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía.- No es suficiente con que te des por vencido... – una lágrima cruzó su mejilla pero la castaña se obligó a ser fuerte y no derramar más.- De verdad me estaba gustando esto... – sonrió con tristeza mientras se alejó de su cuerpo un poco más.

- Hermione...

- Creo que te entiendo... pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, ¿me oyes? Estoy muy enojada en estos momentos, pero no me voy a apartar de tu lado, ante todo eres mi mejor amigo... – murmuró en un hilo de voz. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la voz dejara de temblarle tanto.

- Te quiero. – dijo entonces y la castaña lo miró sorprendida.- Y de verdad lo siento... – entonces, con el pesar de su destino y la angustia de un futuro incierto, la besó. Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo. Poseedor de muchos sentimientos.

_Quizás el último beso que podría darle._

Y una sola lágrima resbaló de su mejilla mientras se separaba de ella.

- Pero si muero entonces será mejor así... – susurró. Hermione estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero estaba tan sorprendida que no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo.- Lo siento...

Le limpió el rostro mientras pensaba que había vuelto a fallarle... como amigo y como algo más. Pasó junto a ella sin atreverse a mirarla y rozó su mano en un último esfuerzo para disculparse, mezclando en el tacto su muda petición de una comprensión necesaria y llena de... agonía.

Y mientras Hermione miraba el anochecer, pensando en la ironía del momento, sintiendo el corazón atravesado y las lágrimas secas bajando por sus mejillas, el primer copo de nieve de ese año cayó sobre su mejilla confundiéndose con el líquido que brotaba de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y el viento meció su cabello

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el brillo desprendido de ellos era diferente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Algo traman, a Harry parecía no importarle el hecho de que se le ocultara algo... ¿Sabes algo, Albus?

- No, pero creo que tiene que ver con el joven Adam. Pero te aseguro que con él ninguno de ellos corre peligro... o eso espero.- respondió el anciano mientras miraba la primera nevada de invierno a través de la ventana.

- Ese chico me pareció muy extraño... es diferente, su aura es dura, poderosa... – comentó el castaño mientras recordaba su encuentro de la tarde.

- Cuando llegue su momento lo comprenderás, Remus... te aseguro que ese joven esconde más cosas de las que ni siquiera yo soy sabedor. – le aseguró el anciano mientras lo miraba a través de sus anteojos de media luna. Remus lo miró también y decidió no hacer preguntas. Hasta el gran Albus Dumbledore tenía misterios entorno a su persona.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Albus. Aunque sabes que todos en la Orden confían en ti. – Dijo con firmeza y suspiró.- Bueno, debo irme, sólo pase a despedirme, así que me marcho, te mantendré informado sobre la misión en Escocia.- El castaño salió del despacho con una inclinación de la cabeza y el anciano se volvió de nuevo a la ventana.

- Yo también espero no equivocarme... porque a pesar de todo, también soy humano... – susurró a la noche y acarició a su ave fénix mientras admiraba la luna que estaba levemente oculta tras una nube.

El reloj postrado en la pared comenzó a sonar indicando las ocho de la noche y el eco del silbido fue lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Bravo, Potter... – aplaudió Adam mientras utilizaba el tono más frío que poseía.

Harry y Ron se giraron para mirarlo y el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente al percatarse de la mirada amenazante que el castaño portaba.

- Ron, te alcanzo en clase, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió el pelinegro.

El pelirrojo lo miró por unos segundos enviándole una mueca confundida, pero acató la petición acomodándose la mochila al hombro y perdiéndose al final del pasillo. Harry dejó su mochila en el suelo y suspiró largamente mirando al castaño con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Adam? – preguntó sin alterarse.

El castaño sonrió con frialdad.

- Estaba llegando a pensar que no eras tan estúpido, niño... – comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harry frunció el ceño y respiró profundo para permanecer sereno.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde como para hacer una cosa así? ¡Dios santo! Esperaba más de ti, mocoso... – comentó con burla, arrastrando las palabras de forma sarcástica y molesta.

Harry entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y desvió la mirada mientras apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

- No entiendes... de hecho pensé que te alegraría... – dijo entre dientes.

Adam se acercó hasta tomar su rostro con una mano y estrelló su cuerpo contra un pilar de mármol sin mostrar ninguna dificultad. Harry soltó una exclamación sorprendido y se removió bruscamente intentando liberarse de la fuerza del castaño.

- Nunca me alegraría de que ella estuviera triste, imbécil... ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, niño! – exclamó con la mirada turbia y apresó su rostro con firmeza. El pelinegro empezó a sentir la falta de aire y dejó de moverse.- Una vez te advertí que no la lastimaras, Potter... y lo hiciste. Lo hiciste pero no te haré nada, ella se ha vuelto demasiado importante para mí y tú eres demasiado importante para ella... – lo soltó bruscamente y el pelinegro cayó al suelo de forma repentina y brusca. Tomó una bocanada de aire de manera desesperada y se tocó el cuello y las mandíbulas con aprensión.

- M-me l-lo m-merezco... – susurró con dificultad.

- No seas egoísta, niño. Ella no está en menos peligro si no estás cerca de ella. La unión hace la fuerza, pequeño humano... – murmuró mientras lo miraba con asco.- Ella te quiere, tú la quieres...

- S-si V-voldemort se entera de e-eso...

- La querrá matar. Dime algo que no sepa, Potter. Dime algo nuevo. Ella está en peligro. Es una hija de muggles, es tu mejor amiga... ella está en peligro todo el tiempo, y lo sabe. Sólo falta que tú lo sepas.

- Pero ella...

- Si no regresas con ella en estos momentos, no dejaré que lo hagas después. La estás lastimando, mocoso. Y deberías ser conciente de la oportunidad que te ofrezco. – espetó con la mirada muerta. Harry respiró con dificultad y desvió la vista de sus ojos.

- Tengo miedo... – susurró con aprensión. Adam no suavizó su expresión a pesar de sentirse identificado con sus sentimientos.

- El miedo es la excusa para no intentarlo... – susurró el ángel con una frialdad intensa. El ambiente se volvió de ultratumba y Harry sintió escalofríos recorrer todas sus extremidades.- Es como si vivieras una vida con inseguridades, el miedo limita tus deseos... si quieres vivir de verdad, hay muchas cosas que debes arriesgar...

Harry no supo que responder a eso y se tomó confundido la cabeza con las manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- Escúchame una cosa, Potter... – susurró con más delicadeza.- No le pasará nada... no voy a permitirlo. No puedes tener miedo a fallar... Tienes miedo a no poder protegerla. Pero te digo esto: eso déjamelo a mí.

_Y sólo hazla feliz... ambos lo necesitan._

Pero Harry no dijo nada, y sólo entonces, Adam supo que su corazón estaba perforado y que, para pesar suyo, la decisión había sido tomada.

_Y por un momento, lo entendió..._

o

oOo

oOoOo

_**No sé hacia donde vamos, sólo sé que quiero ir contigo...**_

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_¡Hola! Dios santo, no vayan a matarme... primero quiero decirles una cosa... bueno dos excusas._

_1.- ¡¡ME GRADUE!! ¡Dios! Estoy muy feliz por ello... triste también, pero realizada.  
2.- Me fui una temporada y hace unos diez días regresé. Y pues, bueno, son vacaciones... jeje. Malo, malo._

_Bueno, espero que sean tan comprensivos como siempre. Saben que este capítulo lo estaba esperando con ganas. Quizás quieran matarme, no lo sé. Sólo espero que compense un poco la espera._

_Bueno, ahora algunas preguntas que dejó el capítulo anterior se han resuelto. Pero ahora seguro surgieron muchas más. ¿La autora será cruel y sacrificará a Adam? ¿Algún día Harry y Hermione serán novios? ¿Qué onda con Ginny? ¿Y Draco que pinta en la historia?_

_Bueno, lo sé. Demasiadas cosas, pocas respuestas. Pero sean pacientes conmigo y entenderán todo, lo prometo._

_Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que lee mi fic, los que me han apoyado desde el principio y los que aún no me dejan comentarios pero siguen la historia de manera anónima. A los anónimos, a mis amigas que me apoyan. Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi trabajo._

_Y ahora he de dar una mala noticia. Bueno, resulta que mi familia quiere hacerme una gringuita, entiéndanse por nacionalizada americana, estadounidense (me desagrada mucho, pero bueno). Y bueno el proceso es algo complicado, la semana pasada me picaron para sacarme sangre (en los dos brazos porque las muy... se equivocaron), me pusieron la inyección para la prueba de tuberculosis, y además me pusieron siete, sí SIETE vacunas, ¡¡VACUNAS!! Dios, me dolió hasta el alma, pero bueno a la tercera vacuna ya ni sentía el dolor. XD._

_Y bueno, ahora lo último del papeleo: Vivir allá por un tiempo... T.T, quizás seis meses, aún no lo sé muy bien. El caso es que mi historia se queda... CAYERON, jeje. No bueno, se va conmigo, pero el problema será lo del Internet, ya que bueno, saboteare las cosas para que me compren mi laptop, y no sé con seguridad cuando pueda actualizar. Perderé un semestre de la Universidad, pero de algo me ha de servir (por ejemplo para desarrollar mejor mi ingles) y por supuesto tendré más tiempo libre ya que sólo tomaré unas clases extras, y estudiaré física y química por mi cuenta (ya saben para no perder el hilo de la escuela), entonces ahí está la situación. Estoy triste chics, de verdad que sí. Voy a extrañar mi casa y todo y de verdad quiero poder hacerme mi tiempo para escribir y sacar adelante este proyecto._

_Espero que me entiendan._

_El próximo capítulo se llama: La búsqueda empieza, y el título lo dice todo, así que espero que me esperen con paciencia._

_Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos hasta que pueda, ¿ok? No me odien._

_Les mando muchos saludos, un abrazo y un beso._

_Su amiga:  
Darkgranger._


	20. XX La búsqueda empieza

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco****Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**20.- La búsqueda empieza**

_**A ver amigos, quiero un viaje lleno de sonrisas.**_

_**El dolor como la dicha se exalta y amplifica cuando pasa de una mente a otra.**_

- Granger, levántate...

- Déjame en paz, Adam. Te juro que si pudiera, cerraría la puerta para que dejes de molestarme por las mañanas... – El castaño rodó los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Sin importarle el mal humor de su protegida, tomó las cortinas y las apartó de un rápido movimiento. La luz dorada iluminada por el brillante sol, golpeó el rostro adormilado de la castaña con fuerza. Ella se quejó mientras se tapaba con las sábanas en un vano intento de seguir durmiendo.

- Levántate... No seas ridícula, niña. Tenemos asuntos que atender. – espetó el castaño con fastidio. Le arrebató las mantas de encima provocando el enfado de Hermione que se removió en la cama.- Nunca pensé que fueras tan perezosa, castaña.

- Adam... sólo quiero dormir. Déjame por favor.- dijo entonces. Y el castaño se desconcertó de manera visible al percibir la súplica en su voz. No lo miró a pesar de haberse incorporado en la cama. El ángel reconoció el motivo de inmediato.

Hermione había resultado más lastimada de lo que ella misma hubiera querido. Se sentía verdaderamente mal. No sólo por ella, sino también por el sufrimiento de Ginny y Harry. Sabía que su mejor amigo había pasado un momento muy difícil al tomar esa decisión, y aunque se sintiera muy enojada con él, nunca podría ignorar sus sentimientos.

Ginny era otra cosa. Había estado tan emocionada por su situación con Harry, que no se había parado a pensar en las emociones de su mejor amiga... ella todavía seguía muy enamorada del pelinegro y sólo aquella vez que la había visto salir de la habitación, se había logrado percatar de ese hecho.

Ahora mismo se sentía como una persona egoísta, pero tremendamente desdichada. Si no se hubiera emocionado tanto por el pensamiento de una relación con un hombre increíble, tal vez no se sintiera de esta manera. Porque aceptaba que ella tenía mucho de culpa. Si le hubiera hecho caso a Adam... quizás...

- Nunca te he dicho, Hermione. Pero debes saber una cosa... – El ángel se acercó lentamente a la chica y se colocó a su lado con delicadeza. Su mirada se dirigió de una manera diferente hacia ella. Y si la castaña lo hubiese mirado, se hubiera sorprendido por su expresión derrotada.- Lo que más odio de los humanos son las lágrimas... – Sus dos manos se dirigieron hacia su rostro y lo acunaron de una manera extremadamente tierna. Por lo menos para tratarse de él.

Limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y hasta ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Se había encerrado en su habitación, y una vez estando con la compañía de la soledad, había descargado su tristeza. A veces odiaba ser tan débil.

- Tú odias todo de los humanos... no me sorprende. - medio rió. La sonrisa la traicionó de un segundo a otro. Adam no cambió la expresión seria de su rostro. La miró de una manera tan diferente, que la castaña tuvo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos.

- Odio las lágrimas porque los humanos las derraman de una manera falsa. Nunca podrías saber si son verdaderas o falsas. Ustedes pueden derramarlas cuando quieran... aún a pesar de no sentirlo necesario. Nosotros los ángeles no podemos derramar lágrimas así de fácil. Si alguna vez vieras a un ángel llorar... seria incluso un suceso épico. Nuestras lágrimas son tan sagradas y puras, que quizás vivan ángeles que terminan su existencia sin llorar. ¿Cómo sé que realmente sufres? Eres humana y aún así no te trato como una... no llores, castaña. Aunque no lo creas, y puedes estar segura de que jamás volveré a pronunciar estas palabras, siento algo que tortura mi pecho cada vez que te veo tan desdichada...

- Adam...

- No me veas de esa manera. No estoy siendo tierno, Hermione, estoy siendo sincero. Le rompería la cara a Potter si no supiera que estarías mucho más triste si lo hago.- Levantó su rostro hasta que encaró su expresión seria y sincera. Hermione se vio en la necesidad de abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al mirar los ojos brillantes de su guardián. Desprendían un color dorado extremadamente precioso y deslumbrante. Sus grisáceos y gélidos ojos se habían convertido en dos esferas doradas que parecían oro puro. En su cuello y el dorso de sus manos un símbolo extraño del mismo color iluminaba su pálida y hermosa piel.

Se sintió en la necesidad de tocar para comprobar si era real, y se sorprendió al sentir lo aterciopelado de su piel.

- Ya casi son vacaciones, Hermione... – Susurró mientras apretaba la mano que tocaba su rostro.- Y quiero que me ayudes a empacar algunas cosas... además necesito planificar los lugares... ¿Me ayudarás? – Pidió con voz tranquila y afable. Sus ojos empezaron a disminuir la brillantez y los símbolos de su cuello y manos se desvanecieron lentamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin sentirse competente de hacer o pronunciar algo más.

El sentimiento de tristeza se había alejado momentáneamente de su cuerpo y sus extremidades temblaron de manera perceptible al comprobar la verdad del tiempo. Ya casi era hora de partir, y ella estaba sufriendo un colapso de menor importancia cuando su realidad era mucho más importante.

- Te dejaré dormir un rato más. La verdad es que tienes unas ojeras terribles. Y tus ojos están extremadamente hinchados. – Se levantó de la cama y acarició su rostro con algo parecido a la admiración. – Pídele al cielo que no vea a Potter, porque el golpe que le espera podría ser incluso mortal.

Hermione supo que exageraba con su amenaza, pues él mismo había aceptado no poder hacer algo que la lastimara. Aún así le dirigió una mirada que esperaba fuera de advertencia.

Adam salió de la habitación si mirar atrás, sólo entonces, la castaña se dejó caer en la cama con cansancio, y a los minutos, y sin habérselo propuesto, cayó en un profundo sueño que no había tenido el placer de disfrutar por varios días.

().:.):.(:..:.):.(:./ \.:.):.(:..:.):.(:.()

Los días habían pasado incluso más rápido de lo que ninguno podría haber previsto. Hermione se había mantenido incluso demasiado ocupada como para pensar en sus problemas amorosos. Se comportaba con Harry lo más indiferente que podía, pues a pesar de aceptar la situación, seguía enfadada con él por sus pobres argumentos y su miedo sin sentido, puesto que a él no lo perseguía una banda de Demonios sádicos y sangrientos, sedientos de su sangre y sufrimiento.

Los preparativos del viaje habían sido exitosamente terminados, y aunque ella no hubiera participado activamente en los planes, se sentía aliviada de no haber tenido contratiempos.

Habían decidido viajar hacia la Isla escalando la legendaria montaña de Glastonbury Tor, por lo cual decidieron viajar en Traslador hacia la zona sur de Gales. Por precaución era mejor no aparecerse mucho, ninguno de ellos quería que la Orden o peor, Voldemort, sintieran la presencia mágica en esa región. Sólo harían apariciones en caso extremo. Lo bueno era que ella y Adam podían aparecerse... bueno, por lo menos ella lo podía hacer, la situación de su guardián era un poco diferente.

La excusa para Dumbledore y los demás miembros del profesorado y los Weasley, habían sido unas vacaciones en la casa de campo de la castaña. Claro que todos ignoraban que ellos nunca iban a llegar ahí, en cambio tomarían camino hacia la Isla.

Incluso sus padres, poco informados de su situación y en pleno viaje hacia América, pensaban que su hija pasaría las vacaciones de navidad con sus amigos como era de costumbre.

No pudo evitar suspirar por ese hecho y se restregó los ojos con cansancio.

Ahora ella estaba en la Biblioteca. Sus amigos entrenaban en el campo de Quidditch y ella no podía estar más aliviada. Adam había estado tan entretenido con los preparativos, que le había proporcionado un respiro de su presencia y cercanía constante. Estaba afinando los últimos detalles de la seguridad con respecto a su estadía, por lo tanto tendría unos cuantos minutos más de tranquilidad. Incluso si tenía suerte podría tardar horas.

Se recargó contra la palma de su mano mientras miraba con desagrado su pergamino – tarea incompleta de pociones – mientras pensaba seriamente si terminarla hoy o mañana.

Un peso cayó cerca de ella, y como era de costumbre no se sobresaltó por la nueva presencia. Últimamente tenía a ese rubio aristocrático como compañía y la verdad es que no le molestaba en absoluto. Draco Malfoy sabía conservar un ambiente tranquilo mientras estaba con ella. Ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho al pensar que él los iba a acompañar, incluso podría decirse que estaba un poco aliviada. Su presencia empezaba a agradarle incluso más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Estudiando, Granger? Deberías concentrarte en cosas mucho más creativas... – dijo a modo de saludo. Hermione lo ignoró como siempre lo hacía y siguió escribiendo mientras pensaba en como preguntarle algo que venía rondando su cabeza desde que había conversado con Adam acerca de su persona.

- Draco... dime una cosa... ¿Sabes que los demonios, los seres que atacaron el Callejón Diagón, te estaban buscando para matarte? – Si, definitivamente ser directa con él desde el principio iba a ser lo mejor.

Draco la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

- No lo sabía pero no me sorprende... Voldemort quiere matarme, supongo que esos asquerosos monstruos estarán detrás de sus mismos objetivos. – Se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente y sacó un libro de pasta café de su mochila. Hermione lo miró largamente antes de suspirar y doblar su pergamino.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente. El rubio la miró por unos segundos para luego suspirar y él mismo cerrar el pequeño libro que no había podido empezar a leer.

- Granger, definitivamente no sabes disimular... si querías saber por qué soy miembro de la Orden, sólo deberías haberlo preguntado... Además tienes suerte de que yo sea tan poco curioso y no quiera saber de dónde conseguiste la información...– Hermione se sonrojó por su patética actuación y desvió la mirada fingiendo estar guardando sus cosas en la mochila. Draco suspiró de nuevo y la observó detalladamente.- Te diré lo que quieras si aceptas venir conmigo a los terrenos del colegio...

Hermione se extrañó por la petición, principalmente porque el clima no tenía ni una pisca de agradable, aún así aceptó con un gesto de cabeza y se levantó dispuesta a seguir al rubio.

Draco, mostrando su peculiar y aristocrática caballerosidad, le arrebató la mochila de las manos y se la colgó al hombro sin esfuerzo alguno. La castaña estuvo a punto de rebatir, pero el rubio le dirigió una mirada de recelo. Hermione suspiró sabiendo que si discutía con él sería una batalla perdida. Siempre perdía en ese asunto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del castillo. Hermione se sentía tranquila. No importaba que sus compañeros los miraran de manera extrañada mientras cruzaban los pasillos, estos últimos días así había pasado siempre. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juntos sin tener responsabilidades como Premios Anuales. Sólo llevándose bien. Para mucha gente eso era completamente extraño y ella lo entendía.

Llegaron al árbol más cercano al lago, congelado en esos momentos, y Draco dejó caer las mochilas en la tierra húmeda que se mezclaba con la nieve. Hermione se escandalizó de inmediato, preocupándose más por los libros que por su mochila.

- Draco Malfoy, levanta eso ahora mismo... – ordenó ofuscada. El rubio le sonrió condescendiente y de manera tranquila colocó las mochilas sobre una roca de tamaño adecuado.

- Te comprare otra, Granger, no te enfades. – Le dijo de manera despreocupada. La castaña se contuvo de fulminarlo y tomó asiento sobre un tronco que estaba doblado de manera peculiar. Al instante, el rubio quedó a su lado y ambos se sumieron en un silencio que pronto puso nerviosa a la castaña.

Se acomodó mejor la bufanda pues en esta época el frío era agobiante. Miró de reojo al rubio y se preguntó cómo seguir la conversación. No hizo falta que empezara, pues el chico levantó un pedazo de madera del suelo semi-congelado y empezó a hablar.

- El año pasado estuve a punto de convertirme en Mortífago. – dijo en un suspiró. La castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque siempre se lo hubiese imaginado. Ahora que conocía de mejor manera a ese rubio, le era increíble que alguna vez se hubiera planteado la idea de ser un servidor de Voldemort.- Pero... Voldemort traicionó a mi familia. Mató a mi Padre antes de mi iniciación y para alegría de mi Madre, decidí buscar ayuda con Dumbledore. El viejo me aceptó sin ninguna duda... pero después me arrepentí de haber acudido con él...

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Draco, parecía haber recordado algo que le había costado mucho superar, como si esas palabras desgarraran su garganta por el esfuerzo de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

- Draco...

- Voldemort se molestó conmigo, por supuesto.- Continuó interrumpiendo a Hermione. El rubio no deseaba más compasión de la que la orden le había demostrado.- Fue a mi casa a buscar reprenderme... pero en vez de encontrarme a mí... encontró a mi Madre.

El rubio se calló de repente y la castaña supo de inmediato qué era lo que seguía. No necesitaba que él se lo dijera. No sabía que decir para aliviar la tristeza de sus ojos. Le tomó de la mano sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa, y cuando Draco la miró, no vio compasión en sus ojos... era algo más, una combinación de ternura con tristeza. Por él.

- Por eso me uní a la orden. Era seguir a un asesino o a un viejo loco que buscaba la paz para el mundo. Y por primera vez en mi patética vida de Sangre Limpia, la respuesta fue demasiado obvia. – Hermione le acarició la mano lentamente y Draco la miró entre agradecido y sorprendido. Le apretó la mano en retribución a su acción y le sonrió de medio lado.- Por eso me intrigas Granger, a pesar de todos estos años, estás aquí dándome consuelo... escuchándome y comportándote como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo. Como si realmente me lo mereciera.

- Todo el mundo merece segundas oportunidades. – Respondió ella sonrojándose. La mirada gris de Draco era tan intensa, que la hacía sentirse desnuda frente a él.

- Y me encanta que tú me la hayas dado, preciosa... de verdad.- Dijo mientras sonreía. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre y el sonrojo de Hermione se volvió más evidente. La chica pensó que esto se estaba saliendo un poco de control, así que con toda la lentitud que se lo permitía su cuerpo tembloroso, retiró su mano de la del chico para demostrar seriedad y tranquilidad sobre todo. No quería verse brusca ni nada por el estilo.

Le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

- Gracias por contarme esto, Draco, de verdad que quería saberlo.

- Pues sí, ahora sabes que Voldemort busca venganza sobre mí. Imagínate, un traidor en el bando contrario. Varios aspectos, pocos a decir verdad, fueron revelados. Secretos y planes que fueron estropeados. Voldemort merece eso y más.

Se quedaron callados mientras el viento ondeaba sus bufandas. Miraron el horizonte, donde la brisa y las nubes se mezclaban en el cielo, signo de una tormenta, quizás ventisca. Los rayos del sol, tenues y opacos, se reflejaban cada vez menos y el frío de invierno provocó el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos.

Entonces, regresaron al colegio.

().:.):.(:..:.):.(:./ \.:.):.(:..:.):.(:.()

- ¿Cuántos días nos iremos? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras esperaban la llegada de Adam a la habitación de la castaña.

- No lo sé, Ron. Adam no suele contarme eso.- respondió la castaña de manera cansina. Terminó de empacar su maleta y la colocó al lado de las demás. Decidió esperar a su guardián y a... Draco - cuya presencia era aún ignorada por sus amigos - para reducir las maletas.

Cabía destacar que era la primera vez que estaba con Harry y Ginny en la misma habitación desde que había hablado con el pelinegro aquella tarde. No los miró a los ojos y agradeció la presencia de su pelirrojo amigo para aminorar la incomodidad de la habitación. Les hablaba de manera formal y aunque con Ginny estuviera actuando un poco más abierta, su actitud no podría ser diferente.

Agradeció enormemente cuando el toqueteó de la puerta interrumpió el silencio de la habitación. La abrió con un suspiró y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie detrás del marco de la misma. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de cerrar cuando algo tomó su mano. Se sobresaltó de manera brusca y profirió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió un jalón de su brazo.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué...?

- Hola, Granger. – siseó una voz cerca de su oído.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó con una pizca de temor en la voz. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando el aliento de su risa golpeó su rostro de manera profusa.

- Vaya, me has reconocido. Me sorprendes, Granger. – dijo mientras el hechizo desvanecedor desaparecía de su cuerpo. Sus amigos estuvieron tras su espalda de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – Harry fue el primero en preguntar. En un rápido movimiento, él y Ron ya tenían listas las varitas para atacar.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo lo invité, niño. Baja la varita... tú también, pelirrojo. – pronunció lentamente la voz de Adam quién iba entrando a la habitación. Les dirigió una mirada de frialdad y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de colocarse al lado de la castaña. Se cruzó de brazos de manera desafiante y los miró uno por uno.- Draco Malfoy irá con nosotros en este viaje. ¡Silencio! – profirió con voz fría en cuanto se empezaron a escuchar las quejas de Harry y de Ron. Ginny se mantenía mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido y al juzgar por su expresión, parecía bastante desconfiada.

- ¡Malfoy no puede ir con nosotros, Hellsing! ¡No voy a aceptarlo! – rebatió el pelinegro con los puños apretados.

- ¿Qué harás para impedirlo, mocoso? – preguntó el castaño de manera desafiante. – Si quieres quedarte, por mi está bien... pero Draco Malfoy vendrá.

- ¡No pue-

- ¡Harry! – lo frenó la castaña. – Basta. Draco viene porque necesitamos sus conocimientos en magia negra.

- Claro, tenía que ser eso... – murmuró el pelirrojo. Harry miró a la castaña por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa habitación. Y odió ver esa determinación tan propia de ella reflejarse en sus orbes miel. La decepción calló ante él de manera dolorosa.

- Escúchenme bien. Si alguno de ustedes tres está en desacuerdo con esto... puede retirarse. No me importa que cualquiera de ustedes quiera quedarse. Si estás lo suficiente enfado como para seguir tu berrinche, Potter, adelante, eres libre de quedarte. Lo mismo va para ustedes, pelirrojos. – Explicó Adam con voz amenazante. Los miró de nuevo de manera arrogante y su rostro serio y gélido hizo callar a todos en la habitación. Draco miró al pelinegro y al pelirrojo de manera burlona. Adam esperó unos segundos pero nadie se movió de su lugar y el castaño sonrió internamente de pura satisfacción.- No quiero perder más tiempo... Hermione, ¿puedes? – señaló las maletas con la cabeza y la castaña captó el mensaje de manera inmediata.

Conjuró el hechizo de reducción hacia ellas, y las repartió a cada uno.

- Escuchen... partiremos en una hora. Tenemos todo preparado. No quiero peleas. Necesitamos ser un grupo... no una bola de chiquillos busca pleitos. Estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes quiere morir o ver morir a alguien durante el viaje. – Ante esto, a los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío.- Les repito... esto es sumamente peligroso... necesitamos ayudarnos. Ahora... iré por el traslador.

- ¿Nos iremos en traslador? – preguntó Ginny de repente. Los demás presentes, exceptuando a la castaña, fruncieron el ceño.

- Claro... nos ahorrará tiempo. Nadie de la Orden se preocupa demasiado en qué Hermione ha estado estudiando como cambiar el destino de un traslador. Los que esperan en la casa de Hermione para nuestra "protección", se llevarán una sorpresa al ver que no llegaremos está tarde como estaba planeado.- Draco, Harry y los hermanos pelirrojos, le enviaron una mirada entre divertida y sorprendida a la castaña. La aludida se sonrojó visiblemente y balbuceó cosas inteligibles. Adam no la dejó hablar.- Ahora niños... despídanse del lugar.

Adam atravesó la estancia y cruzó la puerta sin girarse. En la habitación se formó un silencio abrumador. Harry se sentó en la cama de manera derrotada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Escucha, Potter. Te propongo una tregua. Sé que no te caigo bien... tú no me caes bien. Pero esto es importante.- le tendió una mano de manera pacífica, pero la altanería no se borró de su expresión.

- Si intentas algo, hurón...

- Tú y Weasley me castigarán... lo capto. – Se estrecharon las manos de manera orgullosa y aunque se miraron con renitencia, ambos aceptaron internamente que eso era lo apropiado.

- Acepto eso también, Malfoy... pero ni se te ocurra tocarme. – advirtió el pelirrojo cuando el rubio se giró hacia él. Draco sonrió con arrogancia e inclinó la cabeza de manera aceptada. Ginny le frunció el ceño cuando se giró hacia ella.

- Por favor, Malfoy, ni se te ocurra.

- De acuerdo, pelirroja.

- Ginny. – Corrigió con recelo.

- Lo dejaremos en pelirroja.

- No puede ni decir mi nombre, Ginny. Déjalo. – dijo la castaña sonriendo. Ron frunció el ceño y Draco sonrió a la castaña.

- Tengo mejores apodos para ti, Granger.- murmuró de manera sugerente. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada y Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Ginny, al contrario, se rió con ganas.

Harry, en cambio, se tapó la cara con las manos incapaz de escuchar más esa conversación.

Sería un viaje largo. Y esperaba que la tregua le durase por unos días.

().:.):.(:..:.):.(:./ \.:.):.(:..:.):.(:.()

- Pasa...

- Dumbledore...

- Hola, Kalyo. – respondió el anciano mientras acariciaba la espalda de su ave Fénix. Se giró ante su visitante y le envió una cálida sonrisa. – Veo que has llegado bastante puntual...

- Claro qué sí, estoy deseando desaparecer de este colegio. – dijo de manera fría. Uno de los cuadros a la espalda del director soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.- Así que si pudiera hacer de esta una reunión rápida, se lo agradecería.

- Muy bien, muchacho. Aquí tienes el traslador, no está de más decir que los miembros de la Orden los estarán esperando... – comentó el director mientras le entregaba una vieja bota de color negro. Lo miró intensamente antes de soltar completamente el objeto. Luego caminó tranquilamente a su escritorio y se sentó.

- Claro, claro. – Respondió el ángel de manera indiferente.

- Kalyo... – El castaño lo miró con una ceja alzada deteniendo sus pasos a mitad de la habitación. – No sé que pretenden... pero te pido de favor que los cuides...

Adam frunció el ceño mientras se giraba para mirar la espalda del director, éste giró su cuerpo y su expresión parecía cansada e incluso mucho más vieja. Como si los años que no se le habían notado, hubiesen sido aglomerados en su cuerpo durante el último mes.

- No hay necesidad de mentir, joven. Sé que no puedo impedirlo.

Kalyo le dio la espalda de nuevo sin responder. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y apretando el traslador en la mano, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

().:.):.(:..:.):.(:./ \.:.):.(:..:.):.(:.()

- ¿Listos? – preguntó en cuanto entró en la habitación. De cierta manera se sorprendió al ver la mirada de seguridad y valentía que se reflejaba en cada rostro del quinteto que tenía enfrente.

- Espera, Adam... Creo que no soy el único que quiere saber a dónde iremos... hace una semana nos dijiste que nos preparáramos y estamos listos, como dijiste. Sé que Hermione incluso no conoce todos tus planes, pero ahora te pido que nos digas cuál es tu estrategia en todo esto... – Reclamó el pelinegro. Para sorpresa de todos, incluida la castaña, Adam le sonrió a Harry de manera condescendiente.

- Para serte sincero, niño, esperaba esa pregunta desde el principio... – Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se cruzó de brazos recostándose sobre ella. Los miró de nuevo. Dejó la bota a un costado de su cuerpo y sonrió con arrogancia. – Iremos a una isla... Avalón, la mitológica isla de las Hadas. Se cree que los restos del Rey Arturo descansan en las profundidades de esa isla. Los humanos... ehm, muggles, descubrieron un ataúd que aparentemente tenía los restos del Rey. Por supuesto eso es mentira... pero no están tan lejos de la realidad. El Rey Arturo fue uno de los mejores discípulos de Merlín... y para encontrar la espada que está en posesión del cuerpo de Arturo, tenemos que entrar al místico mundo de Avalón. La leyenda de la Puerta de La Eternidad, que es la entrada a la verdadera fortaleza mística de las hadas, es catalogada como una fábula inalcanzable... sin embargo, me tienen aquí, niños, y esa puerta existe. La isla es, sin embargo, una montaña legendaria en la ciudad de Glastonbury. Está rodeada de pantanos y parece una isla en medio de la tierra, habrá que subirla y buscar la magia de la puerta. Después entraremos sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Por qué no nos trasladamos hasta la cima de la montaña, Hellsing? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de subirla? – preguntó el rubio con recelo.

- Es completamente peligroso y estúpido, Malfoy. Deberían saberlo. – les dijo a todos. – En estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos detecten. Voldemort e incluso Dumbledore pueden sentir nuestra fuerza mágica. No podemos permitir que nos sigan. Nos trasladaremos al sureste de Gales, a los límites del mar. Navegaremos una hora por el Canal de Bristol y llegaremos de nuevo a Inglaterra, después caminaremos a la ciudad, la cual está relativamente cerca, y subiremos la montaña.

Aunque más de uno quiso rebatirle el viaje, los ojos gélidos e inexpresivos del ángel, denotaban cuanto le importaba la opinión de los demás. El castaño dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de mesa que tenía Hermione en su habitación, se volvió a la vieja bota y la tocó.

- Tres minutos y contando, todavía pueden retractarse, mocosos. – advirtió. Miró a Hermione y le sonrió de medio lado.- Obviamente, castaña, tú no puedes hacerlo.

Hermione le sonrió, intentando simular su sonrisa sarcástica. Se acercó hacia él y tocó la bota.

- Obviamente, "castaño", no pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras.

Cuando el ángel sintió a tres manos más tocando el traslador, supo que los demás pensaban lo mismo que su protegida.

Su primer viaje en esa porquería mágica, ocasionó el fuerte movimiento de su estómago. Odió más aún esos inventos mágicos y aunque se conservó de pie al tocar tierra firme, el mundo a sus pies dio una gran sacudida.

Todos, exceptuando a Malfoy y a él mismo, cayeron de un golpe seco en la tierra mojada. De dos zancadas estuvo cerca de la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y no muy lejos de donde estaban, el enorme océano se reflejo ante ellos. Hermione había hecho buen trabajo al cambiar la dirección del traslador. Aunque interiormente se preguntó si el viejo habría hecho algo para que fuera más sencillo.

Al no sentir nada de peligro cerca, esperó a que todos estuvieran de pie y comenzó a caminar en silencio. Giró la cabeza asegurándose de que lo seguían y jaló a la castaña posicionándola a un lado de él.

- No quiero que te separes de mi, Hermione, ahora somos blanco fácil para Perseus. No quiero perderte de vista. – le susurró. La chica lo miró por un momento y luego asintió de manera resignada.

Llegaron a la costa de manera silenciosa y el castaño agradeció lo desierto que se veía el panorama. Se acercaron a uno de los faros que estaban por encima del mar y Adam observó con alivio la fila de lanchas que se estacionaban debajo de ellos.

El canal marino se veía realmente hermoso desde su posición. La tierra de Inglaterra al otro lado del canal, se miraba apenas con cierta nitidez. Tal vez el viaje sería de menor tiempo.

- Hermione.- La miró por unos segundos que incluso le produjeron malestar. No quería dejarla, pero tenía qué. Aunque fuera únicamente por una hora, Adam se preocupó de lo difícil que le estaba costando separarse de su protegida.

Sabía que debía dejarlos. Perseus podía percibir su magia si no estaba en su verdadera forma y estaba seguro que no tardaría en llegar a su posición. Debía despejar el área y por ello debía transformarse en su modo sagrado. Por supuesto, no podía permitir que ellos lo vieran, así que debía separarse de ellos, por lo menos hasta llegar del otro lado.

Harry y Ron se aseguraron de que nadie los viera cuando soltaron una de las lanchas que estaban atadas a un lado del faro. Se subieron en ella seguidos de Draco y ambos chicos ayudaron a Ginny y a Hermione a subir.

La castaña miró a su guardián, sabiendo de antemano que sería una despedida momentánea.

Al no ver intenciones en el castaño de subir a la lancha, los demás fruncieron el ceño de manera evidentemente molesta.

- ¿Podrías subir?

- No. Yo los veré del otro lado. – Dijo con la voz tranquila y pausada. Demostrando así, la seriedad de sus palabras.

La sorpresa fue muy evidente en sus expresiones.

- ¿Qué? ¡Está es la única manera de cruzar! – Se exasperó el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hellsing? Tú mismo dijiste que nos mantuviéramos unidos...

- Es por su propia seguridad, Malfoy. Si dije que los veré del otro lado, es porque los veré del otro lado. Váyanse ya, están perdiendo el tiempo.- Con una de sus piernas, empujó la lancha dándoles un poco de ventaja. Se dio la vuelta sin mirarlos y se apartó rápidamente a otro lado de la costa. Caminó por unos minutos hasta asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba, y mirando el canal marino, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Como anteriormente lo habían hecho, los símbolos de sus manos, brazos, cuello y cara, brillaron de un intenso dorado. Su cabello se decoloró, adquiriendo un tono casi rubio. Las pupilas de sus ojos lucieron como dos esferas de oro. Sintió la fuerza recorrer su cuerpo y apretó los puños mientras estiraba su cuerpo adormilado.

La espalda comenzó a dolerle por unos segundos. Ese dolor al que ya se había acostumbrado lo sorprendió de manera que tuvo que apretar los dientes un poco. Hacía más de dos meses humanos que no había revelado sus alas y en ese momento sentía las repercusiones.

Se encorvó un poco hacía enfrente y las majestuosas alas blancas de su espalda lo enmarcaron de manera esplendorosa.

Sonrió mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro y miró el canal marino que tenía enfrente. Se volvió a cerciorar de que no había nadie a su alrededor, y con la nueva fuerza de su transformación, corrió hasta la costa y de una manera totalmente perfecta, entró con un clavado totalmente lleno de elegancia hacia el mar.

Sus alas le dieron velocidad suficiente como para adelantar la lancha donde estaban los demás, que ya lo aventajaba como por medio kilometro de distancia. Pasó debajo de ellos y su rostro demostraba perfectamente que eso de mantener la respiración no le costaba nada de trabajo. Su nariz dejó escapar un par de burbujas cuando se giró quedando de cara a la parte inferior de la lancha.

Sonrió. Esto se sentía perfecto.

().:.):.(:..:.):.(:./ \.:.):.(:..:.):.(:.()

- ¿Sintieron eso? – preguntó la pelirroja de repente. La lancha se meció de manera inestable por unos momentos y pasados unos segundos regresó a la normalidad.

- Vaya... parece como si algo hubiera pasado muy rápido bajo nosotros... – Comentó el pelinegro. Movió el remo que sostenía con la mano y la lancha se movió de nuevo. Malfoy y Ron lo ayudaron, cada uno con un remo. Hermione inspeccionó el agua.

- ¿Creen que fue una ballena o algo así?

- No estoy muy segura de que haya ballenas por esta zona, Ginny. – Retribuyó la castaña. Ginny frunció la boca en una mueca graciosa.

- No puedo creer que estemos navegando con este clima.- Comentó el pelirrojo con desdén.- Y claro, tu amiguito no quiso acompañarnos.

El cielo levemente nublado oscurecía el ambiente de ese día. La lluvia no tardaría en caer, como era costumbre en aquella época, pero la castaña estaba segura de que los aproximadamente veinte kilómetros que debían recorrer, serían suficientemente rápidos como para que no les tocara la tormenta.

Se acomodó mejor en su lugar mientras se arreglaba la bufanda en torno al cuello. El clima templado de la zona y el viento helado golpeaba su cuerpo con fuerza provocándole escalofríos. Daba gracias de llevar una chaqueta gruesa, sino estaría temblando en esos momentos.

- ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue, Adam, Hermione? – La chica miró a su pelirrojo amigo por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

- Estará ahí cuando lleguemos, es lo más importante.

- Siento que Adam Hellsing nos oculta demasiadas cosas... Y tú sabes mucho de ello, Hermione. – Harry la miró intensamente por unos segundos. Draco le gritó de repente, pues habían perdido el rumbo por su culpa.

Harry se recompuso de inmediato y le lanzó al rubio una mirada de advertencia.

- Quizás sé algunas cosas sobre él, Harry, pero incluso es un misterio para mí. – respondió la castaña pronunciando su nombre de una manera extraña. El pelinegro sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al oír su tono.

- Bueno, ya estamos a la mitad del camino, parece que esto no tomara tanto tiempo... – pronunció la pelirroja percatándose del ambiente incómodo que se había formado entre Harry y Hermione. El rubio y Ron los miraban alternadamente.

El lugar incluso se veía bastante solitario. Hermione se preguntó si sería a causa de lo tarde que era, casi las seis de la tarde, o simplemente por ser día no laboral. Como esta zona era considerada más de trabajo que de otra cosa, quizás la gente se sentía reacia a visitarla los fines de semana. Incluso, sospechó que el clima influía con la falta de personas.

Quedaban por lo menos unos diez kilómetros para llegar a la otra orilla. Se alcanzaban a ver apenas un reflejo de lo que eran las montañas y la línea de la costa contraria, por lo menos más nítidas que hacía un momento.

Las olas habían empezado a sentirse un poco más bruscas, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Hermione estaba segura que ese estrecho camino servía de carretera para cientos de cayacs. ¿Por qué habría problema con ellos?

Aunque se notaba que ninguno de los chicos había hecho eso antes. Los tres parecían expertos en el arte de remar.

Harry, que estaba del lado izquierdo de la lancha, era el que hacía más esfuerzo, ya que estaba remando solo. Draco y Ron estaban del lado derecho sincronizando sus movimientos con una precisión que extrañó a la castaña. Ese par se llevaba bastante mal como para ponerse de acuerdo en algo, pero al parecer, Draco estaba poniendo más empeño de lo que ninguno hubiera imaginado.

La marea empezó a picarse un poco, la tormenta habitual parecía a punto de caer, pero el cielo indicaba lo contrario.

- ¿Creen que nos toque la tormenta? – preguntó la pequeña pelirroja mientras miraba el cielo y se cubría su cabellera pelirroja con una gorra de lana.

- Parece que no. Pero el mar está un poco brusco. – respondió su hermano mientras seguía moviendo su remo. Harry miró la distancia que los separaba de la costa y suspiró.

- Hermione podría aparecernos si las cosas se complican... – comentó de manera casual. Hermione frunció el ceño por el comentario.

- Adam dijo qu- ¡Ahhh! – Hermione lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando sintió el tirón de la lancha. Los tres chicos dejaron de remar con las expresiones un poco preocupadas y la pelirroja se sostuvo del asiento con fuerza.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó mientras respiraba con rapidez. La lancha comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando otro movimiento brusco los hizo tambalearse peligrosamente.

El pelinegro se incorporó un poco mientras veía hacia las profundidades del mar. El rubio hizo lo mismo pero del lado contrario, y lo que vieron los extrañó de sobremanera. Una enorme sombra negra pasó justo debajo de ellos. Cuando intentaron decir algo, un tercer movimiento los sacó de balance de forma repentina.

La lancha, está vez, al no soportar el golpe, se volcó de manera violenta.

Todos cayeron al mar en un torrente de exclamaciones.

Y antes de hundirse, la castaña pudo ver una enorme y esquelética ala grisácea sobresalir de la profundidad. Se tocó el collar con rapidez, y por el movimiento, fue incapaz de impedir el ingreso del agua salina por su boca y nariz en un respiro desesperado.

De repente y sin poder preverlo, la lancha golpeó el agua de manera extremadamente violenta. Alcanzando un costado de su cuerpo con fuerza, hundiéndola de manera salvaje. El dolor la recorrió con un temblor desesperado. Tragó más agua sin poder impedirlo y fue incapaz de salir a flote para respirar.

Su mano se debilitó en torno al collar y su vista se nubló por un momento. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, miró cuatro alas mezclándose en las oscuras profundidades hasta desaparecer. Dos de ellas...

Blancas.

OoOoO

Harry respiró una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto su cabeza salió del océano de manera desesperada. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarse un segundo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el vaivén del mar lo mareó de manera furiosa. Se acomodó los lentes (que había sostenido con fuerza antes de caer) por sobre el agua mientras notaba que estaban rotos.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al oleaje del mar, comprobó que la corriente lo había arrastrado unos cuantos metros lejos de sus amigos y la lancha.

Ron y Ginny se encontraban sostenidos junto al bote. Al verlo, le hicieron señas con la mano que al principio no entendió. Ron respiró profundamente, y tomando una bocanada de aire se hundió de nuevo en las profundidades del mar. Ginny siguió haciéndole señas y entonces entendió por su expresión que alguien se estaba tardando mucho en salir. No vio a Malfoy en ningún lugar, y para afligir de su corazón, su mejor amiga tampoco estaba.

Se hundió si pensarlo y cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que divisó fue oscuridad.

No alcanzaba a ver muy bien desde su distancia. Buscó su varita a tientas en su pantalón, y con un suspiro - interior - de alivio, la extrajo de su bolsillo con éxito. Pensó rápidamente en un i_lumos_/i, y rogó que sus habilidades con la magia no verbal surtieran efecto.

La luz frente a él le respondió de manera inmediata. Tuvo que buscar la superficie debido a la falta de aire, rogó que su amiga ya estuviera fuera, pero su consternación creció cuando vio a Malfoy y a Ron gritarse cosas sin sentido para sus oídos. La expresión de Ginny, aferrada a la lancha, estaba totalmente aterrada.

Harry se hundió de nuevo y al poco tiempo vio dos luces bajo el agua. Nadó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, buscando un cuerpo con desesperación. Una de las luces se acercaba lentamente a él, pero el pelinegro apenas reparaba en ese detalle.

Se quedó suspendido notando punzadas en su cabeza. Sin importarle la falta de aire y el dolor de cabeza, se giró repetidas veces en búsqueda del cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Algo chocó contra él bruscamente y se sorprendió al ver al rubio a un lado de su cuerpo. La vista se le nubló indicándole que necesitaba oxigeno, el rubio le indicó, con un movimiento de cabeza, que algo se encontraba a su espalda y olvidándose un momento de su necesidad de respirar, giró su cuerpo horrorizándose de ver el cuerpo de su amiga, suspendido y sin movimiento a unos metros de ellos dos. Nadó rápidamente y su mano la alcanzó al mismo tiempo que la del rubio.

Ambos comenzaron a nadar con fuerza y desesperación hacia la superficie. La cabeza de Harry retumbaba fuertemente y un tremendo dolor en el oído izquierdo lo separó del cuerpo de su amiga. Tragó agua de manera repentina y soltó su varita con brusquedad. La vista empezaba a fallarle cuando algo lo jaló del brazo. Tomó su varita antes de ver la luz desaparecer, y cuando su cabeza saltó a la superficie, respiro con dificultad, tosiendo repetidas veces y expulsando el agua que había ingerido su cuerpo.

Su vista era nublada y se dio cuenta de que había perdido los lentes, aún así, notó con cierta sorpresa que Malfoy los jalaba, a él y a Hermione, hacia la lancha. Ron y Ginny ya estaban de nuevo sobre ella, al parecer la habían regresado a su lugar, y cuando Ron, remando con desesperación, llegó hasta ellos, los jaló bruscamente ayudándolos a subir.

Escuchó como Hermione comenzaba a toser violentamente y sintió un tremendo alivio al comprobar que estaba bien.

Alguien le puso los lentes y de repente vio la cara húmeda e impresa de miedo de la pelirroja.

- ¿Harry, estás bien? – Preguntó con desesperación. El pelinegro, aún mareado y con la respiración entrecortada, movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Hermione está bien? – Fue lo primero que pronunció.

- Si, está reponiéndose de la caída, pero va a estar muy bien.- Le respondió Ron. Malfoy se medio acostó en la lancha y cerró los ojos con cansancio. El mar estaba violento, y Harry rezó porque la marea no los hubiera alejado de su destino.- Ginny, necesito que me ayudes, Harry y Hermione están heridos y Malfoy parece que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar... ayúdame a remar...

Harry quiso incorporarse para ayudarlos, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó con un mareo.

- Eh, compañero, tranquilo, ya me encargo yo, estamos muy cerca...

El pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras el punzante dolor de la oreja lo martirizaba con fiereza. No fue consciente de nada hasta que Ron prácticamente lo cargó hasta la tierra de Inglaterra.

Habían llegado.

().:.):.(:..:.):.(:./ \.:.):.(:..:.):.(:.()

Adam había visto algo a su espalda cuando estaba nadando a una profundidad bastante alejada de la lancha. Algo negro había cruzado rápidamente a su costado, y su cuerpo se había contraído cuando había sentido lo que era.

Todo pasó muy rápido ante sus ojos. La lancha había sido derribada violentamente, y apenas le había dado tiempo de llegar hasta ese demonio, que al parecer venía solo, y jalarlo para apartarlo de los demás.

Rogó que Hermione saliera ilesa de la caída, pero no podía acudir a su ayuda en esos momentos, además de que se delataría, lo cual le hubiera importado muy poco, le daría la oportunidad a ese demonio de un contraataque.

Lo lazó lo más profundo que pudo y de un rápido movimiento de sus alas, lo siguió, tomando con fuerza su cara desfigurada con una mano. Gracias a su vista privilegiada, lo guió hasta un arrecife que estaba bastante profundo. Estampó la cabeza de ese ser que tanto asco le producía contra una roca que se alzaba frente a ellos y vio sus rojos ojos brillar en la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse y sus alas se movían con frenesí. Pero la fuerza del ángel lo superaba.

El demonio lo golpeó en el rostro, haciéndole una perforación con sus garras en la parte baja de la mejilla. Aún así, el ángel no perdió su posición y siguió apretando el cráneo de ese ser. Sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura y Kalyo percibía el forcejeo que producía el cuerpo grisáceo del demonio. Las ranuras de sus dedos le permitían ver los ojos, rojos e hinchados que parecían querer explotar de su cráneo. Sintió un retortijón en su mano y los espasmos de dolor de su contrincante cesaron de manera repentina.

Apretó un poco más la cabeza de ese demonio y al comprobar que su esqueleto estaba completamente quebrado, lo soltó a duras penas para ver como su cuerpo se esparcía en cenizas a su alrededor.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron con mayor fuerza en la oscura profundidad. Giró su rostro hacia arriba y apretó los dientes de pura impotencia al ver a su protegida siendo jalada por el rubio y el niñito ese.

Cuando se aseguró que todos estaban ya arriba de la lancha, hizo un rápido y elegante movimiento con las alas y cruzó el mar de manera violenta.

Llegó a la orilla con rapidez y así como sus alas, los símbolos angelicales de su cuerpo desaparecieron por completo. Se estiró un poco, sintiendo la marea sobre sus pies mojados, mezclándose con la arena de la playa. El cielo empezó a derramar finas gotas de agua que no tardarían en convertirse en fieros estruendos de tormenta.

Esperó a que llegaran más a la orilla y sólo vio a los pelirrojos que remaban con cierto esfuerzo.

Apretó los labios preocupándose por su protegida y se introdujo de nuevo al mar hasta que el agua rozo su cintura. Empujó la lancha en cuanto estuvo a su alcance y de reojo miró a su protegida que estaba con los ojos cerrados semi acostada sobre uno de los asientos. Cuando la lancha ya no avanzó más, Adam se subió sobre la ella y, cargando a la castaña, salió de la balsa y la llevó hasta la orilla.

La recostó en la arena y la observó fijamente. Su hombro estaba en una posición muy extraña y estaba seguro que estaba dislocado. Miró rápidamente hacia atrás y al ver a los pelirrojos tratando de sacar a los otros dos chicos, se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione y poniéndole una mano a unos escasos centímetros de su hombro, la empezó a curar con una extraña luz que brillaba saliendo de su mano. Hizo lo mismo con la herida de su mejilla y se detuvo para ver a la chica.

Ella entreabrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió.

- Gracias. Realmente dolía.

Adam suspiró.

- Para eso estoy aquí, castaña.

Se quitó su abrigo negro y aunque estuviera mojado, cubrió a la chica con él y se levantó.

Ayudó a la pelirroja a cargar al rubio y ambos lo recostaron sobre la arena. En poco tiempo, el pelirrojo depositó al pelinegro junto al cuerpo de Malfoy y fue entonces que ambos abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron. El pelinegro con un poco de dificultad.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó el castaño sin estar realmente preocupado. Miró a ambos atentamente y sólo vio un hilito de sangre que escurría de la oreja de Potter.

- Estoy mareado… - Respondió el rubio tocándose la cabeza.- Me punza la cabeza...

- A mí se me reventó el oído... – dijo el pelinegro con una mueca.- Y creo que voy a vomitar...

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y ambos se levantaron no sin tambalearse.

El castaño se acercó de nuevo hacia la castaña y la cargó antes de que ella pudiese reclamar. Sin embargo pareció aliviada. Le acomodó su abrigó encima de su cuerpo para evitar que se mojara y se sintió patéticamente cursi.

Ladeó la cabeza para comprobar que los demás lo seguían y observó como el pelinegro estaba siendo ayudado por el pelirrojo. El rubio se tambaleaba un poco pero parecía lo suficientemente estable como para no necesitar ayuda.

Ninguno parecía interesado en preguntarle como es qué había llegado antes que ellos y de cierta manera se sintió aliviado.

Hermione pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se recostó sobre la base de su hombro y cuello. El ángel apretó los dientes ante el contacto, como odiaba que lo abrazaran. Rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada ni detuvo su caminar.

- ¿Este momento entra en tus situaciones extremas? – Le susurró la castaña muy cerca de su oído. Su voz sonaba cansada y adormilada. – ¿Podemos aparecernos ahora...?

- ¿Tienes fuerzas para hacerlo?

- Claro qué no. Además ya te dije que no puedo aparecerme a un lugar que no he visto...

- Sabes las coordenadas.

- ... y estoy totalmente mareada. ¿Podrías dejar tu egocentrismo a un lado y aparecernos? – Pidió cerrando los ojos. - ¿Por favor?

- Sujétate entonces, niña. El viaje no te va a agradar. – Hermione se apretó a él y Adam se detuvo para esperar a los demás.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Agárrense de mí, vamos a desaparecernos.

Los cuatro chicos a su espalda lo miraron confundidos pero acataron la orden en silencio.

El ángel cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de todos tocar su espalda. Se concentró en la parte media de la montaña y pronto sintió el familiar destello de la teletransportación.

A diferencia de aparecerse, con este método una ráfaga de viento los envolvió. Sus cabellos danzaron al ritmo del aire que los rodeaba. Sintieron una sacudida en sus pies y el ambiente a su alrededor empezó a mezclarse de formas y color variados, sin poder ninguno de los chicos, darle una forma definida a su visión.

Cuando todo se detuvo, los cuatro chicos se soltaron del castaño rápidamente. La lluvia ya no caía sobre ellos, en cambio, la luna se reflejaba sobre sus siluetas oscuras.

Adam caminó hasta un lugar plano sin prestar atención a las caras sorprendidas de todos a su espalda. Hermione murmuró algo sobre su mareo, pero la ignoró.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué rayos pasó?

El ángel sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo tocó con la punta de uno de sus dedos. La bolsa se agrandó de repente y el castaño extrajo de ella una especie de lona.

La colocó sobre el suelo y viendo a los chicos que aún estaban con los rostros sorprendidos, extendió su mano y con la luz dorada que desprendía, la lona se convirtió en una enorme casa de acampar.

- Supongo que no debo explicarles que esta casa es mágica y que adentro tiene lo necesario para todos... pelirroja, ayúdame a acostar a Hermione. – Ordenó más que pidió el castaño. Cargó de nuevo a su protegida e ingresó a la casa.

El interior sólo le recordó a Ginny aquella vez que fueron a los Mundiales de Quidditch. Era muy parecida. Tenía cocina, una salita, un comedor, un baño y tres habitaciones, cada una con una litera. La habitación de en medio, tenía, además, una cama a un lado de una mesita de noche. El castaño ingresó a una de las habitaciones y depositó a Hermione sobre una de las camas.

- ¿Le ayudas a cambiarse?

La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

- Si te salieras... – Pronunció la pequeña pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Adam torció la boca en una mueca burlona y salió de la habitación sin prisa.

Los otros tres ya estaban recostados en los sillones que tenían la sala.

Lo miraron pero el castaño les envió una expresión de advertencia. _iNo pregunten nada./i _Les dijo. Y ellos decidieron que lo más prudente sería no saber.

Salió de nuevo y con la mano en dirección a la casa, la hechizó con su magia angelical para que desapareciera a la vista de todos y no pudiera ser detectada. Entró de nuevo sin dificultad y se encontró a todos sentados en los sillones. Incluso Hermione, ya con su pijama puesto, estaba ahí.

- Nadie puede salir. Puse un hechizo sobre la casa y si salen de ella no podrán mirarla. Aquí hay todo lo necesario, lo único que ustedes mismos traen son su ropa y cosas personales. Hay comida, cobijas. Incluso hay un aparato para la calefacción del lugar... cortesía muggle de parte de Hermione... – Dijo de manera automática. Todos asintieron pero no dejaron de mirarlo.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque no usas varita... y hoy sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas, Hellsing.

- Cuando usas la magia y eres lo suficientemente poderoso... la varita queda como utilería vieja...

- Pero aún así... – siguió el pelinegro con un suspiro. La sangre seca y su cabello húmedo contrastaban su rostro totalmente cansado.

- No hay preguntas. Es tiempo perdido, no voy a responderlas. – Atajó bruscamente. El tono serio y gélido de su voz ocasionó un escalofrío en la espalda de los presentes. – Verán cosas que no explicaré... váyanse acostumbrando.

- Lo de hace rato...

- Se llama teletransportación. Es para que no me ubique nadie. – Soltó bruscamente. Harry suspiró.

- Adam... Dios, no entiendo nada.

- Pueden dejar sus cosas aquí, en cuanto guardemos la casa todo se guardará con ella. La última habitación es mía. Ustedes tres duermen en la de en medio. – Dijo mientras ignoraba el comentario del pelinegro. Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyeron. Es mejor que vayan a cambiarse y a descansar. Queda media montaña que subir y no quiero a nadie cansado. No quiero retrasos. – Ordenó con la voz autoritaria. Hermione sonrió de medio lado. Su guardián nunca cambiaría.

Desapareció, como bien dijo, en la última habitación.

- Voy a matarlo... – murmuró Ron al lado de la castaña.

- No lo entiendo... pero creo que no quiero ni hacerlo.

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás y se tocó el oído.

Hermione, aunque seguía un poco mareada y le dolía el pecho, se levantó y fue por unas cosas a la cocina.

Nadie habló del incidente en el mar. Parecía que ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza como para recordarlo. Todos tenían los rostros cansados y en lo que respectaba a Harry, Ron y Draco, todavía llevaban las ropas completamente mojadas.

Cuando regresó, Ron había desaparecido y Ginny dormitaba en uno de los sillones. Se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado. Draco se levantó y mirando a la pelirroja con una mueca, le movió el hombro y la despertó. Ambos desaparecieron hacía sus habitaciones con un "Buenas noches" demasiado flojo. Hermione los miró hasta que desaparecieron y luego se giró hacia su amigo.

- ¿Te duele?

Harry se sorprendió del tono preocupado que usó su amiga para hablarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los dos solos que hasta se sentía patético.

- S-Sí... un poco.- Admitió. La voz le salió ronca y sintió la garganta seca.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella mientras le pasaba un paño húmedo sobre la herida, el pelinegro soltó un quejido y luego la miró.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

- Tú y Draco me salvaron... – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Harry hizo una mueca.

- De hecho Malfoy también me salvó a mí... – murmuró malhumorado. La castaña sonrió.

- Lo sé... – Le tocó el oído con delicadeza y Harry sintió una corriente electrizante viajar por todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba caliente, en cambio, su cuerpo estaba helado.- Pero trataste de salvarme y también te heriste en el proceso...

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Hermione terminó de curar a su amigo y ambos se levantaron.

Suspiraron antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones...

Y cuando la oscuridad y el sueño los alcanzó esa noche. Todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento...

El viaje... apenas había empezado.

O

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoO

_O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O_

* * *

_¡¡Hola chicos, chicas!! _

_Dios, sé que me había perdido por mucho tiempo, pero ya saben mis razones... la verdad es que apenas hace como un mes conseguí la compu... pero la inspiración como que no me venía... Además me he comprado un par de juegos... y bueno, tienen toda mi atención. XD. Sorry. _

_Finalmente les traigo un extenso capítulo y les prometo no tardarme mucho con el que sigue. Ya lo tengo a la mitad y ahora que tengo bastante tiempo libre puedo escribir. Ando en vacaciones extensas, pues tuve que inscribirme para febrero en la Universidad, así que estoy en un lapso de tiempo no recreativo... Les prometo ponerme a escribir más, ¿ok? Sigo perdida en los Estados Unidos y pues ya sabrán. _

_Bueno, gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y aunque sé que la página de potterfics anda medio mal, pues espero que puedan leerme. _

_Este capítulo, como verán, tiene de todo. Por fin el viaje ha comenzado y comienza la acción. El próximo se llama: "La puerta de la Eternidad" y por lo que se puede ver, los chicos llegarán a la puerta que divide al mundo real del mágico mundo de Avalón. Espero que la historia de la Isla no los haya confundido, me base en el cuento popular del mundo de las hadas. Como pueden ver, se supone que la montaña parece una isla al estar rodeada de pantanos y entonces la leyenda de la tumba del rey Arturo y la famosa Avalón se conectaron de esa forma. Bueno, espero no haberlos confundido más. XD. _

_Antes de que se me olvide, he comenzado a editar la historia. Ya tengo los primeros capítulos medio arreglados y aunque realmente no cambié nada del contexto general, pues nada más les aviso, las faltas de ortografía me están matando. _

_Por último, __**Salesia**__, amiga, si me estás leyendo quiero agradecerte todo el apoyo que me brindas, sobre todo en los extensos comentarios que sueles dejarme y sin embargo yo no he podido responder... quiero decirte principalmente que la razón es que como entras como anónimo, yo no puedo regresarte el comentario, que ganas no me faltan, te lo aseguro. Como potterfics anda fuera de la tierra, me gustaría saber si tengo tu correo... para comunicarme contigo, soy medio despistada en eso de recordar correos y sus propietarios y sí ya me lo habías dado, me gustaría que me lo recordaras. Muchas gracias de nuevo y te recuerdo que todo lo Draco/Hermione es dedicado a ti. Aquí no había mucho, pero sin duda lo escribí pensando que te gustaría. _

_Sin más me despido, espero recibir sus comentarios, ya saben que los adoro a todos. _

_¡Les mando un abrazote y un beso!_

_Muchísimas gracias... Son mi ánimo de seguir. _

_Bye, bye. _

_Su amiga DarkGranger. _


	21. XXI La Puerta de la Eternidad

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco****Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**21.-La puerta de la eternidad.**

_**Lo que hagas en la vida, tendrá eco en la eternidad**_.

_**El tiempo es el mejor director de cine, siempre encuentra el final perfecto.**_

- ¿Podríamos descansar?

- Descansamos hace media hora, pelirrojo.

- Bueno, pero creo que esta maldita montaña está lo suficientemente empinada como para quejarme... y no soy el único que está agotado.

- Eres el único que se queja. – Volvió a responder Adam sin realmente ponerle atención. Iba más concentrado en, prácticamente, arrastrar a la castaña para evitar que cayera del cansancio. La jalaba de una mano mientras a su espalda llevaba una mochila que contenía la casa de acampar.

Como él bien había dicho, todas sus cosas habían quedado limpiamente guardadas dentro de ésta, por lo cual, ninguno de los chicos cargaba nada. Claro, exceptuando una botella que a cada hora la rellenaban de agua. Y su varita, claro.

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas que habían empezado a subir la dichosa montaña, y el camino parecía infinito. Además de estar extremadamente empinada, lo que los obligaba a recorrer el camino casi con pies y manos, el sol de ese día, a pesar de estar a principios de diciembre, era bastante agobiante. Adam les había dado una soga para que se la amarraran a la cintura y así poder evitar accidentes. Y por supuesto, él iba a la cabeza, seguido de Hermione, luego Harry, Draco, Ron y al final había quedado Ginny, quien lucía un rostro pálido y cada vez tropezaba más a menudo.

- Soy el único capaz de hacerlo... – Espetó el pelirrojo de nuevo.

Hermione se detuvo de repente, y jaló con muy poca fuerza al castaño.

- Creo que Ron tiene razón, Adam... deberíamos descansar. Estoy a punto de regresar el desayuno... – Advirtió con el rostro igual de pálido que Ginny.

Lo que Hermione más odiaba es nunca haber sido buena para el deporte, que no le gustaba en absoluto. Quizás la equitación y el Tenis se le habían dado, pero condición física sí que no tenía.

Y en esa ocasión lo odiaba todavía más, por supuesto que haber recorrido casi diez kilómetros de una subida con un ángulo de casi 50 o 60 grados, no era nada agradable. Por supuesto, su mareo, su palidez y sus ganas de regresar lo poco que había ingerido esa mañana antes de partir, era a causa de una enfermedad llamada: Sobre esfuerzo. Era tal el cansancio, que apenas Ron y Harry (que eran de los presentes los que hacían más deporte y entrenaban mucho más tiempo que Draco) eran medio capaces de seguir el paso. Además, claro, de su guardián que tenía una fuerza demasiado... increíble.

El ángel miró con detenimiento la cara de cansancio de los presentes, sin duda tendrían que parar, esa empinada montaña estaba causando la debilidad de todos. Vio como el pelirrojo ayudaba a su hermana a caminar mientras él mismo respiraba con dificultad. El rubio se había encorvado hasta recargarse sobre sus rodillas y el sudor de su frente demostraba el agotamiento de su cuerpo. El niño pelinegro estaba intentando nivelar su respiración mientras se tocaba el costado derecho del estómago con insistencia.

Y Hermione... ella había tenido que sentarse en el suelo y esconder su rostro entre las rodillas porque parecía mareada. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza de manera derrotada.

Miró de nuevo al frente y se revolvió el cabello, ignorando que esa expresión corporal era demasiado humana.

- Está bien... ¿Miran ese árbol de allá...? – Señaló unos diez metros más arriba con un dedo y los miró. Harry, Ron y Draco asintieron. Hermione y Ginny estaban demasiado mareadas para mirar.- Llegaremos hasta ahí y descansaremos un rato...

- Por lo menos una hora...

- Tal vez... – Respondió el ángel con recelo.- Hermione, levántate...

- No puedo... – Jadeó la chica. No miró como Adam se arrodilló a su lado pero sí sintió como le quitaba la soga de la cintura. Luego sintió sus grandes y fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura e incorporarla con delicadeza. Bajó su rostro hasta su oído (Ignorando la mirada fulminante de dos chicos a su espalda) y le susurró con delicadeza, aunque Hermione oyó un matiz de burla en su voz. – Te voy a cargar... Me encantaría cargarte con los dos brazos, pero supongo que se vería muy extraño que no me afecte tu peso de ninguna manera, sobretodo que no necesite de las manos para subir... así que agárrate de mi espalda...

La castaña estaba demasiado mareada como para sonrojarse de la posición en la que se encontraban, así que asintió torpemente y se agarró de su cuello cuando Adam se dio la vuelta y se agachó ante ella.

- Hellsing, vas a tirarla y los dos se van a caer... – Murmuró entre dientes el ojiverde. Draco hizo una mueca a su lado.

- Por más que me cueste estar de acuerdo con Potter, él tiene razón... van a caerse... y te voy a matar si se lastima... – Murmuró eso mismo para él, ignorando que el castaño podía oírlo.

Los miró con una sonrisa tan arrogante, que hizo que ambos apretaran los puños.

- Ustedes tienen que cargar a la pelirroja, estoy seguro que son demasiado débiles como para llevar a Hermione... – Harry y Draco apretaron la mandíbula de pura impotencia.

- Déjalos en paz, Kalyo... – Le susurró la castaña al oído mientras apretaba los dientes.

Aunque Harry estuviese un poco flaco, la musculatura de su cuerpo era bastante decente. Sus antebrazos estaban duros como su plano y marcado abdomen y su perfecto pecho... y para vergüenza de la castaña, ella lo sabía de muy buena fuente.

Draco era diferente, pues sus hombros eran más anchos y sus músculos se marcaban de manera perfecta en sus brazos, su abdomen y su pecho. Siendo más marcado que Harry. Era un poco más alto que el pelinegro pero más bajo que Ron, y Hermione se sintió mucho más avergonzada al percatarse que también sabía eso de muy buena fuente. Hasta podía presumir de saber cómo había conseguido ese cuerpo porque una vez, el rubio le había dicho que su padre lo había sometido a duros entrenamientos desde niño.

Y aunque Ron no tenía tanta musculatura como Draco, sí tenía tanta como la de Harry. El pelirrojo les ganaba en estatura y sus hombros eran mucho más anchos. Sin duda, el fuerte de Ron eran los brazos. Por suerte para la castaña, no se sintió tan avergonzada por saber eso de su pelirrojo amigo.

- Ya, ya... – Le respondió su guardián con indiferencia.

Ron fue el que cargó a su hermana sobre sus hombros. El pelirrojo agradeció infinitamente que su hermana fuera bastante delgada y menudita, pues su peso no significó ninguna dificultad para él. Pensó de inmediato que había sido bueno que su novia no los hubiera acompañado, pues ella tampoco hubiera resistido subir esa montaña, y a pesar de que la extrañaba horrores, sabía que estaba a salvo en su casa y con su padre.

Caminaron los siguientes diez metros en silencio y cuando llegaron, bajo la sobra de los árboles, todos se dejaron caer con cansancio. Adam permaneció de pie mientras estudiaba el camino, fácilmente les faltarían unos seis kilómetros de camino y se dio cuenta que serían muy difíciles gracias a la condición que todos mantenían.

Se agachó junto a la castaña y la miró.

- ¿Puedes aparecerte en la cima? – Le preguntó con voz suave.

- Supongo que sí... pero dijiste que podrían localizarme... – Respondió contrariada.

- Para mí es mejor que nos localice Voldemort a que nos localice Perseus. Y sin duda, ese maldito demonio ya está tras nosotros... porque sólo me siente a mí y a mi magia.

Hermione asintió en silencio y miró a sus amigos.

- Comemos algo y nos vamos, ¿Está bien?

- Perfecto. No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en esta montaña.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Maldición, Albus! ¿Dónde están? No es posible que hayan cambiado el destino del traslador...

- Cálmate, Alastor, no vamos a conseguir nada exaltándonos de esa manera... Sabemos que la Srta. Granger posee una inteligencia envidiable...– Respondió el anciano profesor con tranquilidad. Una que realmente no sentía.

- Dumbledore tiene razón, Moody. Debemos concentrarnos en localizarlos... – Comentó Remus Lupin al otro lado de la habitación.

- Ese maldito escuincle, seguro fue su estúpida idea la de fugarse... – Escupió Severus Snape mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con enfado.

- No. Estoy seguro que ese joven nuevo tiene mucho que ver... Dinos, Albus, ¿Tú sabes quién es ese chico? – Preguntó Minerva McGonagall desde el extremo contrario del despacho del director.

- No sirve de nada saberlo, Minerva. Lo único que puedo asegurarles es que ese chico es nuestra única esperanza... tengo fe en que los protegerá si no los encontramos a tiempo. – Suspiró el anciano mientras recargaba su espalda en el sillón de su escritorio.

- Cre-

Un fuerte portazo interrumpió la réplica del profesor de Pociones.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Dónde están?! – Rugió Hagrid mientras su enorme cuerpo traspasaba la puerta del despacho. – Esos niños... ¡Escaparse del colegio en plena guerra! ¿Cómo se les vino a ocurrir? – Se lamentaba el guarda bosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Arthur está en el Ministerio intentando localizar el paradero de los chicos, Hagrid. Pero parece que no han hecho magia hasta el momento... Si siguen así, será casi imposible encontrarlos.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y cómo está Molly, profesor Dumbledore?

- Devastada. Bill y su esposa Fleur están en su casa como compañía. Los gemelos también están con la brigada de búsqueda... Charlie está por regresar de Rumania.

- Creo, señor, que Potter es mucho más irresponsable de lo que imaginábamos... – Siseó Snape con el rostro descompuesto de furia.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó mientras suspiraba. Oyó los murmullos a su alrededor y él mismo pensó que Harry ya no parecía confiar en ellos.

- Aunque no lo creas, Harry... yo también cometo errores... – Susurró. Pidió que Adam se diera cuenta del peligro y abortara su misión.

Aunque algo adentro de él estuvo seguro que eso no pasaría.

- ¡Están en Glastonbury! ¡Hermione Granger se apareció en esa zona hace una hora! – Profirió la voz de Arthur Weasley entrando con desesperación a la reunión. Las cabezas de los presentes se giraron a verlo sorprendidos.

- Es hora de partir, estoy seguro que Voldemort sabe lo mismo que nosotros... – Dijo la voz de Dumbledore con una seguridad admirable. Sus ojos reflejaron una valentía que rejuveneció su rostro por unos segundos.- Debemos ayudar a que los chicos lleguen a su destino a salvo... y sí se aparecieron, estoy seguro que están cerca...

Todo el mundo lo miró con los rostros contorsionados de sorpresa y cuando los ojos azules del Director legendario de Hogwarts brillaron, nadie se atrevió a replicar.

- Debemos confiar en que están haciendo lo correcto.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Te cuidado, Granger... – Le susurró la voz del rubio a su oído. La sujetó de la cintura por más tiempo de lo que a ella le habría gustado y cuando sintió que la apretaba contra su pecho un temblor invadió su cuerpo.

- G-Gracias, Draco... – Susurró mientras se intentaba separar de su cuerpo sin conseguir mucho. Draco parecía disfrutar de tenerla así y eso para ella solo le ponía los pelos de punta de puro nerviosismo.

Se habían aparecido en la cima de la montaña como lo habían previsto antes del almuerzo. Cuando habían llegado, el ambiente sombrío los había abrazado con un escalofrío. A pesar de que la altura dejaba al descubierto el sol luminoso con las nubes de tormenta como escolta, el verde de la montaña lucía solitario y sin vida. Las acostumbradas flores de primavera habían desaparecido de la vista y en cambio el verde y café hacían presencia con un tipo de soledad opaca. Tenían bastante suerte como para no encontrar esa cima nevada... la nieve apenas empezaba a caer a lo largo del continente y al parecer ese pequeño poblado aún no la recibía.

Hermione pensó que tenían algo de suerte... si hubiese habido nieve las cosas se hubieran complicado desfavorablemente.

Y a pesar de todo... ahí arriba todavía faltaba lo más difícil de su camino... encontrar la entrada. La Puerta de la Eternidad.

Según les había explicado el castaño, la puerta emanaba una magia antigua muy difícil de percibir... esa magia sólo la encontrarían invocaban un hechizo antiguo que sólo el ángel sabía realizar. Así que se había hincado en la tierra con las manos juntas mientras susurraba palabras incoherentes para todos los presentes. A simple vista parecía que estaba rezando, pero Hermione sabía que era algo mucho más poderoso que eso.

Y los cinco lo sintieron unos segundos después. La magia que sintieron fue increíble.

Cuando su guardián había terminado, ya todos eran capaces de sentir la presencia de una magia poderosa y antigua. El castaño parecía agotado, por lo que les había pedido buscar la puerta mientras él descansaba.

Así habían comenzado a buscar hasta que la castaña había tropezado por el cansancio de sus piernas... y Draco le había evitado la caída.

- Yo podría cargarte sí estás cansada... – Susurró con tono sugestivo. La giró para mirarla y la castaña colocó sus manos de manera inmediata en su pecho para tratar de separarlo. Draco sonrió de manera burlona diciéndole con la mirada que no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente. – Yo podría haberlo hecho allá abajo... – Le susurró seductoramente mientras la apretaba en un abrazo que hizo sudar las manos de Hermione. Su cara quedó completamente pegada a su pecho y la castaña pensó que eso estaba yendo por un camino muy peligroso. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y está vez intentó separarlo con más fuerza.

De repente, había entendido su comentario y se dijo que no tenía tiempo para arrogancia machista.

- N-No l-lo d-dudo... – Su voz salió demasiado temblorosa para su gusto. Draco empezó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, y un escalofrío tembló en su cuerpo.

El estúpido de Malfoy sonrió orgulloso de ello.

Decidió intentar separarlo de ella definitivamente cuando sintió sus labios en su mandíbula, aunque no estaba muy segura si hacer eso o derretirse, porque, bueno no lo hacía nada mal. Agitó la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y decidiendo la primera opción empezó a poner más fuerza por empujarlo, sintió como el rubio se separaba de ella con un poco de brusquedad. Se sorprendió de su propia fuerza, se preguntó sí los entrenamientos con su guardián estarían dando resultados. Una voz la distrajo.

- Me alegra que estén poniendo tanto empeño en la búsqueda... – Susurró la voz fría de su guardián a su lado, quien había jalado a Draco. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a ella, y Hermione se confundió de sobremanera. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho? ¡Malfoy la estaba acosando! ¡A ella!

La castaña miró al rubio y lo vio con una sonrisa arrogante. Parecía no importarle la frialdad en los ojos del castaño. Hermione le hizo una mueca.

- Hermione estaba cansada... – Susurró el rubio hablando con su tono sugestivo. Adam apretó las mandíbulas y lo miró con furia. Hermione decidió tomarlo de la mano y lo jaló un poco para evitar que hiciera una tontería. Para su sorpresa Adam no se resistió y la siguió.

– Sigue buscando... – Le ordenó mientras ellos se alejaban. El rubio sonrió y se dio media vuelta caminando con su típica elegancia.

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para mirar que todos seguían buscando a su alrededor. Sólo entonces, Adam se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y la encaró con una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Ahora con el estúpido de Malfoy? – Preguntó bruscamente. Hermione parpadeó confundida por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

- No digas, tonterías, Granger... Sabes muy bien porque me pongo de esta manera. – Susurró con una voz inundada de frialdad. A la castaña se le borró la sonrisa y lo miró seriamente. Por primera vez la había llamado por su apellido de una forma extrañamente tétrica. – No puedes jugar...

- En todo caso, yo no he hecho nada... ha sido él quien se me acercó. – Dijo mientras se encogió de hombros. – Y no estoy jugando...

- Hace unos días estaban que te morías porque el estúpido de Potter te había dejado... ¿Ahora con Malfoy? – Espetó con brusquedad mientras parecía ignorarla. Hermione entreabrió la boca mientras lo miraba y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su comentario. – Parece como si jugaras con lo hombres...

PLAF.

Si Kalyo Hellsing tenía planeado decir algo más, la bofetada de su protegida lo impidió.

Hermione se tomó la mano con dolor. Estuvo segura que aunque su guardián hubiese ladeado la cara por el golpe, el dolor únicamente lo había sentido ella.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Hermione? – Preguntó cuando la miró. Su voz sonó temblorosa y Hermione estaba segura que evitaba gritarle.

Bajó sus ojos para impedir que ese estúpido viera sus lágrimas.

- Acabas de agredirme verbalmente, estúpido... ¡Me trataste como una cualquiera! ¡Eres un idiota! – Exclamó. Se giró para marcharse pero la mano del castaño se lo impidió, y aunque la tomó con fuerza del brazo, Hermione sintió que lo hacía con mucha delicadeza. Incluso más que de costumbre.

- Espera... – Susurró a su oído. Apretó los dientes y sintió un agujero en el estómago sin saber muy bien la razón. Miró sus ojos cristalinos y algo en su pecho se rompió de inmediato. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz denotaba un tono completamente ahogado. – Espera... Lo siento. No era mi intención llamarte... bueno, eso.

Hermione no le contestó y seguía sin mirarlo. Adam se preocupó de verdad está vez. Se sintió estúpido por eso pero no le importó.

- ¡Hermione! – La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.- ¡Maldita sea, no era mi intención ofenderte! ¡Tú lo sabes! – Con impotencia tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. – Hermione, no me hagas decirlo, por todos los cielos... – Suspiró y la miró con turbación.- No quiero que te vuelvas a... atontar con alguien, no quiero volver a ver como sufres... no lo soportaría. Dios, Hermione, no sé lo que me hiciste, pero tú felicidad me está importando demasiado... y necesito que escojas a alguien que no te lastime...

La castaña intentó desviar la mirada pero Adam se lo impidió de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos chocaron, los plateados del castaño le aseguraron que no mentía. Se abrazó de él fuertemente y escondió sus lágrimas en su pecho. Lo que más le dolía era que sus seres queridos la agredieran.

- Lo que menos deseo es jugar con alguien... – Gimoteó. Adam apretó los puños sin regresarle el abrazo.

- No, no... Maldición, lo sé. Me enojé porque no quiero que jueguen contigo, Hermione.

- No quiero jugar con nadie... – Repitió la castaña acongojada.

El rostro de Adam se descompuso y la tomó de los hombros fuertemente.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé... Perdóname, lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte. Sí tú decides en este momento que perdonas al niñito ese, te juro que hago lo que sea para que no te vuelva a lastimar. Sí eliges cambiarlo por Malfoy te juro que hago algo para que nunca te lastime... Dios, castaña, eso es todo lo que quiero... ¿Cuántas veces crees que he pedido perdón sinceramente, castaña? – La apretó un poco más y contrajo sus mandíbulas fuertemente. – Lo siento...

La chica no respondió pero siguió pegada a su pecho unos minutos más. Se separaron cuando la voz de Harry a lo lejos sonó con júbilo.

- ¡Chicos, encontré una cueva! – Adam limpió una última lágrima de su rostro antes de separarse de ella y tomarla de la mano delicadamente para dirigirla con sus amigos. Hermione sonrió antes de darse cuenta que Adam realmente se agobiaba por su vida.

Se arregló el rostro con la varita y lo siguió.

OoOoOoO

_(Atención, el siguiente pedazo contiene violencia un poco sangrienta, si amaban a Kalyo por ser tan tierno, quizás su verdadera faceta sádica las deslumbre un poco. Están advertidas.)_

- Algo... se siente por ahí abajo... no estoy totalmente seguro, pero creo que ahí podría estar la puerta... – Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a los demás. Todos sentían la presencia mágica de algo muy poderoso y Adam estaba completamente seguro que Harry Potter había encontrado _"La Puerta de la Eternidad"_.

La cueva se encontraba en uno de los costados de la montaña. Estaba escondida entre árboles, rocas y matorrales que impedían su visión a simple vista. Varias rocas de diferentes tamaños, pero especialmente grandes, bordeaban alrededor de ellos. Esa zona parecía ser totalmente ajena a la superficie de la montaña. En los bordes de la cueva, cientos de florecillas crecían con magnificencia, como si el invierno no las afectara nunca.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir con la cabeza y empezar a caminar hasta el pequeño agujero que parecía entrar directamente en la superficie de la montaña, como si fuera descendiendo con un camino casi vertical. Por la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior, no se podía apreciar que había dentro de ella, por lo que nadie estuvo muy seguro de qué es lo que encontrarían.

Adam iba caminando a la cabeza de grupo, cuando de repente sintió algo a su derecha y se detuvo. Los demás se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y antes que ninguno pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, una explosión a su derecha los alarmó de inmediato.

Los sucesos siguientes aparecieron tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus varitas.

Aproximadamente unas 20 nubes de humo líquido se aglomeraron alrededor de ellos.

Un cuerpo humano se formó de repente en cada una de las nubes y los Mortífagos aparecieron con una exclamación que hizo que la castaña se estremeciera.

Vestían su típica e histórica capa negra, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por la máscara blanca que los caracterizaba pero Hermione estaba segura que sonreían de puro placer. Levantaron sus varitas y pronto, los seis estuvieron rodeados.

Adam extendió su mano derecha hacia su costado y sonrió con arrogancia a pesar de tener a más de una docena de encapuchados apuntándolos con las varitas. Una luz proveniente de su brazo los cegó por unos momentos y una espada empezó a formarse como hebras de fuego dorado que relució con esplendor sobre la palma de su mano.

Se les quedó mirando por unos segundos, y Adam vio perfectamente el terror implantado en los ojos de sus contrincantes cuando su espada estuvo en posición de ataque y sus ojos brillaron como esferas de oro luminoso.

Los chicos a su espalda aprovecharon los titubeos de los Mortífagos y atacaron con peligrosos hechizos y poderosas maldiciones que dejaron a una parte fuera de combate.

- ¡Depulso!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Confundus!

- ¡Diffindo!

- ¡Everte Statum!

Adam sonrió mientras su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia. Casi como reflejo.

Cuando su espada se clavó entre las entrañas de uno de aquellos asquerosos humanos, sintió un placer ardiente recorrer su cuerpo entero. La máscara del encapuchado desapareció como fuego y su cuerpo sin vida cayó a los pies del ángel con un golpe ahogado por el barullo. Su mano se roció de sangre y sus ojos no pudieron sino arder aún más.

Los atacantes reaccionaron ante los ataques y sus maldiciones volaron de un lado a otro.

Con una pierna, el ángel se echó para atrás y con su espada detuvo una maldición que iba directo hacia el pelirrojo. El chico no pudo sino verlo con mucha sorpresa, y Adam le sonrió con arrogancia y con un corte de su espada dirigido al aire, tres de los encapuchados salieron disparados contra las rocas de su espalda. Sin estar contento con eso, sus ansias sádicas y vengativas, lo obligaron a arremeter contra ellos de una manera violenta.

Corrió hasta ellos mientras clavaba su espada contra la tierra y la dejaba ahí por unos segundos. Estrelló sus dos manos abiertas contra los rostros descompuestos de los Mortífagos que habían quedado más o menos en pie y sus mismas máscaras fueron sus verdugos al enterrarse en la piel con un macabro quejido ante la presión que imponía el castaño sobre ellos. Los ojos desorbitados empezaron a llenar de sangre las manos de Adam, quien asqueado, se separó de ellos viendo los cuerpos caer como dos sacos vacíos y sin importancia.

Se giró al otro encapuchado que se retorcía de dolor con los brazos y las piernas en una posición bastante extraña, y con el acopio de su rostro inexpresivo y su frialdad, pateó su rostro con tal fuerza que hasta escuchó el crujido de su cráneo al romperse en pedazos bajo su pierna.

Recogió su espada al momento que vio como su protegida lanzaba una maldición que dejaba inconsciente a uno de sus contrincantes. Sonrió satisfecho por ella pero la mueca le duró poco cuando vio el asecho de un Mortífago tras su espalda desprotegida.

Formó una bola de energía verde en la palma de su mano y la lanzó con violencia en su dirección. Cuando el Mortífago dejó caer su varita mientras la pequeña esfera de fuego verde se adhería a su cuerpo, Adam no pudo dejar de apreciar el suceso que arremetió contra su cuerpo.

El veneno de su hechizo recorrió al ser humano mientras éste se convulsionaba de manera frenética. Cayó al suelo sin detener sus convulsiones y el castaño observó con deleite como su piel se cubría por sus propias venas inflamadas, derramando sangre por sus ojos y boca. Quedó estático después de unos momentos y el inerte cuerpo le aseguró la muerte inmediata.

Hermione lo vio horrorizada y se desprotegió durante ese lapso de tiempo, Adam estuvo a su lado rápidamente y la cubrió de una maldición de intenso resplandor que se dirigía hacia ella.

La castaña dio un grito ahogado cuando el rayo verde impactó contra el cuerpo que la protegía. Un dolor intenso recorrió el cuerpo del ángel de manera descendente, pasando varias veces por sus extremidades, cayó sobre una rodilla clavando la espada en la tierra mientras la apretaba con su mano derecha. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras las venas de su frente sobresalían por el esfuerzo. Gotas de sudor perlaron su frente por primera vez en la tierra.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún con los dientes y mandíbulas apretadas, lo único que hizo fue enfurecerse mientras los ojos le brillaban con mayor fuerza. Se levantó lentamente mientras observaba con frialdad el rostro confundido de su atacante. Con su rapidez prodigia estuvo a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tomó su mano con fuerza, la apretó hasta sentir los huesos destrozados y el Mortífago dejó salir un chillido de dolor. Con la insensibilidad desatada por los poros de su rostro, Adam le clavó su espada en la mandíbula, traspasando su cráneo sin piedad, lo llevó hasta elevarlo por sobre su cabeza y de un brusco movimiento arrojó el cadáver contra el suelo y estiró los músculos de su cuello.

Varias sombras oscuras aparecían a cada minuto y el ángel deseó matarlos de una sola estocada.

Observó a su alrededor y vio lo malheridos que estaban sus acompañantes. Potter y Weasley tenían cortes en sus rostros, y el pelirrojo mostraba una herida profunda en uno de sus costados que intentaba ser atendida por su hermana que sólo tenía rasguños y una herida en su rodilla.

El pelinegro parecía muy capaz de luchar todavía, aunque de su cabeza un hilillo de sangre se derramaba con insistencia. Se sorprendió de sus rápidos y calculadores movimientos que dejaban inconscientes a sus contrincantes.

Desvió la mirada para ver que el rubio tenía su cabello lleno de suciedad y su brazo derecho colgaba de su cuerpo como un miembro inútil. Aún así, le sorprendió la destreza de su ataque y la rapidez con la que se movía en cada estocada de su varita.

Y por último, vio a su protegida. Se enfureció al ver un corte en su mejilla y el rostro sucio con el cabello alborotado. Parecía no tener ninguna herida más pero Adam supo que no quería esperar a que las tuviera.

La espada que sostenía con su mano se desvaneció con lentitud y luego abrió su palma para extenderla hacia el frente. Se colocó un poco de costado y cuando recitó el hechizo con su voz angelical, sus cabellos castaños se elevaron con la corriente de aire que desprendió su cuerpo.

Una barrera invisible explotó de su mano extendiéndose a lo largo de la zona. Golpeó a los Mortífagos llevándoselos consigo hasta que chocaron contra la pared de roca que los rodeaba. Los demás se quedaron parados y confundidos mientras las respiraciones cansadas eran el único eco que sonaba dentro de la barrera. Harry vio a su alrededor para percatarse de cómo los Mortífagos estaban siendo estrujados contra las rocas, y cómo algo invisible los presionaba de manera violenta.

Adam seguía con la mano al frente y los ojos se le oscurecieron al tiempo que la ráfaga de viento remató con brusquedad. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras se tapaba los oídos en cuanto los gritos escalofriantes de los Mortífagos aullaron con dolor cuando los huesos de sus cuerpos se enterraron en sus pieles. Las extremidades explotaron como gelatina por la presión, y la sangre quedó marcada sobre las rocas cuando la barrera desapreció, mientras lo que quedaba de los cuerpos caía sin piedad en el suelo.

Cuando Adam vio más sombras descendiendo a su alrededor, su furia se desató de verdad.

Apretó los puños y los dientes de rabia cuando el humo seguía transformándose en humanos. Iba a sacar su espada cuando el humo empezó a ser blanco.

La Orden del Fénix se integró rápidamente a la batalla. Adam se quedó estático y sorprendido por un momento pero Hermione lo jaló del brazo para llamar su atención.

- ¡Tenemos que entrar ya! – Supo inmediatamente que ella tenía razón. La jaló hasta llegar a los demás que seguían confundidos y llamó su atención.

- ¡Vayan, corran hacia la entrada...! – Les ordenó con voz autoritaria. Golpeó a un encapuchado que se acercaba hasta ellos y lo clavó contra el tronco de un árbol. La sangre le corrió por la boca y los oídos de inmediato. El cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y estaba a punto de rematarlo cuando una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

- Adam... – Suplicó la castaña con ojos cristalinos. Solo pudo asentir ante su suplica y corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva. Estuvo a punto de regresarse cuando vio que Dumbledore había aparecido en la batalla y había tomado a Harry por un brazo, pero cuando le dijo algo y él escuchó claramente su comentario, no pudo sino sentir cierta sorpresa por ese mago que parecía mucho más perspicaz de lo que demostraba.

- Tienes que ser fiel a ti mismo, si confías en ti, lograrás lo que te propongas...Tienes queregresar... – Le dijo, y lo soltó. Le dio la espalda y Harry se quedó parado y confundido. El rubio que pasó a su lado corriendo lo tuvo que empujar para que reaccionara, y cuando lo hizo, Adam vio una determinación increíble en sus ojos.

Atravesaron con rapidez el campo de batalla. Adam pasó junto al pelirrojo y lo ayudó a correr prácticamente arrastrándolo y arrebatándoselo a su hermana. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro y corrió.

Escuchó una explosión a su espalda y supo que Dumbledore había sellado la entrada de la cueva. Las rocas demolidas empezaron a caer sobre ellos mientras seguían avanzando.

Cuando la luz del túnel se extinguió. Sus cuerpos cayeron por una especie de agujero que los succionó hacia abajo con fuerza. La oscuridad se cerró en torno a ellos y sólo sintieron el vértigo de la caída como un viaje infinito y abrumador.

Adam sintió el viaje demasiado largo y esperó un golpe todavía peor. Abrió los ojos y el panorama frente a ellos se mostró brillante y paradisiaco, en ese momento se sintió extrañado de estar en tierra firme y sin signos de un golpe por la caída.

Se levantaron con dificultad e incluso el castaño ángel tuvo problemas para dejar el mareo de lado. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y de inmediato, Adam se dio cuenta de que estaban parados sobre un extraño líquido verde, diáfano y casi brillante. A sus pies, y casi inundada del liquido cristalino que se asemejaba al agua, una extensa y casi infinita llanura de hermosas flores exóticas y de colores alucinantes se extendía con magnificencia.

Miró hacia arriba y las luces brillantes a su alrededor lo sorprendieron. La oscuridad bordeaba a su alrededor y era casi como si el espacio gigantesco en donde estaban no tuviera un final concreto.

Desde el cielo lejano y sombrío del lugar donde estaban parados, esferas suspendidas de brillo intenso caían como si fueran copos de nieve sobre sus cuerpos, eran transparentes pero parecían tener una luz propia. El techo a sus cabezas parecía una especie de laguna gigante que mostraba sus reflejos extendidos y desfigurados.

Ginny se acercó a una de las brillantes luces que caían suspendidas a su alrededor, intentando tocarla, pero comprobó con sorpresa que la brillante luz se desintegraba al contacto con su mano, pareciendo arena que volaba con el aire que entraba en la estancia. Incluso Ron, que soportaba un enorme dolor, se quedó estático a la hermosura afrodisiaca del lugar.

Lo más impresionante del asombroso pero fantasmagórico pasaje era una abertura que se formaba en el centro de la llanura de flores. Su forma desfigurada se asemejaba a la complexión de un ojo gigante. La textura parecía mercurio líquido y brillaba rodeado de un dorado luminoso, derivando colores mezclados como el amarillo y el plateado. Ofrecía una atrayente danza casi hipnótica, meciendo su estructura a la par del aire. Se balanceaba pausadamente a unos treinta centímetros de la planicie sumergida y su brillo atraía a los chicos a acortar su distancia hasta poder tocarla y comprobar si era real.

El ángel frunció el ceño ante el poder mágico que esa estructura desprendía. Era más poderosa de lo que se había imaginado y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, más alucinante de lo que había leído en el diario de su padre.

Los chicos reaccionaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo qué significaba esa extraña abertura suspendida a unos metros de ellos. La Puerta de la Eternidad los esperaba como si se tratase de una invitación a otra dimensión.

- Esto... siento interrumpir la magnífica escena, pero... ¡Es que si no me ve alguien me voy a desangrar! – Exclamó el pelirrojo en cuanto una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Se dejó caer con pesadumbre y sintió de nuevo la humedad de la superficie mojar sus ropas.

En cuanto el pelirrojo dijo eso, su hermana y sus dos amigos estuvieron a su lado enseguida. Draco se quedó rezagado a su lado mientras miraba la escena.

Adam permaneció con la vista fija en la entrada, se sintió débil cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia y se retiró de nuevo. La fuerza volvió a correr por sus venas y se preguntó el por qué.

**- ****Episkeyo... **– Susurró la castaña sobre la herida de su amigo. La herida se cerró, pero los chicos miraron con sorpresa como ésta no se cicatrizaba por completo. Hermione frunció el ceño y repitió el hechizo con un vacío en el estómago. La herida no cedió, y entonces Harry intentó su parte.

Nada ocurrió e incluso Ginny y hasta Malfoy tuvieron que probar sin obtener resultados positivos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la castaña confundida. Miró en dirección a su guardián y lo sorprendió mirándola. - ¿Adam...?

El ángel no desvió la mirada cuando los cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre él. Vio la incertidumbre en la cara de Potter y Malfoy. Pero para su sorpresa no encontró rencor en la de los pelirrojos.

- Nuestra magia disminuyó su poder porque estamos cerca de la Entrada a Avalón. – Respondió de manera autómata. Harry se levantó mientras los demás se miraban confundidos y asustados. Hermione se giró a su amigo y sacándose la sudadera morada, apretó la herida del estómago del pelirrojo para mermar la hemorragia qué no parecía muy peligrosa.- Quizás dentro de Avalón nuestros cuerpos pierdan un poco de poder... la magia que usemos podría disminuir de intensidad.

- ¡Estoy harto de ti! – Exclamó Harry de repente y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Aunque fuera un poco más bajo que el castaño, su expresión seria y decidida se plantó a la defensiva.- No quiero entenderte, Hellsing, pero ya me cansé de que nos ocultes las cosas... ¡Maldición! Lo que pasó allá afuera... Tus malditos conocimientos de todo... – Se revolvió el cabello con frustración y una mano se posó en su hombro para detener cualquier tontería que quisiera hacer. Cuando el pelinegro se giró esperando ver la cara de su mejor amiga, se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver el rostro pálido de su enemigo de la infancia. El rubio tenía una expresión igual de seria que sí mismo y sintió una extraña gratitud cuando se percató de que el rubio lo apoyaba.

- ¿Cómo mataste a todos esos Mortífagos tan fácil? – Preguntó con su voz glacial.

Adam se cruzó de brazos y mostró una actitud completamente altiva. Hermione lo miró con la súplica clavada en sus ojos pero el castaño no cambió su expresión.

- Me preguntaron por qué no utilizaba varita... Esa espada que vieron es mi varita. Con ella puedo crear magia sumamente poderosa. En el colegio al que asistía la magia que se enseñaba era completamente poderosa y hasta mortal. Tenían a lo mucho diez estudiantes por semestre... por eso el colegio estaba oculto entre los glaciares de Groenlandia.

Se quedaron callados asimilando sus palabras. La castaña pensó que mentía muy bien. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le había tomado el idear aquella mentira.

- No tenías por qué matarlos a todos... – Susurró la pelirroja a sus espaldas. Adam no la miró pero se sintió extraño al saber que quizás sí se había extralimitado.

- Son mis enemigos. No tengo compasión por ellos. – Respondió con voz de ultratumba. Los chicos tragaron saliva al sentir un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas con esa voz tan macabra.

Harry se calmó un poco pero lo siguió mirando con rudeza.

- ¿Cómo regresaremos? Este lugar parece no tener un final...

- Eso es algo de lo que nos preocuparemos al regreso. – Harry y hasta Draco fruncieron el ceño de manera disconforme pero ambos asintieron.

- Entonces... ¿Crees que nuestra magia no servirá dentro de... Avalón? – Preguntó la castaña mientras le pasaba una botella de agua a su pelirrojo amigo.

- No. Pienso que funcionará con menos poder. Quizás no lo suficiente como para depender de ella por completo, pero lo necesario para defendernos. – Respondió con seriedad. Se descolgó la mochila que llevaba al hombro, y que no había soltado durante la batalla y extrajo una bolsa. Con la palma de su mano hizo que la bolsa creciera hasta quedar frente a ellos. - ¿Saben usar una arma blanca? – Les preguntó mientras miraba el interior de la bolsa y extraía unas cuantas espadas afiladas y largas y un sable.

- Yo sí. – Respondió Draco mientras miraba la hermosura del arma que el ángel le había entregado. Era el sable que el castaño había extraído de la bolsa. Su hoja plateada se curvaba en la parte superior y el único filo que tenía quedaba aún más expuesto, se veía extremadamente filosa y el material parecía de muy buena calidad. Para sorpresa de Draco, no era tan pesada como aparentaba y las extrañas grabaciones de la empuñadura parecían talladas a mano en el acero brillante. – Mi Padre me enseñó.

- Entonces les enseñarás a Potter y a Weasley como usarla. – Le dijo mientras les entregaba una a cada uno. A diferencia de la de Draco, estas espadas eran completamente verticales. La de Ron era más grande que la de Harry y su hoja era de color plateado, pero la del pelinegro tenía la hoja de color negro brillante. El material de la empuñadura no era reconocible ante sus ojos, pero era exquisito y estaba elegantemente diseñado. Ambas eran de doble filo y las puntas eran agudas y afiladas.

Se acercó a su protegida y le entregó una espada de color dorado brillante. La empuñadura era lisa y blanca. Era de doble filo y a diferencia de las demás, las grabaciones de ésta estaban en la hoja celeste. Eran símbolos hermosos y Hermione pronto se dio cuenta que eran angelicales.

- Hermione te enseñará a ti... – Dijo mientras le entregaba a Ginny una espada más delgada que las demás. También era de doble filo y su hoja era plateada. La pelirroja hizo una mueca mientras miraba su espada y miró a la castaña con un poco de confusión.

Cuando el castaño conjuró su propia arma, los demás quedaron completamente maravillados ante su esplendor. Y sólo Hermione recordó aquella descripción de la Divine Sword que sólo era usada por los ángeles.

_El poder de esta espada es tan grande, que en su hoja tiene escrito la historia de los principios del universo... _

_Tiene la capacidad de atrapar la oscuridad y convertirla en luz, para que así su portador la utilice para sí mismo o la expulse como ataque hacia sus enemigos. _

_Se dice que tiene vida propia, pues es capaz de defender a su poseedor, cubriendo y absorbiendo los ataques oscuros que vayan dirigidos hacia él, rebotándolos contra quien los lanzó. _

La empuñadura era de un color dorado brillante. Era grande y tenía forma de alas, exquisitos símbolos recorrían su mango y grandes grabaciones se ceñían con elegancia. Su hoja era informe, tenía lados curvos y protuberancias finamente diseñadas, parecía extremadamente filosa y su tamaño era de longitud admirable. A lo largo de su hoja, por todo el centro, símbolos angelicales se grababan con elegancia. Eran pequeños pero había muchos. Parecía incluso tener luz propia y por un momento sintió el poder que desprendía.

Adam les entregó unas vainas de cuero para que se colgaran las espadas a la cintura.

- Este momento es el último en la tierra... por lo menos en una temporada. La decisión fue tomada por ustedes... es hora de entrar. ¿Están listos? – Preguntó con la seriedad de su rostro. Harry ayudó a su pelirrojo amigo a caminar mientras Ginny y Malfoy se ponían a sus lados. Hermione se acercó a su guardián y suspiró cuando tomó su brazo para llenarse de un poco de su fuerza. – Cuando lleguemos buscaremos un lugar seguro, prepararemos un campamento y cuando descansemos exploraremos los alrededores.

- Aún pueden arrepentirse. – Pronunció Harry a sus amigos y a Malfoy.

- Siempre se toman decisiones difíciles en la vida, niño, tú no eres el único en peligro... Si ellos se arrepintieran, el peligro los acecharía aunque estén en Howgarts. – Murmuró con voz fría y escalofriante.

Harry se quedó callado ante eso y miró la abertura hipnótica que se formaba ante ellos.

- Entonces... Aquí vamos.

- Esto apenas empieza.

Y juntos, alzaron las armas con valentía y cruzaron a la dimensión que cambiaría su destino...

... Para siempre.

(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡Maldición!

- Te dije, Tom Riddle, que cuando peleas con Kalyo Hellsing nada es sencillo.

- ¿Por qué diablos no fuiste a la batalla, Perseus? Tú y tus miserables bestias podrían haber impedido está masacre. – Reclamó con furia.

- Que seas tan estúpido como para exponer a tantos de tus Mortífagos no es mi culpa. Te advertí que la verdadera batalla está por llegar y para ese entonces tú necesitarás al verdadero ejército. – Le respondió con frialdad. Sus ojos rojos brillaron en su rostro pálido pero el Señor Oscuro no se amedrantó. – Además no fuimos por la misma razón de que no enviaras a GreyBack o a Bellatrix. Los peones siempre van primero, Voldemort. Y tú lo sabes. Mi verdadera victoria sería derrotar al ejército de Kalyo... no a él y a cinco chiquillos. Además... ¿La diversión dónde queda?

- Cuando mi ejército esté listo ese miserable me las va a pagar.- Pronunció Lord Voldemort mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Kalyo es mío. Su hora de morir está próxima... y no tendré piedad con él.

- Eso espero. Pero tienes razón, la masacre con incertidumbre de la victoria es más divertida...

Voldemort se recargó en la silla donde se encontraba sentado. A su lado, Perseus sonrió con maldad. Sus dientes blancos y filosos sobresalieron de manera escalofriante por su rostro.

Pensó que Kalyo se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida cuando descubriera su plan. Ese estúpido ángel estaba tan concentrado haciendo otras cosas que no había sospechado que en el infierno un ejército innumerable se expandía reinando las profundidades de la tierra...

... Y ese podría ser su peor error.

O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

_¡Hola Gente!_

_¿Cómo están? Muy bien, espero, perdidos pero bien. _

_Esta vez no me tarde tanto y me complace informarles que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito. Me falta retocarlo, pero si me dan sus ánimos lo subo en una semana. Y no es por chantajearlos, pero me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a la historia, sino la espera se verá un poco alargada. XD. _

_De todas maneras, muchas gracias a los que leen este fic. A las personas que me apoyan sin importar qué, y los comentarios y correos que me llegan con sus opiniones. Muchas gracias._

_Debo presumirles mi mayoría de edad, este fin de semana por fin me hice adulta, no muy legalmente en Estados Unidos, lugar en el que estoy viviendo en estos momentos, pero al fin y al cabo adulta. _

_Por lo mismo tuve la motivación de subir este capítulo, que aunque no es tan largo como el anterior, es bastante interesante. Por fin una lucha, por fin el viaje... más incógnitas... más misterio, y les diré que aún falta muchooo..._

_Draco Malfoy empieza a demostrar su evidente atracción por Hermione, el próximo capítulo, que para horrores míos aún no he decidido un nombre (Lo cambié, gente, no se alteren), esa atracción será un poco problemática para Hermione. _

_Quiero que tengan sus mentes abiertas ante el próximo capítulo, se vienen descripciones y espero que entiendan el nuevo mundo que creé, me esforcé en describirlo. Deben saber que intento, dije intento ¿ok?, hacer los siguientes capítulos un poco oscuros... he estado viendo videos y leyendo relatos de terror para lograrlo... y les diré hasta ahora sigo con los escalofríos de algunos videos totalmente aterradores... ¡Y los veo en la noche, para mi conmoción! Escribí algunas cosas oscuras, pero aún no es el momento, no sé si me salieron, pero lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Aún así, debo decir que aún faltan como dos capítulos para demostrarme si puedo escribir terror._

_Bueno, no sé que más agregar... si tiene dudas no teman en preguntar. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan, cualquier cosa que quieran saber... (Que obviamente no revelaré mucho) Pero sólo avísenme. La historia y las escenas se representan mejor en mi mente. _

_Muchas gracias de nuevo, les mando un abrazote y un beso. _

_Muchísimos saludos..._

_Su amiga y compañera:_

_DarkGranger. _


	22. XXII Avalón

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco****Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**22.- Avalón**

_**A ti, que pensaste alguna vez en la magia de lo espiritual, que lloraste por amor, que creíste en un sueño. A ti, que sabes lo importante que es compartir con otros el brillo de tu estrella... A ti te invito a olvidar las palabras que no entienden el dolor que no se expresa y a no olvidar que las mejores almas están hechas de cosas imposibles.**_

Cuando atravesaron el mágico y cristalino grosor plateado de La Puerta de la Eternidad, la sensibilidad del material acuoso color mercurio se adhirió a sus cuerpos de manera sorprendente. Hebras de humo de color blanco flotaban sobre sus cuerpos como si acabasen de salir de un horno. Lo curioso es que sus cuerpos tenían la temperatura de un iceberg.

El ambiente al cruzar la entrada a Avalón estuvo tan helado que Hermione refugió sus manos en su chaqueta. La sensación de haber cruzado la puerta había sido escalofriante, como si cruzaras un río congelado y al instante siguiente salieras completamente seco pero con la sensación de dolor y frío recorriendo tu cuerpo. Los dientes le castañearon sin poder preverlo y el cuerpo sorprendentemente caliente de su guardián estuvo detrás de ella al instante. No la abrazó, simplemente puso sus manos en sus hombros y un escalofrío gratificante recorrió su cuerpo.

Cuando el agradable calor regresó a su cuerpo se sintió capaz de centrar su mirada en el hermoso, pero extremadamente escalofriante y solitario lugar.

Dio un paso al frente mientras sentía el cuerpo estático de su guardián a su espalda. Entreabrió la boca de la sorpresa al ver el panorama tan esplendoroso, tan increíble.

Habían salido a las afueras de lo que parecía un bosque... frente a sus rostros los árboles de diferentes tamaños, pero sin duda asombrosamente altos, enmarcaban sus cuerpos con soberbia hermosura. De sus ramas colgaban flores de diferentes tonalidades de rojo y amarillo, sus troncos eran de un café muy claro y su informe figura se alzaba con elegancia frente a sus ojos.

Las ramas de sus copas eran de un verde intenso, como si su propia alma se reflejase a través de ellas, y lo más fascinante era que aunque nadie de ellos sintiera el viento soplar, las ramas se mecían de un lado a otro con insistencia, como si les estuviesen dando la bienvenida. Los frutos de sus hojas relucían de mezclas de colores exóticos y surrealistas. La oscuridad que atravesaba el bosque le daba el toque espeluznante al ambiente. Se hundía a metros y metros de distancia, sin tener fin y al parecer sin tenerlo.

El sonido se percibía nulo y de repente del suelo esferas de diferentes tamaños adornaron el lugar. Eran iguales a las que habían visto con anterioridad y resplandecían en la poca oscuridad que reinaba a sus alrededores.

Hermione siguió con la mirada una de esas esferas plateadas que brillaban hipnóticamente y cuando llegó al cielo, su mirada se clavó en él de manera fascinada.

Las esferas se deshacían al instante de pasar las copas de los árboles, convirtiéndose en arena brillante que volaba a lo largo del cielo completamente oscuro. No había estrellas... no había luna en el cielo, estaba completamente negro... pero colores de humo se esparcían por los rincones escondidos de la lejanía. Tonalidades rojas, amarillas, azules, moradas y verdes que se mezclaban formando senderos de belleza sobre sus cabezas. Iluminando el cielo de manera alucinante.

- Por Merlín...

La castaña se dio la vuelta sin ser consciente de quién habría hablado y se llevó las manos a la boca ante la visión a su espalda.

Había encontrado la luna...

... Y también el sol.

No pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían hasta que se acercó un poco y palpó la textura del líquido brillante frente a sus ojos. Se agachó para sentir la textura del líquido que se asemejaba al agua pero que el color verde y morado le negaba esa conclusión. Era como tocar agua de verdad pero bajo ésta, su mano se coloreaba de un verde desfigurado y brillante.

Se levantó sin dejar de ver las olas que se removían frente a ella como si estuviese en una playa, las esferas brillantes no dejaban de ascender hacia el cielo en una danza peculiar y sobrehumana. Las olas tenían un tamaño que cualquier surfista desearía, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la orilla, éstas se deformaban en gotas que explotaban sobre su superficie.

Y cuando, al seguir una de ellas, sus ojos contemplaron la transfiguración de la ola en una manada de unicornios, no pudo evitar retroceder y soltar una exclamación ahogada de la sorpresa. Los unicornios se estrellaron contra la superficie seca de la orilla y desaparecieron en el mismo instante. Hermione miró a sus amigos y vio en sus expresiones la misma sorpresa que seguro tenía ella en el rostro. Incluso su guardián parecía fascinado con la visión espectacular de la deslumbrante tierra de Avalón.

El sol estaba sobre la superficie del agua del lado derecho, iluminando el espacio de un color anaranjado. Y la luna sobresalía del lado izquierdo, mezclando su brillo plateado con el naranja reflejado del sol. Ninguna opacaba a la otra, y la imagen parecía totalmente asombrosa.

En medio de esas dos esferas astronómicas, una enorme isla se presentaba de manera magnificente. Sobre ella, un enorme y oscuro castillo se posaba ante su visión. La parte que parecía terrenal de la isla, se elevaba a unos cincuenta metros sobre el agua luciendo la apariencia de un remolino. Estaba totalmente vertical y parecía no tener ruta de subida. El castillo totalmente negro se perdía sobre la oscuridad deslumbrante del ambiente. La isla parecía perdida sobre el mar verde y la apariencia era escalofriante y tétrica.

- La isla del fin del mundo. El castillo donde yace el cuerpo de Arturo. Y donde las reliquias sagradas son guarecidas por la magia antigua de Merlín. Estamos en Avalón, el continente de fantasía. – Murmuró el castaño con paciencia. El silencio era total... que incluso su voz había sido... agobiante.

- ¡Por Morgana, esto es fascinante! – Exclamó la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio analítico en el que estaban inmersos.

- Y que lo digas... – Susurró su hermano mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie. Soltó un quejido que sacó a los demás de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó su amiga castaña cuando salió de su ensoñación.

- Sí, sólo me dolió un poco. Me siento como algo débil.

- Harry, sujétalo bien... – Dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Se tocó la mejilla y vio sangre sobre su mano.- A decir verdad, Ron, yo también me siento débil...

- No eres la única, castaña. La isla está debilitando la magia de nuestros cuerpos, por eso se sienten débiles, en un par de días se van a acostumbrar.

- ¿Un par de días? – Preguntó el rubio de manera incrédula. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo... ¿Granger, crees que podrías hacer algo con mi brazo? Me está matando... – Pidió de manera resignada.

Hermione asintió y se reunió con él de inmediato. Su magia, como era de esperarse, no surtió efecto de manera totalmente exitosa. El rubio pudo mover su brazo de nuevo pero Hermione tuvo que ponerle un trozo de camiseta alrededor de la herida.

- Tenemos que movernos... – Susurró el castaño.

- Yo creo que este lugar es perfecto para quedarnos... es decir, ahí está la tumba de Arturo, donde están las reliquias, el castillo. ¿Para qué movernos? – Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la arena dorada de la superficie.

- Ese mar oculta más misterios de los que te imaginas. Es más peligroso quedarnos aquí... ese lugar está repleto de criaturas... – Musitó sin mirarlos.

- ¿Entonces? No me digas que quieres internarte en el bosque, Adam, porque, bueno, además de ese... inmenso mar verde y fantástico... lo único que tenemos es este bosque terriblemente escalofriante... – Refutó el pelirrojo. Adam les envió una mirada seria que confirmo la respuesta.

- ¿Te preocupas de las criaturas en ese... mar? Pero, no te has puesto a pensar en las cosas seguramente desagradables que habitan esa oscuridad tras nosotros... – Exclamó el rubio mientras lo miraba igual de serio.

- Las criaturas que habitan el bosque no tienen nada que proteger, rubio. Las criaturas, sin embargo, que habitan en el mar tienen resguardado el mayor tesoro de toda la historia... y no hablo de la historia humana... hablo de toda la historia del universo. Además, suponiendo que llegamos a la Isla, es casi imposible llegar al castillo... la magia nos repelerá al instante.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces...? - Preguntó el pelirrojo medio histérico.

- El libro no está en esa isla... Primero el libro, después la espada. – Le dio una última mirada al castillo que parecía oscurecerse a cada segundo y se giró hacía ellos evaluando sus expresiones.- Buscaremos un lugar seguro para quedarnos... entrenaran un poco mientras aseguro el perímetro... y, escúchenme bien, tienen dos días para acostumbrarse a este ambiente que les quita fuerzas, sólo dos días. Después, iremos por el libro.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el libro no está ahí? – Preguntó Harry mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Recordó vagamente eso de preguntas, no respuestas, pero lo ignoró.

- Arturo murió con esa espada... porque él vivió con ella toda su vida y en ese castillo está su cuerpo. Pero el libro era de Merlín. Enterró sus cosas en esta isla para protegerlas... pero las separó porque casi nadie sabe de la existencia del libro. Entonces... sólo hay dos panoramas... un bosque tétrico y oscuro que parece llegar a los límites del infinito... o un mar igual de inmenso con la tumba de Arturo protegida por él. ¿Dónde crees que está el libro, niño? – Explicó mientras avanzaba. No los miró, pero todos estuvieron satisfechos con la explicación. – Las criaturas del bosque no protegen el libro... sólo protegen su territorio.

No dijo más, pero nadie esperó que lo hiciera.

Harry ayudó a su mejor amigo a caminar y el pelinegro estuvo seguro de que no fue el único que tragó saliva antes de ingresar a la oscuridad del bosque. Echó una última mirada a las olas transfiguradas en unicornios y con todo el valor que pudo sacar de sí mismo, siguió a su amiga en la inmensa oscuridad de un panorama lleno de soledad sombría.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Eso fue una masacre... – Murmuró la voz grave de Remus Lupin.

La Orden del Fénix estaba reunida alrededor del escritorio de Albus Dumbledore. Las miradas de la mayoría de ellos estaban perdidas, la batalla que se había llevado hacía unas pocas horas todavía residía en sus expresiones y vestiduras maltrechas. Las heridas permanecían impregnadas en sus cuerpos y los rasguños de sus rostros ensangrentados daban la apariencia del cansancio evidente y la depresión preocupada que sentían por lo recién vivido.

Aurores del ministerio estaban bajo el rastro del asesino desconocido de tantos Mortífagos juntos. La sangre y los rastros de los cadáveres habían alarmado al Ministerio de inmediato. El trabajo del ministro _Kingsley Shacklebolt ____estaba siendo aumentando por minuto, y como reconocido miembro de la Orden, prescindía de información valiosa que para su desgracia no podía desvelar por la lealtad que tenía hacia esa asociación oculta._

___Los presentes sentían la opresión de sus gargantas al recordar lo fácil que había sido su victoria, Voldemort había perdido a una parte considerable de sus Mortífagos y los sobrevivientes habían quedado tan heridos que no les servían como rehenes. Incluso habían proclamado su incapacidad para ir a la Prisión de Azkaban. _

___La ausencia de ciertos miembros del ejército del Señor Tenebroso sin duda habían alertado los sentidos de más de uno de los miembros, siendo importantes las identidades de Bellatrix, los hombres lobo y los demonios, además de algunos gigantes amaestrados, siendo los últimos sus nuevos y aterradores aliados, capaces de matar sin ningún tipo de sentimiento a sus contrincantes. _

Eso era sin duda una alerta para todos, Voldemort no era tonto y sin duda dejar que matasen a sus Mortífagos tenía un motivo escondido mucho más profundo y aterrador.

- Fueron más de treinta bajas... puedo apostar que quién-ustedes-saben está tramando algo. Matar a Potter es una obligación sólo suya. Y mandar a la mitad de todas sus tropas a atraparlo fue una jugada pre-planeada. – Comentó Severus Snape con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría.

- Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades contra el que mató a sus Mortífagos, fuese quien fuese quién los eliminó, estoy segura que sabe de su poder... lo que me preocupa es la identidad de este asesino. – Respondió McGonagall al otro lado de la habitación.

- No deberíamos precipitarnos en las conclusiones. Asesino es una palabra muy comprometedora... estaba defendiéndose, y los más importante, defendió a los chicos. Es algo que sin duda deberíamos estar agradecidos... – Explicó Nymphadora Tonks con calma mientras se sentaba al lado del licántropo.

- Sí, seguro que sí, pero eso no amerita el asesinato. Fue un acto cruel y sin escrúpulos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, sí ese chico estuviera realmente ayudándonos no debería ocultar su identidad. Además de que es evidente su desconfianza, puede poner en riesgo todos nuestros planes y estrategias...

- Aunque no esté de acuerdo con su conducta y su manera de querer arreglar todo sin ayuda, Alastor, yo creo que debemos confiar en él primero. No podemos juzgarlo, y como dice la señorita Tonks, le debemos no sólo nuestras vidas, sino también la de Harry y sus amigos. Además de una innegable, pero sin embargo dudosa ventaja sobre Voldemort. – Pronunció Dumbledore mientras detenía la evidente discusión que veía avecinarse. Los planes de Kalyo Hellsing eran un misterio para él pero sin duda alguna su lealtad le era más que evidente. No iba a escuchar la discusión en contra de un personaje que estaba dispuesto a pelear por una causa noble. Proteger una forma de vida que no era la suya y ser capaz de morir en el intento. La lealtad de Kalyo quedaba intachable ante sus ojos.

Estaba seguro que la mayoría de los presentes sabían de antemano la identidad del asesino y sus expresiones e incertidumbre le indicaban al director que la extrañeza de la Orden se debía más a la aparente edad que creían tenía el castaño. La sorpresa además... era sin duda por la fuerza de su magia... él no era el único que la había sentido.

- Voldemort no es tonto, señores. Claro que tiene un plan bajo la manga... Y creo que debemos estar más preparados de lo que nos temíamos. – Y diciendo eso, miró el panorama navideño y totalmente tranquilo que se apreciaba a través de la ventana de su despacho. Ignoró los leves temblores y la incomodidad de sus miembros al escuchar el nombre del ser humano que se había auto proclamado innombrable.

Y cuando su fénix hizo un sonido gutural, Albus Dumbledore se permitió sonreír.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Maldición! – Pronunció Ron en una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡Ron, deja de maldecir, me estás poniendo nerviosa!

- ¿Hermione, estás escuchando lo que estamos pisando? No poder verlo me está perturbando en exceso...

- ¡Ron! ¡Estás lastimando mi mano! ¡Deja de apretar! – Se quejó su hermana mientras zarandeaba su brazo con recelo.

- Lo siento, Ginny, pero ser el último en la fila me pone los pelos de punta... – Murmuró avergonzado.

- Tu aceptaste el lugar, Weasley, deja de quejarte...

- Ven y relévame, Malfoy, a ver si eres tan machito...- Retó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba mirar vanamente al rubio. La oscuridad era tan agobiante que no podían mirar más allá de sus cuerpos.

- Mira, Weasley, si lo que quie-

- ¿Quieren callarse, mocosos? – Exclamó el castaño con exasperación. Tironeó de la mano de su protegida y la fila que formaban se desarmó ligeramente.

- Adam, estamos muy contentos de que tú puedas ver a dónde nos dirigimos, es perfecto. Pero sin duda, no significa que nosotros no reaccionemos al no poder ver ni a treinta centímetros de distancia. ¿Me oíste? – Exclamó la castaña con la voz temblorosa. Dieron un par de pasos - de la misma manera silenciosa y precavida con la que habían caminado durante casi una hora - y Hermione ahogó una exclamación en la garganta cuando sintió perfectamente como a sus pies algo crujía de manera desagradable.- No quiero saber que estamos pisando, pero estoy completamente segura de que es algo vivo...

- Son insectos...

- ¡No quiero saberlo! – Adam se rió entre dientes y jaló a la castaña más cerca.

- Tranquila, Hermione, son inofensivos...

- Y gigantes... ¿Seguro que no podemos usar el hechizo _Lumos_? – Preguntó mientras apretaba la mano de su guardián.

- ¿Debo asumir entonces, que deseas ver a estos insectos a los que tanto asco profesas? – Preguntó sin dejar de caminar, siguió escuchando murmullos de parte de los pelirrojos hermanos y sintió un escalofrío por parte de Hermione. La miró y se rió de nuevo al ver su cara descompuesta por el horror.

- No, está bien, sigue conduciéndonos con tu implacable orientación... – Murmuró ofuscada.

- De todas maneras, castaña, si alguien de este lugar llegara a vernos... sin duda desencadenaríamos una batalla para la que tus amigos aún no están listos. – Esquivó otro arbusto y escuchó claramente una maldición por parte del pelinegro.- Bajen la voz...

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos que les parecieron eternos. La luz seguía escaseando y por un momento, Hermione temió que en ese lugar nunca hubiera amanecer. Le planteó sus preocupaciones a su guardián sin dejarse oír por sus amigos y el castaño le apretó la mano mientras seguía conduciéndolos entre las penumbras del bosque.

- Pronto llegaremos a un lugar iluminado... pero sí, el bosque siempre está en penumbras, por eso lo mejor es mantenerse unidos.

Hermione empezaba a sentir el cansancio recorrer todas sus extremidades. Los músculos le dolían y el esfuerzo de caminar después de una batalla empezaba a mostrar en ella los estragos.

Estaba segura que no era la única con el peso del cansancio encima, sin embargo aún no miraba señales de luz a la distancia y temía que todavía faltase mucho. Sincronizó su paso de nuevo con el de su guardián y guardó silencio mientras se concentraba en ignorar el dolor y entumecimiento de sus piernas. Sentía que si no fuera por la mano de Adam y la de Harry, posiblemente hubiera caído de un momento a otro.

- Falta poco... – Dijo la voz del castaño como si le estuviese leyendo los pensamientos. Hermione asintió en silencio mientras ignoraba nuevamente el crujido asqueroso de algo _vivo_ bajo sus pies.

Bajó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos para alejar el mareo que le producía tanta oscuridad y cuando los abrió con un suspiro, pegó un respingo al notar la iluminación del suelo bajos sus pies.

Aunque la luz era poca, su alrededor empezaba a alumbrarse un poco, y aunque estaba segura que nunca llegarían a estar completamente iluminados como cuando estaban bajo el resplandor del sol, se alegró al ser capaz de mirar a sus compañeros de nuevo.

Adam se detuvo cuando a su alrededor parecía que los árboles se habían abierto, parecía un agujero en el centro del bosque y el brillo de la luna y del sol que habían dejado unos kilómetros atrás era la única fuente de luz que tenían.

- ¿Esto es tu concepto de luz? – Preguntó la pelirroja medio histérica. Harry ayudó a su pelirrojo amigo a sentarse en la hierba y ambos vieron a su alrededor con desconfianza.

- Esto es el concepto que tiene esta tierra sobre la iluminación... – Respondió con arrogancia.

- Bueno, Ginny, debes de aceptar que por lo menos es lo suficientemente grande para no sentir la angustia de las criaturas que habitan el bosque... – Intento tranquilizar la castaña aunque miró todo con desconfianza, el espacio que iban a utilizar tenía como mínimo unos veinte metros de diámetro, sin embargo, los árboles que los rodeaban hacían que los chicos sintieran escalofríos con solo mirarlos.

El ambiente se asemejaba a cuando estaba con sus amigos en los terrenos del colegio y la noche los alcanzaba entre juegos y bromas, pero la luna les proporcionaba una iluminación lo suficientemente eficaz para ver todo de manera perfecta.

- Claro... – Suspiró Ginny y también se dejó caer en la fría y húmeda hierba. Un cien-piés de por lo menos veinte centímetros de largo, subió por su brazo y la pelirroja dio un brincó quitándose el animal de encima, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a su boca para que se callara.

- Guarda silencio... – Susurró la voz del castaño mientras miraba por entre los árboles.- Nos están asechando...

Harry se levantó de inmediato desenvainando la espada que Adam le había entregado, miró en todas las direcciones tratando de ignorar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y observó como el rubio también se colocaba en posición defensiva. Sin embargo, Adam parecía más tranquilo de lo que todos esperaban.

- Tranquilos, tienen miedo a la luz...

- Claro... con tanta luz que hay en este lugar... – Murmuró Ginny con sarcasmo ubicada junto a su hermano, pero estaba temblando mientras se aferraba a su espada.

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente cuando escuchó aquello, sacó su varita con cuidado y pronunció un _lumos _mientras apuntaba a los árboles.

Escucharon los movimientos apremiantes de entre los árboles sin poder distinguir muy bien lo que había estado ahí hacía unos segundos. Harry, sin embargo, había estado seguro de ver una especie de cola puntiaguda de grandes proporciones internarse entre los matorrales. Tragó saliva.

- Es mejor que te apresures en armar la casa, Adam... creo que había decenas de c-cosas ahí. – Murmuró la castaña aún con la varita en alto.

El ángel asintió mientras se apresuraba en sacar lo necesario de la mochila.

La carpa estuvo lista en menos tiempo de lo que Hermione se imaginaba, ver su refugio la reconfortó de sobremanera. Entraron enseguida sin esperar alguna otra visita inesperada. Ron decidió ir directamente y tomar una ducha para limpiar sus heridas. Draco y Harry se sentaron en la salita que había en la estancia y sus expresiones eran de completo cansancio. Ginny se relajó mientras se refugiaba al lado del pelinegro en el sofá. A Hermione le desagradó la visión pero pensó que se estaba comportando como una novia celosa... que ni a eso llegaba.

Salió buscando a su guardián sin poder soportar mucho esa opresión en el pecho al verlos tan compenetrados y tranquilos. Así como debió ser pero como ella lo había arruinado.

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en Harry. Vio a Adam examinando los límites del bosque y fue a su encuentro viendo a su alrededor con desconfianza.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo notando como la temperatura estaba más fría que unos minutos atrás y miró al cielo preguntándose que les deparaba en esa extraña tierra.

- Deberías estar descansando... – Susurró el ángel sin mirarla.

Hermione se asustó por el repentino comentario que profirió su guardián. Dio un respingo pero se acercó despacio y miró atentamente el lugar que él parecía inspeccionar con interés.

- Entonces tú también deberías descansar... fue un largo viaje para todos. – Susurró encarando sus ojos que la miraban con un extraño brillo. Algo dentro de ella reaccionó alarmado ante su mirada. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Tengo que revisar el perímetro... – La castaña no supo interpretar sus palabras en un principio, pero después de unos segundos mirando sus ojos plateados, entendió su oración a la perfección.

- Puedes proteger el área desde este lugar... – Alegó disconforme con la idea.

- Sería mucho más seguro para todos si lo protejo más allá de los límites del bosque... – Dijo con voz seria y se dio la vuelta huyendo de los ojos preocupados de su protegida.

- ¡Puedes salir lastimado!

- Castaña, estaré bien... hoy tuvimos suerte de que esas criaturas tuvieran miedo de la luz... pero no puedo asegurar que todas las bestias reaccionen de igual manera... ¿Me entiendes? Necesito asegurar un perímetro mucho más extenso, mientras, ustedes podrán descansar. – Explicó con la voz tranquila, pero no la miró.

- Eso no me tranquiliza, Adam... Te acompañaré. – Aseguró con voz temblorosa. No estaba segura si su guardián le daría unos minutos para recomponerse y luego ir a asegurar el perímetro juntos.

- Estás loca. Te quedarás, no tardaré mucho, Hermione. ¿Quién los cuidará sino? – Está vez la miró a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Su arrogancia a veces la molestaba demasiado.

- No tardes. – Suspiró derrotada.

- Te lo prometo. – Dijo. La miró de manera dudosa y se estrujó las entrañas para entender el por qué le costaba tanto trabajo despedirse de ella. Y eso que sólo la dejaba por unas horas. – Cuídate.

- Mhmm... – Refunfuñó ella poco convencida. Adam soltó una risa ahogada y le acarició levemente la mejilla para darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre los árboles.

Hermione tuvo la extraña idea de seguirlo, pero cuando intentó cruzar hacía la profunda oscuridad del bosque, una barrera invisible se lo impidió rápidamente. Parpadeó confundida y de inmediato frunció el ceño maldiciendo mentalmente a su guardián. ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo, en su sano juicio, el castaño la dejaría sin cerciorarse de su seguridad?

Se dio media vuelta suspirando y aunque caminaba con un agujero en el estómago que estaba carcomiéndole los nervios de preocupación, pensó fríamente cuando ingresó de nuevo a la tienda y trató de no reflejar sus perturbaciones frente a sus amigos.

Ya no había rastros de Draco alrededor y los ronquidos de Ron llegaban hasta la salita de estar de una manera bastante vergonzosa.

Ginny estaba dormida en uno de los sillones, y al parecer Harry le había colocado una manta encima. El pelinegro estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo en el instante en el que ella ingresó a la estancia. Y aunque la miró somnoliento, se levantó para hablar con ella en cuanto Hermione estuvo cerca.

- ¿Y Adam? – Dijo mientras bostezaba. Hermione tragó saliva mientras lo miraba. ¿Cómo decirle que había ido solo a poner protecciones por el interior del bosque?

- Ehh... a proteger el perímetro. – Como lo supuso, Harry despertó de inmediato y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Solo? – Ella asintió sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada apropiado para defenderlo. – Está loco.

- Sabe lo que hace... – Murmuró ella aunque muy poco convencida.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – La miró por un momento y luego suspiró de manera resignada.- Que estoy consciente de ello, siempre sabe lo que hace.

La castaña se permitió sonreír con cansancio.

- ¿Y Draco? – Preguntó cuando se le empezaba a hacer un poco incómodo el silencio. Ignoró el ceño fruncido de su amigo y ella misma levantó las cejas de manera interrogativa.

- No lo sé, descansando supongo... – Respondió de manera indiferente. Hermione se obligó a no sonreír por la actitud de su mejor amigo. Podría jurar que estaba celoso.

- Entonces haré lo mismo, creo que Ginny estará bien por un rato.

Harry la miró y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero la castaña no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él en esos momentos. Se acercó de repente y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla diciendo un _"Descansa"_ bastante apresurado. Se alejó sin girarse, temiendo ver que la seguía. Eso, sin embargo, no sucedió, pues entró a la habitación que estaba asignada para ella- y cuya puerta estaba hecha por una cortina bastante gruesa que separaba la habitación con la sala y la cocina- y no miró rastros de nadie a sus espaldas.

O eso creyó ella, porque de repente sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la sobresaltaron abruptamente.

- Harry... – Suspiró mientras se giraba para encararlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un rubio aristocrático que le sonreía con recelo.

- No me confundas con Potter, preciosa, porque me ofendes... – Le dirigió una de sus sonrisas que hacían suspirar a muchas chicas, pero ella sólo rodó los ojos estando completamente acostumbrada.

- Creí que eras él, Draco. En todo caso, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – Cuestionó mientras se separaba del rubio y examinaba los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio maltrecho que estaba en una esquina de la improvisada habitación.

- Es obvio que necesito hablar contigo...

- Era _obvio_ que Ginny podría entrar... – El rubio soltó una risa entrecortada y sólo en ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Draco de sí misma. El mentolado aliento del rubio rozó su oreja produciéndole escalofríos.

Tomó un libro que reposaba tranquilamente sobre el mueble que observaba y lo ojeó tratando de parecer desinteresada en la cercanía de Draco.

- Yo mismo vi lo dormida que estaba, así que supuse que sólo podrías entrar tú.- Dijo cerca de su oído. Más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Cuando las manos del rubio rodearon su cintura con exasperante lentitud, su cuerpo tembló. Dejó el libro de nuevo en su lugar y se preguntó si el nudo que tenía en la garganta iba a dejarla hablar.

- Ahh... ¿D-de q-ué querías h-ablar?

Draco no dijo nada pero aferró sus manos en torno a su cintura. A la castaña de nueva cuenta le recorrió un escalofrío.

- Para ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts... eres bastante distraída.

- Mhmm... – Balbuceó sin saber que decir.- ¿A q-qué te refier-

En ese momento, Draco cortó su pregunta al instante de girarla y abrazarla con fuerza por la espalda. Antes de lo previsto por Hermione, Draco había bajado la cabeza hasta la altura de la suya y la había besado sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Aunque después de unos segundos... no supo si quiso separarlo de verdad.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y aunque el rubio parecía pedir demasiado del beso, a tal punto de abrirle la boca con la lengua y profundizar el contacto, la castaña estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. Sus manos estaban suspendidas en el aire y en cuanto Draco ponía más ímpetu en el contacto, ella abría y cerraba las manos de manera casi impotente y desubicada.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues inmediatamente, y sin dejar de besarla y casi aplastarla contra el escritorio, rodeó sus manos con las suyas y las llevó alrededor de su cuello, logrando que Hermione se aferrara a él en medio de un jadeo ahogado.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió al rubio subirla sobre el escritorio de un movimiento casi brusco y gimió sin preverlo cuando Draco empezó a acariciarle la cintura por sobre la ropa.

Bajó sus manos hacía sus hombros y trató de zafarse definitivamente de él, este jueguito parecía estarse yendo de sus manos y lo que menos le gustaba era que... en efecto, le estaba gustando demasiado.

Draco pareció entender su petición, pues se separó de su boca pero sin separarse de su cuerpo, Hermione jadeó de nuevo y Draco sonrió respirando sobre su oreja.

- Me encantas... y necesitaba decirlo antes de que me volviera loco. – Dijo, y comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras seguía aferrando su cintura. Hermione tuvo que esconder su gemido y su sonrojo en el hombro del rubio. Siguió apretando los hombros del chico como si de un momento a otro eso le ayudara para separarse totalmente de él.

- D-Draco... – Susurró al entender que tendría que suplicar para separarlo. Sentía los labios hinchados y lo caliente de su cara como algo demasiado vergonzoso. Se preguntó si podría mirarlo de nuevo sin sonrojarse.

- Mhmm... – Balbuceó sobre su hombro sólo para que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba escuchando.

- P-por favor... – Suspiró. Draco ahogó su risa en su cuello. Se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. El brillo que desprendían casi logró enternecerlo, pensó en ese justo momento que era demasiado bella como para no haberla tomado en cuenta antes.

- Me encantas... – Repitió y la volvió a besar. Hermione ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para negárselo pero tampoco tenía tanto descaro como para responderle. Parecía que Draco había comprendido eso, pues esa vez él la besaba con menos fuerza que antes. Llevó las manos a su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con algo parecido a la admiración. Conectó sus ojos de nuevo y le sonrió de medio lado. La castaña parecía demasiado avergonzada como para negarle la conexión con sus orbes castañas. – Sé que posiblemente suene demasiado cursi, pero me encantas y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti...

Ella pensaba que en esos momentos ya no podría estar más sorprendida. Su rostro lo reflejó en cuanto lo miró fijamente y la sangre se volvió a aglomerar en sus mejillas cuando él simplemente le sonrió. No supo que decir pero sus palabras le había producido un sentimiento inesperado. Se sintió terrible al pensar que esas mismas palabras le hubiera gustado escucharlas de otra persona y no fue totalmente consciente de ello hasta que ella besó al rubio a modo de disculpa silenciosa.

Era verdad que él había sido una gran ayuda en su estado de depresión mal expresada cuando había terminado su relación con Harry (aunque la verdad no estuviese segura si habían terminado algo que nunca había empezado) y lo que más le calaba era el hecho de sentirse cómoda y tranquila a su lado, pero estaba segura de que no en la forma que él quisiera. Ya lo había considerado un gran amigo y además de caballero, su personalidad y carisma tan peculiares le habían interesado desde un principio.

Está vez su cabeza llena de culpabilidad pudo más que sus deseos carnales, y poniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, lo separó de su rostro para mirarlo. Intentó separar sus manos de su cintura antes de hablar, pero el rubio no se lo puso muy fácil.

- Draco, por favor...

Y cuando la voz que escuchó responder a su petición no fue la de Draco, su mundo se paralizó de manera espantosa.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Adam caminaba con lentitud por aquel espacio que parecía ser demasiado oscuro para su protegida y los humanos inútiles que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Su vista le permitía ver más allá de lo evidente y más profundo de lo que podía hacerlo cualquier otra criatura.

Un paso lento tras otro... Sin prisa, con cautela.

Su vista se clavaba a su alrededor como un cazador con los sentidos más despiertos que nada. Contados los cien pasos, invocó la barrera que les daría ventaja sobre ese oscuro sendero en penumbras. Extendió la mano frente a su cuerpo y caminó con la palma abierta durante unos minutos más. La luz brillante que desprendía su mano le permitió ver el panorama tétrico y sin vida que poseía el lugar con los destellos de la luz sobre sí.

Bajó la mano lentamente y su vista se volvió rápidamente hacia atrás cuando el ruido de un arrastre lo alertó. Empuñó la espada que llevaba colgada en la espalda y caminó con sigilo por las penumbras.

Se acercó lentamente a unos arbustos que parecían muertos y los miró fijamente mientras los apartaba con la mano.

Dio una larga y energética estocada cuando una criatura de dimensiones extrañas y con una boca repleta de dientes lo atacó. La criatura salió disparada hacía atrás y cayó con un sonido seco en la humedad del suelo. Adam la miró retorcerse de dolor y como siempre, la expresión de su rostro era fría y hasta cierto punto aterradora.

El ser que estaba frente a sus ojos era completamente extraño. Su cuerpo, baboso y con la complexión de una oruga gigante, era de un color gris pálido. Medía por lo menos medio metro de largo y no parecía tener ojos. Su boca, que estaba abierta dejando escapar quejidos lamentosos, estaba repleta de dientes filosos y brillantes. Al final de su pegajoso cuerpo, la cola le colgaba de manera asquerosa, ésta estaba repleta de púas filosas y de tamaño demasiado grande para su complexión diminuta.

Adam guardó su espada y se arrodilló junto a la criatura que aún parecía querer morderlo. Levantó una mano sobre su cuerpo y una luz amarillenta se desprendió de ella. El cuerpo torturado de la oruga gigante comenzó a brillar de un tono rojo, tomando tonalidades oscuras por diversas partes de su cuerpo.

Y cuando Adam se levantó, la criatura terminó incinerada por el intenso fuego que él mismo había invocado para matarla.

Las cenizas eran lo único que quedo después de unos segundos y un asqueroso olor se propago por la estancia. Ni siquiera eso logró perturbar la expresión fría del ángel.

Su vista paseó a su alrededor, se preguntó cuántas criaturas como aquella estarían dando vueltas por el lugar y después de unos momentos, supo que era mejor no saberlo.

Se detuvo unos momentos y cerró los ojos concentrado en oír a su alrededor. Fuera de la barrera que había invocado para su seguridad, sonaban cientos arrastres desesperados y hasta cierto punto asustados. Dentro de ella, parecía estar todo en calma.

Abrió los ojos, que por unos momentos le brillaron del intenso dorado que los caracterizaba, y se encaminó directamente al campamento para informar del estado seguro que había convocado.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta, a sus espaldas cientos de criaturas pegajosas y asquerosas como la que había matado, se aglomeraron en los límites de la pared transparente que les evitaba el paso, dando alaridos que se ahogaron de su lado y moviéndose frenéticamente como si quisieran seguirlo y atacarlo. Abriendo y cerrando la boca de manera amenazadora, uno que otro dando estocadas contra la pared y estrellándose contra ella de manera furiosa.

Kalyo las ignoró y caminó tan tranquilo como siempre.

(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Fuiste tan estúpido de sangrar, Kalyo. Eso amerita una ventaja sobre ti. – Sonrió el ser mientras miraba el recipiente de su mano que contenía un líquido espeso mezclado de manera informe con un poco de agua. La espesa viscosidad de la sangre derramaba gotas suspendidas entre la liquidez del agua que se observaba. El demonio enseñó sus dientes afilados mientras una satisfacción evidente denotaba en sus rasgos sombríos. – Pero fuiste más estúpido al no darte cuenta de mi verdadera intención al mandar atacar a un solo demonio...

Su risa resonó en ese lugar cubierto por fuego y agonía. El infierno a sus espaldas enmarcó su figura de manera aterradora. Su boca cubierta de colmillos blancos y perfectos brilló de manera escalofriante en su rostro pálido y salvaje. Sus cabellos negros como la noche abrumaron sus ojos dándoles el brilló rojo de la desesperación que él mismo reinaba.

Se recargó cómodamente en su apogeo y miró su reino infernal con los ojos impregnados de excitación terrorífica. Los gritos a su alrededor no hicieron sino ensanchar su sonrisa y la desesperación emitida fue placentera para sus sentidos.

La pesadilla estaba por comenzar y su diversión ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Sus ojos brillaron más intensamente y la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro resplandeció del rojo sangre que él alababa. Volvió a sonreír y apretó el contenedor de la sangre que permanecía en su mano derecha. El recipiente explotó al instante y la sangre de su némesis resbaló a lo largo de su mano. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y absorbió el líquido con placer. La boca y sus colmillos blancos quedaron cubiertos de sangre cuando terminó su festín salvaje. Entonces, con ansias y rapidez, las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sobresalir por su rostro y brazos...

... Y aunque el dolor comenzaba a ser abrumador para sus extremidades, se permitió sonreír con macabra alegría mientras la silla real en donde descansaba comenzaba a destrozarse en pedazos bajo su cuerpo convulsionante.

**"La esperanza excesiva es lo opuesto a la desesperación. Un amor abrumador puede consumirte hasta el final..."**

O

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_

* * *

  
_

_Hola... Bueno, yo debo muchas disculpas. Principalmente a una amiga a la que le prometí actualizar la semana pasada pero que sin embargo no pude hacerlo, sabes quién eres y de verdad, sorry. Y claro, a todos ustedes porque creo que me tarde demasiado. El capítulo en sí no me convencía y me tarde eternidades en terminarlo. Le borré algunas cosas y otras más las traslade al siguiente pedazo. El titulo me salió hasta el último y puse el más obvio y el que pudo abarcar todo lo que había._

_Otra razón importante se debe a la restauración de una página a la que adoro, pero sin embargo me ha decepcionado mucho. Potterfics, para los que la conocen, me ha traído toda la semana con dolores de cabeza y estrés inimaginable. Me quejé por bastantes cosas que me desagradaron y bueno, otras disconformidades mías que son mejor no discutir aquí. _

_Pero ya la mande muy lejos, ya les dije a los administradores con los que hablé que regresaría después de un tiempo y que se olvidarán de mí por el momento. Así que regreso para centrar mi atención a mi historia y en publicarla aquí sin problemas._

_El capítulo en sí, abarco muchas cosas. La relación y los problemas de Draco/Hermione apenas van a comenzar, y como bien sabemos, el rubio parece ser demasiado calculador con lo que hace. Y ahora que Hermione está medio vulnerable, pues Draco tiene que aprovechar su momento. La tierra diferente que es Avalón, mágica y peligrosa. Oscura y con cosas diferentes. Si no se imaginan a las criaturas que Adam encontró al final, pueden buscar las que salen en la película de "Dreamcatcher". Me base en esas cosas sangrientas y que tanto miedo me causaron. _

_Y bueno, el verdadero plan de Perseus. Sé que aún no está completamente resuelto, pero ya dimos un paso en su descubrimiento. ¿Qué le pasará al beber la sangre de Kalyo? Lo verán después, y no estoy muy segura sí es o no en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Bueno, el siguiente se llama "El libro del destino" y marca principalmente la aventura para encontrarlo... los problemas entre este nuevo trío amoroso y la batalla contra una criatura mitológica. _

_Pienso que es todo, y les mando mágicos saludos. Un beso y un abrazo. _

_Su amiga:_

_DarkGranger. _


	23. XXIII El Libro del Destino

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**23.- El libro del destino.**

**_A veces pensamos que el destino está escrito y hagas lo que hagas lo que tenga que pasar pasará, pero es mejor olvidarse de eso y seguir adelante intentando hacer cosas nuevas. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará y ya habrá tiempo de plantarle cara._**

- ¡Malfoy, quítale las manos de encima!

Hermione sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se apartaba bruscamente de ella. Se dio cuenta de cómo Harry lo había jalado de manera violenta casi estrellándolo contra la cama que estaba a su espalda. La castaña tomó el brazo del pelinegro cuando se repuso de la impresión, segura de que el chico estaba a punto de golpear a Draco.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó escandalizada e interrumpió el contacto visual de ambos con la voz bastante sorprendida.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Estabas besándote con Malfoy! – Reprochó el pelinegro con un enojo contenido que asustó a la castaña. Se giró para mirarla de manera fulminante y pareció reprimir bastantes improperios.

- ¡Yo-

- Deja de comportarte como el novio celoso, Potter, porque ya no te queda. – La interrumpió Draco con su voz altanera. Su postura despreocupada y arrogante no estaba ayudando mucho a calmar la evidente furia del pelinegro, y Hermione se lo dijo frunciéndole el ceño. El rubio le sonrió.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada al verse incapaz de contestar a su acusación, Hermione miró sus puños entrecerrados y tragó saliva reteniendo su brazo con mayor fuerza.

- Y tú no tienes derecho de tocarla. – Susurró con los dientes apretados.

- ¡No me hagas reír, Potter! Tú no decides cuándo o quién puede tocarla... Yo no la vi quejarse en lo absoluto. – Sonrió de medio lado al decir eso y la miró con las cejas levantadas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione pensó que su sonrisa era absurdamente molesta.

- ¡Eres un-

- ¡Draco, no estás ayudando! – Exclamó la castaña mientras se interponía entre el camino del pelinegro quien estaba dispuesto a callar al otro a golpes. El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa cruzándose de brazos y estaba segura que se estaba burlando de ella. - ¡Harry, estate quieto!

- ¿Todavía lo defiendes? ¡Pensé que te había importado nuestra relación, Hermione! – Exclamó frustrado. Parecía no entender la situación y la acongoja de su mirada esmeralda revolvió las entrañas de la castaña.

- ¡No es lo qu-

- ¿Pensabas acaso que ella se iba a quedar esperándote todo este tiempo, cara-rajada? ¿Pensaste que iba a pasar lo mismo que con la enana Weasley? ¡Qué iluso eres, Potter! – Se burló el rubio de nuevo golpeando con sus palabras un punto sensible del pelinegro. Hermione lo miró con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de expresar y regresó sus orbes miel al rostro de Harry cuando lo sintió tensarse de manera inesperadamente violenta.

- Nunca esperé eso. – Susurró con el aliento agitado y los dientes apretados. - ¡Nunca le pedí que me esperara!

- ¿Entonces qué te importa que se meta conmigo? – Exclamó el rubio perdiendo los estribos. Hermione lo miró con aire ofendido dejándole muy en claro que esa insinuación había estado fuera de lugar. Por su mente pasó el fugaz pensamiento de dejar seriamente que Harry lo golpeara. – Lo siento, Granger, pero tu amigo me está poniendo de malas...

- Ante todo, Malfoy, Hermione es mi amiga. – Dijo Harry tratando de zafarse de las manos de Hermione para acercarse al rubio. – Mi mejor amiga, hurón.

- No parece, Potter. Romperle el corazón no es muy considerado de tu parte. Yo no sabía que eso era el significado de la amistad. – Se burló con una sonrisa incitante. En ese momento Hermione ya no quería sólo dejar que Harry lo golpeara, ahora también ella quería borrarle a golpes la brillante sonrisa del rostro.

- ¡Dra-

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Trato de protegerla, idiota! Pero sé que no lo entenderías... – La interrumpió de nuevo el pelinegro. La voz le tembló de manera ahogada y la chica estuvo segura de que la conversación estaba incomodándolo más de la cuenta.

- Ya deja d-

- ¿De esta manera la proteges? ¿Lastimándola? – Dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera profusamente arrogante. Está vez, la mueca burlona se había sustituido por una mirada tan seria que le puso la carne de gallina. En ese momento, Hermione se planteó sinceramente el hecho de que los chicos se habían olvidado de su presencia. – No puedo creer que ni eso sepas hacer bien, elegido.

- Yo no quería-

- Tú nunca quieres nada, Potter. – Susurró con frialdad. - Pero no voy a permitir que la lastimes de nuevo. Ahora merezco mi oportunidad de hacerla feliz.

- Nada me asegura que sepas hacerlo, hurón. ¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando con ella? ¿Crees que te voy a dar la posibilidad de la duda? ¡No! – Increpó el pelinegro mientras se apartaba de su amiga de un rápido movimiento. Quedó a unos pasos del cuerpo del rubio pero pareció contenerse de golpearlo. Lo miró con odio mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Nada te lo asegura, pero ambos sabemos una cosa: ella se merece lo mejor... y da la casualidad de que yo soy el mejor. – Siseó con una seguridad implacable.

- ¡Eres idiota! – Soltó con brusquedad mientras sus ojos echaban chispas de rabia. Draco endureció de nuevo la mueca de su rostro y la seriedad de ambos tensionó la estancia de manera alarmante. – Hermione no te dará una oportunidad, Malfoy. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

- Ya lo vere-

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó la castaña mientras extendía las manos y se interponía entre sus cuerpos. Los miró de manera fulminante y el enojo que sentía se comparaba con un volcán en plena erupción. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire.- ¡¿Ustedes dos que se creen?! ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto? ¡Estoy aquí, frente a ustedes! ¡No tienen derecho de decidir qué es o no mejor para mí! Parecen dos niñitos inmaduros peleándose por un dulce, no soy un trofeo... ¿Pero, saben qué? – Espetó de repente, furiosa. - No me interesa, rómpanse la cara sí eso los hace felices. Yo me largo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera, Hermione! ¡Haz malentendido las cosas, yo no me refería a eso! ¡Yo no qui-

- No Harry, detente ahí, no es lo que yo piense, es lo que ustedes demuestran. En primera debo decirles que nunca me imagine en este papel... ¡Por Merlín, chicos! ¡Soy la antítesis de todas las chicas que a ambos les han interesado! ¡No soy modelo, no soy nada interesante, no soy bonita! – Expresó sinceramente acongojada y confundida. - ¿No pueden hacer las paces por unos minutos y dejar de molestarme de esta forma? ¡Me asfixian...! ¡Y no pongas esa cara Draco Malfoy, que ahora si estoy furiosa!

Se alejó mirándolos con una frialdad que los sorprendió dejándolos momentáneamente paralizados. Harry se planteó alejarla un tiempo de ese castaño que le estaba enseñado esas frías expresiones.

Se giró furiosa zanjando la discusión es ese momento. En cuanto cruzó el marco de la puerta – o cortina, dependiendo el punto con el que se viera – los chicos reaccionaron del efímero momento de ensimismamiento y salieron tras ella aunque posiblemente no fuese buena idea.

Harry fue el primero que estuvo a punto de atravesar la salida, pero un brazo que apareció de su lado derecho tapó su camino y lo detuvo.

- Déjala en paz, Potter. – Susurró la tétrica voz de Adam a su lado. El chico ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos en su posición despreocupada, permitiéndoles ver sólo su perfil arrogante. – Necesita estar un tiempo a solas para pensar en las estupideces que hacen.

- Quítate, Hellsing, esto no te incumbe. – Demandó el rubio con la mirada helada y seria.

Adam se giró completamente sin dejar de taladrarlos con esa mirada sin vida que poseía. Se plantó frente a ellos cruzando sus brazos impidiéndoles el paso de una manera provocante.

- Me incumbe más de lo que te imaginas, rubio. Más de lo que entiendes. – Susurró con una sonrisa torcida llena de frialdad. – Y no te estoy preguntando. Te estoy diciendo que la dejes en paz. Conociéndola, los va a perdonar demasiado rápido.

Ninguno de los dos chicos pudo replicar ante la pose amenazante del castaño. Ambos asintieron en silencio sintiéndose obligados a obedecer. Adam los miró produciéndoles escalofríos y se giró con una lentitud provocativa.

Les dio la espalda alejándose con pasos calmados. Con el autocontrol apretado en su pecho y con las extremidades endurecidas. Sus puños demandando golpearlos, su cabeza pensando miles de formas de castigarlos por las lágrimas que había visto en el rostro de Hermione cuando había cruzado a su lado corriendo.

Pasó tranquilo junto al sillón donde la pelirroja Weasley ya estaba despierta mirándolo. Parecía querer preguntar algo pero Adam le dirigió una mirada severa y cortante. Ginny se tragó las preguntas y cruzó su mirada con un Harry Potter plantado en la puerta de la habitación que había sido asignada para ella.

Adam los ignoró y siguió caminando.

Encontró a Hermione acurrucada y muriéndose de frío afuera de la carpa junto a una fogata que estaba por extinguirse y que él había conjurado. Orgullosa como para volver a adentrarse en la comodidad de su habitación. Muerta de miedo como para volver a enfrentarlos.

Y él lo sabía. Incluso más que ella misma.

- No quiero oír nada, Adam, te lo advierto. – Replicó la chica castañeando los dientes del frío. Se limpió el rostro bruscamente y frunció el ceño de manera furiosa.

El ángel suspiró para tranquilizar sus ansias de golpear algo, mostrando una desidia que realmente no sentía. Se sentó a su lado avivando la llama del fuego con sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer magia tan poderosa? – Preguntó la castaña con hastío. Necesitaba descargar su enfado con alguien y, aunque probablemente no fuera buena idea, Adam era el más cercano.

- Soy un ángel. – Respondió con simpleza. - ¿Quieres que los golpee? – Preguntó para tranquilizar el mal humor de su protegida.

- Sí. – Respondió ella amargamente.

- Estoy a punto de pararme y aceptar la petición, castaña. – Amenazó sin intenciones de hacerlo. Le resultaba hasta cierto punto gracioso el panorama de ver a Hermione tan enfadada y a esos dos patéticos intentos de humanos muriéndose de la angustia allá adentro, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

- Tienes mi bendición de partirles a ambos la cara.

El ángel se rió pero no se levantó, por más ganas que tuviera de ir y golpearlos verdaderamente, Hermione lo mataría cuando la furia se disipara de su mente. Miró el fuego por unos segundos y luego se levantó. Le tendió una mano a Hermione y ella lo miró indiferente.

- No quiero entrar. – Replicó con una mueca.

- Vas a dormir. No te molestarán, lo prometo. – Agregó con una sonrisa burlona. Esas que casi no mostraba.

Y entonces, Hermione suspiró sabiendo que haría lo que le pedía.

**OoOoO **

Cuando Harry se levantó después de lo que calculaba, habían sido unas cinco horas de sueño, no supo si realmente era otro día o no. Seguían suspendidos en el tiempo infinito que se mostraba en Avalón, sin comprender cuando era de día o cuando era de noche.

Para su sorpresa, su amigo pelirrojo ya se había levantado. Draco Malfoy tampoco estaba en su cama, pero dudaba que se hubiese acostado en ella. Suponía que había permanecido en el sillón de la sala o incluso pensó que no había dormido.

Suspiró largamente cuando se acomodó los lentes y se arregló como pudo el cabello.

Salió de la habitación esperando poder tener un momento para hablar con Hermione. Se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que había dicho... por lo que le habían dicho. Él que sólo había tratado de protegerla de la muerte. Él que sólo había tratado de protegerla de Voldemort.

Él sólo había logrado lastimarla...

..._Romperle el corazón como lo había hecho con Ginny. _

Miró largamente la espada que se había colgado en la cintura y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo podría soportar no poder tocar a su amiga, no verla sonreírle o no sentir el cariño que siempre le demostraba. Cuánto tiempo podría ocultar el miedo que sentía por perderla...

Draco Malfoy había tenido razón en todo lo que le había reprochado. Hermione tenía razón en odiarlo. Pero él no podía demostrar su miedo de otra manera.

Celándola como un niño. Tratándola como un objeto.

Era un estúpido.

- Harry ¡Buenos días, compañero! Bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro de qué horas son... – El pelirrojo lo miró y alzó un ceja al verlo tan ensimismado. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Hermione. – Fue todo lo que dijo y Ron entendió de inmediato. - ¿La has visto?

- Sí, salió a entrenar con mi hermana... Adam está con ellas. – Agregó al ver su ceño fruncido. - ¿Me dirás que ocurrió?

- Me peleé con Malfoy y traté a Hermione como un objeto. – Suspiró sintiéndose doblemente mal al ver la mirada de reproche que su amigo le dirigía.

- Recuerda lo complicadas que son las mujeres, amigo. Hermione es incluso más complicada que las demás. – Recomendó el pelirrojo con una seriedad nada común en él. – Estarte peleando con ella no te servirá de nada. Recuérdame a mí.

- Ya lo sé. Y me siento realmente mal. – Suspiró mientras se sentaba aceptando los huevos fritos que su amigo le ofrecía. Al parecer estar tanto tiempo con su madre le había enseñado algo. – Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... Y ver a Malfoy besándose con Hermione como si quisiera comérsela... sólo me puso de malas. – Replicó con una mueca de enfado. - ¿Dónde está el hurón, por cierto?

- ¿Malfoy besó a Hermione? ¿Y ella se dejó? – Respondió con una mueca de asco. – Eso está para poner de malas a cualquiera.

Harry se relajó con el comentario de su amigo y le sonrió en agradecimiento por su humor.

- Y no lo he visto. – Agregó después de unos segundos como alguien quién no quiere la cosa. – Pero se supone que tiene que entrenarnos.

- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Por cierto... ¿Cómo va la herida? – Preguntó para cambiar a Malfoy de la conversación.

- Bastante mejor. Sólo me molesta un poco.

- ¿Crees poder usar la espada? – Preguntó al ver la venda que Hermione había colocado en el torso de su amigo. Ron suspiró pasando una mano por la herida.

- No lo sé... – Aceptó desanimado. – Probablemente no. Hablé con Adam sobre eso... y me dijo que posiblemente me tendría que quedar cuando fueran a buscar el libro.

- ¿Y aceptaste? – Preguntó bastante sorprendido. Su amigo podía ser incluso más testarudo que él mismo.

- Escucha, Harry. Adam salvó mi vida y estoy seguro de que salvaría la de cualquiera de nosotros. Si él cree que es más seguro que me quede, me quedaré. Sé que puedo resultar un estorbo si ni siquiera puedo levantar el brazo sin que me duela el abdomen. – Dijo con calma pero Harry estaba seguro de que se guardó la impotencia que sentía por estar herido y no poder ayudar hasta que se repusiera.

- Adam sabe lo que hace. – Repitió lo que había dicho su mejor amiga el día anterior. – E incluso es más seguro para ti.

- Lo sé. – Aceptó el pelirrojo con la expresión derrotada.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Holgazaneando, acaso? – Preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con desdén mientras entraba a la sala donde ellos estaban conversando. Harry lo miró fulminante y se levantó despacio para encararlo. Se sorprendió de lo despierto que se mostraba, con su sonrisa burlona y el cabello desordenado cayéndole por la frente. Totalmente fresco. Y entonces se preguntó qué tan mal se vería él.

- De hecho, Malfoy, no. Parece ser que el que rehúye de las responsabilidades es otro. – Escupió con el mismo desdén que él había usado. – Tenemos que entrenar. Y por muy en desacuerdo que este con esto, tú tienes que entrenarnos.

- Estoy enterado, Potter. Me doy cuenta que no saben ni agarrar la espada correctamente. – Se burló con una chispa de humor negro en los ojos. Ron farfulló algo a lo bajo mientras recogía los trastes sucios y los llevaba al lavabo.

- ¿A qué esperamos entonces? – Espetó el pelinegro con brusquedad.

- A que dejes de hacerte el tonto, Potter. Es hora de que aprendas a luchar. – Sonrió el rubio con dramatismo. El pelinegro quiso golpearlo pero recordó el trato que habían hecho y utilizó todo su autocontrol para no soltarle una serie de palabrotas que bien se merecía.

Cuando salieron fuera de la tienda, Harry y Ron observaron con sorpresa y admiración los movimientos rápidos y acertados – aunque un poco torpes – que la castaña trataba de enseñar a la pelirroja. Adam las observaba en silencio, dando algún que otro comentario cuando lo creía necesario. La fogata avivaba la luz que rodeaba el ambiente y el pelinegro se sintió algo extraño al pensar que la noche nunca se acababa.

- Vaya, Hermione, no sé cuando aprendiste a usar esta cosa, pero es genial. – Se sorprendió la pelirroja cuando trató de imitar uno de sus movimientos y falló estrepitosamente. La espada se le resbaló de las manos y pronto tuvo la hoja blanca de su amiga apuntándole al pecho en señal de victoria.

- Me ha costado mi esfuerzo. – Se enorgulleció la chica. Adam mostró un amago de sonrisa y se les acercó.

- Has mejorado. – Le susurró.

- He tenido un maestro bastante exigente. – Sonrió ella. Adam recogió la espada de la pelirroja y se la entregó con elegancia. Sacó su propia espada y, separando un poco las piernas, apuntó con ella a la castaña quien lo miró un poco sorprendida.

- Probemos. – Retó el ángel con seriedad. Hermione tragó saliva y de reojo miró el ceño fruncido que lucían los rostros de sus amigos. – No te haré daño.

- Lo sé. – Dijo con una seguridad innata. La castaña se colocó en posición de ataque y también lo apuntó con la hoja de su espada. – Veamos que tanto he mejorado.

Adam no esperó a que dijera nada más, pues lanzó el primer golpe con elegancia y maestría. Hermione lo detuvo levantando la espada a la altura de su cabeza, con un movimiento que tronó los huesos de sus hombros pero mantuvo su posición firme cuando Adam se separó de ella.

La miró unos segundos y volvió a arremeter contra ella, está vez tratando de encontrar el punto débil que tenía por el flanco izquierdo, pero intuyéndolo, la castaña se giró lo suficiente y las espadas lanzaron un sonido sordo al colisionar de nueva cuenta. Trastabilló un poco hacia atrás pero se recompuso dispuesta a mostrar que sus habilidades sí habían mejorado.

Fue su turno de arremeter contra el castaño, pero parecía que él estaba un poco aburrido pues detuvo el golpe sosteniendo su arma con una sola mano sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno. Hermione pestañeó tratando de alejar el temblor que sintió ascender desde sus brazos hasta su cabeza pasando por su torso de manera escalofriante. Adam le sonrió fugazmente y con un movimiento fuerte y ágil, colisionó su espada de nuevo con la suya, impidiéndole el poder mantenerla sostenida.

Hermione sintió sus dedos torcerse y la espada salió disparada de su mano cruzando el lado derecho de su cabeza con una ráfaga de aire veloz y peligrosa. Se estrelló contra un árbol y quedó tendida en el suelo mientras ella intentaba recomponerse de la impresión. Y eso que Kalyo solía pelear contra ella de una manera muy... serena. _Según él. _

El castaño se estabilizó mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos no mostraban signos de diversión ni de burla. Sólo una seriedad que la preocupó verdaderamente.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Hellsing! – Escuchó decir a Draco. Pero se perdió de algo más que había proferido Ron y se concentró en sentir algo líquido y caliente que descendía por su mejilla derecha. Se pasó la palma sobre ella y comprobó que ésta estaba manchaba de su propia sangre. Buscó los ojos de su guardián y vio una perturbación y conmoción nada común en esos orbes plateados.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, idiota? ¡La has lastimado! – Profirió Harry acercándose a ella y tocando la mejilla de su amiga con la punta de su varita. La herida se cerró pero la castaña podía sentir el ardor quemándole la piel de una manera soportable.

- Es sólo un pequeño corte. Estoy bien. – Dijo con frialdad y se apartó de su amigo. Recordó que tan enojada estaba con él y se dirigió a paso veloz al lado de su guardián. Harry sintió un retortijón en el pecho pero trató dignamente de no verse afectado. – No pasa nada, Adam. Fue culpa mía, no pude sostener la espada. – Intentó restarle importancia pero el chico parecía tan sorprendido que no pudo dejar de mirar su mejilla. Después de unos segundos el ángel asintió despacio tratando de asimilar lo sucedido pero no dijo nada.

- Es mejor que ustedes tres se pongan a entrenar. Aquí ya pasó nuestra presentación. Ahora es turno de los caballeros. – Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de alejar el ambiente tenso que se había instalando en el ambiente. – Me daré un baño. – Agregó al ver que nadie parecía querer moverse y se alejó con un suspiro.

- Adam, estoy bien... – Susurró Hermione de nuevo al ver la conmoción en los ojos de su guardián. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo alejó de sus amigos que continuaban reprochándole lo que había hecho.

Recogió la espada que había sido despedida hacia el árbol y encaró de nuevo al castaño al ver que no tenía intenciones de decirle nada. Ignoró el cosquilleo que sentía arder en su rostro y se limpió la mano que se mantenía cubierta de sangre.

- Merlín debió sentirse muy mal al haber venido a esta tierra y perder gran parte de sus poderes. – Comentó para cambiar de tema. De reojo vio como sus amigos empezaban a entrenar, pero no dejaban de lanzar miradas severas en su dirección, en especial cierto rubio que parecía no prestar atención en las réplicas de los otros dos chicos.

- Merlín vino a esta tierra para realizar la magia que debilita nuestros poderes, Hermione. Puedo asegurarte que él creó la mitad de la magia que protege este lugar. – Le respondió sin interés. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza y le miró fijamente la mejilla que había estado herida. La castaña volvió a sentir el mareo ante el aliento de su guardián y sintió los escalofríos acostumbrados ascender por su columna. - ¿Te duele? – Preguntó con expresión fría pero Hermione supo leer en sus ojos el arrepentimiento por lo sucedido.

- No. – Dijo tras unos segundos para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras. – Estoy bien.

Adam suspiró y se alejó de ella mientras miraba un punto inexistente a su espalda.

- Tú amigo pelirrojo se quedará mañana. – Dijo de repente pero no la dejó comentar al respecto. – Y he pensado que sería buena idea que te quedes a acompañarlo.

- Estás loco. – Refutó la castaña de inmediato. – Ron sabe cuidarse solito.

- Está herido. – Trató de razonar él, pero sabía que no serviría de nada hacerlo. Hermione era cabezota.

- Sí quieres deshacerte de mí... No lo estás consiguiendo, voy a ir te guste o no. – Gruñó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay cosas allá afuera que no puedo explicar. Me preocupas. – Aceptó él a regañadientes.

- Una vez me dijiste que pensabas que si estaba contigo estaría más segura. – Dijo la castaña ablandando su expresión y mirándolo con cariño. - Iré, Adam y estaré bien. Le diré a Ginny que se quede con su hermano.

Adam no tuvo opción más la de asentir con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se internó en la oscuridad del bosque que bordeaba sus costados sin decir nada más. Hermione le miró desaparecer y alzó los ojos al cielo sin estrellas. Los senderos de colores que lo cruzaban, apenas iluminaban sus cabezas. Se giró hacia sus amigos y al verlos discutiendo de nuevo, suspiró.

**OoOoO**

Música recomendada: Anime.- _Elfen Lied- "Lilium (Full Version)"_

**OoOoO**

Cuando Hermione habló con su amiga, ésta no estuvo muy segura de la decisión que habían tomado por ella. Sabía que había un cambio de planes gracias a la herida de su hermano pero se sintió bajo una injusticia al no haberle permitido el ir con ellos al día siguiente.

Ron habló con ella después de lo que había sido el peor entrenamiento de su vida, y la había convencido de quedarse en el campamento alegando sobre su seguridad. El chico estaría más aliviado sí ella se quedaba a hacerle compañía. Ginny no pudo negarse ante la mirada y la voz preocupada de su hermano, así que había terminado aceptando la situación a regañadientes.

Y después de varias discusiones, cinco escasas horas de sueño en una noche eterna y un aperitivo silencioso y tenso preparado por el menor de los Weasley, los cuatro chicos estaban listos para partir.

Adam; con su vestimenta completamente blanca resaltando sus ojos de manera escalofriante, acaparando las miradas extrañadas de los presentes y la mirada sorprendida de su protegida. Hermione; con la espada blanca colgada elegantemente de su cintura. Harry; con la mirada verde brillante y la valentía desprendida de sus facciones. Y Draco; con la decisión en el rostro y el sable plateado fuertemente apretado en su diestra.

Los últimos tres iban casi completamente vestidos de negro.

Para _camuflaje_, había asegurado la castaña. Aunque Adam la había mirado con una ceja levantada burlándose descaradamente de ella.

Ginny los había abrazado - aunque lo había hecho más reservadamente cuando se había acercado a Malfoy y Adam la había mirado desinteresadamente - y les había susurrado que regresaran. Ron había estrechado fuertemente a Harry y había ahogado a Hermione bajo sus brazos, diciéndoles, _pidiéndoles_ que regresaran.

Había estrechado la mano de Adam y le había pedido que los cuidara. Se había girado a Draco y le había dicho, tragándose ese orgullo masculino del que siempre alardeaba más de la cuenta, que aún le faltaba demostrarle correctamente cómo se usaba la espada.

El rubio había sonreído burlonamente pero se había guardado los comentarios respetuosamente.

Aunque la magia que debilitaba sus cuerpos no hubiese menguado, los cuatro se sentían mucho más seguros que en un principio. Harry había estado entrenando más de diez horas seguidas y ya podía protegerse de los ataques del rubio con una maestría ya no tan principiante.

Cuando llegaron a las orillas de la barrera que protegía el campamento, Adam los miró seriamente. Este era el principio de una misión peligrosa y aterradora.

- ¿Listos? – Preguntó sin sentimiento.

Hermione contestó por los tres.

- Desde el principio. – Aseguró.

Cuando quedaron fuera de la barrera, comenzaron a caminar entre las penumbras del bosque con cautela. Adam giraba constantemente su mirada para revisar el perímetro y asegurarse de que los insectos esos no los seguían, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el verse rodeados de esas criaturas y no quería estar desprevenido. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos y sentía la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas.

- Algunas veces pienso que ya has estado en este lugar. – Comentó la castaña con desidia mientras volteaba en todas direcciones. Lo miró por unos instantes y se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos brillaban repentina y efímeramente mientras le enviaba una sonrisa sugerente. - ¿Has estado en este lugar antes? – Susurró sorprendida.

- Merlín ha sido el único humano que se ha ganado mi respeto. – Respondió en un murmullo para que sólo ella lo escuchara. Draco iba cerrando el grupo y no parecía poner atención más que en sus propios pasos cautelosos. Harry parecía pensativo y apenas se enteraba de lo que estaba pisando. – No hagas más preguntas.

Hermione entendió entonces el por qué sabía tanto de ese lugar y de la magia, como sabía sobre las reliquias y seguramente sabía lo referente a su locación. Se sintió un poco patética al no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero decidió no pensar mucho en el asunto. Algún día, todas las incógnitas de ese castaño le serían respondidas.

O eso esperaba.

La oscuridad volvía a envolverlos y en esta ocasión, Hermione no tenía intenciones de ir a ciegas. Levantó la varita dispuesta a conjurar un _lumos _pero de inmediato sintió la mano de su guardián impidiéndoselo.

- Espera. – Pidió en voz suave. Desenvainó su espada con la mano surda de una manera totalmente elegante y, aunque Hermione no pudo verlo, sonrió con arrogancia mientras recargaba la hoja de su espada contra su hombro izquierdo de manera altiva. Se frenó un momento y los tres chicos se detuvieron mientras, sorprendentemente, apreciaban su perfil a pesar de la oscuridad. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor hermoso de color dorado. El cabello castaño le ensombrecía el rostro, pero los ojos luminosos alumbraban su pálida figura con esa sonrisa arrogante y superior.

La chica ahogó una exclamación en su garganta y estuvo a punto de detener su imprudente transformación, pero la espada recargada en el hombro de su guardián comenzó a brillar y esa repentina situación hizo que Hermione detuviera su avance de pura sorpresa. Los símbolos, que ella estaba segura eran angelicales, se encendieron de un brillo igual de dorado que el de sus ojos anteriormente plateados.

Lenta y pausadamente, la historia del universo que estaba escrita en la metálica hoja comenzó a percibirse con esplendor. El proceso se completó después de unos instantes y la luminosidad se mantuvo en torno a ellos.

Draco y Harry no fueron capaces de proferir palabra alguna y aunque Hermione quería regañarlo ante tal imprudencia, mantuvo la boca sellada hasta que el ángel les habló.

- Síganme. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Mantuvo su arma recargada contra su hombro y por primera vez, los tres chicos pudieron apreciar el camino por el que anteriormente habían transitado.

Las preguntas que tenían en mente con respecto a la luz desprendida de la espada pasaron a segundo plano cuando sus ojos, horrorizados, observaron a su alrededor.

- Estén preparados y no se separen... estos... seres, no tienen compasión por nadie. – Susurró el castaño.

Hermione se pegó a la espalda de su guardián y apretó su abrigo con las dos manos. La respiración se le agitó y apretó los dientes mirando la nuca de Adam para no observar a su alrededor. Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su espalda y supo que Harry tenía la misma sensación de pánico que ella.

La espesura del bosque no era ni remotamente bonita. Los árboles eran enormes, desfigurados y llenos de agujeros oscuros y tenebrosos.

_Agujeros repletos de Ojos_.

Ojos amarillos y brillantes que sobresalían por esa oscuridad, reluciendo por la escasa luz que desprendía el castaño. Manos huesudas y verdosas que se veían en las orillas de los troncos. Respiraciones, pausadas y casi mecánicas. Vaho del aliento caliente. Criaturas asechándolos a la distancia.

Insectos arrastrándose por todas partes... gigantes, babosos y asquerosos. Oscuros como el cielo, sin piernas ni brazos. Enrollándose entre las raíces sobresalientes de los árboles, encajando sus dientes, filosos y enormes, sobre la superficie. Las púas que sobresalían de sus colas, meneándose con cada movimiento.

_Había Cadáveres._

Docenas de cadáveres animales. Algunos con la sangre aún fresca sobre las mordidas asesinas. Algunos huesos, cráneos y demás, esparcidos por _todos_ lados.

El olor a muerte, a miedo. Algo que gracias a la oscuridad con la que habían cruzado la primera vez, nadie había percibido.

Una mano huesuda se movió y Hermione cerró los ojos para no ver como la criatura había asomado su cabeza por entre los árboles y los había mirado. Fijamente.

Con un solo ojo, totalmente amarillo y vacío. Inyectado de sangre. Con su rostro desfigurado que tenía una especie de tela cruzándolo, como si tapara la mitad de su cara con algún propósito, sellando su otro ojo de color negro intenso. Su boca estaba cosida con algo parecido al metal y aún se apreciaba la sangre corriendo de entre sus dientes, filosos, irregulares y amarillosos.

Había evitado ver como la criatura se había retorcido en su guarida. Como su nariz se había inflamado, oliendo algo a la distancia. Había ignorado como los seguía mirando.

_Pero no había podido evitar escuchar el agudo chillido que había proferido la criatura. No había podido evitar voltear en ese instante para ver como abría el hoyo que tenía como boca, partiéndose con fuerza los labios con el propio fragmento metálico que se cosía en ellos. _

Se tapó los oídos bajando la guardia de manera espantosa. Adam se había puesto rápidamente frente a la criatura en posición defensiva. Su espada seguía brillando y repentinamente expulsó una honda de luz que les permitió observar mucho mejor a la bestia que parecía querer atacarlos.

Los brazos los tenía deformes, sudados y manchados de sangre, con tres garras enormes y filosas. Su piel verde-grisácea cubierta de alguna tela que hacía el papel de venda. Tenía algo parecido al cabello sobre su cráneo, pero eran muy pocas hebras de color blanco. Con sus piernas, separadas y flexionadas. Su aliento irregular y los dientes sobresaliendo por entre la sangre que su boca derramaba. A Hermione le hubiera recordado a una momia - mucho más sádica y tipo muerto viviente - si no hubiera tenido tanta piel al descubierto.

_Y lo peor de todo, es que no era la única que los rodeaba._

La espada volvió a desprender la onda expansiva de luz al ver que más bestias habían salido de sus guaridas en una posición agresiva.

Harry, Draco y Hermione habían sacado sus varitas mientras sostenían las espadas con fuerza. La chica temblaba pero no podía dejarse invadir por el miedo en esos momentos. El ataque era innegable, la pregunta era cómo derrotar a tantos rivales que parecían... _hambrientos._

Las ondas de luz seguían expandiéndose a través de la _Divine Sword_ y eso parecía detener un poco el ataque de las criaturas que cada vez enseñaban más sus filosos dientes.

- Hermione, escúchame con cuidado. La espada que tienes en tu posesión actúa como una especie de varita. Con ella puedes invocar magia... Van a correr y después de unos segundos tienes que utilizar el hechizo de orientación pensando en el libro y la espada te guiará... – Susurró Adam retrocediendo un solo paso. – Sigue la luz que salga de ella. Y no mires hacia atrás, castaña.

- ¿Tú que harás? – Preguntó ella horrorizada.

- Distraerlos. – Respondió con seriedad. Su rostro se tensó y evitó mirar a su protegida. Una nueva onda luminosa brotó de la espada y las bestias retrocedieron cegadas por la intensidad de la luz. Sin embargo, el castaño se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados por esas bestias sanguinarias. Los insectos gigantes - que Adam había decidido apodarlos orugas asquerosas - retrocedieron atemorizadas y doloridas por el brillo.

- Estás loco. – Respondió Harry que había estado escuchado la conversación. – Nunca lograrías vencerlos.

- Nos quedaremos a luchar, Hellsing. – Aseguró Draco mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Los ojos del ángel brillaron con más intensidad y los miró fríamente. Harry y Draco parecieron amedrentarse y supieron que Adam estaba hablando seriamente. A su vez, Hermione estaba cada vez más horrorizada.

- Tienen treinta segundos para correr. – Dijo sin posibilidad de negación y apretando su espada con las dos manos dio una potente estocada hacia el aire, invocando una ola de fuego que despidió los cuerpos de las bestias hacia atrás dejándoles el camino libre. - ¡Ahora!

Al principio los tres chicos no supieron reaccionar por el asombro. Los árboles y varios insectos y animales que habían estado rondando por los alrededores, empezaron a consumirse en las llamas del fuego que Adam había conjurado. Los chillidos de las criaturas brotaron en el ambiente perforando sus oídos dolorosamente.

- ¡Maldición, dije AHORA! ¡Corran! – Explotó el ángel mientras clavaba su espada en el torso de una bestia que se había recompuesto del ataque y se había lanzado en su contra. La sangre, de un color rojo oscuro, empezó a brotar de la herida rápidamente.

Harry reaccionó a tiempo e inició a correr conjurando un _lumos _con su varita. Tuvo que jalar a Hermione pues ésta parecía paralizada en su lugar. Draco los siguió a los segundos lanzando un _Confringo _que creó una explosión – no tan potente como a él le hubiera gustado - a sus espaldas y les dio unos segundos de ventaja.

Cuando la castaña reaccionó tras la conmoción de las explosiones, forcejeó con Harry para que la soltara. Quería regresar ya. No iba a dejar a su guardián solo para que arriesgara su vida tan fácilmente. El pelinegro tuvo que dejar de correr para poder evitar que su amiga retrocediera, Draco también se detuvo de golpe con la respiración acelerada viendo como Hermione forcejeaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo! ¡Harry, suéltame! – Gimoteó la chica.

- Hermione, por favor... – Trató de razonar el pelinegro sin soltarla aunque él mismo sentía una opresión en el pecho que le rogaba que regresara.

- Granger, si regresas ahora Hellsing intentará protegerte. Sólo lograrías que lo lastimen... incluso puedes causar que lo mat-

- ¡Cállate, Draco! – Lo cortó la chica con aprensión. Comenzó a llorar de pura impotencia pero se dejó arrastras por los chicos, ambos tomando cada uno de sus brazos. Giró su rostro para mirar como las criaturas se lanzaban contra su guardián de manera furiosa, algunas incendiadas por el fuego que los había impactado, otras completamente cubiertas de sangre. Una de ellas abrió la boca arrancándose las bandas metálicas que cosían sus labios... y enterró los filosos y amarillentos dientes en uno de los hombros del castaño. Hermione soltó un sollozo cuando se giró para mirar el camino por donde corrían y vio un destello de luz que explotó a sus lados, seguramente de un ataque del ángel.

Siguieron corriendo y como les había dicho Adam, no miraron atrás mientras seguían evadiendo los obstáculos, ignorando los ruidos e incluso arrollando a algunos animales. Los chillidos de las criaturas ya habían cesado, pero Hermione no se sentía nada aliviada por eso. Recuperaron el aliento por unos segundos pero inmediatamente volvieron a correr, ninguno de los chicos con la intención de soltarla.

Su mano tembló cuando conjuro el hechizo _brújula _y por un momento tuvo miedo de no haberlo hecho bien. Se sintió algo aliviada al reparar como la espada comenzaba a vibrar en su mano y estuvo a punto de caérsele por su propio temblor pero sintió como Harry envolvía su mano con la suya para reforzar el agarre.

Las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos pero no quiso hacer nada para detenerlas.

La espada brilló por unos segundos y un rayo violeta salió despedido de ella chocando contra el suelo y creando un camino del mismo color frente a sus ojos. Hermione se colgó la espada a la cintura con dificultad y miró el camino con cierta indecisión. Harry le apretó la mano.

Respiraron profundamente antes de seguir la dirección que se les marcaba en la informe superficie del suelo, e incluso Harry se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás. Corrieron con ganas ignorando todo a su alrededor. El pelinegro rozó la rama de un árbol y una cortada poco profunda se abrió en su mejilla pero ignoró el escozor de la herida y siguió avanzando jalando a Hermione de una mano y sosteniendo la varita con la otra.

El agotamiento físico que la isla les ofrecía pronto empezó a hacer mella en ellos. Las respiraciones se entrecortaron rápidamente y sus cuerpos empezaron a sentirse pesados y agarrotados.

La luz de sus varitas ya no era realmente necesaria. La luz violeta que brillaba en el suelo era suficiente para iluminar el camino. No supieron realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el camino parecía no tener final y sus músculos no iban a aguantar tanto.

Hermione agradeció a toda la magia existente cuando la luz violeta llegó hasta el límite de lo que parecía ser una puerta de madera podrida y se extinguió. La puerta era horrible, escalofriante y estaba enterrada por grandes y gruesas raíces de una infinidad de árboles muertos que la protegían.

Estaba semi-abierta, pues estaba partida a la mitad y con las dos mitades caídas a los lados. Había una especie de construcción a su alrededor, bordeando un pequeño espacio oscurecido. Había dos gárgolas con forma de arpías a los costados de la entrada y, algo que le puso los pelos de punta a Hermione, fueron dos muñecos de trapo que permanecían colgados de un árbol. Tenían dos ojos negros, demasiado profundos para ser simples pedazos de plástico, que parecían mirarlos con intensidad.

Tragaron saliva y se acercaron despacio.

- Espero que lo qué sea que partió la puerta se haya ido ya. – Susurró el pelinegro mientras movía la madera podrida hacía un lado. La puerta hizo un chirrido molesto que se expandió como eco en la profundidad de esa construcción de piedra. No parecía especialmente grande, pero los daños en las paredes y demás, producto de los años de descuido, hacían de ese lugar algo terriblemente lúgubre.

Entraron con sigilo sosteniendo las varitas con fuerza. Olía a humedad y notaron como el suelo estaba lleno de algún líquido que llegaba a mojarles los pies completamente. Siguieron arrastrándose sin importarles que sus pantalones se mojaran con cada paso mientras decidían mantener sólo una varita encendida.

Harry los guió a través de ese espacio pequeño y sofocante. Algunas gotas de agua caían del techo ahogando su estruendo contra la humedad del suelo. Trataron de no pensar en lo que había sumergido bajo el agua que pisaban, en lo que seguramente había en las paredes o en el mismo techo. Sólo se movieron concentrados al frente que era donde la varita alumbraba.

Caminaron unos pasos más y entonces, Harry lo vio.

Ahí posado sobre un pedestal de concreto, cubierto de telarañas y polvo, estaba un grueso libro color café oscuro y sellado con un pedazo de cuero negro que lo rodeaba.

Era hasta cierto punto hipnótico, simple como cualquier otro libro pero algo tenía que evitaba poder quitarle la vista de encima. Harry sintió la tentación de acercarse y tocarlo para comprobar que era real. Sus ojos no se movieron de ese libro que los ayudaría a terminar con la dictadura que Voldemort quería imponer contra la comunidad mágica. Se fue acercando lentamente sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se esfumaba, levantó la varita para ver nítidamente y subió los dos escalones que lo separaban del _Libro del Destino_.

Hermione permaneció alerta escondida detrás del cuerpo de Draco. El chico parecía igual de hipnotizado que el pelinegro por la vista de ese libro que poseía un aura de poder sorprendente.

La chica giraba constantemente su cabeza hacia atrás esperando sentir algún movimiento. Hasta cierto punto pensaba que Adam pronto los iba a alcanzar y haber encontrado el libro no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Aunque no miraba nada dentro de esa construcción de concreto sofocante y con olor a viejo, algo en su cabeza le advertía que debían estar alerta en todo momento. Sus piernas empezaban a dolerle con lo helado del líquido que las cubría por lo que empezó a titiritar cuando una ráfaga de aire la alcanzó.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y entonces, lo miró.

Dos brillantes ojos de color rojo. Inyectados de desesperación. Estaban en una esquina observándolos, _asechándolos._ Un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de manera tétrica y retrocedió dos pasos chocando contra la espalda de Draco.

- Maldición... – Susurró con las extremidades entumidas y el corazón agitado. - ¡Corran! – Apenas pudo gritarles a los dos chicos y rápidamente levantó la varita en dirección a la criatura. - _¡Confringo! _– Un rayo rojo salió disparado directamente contra la esquina donde se suponía estaba la criatura de ojos rojos. Hubo una gran explosión y la pared de concreto se desintegró produciendo un enorme agujero en la pared.

Alguien la jaló del brazo y se dejo arrastrar a la salida, cegada y aturdida por el ataque. Salieron corriendo al momento de sentir como la construcción de concreto se reducía a ruinas en segundos. Los tres encendieron las varitas rápidamente y se alejaron hasta chocar con el árbol que anteriormente había tenido dos muñecos de trapo colgados pero que ahora ambos habían caído por la fuerza de la destrucción.

Harry mantenía el libro fuertemente agarrado, Hermione vio con horror como éste comenzaba a brillar cegándolos, a ella y a Draco, y su mejor amigo lanzó un alarido de dolor cuando al parecer el propio libro había expulsado un repelente contra su mano. Harry se sostuvo contra el árbol mientras cerraba los ojos con la expresión contenida. Sin embargo, el libro dejó de brillar a los pocos segundos y Harry lo mantuvo apretado contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos y el sudor de la frente demostraban cuanto había dolido el ataque protector, pero él se veía completamente seguro de no soltarlo.

- ¿Harry, estás bi-

Un pedazo de concreto se movió repentinamente y el susto cortó su preocupación. El líquido que antes habían pisado salió despedido hacía los costados salpicándolos en el trayecto. Una enorme serpiente con cabeza gigantesca se arrastró atemorizada, los ojos le brillaron, rojos, cuando los miró abriendo su boca al máximo y enseñando dos largos y filosos colmillos que escurrían un líquido pegajoso que Hermione pudo asegurar era veneno. Uno mortífero.

A diferencia de lo que alguna vez habían visto, esta serpiente tenía dos piernas que la ayudaron a levantarse y pronto tuvieron a una gigantesca criatura frente a sus ojos. No tenía brazos pero al parecer no los necesitaba para mantener el balance de su cuerpo.

Se pegaron contra el árbol a sus espaldas y los tres levantaron las varitas con decisión.

- _¡Petrificus Totallus! _

- _¡Desmaius! _

- _¡Flipendo! _

Los tres rayos de diversos colores iluminaron brevemente la zona e impactaron contra la criatura de inmediato. Para el asombro de los tres, la enorme serpiente se desequilibró retrocediendo unos pasos, pero nada más ocurrió. Los miró de nuevo con esos ojos malignos cuando se hubo recuperado y abrió de nuevo la boca expulsando el líquido viscoso contra ellos.

- _¡__Cave Inimicum__! ­_– Exclamó Hermione con agilidad y una barrera los cubrió del veneno rociado que se esparció por sus costados quemándolo todo a su paso y desprendiendo humo negro. - _¡Expulso! – _Profirió seguidamente y lanzó un pedazo de concreto contra la serpiente. La cabeza se le ladeó por el impacto pero se recompuso rápidamente y furiosa arremetió contra ellos. Dejó caer sus enormes colmillos hacía su posición, y los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo de lanzarse a los costados evitando que la serpiente se estrellara contra ellos. El árbol que había estado a sus espaldas quedó reducido a escombros y la criatura se aturdió por unos segundos.

Hermione sintió como la levantaban rápidamente y vio a Draco frente a ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Harry había caído del lado contrario a su posición y Hermione apenas pudo verlo. Escuchó una estocada de espada golpear contra el aire y luego, un chillido, largo y desgarrador que ensordeció sus oídos.

Harry había cortado el cuello de la aturdida serpiente. La sangre brotó a chorros y Harry cayó de espaldas con agitación sin soltar el libro que parecía adherido a su piel. Hermione conjuró un _lumos _rápidamente y lo vio sucio y agotado.

- ¿Está muerta? – Preguntó con horror al ver el cadáver desangrado de la enorme criatura.

Estaba a punto de acercarse al pelinegro cuando el cuerpo de la serpiente comenzó a convulsionarse de manera furiosa.

- Maldición, está viva. – Exclamó Draco mientras levantaba su espada al ver que los hechizos apenas funcionaban contra ella. Hermione tembló cuando vio que del cuello de la enorme serpiente empezaba a sobresalir más carne. Dos cabezas salieron de repente de la carne que aún estaba empapada de sangre y ambas soltaron alaridos escalofriantes. Harry se incorporó rápidamente y apuntó con su varita de nuevo mientras mantenía la espada fuertemente sostenida con el brazo que apretaba el libro a su pecho.

- ¡Por Merlín, es una Hydra! – Exclamó la castaña totalmente aterrorizada. Jaló a Draco de la camiseta negra que portaba y retrocedieron dos breves pasos. – Tenemos que irnos... ¡Harry! – El pelinegro asintió y realizó un movimiento con su varita.

- _¡Immobilus__!_ – Exclamó y la criatura se inmovilizó antes de poder incorporarse. Hermione estaba segura de que el hechizo no dudaría mucho tiempo, y cuando vio el rostro del pelinegro supo que él tampoco lo pensaba. – ¡Corran!

Draco y Hermione no esperaron más palabra y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a la de la serpiente. Harry los alcanzó rápidamente y jaló a la castaña cuando ésta estuvo a punto de caer. Con la nula visibilidad que tenían, sus piernas se atoraban constantemente en la superficie informe que pisaban.

Los tres encendieron sus varitas con el único propósito de escapar de la mitológica serpiente que multiplica sus cabezas conforme éstas se fueran cortando. No sabían ni siquiera si iban en dirección correcta pero eso no les importaba mucho. Harry no había soltado el libro en todo el trayecto y el chico cada vez sentía más ardor en su mano. El agotamiento y cansancio ya estaban demasiado latentes en sus cuerpos. Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo más aguantarían tanta debilidad, pero supo que no iba a ser demasiado.

Las piernas las sentía entumidas y heladas, los brazos los sentía adoloridos y pesados a sus costados. Y sabía que ni Harry ni Draco estaban mejor.

Un alarido de la bestia resonó por el ambiente y supieron que el hechizo había cesado.

- Sigan corriendo y no se detengan. – Dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y tironeaba de ella con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, los chicos distinguieron a la distancia los límites del bosque. La luz empezaba a cegar sus ojos que tanto tiempo habían pasado en las penumbras y cuando cruzaron los últimos árboles, se detuvieron y se quedaron sin respiración cuando sus ojos recorrieron a su alrededor.

- Maldición. – Profirió Draco con la respiración sumamente agitada. Apretó la varita con fuerza y susurró un _nox _ para apagar la luz que ya no les servía de nada.

Al parecer habían salido del mismo lado por el que habían entrado aquella primera vez. El mismo panorama hipnótico y surrealista se les presentaba con elegancia y esplendor. La luna y el sol ubicados a los costados de la Isla del fin del mundo. Las olas que transfiguraban y que parecían furiosas estrellándose contra la playa. La magnificencia y lo tétrico del castillo donde reposaba el cuerpo de Arturo. Todo el panorama de Avalón volvió a sorprenderlos.

La única diferencia es que ahora estaban a más de veinte metros del nivel del mar, parados sobre una especie de barraco que ascendía en la espesura del bosque. Era imposible bajar por ahí y si regresaban, seguro se toparían con la Hydra que los había atacado. O peor, con las bestias sanguinarias que habían atacado a Adam. Por un momento no supieron que hacer y Harry se revolvió el cabello con frustración.

- ¿Están bien los dos? – Preguntó la castaña mirándolos fijamente. Ambos estaban sucios y mojados. Draco tenía varios rasguños en la cara pero todo lo demás parecía en su lugar. Harry, por otra parte, tenía un corte poco profundo en su mejilla, su cara y brazos estaban cubiertos de rasguños y la ropa estaba un poco magullada. Y lo que más horrorizó a Hermione, fue la mano que sostenía el libro. Estaba quemada, cubierta de _algo _negro y sangraba a borbotones. Pero Harry no parecía querer soltar el libro. – Harry, tú mano...

- Estoy bien. – Tajó el pelinegro. La mano le dolía y ardía a partes iguales, el escozor era bastante insoportable y sabía que estaba sangrando. Pero no le importaba, aunque el libro pareciera adherido a su piel, no lo iba a soltar por nada. – Búsquemos una manera de bajar de aquí.

- ¿Crees que es prudente andar por los límites de la playa, Potter? – Preguntó el rubio con un tono insoportablemente irónico. – Recuerda lo que dijo Hellsing, cara-rajada.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea, hurón? – Casi escupió el pelinegro.

- Chicos, no creo que sea el mom-

Un chillido ensordecedor la interrumpió de repente. Vieron asomar la cabeza de la Hydra por la espesura del bosque y se quedaron paralizados por unos momentos.

Reaccionaron cuando una de sus escamosas piernas salió fuera del Bosque, los dos chicos se posicionaron frente a Hermione tratando de protegerla con sus cuerpos. Ambos levantaron las varitas y apuntaron. La castaña retrocedió un paso.

_- _Aún lado los dos... _¡Fiendfyre__! _– Exclamó el rubio con voz aguda. Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una onda de calor lo golpeó y la potencia del hechizo lo hizo caer de espaldas.

El fuego invadió los alrededores y dio de lleno en el pecho de la Hydra. Dragones, quimeras y serpientes fueron invocadas en las llamas del hechizo y atacaron con fuerza a la otra criatura. Los árboles empezaron a arder en flamas y el fuego se extendió hacia el cielo en forma de remolino con una potencia ensordecedora. Draco sintió las llamas golpearlo y él mismo salió disparado contra un árbol, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza pero entreabrió los ojos para ver como el fuego consumía lentamente a la Hydra. La criatura dejó salir quejidos y chillidos que lastimaron sus oídos. Sintió un temblor bajo su cuerpo cuando ésta empezó a azotar sus piernas escamosas contra la superficie y se mareó levemente.

Entreabrió los ojos y se incorporó sintiendo el líquido viscoso que era la sangre descender por su nuca. Vio como Potter se incorporaba rápidamente y antes de mirar hacia el lugar donde debería estar la castaña, ambos se vieron a los ojos y el mismo brillo horrorizado resplandeció por ellos.

Alcanzaron a ver como Hermione retrocedía hasta el final del barranco, vieron como la criatura se tropezaba hasta perder el equilibrio y como caía retorciéndose por el dolor causado por las flamas del fuego que casi nada podía apagar. El suelo se sacudió bruscamente y el temblor furioso casi los arrojó al suelo de nuevo. Entonces... Hermione cayó por el barranco.

Ambos vieron su caída en una especie de cámara lenta. Salió disparada hacía atrás por la fuerza del temblor y su cuerpo sucumbió a la profunda gravedad. Ahogó un grito y la varita se le escapó de las manos cayendo más lento que ella.

Harry salió corriendo en su dirección sabiendo que saltaría si era necesario, pero de repente una fuerza expansiva lo golpeó y lo empujó contra un árbol a su espalda, se aporreó la cabeza sintiendo la sangre descender por su nuca rápidamente. Al parecer a Malfoy le había sucedido algo similar, pues lo vio tendido en el suelo con la varita a un lado de su cuerpo y con el aspecto semiinconsciente. Y cuando giró su cabeza para tratar de reconocer qué lo había golpeado, la visión de unas alas gigantescas y blancas desapareciendo por el barraco fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver.

Después todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y se sumió en una semiinconsciencia que lo transfirió a la oscuridad.

Una sumamente dolorosa. Emocional y física.

**OoOoO**

Hermione sintió como el vértigo se apoderaba de ella de manera inmediata. La varita se le había resbalado de las manos cuando había sido empujada por el temblor producto de la Hydra. Había visto las expresiones horrorizadas de Harry y Draco y después ya no había visto nada.

Vio el cielo, oscuro y lleno de los senderos de colores que ya empezaban a marearla. Pensó que esta era una forma muy extraña de morir. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y apretó las manos contra su pecho.

De repente, cuando empezaba a pensar que la caída se estaba haciendo lenta y agónica, unos brazos la rodearon. Las manos la apretaron contra un cuerpo caliente y mojado. Abrió los ojos y vio completamente _rojo._

No supo si sentir sorpresa o alivio cuando se dio cuenta que su guardián estaba ahí, vivo y salvándole la vida. Sus alas hermosas y blancas los envolvieron a ambos, protegiéndolos mientras seguían cayendo de cabeza. Adam la apretó más contra él y las manos de Hermione quedaron encerradas entre sus cuerpos, se sintió sofocada pero extrañamente protegida. La cabeza empezaba a llenársele de sangre rápidamente y se preguntó por qué seguían cayendo.

Después, la única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe seco, su grito, y dolor.

Estuvo segura que se había torcido algo. Ambos habían chocado contra el suelo de manera brusca y frenética. El cuerpo de Adam había amortiguado el daño que posiblemente se hubiera causado por la caída, algo había crujido bajo ella y el castaño la había abrazado más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Había escuchado un casi insonoro jadeo salir de su boca y entonces se había asustado.

Se incorporó para verle la cara, presionó la palma de sus manos contra su pecho y se horrorizó al encontrarlo cubierto de sangre. Las manos que aún la rodeaban dejaron de tener fuerza sobre su cintura y poco a poco resbalaron hasta quedar tendidas a los lados del cuerpo de su guardián. _Justo sobre sus alas totalmente extendidas y lastimadas._

- ¿Estás b-bien? – Preguntó el ángel. Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato como le costaba mantener el sonido de su voz. El castaño cerró los ojos por unos minutos y luego los abrió enseguida. _Plateados. _

Se movió para dejar de aplastarlo, e ignorando el dolor de su tobillo, se hincó a su lado evitando aplastar sus alas y le levantó la cabeza con delicadeza.

- Gracias a ti estoy viva. – Le susurró acariciándole el cabello cubierto de sangre. Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla y volteó a ver a su alrededor buscando su varita para curarlo pero no encontró rastros de ella por ninguna parte.

- Lo sé. – Susurró él. Los símbolos de su cuello y brazos productos de la transformación, empezaron a desaparecer lentamente. Las alas blancas se movieron un poco y explotaron convirtiéndose en plumas suspendidas con un movimiento totalmente alucinante, volaron a sus lados por unos momentos y después cayeron al suelo desapareciendo y siguiendo el camino del viento como si fueran arena brillante. Hermione regresó su mirada a la de él totalmente acostumbrada a la magia que lo envolvía y la expresión dolorida de su cara casi le rompe el corazón.

- ¿Estás muy mal? – Preguntó segura de que no quería escuchar malas noticias.

Adam levantó un brazo y recargó su palma contra la mano que estaba acariciando su rostro.

- N-no me voy a morir. – Ironizó él con dificultad. - E-esas malditas criaturas c-casi impiden q-que me transforme.

- Eres un idiota temerario. – Lloriqueó ella mientras sonreía. La chica vio la marca de la mordida sobre su hombro y se mordió los labios para no dejarse consumir por el pánico.

Adam tenía los brazos, las manos, el rostro y la mayor parte del pecho cubiertas de sangre. Hermione se obligó a pensar que la mayoría no era suya.

- Gracias. – Susurró sin poder contener el llanto. Adam sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos con un suspiró.

- No hay de qué. – Murmuró. La chica sintió como se relajaba bajo las caricias que le estaba proporcionando y se detuvo de repente, temerosa de que se desmayara ahí mismo.

Adam abrió los ojos de nuevo y se quedó observando un punto fijo tras su espalda. Hermione siguió su mirada que se había quedado repentinamente seria con un sentimiento cargado de alerta y cuando giró su cabeza hacia arriba...

Los dos pares de ojos que los miraban la dejaron completamente horrorizada.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chics? Espero que espectacularmente bien, yo sí muchas gracias por preguntar. XD. _

_He regresado después de casi un mes de haberme perdido. Pero como se darán cuenta, este capítulo ha sido extenso (si mis cálculos no me fallan es el más largo que he escrito) y está cubierto de aventura. Al fin encontraron el libro pero como batallaron para hacerlo. _

_Quisiera saber que opinan de mi primer y patético intento de terror. No fue mucho, pero me la pasé dos días leyendo, escuchando y viendo cosas sobrenaturales y repletas de terror. Ahora mismo quiero ver una película de esas cursis para que se me quiten los escalofríos. Veré de nuevo Crepúsculo, seguro me enervo (Sí, estoy un poco disconforme si se nota) y se me quita el terror rápidamente. _

_Para las personas que no han entendido a las criaturas que describí, me he basado en una especie de combinación entre las momias y los zombis. Pero algo un poco más sádico. En fin, espero que lo hayan captado._

_Adam es un temerario como ha dicho Hermione, y la debilidad le afectó más de lo que él hubiera esperado. Ahora el final se queda con cuestionamientos que seguro los carcomen con ansias... al parecer al castaño no le importó mucho mostrar su identidad si con eso conseguía salvar a su protegida. Ahora ha quedado magullado y moribundo por lo mismo._

_Ginny se puso rabiosa porque la dejaron en la tienda cuidando se hermano, pero si hay alguien aquí a quien esa pelirroja le agrada por lo menos un poco, les diré que pronto llegará el momento de la acción de los hermanos Weasley. Por ahora tenían que quedarse en el campamento. El nuevo trío amoroso apenas se está formando y sólo un spoiler que puedo darles, es que no estoy dispuesta a romperle el corazón a Draco Malfoy. Saquen sus conclusiones con respecto a eso. Hermione ya se empezó a volver loca con la actitud infantil que tiene esos dos chicos y pronto veremos que eso es sólo el inicio. _

_Si tienen preguntas, por favor, mándenme un correo o déjenme un comentario para poder contestarles. Este capítulo me ha costado bastante y dejando de lado que la inspiración me abandonó por un tiempo, no se sí fui muy clara expresando las situaciones._

_Por último tengo que informar que a partir de este capítulo empezaré a dejar recomendaciones musicales. Será música de animes – La música de este capítulo es del anime Elfen Lied y realmente no lo recomiendo porque me apretó las tripas de una manera horrorosa, es demasiado sádico -, también habrá de video juegos (Final Fantasy tenía que ser, hermosas melodías) y de artistas que seguro se les harán conocidos. La mayoría no tendrá letra, así que recomiendo que cada vez que se termine repitan la melodía hasta que terminen de leer el capítulo. Eso me inspira bastante. Así que enterados, serán de animes, de Final Fantasy y de artistas famosos. _

_El próximo capítulo llevará como título: La Doncella Divina... y no diré nada más. _

_Bueno no me queda más que desearles unas felices fiestas, aunque trataré de publicar antes de qué el año termine. Si desean leer un Dramione romántico para la época, pásense por mi nuevo one-shoot navideño, Esperanza de Navidad._

_Bueno saben que los adoro y les deseo lo mejor. Un beso y muchos saludos..._

_Su amiga:_

_DarkGranger. _


	24. XXIV La Doncella Divina

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: _"__Terra's theme vocal" __– Final Fantasy VI_

**24.- La doncella divina**

**_La divinidad está en ti, no en conceptos o en libros._**

Hermione perdió de vista a sus amigos y se volvió a su guardián con una expresión atemorizada. Supuso que Harry y Draco estaban buscando la manera de bajar, y entendió que ella y su guardián no tenían mucho tiempo para inventar una mentira lo suficientemente convincente.

- Me pregunto cuánto habrán visto. – Susurró el castaño sin realmente darle importancia a la situación, estaba mucho más atento en sentir el maldito dolor atravesar su cuerpo. Después, Hermione lo sintió revolverse bajo sus manos. Parecía que Adam estaba dispuesto a levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó escandalizada al comprobar sus sospechas. – Estás malherido, necesito mi varita... – Murmuró.

- No. Estoy bien, tenemos que irnos. – Profirió el ángel con rudeza. Sin embargo, Hermione lo vio apretar los dientes cuando logró incorporar su cabeza unos milímetros.

- No, no estás bien. No seas testarudo, Adam. Quédate ahí. – Ordenó mientras se levantaba. Sintió como su tobillo crujía dolorosamente y cayó de rodillas de inmediato. Maldijo entre dientes y cuando estaba dispuesta a saltar con un pie si era necesario, miró una mano pálida frente a su rostro. Levantó sus ojos para reconocer al propietario y se sorprendió al ver la cara afilada y llena de sangre de Draco frente a ella. Mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, encontrándose a sí misma con la mente en blanco y el corazón latiéndole furiosamente contra el pecho como para inventar una buena excusa sobre lo que _posiblemente _habían visto.

Aceptó la mano con desgana y vio a Harry - cubierto de rasguños y sangre - tratando de ayudar al castaño que, porfiadamente, se negaba a aceptar la asistencia.

Adam retiró la mano que Harry le tendía y se incorporó con esfuerzo quedando sostenido dolorosamente por sus piernas cansadas y magulladas.

_Pero era un ángel y él no era tan débil._

Se llevó una mano manchada de sangre hacía su abdomen - donde estaba seguro que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas - y presionó para aguantar el dolor que sentía pero que su rostro difícilmente demostraba.

- Tenemos que irnos... – Susurró y no pudo evitar soltar sangre por la boca. Harry lo miraba entre indeciso y asustado. Adam estaba demasiado pálido y había demasiada sangre manchando su ropa blanca. E internamente, el castaño agradecía que no hicieran interrogaciones en esos momentos.

Las preguntas tendrían que ser después. Los misterios que representaba ese ser místico le llenaban la cabeza de Harry con incógnitas que no podía responder. La sabiduría y fortaleza de Adam le ensombrecía los pensamientos a tal punto de dudar de él.

Ahora, el pelinegro tenía una buena razón para preguntar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ciérrale la herida del hombro! – Gruñó la castaña impaciente por la lentitud de su amigo. Harry salió de su letargo y se acercó al castaño con la varita temblando en su mano.

- No hace fal-

- ¡Cierra la boca, Adam Hellsing y estate quieto! – Lo interrumpió Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Y aunque parecía furiosa, Adam sabía que se estaba muriendo de la preocupación. Por él.

Y maldición, se quedó estático para que Potter lo curara. Obedeciendo su petición.

La herida no se cerró completamente y Harry le enroscó un pedazo de su propia camiseta blanca alrededor de su hombro para menguar la hemorragia. Adam lo detuvo cuando quiso cerrar las heridas de su rostro y le espetó que ya estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Cómo bajaron? – Preguntó con demasiada brusquedad.

- Saltamos. – Adam mandó una mirada furiosa ante la burla en las palabras del rubio y éste se amedrentó un poco. – Hay una pendiente al lado derecho que es lo suficientemente estable como para bajar, pero dudo que sirva para subir.

- Sería demasiado lento. – Adam apretó la mandíbula e instintivamente la mano que presionaba sus costillas se tensó con mayor fuerza. – Agárrense de mí.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Hermione desconfiada, pero se acercó a él con la ayuda de Draco y le tomó el hombro.

- Me voy a aparecer.

- No. – Se negó la castaña. – Dudaba que nos pudiéramos aparecer en Avalón, pero si se puede, yo lo hago. Estás herido.

- Voy a necesitar que me... ayudes un poco cuando me teletransporte. – Le dijo con una mueca y la ignoró. Hermione se alegró un momento al ver que ya no hablaba entrecortado, luego le frunció el ceño. – Es peligroso aparecerse... Además, es mi barrera, sólo por eso puedo aparecerme ahí.

- Claro, habla el idiota temerario. – Refunfuñó la castaña y lo soltó. – Si es peligroso yo no acepto la propuesta, debe haber otra manera.

- Hermione... – Murmuró el castaño ángel entre dientes.

- Hermione, no es que me guste la idea de que Adam se vuelva a arriesgar pero... creo que tenemos problemas. – Murmuró Harry mientras retrocedía y levantaba la varita con la mano que no sostenía el libro.

Los demás voltearon a ver qué era lo que Harry estaba mirando y Hermione supo que ya no se podía aterrorizar más de lo que estaba. Unas criaturas se arrastraban por la tierra, tenían la piel negra y reluciente, no tenían ojos en sus cabezas deformes, pero sí dos brazos y piernas que sólo utilizaban para arrastrarse con dificultad. Iban saliendo una a una por las profundidades del océano verde mientras abrían y cerraban un agujero inundado de dientes amarillos que tenían como boca. Parecían arañas por la forma en la mantenían el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas, pero Hermione estuvo segura que en ese momento prefería a_ Aragog_ que a esas extrañas criaturas marinas.

- Olieron nuestra sangre, ¡Agárrense de mí, maldita sea! – Profirió Adam con una especie de alarido. Hermione ya no tuvo tiempo de negarse, pues algo la jaló e impidió cualquier tipo de queja.

La aparición de nuevo le pareció nueva y diferente. El viento que se envolvió a ellos como un remolino y la sensación de que todo se movía, mezclando los movimientos acelerados con los colores diferidos a su alrededor la mareó por unos segundos.

Las criaturas desaparecieron por completo y al momento siguiente estaban dentro de la barrera que Adam había convocado alrededor del campamento. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse del mareo cuando sintió a su guardián tensarse detrás de ella. Los chicos se separaron de su cuerpo, aterrorizados por no saber qué hacer.

El ángel empezó a temblar de manera frenética, apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, cuando se abrieron, estaban dorados.

Con las dos manos empezó a estrujar su pecho ensangrentado. Una vena de su frente perlada comenzó a sobresalir por el esfuerzo y pronto, Kalyo cayó de rodillas temblando.

Hermione se acercó a él de inmediato (Aunque más bien cayó pues su tobillo no le permitió hacer mucho) y las traidoras lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se arrodilló a su lado preocupada y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Sintió el temblor transferirse a su propio cuerpo pero trató de ignorarlo y tranquilizarse a sí misma.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Adam! ¿Te duele? – Preguntó asustada. El castaño empezó a expulsar sangre por la nariz, aunque ya su rostro estaba bastante manchado de ella, y los ojos le brillaron con mayor intensidad mientras las manos se cernían a su piel pareciendo que Adam quería enterrarse los dedos. Hermione supuso que era por el esfuerzo. Estaba a punto de gritarle a sus amigos por algún tipo de auxilio, cuando todo terminó.

Adam quedó arrodillado con los ojos cerrados y las manos clavadas a su ropa. Su respiración era agitada y el flequillo húmedo de su cabello castaño le caía por la frente ensombreciendo su rostro.

- M-maldición. – Murmuró con bastante esfuerzo.

- ¿Adam? ¿Estás bien? – La miró a los ojos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus orbes habían regresado a su color entre el azul y el plateado. Lo abrazó llorando mientras seguía susurrándole si estaba bien. Adam permaneció agitado pero poco a poco sus músculos fueron perdiendo tensión y sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus costados.

- E-estoy bien, n-niña. La m-magia... la m-magia de A-Avalón se cobró mi i-imprudencia. – Susurró despacio y pausado mientras le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos de puro instinto. Hermione escondió sus hipidos en su hombro y no le importó mancharse de sangre el rostro.

Harry y Draco los miraban incómodos desde su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Ambos sabían que ya estaban a salvo pero Adam tenía que ser curado de inmediato. Harry pensó lo mismo de sí, pero todos sabían perfectamente que Hermione era la única que conocía la variedad de hechizos curativos.

- Hermione... – Susurró al fin. La mano le dolía, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro sí la seguía sintiendo y algo en el pecho le incomodaba al verlos tan compenetrados. – Creo que necesitamos llevar a Adam a descansar... Y todos debemos hacerlo.

La chica se separó de su guardián asintiendo y limpiándose las lágrimas. Draco estuvo a su lado de inmediato y la ayudó a incorporase recargando su peso contra su cuerpo.

Harry fue con el castaño de inmediato y con la mano libre le tomó el brazo para ayudarlo. Adam no pudo negarse está vez a la ayuda. Sabía que no podría caminar y por mucho que su orgullo se viera pisoteado, sabía que el niño tendría que prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta el campamento.

Mientras caminaban sus ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad que reinaba a sus alrededores, no tan lúgubre como en los interiores del bosque, pero si más intensa que a las orillas del océano.

Ron y Ginny se mantenían conversando sentados a los alrededores de la fogata que exponía sus flamas con elegancia. En cuanto los hermanos pelirrojos repararon en su presencia, ambos se levantaron de inmediato y fueron en su dirección dejando caer dos tazas de algún líquido humeante que estaban bebiendo. Hermione notó que Ron estaba cojeando.

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?! ¿Lo consiguieron? – Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja medio histérica. - ¡Madre Santa! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó asustada al reparar en sus aspectos magullados y cansados. Por no contar el aspecto ensangrentado y moribundo que lucía el castaño.

Ron se adelantó de inmediato y ayudó a llevar al castaño hacia dentro de la casa. Lo depositaron en su cama mientras él no dejaba de soltar pequeños y casi inaudibles jadeos de dolor.

Ginny y Draco situaron a la castaña en uno de los sillones y el rubio le quitó los tenis y un calcetín para ver el daño que se había hecho en el tobillo. Lo tenía inflamado y ya estaba poniéndosele morado pero al parecer sólo era un leve esguince. El hueso estaba completo y eso era lo que importaba.

- ¿Sabes algún hechizo para curar las torceduras, Malfoy? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras cerraba las heridas de su amiga con su varita. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por su nuca ensangrentada. – Hermione es la única que puede curarte eso... – Susurró al ver sus heridas.

- Creo que Adam necesita atención antes que ninguno. Préstame tu varita, Draco, yo sé como quitarme la hinchazón. – Dijo Hermione y el rubio le dio lo que pedía. Realizó un complicado movimiento con la varita y aunque ninguno de los dos oyó lo que la castaña había susurrado, se dieron cuenta de que había funcionado al ver como su tobillo regresaba a su forma normal. Hermione se levantó de inmediato y aunque le dolía el tobillo y estaba segura de que cojeaba, se encaminó a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos y su guardián.

- Por cierto, Granger, tu varita. La encontré tirada. – Le dijo el rubio frenándola. Extrajo la varita de su pantalón y se la extendió. Hermione le dijo un leve _gracias _mientras le regresaba la suya y se dirigió al lado de su guardián rápidamente.

Cruzó la puerta y vio como Harry y Ron estaban tratando de cerrar las heridas de sus brazos y cara y al parecer tenían un poco de dificultades. Se acercó hacía a ellos y quitó a Ron delicadamente de su camino. Le tomó la temperatura al castaño y después le acarició el cabello con una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Eres muy fuerte. Aunque perdiste mucha sangre y seguro tienes rotas varias costillas... sigues lúcido y capaz de mostrar esa maldita sonrisa arrogante. – Le dijo con cariño. Se giró a sus amigos con una sonrisa cansada y vio que Harry aún tenía el libro apretado contra su mano. – Adam va a estar bien. Ron ¿Me puedes traer agua caliente y un paño?

El pelirrojo asintió sin atreverse a hacer preguntas todavía y al salir de la habitación vio a su hermana y a Malfoy viendo con detenimiento todo lo que sucedía.

- Suelta el libro, Potter. – Dijo Adam de repente mientras miraba al pelinegro y aceptaba de buena manera las caricias que Hermione le estaba proporcionando. Nunca había sentido tanto cansancio en su vida y por primera vez se sentía somnoliento y entumecido. – No puedes leerlo y si lo conservas se te irá adhiriendo más y más a la piel.

Harry asintió y rodeó la cama para acercarse a la castaña.

- ¿Podrías hacer algo, Hermione? – Susurró el chico mientras se pasaba la mano buena por el rostro en signo de cansancio.

- Te va a doler, Harry, el libro está demasiado pegado. – Murmuró un poco apenada. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto restándole importancia. - Ginny, tráeme por favor el botiquín que está en mi mochila... ¿Estás listo, Harry? – Él asintió. - Uno, dos... ¡Tres!

Harry palideció en cuanto el libro fue arrancado de su mano. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza tras haber dejado escapar un jadeo ahogado y sujetó el hombro de la chica con fuerza para no desmayarse. Hermione dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y sintió una extraña sensación ascender por su brazo pero lo ignoró.

- Dame la mano, Harry... – Murmuró la castaña con delicadeza y cerró la herida que se veía demasiado mal. Sacó una venda del botiquín que la pelirroja acababa de entregarle y rodeó con ella la mano adolorida de su amigo. - ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupada al ver el color pálido del chico.

- No... Maldición. – Hermione lo sostuvo para que no cayera y lo sentó en una silla de la habitación. Le acarició la frente con cariño y limpió un poco su rostro.

- Tranquilo... Déjame que cure a Adam y enseguida les limpio las heridas a ti y a Draco. – El rubio asintió cansado y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con insistencia. Hermione no estuvo muy segura de que Harry la hubiera escuchado. - ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer para los tres, Ginny? – Ella asintió y salió de la habitación con la mirada preocupada.

Ron trajo las utilerías que Hermione había pedido después de unos segundos y ella se acercó de nuevo a su guardián para curarlo.

Desabrochó cada botón de ébano labrado por el ojal para abrir la camiseta del castaño y comprobar en qué estado estaban sus costillas. Se peleó con el último botón al sentir el nerviosismo atravesarla. Ron tenía clavada la mirada en su espalda y pronto sintió la cara arderle. En ese momento agradeció que Harry estuviera mareado y que Draco estuviera medio dormido en el suelo. Palpó con delicadeza el abdomen caliente de su guardián y recorrió parte de su costado y su espalda con la palma de la mano.

- Estás helada... – Murmuró el castaño mientras se contenía de lanzar una maldición. Seguramente del dolor, pensó la chica.

- Tienes tres costillas rotas... – Respondió mientras seguía palpando la zona lastimada.

- Que bien. ¿Puedes curarlas? – Preguntó con desagrado. – Lo haría yo mismo... pero creo que estoy un poco débil. – Aceptó con el orgullo por los suelos. Hermione se rió y le dio una poción para que se la tomara. Hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y Adam dejó de sentir el dolor atravesar por su abdomen.

- Por supuesto, tonto. – Le limpió la frente y el pecho con el paño húmedo mientras trazaba con delicadeza algunas cicatrices que tenía. Lo miró adormilado y más tranquilo después de beber la poción para dormir y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

- Cuando... Maldición, Hermione ¿Qué me diste?... – Murmuró con la voz somnolienta y evidentemente le costaba mantener el hilo de lo que decía. – Cuando... cures a tus... a tus amigos... tenemos que... tenemos que abrir el libro... – Se tapó la cara con una mano y se apretó el puente de la nariz. - ¿Qué... qué rayos... qué...?

No terminó la frase, pues en ese momento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sumiéndose en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Hermione le acarició una vez más la frente y se acercó a su amigo pelinegro para ayudarlo a llegar hasta la cocina. Le hizo una seña a Ron, quien aún la miraba de forma extraña, y le dijo que ayudara a Draco a caminar. Cargó la mochila que contenía las pociones y las vendas y tomó fuertemente a Harry por el brazo.

Salió de la habitación con el pelirrojo y el rubio pisándole los talones y sentó a Harry (no sin cierta dificultad porque aún le molestaba el tobillo) en una de las sillas de la cocina. Se acercó a Ginny para ver que preparaba y de reojo vio como el pelirrojo depositaba a Draco en una silla al lado de Harry. El rubio parecía demasiado cansado como para replicar por la ayuda de Ron, pero eso sólo la hacía sentirse más tranquila. Definitivamente no quería pelear contra el orgullo de ninguno. Ya había tenido suficiente con el de su guardián.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó a su amiga mientras la miraba preparar unos sándwiches. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, mejor concéntrate en curar a Draco y a Harry... se ven bastante mal... ¿Cómo estás tú? – Preguntó la menor de los Weasley mirándola.

- Estoy bien, sólo cansada. – Dijo restándole importancia y se acercó de nuevo hacia sus amigos. Ron estaba cerrando algunas heridas con su varita pero no podía hacer nada con sus cabezas golpeadas. – Déjame, Ron, yo lo hago. Mejor tráeme más agua. – El pelirrojo asintió y se perdió de vista cruzando la puerta del baño.

- Eh, Granger. La cabeza me está matando. – Murmuró Draco tomándola de la muñeca.

- Lo sé, Draco, lo siento. No puedo más que cerrar el golpe y darles una poción para que se desinflame la herida y quizás para que se vaya el dolor momentáneamente. Lo que necesitan ambos es dormir. – Le retiró el cabello platino de la herida que tenía en la nuca y le cerró la piel abierta. Luego le acarició con delicadeza el cabello. Procedió a cerrarle las cortadas que tenía por el rostro y los brazos y le limpió con delicadeza una quemadura del brazo, se la cubrió con una venda y le pasó una poción para que se la tomara.

Ron llegó en ese momento y la chica no pudo dejar de notar que estaba cojeando. Aceptó el recipiente con agua caliente y le limpió el rostro al rubio. Ron fue con Harry y empezó a limpiar la herida de su nuca.

- ¿Por qué cojeas, Ron? – Preguntó. Terminó con Draco y pasó a suplantar a Ron en su tarea de curar a Harry. Limpió sus brazos y tuvo que vendar completamente la mano que había estado sosteniendo el libro.

- Se sintió tan impotente cuando se fueron que me pidió que entrenáramos... – Le respondió Ginny llegando con tres platos y poniéndolos frente a ellos. Draco tomó uno de inmediato diciendo un leve _gracias _y lo mordió con ansias. – Y por supuesto, se lastimó.

- Eso es muy irresponsable, Ron, pudiste empeorar la herida... recuerda qu-

- Lo sé, lo sé. No era mi intención, simplemente no quería sentirme como un inútil. – Respondió con desagrado.

Hermione asintió entendiendo como se sentía. Si ella se hubiera quedado, definitivamente se hubiera sentido tan mal como su pelirrojo amigo. Le terminó de limpiar las heridas a su mejor amigo y le acercó el plato con el sándwich. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor cuando quiso tomarlo con la mano herida y Hermione tuvo que acercarlo hasta su boca para que comiera al ver la torpeza de sus manos. El chico hizo una mueca infantil sintiéndose un niño inútil pero aceptó la comida igual de ansioso que el rubio. Hermione siguió haciendo el mismo procedimiento mientras Harry comía y miró a sus pelirrojos amigos.

- Supongo que quieren saber lo que pasó ¿Cierto? – Los pelirrojos asintieron con la cabeza, evidentemente deseosos de saber que los había dejado tan malheridos.

Hermione procedió a contarles toda la odisea que casi les había costado la vida mientras Harry y Draco se terminaban su comida. Les pasó las pociones para dormir sin dejar de relatar su aventura a los pelirrojos y los rostros de ambos hermanos estaban de igual parte aterrorizados y sorprendidos.

Después de relatar todo y omitir su caída, – y no le paso desapercibida la mirada que Draco y Harry le mandaron – se sintió cansada y adolorida. Lo único que le apetecía era dormir unas largas horas y reponer las fuerzas para presenciar lo que seguía.

_El Libro del Destino. Ahora lo tenían. _

- Me voy a dormir. – Anunció Draco mientras se levantaba. – Cuando quieras darnos respuestas, Granger, me levantas.

- ¿Respuestas? – Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Hermione suspiró.

- Olvídalo, Ron. Yo también me voy a dormir. Cuando Harry termine... lo llevas a la habitación. – Le dijo al pelirrojo entregándole la mitad del sándwich que el pelinegro aún no se había comido. Ginny iba a preguntar algo pero Ron le hizo una seña con la mano sabiendo que era más prudente dejar que los problemas se resolvieran solos.

- Está bien, Hermione, descansa. – Susurró pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo. Cruzó la puerta de su habitación y se perdió de vista. Ron miró a su hermana y ésta se encogió de hombros. Cuando miró a su amigo, él yacía profundamente dormido en el respaldo, seguramente incómodo, de la silla.

Suspiró. Lo importante es que estaban vivos.

**OoOoO **

Cuando despertó seis horas después, se sintió no sólo revitalizada sino tranquila y aliviada. Se desperezó notando que su amiga no estaba en la habitación y se preguntó dónde estarían todos. No escuchó ruidos en la cocina ni en las sala, así que supuso que debían estar afuera.

Se levantó notando un leve y casi imperceptible malestar en el tobillo lastimado, pero decidió ignorarlo no queriéndole dar mucha importancia.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Harry y Draco y notó que ninguno de ellos estaba en su cama. Extrañada decidió ir directamente a revisar el estado de su guardián y no sólo se sonrojó al verlo sino que se arrepintió de no haber llamado antes de entrar.

Adam estaba vistiéndose con una lentitud tortuosa. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo y aunque estaba cubierto de cicatrices... era, perfecto.

- Reúne a tus amigos, castaña. Tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo sin inmutarse de su incómoda situación y no la miró.

Hermione salió un poco de su vergüenza y lo miró de reojo. Por lo menos se veía bastante recuperado. No faltaban cuestionamientos acerca de su estado.

- ¿Piensas... decirles la verdad? – Preguntó un poco alarmada.

- Parte de ella. Sí. – Respondió con simpleza y comenzó a abrochar su camiseta... extraña y hermosa. – Nada que te involucre a ti, Hermione. – Agregó para tranquilizarla. Ella suspiró.

- Me involucres o no... Sé que voy a salir bastante mal parada frente a mis amigos. – Respondió con una mueca.

- No hay nada que hacerle, siempre estoy yo para cerrarles la boca... – Hermione iba a replicar algo pero él no se lo permitió. - Ahora, sal. Voy en unos minutos.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies bastante desconfiada de la decisión de su guardián.

Encontró a sus amigos sentados en torno a la fogata mientras conversaban y comían algo que no pudo ver. Se acercó a ellos abrazándose a sí misma y sintiendo la oscuridad más helada y sombría de lo que recordaba.

Ron se levantó al verla y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para conducirla hasta una silla frente al fuego. Le puso la cobija que él había tenido minutos atrás y le palmeó la espalda con cariño, después la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que te caíste de un barranco, Hermione? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – Preguntó su amigo cuando regresó a sentarse en su lugar. Ginny también la miraba atentamente. La castaña fulminó a Harry y a Draco con los ojos pero ellos la ignoraron.

- No tiene importancia... – Murmuró con los labios apretados.

- ¡¿Qué no tiene importancia?! ¡Hermione, pudiste haber muerto! – Se escandalizó la pelirroja. – ¡Pero no te pasó nada! Y no es que me alegre, pero eso es demasiado extraño...

- Escuche- Ella misma frenó su frase al ver a su guardián saliendo de la carpa. La miró y Hermione se sorprendió al ver sus ojos brillantes. _Dorados._

Sus amigos giraron la cabeza para mirar quien la había distraído y Hermione apenas percibió sus expresiones sorprendidas.

En ese instante sólo tenía ojos para mirar a Adam. A pesar de haberlo visto ya muchas veces con sus ropas extrañas y hermosas, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

Estaba casi completamente de blanco. Un abrigo largo y de un blanco brillante. Tenía unas cadenas plateadas que cruzaban su pecho. El símbolo de la cabeza del lobo que ya una vez le había parecido conocida, ahora estaba impresa en sus guantes blancos y en el lado izquierdo de las solapas de su abrigo. La cadena plateada con el mismo símbolo le rodeaba el cuello con magnificencia divina. La argolla de su oreja resplandecía con la misma elegancia.

Su espada, poderosa y elegante, colgaba de su cintura con esplendor. Su rostro pálido que ahora poseía los símbolos dorados que su condición de ángel le otorgaba. Traía unos pantalones medio holgados de donde colgaban varias cadenas plateadas, que apenas sobresalían del color blanco de su vestimenta. Su cabello finamente peinado, cayendo en puntas por su rostro, su flequillo ensombreciendo su rostro y escondiendo un poco su ojo derecho.

Lo diferente, lo que le daba la imagen de una especie de rey. Esa capa... colosal y magnificente que caía por su espalda con una soberanía increíble. Adam dio un paso despacio, con calma, su expresión no demostraba sentimiento, pero sus ojos aunque brillantes, le demostraron a Hermione la seriedad que el ángel poseía en ese momento.

La capa blanca y hermosa - donde se grababan símbolos extraños que Hermione pudo reconocer como letra angelical - se movió al compás de sus pasos, meciéndose a su costado con la poca corriente de aire que se esparcía por su alrededor.

Harry dio un paso hacia el frente y la castaña quiso detenerlo, pero Adam levantó una mano y la posó en su pecho de modo elegante. Inclinó su cuerpo con soberanía hacia el frente con el mudo saludo elegante y los miró repasando sus expresiones con sus ojos dorados y luminosos.

- Mi nombre es Kalyo Hellsing. Y soy un ángel. – Pronunció despacio y tranquilo. La voz armoniosa y aterciopelada que utilizó, jamás le había parecido a Hermione tan hipnótica.

- Oh por santo Merlín... – Susurró alguien pero la castaña no fue muy consciente de quién había sido.

Pasaron unos largos segundos de silencio. Los presentes estaban procesando las palabras con sorpresa. Las expresiones confundidas y perplejas le decían todo a la castaña.

Harry se tapó la cara con una mano con expresión de estrés y miró a Adam de manera intensa.

- Un á-ángel... – Susurró entre dientes y dejó caer su mano a su costado. - ¡Un ángel!

- Cuida tu tono, niño. He venido a proteger tu mundo y a perseguir a los demonios que se inmiscuyeron en una guerra que no les pertenecía. Gritarme no es muy amable de tu parte. – Dijo pero sonrió con arrogancia.

- Entonces... las a-alas, eran reales. – Susurró revolviéndose el cabello con expresión perdida.

- Por supuesto, niño. Mis alas _son _reales. – Recalcó un poco harto.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – Espetó Draco igual de enervado que el pelinegro.

- Malfoy, tranquilízate. – Susurró la pelirroja respirando con profundidad.

- ¡Cállate, enana de fuego! – Soltó con brusquedad sin darse cuenta de que estaba pagando su enojo con alguien que no tenía la culpa.

- ¡Malfoy! – Advirtió el pelirrojo mirándolo con irritación.

- Por mí no les hubiera dicho nada, humanos. No se merecen el privilegio de saberlo. – Murmuró el ángel con altivez y los miró con expresión fría. - Pero me está costando trabajo luchar escondiendo mi naturaleza. Ahora lo saben... entienden porque soy diferente, porque soy más sabio, porque soy poderoso. Y ahora, cada cosa que haga dejará de ser cuestionada.

- Hermione... ¿Tú... tú, tú lo sabías? – Preguntó el pelinegro con decepción. Adam endureció la expresión.

- Yo... Harry... Sí, sí lo sabía. – Susurró ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Hermione, cómo pudi-

- Oh no, Potter. A ti no te va a importar lo que yo haya ordenado, porque sí, yo ordené que no dijera nada. Eso sigue siendo algo entre ella y yo. – Espetó el castaño con una frialdad que les causó escalofríos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya no quiero más mentiras... _Adam. – _Pronunció despacio y contenido.

- Tendrás que aguantarte, niño. Te estoy ayudando y estoy dispuesto a salvar tu trasero si el momento lo requiere. Eso debe serte suficiente. – Dijo sin moverse. Hermione le rogó algo con los ojos pero en ese momento él tuvo suficiente fuerza para ignorarla. – Los demonios son mi guerra, Potter. No tienes nada que ver con esa _otra _verdad.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione con los demonios? – Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido y de manera perspicaz.

- En estos momentos puedo borrarles la memoria con un parpadeo, humanos. No quiero más preguntas, ni a ella ni a mí. – Susurró despacio y con frialdad.

- Harry, él tiene razón. Dejémoslo, nos ha dicho parte de la verdad, y por más sorprendente que se escuche... le da sentido a todo. – Razonó el pelirrojo y le puso una mano en el hombro. Harry asintió despacio y Draco Malfoy carburó las mismas palabras como agua fría sobre su espalda.

- Está bien. Lo comprendo. – Se forzó a decir el pelinegro y lo miró intensamente. – Gracias por decirnos esto.

- No lo hice por ti. – Recordó el ángel con una mueca de asco. – Ahora, necesitan seguir entrenando. Aún son débiles y torpes. Malfoy, procede. Pelirroja, aprende algo de ellos. Hermione, ven conmigo... Por cierto, nunca se atrevan a llamarme Kalyo. Jamás. – Terminó con frialdad. Una nueva ola de escalofríos los recorrió por completo.

Nadie pudo replicar nada, su voz era poderosa, fría e hipnótica y tenía algo que los hacía obedecer de inmediato.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio y cuando volteó a ver a sus amigos, se alegró al comprobar que lo único que había en sus expresiones era incertidumbre... sin furia ni decepción hacia ella.

Suspiró de alivio.

Se detuvieron cuando hubieron pasado unos cuantos árboles del bosque oscuro y silencioso. Adam le daba la espalda y Hermione reparó entonces que sostenía algo entre las manos.

- ¿Crees... crees que haya sido buena idea decirles la verdad? – Preguntó despacio y mirando la blanca capa que caía por su espalda.

- Es lo más conveniente. Odio que me cuestionen, me molesta... y protegerte será más fácil si saben lo que soy. – Respiró profundo y se giró para verla a los ojos. Entonces, Hermione vio lo que tenía en las manos.

_Un pequeño libro. _

- Cuando todo esto comenzó... pensé que tenías una razón más importante para que las personas no se enteraran de lo que eras. – Susurró y dio un paso hacia él. Él la miró profundamente.

- Pero te has dado cuenta al fin que yo no deseaba que unos humanos insignificantes supieran que un ángel convivía con ellos. Que sigo pensando que son algo tan imperfecto que fueron creados para sufrir. Sí, es cierto. Un ángel tiene tanta excelencia que no concibo que un humano se atreva a dirigirle la palabra. – Murmuró frío y orgulloso. Hermione lo observó con una mueca de dolor.

- Yo soy humana.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces creo que tenemos... no, creo que tienes un problema, Adam. – Apretó los dientes y lo miró de manera mordaz.

- No. Eres una humana especial que se ha ganado algo más que mi respeto. – Susurró suave y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó para verla directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. – Deja de cuestionar mis filosofías, Hermione. Ahora mismo tenemos cosas que discutir.

Ella suspiró cansada pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Se sintió mejor y muy dentro de sí, sabía que esas _filosofías _suyas habían cambiado mucho dentro de estos tiempos.

- ¿Qué es ese libro? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema. Adam pasó el libro de una mano a otra y después de unos segundos se lo tendió.

- El diario de mi padre. – Susurró mientras Hermione tomaba el libro de cuero café con algo de indecisión. – _Zeles_ tenía cierto interés en la raza humana. Todo este tiempo he ido descubriendo cosas sobre tu mundo que ni los mismos humanos conocen. Avalón es un gran ejemplo. La ubicación de la espada, el libro.

Hermione obvió el hecho de que su guardián había dicho el nombre de su padre con asco y abrió el pequeño diario para tratar de leerlo, pero una parte de ella no se sorprendió al ver que estaba escrito con una simbología angelical.

- Cuando _Zeles_ descubrió el secreto de la profecía de los cielos, investigó más a fondo su significado. – Ambos miraron el libro por unos segundos y luego Adam suspiró. – Destruyó cualquier pista existente sobre lo que encerraba el significado de la profecía, pero se aseguró de dejar todo escrito en el diario que sólo su propia sangre puede entender...

- ¿O sea que tú eres el único que lo entiende...? – Preguntó bastante sorprendida. No por el hecho en sí, más bien por el poder que poseían los ángeles y el cual cada día iba descubriendo más a fondo.

- Así es. Sí alguien más lo ve... verá símbolos irreconocibles y hermosos. – Se detuvo de nuevo y sonrió. – Una vez te di mi palabra con respecto a decirte sí llegaba a descubrir algo más sobre la profecía. Y hace unos días he descifrado algo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó con ansias.

- Sé cómo puedes transmitir tu poder. – Dijo y la miró intensamente. Se silenció por unos segundos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia al reparar que el ángel no volvía a hablar.

- Escucha, castaña. Potter recibirá tu ayuda a su debido tiempo... y no sirve de nada que te diga _cómo_ se transmitirá. – Le dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás bien, Adam? ¡Claro que sirve! Podríamos adelantar el final de esta guerra, el final de este dolor. Cualquier cosa que tenga que arriesgar para lograrlo... estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – Dijo ella con seguridad. Adam apretó la mandíbula al comprobar su total entrega y fidelidad.

- No puedes forzarlo. Debes dejarlo pasar de forma natural... así es como su poder funcionará.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué va a pasar?! – Preguntó fastidiada y confundida. Cuando miró a su guardián no supo cómo interpretar su mirada. _Terror... Enfado... Desacuerdo. _– ¿Es tan malo?

- Tu poder es fundamental para que Potter tenga la fuerza para acabar con Voldemort. Sabes que las profecías no rigen totalmente tu destino pero definitivamente influyen en él. Potter tiene la misión de acabar con Voldemort por la profecía que está sobre su destino. Pero si él lo deseara, podría abandonar la causa y marcharse desapareciendo del mapa. Pero Potter es noble, valiente... y estúpido. Y jamás dejaría vivo a Voldemort, luchará con él aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

- No va a morir... – Susurró la castaña despacio.

- No sabemos quién va a vivir. Pero eso no importa en estos momentos. – Le dijo con una mueca. – La profecía que entrelazó nuestros destinos tiene una causa mucho mayor. Si Aquila, el padre de Perseus, nunca hubiera decidido hace ya mucho tiempo invadir la tierra para tener su reinado de agonía y oscuridad..._ La Profecía de los Cielos_ jamás hubiera sido escrita. Incluso tú o yo podríamos evitar estos destinos... pero el problema de las profecías es que siempre ponen a prueba tus propias emociones. – Se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa cansada. - Tú tendrás que darle a Potter un poder para defender la tierra de la oscuridad que la asecha. Yo vengo a enseñarles como defenderse y a protegerte de los demonios.

- ¿Quieres... quieres decir que Harry tiene que encargarse de matar a los demonios también? – Preguntó horrorizada.

- No. No es el deber de Potter el matarlos. Su deber es debilitarlos. Y aunque mi ejército pueda derrotar al de Perseus, Voldemort tiene otras criaturas que le guardan lealtad. – Explicó despacio y sin sentimiento. – _El libro del Destino_ tiene docenas de hechizos poderosos... pero la mayoría mortales para un mago común y corriente. Hay uno en especial, el que decidirá todo y aunque requiere de mucho poder... Potter tiene que hacerlo.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Sabía que Harry estaba en peligro, sí, ella también lo estaba. Pero el porcentaje que tenía Harry de sobrevivir cada vez se hacía menor. Una poderosa oleada de tristeza y algo parecido a la desesperación comenzó a llenarla de manera avasallante.

Adam le levantó el mentón con delicadeza y le sonrió de una manera que esperaba la tranquilizara, pero no dijo nada, no podía decir nada.

- No quiero que muera... – Le dijo la castaña y cerró los puños en su pecho, aferrándose a él como una niña pequeña. Él la rodeó con los brazos, convencido de que muy pronto no podría dejar de hacerlo.

- Potter necesita una Doncella Divina... – Le susurró al oído esperando que no preguntara sobre su significado. Porque estaba seguro que a ella no le haría mucha gracia. _Igual que a él. _

- ¿Te refieres a mí? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí. Una Doncella que le de amor... y te necesita fuerte, Hermione. Porque si te derrumbas frente a él que ya tiene síntomas de él mismo hacerlo... entonces esto no servirá de nada. Porque no puedo hacer nada más que pedirte que seas fuerte y dejes que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ella asintió comprendiendo pero seguía sintiendo el nudo en la garganta. Adam se separó de ella y junto las manos frente a sus ojos. Un brillo blanco empezó a surgir entre ellas y, como una vez le había visto ya pero con su espada, de entre ellas apareció el Libro que habían conseguido.

- Es hora de aclarar unas cosas... ¿Vamos? – Preguntó ofreciéndole un brazos con galantería y ella sonrió.

- Vamos.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry Potter siempre había tenido problemas con aquellos que le ocultaban la verdad. Toda su vida la había pasado entre falsedades y ahora que su raciocino estaba mucho más desarrollado, podía afirmar que odiaba las mentiras.

Desde niño había sufrido las consecuencias de una familia mentirosa. Le habían ocultado la verdad sobre su naturaleza y le habían ocultado la verdad sobre sus padres. Incluso le habían ocultado el verdadero significado de su cicatriz.

Después había llegado a un colegio sintiéndose tímido y preocupado de encajar en ese ambiente desconocido. Todo había pasado bien hasta que se había topado con ese ser que lo había dejado marcado de por vida.

Y las mentiras habían comenzado de nuevo. Cada año, apareciendo una nueva sorpresa. Sobre Sirius, sobre sus padres.

Hasta que en cuarto año ese ser temido había regresado y en su quinto año se enteró con más decepción de que incluso la persona que más respetaba, Dumbledore, también le había mentido. Ocultándole la verdad, sobre la Orden... sobre su destino. Sobre esa profecía de la que no podía huir y que decía que sólo uno podía vivir mientras el otro estuviera muerto.

_Voldemort o él. _

Y había tratado de comprender. Había tratado de comprender a su director. Pero incluso en ese momento podía asegurarse que le ocultaban cosas. _Todos._ Y no quería parecer paranoico o dramático, pero lo sabía.

Hermione se lo había demostrado. Adam también. Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró cansado. No estaba muy seguro de cómo su cuerpo podía soportar tanta decepción. De todo, de todos.

Quería estrechar a Hermione entre sus brazos. Saber que ella estaba con él, escuchar su comprensión y sus palabras de aliento que le susurraban que todo estaba bien... que todo saldría bien. Pero no podía. Ya no podía pedirle más porque sabía que eso la lastimaba.

Suspiró cansado de ese destino y dejó caer la espada que sostenía mientras se sentaba en el frío suelo. No le importaron los escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda, o las punzadas de dolor y cansancio que sintió en cada una de sus extremidades. Dejó caer la cabeza mientras el cabello le ensombrecía el rostro y se dio cuenta de que su rostro reflejaba su tristeza cuando sintió como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le susurró despacio. Harry no había tenido que levantar los ojos para saber quién era. - ¿Harry?

- Estoy cansado, Ginny... – Murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Ginny se mordió los labios, aunque Harry no la miró.

- Todos lo estamos, Harry.

- Lo sé... pero yo tengo pesos extras que no me gustaría tener. Me siento... solo.

- No estás solo, Harry, estamos aquí contigo...

- Lo sé, Ginny, maldición, estoy totalmente consciente de ello. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar de sentirme vacio. Como... como si aún me faltara mucho para estar lleno.

- Aunque no lo creas... te entiendo. – Harry asintió despacio. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que sus amigos sufrían como él en esta guerra. Los Weasley preocupados unos por otros, sin consuelo de saber cuántos de ellos iban a sobrevivir.

Y aunque él tuviera el destino más difícil, sabía que sus amigos se hacían a la idea de cómo se sentía.

- Y lamento tener que levantarte, pero A-Adam quiere hablar con nosotros. – Dijo la pelirroja y le acarició el cabello sintiendo algo suave ascender por su pecho. Algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Sabiendo que su alma estaba en reparación. Su alma y su corazón.

Harry profirió una maldición entre dientes y se levantó con lentitud. Giró la espada que había tomado del suelo y la miró durante unos largos segundos. Ginny se sintió incomoda ante el silencio y no supo si dejar a su amigo solo o esperar a que la siguiera.

Al final decidió hacer lo primero y se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Harry miró su espalda alejarse hacia el campamento y se preguntó por qué había visto en ella algo más que una sincera amistad. Ahora que su cabeza estaba más clara y pensaba más con frialdad, podía asegurar que Ginny era para él como su pequeña hermana. Como Ron, al que consideraba casi un hermano.

Como a los Weasley, a los que consideraba una familia.

Y Hermione... ella era su mejor amiga... su confidente y como alguna vez pensó, tenía las cualidades de una madre, de una hermana. Y la diferencia ahora... era que, de hecho, no lo era. No, ahora era algo más para él.

Y se sintió estúpido de nuevo. Por ciego, por mal amigo.

Guardó la espada en su forro de cuero y se encaminó al campamento, siguiendo los pasos de su pelirroja amiga.

**OoOoO**

Al llegar junto a sus amigos, no se preocupó al darse cuenta de que sólo lo habían estado esperando a él. Se cruzó de brazos y, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ver los ojos de su mejor amiga, se dirigió a Adam con frialdad.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó sin ápice de sentimiento. Hermione lo miró contrariada.

El ángel entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

- Bueno... Es la hora de leer el contenido del libro. – Dijo despacio y extendió el _Libro del Destino_ frente a sus ojos. Todos sintieron algo extraño rodear el ambiente. Algo poderoso y agobiante. Adam abrió el Libro siguiendo un separador que seguro él se había encargado de colocar y se los enseñó con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo de antemano que no iban a entender ni una palabra. – Este libro contiene variedad de hechizos que sólo el mismo Merlín pudo realizar. Hechiceros poderosos, incluso alguien tan grande y poderoso como el vejete director de su escuela, no podrían ni siquiera intentarlos. No es considerada como magia avanzada. Combina el poder de la magia antigua con la magia sagrada.

- ¿Y para qué rayos lo conseguimos si no lo podemos usar? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Adam lo miró ofuscado por la interrupción.

- Cállate, pelirrojo. – Murmuró con frialdad. – El problema de estos hechizos es que no se pueden aprender así nada más. El poder sagrado que envuelve los hechizos, se deriva del agradecimiento que los ángeles le otorgaron a Merlín cuando terminó la guerra. Para hacer estos hechizos, además de tener la fuerza necesaria, tienes que tener el consentimiento de las fuerzas sagradas para realizarlos. Si no las tuvieras... entonces estarías en peligro de muerte. Además, el gran enigma de esto, es que una varita común es incapaz de producir el hechizo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó el rubio mientras alzaba las cejas con interrogación.

- Tu varita se destruiría al instante si pudieras conjurar el hechizo... para eso necesitamos la espada. – Murmuró con calma. – Ahora... sólo hay un hechizo que nos sirve. Y, tú, Potter, serás el encargado de realizarlo. – Dijo y lo señaló.

Los hermanos Weasley soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y Draco profirió una de hastío.

Harry, sin embargo, se mantuvo tranquilo, inexpresivo, viendo intensamente los ojos plateados de Adam. Hermione se preguntaba por qué no la quería mirar a los ojos.

- ¡Pero dices que puede ser mortal! – Exclamó la pequeña pelirroja con preocupación. - ¡Harry puede morir!

- Está bien, Ginny. No estoy en menos peligro si no lo intento. – Tranquilizó el pelinegro sin sentimiento. Hermione trató de encontrar sus ojos preocupada.

- ¡Harr-

- Ron. Está bien. ¿Cuál es el hechizo, Adam? – Preguntó mirándolo. Draco rodó los ojos a su espalda.

- Necesitarás una memoria y concentración de excelencia, niño. – Susurró sintiendo la valentía de ese muchacho como algo significativo para ser un humano insignificante. Aunque probablemente jamás lo diría en voz alta.

- Haré lo que sea. Morir si es necesario. – Respondió con una seguridad implacable. Una masa de reclamaciones estuvo a punto de surgir, pero él mismo levantó la mano con una mirada tan cargada de tristeza, que los hizo callar de inmediato. Hermione dio un paso hacia él.

- Entonces, este es el hechizo:

_Holy - **H**echizo prohibido capaz de eliminar la oscuridad en algún individuo del universo. Rayo explicito de carácter sagrado, cuya energía divina es proyectada por los seres sagrados que han muerto, cubriendo el mundo con su aura pacifica y rehabilitadora. Al realizar el hechizo, los cuatro arcángeles mostraran su divinidad entregándole a la persona - si ellos lo creen apropiado y eternamente seguro - su poder. Formado de intensa fe y lo más importante, amor. _

_ Ataca con un rayo plateado intensamente cegador, requiere de grandes cantidades de energía y es capaz de debilitar intensamente a la persona que lo realiza. Puede llegar a matarlo._ – Leyó con voz profunda y tranquila.

Y escrito con letras deformes y mucho más casuales (que todos pudieron ver a la perfección) – y que sin duda eran notas de Merlín – rezaba la advertencia definitiva.

_ Ten cuidado, podrías morir en el intento. Recuerda, los arcángeles eligen, no la persona. _

- ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlo? – Preguntó el pelinegro con la voz apagada. Adam lo miró de nuevo y asintió.

- Pero primero necesitas la espada. Los movimientos de la mano son lo más fácil de aprender. El sentimiento que pongas y la aceptación que te den los espíritus sagrados es lo más importante. – Pronunció lento y escalofriante. – El poder para soportar el hechizo te lo proporcionará una Doncella Divina. Y sólo lo podrás usar una vez.

- ¿Una Doncella Divina? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con el rostro descompuesto. - ¿Cómo se supone que practicaré el hechizo si no puedo realizarlo?

- Debes practicar el poder de tus sentimientos, niño. Es algo parecido al _Avada Kedabra, _no funciona si no lo sientes realmente.

- ¿Sentir qué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Esperanza. – Dijo despacio.

- Eso es fácil. – Respondió Ron de nuevo.

- No. Es más difícil de lo que crees. Es lo mismo que el odio. Una cosa es el rencor, otra el verdadero odio. Una cosa es tener la posibilidad de que algo suceda, otra cosa es tener la verdadera esperanza para ello. Cuando combates una guerra y ambos ejércitos son igual de poderosos, entonces tienes la posibilidad de ganar. Cuando tu bando supera... sigues teniendo la posibilidad de ganar. Pero todo radica cuando el ejército contrario te supera... es muy difícil que tengas el verdadero sentimiento de esperanza. La mayoría de los corazones siempre tendrán los sentimientos mezclados en esas circunstancias. Sentirán, quizás, un ápice de esperanza, pero la resignación de la derrota y el miedo siempre estarán con ellos.

Nadie habló después de eso. Entendían la verdad y la seriedad de la situación. Harry más que ninguno. Y se preguntó qué tan difícil sería sentir la _verdadera _esperanza.

- ¿Y la Doncella Divina? – Preguntó Draco recordando ese asunto.

- Eso no puedo decirlo. Nada de eso puedes saberlo, Potter. Ella llegará, y entonces te proporcionará el poder para vivir.

- ¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó de nuevo aunque parecía resignado a no recibir respuestas.

- Sí.

- ¿Y no me dirás quién es? – Preguntó de nuevo sólo para probar. El castaño negó. Harry suspiró sabiendo que no obtendría más que eso. – Entonces... el siguiente paso es... la espada.

- Exacto, nos vamos en, exactamente veinticuatro horas. – Respondió. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo. - ¿Estás listo para ir?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. – Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a recorrerlos con la mirada. - Escuchen, este es el otro asunto, yo no puedo tocar la espada. Sólo pueden tocarla humanos. – A los presentes los recorrió otro escalofrío al escuchar de nuevo esa palabra que dividía su condición. - Además de las criaturas que la protegen alrededor del castillo... hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

Merlín estuvo enamorado de una muchacha cuando era joven. Una joven que poseía las virtudes y poderes de un hada. Con belleza, juventud y riqueza a su antojo. Merlín la amó a tal grado de enseñarle todos sus conocimientos, de confiarle muchos de sus secretos.

La leyenda cuenta sobre la joven como la Dama del Lago. Escondida en las profundidades de un lago en un palacio encantado y de cristal edificado especialmente para ella. Y antes de que Merlín desapareciera, el poderoso hechicero le confió la protección de la espada que había pertenecido al Rey Arturo. Ella tenía que guardarla en un lugar ignorado por todos con el fin de transmitirla, más tarde, a aquel que vendría a unificar el mundo.

- Hablas... ¿Está... mujer está cuidando de la espada? – Preguntó Hermione mirándolo.

- Exactamente. Ese castillo lúgubre que está en la Isla del fin del mundo, es efectivamente el palacio de cristal. Cuando te acercas a él, el hechizo que lo protege se disipa y verás a través de la ilusión. Y la dama ha estado esperando al elegido por más de un milenio. – Respondió con frivolidad.

- El problema es que quizá yo no sea el elegido, ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Harry descifrando la preocupación del castaño.

- Exacto. Tienen dos opciones, convencerla de que la usarán para el bien y que regresarán la espada a su lugar... o pelear con ella... y matarla. – Dijo y los miró intensamente. – Como no puedo ni acercarme a la habitación donde está el cuerpo de Arturo, no podré ayudarlos. Estarán solos en eso. Abriré paso y los protegeré en el camino... pero recuperar la espada es su responsabilidad.

Los cinco chicos se miraron entre sí y no hubo inseguridad en sus expresiones cuando le asintieron al ángel.

- Entonces, está claro. Descansen, coman... será una noche eterna... muy larga. – Ironizó burlándose de la oscuridad que diariamente habían vivido. Los miró una vez más y dio media vuelta internándose en el bosque que los rodeaba.

- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba alejarse. Su hermano se encogió de hombros. Hermione sonrió.

- Siempre sabe lo que hace. – Susurró Draco.

- Definitivamente. – Asintió la castaña. El rubio le sonrió.

Harry siguió mirando el _Libro del Destino_ que aún conservaba entre sus manos y que Adam le había dejado. Lo examinó aún sin entender nada de lo escrito en él e hizo una mueca de desconfianza. Se dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa. Hermione lo miró y no tardó en seguirlo.

- Hermione... si no te importa... me gustaría estar solo. – Susurró el pelinegro sin voltear a verla. Era demasiado obvio que era ella.

- No. Necesitamos hablar. – Respondió su amiga contrariada.

Harry supo entonces que no lo iba a dejar. Y cuando volteó a verla, no hizo otra cosa más que sorprenderse cuando su amiga se acercó a él de dos zancadas...

... Y lo besó.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, primero debo desearles un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo, espero que todos ustedes estén bien y que las metas que se han propuesto para este 2009 sólo se cumplan con éxito. _

_Después debo disculparme, pues había prometido actualizar antes de que el año finalizara. Yo, muy consciente de ello, iba a hacerlo. De hecho este capítulo lo terminé como el 27 de Diciembre, pero claro, la muy cabezota de mí dijo que sería un bonito detalle subirlo muy temprano el 31. Claro no contaba con irme de vacaciones... de que mi familia saliera con la sorpresa de que nos íbamos a Las Vegas a festejar el nuevo año. Y claro, tampoco contaba que no iba tener internet ni tiempo. Así que amigos, sorry por los dos días de tardanza, fue sin intención y con verdadera desesperación, lo juro. _

_Pero bueno, espero que este extenso capítulo compense la promesa rota. _

_Como verán, hay más secretos, más misterios. Más verdades. Adam por fin a revelado que es un ángel, que aunque siga ocultando varias cosas... a todos, ahora se pueden saber más cosas sobre la fuente infinita sabiduría. El diario de su padre. _

_Cada vez Harry tiene menos esperanzas de vivir, y hay una razón muy importante para el final. No crean que Hermione es tan impulsiva sin razón. Los chicos ya están mucho más recuperados. Las heridas superficiales aún duelen, pero necesitan de todo el coraje para salir adelante. El próximo capítulo dirá por qué Adam se vio tan debilitado por la Isla, claro que su condición de ángel ayudó en la recuperación de su cuerpo. _

_Sobre la dama del lago, espero que les guste ese pequeño extra que he metido. Sin duda se nota mucho que me encanta la era artúrica y ese aspecto de Merlín no podía faltar. El título de La Doncella Divina se deriva de dos situaciones... Hermione y la enamorada de Merlín. Viviana. _

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo habrá más intento de terror, más aventura y acción... y un poquito de sangre. Bueno, yo creo que se imaginan con mi "poquito de sangre". Y más sorpresas. Más misterios resueltos. Más... de todo._

_Bueno, agradezco a toda la gente que me apoya y que me espera, sin ustedes, la verdad no sería nada. Espero sus opiniones de nuevo. _

_¡Muy feliz año! _

_Con los mejores deseos y un abrazo, su amiga:_

_DarkGranger. _


	25. XXV La Espada Sagrada

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **_"_****_Divinity_****_" - _**_Final Fantasy VII AC_

**25.- La espada sagrada**

**_A warrior takes a sword in hand,_**

**_clasping a gem to his heart._**

**_Engraving vanishing memories, into the sword._**

**_He placed honed skills into the stone._**

**_Spoken from the sword, handed down from the stone._**

**_Now the story can be told..._**

OoOoO

**_Un guerrero toma una espada en su mano,_**

**_Albergando una gema en su corazón,_**

**_Grabando recuerdos desaparecidos en la espada,_**

**_Poniendo habilidades afiladas en la piedra._**

**_Hablando desde la espada, dada debajo de la piedra,_**

**_Ahora la historia puede ser contada._**

Fue un beso inesperado y rápido pero cargado de sentimiento. Harry sintió el gesto como la medicina para curarse de una enfermedad mortal. Agradeció ese acto impulsivo pero sabía que ya no podría repetirse.

Hermione se sintió mareada cuando se separó de Harry, pero puso su mejor expresión en cuanto lo miró a los ojos. Maldijo entre dientes al reparar como había extrañado sus labios.

- Hermione... – Susurró el chico con tristeza. Hermione estuvo segura de que estaba a punto de decirle que no podían y cualquier otro de sus impedimentos, pero ella le interrumpió cualquier monólogo con fiereza.

- Eso es por ser estúpido, Harry Potter. Por tu expresión vencida y por estar tan seguro sobre tu muerte. Es para que regreses al presente. – Dijo con voz temblorosa. – No vas a morir... n-no puedes tener tan poca e-esperanza. – Susurró con voz débil.

Harry no dijo nada pero tampoco la miró. Le incomodaba mucho hablar sobre un tema tan común para él pero tan doloroso para los demás. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía, era cierto que no sabía si iba o no a vivir, pero estaba convencido de que si moría... Voldemort se iría con él.

- No hay poca esperanza, Hermione... se llama realidad. No puedo ser positivo ante una situación que tiene un desenlace bastante obvio. – Dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya. Hermione lo miró como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

- Yo te creía más valiente... – Murmuró ella con frialdad. Harry la miró con las mandíbulas apretadas y con una mueca dolida. Aún sentía los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos y sus palabras sólo lo hacían tragar dificultosamente.

- Si es todo lo que querías decirme... ahora me gustaría estar solo, Hermione. – Murmuró con la voz contenida.

- ¡Honestamente, Harry! – Exclamó la castaña desesperada. - ¡No puede ser que pienses así! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste a Adam?! ¡Necesitas mantener la esperanza!

- Hermione... – Murmuró el chico mentalmente agotado. No quería seguir discutiendo. – Dejemos el tema... ¿Sí?

Hermione lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza de manera disconforme.

- Eres un cobarde, Potter. – Siseó una voz a la espalda de la chica. Hermione se tensó de manera inmediata. – No puedo creer que no te atrevas a enfrentar la vida. ¿Tienes miedo a vivir, Potter? ¿Es eso o tú insoportable manía de ser el héroe trágico?

- No lo sé, Malfoy, quizás cada uno de ustedes se hace su propia idea de lo que siento... No serviría de nada si se los digo, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el pelinegro con amargura pero miró a la castaña con tristeza. – Y si no es mucho pedir... quiero estar solo.

- ¡Clar-

- ¡Draco, basta! – Exigió Hermione con aprensión. – Déjalo en paz.

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa y le asintió despacio.

- Lo que digas, preciosa. – Le susurró cerca del oído de manera seductora, pero en está ocasión, Hermione estaba lo bastante molesta como para atontarse por su cercanía. El rubio pasó caminando cerca de Harry con una sonrisa burlona, pero el pelinegro no mudó su expresión seria en ningún momento.

- Déjame solo, Hermione, te lo ruego de verdad. – Volvió a pedir el pelinegro con la expresión cansada.

- Si no permites que me acerque a ti con intenciones románticas... entonces tendrás que enfrentarte a mis intenciones amistosas, Harry, porque sigo siendo tu mejor amiga y por más idiota que te comportes... me sigo preocupando por ti. – Dijo ella un poco sonrojada pero segura de sí misma. Lo miró a los ojos ignorando su mueca sorprendida y se acercó a él pasando sus brazos por su espalda. Recargó la cabeza en su pecho y lo estrechó fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas que estuvieron asechándola desde que había hablado con su guardián.

- ¿Intenciones románticas? – Preguntó el pelinegro abrazándola y suspirando profundamente mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el cabello castaño de su amiga.

- Cállate. – Ordenó la chica y sintió alivio al reparar que Harry no podía ver su sonrojo.

Ambos guardaron silencio cerrando los ojos e ignorando los ojos plateados que los miraban con una seriedad intrigante. Adam se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa prepotente, cruzó la puerta para retirarse a las profundidades del bosque e idear el plan de salida.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Regresó de su estado de duermevela cuando alguien la sacudió del brazo. Sus ojos avellana se abrieron lentamente para ver la cara pálida de Draco muy cerca de su rostro. Se atontó por un momento pero al ver su sonrisa jodidamente arrogante frunció el ceño desperezando sus cinco sentidos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Ya es hora de irnos? – Preguntó Hermione repentinamente preocupada de haberse quedado dormida. El rubio negó con la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro para comprobar la hora del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la habitación.

- Faltan dos horas según la exactitud de Hellsing. – Respondió el chico en un susurro. Hermione alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – Preguntó enderezándose. Miró hacia su amiga y notó que continuaba dormida. Draco le hizo una seña para que salieran y ella asintió siguiéndolo en silencio.

Llegaron hasta la cocina y Hermione la notó silenciosa y vacía.

- Quería hablar contigo antes de irnos. – Respondió el rubio a la anterior pregunta, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Dijo con desgana. Aún estaba molesta con él y no iba a perdonarlo por una sonrisa culpable y arrepentida.

- ¿Perdonas a Potter pero conmigo sigues enfadada? – Cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa. Adoraba verla con esa mueca de enfado.

- Mi situación con Harry es distinta. Sigo enfadada con ambos por cómo me trataron el otro día... pero preocuparme por ustedes es diferente. – Respondió ella con hastío.

- Está bien, Granger, vengo a disculparme de todas maneras, sé que me porte como un estúpido y entiendo tu indignación... – Susurró acercándose a ella. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos.

- No te acerques tanto... – Susurró ella con voz temblorosa. El rubio soltó una risita entre dientes.

- Y bueno, viendo que me has perdonado... quiero saber tu repuesta a mi pregunta... ¿Tengo una oportunidad? – Preguntó él ignorando su anterior comentario y acorralándola contra un librero a su espalda.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Hermione de vuelta con la voz temblorosa. Aunque, claro, ya sabía la respuesta. Draco colocó las manos a un lado de su cabeza impidiéndole cualquier intento de movimiento y miró el techo pensando. La castaña se tensó.

- Para salir contigo, Granger, por supuesto. – Susurró con una sonrisa que casi logró derretirla. Casi porque estaba lo suficientemente atontada. Maldición.

- Y-yo... – Se trabó torpemente cuando sintió el aliento del rubio golpear muy cerca de su rostro. – Si no te alejas de mi no voy a poder responderte nada... – Gruñó sonrojada.

Draco se rió de nuevo pero se separó de ella unos centímetros. Hermione lo miró ofuscada y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para impedirle un nuevo acercamiento.

- Draco... y-yo, yo no te veo como tú quisieras... eres... mi amigo y t-te quiero... p-pero... no lo sé, Draco, estoy confundida. – Respondió con una mueca. El chico bajó las manos y dejó que descansaran en su cintura. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que distaba mucho de ser de terror.

- A ver, Granger, veamos una cosa... ¿Te atraigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más seductora. De esas, y le costaba demasiado aceptarlo, que le encantaban. Hermione se mordió los labios.

- No- Bueno, es decir, sí, sí me atraes... pero tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Harry... y no quiero engañarte diciéndote que acepto sin sentirlo. – Murmuró tratando de respirar regularmente.

- Mmm-Mmja. – Asintió él. – Sé lo que significa Potter para ti, Granger. Pero el problema es que tu amigo es medio retrasado y no se acercará a ti hasta que la guerra termine. – Dijo de una manera condenadamente convincente. Hermione se sintió vacía. – Y ni siquiera sabes cómo va a terminar todo esto. Lo que te pido es una oportunidad de enseñarte que puede haber algo entre nosotros... no te estoy pidiendo un amor eterno, Granger, porque ni siquiera puedo darte eso. Pero déjame demostrarte que te puedes enamorar de mí, que puedes ser feliz conmigo... – Susurró eso último. La castaña tragó saliva. – Me gustas, yo te gusto... ¿Qué problema hay?

- ¿Y-y si n-no funciona... y te l-lastimo? – Murmuró ella despacio.

- Soy fuerte. – Dijo pero parecía demasiado convencido de que nada de lo que ella decía iba a pasar. – Además simplemente te estoy planteando la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos mejor el uno al otro. Y si no funciona... seguiremos tan amigos como antes...

- Tan amigos como antes... – Repitió ella tontamente. El rubio se acercó a su rostro mirándola fijamente.

- Es como vivir el momento... – Susurró el rubio de nuevo acariciando sus labios con su aliento.

- No lo sé. – Dijo ella resuelta y giró la cara para evitar que Draco estampara sus labios contra los suyos. Lo sintió sonreír contra su mejilla y un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió. Cerró los ojos un momento y el rostro y los ojos de Harry se le representaron en la mente haciéndola sentir culpable como si estuviera cometiendo una especie de traición. Claro que eso no tenía mucho sentido.

- Está bien, Granger. Dejaré que lo pienses. No te voy a presionar, preciosa, pero no me hagas esperar mucho. – Le besó la mejilla intensamente y pasados unos segundos se separó de ella.

- Draco no cre-

- No, Granger, piénsalo. – Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió tranquilamente. – Nos veremos en un rato…

Dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Hermione no pudo detenerlo y se quedó ahí, sorprendida y demasiado pensativa para su gusto.

_Vivir el momento. _

Y se preguntó, no sin cierto dolor, porque Harry no podía hacer eso.

Suspiró viendo como su guardián se acercaba desde una esquina hacia ella y sintió como le acariciaba el cabello. Él levantó una ceja y ella sonrió con dulzura.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta la torre? – Preguntó el pelirrojo ajustándose la espada a la cintura. Adam los miró, formando una hilera frente a sus ojos. Esperando sus órdenes para dar el siguiente paso.

Habían atravesado el bosque con mayor facilidad que en un principio. La causa era él, por supuesto. Las criaturas temían de los nuevos visitantes y prudentemente, ignorando sus instintos salvajes, se apartaban de su camino, asechándolos a la distancia pero sin el valor para enfrentarlos. Adam les había asegurado que estuvo a punto de quemar el bosque entero, pero se había sabido recular a tiempo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la pose segura y vencedora que tenía el ángel, ninguno había dejado de sentir miedo al atravesar el paraje oscuro, sintiendo escalofríos al reparar en cada brillante ojo que los observaba. El terror los había acompañado en cada paso pero Adam había estado tranquilo.

Ahora, estaban en la playa de nuevo, admirando las olas que seguían transfigurando a unicornios que se estrellaban contra la orilla. Habían dejado el campamento intacto, llevándose con ellos agua, sus varitas y las espadas. Eso era suficiente, había asegurado el ángel.

El océano se veía hermoso, la tenue luz reflejada por el sol y la luna le daban ese toque mágico que no dejaba de sorprenderlos. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que el castillo lucía más reluciente, pronto se dio cuenta que el sol y la luna parecían estar más cerca de la estructura enorme que los separaba el uno del otro. Se preguntó el por qué pero no comentó nada al ver que su guardián los miraba con seriedad.

- Caminando, pelirrojo, por supuesto. – Respondió el ángel a la anterior pregunta. Hermione no fue la única que frunció el ceño.

- A lo que se refiere Ron, es a cómo vamos a llegar hasta el castillo, Adam. – Señaló la castaña mientras se acomodaba la blusa negra que había decidido vestir.

- Y yo lo he entendido, Hermione. Y he respondido. Vamos a llegar caminando. – Respondió ajustándose los guantes blancos que portaba. Hermione gruñó.

- Adam... no podemos caminar sobre el agua... si tú puedes hacerlo, te informo que nosotros no. – Aclaró la chica con desesperación. Hermione lo encaró y el castaño le levantó una ceja –manía demasiado humana que no iba a aceptar- sonriéndole.

- Claro, lo sé. Conozco su imperfección. – Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharlo pero no lo interrumpió. – La Isla tiene unas escaleras para ascender al castillo... y éstas se encuentran debajo del mar. Hoy aprenderán lo que es la magia verdadera, niños. – Sonrió con arrogancia. Hermione seguía sin entenderlo.

- ¿Pero cómo va-

- Cierra la boca, castaña. Observa y aprende. – Dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca para callarla y mirándola intensamente. Después, sus orbes plateadas se dirigieron a la palma de su mano y la observaron durante unos segundos con atención. Los chicos lo imitaron, paralizándose cuando vieron que de sus dedos una luz blanca comenzó a brotar como hebras de humo que se esparcieron a su alrededor. Pronto, la luz los rodeó, formando una fina esfera a su alrededor como protegiéndolos.

Hermione extendió su mano y tocó la extraña barrera que los rodeaba. Sintió como si hubiera tocado hielo pero la sensación más bien le recordó a tocar nitrógeno líquido. La esfera tenía la composición del agua y brillaba como si una gota de ella los rodeara.

Adam levantó la mano y con ella, la esfera se elevó del suelo llevándoselos a ellos con el movimiento. Los ojos de los chicos se desorbitaron y Harry perdió el equilibrio del susto. Sintió la sensación de caer sobre un charco de agua pero sorprendentemente sus ropas no estaban mojadas. Levantó una mano tratando de examinar lo que tocaba y fue como si recogiera humo que se deshizo al instante en el aire.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el chico aceptando la ayuda del pelirrojo y se levantó.

- Magia, niño. MI magia. – Respondió el ángel sin dejar de mirar al frente. Su mano seguía con la palma alzada e hizo un movimiento hacia el frente con ella. De inmediato la esfera se movió y ellos lo hicieron con ella. – Bueno, flotaremos bajo el agua más bien, les ahorraré el esfuerzo de caminar... pero no se acostumbren. – Advirtió con seriedad.

Movió la mano de nuevo y, poco a poco, bajaron hasta sumergirse en el océano. Hermione se aferró al hombro de su guardián con los labios apretados.

- Tranquila, la barrera nos protegerá. – Aseguró él en un susurro. – La esfera que nos rodea resguarda el oxigeno. – Dijo en voz más alta intuyendo la preocupación de los demás. – Admiren el paisaje, niños, pero estén alerta.

Vieron no sin cierta sorpresa como sus cuerpos se sumergían en las profundidades del océano verde que transfiguraba sus olas en estampidas de unicornios. Sus cuerpos fueron succionados hasta casi tocar la superficie terrestre que se expandía bajo el agua salada. Estaba cubierta de hierbas marinas que lucían sombrías en la oscuridad que reinaba en esa profundidad. Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue ganando lugar a su alrededor. Harry se preguntó que sentiría cuando regresaran a la luz del sol, claro, si es que regresaban.

Estaba tan oscuro que tuvieron que encender sus varitas para ver algo. Hermione supo que no había sido buena idea en cuanto vio las criaturas que empezaban a seguirlos.

Los monstruos que le habían parecido arañas ahora nadaban con gran rapidez a su alrededor. Sus bocas se abrían y cerraban recordándoles a la respiración de los peces. Claro que los dientes lucían en ellos menos inocentes que en un simple pez.

Apenas se percibían sus movimientos rápidos pues la oscuridad de su piel se camuflaba en la oscuridad. Y aunque no podían ver a más de tres metros de distancia, Hermione supo que eran más de treinta criaturas que los perseguían. Y a pesar de que parecían ser los únicos monstruos a su alrededor, ella no estaba tranquila. Nada. De hecho estaba tan alerta como su capacidad se lo permitía.

- ¿Pueden atacarnos? – Preguntó Ginny a su espalda. Parecía temerosa mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hermano y giraba su cabeza precavidamente sondeando todo con la mirada.

- No lo creo, el escudo nos protege. El verdadero problema es que el castillo tiene su propia protección y posiblemente repela mi magia en ese punto. – Contestó concentrado en el camino. Hermione se aferró más a su espalda.

- ¿Tendremos que nadar? ¿A eso te refieres? – Preguntó la castaña horrorizada.

- Si.

- Estás loco. Eso es una mala idea... ¿Has visto esas cosas? ¡En cuanto tengan una oportunidad nos van a masacrar! – Exclamó acongojada. Un gemido ahogado –estuvo segura que fue de Ginny aunque no se giró para comprobarlo- le acompañó en su reclamo.

- No se van a separar, irán directo hacia las escaleras. Yo los cubriré. – Dijo con voz monótona. Hermione gimió de terror. Otra vez no. – Tienen un oído y un olfato muy sensible, haré un conjuro que los aturda y mataré a uno para que el olor a sangre los exalte.

- No me agrada. – Murmuró la castaña. Se giró a ver a sus amigos y descubrió expresiones igual de atemorizadas que la suya. Aunque claro, ella también se estaba preocupando por la seguridad de su guardián.

- Es lo único que tenemos. – Aceptó el castaño e hizo que Hermione se pusiera delante de su cuerpo. Le apretó el brazo pero no la miró. Estaba concentrado en guiarlos en dirección correcta. – Tu espada brillará bajo el agua. Has el mismo hechizo de orientación que te he dicho antes y encontrarán el camino hacia la planta baja del castillo.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada. Aunque tenía varias cosas que rebatirle.

Se deslizaron por la superficie acuosa de esa profundidad oscura por lo que fueron unos quince minutos. Hermione pensó que habían esos habían sido los minutos más largos de su vida.

En el transcurso del camino, sus amigos se fueron acercando a su guardián y a ella, arremolinándose en el centro de la esfera. Hermione intuyó que, al igual que ella, sus amigos pensaban que de un momento a otro aquellas criaturas podían atravesar el escudo y atacarlos. Y en el mejor de los casos sólo se los comerían, rápido y poco doloroso.

Claro que sintió un escalofrío al pensar eso y se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda del castaño.

- Tranquila, Hermione. – Repitió en un susurro sin apartar la mirada del frente. Movió su mano que aún estaba abierta dejando ver su palma extendida, y la esfera giró a la derecha. La chica se hubiera caído de no por su mejor amigo que la aferró del brazo. Harry no la soltó cuando ella se repuso, pero ciertamente ella no quería que lo hiciera.

- Vaya... ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó Ron moviéndose en su lugar y pegándose más a su hermana.

- Un poco. – Aceptó el castaño sin importarle el nerviosismo que obviamente tenían todos.

Hermione levantó la varita deshaciéndose momentáneamente del agarre que tenía sobre la espalda de Adam, y se horrorizó al ver un movimiento brusco en el agua. Enorme y ágil. Demasiado grande como para pensar que había sido causado por una de esas criaturas marinas que los perseguían y rodeaban.

La chica se aferró de nuevo a la ropa de su guardián y apretó el brazo de Harry segura de que lo estaba lastimando. Muy dentro de su mente se alegró de que él no se quejara.

- ¡Hermione, tranquilízate! – Repitió su guardián con tono cansino al sentir su ropa estrujada. Obviamente él si tenía que quejarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó ignorándolo. Harry le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

- No importa, castaña, no puede atacarnos. – Respondió sin inmutarse. Hermione no se sintió más tranquila, sus amigos, en cambio, se relajaron.

- No pasa nada. – Le susurró Harry en el oído. Su aliento chocando contra su oreja y la cercanía de su cuerpo al de ella le causó escalofríos. Sabía que era el peor momento para prestar atención en esas cosas, pero lo hizo. Y se sonrojó. Mucho. Escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido a su espalda pero no se giró para comprobar si había sido Draco el responsable.

Adam, en cambio, tomó su temblor como miedo. La miró unos segundos sin dejar caer su mano abierta y suspiró.

- Una serpiente marina. La poética manifestación del mal y el caos. – Respondió mientras los hacía girar de nuevo. Está vez, Draco se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas. Ginny lo siguió pero su hermano la levantó enseguida.

- ¡El Leviatán! – Exclamó Hermione con un gemido de terror. Nadie le preguntó cómo lo sabía porque todos conocían a la castaña a la perfección. En cambio, el ángel se sorprendió de nuevo sobre sus conocimientos.

- Así es. – Susurró el ángel con una voz tenebrosa pero sonrió de lado.

- ¡Ah, vaya! ¿Y así quieres que nademos? ¡Qué fácil! – Exclamó la chica con ironía. Claro que su voz tembló demasiado al pronunciar palabra.

- Bueno, Hermione, algún obstáculo debíamos tener. – Señaló con burla. Hermione le golpeó el hombro de manera nerviosa. Adam ni lo sintió. – El Leviatán es mi diversión privada, castaña, deberías alegrarte. – Volvió a burlarse pero entendió que ella temía por él. – No va a pasar nada... sigue las instrucciones que te he dado y yo me reuniré con ustedes sano y salvo. Lo prometo. – Le susurró eso último. La chica sólo se aferró más a él.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Adam bajó la mano y la esfera que los transportaba se detuvo. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, esperando por una orden, por una palabra que comenzara con aquella travesía. El castaño se giró y los miró estirando su brazo para que Hermione se acercara a él.

A la espalda del ángel, a unos diez metros de distancia, una proporción enorme de una construcción antigua se extendía con magnificencia. La base del castillo poseía una extensión más grande de lo que se imaginaban. La visión rocosa se expandía a más de cincuenta metros de radio, y cada tanto, enormes columnas elegantes y talladas con diversos símbolos que no lograron comprender, sobresalían en una decoración fina y puramente magnifica. Las rocas afiladas y hundidas que se mostraban informes, bordeaban una pequeña protuberancia que conservaba una puerta metálica y sellada en el centro y que poseía dos gárgolas a los lados dándole el toque macabro a la entrada del castillo. Hermione rogó porque pudieran abrirla sin dificultades.

- El hechizo para que-

- Sí, Adam, lo sé. El hechizo para respirar bajo el agua. – Interrumpió la castaña aferrándose al brazo de su guardián. Él la miró a los ojos con intensidad y asintió.

- Hazlo. – Hermione se giró a sus amigos aunque era consciente de que ellos ya sabían realizar aquel hechizo. Aun así, ellos no se movieron cuando la chica se acercó y susurró un _casco burbuja _cerca de sus rostros. Adam asintió con la cabeza cuando Hermione se giró a verlo con su graciosa burbuja rodeándole el rostro.

- Necesitan, valor, niños. – Les dijo con una voz solemne. Harry dijo algo pero nadie entendió. – Cuídense, mocosos, yo los cubro. – Miró al pelinegro directamente a los ojos y sonrió con una arrogancia que hacía mucho tiempo no había mostrado. Levantó una mano y extendió un dedo en dirección a Harry. – Tienes que cuidarla, Potter.

No dijo más pero todos entendieron qué había querido decir. Hermione estuvo tentada a quitarse el hechizo para rebatirle un par de cosas pero se contuvo al ver como la miraba. _No mueras, _pensó. Y Adam asintió leyendo la preocupación en sus ojos miel.

El ángel se giró de nuevo y extendió su mano hacia la esfera que aún los protegía.

- Entonces... que la diversión comience. – Murmuró y al instante de cerrar el puño de la mano, su capa blanca que ondeaba con furia a su espalda, se deformó, transformándose en dos alas enormes y hermosas que enmarcaron el cuerpo del castaño con una belleza sólo divina. Blancas plumas se suspendieron alrededor de él, formando un remolino en torno a su cuerpo y que produjo un aire que meció su cabello de un lado a otro. Él sonrió y de sus ojos ahora dorados, una luz cegadora explotó, cegándolos por unos instantes. Los chicos sintieron el cuerpo húmedo, y la pesadez del agua los envolvió con furia.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la profundidad de ese océano verdoso y con las varitas alumbrando el camino, los cinco chicos empezaron a nadar –no sin cierta dificultad debido al peso de las espadas- en dirección a la puerta que ya habían encontrado con la mirada.

Permanecieron unidos y todos tuvieron la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no girar sus cabezas y ver lo que había sucedido con las criaturas que anteriormente los habían perseguido. Hermione sintió como alguien la jalaba y se sorprendió al ver al rubio tomándola de la mano y agilizando su velocidad.

Estaban a punto de llegar a uno de los costados de la puerta cuando una criatura surgió del otro lado y arremetió contra ellos de manera furiosa. Hermione sintió como era lanzada hacia atrás por una fuerza energética que los apartó del camino del Leviatán y su mano se soltó del agarre del rubio sin poder evitarlo.

Chocó contra una protuberancia de la pared de roca y cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Ginny con la varita levantada del lado contrario a donde ella estaba. Supo que los había apartado del camino con una reacción sumamente rápida y no pudo más que agradecerle mentalmente a su amiga.

El Leviatán giró sobre su cuerpo velozmente y Hermione apenas pudo verlo cuando lo sintió lanzarse contra ella. Levantó la varita sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, incapaz de pensar en un hechizo que la ayudara. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nada sucedió durante unos segundos, cuando los abrió, no pudo más que suspirar –o algún vano intento de hacerlo gracias a que tenía la burbuja rodeándole la cara- cuando vio dos enormes alas impidiéndole el paso al Leviatán.

Una luz brilló frente al cuerpo del ángel y la criatura marina salió despedida con fuerza hacia atrás. Adam se giró a mirarla y le hizo una seña para que se marchara. Aturdida, Hermione asintió torpemente y nadó velozmente hacia la puerta que le había quedado muy cerca.

Apenas se percató de la presencia de dos cuerpos a su espalda y a los otros dos pelirrojos tratando de abrir la entrada a las escaleras que los llevarían al interior del castillo. Llegó junto a ellos y se giró una vez más sólo para ver como Adam desenvainaba su espada y las letras angelicales de ésta brillaban de un intenso color dorado. La luz relució tanto en aquella oscuridad que no pudo ver nada más de la batalla.

Alguien tiró de ella con fuerza y saliendo de su aturdimiento, Hermione siguió a sus amigos encontrándose de frente con unas enormes pero angostas escaleras que ascendían a la planta baja del castillo.

El pecho se le encogió y cerró los ojos.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

El Leviatán había resultado más grande de lo que había imaginado. La tonalidad azul-verdosa que su cuerpo despedía había cegado sus ojos por unos segundos.

La serpiente marina era como él la recordaba: tenía la piel con escamas enormes y duras de un color azul-verde brillante. Su hocico formaba una especie de pico y de la nuca le salían dos cuernos alineados y amarillos. Toda su espina dorsal estaba cubierta por más cuernos que iban perdiendo tamaño hasta llegar a su afilada cola.

Tenía dos aletas grandes que estaban cubiertas de espesas escamas que protegían su piel como si fueran una armadura de metal, cada una de ellas tenían tres afilados huesos que parecían garras de acero. Su cuello brillaba de color morado cada vez que respiraba y sus ojos amarillos y relucientes estaban fijos en él. La boca se abrió y de su profundidad roja salió un gruñido de amenaza. Su cuerpo se enrollo de manera amenazante pero el ángel sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

El Leviatán gruñó de nuevo y de su piel escamosa comenzaron a brotar esferas blancas que se posicionaron alrededor de la serpiente como si la estuvieran cubriendo.

Adam señaló a su rival con la espada y las angelicales inscripciones volvieron a brillar con fulgor.

_"Me sorprende que Merlín te haya usado, bestia." _Pensó el ángel a sabiendas de que el Leviatán le entendía o... lo escuchaba. _"Sobre todo porque él lo sabía. Hoy te mataré." _

_"Tanta arrogancia y poca acción. Te mereces una lección, chico." _Le respondió la serpiente hablándole a través de la mente y sin mover ni un músculo. _"Y la lección no es precisamente mía."_

Adam no entendió lo último pero no se puso a pensar en ello, menos cuando vio que la bestia arremetía contra él. El castaño sonrió de nuevo y pequeñas burbujas descendieron de los orificios de su nariz.

Lanzó una estocada furiosa contra la superficie y su espada despidió una ráfaga de aire que formó un remolino en el centro del aquel océano y salió disparado en contra de la serpiente marina. Adam extendió sus alas y haciendo un movimiento con ellas, se impulsó hacia arriba para evitar que el Leviatán se estrellase contra él. El remolino de aire y agua envolvió a la bestia y la aturdió provocando que chocara contra la base rocosa del castillo, después, el mismo ataque explotó con el Leviatán bajo sus redes.

Antes de dejar que se recompusiera, Adam lanzó otra estocada intensa de su espada, está vez, un filo grueso partió el agua y voló en dirección a la criatura que se convulsionó frenéticamente por el dolor de la herida profunda que le había causado el filoso ataque.

Un chillido salió de su hocico afilado y Adam miró con triunfo la sangre que brotó de uno de sus costados. Su espada se desvaneció de su mano y sus ojos recobraron el color plateado que lo caracterizaba. Sintió ráfagas a sus costados y las bestias oscuras y sanguinarias que los habían estado asechando, salieron disparadas e imparables en contra de la sangre que se expandió con fuerza a su alrededor.

Adam masculló algo inteligible incluso para él, cuando una de las esferas pequeñas que había invocado el Leviatán choco contra su brazo y le paralizó la mano de inmediato. Extendió sus alas de nuevo y trató de ignorar el dolor que subía de su brazo.

Antes de impulsarse hacia la entrada donde se encontraban las escaleras que lo llevarían al interior del castillo, el ángel vio los ojos amarillos del Leviatán mirándolo con advertencia. Después, las bestias marinas envolvieron a la serpiente, haciéndola desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Y antes de cruzar la puerta metálica, Adam escuchó con claridad unas palabras que le removieron el pecho de manera dolorosa.

_"Ella pagará tu arrogancia y altivez, ángel."_

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

En cuanto pudieron respirar y comenzaron a subir a toda prisa las escaleras, Hermione no tardó ni medio segundo en conjurar el hechizo _brújula _con la espada. Al instante, el brilló violeta salió disparado contra el suelo de mármol y la luz se extendió a lo largo del camino.

La castaña guardó su espada de nuevo e introdujo su varita en el bolsillo mientras miraba todo su alrededor.

Se detuvieron unos segundos y admiraron con sorpresa la longitud de las escaleras que los esperaban. Montones y montones de escaleras que ascendían hacía el primer piso. El pasillo que los conducía escaleras arriba era demasiado angosto y por ella sólo podía subir una persona. Comenzaron a moverse formando una fila y Hermione abría el camino. Los escalones tenían un grosor donde apenas cabía el pie de la castaña y eso les dificultaba el trayecto teniendo que aferrarse de las paredes para un mayor soporte al caminar.

Hermione tuvo que sacar su varita de nuevo y conjurar un _lumos _cuando sintió que la luz violeta que los guiaba ya no era suficiente. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y los deteriorados escalones que pisaba sólo la ponían más nerviosa. Tenían que pisar con cuidado ya que había rastros destrozados de los escalones, y guardaron mayor cautela cuando ésta comenzó a dar vueltas subiendo en forma de caracol.

Hermione se aferraba con fuerza a la varita mientras trataba de ver más allá de las escaleras con sigilo, como si esperara que algo les impidiera seguir su camino de un momento a otro. Harry estaba prácticamente pegado a ella y la aferraba de un hombro como si temiese que fuera a caer o se fuera a perder. Y aunque a Hermione le aliviaba sentir a alguien detrás de ella, el nerviosismo del pelinegro la ponía más alerta con cada paso que daban.

Después de unos segundos, los chicos llegaron a una división de escaleras, había dos caminos a seguir pero gracias al hechizo el camino violeta los condujo por el lado izquierdo. Para su sorpresa, hubo más de esas divisiones mientras seguían subiendo y cada vez aparecían más caminos, e iban tan deprisa que después de unos momentos quedaron completamente perdidos seguros de que si estuvieran solos no podrían regresar sin perderse.

La castaña agradeció al hechizo enormemente, sin él, lo más probable es que jamás hubieran llegado a la primera planta del castillo. En cuanto vieron que la luz se extinguía en el centro de una habitación enorme, no sólo suspiraron, si no que el pelinegro, los dos pelirrojos y Hermione se dejaron caer al piso con cansancio. Las piernas les dolían y todos estaban sudando como si hubiesen hecho ejercicio durante horas. Las respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor y a penas se percataron de lo sombría que estaba esa habitación. Y mientras los cuatro amigos trataban de recuperar sus fuerzas, Draco se dedicó a estudiar su alrededor.

El rubio se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta y miró el techo que estaba a más de diez metros sobre sus cabezas. Un enorme candelabro colgaba de él y parecía lo bastante valioso como para compararlo con una de las antigüedades de su propia mansión, incluso pensó que valía más. La habitación era redonda y tenía dos puertas enfrentadas a sus costados. Estaba cubierta de antorchas que rodeaban la estancia en penumbra pero nadie se atrevió a encender alguna. La enorme habitación estaba cubierta de cuadros que ya estaban envejecidos y maltratados –y Draco no supo identificar nada de lo que se plasmaba en ellos-, telarañas colgaban de todas partes dándole un toque tétrico y fantasmagórico que acobardaría a cualquiera.

Lo más tenebroso eran dos enormes estatuas en el centro de la estancia con forma de arpías, estaban ensombrecidas por la oscuridad de la habitación y sus ojos aunque oscuros eran hipnóticos. El rubio se le quedó mirando a una, sintiendo escalofríos terribles al ver sus enormes ojos negros que tenían una profundidad lúgubre y aterradora.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él pero no se volvió para ver quién era. Echó un vistazo a la espalda de la arpía que miraba, pero no vio nada por la oscuridad. Un hedor fétido le golpeó la nariz en cuanto se acercó más a la figura y se la tapó con una mano dando una arcada cuando sintió el asco envolverlo.

Levantó su otra mano con la varita fuertemente apretada y susurró un _lumos _para ver bien a la tenebrosa figura que estaba frente a él. Sintió más pasos cautelosos a su espalda pero en cuanto vio lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, nada de su alrededor le importó.

La horrorosa cara de la arpía lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, una enorme y espeluznante sonrisa cubierta de dientes podridos le sonreía con macabra diversión. Su cuerpo grisáceo subía y bajaba en clara muestra de que estaba respirando. Su cabello enmarañado y grueso sólo la hacía ver más desagradable de lo que ya era.

Soltó un grito desgarrador que lastimó los oídos del rubio impidiéndole reaccionar para defenderse cuando la criatura extendió sus alas de buitre y arremetió contra él clavándole las gruesas garras en el brazo. Draco soltó la varita dando un alarido de dolor y se retorció en el suelo mientras se apretaba el brazo con fuerza. Sintió algo líquido en la mano y su camiseta se llenó de sangre rápidamente.

Una luz amarilla brotó de alguna varita a su espalda y aunque no le dio a la arpía, ésta retrocedió asustada por el ataque.

Hermione se acercó a él de inmediato y ambos escucharon otro chillido ensordecedor proveniente de la otra criatura que también había alzado el vuelo. Los otros tres chicos se acercaron a ellos y se arremolinaron a su alrededor mientras levantaban las varitas tratando de ver a las criaturas que se perdían con movimientos feroces en el techo de la estancia.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la castaña mientras ayudaba al rubio a sentarse. Draco hizo una genuina mueca de dolor y apretó su brazo con mayor fuerza.

- Es una arpía, Granger, y me acaba de enterrar sus malditas garras podridas en el brazo... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Preguntó con una ironía muy brusca, Hermione no le prestó atención.

- Tenemos que desinfectarte la herida. – Murmuró con preocupación. Sus ropas aún goteaban agua salada y temía que la lesión del rubio se extendiera con mayor rapidez a causa de ella.

- No. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Cuando estemos a salvo me curas y cuidas todo lo que quieras. – Le dijo en un murmullo lo bastante débil como para escandalizar a la chica. Era bien sabido que el cuerpo de las arpías era tan sucio que sus garras infectaban a la victima dolorosamente, extendiendo la herida por su cuerpo como si fuera veneno.

- _¡Protego!_ – Gritó Harry para detener el ataque de una de las criaturas que estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos. – Hermione, no podemos esperar a Adam, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- Lo sé, lo sé... – Susurró confundida y sin saber qué hacer. Tenían dos puertas a seguir y obviamente el hechizo de orientación se había apagado en esa estancia por alguna razón. Sin perder la esperanza, Hermione volvió a susurrar el hechizo brújula mientras aferraba la espada frente a su cuerpo, pensó bien en la torre más alta del castillo pero la luz violeta se extinguió al momento de brotar de la espada. – Maldición... – Dijo despacio y se frotó el puente de la nariz con frustración.

Otros dos _protegos_ brotaron de las varitas de sus amigos y Hermione supo que no podrían estar mucho más tiempo resistiendo de esa manera. Las arpías eran mágicas y no tardarían en hartarse de los ataques físicos.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó apurándola su pelirrojo amigo exaltado porque una de las arpías había empezado a chillar de manera frenética. Ginny cayó de rodillas y se tapó los oídos con fuerza mientras que el doloroso sonido los recorría a todos con fuerza.

Hermione levantó su varita y temblando de pies a cabeza susurró un _silencius _que acalló a la criatura rápidamente. Hermione vio a su amiga y observó como espesa sangre corría de sus oídos. Se limpió el sudor de la frente de nuevo y se incorporó levantando la varita en dirección al techo.

- _¡Salvio Hexia! _– Exclamó la chica cuando la arpía que no estaba silenciada volaba hacia ellos de manera furiosa y de sus garras empezaba a brotar un humo oscuro y espeso. El hechizo creó una capa blanca frente a ellos y los protegió del posible veneno que la criatura había lanzado. Hermione se giró para mirar al rubio de nuevo y se obligó a pensar en un hechizo para deshacerse de las criaturas que golpeaban la barrera de manera rabiosa.

Ron ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse y Harry jaló el brazo que Draco no tenía lastimado y lo incorporó de manera brusca. Miró a la castaña y ella no necesitó que le dijera nada para entender que quería que corriera.

Hermione vio ambas puertas con desconfianza sin saber por dónde correr. Sin embargo, su hechizo se debilitó y una de las arpías arremetió contra ella golpeándole el rostro con una de sus huesudas y horripilantes alas de buitre.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus! _– Exclamó Harry para proteger a su amiga de la criatura que estaba a punto de enterrarle sus sucias garras. La arpía dio un giro en el aire y se estrelló contra la pared sin dejar de convulsionarse. Harry se distrajo ante el asombro que le provoco ver como la criatura no sufría ningún tipo petrificación sino que se retorcía de dolor como si él hubiese invocado un _Crucio._

- _¡Lacarnum Inflamarae! _– Exclamó Ron a la espalda del pelinegro y pronto, la arpía se envolvió en llamas mientras seguía retorciéndose de dolor. El hedor fétido volvió a inundarles las fosas nasales de una manera que resultaba hasta cierto punto dolorosa. Hermione –sintiendo un chorro de sangre caer por su rostro- se incorporó rápidamente y apuntó con su varita a la otra arpía que se desgarraba la garganta tratando de chillar sin conseguirlo.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus! _– Gritó y la criatura giró en el aire y se paralizó cayendo con brusquedad en el suelo. La arpía que se estaba consumiendo en llamas dejó escapar un último grito desgarrador y está vez, todos se taparon los oídos y cayeron al piso mientras un dolor punzante los recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Draco sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero abrió los ojos sacando coraje de algún lugar recóndito de su interior y alzó la varita de la pelirroja que estaba tirada a un lado de él. Apuntó a la criatura que estaba en llamas pero su mano tembló.

- _¡Flipendo! _– Murmuró con voz ahogada por el dolor. Un rayo rojo salió disparado de la varita que sostenía y dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la criatura que se estrelló contra la pared. Su cuerpo grisáceo dejó escapar unos cuantos espasmos de dolor y luego se quedó quieta.

Draco se dejó caer al suelo y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. El dolor del brazo se le había extendido por todo el torso y su cabeza pulsaba de manera frenética.

A unos metros de distancia, Harry se levantó mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas y se acercó a su mejor amiga para ver si estaba bien. Estaba a punto de agacharse para incorporarla cuando vio un extraño humo que se expandía por sus costados. Se giró y se encontró de frente con la arpía que su amiga había petrificado. Su boca desprendía el extraño humo negro y el hedor horripilante le causó una arcada de asco. Se sintió mareado y cayó de rodillas tapándose la nariz y la boca con una mano. Ron gritó su nombre pero ya no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De repente, cuando empezaba a pensar que se iba a desmayar, sintió un empujón fuerte que lo aventó al otro lado de la estancia y su brazo crujió bajo su cuerpo. Dejó soltar un alarido de dolor pero empezó a recuperar su consciencia mientras parpadeaba fuertemente, no pudo mover su brazo y comprobó con dolor que estaba roto. Se incorporó mientras recostaba la mitad de su cuerpo contra una columna de mármol que no había visto anteriormente y vio dos alas enormes y blancas que se colocaban protectoramente frente al cuerpo semiinconsciente de Hermione.

Kalyo levantó su espada y vio el brillo de temor que desprendieron los ojos negros de la arpía. El ángel sonrió y sus alas se desvanecieron en su espalda, dejando en su lugar su larga y gruesa capa blanca. Unas plumas blancas se quedaron suspendidas a su alrededor formando un remolino entorno a su cuerpo.

Su ropa goteaba agua y su húmedo cabello castaño se le adhería a la frente con un extraño encanto. Las plumas que lo rodeaban empezaron a girar como si fueran un tornado y los ojos plateados le cambiaron de color brillando de un intenso dorado. La arpía chilló de nuevo pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo pues el castaño se lanzó hacia ella con rapidez y clavó su afilada espada en el torso desnudo de la criatura mitad bruja-mitad buitre. La espada se desvaneció después de habérsele enterrado en el cuerpo y Adam tomó su cráneo con una mano para lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación con una maestría alucinante y poderosa. La arpía chocó bruscamente contra la pared y sólo dio dos convulsiones antes de quedarse paralizada en el frío suelo de mármol mientras la sangre se expandía a su alrededor. El castaño ángel se limpió la sangre de su mano y la miró fríamente.

Se giró para arrodillarse junto a su protegida y le levantó el rostro con cuidado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con recelo al ver la sangre que caía de una de sus cejas. Hermione abrió los ojos y parpadeó fuertemente.

- Si... aturdida solamente. – Respondió con la voz temblorosa. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Ron ayudaba a su hermana a incorporarse y Draco estaba tendido en el piso con los ojos cerrados. Harry se arrastraba por la pared mientras se acercaba a ellos y la castaña sintió cierto dolor a ver su brazo acomodado a su costado en una extraña posición.

Kalyo se levantó y le tendió una mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Aturdida, la castaña aceptó la mano y en cuanto se estabilizó, fue directo hacia el cuerpo del rubio para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Se arrodillo a su lado y le cerró la herida del brazo. La herida ya se había propagado y su brazo y hombro estaban cubiertos de un color morado oscuro. Draco abrió los ojos después de que Hermione susurrara un _ennervate _ y miró a su alrededor confuso. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando trató de incorporarse pero aún así se levantó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la castaña. El rubio asintió aturdido aunque la chica sabía que le dolía. – Por el momento la herida está bien. Te daré una poción para la infección cuando regresemos al campamento.

Draco asintió de nuevo. Hermione se giró hacia su mejor amigo que tenía el rostro pálido y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Se acercó a él pero alguien la detuvo de un brazo. Adam se adelantó dos pasos y levantó la palma abierta de su mano para curarlo.

Harry apretó los dientes cuando el ángel le presionó el brazo roto con fuerza. Una luz dorada salió de su mano y el pelinegro dejó de sentir las punzadas en la herida. Aún así su cuerpo se sintió débil y aún podía apreciar las cosquillas arremeter contra sus extremidades.

- Gracias. – Susurró el pelinegro con dificultad. Adam asintió y una sonrisa prepotente apareció en su rostro.

- Si vemos las cosas con más profundidad, Potter... pues, yo te rompí el brazo. – Se burló cruzándose de brazos. Harry hizo una mueca pero negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. - ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó girándose a ellos.

Ron y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza. La pelirroja tenía sangrados ambos oídos pero parecía bastante repuesta del ataque. El rubio se incorporó despacio y aunque hizo una mueca de dolor al apretarse el brazo de nueva cuenta, asintió con seguridad a la pregunta del ángel.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, pero Adam no necesitaba su respuesta. Lo sabía de antemano.

- Muy bien, tenemos que avanzar. – Dijo con voz trémula. Señaló la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la estancia –y la que estaba más alejada de ellos- y avanzó dos pasos. – Es esa puerta...

_Kalyo._

El ángel se giró a verlos con brusquedad pero vio en sus rostros una incertidumbre que le podría haber causado risa. Sólo vio inseguridad en sus ojos y se giró de nuevo para abrir la puerta que los llevaría hasta la torre más alta del castillo.

_Kalyo. _

Esta vez no se giró, completamente seguro de quién era la voz.

- Vayan... la siguiente habitación sólo tiene dos escaleras... suban por la del lado izquierdo, no importa que tan peligrosas se vean. – Habló sin mirarlos. – Esas escaleras los conducirán directamente hacia la torre donde reposa la tumba de Arturo. – Aseguró con una voz sin sentimiento. Se giró un poco y los chicos, totalmente confundidos, vieron su perfil serio y sombrío. - Tengan cuidado.

- ¿Tú que harás? – Preguntó la castaña preocupada. Observó con horror como su guardián hacia aparecer su majestuosa espada de la palma de su mano y se volvió a mirarla. Hermione no pudo leer su expresión.

- Tengo algo que hacer. – Susurró apretando su plateada arma con la mano derecha.

- ¿Pero qué e-

- ¡He dicho que se vayan! – Exclamó con hastío. Hermione se sorprendió por su brusquedad y dio un respingo exaltada.

Harry tironeó de su brazo, incitándola a obedecer pero él mismo no pudo quitarle la vista de encima a ese ángel que le representaba un misterio. Pasaron junto a él y aunque Hermione se resistió al principio, finalmente se dejó arrastrar por su amigo para cruzar la puerta que los llevaría escaleras arriba.

Draco los siguió con cautela y los pelirrojos pasaron al lado del castaño sin mirarlo.

Adam vio la oscuridad que envolvía aquella habitación y pronto, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda, unas esferas púrpuras y brillantes comenzaron a formar un cuerpo frente a sus ojos. Ladeó su cuerpo y los símbolos de su cuello, brazos y rostro empezaron a brillar con aquel fulgor dorado característico.

Se retiró el cabello de la frente y levantando la espada frente a su cuerpo, el ángel sonrió con un brillo especial en sus orbes dorados, esperando con tranquilidad que ese mago poderoso y místico, al que alguna vez le había mostrado respeto, terminara de materializarse frente a sus ojos.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione adelantó a Harry y se soltó de su agarre tratando de deshacerse de esa opresión en el pecho que le decía que estaban en peligro. Se resbaló varias veces al tratar de subir lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían y los escalones deteriorados e informes no le ayudaban mucho en la situación. Hermione trató de retener las lágrimas que la golpearon de repente, se aferró a la pared mientras su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y Harry la detuvo justo cuando ella estaba por pisar un escalón totalmente destruido.

El chico la giró a su cuerpo y, aunque estaban en una posición bastante incómoda y apretada, se colocó en el mismo escalón que ella y la abrazó. Hermione se aferró a su pecho pero contuvo las lágrimas que quería derramar gracias a una muy inexplicable tristeza que la envolvía.

- Él va a estar bien, Hermione... – Susurró. Y aunque ella no estaba muy segura, la voz de su amigo sonó extrañamente contenida. Hermione suspiró profundamente y asintió.

- Apártense del camino, tortolitos, no es hora de empezar con sus cursilerías. – Siseó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas con evidente enfado.

Ellos se separaron y Hermione se puso de puntitas para darle un breve beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Draco soltó un gruñido de irritación.

La castaña se dio media vuelta para emprender de nuevo su camino al ver que sus pelirrojos amigos los alcanzaban y empezó a ascender de nuevo las escaleras de caracol.

Después de varios minutos y teniendo las piernas completamente adoloridas, los cinco chicos cruzaron el marco metálico de una puerta enorme topándose de frente con una habitación completamente diferente a lo que se hubieran imaginado tendría ese castillo.

Como les había dicho Adam, ahora que estaban en el interior de aquel monumento podían apreciar su belleza con mayor detalle. El autentico palacio de cristal se les mostraba frente a sus ojos con un aura mística y magnificente.

La estancia era alta y tenía dos escaleras ascendentes a los costados que se perdían más arriba de lo que podían mirar. El suelo bajo sus pies era de un material marmóreo y blanquecino. Había un par de macetas que contenían una flor exótica de color púrpura al inicio de cada escalera. Lo alucinante de todo... era que los escalones, las paredes, las macetas, los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, parte del suelo e incluso el gigantesco candelabro que colgaba de sus cabezas estaban hechos de cristal. Transparentando su belleza con fulgor y hermosura.

Había un ventanal enorme en la pared que quedaba atrapado entre las escaleras y a través de éste se apreciaban las olas del océano verdoso, en el horizonte el bosque frondoso y tétrico que se escondía detrás de la playa se alzaba con una elegancia y encanto aterrador.

Lo único que difería de la alucinante visión, eran dos estatuas con forma de minotauros que guarecían los costados de la escalera ubicada del lado izquierdo, la que se veía deteriorada e insegura con demasía.

- No importa que tan peligrosas se vean... – Rezó la castaña lo que su guardián les había recalcado. - ¿Creen que los minotauros nos ataquen? – Preguntó atemorizada. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Las monstruosidades mitad humanas-mitad toros tenían un tamaño sorprendentemente alto. Dos metros y medio, calcularon. Eran increíblemente musculosos y cada uno tenía un hacha enorme y mortal. Además de sus cuernos, de gran longitud y con una inclinación amenazante.

Hermione tragó saliva y supo que no había sido la única en hacerlo.

- Creí que los centauros vivían en los laberintos... – Susurró Ginny apretando su espada fuertemente.

- Hasta hace unos días yo pensaba que este mundo no existía... – Respondió su hermano. Todos le dieron la razón inmediata a la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos? Estamos perdiendo tiempo. – Señaló la pelirroja con voz temblorosa tras haber pasado uno segundos en silencio.

Harry se acercó a las escaleras.

- Tendremos que luchar contra ellos... – Respondió el pelinegro y levantó su espada enfrente de su cuerpo. – Y está vez no tenemos a ese maldito ángel arrogante para salvarnos.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Potter. – Respondió el rubio poniéndose a su lado y levantando la varita apuntando a las bestias que seguían quietas frente a ellos.

Hermione suspiró fuertemente y se acercó a los dos chicos con la espada alzada. Los pelirrojos se acercaron al instante.

- Los minotauros son fuertes y letales... y aunque parezcan de complexión lenta, son extremadamente rápidos. – Advirtió la castaña. – Además... son carnívoros.

Sintieron un escalofrío de terror al oír aquello último y estaban seguros que esa información hubiese sido mejor no saberla.

Harry tragó saliva y fue el primero en acercarse. Casi al instante, las dos monstruosidades levantaron los parpados, dejando ver sus ojos sin vida, blancos y profundos. Inyectados de sangre y furia. Levantaron las hachas al mismo tiempo al ver a los intrusos y contra todo pronóstico, arremetieron contra la escalera.

Los primeros tres escalones explotaron al instante produciendo un sonido largo y profundo. Los minotauros levantaron las armas de nuevo pero los chicos, a excepción de Harry, lanzaron el primer ataque para detener la destrucción de las escaleras.

- _¡Impedimenta!_

_- ¡Confrigo!_

_- ¡Everte Statum! _

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _

En una serie de explosiones y luces de todos colores, y logrando que los minotauros centraran su atención sobre ellos, los chicos se prepararon para el siguiente ataque.

Harry se lanzó hacia un lado cuando una de las bestias arremetió contra su cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetros de enterrarle sus mortales cuernos.

El chico respiró profundamente sintiendo un dolor intenso en el brazo que anteriormente había estado roto, pero se levantó rápidamente para lanzar un hechizo. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, sintió un temblor bajo sus pies y todo a su alrededor se meció frenéticamente.

A unos metros de distancia, Hermione se quedó igual de paralizada por el temblor que estaba llenando la habitación con una furia inexplicable. Siguió escuchando hechizos volar de un lado a otro. Perdiendo la concentración por un momento, la castaña vio con sorpresa como los cuadros comenzaban a caer de su posición, haciéndose añicos al tocar el suelo. Vio que las escaleras crujían peligrosamente y supo que explotarían en cualquier momento. Se giró buscando a su amigo con una opresión en el pecho y lo vio a unos metros de distancia, incorporándose de una caída.

- ¡Harry tene-

- ¡¡Hermione!! – Gritó el pelinegro con horror.

La chica sintió como un rayo la golpeaba. Salió volando hasta caer de bruces contra el suelo de mármol y aturdida se giró para ver con pánico como en el lugar en que ella había estado el candelabro gigante que estaba a sus cabezas había chocado contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos al instante. Hermione se tapó el rostro con ambas manos para protegerse de los restos de cristal que habían explotado por todos lados. Sintió a alguien arrodillarse a su lado y vio los ojos preocupados de Ginny frente a su rostro.

- Hermione ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que más hacer... estabas a punto de ser aplastada y lo único que se me ocurrió fue lanzarte un _Expelliarmus_...! ¡Lo siento tanto! – Murmuró acongojada y la ayudó a incorporarse.

- No te preocupes... gracias, Ginny. – Dijo aún aturdida por el hechizo. Harry se acercó a ellas y vio a penas de reojo como Ron y Draco seguían lanzando hechizos contra las bestias. El temblor había cesado pero para Hermione todo seguía dando vueltas.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Harry, ambas chicas asintieron.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro. – El temblor. – Recalcó.

- No lo sé... pero tenemos que irnos. Las escaleras no van a resistir mucho. – Respondió la castaña recordando el crujido que había escuchado. - ¡Draco! – Exclamó con horror cuando uno de los minutaros lo atacó con su majestuosa hacha, el rubio apenas detuvo el golpe con su espada y su varita se le cayó de las manos. Hermione levantó la suya cuando vio la mueca de dolor que surcó el rostro pálido del rubio. - _¡Expelliarmus! _

El rayo rojo salió despedido contra la criatura pero ésta apenas retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Draco recuperó el equilibrio y recogió su varita del suelo.

- _¡Depulso! _– Exclamó el rubio y el hechizo golpeó al minotauro lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

- ¡Chicos corran! – Les gritó Hermione. Ron aturdió a la bestia con la que estaba combatiendo y acató la orden corriendo en dirección a sus amigos. Draco se limpió el sudor de la frente y siguió al pelirrojo.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a subir las escaleras y se detuvieron a tiempo para ver como una de las hachas se estrellaba contra un costado de la escalera. Sintieron un nuevo temblor y otro hachazo arremetió contra los escalones de cristal haciéndolos crujir peligrosamente. El suelo se cuarteó y la cortada subió a lo largo de las escaleras.

Ron se detuvo y se giró con la espada en una mano y la varita en la otra.

- ¡Sigan, yo los detengo! – Gritó el pelirrojo. El pelinegro se detuvo y lo miró negando con la cabeza.

- ¡No, Ron!

- ¡Harry no dejarán que nos marchemos, van a destruir la escalera antes de que lleguemos al siguiente piso! – Exclamó su amigo. - ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Por alguna extraña razón la escalera que está del lado derecho está intacta! ¡Quieren que huyamos por aquel lado... y no podemos hacerlo, por supuesto! – Dijo con un tono demasiado convincente. Harry tragó saliva y se giró de nuevo. - ¡Eres el único que puede sacar la espada, Harry! Si no lo haces tú... nadie de nosotros podrá hacerlo. – Susurró eso último. Los minotauros empezaron a correr en dirección a ellos dejando escapar alaridos de furia. Ron tragó saliva pero se mantuvo firme en su posición.

Alguien se situó a su lado.

- No voy a dejar que una comadreja sea más valiente que yo, Weasley. – Siseó la voz del rubio a su costado y él también levantó la varita.

- Eres de Slyterhin, hurón, no tienes que demostrar valentía... – Razonó el pelirrojo.

- Sigo teniendo orgullo, comadreja. – Respondió Draco zanjando el tema.

Ambos sonrieron.

- _¡Bombarda máxima! _– Gritaron ambos con una sincronización impresionante. Una explosión se escuchó a su alrededor y ambas escaleras empezaron a explotar poco a poco. El suelo se cuarteó de nuevo y ambas bestias cayeron al suelo gracias a otro temblor que no había sido causado por la explosión.

**OoOoO**

Harry jaló a Hermione y a Ginny, y las condujo escaleras arriba. La pelirroja se resistía a dejar a su hermano pero el pelinegro no la soltó y apretó su brazo hasta que él mismo pensó que la estaba lastimando.

Sintieron como los escalones empezaban a quebrarse detrás de ellos y aceleraron el paso hasta perder de vista la habitación en la que habían estado anteriormente.

- ¡No se detengan! – Gritó al momento de ver una enorme puerta de cristal frente a ellos. Harry levantó su varita. - _¡Bombarda! _– El cristal se rompió al instante y tapándose los ojos, los tres chicos se aventaron dentro de la siguiente habitación al momento que las escaleras a sus espaldas explotaban desapareciendo por completo. Ninguno de ellos se preocupó de cómo regresarían.

Se levantaron rápidamente y vieron con asombro el pasillo de una longitud impresionante frente a sus ojos y que estaba tenuemente iluminado por una serie de antorchas que reposaban a ambos lados del mismo. Al final había una puerta de madera que estaba abierta de un lado y que desprendía una iluminación más brillante que la que ofrecía aquel corredor.

Comenzaron a caminar con cautela hasta que Harry se detuvo al escuchar un alarido de dolor a su lado. Se giró hacia su mejor amiga con urgencia y vio como se retorcía en el suelo mientras una especie de liana se enredaba en las piernas de la castaña.

El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y levantó la varita enseguida.

- _¡Reducto! _– Exclamó. Hermione se desprendió rápidamente de la enredadera que la había querido atrapar y se levantó con apremio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras levantaba su varita y daba vueltas mirando a su alrededor. Docenas de enredaderas verdes y de diferentes tamaños prorrumpieron desde el suelo, haciendo hoyos en el cristal marmóreo del piso. Se extendieron a sus lados con fiereza y los tres chicos levantaron las varitas con terror.

- ¡Harry, la puerta! – Exclamó la castaña acongojada. La gran entrada de madera empezó a cerrarse produciendo un chirrido terrorífico.

Harry lanzó varios _reductos _y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta tratando de alcanzarla.

Escuchó un golpe seco a su espalda y se giró de inmediato. Hermione había sido apresada de nuevo por una liana y se retorcía tratando de sacar la espada de su vaina.

Ginny se acercó a ella con urgencia y la liberó. Varias enredaderas comenzaron a llenar el suelo y pronto, Harry se vio separado de sus amigas por una pared de raíces terroríficas.

- ¡Harry, corre, la puerta! – Gritó Hermione con apremio. Harry levantó la espada y comenzó a golpear la enredadera que le impedía el paso para llegar hasta sus amigas. – ¡No, Harry, no!

- ¡Harry, corre! – Repitió la pelirroja y lanzó una serie de _reductos_ que apenas retorcían a las feroces plantas.

- ¡No! – Exclamó con porfía el pelinegro. Lanzó una estocada contra una enredadera que estaba a punto de golpearlo pero esta le alcanzó a dar de lleno en el pecho. El pelinegro salió disparado hacia atrás y respiró entrecortadamente sintiendo un dolor agudo recorrer su hombro.

- ¡La puerta, Harry! – Urgió la pelirroja de nuevo y una raíz le rodeó el pie y la hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo. La chica dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa pero se recompuso y echando para atrás el cuerpo apuntó su varita por entre la barrera de plantas que formaban una pared entre ellas y el pelinegro. - _¡Expelliarmus! _

El hechizo le dio a Harry en el pecho y el chico salió disparado para atrás. Un nuevo dolor le invadió el hombro pero levantó el cuerpo viendo intensamente los ojos cafés de su pelirroja amiga.

- ¡CORRE! – Exclamó la castaña que llegaba al lado de Ginny y la liberaba de la raíz que la apresaba. - ¡Eres el único que puede sacar la espada de ahí! ¡Estaremos bien, Harry, vete! Por favor... – Susurró.

El pelinegro se incorporó apretando su hombro con una mano y asintió con la cabeza, se giró y echó a correr hacia la enorme puerta que estaba por cerrarse. La cruzó apenas con tiempo y no volvió a girar su cabeza para ver los rostros preocupados de sus amigas a su espalda.

**OoOoO**

- ¡Ginny, cuidado! – Exclamó Hermione mientras veía desaparecer a su amigo tras la puerta de madera. Levantó la varita con la mano pero una nueva raíz la detuvo rodeándole el brazo con fuerza. Esta vez la liana estaba llena de filosas espinas que se enterraron en su carne haciéndola sangrar de inmediato. Hermione se dejó caer al piso de nuevo y un grito desgarrador brotó de su garganta. La varita se le resbaló de la mano y más raíces la envolvieron con rapidez.

La pelirroja no pudo ayudar a su amiga pues ella misma se vio envuelta en esa planta que la apresaba con fuerza. La chica se quedó imposibilitada en el suelo mientras sentía que el apretón la dejaba sin respiración. Una liana se envolvió alrededor de su boca y acalló los alaridos de dolor que tanto necesitaba emitir.

Antes de caer en una completa oscuridad, Ginny vio con horror como la planta que envolvía a su amiga la arrastraba por el piso hasta hacerla desaparecer por un enorme hoyo que se había hecho en pared.

Escuchó un alarido de dolor de la castaña, sintió un nuevo temblor en el piso y después...

... se desmayó.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**OoOoO**

Recomendación Musical: _Final Fantasy X** – "Hymn of the Fayth"**_

**OoOoO**

Harry cruzó la puerta para encontrarse de frente con una pequeña habitación que igual que la planta más baja era de cristal. Lo único que tenía de adorno era un sarcófago en forma de rey que estaba hecho de una especie de roca brillosa y que se plantaba en el centro con una elegancia puramente hermosa. No necesitó confirmación para saber que había llegado hasta la tumba del legendario rey Arturo.

Se acercó con cautela, levantando la espada mientras esperaba encontrarse con algún otro obstáculo que lo tratara de detener.

Subió unos escalones hasta llegar al sarcófago y bajó la espada un poco más seguro cuando no percibió ninguna presencia extraña. Desde el techo -que se extendía a más de veinte metros de su cabeza- una luz brillante y amarilla bajaba para envolver con infinita armonía el ataúd de Arturo.

Levantó ambas manos dejando su espada recargada a un lado y empujó la tapa con fuerza aunque el hombro estuviera pulsándole de dolor. Apenas y lo movió unos centímetros cuando una voz a su espalda le contrajo el corazón del susto.

- Harry Potter. Bienvenido. – Susurró una voz melodiosa. Harry se giró levantando la varita y encarando a la doncella que protegía aquel recinto. La observó con la respiración agitada y por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por su belleza.

Era completamente hermosa, parecía una ninfa. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, largo hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran grandes de color azul profundo y brillante. Sus labios eran gruesos y perfectos, tenía la piel blanca pálida y lisa, y su nariz estaba respingada y pequeña. Su vestido era azul y antiguo y resaltaba su figura esbelta y delgada. A Harry se le cortó la respiración.

Y a pesar de saber que posiblemente tuviera más de mil años de existencia, aquella mujer parecía joven y fresca. Viviana esbozó una sonrisa encantadora al ver el atontamiento de su acompañante y dio un paso cauteloso hacía él.

Levantó una mano y una luz plateada brotó de su palma extendida. Harry salió de su aturdimiento y levantó la varita para realizar un _protego. _

- Tranquilo, pequeño. No te haré daño. – Susurró con esa voz extremadamente armoniosa y suave. Harry sintió un movimiento a su espalda y se giró para ver como la tapa del sarcófago se elevaba en el aire para después descansar en el piso marmóreo.

- ¿Q-qué h-haces? – Preguntó con dificultad. - ¿N-no piensas d-detenerme?

- Si no eres el elegido, Harry Potter, entonces yo me veré en la necesidad de detenerte. – Murmuró suavemente. Flotó hasta llegar a un lado de Harry y el pelinegro retrocedió hasta chocar con el ataúd. Viviana sonrió dulcemente. – Toca la espada, pequeño. Después, veremos si no tengo que deshacerme de alguien tan encantador. – Le susurró de nuevo y esta vez, escalofríos de terror recorrieron la espina dorsal del ojiverde.

Harry suspiró fuertemente y cauteloso, se giró hacia el sarcófago. Dentro de él había un cadáver que ya estaba consumido por un color oscuro, sus ropas reales aun estaban completas y aunque estaban un poco sucias, éstas desprendían toda la elegancia que en su época le era tan reconocida. En el cráneo oscuro reposaba una corona de oro brillante con inscripciones y diamantes de diferentes grosores. El chico reprimió el asco que viajo por su garganta y miró detenidamente la espada que reposaba entre las manos del cadáver.

Era de longitud admirable, incluso más larga que la suya. Era de doble filo y de hoja plateada. Su mango tenía inscripciones en latín que llegaban hasta la parte baja de la hoja y se hundían en el metal reluciente. El mango tenía un diseño exquisito de la combinación de colores como el dorado y el negro. Tenía grabaciones y símbolos que no pudo reconocer pero eran extremadamente hermosas.

Era alucinante y el pelinegro sentía la fuerza mágica que desprendía en el aire. Se sintió hipnotizado por el hallazgo tan impresionante, olvidándose del mundo por completo.

- La _Excalibur_ elegirá al unificador del mundo. Levántala y confírmanos a ambos la verdad. – Le dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Harry tragó saliva pero sacando todo el coraje y valentía que representaba a un miembro de Gryffindor, tocó la espada y la levantó.

Una luz dorada inundó la estancia y lo cegó completamente.

Un ardor le recorrió la mano y subió hasta instalarse en su cabeza.

La elección había sido hecha.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**

* * *

  
**

_¡Hola, chicas/os! _

_¿Cómo están? Espero que estupendamente. _

_Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia. Dos semanas han pasado y se me hace un tiempo justo. Lo siento, gente, pero no puedo prometer menos tiempo, no doy para tanto. XD. _

_Este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba. Al principio aquí iba a incluir la pelea de Draco y Ron contra los minotauros... además iba a explicar el encuentro de Adam. Pero como ven... ya era demasiado extenso y tuve que cortarlo. _

_Los pelirrojos por fin han mostrado su habilidad y aunque he cortado un poco a Ginny, pues también ha hecho su parte. Draco se mostró orgulloso y se quedó al lado de Ron para pelear contra las bestias mitológicas. _

_Bueno, aquí pasan cosas muy interesantes, me he roto la cabeza para hacer una acción sana. Ya ven que no hubo tanta sangre. Es que me la estoy guardando para cuando lleguemos a la guerra contra los demonios... ahh. Jaja._

_Bueno, como se darán cuenta, el próximo capítulo va a ser interesante. Veremos si Harry es o no el elegido y además sabremos a dónde rayos se llevaron a Hermione. Ah, si, por cierto, no me maten por como lo he dejado._

_Y para aquellos que saben algo de la leyenda artúrica, sabrán que la Dama del Lago tiene diferentes nombres. Yo he escogido el de Viviana porque me gusta. Estaba por ponerle Nimue pero me arrepentí. _

_El próximo capítulo se llama "Héroe". Y he escogido el título por distintas razones. Además debo dar unas buenas y malas noticias. Bueno, estoy a punto de regresar a la escuela en mi país originario. Después de seis meses, casi siete, que estuve fuera, por fin regreso a las responsabilidades académicas. Mi tiempo se irá cortando más y más, pero nunca voy a abandonar la historia. Lo prometo. Cada dos semanas si se puede, me verán subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Las buenas noticias son que mi computadora se va a ir sin mí la próxima semana y pues ahorita mismo me pongo en manos a la obra para terminar el siguiente capítulo y poder subirlo el sábado e incluso el viernes si me es posible. Menos de una semana, como la ven, es sólo porque no quiero que pase como un mes y yo sin muestras de estar viva. XD. Esas son las buenas noticias. _

_Bueno, no me alargo más porque de por si esto sobrepaso las 25 hojas. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me comentan y que me siguen con fidelidad. Se los agradezco de corazón y saben que este fic no sería nada sin ustedes. Gracias chicas/os, los/as adoro._

_Muchos saludos, y un beso..._

_Su amiga:_

_DarkGranger. _


	26. XXVI Héroe

**Una profecía de los cielos.**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **_"_****_Hero"_****_ – _**_Nickelback_

**26.-Heróe **

**_La sensibilidad del ser humano no se mide por las lágrimas que derrama._**

- Kalyo Hellsing. Años han pasado desde la última vez que te vi. – El castaño no bajó su espada cuando el anciano mago se acercó con tranquilidad hacia él. – Me complace ver en el poderoso guerrero que te has convertido, ángel. Tienes la fuerza y habilidad que tu padre tuvo durante su vida.

Adam hizo una reverencia con la cabeza pero apretó las mandíbulas cuando lo miró a sus ojos verde claro.

- Usted sabía sobre la profecía que envolvía mi vida... ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! – Exigió con la voz endurecida y bajó su arma un poco.

- Lo único que no me complace de ti, pequeño ángel, es tu eterna repulsión por las razas más débiles a la tuya. – Dijo con voz tranquila mientras ignoraba sus exigencias furiosas. Extendió una de sus manos hacia él. – Has matado a un amigo mío, hijo.

Adam sonrió con arrogancia mezquina.

- El Leviatán estaba estorbando. Me la debía, anciano. Lo sabes. – Respondió con voz altiva. El anciano mago negó con la cabeza un poco decepcionado.

- El rencor te ha cubierto mucho más de lo que me temía, Kalyo. – Suspiró. Su larga túnica blanca se meció cuando el anciano giró su cuerpo y caminó alejándose del ángel.

- El me atacó primero. Atacó a una persona que me importa, no iba a dejar las cosas así. – Respondió el castaño con el rostro endurecido.

- Hace años creí enseñarte lo correcto, sin mentor que te guiara, yo creí haberte mostrado la gentileza del mundo. La venganza no estaba entre ellos. - Le dijo con esa voz tranquila y serena. Esa voz que con tan sólo escucharla se percibía una sabiduría y gentileza inmensa. – Me duele, Kalyo, de verdad me duele verte con tanto odio y poca compasión. ¿Acaso no me esforcé tanto en mostrarte las grandes virtudes de ser un ángel?

- Lo hiciste, anciano. Lo hiciste y yo confié en ti hasta el día que me enteré que fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre. – Respondió con esa voz escalofriante y aguda. – Entonces entendí que no podía confiar en nadie.

- Tú sabes que yo apreciaba a tu familia. No entiendes el gran sacrificio que tu padre hizo por ti, de lo que sufrió por evitarte este destino. Y de la gran responsabilidad que me encomendó. Ahora siento que le he fallado. – Suspiró y giró su rostro para verlo. El castaño sólo pudo ver su perfil. – Desprecias a la raza humana que tanto te empeñas en proteger.

- Yo nunca he peleado por la salvación de los humanos. Nunca he peleado por la justicia. Sólo he peleado por honor y orgullo. Pero sé que usted ya sabía eso. – Habló con tono sin vida. Sus ojos plateados brillaron. El anciano suspiró de nuevo.

- El orgullo no es más que una máscara de tu sufrimiento. – El ángel se tensó. – Peleé al lado de tu padre y sé que él era la representación de la justicia en persona. Era honrado y noble. Algo que debiste ser tú.

- No me vengas con sermones, anciano. La visión despreciable que tengo de Zeles jamás se borrará de mi mente. – Rebatió el castaño con hastío. – Perdiste tu credibilidad cuando me mentiste con respecto a mi futuro. Has puesto en mi camino más trabas de las que necesito. Estoy consciente de que me lo advertiste, pero jamás me imaginé que me quisieras ver muerto. – Profirió con rudeza. El mago sonrió con tristeza.

- Yo jamás desearía tu muerte, Kalyo. Has sido el discípulo más reconocido que he tenido. Eres el ángel encargado de procrear un universo desprovisto de adversidades. Eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo. – Susurró con voz tranquila. – Yo he puesto en tú camino obstáculos que te harán un mejor guerrero. Avalón tiene sus propias defensas y hay muchas que no puedo controlar. Si Harry Potter es el elegido, entonces el destino aguarda. En cambio, si él no es el próximo propietario de la _Excalibur, _entonces se tendrán que marchar de esta isla sin la espada.

- ¿Por qué no me dices si lo es o no? Sabes que pelearé hasta el final por conseguir esa arma si ese niño no resulta ser el elegido. – Manifestó con voz fría.

- No todo puedes saberlo. Hay cosas que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo, hay cosas que el chico tiene que descubrir por sí mismo, enfrentar adversidades solo. Pelear contra sus propios sentimientos solo. – Respondió el anciano con tranquilidad y sabiduría. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

- No estoy en condiciones de escuchar tus estúpidos acertijos. Si no tienes intenciones de ayudarme, entonces aléjate de mi camino. – Pronunció despacio y amenazador. Se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la siguiente planta pero algo lo detuvo.

Algo parecido al humo, pero de color azul-plateado empezó a salir del suelo marmóreo. Se enredó en sus piernas y en sus brazos y lo atrajo al suelo con brusquedad. Kalyo quedó arrodillado en el piso. Trató de zafarse de sus ataduras pero el humo empezaba a paralizar sus extremidades, la herida que se había hecho por la esfera encantada del Leviatán ardió en su brazo de manera dolorosa. Su espada desapareció de su mano y el humo empezó a expandirse por su torso hasta rodearle el cuello con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó el castaño con la voz enfurecida. Sus ojos brillaron de color dorado y las marcas de su cuello, brazos y cara comenzaron a aparecer con fulgor.

- Dime, Kalyo ¿Has dejado de pensar que los humanos merecen sufrir por su imperfección? – Preguntó el anciano parándose delante de él. Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente con una intensidad suplicante.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca dejaré de pensar que ellos merecen todo el mal que les rodea! ¡Ellos tienen tantas opciones para vivir con una plenitud inmensa, pero no lo hacen! – Exclamó con voz ahogada.

Su cuerpo empezó a desprender una especie de rayos que relampaguearon a su alrededor. Impactaron contra las paredes y el techo y comenzaron a destruir la habitación. Pedazos de cristal y roca empezaron a explotar a su alrededor y los bañaron a ambos por varios segundos.

- No puedes atacarme, ángel. Estoy muerto ya. – Suspiró y su expresión parecía derrotada. – Me duele lo que tengo que hacer, Kalyo y lo lamento enormemente por esa chica. Pero ha sido tu decisión y es mi deber darte una nueva lección, es mi deuda con tu padre. Tienes que aprender... no importa que tan dura sea la enseñanza. Y algún día lo entenderás.

Kalyo dejó de forcejear y lo miró con una expresión totalmente horrorizada.

- ¡No! – Rugió con voz quebrada. - ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

- Hermione Granger sufrirá todo lo que quieres que padezcan los humanos. En ella recaerá ese aborrecimiento y asco que le profesas a la raza humana. – El anciano suspiró de nuevo. Lo miró con cierta tristeza. – Si quieres que sufran, griten, lloren... Lo lamento. – Dijo y el anciano que vestía con una túnica elegante y blanca, que tenía los ojos verdes claros y el cabello largo y plateado como su barba y bigote. Ese mago poderoso que tenía un aura de bondad y gentileza extrema, un poder invencible otorgado por los dioses y una sabiduría más grande que cualquiera, él, se desvaneció envolviéndose en llamas rojas frente a sus ojos, llevándose con él el último vestigio de su existencia y poder. Llevándose con él una parte de la entereza del castaño.

- ¡Merlín! – Gritó el ángel y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar por su mismo poder y enojo. - ¡NO!

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que uno de los minotauros se estrellaba contra el rubio y le hacía un corte profundo en el brazo. Hubo un nuevo temblor y Ron se tambaleó. – Maldición... – Susurró con la voz entrecortada. – _¡Bombarda! _

El hechizo impactó en la cabeza de la bestia que estaba atacando al rubio y uno de sus cuernos explotó con fiereza. Draco se levantó con dificultad y apuntó con su varita al otro minotauro que estaba aturdido por la serie de explosiones que ambos chicos habían conjurado.

- ¡Weasley, sostente de algo! – Rugió el rubio con voz profunda.

- ¡¿A qué te refi-

- _¡Deprimo! _– Exclamó el rubio sin dejarlo continuar. Un rayo de color dorado salió disparado de la varita de Draco y dio de lleno contra el suelo. Al instante, los bloques de cristal que formaban el piso empezaron a destrozarse formando un agujero enorme bajos sus pies.

Ambos minotauros lanzaron rugidos de sorpresa y furia mientras caían junto con los bloques hacía una planta más baja. El polvo y el ruido aturdieron los oídos de ambos chicos. Se lanzaron hacia los costados y se sostuvieron justo a tiempo de uno de los laterales del suelo que no había sido destruido, quedando colgados con un abismo oscuro y profundo bajo sus cuerpos. Cuando el ruido cesó, los quejidos y las respiraciones de ambos muchachos fue todo lo que se escuchaba a su alrededor.

- ¡Malfoy, casi nos matas! – Regañó el pelirrojo con dificultad intentando sostenerse de lo que anteriormente había sido el suelo. Giró su cabeza hacia abajo y vio todo negro en una caída bastante larga. Le dolían los brazos por su posición y apenas podía sostener su varita con la punta de sus dedos. La espada que tenía colgada a un costado se le resbaló de la vaina y cayó hacia aquel abismo profundo. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se golpeaba la frente contra los bloques de cristal de los que estaba colgando. – ¡Malfoy! – Gritó sin obtener respuesta del Slyterhin.

- ¡Cállate, Weasley! Esas malditas cosas nos hubieran matado en un par de minutos... – Susurró el rubio con la respiración entrecortada e intentó alzar su cuerpo que seguía colgando en una posición peligrosa. Uno de sus brazos sucumbió al dolor y cayó laxo a su costado. Draco cerró los ojos y sintió sus músculos entumecidos y lastimados. Tenía sangre escurriendo de su brazo herido y la cara estaba peor, además de las costillas rotas y la frente perlada por el sudor. Supo que no podría resistir mucho tiempo así.

El pelirrojo tomó viada y se empujó hacia arriba mientras una de sus piernas se ayudaba contra uno de los límites del suelo destruido. Se quedó quieto boca abajo cuando estuvo libre de peligro y cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor profundo y martirizante arremeter contra su cuerpo. Tenía la ceja y el labio partido y rasguños cubrían sus brazos y torso. Otro temblor sacudió el castillo y removió a Ron de manera dolorosa.

Draco sintió que no podría sostenerse por más tiempo y cuando estaba a punto de soltarse y dejarse caer a su suerte, algo lo tomó de la camiseta rota y lo alzó en el aire de manera ágil. Hubo un brillo frente a sus ojos y después sintió que volaba. Bajó sus ojos y vio como el agujero que él había provocado en el suelo se alejaba de su cuerpo. O más bien... el rubio se estaba alejando de él. Sintió vértigo y todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas.

Apenas pudo percibir que una mano lo aferraba con brusquedad y al minuto siguiente sólo fue consciente de un dolor bajo su cuerpo al chocar contra el cristal de un piso diferente.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un quejido de protesta cuando cayó al lado de él, y ambos vieron con asombro el cuerpo resplandeciente del ángel que los había conducido hacia ese nuevo nivel del castillo. El ángel apenas se volteó a mirarlos y el perfil escalofriante y sombrío que vieron los dejó totalmente conmocionados. Las alas de Adam se desintegraron tras su cuerpo y de nuevo, esa capa elegante que colgaba de sus hombros quedó meciéndose en su espalda.

Ambos chicos se incorporaron y trataron de seguir a Adam que avanzaba con rapidez a través de un pasillo que estaba alumbrado por una serie de antorchas a sus costados. Hubo un extraño ruido a uno de sus lados y un movimiento brusco lo siguió. Draco y Ron se detuvieron –ya demasiado adoloridos y cansados- y aguardaron con cautela a algún otro ser que pudiera aparecer.

Adam, sin embargo, siguió caminando con una postura fría y calculadora. Cerró los ojos y de su cuerpo empezaron a producirse relámpagos que azotaron a su alrededor con la fiereza que él sentía. Las enredaderas que habían estado a punto de atacarlos se retorcieron en el suelo y se paralizaron después de unos instantes.

Kalyo siguió avanzando sin que los extraños relámpagos azules dejaran de brotaran de su cuerpo y cuando llegó a la enorme puerta de madera la hizo explotar de manera furiosa con un movimiento de sus ojos. Después, se internó en ella, y aunque mostraba una frialdad y calma terrorífica, lo cierto era que su pecho y garganta se apretaban con cada paso que daba.

Ron vio desaparecer al castaño a través de la puerta que se había destruido y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo en su dirección, un quejido lastimoso se escuchó a su derecha. Vio a su hermana hecha un ovillo en una esquina y no lo pensó ni un minuto cuando se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Ginny, estás bien? – Preguntó su hermano con preocupación. Al no obtener respuesta, el pelirrojo sacó su varita y susurró un leve _ennervate _que la trajo de regresó a su consciencia_. _

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y pareció confundida y dolorida cuando quiso incorporarse.

- Tranquila, Ginny. – Le susurró el pelirrojo con preocupación y la ayudó a quitarse unas lianas verdes que envolvían su cuerpo y que ahora estaban paralizadas.

A unos metros de distancia, Draco –sosteniéndose débilmente de la pared- vio la escena con una mueca indescifrable. Retiró los ojos de esa muestra de cariño y protección que él mismo ansiaba tener y se dirigió despacio tras los pasos del castaño.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, creyó escuchar un murmullo a su espalda que pronunció el nombre de Hermione con preocupación. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, entró a la estancia para ver una escena que lo sorprendió en demasía.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry soltó la espada en cuanto sintió aquel dolor profundo atravesar todo su cuerpo. Se dobló hasta caer de rodillas y sintió el sudor y la sangre descender por su frente con premura. Soltó un alarido que lo estremeció cuando una nueva oleada de dolor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y cerró los ojos sintiéndose a punto de vomitar por un repentino mareo.

- Vaya... ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la voz melodiosa de Viviana muy cerca de su oído. – Parece que al fin he encontrado al elegido. – Susurró y le acarició el rostro húmedo levantándole la vista. Harry a penas y pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿S-soy...? – Preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Sí. La espada te ha elegido. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora y le delineó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

- ¿A-así d-de f-fácil? – Preguntó ya incómodo por la cercanía de aquella mujer. Viviana sonrió.

- He esperado siglos por ti, cariño. He matado a cientos de hombres esperando por ti. – Le susurró acunando su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró intensamente. Harry se removió incómodo. – Estás a punto de caer semiinconsciente y has dejado atrás a tus amigos... ¿Quieres que te ponga más obstáculos, encanto?

- No. – Respondió y tragó saliva. Viviana sonrió y se acercó más a su rostro. Harry retrocedió mareado. - ¿Qué haces?

- Eres el pequeño humano más adorable y valiente que he tenido el gusto de conocer. – Susurró y lo soltó. Se incorporó despacio y le tendió una mano para que el chico se levantara. Después, la doncella se agachó y recogió la _Excalibur _para entregársela. Harry la tomó temeroso, pero esta vez nada pasó. – Tranquilo, Harry Potter, ahora la espada es inofensiva, y recae en tus manos cuidarla del mal de ahora en adelante. – Susurró con voz serena e hipnótica. Harry asintió despacio mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si podría ayudarlo a salir de ese castillo cuando la puerta a sus espaldas explotó produciendo un sonido ensordecedor y profundo.

Viviana sonrió cuando vio aparecer entre los escombros al castaño ángel.

- Kalyo Hellsing. Nunca me imaginé verte de nuevo. – Susurró despacio y flotó hacia él. Adam la miró con furia y sus ojos dorados se inyectaron de odio, la vena de su cuello sobresalió por lo endurecido que tenía el rostro y un extraño humo blanco empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo del ángel. Harry lo miró intrigado.

- ¿D-dónde e-está, odiosa b-bruja? – Preguntó él con la voz temblorosa. Harry lo vio apretar los puños y dar un paso con evidente esfuerzo.

- Siempre tan galante, ángel. Que desperdicio... – Susurró la doncella con una sonrisa. Lo miró de manera burlona. - ¿Te duele estar aquí, Kalyo? ¿No sabes que morirás si no sales de esta habitación que repele la magia que no es humana? Sería una verdadera lástima perderte, encanto. – Le dijo. Adam apretó los puños de nuevo y dio otro paso hacia ellos. El humo empezó a ser más espeso en torno a su cuerpo y Harry por un momento pensó que se estaba quemando.

El pelinegro dio un par de pasos hacia él, temeroso y confundido. De un momento a otro, Kalyo cayó arrodillado al suelo pero levantó la cabeza viéndolos a ambos con una expresión altiva y demandante. Cuando habló, su boca escupió sangre y su nariz derramó el mismo fluido.

- ¡¿Dónde está Hermione, bruja?! – Demandó con voz cargada de dolor. Harry se preocupó de verdad y se acercó más al castaño. Adam lo señaló con el dedo y lo miró con el mismo odio impregnado en sus ojos que habían dejado de ser dorados y de los cuales ahora escurría sangre, como si estuviera llorando. – N-no t-te acerques, P-Potter. – Abrió la palma de su mano y de ella una luz dorada empezó a resplandecer. - ¡Te dije que la cuidarás, imbécil!

El rayo dorado salió disparado y le dio a Harry en el pecho. El pelinegro se retorció de dolor en el suelo y los ojos del ángel se llenaron de sangre mientras el rayo seguía colisionando contra el cuerpo adolorido del pelinegro. Harry soltó un grito.

- ¡Detente, Adam! – Exclamó la voz cansada de Draco Malfoy quien acababa de cruzar la puerta. Apuntó su varita hacia el castaño y, aunque sabía que le iba a costar muy caro, susurró un _Expelliarmus _que lo arrojó hacia el suelo con brusquedad.

Draco temblaba y estaba paralizado en su lugar mientras miraba la inconsciencia en la que había dejado al ángel. Alguien pasó corriendo a su lado y el rubio apenas y se percató de cómo el pelirrojo se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente del ángel y le revisaba el pulso.

El rubio permaneció agitado con la varita alzada hasta que la voz melodiosa de una mujer en la que no había reparado le habló.

- Deberías sacar a Kalyo de aquí, encanto. Está a punto de morir. – Les aconsejó la doncella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ron levantó la mirada y sintiéndose sumamente hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella mujer, asintió y levantó al ángel poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

- ¡Malfoy, ve por Harry! ¡El castillo se está derrumbando! – Le gritó y sólo entonces el rubio pudo reaccionar. Ignorando completamente que la comadreja Weasley le estaba dando órdenes, se acercó al cuerpo del pelinegro y se arrodilló a su lado con esfuerzo.

- ¡P-Potter! – Lo zarandeó bruscamente pero el chico estaba completamente inconsciente. Levantó la varita sintiendo su mano temblar y susurró un _Ennervate. _El pelinegro no se despertó. - ¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Reacciona!

- Levántalo, cariño y asegúrate de llevar la espada. – Le susurró Viviana muy cerca de su cuerpo. – Déjame echarles una mano, encanto.

Draco asintió no muy convencido y se echó el cuerpo del pelinegro al hombro. Tomó la_ Excalibur_ con su mano libre y se sintió extraño. Siguió a la mujer que estaba flotando en frente de él y ambos cruzaron la enorme puerta destruida justo cuando un temblor furioso empezó a mover todo a su alrededor.

Ron y Ginny estaban inclinados hacia el cuerpo de Adam cuando el rubio se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione, Weasley? – Preguntó Draco preocupado. Viviana se inclinó hacia los pelirrojos y miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Adam con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé... Se la llevó una especie de liana que nos atacó... – Murmuró la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio se horrorizó.

- Ella está en las profundidades de este castillo... ahora, si no quieren morir entre escombros, toquen mi mano. – Susurró la doncella con su voz melodiosa y extendió su mano hacia ellos.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos de confiar en ti? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con un vacío en el pecho. - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy su única alternativa de salir de este palacio. – Respondió con sencillez y volvió a sonreír con sus blancos dientes brillando en su rostro. Ginny hizo una mueca. Un pedazo de bloque de cristal cayó a sus espaldas y todos supieron que no tenían mucho tiempo para decidir.

- ¡No! No podemos irnos sin Hermione... – Exclamó el rubio escandalizado y dejó caer el cuerpo de Harry al lado de ellos pero no soltó la espada.

- Él vendrá por ella. – Aseguró Viviana mientras señalaba al ángel con la cabeza.

- No podemos hacer nada... – Susurró el pelirrojo mientras una lagrima caía de su ojo. Tomó la mano que la mujer les tendía, tocando a Harry con la suya y su hermana, llorando, hizo lo mismo. La mujer de ojos profundos tocó al ángel con su otra mano. – Malfoy...

- ¡No! – Gritó apretándose el brazo herido con fuerza. Señaló a la doncella. – ¡Tú sabes dónde está, sácala de ahí!

Viviana negó y el piso a unos metros de ellos empezó a derrumbarse.

- Yo no sé cómo sacarla, yo no la he puesto ahí. – Respondió con voz serena. – Cariño, Kalyo es el único que puede salvarla. Merlín no la matará antes de enseñarle a este ángel una lección importante.

Draco miró directamente los ojos azules de aquella mujer y se sintió hipnotizado. Se vio a sí mismo acercándose a ella y tocándola, la doncella sonrió y justo cuando el piso se desplomaba bajo sus cuerpos, desaparecieron.

**OoOoO**

El castaño se despertó con un dolor agudo atravesando todo su cuerpo. Sintió el viento golpear su rostro con fuerza y levantó la mano para limpiarse la sangre de los ojos y la boca.

- Adam, que bueno que te has levantado. Por un momento pensamos que... – La pelirroja se calló y lo miró. El ángel vio vestigios del llanto en sus ojos avellana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó algo desorientado.

- Esa mujer nos ayudó a salir del castillo. – Le respondió el pelirrojo señalando algo a sus cabezas. Adam se incorporó y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre una balsa. Los dos chicos -Draco y Ron- estaban remando duramente y por algún motivo, el rubio parecía furioso al hacerlo. El pelinegro estaba inconsciente mientras la pelirroja trataba de curarlo. Por un breve momento, Adam se sintió culpable al verlo. – Luego... hizo aparecer esta balsa... y nos bajó. – Terminó en un murmullo.

El ángel levantó la cabeza y vio en una de las torres a Viviana, mirándolos con una sonrisa, a su alrededor, el castillo empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco. El castaño se tocó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos minutos.

Hubo un temblor y el ángel casi cae de nuevo sobre la balsa de madera.

- ¿D-dónde está Hermione? – Preguntó con una opresión en el pecho.

- No lo sabemos, esa mujer dijo que estaba en las profundidades del castillo... tienes que ir por ella, Adam, te lo ruego... – Suplicó la pelirroja. Draco apretó la mandíbula.

El castaño no esperó a saber más y tragándose el dolor que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo, hizo aparecer sus enormes alas blancas y los símbolos de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar de nuevo. Sus ojos cambiaron a dorado y se elevó por los cielos mientras los chicos en la balsa se quedaban completamente preocupados y sorprendidos a partes iguales.

Kalyo llegó rápidamente a la torre donde estaba Viviana observándolo. Entró velozmente a la habitación –destruyendo parte de la pared- y sus alas se desvanecieron al instante pero el color de sus ojos y los símbolos de su cuerpo permanecieron brillantes. Sintió una nueva oleada de dolor recorrerlo en cuanto toco el suelo de cristal pero lo ignoró.

Miró a Viviana intensamente y el odio irracional que lo había embargado anteriormente ahora estaba disipado en su mente.

- Pensé que te demorarías más en venir, Kalyo. – Le murmuró la doncella mientras levantaba una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla. El castaño retiró el rostro. – De verdad te importa esa niña.

- ¿Dónde está? – Demandó con frialdad. Viviana le sonrió y se mordió el labio. Se escuchó una explosión a su lado pero ambos la ignoraron.

- En los calabozos. La parte más profunda del castillo. – Respondió. Adam asintió y se giró dándole la espalda. – Recuerda las reglas, pequeño ángel. Cuando las esferas luminosas se alineen... la puerta para que regresen a su mundo se abrirá.

- Gracias. – Susurró él con la voz apagada. Después, levantó su mano y una esfera de energía color negro brotó de ella estrellándose contra el suelo y haciéndolo pedazos al instante. – Y... Viviana... destruiré este castillo.

- Lo sé, cariño. – Dijo con voz apacible y con una última sonrisa, se desvaneció como Merlín lo había hecho. Adam no mudó su rostro inexpresivo al mirar ese detalle. Invocó sus enormes y majestuosas alas de nuevo y se lanzó hacia el agujero que él mismo había creado.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cuando el ángel se perdió de su campo de visión, Draco se giró de nuevo al camino y remó con fuerza y enfado.

Estaba sinceramente preocupado, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado a esa balsa de madera. Había mirado los ojos de aquella mujer y se había hipnotizado con ellos. Después, todo había sido borroso.

Hermione estaba en peligro y él no podía hacer nada, y por más que le costara aceptarlo, la comadreja Weasley tenía razón.

_- No podemos hacer nada, morir tal vez. El castillo está a punto de derrumbarse. _– Le había dicho con el tono tan jodidamente razonable.

El rubio cerró los ojos de nuevo y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? – Preguntó la voz de alguno de los dos Weasleys a su espalda. Él asintió despacio sin humor de burlarse porque algún Weasley estuviera preocupado por él. – Harry no despierta... no funciona el _Ennervate. _

- Ese maldito ángel. – Susurró Ron con los dientes apretados. – Está bien que le debamos la vida, pero no puede atacar a cualquiera nada más porque sí.

El rubio suspiró y se desligó de la conversación que habían empezado los hermanos pelirrojos. Sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaban cada vez que movía el remo. Además, la cortada del brazo le escocía dolorosamente. Miró un momento a su costado y su vista se fijó en esa espada plateada que lo llamaba hipnotizando su cuerpo con esa extraña aura majestuosa. Sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de cerrarse la herida del brazo con la varita, cuando de repente, la balsa se movió furiosamente meciendo el mar a su alrededor. Los tres chicos se pusieron alerta y de repente, de uno de los costados, una mano oscura y asquerosa se aferró del bote meciéndolo peligrosamente.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y apuntó a la criatura con su varita.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – Gritó y la mano negra regresó al fondo del océano con un alarido lastimoso.

Enseguida, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, otras seis manos con sólo tres dedos se aferraron alrededor de la balsa e intentaron romperla.

Ginny soltó un grito de terror cuando una de las manos se aferró a su ropa y la jaló. Ron la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para evitar que su hermana fuera a dar directamente al agua. Pero -no pudiendo evitarlo- una de las criaturas sacó la cabeza del mar verdoso y rugió abriendo su boca al máximo y tomó a Harry –que era el más desprotegido- y lo arrastró hasta llevárselo a las profundidades del océano.

Ron y Ginny gritaron su nombre levantando sus varitas al mismo tiempo, pero Draco, como acto reflejo y casi sin proponérselo, ya había saltado detrás del pelinegro sumergiéndose en ese mar oscuro y lleno de bestias que parecían querer comérselos.

El rubio apenas recordó algo sobre la luz e inmediatamente pensó en un _Lumos Máxima _y las bestias a su alrededor se alejaron frenéticas de él. Sintió que el agua se le metía por las fosas nasales pero no se detuvo. Se impulsó hacia abajo viendo el cuerpo del su némesis de la niñez sumergirse con fuerza y no lo pensó mucho antes de seguirlo con rapidez y tomarlo de un brazo con fuerza.

Sintió que tragaba agua y que el oxigeno empezaba a faltarle pero se obligó a nadar lo más rápido que su cuerpo adolorido le permitía. Levantó la varita sintiendo que todo empezaba a nublársele y pensó en un _Ascendio. _

Al instante, ambos chicos salieron disparados hacia la superficie. Draco aferró el brazo del pelinegro y después sintió un golpe en su costado. Comenzó a toser frenéticamente mientras unas manos le ayudaban a ladear su cabeza para expulsar el agua ingerida y abrió los ojos con un dolor de cabeza insoportable mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire con desesperación.

De reojo vio al pelirrojo del otro lado de la balsa presionando las dos manos en el pecho del pelinegro y después de tres apretones, Harry comenzó a toser expulsando agua por la nariz y la boca.

Ron suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer reposando su espalda en uno de los costados del bote. Harry abrió los ojos levemente y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Vio a su alrededor con evidente confusión e iba a decir algo -aunque su garganta le ardía dolorosamente y su cuerpo apenas le respondía- cuando los cuatro chicos escucharon una explosión a sus espaldas.

Giraron sus cabezas alarmados y con sorpresa vieron a lo lejos el palacio de cristal derrumbándose con fervor mientras la base se sumergía en las profundidades del océano. A penas se percataron de que el sol y la luna parecían estar más grandes de lo que anteriormente habían visto y que al caer el castillo, la cercanía entre ambos astros se hacía más evidente.

Segundos después, sorprendidos aún por la destrucción de aquel castillo legendario, la balsa que los llevaba chocó contra la superficie terrenal de la playa.

Aún así, nadie se movió.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**OoOoO**

Recomendación Musical: _Nickelback – **"Savin' me"**_

**OoOoO**

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía extremadamente débil y no podía mover su brazo derecho. Se encontraba empapada y lastimada y la oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa no le permitió revisar sus heridas.

Trató de gatear hasta poder topar con alguna puerta o salida pero en lo único en lo que reparó fueron en un centellear de cadenas y un dolor ascender por sus piernas desde sus tobillos. Se tocó la parte afectada y se percató de que estaba encadenada contra la pared. Intentó moverse de nuevo y el dolor le provocó escalofríos. Trató de jalar las cadenas que la apresaban con la poca fuerza que tenía pero nada sucedió.

Agotada, se recostó contra la pared sintiendo un dolor intenso punzar en su cabeza y se llevó la mano izquierda a ella. Sintió humedad en su frente y trató de retirarse el sudor sin mucho éxito. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y apenas reparó en el espantoso olor fétido y a muerte que la rodeaba. Una arcada de asco la embargó y escupió saliva y sangre a uno de sus costados, la garganta le ardió brutalmente y se mareó de nuevo. Tanteó su ropa buscando su varita y sólo provocó que el brazo derecho le doliera horriblemente, soltó un alarido de dolor y se retorció contra la pared.

Tragándose un poco su mareo, Hermione dirigió su mano a su bolsillo, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar su varita entre sus ropas –ella no recordaba haberla guardado- y más porque había estado mentalmente convencida de que buscarla era una pérdida de tiempo. La mano le tembló demasiado cuando conjuró una débil luz y supo entonces que estaba tan mental y físicamente agotada que ya no podría ni realizar el hechizo más sencillo.

Dejó caer la varita cuando la luz se le apagó tras unos segundos de parpadeos y cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir el olor de su propia sangre envolverla.

Gimió de dolor cuando sus músculos se relajaron y la adrenalina empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo dejando que el dolor fuera más latente en su cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse olvidándose de las cadenas que la apresaban pero al hacerlo sintió sus piernas de gelatina y cayó de rodillas de inmediato. Soltó un nuevo alarido de dolor mientras sentía que un pánico intenso le llenaba el pecho y su respiración se le dificultaba a momentos.

Escuchó unos pasos a uno de sus costados e inconscientemente se hizo un ovillo contra la pared. El tobillo que anteriormente se había lastimado crujió bajo su cuerpo y Hermione gritó de dolor.

_Gritar._

Entreabrió los ojos y vio una luz acercarse a ella. Se percató entonces que estaba encerrada en una especie de celda, frente a ella, a unos dos metros había unos barrotes de metal oxidado que le impedían cualquier tipo de escape. Se vio los brazos y las piernas y gimió de terror al verlos ensangrentados.

Los pasos y la luz llegaron frente a los barrotes y unos ojos rojos la observaron. Hermione apretó los dientes del pánico y se pegó más a la pared que había a su espalda. Hubo un temblor a su alrededor y la criatura que estaba frente a ella desvió su atención al fondo del pasillo por el que había aparecido. Hermione lo pudo observar mejor y se dio cuenta de que la figura frente a ella tenía una túnica larga y negra que lo cubría por completo, la capucha le protegía el rostro pero cuando se giró de nuevo hacia ella, la castaña se horrorizó no sólo por ver de nuevo esos ojos rojos brillantes y profundos sino por ver una serie de colmillos brillando en su boca en una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

La criatura dejó caer la antorcha que iluminaba la estancia y dejando escapar un sonido gutural y profundo, golpeó la celda con fuerza desquiciada y los barrotes metálicos y oxidados cedieron ante el golpe con un sonido seco doblándose al instante. La criatura golpeó la celda de nuevo y los barrotes cayeron al suelo muy cerca del cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tanteó el suelo en busca de su varita pero el dolor volvió a recorrerla y se retorció cuando una punzada atravesó su espalda con brutalidad. La criatura se acercó despacio a su cuerpo y ladeó la cabeza mientras sus dietes se separaban y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

La castaña gritó cuando la bestia la tomó por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared, sus tobillos crujieron brutalmente por las cadenas que la apresaban y sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas junto con un jadeó de puro sufrimiento. No pudo mover los brazos y se sintió temblar con fuerza mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su brazo y su rostro.

_Llorar. _

La criatura acercó sus colmillos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro y abrió la boca dejando salir un gruñido aterrador y escalofriante. Hermione se convulsionó mientras lloraba con fuerza y el dolor de su cuello comenzó a resultarle insoportable.

- N-no... – Rogó con la voz quebrada. La criatura apretó más su cuello y la chica comenzó a quedarse sin respiración. Alzó su mano herida con una dificultad dolorosa y la puso sobre la huesuda de la criatura que la estaba estrangulando. La criatura dejó salir otro alarido terrorífico y la estampó contra la pared de nuevo. Hermione gritó cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda y lloró con un sufrimiento ahogado e insoportable.

Hubo otro temblor a su alrededor aunque ella no se percató de eso.

Su respiración se hizo más irregular y todo en su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar pero entonces la criatura la dejó caer con tosquedad y ella ni siquiera se movió para sacar su brazo lastimado de debajo de su cuerpo. Ya no podía moverse.

Tosió con desesperación y sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba con dolor. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro y en un momento de efímera lucidez pensó en su guardián y en sus amigos y suplicó en silencio por ayuda.

_Sufrimiento. _

La criatura intentó arrastrarla del cuello de la camiseta pero algo explotó de ésta y Hermione quedó tendida en el suelo con un golpe seco. La castaña levantó un poco la cabeza sólo para darse cuenta de que el collar que su guardián le había dado estaba frente a su rostro. Trató de levantar su mano para tocarlo pero la pierna podrida de aquel ser se adelantó y mientras dejaba salir otro alarido desgarrador, rompió el collar que brilló por unos segundos y se deshizo al instante como arena brillante frente a sus ojos.

Hermione sollozó de nuevo mientras la criatura seguía gruñendo con fuerza. Sintió como ésta volvía a levantar su brazo huesudo y la chica atinó a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo esperando un golpe que seguro la sumergía en un estado de inconsciencia que ya rogaba tener. Sin embargo, eso no pasó, pero sí escuchó un golpe potente contra la pared, un alarido y sintió otro temblor bajo su cuerpo, aunque no estuvo muy segura si no era ella temblando.

Escuchó otro golpe y un grito desgarrador y entonces ladeó la cabeza tratando de ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Un brillo surgió entre las sombras y Hermione lloró con más fuerza, esta vez de puro alivio al ver la espalda de su guardián frente a su cuerpo semiinconsciente.

Adam dejó salir toda su rabia contra esa bestia esquelética que apretaba contra la pared. Le tomó el cráneo fuertemente y lo apretó con toda la rabia y dolor que sentía cruzarle el pecho. Lo estampó de nuevo contra el concreto de la pared y la bestia soltó un alarido escalofriante. Los ojos del ángel brillaron con más fulgor y la bestia se removió frenéticamente contra su agarre. Una de sus manos huesudas arremetió contra el hombro del ángel y le enterró las garras con un potente golpe. Adam no se movió y aunque sintió la sangre correr de su hombro derecho no cambió su expresión de odio contra la bestia. Adam apretó con más fuerza y comenzó a sentir y a escuchar el resquebrajar de la cabeza de la criatura.

El cuerpo del ángel comenzó a emanar de nuevo esos relámpagos azules y se dirigieron con potencia contra el cuerpo convulsionante de la criatura que tenía enfrente. La capucha que tenía en su esquelético cráneo comenzó a quemarse pero el castaño no lo soltó.

El ángel soltó un grito de furia y estampó de nuevo a la criatura contra la pared, esta vez, el concreto a su espalda se hundió y los huesos de la bestia crujieron. La criatura se quedó paralizada pero Adam siguió estampándola contra la pared de manera furiosa, una y otra vez, el concretó cedió tras un par de golpes y el ángel finalmente lanzó el cuerpo inerte de la criatura hacia la otra celda que había aparecido enfrente. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose rabioso, descontrolado, cansado, pero sobretodo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le dolía emocionalmente con una brutalidad avasallante. Escuchó un gemido lastimoso a su espalda y entonces se giró con urgencia.

- Hermione... – Susurró con la expresión de su rostro cubierto de agonía. – Tranquila... ya estoy aquí. Ya estás bien... – Tranquilizó y levantó la palma de su mano para curar sus heridas, pero su cuerpo temblaba tanto que apenas y pudo cerrarle los cortes que tenía. Apretó las cadenas que la apresaban de los tobillos y éstas se rompieron fácilmente bajo sus manos. Su mano brilló de nuevo sobre sus tobillos y reparó los huesos rotos. Su mano tembló de nuevo y se sintió incapaz de curarla. La tomó en brazos e hizo que recargara su cabeza contra su hombro, atinó a tomar la varita de la chica entre sus manos y guardarla entre sus ropas con una torpeza que lo martirizaba.

- A-Adam... – Murmuró la chica con esfuerzo y tembló entre los brazos del ángel. Sus brazos estaban laxos y débiles en sus costados y el castaño apretó las mandíbulas con el rostro totalmente descompuesto. – G-grac-cias.

- Tranquila... Todo está bien. – Le susurró mientras extendía sus alas con potencia. Los ojos le brillaron y de ellos un rayo brotó estrellándose contra la pared a su derecha. Un hoyó se formó rápidamente y el agua comenzó a cubrirlos. Adam invocó la esfera que los protegió del agua de inmediato y se alegró de que la magia de ese castillo se estuviera derrumbando junto con él.

Salió disparado contra la superficie causando un remolino a su alrededor y en cuanto sintió el aire golpear contra su cuerpo la esfera que los rodeaba desapareció. Se quedó suspendido en el cielo mientras una corriente de aire los envolvía y miró el castillo con una furia inmensa. Sus ojos brillaron hasta desprender un fulgor cegador y su cuerpo volvió a emanar los relámpagos azules. Apretó los dientes mientras miraba como su ataque irrumpía contra las murallas de aquel palacio y sintió su mezquina alegría cuando vio que los costados y paredes del castillo comenzaban a explotar con un frenesí avasallante.

Se giró y extendió sus alas para volar sobre ese mar inmenso. Instintivamente, apretó el cuerpo de Hermione contra sí.

- Sigue hablándome, castaña... – Susurró el castaño con un tono preocupado mientras volaba con toda la rapidez que podía.

- ¿S-sabes... sabes q-que... – Murmuró la castaña ahogando su voz sobre su pecho. - ¿S-sabes q-que o-odio v-volar?

- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo en un susurro y la apretó más a su cuerpo. – Pero no te dejaré caer... lo prometo.

- C-confío... e-en ti. S-siempre c-cumples lo que me d-dices... – Se detuvo un segundo y tomó aire. – S-sea para b-bien o p-para m-mal. – Gimió de dolor y se desmayó.

Adam apretó las mandíbulas y vio a lo lejos la playa. Apenas vio dos cabezas pelirrojas y se dirigió hacia ellos de inmediato. Aunque interiormente sólo quería llegar al campamento y curar a Hermione, sabía que ella no lo perdonaría si abandonaba de nuevo a sus amigos a su suerte, sintió un alivio enorme cuando comprobó que estaban vivos. Aunque no le importara.

Se detuvo frente a ellos mientras sus alas transfiguraban en su hermosa y majestuosa capa y los cuatro chicos se giraron a verlo con la expresión atemorizada. Él no les permitió hablar mientras se acercaba a ellos con Hermione aferrada entre sus brazos.

- ¡Agárrense de mi, ya! - Gritó enfurecido pero él fue quien se acercó a ellos. Contó hasta tres y desapareció apenas sintió las cuatro manos sobre su espalda.

El dolor lo recorrió de nuevo cuando llegaron hasta quedar dentro de la barrera que protegía el campamento y el ángel cayó sobre una rodilla apretando los dientes de puro y verdadero dolor. Aferró el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione contra él y apenas dejó de sentir el temblor furioso recorriendo sus extremidades se incorporó y se adentró a la carpa con rapidez.

Ron, que era el menos herido de los presentes, se incorporó tras haber caído de espaldas y ayudó a Ginny a levantarse.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – Le preguntó preocupado viendo con desconfianza el temblor y la palidez de su hermana. Ella asintió con la cabeza y a paso torpe comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Ron frunció el ceño pero se giró inmediatamente a los dos chicos que seguían tendidos en el suelo. Levantó a Harry hasta ponerlo sobre su hombro y escuchó un quejido tortuoso salir de sus labios. – Lo siento, Harry...

Se sostuvo con dificultad por sus propias heridas pero miró fijamente la cara del rubio.

- Espera aquí. – Le dijo y se dio media vuelta para llevar a su mejor amigo al interior de la casa.

Draco no podía hacer nada más pues estaba lo suficientemente mareado como para no poder levantarse. Colocó una mano sobre su brazo herido que le había resistido bastante tiempo y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos –o minutos, la verdad no estaba muy seguro- sintió como alguien lo incorporaba con facilidad. Se sintió como un vil saco de papas cuando el pelirrojo lo puso sobre su hombro pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que ya no le importó en lo absoluto.

Lo llevó dentro y después sintió que alguien le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente y los brazos. No abrió los ojos, y la verdad es que ya no podía hacerlo, y después de dejar de sentir el dolor tremendo recorrer todo su cuerpo, se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

El resto de la tarde los chicos la pasaron entre las sábanas, descansando de esa aventura que casi les cobraba la vida. Adam se había apiadado de ellos y tras dejar a Hermione descansando en su habitación –curada y vendada-, había curado las heridas superficiales de los cuatro chicos aunque todos tuvieron que vendar varias partes lastimadas de su cuerpo.

El ángel se había tratado sus propias heridas, no obstante, todos seguían sintiendo dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo pero sabían que estaban fuera de peligro. Adam había tenido que vendarse la herida que le había causado el ataque del Leviatán pues había dañado su brazo con magia y aún lo sentía entumecido y caliente.

El castaño miró a Hermione quien respiraba acompasadamente y no pudo dejar de sentir la culpa atravesar su pecho de manera furiosa. Suspiró y acariciándole la mejilla una vez más, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

Se encontró, no sin cierta sorpresa, al pelinegro sentado en uno de los sillones poniéndose un vendaje alrededor de su torso cubierto de moretones. El ángel frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

- Potter. – Dijo con esa voz fría que nunca podría abandonarlo. Harry dio un respingo y dejó escapar una mueca de dolor. Adam casi sonrió de burla. Casi.

- Adam... – Susurró cuando terminó de abrocharse la camisa. Parecía hasta cierto punto asustado y avergonzado. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Mira, Potter... – Se detuvo y carraspeó. – Lo que pasó en la torre... estaba furioso y no era mi idea lastimarte _tanto_. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Harry podría haber tomado eso como una disculpa pero aún así negó con la cabeza.

- No... Tenías razones para hacerlo... no sé lo que pasó con Hermione, Adam, pero debes tener razones de sobra para odiarme. No debí dejarla sola... ni a ella ni a Ginny. – Susurró bajando la mirada. – Cuando llegaste con Hermione inconsciente y moribunda... yo pensé lo peor. Tú sabes cuidarla mejor que yo... y eso me asusta. – Se avergonzó. – Sí no puedo cuidarla a ella que es mi mejor amiga y la mujer que más me importa... ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de defender a todos los demás que esperan más de mí? ¿Cómo?

- Ni siquiera fue culpa tuya que Hermione quedara a merced de las fuerzas del castillo, Potter. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo como tanto lo crees. Fue culpa mía. Y no sabes lo arrepentido que me siento por lo que le pasó a ella... – Respondió despacio y pausado. Recalcando cada palabra con frialdad. - Fue un error. Uno que no se puede volver a cometer. Y punto. No podemos darle más vueltas al pasado. ¿Me oíste? – Lo tomó de la camiseta y lo miró fijamente. Harry permaneció estático. – No me sirve que seas tan trágico, niño... Necesito que seas más fuerte y dominarte por la culpa no ayuda...

Harry bajó la mirada. Adam lo soltó.

- Tú y yo tenemos destinos diferentes... y debes concentrarte en eso. – Susurró mirándolo con la expresión fría. – Hermione está bien. Pero te necesita, Potter y aunque te cueste admitirlo... tú la necesitas a ella.

Después, se marchó.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Horas más tarde, incapaz de dormir, Harry salió de su habitación y vio al rubio sentado en la sala. Aunque aún se sentía débil y cansado, no tenía nada de ganas de dormir. Dio dos pasos hacia donde estaba Draco Malfoy sentado y se detuvo mirándolo fijamente. Se quedó hasta quedar frente al cuerpo del rubio y lo encaró. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el pelinegro suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó desviando la mirada. El rubio apenas lo miró.

- Si. – Respondió secamente. Harry asintió enterado. Titubeó unos segundos pero finalmente habló.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste, Malfoy? – Susurró.

Draco lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no soy un héroe trágico como tú, Potter, pero Hermione me importa demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a que derrame más lágrimas por ti. – Respondió con frialdad y lo miró con el mentón alzado. – Yo no me arriesgaría así por nadie. Si protejo tu trasero es específicamente por ella. Por algo no quedé en Gryffindor.

- Gracias... supongo. – Respondió el pelinegro con incomodidad.

Draco suspiró.

- No soy un valiente heroico, cara-rajada. Lucho está guerra por cuentas pendientes, odio a Voldemort por una razón y sí tú eres la única forma de poder verlo caer, entonces tendrás mi lealtad hasta el final. Pero jamás moriré por ti. – Replicó el rubio.

Aunque en esos momentos, ahí, sentado frente a la chimenea, viendo al niño-que-vivió exigiéndole respuestas, supo que estaba mintiendo. Porque Draco Malfoy, por muy sangre pura y arrogante que fuera, sabía que sí moriría por Harry Potter. El héroe que la comunidad mágica necesitaba.

El único héroe que vengaría la muerte de sus padres y acabaría con el maldito que le había quitado todo y lo había sometido a una vida de agonía.

- Hermione es lo mejor que he conocido, Malfoy. Y he sido muy ciego al no enterarme de eso antes. Sí ella te elige a ti, entonces me apartaré de su camino. – Susurró el pelinegro sin mirarlo. Porque ahí, viendo la sinceridad en la expresión de su némesis de la niñez, supo que él también moriría por Draco Malfoy.

Porque aunque le costara admitirlo, _él sí era un héroe trágico._

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella es lo único que tenemos en común, ambos la queremos.- Dijo y el rubio no podía rebatirle esa afirmación. - Y sí muero después de esta guerra, entonces tendrás que cuidar de ella, Malfoy. Júrame que lo harás. – Pidió sin cambiar la expresión endurecida de su rostro.

- No tienes que pedirlo, Potter, lo haría de todas maneras. – Expresó con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sabiendo muy dentro de él que esas palabras demostraban lo jodidamente convencido que estaba Harry Potter de su muerte. – Sí pasa al revés y yo soy el que muere... Cuídala ¿De acuerdo?

- Tú no vas a morir…- Susurró el pelinegro un poco incómodo. Lo vio a los ojos y la intensidad de ellos le demostró que el rubio hablaba enserio.

- ¡¡Solo júralo!! – Bramó entonces con frialdad y se levantó. Aunque la respuesta no faltaba. Porque los dos sabían que ambos cuidarían de ella hasta la muerte.

Porque ambos compartían ese sentimiento por ella.

Porque en este mundo, existía más de un héroe.

_Y ellos comprendían eso._

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_

* * *

  
_

_¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y pasados seis días, hoy se publica otro capítulo más de esta historia. _

_Bueno, antes que nada debo agradecer a todos lo que me apoyan y siguen constantemente, como saben, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. _

_Debo decirles que la próxima actualización todavía está un poco confusa, como siempre intentaré que sean sólo dos semanas de espera, si me paso de tiempo, realmente lo lamento. Eso de regresar a mi país todavía está en veremos pues aún no tengo permiso de salida y obviamente no tengo papeles todavía. Así que, chicos/cas aún no se si mi tiempo se va a limitar o no, ya sabrán la próxima actualización. _

_Bueno, hablando de este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que regresé a la sangre, pero creo que está vez no fue mucha. Me dolió en el alma torturar a Hermione de esa forma, y debo confesarles que lo había escrito mucho peor, pero me dije a mí misma que me había extralimitado está vez y lo edité. Así que, espero que no estén molestos por como traté a nuestra castaña favorita. El pobre Kalyo ya está bastante arrepentido._

_Merlín. Y no es exclamación, (amiga, he robado tu idea pero es que me encantó) ha aparecido y a penas se conocen datos de la relación que llevó con el ángel. Fue su "mentor" y aunque todavía no esté muy claro, el próximo capítulo sabrán uno que otro dato más. La lección que le han dado a Adam lo ha dejado arrepentido y adolorido, estuvo a punto de morir en la torre que resguardaba la espada, (que por cierto ya ven que he sido buena y he hecho que Harry sí sea el elegido, es que tampoco quería matar a Viviana, me gusto escribir de ella.) Ahora tienen la espada y el ángel estuvo pensando seriamente destruir Avalón, ya ven lo rencoroso que es, pero sólo destruyó el castillo. Además, estaba tan enojado que casi nos mata a Harry, si no fuera por el heroico acto de Draco ya nos habríamos quedado sin protagonista. _

_Y como vieron, el título tiene muchos significados, hay varios héroes y por eso es la frese del final. Todos resultaron héroes valientes y han terminado la búsqueda con éxito pero con un dolor físico inmenso. _

_Por cierto, la criatura que atacó a Hermione es una representación de algún esqueleto con túnica y capucha... algo así como la muerte pero con ojos rojos y dientes filosos y chuecos. Y claro, con olor fétido. _

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir, el próximo capítulo se llama: El Eclipse Prohibido y a lo mejor les suena el por qué, he dejado dos pistas o tres, una fue el anterior capítulo pero fue demasiado sutil. A ver si se imaginan qué es. Seguro que sí. _

_Muchas gracias a todos/as de verdad cada día me sonrojó más por cada comentario de apoyo, cada palabra que dice que le gusto de verdad. Eso es toda la inspiración que necesito. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Ahh, cierto, ya he regresado a los capítulos normales. Ya este no es tan largo. _

_¡Mágicos Saludos y un beso!_

_Su amiga que los quiere, DarKGranger. _


	27. XXVII El Eclipse Prohibido

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: _"Melody of elemia"_ - **Ar tonelico**. _Música:__ Harmonius, _ _Artista:_ Shikata Akiko.

**27.- El eclipse prohibido.**

**_* El día que tú naciste todos sonreían y sólo tú llorabas.  
Vive la vida de tal manera que el día que tú mueras todos  
lloren y sólo tú sonrías._**

- ¡No estoy invalida! – Gritó Hermione desesperada. Adam la ignoró. La llevó en brazos hasta la cocina y la depositó delicadamente en una de las sillas que ahí había.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – Preguntó el ángel ignorando de nuevo su mueca de enfado.

- ¿Vas a cocinar tú, acaso? – Espetó ella ofuscada.

- Si. – Respondió de lo más normal.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final se quedó callada. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su guardián y suspiró profundamente.

- Lo que sea... – Aceptó a regañadientes. Lo cierto es que sí tenía hambre. Adam sonrió y se giró dispuesto a hacer su quehacer.

- Hermione, no estés enojada, estás débil y te has roto ambos tobillos... deja que te consintamos un poco. – Le dijo su pelirroja amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

- Tú también estás débil... todos en esta casa están igual de débiles que yo, pero a mi es a la única que le impiden moverse. – Respondió la chica.

- Te estás moviendo... – Tanteó la pelirroja con burla.

- Ginny, no me dejan caminar, ni cocinar, ni pararme. Me sorprende que Adam no se meta al baño conmigo. – Gruñó entre dientes. Ginny se rió.

- Deja de ser tan melodramática, castaña. – Respondió el ángel depositando un plato humeante de comida sobre la mesa. A la castaña le rugió el estómago. Bueno, olía bien.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? – Preguntó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, se llevó una cucharada de la comida a la boca. Delicioso.

- Soy observador. – Respondió sencillamente. – Soy perfecto. – Agregó con arrogancia.

- Semi-perfecto. – Corrigió la castaña distraídamente llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

El ángel se sentó a su lado ignorándola y la miró mientras Hermione se terminaba el plato entero. Hacía unas horas que había despertado y Adam aún no entendía por qué la castaña ya quería moverse a todas partes como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ron llegó a la cocina unos minutos después y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro que estés tan bien, Hermione. – Dijo con voz amable.

- Lo mismo digo, Ron... fue muy valiente lo que hiciste. – Respondió la chica mirándolo con cariño.

- Bueno... tuve un poco de ayuda. – Aceptó con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió y vio al rubio acercarse hacia ellos. Se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes tenían vendas alrededor de sus brazos y además, Ginny tenía vendado el cuello. Se miró sus propias muñecas encontrándolas en el mismo estado.

- Granger, estás viva. – Dijo Draco con una mueca burlona. Sin embargo, Hermione, conociéndolo tan bien, sabía que un alivio intenso se escondía tras esa faceta tranquila. Sonrió enternecida.

- Tú también, Draco, me alegro muchísimo que todos estén bien. – Susurró con sentimiento. Draco le acarició el rostro.

- Ahora tal vez podrías explicarnos qué fue lo que te pasó, Granger. – Preguntó el rubio sentándose frente a ella. Había una nota de ansiedad en su voz.

- Malfoy, déjala tranquila. – Murmuró el pelirrojo aunque él mismo sentía la necesidad de saber qué le había pasado a la castaña.

- No, Ron, creo que Draco tiene razón, tal vez deber-

- Tranquila, castaña. Ahora no es el momento. Tienes que descansar. – Interrumpió Adam poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación de nuevo cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. El castaño se giró tranquilo hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes y profundos, entonces Harry le dijo algo con la mirada y Adam asintió con gentileza. Se hizo a un lado y el pelinegro se acercó hasta la inválida.

El chico tomó en brazos a su amiga (la cual estaba totalmente sorprendida) bajo la mirada de todos y la llevó a su habitación sin ninguna dificultad.

La depositó delicadamente en la cama y se sentó a su lado. La miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió apenado. La vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero Harry negó con la cabeza impidiéndoselo.

- Lo siento tanto, Hermione... – Susurró abatido.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, Hermione, si no te hubiera dejado sola nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Le dijo despacio.

- Sí, yo sé que si no me hubieras dejado nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Harry desvió la mirada pero Hermione hizo un esfuerzo y –aunque le doliera y no pensara aceptarlo- se estiró y le acunó las mejillas al pelinegro. – Si no hubieras atravesado esa puerta en este momento no tendrías esa espada en tu poder. – Sus ojos se dirigieron a la espada envuelta en un pedazo de tela que tenía colgada a su espalda y sonrió. – Si no hubieras cruzado esa puerta entonces nada de lo que hicimos hubiera valido la pena...

Harry suspiró profundamente y asintió enterado.

- Pero tal vez... – Titubeó tratando de decir algo coherente y que lo hundiera en la culpa. Necesitaba que Hermione lo odiara aunque sea un poquito por haberla dejado sola. De verdad necesitaba que alguien reconociera que él había tenido la culpa. Porque nadie lo hacía. Ni siquiera Adam.

Pero Hermione lo interrumpió y le puso un dedo en los labios. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con tranquilidad y le acarició el cabello (tenía que admitir que le había dolido el brazo de nuevo cuando lo alargó hacia la cabeza de su mejor amigo, pero no le importó).

- Tranquilo, Harry. Ahora estoy bien. – Susurró la chica. Harry no pudo contener el impulso y acercándose hacia ella, la besó. Fue un beso tierno, lento y demasiado corto pero ambos lo disfrutaron con anhelo. Harry se separó despacio de ella y le acarició el rostro con melancolía.

- Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. – Se avergonzó, pero paradójicamente, no la soltó. – Y no debo hacer esto tampoco... pero no puedo evitarlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios por el placer de la caricia de su mejor amigo. Ella misma tomó las manos que le recorrían el rostro y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

- Yo... – Esta vez, Hermione no pudo contenerse y, haciendo una mueca de dolor, juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro.

Harry se quedó paralizado al principio pero poco a poco le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras le respondía el beso. El contacto ya estaba dejando de ser tierno cuando Hermione gimió de dolor y el chico, asustado, se separó de ella mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ansioso. Hermione se llevó una mano al costado del estómago pero asintió. La castaña quiso acercarse de nuevo a su amigo pero Harry reculó y se levantó de la cama con un salto ligero. – Hermione... – Acusó apenado. La chica suspiró.

- Ya entendí... – Se quejó ella sonrojada y se dejó caer en la cama. _Au, maldición_. Esa había sido mala idea.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado. Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero quiero que me ayudes a salir de esta habitación. – Dijo despacio.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, Harry, llévame afuera... o donde sea. – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. – Si estoy aquí un minuto más estoy segura que me voy a volver completamente loca.

- Tienes que descansar... – Respondió él inseguro. Hermione le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

- ¡Honestamente, Harry! He estado aquí acostada más de veinticuatro horas. – Murmuró entre dientes. - ¡No estoy inválida!

- Pero...

- ¡Harry! – Advirtió. El chico asintió rápidamente y se acercó de nuevo. La tomó en brazos y la castaña no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

- Dije que me ayudaras... – Se quejó de nuevo y se removió en los brazos de su amigo. Harry no la soltó.

- Estate quieta, Hermione, no puedes caminar... – Indicó el chico sin inmutarse.

La castaña le golpeó el hombro frustrada pero supo que había sido mala idea cuando un dolor insistente se agolpó en su mano.

Bufó y se dejó llevar por su amigo con renitencia y enfado caprichoso.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en un tronco viejo y se frotaba los hombros con las manos. Aunque llevaran ahí un tiempo indefinido, bastante a decir verdad, los chicos seguían sin acostumbrarse al clima cambiante y helado que los rodeaba.

Adam, los dos pelirrojos y el rubio estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata junto a la casa de acampar. El cielo parecía más oscuro de lo que había sido antes pero nadie prestó demasiada atención en ese detalle.

- Deberías preguntar el cómo, hermanito. Esa es una buena pregunta. – Comentó la pelirroja mientras arrojaba unas cuantas ramitas a la fogata que estaba enfrente de ellos. Ambos Weasley miraron con interpelación el rostro impasible de Adam. Draco sólo tenía los ojos fijos en las llamas crepitantes.

- En cuanto Hermione se sienta un poco mejor, entonces nos iremos. – Respondió el ángel con voz fría.

Ron y Ginny asintieron y, pronto, todos se sumieron en un oscuro silencio que los envolvió con incomodidad.

- Ah, por cierto, Adam... he perdido la espada. – Susurró el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado y sin realmente querer que lo escucharan, pero por supuesto que sí lo escucharon. Adam lo miró sin expresión alguna.

- No importa realmente, las armas que les he dado desaparecerán cuando crucemos el portal para salir de esta dimensión. – Respondió el castaño impávidamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja curiosa y lo miró con perspicacia.

- He creado las armas especialmente para que ustedes pudieras estar en este mundo, las espadas nacieron de acuerdo a sus habilidades y necesidades. – Dijo sin inmutarse.

- Vaya... ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Yo no me percaté de que hicieras magia. – Señaló la pelirroja con interés. Draco también lo miró.

- Soy un ángel, pelirroja. – Respondió como si eso lo explicara todo. Ginny tuvo que darle la razón. – En cuanto al cómo nos iremos... cuando el eclipse se complete.

- ¿Un eclipse? – Preguntó Draco irguiéndose. En ese momento, Harry llegó con Hermione en brazos. Adam los miró y se hizo a un lado cuando el chico depositó a la castaña a su costado, después, el pelinegro se alejó para sentarse hasta el otro extremo de ellos.

Adam se quitó su abrigo blanco y se lo puso a Hermione sobre los hombros. Se levantó y sintiendo las crepitantes llamas de la fogata muy cerca de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar mientras pasaba su mirada sobre los presentes.

- El castillo era una especie de... candado. Era una separación necesaria de la luna y el sol. – Comenzó con la voz fría. – Algo que los mantenía en equilibrio. Después de un tiempo, ambas esferas cambiaban de lugar y había un momento en que esta tierra se cubría de una profunda oscuridad. Claro que, al destruir el castillo, el eclipse se ha agilizado y entonces, el portal para salir de esta dimensión se abrirá.

- ¿Y cuándo pasará eso? – Preguntó Harry mientras posaba sus verdes ojos sobre el andar despreocupado del castaño.

El ángel señaló el cielo sin lógica aparente y lo miró con inexpresividad.

- Unas diecinueve horas, según indica el cielo. – Respondió despacio. Hermione hizo una mueca, a ella claramente el cielo no le decía nada. – Pero tenemos que partir antes de que el eclipse comience. El portal abre su camino cada vez en diferente lugar e ignoro su ubicación exacta, sólo sé que será en algún lugar por la playa.

- ¿Estamos contra el tiempo, entonces? – Preguntó Hermione aferrándose al abrigo de su guardián. Adam negó con la cabeza y la cadena que colgaba de su cuello dio un par de rebotes sordos.

- El eclipse es más eterno ahora que no existe el castillo para fungir de división que equilibre al sol y la luna, lo cual nos proporcionará mayor tiempo para cruzar el portal. – Explicó con calma y se sentó a un lado de su protegida.

Todos asintieron entendiendo el asunto y cada uno se sumió en diferentes preocupaciones y pensamientos.

Hermione rompió el silencio largos minutos después.

- ¿Cómo creen que este todo por... el colegio? – Preguntó con voz somnolienta. Las flamas danzantes empezaban a adormilarla.

- Esperemos que bien... las cosas no quedaron del todo resueltas cuando nos marchamos... – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras partía una rama a la mitad. - ¿Creen que Voldemort haya atacado en nuestra ausencia? – Preguntó un poco preocupado.

- No lo creo... es demasiado pronto y saben que aún están débiles en fuerzas... conociendo a Perseus, esperará hasta sentirse capaz de enfrentarme... – Razonó el ángel sin mirar nada en concreto.

- ¿Quién es Perseus? – Preguntó la pelirroja Weasley.

- Un demonio. – Respondió. – Un letal, calculador y arrogante demonio que es mi peor enemigo.

- ¿Tienes... de hecho, un ejército, entonces? – Preguntó Draco mientras lo miraba.

- Sí. Si atacaran Hogwarts en mi ausencia, mi general está bajo orden estricta de contraatacar. Y Perseus sabe que pierde en poder.

- Esto se ha convertido en una guerra más allá de sólo Voldemort y los Mortífagos. – Comentó Harry decaído. – Lo que me recuerda... que aún nos faltan cosas que hacer...

- Los Vampiros. – Corroboró Ginny.

- Los Dragones. – Agregó Ron. Adam asintió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Crees que podamos... vencer? – Preguntó Hermione a su guardián. – Es decir... si nos llegaran a atacar por sorpresa, si nos superaran en número. Si no consiguiéramos la ayuda de los Dragones o los Vampiros... Entonces... ¿Crees que venceríamos? ¿Habría esperanza?

Adam la miró intensamente por unos segundos y sonrió.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Aseguró con voz fría. - Ganaremos... y hay esperanza, porque mientras exista humanidad en la tierra, la esperanza jamás morirá. – Respondió con solemnidad. Los cinco chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, ese comentario podría tomarse como un halago hacia su especie –la cual estaba bien claro que el ángel despreciaba-.

- ¿Y si no pudiéramos aliarnos con los Dragones o los Vampiros? – Susurró la castaña de nuevo. El ángel se acercó hasta su oído y escalofríos dolorosos recorrieron su espina dorsal.

- Tienes a un ángel a tu lado... y el error es sólo humano. – Murmuró con arrogancia para que sólo ella lo escuchara. Hermione se encogió.

De repente, cambiando su estado de buen humor, Adam levantó la cabeza abruptamente y dirigió sus orbes plateadas hacia la espesura del bosque que los rodeaba con el rostro contraído de seriedad. Los chicos se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Evitaron respirar para escuchar o ver algo a la distancia y cuando el silencio total empezaba a atemorizarlos, el ángel se levantó de un movimiento rápido y calculador, desenvainando su gruesa espada en el proceso. Apuntó con ella hacia el bosque y miró fríamente a su alrededor.

- Sal de ahí, Viviana. – Los chicos dieron un respingo ante el silencio roto y Ron casi cae hacia atrás. Hermione intentó levantarse pero Adam extendió su mano hacia ella y la detuvo –aunque la castaña no estaba muy segura si hubiera podido mantenerse en pie-.

Harry se levantó también, seguido del rubio y el pelirrojo, y miró ansioso la distancia. Pronto, la figura de una mujer se materializó frente a ellos flotando desde un humo blanco hasta quedar a la vista. Como el pelinegro recordaba, la hermosura de aquella mujer que parecía ninfa era hipnótica y hasta cierto punto agobiante. Se sintió afectado por su presencia y parpadeó fuertemente para no caer al suelo por su encanto. A su lado, Draco y Ron sintieron exactamente lo mismo, aunque en el caso del rubio, un grueso nudo se instaló en su garganta.

La túnica blanca que vestía la mujer ondeó al ritmo del aire y sus cabellos azabaches le cubrieron parte del rostro. Sus ojos brillantes y profundos miraban a los presentes con una especie de burla. La mujer dio un paso hasta quedar frente de Adam y se mordió el labio inferior dirigiéndole una pícara mirada.

- Me debes una grande, amor. – Le susurró la mujer con la voz empalagosa. Adam no cambió su postura de frialdad pero bajó la espada hasta guardarla. El castaño no parecía para nada afectado con la presencia de esa... exuberante mujer. – De hecho, me debes varias...

- ¿Qué quieres? – Espetó. Viviana miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió con ternura a la castaña que se encogía en su lugar.

- Tú debes ser Hermione... – Susurró ignorando al castaño. Pasó a su lado –lo más correcto era decir que flotó- y llegó hasta instalarse frente a la castaña. La miró con una sonrisa encantadora y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo. Hermione la miraba expectante. – Has hecho un buen trabajo con este ángel, pequeña. Te felicito. – Le susurró sólo a ella. La miró profundamente y, de repente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry y duraron sobre él tan sólo unos segundos. Después, su vista regresó a la castaña y la mujer amplió su sonrisa.

- Déjala, Viviana y responde mi pregunta... ¿A qué has venido? – Demandó el ángel tomando uno de sus brazos e incorporándola. Hermione no dejó de notar que lo hizo con bastante delicadeza.

- Bueno, amor, he venido a cobrar tus deudas. – Sonrió. Le acarició el rostro con un dedo y se detuvo en sus labios. Hermione ahogó una sonrisa al ver la cara asqueada del ángel. – Tú sabes lo que quiero... – Susurró seductoramente.

Una seducción tan profunda que los chicos se quedaron medio embobados mirándola. Ginny rodó los ojos y Hermione frunció el ceño ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa ante tal descaro.

- Sé lo que quieres, humana. Y sí es lo que tanto ansías, pagaré mi deuda. – Se inclinó hacia ella –Hermione pensó por un momento que iba a besarla- pero sólo se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que nadie pudo escuchar. Viviana lo miró con los ojos brillantes y en un acto bastante rápido, le estampó un beso en la mejilla. Adam retrocedió mirándola con asco.

- Gracias, encanto, no eres tan malo como pensaba. – Le susurró pero esta vez, todos podían escuchar su melodiosa voz rebosante de alegría. Hermione se preguntó de qué se había perdido.

Viviana se rió ante la expresión que continuaba plasmada en el rostro del castaño, y su risa se apagó de una manera suave y elegante. Miró a los demás presentes y su vista se concentró más profundamente en el pelinegro. Harry sintió un escalofrío atravesarlo.

- Harry Potter, una alegría verte tan despierto y vivo después de recibir un hechizo de un ángel enfadado... – Susurró mientras se acercaba a él. El chico se sintió incómodo y buscó los ojos de su mejor amiga con desesperación.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y alarmada a partes iguales. Posó su mirada en su guardián y éste la miró dignamente y con una inexpresividad agobiante.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué, Adam? – Preguntó con ira.

- Nada, Hermione, ahora estoy bien y es lo que importa... – Se apresuró a aclarar el pelinegro. Dio un respingo cuando sintió a alguien acariciándole el cabello. Miró a Viviana muy cerca de su cuerpo y sintió su rostro arder.

Hermione se olvidó de su enfado y miró la escena contrariada. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo. Miró los ojos de su guardián con un nudo en la garganta y éste la cargó para llevarla a su habitación.

- Descansen, mocosos, nos iremos en unas horas... – Dijo el ángel con frialdad antes de atravesar la puerta de tela. Lo último que vio Hermione fue una mirada pícara que le dirigió Viviana y que la dejó con un vacío interior que no supo identificar.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry miró con congoja el rostro descompuesto y confundido de su mejor amiga cuando ésta se alejó. Miró el rostro de Viviana –que tenía plasmada una sonrisa que empezaba a incomodarlo- y se alarmó al ver algo... raro en sus ojos azules.

Apenas se dio cuenta de la mirada embobada que tenía Ron en el rostro y como su hermana se levantaba con el ceño fruncido y jalaba al pelirrojo lejos de esa mujer de cabellos negros.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio lo miraba con furia y se adentraba en la casa dejándolo _solo_ con esa mujer.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien le acariciaba el brazo.

- No hagas eso... – Le susurró con voz temblorosa cuando sintió una de sus manos viajar hasta su pecho. – E-escuchaste a Adam, tengo que irme.

- ¿No quieres saber que me ha prometido? – Le susurró con voz empalagosa. Harry sintió un escalofrío intenso viajar por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué? – Preguntó demasiado afectado por su cercanía. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Me sacará de esta Isla... me dará mi libertad. – Se mordió los labios.

- Me alegra. – Respondió el chico tragando saliva. Viviana levantó una de sus manos y acarició la envoltura blanca de la espada que colgaba de la espalda del pelinegro.

- Es algo raro deshacerme de _Excalibur, _ha sido una parte importante de mi vida. – Murmuró sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Harry aprovechó ese momento para alejarse de ella y se dio la vuelta decidido a internarse en la seguridad de su habitación. - ¿A dónde vas, encanto? ¿Me tienes... miedo?

- Estoy cansado. – Respondió sencillamente sin mirarla. No escuchó sus pasos ni reparó en su cercanía hasta que sintió sus manos rodearle el cuello.

- Eres adorable, cariño. – Fue todo lo que dijo hasta tirar de su cuello y estamparle un beso en los labios que lo dejó mareado y paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

No cerró los ojos de la impresión pero tampoco trató de apartarla por la confusión. Cuando sintió la lengua experta de la mujer sobre sus labios, pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse, su piel se sintió caliente y algo extraño ascendió por su cuerpo hasta hipnotizarlo. Se vio a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y respondiendo a un beso que él no tenía intención de responder. Le rodeó la pequeña cintura con ambos brazos y por un momento sintió que ese no era su cuerpo. Algo en su cabeza ya no razonaba y la parte más lógica de su cerebro dejó de funcionar sin su consentimiento.

El beso era apasionado. Con intensidad y fiereza. Y él respondía con el mismo ímpetu.

Viviana se separó un poco de él pero el chico sintió sus manos apresarla contra su cuerpo, sin querer soltarla. Sin su consentimiento, no teniendo poder de sus movimientos ni reacciones, sintiéndose como una marioneta en manos de aquella mujer. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y un foco en su cabeza se encendió con sorpresa. Pero no pudo hacer nada.

- Eres totalmente encantador... – Susurró la mujer con la voz acaramelada e hipnótica. Le acarició el cabello mientras el pelinegro seguía en su estado seducido y Viviana sonrió. – Sólo que es un poco injusto que no seas tú mismo, Harry... me siento culpable. – Susurró pero lo besó de nuevo sin ningún reparo.

Harry empezó a bajar las manos por el cuerpo de la mujer de manera peligrosa cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba de la camiseta y lo tiraba al piso con brusquedad. Se golpeó la espalda con el frío suelo y sintió que despertaba de un sueño largo y de un estado desconocido. Parpadeó fuertemente tratando de que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y sintió los labios hinchados y el rostro caliente.

Vio con dificultad el cuerpo de Adam parado frente de sí y sintió un tremendo dolor de cabeza martirizarlo.

- ¿Qué haces, Viviana? – Preguntó el ángel con la voz tranquila. Pero no la miró, su vista estaba clavada en el pelinegro que se levantaba del suelo con la interrogación plasmada en sus ojos. Tenía el cabello revuelto y su respiración era entrecortada. Cuando el chico lo miró, Adam le dirigió una mueca inexpresiva. – Vete a descansar, niño...

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, y con el andar torpe y el cabello despeinado, huyó de un lugar que le oprimía el pecho con culpa que no sabía identificar.

- Has terminado con mi diversión, Kalyo. – Reprochó burlonamente la mujer. Adam se giró y la miró con frialdad.

- ¿Qué pensabas, Viviana? – Espetó.

- No hubiera llegado tan lejos con él, ángel, despreocúpate. Sólo me apetecía besarlo. – Respondió con descaro. El ángel rodó los ojos. – Pero lo has arruinado. – Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Déjalos, humana, a todos. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu respeto hacia la memoria de Merlín? – Preguntó sin importarle realmente.

- Oh, Kalyo, tú sabes que Merlín es el único hombre al que he amado. Nuestros destinos han sido trágicos e injustos, ahora no hay nada que hacerle. Algún día me reuniré con él... y tendremos nuestra eternidad de recompensa. – Murmuró Viviana afectada. – Ambos lo aceptamos y ambos vivimos pagando el precio de nuestra vida.

- Mientras, te acuestas con cualquier humano... – Se burló con la voz fría.

- Está en mi naturaleza. – Respondió ella sin inmutarse. – Pero sólo con alguien que valga la pena, cariño. Harry Potter lo vale, lo único malo es que es prohibido. – Sonrió con su gesto encantador.

- Aléjate de él entonces, has puesto incómoda a Hermione. – Advirtió el ángel con demanda.

- Oh, el amor y los celos. Peligrosas combinaciones. – Susurró sin borrar su sonrisa. Después, suspiró soñadoramente. – Pero tu pequeña niña tiene una confusión de sentimientos tremenda, ángel. Ama a Potter aunque ella se lo niegue... pero el pequeño elegido le bloquea cualquier oportunidad de resolución. Te dará problemas.

- Habla claro, Viviana. – Susurró con frialdad sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

- Hermione tendrá que pasar por una prueba de cariño dolorosa, amor. – Dijo sin responder a la demanda del castaño. Adam levantó el mentón con petulancia.

- Pero el destino siempre llega a su final. – Respondió. Viviana asintió despacio.

- Así es... pero ¿A qué precio? – Preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Adam no supo que responder a eso.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Harry despacio mientras asomaba la cabeza a la habitación del ángel donde la castaña estaba recostada en la cama principal.

- Pasa... – Susurró la chica con la voz gangosa. Frunció el ceño al ver el aspecto desaliñado de su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza repentinamente y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El pelinegro no respondió de inmediato y se acercó a su amiga con nerviosismo. Se aplastó el cabello lo más que pudo y se sentó a su lado.

- No lo sé realmente... c-creo que... creo que besé a Viviana... – Dijo con voz inteligible. Se corrigió de inmediato. – Bueno, no, de hecho ella me besó a mí. – Se removió incómodo sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

- ¿Y lo disfrutaste, no? – Preguntó Hermione con resentimiento. No entendió muy bien su humor pero lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba el fuego en su estómago y garganta. – Pues deberías irte con ella.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó sorprendido. – Me hechizó o... no lo sé, no era yo. – Se justificó parpadeando fuertemente.

- Claro, ahora así le dicen. – Murmuró la chica con frialdad. A Harry se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

- ¿Estás... celosa? – Preguntó el chico con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Se le delineó una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso es ridículo, no somos nada. Puedes revolcarte con quien te vega en gana. – Lo corrigió medio escandalizada. – Además no sé por qué has venido a contarme eso a mí.

- ¡Yo no me revuelco co- Se detuvo un momento y la miró largamente. - ¡Estás celosa!

- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Déjame en paz! – Advirtió ella con una mueca bastante infantil. Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella. Hermione lo miró cautelosa.

- Te cuento esto porque quería que me ayudarás a entenderlo... – Le susurró en el oído. – Sólo tengo ojos para ti, Hermione, recuérdalo. – Unos escalofríos placenteros recorrieron la nuca de la castaña cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Su amigo le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero se calló al ver la sonrisa petulante y soñadora que portaba su amigo.

- Buenas noches, Hermione, descansa. – Susurró y se dio media vuelta. La castaña se quedó con el ceño fruncido hasta ver la espalda de su amigo desaparecer. Segundos después, su guardián entró a la habitación.

- Por tu expresión adivino que te has enterado del... encuentro. – Dijo con una ceja levantada. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- Tu amiga es una... – Hermione cortó la frase y se tapó con las mantas sin dejar el ceño fruncido de lado. Adam se rió.

- Lo sé. – Sonrió. – Le he concedido su libertad... nos acompañará de regreso. – Hermione hizo una mueca. Adam se acercó un paso. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Igual que siempre. – Susurró con amargura recordando _ese _tema. – Bien.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó con la ceja levantada. Hermione titubeó unos segundos.

- Sí. – Respondió finalmente, orgullosa. El ángel sonrió de lado.

- No es cierto.

- Si no vas a creerme entonces no me preguntes. – Resolvió frustrada. La verdad es que dudaba poder caminar, pero su parte orgullosa ya estaba harta de que la trataran como lisiada. – Cambiemos de tema, Adam, por favor.

- Está bien, castaña. – Sonrió de nuevo ya teniendo como costumbre hacer esa mueca frente a ella. - Para mí sería mejor que descansaras.

- Ya no quiero dormir. – Se quejó. – Quiero saber de Viviana... y de Merlín.

- ¿Cuándo no quieres saber algo? – Preguntó burlándose. Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo. Adam se sentó en la silla del escritorio y la miró cruzándose de brazos. – Tal vez debí decirte esto hace tiempo... pero las cosas no fueron como deberían. Merlín fue mi mentor, Hermione.

- ¿Tu mentor? – Preguntó sorprendida. Se incorporó en su lugar e ignoró el molesto dolor que recorrió su tórax. – ¡Eres un desconsiderado, podrías haberlo dicho antes! – Regañó ofuscada.

- Bueno... no se dio el momento. – Dijo sin ápice de culpabilidad. Levantó el mentón y la miró firmemente.

- ¡¿No se dio el momento?! ¡Qué excusa! – Regañó con demasiado ímpetu. Adam sabía que la castaña estaba deshaciendo su frustración de todo el día con él y no se molestó en detenerla. – ¡Hemos tenido cientos de momentos! ¡Esto es importante, Adam!

- Lo sé. – Respondió sin inmutarse.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Preguntó con cautela. El ángel suspiró.

- Te lo he dicho ya.

- No juegues conmigo, Adam. Si no te hubiera preguntado, posiblemente jamás me lo hubieras dicho. – Acusó con lentitud para acentuar cada palabra pronunciada.

- Castaña...

- ¡Conoces las malditas locaciones! ¡¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a tu _mentor,_ ángel arrogante?! - Preguntó con hastío. – Nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas...

- Hermione ya te-

- ¡En este momento no estaríamos aquí si hubieses dic-

- ¡Hermione! – La frenó levantando una mano. – Merlín no _me_ puso las cosas más fáciles. Esa era su idea... ponerme pruebas. – Desvió la mirada por unos segundos aunque la miró de regreso rápidamente. – Los obstáculos fueron colocados por su mano.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? – Preguntó cautelosa.

- Porque sigo odia-despreciando a los humanos. – Se corrigió. – No aprendí la lección hace muchos años.

- ¿Y no la aprendiste por...? – Continuó interrogando ella mientras lo miraba perspicazmente. Adam sonrió por ese hecho.

- Porque descubrí que Merlín me había traicionado. – Respondió y su voz sonó fría y sin vida. Hermione ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso así que sólo rodó los ojos algo desesperada.

- Adam, no puedes contarme las cosas a medias... ¡Es insoportable! – Exclamó con una mueca frustrada. Adam sonrió de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te traicionó Merlín? – Preguntó con la voz seca. Sintió la garganta rasposa y Adam le pasó un vaso con agua.

- Merlín me entrenó y dio su tutoría bajo la promesa de no mentirme. – Comenzó despacio. – Un año después... cuando él tenía toda mi confianza y lealtad, me enteré que me había aceptado como discípulo a expensas de una promesa hecha a su mejor amigo años atrás...

Se detuvo y Hermione lo miró dándole confianza para que continuara.

- Mi... Zeles le pidió que me cuidara cuando él muriera. Merlín aceptó el mandato resguardando una amistad hecha entre la desesperación y la guerra. Merlín no aceptaba discípulos, jamás tuvo alguien poseedor de sus enseñanzas... Arturo fue elegido para portar la espada y Merlín lo guió en su camino al trono... – Dijo al ver la mirada interrogante y confundida de Hermione. La chica se mordió los labios tragándose exactamente esa pregunta. – A mí, sin embargo, me enseñó su magia.

Permaneció callado y la miró con esos ojos que a cada momento, a Hermione le parecían más y más profundos.

- ¿Sabes su... sabes conjurar su magia? – Preguntó incrédula.

- No, claro que no. Hay magia que sólo los de tu... que sólo los humanos pueden hacer. – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. – Sé los movimientos... el poder de los hechizos, la intensidad del ataque. Pero no puedo conjurar la gran mayoría. – La castaña asintió comprendiendo. – Sé secretos de Merlín. Conozco su vida. Conozco lo vil que fue Morgana. Conozco lo tentadora que puede ser Viviana... conocía al Leviatán, una de las criaturas del universo que le guardaba lealtad mortal a Merlín.

- Murió por él. – Comprendió la castaña. Adam asintió con aire orgulloso. – Protegiendo su legado.

- Merecía morir... – Susurró despacio tocándose el brazo que se había dañado y que aún sentía ausente. – Era un ser contaminado de oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Olvídalo. – Hermione hizo una mueca. – Cuando traicionó mi confianza... supe que odiaba a los humanos. Se dejan llevar por los sentimientos. Los inútiles sentimientos. – Murmuró. Hermione no dijo nada, sabiendo que no quería comenzar otra de _esas _discusiones.

- Pero... – La chica se detuvo un poco titubeante. - ¿En qué momento te traicionó?

Adam la miró largamente antes de contestar.

- Conocía a mi... a Zeles. Estaba bajo su tutela por él, Hermione. – Le dijo con un mueca indescifrable. – Me mintió. Yo odiaba a Zeles en esos momentos, era la causa de mi huida y de mi soledad. Pero estaba ahí, en cada paso que daba, aún muerto me seguía.

- Si me dijeras que Merlín te trató mal, entonces estaría de acuerdo contigo, Adam. – Rebatió la castaña con precaución. – Merlín te aceptó como discípulo, te cuidó y te enseñó cosas que el mundo entero desearía aprender. Yo no le veo la traición a eso. Diría más bien que te ayudó a formarte como lo que eres... un poderoso guerrero. – Le susurró despacio y levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello castaño.

- No espero que entiendas lo que sentí. – Murmuró el castaño con frialdad. – Nadie entendería.

- Mhjm. Pensé que habías dicho que no sentías nada... – Le dijo para cambiar un poco de conversación. Sentía que el tema le dolía a su guardián más de lo que demostraba.

- A diferencia de los humanos, los ángeles no nos dejamos consumir por los sentimientos. – Respondió sin dejar su frialdad de lado. A Hermione la recorrió otro escalofrío y sus dedos le dolieron. Se cubrió más con las mantas de la cama y lo miró.

- ¿No puedes... amar? – Preguntó con titubeo.

- Claro que sí. – Asintió. – Puedo odiar. Pero el sentimiento siempre va a ser más profundo. – Explicó con calma. Hermione levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Susurró.

- Yo no amo a una persona con el deseo carnal que ustedes materializan en los demás. Mi amor es más profundo, más interior, es lo que me forma como ser sagrado. Mi odio es más intenso que el que tú pudieras tener, es un sentimiento insoportable y agónico. – Dijo sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Es decir que... sufres odiando? – Preguntó ella horrorizada.

- Algo así. – Dijo tratando de no quedar muy expuesto. El ángel sentía que esta conversación se estaba volviendo muy íntima.

- ¿Y quieres decir que no puedes tener... pareja? – Preguntó con algo de incomodidad.

El ángel sonrió.

- No. Yo no amo como tú, Hermione. – Retiró la mano que seguía acariciando su mejilla y la colocó sobre el regazo de la castaña. – Mi especie no necesita ese tipo de amor... no necesita ese tipo de relaciones.

- Nada es igual que en los humanos, entonces. – Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. – Ni siquiera el ámbito familiar.

- Una vez te dije que yo nazco de la esencia de otro ángel. Yo podría procrear un heredero de mi familia con un poco de mi naturaleza. – Le explicó. – Nos une sangre y materia. Lo sentimental es bastante subjetivo y exterior. Es sólo para proteger el legado de cada uno.

- Tu padre te amaba. – Aseguró la chica. Adam no respondió. – Estoy segura que tu hermano también lo hacía...

- Eso es pasado ahora. No tiene sentido hablar de ello. – Cortó con frialdad y se levantó. – Descansa, Hermione, en unas horas nos vamos.

- Adam... – Lo detuvo de la mano cuando el castaño ya le había dado la espalda. – Yo te quiero como mi familia.

El ángel no se volteó ni mostró expresión en su rostro.

- Lo sé, castaña. – La soltó y salió de la habitación.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dos horas más tarde, los chicos estaban casi listos para partir. El cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro y todos se dieron cuenta de que no quedaba mucho tiempo para el eclipse.

Cuando Adam regresó a su habitación para despertar a Hermione, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el ángel supo que Hermione aún no podía caminar y por su expresión, se percató de que el cuerpo aún le dolía. Llamó a la pelirroja para que la ayudara a cambiarse y miró con mala cara a Viviana que se había ofrecido también. La mujer –que parecía más joven de lo que era- le acarició el rostro antes de entrar e ignoró su expresión fría.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos al verla y se cruzó de brazos tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

- Hola, pequeña. – Saludó con regocijo y esa sonrisa encantadora que ya empezaba a molestar a la chica.

- ¿Y Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione mirándola con mala cara.

- Ahora viene, estaba alistándose. – Respondió Viviana sin inmutarse. - ¿Te molesta algo, cariño?

_Tú _quiso mascullar sin razón aparente pero sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Claro, pequeña, te entiendo. – Le sonrió. Hermione quiso decirle algo pero en ese momento, su pelirroja amiga cruzó el marco de la puerta.

Ambas la ayudaron a levantarse y Hermione se sorprendió por el dolor recurrente que presentaban sus extremidades. No comentó nada y cuando estuvo cambiada y arreglada, esperó a su guardián sentada en la cama mientras las otras dos salían dejándola sola.

Empezaba a desesperarse pasados algunos minutos y en un acto imprudente, se levantó y quiso probar su suerte al dar un paso. Supo que había sido mala idea cuando desde la planta del pie un dolor agobiante ascendió por su cuerpo y se instaló en su cabeza mareándola inmediatamente. Vio el piso muy cerca suyo y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Unos brazos la detuvieron antes de dar de bruces contra el frío suelo y la chica suspiró sonoramente.

- Gracias... – Susurró sin mirar su cara, segura de que su guardián iba a regañarla.

- ¿Qué crees que hacías, Granger? – Preguntó una voz altanera. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Draco muy cerca de su rostro.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamó asombrada. Ella había estado segura que su guardián iba a ir por ella. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Yo he preguntado algo primero, Granger. – Alegó el rubio sin soltarla.

- Intentaba caminar, obviamente. – Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Y yo intento llevarte fuera, _obviamente_. – La arremedó él. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y la tomó en brazos.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó escandalizada. - ¿Dónde está Adam?

- Sé que te pone nerviosa mi presencia, Granger, pero hoy me toca llevarte... – Se burló. Miró el rostro indignado de la chica y sonrió. – Tu angelito necesita quitar el campamento y los hechizos de protección que había conjurado, Granger. Me ha pedido que te sacara.

Hermione quiso golpear su rostro y borrar esa maldita sonrisa que ya le estaba sacando de quicio. Aunque aceptaba que a veces le encantaba y la derretía. _A veces. _

- ¿Qué esperas, entonces? – Preguntó irritada por su sonrisa burlona y porque no se habían movido.

- Me encanta tu rostro, Granger. – Susurró Draco seductoramente.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente.

- Muévete. – Ordenó avergonzada y se aferró a su camiseta roja con ambas manos. Draco amplió su sonrisa y acató la orden saliendo de la habitación.

Los chicos y Viviana miraron desaparecer el campamento que había albergado a seis de los presentes entre un silencio discreto y casi nostálgico. Esta era la despedida del lugar que los había hospedado por tanto tiempo... ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Ninguno lo sabía con exactitud pero sabían que aquel lugar tétrico y sombrío, pero con una hermosura única, se quedaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

Emprendieron su marcha de regreso entre un silencio pensativo. Atravesaron el bosque oscuro notándolo más apagado que antes, sintiendo el camino más largo y sin final. Miraron a su alrededor reparando en aquellos ojos que se ocultaban entre los árboles y seguían sus pisadas con cautela, ahechándolos a la distancia pero temiendo acercarse más de lo prudente.

Cuando atravesaron los límites del bosque tratando de ignorar a todos los insectos pegajosos que había en el suelo –Hermione aceptaba que esa parte si la estaba disfrutando, es decir, no pisar a los insectos-, la chica giró la cabeza para observar por última vez la majestuosidad de aquel bosque negro. Los brillantes ojos rojos y amarillos desaparecieron poco a poco, regresando a sus guaridas en las profundidades de aquel frondoso escondite. La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo pero sonrió con inaudita alegría ante un adiós demasiado deseado.

Se detuvieron cuando las olas estuvieron apenas a un metro de distancia de sus cuerpos. El panorama que se les presentaba los sorprendió en demasía. El castillo estaba ruinas, quedando de él los vestigios de una construcción anteriormente maravillosa y majestuosa. La oscuridad y soledad se cernían alrededor de los escombros del castillo y el sol y la luna estaban el uno sobre la otra a punto de consumar el eclipse. El cielo se tiñó de colores derivados del rojo sangre hasta el rojo vino y el morado. Las olas se mecían con mayor fuerza y el viento sopló con potencia meciendo todo a su paso.

Draco apretó el cuerpo de Hermione contra sí y la chica levantó la mirada para ver su expresión concentrada. Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de su guardián (a unos pasos frente a ellos) habló con seriedad.

- Estén preparados. Se acerca el eclipse. – Susurró lentamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar el aferrarse a la camisa de Draco y pronto, sintió como sus amigos se acercaban a ellos posicionándose a sus costados. Harry la miró con una mueca indescifrable y Adam les dio la espalda.

La chica se fijó que Viviana se mantenía impasible mientras miraba el esplendoroso fenómeno astrológico y se preguntó que estaría pensando. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar eso.

La luna y el sol se movían con rapidez, acercándose la una a la otra con expectante ansiedad. El cielo cambió de rojo a morado y de morado a unas leves tonalidades de azul. La luz brillante se estaba apagando a su alrededor y ahora apenas notaban las ruinas del castillo que les había dado la bienvenida a esa dimensión.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, expectantes por lo inesperado. Nerviosos por lo desconocido. Hermione apenas vio que sus amigos sacaban sus espadas (a excepción de Ron) y cuando giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia el horizonte perdido, la oscuridad abrumadora los envolvió.

Los colores vivos que flotaban en sus cabezas desaparecieron del cielo sin estrellas. Hermione sintió una sensación abrumadora embargarla, la ceguera a la que se veían sometidos los golpeó horriblemente, por primera vez, los presentes entendieron lo que era no poder ver nada. Draco la aferró contra sí y la castaña entendió que estaba temblando y no sabía por qué.

A unos pasos de ellos dos, Harry aferraba con fuerza la espada que Adam les había proporcionado antes de descender hacia Avalón. De repente, y sin sentido aparente, sintió que la espada entre sus manos se desvanecía. Abrió la boca sin poder dar crédito a lo que pasaba preguntándose qué había ocurrido cuando sintió que algo fino acariciaba sus manos, como arena que se meció entre ellas hasta desaparecer. Escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa a su lado y supo que a Ginny probablemente le había pasado lo mismo que a él.

El pelinegro sacó su varita rápidamente y conjuró un _lumos _casi con desesperación. Cuál fue su sorpresa al reparar que el hechizo no iluminaba nada a su alrededor. Sintió una opresión tremenda en el estómago y dio un respingo asustado cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquilo, niño. – Susurró la voz del ángel con imperturbabilidad.

En el silencio, las respiraciones agitadas de los cinco magos se escuchaban como atormentadas exclamaciones de expectativa. Una ranura de luz se coló entre la oscuridad y Harry se tapó los ojos con una mano cuando el intenso cambio de brillo le provocó un dolor de cabeza abrupto.

La luz aumentó en intensidad y con un suspiro, los presentes se miraron entre ellos con alivio. Adam y Viviana eran los únicos impasibles ante los acontecimientos.

Una enorme ranura en forma de óvalo se materializó frente a sus ojos. El intenso brillo blanco se desprendió con fulgor y Adam dio unos pasos al frente, se giró hacia ellos y los observó con frialdad. La entrada para cruzar a su mundo se había abierto frente a sus ojos.

Harry, saliendo de su estupor ante semejante visión de aquella ranura que se abría en el aire, se dio cuenta de que una especie de arena plateada le mecía los cabellos creando un remolino a su alrededor. Ésta se alejó con premura y el chico parpadeó fuertemente cuando la vio alejarse sobre el cielo oscuro. A Draco, Hermione y a Ginny algo similar les ocurrió. Sus espadas se habían deshecho entre sus manos y ahora habían desaparecido con apremio en el horizonte.

- ¿Listos, niños? – Preguntó Adam sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el ángel, pero sólo Hermione contestó.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Susurró con voz segura. El ángel asintió despacio y los repasó con la mirada.

- Despídanse de Avalón, mocosos. Regresamos al mundo real. – Murmuró con voz serena. Harry apretó la varita y Draco, con el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos, avanzó hacia el castaño. Ron y Ginny los siguieron. El pelinegro echó una última ojeada a su espalda y también avanzó con la varita levantada y con una luz parpadeante sobresaliendo de ella.

Viviana fue la última en cruzar. Miró la playa con melancolía, el horizonte oscuro enmarcó su último recuerdo de esa isla perdida, de esa dimensión desconocida a la que llamó hogar durante tanto tiempo. Se giró hacia la ranura de luz y cruzó sin pensar más en Avalón. Suspiró un adiós pesado y sin felicidad. Después, la tierra sagrada se sumió en renovada oscuridad.

Cruzar el portal luminoso los llenó de un torrente de sensaciones. Sus cuerpos cansados y doloridos parecieron quitarse un peso de encima cuando vieron la luz del otro lado.

Se sentía como si hubiesen atravesado a otro mundo donde la gravedad era menos pesada y el ambiente menos agobiante. Pudieron respirar a todo pulmón, llenándose de oxigeno y aire puro sin apremio ni dolor. Sus cuerpos se relajaron al sentir el brillo de la luna sobre sus cabezas. Sus heridas ya no molestaron tanto como antes y sus cuerpos se sintieron repentinamente ligeros.

Ron se dejó caer a la hierba sin reparar en su alrededor, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y se empapó del brillo de la media luna. Se tocó el hombro sintiendo la molestia de sus heridas como algo insignificante. Y sólo cuando su hermana dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa, el pelirrojo salió de su ensoñación.

Iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando reparó en el fragmento de luz que alumbraba sus cabezas. No era la luna como habían pensado en un principio, era el brillante sol que estaba a medias no por causas astronómicas patronales. Un eclipse estaba consumiendo a la estrella solar en el cielo, y Ron no fue el único en preguntarse la razón de dicho fenómeno tan repentino en la tierra.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con... Avalón? – Preguntó la pelirroja mirando el rostro impasible del castaño. Adam la miró por unos segundos y luego asintió.

- El Eclipse de Avalón ha provocado un fenómeno en esta tierra... ha cruzado la dimensión hasta afectarla de cierta manera. – Adam miró a Hermione que seguía aferrada a los brazos del rubio y continuó. – Pasará en unos segundos...

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio admirando el horizonte donde el sol se perdía entre las sombras. Los colores rojizos y anaranjados empezaron a ser más notorios y la luz del día se apagaba lentamente sumiéndolos en una renovada oscuridad.

Harry bajó la vista para inspeccionar el lugar mientras movía sus manos sintiéndolas como si las hubiera tenido entumecidas por mucho tiempo. Frunció el ceño al ver escombros a su alrededor y reparó el lugar en el que se encontraban parados.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntó a nadie en específico. Hermione y Draco giraron sus cabezas a él y luego inspeccionaron el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿Puedes bajarme? – Murmuró Hermione a Draco en el oído. – Creo que ya puedo caminar...

El rubio la miró unos momentos y luego, con delicadeza, la depositó en el suelo aunque no la soltó por temor a que se cayera. La retuvo de la cintura y aunque Hermione rodó los ojos frustrada, no replicó nada y dejó que el rubio tomara las precauciones que quisiera.

- Estamos en la cima del monte de Glastonbury. – Susurró ella sin dejar de analizar todo con la mirada. – Este es el lugar por el que entramos a Avalón... está...

- Destruido... – Completó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que observaba.

- Las consecuencias de la batalla que tuvimos aquí. – Murmuró el ángel sin dejar de observar el cielo.

Todos lo miraron y un escalofrío los recorrió al recordar ese momento.

Viviana se acercó hasta quedar frente al ángel y lo miró con intensidad.

- Te pagaré la deuda de Merlín, cariño, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. – Le susurró en el oído. El castaño permaneció impasible mirando el horizonte.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla al ángel y sonrió con genuina ternura.

- Fuiste como un hijo para Merlín, Kalyo... y sabes que todo lo que hizo era con el único propósito de tu bienestar. – Le susurró evitando que los demás presentes la escucharan. – Cuida a la chica, amor, se lo merece.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, intenso y cálido y esta vez el ángel no se separó de ella, permaneció tranquilo, mirando el eclipse que ya estaba por consumarse. No se movió y no la miró.

Cuando el sol desapareció en el cielo, un viento helado los envolvió en un remolino, Viviana retrocedió dos pasos mirándolos con una sonrisa y quedando fuera del alcance de ese extraño fenómeno. Después, con una confusión implantada en el rostro, sintieron el suelo bajo sus piernas desaparecer. Viviana le susurró un adiós al viento y ellos, entre luces de colores y parpadeos a su alrededor, dejaron la torre de Glastonbury y sus ruinas atrás desapareciendo del lugar inmediatamente.

Adam apenas se giró a verla y vocalizó un _gracias _que nadie alcanzó a escuchar. Viviana no lo necesitaba, ella lo sabía.

Y, la mujer, sintiendo su libertad en el viento, cerró los ojos y disfrutó la tierra que hacía tanto tiempo no pisaba.

Todos...

...habían vuelto a casa.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_

* * *

  
_

_¡Hola! _

_Chicos y chicas..._

_Este día no tengo excusa válida para mi ausencia._

_Lo único que tengo para decir es que mi inspiración se fue volando pero antes se giró y con una mueca sarcástica, se burló de mí. Así como lo escuchan... leen. Este capítulo me ha costado mucho trabajo sacarlo adelante pero lo he terminado al fin, dos días después de ser 14 de febrero. _

_Por cierto... _

_¡Feliz San Valentín a todos ustedes!_

_Bueno, hablando del capítulo, ha salido Viviana otra vez, y se ha mencionado a Merlín nuevamente. Probablemente, esta sea la última vez que veamos a la mujer hermosamente hipnótica. Harry se ha metido en problemas por su causa pero ha sacado beneficios por ese pequeño desliz: celos de Hermione. Ah, estos enamorados. _

_Ahora mismo les daré un extenso descanso de la sangre, me centraré un poco más en las relaciones entre los personajes y me meteré a analizar profundamente sus sentimientos. Bueno, en realidad son tres capítulos sin peleas ni aventuras, pero algo es algo. _

_Debo decir también que en este momento estamos a mitad de la historia, estoy impresionada porque aún recuerdo la primera vez que actualicé un capítulo. Me alegra mucho que ustedes la sigan y saben que este fic no sería nada sin ustedes. Les doy toda mi gratitud por seguirme, tenerme paciencia y sobre todo por dejarme sus valiosos comentarios que solo me alimentan la inspiración y las ganas de seguir escribiendo... así que... ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Otro aspecto importante de esta historia, ha sido de nuevo la controversia de los sentimientos de Kalyo. Como se han dado cuenta, he dejado claro que el ángel no puede amar de la forma que lo hacen los humanos y entre él y Hermione ha habido una pequeña pero profunda conversación acerca de eso. Chicas, sé lo mucho que algunas de ustedes desean sobre una relación, pero he sido fiel a mi idea original y hasta el momento no he cambiado nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer hace ya dos años atrás cuando esta idea se me vino a la cabeza. De verdad, sé cuanto lo desean, pero en mi cabeza es imposible. Kalyo es un ángel y es la representación del hermano muerto de Hermione. _

_Bueno, sobre Perseus y Voldemort pronto sabremos, así que no se me desesperen, hay algunas sorpresas por ahí. Los gemelitos, ya mero vienen también. Y todos los demás, nuestros protagonistas ya han regresado. _

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo tiene un titulo indefinido pero actualmente se llama: "El anhelado retorno." Como digo, este puede cambiar. _

_Me despido, gente, muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y la paciencia que me tienen, espero que este capítulo que aunque no es extremadamente relevante, les guste. Es lo que ha salido y es el puente para que los chicos regresaran a su dimensión._

_Por cierto, aún voy a estar otro poco más en USA, he perdido otro semestre de la universidad pero vale la pena por lo que estoy haciendo. Para alivio de algunos, tendrán actualizaciones-no-tan-tardías y autora descansada para rato._

_Que estén bien todos._

_¡Mágicos Saludos!_

_Su amiga que los quiere, _

_DarkGranger. _


	28. XXVIII Hogwarts

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **_"Run for A Fall"_**_ – Epica._

**28.- Hogwarts **

**_El sabio controla sin autoridad, y enseña sin palabras; él deja que todas las cosas asciendan y caigan, pero no interfiere, da sin pedirle, y está satisfecho._**

Aparecieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, Hermione se percató de ese hecho por las inconfundibles locaciones cubiertas de nieve que los rodeaban. Un sentimiento como de súbito alivio por encontrarse a escasos metros del colegio que ya era su hogar los embargó expandiéndose por su cuerpo desde el centro de su corazón.

La añoranza los golpeó ahora que estaban tan cerca de casa a tal punto que Hermione sintió sus ojos aguadarse. Draco –quien estaba pegado a la chica- se preocupó de inmediato al ver unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y pensó que se había lastimado.

- No pasa nada, sólo estoy feliz. – Susurró ella al ver la cara de espanto del rubio. Miró el brazo de Draco que aún rodeaba su cintura, y se percató con horror que estaba cubierto de sangre. - ¿Estás bien, que te pasa? – Murmuró preocupada. Se movió un poco sin poder quitarse el brazo del chico de encima y lo miró consternada. - ¿Draco?

- Estoy bien. – Respondió él sin inmutarse y tratando de arremedar su tono mandón. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Estás sangrando. – Recalcó mirando fijamente sus ojos grises. La venda que rodeaba su antebrazo estaba completamente teñida de sangre. Hermione tanteó su bolsillo buscando su varita a sabiendas que la sangre tenía que ver con que la había cargado todo aquel camino.

- Tranquila, Granger, ya te he dicho que estoy bien... – Murmuró el rubio muy cerca de su cara. Su aliento golpeó el rostro de Hermione y ésta detuvo su búsqueda para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

- No es cierto, suéltame, ya puedo caminar. – Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Intentó separarse de él pero le fue imposible. Se preguntó por qué Draco tenía tanta fuerza y ella no. – Suéltame, Draco. – Siseó seriamente. El rubio embozó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

Iba a decir algo, ella estaba segura, pero una voz les interrumpió el contacto -o discusión- visual. Voltearon a ver al castaño -el cual parecía haber dejado su comportamiento ensimismado y pensativo enterrado en algún lugar- mientras éste se acercaba a ellos. Llegó después de un par de pasos y jaló a la castaña del brazo. Draco no pudo rebatir y no pudo reprimir el gruñido de dolor al sentir su brazo herido ser removido con fuerza.

Adam lo miró unos momentos mientras apretaba el brazo derecho de su protegida y sonrió con su toque arrogante tan característico.

- Caminen. – Ordenó a los presentes. Todos salieron de su ensimismamiento –Hermione apenas se había percatado de que sus amigos habían estado mirando el castillo con aire nostálgico- y siguieron al ángel a través del camino que los dirigiría a los terrenos del colegio en completo mutismo.

- Entremos por la casa de los gritos. – Sugirió Ron mientras miraba el pueblo a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Adam se detuvo y lo miró.

- ¿Existe un pasadizo? – Preguntó con recelo. Ron miró a Harry un poco avergonzado y después encaró al castaño.

- Pues...

- Sí. Vayamos por ahí, así no acarrearemos ninguna sospecha si nos ve Filch. – Respondió el pelinegro cambiando de dirección. El ángel asintió y siguió sus pasos tomando a la castaña de nuevo por el brazo.

- Te llevaré a la enfermería... – Le susurró Adam sin soltarla. Hermione frunció el ceño pero se dejó arrastrar por su guardián.

- ¿No te crees capaz de curarme? – Le dijo de regreso. Adam se detuvo y Hermione le miró fijamente el rostro. Supo que lo había ofendido, pisoteado su orgullo tal vez, aunque no lo comprendió muy bien. - ¿Adam?

- La bestia que te atacó usó magia que no conozco... – Susurró el ángel con un tono de voz irritado mientras reemprendía su camino. – Magia que no puedo combatir con mis poderes...

- Yo recuerdo que sólo me golpeó. – Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar eso. – Nunca recibí ningún hechizo.

- Eso crees tú, estabas más muerta que viva, castaña. – Respondió con voz contenida. La chica no pudo rebatir ante su tono hastiado.

- No quería ofenderte. – Susurró mientras seguían caminando. Aún sentía los tobillos adoloridos y su cuerpo un poco débil pero sabía que unas cuantas pociones la ayudarían.

- No es nada. No me has ofendido. – Respondió el ángel apenas prestándole atención. Iba muy concentrado siguiendo a los pelirrojos y al pelinegro que caminaban enfrente de ellos dos. Draco iba detrás sosteniendo su brazo que ya había dejado de sangrar. Adam y Hermione iban un poco más lento que los demás pues aunque ella se sintiera más recuperada dudaba seriamente poder caminar decentemente.

Adam parecía fastidiado por eso, así que tras unos cuantos minutos no pudo evitar el impulso y la cargó pasándole un brazo debajo de las rodillas. Hermione dejó salir un gemido de protesta pero el rostro irritado de su guardián le detuvo cualquier otro tipo de queja.

Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras eran encabezados por Harry y se detuvieron en cuanto miraron la casa de los gritos a unos pasos de sus cuerpos.

- Es mejor que caminemos con cuidado, la construcción ya no es lo que en antaño. – Advirtió el chico girándose a mirarlos. Todos asintieron en silencio y la castaña no pudo evitar recordar cuando ambos habían caído en un agujero que se había desplomado bajo sus pies en la primera cita que Harry y ella habían tenido. Hermione suspiró.

Entraron en fila y Adam la había tenido que bajar por temor a que el peso de ambos abriera algún hoyo en el suelo podrido. Subieron algunos escalones escuchando el chirrido de la madera bajo sus pies y Hermione no dejó de percatarse del rostro asqueado que portaba su guardián.

No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto, pero nadie lo necesitaba. Los chicos estaban ansiosos, expectantes y aliviados. Deseosos por regresar a sus habitaciones. Por tomar una ducha larga y caliente o por comer los manjares que preparaban los elfos -con el pesar de la castaña-. Y el silencio que los envolvía sólo hacía el trayecto calmado, sereno.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los ruegos mentales de los chicos, llegar al colegio y pedir que nadie se percatara de su regreso era básicamente imposible. Porque ahí, al cruzar el Sauce Boxeador después de lanzar el hechizo que lo tranquilizaba, estaba una comitiva entera formada por miembros de la Orden del Fénix esperándolos. Hermione no se molestó en cuestionar cómo se habían enterado de su llegada. Dumbledore podía ser sorpresivo cuando quería.

Él mismo fue el que dio un paso hacia ellos cuando los seis se habían paralizado a unos metros del Sauce Boxeador. Pero para sorpresa de Harry, Lupin se le adelantó unos pasos al director y abrazó al chico con fuerza. Harry devolvió el gesto entre confundido y aliviado y ahí se dio cuenta de cómo el licántropo sostenía _su _mapa del merodeador en una mano.

- Eres igualito a tu padre, Harry, ya nunca lo voy a poder negar. – Susurró mientras se separaban. Sus ojos miel brillaron con alegría y el pelinegro se sintió extraño pero feliz. Lupin era la única figura paterna que le quedaba y al parecer el licántropo había acepado toda esa responsabilidad desde que Sirius había muerto. Tonks apareció a su lado con una brillante cabellera azul metálica y los ojos a combinación y le sonrió. Le revolvió el cabello azabache con esa típica expresión alegre y brillante que siempre la acompañaba.

- Nos tenías preocupados, Potter, ¡Escaparte del colegio! ¡En plena guerra! ¡Qué barbaridad! – Exclamó la metamorfomaga pero el chico notó como ahogaba una sonrisa de complicidad. – Nos tenías hechos un manojo de nervios, Harry.

Lupin le entregó el mapa y Harry lo tomó con una mezcla de nostalgia terrible al ver el nombre de los merodeadores desaparecer entre manchitas cafés y advertencias de crueles bromas al profanador de sus pertenencias.

A unos pasos de distancia, Severus Snape se acercó al rubio mostrando una expresión terriblemente seria y le puso una mano en el hombro viéndolo a los ojos con intensidad.

- Tu madre hubiera regresado a matarme si te hubiera pasado algo, mocoso malcriado. – Siseó en un susurro. Draco sonrió de lado ante la pizca de sarcasmo en la frase del único hombre al que posiblemente le importaba como si fuese su propio hijo y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- Estoy bien, Snape. – Le dijo con el mismo tono.

- No por mucho tiempo cuando acabe contigo, Draco. – Susurró. El rubio soltó una risa entre dientes enterándose de lo que le esperaba.

Iba a decir algo más cuando un tornado pelirrojo lo empujó pasando a su lado. Draco se giró con fastidio y miró por sobre su hombro sólo para transformar su mueca de enfado en una de completa burla al ver a los hermanos pelirrojos estrujados en un abrazo de su madre con fuerza.

- ¡Son unos inmaduros, irresponsables! – Gimoteó la pelirroja apretándolos a ambos en un abrazo asfixiante. - ¡¿Cómo se atreven a darme este horrible susto?! ¡Su madre ya esta vieja para esto! – Exclamó con tono lastimero. El señor Weasley se acercó a ellos con rapidez y los abrazó con la misma urgencia. La señora Weasley se giró mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y miró los ojos avergonzados de la castaña que estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia. - ¡Hermione, por Merlín y Morgana! ¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño? - Exclamó horrorizada al ver el pobre y deplorable estado de la chica que a duras penas se sostenía del costado de su guardián. Adam ya estaba preparado para apartar a su protegida si esa mujer intentaba asfixiarla con uno de sus abrazos, pero no fue necesario.

Hermione se avergonzó aún más al ver los ojos de Minerva McGonagall clavados en su nuca.

- Mamá, tranquila...

- ¡Callate, Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡Esperaba un poco más de madurez de tu parte! ¡Y tú, Harry, cariño! ¡Hermione! – Gimoteó de nuevo y su hijo la abrazó para tranquilizarla y evitarles a sus amigos algún sermón. - ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?!

- Molly, cálmate, déjalos respirar. – Tranquilizó el director del colegio mientras se acercaba. Miró a los presentes a través de sus lentes de media luna y puso especial atención al ver los ojos plateados del ángel. Su expresión serena tranquilizó a los presentes de una manera sorprendente. – En estos momentos están cansados y hambrientos. Supongo que no están en condiciones de regaños ni cuestionamientos. Dejemos que Poppy revise sus heridas y más tarde hablaremos todos con calma.

La señora Weasley parecía querer rebatir ante eso pero apretó los labios y asintió resignada.

Los miembros de la Orden también parecían un poco insatisfechos con la decisión, pero la respetaron al ver más fijamente a los presentes y reparar en sus aspectos adoloridos y deplorables. Se tragaron todas las preguntas que se atoraron en sus gargantas y dieron media vuelta emprendiendo el camino de regreso al colegio al ver que ellos estaban sanos y salvos.

El señor Weasley arrastró a su hija hacia el castillo y la señora Weasley no tardó en seguirlos siendo rodeada aún por el brazo de Ron. Harry vio desaparecer a los presentes poco a poco, Kingsley Shacklebolt iba seguido de Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody y Minerva McGonagall. Se preguntó dónde estaría Hagrid pero la voz de Tonks frente a él no le permitió indagar mucho en sus pensamientos.

- Vamos, Harry, la enfermera necesita revisarte esas heridas... – Susurró y el chico no pudo dejar de notar que su mirada ardía de ansiedad y posiblemente de curiosidad.

Suspiró viendo como los demás empezaban a emprender el camino hacia el colegio. Draco Malfoy iba hablando en susurros con el profesor de pociones -el cual se había tomado la molestia de enviarle una mirada irritada y asqueada- y Hermione ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el castaño en la misma dirección. Albus Dumbledore seguía parado mirándolo y se sintió pequeño e intimidado al notar que Lupin también lo miraba con cierto interés.

- Profesor, yo-

- Vete a descansar, Harry, te aseguro que hablaremos y sí que tenemos cosas que discutir. – Lo cortó el director con la voz serena y la expresión tranquila, aunque Harry pudo notar que sus facciones cada vez parecían más ancianas y cansadas. Lupin cruzó una mirada rápida con el director pero Harry apenas y lo notó.

El chico asintió y tomando el brazo de Tonks, emprendió el camino hacia el colegio. Y mientras recorría los terrenos para llegar a la entrada principal, una ola de nostalgia lo golpeó por completo, el alivio lo embargó y se permitió a sí mismo aspirar aire fresco y llenarse los pulmones con un oxigeno que le relajó el pensamiento y los sentidos. Simplemente porque anhelaba el retorno al colegio.

Harry se acomodó mejor la _Excalibur_ en la espalda y siguió su camino con una sonrisa.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Eres un despreciable y miserable hablador, Adam! – Gruñó Hermione mientras estrujaba las sabanas bajo su cuerpo. Lo miró fulminante y chasqueó la lengua al ver como su guardián rodaba los ojos -como lo había estado haciendo durante todo su discurso de palabrotas- y se acomodaba mejor en la silla mientras ojeaba el _Libro del Destino_. - ¡Estoy bien! ¡Además de chismoso, eres un paranoico! ¡No tenías porque haberle dicho todo eso a Madame Pomfrey!

- Le he dicho sólo la verdad. – Respondió el ángel sin inmutarse.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Dijiste que estaba moribunda! Y lo peor es que... ¡Te creyó! – Reprochó con el ceño fruncido, convencida de que Adam tenía la cabeza cubierta de paranoias. - ¡Y a ti no te ha importado que me _obligase _a quedarme en la enfermería! – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y apretó los puños. - ¡Odio la maldita enfermería!

- ¡Señorita, Granger! – Exclamó la enfermera sorprendida mientras depositaba unas cuantas botellas en la mesita de noche. - Le he dicho que ha llegado en un estado delicado, tiene varios golpes y magia en su cuerpo y se va a quedar aquí hasta que sea necesario. Es mi última palabra. – Agregó al ver la mueca disconforme de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts -quien no había mostrado ni pisca de delicadeza ni vergüenza en asegurar que odiaba la enfermería-.

- ¡Pero Harry y Draco y Ginny y Ron... incluso este de aquí! – Señaló a su guardián con la voz irritada. - ¡Todos están heridos! ¿Por qué sólo yo tengo que quedarme?

Antes de que la enfermera la regañara de nuevo, Adam ya se había levantado y se había sentado a su lado en la cama.

- Hermione, una o dos semanas más, tienes magia negra en tu cuerpo, niña, y tienes que estar bajo observación, entiéndelo. Hazlo por mí, para saciar mi lado _paranoico_. No estarás sola, lo prometo. – Le dijo mirándola intensamente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y lo observó dándose cuenta de que Adam realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Asintió rendida.

- Que me quede aquí no significa que te perdone, Hellsing. – Advirtió cuando el castaño embozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. La enfermera se retiró, advirtiéndole que tenía que tomar las pociones, y enseguida quedaron solos.

El castaño regresó a su lugar y siguió revisando el libro mientras la miraba de reojo.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y su cabeza rebotó en la almohada provocándole una mueca de dolor. Lo aceptaba, ahora que su cuerpo había perdido la adrenalina de la huida y de la magia de Avalón, sus músculos relajados la estaban matando de dolor. Era un dolor soportable pero...

Miró a su guardián a los ojos y lo vio ladear su cabeza y curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Tienes visitas, castaña. – Hermione frunció el ceño sin llegar a comprender esa mueca burlesca que le dirigió el ángel. Él se levantó y apretó el libro contra su costado derecho.

Dos matas de pelo castaño entraron corriendo por la enfermería. Hermione sonrió con amabilidad y genuina ternura al ver a los pequeños gemelitos acercarse a ella con premura.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritaron ambos al unísono. Llegaron hasta ella dando saltitos de alegría y rodearon su cama con dos sonrisas encantadoras adornando sus rostros ovalados e infantiles.

- Eh, eh, enanos, con cuidado... – Advirtió el ángel con voz serena. Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No los llames enanos, Adam. – Reprendió mientras la pequeña Alice se subía a su cama con cuidado de no aplastarla. Anthony pareció tomarse la advertencia de su ídolo con más seriedad pues permaneció a la espalda de su hermana con una sonrisa apenada.

- Es que lo son, Hermione... míralos, son pequeñísimos. – Se burló el ángel con arrogancia. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero como siempre, el castaño la ignoró y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ególatra.

- ¡Hermione, hace rato nos enteramos que estabas en la enfermería por Harry Potter! ¿Qué te paso? – Preguntó la pequeña niña que había quedado pagada a su brazo izquierdo. Hermione bajó la cabeza para mirar sus pequeños ojos y le sonrió.

- Tuvo un accidente, niña, pero nada absolutamente grave. Está aquí para descansar. – Respondió el castaño por ella. La niña lo miró y sus ojos parecieron brillar. – Eh, enano, cuida que tu hermana no lastime a Hermione, quédense con ella hasta que sus amigos lleguen. – Le dijo. Más bien se escuchó como una orden pero al pequeño Anthony no pareció importarle pues asintió deprisa y con entusiasmo.

Hermione pensó que para ser tan sobre-protector, Adam estaba descuidándola al dejar su seguridad en manos de unos niños de primer curso. Aunque, claro, ella estaba completamente segura que estaba a salvo en la enfermería, incluso pensaba que estaba segura en el castillo, pero eso ya no lo podía discutir con el psique de su guardián.

- Regreso en un par de horas, castaña. – Le dijo el ángel sacándola de sus discusiones mentales. Ella asintió y lo vio, con demasiada sorpresa, revolverle el cabello al pequeño Anthony cuando cruzó a su lado. El niño se quedó estupefacto y alucinado a tal muestra de, podría decirse cariño o ternura pero eso no quedaría en el perfil gélido de su guardián, así que optó por pensar que lo había hecho con burla. Anthony la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar una razón a lo que parecía, acababa de pasar. Hermione sólo le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

Él sonrió con más ganas y tomó lugar en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentado el castaño.

Ambos pequeños empezaron a relatarle sus apasionantes vacaciones en Grecia junto a sus padres, y ella les sonrió mientras los escuchaba hablar con señas y articulaciones exageradas.

Había sido una sorpresa para ella, y para todos en realidad, descubrir que su estancia en Avalón se había alargado durante todas la vacaciones, incluso más tiempo. Estaban en enero. Realmente ella sabía que sí habían permanecido bastante tiempo fuera, más sin embargo nunca se imaginó que hubiese sido tanto.

Adam, para su conmoción, les había explicado brevemente que el tiempo en Avalón pasaba con mayor rapidez que en la Tierra, esto debido a la noche eterna a la que estaba sometida la tierra sagrada. Ellos habían entendido fugazmente, y Hermione sabía que su guardián parecía no querer hablar mucho de sus conocimientos sobre Avalón. Ella no había metido presión, de todas maneras, quería olvidar más que nada. Su lado insaciable de información no estaba funcionando mucho por esos tiempos.

Giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con el marco de la ventana de la enfermería y fijó sus ojos en el horizonte soleado. Qué cambió había resultado ver el sol de nuevo. Por una vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts a sus once años, deseó fervientemente salir corriendo y pasar una tarde alegre bajo los rayos del sol sin libros ni tareas de por medio.

- ¿Qué piensas, Hermione? – Preguntó Anthony con la expresión curiosa. La chica ladeó la cabeza para verlos y sonrió.

- En que ustedes dos deberían estar estudiando en vez de estar aquí conmigo, pequeños. ¿No tienen alguna clase vespertina? – Preguntó levantando una ceja. Alice hizo un movimiento desinteresado con la mano.

- Sí, al rato debemos ir a las clases de vuelo con la profesora Hooch. – Dijo distraídamente. – Después de eso... no tenemos deberes. – Sonrió.

Hermione miró a Anthony para asegurar lo que su hermana había dicho y éste asintió.

- Muy bien.

Quince minutos más tarde, sus amigos llegaron a la enfermería. Harry le sonrió desde la puerta y Ron la saludó con una mano mientras con la otra aferraba dos gruesos tomos que la castaña les había pedido.

Saludaron a los gemelos con la cabeza y se acercaron a Hermione para sentarse cada uno a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está tu amigo arrogante? – Preguntó Ron mientras le besaba la frente. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue a leer... ya sabes, el libro. – Respondió mientras sentía la mano de Harry acariciar su cabello. Le sonrió.

- ¡Ah sí! – Exclamó Ron, que lo había olvidado.

Alice y Anthony se despidieron de ellos unos minutos después. Hermione los miró con gracia hasta que cruzaron el marco de la puerta y se despidió de ellos con la mano sintiendo sus músculos un poco más relajados con las pociones que había ingerido.

- ¡Vendremos mañana, Hermione! – Fue lo último que escuchó antes de verlos desaparecer por el marco de la puerta.

- Esos niños te adoran... – Susurró el pelinegro sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Sí. – Corroboró el pelirrojo. Sacó una bolsa de dulces de su mochila y la abrió ofreciéndole a la castaña. – Deberías sentirte afortunada, Hermione. ¡Comenzar clases así nada más! Deberían darnos un periodo de descanso. Llevamos sólo cuatro clases y ya nos han dado un montón de deberes... – Se quejó llevándose un dulce de miel a la boca. Hermione desenvolvió el suyo con pereza.

- Bueno, Ron... hasta que salga de la enfermería ustedes tienen que tomar sus propios apuntes. – Señaló ella con desenfado.

El pelirrojo la miró con una sonrisa.

- Lo sabemos, pero Harry será el que ponga atención. – Desenvolvió otro dulce y se lo llevó a la boca con rapidez.

Hermione miró a su otro amigo y le sonrió con tranquilidad. Miró al pelirrojo de nuevo. Ambos parecían mucho más recompuestos que ella.

- Eres un perezoso, Ron, ya verás como estarás para los EXTASIS. – Le advirtió. Ron le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. – Y por más que me ruegues no te voy a ayudar.

- Vamos, Hermione, estudiaré a su debido tiempo. – Se quejó él. La castaña rodó los ojos. – Por cierto, Luna te manda recuerdos, en cuanto pueda vendrá para saludarte...

Al día siguiente, antes de que su guardián apareciera en la enfermería, Ginny vino a verla después de clases. Su amiga se sentó en la única silla que adornaba uno de los costados de su cama y le entregó un libro.

- Como tienes a dos amigos bastante despistados, Hermione; decidí traerte estos apuntes yo misma. – Sonrió orgullosa. – Pensé que te interesarían, me los ha prestado Dean.

- Gracias, Ginny, aunque creo que Harry sí pondrá atención en clases. – Aseguró y le sonrió agradecida. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y suspiró de alivio al notar que los músculos le molestaban cada vez menos.

- Yo también lo creo, la verdad, ese chico haría lo que fuera por ti. – Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba una mano.

- Todo menos lo que yo quisiera. – Suspiró ella.

- Él te quiere, Hermione. – Aseguró la pelirroja y le apretó la mano. Después, titubeó un poco antes de hablar. – No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, Hermione, ya sabes... pero quería que supieras que siento mucho lo que pasó. Nunca tuve la intención de que Harry terminara contigo... estaba enojada con él, pero yo no quería que regresara conmigo o algo así, sólo quería una explicación.

- No era mi novio, Ginny. Y no fue tu culpa. – Señaló. – Harry sólo sacó a relucir un miedo que tenía escondido desde que salía contigo. Ahora no puedo hacer nada. – Dijo con resignación. Ojeó el libro que tenía entre las manos sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su pelirroja amiga.

- Escucha, Hermione... cuando Harry terminó conmigo me sentí totalmente destrozada, pero me puse en su posición. Y... por un momento, lo comprendí. – Susurró despacio. Hermione la miró. Le sonreía. - Harry piensa que teniendo una persona a su lado, será incapaz de luchar correctamente. No quiere preocuparse por tu felicidad a sabiendas de que tiene posibilidades de morir...

- Ginny... – Advirtió la castaña. Odiaba escuchar eso.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero Harry tiene tantas posibilidades de morir como las tenemos cualquiera de nosotros. – Dijo con un tono odiosamente sensato. – Harry siente que será más fácil para ti si no profundizan en una relación. Si tú lo perdieras... como algo más que un amigo, cree que eso sería insoportable.

- Eso es estúpido. Harry es, sobre cualquier cosa, mi mejor amigo. – Rebatió con brusquedad.

- Su intención es noble... aunque no sea de lo más sensata. – Aceptó la pelirroja. – Pero tienes que comprender que no quiere meterte más en su vida... por un lado, él mismo tiene miedo de eso. Si refuerzan su relación, si hay un momento en que ambos no puedan estar mucho tiempo separados (porque sí, Hermione, he visto la cara de enamorados que tienen) entonces no será bueno en la batalla final. ¿Qué pasará cuando, en un momento desesperado, en un momento que posiblemente estén lejos el uno del otro, bajen la guardia y sean blanco fácil? Hermione, tú lo conoces, Harry quiere evitarte todo eso... él no es egoísta.

- No lo puedo aceptar, yo estaré preocupada por todos, lo quiera o no. Es algo que él no puede evitar. – Suspiró ella en desacuerdo.

- No te pido que lo aceptes... sólo te pido que te pongas en su posición. He visto como le duele... como estuvo destrozado cuando llegaste inconsciente en brazos de Adam... ya te has metido demasiado dentro de su corazón. Es algo que no puede controlar ya. – Suspiró. Hermione no dijo nada. Eso finalizó la conversación.

Una semana después, Hermione estuvo fuera de la enfermería a pesar de la cara seria que había puesto el castaño ángel. Como él le había prometido, nunca estuvo sola. Si no era él el que se la pasaba ahí con ella, eran sus amigos. Incluso llegó a ver a Luna y a los gemelos, por supuesto. Y Draco, aunque generalmente pasaba a preguntar cuándo salía, al parecer tenía impuestos castigos por parte de Snape y no tenía tiempo libre por las tardes.

Para su suerte, Adam había estado callado toda esa semana. Leía página tras página del grueso _Libro del Destino _y estaba con ella realmente sólo en cuerpo, y el silencio había sido cómodo y reparador para ella.

Supo por Harry que la espada había sido escondida en su baúl junto con la capa invisible, ambas cosas guardadas bajo un hechizo que sólo él podía revertir.

El mismo día en el que salió de la enfermería, Dumbledore los mandó llamar. Lo seis chicos llegaron a la oficina del director a las cinco en punto. Cuando ingresaron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Hagrid estaban esperándolos. Hermione se sorprendió al no ver a ningún otro miembro de la orden más que a los miembros del profesorado.

Los invitaron a sentarse y por la cara que traía Adam, supo que esa pequeña conversación no iba a ser para nada cómoda.

- Bueno, chicos, ahora que la señorita Granger está recuperada, es conveniente que hablemos sobre su desaparición las pasadas vacaciones... – Comenzó el director. Hermione se fijó que Hagrid quería acercarse a ellos teniendo un debate interno y, posiblemente, estrujarlos en un abrazo típico y efusivo. Pero no lo hizo, sólo los miraba con extrema curiosidad y algo como... reproche.

- Podría decirle a donde fuimos... pero usted ya lo sabe. Estuvo ahí cuando nos marchamos. – Replicó Adam mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de una manera altanera y retadora. Dumbledore no se inmutó.

- Cuida tu tono, jovencito, estás hablando con el director de tu colegio. – Advirtió la profesora de transformaciones mirándolo con sus ojos azules y profundos.

- ¿Mi colegio? – Se burló el castaño mientras miraba la ridícula comitiva del profesorado que lo miraba. – Esto es bastante sorpresivo, a pesar de todo, mi identidad sigue intacta.

- Kalyo... no somos tus enemigos. – Intentó tranquilizar el director. Lo miró con un vestigio de súplica en sus ojos claros pero Adam no se interesó en su incesante plegaria por una unión que no le interesaba. Estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Se giró para toparse con los ojos suplicantes de su castaña protegida y dejó salir un suspiro frustrado al verse incapaz de hacer algo que la molestara.

- Escuche... Dumbledore. Estábamos en una misión que hemos resuelto victoriosamente. En este momento poco importan los hechos y que ustedes se enteren de ellos. Conseguimos lo que buscábamos. Estamos vivos. Punto. – Resolvió con voz fría e inexpresiva.

Snape estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y gritar un par de improperios al ver tanta insolencia por parte del castaño, pero Dumbledore lo frenó levantando la mano buscando un poco de paz en esa sala cubierta de tensión. Repasó a cada uno de los presentes y no se sorprendió al ver en sus miradas una lealtad entre ellos que resultaba admirable. Supo desde ese momento que no iban a conseguir absolutamente nada.

- ¿Tienen... la espada? – Preguntó con la voz tranquila. Adam escondió la sorpresa que le causó aquella revelación de conocimiento. Asintió despacio y se levantó. Ambos miraron a Harry, quien permanecía callado en su lugar, y no necesitaron más palabras entre ellos para que la comprensión llegara hacia el director.

- Veo que sabe más de lo que aparenta. – Replicó el castaño mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse. – Esto se ha terminado. Nadie en esta habitación dirá nada más... todos tenemos un fin al cual llegar y los medios no importan. Espero discreción por su parte. – Se detuvo un momento, sin expresar nada en sus facciones marmóreas y congeladas. - A su debido tiempo... todo se sabrá. – Dijo como la advertencia a una promesa poco agradable.

Como el ángel supuso, nadie en la habitación comprendió realmente sus palabras aunque Hermione y los chicos, que permanecían mirándolo, se hicieron una idea. El comité de profesores frunció el ceño.

- Pueden retirarse, entonces... – Aceptó el director con voz profunda. – Harry... ¿Podrías quedarte un momento?

El ángel miró al pelinegro, aunque no necesitaba advertirle nada, él sabía que se había ganado la lealtad de esos cinco muchachos que lo habían acompañado en una larga travesía. El chico lo miró también y asintió despacio dando seguridad de que estaría todo bien.

Adam jaló a la castaña y se dirigió a la salida.

- Kalyo... – El ángel se detuvo a un paso de la puerta de ocre, sin girarse. Cuando el director volvió a hablar, la intensidad de esa simple palabra atravesó el pecho de Adam con fuerza. - ...gracias.

Después, con algo extraño subiéndole por el cuerpo, Adam abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. A su espalda, los cuatro chicos salieron con apremio.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Pueden retirarse... – Indicó el director mientras miraba a Harry fijamente a través de sus lentes de media luna. El chico tomó asiento frente al gran escritorio cubierto de papeles y cosas extrañas mientras escuchaba los murmullos de protesta que Snape le dirigía a su superior.

Notó la mirada de Hagrid sobre él pero no se giró para dedicarle alguna señal que lo reconfortara. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su amigo semi-gigante, seguro estaba aún un poco sentido por lo abandonado que estaba ese trimestre.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse y la oficina se sumió en un silencio que segundos después lo incomodó.

Estar en esa oficina sólo aumento su nostalgia ante el pasado, recordó las veces que estuvo ahí descubriendo cosas nuevas y aprendiendo a sobrellevar su futuro. Ahora, contrario a lo que siempre era, el director esperaba respuestas que él no iba a otorgar. No era que no confiara en Dumbledore... pero sentía cierta lealtad hacia Adam que no pensaba romper.

Dumbledore lo miraba como esperando que él hablara, pero sinceramente, Harry no pensaba hacer eso. Si el director deseaba una conversación, tendría que ser él mismo el que la empezara.

Harry entretuvo su atención fijándose en el rostro rejuvenecido de Fawkes. Esa belleza exótica y profunda que poseía el ave fénix del director siempre lograba cautivarlo. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio extinguirse en llamas y renacer de sus cenizas como un pequeño bebé.

- Harry... – Comenzó el director con voz serena, esa que de alguna forma lograba tranquilizarte de cualquier manera. – Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, me apena saber que me has estado ocultando cierto tipo de información...

A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta. En todo el mundo, después de Hermione y Ron, la persona en la que más confiaba era Dumbledore. Aunque le hubiera mentido -Hermione le había hecho ver que todo el mundo a su alrededor quería protegerlo- Harry sabía que para Dumbledore, su seguridad y la victoria por un mundo mejor eran sus prioridades.

- Profesor... yo n-no...

- Harry, aunque no lo creas... eres muy importante para mí. – Susurró con sinceridad. Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar.

- Lo sé, profesor Dumbledore, siento esto... y-yo...

Se detuvo, incapaz de decir nada más, una punzada de dolor le recorrió la cabeza pero supo esconderlo. Lo miró a los ojos y Harry sólo percibió una resignación muy poco común en su director. Quería llevarse una mano a la cabeza e intentar disipar el dolor, pero no quería demostrar debilidad.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? Yo también me equivoco... siento haberte ocultado tantas cosas... – Le dijo sin mirarlo. Harry agradeció eso.

- Profesor, Dumbledore... – Se atragantó con sus propias palabras olvidándose de que la cabeza estaba punzándole. Tragó saliva fuertemente y continuó: - Usted es una de las personas en las que más confío... y admiro...

Dumbledore le sonrió con sentimiento y se levantó.

- Espero que no sigas con la tendencia de mentirle al profesorado, Harry, es lo único que te pido... puedes retirarte. – El director le hizo una seña con la mano y lo miró intensamente.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante esa rápida despedida. Después de todo, Dumbledore no le había exigido respuestas. Simplemente se había disculpado de algo que él pensaba que estaba mal y que había provocado en su estómago un amargo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Se levantó despacio, se dio media vuelta incapaz de decir nada y abandonó la oficina sin volver la cabeza. Probablemente no hubiera tenido la fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a sus amigos (y Adam) parados en el pasillo frente a la oficina, aparentemente esperándolo. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su mejor amigo y éste sólo se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como él.

Adam se acercó a él con paso tranquilo y elegante, se detuvo a un metro de distancia y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos, de un intenso plateado que esa noche parecían más azules de lo normal, se posaron en él de manera arrogante.

- Cada jueves a partir de las 7:00 p.m. tendrán un entrenamiento especial conmigo. Hermione sabe la localización de la sala adaptada para los ejercicios... – Susurró claramente. No necesitaba subir su tono de voz pues el pasillo oscuro estaba silencioso y tranquilo. – Hermione, encárgate de que el rubito lo sepa. – Hermione asintió escuchando una risita a su lado. Ron se llevó una mano a la boca.

Harry se acomodó la bufanda que llevaba rodeada al cuello, el clima templado aún no los había abandonado y la nieve aún estaba en proceso de fusión en los terrenos del colegio. Miró al ángel con una mueca indescifrable pero asintió. Aún llevaba encima la sensación molesta de su anterior conversación con el director, además, la cabeza le dolía espantosamente y en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo.

Hermione lo miró y él estuvo casi seguro de que sabía lo que le pasaba.

- Estoy seguro que no es necesario que se los diga, niños, pero Avalón es un tema que desde este momento queda sepultado en su mente. Un recuerdo pasado que debe ser una experiencia personal. – Advirtió. Nadie dijo nada, pero como el castaño lo había supuesto, sus palabras eran innecesarias.

El ángel le tendió el brazo a Hermione, dando por finalizada su conversación. La chica dudó por un momento, teniendo unas enormes ganas de ir con su mejor amigo y preguntarle que le ocurría. Harry le dio la resolución rápidamente, alejándose del otro lado del pasillo con apremio. Ron cruzó una mirada con ella, intuyendo lo que pasaba y Hermione casi le rogó con los ojos y Ron asintió, tomando el camino por el que su amigo se había marchado. Ginny se despidió de ellos con la mano y una sonrisa impresa en sus dulces labios y se alejó con paso tranquilo y aliviado por el pasillo que habían tomado Harry y su hermano.

Adam la miraba cuando Hermione decidió tomar su brazo. Draco había desaparecido en cuanto el profesor Snape había salido de la oficina. Aún era algo temprano y ella supuso que debía cubrir su castigo con el profesor de pociones. Sintió algo de lástima por él.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Adam mirando al frente. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Nada interesante, la verdad... – Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y lo miró. - ¿Por qué has decidido entrenarnos a todos?

- Tus amiguitos tienen agallas... – Aceptó mientras doblaban un pasillo. Hermione apenas apretaba su brazo para caminar a su lado. – Se han ganado mi aprobación. En este momento lo que menos deseo es que alguno de ellos esté indefenso ante una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Hermione se le delineó una sonrisa en el rostro. Se detuvo y miró a su guardián con expresión risueña.

- Te preocupan. – No era pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Los necesito vivos. – Se indignó él. La castaña rodó los ojos pero no borró su sonrisa, sabía muy dentro de sí que Adam se preocupaba por todos ellos.

Y eso sólo le dio a su humor un brinco alegre.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Como habían quedado, el jueves de esa semana, los cinco chicos se encontraron frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de entrenamientos. Hermione pensó en la contraseña parada frente a la larga y enorme puerta de ocre, e inmediatamente, ésta abrió el cerrojo que la protegía.

Sus amigos miraron la sala con algo de asombro, a pesar de que Hogwarts era enorme y escondía más secretos de los que se pudiesen desenterrar, esa habitación era algo en lo que jamás habían reparado en sus incursiones por el castillo. Hermione pareció notar su incertidumbre, así que se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

- Dumbledore convocó esta sala... es como la sala multi-propósitos. – Explicó con ese tono de sabelotodo al que ya estaban más que acostumbrados. – La única diferencia es que esta sala no te da lo que quieres... más bien crea un fondo de entrenamiento: aparecen armas y te transporta a un lugar desolado para entrenar...

Adam estaba esperándolos en el interior de la habitación. Hermione le sonrió y el ángel le devolvió el gesto con su típica media sonrisa arrogante. La chica ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

- ¿Has traído la espada, niño? – Preguntó al ver a Harry sin nada en las manos.

El pelinegro asintió y removió algo en sus manos, quitó una tela transparente de sus ellas y desenvolvió la _Excalibur _de entre la capa invisible. Adam asintió satisfecho.

- Pelirrojo, tú y Malfoy entrenaran juntos... – Los miró asentir no tan convencidos y dirigió sus ojos plateados hacia la pequeña pelirroja. – Tú y Hermione entrenaran juntas... Potter, conmigo.

Harry asintió y esperó a que el ángel se desocupara. Lo miró dirigirse a un baúl lleno de equipo medieval y sacar cuatro espadas del interior. Le entregó una a cada uno y les asignó un rincón de la enorme sala.

- Extraño la espada que tenía en Avalón... – Susurró el pelirrojo viendo su simple espada de hoja plateada y recta con doble filo. Ginny y Draco asintieron con acuerdo mirando sus espadas similares.

- Eso es porque las espadas fueron creadas específicamente para ustedes, con sus habilidades y fuerzas... – Le restó importancia el ángel. – Si se portan bien... tal vez las invoque de nuevo en _este _mundo... – Apuntó como un padre que le promete un dulce a su pequeño hijo de tres años.

Su tono no les gustó a ninguno de los presentas pero lo ignoraron empezando a acostumbrarse a su actitud agria y sarcástica.

Adam avanzó hacia el pelinegro desenvainando su espada lentamente mientras se acercaba. La sala comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mezclando colores y formas que por un momento los marearon. Cuando el castaño se detuvo a un metro de Harry, la sala a su alrededor tomó la forma de una llanura de tierra seca cubierta de pequeños matorrales secos a pocos metros de distancia. El cielo azul los saludaba sobre sus cabezas y las nubes blancas se mecían entre los pliegues luminosos del sol. El viento arremetió contra ellos desbalanceándolos de manera inmediata. Las hojas crujían entorno a ellos y el viento silbaba a su alrededor, meciéndose unas veces con intensidad, otras como una brisa cálida y húmeda.

Adam siguió mirándolo sin inmutarse por su mirada sorprendida, cautivada por el extraño fenómeno que había presenciado.

- ¿Listo? – Le susurró mientras su voz llegaba a los oídos del pelinegro con un eco intenso y profundo. Harry se quitó su túnica y se desabrochó la camiseta blanca junto a su corbata que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, ambas las arrojó al suelo quedándose con su pantalón escolar y una fina camiseta de algodón. Arrojó su varita también al suelo y tomó posición de combate.

- Listo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el impactó que el ángel lanzó hacia él en un pestañeo efímero. Escuchó instrucciones a su alrededor pero no pudo prestar demasiada atención a ellos. Adam dio un rápido giró y su espada golpeó un costado de su cuerpo, hubo un brillo intenso entorno a ellos dos y cuando Harry abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo y la _Excalibur _se encontraba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Harry levantó la vista y miró el brillo burlón de los ojos del ángel. La espada del ángel estaba cubierta de tenues brillos transparentes como si una barrera protegiera su afilada hoja.

- Está cubierta de una defensa plástica... no te hará daño más allá de unos moretones... – Aclaró el ángel al ver su mirada. Harry asintió comprobando que su costado le dolía cuando se levantó y recogió la _Excalibur. _Suspiró y tomó nuevamente la posición de combate.

- Levanta más la espada, niño... a la altura de tu cabeza, balancea su peso con tu cuerpo... – Indicó mientras se acercaba lentamente. - El lenguaje de tu corazón determinará la _manera correcta de esgrimir_ tu _espada_. La _Excalibur _ahora es parte de ti...

Acto seguido, esgrimió su propia espada y arremetió con fuerza contra él. Harry detuvo el ataque colisionando su arma con la suya. Apretó los dientes sintiendo un intenso temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Adam volvió a dar un giro ágil pero esta vez el pelinegro supo detener el ataque moviendo la _Excalibur _a su costado con rapidez. Adam sonrió.

- Necesitas más que esa agilidad, niño... – Susurró con egocentrismo. Dio otro giró e impactó su hoja contra el otro costado de su cuerpo. Harry se dobló del dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Levantó sus ojos esmeraldas y miró a través de sus gafas el rostro triunfal del castaño.

Por Merlín y Morgana, si ese entrenamiento seguía así, terminaría hecho polvo para el entrenamiento de Quidditch del día siguiente. Se levantó de nuevo y cerró los ojos concentrando su atención en sus sentidos y en su entorno. Despejó su mente de los sonidos secundarios a su alrededor y sintió las pisadas de Adam, cautelosas, sobre la tierra seca.

Abrió los ojos y esta vez él atacó primero. Adam lo detuvo con facilidad, arremetió contra él de nuevo y el castaño apenas y se movió para detener el golpe. Sus espadas comenzaron a arremeter entre ellas, colisionando sus hojas con habilidad, Harry ganaba ventaja porque Adam estaba dejándolo atacar, lo sabía.

Algo pasó en uno de sus golpes, Harry ya no sentía el viento sobre su cuerpo y ya no escuchaba nada más que los movimientos de Adam frente a él. Sintió sus ojos arder, sus gafas explotaron en su rostro y Harry esgrimió una estocada contra el cuerpo del castaño con una fuerza impresionante. Al ángel se le dobló la mano justo cuando se defendió de ese intenso golpe y frunció el ceño.

Una energía ascendió desde la palma de la mano que apretaba la _Excalibur _hasta llegar a su cabeza y bajar por todo su cuerpo. Harry sintió un dolor agudo y retumbante explotar por sus sentidos y cayó de espaldas soltando la espada al instante.

Adam soltó su espada también, sorprendido por lo que había pasado. La _Excalibur _había demostrado su poder con increíble dureza. Abrió y cerró la mano sintiéndola débil y flexible de una manera extraña y dolorosa, como si se hubiera quemado la mano por el golpe. Se irguió sin mostrar nada en su gélido rostro y se acercó al cuerpo del pelinegro que estaba tendido en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el ángel con desinterés. Le tendió una mano y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba mareado y confundido, además, no tenía sus gafas. Lo tomó de la camiseta y lo levantó con un movimiento rápido. Miró la _Excalibur _a un lado pero desvió su atención al sentir como alguien llegaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Hermione con rapidez. Miró el rostro de Harry con preocupación y acunó sus mejillas con las manos. - ¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Harry? – Murmuró con congoja. - ¿Qué le hiciste, Adam?

El castaño negó con la cabeza limpiándose de culpa. Los pelirrojos y el rubio se acercaron a ellos también. Recogió el marco de los lentes destrozados y se los tendió a Hermione. Ella susurró un hechizo que él no logró comprender y los lentes estuvieron reparados en un instante. Se los colocó al pelinegro con cuidado y le acarició el cabello con ternura y cariño. Adam levantó una ceja.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la castaña de nuevo en voz baja tratando de sacarlo lentamente de su aturdimiento.

- Sí... – Asintió su amigo. Se retiró las manos de la castaña de su rostro y dio un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía... extraño. Por Merlín, la cabeza le retumbaba horriblemente y el dolor se expandía girando alrededor de su cicatriz.

Hermione lo miró algo herida por su alejamiento pero todo vestigio de ello quedó perdido cuando vio como Harry se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele la cicatriz? – Le preguntó con preocupación. Dio un paso hacia él, pero su amigo se alejó un poco más. Los demás lo miraban con inquisición. Harry negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para tomar la _Excalibur _entre sus manos. La miró fijamente por un momento, sintiendo una energía poderosa recorrer su cuerpo. Aspiró aire profundamente y lo expulsó en un suspiro largo.

Cuando se giró, Adam lo estaba mirando con intensidad.

- ¿Eh, compañero, estás bien? – Le preguntó Ron a un lado de su hermana. Harry movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- Fue un mal cálculo. – Respondió con toda la convicción que pudo demostrar. Fingió una sonrisa pero supo que Hermione no le había creído. – Estamos perdiendo tiempo, chicos, estoy bien... Adam... ¿Continuamos?

El ángel asintió y levantó su espada que aún continuaba en el suelo.

- Regresen a entrenar... – Ordenó con voz fría. Hermione lo miró, demasiado en contra de dejarlos solos de nuevo.

- No exageres, Adam... – Le advirtió. Miró una vez más a su mejor amigo y siguió los pasos lentos de su pelirroja amiga para continuar con su propio entrenamiento.

- Aunque la espada está creada de fuerza positiva, la energía que utiliza de tu cuerpo es inmensa... – Le dijo con cuidado. – A mí me ocurre lo mismo... – Le dijo señalando su propia arma. – Pero llevo siglos de práctica... y tú no tienes tanto tiempo...

Harry asintió comprendiendo inmediatamente por qué se sentía tan débil.

- No dejes que consuma tu cuerpo... – Le advirtió de nuevo y dejó caer su brazo a su costado. Guardó su espada en la funda y la barrera plástica que envolvía el arma desapareció. – Canaliza tus emociones en la espada... úsala como usas tu varita... No dejes que te envuelva el poder. – Adam se frotó la frente con una mano. - Por hoy dejaré que te vayas... soy un ángel, Potter y sé que en estos momentos estas de todo menos bien. Vete a descansar. El próximo entrenamiento será más intenso que hoy.

Harry asintió agradecido. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizar el mareo. Sentía la presión enérgica de la espada recorrer todo su cuerpo como si fuesen llamaradas de fuego y se preguntó si podría sobrellevar tanto poder.

Se despidió de Adam con una mano mientras recogía sus cosas y miró una puerta que apareció frente a él en medio de la sala. La atravesó y al momento siguiente estaba en el pasillo vacío del séptimo piso. Se recargó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar contra el suelo dejando caer la espada y sus cosas a su lado. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó y se llevó la palma de la mano a la cabeza. Presionó la cicatriz con ímpetu y se encajó los dedos en torno a ella.

Por Merlín, qué estaba pasándole.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione no había visto a su amigo por ninguna parte desde la noche anterior cuando Adam le había permitido marcharse. Ron le había dicho que lo había visto dormido y medio vestido en su cama. Pero esa mañana el pelirrojo había argumentado que no había notado cuando se había marchado de la habitación.

Ahora, ella no podía estar más preocupada, había querido hablar con él pues intuía que algo pasaba, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Faltaba una hora para su clase de Transformaciones y tenía la esperanza de abordarlo antes.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos y entró en la habitación sin tocar la puerta, convencida de que no había nadie.

Algo saltó de una cama y jaló una de las cobijas echándosela encima.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Hermione? – Siseó Dean, asomando la cabeza por encima de las sábanas - Podrías haber visto... algo.

- Dean, no he visto nada. - Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. - Te lo prometo. Sólo he subido aquí para recoger algo de Harry. Dame cinco minutos y podrás volver a estar desnudo en paz.

Se dirigió hasta la cama de su mejor amigo y rebuscó el mapa del merodeador entre sus cosas. Se sorprendió al ver el poco orden que tenía Harry en su baúl y su escritorio pero no pudo más que susurrar un "_hombres" _casi inaudible para que el chico semidesnudo que estaba en la habitación no la escuchara. El cual, por cierto, murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Hermione escuchó las palabras _"Harry" "Hermione" _y_ "mujeres" _entre ellas.

Encontró el mapa debajo de su cama y sonrió triunfal mientras lo introducía en el interior de su túnica. Miró de reojo a su compañero de curso y soltó una risita al ver media cabeza asomada entre las cobijas.

- Ya me voy, Dean... lamentó la interrupción. – Sonrió y cruzó el marco de la puerta en dirección a su sala común.

No fue necesario buscar a Harry en el mapa pues lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Se veía cansado pero Hermione se percató de que también parecía adolorido. Como Harry no había notado su presencia, el chico dio un respingo cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Sin decirle nada le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Estaba helado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó en un murmullo. Varios estudiantes seguían bajando de sus habitaciones haciendo un poco de ruido pero Harry la escuchó perfectamente.

- Fui a visitar a Hedwig... – Mintió. – Di un paseo en los terrenos con ella... – Bueno, eso no era mentira. Casi.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sabía que le mentía pero no quería presionarlo. Suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Estás bien? Te noté raro ayer... – Le preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y su rostro. Muy dentro de ella sabía que debía poner alguna barrera física entre ellos. Ella no podía evitar tocarlo y sabía que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo. Tenía una necesidad de darle cariño aunque sólo pudiera hacerlo acariciándole el cabello.

- Estoy bien... creo que el cambio de Avalón me afectó, es puro cansancio. – Le aseguró su amigo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y realmente era parte de la verdad.

- Deberías descansar, entonces... le diré a McGonagall que te sientes mal y le pediré un permiso para que faltes a clases hoy. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero su amigo se lo impidió. Dios, cuantas ganas tenía Harry de abrazarla y dejarse querer un poco. Últimamente _había_ estado dudando de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su mejor amiga. Su voluntad había empezado a flaquear pero con estos repentinos dolores de cabeza y su cicatriz, además, viendo como se preocupaba por él siendo sólo su mejor amigo, su decisión se reforzó más que ablandarse.

- No, de hecho está bien. Me he cansado de dormir... es más cansancio emocional que físico... – Le aseguró. Hermione no se sintió nada mejor al oír aquello.

- Harry... – Suplicó ella. Harry se deshizo de su mano y se levantó.

- No, Hermione, enserio, estoy bien. – Le sonrió y le tendió su mano para que se levantara del sillón. – Necesito distraer mi mente...

- Está bien. – Aceptó no muy convencida. Recogió sus cosas de una mesa y siguió a su mejor amigo a través del marco de la señora gorda. – Ah, cierto... toma, Harry, iba a usarlo para encontrarte. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya tomado.

- No, está bien. – Le sonrió. Cuando su mano se asió alrededor del mapa, una punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Soltó un jadeo ahogado pero evitó cerrar los ojos. Hermione lo miró preocupada.

- Harry, tú no estás bien, vamos a la enfermería... – Lo apremió la castaña. Harry aferró el mapa y su mochila y negó.

- Creo que tienes razón... – Pronunció con dificultad. El dolor cada vez era más intenso y temía que su amiga lo mirara tan vulnerable, lo que menos quería era preocuparla. – Iré a descansar... excúsame con los profesores... ¿Sí? – La chica asintió no muy convencida y verlo atravesar el marco de su torre con paso tambaleante no hizo sino aumentar su preocupación.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Las clases habían transcurrido tranquilas para los alumnos de séptimo curso. Sin embargo, para Hermione, habían sido las seis horas más estresantes de su vida. O algo así.

Tenía dos preocupaciones en la cabeza, una de ellas era su mejor amigo y otra su guardián. A ninguno de los dos los había visto desde esa mañana y, aunque sabía que su guardián sabía cuidarse solo, temía que les hubiera sucedido algo. De Harry ya sabía que algo le pasaba y estaba segura que su guardián no la dejaría sola, ya conocía su paranoia, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Estaba caminando hacia su sala común cuando se topó con Draco en uno de los pasillos.

Por. Morgana.

Ahí estaba otra preocupación más.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras el rubio le sonreía a modo de saludo. En su estancia en la enfermería (cuando disfrutaba de la silenciosa compañía de su guardián) había estado pensando sobre su situación con el rubio detenidamente. Buscó los pros y los contras de alguna posible relación con él y lo único que había logrado era confundirse más.

Sabía que amaba a Harry, eso era algo que su subconsciente y su corazón ya no podían negar. Deseaba estar con él, tocarlo, besarlo, cuidarlo. Pero lo único que lograba con el papel de mejor amiga era lastimarse mientras veía como él se ahogaba en su propia soledad -una que él había buscado, por supuesto-. En esos momentos de guerra, ella necesitaba algo más, necesitaba un apoyo mayor de lo que representaba Kalyo para ella, algo más que sus amigos.

Y Draco le estaba ofreciendo ese sustento en bandeja de plata. No es que quisiera usarlo... pero...

_Vivir el momento._

Él lo sabía desde el principio. Por más que quisiera tener esperanzas con Harry, por más que deseara esperarlo, sabía que no podía confiar tan ciegamente en él. Su mejor amigo era cabezota y bruto. Ella necesitaba algo estable en esos momentos y con Harry nada lo era. Ella no aguantaba ver como la tocaba o besaba por mero impulso, con nerviosismo o culpabilidad. No. Necesitaba que lo hiciera sin reparos para que la estabilizara a ella también.

- Granger, a ti era a la que estaba buscando... – La voz soberbia del rubio la trajo de vuelta al pasillo. – Snape al fin me ha quitado el castigo... – Le sonrió. Hermione levantó la mirada y le regresó el gesto.

- Me alegro, era tu pequeño castigo por escaparte del colegio... – Le comentó mientras se acomodaba su mochila al hombro. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor y la presencia del rubio logró quitarle la preocupación que traía encima.

- Sí, que sea mi tutor no la da derecho a explotarme. – Se quejó con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se rió.

- Lo único que hacías era organizar las pociones de su oficina, Draco, no es para tanto... – Se burló ella.

- Bueno, castigo es castigo. – El rubio se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron caminando. Faltaban dos pasillos para llegar al comedor cuando Draco la detuvo del brazo.

- Granger, ¿Te has enterado de que de este al otro sábado habrá partido de Quidditch? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada. La miró con una sonrisa traviesa y recargó un brazo contra el concreto de la pared que estaba a su espalda. Hermione, aunque no quedaba apretada contra la pared, sintió su cercanía algo asfixiante. – Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

- Sí, Ron me comentó. – Susurró un poco nerviosa. Sentía que la cara de Draco estaba demasiado cerca de la suya aunque lo más probable fuese que se lo estuviera imaginando.

- ¿Irás? – Preguntó con la voz un tono más bajo.

- S-sí... – Logró articular con dificultad. Merlín, no se estaba imaginando nada, Draco se estaba acercando a ella.

- ¿Me... apoyarás...? – Susurró con la voz acaramelada y seductora. Maldito Malfoy.

- S-sí... – Afirmó aunque para ese momento ya no sabía que estaba diciendo. Draco estaba demasiado cerca, puso su otra mano sobra la pared y la cabeza de Hermione quedó atrapada entre sus brazos. Su respiración se agitó, segura de lo que pasaría si no lo empujaba en ese momento.

- ¿Irías conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado? – Preguntó con la voz empalagosa, ahora respirando sobre su nariz. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta topar sus ojos castaños con los suyos grises.

- ¿Que-é? – Preguntó tontamente, incapaz de descifrar lo que Draco le había dicho. El rubio sonrió y pegó su cuerpo hasta aplastarla contra la pared. Hermione soltó su mochila, y sus libros se esparcieron sobre el concreto del suelo. No pudo importarle absolutamente menos.

Que Merlín la amparara, ese hombre la estaba matando.

No pudo pensar mucho en cómo deshacerse de su agarre, no pudo tomar aire y no estaba preparada para eso, pero a Draco no le importó y la besó.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Está funcionando? – Preguntó esa voz tétrica y sin vida que poseía Perseus. Voldemort asintió luciendo esa sonrisa macabra que sólo resaltaba su rostro de serpiente.

- Harry Potter no es lo completamente fuerte como para repeler mi dominio mental. – Respondió el Lord Oscuro. – En unos días, estará lo suficientemente trastornado como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

Perseus sonrió enseñando sus dientes afilados cubiertos de un espeso líquido rojizo. Miró desde su sitio el poderoso ejército que se preparaba para una guerra cada vez más próxima. Miró sus manos, largas garras y poderosos músculos que ahora poseía. En ellas apretaba firmemente la imagen de esa niña que para este momento debería estar bajo la tierra, completamente muerta.

Su satisfacción ya casi estaba saciada.

La sangre sería derramada, los cadáveres serían devorados. La muerte y el sufrimiento llenarían el corazón de esa tierra.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de satisfacción, porque él esperaba lo mismo.

Su victoria estaba próxima. Kalyo sería vencido.

Y Perseus pensó, no sin cierto sadismo brillando en sus ojos blancos, que esa inigualable dicha había empezado porque...

... había estado aburrido.

Con ese pensamiento morbosamente placentero, las llamas que envolvían su alrededor se alzaron con tenebrosa energía.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_¡Hola!_

_Antes que nada, quiero desearle a mi amiga angelito alias Fabiola... un Feliz Cumpleaños, este capítulo está dedicado a ella junto con mis mejores deseos. _

_Bueno, sé que me he vuelto a retrasar, pero mi inspiración ha estado perdida, se los juro..._

_Este capítulo no tiene mucha información relevante, pero sí la hay. Al fin, aunque muy poco, han aparecido los malos. Voldemort y Perseus hablaban de un control mental sobre nuestro elegido, Harry estará mal unos cuantos capítulos y existe una situación que lo podrá peor._

_Bueno, como verán, el título no fue del todo difícil. El nombre del colegio, donde los nuevos problemas ocurren. Vemos la arrogancia de Adam de una forma más helada y solitaria. No quiere mezclarse con más magos de los que ya se ha relacionado y rechaza cualquier situación o alianza con Dumbledore. Además, el viejo querido sabe más de lo que aparenta y le ha hecho ver a Harry que se preocupa por él._

_Veremos más sorpresas y como verán, el próximo capítulo se viene intenso en cuanto a las relaciones de los personajes. Hay partido de Quidditch y veremos que ocurre con Harry y Draco. Ah... y ¡Aparecieron los gemelos!_

_Bueno, no sé si darles el título del siguiente capítulo, es muy revelador. Bueno, para que vean que no soy mala (además de que les revelo que llevó bastante escrito del siguiente) el próximo capítulo se llama... "Acepto." _

_Bueno, gente, como siempre muchas gracias por su paciencia, su comprensión y su apoyo. Sin ustedes este fic no sería nada. A todas las personas que dejan comentario, espero verlas pronto por aquí, a los que no, anímense, cualquier duda que tengan... yo estaré encantada de resolverla. _

_"El lenguaje de tú corazón determinará la manera correcta de esgrimir tu espada." – Paulo Coelho. Esta frase la ha dicho Kalyo por ahí arriba. _

_¡Saludos Mágicos!_

_Los quiere, su amiga, _

_DarkGranger_


	29. XXIX Acepto

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **_"My Immortal"_**_ - Evanescence_

**29.-Acepto**

**_La fe es la sustancia de las cosas que se desean._**

**_La vida no es tener lo que quieres, sino querer lo que tienes._**

Maldición, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó escandalizada mientras empujaba al chico. Draco sonrió.

- Te beso. – Respondió sencillamente y se volvió a acercar. Hermione retrocedió.

- Prometiste no presionarme, Draco... – Señaló ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo no te estoy presionando, Granger. – Respondió con una expresión de lo más inocente. La castaña frunció la boca.

- _Hermione_. – Corrigió y suspiró. – Meterme la lengua hasta la garganta no entra en mi lista de inocente y paciente espera, _Malfoy. _

- Lo estabas disfrutando, acéptalo. Además... – Agregó al ver que la chica iba a rebatir. - ...besarte es mi método de conquista. Es para que tú decisión sea favorecedora y acertada.

- Lo único que vas a causar con tanta arrogancia es que diga un rotundo no. Además... Esta discusión es ridícula. No puedes besarme así porque sí, somos amigos. – Puntualizó enfadada.

- En tus manos está el poder para cambiar eso, Granger. – Señaló el rubio con burla.

- _Hermione. _-Corrigió de nuevo. - Escucha, Draco, esto me confunde mucho. Yo soy una chica normal que no está acostumbrada a estas situaciones, una chica que pasa desapercibida para los hombres y ahora... esto. Mi mejor amigo se fija en que existo... y tú... – Susurró y un color rosado cubrió sus mejillas. – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda sentir por ti.

- Y por primera vez, Hermione Granger no sabe que responder ante una pregunta. – Se burló el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Sí, es verdad. Ahora, sal de mi camino. – Exigió ofuscada por la burla de su compañero. Draco soltó una risa entre dientes y retuvo a la castaña por el brazo.

- Ya, Granger, no te enojes. Me gusta besarte y no puedes impedir que lo haga. – Dijo sencillamente. Hermione suspiró.

- Eres imposible. Y es _Hermione. _– Murmuró entre dientes. Lo miró fijamente. – Pero tienes razón, Draco, te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de darte una respuesta. No es justo para ti... ni para mí.

Algo brincó en el estómago del rubio. Sorprendentemente, se puso nervioso. Claro que no lo demostró.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó algo ansioso.

- Lo he estado pensando y yo... y-yo creo que... – Se detuvo a tomar aire y lo miró fijamente. – Creo que sí. Sí quiero intentar algo _contigo_. – Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Una sonrisa –demasiado arrogante la verdad- se formó en el rostro del rubio. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque Draco ya la estaba besando de nuevo. La levantó del suelo y la dejó a la altura de su rostro para poder besarla al antojo. Hermione se rió entre el beso y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

La castaña aceptaba que esto de besar a Draco era bastante placentero.

- Draco... – Susurró como pudo. El rubio la acalló de nuevo. – Draco...

- ¿Qué? – Dijo y se separó unos centímetros, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban y sus narices estaban rozándose. Al parecer el chico se impacientó por la espera pues la besó de nuevo. Hermione sonrió.

- Tengo una condición que imponerte. – Murmuró la castaña en cuanto el chico la devolvió al suelo. Draco frunció el ceño pero no dejó de abrazarla por la cintura.

- ¿Qué, Granger? – Preguntó con desinterés. Demasiado embobado para darse cuenta de que parecía un quinceañero enamorado.

- Eso exactamente. – Recalcó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo fijamente a los ojos. – Deja de llamarme Granger... es _Hermione. _

- Me gusta tu apellido... – Susurró con la voz acaramelada y seductora. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña. El chico inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios pero Hermione se recobró a tiempo y se echó para atrás de nuevo.

- Eso no es justo. Yo quiero que me digas Hermione. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Tengo otras formas de llamarte, cariño. – Otra vez ese maldito tono empalagoso. Hermione no pudo resistirse esta vez a besarlo. Draco sonrió respondiendo su beso con intensidad.

- _Hermione._ – Corrigió la chica en cuanto se separaron. Draco no dejó de sonreír y Hermione supo que esa sonrisa arrogante le encantaba.

- Está bien... Hermione. – Dijo y para sorpresa de la castaña, Draco pronunció su nombre con demasiado esfuerzo. – Esto es extraño.

- Sí, incluso para mí. – Aceptó emocionada. Se puso de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo –ahora aceptaba que esto de besarlo se estaba volviendo medio obsesivo- cuando reparó en algo al final del pasillo en el que estaban medio abrazados. Se separó del rubio automáticamente. Incluso pensó que para una persona menos fría (Draco no entraba en esa categoría) hubiera herido sus sentimientos con tan brusco movimiento. Y aunque supo que ni siquiera le había afectado su brusquedad, Hermione le dirigió al chico una mirada de disculpa y una sonrisa resignada.

- Hermione... – A la chica no le pasó desapercibido el esfuerzo que salió de su voz al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo. Sonrió. – Si quieres que esto realmente funcione, tendrás que dejar que te toque en público. – Suspiró Draco pero no había amargura ni reproche en su voz. Más bien era burla, Hermione se enteró entonces que se había ruborizado.

- No es eso, Draco, de verdad. – Aceptó. – Es Ron... y... Harry.

- Ahh, Potter, claro. – Respondió con hastío mal disimulado. Hermione hizo una mueca. Agradeció que Draco no se girara para ver a sus amigos.

- Necesito hablar con él. – Susurró despacio y trató de ver, sobre el hombro de Draco, si su amigo seguía al final del pasillo. Se fijó que Ron caminaba hacia ellos, contrario a lo que pensaba, no parecía molesto por su situación con el rubio, más bien parecía confundido y resignado.

Y efectivamente, atrás del pelirrojo estaba Harry y la miraba con los ojos cargados entre una mezcla de tristeza y decepción. Eso le encogió el corazón de manera dolorosa.

- Draco... tú sabes que no te amo... ¿verdad? – Susurró ella con tristeza. Draco sonrió. – Te quiero pero no te amo.

- Aún no, Granger. – Murmuró empalagosamente con seguridad y altanería. La chica ni se molestó en rodar los ojos. – Y ve con Potter antes de que me arrepienta. Y déjale en claro que ahora eres mi _novia. _

La chica se sonrojó y lo miró con agradecimiento.

- Gracias, algunas veces creo que no merezco tanta comprensión de tu parte. – Le dijo y le besó la mejilla con cariño.

Se alejó de su ahora novio y miró que Harry se recargaba contra la pared sin dejar de verla fijamente. Pasó al lado de Ron y éste le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre, la chica le sonrió con cansancio y se despidió de él con la mano. El pelirrojo continuó su camino y apenas le dirigió un cabezazo al rubio a manera de saludo. Draco alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos mientras le echaba una última mirada a Hermione y se perdía al final del pasillo.

Hermione se sintió incómoda y se detuvo a dos metros del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, qué le había pasado esa mañana, pero sabía que era algo de lo que no podrían hablar en esos momentos. Harry bajó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

- Malfoy. – Susurró con la voz monótona. El flequillo pelinegro le ensombreció el rostro y la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si acercarse a él o no. Al final se quedó donde estaba. – Has elegido a Malfoy.

- No puedes decir que lo he escogido a él sobre de ti, tú ya no estabas en mi lista. – Lamentó sonar tan cruel pero su tono de reproche la molestaba.

- Lo sé, yo deje tu "lista" hace tiempo ¿no? – Preguntó sin mirarla. Hermione respiró profundo para mantener la paciencia.

- Harry, te he dado mi amistad incondicional a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Tú decidiste terminar con lo que quiera que teníamos y me has rotó el corazón. Me has lastimado de verdad. – Murmuró con voz apagada. – Me celaste aún a pesar de que tú mismo me alejaste... ahora, pareces sentirte despechado porque quiero intentar algo con Draco. Y creo que, definitivamente, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo.

- Tienes razón. No podía soñar con que me esperaras. – Susurró el pelinegro y la miró con tristeza. - Estamos a mano, entonces... yo te he roto el corazón... y tú... – Murmuró con amargura pero no terminó la frase.

- Harry, las cosas no son así y lo sabes. – Dijo ella algo afligida. ¿Le había roto el corazón? ¿Eso era lo que había insinuado? - ¡Tú me alejaste! ¡Tú fuiste el cobarde! – Exclamó algo que se había estado guardando hacía tiempo. Se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver el rostro descompuesto de su mejor amigo.

El chico sacudió la cabeza con dolor.

- Sí. Yo fui el cobarde que sacrificó su felicidad por la seguridad de la mujer que más amo.- Respondió él con un nudo en la garganta. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al escuchar aquello. – Y no te voy a reprochar nada, Hermione. No te vengo a impedir nada. Es tu vida y me alegro que encuentres un poco de paz en ella. Sé que él te hará feliz, Draco te quiere... pero no tanto como yo te quiero. – Susurró Harry con tristeza resignada. - Él no te conoce tanto como yo te conozco. Y nunca lo hará.

- No. – Asintió ella. – Tal vez no. Pero lo escogí a él. – De nuevo se lamentó de sonar tan dura. – Lo nuestro se acabó y yo sólo quiero vivir el momento, algo que, precisamente, tú no quieres hacer.

Harry suspiró con tristeza y no la volvió a mirar. Después, se marchó sin decir nada.

Hermione no tuvo las fuerzas para detenerlo. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras el amor de su vida se alejaba por aquel oscuro pasillo. Se pasó la mano por los ojos con fuerza.

Ella ya no lloraría por Harry Potter.

Ya no más. Ahora tenía a Draco a su lado.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry llegó a su habitación furioso consigo mismo.

¿Hermione y Malfoy? Merlín, eso era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Él era un tonto. Lo sabía.

Pretender que su amiga lo esperaría era algo demasiado surrealista. Pretender que él podría darle un poco de paz lo era aún más.

Le dio una patada a la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama y dejó salir un gemido de dolor cuando notó sus dedos crujir dolorosamente.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. Respiró profundamente mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Se sentía mal, triste y estúpido. Un vacío se le había instalado en el pecho y comenzaba a molestarle de una manera aterradoramente dolorosa.

Tal vez... sólo tal vez... Malfoy podría ofrecerle esa felicidad que su mejor amiga necesitaba. Harry ya no podía seguir luchando contra lo inevitable. Hermione debía seguir su vida sin él, pues el chico sabía que su cabeza estaba de todo menos estable y no podía ofrecerle nada a la castaña. Su amiga era buena, comprensiva y él no la merecía.

Maldición. Como odiaba a Voldemort, como odiaba su destino. Si tantas vidas no dependieran de su victoria él probablemente desaparecería. La gente esperaba algo de él que no sabía si iba a poder dar. Era catalogado como héroe por algo que ni siquiera recordaba y eso lo molestaba.

Apretó los dientes, impotente por su desastrosa vida. Hermione era todo lo que quería en esos momentos. Era lo que menos podía tener.

Sabía que no debía culparla por escoger a Malfoy... pero se sentía de cierta manera traicionado, herido. Quería, con todas sus fuerzas, quitarse ese sentimiento de celos del pecho. Ese fuego doloroso que se había extendido dentro de sí cuando había mirado a su mejor _amiga _besándose con el engreído hurón. Todo lo que quería era ir con Hermione, apartarla del maldito hurón, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Pero no podía. No podía ser egoísta con ella. Con la mejor persona que había conocido. No podía hundirse para arrastrar a Hermione con él... porque aún muerto, sabía que no se perdonaría si a ella le pasara algo.

Su cabeza se estaba llenando de sentimientos negativos que lo estaban hundiendo en un estado de soledad peligrosa. _Pero él no se daba cuenta_.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo y reprimió un jadeo cuando el dolor le cruzó las sienes y se instaló en su cicatriz.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió que la oscuridad invadía sus sentidos. No supo exactamente en qué momento, pero, pronto, se sumió en una inconsciencia que lo dejó tendido en su cama, sudando y jadeando por un sentimiento agónico e indescriptible.

OoO

_Harry se levantó tambaleante. Miró a su alrededor tratando de visualizar su entorno, sentía un calor insoportable por todo el cuerpo y sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad que reinaba su alrededor. _

_Dio un par de pasos tratando de encontrar un sustento en las paredes pero no consiguió recargarse con nada. Parecía estar en un lugar aislado y caliente. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la frente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. _

_Sus piernas temblaron. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Cayó de rodillas sin pretenderlo y apretó la zona adolorida de su frente. Escuchó vagamente unos pasos, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos, el sonido de las pisadas se hizo completamente audible para sus oídos._

_Alguien se colocó frente a su cuerpo convulsionante pero el pelinegro sentía la cabeza tan pesada que le resultó un enorme esfuerzo levantar los ojos para encarar a la persona que tenía a su lado._

_Vio rojo._

_Los colores se le cruzaron y la difusa forma de una persona se le materializó con intensidad._

_Corrección. Eso no era una persona, era una bestia._

_Voldemort estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo, estrujándolo con esos ojos de un intenso color escarlata. Brillantes, sedientos de algo que Harry no pudo definir. _

_Unas intensas llamas se expandieron a su alrededor mientras Voldemort curvaba su línea labial en una sonrisa tétrica y sin vida. A Harry le ardió la cara por la intensa ola de calor que chocó contra su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor al sentir su cabeza agonizar de dolor, un líquido comenzó a bajar por su frente y no necesitó llevarse una mano a la cicatriz para comprobar que estaba sangrando. _

_- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Harry Potter... – El chico no pudo responder. Apretaba tanto los dientes que las mandíbulas comenzaron a temblarle. El siseo tenebroso del señor oscuro le causó unos escalofríos terribles. _

_Las llamas empezaron a iluminar la estancia y la visión de una espantosa caverna le sorprendió lúgubre y tétrica. Un sentimiento de desesperación lo embargó rápidamente y apretó los ojos de nuevo. El miedo lo envolvió dolorosamente y la sensación horrible de pánico cada vez era más intensa. Se aferró el pecho, justo encima del corazón, con la mano que no apretaba su cabeza._

_- Mira, Potter, mira eso... – Siseó Voldemort con crueldad. Levantó la cabeza de Harry jalándole el cabello y dirigió su rostro hacia el frente. Para sorpresa del chico, no sintió dolor en su cuerpo, el dolor era más interior que físico. Y eso era mucho peor. _

_Las llamas ardían en esa extraña locación. Harry fue vagamente consciente de que la altura era inmensa, como si estuvieran en el interior de la tierra, pero no pudo descifrar aquel aspecto tan extraño. Una enorme figura se materializó entre las sombras de la infernal masa de fuego y su rostro pálido y afilado se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no estuvo muy seguro de dónde._

_Se horrorizó de inmediato al percatarse de que el ser que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia traía un bulto entre las manos. El ser arrastró al bulto y éste empezó a gemir de dolor. Harry intentó gritar, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo._

_- Esto es lo que le pasará a ella muy pronto, Potter. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo. – Le susurró Voldemort con sadismo. Harry dejó escapar un gemido lastimoso y el señor oscuro le soltó la cabeza. El pelinegro apretó los parpados, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse. No pudo hacerlo._

_Voldemort dio un par de pasos a su alrededor y se detuvo frente a él. Le cogió la barbilla y levantó su cabeza de nuevo. Harry entreabrió los labios y sintió un jalón en el estómago. _

_- Relacionarte con las personas sólo aumenta tus debilidades, Potter. – Le susurró con la sonrisa más horrible que Harry hubiese visto. Después, soltando su cabello y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo, el señor oscuro desapareció._

_Las llamas lo envolvieron, sintió el dolor atravesarlo, escuchó un grito aterrador que perforó sus tímpanos, _y acostado en su cama, un pelirrojo logró detenerlo de una caída espantosa.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la biblioteca y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. La familiar presencia la reconfortó un poco y no se giró a mirarlo pues ninguno de los dos necesitaba que lo hiciera.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó la voz tranquila de su guardián. Hermione suspiró, no muy segura si decirle la nueva noticia de una vez. Al final decidió que era lo mejor.

- Sí. Tengo que decirte algo. – Murmuró no muy segura. Retiró sus manos de su rostro y lo miró fijamente. – Tal vez no te agrade mucho. – Advirtió con la voz rasposa.

El castaño negó con la cabeza restándole importancia e incitó a la chica para que continuara.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo antes de hablar.

- Tengo novio. – Murmuró y cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza contra sus manos.

Adam no dijo nada y la miró por largos minutos con actitud impasible. Hermione se mostró nerviosa ante el silencio y levantó la cabeza para chocar sus ojos contra los suyos plateados. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver la imperturbabilidad y frialdad de su mirada.

Adam exhaló aire elegantemente y se llevó la mano hacia el mentón mirándola de manera pensativa.

- ¿Potter? – Preguntó con voz neutra y sin emoción.

- No. – Respondió en un susurro. Se removió incómoda y desvió la mirada mientras jugaba con la portada de uno de sus libros. – Mhmm... Draco.

El ángel se irguió en su lugar y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Vas a decir algo? – Preguntó la chica al fin, ya impaciente y con los nervios de punta.

- Cada vez entiendo menos a los humanos... – Aceptó el castaño sin cambiar su expresión neutra.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. - ¿Y los gritos y regaños? ¿Y la prohibición? – Tanteó insegura.

- ¿Serviría de algo hacerlo, castaña? – Preguntó con su voz arrogante mientras embozaba una media sonrisa.

- No. – Concordó la castaña rápidamente. – Pero no solía importarte.

- Bueno, Hermione, he aprendido que los humanos deben aprender de sus errores... solos. – Dijo y se encogió de hombros. Hermione lo miró insegura.

- ¿Crees... crees que es un error? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. - ¿Estoy cometiendo un error? – Repitió con tono más bajo. Adam miró su castaño cabello por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

- No, castaña. – Respondió, pausado para que su voz fuera más sincera. – Pero tampoco creo que sea algo... prudente. – El castaño reprimió el decirle que la veía muy feliz y que eso sólo lograba hacerlo sentir condenadamente bien, pero temió parecer demasiado cariñoso y aún no estaba preparado para eso.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero es algo que debo enfrentar por mí misma. – Razonó ella. Adam sonrió, orgulloso de su tenacidad y perspicacia. Eso le agradaba de ella, no tenía que darle tantas explicaciones para que entendiera.

- Pero no estoy contento. – Puntualizó él sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta. – Y no quiero nada indebido. – Advirtió con seriedad.

- Me lo esperaba... – Murmuró la chica con gracia mientras reprimía una sonrisa. – Gracias. – Agregó mirándolo con cariño. El ángel rodó los ojos y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

- Sí, sí... – Le restó importancia. - ¿No hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

- ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó ella, recordándolo. - ¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana, eh? – Lo señaló frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos plateados del ángel brillaron.

- Vaya... me tenías preocupado, te habías tardado en preguntar... – Se burló. Hermione se rió. – Te traje un regalo, estuve hablando con Ryan...

Hermione levantó una ceja mientras miraba como el castaño extraía algo de su bolsillo. Adam se levantó de la silla y se puso en la espalda de la castaña. La chica esperó expectante.

- Cuídala. – Le susurró cerca del oído. Hermione sintió una fina cadena de metal rodearle el cuello y bajó la vista para apreciar, no sin cierta sorpresa, que Adam le había colocado una réplica del collar que había perdido en Avalón.

La miró bien, aún sorprendida, y se dio cuenta de que el colgante era diferente al primero que había tenido. La cruz seguía siendo plateada pero ahora llevaba tallados diferentes símbolos que no podía reconocer. Era más pequeña pero increíblemente más hermosa y lucía incrustaciones de diamantes azulados y brillantes. En el centro, el collar tenía un diamante de mayor tamaño que brillaba de color dorado y verde.

- Es hermoso... – Susurró admirándola. Adam sonrió a su espalda y regresó a instalarse en la silla que estaba a su lado. – Es completamente diferente al que tenía antes... Gracias. – Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

- Actúa diferente. – Murmuró. – Me llamarás si aprietas el diamante del centro... pero este colgante percibe tus sentimientos... y te protege creando una barrera a tu alrededor, lo suficientemente resistente hasta que yo acuda a tu encuentro. No quiero que te pase nada malo de nuevo.

- Vaya. – Se sorprendió. – Es fascinante...

Adam sonrió. Hermione le regresó el gesto y después de unos minutos en silencio, ambos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione seguía observando el colgante sintiéndose completamente tonta por haber pensado que Adam la había descuidado durante toda la mañana. Se percató con cierta aprensión que empezaba a acostumbrarse demasiado a la presencia del castaño ángel. No quería pensar mucho en lo que pasaría si lo perdiera a él también pero era algo un poco imposible. Ella no le había mentido cuando le aseguró que lo quería mucho, que lo consideraba su familia y ahora aceptaba que era un sustento demasiado importante en su vida. Él había llenado un agujero en su pecho que había pensado jamás se iba a llenar y no estaba muy segura si podría soportar tener ese vacío de nuevo.

Lo miró de reojo y no pudo soportar el pensamiento de estar sin él a su alrededor y aguantar sus regaños y sobreprotecciones. Se regañó mentalmente y exhaló aire profundamente, obligándose a no pensar en eso ahora. Adam estaba con ella, y por lo menos en esos momentos, no la iba a dejar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el ángel al verla tan pensativa. Hermione abrió la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido escapó de ella. Finalmente negó con la cabeza y ambos siguieron caminando. Adam carraspeó llamando su atención cuando faltaban un par de pasillos para arribar a su destino. Hermione le miró curiosa. – No quiero que te comportes muy... humana.

La castaña se detuvo y lo miró fijamente analizando sus facciones. Para su sorpresa -demasiada sorpresa- Adam parecía incómodo con aquello.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal. ¡Era humana, santo cielo!

Adam carraspeó de nuevo y miró a través de una de las ventanas. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras el lago y el cielo estaba brillante mezclando colores anaranjados y amarillos en el horizonte.

- Con Malfoy, me refiero. – Murmuró con un tono extraño. – Que no te comportes tan humana como para disfrutar de _todas _las connotaciones que ser terrícola significa.

Hermione seguía sin comprenderlo.

- No te entiendo. – Aceptó sinceramente sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Situaciones indebidas, Hermione... besuqueos y manoseos... no lo sé, esas pasiones y lujurias humanas que ustedes tanto disfrutan... y... – Se calló, bastante incómodo. Hermione sintió su rostro arder al comprender a lo que se refería su guardián. – Lascivia, sexo... eso, castaña.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó ella, avergonzada. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y apremió su paso por el pasillo. El ángel la siguió. – No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... – Murmuró. No sabía si ofenderse, avergonzarse más o enfadarse. ¡Cómo si él tuviera derecho a meterse en _esos _aspectos de su vida!

- ¡Hey! Estoy hablando bastante enserio, castaña. – Gruñó el castaño a su espalda. – Soy bastante consciente de que no soy un experto en ese tema... no soy humano y esas... necesidades son sólo suyas. Pero tengo bastante conocimiento como para saber que los humanos se vuelven estúpidos y erráticos cuando las relaciones sexuales están de por medio. – Murmuró con seriedad. – No quiero que te metas en problemas... he oído que pueden utilizar protecci-

Hermione se tapó los oídos.

- Está es una conversación que, sinceramente, no estoy dispuesta a mantener contigo. – Se horrorizó avergonzada mientras apuraba el paso. Adam abrió la boca de nuevo, mosqueado porque ella lo había interrumpido. Hermione echó a correr. - ¡No quiero hablar de eso contigo, Adam, déjame en paz!

El ángel se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y miró la silueta de la castaña hasta que desapareció. Suspiró profundamente, extrañado y confundido, preguntándose por qué Hermione había reaccionado de esa forma. ¿No se suponía que aquello era normal en los humanos?

Bufó, bastante exasperado.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione bajó al gran comedor, sintió la mirada de todos sus compañeros de casa sobre ella. Pensó que podrían ser paranoias suyas pero cuando Ginny se acercó a ella corriendo y la abrazó fuertemente, supo que la noticia ya había sido difundida quizás por todo el castillo. Algo que, definitivamente, la avergonzó en demasía.

Cuando Ginny la soltó del abrazo, tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, aún así, Hermione percibió un atisbo de perspicacia en sus ojos cafés.

- ¿Con Malfoy, eh? ¡Suertuda! – Exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Hermione suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza pero también sonrió.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella no muy segura. - ¿Has oído algo de tu hermano?

- Si, piensa que es el fin del mundo. – Susurró la pelirroja con burla. – Pero acepta tus decisiones y cree que si para ti es correcto entonces está bien. Yo creo que estar con Luna le ha hecho madurar bastante.

- Yo también lo creo... – Aceptó ella, convencida de que debía agradecerle enormemente a su pelirrojo amigo por su apoyo. - ¿Has... has sabido algo de Harry? Hablé con él... pero no quedamos en muy buenos términos... – Susurró con cierta tristeza.

Ginny levantó una ceja con gesto serio pero no respondió. Desvió sus ojos hacía un punto especifico de la larga mesa de Gryffindor y la dejó ahí por varios segundos.

Hermione siguió el rumbo de su mirada y se topó con la imagen deplorable de su mejor amigo. Estaba sentado, alejado de los demás alumnos, con gesto pensativo y mirada triste. Revolvía su plato de cereal con insistencia pero se notaba que no había probado bocado desde que se lo había servido.

Estaba decidida a ir a su lado y hablar con él cuando alguien respiró en su nuca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se giró para toparse con unos brillantes ojos grises. Draco le sonrió y le regaló un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sintió su mano entrelazarse con la suya y el rostro de la chica se cubrió de un ligero tono rojizo.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – Le murmuró sin importarle que la mitad del alumnado los estuviera observando.

- B-buenos días, Draco. – Balbuceó nerviosamente. Sintió su sonrojo aumentar cuando Draco le pasó su otro brazo por la cintura y pegó sus labios a su mejilla. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ginny había desaparecido de su lado.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó con voz seductora y acaramelada. Hermione se tensó.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – Preguntó removiéndose entre su abrazo. Draco sonrió y se despegó lenta y tortuosamente de ella.

- Abrazo a mi novia. – Murmuró jovialmente sin soltarle la mano.

- Todo el mundo nos está mirando. – Susurró Hermione mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Draco seguía sin soltarla y a la castaña no le importó cuando se percató que el rubio tenía toda la intención de sentarse con ella.

- No me importa. – Aseguró el chico mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad pues ya no les molestaba que abrazara a una _sangre sucia_. Todos habían aceptado el cambio de Draco desde hacía tiempo y sabían que nada bueno sacarían si trataban de imponérsele al príncipe de su casa.

Hermione no dijo nada pero la verdad es que se había enternecido con sus palabras. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijó que la gente poco a poco regresaba a sus asuntos. Suspiró de alivio y se sentó un poco alejada de sus compañeros, pues tampoco quería que alguno de ellos se incomodara con la presencia de Draco en la mesa de los leones.

De reojo miró a Harry y se sintió algo aliviada al reparar que Ron y Luna estaban hablando con él en voz baja. El pelirrojo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego tomó lugar a su lado. Luna se despidió de ambos con la mano y dándole un beso a su novio, emprendió su camino hacia su mesa. Cuando Ginny llegó a sentarse al lado de su hermano y su pelinegro amigo, Hermione suspiró regresando la vista hacia el rubio que tenía al lado. Draco la miró con una ceja alzada pero una brillante sonrisa brillaba en su pálido rostro.

- No has respondido mi pregunta, _Hermione. _¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó, tratando de mostrarse desinteresado sobre el tema de Potter. Acarició la pequeña mano de Hermione que estaba entre la suya y le sonrió con burla cuando se percató que la chica volvía a sonrojarse.

- He dormido bien. – Respondió, tratando de no verse muy afectada por la presencia del chico. - ¿Y tú?

- Mejor, nunca. – Aseguró. Hermione le sonrió y procedió a servirse un poco de fruta. - ¿Lista para nuestra cita?

- ¿Cita? – Preguntó, extrañada. - ¿Cuál cita?

- La que tú... – La señaló sin ofenderse porque ella lo hubiese olvidado. - ...y yo tenemos.

- Ah, vaya. – Hermione estaba sinceramente apenada. - ¿Y cuándo lo decidimos?

- Ayer en la noche, Gr- Hermione. – Se corrigió de inmediato. – Me has dicho que sí.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada.

- Anoche estaba un poco distraída. – Susurró totalmente avergonzada. Draco se rió.

- No importa, preciosa. Saldrás conmigo después de todo. – Susurró el rubio cerca de sus labios. Hermione se estremeció cuando el chico la besó pero no opuso resistencia. Se dejó llevar sintiendo la lengua del rubio sobre sus labios y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando Draco la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La castaña le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- No puedo salir, tengo que estudiar... – Murmuró Hermione cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de oxigeno.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo en ese instante que la faceta estudiosa y puritana de esa chica le fascinaba.

- No, no, Hermione, vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade. Si quieres estudiar, lo harás hasta que regresemos... – Le dijo despacio con tono acaramelado y burlón. Después, sin darle tiempo a rebatir, la besó de nuevo. Esta vez, con más ímpetu.

Hermione sabía que posiblemente estaban dando un _buen _espectáculo en el Gran Comedor –algo que la avergonzaría después- pero no podía negarse a que Draco la besara. Era algo que llenaba sus deseos más bajos. Además, el rubio sabía lo que hacía.

No es como que tuviera mucha experiencia en eso de besar a la gente, pero sabía que Draco lo hacía _muy _bien.

Cuando alguien carraspeó a su lado de manera un tanto molesta –y ella supo inmediatamente quien había sido- fue capaz de separarse del rubio. Más por vergüenza que porque realmente lo deseara.

- Buenos días. – Saludó amablemente su guardián mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. Aunque le dirigió una mirada fría y cortante a Draco que él decidió ignorar. Hermione suspiró y deslizó lentamente sus manos por el cuello del rubio.

- Buenos días, ángel. – Saludó Draco con arrogancia. Adam lo miró impasible.

- Rubito. – Saludó. Draco tensó una sonrisa.

- Buenos días... – Susurró Hermione algo incómoda. Metió una uva a la boca del rubio para acallarlo al ver que éste iba a decir algo y le dirigió una mirada censurada al castaño ángel. - ¿Vendrás al pueblo con nosotros, Adam? – Preguntó, cambiando de tema y haciéndole saber a su _novio _que accedía ir con él a Hogsmeade.

- Claro. – Respondió el castaño con desinterés. – Si tú vas, yo voy. – Draco le dirigió una mirada irritada mientras la castaña le pasaba más fruta. Hermione se preguntó distraídamente si Draco sería celoso.

Adam se sirvió algo de comida y mientras los tres desayunaban, el castaño no le quitó la vista de encima a la chica. Hermione agradeció que el desayuno terminara. La mirada de su guardián la ponía nerviosa e incómoda y no podía evitar pensar en la vergonzosa conversación que habían mantenido la otra noche.

Cuando salieron del castillo, el ángel se despidió de la pareja –ante la perspicaz y curiosa mirada de su protegida- y se perdió entre alguno de los carruajes que los llevaban hacia el pueblo.

Hermione creyó leer de sus labios un _"Te estaré observando" _pero no estuvo cien por ciento segura.

Draco le jaló la mano por lo que no pudo descifrar la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Adam antes de desaparecer. Se giró, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada pero no vio a ninguno. Suspiró algo decepcionada, y Draco y ella ingresaron a un carruaje vacio.

Miró pensativa por la ventana esperando que el carruaje avanzara su camino. Ahora tenía novio y aunque no se sintiera completamente diferente de antes, sabía que era un gran cambio en su vida. Draco resultaba ser mayor sustento de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado y a pesar de que sólo llevaran unas pocas horas juntos, los cambios en ella y su alrededor habían empezado a salir a la luz.

Harry era su principal preocupación en esos momentos pues si bien supo desde el principio que el pelinegro no iba a tomarse muy bien la noticia, nunca se imaginó que se sumiera en tal tristeza al enterarse que Draco era oficialmente su novio. Cuando lo había mirado en el Gran Comedor se había sentido fatal pues intuyó que algo le sucedía, lo peor es que no sabía si estaba así sólo por ella o por algo más. Y aunque quería preguntarle lo qué estaba pasándole, sabía que ese momento era el menos ideal para charlar sobre ello.

Se distrajo cuando el rubio le pasó una mano por el cabello y le sonrió mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le murmuró acercándose a su rostro. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- En nada, realmente. – Le susurró despacio, ocultándole sus preocupaciones por su mejor amigo. La verdad es que Draco era a la última persona que deseaba preocupar. – En nosotros... – Murmuró. Estaba todo tan callado, teniendo también en cuenta que el carruaje no se había movido, que resultaba sencillo para ellos escucharse a pesar de lo suave de sus voces. – En lo extraño que es esto, supongo. No me siento muy diferente de antes.

- Claro que no. – Dijo el rubio acariciándole el rostro con un dedo sin dejar de sonreír. – Te sigo poniendo nerviosa pero te sientes a gusto conmigo.

- Sí. – Aceptó ella. Le pasó una mano por su rubio cabello y se mordió el labio inferior. – Eres muy tierno... ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Qué? – Se horrorizó. – ¿Tanto como Potter o Weasley?

Hermione se rió.

- Claro que no, tonto. No tanto. – Le aclaró rápidamente. – Sólo lo suficiente.

- Eso no es bueno. – Sonrió de nuevo, con ese gesto arrogante y seductor que la castaña comenzaba a adorar de él. Acarició los labios de la chica con la punta de su dedo y Hermione entreabrió la boca dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

Cuando se besaron, las preocupaciones de la castaña se esfumaron de inmediato. De nuevo sintió la lengua de Draco jugar con sus labios y pronto, el beso entre ambos se intensificó. Hermione se aferró a los hombros del chico y lo atrajo hacía sí asiéndole la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta ese día y que tan sexy le quedaba. Draco la aferró de la cintura con ansias mientras la colocaba sobre su regazo con urgencia y sin dificultad. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior con pasión y luego bajó con su lengua recorriendo lo largo de su barbilla y depositando un largo y profundo beso en ella.

Draco separó sus labios de su rostro y enterró su cabeza entre su cuello, inhalando su dulce aroma con lentitud. Hermione dejó escapar un suave gemido y acarició la nuca del rubio con ternura.

- Antes de entrar hacia el Gran Comedor, Adam me interceptó en la puerta... – Le susurró rozando con sus labios la línea de su cuello. Hermione sintió escalofríos recorrerla. – Y mantuvimos una conversación bastante... interesante. – Declaró con tono sugestivo.

- Hay, no puede ser... – Gimió avergonzada mientras se separaba del rubio y miraba sus ojos fijamente. - ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

- Algo que, posiblemente, te avergonzaría. – Aclaró con una sonrisa socarrona. Le besó la nariz con gesto tranquilizador. – Ese ángel si se preocupa por ti, preciosa.

- Sí. – Aceptó con un suspiro, todavía avergonzada de lo que posiblemente habían conversado su guardián y su novio. – Pero es demasiado sobre-protector y hay veces que realmente deseo golpearlo.

- Mientras no pase de lo fraternal, para mí está bien. – Murmuró el rubio con tono serio. Hermione le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro distraídamente. El carruaje comenzó a moverse justo cuando la castaña dio su respuesta.

- Te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Draco. Adam es como de mi familia. – Aclaró ella. Draco levantó una ceja y suspiró, posiblemente pensando que a Harry Potter alguna vez lo había considerado de su familia. Hermione se mordió los labios intuyendo ese pensamiento, evitando decirle que con Adam era todo demasiado diferente.

- Te creo. – Aceptó él. Hermione le besó de nuevo, esta vez con lentitud y ternura. Se daba cuenta de que Draco no era muy dado a la ternura y a las muestras de cariño algo _cursis. _Él prefería lo pasional y posesivo, como rodearle la cintura mientras caminaban, tomarla de la mano posesivamente o besarla con ansias cada vez que podía. Aunque a Hermione no le molestaba en lo absoluto, claro.

Draco la besó profundamente por última vez y la bajó de su regazo regresándola a su lugar en el asiento.

- No quiero que tu guardaespaldas personal nos vea. – Aclaró ante la confusión de la chica. – También temo por mi salud, cariño. – Sonrió con burla. Hermione se sonrojó.

Unos minutos más tarde, los carruajes llegaron al pueblo.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Vamos, compañero. Te hemos traído para que te distraigas con nosotros... no para que te sumerjas en tu mundo y te pongas a pensar en ella. – Le dijo el pelirrojo palmeándole la espalda fraternalmente. Harry forzó una sonrisa que estuvo seguro apenas le había salido.

- La verdad, Ron, es que preferiría estar en mi cama descansando. – Mintió pues lo último que quería en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos aunque la falta de sueño lo estuviese carcomiendo. - Aún no me siento muy bien y anoche no he podido dormir. – Puntualizó con sinceridad.

Ron suspiró pero entendió su situación de inmediato. Él había estado cuando su amigo había tenido la pesadilla y bien sabía que después de eso no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

- Vamos, Harry. Distráete un poco. Te conozco y sé que si estás solo te vas a sumir en una depresión que ni tú ni yo queremos combatir en estos momentos. – Le dio ánimos. – Estás con tus amigos, sin deberes ni preocupaciones. Sólo disfruta un poco estos minutos libres, amigo. – Harry miró a sus amigos. Luna, Neville y Ginny le sonreían apoyando las palabras del pelirrojo.

Claro, todo sería perfecto si no faltara una persona en la mesa.

Rosmerta se acercó a ellos y Ron comenzó a pedir las bebidas. Harry suspiró abatido y se removió contra su silla sintiendo un nuevo dolor punzante recorrer su frente. Se reprendió de nuevo por nunca haber terminado sus clases de _Oclumancia_ con el profesor Snape.

Cuando la dueña del establecimiento comenzaba a marcharse, al pelinegro se le ocurrió algo.

- Yo no quiero cerveza de mantequilla, Rosmerta. – Dijo Harry con voz ronca. Sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad. – Tráigame un Whisky de fuego. – Declaró. Ron gimió en desacuerdo.

- Harry... – Empezó el pelirrojo con incomodidad. – No creo que sea buena idea. – Puntualizó el chico.

- Soy mayor de edad, Ron. – Refutó con aspereza. Quería borrar el dolor de cabeza con lo que fuera. Y olvidar a Hermione y Malfoy... oh, por Merlín, eso era lo que más deseaba. – Me quiero divertir... ¿Eso has dicho, no?

- Déjalo, Ronald. – Le recomendó su novia. – Si pasa algo siempre estás tú para cargarlo y llevártelo a rastras de vuelta al castillo. – Aclaró con naturalidad. – Además, cariño, Harry necesita algo en lo que entretenerse y parece que nosotros no estamos siendo de mucha ayuda.

El pelirrojo le lazó una mirada acerada a su rubia novia como diciéndole: _"Sí, amor, me estás ayudando mucho." _Luna sonrió con inocencia.

- Bueno, Potter, por esta vez lo haré porque te veo bastante decaído. Pero recuerda que no puedo vender ese tipo de bebidas a los estudiantes. – Aclaró Madame Rosmerta mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Por más mayor de edad que seas, jovencito.

Se dirigió hacia la barra para preparar el pedido y Harry se rascó la cabeza tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero Ron seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Ginny y Luna lo miraron con atención mientras Neville parecía algo incómodo con la situación.

- Hermione no va a estar muy contenta si te encuentra borracho, Harry. – Razonó la pelirroja mientras jugaba distraídamente con su servilleta. – Es más, te aseguro que te dará un sermón increíble cuando te descubra.

- No me importa. – Murmuró con amargura. Y no era mentira, en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era olvidarse de todo.

Aunque días después, sentado frente a la chimenea, sabría que se había comportado como un verdadero cobarde egoísta.

Rosmerta no tardó mucho en traerles el pedido, y en cuanto Harry tuvo el pequeño vaso frente a él, lo tomó y bebió el líquido color topacio con rapidez. Una sensación nueva le quemó la garganta con lentitud. La boca le ardió con fuerza pero un placer diferente le llenó las papilas gustativas.

Harry miró a Madame Rosmerta con los labios apretados y la dependienta de las Tres Escobas suspiró con resignación.

- Está bien, Potter, pero no quiero problemas. – Advirtió mientras depositaba la botella sobre la mesa. Harry sonrió, sintiéndose por primera vez orgulloso de poder utilizar su fama de una manera que lo beneficiara.

Ron estuvo a punto de apartar el Whisky de Fuego de la mesa, pero la mirada de tristeza que traía su mejor amigo se lo impidió. Luna lo miró con una sonrisa pesada y supo que no era el único que lo sentía por el pelinegro.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cuando Draco y Hermione decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas para beber algo luego de haber pasado varias horas caminando, nunca se imaginaron lo que verían dentro del establecimiento.

Hermione fue la primera en ver a sus amigos y jaló a Draco de la manga para ir con ellos. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, el olor a alcohol le impidió seguir avanzando. Miró fijamente la cara de todos y no pudo creerlo cuando vio el rostro descompuesto y ebrio de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó sorprendida. El rubio se cruzó de brazos a su lado y miró a todos con esa sonrisa de superioridad y burla que lo caracterizaba.

Harry la miró y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

- ¡H-Harmo-Hern...! – Harry se detuvo, incapaz de recordar cómo pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga. - ¡H-has v-venido! – Exclamó, desistiendo de la idea de llamarla por su nombre. Sonrió con alegría mientras intentaba levantarse, pero no tuvo mucha suerte y se enredó con la silla regresando a ella de un sonoro sentón. El chico comenzó a reír.

La castaña desencajó la mandíbula y Ron trató de encogerse en su lugar. Luna seguía riéndose del espectáculo del pelinegro y, pronto, Draco soltó una carcajada acompañándola en su burla.

Hermione miró a Ginny y ésta le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. Miró a Neville y éste parecía lo bastante avergonzado como para limpiarse de culpa. Hermione suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Sintió la mano de Draco entrelazarse con la suya y se sintió un poco más tranquila.

- ¿Alguien me va a responder? ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó lentamente mirando la botella vacía que adornaba la mesa. Ron estaba a punto de contestar, más rojo que su cabello, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

- ¡Eshtamos di-diverrti-divirtiéndonos! – Balbuceó con una sonrisa. Hermione, sin embargo, percibió una tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos verdes. – Te e-espedábamos... – Dijo, hablando como si tuviera la lengua pegada al paladar. En ese momento, todo vestigio de felicidad se borró de su rostro.

- ¡Ron! ¿Por qué has dejado que beba? – Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido e ignoró a Harry que se había levantado con dificultad. Los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor les dirigieron miradas curiosas. Rosmerta también los miraba con censura.

- ¡No ha sido mi culpa! – Se defendió. - ¡Yo no estuve de acuerdo!

- No te pdeocupes, Hedmy. – Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella, al parecer encontrando una forma más fácil de llamarla. - ¡No pasa nada!

La castaña retrocedió unos pasos cuando sintió el irreconocible olor a alcohol acercándose a ella. Harry la miró dolido.

- No te voy a haced nada. – Aclaró con dificultad. – Estoy bodacho pedo sigo lúcido. – Señaló. – Además, jamás, por más fueda que esté de mis cabales, te hadía daño.

- El daño que puedes infligir no es sólo físico, Potter. – Explicó el rubio con arrogancia. El pelinegro lo miró, percatándose por fin de su presencia. Vio con recelo las manos de ambos entrelazadas y un agujero se instaló en la boca de su estómago y lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

- No e-estosh hablando contigo, Malfoy. – Advirtió el pelinegro mientras extendía una mano hacia Hermione. Draco se colocó frente a su novia. - ¡Q-quítate! – Dio un trompicón hacia adelante, y a su espalda, Ron y Neville se pusieron de pie lentamente. Madame Rosmerta seguía mirándolos con recelo.

- Hey, compañero, creo que es hora de regresar al colegio. – Murmuró Ron tratando de tomarlo del brazo. Harry se zafó con impaciencia.

- No. – Murmuró firmemente. – Yo quiedo hablar con Hedmione. – La miró, está vez, la tristeza de sus ojos y facciones fue palpable. – Yo te amo. Y sabemos que él no te quiede. – Dijo, pero él mismo sabía que estaba mintiendo. La cabeza le dio vueltas. - ¡Te va haced daño! ¡Está jugando contigo! – Exclamó, desesperado. Hermione le miró con tristeza.

Draco se tensó frente a él. El pelinegro dio otro paso hacia enfrente pero el rubio decidió que ya estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. Su paciencia se terminó y lo empujó. Harry no tenía mucha estabilidad así que se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás llevándose varias sillas con él.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Luna y Ginny se levantaron rápidamente mientras Ron intentaba ayudar a su amigo.

- No te atrevas a juzgar mis sentimientos, Potter, porque no sabes ni juzgar los tuyos. Sé buen perdedor y deja que Hermione sea feliz con alguien que si la quiere. – Dijo el rubio con crueldad.

Harry se deshizo del agarre del pelirrojo pero no se levantó. Levantó sus ojos, cargados de angustia y tristeza, y la miró a ella. Y no desvió su mirada aunque la cabeza empezó a golpear sus sentidos con tortuosidad.

- El alcohol no me hace olvidar nada... – Susurró con amargura.

- ¡No seas estúpido, Harry, esto no arregla nada! – Exclamó Hermione con aprensión. – Tus problemas no se solucionan emborrachándote.

Harry soltó una carcajada con amargura.

- Estoy viviendo el momento... – Susurró y su voz parecía más normal que antes. – Tú me lo has recomendado.

- Esto no es a lo que me refería. – Respondió Hermione con los dientes apretados. Ver la pálida expresión de su rostro, sus ojos verdes opacos y su aspecto desaliñado no ayudó mucho en su estado de ánimo.

Harry bajó la mirada. Se levantó con dificultad y se sostuvo de la madera de una mesa.

- Está prohibido que un alumno beba, Potter. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y estás suspendido para el Quidditch las próximas cuatro semanas. – Declaró el rubio con seriedad.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Ron dio un paso hacia el frente, indignado.

- Recuerda que soy Premio Anual, Weasley. Y estoy siendo bastante condescendiente con él. – Agregó mientras lo miraba fríamente. – Si realmente quisiera castigarlo, en este momento, Potter estaría en dirección hacia el despacho de Snape.

Nadie dijo nada. Harry bajó la mirada y apretó un puño con ansiedad.

- Lo siento. – Susurró, ladeando la cabeza hacia sus amigos y dirigiéndoles una mirada apenada.

Se apartó de ellos y salió deprisa del establecimiento. Hermione hizo ademán de ir tras él pero Ron se lo impidió.

- Creo que no es lo mejor, Hermione. – Dijo y miró al rubio con frialdad. – Iré yo. – Le susurró volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre su mejor amiga.

Después, salió en dirección a su mejor amigo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar y Draco la abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento. – Le susurró el rubio en el oído. Hermione enterró su rostro en su pecho.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Adam iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade, cuando vio a Harry Potter pasar con rapidez a su lado sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia. El ángel se detuvo y lo miró con suspicacia. El chico se llevó una mano a la frente y se detuvo aún dándole la espalda mientras se apretaba la cabeza con fuerza. Lo vio desaparecer por un callejón y entonces, el ángel suspiró.

El pelirrojo llegó a su lado poco tiempo después y lo miró.

- ¿Has visto a Harry? – Preguntó con la respiración irregular. Adam levantó una ceja y dirigió sus ojos plateados hacia el callejón por el que había desaparecido el pelinegro. Ron asintió entendiendo la respuesta silenciosa. Dio un paso hacia el frente pero el castaño lo detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre el pecho.

- Déjame a mí. – Le dijo con voz fría. Ron lo miró con cautela.

- Eh, no creo que sea buena idea. – Murmuró el pelirrojo con desconfianza. Adam se colocó frente a él para impedirle el paso.

- He dicho que voy a ir yo, pelirrojo. – Susurró con frialdad. A Ron se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. – Nunca te pregunté nada.

Ron apretó los dientes pero terminó asintiendo no muy convencido.

- Harry está mal, Adam. – Advirtió con seriedad. – No te pases.

El castaño sonrió con arrogancia. Se alejó sin dejar de ver los ojos azules del pelirrojo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del callejón, se giró y se internó entre las sombras.

A su espalda, Ron suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una banca enterrando su rostro entre las manos.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó Luna tendiéndole un vaso de agua. Hermione miró a su rubia amiga con una sonrisa agradecida.

- Sí, es sólo que... me descontrola ver a Harry en ese estado. – Murmuró decaída. – Es doloroso verlo tan triste. Su mirada... Por Merlín. – Dijo llevándose una mano al rostro. – Nunca lo había visto así.

Luna le acarició el cabello y dirigió sus ojos celestes al frente. Ginny y Neville conversaban en voz baja y Draco estaba en la barra tomando una cerveza de mantequilla pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña. El rubio le había concedido a Hermione unos minutos a solas y ella se lo agradecía enormemente.

- Bueno, hay que entenderlo. – Respondió la rubia distraídamente. Hermione la miró depositando su vaso de agua en la mesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó no muy segura.

- Harry te considera como lo único que tiene en su vida. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La castaña parpadeó.

**OoOoO**

Harry se apretó la frente de nuevo. Recargó la palma de su mano contra la pared y cerró los ojos apretando las mandíbulas fuertemente.

Ahora que se le había pasado la borrachera por sus propios problemas internos, la visión de la noche pasada volvía a asecharlo con dolor. Ver de nuevo a la castaña y decirle cosas que realmente no quería, había traído a su mente la horrorosa imagen de su cuerpo sin vida entre los brazos de ese maldito ser repugnante.

La amenaza de muerte que había impuesto Voldemort seguía retumbando en su mente y él no podía hacer nada ni para sacarlo de su cabeza. Tenía miedo por ella, y por todo lo que ahora sabía Voldemort de su amiga. No quería que Hermione estuviera en peligro por estar cerca de él, pero, sin embargo, en esos instantes lo que más anhelaba era su presencia. Retorcido y egoísta.

Apretó más su cabeza y sintió sangre correr de su cicatriz. Gimió de dolor y expulsó el aire por entre sus labios con desesperación.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

**OoOoO**

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Luna? – Preguntó la castaña mirándola con suspicacia.

- A eso exactamente, Hermione. – Respondió con los ojos brillantes. – Harry nos tendrá a nosotros como amigos... pero tú eres para él todo lo demás. Su sustento y apoyo, su familia, su protectora. La otra parte de su vida. Si te pierde... sería como perderse a sí mismo. – Explicó con sencillez. – Te ama, Hermione y lo único que quiere es que vivas y seas feliz. Aún si no es a su lado. No quiere atarte a su destino incierto.

Hermione se giró a ver al rubio que seguía observándola desde la barra y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Tengo un problema. – Suspiró con los ojos cristalinos. Luna asintió mientras bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla. – Draco... también soy lo único que tiene. – Murmuró y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo sé.

**OoOoO**

Harry soltó otro gemido de dolor y recargó sus manos contra el suelo para no desfallecer. Tembló de nuevo y soltó un sollozo.

Hermione sin vida.

Hermione con Malfoy.

Ambas cosas le desgarraran el corazón pero él sabía qué era lo peor, y tendría que vivir con ello.

Tal vez... si viviera, podría luchar por ella.

Varias lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y su cuerpo se convulsionó de nuevo.

Sentía como Voldemort se apoderaba de sus sentidos poco a poco pero no podía pelear contra él. No en ese momento de vulnerabilidad. De tristeza. De desesperación.

El lord oscuro había encontrado sus debilidades y ahora las estaba usando en contra de él con una habilidad retorcida y dominante.

**OoOoO**

Luna miró a Draco y le sonrió. El rubio le dirigió una mueca y se giró hacia la tabernera para ordenar otra ronda de su bebida.

- Eres el sustento de mucha gente, Hermione. – Aceptó la rubia. – Tú has sido la primera persona en la que Harry pudo confiar realmente. Para Draco no es diferente. – La miró con una sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad. Hermione suspiró. – Y estoy segura que para un castaño lo estás empezando a ser también.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, entonces? – Preguntó con el rostro ensombrecido. Sobre todo al analizar aquello. Merlín, ¿eso quería decir que ella era lo único que tenían Draco, Harry y Adam? Gimió con desesperación. – Haga lo que haga, uno de los dos saldrá lastimado... además de mí.

- ¿A quién amas, Hermione? – Preguntó la rubia con inocencia. – Si no puedes perdonar a Harry... entonces actúa como su amiga y apóyale. Es propenso a esconder sus sentimientos, pero necesita apoyo. Y por más que Ron, Ginny, Neville o yo queramos dárselo... sólo puede recibir lo que necesita de ti: cariño.

**OoOoO**

Miró el vacío de las sombras mientras las lágrimas salían sin reparo de sus ojos. Su alrededor se invadió de sus lamentos tortuosos que dañaban hasta al más fuerte de los hombres.

Su cuerpo convulsionó con cada sollozo, los ojos le escocían y los parpados le pesaron. Se sintió débil y cerró los puños sobre el suelo. Unos pequeños cortes se abrieron en la punta de sus dedos pero los ignoró pues el dolor interno era mucho más agónico.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro pero no se inmutó. En cambio, su llanto incrementó. Escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró con fuerza susurrando el nombre de la mujer por la que lo daría todo repetidas veces.

**OoOoO**

- Harry no me deja ayudarle. – Puntualizó la castaña con voz ahogada mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las manos de nuevo. – Quiero ayudarle, me preocupa.

- Entonces insiste. – Recomendó Luna mirando con una expresión ausente su vaso ahora vacío entre su mano. – Oblígalo a que acepte tu sustento. Eres la única que siempre ha logrado hacerlo razonar.

**OoOoO**

- Potter, levántate. – Articuló Adam un poco afectado por la desesperación de los sollozos del pelinegro. – No seas débil, niño. Levántate.

Pero Harry no respondió. Se convulsionó un par de veces más y luego se quedó quieto. Su respiración era agitada y se sorbía la nariz con gesto indefenso y abandonado. Adam apretó las mandíbulas y lo levantó de forma brusca.

Le tomó las solapas de la camiseta y lo pegó a la pared para encarar sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

- No seas débil, niño. – Repitió. Lo miró con expresión fría pero Harry trataba de rehuir sus gélidos ojos. – La gente depende de ti, Harry, y hay veces que tenemos que ser fuertes por los demás.

**OoOoO**

- No puedo obligarle a escucharme. – Murmuró la castaña con los labios apretados.

- Si puedes. – Corrigió la rubia distraídamente pero con esa típica sinceridad que te sacaba de onda. Luna pasó su vista curiosa sobre la mesa, posiblemente buscando un vaso que aún tuviera cerveza de mantequilla. Sonrió cuando encontró uno y dejó el suyo vacío sobre la mesa. – Lo único que puedes hacer es guiarle, Hermione. Porque en estos momentos está perdido. Toma tu papel de mejor amiga y no lo juzgues, no sabes cómo lo necesita.

La castaña la miró y sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello por atrás y unos labios le besaron la nuca. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba y Draco le besó las mejillas con lentitud. Después, le besó los labios con intensidad.

La rubia los miró y sonrió.

- Me pregunto dónde estará Ronald. – Murmuró la chica sorbiendo la cerveza de mantequilla que había encontrado. Neville y Ginny los miraron.

**OoOoO**

Adam dejó de aplastar al chico con sus brazos cuando Harry lo miró directamente a la cara. Su frente estaba envuelta de sudor y su rostro se cubría de la mezcla de su sangre y lágrimas. El ángel sintió algo de lástima por él.

Se sorprendió cuando sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cubrirse de negro con lentitud. Su pupila se extendió como electricidad por los contornos de sus ojos y más lágrimas salieron de ellos. El pelinegro se convulsionó con fuerza entre sus manos y Adam sabía por su expresión que lo que fuera que le pasaba, dolía. Mucho.

El ángel estaba intrigado y, sin embargo, no lo soltó. Sintió una especie de agobio al verlo en ese estado y por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Cuando Harry soltó un gemido de dolor y sus ojos se cubrieron totalmente de negro, Adam se enteró inmediatamente de lo qué le pasaba.

_Idiota_. Se dijo.

El castaño le estampó su mano abierta sobre la cara con brusquedad y susurró unas palabras en una lengua extraña.

Harry dejó de convulsionarse y una luz plateada le envolvió el cuerpo con rapidez. Tan rápido como había pasado, terminó.

**OoOoO**

En otra dimensión, cubierta de llamas y sufrimiento, agonía y dolor, el cuerpo encapuchado de un ser con facciones de serpiente y ojos rojos, salió despedido hacia atrás por una fuerza potente que rompió el hechizó que había creado. A sus espaldas, alguien se rió.

Voldemort miró al demonio con la furia saliendo por cada poro de su pálida y grasosa piel mientras se levantaba con orgullo y dignidad. Su frialdad espeluznante no acalló la risa del demonio.

- No te dejará hacer ese hechizo de nuevo. – Se carcajeó Perseus con frialdad y elegancia. – Era cuestión de tiempo, Tom, te lo dije.

- Ese ángel estará muerto. – Susurró Voldemort con odio mientras un hilillo de sangre descendía de su pálida frente.

**OoOoO**

El ángel se apartó del cuerpo de Harry con lentitud, le soltó la camiseta y lo vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa. La respiración del pelinegro era irregular y su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, quizás de horror. Adam no lo sabía con seguridad.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron, se entornaron con inestabilidad perdiendo toda fijación y Harry se desplomó frente a sus ojos, desmayado.

Adam lo miró sin expresión, suspiró largamente y se arrodilló a su lado. Lo tomó en brazos viéndolo débil y vulnerable, y salió de aquel oscuro callejón.

Caminó por el pueblo sin importarle que los alumnos a su alrededor los mirasen con curiosidad y cuchichearan por lo bajo. Él sólo siguió caminando con calma, sin importarle el peso del chico sobre sus brazos, con su mirada fría puesta hacia el frente y con la frente en alto.

Miró las torres sobresalientes del castillo a lo lejos, se acercó a los carruajes y, echándole una última mirada al pueblo, se introdujo en uno de ellos con decisión.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Esa semana trascurrió para Harry de una manera lenta y tortuosa. Estuvo en la enfermería el fin de semana completo y la noticia de que estaba suspendido en el Quidditch se extendió por la escuela con rapidez. Además, la profesora McGonagall se pasó por la enfermería para, personalmente, reprenderlo por su desliz en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, para alivio de Harry, la profesora y Dumbledore parecían entender su estrés y congoja, así que habían dejado el castigo como estaba y no le habían impuesto algo peor.

Harry también había tenido que soportar, no de mala manera, los regaños de sus amigos. Adam no les había informado nada acerca de su pequeño incidente y ellos pensaban que simplemente se había desmayado por la bebida. Hermione le había llorado y gritado, pero el pelinegro sólo había sonreído, enternecido por su preocupación.

Luna y Ginny también se habían pasado para burlarse de su conducta graciosa y Ron no paraba de lanzarle miradas ofuscadas, pues Hermione también lo había regañado a él. Neville había estado un poco alejado de los demás, lo miraba con curiosidad pero estaba sonriéndole. De vez en cuando, Harry se entretenía observando las graciosas discusiones de Luna y Ginny, quienes argumentaban sobre qué momento suyo había resultado más gracioso.

Draco, por supuesto, no había ido a verlo, pero de cierta manera, Harry sabía que él había desequilibrado la pequeña tregua que tenían. Sorpresivamente para todos, Adam había estado prácticamente todo el tiempo observándolo. Harry estaba incómodo con su mirada intensa pero sabía que estaba esperando que Voldemort intentara entrar de nuevo a su cabeza. Y sin embargo, para su alivio, desde el incidente en el pueblo, la cabeza no le había dolido más allá de lo normal.

El jueves de esa semana, el castaño ángel había suspendido los entrenamientos. Todos habían quedado extrañados y aunque el pelinegro sabía el por qué, no había dicho nada.

El sábado del partido, Harry estaba demasiado decaído para salir, pero Ron y Hermione lo habían obligado. Ginny había tomado su lugar como buscadora y aunque el equipo estuviera completo, él no se sentía muy confiado. Desayunaba desganado bajo la mirada aún sentida de los miembros de su equipo pero poco le importaba. Algunos alumnos cantaban aquella vieja canción de _"A Weasley lo vamos a coronar" _y eso sólo lograba ponerlo más nervioso.

Esa mañana, Hermione se había sentado en la mesa de Slytherin después de que Draco le rogara que lo hiciera. Ella había aceptado aunque todo Gryffindor la viera como si fuera una traidora, pero no le había importado, incluso Adam se había sentado a un lado de ella y a él poco le importaba todo lo demás.

- ¿Estás listo para el partido? – Preguntó la castaña mientras le acomodaba el uniforme al rubio de manera cariñosa. - ¿Listo para perder? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y la miró.

- La verdad es que sí. – Aceptó mientras tomaba de su vaso con elegancia. – Este año, el equipo de Slytherin está completamente fuera de condición.

Hermione levantó una ceja con suspicacia.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué...? – No terminó. La chica miró al rubio tratando de que él comprendiera lo que quería decir.

- ¿Creíste que le impedí a Potter jugar sólo porque tenía miedo de perder? – Preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se sonrojó levemente. – Preciosa, no le tengo miedo a tu amiguito. Le impuse un castigo que realmente le afectó porque me molestó lo que dijo. – Le sonrió. Hermione le besó profundamente bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Adam.

- Lo siento, pensé... bueno, eso. – Le susurró tomándole las mejillas con ambas manos. – Voy a desearle suerte a mis amigos. Y... suerte, Draco. – Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó. Adam se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y la siguió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los leones con lentitud. Ron se levantó en el instante en que ella llegó con ellos y se giró a verla.

- Ah, vaya, ahora si vienes con nosotros... ¿no? – Murmuró su pelirrojo amigo con el ceño fruncido. Hermione rodó los ojos y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Adam se sentó en la mesa junto a Luna y rebuscó un vaso de zumo por la mesa.

- Ven acá. – Lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla. – Suerte, Ron, sé que puedes hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se relajó un poco.

- Mientras que esa gente deje de cantar esa estúpida canción, para mí todo estará bien. – Susurró. Ambos miraron a los pequeños alumnos de primero y segundo, quienes eran guiados por la pequeña Alice para cantar con la entonación adecuada. Hermione se rió preguntándose cómo habían conseguido la letra de aquella canción que ahora se le hacía de un momento tan lejano.

Hermione se giró hacia Ginny y también le dio un gran abrazo.

- Lo harás genial, pecosa. – La pelirroja le frunció el ceño pero suspiró largamente.

- No mejor que Harry... pero esperamos que todo salga bien. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Ambas miraron al pelinegro, Hermione suspiró al verlo enfrascado en un cereal que era obvio no iba ingerir.

- Van a ganar, ¿no Harry? – Le preguntó la castaña sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

Hermione estaba a punto de hacer un comentario para subirle los ánimos a su mejor amigo, cuando Anthony pasó corriendo a su lado.

- Hey, Harry. – Lo llamó. – Dumbledore me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo. – El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, Ron y Ginny dejaron la discusión que estaban manteniendo y también lo miraron. Luna se giró y Adam se levantó, desinteresado en la conversación. El pequeño pareció un poco cohibido con tanta atención por los presentes, carraspeó nervioso y miró los ojos verdes de Harry. – Te espera en su oficina.

- ¿Ya? – Preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja levantada.

- Ya. – Asintió.

Cuando Harry cruzó los pasillos para llegar al despacho del director, no pudo sentirse más aliviado por perderse el partido en el cual él no podría participar. No quería estar ahí por si su equipo perdía (aunque todos los miembros jugaran bastante bien) y no quería ver como Hermione besaba a Malfoy para brindarle buena suerte.

Estuvo frente a la gárgola que conducía a la oficina del director antes de lo que esperaba. Miró el gran grifo de la entrada reprendiéndose mentalmente porque no sabía la contraseña. Estaba pensando en alguna palabra ingeniosa para intentar cruzar, cuando unas voces lo distrajeron.

- Esto está mal, profesor Dumbledore. – Era la grave voz de Hagrid, Harry no podría no reconocerla. – Son más de veinte gigantes.

- Se han dejado dominar por la codicia y una promesa de libertad, querido amigo. – Suspiró el director. El pelinegro aún no los miraba así que salió un poco hacia el pasillo para poner su presencia en evidencia. – Ahora no hay nada que hacer.

- ¡Voldemort tiene a más de veinte gigantes con él, un ejército de duendes, demonios y hombres lobo! – Exclamó el semi-gigante con congoja. – Además, claro, de sus odiosos seguidores.

Harry dio un respingo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró a ver quién había sido y se llevó una sorpresa al ver el rostro y los ojos gélidos de Adam mirando hacia el frente.

Cuando el ángel lo miró a él, una decisión increíble estaba impresa en sus marmóreas y elegantes facciones. Harry no supo qué tan grande era la resolución en sus ojos hasta verlo apretar las mandíbulas con evidente furia.

Aún así, no podía ni imaginarlo.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_Bueno, bueno. Les debo la disculpa más grande. ¡Casi cuatro semanas!_

_Estoy avergonzada, lo juro. Sin embargo, tengo varias excusas, buenas o malas, cuentan para mí. Primero, gente, deben felicitarme, pues la semana pasada, por fin, he conseguido la residencia de este país en el que he estado viviendo durante ocho largos meses. Y la semana pasada, precisamente, he visitado México. Por supuesto, el tiempo se me ha ido volando allá y esa semana estuvo obviamente perdida como para escribir. Aunque ahora sigo en USA, pues tengo algunos pendientes por aquí, tengo el alivio de poder salir a donde yo quiera (fuera de los Estados Unidos) sin problema. _

_Ahora, no puedo decir que no tengo tiempo, porque es mentira, pues sólo tomo clases de inglés sin tarea, pues aún así hay unos cuantos inconvenientes. Precisamente porque tengo tiempo libre, la gente a mí alrededor me solicita mucho y me mantengo entretenida en otras cosas, aunque sí paso gran tiempo en la computadora, pero bueno, una u otra cosa pasa. Tengo muy en mente la historia y espero, realmente ya no estoy para prometer, actualizar mucho más seguido de lo que vengo haciendo ahorita. Voy a estar algo ocupada el mes de Mayo, pues necesito hacer de nuevo mi examen de la universidad ya que he perdido un año pero espero poder escribir incluso ese mes. _

_Ahora bien, este capítulo es largo y hasta tuve que medio cortarlo al final. Espero que compense la espera aunque no tiene mucha información relevante. Por cierto, este fic es un Harry/Hermione. Sí, tengo cierta tendencia a los Dramiones, pero como dije en un principio, este fic, triste, dramático, feliz, como sea, al final será Harry y Hermione. _

_Esto es de transición, y espero que lo disfruten aunque a algunos no les guste la pareja de Draco y Hermione._

_Bueno, acerca del capítulo, Harry, pobre, está sufriendo bastante y todos lo quieren ayudar, hasta Kalyo ha decidido ponerle algo de atención. Pero gracias al ángel Harry ya no tendrá problemas con Voldemort ni pesadillas. Y me parece que ellos dos pueden comenzar una relación más amistosa... o algo así. _

_Bueno, no me quiero alargar mucho. El próximo capítulo se llama "Vampiros" y ¿Adivinen que viene? Sí, algo más de acción y oscuridad. _

_Muchas gracias a las personas que aún me tienen paciencia, no saben los ánimos y las ganas que me dan a seguir escribiendo. Lamentablemente, después del próximo capítulo empezará la cuenta regresiva. Digo, aún faltan unos diez capítulos o más, pero cada vez el final se acerca poco a poco._

_Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, cualquier cosa... escríbanme y yo con gusto les responderé. _

_Salesia, va para ti los momentos Dramiones, espero que estés mejor pues me pareció que estabas enferma. _

_Un beso, un abrazos y..._

_¡Saludos Mágicos!_

_Los quiere, su amiga, _

_DarkGranger_


	30. XXX Vampiros

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **"_The Mordant Liquor of Tears"_** - _Cradle of Filth_

**30.- Vampiros**

**_"El sol no se ha puesto aún por última vez"_**

**_¡CUIDADO, A UN VAMPIRO LO PUEDES TENER MUY, MUY, MUY CERCA!_**

**_¡SOLO LOS PUROS DESCANSARÁN!_**

**_¡LOS IMPUROS SUFRIRÁN ETERNAMENTE!_**

Hermione le dio la vuelta a la hoja de su libro de manera ausente. Sintió como a su espalda, Draco se removía buscando una nueva posición para acomodarse y la abrazó por la cintura con mayor fuerza. Ella giró el rostro y el rubio la miró de manera juguetona.

- No me dejas leer. – Le confesó sintiendo el aliento de su novio sobre la nariz. Draco le sonrió con burla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre el árbol en el cual estaba recargado.

- No estoy haciendo nada. – Se defendió él. Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró. Acomodó -por tercera vez- el libro sobre sus piernas e intentó leer. No era fácil, teniendo en cuenta de que el rubio la había _obligado _a salir de la biblioteca de nuevo, de que la había convencido para sentarse en los terrenos del colegio mientras él se recargaba sobre un gran roble y además, y lo que más la ponía nerviosa, de que ella se sentó entre sus piernas y se puso a leer mientras él no hacía nada. _Nada. _

Bueno, la estaba abrazando y la ponía nerviosa, pero además de eso, Draco se dedicaba a observarla. Ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que ella tenía de interesante.

- Vaya. – Suspiró fuertemente mientras cerraba el libro sobre su regazo. – Es imposible.

Draco se rió entre dientes pero no dijo nada.

Hermione dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Draco y cerró los ojos disfrutando del leve momento de paz y tranquilidad.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó el rubio sobre el oído. Hermione se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- En ellos. – Hermione señaló a unos alumnos de Slytherin con la barbilla. Ladeó su cabeza para mirar fijamente los ojos grises del rubio y le sonrió apenada. – Lo siento. Es sólo que... es extraño. Me miran como si... como si fuera algún bicho raro.

- Dímelo a mí. – Le sonrió Draco de medio lado. Después, suspiró. – Ellos no se meterán contigo. Si no te has dado cuenta, los únicos Slytherin que aún quedan en Hogwarts son los desertores del Lord Oscuro. No les conviene hacer algo en contra de aquellos que los protegen. Como tú. Como yo. – Le dijo mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con un dedo. – Me deben respeto. Nott, Parkinson, Zabinni. Ellos no estarían aquí si no fuese por mí.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó ella mientras se giraba para encararlo. – Nunca lo habías mencionado.

- Sus padres murieron tratando de evitar su reclutamiento. – Empezó mirando los labios de la castaña. – Cuando deserté... los traje conmigo y le pedí a Dumbledore que les diera asilo. Ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo, no querían luchar en esta guerra, sólo querían esconderse como los sucios cobardes que son. Al final, el viejo les concedió seguridad y asilo en el colegio. Ahora están aquí, fingiendo que no pasa nada que los pueda afectar. Pero saben su lugar y deben respetarlo.

- Draco... – Susurró acariciándole el rostro. – Una guerra no se lucha por venganza. – Murmuró intuyendo su agobio.

- El saber que un día haré justicia por la muerte de mi madre... me permite seguir adelante. – Le dijo con una sombra bajo sus ojos. – Si fuera diferente, te llevaría conmigo, lejos de esta guerra.

Hermione le besó cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó.

- Esta guerra nos ha afectado a todos de alguna manera. – Le susurró tragando saliva amargamente. – Debemos ser fuertes por ello.

Draco le pasó un brazo por la espalda y recargó su cabeza contra el cuello de ella.

La castaña no lo vio, pero Draco estaba apretando un puño sobre la hierba.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Te has perdido una de las mejores victorias que Gryffindor ha tenido sobre Slytherin. – Sonrió la pelirroja con un brillo orgulloso en los ojos. – El equipo de Malfoy fue un completo desastre.

Harry sonrió. Aunque estaba algo distraído, la buena noticia de la victoria de su equipo le había subido el ánimo de manera considerable.

- Te felicito, Ginny. Serás una gran capitana el próximo año. – Expresó. La pequeña Weasley se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amigo pero le sonrió agradecida.

- No seas modesto, Harry. Sin ti o mi hermano, el equipo ya no será lo mismo. – Aceptó Ginny con algo de melancolía.

- Bueno, bueno... es mejor no pensar en un futuro que aún no llega. – Interrumpió Ron mientras movía la mano de arriba abajo. Sus ojos brillaban, así que Harry asumió que estaba orgulloso por su desempeño. – Mejor dinos, Harry, ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore en su oficina?

- La verdad es que no hemos hablado. – Suspiró. Ambos pelirrojos lo miraron con las cejas alzadas. – Adam lo interceptó antes de que yo llegara con él. Ambos se veían serios. Como si algo grande estuviera por pasar.

Ron lo miró pensativo.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – Preguntó al final, algo desanimado.

- No lo sé, Ron, pero es algo malo. Estuve hablando con Hagrid antes de venir hacia la Sala Común, y me enteré que estuvo de nuevo reclutando a los gigantes. – Declaró el pelinegro mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano.

- ¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió la pelirroja. - ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Lo logró?

- No. – Negó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Al contrario, se enteró que Voldemort tiene un ejército de gigantes y enanos.

Ginny dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y Ron se removió incómodo en su lugar.

- ¿Saben lo que significa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolos detenidamente. – Es nuestro turno de reclutar. – Señaló al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía. – Tenemos que encontrar a las criaturas que Voldemort jamás tendrá de su bando.

- Los Vampiros y los Dragones. ¡Claro! – Exclamó el pelinegro. Tantas preocupaciones había tenido en la cabeza que esa pequeña esperanza se había marchitado con ellas.

- Exacto, niños... – Murmuró la voz fría del ángel a sus espaldas. Los tres soltaron un respingo de sorpresa. – Me alegra ver que hacen algo más que perder el tiempo. – Se burló. Los miró con arrogancia por unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado. Los tres intercambiaron una mirada de resignación. Empezaban a acostumbrarse a Adam y a su imponente presencia más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba.

El ángel miró a Harry unos segundos y dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente, acercándose más a ellos. Había unos cuantos alumnos rondando los grandes sillones de la sala común y otros tantos haciendo sus deberes en las mesas en el extremo contrario. Adam percibió la mirada alegre y vivaz de la pequeña enana castaña y le lanzó una mueca.

- Partimos hoy en la noche. – Les murmuró, posando su vista de nuevo en ellos.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó Harry, sorprendido. Adam ni se inmutó. Rodeó el sillón rojo en el que los tres chicos estaban sentados y se acercó a la chimenea, que estaba apagada. Miró la oscuridad de su interior antes de contestar.

- Partimos hoy en la noche a reclutar a los vampiros. – Pronunció lento y pausado. No miró sus rostros y ciertamente no le importó. – Para ello, necesito a dos personas más. Tenemos que parecer un grupo pacífico pero cuidadoso. Los vampiros suelen ser calculadores ante sus visitantes... y si nos mostramos como una... secta meticulosa, ganaremos puntos a favor.

- Estás... ¿Va serio esto? – Balbuceó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Adam no se tomó la molestia de responderle. Ron pareció atontado por unos segundos, después, suspiró. – Le diré a Luna... ella estará feliz de venir.

- Yo le diré a Neville... – Agregó Ginny en un murmuro, todavía confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

Harry, mucho más sereno que los otros dos, pareció pensárselo.

- ¿Tendremos que decirles la verdad? – Preguntó, sopesando sus posibilidades.

- Sí, es necesario. Explíquenles lo principal. – Dijo mirándolos fijamente. – Pero sean prudentes. Ya hay demasiada gente que sabe sobre mi naturaleza. – Advirtió con su mirada fría.

Los tres suspiraron, totalmente resignados a esto de las sorpresas inesperadas.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó Harry, al final.

- Vamos hacia Rumania, hacia el castillo de Bran. – Ellos parecieron confundidos. Adam suspiró derrotado, pensando en la incompetencia humana. – El antiguo castillo de Drácula, niños.

Después de eso, ninguno de los tres pudo evitar los escalofríos.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione bufó por tercera vez en esos quince minutos que llevaba en su habitación. Se giró fulminando de nuevo a su guardián y lanzó una prenda de vestir sobre una pequeña maleta.

- Si vas a seguir presionándome con tu presencia... te recomiendo que te marches. – Le advirtió con los labios apretados. Adam no respondió y se cruzó de brazos. – Tú has sido el que ha hecho todo esto de sorpresa... no me vengas con esa cara ahora, Adam.

Hermione se giró de nuevo e intentó acomodar su ropa dentro de la pequeña maleta negra. Adam ignoró su incomodidad y se sentó en el borde de su cama sin dejar de mirarla.

La castaña lo miró de reojo y suspiró largamente. Inhaló, despacio y profundo para serenarse. Encaró nuevamente los ojos plateados de su guardián y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Me has oído? – Preguntó, irritada. Le señaló la salida con una mano. - ¡Fuera!

El castaño rodó los ojos y se levantó.

- Nos vamos en una hora. – Le recordó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Te he oído las pasadas tres veces, Adam. Creo que lo he captado. – Murmuró entre dientes, ahora lo bastante disgustada con él por presionarla tanto.

Adam siguió su camino a la puerta y giró su cabeza, la castaña pudo ver su perfil escultural a la perfección.

- No tardes.

Hermione exhaló, despacio y constantemente. El ángel desapareció.

La castaña se sentó en la cama y removió su ropa entre sus manos de manera distraída. Miró la pared por largo rato y suspiró al pensar en el nuevo episodio que les esperaba.

Adam había interrumpido una escena bastante vergonzosa entre ella y Draco, y ahora debía aguantar la mirada inquisitiva y huraña de su guardián. Los había encontrado besándose de una manera un tanto... intensa, y eso le había acarreado algunos disgustos con su guardián.

Se preguntó por qué perdía el control de esa manera estando con el rubio. Hacía cosas que en un tiempo atrás la hubiera avergonzado hasta la médula –_bueno, técnicamente siempre se sonrojaba, pero seguía haciéndolo-. _Tenía algo de miedo con esta situación. Quería a Draco -de eso no tenía duda-, pero no lo amaba y no tenía planeado dar el siguiente paso con él. Y sin embargo...

Se frotó la frente, nerviosa por sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y siguió acomodando sus cosas en la maleta. Alguien tocó su puerta unos segundos más tarde.

Hermione miró sus cosas por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

Algo que parecía una costumbre en ella.

- Pase... – Susurró tan bajo que por un momento pensó que su visitante no la había escuchado. Sin embargo, Adam ingresó de nuevo, con su andar elegante y tranquilo. La miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió con burla.

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó.

Ella asintió y sacó su varita. Redujo la maleta y la introdujo en su bolsillo. Siguió a su guardián escaleras abajo sin decir palabra, aunque deseaba decir tanto...

Encontraron a sus amigos sentados en los sillones de la sala común. La castaña se avergonzó un poco al percatarse de que la habían estado esperando. Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico -Ron iba ganando, por supuesto- y a Ginny leyendo Corazón de Bruja. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Neville también estaba con ellos.

- Listo. – Anunció su guardián. Los chicos los miraron y asintieron. – Iremos al despacho de Dumbledore.

La medianoche fue anunciada por el gran reloj que colgaba de un extremo de la pared. Hermione quiso preguntar qué hacía Neville ahí pero las campanadas la distrajeron.

Adam se dirigió al retrato de la Dama Gorda y jaló a Hermione del brazo al notar su desconcierto.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó en un murmullo. Forcejeó un poco, pero el ángel no la soltó. - Tienes la tendencia de no contarme las cosas esenciales, ¿no es cierto? – Siseó, irritada.

- Eso es porque eres muy susceptible a mis decisiones. – Terció Adam. Hermione desistió de su idea de liberarse y se dejó arrastrar por su guardián. Los murmullos de sus amigos se le hicieron cada vez más lejanos, aunque tenía la seguridad de que los seguían.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber? – Preguntó con recelo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- La verdad es qu-

- ¡Chicos! – Les gritó una voz, tremendamente familiar. Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- Ella. – Puntualizó Adam, deteniéndose. Los cuatro chicos a su espalda estaban a pocos pasos de ellos.

La rubia llegó trotando hasta ellos y los miró con sus ojos azules brillantes, radiantes de entusiasmo.

- Así que eres un ángel ¿eh? – Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ausente. - ¿Y existen snorlacks de cuerno arrugado en tu planeta? – Adam miró a Hermione con una mueca de confusión, ésta le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. Tras unos silenciosos segundos, el ángel posó nuevamente sus ojos plateados en Luna y sacudió la cabeza en negación a su pregunta. – Oh, qué mal, y ¿qué hay de los Plimpes?

- Eh, tampoco creo que existan, Luna. – Respondió su novio rápidamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la rubia le sonrió.

- Igual es una lástima. – Respondió ella sin borrar su bonita sonrisa. Adam hizo una mueca. - ¿Crees que los vampiros me dejen hacerles una entrevista? Sería genial publicarlo en la revista de mi padre. – Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Luna era así de extraña y directa, y por eso la quería.

- Podrás preguntarles a ellos en cuanto los veas. – Aseguró Hermione de manera amable. Su mal humor se le fue por un momento al ver el brillo entusiasta que portaba su amiga.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – Preguntó el pelirrojo para cambiar de tema. Todos miraron a la castaña y ésta se incomodó un poco.

- No lo sé. – Aceptó. Miró de reojo a su guardián. – No pude despedirme de él. – Murmuró y se sonrojó. Harry frunció el ceño.

- Estará allá cuando lleguemos. – Aseguró Adam sin prestarles demasiada atención. – Vámonos. – Hermione asintió, convencida de que él sabía lo que decía. _Como siempre. _

Harry desistió de su idea de preguntar, así que decidió seguirlos en silencio.

Luna parloteaba animadamente con Ginny y Ron, comentándoles lo que preguntaría estando al frente de los vampiros. Mientras tanto, Neville, atento pero un poco rezagado, escuchaba las palabras de la rubia con una sonrisa tranquila.

El pelinegro giró su varita en la palma de su mano y miró el techo de manera distraída. No se dio cuenta de que llegaron a su destino hasta que Ron lo empujó del brazo para que despertara de su ensoñación.

Y, efectivamente, Draco estaba sentado hablando con Dumbledore en voz baja cuando cruzaron la gran puerta de caoba. Snape y Hagrid también estaban dentro, junto con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y otra persona de su misma edad que nadie, a excepción de Adam, reconoció. Era alto, de complexión musculosa, rubio y de ojos verdes y amigables.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron en cuanto los presentes notaron la presencia de los recién llegados. Dumbledore pasó rápidamente su mirada por sus alumnos y se detuvo en la mirada intensa del ángel.

- Les doy un día completo, Kalyo. – Pronunció despacio, Snape refunfuñó algo a lo bajo. El hombre desconocido que estaba a un lado del profesor Connell se tensó. Adam apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. – Si no llegan en cuanto pase el día, mandaré una comitiva de la Orden para que vaya por ustedes.

- Acepto las condiciones. – Expresó el castaño con voz tersa y elegante. El profesor Connell ocultó una sonrisa. Adam extendió una mano hacia el director y éste le entregó una bota vieja.

- Un día. – Repitió Dumbledore, pero nadie comentó nada. Hagrid se mantuvo rezagado a la espalda del director, pero se notaba que quería decir algo. Harry le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y el semi-gigante pareció relajarse un poco.

- Niños... toquen esto y prepárense para la diversión. – Les dijo Adam alzando la bota frente a sus ojos. Los chicos lo rodearon lentamente. Las manos comenzaron a caer sobre la bota. Draco tomó la cintura de Hermione y le sonrió. Neville suspiró, un poco nervioso, pero con un apretón de apoyo de parte de la pequeña pelirroja, encontró el valor y posó su mano con decisión. Ron le dio un corto beso a su novia y le tomó de la mano. Harry estaba serio, pero no dudó en tocar aquel traslador sin dilación ni miedo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ryan Connell y el desconocido a su lado también posaron sus manos sobre la bota. Hermione iba a decir algo pero la fuerte sacudida del traslador se lo evitó.

El viaje duró poco y fue colorido. Los siete chicos cayeron de espaldas contra el duro y húmedo suelo cubierto de maleza. Adam le tendió una mano a la castaña y la incorporó despacio. Hermione no se molestó en sacudirse la hierba antes de mirar a su guardián con enfado.

Señaló a los dos hombres a su espalda y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso no es importante? – Preguntó. Adam pensó que ella hablaba con un tono francamente irritado, así que sondeó sus palabras antes de responderle.

- Es por precaución. – Respondió el ángel con cautela. – Hadar, te presento a Hermione. – Dijo mirando los ojos verdes del rubio que ella jamás había visto. – Hermione, uno de mis guerreros.

Hermione se preguntó por qué todos los ángeles parecían ser francamente apuestos y perfectos.

- Un placer. – Dijo el joven Hadar y se inclinó ante ella. Hermione se sonrojó.

- M-mucho gusto. – Balbuceó avergonzada. Sintió una mano en su cintura y casi ocultó una sonrisa al notar el cuerpo tenso del rubio a su espalda. Para su alivio, Draco no dijo nada y sus amigos se acercaron a ellos.

- Nuestro profesor es un ángel. – Se sorprendió Ron sin poder creerlo. - ¿Alguna otra sorpresa? – Preguntó mirando a Adam con algo de enfado. – ¿Snape es un hombre-lobo o algo así?

Ryan y Hadar se tomaron la molestia de sonreír. Sin embargo, Adam lo ignoró.

Harry, que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la pequeña charla que se llevaba delante de él, miró a su alrededor y se estremeció. Estar a las afueras de la ciudad de Braşov, Transilvania, era algo lúgubre y escalofriante. El Castillo de Bran se alzaba a lo alto de los montes Cárpatos, justo frente a sus ojos.

Adam dio un paso hacia el frente y alzó la mano para detener las conversaciones que se habían iniciado. Los contempló por unos segundos y alzó el mentón con arrogancia.

- Estar en los dominios de un Vampiro es algo sumamente delicado. – Empezó. – No tengan miedo porque no les harán nada... aún así, no bajen la guardia. Estén pendientes a su alrededor y caminen seguros y sin temor. Los vampiros adoran las sectas poderosas, y nosotros somos una. – Dijo, con voz firme que no dejaba ninguna duda de ello. Sacó una pequeña caja de su abrigo blanco y extrajo unas varas de metal pequeñísimas.

Hadar y Ryan se acercaron a él y lo flanquearon como si fueran sus guardaespaldas. Hermione pensaba que eso no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Adam la miró a ella y le tendió una de las pequeñas varitas. Hermione la tomó, insegura. Una luz brilló en su mano y lo que antes era un pequeño pedazo de metal, ahora era la hermosa figura de la espada blanca que ella había tenido en Avalón.

- Por la pureza. – Susurró Adam y le sonrió. Hermione olvidó cualquier absurdo enfado que hubiese sentido con él y reprimió las enormes ganas de abrazarlo. Ella también le regaló una sonrisa, encantada.

El ángel miró a Draco.

- Por la lealtad. – Le entregó una vara y ésta también brilló. A Draco le brillaron los ojos al ver el elegante y majestuoso sable entre sus manos.

- Por la fuerza. – Se dirigió a Ron y lo mismo sucedió con la varita de metal que le entregó. Ron asintió agradecido, mirando su maestral espada.

- Por la inocencia. – El ángel se dirigió a Luna y le entregó una espada lisa y delgada con bordados exquisitos y hermosos.

El ángel se giró.

- Por la justicia. – Le dijo a Ginny y a ésta se le hinchó el pecho al tener entre sus manos la poderosa espada.

- Por la amistad. – Pronunció despacio mientras se dirigía a Neville. El chico pareció algo apenado pero tomó el metal entre sus manos y un nuevo brillo los cegó por efímeros segundos. Una espada de tamaño medio y de doble filo, con bordados finos y lisos, sorprendió al chico. Neville asintió, aceptando la responsabilidad que conllevaba aquella arma.

Por último, Adam se dirigió a Harry.

- Por el valor. – Le susurró pero no le entregó nada. Harry aspiró aire profundamente y su mirada seria no se apartó de los ojos plateados del ángel cuando extrajo la Excalibur de su vaina y la puso al frente de su cuerpo. Adam sintió cierto orgullo al ver su valentía, pero no lo demostró.

Los presentes sabían que las armas y las palabras no eran para enfrentar a los vampiros. Eran sólo para dar inicio al fin de esta historia. Era el principio del cambio y el fin de la tiranía. Y todos lo sabían.

El castaño se giró a mirar a sus dos guerreros y los miró con suficiencia.

- Por la esperanza. – Ambos rubios le devolvieron la sonrisa. – No tengan miedo. – Repitió con voz tranquila y pausada. – No hablen hasta que lo indique… - Aconsejó. - Ahora, nos esperan. – Susurró y avanzó hasta quedar al frente. Le dedicó una rápida mirada a su protegida y suspiró al verla entre los brazos del rubio mientras todos avanzaban.

Ryan y Hadar flanquearon la retaguardia y la comitiva avanzó con pasos seguros pero cautos hacia la entrada del enorme y magistral castillo que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Cuando cruzaron la gran puerta de caoba oscura, Hermione sintió tremendos escalofríos recorrerla. Apretó la mano de Draco que tenía entrelazada con la suya y suspiró con pesadez.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un sonido seco. La castaña se sobresaltó un poco y estuvo segura de que no fue la única, pero no miraba nada como para comprobarlo. La oscuridad se cernió alrededor de ellos y aunque no miraban muy bien, sí sintieron el detener de los pasos de Adam. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando las respiraciones aceleradas de sus compañeros y después de unos momentos –en los cuales la castaña estuvo tentada a preguntar algo pero se contuvo- un amplió pasillo se fue iluminando al frente.

Varias antorchas colgadas a los laterales de las lúgubres paredes de concreto se fueron encendiendo una por una, mostrando la simpleza de una bienvenida escalofriante. Hermione sabía que ese castillo era enorme y estaba segura que la iluminación de ese pasillo no era coincidencia. Aún se preguntaba cómo le hacían los vampiros para ocultarse durante las visitas de turistas durante el día, –aunque sospechaba que los visitantes nunca profundizaban mucho en el interior oscuro de aquel tenebroso castillo- ahora se hacía una de idea de cómo lo lograban al ver y _sentir _la magia que poseía aquel lugar. Además aquel castillo era como un laberinto. Ella suponía que sin la ayuda de aquellas antorchas, ellos posiblemente estuviesen perdidos.

No supo cuantos pasillos cruzaron o doblaron y no fue muy consciente de cuánto tiempo tardaron, pero supo que fue bastante. Ella estaba segura de que nunca podría salir de aquella fortaleza por cuenta propia. Cuando llegaron a una estancia enorme, que parecía un salón o algo así, Hermione sintió su corazón latir con irregularidad. Las antorchas apenas iluminaban su alrededor así que no miraban gran cosa, pero ella _sabía_ que ahí había algo o... alguien.

Adam también lo sabía, pero a diferencia de los delicados humanos a su espalda, el castaño sí los miraba. Sus ojos dilatados y brillantes mirándolos con algo parecido a la codicia. Sus pieles pálidas y muertas contrastando con la oscuridad. Sus dentaduras blancas, enseñando dos enormes colmillos con orgullo.

El ángel inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto, sus dos guardianes hicieron lo mismo.

Ninguno de los chicos los imitó pues no veían muy claramente. Sin darles tiempo a prepararse, un enorme y hermoso candelabro colgante del siglo XVII se iluminó sobre sus cabezas. La sala, como lo habían previsto, era enorme. Tenía el decorado de la realeza antigua, con alfombras con bordados exquisitos y candelabros con tenue resplandor por todas partes. Enormes sillones rojos se extendían a lo largo de la habitación, y ésta misma se decoraba con espejos de finos marcos a los costados. No había ventanas.

Pero lo que los dejó sin respiración, fueron los cuerpos pálidos que descansaban sobre los sillones. Aquellos hermosos rostros –de esa belleza terrorífica y muerta- con ojos profundos y dilatados, que los _miraban_. Que no se reflejaban en los espejos y los que sostenían copas llenas de un líquido rojo intenso entre sus blanquecinos dedos.

Hermione los contempló, no acabándose de creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Sabía sobre las leyendas vampíricas pero nunca se imagino que verlo con tus propios ojos fuera tan placentero y aterrador a la vez. ¿Podría ser algo como eso?

Había un hombre con una tétrica sonrisa desde un sillón que se colocaba en el centro de la estancia. Estaba rodeado de dos mujeres que le besaban el cuello pero él parecía demasiado entretenido observándolos. El vampiro se levantó despacio acariciando a sus dos compañeras en el cuello antes de desprenderse de sus brazos.

Era alto y delgado pero parecía musculoso –aunque siguiendo las leyendas, los vampiros poseían una fuerza, destreza y rapidez sobrehumana-. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro e hipnótico y su cabello era de un color café oscuro, casi negro. Vestía de manera rudimentaria, pero se veía especialmente atractivo y elegante. Su palidez era preciosa, pero escalofriante. Su piel parecía lisa y la castaña sintió tremenda curiosidad por tocarla. Sí Hermione no supiera que era un vampiro, podría haberse enamorado de su belleza.

Avanzó hacia ellos sin decir palabra. El silencio empezaba a ser un poco pesado pero Adam parecía demasiado serio y Hermione no pensaba plantarle cara a ninguno de esos escalofriantes vampiros. Sintió como Draco la tapaba ligeramente, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Le dio un suave apretón de manos y suspiró entrecortadamente.

- Mi nombre es Byron. – Se presentó el vampiro deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia. Su voz era hipnótica y profunda, Hermione tuvo que parpadear para salir del encanto. Les sonrió jovialmente, mostrando esos colmillos blancos y perfectos que les causaron escalofríos. – Sean bienvenidos a mis dominios. – Hermione entendió por aquello, que él era como la cabeza de aquella secta. – Kalyo, un placer. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Adam. El castaño inclinó la cabeza una vez más. Hermione aspiró aire con sorpresa.

- El mío. – Respondió el ángel con su voz tranquila pero soberbia. – Ellos son mis acompañantes. – Presentó con profesionalidad. Hermione apenas se dio cuenta que Luna tenía una sonrisa encantada en el rostro, Ron parecía detenerla para que no se abalanzara contra el vampiro. Ginny estaba temblando a su lado y Neville le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras en el oído. Hermione se alegró de que Ginny hubiese encontrado una amistad tan sincera con él.

La castaña intentó ver el rostro de Harry, pero él les daba la espalda, situándose a muy pocos pasos detrás de Adam. El vampiro lo miró y sus ojos relampaguearon.

- Harry Potter. – Habló con voz de terciopelo. La castaña se preguntó qué tipo de poder era aquel que los hacía encantarse.

En un segundo intenso y etéreo, los ojos de Harry y Byron chocaron. Ninguno habló y, en un momento que no entendió muy bien, Adam se posicionó frente al pelinegro e interrumpió el intercambio de miradas.

- No con ellos. – Advirtió el ángel con voz helada. La castaña sintió como Hadar y Ryan se movieron a sus costados con cautela. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, confundido. Hermione tuvo la intención de acercársele, pero la mano de Draco se lo impidió.

- No he podido evitarlo. El estado somnoliento de los humanos es mi tiempo para existir y a veces sucumbo a la tentación. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa. – Ellos son mi familia. – Presentó, como si lo hubiera olvidado. Los veinte vampiros sonrieron. Hermione prestó más atención en una rubia que se acercó a Byron con la sensualidad innata. Cuerpo despampanante, ojos azules y brillantes. Hipnótica belleza que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry. Sintió algo raro al ver aquello.

- Ella es Tsarina. Mi pareja. – Presentó Byron, rodeándole la pequeña cintura con un brazo. Le dio un beso, de esos besos eróticos y agresivos que sólo veías de vez en cuando, y Hermione sintió cierta vergüenza al presenciarlo. Byron recorrió su cuello con la lengua y, justo debajo de la clavícula, le hincó los colmillos con fuerza.

La castaña desvió su mirada de aquello, por la vergüenza que ellos no sentían, y su pulsó se aceleró con pudoroso nervio cuando escuchó el leve gemido que dejó escapar la rubia. Desde luego, al recordar a las dos mujeres semi-desnudas del sillón, aquellos vampiros parecían demasiado liberales.

El ángel pareció perder la paciencia con aquella muestra de pasión desenfrenada, así que dio un paso al frente y llamó la atención del vampiro.

- Pónganse cómodos. – Sugirió el vampiro con voz ronca y excitada. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y no había soltado a la mujer que seguía acariciándole el pecho. – Estaré con ustedes en un minuto. - Y a ninguno de ellos les quedó duda de lo que iría a hacer, menos cuando arrastró a su amante a una habitación y desapareció detrás de la puerta a una velocidad inhumana.

Adam suspiró con frustración, aparentemente asqueado y enfadado de aquella muestra de fogosidad. Había unos sillones desocupados a al fondo de la habitación así que giró un poco su cabeza y les indicó a los demás que se sentaran.

Caminaron despacio, con sigilo. La mirada intensa de los vampiros ponían nerviosos a los chicos. Aunque Adam, Hadar y Ryan parecían bastante tranquilos, seguían estando alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Draco y Harry tomaron asiento. Los tres ángeles permanecieron de pie, mirando su alrededor con cautela. Hermione se acercó a Adam.

- ¿Qué hacía ese vampiro con Harry? – Le preguntó en voz baja. El castaño giró su cabeza lentamente y la miró.

- Los vampiros despiden un... encanto hacia los humanos. Los incitan a acercarse, los atraen con su belleza. Los atontan con su sensualidad... – Se detuvo y la miró. – Es su método de caza.

Hermione reprimió un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en ellos? – Preguntó, bastante insegura. Adam torció la boca.

- Ya veremos. – Susurró. Giró su rostro hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los dos vampiros y suspiró. – Son egoístas. No les importa mucho su entorno, sólo disfrutan los placeres que se les otorgan... pero esta guerra los involucra más de lo que desearían. Estoy seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo. Byron es el último descendiente de Drácula que aún permanece con vida... y tiene el deber de cuidar a la estirpe. – Titubeó un poco, pero al final, levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con sutileza. – No tengas miedo...

Hermione sonrió. Ella regresó a su asiento y Ryan miró a Adam con una sonrisa torcida.

- Cállate. – Espetó el ángel con recelo. El rubio soltó una risa entre dientes.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para ver aparecer a los dos vampiros frente a ellos. Los humanos se sobresaltaron al verlos aparecer detrás de una nube de humo. Byron sonrió con burla.

- Mis disculpas. – Dijo con la voz tersa. Se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo, era demasiado elegante para perder el estilo, y los miró.

- Ya era hora. – Expresó Adam con voz glacial. Byron no se inmutó.

- Bien, ángel... es hora de hablar. – Asintió con jovialidad. El vampiro parecía más contento que antes. - ¿De qué hablaremos?

- Sobre la guerra, por supuesto.

Byron borró su sonrisa y se tensó.

Aquello no parecía muy bueno.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Media hora había pasado desde que Adam había empezado a hablar. Byron seguía rechazando las posibilidades de participar en la guerra de magos, y Adam parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Hermione sabía que no quería usar el As de los hombres lobos, pues quería que los vampiros participaran por cuenta propia, pero como iban las cosas, el castaño no tardaría en hablarles sobre los licántropos.

Luna había decidido acercarse a un vampiro y, al verla, Byron le había sonreído y había asegurado que nadie los dañaría. Eran huéspedes y su familia no los lastimaría.

Aún así, Hadar estaba muy al pendiente de ella y de Ron, quien no se separaba de ella.

Mantenía una charla amena con un vampiro joven y guapísimo. Y Hermione estaba aliviada al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada, además, aquel vampiro mostraba una verdadera curiosidad a lo que la rubia estaba preguntándole. Ron, en cambio, parecía algo tenso a su lado.

Ginny y Neville estaban conversando en voz baja, la pelirroja parecía demasiado nerviosa y el chico trataba de distraerla. Hermione no la culpaba, pues a lo lejos, un vampiro rubio de ojos arena no dejaba de mirarla.

Harry estaba atento a la conversación que Adam y Byron mantenían, aunque no participaba activamente en los comentarios. Seguía siendo vigilado por la rubia despampanante y eso ya había empezado a fastidiarla. Draco, que no entendía muy bien su humor, trataba de calmarla frotándole la espalda con cariño.

Todos los demás vampiros habían decidido seguir con lo suyo, aunque no dejaban de mandar miradas cautelosas a la conversación que mantenía su líder y el visitante. Hermione intentaba no mirarlos mucho, pues además de que estaban haciendo cosas demasiado íntimas con sus parejas, -sin llegar al extremo porque de seguro ella hubiese salido corriendo- estaban bebiendo sangre con lascivia. Y eso la incomodaba.

Ryan, que los custodiaba a ellos, vio con mala cara a Tsarina, que se acercaba con paso elegante hacia el pelinegro. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Harry dejó de prestar atención en la conversación y fijó sus ojos en la bella vampira.

- Hola, cariño. – Susurró la rubia. Aunque Hermione pudo escucharla. Draco suspiró frustrado. – Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro asintió, demasiado encandilado para hablar.

- ¿Quieres... divertirte un rato? – Preguntó con voz seductora y acaramelada. Hermione gimió por tal descaro. Harry pareció sorprendido y avergonzado.

- No, gracias. - Murmuró él, en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó de manera sugerente. – Nos la pasaríamos muy bien. He oído que... mi mordida es lo más placentero que podrías sentir. – Le murmuró en el oído mientras acariciaba su pecho de manera seductora. Hermione se enervó, sintiendo su estómago explotar de rabia.

- N-no... – Repitió el chico, tratando que su voz sonara firme y tranquila. – Yo... n-no creo que s-sea buena idea.

- No te haré daño... – Lo abrazó y le lamió el cuello con lentitud. Bajó una de sus manos y la colocó en su trasero. Harry gimió de sorpresa, demasiado nervioso para hacer algo.

Hermione pensó que eso había llegado demasiado lejos y sacando su varita, olvidándose de su espada –que estaba guardada en su vaina-, se levantó decidida. Hizo una floritura con ella pero no alcanzó a recitar ningún hechizo cuando vio que Tsarina se separaba de él con una sonrisa.

- Lo hubieras dicho antes, precioso. – Le sonrió relamiéndose los labios por el deseo. – No suelo ser tan despiadada metiéndome con hombres tan profundamente enamorados. – Susurró. – Una lástima.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad y trastabilló cuando quiso alejarse de la rubia. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al percatarse de que la mayoría de los presentes lo miraban. Avergonzado y sonrojado hasta la médula, Harry se sentó a un lado de Ginny y enterró su rostro entre las manos.

Hermione mantuvo un silencio huraño y regresó a su lugar. Vio como Ryan apartaba la mano del mango de su espada y destensaba el cuerpo. Adam también había estado dirigiéndoles miradas de reojo, pero ahora volvía completamente a su conversación.

La castaña miró a Draco, que había dejado de tocarla, y se sintió realmente mal al ver su rostro crispado.

Parecía furioso, así que Hermione hizo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para cambiar su actitud. No consiguió ocultar su sonrisa así que lo besó para tranquilizarlo.

- Lo siento. – Susurró sobre su boca, comprendiendo que estaba celoso. – No puedo evitarlo... pensé que iba a morderlo. – Lo besó de nuevo, aunque Draco estaba bastante reacio a responderle. Hermione decidió no darse por vencida y siguió besándolo cada vez con mayor fuerza. Draco suspiró, totalmente derrotado y la abrazó con fuerza. Alguien carraspeó a su lado cuando el beso estaba saliéndoseles de las manos.

Hermione se separó con un jadeo y miró a su interruptor. Era Ryan y los miraba con picardía. La castaña se sonrojó y se apartó de su novio inmediatamente. Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo de manera arrogante.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero hay muchos vampiros sexualmente activos en este lugar. – Les dijo. Hermione se avergonzó de sobremanera. – Una pareja de humanos besándose. Son una tentación demasiado grande para ellos. – Aclaró. Hermione se horrorizó al escuchar aquello, y por la cara que tenía, Draco parecía pensar lo mismo. – Eso de combinar la inmortalidad, el sexo y la sangre, no es muy sano. – Confesó, aunque no parecía entender aquello. – En fin, pueden terminar su... intercambio de... saliva en otro momento.

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo y desvió la mirada. Draco apartó la mano de sus hombros, visiblemente aterrado, y le tomó la mano.

- Tranquila... – Le susurró. Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

- Byron, es hora de dejar el placer a lado. Esto es importante. – Rugió la voz de Adam. El líder vampiro se limitó a mirarlo. – Voldemort tiene licántropos de su lado. – Soltó, bastante exasperado.

La pupila de Byron se transformó en una línea vertical completamente negra. Hermione vio a los demás y, con terror, se dio cuenta de que les pasaba lo mismo.

- ¿Eso... eso es cierto? – Murmuró el vampiro con la voz contenida. Hermione pensó que ahora sí daba miedo. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre la mesa que se interponía entre él y el ángel.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – Preguntó el castaño, con serenidad y altivez. – Si Voldemort vence... ustedes serán dominados por los hombres-lobo.

- Podríamos desprendernos de las consecuencias de la guerra. – Aclaró él, con la voz seria y sin vida. Se notaba claramente que Byron no quería luchar en la guerra.

- No lo dudo, vampiro. – Declaró el ángel con rudeza. – Pero vivirían escondidos. Voldemort no quiere regir la comunidad mágica, Byron, quiere la tierra bajo su poder. Y ustedes, a petición de los licántropos, serían los primeros en caer durante su dominio. Si no es que los convierte en esclavos... o algo peor. – Murmuró viendo a Tsarina, que se había acercado. Byron se tensó.

- No, eso no lo permitiré. – Rugió. Adam sonrió triunfal. – Pero... ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, Kalyo?

- No lo sabes. – Asintió. – Es de la misma forma como yo no sé si pueda confiar en ustedes. Pero lo tengo que hacer. Por el bien de esta tierra.

- Me repudia ayudar a los humanos, ángel. Ellos nos marginan. – Miró a los chicos sentados en el sofá e hizo una mueca. Estaba claro que su jovialidad había desaparecido. – Su existencia es insana, imprudente y descuidada.

- No todos son así. – Aclaró Hermione, que se había enfadado con aquello y se había acercado. Draco permanecía a su espalda, muy cerca de su cuerpo. – Hay quienes creemos en la igualdad de especies y en la libertad. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de probarlo, aunque el método no sea lo mejor, esta guerra nos ha proporcionado la oportunidad de dejar atrás viejos resentimientos. Nos ha dado la oportunidad de probarle a Voldemort, a los demonios y a los hombres-lobo, que en la tierra aún quedan seres vivos que se preocupan por ella y que éstos pueden dejar sus pleitos en el pasado para darle un futuro al planeta en busca de un beneficio común.

- Prácticamente estamos muertos. – Susurró Byron recuperando su sonrisa. Hermione quedó algo confundida. – Pero entiendo tu punto. – Aceptó.

- Tus ancestros han protegido la estirpe por siglos, Byron, es hora de que tú plantes cara. – Finalizó Adam con frialdad. El vampiro sonrió y se giró para mirar a su familia.

- ¿Qué opinan, chicos? ¿Dejaremos que los licántropos nos rijan? – Preguntó. - ¿Dejaremos que los humanos sean más valientes que nosotros? ¿Dejaremos que los ángeles se lleven la diversión? – Nadie se movió, pero la respuesta era más que obvia en sus expresiones decididas. – ¿O accederemos, como ha dicho esta bella dama, a darles una oportunidad a los humanos de su lealtad y liberar este hermoso mundo de los abominables monstruos que la acechan? Porque como ha dicho ella... todavía hay esperanza.

Hermione tenía que aceptar una cosa de los vampiros: amaban la tierra. Sobre todo los placeres que ésta les presentaba.

Y en sus rostros se podía asegurar que morirían por ella.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Byron los había invitado a una celebración por la nueva alianza fijada. Adam había intentado, sutilmente, rechazarla. Ahora que tenían el acuerdo, el castaño se había mostrado, hasta cierto punto, mucho más tolerante con ellos. Aún así, el líder de los vampiros había impedido su partida y les había ofrecido vino para festejar.

Hermione lo había mirado con una ceja alzada, preguntándose qué hacía una secta de vampiros con vino.

_Para las visitas,_ había dicho Byron, y Hermione, con un escalofrío descendiendo por su espina dorsal, había comprendido que muchas de esas visitas no solían salir de aquel castillo.

Byron mandó silencio y levantó su copa llena hasta el tope de sangre, roja y espesa.

- Por esta alianza. – Brindó. Los presentes alzaron sus copas con orgullo y bebieron casi con desesperación, aunque Hermione y los demás bebieron levemente de las suyas.

El vampiro sonrió –a Hermione no le pudo haber dado más miedo aquella visión- enseñando los colmillos cubiertos de sangre y un hilillo rojo descendiendo por su labio inferior. Esa imagen era aterradora, y Hermione sintió, nuevamente, esa desesperación asfixiante por salir de ese lugar.

Byron se acercó a ellos cuando el brindis había terminado y, con una sonrisa, se acercó a una tensa Hermione.

- Bella dama, tus palabras han sido placenteramente inspiradoras. – Murmuró con elegancia y le tomó una mano. - ¿Cuál es tu bello nombre? – Preguntó con voz acaramelada.

Hermione sintió algún tipo de jaleo a su espalda, pero estaba demasiado hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos verde-claros como para prestar atención.

- H-Hermione Granger. – Respondió en un balbuceo. El vampiro sonrió y deposito un intenso beso en el dorso de su mano. Alguien a su espalda contuvo la respiración en una sonora exhalación. Ella misma tensó el cuerpo completamente y se sonrojó de manera visible.

- Me encanta el sonrojo de una preciosa humana. – Susurró con voz acaramelada. Levantó la mano, listo para acariciarle el rostro, cuando otra mano encerró su muñeca con fuerza, deteniéndolo.

- Ni lo intentes. – Murmuró Adam entre dientes. Hermione retrocedió, sintiendo los escalofríos en su espalda y se topó con Draco, que la abrazó por la espalda de manera protectora.

Byron, sin ofenderse por la interrupción del ángel, lo miró por largos segundos, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa.

- Nunca creí que el legendario Kalyo fuera a asumir un puesto como este. – Susurró con voz empalagosa. Adam frunció los labios y dejó su muñeca libre. – Un ángel guardián. – Exclamó con fingida sorpresa.

Hubo muchas reacciones ante eso, y todo ocurrió excesivamente rápido. Draco, que estaba abrazando a Hermione, alzó la vista hacia Adam con la sorpresa impresa en el rostro. Ron se atragantó con su bebida. Ginny y Neville miraron confundidos la escena y Luna parecía más interesada en el collar antiguo que uno de los vampiros le había regalado, que en la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Harry, en cambio, con el rostro descompuesto por la ansiedad y completamente horrorizado, se levantó de un salto del sillón y apretó tan fuerte su copa, que ésta explotó en su mano. La sangre no se hizo esperar y varios pares de ojos se fijaron en él con lujuria. Las pupilas de los vampiros se dilataron y las fosas nasales se abrieron con rapidez.

Hadar y Ryan estuvieron al lado de Harry enseguida, y Ryan le apretó la mano hasta cerrar la herida. La situación se calmó un poco, pero Harry seguía de pie, un poco agitado y sintiendo un escozor en la palma de su mano.

- No te interesa. – Replicó Adam, tranquilo.

Byron miró a su alrededor y sonrió, sus afilados colmillos seguían expuestos y brillaban de color rojizo.

- Está bien, lo comprendo. – Accedió, risueño. – No hay muchas personas contentas contigo en esta sala, ángel. – Murmuró. – En fin. Es hora de cerrar formalmente el trato.

Adam estaba tenso, no quería perder el control, pero ese vampiro no le daba mucha tregua.

Uno de los vampiros más pequeños de la habitación se acercó con elegancia a su líder. Traía un pequeño cojín antiguo donde se admiraba una bella y fina daga de oro.

Byron la tomó, ignorando el leve quejido de protesta que profirió su pareja, y la colocó en su palma, sin apartar los ojos, levemente oscurecidos, del rostro del castaño.

Enterró la daga en su mano y la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella. Los vampiros se removieron en sus lugares, excitados nuevamente por el olor metálico de la sangre. Byron le ofreció la daga al ángel y éste la miró por unos segundos antes de tomarla.

Adam se hizo un corte poco profundo y la sangre comenzó a correr de su mano. Hermione miró con cierta sorpresa como Hadar contenía la respiración, como si le hubiesen enseñado algo que lo había ofendido.

El vampiro le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa torcida y Adam la aceptó. Estrecharon la sangre de sus palmas, y por la expresión aliviada de los vampiros, Hermione supo que esa era la firma verdadera de una nueva alianza.

Hermione se giró un poco para mirar el rostro contorsionado de su novio, le susurró un "_tranquilo" _mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ahora, como uno de sus peores miedos, sabía que debía bastantes explicaciones. En especial a Harry y a Draco. Sabía que los demás serían un poco más comprensivos y no echarían el grito al cielo ante tal revelación. No quiso ni mirar el rostro de su mejor amigo por temor a lo que pudiese encontrar.

La castaña se separó de Draco y se acercó a Adam para tomarle la mano. Sacó su varita y le cerró la herida con delicadeza. Adam le sonrió, pero la posicionó detrás de su cuerpo para encarar al vampiro de nuevo. Éste los miraba con esa sonrisa tétrica y perfecta que seguía produciendo escalofríos en los humanos presentes.

- Dos de mis guerreros estarán por la zona en caso de emergencia. – Informó Adam con voz fría. – Cuando todo empiece... ellos te avisarán y te darán las coordenadas del lugar en donde nos encontremos.

Byron asintió mientras hacía una señal a dos vampiras que estaban a su espalda. Eran las que vestían muy poca ropa, y Hermione aceptaba, sintiéndose sumamente poca cosa, que esas dos criaturas eran hermosas.

- Estaremos preparados, ángel. – Asintió con solemnidad. – Yo los protegeré y ustedes protegerán a mi familia. Cariño, escóltalos a la salida. – Dijo besando a una de las vampiras. – Son bienvenidos cuando lo deseen, mis pequeños aliados. Que la suerte esté con ustedes.

Adam inclinó la cabeza de manera respetuosa, se dio media vuelta, tomó a Hermione de un brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Las vampiras ya flanqueaban la puerta cuando la castaña se quiso dar cuenta. Ni se preguntó cómo habían llegado tan rápidamente a ese lugar.

Adam les hizo una seña a todos los presentes, Harry seguía tenso así que Hermione lo tomó del brazo. Sabía que la situación con su mejor amigo no era la mejor en estos momentos, y con la noticia revelada todo parecía apuntar a una dirección sumamente complicada, pero Hermione quería salir de ese lúgubre lugar y no se detendría para dar explicaciones.

Harry se dejó arrastrar, sintiendo algo explotar dentro de su pecho de manera dolorosa. No entendió por qué Hermione tenía un ángel guardián, y la parte más razonable de su cabeza le decía que no quería saber la razón. Se sintió pequeño, preocupado y ansioso, incapaz de saber qué pensar o qué hacer.

Apretó la mano de Hermione cuando sintió que ésta quería soltarlo. En ese momento no le importó que Draco Malfoy fuera su novio y que estuviera atravesándole la espalda con su gélida mirada, sólo quería tener a su mejor amiga cerca y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo con él. Y Harry se alegró de que Hermione no intentara soltarse de él nuevamente.

En algún momento, Harry se percató de que caminaban por un oscuro y extenso pasillo. Casi no veía nada, pero sentir la pequeña mano de Hermione entre la suya era lo único que le importaba.

Caminaron por largos minutos -Harry tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso y no era muy consciente del tiempo-. Empezaban a sentir frío y el pelinegro sintió que Hermione temblaba. La pegó más a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que él también temblaba y no precisamente de frío.

Se detuvieron en algún momento y el frío viento de Transilvania le golpeó el rostro con algo de dolor. Harry, saliendo un poco de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera del castillo de Bran, refugio de todos esos horripilantes vampiros.

Hermione se soltó finalmente de su mano y el pelinegro sintió algo rompiéndose en su pecho. La castaña fue directamente a los brazos de Draco y éste le dirigió a Harry una mirada furiosa.

Adam se despidió, con una mueca de asco, de las dos vampiras que los escoltaron y discutió algo con sus dos guerreros en voz baja. Sacó la bota vieja de su abrigo blanco y se acercó a los chicos con paso sereno.

- Eso fue alucinante. – Comentó Luna a nadie en específico. Seguía mirando atentamente el collar entre sus manos, y la felicidad en su mirada era palpable para quien la mirara. – Ese vampiro se porto muy amable conmigo. ¡Le pedí una fotografía! Y al ver su cara avergonzada, ¡Me di cuenta de que no hubiese salido! – Soltó una risita y Ron, a su lado, le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura.

- Eso es fantástico, Luna, de verdad. Estamos contentos de que uno de nosotros disfrutara la visita. Yo, en cambio, estaba aterrada. – Expresó la pelirroja en un murmullo. Luna le dio una palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

- No ha ido tal mal. ¿No lo creen? – Comentó Neville, intentando acomodar su espada en su cintura. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraban, el chico se sonrojó. – Bueno, ellos han cooperado. – Aclaró.

- Fue... espeluznante. – Dijo Ron en voz baja. Su novia le frunció el ceño y él la miró apenado. – Espeluznantemente increíble, amor. – Suspiró. Luna le sonrió y le regaló un beso profundo.

- Yo creo que ha sido asqueroso. – Cooperó Draco mientras Hermione enterraba la cabeza en su cuello. El rubio pasó su mano entre el cabello castaño de su novia y suspiró. – Hermione...

- Creo que nos debes una explicación. – Exigió Harry con la voz temblorosa. - ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Byron? - Miró a Adam, que estaba cruzado de brazos con la bota vieja a sus pies. Se dirigió a él. - ¿Eres _su_ ángel guardián?

Adam lo miró sin expresión alguna, pero tras unos segundos, asintió con altivez.

- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó el ángel con arrogancia.

- ¡Todo es un problema! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué eres su guardián? – Exigió saber. - ¿De qué la tienes que proteger?

- Harry... – Suplicó la castaña, que se había separado de Draco.

- No, Hermione. – Murmuró el rubio, para sorpresa de todos. – Yo también estoy cansado de esta mentira. ¿De qué tienes que ser protegida?

- Yo no-

- ¡Hermione, basta! – Exclamó el pelinegro, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Ron se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara. - ¿De qué te deben proteger?

- ¡De los demonios! – Exclamó, desesperada. - ¡Los demonios quieren matarme! ¡¿Contento?!

La castaña guardó silencio, con la respiración entrecortada. Sus demás amigos también la miraban con sorpresa, asunto que sólo la puso más nerviosa. Harry se llevó una mano al cabello y Draco descompuso su expresión.

- ¿P-por qué? – Preguntó Ginny en un susurró. Adam sopesaba la situación, pensando si intervenir o no. Ryan y Hadar parecían bastante entretenidos con la situación.

- No ti-

- Hermione, por favor. – Suplicó Harry con la voz rota. La castaña negó con la cabeza, decidida a no decir el por qué. A pesar de los rostros preocupados de sus amigos y la expresión descompuesta de su novio, Hermione empezaba a enfadarse ante tanta insistencia. - ¡Hermione!

Ella volvió a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry la miró, enfadado.

- ¡Dímelo! – Exigió él, dando un paso hacia el frente. Draco apretó la mandíbula.

- ¡Por ser tu amiga! – Gritó ella, perdiendo la calma totalmente.

Ella no lo pensó antes de decirlo, pero la situación le había desbocado los nervios. Harry parpadeó, cambiando su expresión a una de dolor, como si le hubieran dado un golpe físico. Temblaba y negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Ron lo sostuvo del brazo, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Hermione dio un paso al frente, sorprendida por sus propias palabras. Arrepentida por la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su amigo.

Adam decidió intervenir y tomó la bota del suelo.

- Tenemos que irnos. – Ordenó mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Harry le apretó el brazo cuando cruzó su lado, los dientes le temblaban y lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sólo Adam pudo verlas.

- Dime que no es cierto. – Suplicó el pelinegro en un susurro. – Dime que los demonios no quieren matarla por conocerme.

Adam lo miró fríamente. Se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró con expresión seria.

- Ella lo ha dicho. – Enfatizó. – Es la verdad.

En ese momento, a Harry se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y la cicatriz le partió la cabeza de dolor.

Después, sólo vio oscuridad y miseria.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, me he tardado... mucho. Les debo una disculpa enorme, pero antes de los tomatazos, debo informarles que este capítulo está subido desde el estado de Baja California, México. Sí, mis queridos lectores, por fin he regresado, tras unos largos nueve meses, a mi hogar. _

_Llevo apenas unos pocos días en mi casa, pero como entenderán, este mes completo tenía la cabeza en otra parte, volviéndome loca por terminar mis clases para buscar los nuevos cursos de preparación para mi examen de la Universidad... otra vez, después de haber perdido un año escolar por mi traslado a Estados Unidos. _

_Bueno, ahora, asentada en mi casa, tranquila, con mis cosas al fin en su lugar, me he decidido a terminar con este capítulo. Mi inspiración anda un poco baja, pero prometo ponerme a escribir lo antes posible, no quiero que mi examen y mis cursos se interpongan y la actualización se la debo a alguien. Así que enserio trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible. _

_¡La sangre ha regresado! Y de qué forma. Los vampiros han aparecido de manera escalofriante. Sedientos, egoístas, lujuriosos y terroríficos. Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de los vampiros, amantes de la noche y de los placeres de la vida. A quienes esperaban que alguno de ellos se llamara Edward, pues ya vieron que no. _

_Ahora, este capítulo me ha salido extenso, o eso creo yo. Es menos aventurezco de lo que alguna vez me imaginé, pero aseguro que la aventura viene en el siguiente. Porque claro, aparecen los... ¡Dragones!_

_El siguiente capítulo lleva por título: "El talismán de Merlín" y no se me asusten, porque no es otra arma ni más historia, es simplemente un lazo con los dragones. _

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo, prometo no tardarme, espero hacerlo de verdad. Dudas, comentarios, yo todo lo respondo si no afecta el desenlace de mi historia. Si los dejé con dudas, ansiosos, sólo pregunten y ténganme paciencia. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, comprensión y sobre todo la inspiración que me brindan, de verdad, sin ustedes, esta historia no sería nada. Muchas gracias. _

_Me despido, __un beso enorme, muchos abrazos y..._

_¡Saludos Mágicos!_

_Los quiere, su amiga, _

_DarkGranger_


	31. XXXI El Talismán de Merlín

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **"****_What I've Done"_**_ – Linkin Park _

**31.-El talismán de Merlín**

**_No te resignes. No traiciones tus creencias. Todos necesitamos aceptación, pero no podemos remar en contra de nosotros mismos. Eso transforma la vida en un infierno._**

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Hermione, aún sin creérselo. – He echado todo a perder. – Murmuró contra la almohada de su habitación. Adam la miró, recargado en el marco de la puerta, después, con tranquilidad, se acercó hacia ella. – No pudo creer que le haya dicho eso, no estaba pensando... ¡Merlín! – Ahogó un gritito sobre la cama y suspiró sonoramente.

- Mira, Hermione, no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero creo que sí, has complicado un poco las cosas. – Murmuró el ángel a lo bajo. Hermione no le contestó, en cambio, Adam vio como sus hombros se sacudían en leves temblores. – ¿Castaña?

- N-no quería h-hacerlo. – Sollozó, ahogando sus lágrimas contra la almohada. – D-de v-verdad que no lo q-quería hacer... y-yo no d-deseaba l-lastimarlo.

El ángel tensó la mandíbula, descomponiendo su expresión.

- Hey... – Titubeó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. – No llores. – Susurró, sabiendo que esa era la única verdad que podía decirle. Hermione levantó su rostro y lo miró. Adam le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y ella se incorporó para abrazarlo. Él no replicó, pasando sus manos por su cintura y dejando que ella descargara su arrepentimiento escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

- Soy la peor persona del mundo. – Se autocriticó unos segundos después, ya más tranquila. – Si Harry se sentía mal antes, yo sólo lo he empeorado.

- Él estará bien. – Aseguró el castaño, obviando el hecho de que el chico seguía en la enfermería. – No es tu culpa.

- Oh, Adam, eres un mentiroso de lo peor. Pero agradezco tu apoyo. – Le sonrió, separándose brevemente de él. Seguía con los ojos cristalinos, pero parecía mucho más relajada. Adam hizo una mueca y la ignoró.

- Lo que no comprendo es por qué le has dicho eso. – Murmuró al ángel mientras se tensaba de nuevo al sentir que Hermione volvía a esconderse bajo su cuello.

- Por estúpida. – Suspiró ella aspirando brevemente, temiendo estar ensuciando a su guardián con sus lágrimas. – Por no saber idear algo mejor, por no pensar rápido. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel por los vampiros, y las exigencias de Harry desbocaron mi ansiedad. No podía decirle la verdad. Eso sería incluso peor para él.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, decirle aquello ya es bastante malo. – Aclaró él.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustabas más cuando me mentías. – Replicó ella, resentida. Se separó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Adam hizo otra mueca. - Él moriría antes de ponerme en peligro, Adam. Y lo que yo quiero hacer es, justamente, ayudarlo. – El castaño suspiró, gesto que había aprendido de ella.

- Eres muy complicada. – Dijo él, rodando los ojos. A decir verdad, él pensaba que el ser humano era complicadísimo.

- Sí. – Aceptó ella mientras se dejaba caer contra la cama, luego comentó, como leyéndole la mente: – Sé que dirás lo mismo de siempre, que soy humana. Pero, para tu mala suerte, también soy mujer.

- Humanos. – Murmuró el ángel con una sonrisa torcida. Se levantó. – Descansa, Hermione, y recuerda que todo lo que haces es por el bien de ese niño. – Recordó, refiriéndose a Harry. – Voy a la enfermería. – El ángel se apartó de ella, listo para salir de la habitación.

- Adam... – Susurró, deteniéndolo de la muñeca. Adam se giró a verla. – Gracias. Hay tantas cosas que te debo...

El castaño negó y le acarició levemente el rostro.

- Descansa. – Después salió, dejándola sola. Minutos después, sin dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto, Hermione cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? – Preguntó, con la voz tranquila y serena.

- Patético. – Respondió él, apretando los dientes y acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

Albus Dumbledore lo miró fijamente. A unos pasos de ellos, la enfermera preparaba un ungüento para aplicarle en la herida de la cabeza. Todo había sido repentino: el mareo, el dolor y la oscuridad. Harry había visto una figura borrosa en su mente antes de perder el conocimiento y, con terror, se imaginaba la identidad de aquella sombra en su cabeza.

Se había desmayado en las afueras del castillo de Bran y se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo había dejado mucho más tiempo adormecido.

- Profesor Dumbledore, creo que Voldemort se ha metido a mi cabeza. – Comentó mirando sus manos, inseguro y agitado. El director no dijo nada, animándolo a que continuara. – Lo siento en mi cabeza muy a menudo, queriendo entrar... cuando pierdo el control de mis emociones, ya sea estando verdaderamente enfadado o demasiado deprimido para proteger mi mente, Voldemort está ahí, vigilándome.

- Hoy te hizo perder el conocimiento. – Harry asintió, aunque sabía que aquello no había sido una pregunta. – Bueno, Harry, creo que necesitas unas lecciones de Oclumancia. – Declaró, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El pelinegro no dijo nada, pero a pesar de odiar esas lecciones, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras madame Pomfrey le untaba el ungüento en la cabeza. Aquello olía terrible, a Harry le dieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió la enfermera.

- Empezarás clases conmigo los jueves, después de tu entrenamiento con Adam. – Indicó. El pelinegro no dijo nada pero aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Posiblemente estuviera demasiado cansado después de un entrenamiento físico, pero entendió que Dumbledore lo hacía por un motivo importante: su fuerza mental. Agotado, era propenso a una invasión a su cabeza, así que lo mejor sería comenzar en ese punto.

Además, Dumbledore iba a impartirle clases, y eso, francamente, lo alegraba y aliviaba a partes iguales. No soportaría más clases con Snape. Aunque últimamente el profesor de pociones fuera su última preocupación.

Un chirrido en la puerta principal lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Él y Dumbledore giraron la cabeza para observar al visitante, y Harry se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Adam de pie a unos metros de su cama.

El ángel inclinó la cabeza con gesto elegante. El pelinegro suspiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ahí donde la cicatriz se encontraba. No le dolía, pero evocó a su mente aquel dolor que lo atravesó hacía apenas un par de horas.

- Niño. – Lo saludó el ángel. Harry lo miró, ya acostumbrado a aquel sobrenombre. - ¿Mejor? – Preguntó, desinteresado. Harry asintió, aunque, francamente, dudaba que Adam estuviese realmente preocupado en saberlo. – Perfecto, debemos partir en unas horas.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sin decir nada. Sabía que su escala a Hogwarts sólo tenía que haber sido para reportarse con el director, y después de eso, ellos deberían haber partido directamente a buscar a los dragones, pero con su recaída, el retraso había sido de varias horas. Y para ser sinceros, Harry no quería ir a buscar la alianza de los dragones antiguos. No quería ver a Hermione ni a sus amigos de nuevo. Quería quedarse solo, pensativo. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, sabía que dejarlos arriesgar sus vidas era algo que no se podía permitir.

- Bueno, Adam, debemos dejarlo descansar. Aún está un poco débil por la intrusión a su mente. – Le indicó Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie. Lo miró fijamente. – Además, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre ciertos temas importantes. – Harry, a pesar de estar un poco somnoliento, se imaginó que Adam le debía un reporte de su visita a los vampiros. Le dio un poco de gracia, pero no tenía las fuerzas para sonreír.

Adam asintió con frialdad, y miró a Harry por unos segundos.

- Vendré por ti en dos horas, niño. – Avisó. Sus ojos brillaron, pero Harry no lo vio.

Él asintió, bastante resignado. Después, ellos se marcharon.

Dos horas después, Harry no había podido dormir nada. Quería salir de la enfermería lo antes posible, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería ver a nadie. Se sentía mal, una vez más responsable de la desgracia ajena, de la gente que le importaba. Se horrorizó al percatarse que si los demonios tenían intención de matar a Hermione por ser cercana a él, entonces sus demás amigos no correrían con mejor suerte.

Entendió, en ese momento, el por qué de la actitud protectora y compasiva que mostraba Adam con su mejor amiga. Alguna vez pensó que el castaño sentía algo fuerte por Hermione, pero en ese momento comprendió que ella era su única razón de estar en la tierra, convirtiéndose en su única y verdadera familia. Eso, por un lado, lo alivió. Él sabía que Adam la cuidaría, y lo haría mejor que él.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero sin duda era imposible. Alguien entró a la enfermería, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

Giró el rostro, todavía sobresaltado, dispuesto a ver a Adam atravesar la puerta, pero se tensó visiblemente al ver a Hermione entrando con timidez a la enfermería.

Se miraron a los ojos, visiblemente incómodos. Hermione lucía cansada y tenía unas ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Harry pensó, con cierta ironía, que él debía lucir peor.

La castaña se acercó hasta estar a su lado y dejó ropa -en la cual, Harry no había reparado- en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama. Se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Dumbledore y retorció sus manos en su regazo antes de hablar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

_Espantosamente culpable, _quiso decir. Pero sólo atinó a murmurar un leve _"bien" _que le salió en un hilo de voz.

Hermione titubeó un poco.

- Te traje ropa para que te cambies. – Murmuró ella de vuelta. Parecía algo nerviosa, y terriblemente culpable. – Adam me pidió que viniera por ti. Todos están reunidos en el despacho del director. – Informó en tono bajo. Harry levantó una ceja, confundido por aquello.

- ¿Sólo esperan por... nosotros? – Preguntó él, inseguro. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

El pelinegro se incorporó, ignorando el pequeño dolor que le cruzó la cabeza. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó la ropa. Miró a Hermione.

Ella no le había quitado la vista de encima y al cruzarse con sus ojos verdes, se sonrojó. Después, Hermione también se levantó y le dio la espalda, simulando estar interesada en las pociones que estaban a un lado de su cama. Harry pensó que para él eso no era suficiente intimidad como para ponerse la ropa, pero entendió que Hermione no iba a ir mucho más lejos.

Se vistió deprisa, aunque se atoró con sus pantalones con torpeza. Cuando ella se giró para verlo, él ya se estaba abrochando los tenis con apremio y vergüenza.

Hermione se acercó a él de nuevo y le acomodó las solapas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

- Harry... – Susurró. Su cálido aliento le golpeó el rostro, y por un momento, el pelinegro se perdió en sus suaves labios. El chico tragó saliva. – Sobre lo que dije antes...

Eso lo trajo a la realidad como un balde de agua fría sobre su tembloroso cuerpo. Se separó de ella unos pasos y deslizó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que siempre estaba.

- Tienes que saber algo antes de ponerte depresivo, Harry, antes de culparte por eso también. – Aclaró la castaña dando un paso hacia él. El chico negó, retirándose de ella por el mero hecho de sentir que su cercanía le hacía daño. Hermione suspiró al ver su rechazo. – Harry...

- No. No quiero saber nada más. – Dijo entre dientes, tembloroso.

Hermione fue un poco más rápida y le tomó la camiseta con ambas manos, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Lo miró a los ojos, pero Harry huyó de su mirada.

Ella levantó sus brazos y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a que la mirase.

- ¡Mírame! – Exclamó. – No puedes hacernos esto. – Murmuró. – No es justo para ninguno de los dos. Yo y todos los que estamos a tu alrededor somos blanco fácil para el enemigo, tienes que entender eso.

- Sería más fácil si no me conocieran. – Susurró con resentimiento.

- ¡No digas eso! Pareces no entender la situación, Harry, a pesar de que he tratado de explicártela en varias ocasiones. – Exclamó de nuevo, frustrada. – Tienes que entender que no importa si tengo o no tengo a un ángel guardián protegiéndome. Te quiero, idiota, eres mi mejor amigo e iré al fin del mundo si necesitas mi ayuda.

A Harry se le ensombreció el rostro, y Hermione se sintió demasiado mal al verlo. Recargó su frente en su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Él no le regresó el gesto, y estaba demasiado tenso como para que Hermione pudiera pensar que eso era buena señal.

- Pero además de eso... tienes que entender que no eres el único que quiere luchar por un mundo mejor. – Susurró, aferrándose a él con mayor fuerza. – Yo también quiero ver caer a Voldemort, yo también quiero paz y tranquilidad. Y, sobretodo, yo quiero verte feliz. – Harry apretó los dientes, aún sin abrazarla. La ironía del momento le dolía, pues ella era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, y, sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan cerca, él sabía que ya la tenía demasiado lejos de su alcance. – Y tienes que entender, Harry... que eso significa que pelearé en esta guerra hasta el final. Con o sin tú aprobación. Tú... tú tienes que vivir de una vez. – Susurró, sabiendo que esas palabras le habían dolido a ella mucho más de lo que él se imaginaba.

Pero para él, eso último había sido peor que un puñetazo en el estómago. Se separó de ella, aún sin mirarla, y reprimió el dolor, controlando su cabeza para no perder el control de ella.

- Está bien. – Respondió Harry, con tono de voz extraño, recogió a _Excalibur _que había permanecido recargada contra el buró, y se dirigió a la salida. – Ahora hay algo más grande que nuestros problemas personales, y será mejor atenderlos. Quiero renunciar a esto de sentir, pues comparado con Voldemort, es una banalidad. – Sin más, abandonó la enfermería.

Hermione reprimió todo el dolor que sintió cerrando los ojos. _Una profecía me une a ti, Harry, una profecía que me dicta un destino más peligroso de lo que te imaginas. Pero no puedo decirlo porque sé que me apartarías definitivamente­ de tu lado_, quiso gritarle. Pero no podía, porque a pesar de todo, él tenía que entender que ella pelearía costara lo que costara. Porque ella, al igual que sus amigos, buscaban una liberación para el futuro, y él no podía negarles aquel derecho. Aquella decisión había sido tomada, y ella no cambiaría de parecer.

Alguien la envolvió en sus brazos, y ella no tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba. _Porque nunca podría olvidar quién era su puente a la realidad. _

No le preguntó porque estaba ahí, pues se lo imaginaba. Draco estaba preocupado por ella, pues había sabido, desde que se separaron unos pasillos antes de llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, que ella había ido a hablar con su mejor amigo.

Ella lo abrazó, sintiéndose impotente por no poder amarlo como él se merecía, por no poder devolverle todo el cariño y confianza que el rubio depositaba en ella. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza, fundiéndose en su abrazo y desgarrándose el corazón al pensar que hubiera deseado estar con otra persona. Abrió la boca e intensificó el contacto, queriendo alejar el dolor de su corazón y de su alma. Unos minutos después, Draco se separó de ella, besándole el cuello y aspirando su aroma, aquel que lo volvía loco.

- Te quiero, Draco, no te imaginas cuánto. – Susurró la castaña sin dejar de abrazarlo, porque a pesar de todo, aquello que decía no era mentira. Y sin embargo, Draco supo entender la amargura de su voz, y entendió, con cierta tristeza, que aún le faltaba un largo tramo antes de que ella -lo único que alguna vez había amado además de su madre- fuera completamente suya.

Porque había visto el dolor en los ojos de Harry Potter, y ahora lo veía en los ojos de ella.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Adam esperaba a las tres personas faltantes con impaciencia. Se mantenía serio, recargado contra la pared a un lado de la gárgola que conducía escaleras arriba hacía el despacho del director. Escuchó el murmullo suave de pisadas acercándose y giró su rostro ensombrecido por la oscuridad de la noche, para mirar a la persona que se acercaba con paso acelerado. El ángel levantó el mentón, arrogante, al percatarse de quién se trataba.

Harry lo miró con dureza y se detuvo frente a él. Ninguno habló por largos segundos, y la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

- ¿Por qué tienen que ir todos a esta misión? – Preguntó el chico, rompiendo el silencio con voz cubierta de amargura. – Podemos ir sólo tú y yo.

- No. – Respondió el ángel, mirándolo con sus ojos fríos y duros. Se separó de la pared con lentitud y se incorporó sobre toda su altura con altivez. Entendía el enojo e impotencia que sentía el pelinegro, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar compasión por una persona que debía mostrar fortaleza.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más da? – Preguntó de nuevo el chico, con rudeza.

- Los dragones, al igual que los vampiros, respetan y admiran los lazos armónicos formados entre las demás especies que rigen el universo. Tal vez con los vampiros queríamos mostrar cierta unión o poder, sin embargo, con los dragones tenemos que mostrar el esplendor y poder de los lazos sentimentales. Ellos lo sienten, y aunque sea una ventaja pequeña, eso nos ayuda a ganar su confianza. – Explicó con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras con frialdad. Harry apretó la mandíbula, asintiendo con aversión.

Adam iba a preguntar dónde se encontraba Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver dos sombras acercándose con paso lento y pesado. Harry los miró de reojo, se acomodó la espada en la cintura y se dirigió hacía la gárgola en forma de grifo sin decir nada. Adam lo miró, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

Hermione llegó hasta él y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención. El ángel la miró, y tensó la mandíbula al ver un dolor agónico enterrado en sus ojos ámbar.

Levantó la mano, sintiéndola temblar, y le acarició la mejilla con ternura, harto de tener que frenar sus emociones con ella.

El ángel no necesitó preguntar nada, pues Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó, el cuerpo temblándole levemente. Ella suspiró tras unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada y se separó de él para mirar sus ojos plateados que le transmitían tantas emociones.

- Estoy bien. – Mintió ella, y por el movimiento que Draco hizo a su espalda y la mirada fría que su guardián portaba, supo que ninguno de los dos le había creído. Y sin embargo, agradeció que no comentaran nada.

Draco le rodeó la cintura de nuevo y, ambos, siguieron al castaño a través de las escaleras que los condujeron hacia el despacho del director.

Una vez adentro, mirando a sus amigos, al director y a los dos ángeles, y obviando el ambiente tenso, Hermione se fijó que Harry permanecía un poco más alejado que los demás, su expresión estaba seria y endurecida, pero fue el dolor en sus ojos lo que terminó partiendo completamente su corazón. Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo, y ella lo agradeció infinitamente. La voz de su guardián la sacó de sus tribulaciones.

- Ahora, después del éxito en la alianza contra los vampiros, partiremos hacia el dominio de los dragones antiguos. Aquellas criaturas que prevalecen con la inteligencia y sagacidad de antaño. – Comenzó, mirándolos a todos con expresión seria. - Está odisea es mucho más conflictiva que la de Transilvania, por lo que pido fortaleza y cooperación. Los dragones, aquellas criaturas antiguas que no se han dejado ver por miles de años, nos brindan una oportunidad para encontrarlos, y, por supuesto, no la podemos desaprovechar.

Hadar y Ryan sonrieron, reconociendo aquel tono de liderazgo que portaba Kalyo antes de alguna proeza importante.

- Hace milenios, en gratitud a la amistad que sostuvieron con Merlín, los dragones crearon su última gran hazaña por la humanidad. – Explicó, dando pequeños y elegantes pasos por la habitación. Adam se detuvo hasta quedar frente a Draco y Hermione, y levantó una mano hacia el rubio.

El chico reculó de inmediato, mirándolo con desconfianza. Adam le regresó la mirada gélida y lo tomó de la camiseta con una rapidez superior. Hermione, a su lado, se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente, puso una mano sobre el brazo de su guardián, deteniendo sus acciones con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Draco miraba al ángel con desasosiego, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y sintiendo ansiedad mientras forcejeaba contra su agarre. A su alrededor, Ron, Harry y Neville se acercaron a ellos con cautela. En cambio, Dumbledore y los dos ángeles permanecían con expresión serena.

- Tranquila, Hermione. – Murmuró Adam, desabrochando los primeros botones de la camiseta negra que Draco vestía. El rubio se removió, nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, pero Adam le superaba en fuerza. Hermione le acarició el cuello a su novio, confiando completamente en la palabra de su guardián, y el rubio dejó de forcejear para mirarla.

- Dejaron... – Continuó el ángel, rodeando la cadena que Draco tenía colgando del cuello. – Un collar. – Dijo y jaló la cadena para desprenderla de su amarradura. El rubio soltó una exclamación de dolor, y Hermione fulminó a su guardián con la mirada. Adam levantó el collar frente a sus ojos y sonrió con arrogancia, ignorando lo que había pasado. – Un collar al que llamaron: _El Talismán de Merlín. _

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y por un minuto, se quedó sin respiración.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, no terminando de entender completamente aquel término. Draco lo miró con furia y dio un paso al frente.

- Ese collar ha pertenecido a mi familia por décadas. – Siseó el rubio con enfado. – Sé que es una reliquia, pero no hay nada mágico en ese diamante. – Adam le sonrió con burla.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi, rubito, supe que este collar era, lo que por siglos, la humanidad ha peleado por conseguir. – Pronunció, despacio y altivo. – Zeles Hellsing, mi padre, dejó bajo mi poder un diario que describe los secretos más recónditos del planeta tierra. Este collar es uno de ellos.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! Mi padre me hubiera informado de eso. – Rugió con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione le tomó el brazo al ver que el chico avanzaba otro paso.

- Dudo, Draco Malfoy, que tu familia entendiera el significado de la magia antigua que habita el aura del talismán. – Levantó el collar, y por primera vez, los presentes pudieron apreciarlo en todo su esplendor.

Era de tamaño mediano. En el centro había un diamante azul platinado en forma circular, bordeado con un dragón verde amenazador y majestuoso, que parecía tallado a mano. La cadena era gruesa, y por la composición, el collar debía pesar lo suficiente como para molestar el cuello del propietario.

Draco apretó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos con desprecio. Intentó alcanzar de nuevo su collar, pero Adam lo retiró de su alcance.

- Esto ya no te pertenece, rubio. – Informó. Hermione se puso delante de su novio y lo detuvo poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho. Lo miró con una mueca y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir... – Murmuró sólo para él. Draco la miró, y con resignación, asintió con la cabeza y relajó su cuerpo. – Puedes continuar. – Dijo ella, dirigiéndose está vez a Adam. El ángel asintió, sin borrar su mueca de superioridad.

- Dudo, Draco Malfoy, que tu familia (aunque supiera sobre su valor), conociera el conjuro para utilizarlo. – Explicó despacio y calmado. El rubio apretó un puño. - Cuenta la leyenda que Merlín utilizó este talismán para liberar a dos Dragones enfrentados que vivían bajo las Dinas Emrys (bajo el castillo del rey Vortigueru) en Gales, uno era blanco y uno rojo. En ese momento, viendo la bondad y entrega que profesaba Merlín, los dragones depositaron su confianza en él. Este Talismán es la llave para encontrar la locación de los dragones. – Aclaró, por si no se había explicado. – Este talismán, además, nos brinda un deseo.

- ¡Por Morgana! ¿Podemos pedir que destruyan a Voldemort? – Preguntó Ron, esperanzado. Los demás deseaban que así fuera, pero sólo Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pero eso es imposible, no? - Preguntó ella, con un deje de curiosidad.

- Ciertamente. – Corroboró el ángel. Los presentes suspiraron con frustración. – No está en las manos de los dragones terminar con Voldemort. Pero podemos pedir una audiencia con ellos.

Harry entendió de inmediato hacia dónde iba. Nadie, según había explicado el ángel, había encontrado el refugio de los dragones antiguos. Y si alguien lo había hecho, podría ser que jamás hubiese regresado vivo. Pero con el talismán, ellos podrían hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes el conjuro? – Preguntó Harry, cruzado de brazos. Adam lo miró de manera burlona.

- Por supuesto, niño. Si no, no estuviéramos aquí. – Murmuró con ironía. – Pero tenemos que salir de este lugar pues el talismán no trabaja solo. Un dragón se presenta frente a nosotros para recoger el talismán y recrear el acertijo para proveer el deseo. – Aclaró y cogió la bota que les había servido anteriormente como traslador. - Hace unas horas tuvimos que desviar nuestro camino, pero es hora de irnos. – Dijo, mirando al pelinegro de reojo. – Toquen la bota.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó Hermione, algo insegura. Aún así, tocó el harapo viejo con la mano.

- A cualquier lugar aislado. – Aclaró el ángel. Varias manos tomaron la bota, y cuando se aseguró que todos estuvieran tocándola, asintió. Dumbledore movió la mano, sin pronunciar palabra, y el traslador inició su viaje.

De nuevo, mareada por los diversos colores a su alrededor, Hermione se quedó sin aire al golpear su espalda contra el húmedo pasto del suelo. Al instante, una mano estuvo a su altura, y aunque ella estaba algo confundida por el vértigo como para aceptar la ayuda, su guardián la incorporó con delicadeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él, sacudiéndole las ramitas de la ropa como si fuera una niña pequeña. Hermione asintió, todavía confundida.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó la castaña, ya recuperada. Miró a sus amigos, y se veían tan confundidos como ella.

El lugar a su alrededor, ciertamente, parecía desolado. A pesar de algunos árboles y arbustos, todo a su alrededor estaba desierto. Era de noche, y el cielo se les presentaba con esplendor, cubierto completamente de hermosas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad. El cuarto menguante de la luna los iluminaba con elegancia y la fría brisa les mecía la ropa con delicadeza.

- ¿Ciertamente? No lo sé. – Contestó Adam, sin mirarla. Hadar y Ryan ya lo flanqueaban. Hermione pensó que, francamente, ellos parecían sus guardaespaldas. – Y no importa. – Aclaró. - Conjuraré el hechizo. – Advirtió en voz alta, los demás se acercaron a él con cautela.

- Oye, ángel, ¿crees que los dragones se dejen tomar fotografías? - Preguntó Luna, repentinamente. Adam no estuvo muy seguro de qué contestar, distraído de lo que había estado haciendo. - ¿Y qué hay de los Plimpes? ¿Existen en su mundo? ¡Oh, Merlín, me encantaría ver uno!

- Ah, no lo sé. – Respondió él, con sinceridad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y regresó su mirada al talismán que aferraba con su mano. Hermione se rió de él.

- Bueno, mi señor, ¿dirás el conjuro? – Preguntó Hadar, con voz seria y armoniosa. Hermione se sorprendió, y pensó que no fue la única, cuando reconoció el significado de ese _"mi señor". _Adam no se inmutó, y le asintió al otro ángel.

El castaño levantó el talismán a lo alto de su cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente.

- Cuando aparezca el dragón, inclínense ante él. – Indicó, pero parecía algo receloso ante aquello. Sacó el diario de su padre de un bolsillo de su largo abrigo blanco y lo abrió. Entonces, leyó en voz alta y clara:

_Siete vidas tiene el gato._

_Siete lunas tiene la semana._

_Siete estrellas he contado_

_desde mis siete ventanas._

_Siete conjuros diré_

_en mis siete habitaciones,_

_y al oírlos siete veces_

_¡Acudirán los Dragones!_

Adam lo releyó seis veces más, y cuando todos pensaban que no iba a ocurrir nada, algo extraño llenó el ambiente. Pequeñas esferas plateadas se materializaron frente a sus ojos, uniéndose unas con otras a una velocidad increíble. Los siete humanos se echaron para atrás, alejándose del extraño fenómeno. Adam, con sus dos guerreros a sus flancos, se mantuvo con expresión tranquila mientras regresaba el diario de su padre de vuelta a su abrigo.

- Tranquilos. – Murmuró el castaño al notar el nerviosismo de los presentes.

Las esferas plateadas, que formaban colores antes los rápidos movimientos, comenzaron a tomar la forma de una criatura de enorme complexión. Un dragón, enorme y poderoso, se materializó después de unos segundos. Hermione pensó, en ese momento, que jamás en su vida –ni recordando a los dragones del Torneo de los Tres Magos-, había visto algo tan majestuoso.

El dragón debía medir con facilidad unos cinco metros de alto y unos siete de largo, además de su enorme cola puntiaguda y escamosa. Era de un color blanco brillante, resplandeciendo de diferentes tonos de plateado y morado, y tenía dos enormes alas flexionadas en su dorso, huesudas y finas. Una serie de cuernos puntiagudos cubría desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de depresiones y elevaciones que formaban los contornos de sus escamas. Su cabeza, de naturaleza arrogante, tenía toda clase de cuernos contorneándola, enmarcando su rostro amenazador. Sus ojos, azules y profundos, los miraban con cierta altivez y majestuosidad.

Los tres ángeles inclinaron la mitad de su cuerpo ante la poderosa criatura que estaba frente a ellos, y Harry, Hermione y los demás chicos, aunque algo confundidos, imitaron su acción con cierta torpeza.

­_- ¿Quién ha osado invocar la presencia del guardián del talismán? _

Los tres ángeles fueron los únicos que no se sobresaltaron con la repentina pregunta que cruzó por sus cabezas. Hermione tragó saliva, entendiendo que ese dragón se comunicaba con telepatía.

Poco a poco, los presentes se irguieron, retomando su posición vertical. Adam dio un paso enfrente, comunicando con su acción que él era la cabeza del grupo.

- Mi nombre es Kalyo Hellsing. – Se presentó con elegancia. – Mis guerreros, Hadar y Ryan. Mis acompañantes humanos, – Los señaló. – Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Ronald y Ginebra Weasley, y Neville Longbottom.

El dragón detuvo su profunda mirada en Harry por unos segundos. Después, con gesto sumamente tranquilo, inclinó su largo cuello ante ellos, regresándoles la señal de respeto.

_- Tres ángeles y siete humanos. ¿Qué desean de mí? _– Era extraño escuchar una voz en tu cabeza, viajando por tu mente y atravesando la de los demás. Su voz era indefinible, un suceso hipnótico y maravilloso.

El castaño dio un nuevo paso al frente y le extendió el talismán.

- He venido a reclamar la recompensa por traer el Talismán de Merlín de regreso a su guardián. – Habló, claro y calmado. Al dragón le brillaron los ojos.

El talismán se escurrió entre los dedos del castaño, aunque éste trató de evitarlo. Adam chistó pero no se movió de su lugar luego de que el talismán volara en dirección al dragón.

El talismán quedó suspendido a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de la criatura, quien lo miraba con admiración.

- _Hace años que no lo miraba. _– Se disculpó por el abrupto movimiento. Hermione pensó que esa criatura no era tan amenazante después de todo. Si mal no recordaba, los dragones blancos eran los más armoniosos entre las especies de dragones. – _Mi nombre es __Al'Akir, señor del viento y el tiempo, y yo seré el que conceda su deseo esta noche. _

Adam lo miró fijamente, levantando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal.

_- ¿Han decidido el deseo? ­_- Preguntó el dragón, apremiante. El castaño ángel asintió lentamente, y parecía sopesar las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

- Quiero... queremos... – Se corrigió de inmediato. – Una audiencia con el señor dragón. – Pronunció, despacio y calmado.

El dragón se irguió inmediatamente. Su largo cuello ascendió su altura total, y los miró con sus ojos azules relampagueando de incredulidad.

_­- Eso es imposible. _­­– Su voz sonaba francamente fúnebre. Y la pequeña esperanza que Hermione conservaba, empezó a desintegrarse con desilusión.

- No lo es, tú y yo lo sabemos, dragón. – Corrigió Adam, fríamente. – Si el deseo está en tus manos, te ves en la obligación de cumplirlo. Te he entregado el talismán, ahora reclamo mi _deseo. _– Un gruñido gutural escapó con fiereza de la garganta de la criatura. Y, a decir verdad, a Hermione tampoco le había gustado mucho la voz arrogante que su guardián había utilizado para _exigir _el cumplimiento del acuerdo. – Tienes un código de honor con Merlín, _Al'Akir. _

Hermione no entendió muy bien aquel término, pero supo que era importante al ver como el dragón apartaba la vista de ellos por unos momentos. Cuando se volvió hacia ellos, parecía derrotado, pero tremendamente furioso por ello.

_- Cumpliré tu deseo, ángel. Como has dicho, el pacto con Merlín es inquebrantable. _– Gruñó. ­_Serviremos a aquél que regrese el talismán al reino sagrado. – _Recitó con cierta amargura. – _Sin embargo... _– A Hermione casi le pareció ver que sonreía. – _Conoces las reglas, descifra el acertijo y el deseo será tuyo. – _Recordó, maliciosamente. Hermione apretó los labios, pensando que esto se estaba poniendo un poco tenso.

- Lo haré,_Al'Akir. _¿Dónde está? – Preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose al acertijo. Hermione sabía, si mal no recordaba, que a los dragones eso de las adivinanzas y la lectura de las runas antiguas siempre les había fascinado... era algo así como su pasatiempo favorito.

Ella dio un respingo cuando sintió una corriente de brisa golpear contra su rostro. Draco la abrazó por detrás y friccionó sus manos contra sus brazos para calentarla. Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, por lo menos con una sonrisa, una serie de letras se materializaron frente a sus ojos. Suspendidas entre ellos y la majestuosa criatura, las letras doradas brillaban con un aura extremadamente extraña. Y Hermione comprendió, al mirar la concentración implacable del dragón, que aquella sólo era una pequeñísima muestra de su poder e inteligencia.

- Eso está escrito en runas antiguas. – Terció Harry. La castaña apenas y lo escuchó, estaba tan maravillada por la extraña magia que los rodeaba, que apenas y se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era la graciosa, pero preocupante, expresión que descomponía el rostro de Adam en esos momentos. Ryan y Hadar miraron los símbolos con una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Preguntó Hadar con tono bajo. Harry, sin embargo, lo escuchó perfectamente. – No puedo entender nada.

- Son runas. – Explicó Harry, bastante extrañado por aquello.

- No es eso, niño. No podemos _definir _el significado. – Expresó el castaño, airado. – No puedo leerlo.

Hermione salió de su estupor. Supo, inmediatamente, que todos sus amigos habían volteado a ver a Adam ante tal declaración.

- Pensé que podías leer runas... – Murmuró ella, recordando sus clases en el colegio. Adam siempre la ayudaba con runas.

- Claro que puedo... – Terció con enfado. – Pero en estos momentos _algo _restringe su significado de mí. – Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y se giró para mirar a la imponente figura del dragón.

- _Es una prueba para humanos, Kalyo, y lo deberías haber sospechado desde el principio. No puedes intervenir, mi magia te lo impide. – _Explicó con calma. Las letras se movían en el aire, suspendidas a pocos centímetros de ellos. – _Tienes diez minutos para descifrarlo. ­_

Adam parecía demasiado furioso, pero se giró hacia ellos con apremio. Sus labios estaban apretados, y, al parecer, se sentía demasiado ofendido por depender de unos cuantos humanos inservibles. _Según él. _

- Esto es un reto para ellos, una diversión. – Murmuró el ángel, fríamente. – Son runas antiguas, y ¡Dios!, humanos, tienen que saber descifrarlas. – Harry y Ron se estremecieron. Runas, ay, ay, ay. Adam dirigió su gélida mirada hacia Hermione. - ¿Podrías...?

Ella se mordió los labios, pero soltándose del agarre de Draco, asintió y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. Luna se le acercó con gracia.

La castaña la miró de reojo, algo intrigada.

- Soy buena para los acertijos. – Aclaró ella, y se encogió de hombros. Hermione hizo una mueca, pensando si aquello era o no real.

Se concentró en el escrito mientras se retorcía las manos, sentía la mirada de todos sobre su espalda y los nervios la carcomían hasta el punto de no dejarla concentrarse. Exhaló aire con dificultad y lo expulsó por entre sus labios con nerviosismo.

Tras unos segundos de mirar las runas suspendidas, negó con la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

- No comprendo este símbolo. – Murmuró con cierta desilusión mientras señalaba un símbolo extraño. Adam, por supuesto, no podía descifrar la mancha borrosa que Hermione señalaba, y eso sólo consiguió atormentarlo de verdad.

Draco se acercó hacia Hermione y miró sobre su hombro, después hizo una mueca.

- Maldición... – Murmuró por lo bajo. – Eso está complicadísimo.

- Yo no entiendo runas. – Aclaró la rubia mientras se giraba a ver a su novio y a Harry. Ron suspiró, resignado. – Deseché la idea de tomarlas el año pasado. – Se encogió de hombros. Adam empezaba a impacientarse.

El dragón a su lado permanecía impasible, aunque una sonrisa triunfal atisbaba con aparecer en su escamoso hocico.

El ángel se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- Tenle fe a la raza humana, Kalyo. – Susurró Ryan a su lado. – Esa es la idea de la prueba.

Adam lo sabía, pero era muy difícil para él hacerlo. Aún así, se concentró.

- Creo que dice _frío y_ _cálido _en la lengua antigua. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo demás... – Murmuró Neville, apenas haciéndose notar entre el nerviosismo de todos. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. – Mi abuela me obligaba a leer runas cuando era pequeño. – Se excusó, avergonzado por la repentina atención. Ginny le dio un golpecito amigable en el hombro.

- ¡Claro, Neville! – Exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa sincera. – Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo pensar correctamente. Estaba confundiendo esta runa con la moderna. – Señaló algo, pero estaba tan emocionada que realmente nadie pudo entender cuál había sido su error. Se aclaró la garganta antes de leer:

_Es de color de la sangre, _

_Es frío y es cálido, _

_Es blanco y es oscuro,_

_Es piedra y es cera, _

_Pero su verdadera naturaleza es la carne. _

Adam quiso dar la respuesta de manera inmediata, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía pronunciar palabra. Gruñó fuertemente, entendiendo que la magia no le permitía _ayudar _en ningún sentido.

- Esto no rima. – Aclaró Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ginny y Luna soltaron una risita.

- Esta en _runas antiguas_, Ron, un lenguaje dragonico que no se supone tenga que rimar para ti. – Aclaró la castaña, distraídamente. Seguía mirando los extraños símbolos con concentración. - ¡Merlín! Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. – Suspiró. Draco le besó le nuca en gesto tranquilizador.

- Relájate. – Susurró Harry, aunque estaba mirando al dragón. La criatura también lo miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos azules y profundos le estremecieron el cuerpo.

- _Dos minutos. – _Presionó la criatura, regocijándose de una victoria que parecía estar a punto de obtener.

- ¡Ah, vaya! – Exclamó Luna, mirando a Hermione fijamente. – Tú, de hecho, se supone que no puedes saber este acertijo. – Hermione la miró, confundida. – Está escrito en un viejo libro de Rowena Ravenclaw. Sólo disponible para los de mi casa. – Hermione apretó los labios, y todos descifraron por el gesto, que estaba irremediablemente indignada por aquello.

- ¡Eso no es-

- ¡Es el corazón! – Soltó la rubia con alegría, interrumpiendo la indignación de la castaña. Hermione desencajó la mandíbula.

- _Tu respuesta es incompleta. Les quedan treinta segundos. – _Informó el dragón, con las facciones un poco petrificadas. Luna frunció el ceño, extrañada. Los presentes perdieron la expresión de júbilo.

- ¡Vamos, Luna! ¿Qué más decía el libro? – Apremió su novio tomándole la mano. Ella lo miró, concentrada, aunque parecía bastante confundida.

Hermione se tomó la cabeza con las manos, escuchando la cuenta regresiva que el dragón estaba recreando para ellos en su cabeza. Suspiró profundamente y, por un momento, miró al castaño, él la miraba con fijeza, indicándole algo que ella no lograba compren... ¡! Los nervios se le desbocaron y su corazón tamborileó con fuerza y rapidez.

- ¡Es el corazón humano! – Gritó cuando el dragón estaba por finalizar la cuenta. _Al'Akir _la miró fríamente, paralizado.

Adam pudo hablar de nuevo.

- Has perdido, dragón. – Siseó el ángel, triunfalmente. El dragón dejó escapar un gruñido gutural, enfadado por su derrota. – No subestimes a los humanos. – Declaró, casi de manera orgullosa. Casi.

- En especial cuando la _humana _es Hermione Granger. – Aclaró Harry, aunque no fue muy consciente de lo que dijo. Estaba más preocupado en la extraña mirada que ese dragón le dirigía de vez en cuando. Hermione, al oír aquel comentario, giró un poco su cabeza y se sonrojó.

- _Muy bien, humanos. He de admitir que fue divertido. _– Todos, sin duda, pensaron que aquello había sido lo menos divertido que hubiesen hecho en sus vidas. – _Así que les concederé su deseo. ¿Están seguros que eso es lo que quieren? _– Preguntó de nuevo, con voz profunda. Obviamente refiriéndose a la audiencia.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió Harry, adelantándose a contestar, con los nervios de punta. – Por eso hemos venido.

El dragón no pudo más que asentir, resignado.

Los chicos se miraron, entre jubilosos y nerviosos.

No hubo tiempo de intercambiar palabras o de preguntar algo, pues una magia poderosa los envolvió. El dragón extendió sus majestuosas alas y el cielo se tornó borroso. El horizonte comenzó a girar y la luna perdió intensidad. Las estrellas se apagaron una a una y el húmedo clima dejó de golpear sus cuerpos, y, de pronto, un frío invernal los consumió.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban cayendo a una profundidad que no parecía tener límite. El helado entorno los golpeaba con fuerza y apenas podían respirar debido a la ansiedad y la sorpresa. Cayeron entre gemidos sorprendidos y gritos asustados hasta sumergirse en una helada superficie líquida.

Pelearon por salir del agua y exclamaron con alivio cuando sus cabezas estuvieron respirando oxigeno. El agua estaba helada, pero vivir en ese momento les fue más importante.

Se vieron entre ellos, asustados y confundidos. Hermione sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura y se giró para ver el rostro húmedo de su guardián.

- ¿Estás bien? – Murmuró, preocupado y chorreando gotitas de agua que descendían por todo su rostro. Ella asintió, dedicándose a ver si los demás también estaban sanos y salvos.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó ella, algo histérica al no verlo. - ¡Harry!

Los demás miraron a su alrededor, preocupados. Hadar y Ryan se sumergieron con apremio, buscándolo entre la profundidad, Draco y Ron se les unieron. Hermione comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Adam, y éste la abrazó, moviendo sus piernas para no hundirse. La arrastró hasta la orilla y la ayudó a salir del agua. Luna, de manera graciosa, también comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Neville y Ginny la imitaron.

El ángel, exhalando vaho, se quitó el abrigo de cuero y, aunque estaba mojado, se lo colocó a Hermione sobre los hombros. Ella lo miró, llorosa.

- No pasa nada. – Le susurró, abrazándola para tranquilizarla y friccionando sus manos contra su espalda para calentarla. – No llores.

Aunque minutos después, cuando Hadar y Ryan ascendieron a la superficie, negando con la cabeza, Hermione comenzó a llorar de verdad.

Draco y Ron se acercaron a la orilla con expresiones sombrías. Nadie habló por unos minutos, y lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor eran los bajos sollozos de Hermione y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

- _Está es su última prueba. _– Les susurró una voz en sus cabezas. Adam no giró su cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que la presencia del dragón ya no estaba con ellos. Los demás se sobresaltaron. – _Encontrarán el camino hacia nosotros como simples mortales. No habrá magia ni armas para ayudarlos. _– El ángel no necesitó saberlo, pues cuando estaban cayendo, se había dado cuenta de que sus poderes no funcionaban. Y que su espada había desaparecido. – _En estos momentos están en lo más profundo de la tierra. Harry Potter está con nosotros. – _Agregó, y ya no volvió a hablar. Hermione y sus amigos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, aunque seguían preocupados.

- ¿Qué crees que quieran ellos con Harry? – Preguntó la castaña, temblando de frío aún entre sus brazos.

El ángel sacudió la cabeza, aunque se lo imaginaba.

- No lo sé. – Mintió, para no preocuparla.

Adam, por primera vez, reparó en su alrededor. La pequeña laguna en la que habían caído, tenía un color verde turquesa realmente brillante. Una gran extensión de roca lisa y rojiza bordeaba su alrededor, formando depresiones y elevaciones irregulares y relucientes.

Parecía el interior de una cueva y, de hecho, estaban prácticamente en la oscuridad, aunque había ciertos brillos desprendidos de las paredes que los iluminaban tenuemente. Adam comprobó que el suelo era resbaladizo y filoso. Tuvo extremó cuidado cuando avanzó unos pasos para alejarse del gélido lugar, y lo advirtió en voz alta.

Como el castaño se imaginaba, entre más se alejaban de la extraña laguna, la temperatura aumentaba, calentando sus cuerpos poco a poco.

La longitud de aquel lugar era infinita para sus mortales ojos, y ante la casi nula visibilidad, Adam no podía definir su extensión. Sus sentidos se sentían de cierta manera agotados y su cuerpo apenas se acostumbraba a estar sin magia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Adam se sentía indefenso sin sus poderes.

Y sabía que Hadar y Ryan no estaban mucho mejor.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry se estrelló con el frío suelo formado de roca irregular. Se levantó de inmediato, confundido y adolorido. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó con la boca abierta, mortalmente nervioso y aterrado.

Cinco enormes dragones lo rodeaban, mirándolo fijamente con expresiones superiores y arrogantes. El chico se sintió temblar, pero trató de tranquilizarse.

Los observó uno por uno, tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría. Había uno de cada color, uno verde, uno negro, uno rojo, uno azul y el blanco, que suponía se trataba de _Al'Akir_. Y aunque él estaba asustado, no podía dejar de notar la magnificencia y elegancia que desprendían los enormes cuerpos que lo rodeaban.

El dragón verde parecía ser más pequeño que los demás, y el negro –que tenía una expresión frívola en su escamoso rostro- era el más grande. Por lo demás, todos eran similares entre sí. Alas huesudas y gigantescas, plegadas a sus torsos cubiertos de enormes protuberancias filosas, parecidos a los cuernos pero de cierta manera más extraños. Sus cabezas cubiertas de esas mismas protuberancias, con hocicos largos y nariz ancha. Sus colmillos eran filosos y enormes, y parecían sonreírle de manera tétrica.

Sus ojos, además del color de sus cuerpos, eran lo más diferente entre ellos. Por no decir asombroso. Sus orbes brillaban con una profundidad increíble. El dragón negro tenía los ojos dorados, fieros. El dragón verde los tenía rojos, arrogantes. El azul tenía ojos blancos, sabios y pacientes. El dragón rojo los tenía de un color negro, amenazantes. Y el blanco los tenía azules, tranquilos.

A Harry se le entrecortó la respiración. Más cuando reparó en que estaba _completamente _solo. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

- _Harry Potter _– Le hablaron con la voz increíblemente perfecta y serena. Harry apenas se dio cuenta que era el dragón azul el que le hablaba. El chico lo miró, temblando, mientras éste se erguía totalmente en su altura y lo rodeaba. – _Es un honor conocerte. _

- El h-honor es mío. – Apenas pudo pronunciar, con voz balbuceante. El dragón pareció sonreír, aunque él no pudo estar muy seguro.

- _Mi nombre es Malygos, señor de la sabiduría, protector de la magia y tejedor de los hechizos. Ellos son mis hermanos. ­_– Se dirigió a los otros dragones, que estaban prácticamente echados en el suelo y lo miraban. Señaló al dragón de color verde con la cabeza. - _Ella es Ysera, dama de la naturaleza. _– Siguió moviéndose y esta vez, señaló con su largo cuello al dragón de color rojo. _– Ella es Alexstrasza, dama de la vida. _– Después, señaló al dragón negro. – _Mi hermano Neltharion, guardián de la tierra y ala de la muerte. Y ya has conocido a __Al'Akir,__ guardián del tiempo y señor del viento. _– Finalizó, señalando al dragón blanco. – _Somos los últimos dragones antiguos. Señores de los elementos y oráculos de la naturaleza y el espacio. Precedemos a los titanes legendarios, cuyas habilidades fueron cedidas hacia nosotros. _– Harry no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo aquello, así que se limitó a escuchar. – _Pero hace años, con la aparición del ser humano, nos trasladamos a nuestros dominios bajos y permanecimos aislados de todo, temiendo romper el equilibrio que se había formado en la tierra. _

_- Por ello, en este momento, Harry Potter, exigimos saber a qué han venido. - _Terminó diciendo _Al'Akir, _que también lo miraba con fijeza_. – Nos exiliamos unos años después de conocer a Merlín, el hechicero, y prometimos, por el bien de la tierra, no acercarnos a los humanos. _

Harry estaba muy nervioso como para contestar algo que fuera lo suficientemente convincente. Tragó con dificultad y miró los ojos blancos del dragón azul.

- ¿Dónde están mis amigos? – Preguntó, pues era lo que más le preocupaba. _Neltharion_, el dragón negro, gruñó.

- _Ellos están en su camino hacia aquí._ – Respondió _Ysera_, la dragona verde, con voz melodiosa. – _Ellos están bien._ – Aclaró, viendo su preocupación. Harry asintió.

- Necesitamos ayuda. Y por lo que veo, me conocen y he de asumir que conocen la situación de la tierra. – Su voz le tembló al final, y se reprendió mentalmente. En esos momentos, daría lo que fuera por tener a sus amigos a su lado. – Venimos a pedirles que se unan a nosotros.

_Neltharion_, el dragón negro, soltó un sonido gutural. Harry lo pudo haber tomado como una estridente carcajada. Los demás dragones lo miraban con cierta incredulidad.

- _¿Y por qué piensas que te ayudaremos, pequeño y débil humano? – _Preguntó _Alexstrasza_, la dragona roja. Su voz tenía un matiz amenazador y arrogante. – _Estamos exiliados de su mundo. No hemos usado nuestros poderes sobre ustedes desde hace cientos de años. _

Harry no estaba muy seguro qué responder a eso, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, seguía temblando.

- Porque si perdemos, ustedes también se verán perjudicados. – Susurró, con toda la calma que encontró en sí mismo.

_Neltharion _enseñó los colmillos.

- _Eso no es verdad. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con su mundo. – _Gruñó. Tenía voz rasposa y frívola, y a Harry le tembló todo el cuerpo. De cierta manera, ese dragón le recordaba a Adam. Aunque Adam era más tranquilo, y eso ya era decir mucho. – _Si su mundo se hunde, ustedes se hundirán con él, no nosotros. _

_- Paz, hermano, deja que el chico se explique. ­_– Tranquilizó _Malygos, _el dragón azul.

- Voldemort quiere acabar con la tierra. – Murmuró Harry, entre dientes. – Y estoy seguro que los poderes que poseen no son sólo por capricho de los _titanes. _A ustedes se les otorgaron esas habilidades porque estaban capacitados para defender el planeta. – Alegó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era o no real. – Se exiliaron ustedes mismos para proteger al _equilibrio_. ¿Por qué querrían, después de todas las molestias que se tomaron para defender el planeta, ver todo destruido? – Preguntó, con cierto enfado.

Ninguno de ellos se inmutó, así que Harry asumió que su corto discurso no había funcionado.

- Muchos inocentes morirán. – Murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta. – Muchos ya lo han hecho.

- _¿Por qué quieres proteger a la raza humana?_

- ¡Soy humano! – Exclamó, desesperado porque lo entendieran.

- _Los humanos son desagradecidos, vulnerables e imperfectos. Se dejan consumir por los sentimientos, ya sean negativos o positivos. Caen en las tentaciones, rompen reglas, son irrespetuosos, intolerantes y destructivos. – _Gruñó Neltharion, repulsivamente. - _¿Por qué deberíamos pelear de su lado? Tal vez, lo mejor sea que desaparezcan. _

_- _No todos son así. ¡No todos merecen ser juzgados de esa manera! – Exclamó Harry, pensando que no quería lidiar con una copia de Adam. – Hay personas bondadosas, fuertes. Personas que pelean por la liberación... – Dijo, recordando las palabras de su amiga. – Hay personas que quieren un futuro mejor, igual, limpio. Pero la manera de combatir contra nuestras _imperfecciones _no es destruyéndonos. Hay gente inocente, hay niños que serán el futuro de una civilización que nosotros nos forjemos. Sí, ¡maldición!, somos imperfectos de todos los sentidos, pero hay quienes queremos que esas imperfecciones se moldeen de una forma positiva.

- _Es valiente. – _Aceptó _Ysera, _ignorando la exclamación incrédula del dragón negro. – _Y parte de lo que dice él es verdad. Nuestra raza tampoco fue perfecta_. – Razonó ella, mirando a sus hermanos con confidencia. – _Tus intenciones son bondadosas, eres de esos humanos, como Merlín, de los cuales la tierra debería sentirse orgullosa. Personas que a pesar de su vida y su destino escrito, pelean, caen y se levantan. _

_- Eso no significa que tengamos que pelear por ellos. ­_– Razonó _Alexstrasza, _frunciendo la boca. _– Este mundo ha dejado de formar parte de nosotros. _

_- Pero podríamos ayudarlos por voluntad propia, no por querer algo a cambio. _– Motivó la dragona verde. A Harry se le figuró que sus hermanos la miraban de manera suspicaz. Aunque no estaba muy seguro. – _El humano ha dicho una realidad. Nosotros hemos sacrificado mucho para que este planeta viva en equilibrio mágico. Si Voldemort vence, todo el esfuerzo que pusimos hace ya tantos años, sería en vano. _

_- La humanidad ha soportado otras crisis, hermana, está no será diferente. _– Concluyó _Malygos, _con voz profunda.

- Se equivocan. – Harry se atrevió a interrumpir, aunque la voz le seguía temblando. – No es una crisis normal. Esto es totalmente diferente. No es sólo cuestión de magos, ahora, es cuestión de mundos. – Aclaró.

- _Explícate. – _Murmuró _Al'Akir,_ con un gruñ tragó saliva, nuevamente.

- Hay otros peleando con Voldemort. – Susurró, despacio. – Hay todo tipo de criaturas... magos, gigantes... hombres lobo, vampiros... – Se detuvo un poco, y suspiró. – Ángeles y demonios.

_- ¡Eso es imposible! _– Rugió Neltharion, levantándose abruptamente. Harry retrocedió dos pasos y cayó al suelo. – _Los demonios jamás pelearían con ustedes. _

_­- Contra _nosotros. – Aclaró Harry, tembloroso. – Lo ángeles pelean de nuestro lado. – Miró al dragón blanco. – Tú lo has visto, ellos venían conmigo.

_- ¿Es eso verdad, Al'Akir? _– Preguntó _Malygos, _tranquilamente. El dragón blanco sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

- _Sí, es verdad. Tres ángeles venían con ellos. – _Respondió, enseñando los largos colmillos. – _Pero uno de ellos era un ángel guardián... nunca pensé que... – _Se detuvo y miró directamente los ojos verdes de Harry. Él se preguntó por qué todos parecían percatarse de que Adam era un ángel guardián, y él ni lo había pensado. Se sintió sumamente patético. – _No está mintiendo. _

_- Vaya, ¿La guerra de los mundos?- _Preguntó _Alexstrasza, _con sorpresa. – _Están haciendo una réplica de ella. _

_- Nosotros no hemos decidido pelear. Y los elfos ya han desaparecido. – _Murmuró _Neltharion, _de malas. – _Yo nunca ayudaría a los humanos. Ellos traen dolor, guerra y sufrimiento. _

_- La verdad, hermano, es que yo tampoco pienso ayudarlos. – _Murmuró_ Alexstrasza, _y aunque no podía definir muy bien sus expresiones, Harry creía que los demás pensaban lo mismo. Y eso empezaba a preocuparlo.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Adam, ten cuidado. – Murmuró la castaña tomándolo del brazo. Adam se detuvo, mirándola.

Habían dejado la laguna hacía varios minutos y seguían caminando en las penumbras, sin encontrar realmente algún final para esa larga caverna. Adam se sentía débil a la pérdida momentánea de sus poderes, pero aún así, orgulloso, no dejaría de avanzar hasta dar con la salida.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione. – Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, es que no lo sabes. – Refutó, soltando un suspiro. - ¿Cuántas veces has sido mortal, Adam? ¿Cuántas?

El ángel no respondió, resoplando con fastidio.

- Eso no es importante. – Aclaró, tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Torció la boca al ver que no podía hacerlo, Hermione lo estaba deteniendo con mucha fuerza.

- Oh, claro que importa. Eres tan arrogante que piensas que tus habilidades son suficientes, desgraciadamente, eres tan torpe como humano que podrías morirte de una caída. – Explicó, zarandeándolo. – Te conozco, Adam, y sé que te sientes demasiado vulnerable. – Le susurró.

- Señor, creo que ella tiene razón. – Concordó Hadar, con una mirada de disculpa. – Esto no se siente muy bien.

Adam les dirigió a ambos una mirada furiosa. Ryan, a su espalda, soltó una carcajada.

- Hermano, esto lo recordaré por mucho tiempo. – Se burló él. Adam soltó un suspiró de exasperación. Miró a la castaña fijamente.

- No soy humano, Hermione, soy mortal. – Aclaró mientras se zafaba completamente de su agarre.

- Sin poderes. – Le recordó ella y suspiró. – No quiero que te pase nada... – Murmuró, finalmente.

- Lo sé, es bueno que ahora puedas comprenderme. – También murmuró, acariciándole el cabello con ternura. – Pero estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ahora, sigamos. – Se dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos. Aunque la castaña no estaba muy segura de lo que él había dicho, lo siguió.

Tras unos segundos, Adam se detuvo abruptamente, y Hermione, que iba completamente pegada a él, chocó contra su dura espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella, insegura.

- No hay más camino. – Dijo. Los demás empezaron a detenerse.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó. - ¿Cómo que no hay má-

Entonces, lo vio. Ahí, frente a sus cuerpos, un enorme precipicio se extendía, consumiendo la superficie por completo.

- ¡Genial! – Masculló Ron, a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó, mirando el enorme agujero que se formaba frente a él. No pudo enfocar su vista, y ciertamente, no quería enterarse qué tan lejos estaba la otra orilla, si es que había.

Hermione lo miró, entendiendo su desesperación. Nadie de ellos podía ver muy bien a su alrededor y la cueva les limitaba el oxigeno de manera un tanto... _claustrofóbica. _

- ¿Ves esas rocas? – Susurró Adam. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, y con algo de esfuerzo, lo vislumbró. Eran unas plataformas rocosas que estaban suspendidas en la nada, y formaban un ligero e irregular camino hacia el otro lado, dónde el suelo volvía a estar formado. Algo que no había visto con anterioridad.

- Sí, las veo. ¿Sugieres, Adam, que crucemos por _esas _cosas? – Preguntó, un tanto escandalizada. Lo que podía asegurar, es que aquel extraño pasaje era de todo menos seguro.

- Están ahí por algo. – Le dejó ver. Ella suspiró, y escuchó exclamaciones ahogadas a su espalda.

- ¡Es una locura! ¡Lo único que vamos a conseguir es matarnos! – Exclamó Draco, en un hilo de voz. Adam sonrió con arrogancia, aunque sólo Hermione, que estaba junto a él, lo pudo apreciar.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó el ángel, con sorna. Draco apretó los dientes.

- No. Pero veo la realidad, es peligroso. – Entrecerró los ojos y aferró la mano de Hermione entre la suya. – Es sólo que no quiero ver accidentes.

- No habrá accidentes si lo hacemos con cuidado. – Aclaró el ángel, arrogante. Extendió su brazo hacia sus dos guerreros y los llamó. – Yo iré primero, después Hermione y Malfoy. Después irás tú Hadar, y luego irán los demás, así Ryan podrá cerrar el grupo.

Adam se giró tras recibir el asentimiento sombrío de sus dos ángeles y se dispuso a dar un salto para comenzar a cruzar el camino inestable de rocas. Hermione lo tomó del brazo de nuevo.

- Ten cuidado. – Le susurró, temblorosa. El castaño asintió.

Empezó lentamente. Las plataformas no estaban muy lejos unas de las otras, pero la irregular formación dificultaba las cosas de manera considerable. Adam agradeció que estuvieran tan bien plantadas en el aire, aunque no se lo explicaba, la magia rompía las leyes de la física del universo y él lo sabía. Había esperado sentir que se movieran, pero era como si algo las mantuviera firmes y centradas. No divagó más por el tema, principalmente porque tenía que preocuparse por mirar el frente.

Alcanzó el borde con facilidad, y después, se giró para _tratar _de ver hacia donde suponía, estaban los demás. No lo consiguió.

- ¡Todo en orden! – Gritó, empezando a exasperarse de esos ojos mortales e imperfectos que tenía.

- Está bien. – Dijo Hermione, informándole que estaba cruzando.

Algo se movió a su espalda y Adam giró el rostro con el ceño fruncido. Perdió la concentración sobre Hermione por un minuto, y eso le costó caro.

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa, y todos escucharon los sonidos rasposos de las rocas al chocar entre ellas, como si éstas se hubieran movido.

Adam se giró con brusquedad, olvidándose de que había algo detrás de él, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, cuando algo lo tomó del torso, envolviéndose sobre él y arrojándolo del otro lado del la estancia, tan lejos que él no pudo ni saber a dónde fue a chocar. La espalda le dolió como jamás le había dolido y sintió algo enterrándose en ella, perforándole el hombro con brusquedad. Borbotones de sangre brotaron de su hombro y su nuca, pero él apenas y soltó un gemido de dolor. La oscuridad comenzó a darle vueltas y apenas alcanzó a echarse a un lado cuando una llamarada de fuego estaba a punto de impactarse contra él.

Sintió como la carne de su hombro se jalaba cuando realizó el movimiento, desincrustándose la roca afilada de su cuerpo, pero dejándolo con un dolor inconcebible y un derramamiento de sangre sorprendente.

El castaño escuchó varias exclamaciones, pero no podía definir nada con sus ojos vidriosos. El dolor le partía la espalda y el cuerpo le ardía aún sabiendo que el fuego no lo había alcanzado.

Escuchó la respiración amenazante de algo sobre su cuerpo, y apenas pudo vislumbrar los contornos de un enorme y escamoso cuerpo casi encima de él. Adam supo inmediatamente lo qué era.

El dragón rugió, removiendo todo a su alrededor. Una nueva llamarada explotó de su boca, aunque Adam estaba seguro que no iba contra él, pues no lo impactó como él hubiera esperado que haría. En cambio, la llamarada se estrelló contra la lisa roca que los rodeaba, expandiendo la onda de calor por todas partes.

Alguien gritó, pero no pudo definir quién lo había hecho.

Adam se incorporó, imponiendo su fuerza de voluntad con toda su energía, sintiendo su alrededor removerse y sus fuerzas abandonarlo poco a poco. Vio dos grandes y profundas esferas de color rojo sangre, y supuso que aquellos eran los ojos del dragón que los atacaba.

- ¡Detente! ¡Maldición! – Exclamó, sabiendo que él no podría luchar contra la criatura mientras no tuviera sus poderes ni su espada. Además, la vida de todos los presentes dependía de él y no podía arriesgarlas.

El dragón pareció sacudirse de excitación, Adam entendió que no le haría caso. Su piel brilló de un intenso dorado y abrió su enorme hocico, expulsando una nueva ola de fuego sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos más extraños que él hubiera visto.

Adam no intentó moverse, aunque dudaba de poder hacerlo.

En un efímero segundo, gracias a la iluminación desprendida de la llama, vio que Hadar y Ryan lo miraban con preocupación, desesperados por no poder cruzar el camino de rocas (que se había desintegrado momentos atrás) para poder ayudarlo. Hermione, que apenas sobresalía tras el hombro de Hadar –Adam hubiera suspirado si hubiese tenido tiempo al verla sana y salva-, lo miraba con los ojos totalmente horrorizados y cubiertos de lágrimas.

Adam creyó que morir así sería una completa vergüenza, pero estaba totalmente resignado. No podía hacer nada, ni aunque quisiera, el cuerpo le estaba comenzando a convulsionar por el dolor y por la pérdida de sangre.

Se le doblaron las rodillas y el calor lo consumió con una fuerza increíble.

La llamarada lo alcanzó y lo arremetió con fuerza. Adam ni cerró los ojos, manteniéndose con la cabeza erguida en todo momento.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione vivió el momento como si fuese un _Déjà vu. __El momento más doloroso de su vida le pasó por los ojos en un santiamén, arrancándole el corazón y quitándole el aliento con una intensidad sumamente dolorosa. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a creer que podría perderlo a él también. No supo cómo fue, pero sus piernas avanzaron con vida propia, Draco perdió el agarre de su mano, viendo como Hermione se lanzaba al precipicio sin conciencia de nada, como esperando poder cruzar aquella enorme distancia para llegar con Adam y protegerlo. _

Draco también gritó, lanzándose hacia ella mientras Hadar trataba de sujetarla. Hermione pataleó, llorando y soltando exclamaciones suplicantes, tratando de hacer algo para salvar a su guardián, aún si no pudiera alcanzarlo ni mirarlo.

Ron protegió a su hermana y su novia, sirviéndoles de escudo con su cuerpo, pero mirando horrorizado al dragón que atacaba al ángel.

Ryan parecía paralizado, no creyéndose el no poder usar sus poderes para pelear. Viró la cabeza cuando la segunda llamarada de fuego se estrelló contra los bordes de la cueva, iluminando el cuerpo de todos por un milisegundo. Ryan miró al dragón, era de piel dorada y ojos rojos, y su rostro denotaba poderío y grandeza. Él no sabía qué hacer, y cuando escuchó que el dragón arremetía de nuevo contra su general, apenas fue capaz de mantenerse de pie.

La onda de fuego creció por toda la cueva, sumergiéndolos en un mar de llamas que los hubiese matado al instante. Pero algo sucedió, algo extraño y completamente increíble.

Una energía los rodeó, protegiéndolos del fuego y solidificándolo frente a sus ojos. La fuerza se hondeaba alrededor de ellos, en un momento se concentró en el centro en forma de energía magnética, como reagrupando sus partículas, y luego explotó, lanzándolos a todos en diferentes direcciones. El dragón salió disparado también, colisionando contra una gruesa depresión de la cueva, soltando un aullido de dolor y sorpresa.

Hermione abrió los ojos conteniendo un jadeo, ansiosa y desesperada. La sorpresa fue extremadamente evidente en sus ojos, y jadeó aún más fuerte al ver al frente. No le importó el dolor de su muñeca o no sentir nada de movimiento a su lado, pues la increíble imagen que presenció en esos momentos podía definirse como la más extraordinaria que jamás había presenciado. Y ella había presenciado demasiadas cosas increíbles.

Se incorporó entre sus rodillas sin despegar sus ojos de la figura que se erguía a unos metros de ella. La cueva estaba totalmente iluminada, y ni su belleza y resplandor llamaron su atención.

La luz provenía de una figura alta. La energía que lo rodeaba era extraña y fascinante, eran partículas blancas que brillaban con fulgor, casi de manera sagrada, rodeándolo como si fueran sus guardias.

Hermione podría haber jurado que esa figura se trataba de Adam, su abrigo blanco y pulcro, sus cadenas plateadas y brillantes cayendo por toda su ropa, su dije en forma de lobo rodeándole el cuello, su cabello castaño ligeramente más largo, sus facciones perfectas y angulosas, incluso la piel nívea y tersa. Todo concordaba, todo, excepto sus ojos.

Esos ojos plateados que ella bien conocía, ahora eran reemplazados por unas orbes blancas, poderosas y magnificas. Y mirándolo bien, aquella persona tenía ciertas diferencias. La mirada era más cálida, las facciones más maduras y endurecidas, el cabello castaño lo llevaba más largo y oscuro. También era ligeramente más alto y musculoso...

¡Por Merlín!

¡Era su hermano!

Y miraba a Kalyo con la expresión más amarga que existiera. Y Hermione, en ese momento, se percató de que Adam no estaba bien, al contrario, su cuerpo temblaba y sangraba a borbotones.

Pero el ángel miraba a su hermano con una expresión entre horrorizada y furiosa. Manteniendo su orgullo y arrogancia como él mismo se había forjado.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Una explosión meció todo el lugar con fuerza. Harry, aún sentado en el suelo, se aferró a la roca con cierto temor. Las expresiones enfurecidas de los dragones le indicaron que lo que había pasado no era para nada de su agrado.

Las voces en su cabeza eran extrañas, difusas, y Harry se preguntó si los dragones no podían evitar que él lo escuchara.

- _Norgannon ha caído. – _Rugió _Neltharion, _furioso. Extendió sus majestuosas alas y rugió ferozmente mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro. - _¡Es culpa de los visitantes!_

- ¿Quién es _Norgannon? ­­_- Preguntó Harry en un susurro. Aunque no sabía si le contestarían. Los dragones parecían discutir algo que él no lograba comprender.

Para su sorpresa, _Ysera _se dirigió a él.

_- Es otro de mis hermanos, uno que no has conocido. _– Le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Ella parecía ajena a la discusión de sus hermanos, y eso le resultó sumamente extraño. – _El es el último. _– Mencionó, pues parecía notar su confusión. – _Creo que Malygos no lo ha comentado antes porque esperaba no intercambiar más información contigo. Es el dragón dorado, guardián de la sabiduría. _

- ¿Por qué tú sí lo haces? – Preguntó él, tratando de levantarse. – Es decir, hablarme sin secretos.

- _No lo sé, no pareces ser una amenaza. _– Aclaró.

- No lo soy. – Aseguró el chico, rápidamente. Ella pareció sonreír.

- _La raza humana siempre me ha parecido bastante interesante. A decir verdad, yo le guardo mucho respeto. Han hecho logros increíbles. _– Harry sonrió.

- No creo que sean suficientes. – Murmuró, tristemente. – Hay muchos... seres vivos que nos repudian.

-_ Bueno, todos cometemos errores. – _Dijo ella, como si pudiera consolarlo. Y Harry sabía que esa era la verdad más destacable.

- Incluso hemos cometido errores con ustedes. ¿Quién pensaría que los dragones sacrificaron tanto por nosotros? Aún me pregunto si tus hermanos nos perdonarán. – Murmuró con amargura, recordando los ojos fríos que todas esas majestuosas criaturas le habían dirigido.

- _Yo los perdono. Nadie es perfecto. _

- Desearía que todos pensaran como tú. – Sonrió, tristemente. _Malygos _se giró hacia él, y por su expresión y los colmillos sobresalientes por su hocico, Harry sabía que estaba furioso.

- _Es hora que regreses a tu mundo. ­_– Le siseó con acidez. Harry dio un respingo, queriendo gritar que él no había terminado de hablar con ellos. – _Esta conversación sin sentido ha terminado. Te guiaremos con tus compañeros y podrás irte, te olvidarás de nosotros y de que sólo has hecho que perdamos el tiempo. _

Harry dejó escapar un gemido, totalmente aterrorizado de lo que esas palabras significaban.

- _Porque, Harry Potter, jamás pelearemos con ustedes. _– Rugió el dragón negro, _Neltharion_. – _Esta guerra está al margen de nosotros y así permanecerá. _

- _Algo que tienes que entender, humano, es que nosotros no brindamos ayuda a una raza que nos ha despreciado por siglos. _– Harry quiso ahogarse ahí mismo, eso no podía estar pasando. – _Una raza que ha malagradecido nuestros sacrificios y que ha sumido al mundo en una decadencia interminable. _

_­_- _Así que entiéndelo, humano. Nuestros servicios no son suyos..._

_... y **nunca **lo serán. _

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_Bueno... ¿Hola?_

_Ok, primero que nada debo decir que este capítulo está dedicado a una gran amiga que cumplió años el 28 de Mayo. A **lis_potter**dedico este extenso e importante capítulo, porque además de ser mi paisana, esta chica es una gran amiga y una muy fiel lectora. Le deseo que haya tenido un cumpleaños genial, rodeada de la gente que más aprecia y con una sonrisota en la cara por su nuevo año. Hoy, 31 de Mayo, a las 10:34 p.m., cumplo con mi promesa de no dejar que el mes pasara sin actualizar. Por lo menos, en mi país y en mi zona horaria, Mayo no ha finalizado. _

_Había pretendido actualizar el viernes, pero resumiéndoles todo, he aprendido que, en dos semanas (larguísimas semanas), uno puede aprender y revivir la escuela con mucho estrés. Estoy en cursos de preparación para mi examen de la universidad, y juro, enserio, que me han resumido la secundaria y la preparatoria. Estoy saturada de información y mi examen ya es el martes. Ando, como supondrán, un poco agobiada y cansada. He tenido unas dos semanas con rutina cansada, incluso, hoy domingo, estuve en la escuela durante cuatro horas. Si, créanme, estoy agobiada con tanta información. _

_Bueno, explicada mi situación (que ya pronto termina), pasemos a temas más tranquilos. El capítulo. _

_Este capítulo, creo que va a sorprender a unos cuantos. Creo. _

_Harry ya no quiere saber nada más de su vida personal, ha decidido aceptar clases de Oclumancia y desea no internarse en sus sentimientos hasta que Voldemort desaparezca. Adiós a ellos, Harry ya se ha dado cuenta de que los sentimientos no le están ayudando. _

_Las cosas al final no resultaron tan sencillas como todos pensaban. Pasaron pruebas de acertijos, miradas desdeñosas, anulación de poderes, dar cara a enormes criaturas, en fin, el recorrido fue corto, pero infinitamente agotador. Los dragones no desean cooperar, pero descuiden, que en un futuro podrían cambiar de opinión._

_Huy, el final. ¿Ha sido... feo? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Qué carajo está haciendo el hermano de Adam con ellos, además, salvándolos de una muerte segura? Bueno, lo verán el próximo capítulo. _

_Por cierto, los nombres de los dragones **no los he inventado yo, no son míos,**__pertenecen a una linda página sobre la mitología de los titanes y dragones, y con todo gusto les dejaría el enlace para que entraran, pero como que creo que me correrían de esta página si lo hago. Ya una vez salí bien regañada. Espero que no se hayan confundido mucho, he tratado de hacerlo lo más entendible posible. _

_Bueno, la canción que he recomendado en esta lectura me ha inspirado muchísimo. Por una parte, el desdén que sienten los dragones hacia la humanidad se debe a que han destruido el mundo que ellos mismos se habían encargado de proteger. Y la canción representa eso y más. El egoísmo del hombre, la malicia, la destrucción. En fin, espero que haya sido entretenido, pues me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Espero haber podido expresar lo que deseaba y si no entendieron algo, pues ya saben, envíenme un comentario con sus dudas y opiniones._

_El próximo capítulo se llama... ¡Batalla por la tierra! Y no, no es el final. Pero cosas importantes ocurren en él. _

_Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia, el apoyo y los ánimos que me brindan, saben que sin ustedes este fic no sería nada. Millones de gracias. _

_Los quiere, su amiga y autora:_

_DarkGranger. _

_¡Mágicos Saludos, chichos! ¡Los adoro! _

_P.D.- Oh, vaya, casi lo olvido, la historia del Talismán de Merlín la he sacado de un libro de dragonología, y **no es mía. **Desconozco al autor, pues tenía la información guardada desde hace tiempo, el libro es de una amiga y es sumamente interesante. Bueno, espero, una vez más, que hayan disfrutado esto. _

_¡Buenas noches! Ah..._


	32. XXXII Batalla por la tierra

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: **_"Sadame"_**_ - __X/1999_

**32.- Batalla por la tierra**

**_"Todo el mundo se cree el bueno de la película,_****_ pero no hay ni buenos ni malos. Sólo aliados y enemigos"_**

Adam se levantó temblando. El dolor que recorría sus extremidades era insoportable, pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho por ver a su hermano de nuevo era incomparable. Apretó las mandíbulas, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y mirando hacia el frente con una frialdad que paralizaría a cualquiera.

No dijo nada mientras lo miraba, su cuerpo y rostro era como él apenas recordaba, y eso le dolía más de lo que le gustaría. Escupió sangre hacia un lado y sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

- ¡Adam! – Gritó Hermione, turbada. El castaño no podía verla, pero por su voz, ella aún parecía permanecer del otro lado del precipicio. Muy lejos de él, y muy lejos de poder ayudarlo. Se sintió débil, vulnerable y patético, pero deseaba que Hermione estuviera a su lado, porque se sentía caer emocionalmente, y, por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarse.

Alexiel, su hermano, se movió un poco y el flequillo castaño se meció sobre su frente. Adam quería retroceder, alejarse lo más que pudiera, pero su respiración se estaba volviendo demasiado irregular y sus piernas no le respondían.

- ¡Adam! – Gritó Hermione de nuevo. Estaba desesperada por acercársele, se veía tan indefenso, pálido y herido. La expresión fría de su rostro empezaba a distorsionarse, y Hermione imaginaba que se debía al dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

El hermano de Adam la miró fijamente. Su mirada estaba tan atormentada que ella sintió escalofríos. Desvió sus ojos de él, y cuando su ansiedad se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable, una luz blanca se instaló frente a ella. Haces de luz en forma de remolino empezaron a entrelazarse frente a sus ojos, formando un puente plateado que iba desde su posición a la de su guardián.

Ignoró las esferas luminosas que ascendían del suelo y, con cautela, comenzó a cruzar por el extraño camino que se había formado. No le sorprendió que la dejara pasar, pero no se detuvo a pensar mucho en eso, pues su desesperación crecía a tal grado de entorpecer sus pasos. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, pero finalmente logró cruzar la depresión que la separaba de su guardián, tirándose hacia él con urgencia, e ignorando el hecho de que el puente de luz había estado desapareciendo mientras ella avanzaba.

Alexiel los miraba sin expresión alguna, aún sin acercarse. Adam había apartado su mirada de él con una opresión en el corazón y se aferraba a Hermione con una desesperación que él mismo desconocía. Hermione lloraba, sollozando contra su hombro sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

- ¿E-estás b-bien? – Balbuceó ella, forzosamente. Temía estar lastimándolo, pero su preocupación le impedía pensar con raciocinio.

Adam no pudo responder a la pregunta, el dolor estaba consumiéndolo. Todo a su alrededor empezaba a verse borroso y su cuerpo estaba punzando, dolorosamente. La cabeza empezó a pesarle y sus oídos dejaron de escuchar su alrededor.

- ¡Adam! – Exclamó ella, desesperadamente. Hermione se horrorizó al sentir el cuerpo de Adam, laxo entre sus brazos, viendo su rostro caído, cubierto de sangre. Le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y lo obligó a levantar la mirada, aunque sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la somnolencia. – No te duermas, Adam, no me hagas esto. ¡Despierta! – Lo zarandeó, empezando a ver todo borroso por las lágrimas.

- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, se está muriendo. – La voz del hermano de su guardián era poderosa, elegante, irradiada de grandeza. Si no hubiera estado tan perturbada, seguro hubiera quedado paralizada con la presencia que ejercía su simple tono de voz. Hermione encerró la cabeza del castaño entre sus brazos y apoyó su mejilla en su cabello, obligándose a pensar sólo en él.

- No sé cómo salir de aquí. – Sollozó ella, desesperada. Alexiel se movió un poco más hacia ellos y los miró, sus ojos brillando de una manera que parecía sobrenatural y las esferas ascendientes seguían rodeándolo, como protegiéndolo de algo.

_- _Dame la mano, humana, y no lo sueltes. – Susurró él, suavemente.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó en los demás, demasiado preocupada para hacerlo. Se giró hacia el ser que estaba a su espalda, y sin soltar a Adam, le extendió una mano.

Fue cuando la realidad le golpeó los sentidos de manera dolorosamente sorpresiva.

Su mano se quedó paralizada a medio camino, y su guardián se removió en su otro brazo. Sus ojos miel, fijos en la figura majestuosa que se posaba frente a ella, se quedaron petrificados de la sorpresa.

Alexiel estaba ahí, sí. Pero no era_ él_.

Ahora lo veía con claridad.

Él no estaba vivo. Él no estaba presente con ellos. Eso era... era su fantasma.

¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

El hermano de Adam estaba muerto, realmente estaba muerto. Y lo que tenía frente a ella era la copia exacta de una ilusión fantasmagórica de su existencia. Brillante, inhumana, sobrenatural. Su cuerpo brillaba, traslucido y níveo. Casi diáfano.

Su mano, suspendida en el aire, cayó a su costado. Hermione estaba temblando enteramente, y parecía no poder reaccionar de la sorpresa.

Por un momento, ella había despreciado a Alexiel. ¿Por qué había desaparecido así después de su guerra? ¿Por qué había abandonado a su único hermano? ¿Por qué no había aparecido para guiarlo? Pero aunque él realmente hubiese abandonado a Adam, ella sabía (y aceptaba) que él ya estaba muerto, y si se había arrepentido, eso quedaría enterrado con su memoria.

Pero lo había visto ahí, de pie, elegante y orgulloso, con la presencia poderosa y sabia. Y realmente lo había odiado.

Pero él no estaba _vivo. _Era... un espíritu.

- H-Hermione... – Suspiró su guardián tratando de deshacerse de su abrazo. Hermione salió de su estupor, pero no lo soltó.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Prometió con voz estrangulada, aunque no sabía cómo cumplir aquello.

Alexiel seguía con la mano estirada hacia ella, esperando a que la tomara para salir de ese lugar, aunque Hermione ya había desviado su mirada de él, ignorándolo. Porque no podía aceptar la ayuda, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que su presencia fantasmal significara para ellos.

Alguien gritó su nombre, pero ella no podía moverse. Adam levantó un brazo, dolorido, e intentó apartarla de él de nuevo. La castaña no lo permitió.

- Todo va a salir bien. – Sollozó de nuevo. Pero no sabía si aquello era cierto. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y tenía miedo de mirarse, pues sabía que el líquido que la cubría era sangre. Sangre de Adam.

De nuevo creyó escuchar su nombre, pero lo ignoró, la realidad era que aunque se esforzara no podría ponerle atención a aquella voz que la llamaba.

- Va a morir. – Volvió a susurrar aquella voz fina, magistral de Alexiel, acercándose un paso hacia ellos.

- ¡No! – Replicó la castaña. El brazo de Adam cayó a su costado, y su cuerpo quedó completamente laxo. Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Toma mi mano, humana. – Exigió el ángel con la voz seria. Hermione no sabía qué pasaría si lo hacía. - ¡Toma mi mano, humana!

Cuando la cabeza le iba a explotar por la incertidumbre, su alrededor se sumió en brumas, cubriéndolos con expectación en un círculo de oscuridad, para después explotar en diversos colores que lograron marearla.

Pronto, sin saber cómo había pasado, la luz brillante de la luna y las estrellas cayeron encima de ella e iluminaron todo a su paso. Hermione sintió la superficie mojada, tibia y más cómoda de lo que recordaba.

Parpadeó, confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Adam le pasó un brazo por la cintura, recobrando la conciencia con una rapidez agobiante. La incorporó sobre sus piernas, aunque él cargaba la mayor parte de su peso, pues la castaña sentía todo el cuerpo como gelatina.

Adam la apretó contra su costado, de pie, escondiéndola y protegiéndola con todo su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y respiró en su oído antes de hablar.

- Estoy bien. – Susurró, despacio y aterciopelado. Pero Hermione estaba mareada, aterrada y temblaba. Le costaba respirar, y aún así, sabía que finalmente estaban en su dimensión, allí donde habían desaparecido, en la tierra. – Todo está bien, castaña, gracias.

Porque aunque Adam estaba herido, sangrante y dolorido, como ángel él era poderoso. _Muy poderoso. _Y una simple herida no le destruía su firmeza.

Adam sintió sus poderes envolverlo, recorrer cada extremidad de su cuerpo y llenarlo de energía de manera reconfortante. El peso de su espada se materializó en su costado, y casi estuvo feliz de tener la _Espada Divina_ de nuevo con él.

Hermione empezó a llorar, y apenas sintió varias presencias a su alrededor. Las emociones que sentía eran demasiado intensas, y no las podía controlar. Alivio, terror, incertidumbre, perturbación, ansia, tristeza. Todo se arremolinaba en su pecho y era prácticamente insoportable.

Adam la apretó aún más fuerte e ignoró a todos los humanos y a sus dos guerreros que ya estaban junto a ellos, bombardeándolos de preguntas, y en caso del rubio, tratando de apartarle de Hermione. Pero Adam no tenía conciencia de ninguno, sus ojos, templados y plateados, estaban fijos en su hermano.

Él, aunque adolorido y semiinconsciente, había sabido que su hermano era un espíritu materializado, pero su sola imagen lograba impactarlo, robándole el aliento y punzándole dolorosamente el pecho con algún sentimiento que no sabía identificar.

Alexiel lo miraba fijamente, como esperando que él dijera algo, pero Adam no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué hacer. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Apretó las mandíbulas, aún sintiendo los sollozos de Hermione contra su hombro, escuchando las voces de Malfoy, los pelirrojos y la rubia alrededor de ambos.

Sus dos guerreros, a sus costados y con pose solidaria, comprendían su perturbación, apoyando silenciosamente su incertidumbre y mirando a Alexiel sin ningún sentimiento o expresión reflejada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Logró preguntar. Alexiel lo miró a los ojos, y esos ojos y su expresión cálida, le provocaron un profundo dolor en el pecho.

- Siempre estoy contigo. – Respondió. Adam soltó un jadeó, endureciendo todo su cuerpo por la sorpresa.

Hermione se tranquilizó al sentir la tensión de su guardián, y con rostro lloroso, echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró.

Él estaba tenso, con las mandíbulas apretadas, con los ojos gélidos y expresión dura.

- No necesito de tu presencia, Alexiel. – Pronunció, apretando los dientes. Hermione deseaba decirle algo, pero Adam y su hermano estaban mirándose fijamente, y, ciertamente, temía romper eso.

- Esto debería haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, hermano, pero no podía. – Susurró él, lenta y sinceramente. – Quisiera que me dejaras hablar contigo.

Adam iba a contestar que no, aunque sabía que era más por vulnerabilidad que nada, pero Hermione le apretó el brazo y él se frenó. La miró, y no necesitó escucharla para saber lo que pensaba.

- Hazlo... – Le suplicó ella con voz baja. – Por favor, escúchalo. – Pidió, porque lo que ella más deseaba era que Alexiel le pidiera perdón a su guardián y, eso, francamente, era precisamente lo que el ángel pretendía. Porque su voz, su expresión y su postura lo demostraba. Y si él hacía eso, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el corazón de Adam podría dejar de ser tan frío.

El castaño ángel no tuvo la voluntad de negárselo, ya no la tenía cuando de ella se trataba. Además, él mismo _deseaba _hablar con su hermano_. _Aunque se sintiera patético por pensarlo.

Dio un paso hacia el frente, un poco reacio a soltar el conforte que le proporcionaba Hermione, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Draco, aprovechando el movimiento, atrajo a la castaña hacia sí, y la envolvió en sus brazos con ansiedad.

Adam dio un nuevo paso al frente, su expresión estaba rendida y confundida, y cuando le iba a decir a su hermano que se alejaran para hablar, las presencias de nuevas criaturas se materializaron a su alrededor, llamando su atención.

Los dragones, seis en total, los rodearon con expresiones fieras y cuerpos majestuosos, materializándose en el aire con diferidas figuras de colores. Adam miró a Alexiel con la expresión contorsionada.

- ¿Estarás ahí? – Preguntó, ambos sabiendo que el castaño menor se refería a que si lo esperaría.

- Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, hermano. Yo estaré aquí, esperándote. Siempre lo haré. – Sonrió él, tristemente. – Te mereces más que mi paciencia, Kalyo.

Adam sintió una oleada de tristeza consumirlo, la expresión de su rostro sufrió una distorsión. El ángel asintió, si poder pronunciar palabra para expresar lo que sentía.

Alexiel se alejo un poco, pero, para sorpresa de Adam, no desapareció, y lo miró, esperando por él en las sombras, con su cuerpo casi diáfano y níveo. Sus ojos cálidos y blancos jamás lo abandonaron, y Adam se sintió condenadamente estúpido al saber que nunca podría odiarlo. Jamás lo había hecho.

Era rencor lo único que siempre había sentido, y sólo el verlo le había destruido esas barreras hostiles que se había creado en contra de su recuerdo. Se obligó a girarse y encarar a los seis dragones que lo esperaban con los colmillos de fuera, mirándolo fieramente.

Ver al dragón que casi lo había matado lo llenó de una ira irracional, el dolor de su cuerpo era prácticamente efímero, pero aún recordaba la incertidumbre en la que había estado sumido mientras era atacado por ese ser que ahora consideraba desagradable.

Sintió sus manos temblar con anticipación, y el ligero dolor de su espalda le informó que sus alas estaban a punto de reventar en ella. Sus ojos se convirtieron en oro líquido y los símbolos de su cuerpo comenzaron a resplandecer con fulgor.

_- Paz, ángel. _– Rugió el dragón azul, imponiendo su cuerpo frente al de los demás.

- ¡Atacaron aún sabiendo que estábamos indefensos! – Exclamó con rabia. Dio un paso al frente, pero Hadar le puso la mano en el hombro y lo detuvo. Adam estaba convulsionando por la ira, encorvando su cuerpo listo para atacar. Ryan también le flanqueó el costado y le puso una mano en el brazo. En ese momento, Adam se obligó a calmarse, sabiendo de antemano que lo que menos ayudaba era una descarga de ira. – Ya veo porque son seis, comportándose con tan poca cordura, el dragón de la justicia ha desaparecido.

_Neltharion _rugió, extendiendo sus enormes alas. Adam sonrió, sardónico y burlesco. Su cuerpo se tranquilizó y se irguió para evitar la transformación de su cuerpo.

_- No sabes de lo que hablas, ángel. _– Siseó _Al'Akir _en su mente_. _

- Sé de lo que hablo, yo conocí al dragón plateado, _Alusir, _señor de la justicia. – Sonrió con sorna, pero aún seguía tenso. Sólo las manos de sus guerreros impedían que él avanzara y los atacara. Su mirada viajo entre ellos, reparando por primera vez en el cuerpo inconsciente que descansaba debajo de la gran garra negra de _Neltharion. _Adam se enfureció de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron. - ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – Rugió entre dientes. Para ese momento, ni Hadar o Ryan parecían predispuestos a mantener la calma, ambos viendo el cuerpo magullado de Harry, enfureciéndose instantáneamente. Extendieron sus espadas y Adam hizo lo mismo.

Alguien ahogó una exclamación a su espalda, y, pronto, Ron y Ginny corrieron hacia su amigo. Draco aferró a Hermione y, aunque ella peleó, la detuvo para protegerla con su cuerpo.

_- ¡Paz, ángel! _– Bramó _Malygos, _poderosamente. El dragón azul enseñó los colmillos y rugió en dirección del dragón negro. - _¡Suéltalo, Neltharion! ¿Cómo te atreves? _

_- ¡Nosotros no dañamos a los humanos, idiota! – _Exclamó_Alexstrasza_, alzando una pata y empujando a su hermano. _Neltharion _rugió, furioso, pero dejó de aplastar a Harry para moverse hacia un lado. **_Norgannon_****, el dragón dorado, que había estado callado y dolorido, extendió sus majestuosas alas y rugió, poderosamente. **

**- _¡Quietos! – _Ordenó. Miró a Adam, y sus dos orbes, rojas como la sangre, brillaban terroríficamente. – _Hemos venido a informar que la guerra estará al margen de nosotros. Los inconvenientes sufridos en este encuentro son prueba suficiente de que no somos compatibles con otras razas. No busquen ayuda en nosotros, porque jamás se la ofreceremos. _ **

Los pelirrojos y la rubia incorporaron a Harry, quien estaba más sucio que herido y lo alejaron de los dragones mientras ellos extendían las alas y desaparecían, uno a uno, entre violentas ráfagas de aire.

Los presentes se quedaron paralizados, sorprendidos por lo que aquel dragón había dicho. Ninguno podía creer que aquella odisea hubiese fracasado. Harry, mareado, se zafó del agarre de los dos pelirrojos y se acercó hacia Adam.

- L-lo siento, e-ellos no h-han querido escuc-

- Silencio, Potter, esto no es tu culpa. – Sentenció el ángel, con los labios apretados. Le hizo una seña a sus dos guerreros y éstos se acercaron a él. – Sáquenlos de aquí, los quiero a salvo a todos. ¡Ya! – Ordenó, fríamente. Nadie rebatió.

Hermione había dejado de pelear con el rubio, demasiado agotada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ellos no podrían encontrar a los dragones de nuevo y eso reducía sus esperanzas de victoria de una manera terrorífica. Escondió la mitad de su cuerpo en el abrazo de su novio y suspiró, desesperanzada.

Harry lucía terriblemente agobiado, el pelo sucio y los lentes partidos sólo conseguían reflejar su imagen con desaliento. Ron lo sostenía de un brazo, temeroso de que su amigo fuera a parar al suelo.

Hadar y Ryan rodearon a los chicos y con un último vistazo a su general, desaparecieron en una nube de colores y formas distorsionadas. El ángel no los miró cuando desaparecieron, ignorando sus expresiones derrotadas y avergonzadas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y giró su rostro, vislumbrando a su hermano a la distancia. Lo miró largo rato, mostrando sólo su perfil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos plateados desprendían un brillo extraño, irreal.

Alexiel no se acercó, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, sabiendo que debía darle su espacio. Ser paciente nunca había sido un rasgo sobresaliente en su familia, pero aprenderían a serlo si era necesario.

- Nuestro padre estaría orgulloso de ti. – Susurró el ángel mayor. Adam desvió su mirada al horizonte, contemplando la hermosura del cuarto menguante de la luna. No habló, permitiéndole a su hermano el continuar. – Kalyo, mírame.

El castaño no lo hizo, tensando su mandíbula y facciones al oír su nombre saliendo de los labios del ser que tanta miseria le había causado en la vida.

- Ni siquiera merezco que me escuches, ¿verdad? – Murmuró Alexiel, y sus ojos, blancos como la nieve, mostraron una tristeza inaudita. – Tienes que perdonarme, hermano...

- ¿Perdonarte? ¡Me destrozaste la vida! – Exclamó, furioso. Sintiéndose más expuesto de lo que hubiese deseado. Inhaló aire profundamente y se giró para encarar la sombra de su pasado. – Era un niño, Alexiel. Un niño inseguro e inexperto que necesitaba del apoyo de su familia. - Exhaló, despacio para serenarse. - Y sólo conseguí odio de tu parte.

- Yo nunca te odié, Kalyo... y nunca lo haré. – Kalyo lo miró largamente, diciéndole con los ojos, fríos e inexpresivos, que no le creía. – Al contrario de lo que piensas... yo tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo? – Espetó Kalyo, fríamente, incrédulo ante aquella patética excusa. – No mientas, Alexiel, por lo menos mantén tu dignidad.

- Tenía miedo de no poder protegerte. – Respondió su hermano, sin inmutarse. – De no ser lo suficiente bueno como para criarte. No pude evitar la muerte de nuestro padre, Kalyo, no pude evitarlo aun a pesar de que murió frente a mis ojos. ¿Cómo iba a protegerte a _ti _de esa profecía? No podía hacerlo. No _sabía _cómo.

Kalyo bufó a lo bajo, reacio a creer aquello.

- Entonces, huí, forjándome mi ejército y destruyendo la maldad a mi paso para que nunca llegara hacia ti, encerrándome en el mundo de la guerra y abandonándote a tu suerte. – Terminó Alexiel, sinceramente.

Kalyo le dio la espalda, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en un retortijón doloroso en el centro de su pecho. Sin embargo, mantuvo la frente en alto y la expresión fría, orgulloso.

- Pero no conseguí nada. Cometí un error que tú pagaste, Kalyo, lo acepto. Y no tengo más que decir, sólo pedir, rogar que me perdones. – Pidió. El castaño menor lo sintió a un paso de distancia, ya sin voluntad para evitar la mano que se posó en su hombro. En el gesto más cariñoso que hubiera recibido de su hermano mayor.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, mientras ambos contemplaban el horizonte oscuramente azulado, Kalyo suspiró, relajando los hombros.

- Nunca te he odiado. – Respondió él entonces, en un susurro. Miró a su hermano por sobre su hombro y arrugó la frente. – No pude hacerlo. Creo que no soy tan malo después de todo.

- Eres aún más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees. – Sonrió. – De lo que yo creía. – Suspiró, largamente. - Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si nadie hubiera intentado detener el camino del destino. De _tu_ destino. – Se lamentó. – Has sufrido las consecuencias de tantas personas... – Dijo, mirándolo con tristeza. Kalyo apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada.

Alexiel le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello, aunque su mano de espíritu se sentía fría y escalofriante, a Kalyo parecía no importarle. El castaño sonrió de medio lado, sin poder hacer más en un gesto hacia su hermano.

- Gracias, hermanito, no merezco tu comprensión. – Susurró Alexiel con una sonrisa tenue.

- Me retractaré de mi perdón si sigues llamándome _hermanito. _– Bromeó Kalyo, aunque tenía una sombra bajo los ojos, sabiendo de antemano qué iba a suceder a continuación. Percibiendo las palabras previas al adiós.

_­_Alexiel pareció comprender su angustia, así que le sonrió, brillante y alegre, aunque su expresión era seria.

- Estaré contigo, Kalyo, hasta el fin del universo. – Le señaló el corazón, ahí junto al collar que distinguía a su familia. – Llevarás mi recuerdo y presencia contigo. – Aclaró. Adam asintió, sintiendo el abandono que había pasado cuando él se fue por primera vez. Odió sentirlo, odió experimentar tanta vulnerabilidad, pero sabía, sin dudas, que si su padre estuviera frente a él, pasaría exactamente lo mismo. Lo perdonaría, aunque el rencor que ahora sentía fuera tan asfixiante y doloroso.

_Porque se había mentido, porque no los podía odiar. _

- Mi presencia en esta tierra ha terminado. Pero tu camino sigue. ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Alexiel, mirándolo detenidamente. Adam suspiró quedamente antes de asentir. Sintiendo su voz perdida en algún lugar de su interior. – Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano, eso nunca lo dudes. – Aclaró, le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y desapareció en la oscuridad sin premeditación. Su cuerpo explotó en miles de esferas plateadas que brillaron alrededor de Kalyo por unos segundos.

El ángel perdió su vista en la nada, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la soledad más heladamente de lo que recordaba su oscuro corazón. No podría olvidar el pasado, pero podría mirar hacia el frente. Sabía que su vulnerabilidad se debía a una persona. A una presencia humana que había removido su mundo, pero no le importó.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el viento fresco en el rostro, removiendo sus prendas en una suave danza de comprensión. Sonrió con desolación, permitiéndose una expresión desconsolada por tan sólo unos minutos.

Minutos en los que tardó en percibir una guerra aproximándose.

Apretó su collar con la mano y se prometió enorgullecer a su familia. Costase lo que costase.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? – Hermione apretó los labios, no creyéndose lo que tenía a su alrededor. Sus extremidades cansadas perdieron equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al frío suelo de mármol. El remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo le causó un agudo dolor de cabeza, impidiéndole una contemplación clara de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Luna se situó a su lado. – No, Merlín...

La visión de la enorme calavera envuelta en la serpiente verde que se encontraba suspendida un poco más allá de los terrenos del colegio, los golpeó a todos con incertidumbre, enviándoles escalofríos de terror por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Un ataque? – Jadeó Harry, aunque no podía ver ningún signo de batalla. Parpadeó por un momento, pensando lo peor.

Se habían transportado cerca de la torre de Astronomía por lo que tenían una visión clara y profunda de los terrenos del colegio y ubicaciones cercanas. Todo parecería medianamente sereno si no fuese por la marca tenebrosa suspendida en el cielo o por los gritos del alumnado que empezaban a escucharse en la lejanía.

Draco se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales que tenía vista hacia las puertas de Hogwarts y, a la distancia, visualizó una serie de resplandores de colores que rodeaban la entrada. Draco no tardó en comprender que los hechizos de defensa del castillo habían empezado a activarse.

- Estamos en alerta, hay hechizos protectores por todas partes. – Informó el rubio tras acercarse a ellos. Le tendió una mano a la castaña y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para evitar que se desplomara de nuevo. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione asintió quedamente. Hadar y Ryan se apartaron un poco de ellos y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Harry permanecía un poco aturdido por todo lo que había pasado, pero miraba la marca tenebrosa con un brillo de miedo en los ojos. Ron lo sostenía, temeroso al ver el pálido color de su rostro.

Luna, seguida de Neville, trotó al final del pasillo y se asomó hacia la otra ala del castillo.

- Deberíamos ir con Dumbledore o con algún profesor, los corredores están vacios. – Informó la rubia, tranquilamente. Ginny se acercó a sus amigos y miró los pasillos desiertos con desconfianza.

- ¿Piensan que... que ellos están aquí? – Preguntó la pelirroja, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- No nos quedaremos para averiguarlo. – Habló Ryan, paseando su mirada por todos ellos. – Hadar, moviliza a la primera división de ángeles y yo llevaré a los chicos a un lugar seguro. – El ángel guerrero asintió deprisa, alejándose por el extremo contrario a su posición. Hermione estaba muy confundida, pero aún así, alcanzó a oír el breve murmullo que invocó Hadar para comunicarse con los suyos.

- ¿Primera división? – Preguntó la castaña, temerosa por la respuesta. Draco la apretó contra sí, previniendo la contestación.

- La primera división de ángeles guerreros. – Respondió Ryan, haciéndoles un ademán para que lo siguieran. Cruzaron un par de pasillos antes de que el ángel volviera a pronunciar palabra. – Estamos bajo alerta, siento la presencia de demonios por los alrededores. No tardarán en atacar y dado que Kalyo se encuentra... indispuesto en estos momentos, debo movilizar a sus guerreros y reforzar las defensas del castillo. – Giró un poco la cabeza, asegurándose de que lo seguían y añadió: – Pero primero tengo que ponerlos a salvo, no podemos permitir que los humanos se mezclen en esto.

Para ese momento, Harry se detuvo, abruptamente. Ron chocó contra él, confundido.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó el pelinegro, pues Ryan ya estaba a diez metros de distancia. El ángel apenas y se giró a mirarlo. – No podemos escondernos. – Dijo, como si fuera obvio. Sintió un profundo valor extenderse por todo su pecho y repasó a sus amigos con la mirada. – Si esto es el inicio de la guerra, yo quiero luchar. – Finalizó, decididamente.

Ryan sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza mientras les daba la espalda de nuevo.

- Nos pondremos a salvo. – Dijo, y a nadie le quedó duda de que era una orden. Ryan comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez un poco más rápido pues los gritos a su alrededor empezaban a ser más notables.

Harry quiso replicar, pero Ron lo empujó para que caminara. Entendió, al ver las miradas que sus amigos le dirigieron, que llegado el momento, ellos también pelearían.

Cuando habían cruzado más pasillos y escaleras de las que Harry podría recordar, Ryan paró en seco frente a una puerta de roble. Harry trató de recordar, pero le fue imposible reconocer aquella puerta y aquel pasillo.

El ángel miró en ambas direcciones, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores. Los gritos y murmullos habían cesado y todos pensaron firmemente que los alumnos se habían puesto a salvo. La soledad de los pasillos los había puesto nerviosos, pero nadie se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta. No había señales de los miembros del profesorado, y Harry, por un momento, tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que estaban pasando algo por alto.

El chico miró a Ryan fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, comprendiendo todo al ver la dirección que miraba el rubio ángel a través de los enormes ventanales, pero antes de que pudiera expresar lo que había procesado, Hermione lo interrumpió.

- No hay luna llena. – Murmuró ella, aunque por el silencio, se hizo oír con el suave eco de las paredes. En primera instancia, sus amigos la miraron sin entender lo que ella quería decir, pero tras unos segundos en silencio, mientras Ryan miraba el horizonte, lo comprendieron, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

- No hay luna llena, no hay hombres lobo. – Ginny frunció el ceño, tratando de entender aquel embrollo. – Entonces... ¿Qué...?

- Los hechizos protectores están activándose porque hay alerta de un ataque al colegio. – Susurró Harry, mirando a Ryan fijamente. El ángel también lo miró, mostrando una mirada seria y una expresión fría en sus pulcras facciones. – Eso, sin embargo, no quiere decir que no haya _ya_ un ataque.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Neville, que tras su llegada al castillo, no había dicho palabra alguna.

- Están atacando _Hogsmeade _y los profesores están ahí, luchando. – Ryan levantó el mentón, sonriendo ante su percepción. – Por eso los escudos del colegio se están activando. – Harry paseó su mirada por los presentes, afligido. – Los alumnos debieron ver la marca tenebrosa y se han movilizado. Y Ryan quiere alejarnos del conflicto. – Agregó, mirando al ángel, gélidamente.

- Eso tiene demasiado sentido. – Maldijo Draco, acercándose de nuevo a uno de los enormes ventanales y mirando a través de él, arrastrando a Hermione de la mano.

Allá, en la lejanía del horizonte, un poco más atrás de lo que era la enorme y verduzca marca tenebrosa, una hilera de humo ascendía hacia el cielo, inundando los alrededores con una nube gruesa y espumosa. El brillo de las llamas apenas era perceptible desde su posición, pero era notable el hecho de que el fuego aumentaba cada segundo con una velocidad alarmante.

- Debemos ayudarlos. – Declaró Harry, firmemente, mirando al ángel con decisión. – No me quedaré aquí, Ryan, te lo advierto.

- Me temo, señor Potter, que dentro de estas instalaciones yo sigo siendo un maestro, por lo cual, le ordeno permanecer adentro. – Habló el rubio ángel, sonriendo socarronamente. Tomó a Harry del hombro, empujándolo con demasiada fuerza dentro de la habitación. El chico cayó de bruces, golpeándose y maldiciendo por el dolor. Ron corrió a su ayuda y la rubia lo siguió. – A salvo, con los demás. – Aclaró sin borrar la sonrisa, empujando también a la pelirroja, que cayó al suelo de espaldas soltando improperios. Neville murmuró algo incongruente y se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga.

Ryan siguió sonriendo, mirando a los dos chicos que faltaban. Hermione apretaba los labios, escondida detrás del cuerpo de Draco, mientras el chico miraba fríamente al ángel.

- Puedo ayudarlos. – Ofreció el rubio, teniendo el claro énfasis de no incluir a nadie más en su propósito. – Conozco a los Mortífagos mejor de lo que crees. – Ryan hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza y empujando a Neville de vuelta a la habitación, viendo que quería escapar. Aún se escuchaban suaves lamentos de Harry, que parecía haberse lastimado el brazo.

- Está aún no es su guerra, señor Malfoy. – Explicó Ryan mientras ofrecía su mano. – Entren. Ya. – Ordenó. Hermione negó, retrocediendo instintivamente mientras el rubio se disponía a sacar su varita. Pero antes de cualquier movimiento, con una rapidez inexplicable e inalcanzable para el ojo humano, Ryan se posicionó detrás de ambos y los empujó al interior de la habitación.

El ángel permaneció un momento frente a la puerta de ocre, observándolos con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Regresaré por ustedes, humanos. – Aseguró el ángel antes de cerrar la única salida de aquella habitación. Draco se levantó, enfurecido por aquel trato, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta, ésta desapareció. El rubio profirió una maldición, pateando la pared hasta hacerse daño.

- ¡Maldito ángel! – Chilló de dolor, cayendo al piso al tropezar con algo a su espalda. Hermione corrió hacia él, asegurándose de que no estuviera gravemente herido de la punta del pie.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – Dijo Harry, enfurecido, tomándose fuertemente el brazo sobre el que había caído.

- Esto es desesperanzador. – Murmuró Ron, con una mueca.

Hermione miró la habitación, era terriblemente pequeña y claustrofóbica, no tenía ventanas o algún otro pasaje de escape. No había sillas, y Hermione se preguntó qué tipo de lugar sería aquel. Estaba pensando seriamente utilizar magia para escapar, pero desechó la idea rápidamente.

- No podemos usar la varita porque sería muy peligroso. – Aclaró Neville en voz alta, pensando que todos sondeaban esa posibilidad. – El lugar es muy pequeño. Además, dudo que la magia funcione. – Añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry gruñó, levantándose de un brinco y caminando de un lado para otro. Ginny se tumbó en el suelo, con gesto cansado. Luna miró el techo informe cubierto de figuritas, pensado que era muy extraño.

Ron dejó resbalar su cuerpo por la pared de piedra, cerrando los ojos con gesto angustiado. Draco, sentado en el suelo y sobándose la pierna adolorida, murmuraba maldiciones entre dientes, descargando su furia verbalmente. Hermione tuvo la tentación de ir con su mejor amigo, pero decidió sentarse al lado del rubio y tranquilizarlo.

Sumidos en la pálida iluminación de la habitación, los murmullos ahogados del inició de la batalla afuera en los terrenos los aturdió, sumiéndolos en un letargo abrumador sin esperanza de salir pronto.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kalyo apareció a las afueras de Hogwarts cuando los primeros ángeles guerreros arribaban al castillo.

El castaño se acercó a Ryan, cauteloso. La presencia mágica que vibraba en el aire era tan oscura que podría describirse como terrorífica. Los rayos y fulgores multicolores se percibían a la distancia, perdiendo potencia de vez en cuando, pero cada vez con mayor frecuencia. El desate de la batalla apenas cobraba fuerza, acercándose con pasos agigantados hacia la posición defensiva que construían los ángeles de la primera división de su ejército alrededor del castillo.

El ángel apretó las mandíbulas, consciente de la jugarreta que tramaba Perseus. El sembrar terror y pánico en la comunidad mágica, sólo haría las cosas más sencillas para Voldemort y demás. Los ángeles tendrían que proteger a los inocentes, siguiendo su naturaleza guardiana, pero los demonios no se tomarían la delicadeza de perdonar un alma inocente.

Atacarían, arrasando lo más que pudieran, como kamikazes sin fin alguno. Sin esperar una victoria, pero si el sembrar un ambiente de desolación y dolor. Así, pasados unos insuficientes días para la recuperación, ellos, fuertes y capaces, desatarían su verdadero ejército en un segundo ataque magnificente y aterrador.

Kalyo lo sabía, por ello tendría que barajar sus propias cartas, usaría su primera división solamente, salvando las cuatro más que le quedaban como reserva. No llamaría a los vampiros, pues los hombres-lobo quedaban descartados en este primer encuentro.

Él mismo lucharía hasta arrasar con todos los demonios, Mortífagos, duendes y gigantes que se topara. No habría perdón, arrepentimiento, mucho menos piedad.

Era tonto, pero en ese momento deseaba aniquilar, vengar. Tenía sed de sangre, sed de guerra.

Era su momento, aquel que había esperado desde su iniciación como general supremo de la guardia angelical. Seguiría los pasos de su familia y marcaría su leyenda con poderío y grandeza. Pero antes debía asegurarse de algo...

- Mi señor. – Pronunció Ryan en cuanto lo miró. El guerrero se inclinó un poco, mostrándole respeto a uno de los seres que más se lo merecía en el universo. - ¿Quieres que ayudemos a las defensas de los hechiceros en el pueblo? – Preguntó, levantando un poco la vista para mirar sus ojos inexpresivos, brillantes de anticipación.

- No. – Negó el castaño, revisando su alrededor, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. – Esperaremos aquí. El enemigo vendrá, los magos no son tan idiotas como para dejarse matar, retrocederán hasta ganar cierta ventaja y ahí es cuando responderemos al ataque. – Kalyo lo miró, fijamente, sopesando sus palabras tras unos segundos en silencio. - ¿Dónde están?

No hubo necesidad de decir a quién se refería, pues a pesar de la posición fría y calculadora que había adoptado Kalyo, cierta preocupación seguía reluciendo en sus facciones marmóreas. Ryan sonrió, a sabiendas de que ese ángel arrogante estaba perdiendo sus barreras de hielo.

- A salvo. – Se limitó a responder. Lo miró, sin borrar su sonrisa. – Sin posibilidad de escapar. – Añadió, orgulloso de él mismo.

Kalyo asintió, interiormente aliviado, enterado del movimiento que Ryan había hecho y agradecido porque los humanos estuvieran a salvo. Se giró de nuevo, dispuesto a dar unas cuantas órdenes, cuando miró el cielo.

Se quedó paralizado, sorprendido por lo que sus ojos miraban.

La avanzada del enemigo había llegado, irrumpiendo las defensas mágicas (y débiles) del castillo y tomando por sorpresa al general de los ángeles del ejército de los cielos.

El número de atacantes era inmenso, más de lo que hubiese recordado. Adam apretó las mandíbulas, tensando su cuerpo al comprender que Perseus había estado bastante ocupado. Sacudió la cabeza, dispersando todo tipo pensamientos negativos que irrumpieran en su frialdad al tomar decisiones. Se giró hacia sus treinta ángeles guerreros, mirándolos con seriedad y entereza. No demostrando miedo, intranquilidad o abatimiento. Sólo una fría confianza.

- Ryan. – Llamó Kalyo, mirándolo de perfil, esperando por la contestación a la pregunta no realizada.

- Por lo menos ochenta demonios, dos decenas de duendes, treinta mortifagos y un gigante. – Respondió el rubio, automáticamente. Su expresión era seria, calculadora, concentrada en lo que se avecinaba. No dijo nada más, pero el castaño no necesitaba más información. Sabía, a ciencia cierta, que los Aurores llegarían en cualquier momento, encargándose de los Mortífagos que, sinceramente, eran los menos importantes en _su_ batalla.

Adam miró a sus guerreros, sonriendo de medio lado y extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el frente. Una luz cegadora resplandeció de su palma, formando una estela de luz dorada y materializando su espada a cada centímetro que avanzaba por sobre su mano.

La _Divine Sword_ brilló con intensidad, mostrando la historia del universo en su hoja, elegante y orgullosa. Adam levantó la vista, alzando el mentón con poderío sin dejar de sonreír.

- Nos superan el número. – Comenzó, haciéndose oír entre los murmullos y los gritos de guerra que, a la lejanía, profería el enemigo. – Pero ellos no pelean por algo digno. Muestren su poder, su educación guerrera... muéstrenles de lo que son capaces. – Los ángeles lo miraban con orgullo, con nervios de antelación, con esperanza brillando en sus ojos. – Caballeros, tenemos esperanza... derroquémoslos, sin miedo, sin titubeo... – Alzó la espada por su cabeza y señaló el castillo. – Ahí adentro hay gente que nos necesita... ¡Demostremos que no somos contrincantes débiles! – Miró a Ryan, que le sonreía con respeto. - ¡¿Están conmigo?! – Gritó, inquietó de anticipación.

Nadie respondió, pero bajaron sus cabezas y desenvainaron sus espadas para gritar, jubilosos y renovados de esperanza. Kalyo se giró, encarando al enemigo, y ordenó el avance con un movimiento de espada.

Las ráfagas de viento, producto de las alas de los guerreros, furiosas y arremolinadas, cruzaron por sobre el hombro del castaño con una fuerza sorprendente. Ryan se quedó a su lado, esperando las órdenes de su general para realizar su siguiente movimiento.

El castaño permaneció sereno, sosteniendo la espada en su mano derecha con fuerza y prestando atención en el avance de sus guerreros en el campo de batalla.

- No podemos caer en la trampa de Perseus. – Susurró él, sin girarse a mirarlo. – Nos supera en número, y lo sabe. Confía en que tengamos que recurrir a medidas drásticas, pero no le podemos dar el gusto de llamar por refuerzos. – Suspiró, viendo como la primera horda de ataques resplandecía en el cielo oscuro. Sonidos metálicos cruzaron el horizonte, hojas colisionando, dejando estelas de luz a su paso. – Debemos resistir con lo que tenemos. Si está es su avanzada, no pudo imaginarme de que tamaño será su ejército, y debemos resguardar los refuerzos. – Murmuró entre dientes, girando un poco su rostro y mirando el cielo a unos cien metros de distancia de la pelea. Decenas de escobas con Aurores llegaban para cobrar participación en la batalla, sacándole a Kalyo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Señor... – Murmuró Ryan, sonriendo. Vio a los Aurores con detenimiento y supo que podrían hacerlo. Varios magos, participes de la batalla en el pueblo, cruzaban las puertas, buscando refugio para tratar sus heridas. Los miembros del profesorado también comenzaban a arribar a la defensa que les brindaba el colegio, mirando todo su alrededor, asegurándose que ni un alumno estuviera rondando los terrenos.

Los enemigos comenzaban a irrumpir en los terrenos a través de las puertas mágicas de Hogwarts, rompiendo las barreras mágicas y lanzando hechizos estridentes por doquier, rugiendo como bestias salvajes a su entrada. Una enorme masa de carne atravesó la puerta metálica, lanzando a varios duendes a su paso y mirando todo con una locura implantada en sus fríos ojos negros.

- Los humanos deben servir de algo. Llévate a dos ángeles y derroquen al gigante. – Dijo Kalyo, mirándolo por fin e ignorando los salvajes gruñidos y exclamaciones de guerra que cobraban fuerza a su alrededor. - ¿Estás conmigo, amigo? – Le preguntó, seriamente, mirando sus ojos azules con detenimiento.

- Hasta la muerte, Kalyo. – Murmuró, fiel y orgullosamente.

Kalyo le sonrió de lado, y sin decir nada más, ambos partieron a diferentes direcciones pero con la meta de un mismo propósito.

Las majestuosas y hermosas alas del castaño envolvieron el aire mientras Kalyo volaba hasta alcanzar su primer objetivo. Los símbolos dorados de su cuerpo brillaron cuando atacó al primer enemigo, derribándolo de una profunda y acertada estocada. Tan intenso fue el fulgor de sus ojos, que cegó a dos demonios, desprotegiéndolos de su ataque furioso. Los derribó de inmediato, regocijándose con su obvia superioridad y astucia.

No perdió detalle de sus flancos ni su espalda, atravesó el tórax de un enemigo con furia masiva, arrancándole un brazo al lanzarlo contra el frío césped bajo su posición.

La satisfacción de la guerra lo llenó de una adrenalina poderosa y estimulante. Cuando mató al siguiente demonio sin dificultad alguna, la energía de su naturaleza ya lo había consumido, convirtiéndolo en un guerrero letal e invencible.

Ángeles y demonios seguían el viejo ritual de batalla, sumiéndose en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, sabiendo que la magia entre ellos era insatisfactoria y aburrida. La magia nunca lograba hacerles mucho daño, y lo habían aprendido arduamente al pasar de los años. Si bien no podían matarse con magia, siempre había conjuros poderosos que complementaban su ataque físico, volviéndolos poderosos e imparables.

Kalyo blandió su espada, invocando su primer hechizo de la noche. La estocada cortó el aire, produciendo una ráfaga de viento que cruzó el campo de batalla, alcanzando al menos a cinco demonios que cayeron al instante, convirtiéndose en cenizas mucho antes de alcanzar el frío césped.

El ángel enterró la espada contra el cráneo de otro demonio, sintiendo el primer pinchazo de dolor en el pecho y comprendiendo que el primer ángel de su división había muerto. La sangre empapaba su abrigo blanco, pero a él poco le importaba. Apretó los dientes cuando el dolor de la muerte de otro de sus guerreros le atravesaba el pecho, confundiéndose con otro que llegó un segundo después.

Kalyo tragó, frunciendo los labios y blandiendo su espada en dirección de otro enemigo que se le acercaba con furia. Sus armas colisionaron, produciendo un sonido metálico que cruzó el aire. Otro pinchazo le indicó que alguien más había muerto y, enfurecido, le partió la mandíbula a su atacante con una patada, tomando lo que quedaba de su rostro entre su mano izquierda y lanzándose hacia el piso con el demonio entre sus manos, envolviéndose entre sus alas blancas e impulsándose hacia abajo con su propio peso. Estrelló al enemigo con un golpe furioso y seco, dejándolo agonizar y lanzándole una mirada de superioridad que hubiera aterrado hasta al más valiente.

Alzó el vuelo justo para detener el avance de un demonio que estaba a punto de atacar a un Auror. Le clavó la espada a la altura del pecho, salpicándose de sangre en su frío rostro. Sus ojos relampaguearon, atacando a otro enemigo con más furia que antes. Le rompió el brazo con una patada y le clavó la espada en el cráneo, viendo como ese repugnante demonio se desintegraba frente a sus ojos.

Algo le golpeó la espalda, pero él ni siquiera soltó ruido alguno. Se giró, deteniendo la espada enemiga con su mano libre, enterrándose parte de la hoja en la palma de su mano, pero ignoró el dolor y tiró de ella para derribar al demonio que lo había atacado.

Bajó a su altura, disfrutando de la visión de inferioridad que mostraba el demonio herido. Le colocó la planta del pie sobre la cabeza, aplastándolo hasta hacerlo chillar, y observándolo sufrir mientras olas de espasmos consumían el cuerpo del demonio con lentitud.

Los demonios eran de complexión terrorífica cuando se desfiguraban hasta tomar forma monstruosa, con sus garras enormes, ojos rojos y brillantes y la piel grisácea, eran aterradores hasta la punta de las huesudas alas. Los cientos de colmillos, cubiertos de sangre, sobresalían por el orificio que tenían como boca, y las venas saltaban por su cuerpo, deformando sus facciones enloquecidas y furiosas.

Adam sabía, mirando al demonio que aún estrangulaba con la planta del pie, que los demonios podían lucir una belleza horripilante sin su transformación demoniaca, pero cuando realmente pasaban a la fase guerrera, todos ellos parecían sacados de las peores pesadillas, impidiendo, muchas veces, la concentración en la pelea.

Sin embargo, Adam estaba acostumbrado a su escalofriante aspecto, y todos sus guerreros también. Levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y la bajó, furiosamente, para enterrarla en la frente del enemigo. La sangre se esparció con rapidez, cubriéndole a Kalyo parte de los pantalones y produciéndole una mueca de satisfacción al percibir el último halito de vida del demonio. La criatura explotó en una nube de cenizas, esparciéndose por el campo de batalla y permitiéndole al ángel respirar el aroma de la victoria.

Apartó la mirada de su espada ensangrentada y miró el castillo de Hogwarts, silencioso, magnificente y sombrío en aquellos momentos. Los pinchazos de dolor en su cuerpo, avisándole de la muerte de uno de sus ángeles guerreros, se habían pausado momentáneamente, pero Adam, al inclinar la cabeza y observar el cielo, se dio cuenta de que su ejército estaba en clara desventaja.

La cantidad de demonios se movía, frenéticamente, luchando con furia desde todos los ángulos que pudiesen acaparar. Los ángeles se defendían con destreza, buscando flancos desprotegidos para blandir su espada y atacar al enemigo, pero aún eso parecía insuficiente. Adam miró del otro lado de los terrenos, donde los Mortífagos y Aurores se batían a duelo, cubriendo los alrededores con rayos multicolores y llenando el ambiente con el sonido de sus hechizos y maldiciones. Le pareció ver el reflejo platinado del cabello blanco del director de Hogwarts, pero no estuvo muy seguro.

Fue un momento después, cuando giró su rostro sólo un poco para asegurar perímetro, que lo vio.

Ahí, agazapada y temblante, una pequeña figura se escondía entre la muralla que una columna de mármol le ofrecía.

Kalyo ni siquiera esperó a reconocerla, una ola de protección lo abrazó, obligándolo a ir en su ayuda y defensa. El castaño ni siquiera fue consciente del hecho, pero estaba abandonando su posición para ir a defender a un pequeño y débil humano.

Aterrizó dentro de uno de los pasillos del castillo, viendo la figura, a unos veinte pasos de distancia, temblando incontrolablemente y sollozando contra sus pequeñas manos. El ángel entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo internamente al reconocer la figura de la enana castaña que tanto lo irritaba. Se acercó en grandes zancadas hacia ella, alerta en todo momento.

Alice pegó un respingo cuando su mano se dejó caer sobre su hombro, asustándola. Adam pensó que debería haberlo hecho con un poco de sutileza, pero inmediatamente se recriminó por estar siendo condescendiente en un momento tan delicado e importante.

- No llores, niña. – Le susurró, un poco incómodo ante los sollozos de la pequeña. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y le movió el brazo. – Alice, soy yo. Adam.

La niña lo miró, pero se echó para atrás, asustada por sus ojos brillantes y dorados.

- N-no m-me hagas d-daño... – Balbuceó, encogiéndose. – Sólo q-quería ir al b-baño. – Alice lloró de nuevo, y Adam maldijo, pensando que debería haber mandado a uno de sus guerreros a realizar aquel desagradable trabajo.

- Soy Adam. – Repitió, en una réplica. – Y no te voy a hacer nada. – La niña aún no lo miraba, y eso empezaba a fastidiarlo. Y por muy estúpido que sonase, no quería asustarla más llevándosela a la fuerza. – Alice, mírame, ¿me recuerdas?

Alice lo miró de nuevo, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se tiró a sus brazos al siguiente segundo.

- ¡Adam! ¡Por los hipogrifos! Estoy tan asustada... – Murmuró, con la voz completamente afligida. Escondió su rostro entre su hombro y comenzó a llorar, temblando profusamente.

Adam no dijo nada, levantándose con la niña en brazos y mirando todo a su alrededor.

Un demonio se dirigía hacia ellos, con la hoja de su espada brillando de color negro. Adam detuvo su ataque con la mano, teniendo un poco de dificultades al cargar con la pequeña en su otro brazo. Se colocó de costado, defendiendo a la niña, y golpeó al demonio con la punta de la espada negra, perforándole la mejilla y logrando que la criatura trastabillara.

El castaño no permitió que se recuperara. Se acercó al demonio y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, tirándolo al piso y dejándolo inconsciente.

- Agárrate bien. – Le ordenó a la pequeña. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, encogiéndose contra él todo lo que pudo. Protegiendo la cabeza de Alice con una mano, el ángel convocó su espada, enterrándola en el pecho del enemigo. El demonio desapareció en una nube de cenizas mientras Adam echaba a correr en dirección contraria a la batalla.

Cuando pensó que estaban lo suficientemente apartados de cualquier ataque, Adam se arrodilló en el suelo y apartó a la pequeña de su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – Le preguntó en un susurro. Alice se encogió de hombros, temblando. El castaño hizo una mueca, tomándola en brazos de nuevo y echando a correr en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Durante el camino, el ángel se topó con algunos estudiantes que trataban de resguardarse en sus salas comunes, siendo guiados por los alumnos mayores e incluso le tocó ver a un par de profesores.

Desgraciadamente, ningún estudiante era de la casa de los leones, y por más que deseara dejar a la pequeña enana con ellos, un estúpido sentimiento de vulnerabilidad se apoderó de él. Alice estaba aferrada a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera soltarlo, y por muy tonto que sonase, eso logró conmoverlo. Les dio un par de instrucciones a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw y se despidió, irritado, de ellos.

Decidido a llevar a Alice a un lugar seguro por su propia cuenta, Adam siguió corriendo en dirección a la sala común de los leones. Derribó a un Mortífago que se blandía en duelo contra un estudiante. Reprimiendo sus ganas de matarlo simplemente lo dejó inconsciente, ordenándole al chico que lo atara y buscara refugio.

Dobló un pasillo, acomodándose a la pequeña que seguía temblando sobre su hombro y escuchando el eco de la batalla a su espalda, cuando tres niños chocaron contra él.

Dos de ellos cayeron al suelo, y uno simplemente trastabilló. Los tres tenían sus varitas a la mano, pero el ángel pensó que no sabrían nada de hechizos de defensa. Adam maldijo de nuevo, pensando en el hecho de que había demasiados humanos arriesgando tontamente su vida.

Miró a uno de los caídos, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al reparar que se trataba de Anthony, el hermano de la niña que llevaba en brazos.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo incorporó, arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Alice siguió aferrada a él, aunque había dejado de llorar. El pequeño castaño tenía los ojos rojos, clara muestra de que había llorado. Miró la espalda de su hermana y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, llorando de alivio.

- E-eres u-una tonta... – Masculló el pequeño, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. – Pensé q-que... y-yo p-pensé... – No pudo terminar la frase, y su hermana se volvió hacia él al reconocer su voz. Se soltó de Adam llorando y abrazó a Anthony, fuertemente, susurrando cosas incoherentes.

- L-lo s-siento...

Los otros pequeños los miraron, soltando sonoros suspiros de alivio. Adam se sintió extraño, mostrando una mueca indescifrable en sus gélidas facciones. Creyó recordar a los dos pequeños que acompañaban al enano castaño, pero no prestó mucha atención.

Cuando una punzada de dolor lo recorrió, recordó que no tenía tiempo de sentimentalismos.

- Anthony, escúchame. – El niño lo miró por sobre el hombro de su hermana, no pareciendo sorprendido por sus ojos dorados. – Debes llevar a tu hermana y tus amigos a un lugar seguro. Quiero que corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia la torre de Gryffindor

- A-acompáñanos... – Susurró, aterrado, con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

El niño parecía confundido y demasiado asustado, pero el ángel ya había demostrado demasiada compasión con ellos.

- Anthony, si no lo hacen solos, morirán muchas personas. Yo no puedo acompañarlos. – Replicó. Lo miró intensamente, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía. – ¿Es tú hermana, no? Es tú familia... debes protegerla.

El pequeño castaño asintió, dudoso.

- Yo nací primero... – Susurró, reafirmándose algo hacia él mismo. – E-está bien. Lo haré.

Adam sonrió.

- Correrán a la torre de tu casa. Sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse por nada... ¿Entendido? – Indicó, mirándolos a todos. Los tres niños asintieron y la niña se giró a mirarlo, llorosa. – Están en Gryffindor por algo... ¿verdad? – Dijo, firmemente. Los niños asintieron. - Escúchame, enano, si sales de está juro que te llevaré conmigo a volar. – Anthony sonrió, aunque parecía un poco inseguro.

- Gracias, Adam... – Susurró la niña, acercándose a él. Lo abrazó de nuevo y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, produciendo una mueca en el castaño. – Vámonos, Anthony... – Jaló la mano de su hermano y lo incorporó. Ella estaba temblando, pero parecía bastante segura de lo que hacía.

Echaron a correr por el pasillo, siendo seguidos por la mirada de Adam. Cuando se perdieron totalmente, el ángel suspiró.

- Sean valientes, pequeños humanos... – Susurró, sintiéndose más aliviado.

Extendió sus alas y salió disparado por uno de los ventanales, sobrevolando el ala este del castillo y llegando al corazón de la batalla. Aterrizó en los terrenos, como a unos cien metros de donde los demonios peleaban contra los ángeles. Pateó a unos cuantos duendes que pretendían atacarlo y lanzó una esfera de energía desde la palma de su mano para repelerlos.

Degolló a dos demonios de una estocada firme y se deshizo de un Mortífago que osó encararlo.

El ángel maldijo entre dientes, sintiendo otra punzada de dolor en el pecho. Buscó a Ryan con la mirada y lo encontró a unos quinientos metros de su posición, conjurando su magia para derribar al enorme gigante que lo atacaba.

Adam sonrió, desplegando sus majestuosas alas y alzando el vuelo, cubriendo el cielo con un conjuro poderoso de llamas color verde que lo envolvieron. Llamó la atención de los Mortífagos y Aurores, como era su cometido, y lanzó una estocada con su espada, partiendo el aire con destreza y dirigiendo su ataque al sendero donde su amigo combatía.

La poderosa ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno a la criatura monstruosa, derribándola con un estrepitoso retumbo. Ryan sonrió en su dirección, burlonamente, mientras le clavaba al gigante su espada reluciente en el centro del pecho. La sangre brotó a borbotones, y Adam, desde su posición, alcanzó a mirar el temblor descontrolado del gigante en sus últimos soplos de vida.

Los Aurores se recuperaron de la distracción rápidamente, aprovechándose de la situación y atacando al enemigo que seguía deslumbrado con la visión de Adam ardiendo en llamas.

La mayoría de los Mortífagos, distraídos, fueron desarmados con una velocidad increíblemente penosa. Adam sonrió con arrogancia, entendiendo que Voldemort había mandado a sus subordinados más estúpidos.

Ryan invocó la forma curveada de un arco, preparando dos flechas y acomodándolas para disparar en dirección de un demonio que se dirigía hacia él. El demonio se cubrió el cuerpo con un ala, demasiado cerca del ataque para esquivar la flecha. La puntería del rubio fue perfecta, cruzando con firmeza el ala huesuda de la criatura e insertándose en la cabeza del demonio, convirtiéndolo en cenizas en unos cuantos segundos.

Adam perdió de vista al rubio cuando sintió que alguien, sigilosamente, le clavaba una daga en el brazo izquierdo. El castaño profirió una maldición, girándose para encarar a su atacante y murmurando un hechizo destructor mientras levantaba su espada. Las llamas seguían ardiendo a su alrededor, pero se consumieron cuando el castaño perdió la concentración del conjuro.

Su sorpresa no fue inmensa por ver a Perseus sonriéndole perversamente, su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver la nueva imagen de Perseus. Lucía una espesa musculatura, con el cabello -antes negro- de color blanco brillante, colmillos ensangrentados, con ojos resplandecientes y enloquecidos, enmarcado por sus alas angelicales desmesuradamente largas y oscuras, vestido con una armadura negra, reluciendo su belleza terrorífica más imponente de lo que Kalyo recordaba. Tenía los brazos cubiertos por cicatrices rojas como la sangre y en el rostro, la cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente ahora brillaba, malévolamente.

Su rostro era espeluznante, Kalyo se sorprendió al sentir un escalofrío involuntario. No por su apariencia, si no por el aura lúgubre y el poderío que emanaba su enorme cuerpo.

El castaño no dijo nada, observando fijamente a su antítesis retorcida, sintiéndose vulnerable al no conocer las repercusiones del cambio de ese demonio.

- ¿Te sorprende verme, ángel? – Preguntó Perseus, mirándolo con perversidad. Su boca, mostrando sus largos colmillos, dejó escapar un sonido espeluznante.

- Pareces más loco que de costumbre, demonio. – Respondió Kalyo, manteniendo su postura orgullosa en todo momento. Sin dejarse intimidar por aquel aspecto diabólico de su enemigo.

El demonio sonrió, contrayendo su marmórea y pálida piel en una mueca burlona. Extendió sus alas de ángel caído con elegancia, desenvainando su poderosa espada. La _Evil Sword _era grande, potente, con la hoja negra, gruesa y resplandeciente, detallada finamente por el mismísimo diablo. La empuñadura lucía un exquisito bordado de alas demoniacas, repleto de elegantes esferas plateadas. Adam frunció el ceño, tomando su propia pose defensiva y mirando, fríamente, a Perseus.

- Has estado tan entretenido con tu preciosa humana... – Negó el demonio, burlonamente. Miró a su alrededor, sonriendo ante la masacre que sus demonios causaban hacia los ángeles. Sus dientes afilados reverberaron. – ...que no te has percatado de la realidad a tu alrededor. – Suspiró, fingiendo pena.

Adam apretó la empuñadura de su espada, irritado. Extendió sus alas, no dispuesto a oírlo más, y se lanzó hacia él entre un espiral de colores. Su cuerpo dio una pirueta en el aire, alcanzando al demonio en un efímero momento.

Sus espadas colisionaron, produciendo un sonido sordo y desprendiendo chispas a sus costados. Adam apretó los dientes, ejerciendo toda la fuerza en su muñeca y logrando ganar ventaja sobre su enemigo. Murmuró un conjuro y la hoja de su espada brilló de un color rojo, arrojando sobre su adversario haces de luz, desorientándolo por unos segundos.

Adam aprovechó el momento y lanzó una patada en su flanco, retrocediendo un metro del demonio y conjurando una esfera negra en la palma de su mano. Dirigió la energía esférica hacia Perseus, la cual logró darle en un costado. Adam siguió la estela del conjuro para atacar al demonio de inmediato, logrando partirle una fracción pequeña de la armadura negra.

La sangre de su enemigo brotó, reverberando hacia su dirección. Perseus soltó una maldición baja, agilizando su posición y deteniendo un ataque furioso del castaño. Sus armas, poderosas, rugieron metálicamente ante su encuentro. Adam extendió las alas de nuevo, empujándose hacia el frente y llevándose a Perseus hacia el suelo.

En un espiral de colores y un lío de sus alas, ambos seres se estrellaron contra los terrenos, dejando una fuerte ráfaga de viento a su alrededor. Las alas de Adam desaparecieron en una nube de plumas blancas, dándole, en tierra firme, mayor agilidad. El demonio lo imitó, desintegrando sus alas de ángel caído en una penumbra de cenizas, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y arremetiendo contra el ángel, furiosamente.

Pronto, su batalla se convirtió en borrones blancos y negros, cubierto de sonidos sordos, secos y peligrosos. Las hojas de sus espadas colisionaban a cada segundo, bloqueando, atacando. El filo cortaba el viento, royendo las barreras mágicas que ambos enemigos conjuraban. Sus cuerpos flameaban, ignorando completamente su alrededor.

El ángel sentía el poder maligno en su brazo derecho -donde sostenía su espada- , preguntándose por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba absorbiendo la magia negra de su enemigo. El demonio, en cambio, a cada estocada parecía más poderoso, potente, algo que, entre ellos, jamás había sucedido.

Adam se defendió de un nuevo ataque, echándose hacia un lado y girando su cuerpo para embestir a Perseus con su cuerpo. El demonio, ágil como un depredador voraz, se desplazó hacia el frente, esquivando de nueva cuenta el asalto.

El ángel maldijo en voz baja, incrédulo ante el poderío increíble que Perseus estaba mostrando. Adam había dejado de sentir las punzadas en el pecho producto de la muerte de sus guerreros, deseando pensar que se debía a que estaban resistiendo el ataque de los demonios y no a porque ya no quedaba ninguno con vida.

Un escalofrío involuntario lo recorrió al pensar aquello. Sin duda, Adam estaba experimentando muchos sentimientos nuevos esa noche. Levantó la mano y conjuró un escudo mágico para defenderse de un torbellino de luz plateada que iba en su dirección.

Extendió las alas, sintiéndose sumamente cansado de repente. Por un momento pensó que su cuerpo pesaba como si sus poderes estuvieran siendo extraídos, pero no pudo comprobarlo. Una nueva horda de ataques lo sorprendió, desviando sus pensamientos a únicamente protegerse.

Su barrera mágica se desintegró ante sus ojos, haciéndolo retroceder. Conjuró una esfera de energía para contraatacar un rayo dorado que estaba a punto de colisionarlo, logrando girar un poco su cuerpo para evitar el estruendo. Perseus apareció tras la nube formada por la explosión de los hechizos, girando como un tornado, envuelto entre sus alas negras.

El castaño apenas pudo levantar el brazo para detener la _Evil Sword, _sosteniendo precariamente su propia arma. Un jadeó ascendió por su garganta, sintiendo el poder maligno de la espada envolver sus sentidos. Levantó el puño, formando un haz de fuego en forma curveada, lanzándola posteriormente contra el demonio.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de retirarse, obligándose a descender para tocar tierra firme. Se sostuvo sobre una rodilla, con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo la desintegración lastimosa de sus hermosas alas blancas. Apretó los dientes al sentir una ola de oscuridad cubriéndolo, y fue incapaz de luchar contra ella.

Perseus descendió a unos pasos de él, sonriendo con burla y plegando sus alas rudimentarias a su espalda.

- Estás tan ocupado con tus humanos... – Suspiró, socarronamente. Adam levantó los ojos, lanzándole su frialdad con la mirada. – Tan calculador y poderoso... pero tan orgulloso y prepotente. – Adam cerró el puño entorno a la empuñadura de su espada, listo para defenderse al ver a Perseus acercarse.

- ¿Cómo tú? – Ironizó el ángel, perdiendo su fuerza a cada instante, la oscuridad envolviéndolo con olas desgarradoras y dolorosas.

El demonio sonrió, con esa sonrisa malvada y colmilluda.

- Tan estúpido como para dejar tu sangre tan expuesta. – Ignoró el demonio, jugando con su larga espada en la palma de su mano. El ángel palideció, no necesitando escuchar el resto para saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. Fuerza y agilidad superior, inmune a la magia blanca y capaz de utilizarla a su favor. Maldijo a lo bajo y se levantó como pudo, sosteniéndose precariamente en su cuerpo temblante. – Mi toque te debilita, mi toque te absorbe.

Adam apretó los dientes, poniendo su espada al frente y preparándose para atacar.

- Mi toque... te llena de _oscuridad. _– Perseus se movió rápidamente, tan rápido que Adam tuvo problemas para ver su sorprendente velocidad. Se posicionó detrás de su cuerpo como una sombra mortífera, atacándolo con la empuñadura de su espada directamente en la nuca y lanzándolo hacia el suelo. Adam estaba demasiado débil para evitarlo, así que cayó al suelo, golpeándose duramente y escupiendo sangre profusamente.

Adam tosió, colocándose sobre las palmas de sus manos y luchando por mantenerse medianamente consiente.

- ¿En qué te has convertido? – Jadeó, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido y primerizo ante su falta de atención. Había estado tan confiado... tan absorto...

Perseus le dio una patada en el abdomen, tan poderosamente que lo levantó del suelo casi un metro, permitiéndose golpearle la mandíbula con el filo de la espada, lanzándolo contra un muro de concreto que protegía el castillo.

Adam escuchó y _sintió _el resquebraje de sus huesos. Sintió la mandíbula rota y la sangre borboteó de su rostro, atragantándose con ella y sintiendo sus músculos laxos hasta hacerlo soltar la empuñadora de la espada. La _Divine Sword _se deslizó hasta el césped, descansando finamente a su costado.

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha, Adam luchó con todas sus fuerzas para levantarse. El dolor de la oscuridad lo estaba matando, desgarrándolo lentamente y exprimiendo sus entrañas horriblemente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, convulsionándose al sentir la oscuridad envolver su corazón.

El demonio estaba a un palmo de distancia, sonriendo con altivez, mirándolo con victoria.

- Nunca pensé que matarte resultara ser tan sencillo. – Murmuró, orgulloso.

- No lo es. – Respondió alguien a su espalda. Adam no podía ver por la sangre que cubría sus ojos, pero reconoció la voz de Ryan a unos metros de su posición.

Una llamarada, potente y majestuosa, cubrió el cielo con esplendor. Cegando a los presentes, ya fueran humanos o demonios, permitiéndole a Kalyo abrir los ojos e incorporarse trabajosamente.

Apenas pudo levantar su espada, debilitado completamente, pero Perseus ya no lo miraba, ahora observaba, furiosamente, a Ryan, que le sonreía burlonamente.

Adam se sentía humillado, estúpido por dejar que la oscuridad le consumiera el alma. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la mandíbula rota moverse precariamente, produciéndole un dolor inconcebible. El castaño apenas pudo soltar un gruñido de dolor, demasiado somnoliento por la cercanía de la inconsciencia.

Invocando la poca energía que le quedaba, recobró su forma angelical, extendiendo sus alas doloridas y sintiendo el calor de sus símbolos, envolviéndolo.

PUM... PUM... PUM...

Sus oídos sólo podían escuchar los latidos de su cansado corazón. Miró con fijeza a su enemigo, al próximo blanco del filo de su espada. Se concentró en su agilidad, envolviéndose de la última energía que le quedaba.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

Movió el pie derecho hacia atrás, apoyándose en el suelo para inclinar su cuerpo. Enfocó su mirada, borró su alrededor, sólo orientándose hacia el objetivo que tenía. Deslizó su mano por la parte baja de su empuñadura, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

Entrecerró los ojos, desplegando sus alas con potencia y sacudiendo su cuerpo de anticipación. Se lanzó contra Perseus, internándose entre sus alas, enrollándose y volando contra el demonio.

Perseus se giró, sorpresivamente. Adam lo atacó con fiereza, lanzando una estocada poderosa en su dirección. El demonio sonrió, arrogante, levantando su espada sin intención de defenderse, sino más bien de atacar.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

Adam reprimió el dolor de su mandíbula rota, mirando con impotencia la peligrosa acción de su enemigo. Sus espadas colisionaron y los brazos del castaño crujieron, doloridos ante el ataque.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

Su espada se partió, ahí donde la _Evil Sword _había atacado. Ranuras de cristal comenzaron a absorber su espada, dividiéndola en mil pedazos de la empuñadura hacia la mitad.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

El fino material de la punta de su espada salió disparado hacia el ángel, pasándole en una ráfaga de viento por sobre el hombro, incrustándose en la piel e hiriéndolo profundamente antes de desaparecer en la distancia.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

Kalyo no cabía del asombro, viendo su espada desintegrarse entre sus manos, cubriéndolo de polvo dorado mientras se deshacía con lentitud.

La _Divine Sword _desapareció de su vista, causándole un profundo agujero en el centro del pecho. La sangre brotaba de su hombro profusamente, inmovilizando su brazo por la pérdida de conexión con el sistema nervioso.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

El castaño jadeó, sintiendo la hoja de una espada traspasar el costado de su estómago. Su vista se volvió borrosa, sus sentidos se petrificaron. La cabeza le punzó, evocando los recuerdos de su espada en su mente, partiéndole los últimos vestigios de conciencia.

La hoja salió de su costado, haciéndolo vibrar de dolor. Soltó otro jadeo ahogado, esperando por el último golpe de Perseus, ese que lo mataría.

Se obligó a enfocarse, a no morir agonizando. Abrió los ojos lo justo para ver el ataque de su antítesis, acercándose. Trató de retroceder, percatándose entonces de que se encontraba arrodillado, humillado.

Cuando Perseus estaba a un palmo de distancia con la espada en forma horizontal, lista para atravesarle el pecho, algo se interpuso entre ellos.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

Adam no pudo creerlo, la sangre le salpicó el rostro. Enfocó mejor su mirada, reconociendo la espalda del uniforme de Ryan.

PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM... PUM-PUM...

- No morirá, Perseus. Kalyo no morirá mientras yo viva. – Murmuró el rubio, con la espada de Perseus incrustada en el pecho. Ryan escupió sangre, sintiéndose mareado y empezando a respirar con dificultad. Soltó su propia espada, poniendo su mano sobre el arma que tenía incrustada en el pecho, intentando, vanamente, retirarla.

- N-no... – Susurró el castaño, incrédulo.

Perseus desincrustó la espada del cuerpo de su víctima, repitiendo la acción y lanzando una estocada en dirección a su estómago, perforando su carne con ferocidad. Ryan retrocedió, parpadeando fuertemente y sintiendo su cuerpo adormilado, moribundo. Retrocedió otro paso, sintiendo su arco plateado escurrírsele entre sus manos, produciendo un sordo ruido al chocar contra el césped y desintegrarse.

Kalyo también parpadeó, alzando una mano en dirección de su amigo, su mano derecha. Cuando su palma tocó la espalda sangrante del otro ángel, éste se desintegró en esferas de luz que se esparcieron por su alrededor en un remolino de colores y aire.

El castaño permaneció con la mano extendida, sumido en una tristeza inmensa cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho.

Bajó la cabeza, rendido. Susurró una palabra en una lengua extraña, y en un segundo, el cielo cobró vida. Las estrellas se movieron, el cielo reverberó, lo ángeles de la segunda y tercera división se materializaron en él, aterrizando por todas partes entre haces de luz dorada, invocados para proteger, para defender. Los refuerzos llegaron con fiereza, cubriéndolo todo con sus hermosas alas blancas, volando por los alrededores y luchando al lado de sus aliados, reforzando sus flancos.

Hadar estuvo al lado de Kalyo en un santiamén, protegiéndolo de Perseus con toda su voluntad.

Pero el demonio retrocedió, mirando los ojos de Kalyo, burlonamente. Sonriéndole con arrogancia, totalmente triunfal. Se alejó de los dos ángeles, mandando la retirada de su avanzada de demonios, de lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Pero Kalyo ni siquiera tenía fuerza para ver eso, en su cabeza sólo algo se remembraba... tres palabras escalofriantes, un hecho real y doloroso.

Ryan había muerto.

Y él había perdido esa batalla.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::./ |*| \.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione fue la primera en darse cuenta de que la puerta reaparecía en el concreto de la pared de su _calabozo_.

Soltó el brazo de Draco y corrió en dirección a la enorme puerta de roble, abriéndola de un jalón, y sorprendiéndose por la facilidad con la que lo hizo. Nadie se preguntó cómo habían salido, pues estaban demasiado preocupados por todo lo demás.

El cielo estaba tenebroso, las estrellas eran borrones lejanos en una profunda oscuridad. El silencio era abrumador, el eco de la noche traspasaba las paredes, mandándoles escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Draco recorrió un poco del pasillo y se acercó a una ventana. Echó un vistazo a la lejanía y reprimió una exclamación. Se giró a los demás, que trataban de ver algo por los extensos y oscuros pasillos en donde se encontraban, y pensó por un momento.

Probablemente, pensó Draco, estaban en el penúltimo piso del castillo, así que podrían encontrar una salida medianamente rápido.

Tomó una decisión que ya había estado sopesando, arriesgándose a poner su lealtad en peligro, removió algo en su bolsillo y suspiró. Se acercó a los demás en tres largas zancadas, evitando mirarlos a los ojos y exponer su plan.

- ¿Viste algo? – Preguntó Harry, tratando de menguar el dolor de su brazo adolorido e hinchado. Draco no contestó y cuando el pelinegro avanzó para revisar los terrenos él mismo, el rubio lo retuvo de un brazo.

- Voldemort no está ahí abajo. – Murmuró, agriamente. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido por aquello.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó él, un poco enfadado. Trató de zafarse con brusquedad, pero el rubio se lo impidió, cogiéndolo fuertemente.

- Yo puedo sentirlo, Potter. – Replicó. – Al señor tenebroso, lo puedo sentir. – Aclaró. Harry frunció lo labios y deslizó la mano por su pantalón, buscando su varita.

Hermione los miró, acercándose un paso hacia ellos. Ron y Luna estaban mirando el pasillo, pero se giraron al escuchar su pequeña discusión. Neville también se acercó a ellos, con el ceño fruncido. Ginny ya estaba del otro lado, mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana.

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo, no entiendo a qué viene esto. – Replicó Harry, mirándolo con furia. - ¡Suéltame!

El rubio suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

- Eres demasiado importante como para morir aquí, Potter. – Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy levantó un puño y golpeó a Harry en el pómulo derecho. El chico trastabilló, totalmente confundido. Draco no perdió tiempo y se acercó de nuevo a él, golpeándole fuertemente en el estómago, ahí donde el humano pierde su fuerza y conciencia.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, adolorido pero más bien sorprendido. Se deslizó por el suelo y cayó desmayado. Ron llegó corriendo, empujando a Draco hacia un lado y arrodillándose a un lado de su amigo.

- ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! – Gritó Ginny, medio histérica, arrodillándose al otro lado de su hermano y olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que había visto a través de la ventana.

Ron levantó su varita, dispuesto a incorporar a su mejor amigo, pero un hechizo impactó contra su mano. Neville y Luna sacaron sus varitas con rapidez, apuntando a Draco mientras lo miraban, fríamente.

Draco lo miraba fijamente, con la varita en alto, con el suave murmullo de su _Expelliarmus _perdido en el aire. Hermione frunció el ceño, furiosa, se posó rápidamente frente el rubio y le dio un manotazo en la mano, empujando su varita hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Draco? ¿Acaso estás loco? – Preguntó ella, con los labios apretados. Draco la miró, aunque sus ojos eran fríos y algo crueles.

- Hazte a un lado, Hermione, debes entender. – Murmuró, desviando su mirada por sobre su hombro. Ginny acercó su varita al pelinegro y Draco hizo una mueca.

Empujó, suavemente, a Hermione y levantó de nuevo su varita. Gritó un _Expelliarmus _dirigido a la pelirroja, y cuando el hechizo impactó contra la mano de Ginny, Draco salió disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza de un rayo rojo que le había golpeado el pecho.

Hermione gritó, echándose hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo de Draco cayó a sus pies. El rubio se levantó rápidamente, desorientado. Se frotó la cabeza y miró a Neville, que le regresaba la mirada, fríamente y seguía apuntándolo con la varita.

- No te atrevas, Malfoy... – Susurró el chico, amenazante. A Hermione le temblaban las manos y cuando intentó habar, reparó en que sus labios también lo hacían.

- ¿Qué haces, Draco? – Logró preguntar ella, obligándose a no doblegar su voluntad.

- ¿No entienden? ¡Allá abajo no está Voldemort! – Exclamó, dirigiéndose a todos, pero sólo viendo los ojos de la castaña.

- ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene, Malfoy? ¡Mejor para nosotros! – Exclamó Ron, furioso. Hermione paseó la mirada por las facciones de su novio, y pareció comprender a qué se refería.

- No podemos detener a Harry, Draco, deberías saberlo. – Aclaró la castaña, con voz extraña. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo. – Es decisión de Harry.

Draco sonrió, burlonamente, y soltó un bufido.

- A mí eso no me importa, Hermione, no voy a permitir que el cuatro-ojos se suicide. – Susurró, entre dientes. Neville titubeó al bajar la varita, mirando al rubio con sorpresa. Luna comprendió el fin de Draco y también bajó su varita.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres proteger a Harry? – Preguntó Ron, incrédulo. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó al rubio con ojos llameantes. - ¿Planeas detenerlo matándolo tú mismo? – Espetó, irónico.

- ¡Maldición, estamos perdiendo tiempo! – Gruñó Ginny, vislumbrando el cielo cubierto de rayos multicolores.

- Potter no vendrá. – Replicó Draco, avanzando unos pasos y situándose a muy poca distancia del cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. – Tengo un plan. – Aclaró.

- No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, hurón, te lo advierto. – Soltó Ron, y aunque no tenía varita, se mostraba decidido y amenazador.

- ¡Maldición, Weasley! – Draco hizo una floritura con la varita, derribando al pelirrojo hacia su costado. Neville dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, levantando nuevamente la varita en dirección del rubio. Luna corrió hacia su novio, un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡Draco, basta! – Exclamó Hermione, furiosa. Sacó su varita de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y lo apuntó. - ¡Detente!

Draco no se detuvo, situándose junto a Harry e incorporándolo levemente de las axilas. Ginny, que no tenía su varita, trató de golpearlo, pero el rubio fue más ágil, echándose para atrás. Ni Neville o Hermione podían conjurar algún hechizo, temiendo lastimar a su amigo en el intento.

- ¡Vamos! Ustedes son sus amigos, ¿no? – Draco los miró de nuevo, casi de manera suplicante. Lo que menos quería era pelear con ellos y llevar a cabo su plan de manera tan inapropiada. - ¡Creí que lo entenderían!

- Entendemos las cosas, Draco, pero no las solucionamos como tú lo estás haciendo. – Le respondió Luna, ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

- No voy a permitir que Potter muera por creerse un héroe. – Se mofó el rubio.

- Harry no se quedará de brazos cruzados, Malfoy, debes entenderlo. – Susurró Neville, alerta.

- No estoy diciendo que sea un cobarde, Longbottom. – Suspiró, agitando la cabeza. – Estoy diciendo que es demasiado imprudente. – Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada, titubeantes. – Voldemort sólo puede morir a manos de él, su lazo de sangre los une irremediablemente. ¿Qué pasa si muere a manos de un demonio o un Mortífago? – Preguntó, ya furioso. – No voy a permitir que la única esperanza de este mundo se suicide por su tendencia al heroísmo poético. – Alegó, decididamente. – Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o las malas. Ustedes deciden.

Draco se sintió aliviado al ver, pasados unos segundos en silencio, que Hermione se acercaba a él, bajando la varita. La miró hasta que ella estuvo a su lado y le sonrió.

- Tengo un plan, cariño. – Susurró Draco, dándole ánimos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

- Espero que resulte, Harry va a matarme cuando despierte. – Ron trató de levantarse, pero Luna lo detuvo con la mano, pensativa.

- Tal vez Malfoy tenga razón. – Intentó tranquilizarlo, mirándolo con sus ojos azules y penetrantes.

- Luna, no voy a dejar encerrado a mi mejor amigo. – Exclamó el chico, sorprendido.

- Puedes decirle que los Plimpies lo sumieron en un letargo irreparable. – Ofreció, sonriendo. Ron hizo una mueca, pensando que eso sonaba demasiado increíble para afirmarlo.

Ginny los miraba con los ojos como platos, incrédula porque aceptaran -sobretodo Hermione-, semejante propuesta.

- Están todos locos. – Susurró, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Una explosión resonó a lo lejos, sobresaltándola. Neville maldijo, acercándose a la ventana.

Draco tomó en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Harry, internándose de nuevo en la habitación. Lo acomodó en el suelo y sin mirarlo, cerró la puerta con seguro, lanzando un hechizo protector. Draco calculó que tendría tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan antes de que Potter despertara.

Cuando se giró para mirar a los otros, un puño se estrelló contra su rostro, arrojándolo al suelo.

- Aunque puedas tener razón, eso demostrara que yo no estuve de acuerdo en este embrollo. – Aclaró Ron, dándole, a continuación, una patada en el abdomen. Draco gruñó entre dientes, pero no dijo nada. Luna tomó a su novio de la mano, pisando a Draco sin querer.

- ¡Ay, Ron, Luna, maldita sea! – Exclamó Hermione, arrodillándose a un lado de su novio. Luna murmuró una disculpa, aunque estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Ay, rayos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Indicó Ginny, al lado de Neville en la ventana. Los miró un momento, frunciendo el ceño al ver al rubio tendido en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y señaló el cielo. – ¡Vienen los demonios!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Ron, buscando su varita con la mirada.

- ¡Corran! – Exclamó Neville, jalando a la pelirroja de un brazo. – ¡Si queremos proteger a Harry, tenemos que alejarlos de aquí! – Gritó, comenzando a correr por el pasillo, sosteniendo la mano de Ginny fuertemente. Ron y Luna los imitaron, después de que el pelirrojo apresurara a su amiga. El pelirrojo le dio una mirada perturbada a la puerta de la habitación donde su amigo estaba encerrado, y aunque estaba mágicamente protegido, el chico continuaba estando preocupado.

- Hermione... – Susurró Draco, mareado.

- ¡Levántate, Draco! – Exclamó Hermione, apresurada y aterrorizada.

- Hermione...

La castaña tironeó de él, sin prestarle atención. Cuando ambos estuvieron incorporados, el rubio la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo. Su nariz sangraba y su labio estaba hinchado.

Draco la miró, con los ojos perturbados. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó fieramente.

Aunque le dolía, Draco la besó con pasión, con fuerza. Introdujo su lengua a la boca de Hermione con ferocidad. Le mordió los labios sin compasión, jugando con toda su boca, incitándola y forzándola a responderle. Porque aunque Hermione estaba sorprendida, no había rechazado su beso.

Tras unos intensos segundos, Hermione logró separarse, jadeando.

- N-no creo... no c-creo que... – Jadeó de nuevo, sintiendo las manos de Draco por debajo de su blusa, acariciando arduamente su cintura. Sin aliento, con la cabeza por todos lados y su cuerpo adormilado, Hermione apenas pudo preocuparse por el significado de su pasión casi brutal.

- Hermione... yo... – Draco se detuvo, sin aliento, sin voluntad. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el combate de algo muy cerca de ellos. Los demonios se acercaban y él estaba perdiendo tiempo. – Te amo, Hermione. – Le dijo, suavemente, besándola de nuevo. Hermione estaba sorprendida, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. – No quiero que me correspondas, ¿me escuchas? Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, y cualquier cosa que pase hoy se-

- Cállate, Draco, por favor. – Murmuró ella, suavemente. – Este no es el mejor momento.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello e inhalando su olor profundamente. Después, al escuchar un chillido espeluznante muy cerca de ellos, se separó de ella.

- Corre, Hermione, lo distraeré. – Ordenó, empujándola suavemente. Al final del pasillo, Ron volvía sobre sus pasos, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. – No quiero que te pase nada, Hermione, ¡corre!

- ¡Hermione, deprisa, ahí vienen! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, levantando la mano en su dirección.

- Vete. – Pidió el rubio de nuevo, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- No.

- ¡Vete! – Gritó, empujándola de nuevo. Hermione tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Sabiendo que si se quedaba, los pondría en más peligro a ambos, pues no podía olvidar que los demonios la buscaban a ella. Mordiéndose los labios, lo miró.

- Tienes que venir... ¿Me oíste? Te quiero, Draco, por favor. – Susurró, dándole un rápido beso y girándose. Echó a correr a través del pasillo, cogiendo la mano de su pelirrojo amigo y siendo guiada por la oscuridad. Lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero ella se obligó a ser fuerte. Desaparecieron por el pasillo, perdiendo el murmullo de sus pasos a su espalda.

Draco suspiró, mirando un ala rudimentaria aparecer entre la ventana que estaba a unos veinte pasos de su posición.

- ¿Me quieren? – Susurró para sí, destapando una pequeña botella de cristal y agregando unos cabellos a ella. – Aquí me tienen.

Tomó la poción, y el dolor de la transfiguración le consumió el cuerpo.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_¿Merezco una degollación? Sí, supongo. _

_¿Perdón será muy poco? ¿Lo siento?_

_Tengo unas cuantas excusas, pero no quiero hacer muy largo esto. Quiero que sepan que lo siento de verdad, pero varios factores han estado involucrados en mi tardanza. Ya no soy un alma independiente, es decir, mí tiempo, ahora que regresé a mi país, es limitado y ya casi no dispongo de mucho. Mi inspiración no ha regresado y este capítulo me ha costado sudor y sangre (XD). _

_Pero sobretodo, el factor número uno de mi tardanza fue, sin duda, el malentendido sufrido hace un par de semanas. Me han acusado de plagio, gente. Sí, debo decir que fue un tonto malentendido y ahora todo está perfectamente, pero esa semana estuve discutiendo con los moderadores de potterfics, esperando respuestas y quedé toda estresada, agotada y enojada._

_El caso, al final, que todo quedó en eso, un malentendido. Ya se solucionó, pero me quitó energías y me enojé demasiado. Dejé de pensar en el fic hasta que me di cuenta de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y que posiblemente ya era suficiente descanso. _

_Así que, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con un capítulo lleno de problemas y respuestas. Es extenso y espero, sinceramente, que compense un poco la espera. _

_El próximo capítulo lleva por título: El Inframundo, y posiblemente se imaginan un poco de lo que va. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuándo actualizaré, pero les aseguro que lo intentaré lo antes que pueda. He quedado, de nuevo (mueca de fastidio), en la universidad y ahora mismo estoy bajo trámites para mi ingreso (que ya es en, escasamente, dos semanas)._

_En serio, gente, los adoro. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sé que le debo a algunas personas una contestación, y prometo hacerlo lo antes posible. Siento mucho la frustración que les dejó y no saben lo agradecida que estoy por su paciencia y apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Su amiga que los quiere, DarkGranger. _

_Un abrazo, un beso y ¡Saludos Mágicos!_

_(Spoilers) P.D.- Ya he visto Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, y aunque estoy un poco disconforme por tanta cosa que inventan, sea personalidades o escenas, me he reído mucho. Y he disfrutado enormemente la poca química entre Daniel y Bonnie, que ha representado horriblemente la relación de Ginny y Harry, sobretodo porque han cortado su relación muy graciosamente. Mi amiga (que no ha leído los libros) ha terminado diciendo que Ginny quedó como arrastrada y yo me he reído mucho. _

_Bueno, bueno, no es mi favorita, pero me ha gustado (a pesar de ser mi libro menos favorito). La música me ha parecido un asco irrelevante y hay aspectos que de verdad he odiado. ¿Para qué carajos hacen tanto show metiendo tantos Mortífagos al colegio, si al final, no han hecho más que adornar la escena? ¿Por qué destruyen la Madriguera? Prefiero la tercera película, con Cuarón, y con la música de John Williams. _

_Ahora, lo que me ha gustado ha sido Voldemort de pequeño que me ha dado hasta escalofríos. Los efectos me gustaron también, aunque le faltó acción. Cormac está guapísimo, yo que Hermione, lo preferiría a él. Ron ha estado gracioso, y me gustó. Pero lo mejor de la película, fue el adiós a Dumbledore. Casi lloro, y aunque no lo hice, sí me puse muy triste. _

_Bueno, este postdata se ha extendido mucho, lo siento. Ahora si me despido. _

_¡Bye! _


	33. XXXIII El Inframundo

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recomendación Musical: _"A Sequel Of Decay" __– Tristania _

**33.- El Inframundo**

**_"Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz."- Lord Byron_**

**_"Prefiero morir de pie, que vivir siempre arrodillado"_** **_– Emiliano Zapata_**

A pesar del dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo a causa de la transfiguración, Draco se obligó a levantarse. Echó a correr por el pasillo, trastabillando, cuando se dio cuenta que todo su alrededor daba vueltas.

Un ala enorme y rudimentaria le golpeó el costado y lo lanzó hacia el concreto del castillo. Tratando de regular su respiración, el rubio abrió los ojos y levantó su varita, apuntándose el rostro con ella. Murmuró un hechizo rápido y unos anteojos redondos aparecieron sobre sus ojos.

Draco tuvo que echarse hacia un lado cuando el enorme y horripilante demonio estaba a punto de estrellarse contra él. Se levantó con cierta torpeza, pues la poción Multijugos aún estaba haciendo estragos en su organismo, imposibilitando su destreza y movimiento.

El rubio siseó de dolor al sentir una mano huesuda aferrarse a su cuello. Tosió con desesperación al no poder inhalar suficiente oxigeno para respirar. Trató con todas sus fuerzas levantar su varita, pero fue imposible cuando la fuerza de sus extremidades comenzó a flaquear, obligándolo a soltar su único recurso de escape.

Apretó los labios para no gritar, sintiendo como la inconsciencia lo recorría.

- No, pequeño, tú no mueres a mis manos... – Siseó el demonio muy cerca de su oído. El aliento putrefacto golpeó el rostro del rubio con fiereza. Draco dejó de sentir el asfixiante agarre sobre su cuello, y gimió de dolor.

El demonio lo dejó caer al suelo y le pateó el estómago, provocándole al chico una profunda arcada. Escupió saliva y sangre y se obligó a levantar el rostro, aunque seguía mareado.

- ¿Harry Potter, eh? Voldemort ha pedido que te llevemos con él. – Murmuró el demonio, sonriendo malvadamente. Sus filosos dientes sobresalieron por su boca, sangrantes y amarillosos. Lo tomó de los cabellos fuertemente y extendió sus alas grisáceas. Cuando el demonio alzó el vuelo y salió disparado por el gran ventanal, Draco gritó, aunque su plan había funcionado.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione se detuvo, cubriéndose los ojos cuando una explosión convirtió el pasillo en escombros. Tosiendo, tuvo el presentimiento que los demonios habían encontrado su presencia. Con un nudo en la garganta, la chica levantó la mirada.

No había rastro de Ginny, Luna o Neville, pero ella esperaba que estuviesen bien. Ron estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, cubierto de polvo y pedazos de piedra. Hermione se horrorizó, pero cuando intentó acercarse a su pelirrojo amigo, una figura enorme de color grisáceo oscuro le impidió el paso.

Tragando saliva, Hermione levantó su varita con rapidez y apuntó al enorme demonio que estaba frente a ella. La criatura estaba sonriéndole, burlón. Sus dientes puntiagudos cubiertos de sangre parecían sacados de las peores pesadillas. Sus ojos negros brillaban con maldad, mirándola fijamente. Su rostro oscurecido estaba enmarcado por largas hebras de cabello negro, haciéndolo ver mucho más salvaje de lo que ya era.

- ¿Piensas hacerme algo con eso? – Preguntó el demonio, con una sonrisa, señalando su varita con la cabeza. – Preciosa humana, es una lástima que no pueda desangrarte lentamente. Es una verdadera pena tener que llevarte conmigo. – Murmuró, acercándose un paso hacia ella.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, hizo una floritura con la varita y murmuró un _Depulso _que le dio de lleno a la criatura_. _La chica no tenía intención de perder el tiempo, así que lanzó un rápido _Confringo _a la muralla de concreto que estaba al lado del demonio, produciendo un torrente de explosiones que la arrojaron de espaldas contra la otra pared.

Aturdida, Hermione trató de levantarse, pero el demonio, recuperado, levantó el vuelo y atravesó los escombros para tomarla por un brazo y estrellarla contra la pared. La chica profirió un gemido de dolor, entumecida por el palpitar doloroso de su cuerpo.

- No, no, humana... eso no se hace. – Susurró el demonio. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la sien grisácea de la criatura, pero a él no parecía importarle. Deslizó una mano hasta rodear su cuello, y sonrió, enseñándole la fila de colmillos sangrientos, y cuando Hermione tanteó en busca de su varita y no la encontró, supo que estaba perdida. – Sé buena y deja de luchar, no quieres que te last- 

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando el demonio dejó escapar un tenebroso rugido de dolor, interrumpiéndose. Ella se dejó caer al suelo al ver que la presión sobre su cuello se desvanecía. La sombra oscura del demonio salió disparada hacia atrás, alejándose de ella unos diez metros.

La criatura, tendida en el suelo, desorientada y aturdida, no vio venir la espada que le atravesó la columna. El demonio se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, dejando un reguero de cenizas por el destrozado pasillo.

Hermione se permitió respirar, intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Levantó su mirada cristalina, y miró una imagen borrosa de color blanco.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – Preguntó el hermoso ángel, acercándose. La castaña asintió, aturdida. - ¿Está usted bien?

En un momento de lucidez, Hermione se preguntó el por qué la trataba tan respetuosamente, pero cuando abrió la boca para responder, el joven ángel la tomó de los brazos y la incorporó con delicadeza. La inspeccionó minuciosamente, asegurándose que no tuviera heridas demasiado profundas, en un gesto genuinamente preocupado. Cuando el ángel de largo cabello blanco pareció satisfecho por su estado, la miró directamente a los ojos. Hermione jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules como los de él.

- Estás bien. – Afirmó, aunque hizo una mueca al ver su palidez. Dejó de tomarla de los hombros y se separó a penas unos centímetros de ella.

Hermione parpadeó, un poco indignada de su cuidado obsesivo. Recodó a su guardián y suspiró, se frotó las sienes, adolorida, y de pronto, recordó a Ron. Temblando, la castaña se separó del ángel, cuyo nombre no conocía, y buscó a su amigo entre los escombros.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó, desesperada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una mano herida sobresalir entre algunos pedazos de piedra, y, corriendo, acudió a su ayuda.

El ángel estuvo a su lado rápidamente, ayudándola a incorporar a su pelirrojo amigo. Con un profundo suspiro de alivio, la castaña reparó en la respiración pausada de Ron.

- Tiene una pierna rota... – Susurró el ángel inspeccionando las heridas. Levantó la palma de su mano y una luz plateada brotó de ésta. Las heridas superficiales del pelirrojo comenzaron a cerrarse, y la extraña posición de su pierna volvió a la normalidad. Hermione estaba a punto de darle las gracias al guerrero, cuando de repente, éste se levantó de un brinco, desenvainando su espada para encarar a tres siluetas que venían _flotando _a través del pasillo.

- Corre, humana... ¡Corre! – Exclamó en voz baja. Hermione se alarmó, pues su tono de voz era desesperado.

- No puedo dejar a mi amigo... – Dijo con voz temblorosa, pero se levantó. El ángel posicionó su cuerpo de manera defensiva, y rechinó los dientes.

- Tu vida es más importante que la de él... – Susurró, apretando cada vez más su espada. Las siluetas se detuvieron a varios metros de distancia, y Hermione tuvo un escalofrío al observar sus gélidos ojos rojos, mirándola. - Voy a morir, humana... voy a morir pero puedo proporcionarte tiempo suficiente para escapar.

La castaña se paralizó por tal información. Ella, definitivamente, no quería que nadie muriera por protegerla, pero ese ángel parecía orgulloso de hacerlo. Parpadeó fuertemente, deseando tener su varita en esos momentos. Miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo dejarlo... – Murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos. Se arrodilló a un lado de su amigo y le tomó de la mano.

El ángel la miró, comprensivamente, y suspiró. Se arrodilló ante ella, colocando su espada frente a su cuerpo a manera de apoyo. Bajó la cabeza para no mirarla, y Hermione notó que estaba temblando.

- ¿Me perdonarás? – Preguntó en un susurro. Hermione tembló, sintiéndose enferma de repente.

- ¿P-por qué?

- Por no poder protegerte. – Dijo y levantó la mirada. – La ayuda no llegará a tiempo.

Hermione no supo que decir, pero el ángel no lo esperó. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color dorado, y su largo cabello blanco comenzó a ondear alrededor de él, impulsado por una energía poderosa.

- Danos a la humana, ángel, y todo estará bien para ti. – Siseó una de las siluetas. El demonio estaba en su forma _"humana"_, aunque tenía los ojos rojos y la sonrisa cubierta de sangre. Una larga cicatriz atravesaba su frente, algo que sólo lograba hacerlo más aterrador.

El ángel sonrió pero no dijo nada. Levantó su espada, y sus alas blancas nacieron desde el centro de su espalda, expandiéndose con magnificencia y enmarcando su cuerpo de manera poderosa.

Después, la batalla se desató, y en menos de dos latidos de corazón, un demonio estaba tras ella. La sujeto de la barbilla y la incorporó con brusquedad. Hermione sólo sintió su putrefacto aroma penetrando por sus fosas nasales. Sintió una arcada, pero se obligó a aparentar los labios para no demostrar inseguridad. Aunque, francamente, estaba de todo menos tranquila.

La batalla continuó apenas unos minutos más. El ángel estaba en desventaja total, y uno de los demonios, transformándose explosivamente, le enterró su enorme espada a través del tórax. El ángel escupió sangre, y con su último aliento, lanzó un conjuro que petrificó a uno de los demonios.

Cuando el ángel guerrero explotó en esferas de luz resplandeciente, el demonio petrificado también lo hizo, desapareciendo entre cenizas blanquecinas que volaron a través de los ventanales.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo que ahora sí estaba perdida.

El demonio que estaba apretándole la mandíbula pareció enfurecerse por la pérdida de su compañero, porque presionó su agarre con mayor fuerza.

- Vas a saber lo que es el infierno, niña... – Le susurró al oído, con voz amenazante.

Y la castaña sabía que no mentía.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Por unos instantes, viendo todo a su alrededor, se preguntó qué demonios había pasado, por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza y dónde rayos estaba. Claro que, cuando recordó furtivamente a un rubio oxigenado, supo exactamente qué había sucedido.

Suspiró frustradamente y se levantó con un mareo. Se recargó contra la pared de piedra y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que eso lo ayudaría a despejarse. Tanteó su ropa, buscando su varita, y casi estuvo seguro de tener la expresión más sorprendida cuando la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó. Frunció el ceño, seguro que Malfoy pudo habérsela quitado para completar su plan, pero por algún extraño motivo, él no lo hizo.

Se acercó a la puerta pulcramente cerrada y levantó la varita. No dudo cuando un _bombarda _salió de sus labios en un rugido furioso. La puerta explotó por doquier, despedazándose casi instantáneamente.

Harry volvió a sorprenderse por la facilidad de su escape, pero decidió no pensar mucho en el asunto. Dobló hacia la derecha y atravesó el pasillo mientras un palpitante dolor le atravesaba la parte superior de la mejilla. Se detuvo, tocándose la herida en el pómulo derecho, y maldijo a Malfoy en voz baja.

Sacudió la cabeza, y entonces miró su alrededor. Frunció el ceño al no escuchar nada... al no sentir la batalla. Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió y salió corriendo en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar las enormes, y destruidas, puertas de roble que protegían la entrada al castillo, fue frenando su cuerpo, hasta convertir su carrera en pasos inseguros y dubitativos. Respiró profundamente antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada, y con un último cabeceo a sí mismo, salió del castillo.

Paralizado, Harry recorrió el campo de batalla con la mirada. Las peleas habían cesado, pero por la vista de desolación y pérdida que ofrecían los terrenos, todo parecía señalar que _nadie _había ganado esa primera batalla.

Olía a sangre, a sufrimiento... olía a _muerte. _

A Harry se le retorció el estómago, y se detuvo un momento, dándose cuenta de que había estado caminando sin rumbo ni dirección. Aspiró un poco de oxígeno, tratando de evitar ver la sangre y los pocos cuerpos que había por doquier. Había también varios Aurores, y ángeles buscando sobrevivientes, pero el chico no reconoció a ninguno.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, produciéndole un repentino y brusco respingo que le revolvió más el estómago. Se giró bruscamente, preparado para enfrentarse a cualquiera. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el director Dumbledore, mirándolo con ojos cansados que lo hacían lucir aún más viejo de lo que realmente era.

- Profesor Dumbledore. – Susurró sorprendido, guardando su varita en el interior del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien, Harry. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. - ¿Estás herido?

El chico no respondió de inmediato, y se alegró al ver que él estaba bien. Se dedicó brevemente a repasar el lugar, y tuvo que suspirar de nuevo.

- Yo estoy bien... pero... esto... – Dijo algo incómodo, mirando a su alrededor con culpa.

- No podías haber hecho nada, los demonios fueron sorpresivos y poderosos. – Tranquilizó el director, comprendiendo sus sentimientos. Aunque para Harry, eso no valía como consuelo.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. A unos cuantos metros, vislumbró la silueta de un demonio malherido que intentaba escapar, así que sin pensarlo corrió hacia él para detenerlo.

A penas había dado dos pasos, cuando una mano lo detuvo del hombro. Cuando reconoció la mano y la voz de Dumbledore diciéndole que se detuviera, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle unos cuantos improperios.

- ¡Déjeme ir! – Exclamó, bruscamente. - ¡Es mi maldito deber!

- No es hora, Harry, aún no... – Le dijo el director, pacientemente.

Harry no quería ser paciente ni mucho menos, así que se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad.

Cuando se giró, un ángel con alas gigantescas ya había derribado al demonio y Harry se arrepintió de haber volteado en aquel momento, pues el ángel estaba traspasando el torso de la criatura con su espada plateada.

El chico parpadeó aterrado, y apartó la vista, asqueado.

Dumbledore lo miraba con expresión comprensiva.

- A veces las batallas son más difíciles de afrontar de lo que imaginamos... – Le dijo, notando su aflicción. El chico apretó los labios, recriminándose su debilidad. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, calmándose. – Acompáñame, Harry, vamos dentro. – El chico asintió, rendido.

Entonces, algo sonó en su cabeza fugazmente, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Profesor Dumbledore... – Lo detuvo. - ¿Ha visto a Hermione o a Ron?

El director lo miró largamente, suspirando con cansancio. Acomodó mejor sus lentes de media luna y abrió la boca para responder.

- ¡Harry! – El pelinegro giró su rostro bruscamente, reconociendo la voz cubierta de pánico de Ginny, quien venía corriendo en su dirección seguida de Luna y Neville. Se arrojó a sus brazos con urgencia, contenta de verlo a salvo.

Harry estaba sorprendido, así que se dejo envolver en el asfixiante abrazo. Después de un par de segundos, respiró profundo y, con delicadeza, separó a la pelirroja de su cuerpo, demasiado ansioso por saber dónde estaban los demás.

- ¿Dónde está Ron y Hermione? – Preguntó, impaciente. Ginny transformó su semblante, intercambiando una mirada con Luna y Neville.

- Ron está en la enfermería. Pero está bien. – Susurró, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. El corazón de Harry saltó furiosamente, notando demasiado la ausencia de información sobre la castaña, así que empezó a sentir una asfixia totalmente molesta.

- Harry, verás nos-

- ¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Neville con un nudo en la garganta. La voz le tembló y miró a sus otros dos amigos con desesperación. – Ginny, ¡rayos! ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Tranquilízate... – Susurró Luna, con voz suave.

- ¡¿Dónde carajos está Hermione?!

- N-no lo sabemos... – Respondió la pelirroja, separándose de él por completo. Bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más, así que Harry tuvo que contener todo el torbellino de sentimientos que lo consumía, pues, muy en el fondo, sabía que aquello no era culpa de ella.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó a la nada, sintiendo un enorme y perturbador presentimiento de que esa noticia no tenía absolutamente nada de bueno. Dio un paso atrás y echó a correr hacia los terrenos, no muy seguro de a dónde dirigirse, pero decidido a hacer algo para encontrar a la castaña.

- ¡Harry, espera! – Gritó alguien a sus espaldas, pero él lo ignoró. De verdad, él sabía que algo malo pasaba, y no podía soportar la opresión del pecho.

Siguió corriendo, escuchando los latidos furiosos de su corazón martillear con fuerza en el fondo de su cabeza. Alguien lo seguía, así que aceleró el paso hasta sentir que se quedaba sin aliento.

Se detuvo un momento, pensando a toda velocidad. Levantó un poco la mirada y, entonces, una idea se iluminó en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentirse estúpido.

Porque ahí, a unos cuantos metros, Adam le susurraba algo a uno de sus guerreros, y a pesar de lucir una expresión vacía y nostálgica, el ángel era el mayor apoyo que Harry podría encontrar.

- ¡Adam! – Gritó, acercándose a él. El castaño giró un poco su rostro y lo miró. Su expresión era tan helada y sin vida, que Harry sintió unos horribles escalofríos descender por toda su columna vertebral.

Sin embargo, el chico no se detuvo y terminó por acercarse. A penas podía respirar, pero ese era uno de sus más pequeños problemas.

- Hermionenoestá,nosédóndeper- Harry atropelló horriblemente las palabras, así que decidió detenerse, tomando un poco de aire para tranquilizar su corazón. – Hermione está perdida.

A Adam se le contrajo la expresión y el chico se sintió un poco culpable al saber que el ángel ya tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparlo por un mal presentimiento.

- Escucha, no la encuentro, pero no sé si algo mal-

_­_- ¡Señor! – Gritó alguien, interrumpiéndolos. El ángel volteó el rostro, que expresaba un vacío profundo, y por sus facciones, Harry dedujo que Adam necesitaba un buen descanso... y pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Murmuró el ángel, sin dejar de echarle miradas de reojo. Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta.

- Gaspra ha muerto, señor, y-y... – El guerrero se silenció y desvió la mirada, incómodo. – Y Hermione Granger ha sido llevada al infierno por uno de los demonios.

Harry quedó en shock, pero Adam explotó de furia. Sus ojos se transformaron del plateado al oro líquido. Su pálida piel brilló con intensidad y unos extraños símbolos aparecieron por toda su estructura.

Aunque lucía terriblemente derrotado y cansado, Adam emanó una fuerza mágica sorprendente. Sus alas majestuosas se materializaron en su espalda, y cuando Harry trató de no entrar en pánico por la noticia escuchada, su alrededor comenzó a cambiar de forma avasallante.

El viento se volvió furioso, el cielo se cubrió de gris y unos potentes y desgarradores truenos ensordecieron el cielo. Harry trató de decir algo, pero un rayo se estrelló a un lado de ellos y el chico se vio en la necesidad de tirarse al suelo.

Una aterradora masa de fuego oscuro brotó del impacto con una velocidad alarmante. El cabello de Adam se deslizaba suavemente en su cabeza, meciéndose con el poder de la corriente y brillando por las llamas escarlatas que enmarcaban su figura. Su expresión estaba cubierta de furia, y cuando Harry pensó que aquello era inmensamente tenebroso, la tierra comenzó a temblar, derribándolo de nuevo cuando ya estaba por ponerse de pie.

El chico atinó a mirar hacia todos lados, percatándose que a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, una hendidura iba precipitándose en una irregular forma sobre el suelo. La cuarteadura se abrió paso a una velocidad sorprendente, separando en dos partes la superficie de los terrenos del colegio en un fenómeno tan maravilloso como aterrador.

Escuchó unas cuantas exclamaciones de sorpresa, gritos ahogados de los ángeles guerreros, pero a pesar del escándalo de los presentes, Harry pudo oír perfectamente la voz fría de Adam elevándose hasta dirigirse hacia él.

- Nos vamos de paseo, Potter. – Murmuró, con la voz inmensamente gélida y las facciones endurecidas. Ni siquiera lo miró, pero Harry ya estaba lo bastante aterrorizado con su voz como para atreverse a enfrentar su furiosa mirada.

El chico no supo qué decir, y permaneció tumbado en el suelo, con un dolor palpitante y horrible en la parte baja de la espalda. Dejó de sentir el estremecimiento de la tierra y giró su rostro para observar, con toda la sorpresa del mundo, como una enorme y extensa hendidura dividía el suelo a la mitad, dejando expuesta una terrible profundidad oscura que no parecía tener final alguno.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo el aire frío cubrir sus huesos, y lo entendió. Adam no había perdido su inteligencia fría, había, desde el primer instante en escuchar que Hermione había sido secuestrada, decidido ir a buscarla costase lo que costase. Sin perder un minuto y sin preocuparse en su desgaste físico y mental, el ángel había convocado todos sus poderes, produciendo una horda de desastres meteorológicos cuando había decidido abrir la puerta al inframundo. Y Harry, en ese momento, realmente admiraba su efectividad como guerrero. 

Con manos temblorosas, el chico aferró la enorme _Excalibur _que aún seguía colgando de su cintura, y no tuvo duda de lo que tenía que hacer. Se incorporó con lentitud, con la resolución de su responsabilidad vibrando como un inconfundible sentimiento en el pecho.

_Escucha a tu corazón, es el arma más poderosa que tienes._

Harry recordó las palabras que Dumbledore alguna vez le había dicho, y suspiró, porque necesitaba más que valor para ser un líder, y ahora lo entendía. Un líder necesitaba mucho más que valentía, poder y voluntad.

Cuando se giró, y miró la expresión salvaje y congelada que lucía Adam, con sus enormes alas blancas enmarcándolo, su ropa divina bañada en sangre y el fuego oscuro rodeándolo, Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que ese ángel era el ser más aterrador de todo el universo. Y realmente lo admiró, porque él era todo lo que el elegido no podía ser. Calculador, inteligencia con cabeza fría, pensamiento centrado y rápido, _corazón _en su deber.

Y Harry era impulsivo, todo lo contrario. Y él necesitaba ser un líder para vencer a Voldemort.

Adam extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo a unos centímetros por arriba de la superficie, mirando directamente la entrada hacia el inframundo que él mismo había abierto. Harry sintió unas manos en sus hombros y se sobresaltó.

Se giró para ver quién era, y se sorprendió al ver a Hadar extendiendo sus alas y elevándolos a ambos hasta situarse a un lado del castaño. Harry se sintió nervioso, pero se dejó llevar, pues no tenía otra alternativa.

- Regresarás con ambos lo más rápido que puedas. Lo demás déjamelo a mí. – Ordenó Adam con voz tensa. Una sombra oscura cubría sus ojos dorados, y su expresión seguía tan gélida como antes. Harry supo que se refería a un escape de Hermione y él mismo, pero no pudo entender muy bien el plan. ¿Adam mataría a los demonios después de que Hadar los sacara a ellos de _ahí_? ¿Pelearía solo contra... ellos?

- Mi señor. – Asintió el ángel guerrero, aceptando la orden con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Prepárate para conocer el verdadero infierno, Potter. – Fue lo último que escuchó el chico, pues ambos ángeles tomaron vuelo para arrojarse en picada hacia la profundidad de la puerta que se abría sobre la tierra.

Vio como las alas majestuosas y blancas los envolvieron, pero ya no estuvo seguro de todo lo demás.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Suéltame, inmundo! – Exclamó Draco, pero se arrepintió al instante de ver los ojos oscuros del demonio. Sus dos profundos orbes estaban rodeados de unas ojeras rojas espeluznantes, y el rubio supo distinguir la furia entre sus endurecidas facciones.

- Cállate, humano despreciable. – Susurró como amenaza. Su voz le ocasionó a Draco un temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo completo, y apretando los labios, dejó de forcejear con su captor hasta que ambos tocaron el suelo.

Draco cayó al suelo, lo cual pareció no importarle al demonio de gigantesca complexión. El rubio aseguró el reloj de oro que colgaba de su cuello, y lo aferró con fuerza para evitar perderlo. Sí todo salía bien, estaría fuera de ese lugar en un par de minutos.

El sudor le cubría la frente, cayéndole por el rostro con una rapidez asombrosa, pero no era para menos. El lugar era sofocante, con tonos rojizos brillando por doquier y las llamas infernales cubriendo cada esquina de una coordinada formación de rocas marrón oscuro. El suelo estaba caliente y el oxigeno era casi inexistente. Había ríos de fuego líquido, precipitaciones y depresiones que conducían a una profundidad infinita de fuego y niebla.

Draco tragó saliva, pues caer por uno de esos barrancos podría no sólo conducir a la locura, sino a la muerte en vida. Ninguna parecía tener final, aunque, francamente, él dudaba que lo tuvieran.

- Dolor inigualable, sufrimiento infinito, ¿no es eso sorprendente? – Susurró una gélida voz a sus espaldas. Draco pegó un respingo, incorporándose rápidamente del suelo.

Tragó saliva al ver los ojos rojos que lo miraban, y no dijo nada. Se acomodó los lentes lo mejor que pudo y levantó el mentón.

- Eso no tiene nada de asombroso. Es mórbidamente irracional. – Respondió con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Harry Potter? – Preguntó el demonio, aunque no esperó respuesta. - Me complace conocerte. – Sonrió, aunque Draco se sintió totalmente asqueado de su hipócrita sinceridad. – Eres demasiado arrogante aún a pesar de tu evidente desventaja. – Le dijo, levantando una ceja, blanca como la nieve.

- No soy un cobarde. – Aunque él no fuese como Potter, estaba convencido que el orgullo y la valentía siempre iban de la mano.

Los ojos rojos del demonio, tenebrosos y malignos, resplandecieron.

- Eso he oído. - Respondió la criatura con una sonrisa macabra y sanguinaria. – Antes de que mueras, me gustaría que supieras mi nombre, soy Perseus. – Se presentó con una arrogante e hipócrita reverencia, digna sólo de la realeza.

Draco se tensó, reconociendo el nombre del líder de los demonios al instante. Inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y exhaló con lentitud.

- Sé quién eres. – Murmuró el chico, quedamente. Apretó el reloj que colgaba de su cuello y se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría. - ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

- ¿Deseoso por morir? – Preguntó el demonio, y Draco se percató a penas, que una horda de demonios se encontraban repartidos por todo el lugar, mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos vacíos, algunos negros, rojos o amarillos. Sintió un temblor involuntario al encontrarse en la boca del lobo y tragó saliva, levantando su mirada con orgullo.

- Mis deseos no son algo de tu incumbencia. – Respondió, apretando los labios. Perseus lo miró fijamente y, en un rápido movimiento, le rodeó el cuello con una mano y apretó con firmeza. Draco soltó un jadeó de sorpresa y su cuerpo se inmovilizó.

- Puede que Voldemort quiera matarte él mismo, humano, pero eso no me impide despedazar tu frágil cuerpo. – Siseó con la mirada brillante. Los contornos de sus ojos se nublaron, negros como la oscuridad, y Draco temió que cumpliera sus palabras. Sin embargo, tras unos tortuosos segundos, lo soltó bruscamente y dejó que se desplomara contra el suelo, sin pisca de arrepentimiento. – Levántate, porque antes de llevarte a tu juicio final, te daré una sorpresa.

Su tono espeluznante, seguido de sus aterradoras palabras, advirtieron a Draco que algo malo pasaba, y que, probablemente, fuera algo que cambiaría drásticamente el camino de sus planes.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione, temblorosa, se echó hacia atrás cuando pudo estar fuera de las garras de aquel demonio que la había secuestrado. Todavía recordaba perfectamente el momento que había sido torturada por la criatura del Castillo de Cristal, en Avalón, y definitivamente no quería pasar por algo similar.

El demonio que la había capturado y llevado hasta ahí, simplemente la miró, arrogante, y sonrió de medio lado, casi lascivamente. A la castaña la recorrió un espantoso escalofrío, que no pudo aplacar ni cuando el demonio se alejó de ella.

Entró en un estado de pánico, pues su pasada experiencia con el secuestro no había ayudado en nada. Aún a pesar de que, unos minutos después, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola en aquel espacio caluroso y pequeño, Hermione seguía temblando.

Armándose con un poco de valor, y porque realmente estaba llena de pánico, la chica se levantó como pudo e inspeccionó el lugar con temor.

El calor en ese lugar era insoportable. El ambiente parecía cargado y distorsionado por un extraño color rojizo que se reflejaba en las rocas que bordeaban el lugar. Estaba parcialmente oscuro, y el único sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos era el pisar frenético de sus zapatas. Ella no había sido consiente de cuando, pero había empezado a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Tras unos minutos de carrera, se dejó caer al piso, dándose por vencida. Con la respiración entrecortada, y la frente perlada de sudor, Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar parecía peor que un laberinto. Todo era casi completamente igual. Parecía como si estuviese en el corazón de un volcán: cavernoso, tenebroso y cubierto de lava ardiendo.

La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza y el respirar empezaba a dificultársele por el calor. Cuando estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, algo húmedo la tomó del brazo y la incorporó bruscamente del suelo.

- Camina... – Ordenó el demonio grisáceo que la había encontrado. Sus garras húmedas hacían una presión sobre su brazo que empezaba a molestarla, pero ella decidió no decir nada. Se dejó arrastrar, dándose por vencida una vez más.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero tras unos extensos latidos de corazón, Hermione se encontró en la misma habitación de la que había huido.

- ¿Qué-é quieren? – Preguntó, con voz entrecortada, dejándose caer al suelo y haciéndose un ovillo contra la pared.

El demonio no se molestó en responderle, si no que permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una de las miradas más frías que Hermione había visto, fija en la nada. Sus ojos eran negros, vacios, y su piel ya no era gris, sino pálida, casi translúcida. Tenía una capa negra que cubría la mayor parte de su enorme cuerpo, y su cabello rojo sangre y largo hasta los hombros le ensombrecía el rostro, el cual, para horror de la castaña, estaba cubierto de cicatrices.

Estuvo decidida a formular de nuevo su pregunta, pero apenas abrió los labios, dos figuras oscuras irrumpieron en la habitación.

Casi salta del susto, pero se paralizó al reconocer a una de las figuras.

- Harry – Gimió de terror. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, los demonios los tenían a ambos.

Draco se zafó bruscamente del agarre del demonio, paralizándose segundos después al ver la frágil figura de su novia en el suelo, mirándolo con terror. Un terror que seguro él mismo tenía estampado en todo el rostro.

- N-no... – Balbuceó asustado. No, no. Merlín, eso no podía estar pasando. A ella no.

Corrió a su lado y la rodeó con ambos brazos, desesperado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó en el oído, un segundo después de que ella se aferrara a él con ansiedad.

- Sí... Oh, Harry, ¿Tú estás bien? – Por un solo y diminuto instante, Draco estuvo a punto de echar a perder todos sus planes, confundido por haber escuchado un nombre que no era el suyo. Miró los ojos de la castaña, desesperado por decirle su verdadera identidad. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente estuvo ahí y la abrazó.

- Estoy bien... – Murmuró el rubio en su oído.

- Levántense. Ahora. – Ordenó Perseus, notablemente asqueado. – El bonito reencuentro se acabó. Es hora de que su destino sea dictado. – Sonrió. Y sus ojos, blancos y sin vida, brillaron maléficamente.

Draco siseó antes de levantarse, jalando a Hermione con él. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento con la idea de que el otro estuviese ahí, pero trataron de esconderlo de los demonios.

El chico no permitió, cuando los demonios los empujaron hacia la salida, que Hermione se separara ni un milímetro de él. Su cabeza pensaba a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar una solución al problema. Todos sus planes estaban boca arriba ahora, y no sabía cómo arreglarlos.

- Todo está bien. – Le susurró a Hermione en el oído, aunque sabía que probablemente era mentira.

Los obligaron a caminar por unos cuantos minutos, así que ambos se vieron obligados a permanecer en silencio.

Hermione se sentía terrible, como si todo lo que sucedía fuera una mala pesadilla. No podían haber perdido, Merlín que no podían. Miró a Harry y por un momento, sintió algo distinto con respecto a él. No supo qué era ese sentimiento, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un latido de corazón bastó para que la pesadilla empezara. Perseus sonrió, girándose hacia ellos. Tomó al chico del brazo y lo estampó contra la pared, separándolo de ella. La castaña dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, y cuando quiso acercarse para socorrerlo, el otro demonio la tomó de los brazos y la detuvo. Ella forcejeó, pero fue inútil.

Perseus dobló el brazo del chico y le habló, calmado y susurrante, al oído.

- Mírala, Potter, porque es la última vez que lo harás. – Draco apretó los labios, consciente de que la situación se ponía más difícil a cada momento.

- Eso lo veremos. – Susurró él de vuelta. El demonio soltó un risa entre dientes, burlón.

- Claro que sí.

Cuando soltó esas dos palabras, Draco lo notó.

Ahí, al fondo de aquella estancia tenebrosa, oscura y calurosa, una figura se encontraba sentada sobre una silla de piedra negra, escondiendo su rostro bajo una capucha negra. Pero sus ojos, dos esferas rojas que brillaban con diabólica maldad, estaban fijos en él.

Hermione también notó la figura semi-escondida en la oscuridad, y un temblor involuntario la recorrió completamente.

Voldemort se incorporó en su lugar y se bajó la capucha, dejándola caer suave y elegantemente por sobre sus hombros.

- Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, Potter. – Le dijo, con esa voz susurrante, arrogante. Draco se tensó, más afectado de lo que nunca se imaginó estar frente al ser que le había quitado tanto. Quiso acercarse y matarlo de una vez por todas, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

- Al fin. – Respondió el rubio entre dientes. Voldemort lo miró largamente antes de torcer su boca en una mueca.

- Vaya, vaya. – Entonces, Draco lo supo. Supo que Voldemort lo había reconocido y por su expresión, no parecía nada gustoso por aquello.

Al rubio realmente no le importó, pues su plan por hacerse pasar por Potter era únicamente para llegar a Voldemort, y lo había conseguido.

La pregunta era si estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

- Tus repugnantes criaturas son unos inútiles, Perseus. – Murmuró Perseus con la furia contenida. Se acercó más a ellos y tomó las solapas de la camiseta de Draco. – Este niño no es Potter.

Hermione dejó de pelear para soltarse del aprisionamiento del demonio, y miró al frente con expresión horrorizada. ¿Qué...?

Perseus se mantuvo impasible, mirando al otro ser con seriedad. Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta que él no pensaba responder, su enojo incrementó. Levantó su varita y, con furia, la clavó en el cuello del chico.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con brusquedad.

El rubio sonrió, queriendo mostrar un poco de tranquilidad y confianza, aunque realmente no la sintiera.

- ¿Un fallo en tus planes? – Preguntó Draco, sonriendo levemente.

- Estarías muerto desde hace mucho si lo hubiese querido, muchacho. – Apretó la varita contra su cuello e hizo una mueca de superioridad. – No estás en posición de jugar tus jueguitos. Tu vida está en mis manos. – Sus gélidos ojos rojos dejaron de mirarlo y se posaron sobre la figura temblante de la castaña.

- ¿Realmente no sabes quién soy, V... – Draco frenó y tomó aire antes de hablar. –...Voldemort? – Logró preguntar, temeroso de lo que podría significar la mirada lascivia que ese ser había dirigido hacia Hermione. Tragó saliva. – Debes imaginártelo. Soy la única persona, además de Potter, que _regresaría _por ti. - Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, pero lo ignoró.

Voldemort se quedó callado, analizándolo con la mirada. Una mueca distorsionada se delineó en su rostro, transfigurando su faceta en una mueca furiosa.

- Malfoy... – Murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás y bajando la varita. Sus ojos rojos brillaron, sin apartar su dura mirada de su cuerpo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, mirando la escena con terror. No pudo creer aquello... ¿Draco? ¿Por qué? ¡Por Merlín!

- Eres un asqueroso traidor, Malfoy. Igualito a tus padres. – Escupió el señor oscuro con crueldad. Draco apretó los dientes, pero permaneció callado.

- No, Voldemort. Soy simplemente uno de los buenos. – Murmuró. Evitó girar su rostro hacia Hermione, dándose cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando.

- Es un error de principiantes, Perseus. – Soltó el señor oscuro, sin mirar al demonio. – Matar a Potter hubiera terminado la guerra... hubiera sido nuestra victoria. ¡Era tú única obligación! – Exclamó, furioso.

- Es un estúpido truco humano, Voldemort. Nos pediste a Harry Potter, el de la imagen. – Sonrió burlón y señalo a Draco con la mirada. – Y a él te trajimos. – La foto de Harry bailó en su mano y el demonio se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – Esto sólo hace las cosas más interesantes, hechicero. La victoria sin guerra es aburrida. – Miró a Hermione, que tembló ante su escrutinio, y sonrió más ampliamente, enseñando sus dientes rojizos por entre sus pálidos labios.

- ¿A qué has venido, Malfoy? ¿A morir? – Preguntó Voldemort, levantando su varita de nuevo a una distancia prudente. – Porque estoy totalmente dispuesto a cumplir tú deseo.

Draco se encogió cuando un intenso dolor le atravesó el pecho, sus hombros se sacudieron fuertemente y cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando incontrolablemente.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamó la castaña tras reponerse de la sorpresa. Aún confundida, intentó nuevamente zafarse del agarre del demonio, pero éste la sostenía con demasiada fuerza. - ¡No, déjenlo en paz!

Voldemort bajó la varita y la miró con los ojos gélidos y sin vida. Hermione notó, entonces, que él no estaba haciéndole nada.

- En este momento no estoy de humor para torturar, niña estúpida. – Escupió. – Pero preferiría matarlo viéndose como un Malfoy, no como Potter.

El cabello de Draco fue cambiando paulatinamente del negro al rubio platinado. Los lentes le resbalaron por el rostro y cayeron al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. El chico sonrió, totalmente débil, aferrándose el pecho con la mano derecha.

- Conozco tú secreto, V-voldemort... y vine a destruirlo. – Articuló con voz débil. Hermione lloraba, mirándolo como si estuviera loco, rogando porque no pasara nada.

El señor oscuro le prestó atención, y con rostro sombrío se acercó dos pasos hacia él, quedando sólo a un palmo de su cuerpo.

- Así deberías haberte quedado, Malfoy, arrodillado ante mí. – Susurró despacio, alzando su varita con lentitud y presionándola contra la sien del rubio. - ¿Cuál secreto, Draco?

- ¡No, por favor, no! – Gritó Hermione, desesperada.

Perseus se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente entretenido.

- Potter jamás lo hubiera descubierto, y yo moriría antes de poder revelarlo. – Susurró el rubio, sin inmutarse por la presión de la varita sobre su cabeza. - ¿No lo pensaste, acaso? ¿Que mi padre lo transmitiría a su descendencia? Es lo único benefactor que él ha hecho...

Voldemort tensó la expresión y enterró la varita con mayor fuerza sobre su frente. Draco soltó un gemido de dolor, pero aún no recobraba fuerza como para levantarse y pelear contra la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido.

- Eso no será posible, Draco, tú sabes que no...

Draco exhaló aire fuertemente y cerró los ojos por unos latidos de corazón. Sabía que la presencia de Hermione había cambiado todo, pero no podía darse por vencido. Pensó un momento, aún con los ojos apretados, y cuando los abrió, había hecho una decisión increíblemente difícil. Miró los ojos miel de su novia y sonrió con tristeza.

Hermione deseaba saber de qué hablaban, pero su conversación era demasiado inaudible para ella. Golpeó al demonio en un momento de distracción, pero cuando se soltó de él, otra mano la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

- No, humana. – Le susurró Perseus al oído. – Tu espectáculo aún no empieza.

- Puedes matarlo, Perseus. No ensuciaré mis manos con la sangre de un traidor. – Ordenó Voldemort, retirando su varita y retrocediendo cinco pasos. Perseus soltó a la castaña, que corrió directo a Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No me des órdenes, Voldemort. No soy tu sirviente. – Pronunció el demonio, pausadamente. Aún así, levantó una mano y lanzó una orden silenciosa. Un arquero oculto en las sombras levantó su arco de color negro, y con una flecha cubierta de sangre, apuntó a las dos figuras entrelazadas en un abrazo, esperando por la orden final de matar.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry dejó escapar una arcada en cuanto tocó el suelo rocoso. Además del espeluznante descenso que había experimentado, la falta de oxígeno en ese lugar era asfixiante. El calor enredaba su cuerpo y lo sumía en un letargo fatigoso que entumecía sus sentidos.

Adam lo tomó de un hombro y lo obligó a enderezarse. Él permanecía impasible, inspeccionando su alrededor con precaución. Hadar estaba observando el espeluznante lugar con ojo crítico, alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

- Este lugar es horroroso. – Susurró Harry, sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente débil por el calor.

- Es el inframundo, humano. – Respondió Hadar, sin siquiera mirarlo. - ¿Acaso esperabas flores y colores? – Preguntó, irónico. Harry notó el apremio nervioso en su voz, y tragó saliva.

Entraron silenciosamente por un extenso corredor. Era estrecho y pequeño, pero no parecía haber otro camino. Gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de Harry para cuando quiso darse cuenta, y las piernas le temblaban a cada nuevo paso que se obligaba a dar.

Su respiración acelerada hacía eco contra el pequeño túnel. La luz en aquel lugar se reflejaba de color rojo, uno un tanto oscuro.

El peso de _Excalibur _le golpeaba el costado insistentemente, recordándole casi con ironía que una batalla se desataría en cualquier momento.

Y para contrastar sus palabras, un estruendoso sonido los esperó al final del túnel oscuro.

- Quédate atrás, niño. – Advirtió Adam, mientras se detenía y desenvainaba una larga y dorada espada. Harry notó seriamente que el ángel no se molestó en conjurar la _Divine Sword_, lo que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño.

Obligado a obedecer, Harry permaneció detrás de los dos ángeles, y con una fuerte exhalación, los tres abandonaron la seguridad del aquel estrecho pasadizo.

Después, la furia de un encuentro se desató.

Adam atacó rápidamente al primero, sin intenciones de perder ni un segundo del tiempo que tenían para encontrar a Hermione.

Le clavó su larga espada en uno de los costados, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo arrojó contra el suelo al momento de que el demonio, convulsionante, se convertía en una nube de cenizas.

Enderezándose, Adam se giró y colisionó su espada contra la hoja negra de otro demonio. Le golpeó el rostro grisáceo con el puño y le aplastó la cabeza contra una roca sobresaliente. Luego, con toda la furia que sentía, lo arrojó hasta el otro extremo de la enorme estancia, dejándolo precariamente cerca de un abismo, el cual dirigía a una enorme laguna de lava y fuego desplegado. 

Adam extendió sus enormes alas, apoyándose contra el suelo para tomar fuerza y atacar a una horda de demonios que se dirigían hacia ellos. Los ojos y el cuerpo le brillaron de color dorado, y su espeluznante belleza retumbó en aquel sombrío lugar con intensidad. Hadar le siguió con furia, con ojos serios y brillantes.

Harry desenvainó a _Excalibur _ y el poder de la espada lo invadió al instante. Se dio un tiempo para analizar la estancia, y ya no pareció tan sorprendido como antes.

El lugar era terriblemente tétrico, lúgubre. Los ojos le escocían por la intensidad de las llamas que bordeaban todo el alrededor. Los encerraban unos muros rocosos, con depresiones y elevaciones puntiagudas. El clima ahí abajo era seco asfixiante, y aunque aquella estancia era grandísima, el ambiente no cambió nada.

Harry divisó un estrecho puente de roca que conducía hacia una abertura que se abría en el muro. Estaba algo lejos de su posición, pero al ver a dos demonios guareciendo la entrada, supo que por ahí debían pasar.

Comenzó a caminar aunque la respiración le fallaba, y estuvo lo más alerta que sus sentidos le permitieron.

Un demonio apareció desde la altura, y Harry tuvo que usar su agilidad para saltar hacia un lado y evitar el ataque. Blandió la _Excalibur, _tratando de recordar los entrenamientos que Adam les había impuesto. Colisionó fuertemente su arma contra la espada contrincante, y reprimió un gemido al sentir el resquebrajar de los huesos de su muñeca. Pudo hacerse hacia atrás y tomó la espada con su mano izquierda, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse de una nueva horda de ataques, Adam llegó volando y atravesó el torso del demonio que lo atacaba. Harry cayó de espaldas, horrorizado por la sangre que le bañó el rostro. El ángel no se molestó en disculparse, y mientras el chico intentaba limpiarse el rostro, el castaño tomó su muñeca herida con fuerza y tiró de él hasta incorporarlo. Para cuando Harry se quejó sonoramente por el dolor del tirón, la muñeca ya estaba curada.

- Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de a dónde nos dirigimos, corre hacia allí, Potter, te cubriré. – Murmuró mientras se echaba hacia atrás y posicionaba su cuerpo de manera defensiva.

El chico asintió, masajeándose la mano mientras corría. Sujetó la espada fuertemente y se detuvo al borde del abismo, mirando el estrecho puente que se sostenía precariamente por sobre la laguna de lava ardiente. Respiró profundamente y puso un pie sobre la rocosa superficie.

Uno de los demonios que guarecían la entrada lo miró, perforándole los sentidos con el fluorescente rojo de sus intensos ojos. Harry tembló y acomodó su espada frente a su cuerpo con la finalidad de defenderse.

El demonio se detuvo abruptamente, y lo miró intensamente por unos segundos. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, retumbando dolorosamente en su cabeza. Había olvidado su dificultad para respirar, pero la recordó cuando una ola intensa de calor le golpeó desde abajo.

El demonio no se movió por unos segundos, y cuando Harry estaba listo para sacar su varita, la criatura bajó la mirada, posándola en su espada, y luego retrocedió con una expresión indescifrable.

Confundido, Harry avanzó un paso, y el demonio extendió sus alas rudimentarias, como si quisiera huir. Hadar llegó desde un flanco, y atacó al demonio, que estaba desprevenido. Le clavó la espada en el centro del pecho y en una nube de colores oscuros y un lío de alas, el demonio cayó hasta desaparecer en un suspiro.

Harry parpadeó, y antes de darse cuenta, alguien lo había tomado de los brazos y lo había transportado hasta el otro lado del puente. Hadar mató fácilmente al otro demonio, y se giró a mirarlo.

El chico se volteó, encarando a Adam, y apretó los labios con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Soltó con brusquedad.

Adam no trató de hacerse el tonto, y casi sonrió.

- La _Excalibur, _Harry. Es legendaria. – Suspiró, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, y se limpió la sangre del rostro. – Los demonios le temen.

- ¿Qué? – Se mostró genuinamente, y Adam reprimió rodar los ojos con exasperación. – ¿Quieres decir que los demonios huirán de mí? ¡Por Merlín, Adam! ¿No se te había ocurrido mencionármelo? Esto podría habernos ahorrado muchos problemas.

- Potter, viste lo que pasó. Uno de los demonios no se percató de la espada y te atacó. Ahí habrá alguno que tendrá el valor de enfrentarte, y aunque posiblemente teman al principio, no se tocarán el corazón ante la situación. – Explicó con una paciencia no característica de él. – Además, niño, no has podido dominar el poder de tu arma... la _Excalibur _te da dos caminos, o absorbes su poder y lo usas, o la espada absorbe tu energía y te domina. ¿Estás preparado para usar su poder?

Harry se quedó callado, no pudiendo responder a esa pregunta. Claro que no estaba listo, la energía de la espada lo debilitaba, absorbiéndole la energía mágica; la magia blanca, cabía agregar, y lo dejaba con la energía negativa, poseyéndolo.

Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

Adam comprendió, y decidió dejar el asunto por la paz.

Abrió la boca para dar una nueva orden, pero entonces, lo sintió.

- Hermione... – Susurró. Guardó su espada en la vaina del pantalón, y avanzó hacia la abertura que abría paso hacia una nueva estancia.

- ¿Qué? – Harry lo había escuchado, y tanto él como su ángel guerrero lo miraban.

- Hermione activó el collar.

Después, extendió sus enormes alas -plegadas a su espalda- y alzó el vuelo, no se molestó en decir nada, asumiendo que Hadar lo seguiría.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Draco le entregó un objeto pequeño que Hermione reconoció como un reloj de pulsera. Aunque seguía temblando y respiraba con dificultad, el rubio se obligó a hablar.

- Es un _Traslador_... – Murmuró bajito. Aunque Voldemort y Perseus los miraban, Hermione dudaba que realmente los escucharan. El demonio los miraba fijamente, tenía la mano levantada a punto de dar una orden para que los atacaran, y la castaña realmente temía que eso pasara demasiado pronto. – Tócalo y piensa en el lugar que desees...

- Vámonos, entonces, Draco. – Susurró mientras continuaba abrazándolo. El chico negó quedamente.

- Sólo es para una persona, cariño, me pasé casi dos meses diseñándolo. – Articuló despacio. No la miró, porque el chico sabía que se derrumbaría ante la expresión agónica del rostro de su novia. – Además, hay algo que tengo que hacer...

- No me hagas esto, Draco, no puedo irme sin ti. – Lloriqueó ella, asustada. Se acercó más a él y un objeto pequeño sobresalió por el interior de su blusa. Hermione casi grita de la alegría, pues nuevamente había olvidado el collar que su guardián le había proporcionado.

Cuando cerró la mano en torno a él, la paciencia de Perseus había finalizado, y su mano había bajado con decisión, dando la orden del ataque. Una horda de flechas se dirigió con precisión hacia ellos, pero a un metro antes de atravesarlos, chocaron contra una barrera mágica transparente, despidiendo chispas doradas cuando se deshicieron al rebotar.

Perseus se vio notablemente sorprendido, y Voldemort dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes.

Las flechas siguieron atravesando el aire en una ráfaga poderosa, pero la barrera sagrada seguía desintegrando cada una. Hermione regresó su atención hacia su novio, que se incorporaba dificultosamente.

- Voldemort tiene un secreto. – Empezó Draco de la nada, mostrándose bastante sorprendido, pero decidiendo que tenían unos segundos extras para hablar y no pensaba desperdiciarlos preguntándose qué carajos era esa barrera que los protegía. – He vivido casi diez años con miedo a que algo me pase si lo revelo, pero creo que en este momento ya no importa.

Se quedó callado, respirando trabajosamente, así que Hermione se incorporó también y le acarició el rostro. Un rayo de energía blandió el aire, y se estrelló furiosamente contra la barrera, Hermione se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que vio que la energía se deformaba contra la barrera y desaparecía.

- Mi familia trabajó durante diez años para crear un amuleto... un amuleto que Voldemort usa. – Exhaló un poco de aire y miró fijamente los ojos de la castaña. – Ese amuleto guarda un poder extremadamente maligno y poderoso. Ese amuleto protege el alma. – Murmuró con apremio, evitando que su novia hablara, y viendo como varios rayos más comenzaban a explotar en torno a ellos. – Voldemort ordenó a mi familia a guardar el secreto y maldijo a mi familia con un conjuro destructivo por si decíamos algo. Él siempre pensó que yo no sabía nada, pero mi padre me lo confió unos días antes de su muerte.

- Por Merlín... eso quiere decir que él... él técnicamente no puede morir. – Draco asintió, tratando de ignorar la expresión horrorizada de Hermione. – Sólo un Malfoy puede destruir ese amuleto, y Voldemort lo esconde alrededor de su cuello con un hechizo desilusionador muy poderoso. Nadie más lo sabe, Hermione, es un as bajo la manga que Voldemort tiene desde su regreso.

Hermione entendió comprendiendo la situación, aún paralizada.

- Me he pasado seis meses descifrando su naturaleza, y hace unos días, por fin he descubierto el hechizo que mi tatarabuelo creó para destruirlo. – Un dolor agudo le atravesó el cuerpo, pero se obligó a mantenerse en pie. Soltó un gemido de dolor, y comprendió que la maldición estaba extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

- ¡Dios, Draco! ¿Estás bien? – Ayudó a que el rubio se mantuviera en pie, viendo como se balanceaba precariamente sobre sus talones. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Hermione sintió su collar vibrar con fuerza y lo apretó con desesperación. La barrera estaba siendo mortalmente atacada, y ella sabía que por más fuerte que ésta fuera, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más.

- T-tengo q-que destruirlo... y-yo no planeé... no planeé que esto pasara así... pero. – Se detuvo, gimiendo agónicamente. Maldita maldición, pensó.

Draco supo que no tenían mucho tiempo cuando una explosión los golpeó débilmente. Abrió y cerró la palma de su mano, repitiendo el hechizo que había ensayado por meses. Era una ventaja no tener que usar varita, y Draco agradeció mentalmente a su tatarabuelo.

Separó a Hermione de su cuerpo sin mirarla, sintiendo como ella temblaba descontroladamente.

- V-vete, estaré bien. – Prometió con su mejor sonrisa. Ya no podía pensar más, el tiempo se agotaba, era momento de actuar y no podía aplazar la despedida.

Hermione negó con lágrimas en los ojos, y antes de que pudiera siquiera preverlo, un rayo de energía negra golpeó la barrera y los derribó.

Draco cayó hacia un lado, y tosiendo, se incorporó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Aprovechando la nube de humo negro que se había instalado, avanzó débilmente hacía la dirección en la que Voldemort había estado.

Levantó el brazo derecho, proyectando toda su energía en la palma de su mano. Ésta comenzó a atraer partículas de energía, incorporando un poderoso conjuro de color blanco con matices dorados.

Repitió el conjuro en su cabeza, una y otra vez, y cuando vio una sombra negra, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando vio a Voldemort con la varita extendida.

Un poderoso _Crucio _atravesó la distancia entre ellos. Le dio de lleno en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que una flecha perforaba su tórax. Draco retrocedió instintivamente, con un dolor ascendente e intenso... pero su conjuro había sido exitoso.

El eco del _Finite_ _amuletum devotio sanctus _retumbó como eco en la estancia.

El rubio retrocedió otro paso, escuchando el grito ahogado de Hermione a lo lejos.

Vio, con ojos cristalinos, como el hechizo colisionaba contra Voldemort, desequilibrándolo. El amuleto en forma de dragón plateado, tallado elegantemente y con incrustaciones de diamantes, se materializó frente a sus ojos.

Después, cuando otro gritó atravesó el aire, cuando una flecha más atravesó su pecho y él escupió sangre profusamente, cuando dio un paso en falso hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que ya no había donde pisar, fue entonces, cuando cayó de espaldas desde la rocas hacia el abismo cubierto de lava flameante y el fuego infinito... fue entonces que el amuleto se desintegró, y Draco tuvo la dicha de ver la expresión distorsionada y débil de Voldemort al ver su inmortalidad perdida.

Entonces...

...Draco cerró los ojos, pensando en Hermione.

Y el dolor terminó.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_Ugh... ¿Sorry? No me odien... _

_La semana pasada sucedieron algunos problemas técnicos horribles, y me ha sido imposible actualizar. _

_De hecho no sé qué decir, soy una mala persona. Tremendo final que he dejado en este capítulo y yo con la incertidumbre de si voy o no a poder actualizar pronto, todo debido a esta crisis de inspiración que estoy sufriendo._

_No puedo decir nada más, sólo muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que continúan dándome ánimos y siguen fieles a pesar de mi inconsistencia. Muchas gracias, de verdad que son lo máximo. Esta historia la terminaré, claro que sí. Jamás dejaría botado un proyecto que significa tanto para mí, y por supuesto, que me ha traído tantas experiencias y me ha mejorado como fan, y porque no, como persona. _

_Así que, gente bonita que me apoya explícitamente, o desde las sombras, muchas gracias, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. _

_Por cierto, si notan más errores de lo normal, es debido a que no he podido editarlo muy bien..._

_La explicación, origen y diferentes datos completos sobre el amuleto vienen en el próximo capítulo, así que no se enojen por no saber detalladamente sobre él. Es una idea mezclada de "Las reliquias de la muerte", por si no lo notaron._

_En fin, no puedo dar adelanto del próximo capítulo, pues el título es expresamente revelador. Y mucho me temo que se imaginan de qué va. Empieza el drama, empieza la guerra. _

_Empieza el final. _

_(Bien filosófica yo... cri, cri). _

_¡Saludos Mágicos! _

_Su amiga que los adora..._

_DarkGranger. _


	34. XXXIV La Tumba Rubia

_**10**_

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco**** Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

* * *

Recomendación Musical: _**"**__**I Grieve**__**" **__– Peter Gabriel._

**34.- La Tumba Rubia**

"_**Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer  
en ellos el valor para soportarlo." **_ - _**Selma Lagerlof**_

_**"El nacimiento y la muerte no son dos estados distintos, sino dos aspectos del mismo estado." - **__**Gandhi**_

Hermione gritó, casi desgarrándose la garganta, pero ciertamente, no le importó. No apartó los ojos de la figura que caía de espaldas por aquel abismo, y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que descendieron de sus ojos castaños.

Se levantó, sintiéndose débil, ignorando el silencio sepulcral que había llenado la estancia y a un Voldemort paralizado. Ella seguía llorando, pero dio un paso tras otro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que corría.

Había visto la flecha cruzar el aire, atravesar el pecho de Draco con una facilidad dolorosa. Lo había visto tropezar, luego caer... y, entonces, su cuerpo había desaparecido en la oscuridad... ella sacudió la cabeza, porque él... él no podía estar... no.

Se aferró a esa esperanza, y corrió más fuerte, hasta que algo cruzó el aire y le rozó la mejilla con fiereza. Por inercia, Hermione trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo rocoso, llevándose una mano al rostro. La sangre, roja y oscura, cubrió su mano, y fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de que una flecha la había atacado, quedándose a unos milímetros de atravesar su cabeza.

Aún así, no le importó, y se levantó. Quería correr de nuevo, pero las piernas le fallaban, al igual que la vista. El dolor en el pecho, ahí en el centro de su corazón, era más agónico de lo que alguna vez había sentido, y no sabía cómo pararlo.

Entonces, una ráfaga blanca cruzo la estancia, partiendo el aire a su estela y pasando a su lado. Hermione estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, inconsciente de las flechas interceptadas o las exclamaciones bajas que reverberaron en susurros a su alrededor.

La chica dio un paso... pero no sintió la planta del pie... no escuchó nada, la vista se le nubló, así que no pudo avanzar más... titubeó, hasta que sintió algo cálido envolverla.

Una mano le rodeó el brazo, en un gesto delicado, temeroso. Hermione no podía hacer nada, la voluntad y el cuerpo le fallaban, y se dejó abrazar.

No supo de quién era la camiseta de la que estaba aferrada, hasta que levantó el rostro y divisó los dos ojos verdes más hermosos que ella hubiese visto, pertenecientes a la persona que más amaba.

Harry notó que la chica temblaba, pero supo que él también lo hacía. El escozor de los ojos le dolía intensamente, y sintió una lágrima descender por su mejilla, a la que le siguió otra.

El chico levantó la vista, y notó a Voldemort arrodillado, temblando desorientado. Notó a Hadar, que combatía contra una docena de arqueros demonio. Notó a Perseus, que parecía entretenido con la situación, del dolor que bailaba en el ambiente, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente hacia ellos, sin intención de hacer nada.

Y, entonces, al final de su recorrido, notó a Adam, que ascendía del abismo con sus majestuosas alas extendidas y un bulto inerte entre sus brazos. Su rostro perfecto y hermoso estaba bañado en sombras, con odio palpitante. Sus ojos, brillantes y dorados, tenían un tono rojizo atemorizante que logró causarle escalofríos.

El ángel aterrizó delicadamente y dio un paso, y Harry sintió los sollozos de Hermione, que trataba de zafarse de sus brazos. Él lo permitió, demasiado abatido como para hacer algo. Dejó caer los brazos, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo negro ensombreciéndole el rostro.

Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo una nueva lágrima descender por su ojo derecho. Apretó el puño y lo llevó a su espada. La desenvainó, notando entonces que Perseus había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, y lo miraba fijamente.

Harry enfrentó su mirada, dio un paso al frente, y, entonces, corrió a su encuentro.

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kalyo jamás había sentido un odio tan latente como en aquellos momentos. El dolor era perturbador, devastador, pero a él no le importaba. El odio que sentía en aquellos momentos no podía compararse ni siquiera con el que alguna vez pensó haber sentido por su padre y hermano.

Los ojos le escocían, las manos le temblaban. Sus mandíbulas estaban entumidas por la tensión ejercida sobre ellas.

Miró hacia abajo un momento, viendo la cara pálida del que alguna vez fue un chico soberbio y arrogante, y se sintió aún peor.

No había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo...

Había sangre descendiendo por sus pálidos labios, y sangre borboteando por todo su torso y estómago. Pero al ángel no le importaba ensuciarse.

Su ira era enorme, era sobrecogedora. Él no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Draco Malfoy había sido un buen humano, había destruido un artefacto que él mismo desconocía. Les había ayudado, había protegido a Hermione...

Él no había merecido morir... pero Kalyo sabía que aquel día muchas muertes inocentes habían ocurrido por su culpa. Draco Malfoy era una de ellas...

Plegó sus alas blancas a su espalda, y se arrodilló lentamente, depositando el cuerpo inerte del rubio sobre el suelo. Hermione llegó entonces, sollozando con fuerza, de manera desgarradora y con una tristeza que le encogió el corazón. Se aferró al rubio con fuerza, casi empujando al castaño, pero a él no le importó.

El dolor de ver a Hermione en ese estado era agónico, insoportable. Adam sabía que no iba a poder enfrentar la mirada de su protegida de nuevo.

Levantó su mano, temblorosa, y apartó delicadamente a Hermione del cadáver del rubio, aferrándola a su abrazo. La chica lloró con más fuerza, peleando por aferrarse de nuevo al cuerpo. Adam no lo permitió y llevó su mano a las flechas que el chico tenía incrustadas en el torso y estómago. Las removió con un escalofrío, deseando tener el poder de regresarle la vida a los muertos. Le cerró las heridas para evitar el derrame de sangre, y permitió que la castaña se apartase de su lado para tomar el rostro de Draco y cubrirlo con sus brazos.

- No... – Sollozó ella, quedamente.

Adam se levantó con cuidado, con dolor en el pecho. Un dolor que no podía encarar. Miró al frente, con los labios tensos y los ojos helados. Escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un gemido de dolor, y entonces miró a Harry en el suelo, sangrando y temblando.

Perseus tenía su espada negra desenvainada, mientras sus ojos sin vida miraban fijamente la figura de Harry en el suelo.

Adam, cegado por la sed de venganza, desplegó sus alas y se entregó a la furia. Desenvainó su espada dorada, y atacó a Perseus con un poder devastador.

El demonio apenas pudo frenar el ataque, y el estruendo de la colisión de sus espadas reverberó con potencia en el lugar.

Los ojos de Adam se fueron tornando dorados, como oro líquido, como si algo hubiese poseído su ser. Golpeó a Perseus en el estómago y lo mandó lejos con una bola de energía que conjuró rápidamente.

Se giró a Harry y lo incorporó con brusquedad.

- ¡Hadar! – Gritó con fuerza, aunque la voz y el cuerpo le seguían temblando. - ¡Llévatelos!

El ángel guerrero dio una pirueta en el aire, derrumbando a un demonio mientras conjuraba un escudo protector en torno a él. Llegó rápidamente a su lado y tomó al chico de un brazo, pero éste no se movió.

Harry, temblando, se zafó del agarre del ángel, y levantó la espada de nuevo cuando vio a Perseus acercarse con tranquilidad.

- No me iré de aquí, Adam. – Murmuró entre dientes, enervado. Las imágenes que habían visto cuando cruzaban el túnel que los condujo a aquella estancia, retumbaron nuevamente en su cabeza, dolorosamente.

...Draco temblando, levantándose trabajosamente. Haciendo un movimiento complicadísimo con la mano y conjurando un hechizo mientras era derribado por las flechas de los demonios, destruyendo un amuleto que rodeaba a Voldemort.

Dando su vida por destruir a Voldemort.

Una energía oscilante ascendió por la _Excalibur_, recorriendo su brazo y envolviendo su cuerpo con fulgor. Sus ojos se fueron tornando rojos, aunque él no podía verlos, y sus lágrimas silenciosas, agónicas, se derramaron como sangre en sus mejillas.

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a temblar y cuando Hadar trató de tocarlo, una energía extraña explotó de él, golpeando al ángel y arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia.

La mano le quemó por la empuñadura como fuego penetrando entre sus venas, y de repente no escuchó nada, excepto los sollozos de Hermione a lo lejos. Harry apretó los labios, y la fuerza extraña le envolvió los sentidos.

Perseus extendió sus alas rudimentarias y fue al encuentro de Voldemort a toda velocidad.

El señor tenebroso seguía temblando, exhausto y adolorido, sin posibilidad de movimiento, y el demonio tenía la extraña sensación de que no podría enfrentarse a la espada legendaria que había acabado con su padre.

Adam miró a Harry y se plantó frente a él con fiereza.

- No dejes que te consuma, niño, eres más fuerte que la espada... – Murmuró, mirando hacia Hadar para ordenarle algo con la mirada. El ángel guerrero asintió, y se dirigió hacia Hermione rápidamente. – Moriremos todos si la _Excalibur_ te posee, Harry. Sé fuerte.

Harry ya no tenía voluntad de sus movimientos, así que ignoró al ángel y lo empujó con una energía poderosa.

Con impotencia, Adam cayó de espaldas a varios metros de distancia, pues la fuerza de Harry ahora era mayor que la de él.

El chico, cegado por el coraje, corrió hacia Perseus, que sonrió y se plantó con fuerza frente al Señor Oscuro para protegerlo.

Harry blandió la espada con habilidad pero Perseus detuvo su ataque con maestría.

La colisión de la _Excalibur _contra la _Evil Sword _fue brutal. Perseus apretó las mandíbulas y empleó toda su fuerza para evitar doblegar su fuerza.

Unas extrañas ondas de energía negra comenzaron a cubrir la espada de Harry, explotando a su alrededor y aumentando el poder de su ataque.

Perseus desvió sus espadas y se echó hacia atrás, esquivando un nuevo ataque del chico. Harry esgrimió la espada en contra del aire y, segundos más tarde, el ataque cruzó la estancia y alcanzó al demonio abriéndole el rostro en una cortada profunda.

El demonio dejó escapar una maldición, desplegando sus alas negras y alzando el vuelo para esquivar una onda de energía que surgía de la espada de su contrincante. Conjuró un escudo para protegerse del ataque inminente, pero sin embargo, otra onda lo atacó por el costado, arrojándolo con fuerza hacia atrás y derribando su barrera.

Adam, desde el suelo, adolorido y un poco paralizado, extendió sus alas, esquivando varias ondas de energía que lo atacaron y teniendo especial cuidado en evitar los trozos de roca oscura que comenzaban a explotar sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó en un rugido, sintiendo algo duro golpear su rostro. El ángel se tambaleó, quedándose sin aire y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Trató de concentrar su mente, pero fue francamente dificultoso.

El cuerpo de Harry temblaba, y sus ojos, nariz y oídos derramaban hilillos de sangre que bajaba con intensidad. El chico abrió la boca, dejando escapar un ligero lamento. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, pero a pesar del dolor, echó a correr en dirección de Perseus, que estaba levantándose trabajosamente.

El demonio lanzó un conjuro desde su posición, rápido y preciso, pero Harry levantó la espada y se cubrió limpiamente del ataque. La luz brillante del conjuro se deshizo como humo en torno a su cuerpo, y el chico tembló de nuevo, abriendo la boca y dejando escapar un quejido acompañado de sangre.

Adam se estabilizó de nuevo y salió disparado hacia el ojiverde.

A ese ritmo, Harry no tardaría en perder la conciencia o morir, y eso era algo que el ángel estaba dispuesto a impedir.

Un nuevo estallido surgió de la _Excalibur_, pero Adam estaba preparado para detenerlo. Dio una pirueta en el aire, envolviéndose en sus majestuosas alas con velocidad, y derrumbó a Harry justo en el momento en que el chico levantaba nuevamente la espada para atacarlo.

Perseus aprovechó el momento y extendió las alas para dirigirse nuevamente hacia Voldemort. Lo levantó con brusquedad y lo obligó a caminar mientras llamaba a sus guerreros con el pensamiento. Después, en un latido de corazón y con una última mirada, el demonio se desvaneció...

Hadar quiso hacer algo, viendo el escape de Perseus y la lucha de Adam con impotencia. Suspiró con frustración, y tomó el brazo del inerte rubio con una mano, y el hombro de la chica con el otro. Pensó en el castillo de Hogwarts... y un minuto después, desapareció.

Un último sollozo de Hermione reverberó en el aire, partiéndole los tímpanos a Harry, que, adolorido y débil como estaba, peleaba incontrolablemente contra el peso del ángel sobre él.

Adam inmovilizó el cuerpo de Harry sobre el suelo con un quejido, ya que la _Excalibur _había rotó su brazo en un ataque poderoso. El ángel suspiró de dolor, con la respiración acelerada, pensó en Hogwarts, con un hilillo de sangre descendiendo por su frente y un ojo, y en un latido de corazón, ambos cuerpos habían abandonado el inframundo entre una estela dorada y un sordo sonido que cruzó el aire con una potencia devastadora.

**OoOoO**

Cuando ambos cayeron sobre el suelo húmedo de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Adam no pudo evitar toser profusamente mientras se sostenía precariamente sobre sus brazos y piernas. Miró hacia su costado, con la sangre del ojo lastimándole la vista, y vio a Harry temblante, casi inconsciente, con el poder de la _Excalibur _menguando lentamente en su mano, opacando su brillo mientras las ondas de energía se detenían.

Adam se levantó y puso a Harry sobre su hombro, débil como estaba, el ángel pudo finalmente suspirar de alivio. Sus cuerpos despedían humo caliente, casi como si estuvieran en flamas llameantes y poderosas, claro recordatorio del lugar del que habían regresado.

El castaño dio un paso, trabajosamente, y miró los terrenos del colegio, desolados y con olor a muerte, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

La perturbación que sentía por la pérdida de tantos guerreros y de Draco Malfoy aún no lo dejaba tranquilo, aprisionándolo con un sentimiento angustioso y profundo. Estaba temblando, y podía aceptarse a sí mismo que estaba cansado y adolorido. Su brazo roto no dejaba de martirizarlo, la magia de la _Excalibur _recorría su extremidad en ondas ascendentes y tortuosas, y en ese momento, Adam sólo quería que el dolor terminara.

Levantó la vista, y a unos cuantos metros divisó a Hadar, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo tratando de calmar los sollozos de Hermione. Suspiró pesadamente, y se dirigió hacia allí con apremio.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, posando el cuerpo de Harry en el húmedo césped. Se llevó la mano al rostro y limpió el rastro de sangre que descendía por su ojo. Hermione los miró con ojos llorosos, abriendo la boca para hablar, aunque temblaba tanto que su voz salió débil y estremecida.

- ¿H-Harr-y está-á b-bien? – Preguntó en un susurro lento. Adam no la miró, sino que miraba el cuerpo de Draco. El ángel asintió despacio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por el dolor que percibía del cuerpo de Hermione. Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y temblando completamente.

Lo que alguna vez había sido un chico lleno de vida, ahora se veía reducido a un cuerpo inerte, helado y pálido. Adam desvió la mirada y se concentró en dejar que Hermione se desahogara. Él no podía reconfortarla, por más que deseara aliviar su dolor, estaba demasiado afectado para poder hacerlo.

Reparó parcialmente en la soledad de los terrenos y supuso que los cuerpos de los heridos habían sido llevados dentro del castillo. Había unas cuantas personas que revisaban los alrededores, pero por lo demás todo parecía demasiado solitario, con olor a desesperación y dolor.

Adam miró a Hadar fijamente, brindándole una orden silenciosa con la intensidad de la mirada y el pensamiento. El ángel guerrero asintió despacio, y el castaño se fijó por primera vez en que su gurrero estaba cubierto de sangre y tierra, y parecía tan cansado como él mismo.

Hadar tomó a Harry en brazos, y antes de que se alejara, Adam se incorporó y lo detuvo del brazo.

- Peleaste bien hoy, Hadar. – Le dijo despacio. El otro ángel lo miró con una media sonrisa.

- Es un honor, capitán. – Respondió con una reverencia de cabeza. Adam lo soltó, y Hadar se dirigió hacia donde los magos inspeccionaban los alrededores.

Adam suspiró de nuevo y se tocó el brazo herido. Miró hacia abajo, donde Hermione seguía llorando, mientras Draco yacía sin vida junto a ella.

Verla en ese estado partía su corazón, aunque hacia algún tiempo había pensado que él no poseía. Se tocó el pecho, ahí donde el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba hasta ensordecer sus oídos, y se dio cuenta de que humanos, ángeles, demonios, vampiros o cualquier otra criatura, sí que tenían un parecido, uno que dolía demasiado.

Alargó la mano para tocar el rostro de su protegida, pero escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a su posición. El castaño giró el rostro con lentitud, dejando caer pesadamente el brazo que había levantado.

Era Ron y se quedó paralizado a unos pasos de llegar hacia ellos. Sus ojos se cubrieron de un velo oscuro, y una congoja se instaló en él.

- ¿Podrías llevar a Hermione a la enfermería? – Preguntó el ángel, aliviado de que él hubiese llegado. Ron lo miró durante unos largos segundos, como si no hubiera entendido qué es lo que le estaba pidiendo. Después, con un parpadeo, Ron se arrodilló a un lado de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, acurrucando su rostro en su pecho y susurrándole palabras de consuelo que Adam no quiso entender.

El ángel procedió a agacharse y, sin importarle el dolor de su brazo roto, levantó el cadáver de Draco Malfoy para llevarlo hacia el interior del castillo. Sintió un par de costillas rotas, y un dolor punzante en la mandíbula, pero él simplemente caminó, despacio, con la mirada oscurecida... con nostalgia, y con la culpa carcomiéndolo completamente.

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dos largos días habían pasado desde el día de la batalla. Las pérdidas en Hogwarts habían sido pocas pero pesaban con un dolor intenso en la conciencia, pues siete estudiantes habían muerto junto con tres profesores que Adam sólo había conocido de vista, además de Ryan. Aún así, había más de cuarenta heridos, y habían muerto más de veinticinco civiles. Veintiséis Aurores habían caído también, suponiendo una baja considerable para el Ministerio.

Adam había perdido casi completamente a la primera avanzada de su ejército, y eso le pesaba dolorosamente. Perseus había tenido bajas, por lo menos la mitad de los demonios que había invocado, pero Adam sabía que él tenía un ejército poderoso e inmenso que aún aguardaba para la ronda final.

Para un poco de su alivio, todos los Mortífagos involucrados en la batalla o habían muerto o había sido detenidos. Habían acabado con los gigantes, y los duendes traidores también estaban bajo las rejas a custodia del ministerio.

Aunque eso no lo reconfortaba totalmente, pues sabía que más de seiscientos guerreros demonio faltaban por aparecer, y eso era más de lo triple de ángeles que había reclutados en su ejército.

El ángel sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar en su clara desventaja numérica. Reforzó la venda que le rodeaba el brazo herido, se vistió con pericia en una vestimenta oscura y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la enfermería.

El luto vestía Hogwarts, pues a pesar de los muertos, el castillo estaba parcialmente destrozado. Las clases estaban suspendidas y tanto los alumnos como los profesores trataban de ayudar en las reparaciones de lo que representaba su hogar.

Los heridos que no pertenecían al colegio habían sido trasladados al Hospital Mágico, por lo que al cruzar el marco de la puerta, Adam no se inmutó al ver sólo unas siete camas ocupadas.

Se dirigió, como en esos dos últimos días, a la cama que estaba casi al final de la enfermería. Se sentó en la única silla que había, y observó fijamente los ojos que le regresaban la mirada.

- Hoy será el entierro de los alumnos que perecieron en la batalla. – Susurró con lentitud, comenzando la conversación. Harry desvió la vista hacia la ventana y se acomodó las gafas con nerviosismo.

A pesar de haber ingresado con Madame Pomfrey con unos cuantos huesos rotos, el brazo derecho deshecho y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, ese día el pelinegro se sentía mucho más animado y fortalecido.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – Preguntó el chico, jugando con el borde de la sábana que lo cubría. Adam suspiró, tocándose la frente en gesto cansado.

- Encerrada en su habitación. Ayer tuve que obligarla a comer, pero aun no sale y casi no habla con nadie. – Suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en la silla, mirando hacia el techo.

Harry lo miró un momento, y se preguntó si Adam había dormido algo desde el ataque. Todavía no podía creer que él hubiese hecho las tres únicas heridas que el castaño no había podido curar con nada de su magia, y se sentía bastante culpable al ver la venda que le rodeaba el brazo y las suturas de la ceja y el pómulo derecho.

Aún así, Adam no había dicho nada, simplemente había estado con él los últimos dos días, conversando de forma apagada e informándole de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Harry agradecía enormemente su presencia, pues sus amigos estaban ocupados ayudando con todos los destrozos que la pelea había causado y sólo los había visto un par de veces. Lo que menos quería era estar solo, pues sabía que la culpa iba a carcomerlo hasta asfixiarlo.

Sin embargo, el chico sabía que Adam estaba con él porque huía de sus propios fantasmas y perturbaciones. Todo había pasado tan repentinamente, y Adam había vivido cada muerte, cada lamento, cada instante de la derrota en carne propia... y lo seguía sintiendo.

Harry se enteró por Ron que Ryan había muerto al igual que la mayoría de los ángeles que habían venido para la batalla. Incluso el castaño ángel había confiado en él y le había respondido cuando Harry había preguntado por la ausencia de su espada. Adam había contestado, quedamente, que su _Divine Sword _había sido destrozada por Perseus y para ese momento, Harry hubiese deseado no haber preguntado aquello.

- ¿Crees que podré salir para el funeral? – Preguntó despacio, mirando de nuevo los terrenos del colegio a través de la ventana y admirando la luz del sol que los bañaba.

- Sí, la enfermera te dará hoy de alta. – Respondió el ángel sin mirarlo, con su voz monótona y sin sentimiento. Harry se giró a verlo, abriendo la boca para responderle, cuando el ángel giró su rostro, desviando su atención hacia alguien que cruzaba la entrada. Harry intentó ver por sobre el cuerpo del ángel, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. – Es Hermione... – Susurró el castaño, sin girarse.

El chico casi brinca cuando vio pasar a su mejor amiga por el marco de la puerta. Parecía tan demacrada, con ojeras y los ojos rojos, que Harry sintió un dolor instalársele en el pecho, uno que le partió el alma. Se sintió vacio, más cansado de lo que estaba, y trató de levantar un poco la mano derecha, aquella que había empuñado la _Excalibur, _pero el dolor de sus huesos solamente le recordó lo cerca que había estado de morir.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacía su cama y lo miró. Sus ojos miel no tenían brillo, ahora eran tristes y vacíos. Adam se levantó y dejó que ella tomara asiento en la única silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Podrías haberme dicho que te trajera, castaña. – Susurró el ángel, aunque no era regaño. Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza y tomó la mano de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó en un murmullo apagado. El chico apenas la escuchó.

La gran pregunta era cómo estaba ella, pero Harry no se atrevió a decir nada. Murmuró un _"bien" _escueto y sin ánimos, pero dejó que ella acariciara su mano tanto como quisiera.

- Vendré en dos horas, niño. – Indicó el ángel con la voz fría. - ¿Estarás con él hasta entonces? – Preguntó, pausadamente, dirigiéndose a Hermione. Ella asintió, girando su cabeza para mirarlo, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

Harry vio como ella abría la boca para llamarlo, pero al final se arrepintió y lo dejó ir. Giró nuevamente su rostro hacia él, y le sonrió con tristeza. Sus ojos parecían querer llorar, pero Harry se sorprendió pensando que quizás en ellos ya no habían más lágrimas para derramar.

- Él parece enojado. Ha estado muy distante conmigo estos últimos días. – Le dijo en un susurro ahogado. Harry se incorporó un poco, y levantó la mano buena para acariciarle el rostro, tan delicadamente como sus torpes músculos adoloridos se lo permitieron.

- Adam está sufriendo, Hermione... tanto o más que todos nosotros. – Le respondió, sinceramente. Le indicó con un gesto que se recostara a su lado, y ella lo hizo casi con prisa.

Harry le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la ayudó a acomodarse a su lado, haciendo que ella apoyara su rostro en su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que ella necesitaba mucho apoyo en esos momentos. Él no dijo nada más y ella no respondió, tampoco.

Uno segundos después, la castaña comenzó a llorar, temblando levemente con cada sollozo. Harry estuvo ahí, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole palabras reconfortantes al oído. Media hora pasó, y casi sin darse cuenta, ella había pausado sus lamentos y había caído profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

La enfermera pasó a checar su estado, y al verlos, simplemente sonrió con tristeza y se retiró.

Harry lo agradeció con una sonrisa, y permaneció ahí, inmóvil, mirando el techo y pensando en Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió al evocar un recuerdo que casi había olvidado.

_- Hey, Malfoy, felicidades por perder el partido. – Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. _

_Malfoy se giró con una ceja levantada. _

_- Supongo que me lo merezco. – El rubio dijo, y se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Lo miró y sonrió de medio lado. – Eso significa que ya no nos enfrentaremos de nuevo, Potter... y supongo que me extrañarás._

_Harry lo miró con desconfianza, sabiendo que aquella actitud empática era atípica de él. _

_- Extrañaré patearte el trasero, Malfoy, claro que sí. – Replicó Harry con arrogancia. _

_Ante todo pronóstico, el rubio rió._

_- Sí, era un poco patético. – Rió él de nuevo. – Si buscas pelea, Potter, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. – Sonrió, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. – Le prometí a Hermione que me portaría bien, y eso es lo que haré. _

_Harry casi gruñe, quedando como un idiota, pues una pelea era lo que, precisamente, su subconsciente buscaba. _

_Draco avanzó para retirarse, pero se detuvo a su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca. _

_- ¿Sabes, Potter? Ya no me caes tan mal..._

_El pelinegro se quedó parado como tonto, sin saber cómo reaccionar hacia aquello. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Malfoy había desaparecido al final del pasillo... _

Harry suspiró con nostalgia, pues a pesar de todo, había empezado a pensar en el rubio como en un miembro del grupo, y no es que lo considerara su gran amigo, pero le había tenido respeto. La forma en la que había muerto había sido cruel y heroica, posiblemente más de lo que el rubio hubiese deseado, y a Harry le dolía precisamente aquello.

Eran demasiados los sacrificios que estaban ocurriendo, y Harry sólo rogaba porque aquella guerra terminara. Probablemente él preferiría soportar el dolor solo, en vez de verlo reflejado en las personas que quería.

Acarició el cabello de Hermione, lentamente, y suspiró pesadamente, con dolor y angustia. Ella era la persona que menos merecía sufrir... él había causado muchas de sus angustias, y por primera vez desde que escuchó salir de sus labios el "_vivir el momento"_, supo lo que esas palabras realmente significaban.

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

En el funeral, Hermione no lucía nada mejor. Adam pensó, como todos los amigos que la acompañaban, que la castaña estaba demasiado pálida y demacrada. El ángel hubiera preferido que su protegida descansara, pero probablemente eso no hubiese sido la mejor idea.

Adam la sostuvo de un brazo, mientras ella se aferraba a su abrigo con desesperación. Ambos miraban más allá de los terrenos, donde el fenómeno de las flores mágicas adornaban una gran parte del paisaje y se entrelazaban las unas con las otras formando figuras irregulares y especiales para la ocasión.

Aunque seguían en invierno, la profesora de Herbología había hechizado esa zona del colegio para que las flores nunca dejaran de crecer, mezclando sus colores exóticos y aromas hipnóticos como tributo a los héroes caídos.

Siete agujeros estaban enfilados en perfecta sintonía, y a unos metros de éstos, había otros cuatro.

Adam divisó como la gente tomaba asiento en las sillas que se habían predispuesto para la ocasión, e hizo una mueca al ver tanto dolor en los presentes.

- Vamos a tomar asiento, Hermione... – Le susurró despacio al oído. La condujo hacia una de las largas filas que había, y la acomodó delicadamente a un lado de él.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville venían justo detrás de ellos, y el ángel no se sorprendió cuando Harry tomó asiento al otro lado de Hermione y le tomó la mano en un gesto de apoyo.

Aún a pesar de lo que él le había dicho a Dumbledore, los miembros del profesorado habían insistido en conmemorar el recuerdo de Ryan con una tumba ahí mismo, pues había formado parte de la historia del colegio.

Y así, aunque no había cuerpo, comenzaron a rellenar esa tumba. Siguiendo con las otras tres donde los maestros caídos reposarían.

Hagrid lloraba mientras colocaba los cuerpos en el interior de los agujeros, y Snape, atrás de él, hacía florituras con la varita para cubrirlas de tierra.

Hermione le apretó la mano, pero Adam no se giró a mirarla. Él no se había tomado la molestia de informarle que Ryan había muerto, pues no quería añadirle más preocupaciones a su cabeza.

- Lo siento... – Susurró ella, con voz temblorosa, mientras le tomaba el rostro y lo obligaba a mirarla. – No me hagas esto, Adam... quiero que me mires a los ojos... quiero que compartas conmigo lo que piensas, no me ignores de esta manera... - Se detuvo, suspirando entre un sollozo, y después, rompió a llorar.

El castaño ya no podía soportar mirarla tan vulnerable y sola, así que se tragó su propio dolor y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Estás muy equivocada si piensas que él ya no está aquí, Hermione... – Susurró despacio, unos segundos después, y le acarició el cabello.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en responder, pero Adam sabía que ella estaba procesando sus palabras.

- ¿Qué dices, Adam? ¿A-acaso no lo c-comprendes? Draco se fue, está muerto... me dejó... - Sollozó, con voz queda y temblorosa. El ángel sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo dejó sin aire.

- Las cosas no son de esa manera... Draco nunca te abandonará... - Hermione negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su guardián, abrazándolo fuertemente, temiendo que él también se apartase de su lado. - Todos viven junto a nosotros. Mi hermano vive conmigo, aquí. - Señaló su corazón, separándose un poco de ella. Tomó la mano de la chica, y la guió a su propio corazón antes de volver a hablar. - Y Draco vivirá contigo, el resto de tu vida, aquí, en tu corazón. – Suspiró un poco y le acarició el rostro cabizbajo con delicadeza. - Esa es la única verdad que puedo proveerte. El espíritu de los caídos permanece en los corazones de sus seres queridos, ¿me entiendes? - Levantó el rostro de la castaña y con su mano limpió sus lágrimas. Aquellas que le partían el alma. - No llores, él no querría verte así. Y para serte sincero, yo tampoco...

Pero ella no contestó, sólo siguió aferrada a él, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz compungida.

- Sólo vivimos un instante en el reloj eterno... - Le dijo entonces y la abrazó más fuerte.

Harry los miró, pero desvió los ojos rápidamente al sentir que estaba invadiendo un momento demasiado íntimo entre los dos.

El chico miró más allá de los presentes, más allá de las tumbas, más allá de los terrenos. Miró la grandeza del cielo y de las nubes mientras Hagrid comenzaba a depositar en los sepulcros los cuerpos de los estudiantes que habían perdido la vida en la batalla.

Escuchó con oídos sordos el susurro del director al decir los nombres y un pequeño mensaje de fuerza hacia los presentes. Los sollozos de los familiares resonaron en sus oídos como eco retumbante... Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada, pero Harry simplemente miró el cielo, tratando de ignorar su alrededor.

Unos largos minutos pasaron hasta que Ron le tocó el hombro, y el chico tuvo que mirar al frente. La última tumba había sido sellada, y un silencio abrazador había consumido a los espectadores. El director suspiró con cansancio, mirando a las más de cien personas que habían acudido a la ceremonia, además de los alumnos del colegio.

Se llevó la punta de la varita al cuello, y miró a sus alumnos con cierta tristeza antes de hablar.

- Estamos en tiempos difíciles. – Comenzó, despacio para que los presentes lo miraran. Dirigió una mirada rápida en dirección de Harry y sus amigos, y suspiró de nuevo. - La guerra está más cerca de lo que nos imaginábamos, y hoy debemos despedir a grandes héroes que murieron en esperanza. Hay veces que la esperanza nos llega en los momentos más inesperados, esos donde creemos todo perdido... hoy debemos decidir si seguimos adelante con el dolor de la muerte, o si nos detenemos y nos dejamos vencer por la desesperación.

Se detuvo, tratando de que sus palabras fueran directas, pasivas y especiales, pues sabía que la gente necesitaba un poco de inspiración, un poco de esperanza.

- Estas víctimas son la representación de la valentía, pues murieron creyendo que aún podía haber un mundo para nosotros. Murieron luchando por un equilibrio, por una armonía, por un futuro que sólo nosotros podemos construir desde ahora... no puedo pedirles que olviden los acontecimientos, pero puedo pedirles que se apoyen en estas memorias para tomar las decisiones que, de ahora en adelante, marcaran su futuro.

Se detuvo, y giró su cuerpo para levantar la varita en dirección a las tumbas.

- La guerra empezó... – Murmuró lentamente. – Y éste es el momento de actuar.

Susurró unas palabras, conjurando un encantamiento, y unas lápidas de mármol blanco comenzaron a materializarse sobre las tumbas, cubriéndolas con un velo mágico y hermoso. Las letras se bordaron sobre el mármol como ornamentos preciosos y honorables, haciendo de las tumbas un perfecto santuario para aquellos héroes caídos que habían dado la vida por la esperanza de un mundo ideal.

Cuando la ceremonia se dio por finalizada y las personas comenzaron a retirarse pausadamente y con cansancio de sus lugares, Harry y sus amigos se acercaron tristemente hacia los sepulcros.

Hermione se inclinó un poco cuando estuvo frente a la tumba de Draco, dejando una rosa roja justo encima de las grandes letras de color negro que rezaban su nombre. La lápida de mármol blanco le llegaba a la cintura, y ella aspiró profundamente antes de levantar el brazo y acariciar la inscripción que estaba escrita en latín.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y ella reprimió el dolor cerrando los ojos, pues quería ser capaz de sobrellevar la muerte de Draco, superar su pérdida, aunque, para ser realistas, ella dudaba de poder hacerlo.

Ginny se acercó con cuidado, evitando incomodar a Hermione con su movimiento. Miró la tumba con tristeza y se agachó para depositar una rosa blanca encima de la roja que había dejado su amiga. La miró largo rato, memorizándose los rezos espirituales, que si bien no entendía pues estaban escritos en latín, le brindaban una paz casi mágica y misteriosa.

La pelirroja sonrió cuando miró a Luna situarse a su lado, viéndola inclinarse para depositar una extraña flor de color violeta intenso. La rubia le dirigió una mirada casi confidencial, y Ginny supo que ambas estaban pensando lo mismo.

Cuando Ginny sonrió aún más, una traicionera lágrima descendió por su rostro.

_- ¡Hey, Malfoy! ¡Detente! – La rubia lo detuvo de un brazo y Ginny se colocó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la frente en alto, evitándole así alguna escapatoria. _

_Malfoy suspiró, rodando los ojos. _

_- ¿Desean algo? – Les preguntó, amablemente, mirándolas a ambas con detenimiento. Inhaló aire, para tranquilizarse, y lo exhaló con frustración cuando la pelirroja levantó una ceja, arrogantemente. _

_- Queríamos hablar contigo sobre Hermione... – Suspiró la rubia, tratando de romper la mirada inquisidora que su pelirroja amiga le dirigía al rubio. _

_Draco alzó la barbilla, y las miró sonriendo. _

_- Adelante. Sean breves, no tengo todo su tiempo. – Concedió él, con expresión arrogante. _

_Luna rodó los ojos, aunque estaba sonriendo. _

_- Si te atreves a hacerle daño... – Comenzó la pelirroja, señalándolo con el dedo, peligrosamente._

_- Ginny. – Reprendió la rubia y le dio un codazo. La pelirroja gruñó. – Escucha, Hermione es una persona muy especial y la queremos mucho. Lo único que nos importa es que sea feliz, y si te eligió a ti será por algo... – Ella se encogió de hombros. – No me importa que seas guapo, Malfoy, si le haces daño te irá terriblemente mal..._

_A Draco la amenaza no fue lo que le dio escalofríos, sino la voz tranquila y serena con la que había hablado la rubia, dictando la promesa de una venganza terrorífica. Sin embargo, él no se dejó amedrentar, y sonrió con autosuficiencia. _

_- Lo tomaré en cuenta. – Respondió despacio, sereno._

_- Has probado ser buena persona. – Asintió la pelirroja, resignada. – Así que por Hermione, nosotras te aceptamos en el grupo... además, te debemos algunas cosas... – Añadió ella, a regañadientes, recordando que él había salvado la vida de su hermano. _

_Draco asintió, mostrando sus blancos y brillantes dientes, y accedió de buena gana a estrechar la mano de ambas chicas en una silenciosa tregua..._

Ginny suspiró y acarició el brazo de la castaña, con una sonrisa de apoyo delineando sus labios.

Neville también sonrió, dejando una rosa amarilla encima de la lápida. Miró brevemente la inscripción, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando...

_- ¡Longbottom! – Gritó Snape, acercándose hacia él en dos zancadas. Neville tembló al verlo, encogiéndose en su lugar cuando el profesor lo miró fríamente con sus dos grandes ojos. - ¿Qué cree que hace, señor Longbottom?_

_- S-sólo s-se-guía... seguía-a... i-instrucciones, s-señor..._

_- ¡Nunca le pedí que incendiara su caldero! – Gritó de nuevo, apretando las mandíbulas. El chico desvió la mirada, asustado. - ¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor! _

_Sus compañeros soltaron suspiros de protesta, y el profesor de pociones los miró gélidamente antes de regresar a su escritorio. _

_Neville suspiró, agradeciendo la ausencia del trío dorado, pues ese pequeño, y tan común accidente, hubiera ocasionado una guerra verbal entre ellos. _

_Se agachó, dándose cuenta de que aún temblaba, y recogió, lentamente, los pedazos del caldero que había explotado._

_- ¡Reparo! – Exclamó una voz, arrastrando las palabras de manera altanera. _

_Neville sostuvo el caldero reparado con fuerza y levantó la vista, encontrándose con dos fríos y grises ojos que lo observaban detenidamente. _

_El rubio giró su varita en la mano, sonriendo. Los rastros de un accidente desaparecieron en un santiamén, y el rubio se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia. Neville estaba estupefacto por su ayuda, así que no pudo decir mucho. _

_- Olvidas la simpleza de la magia, Longbottom. – Sonrió el rubio, socarrón. Sin embargo, y para asombro del chico, Draco le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. _

_- Nunca hay que ser tan dependiente de ella... – Murmuró, quedamente, en respuesta. _

_- Tienes razón. – Aceptó Draco, quien abrió el libro de pociones con intenciones de ponerse a trabajar. Neville lo miró, curioso. – Pero somos magos y hay que aprovecharlo. – Hizo una floritura con la varita, y los ingredientes de la poción se acercaron con apremio hacía él. _

_La siguiente media hora, Draco estuvo concentrado en su poción, indicándole de vez en cuando las cosas que estaba haciendo mal en su tarea. Neville lo observó trabajar, preguntándose por qué Malfoy se tomaba la molestia de ayudarlo. Incluso le ayudó a cortar mandrágora y a esparcir el aliento de dragón sobre la poción, pero al rubio parecía no importarle._

_Neville nunca se lo dijo, pero su ayuda había servido para que Snape no lo reprobara ese día._

_Draco nunca había esperado nada a cambio, ni siquiera se había inmutado por lo amigable que se había mostrado con él, una persona de la que siempre se había burlado... y Neville jamás había entendido su comportamiento... por lo menos, hasta ese día..._

El día en que Draco había muerto.

Entonces, Neville había comprendido que debajo de su frialdad, el rubio había escondido una pizca de bondad y arrepentimiento... y el sacrificio que había hecho había sido lo más valiente que él hubiese visto.

Y sonrió, por eso, Neville simplemente sonrió...

Ron lo miró, suspirando, y se acercó hasta quedar de frente con la inscripción que adornaba la tumba del rubio. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando aquel duro golpe que le había propinado, y suspiró de nuevo.

Luna le tocó el brazo, y el pelirrojo se inclinó hasta dejar caer la pequeña flor naranja que había traído.

Cuando Ron había visto el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy, sus pensamientos habían colapsado. Las órdenes de Adam le habían llegado silenciosas, en un susurro sordo. Había bloqueado los sentidos, incrédulo por lo que había visto... aterrorizado, pues Draco Malfoy no merecía morir...

Ron sabía que probablemente en sus memorias hubiese más recuerdos malos que buenos sobre el rubio, pero también aceptaba que los recuerdos buenos eran mucho más importantes, de esos que marcaban de alguna manera tu vida.

Así que simplemente decidió olvidar las burlas, perdonar sus atrocidades cuando él había sido niño. Ahora, frente a su tumba, Ron aceptaba abiertamente que Draco Malfoy había merecido todo su respeto desde que se había unido a ellos... y lamentó, realmente, no habérselo dicho antes...

_- Escucha, Malfoy... y-yo... – Malfoy lo miró y Ron se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, suspirando. Le costaba demasiado pronunciar esas palabras... pero debía hacerlo. Era orgullo y verdadera gratitud. _

_- Habla, Weasley, ahora sólo quiero descansar... – Gruñó el rubio, apretando la venda que le rodeaba el tórax. Ron apretó los labios, mirándolo fijamente. _

_- Lo que hiciste en la torre... cuando luchábamos contra los Minotauros... – Comenzó, dubitativo. – Salvaste mi vida... y... te lo, te lo agradezco mucho. _

_Ron se detuvo, observando la reacción del rubio. Éste terminó de acomodarse la venda y apenas lo miró cuando se levantó. _

_- Hago lo que me corresponde. – Suspiró Draco, haciendo una mueca. – No hay mucho problema. _

_- Aún así... creo que realmente te estás redimiendo. – Aceptó Ron, a regañadientes. _

_Draco lo miró entonces, y el pelirrojo pudo apostar que jamás había visto una mirada tan agradecida como la que el rubio le dirigía en ese momento..._

Ron suspiró nuevamente y miró a su mejor amiga. Le sonrió débilmente y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo, y Harry se apartó para que ella fuera abrazada por su pelirrojo amigo.

El chico pelinegro los miró un momento, con tristeza, y se giró hacia la tumba de Draco con un suspiro ahogado brotando de sus labios.

Se agachó y depositó, cuidadosamente, una rosa blanca junto a las demás. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, sin levantarse, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- Jamás mueren en vano los que mueren por una causa grande, Harry... jamás... – Susurró Adam, mirando fijamente la inscripción de la lápida.

Harry asintió, algo decaído, y se levantó. Miró al castaño y éste le regreso la mirada con dureza.

El castaño extendió el brazo, y de la palma de su mano comenzó a brillar una luz plateada que llamó la atención de los demás.

- Lo único que debo decir, Draco Malfoy... – Habló, fuerte y claro, mientras las esferas de luz desprendidas por su mano se materializaban en una brillante y majestuosa espada color oscuro. – Es... gracias... – Susurró. Tomó la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos, y de un sonoro movimiento, encajó la punta de ésta sobre el mármol que decoraba la tumba.

Al instante, la hoja oscura de la espada brilló, adhiriéndose en el mármol y tomando sepulcro honorable a su lado.

El castaño se levantó, serio, y se alejó de los chicos -que estaban francamente sorprendidos- para acercarse a la tumba que rezaba el nombre de la persona que más lealtad le había mostrado.

Sonrió, pasando la mano por encima de las letras negras y brillantes, y miró el cielo...

Porque allá arriba... en un lugar lejano y sagrado, Ryan tenía por fin lo que merecía...

... un honorable y deseado descanso, lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Algo que era incluso más conmemorativo que una lápida y una inscripción.

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Una semana había bastado para que el ángel comprendiera por fin el comportamiento humano, pues él estaba sufriendo de las reacciones ansiosas que te proporcionaba el estrés.

Adam lanzó por décima vez un libro sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Se llevó la mano buena hacia el puente de la nariz y apretó con fuerza, totalmente frustrado.

No podía creer que fuese tan estúpido como para pasar eso por alto.

Él había sabido desde el principio que Draco Malfoy escondía algo grande... pero jamás se había imaginado a qué magnitud.

Suspiró profundamente y levantó nuevamente el diario de su padre.

El libro siempre le había proporcionado respuestas sobre la magia humana, pero en este momento donde más necesitaba respuestas, ahí simplemente no había nada.

El Colgante de Dragón que Voldemort había poseído simplemente era una magia demasiado oscura, algo retorcido. Había sido un as perfecto bajo la manga.

Voldemort no hubiera podido morir por más que Harry hubiese aprendido la magia sagrada que con tanto empeño les había costado conseguir. Voldemort podría haber muerto físicamente, pero espiritualmente hubiese sobrevivido.

Y, rayos, que él sabía sobre la fuerza del alma y del ser interior.

Pero Draco había sabido eso desde el principio... y había sacrificado su vida por destruirlo.

La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca le había proporcionado suficiente información como para jamás olvidar detalle alguno sobre la magia que se había empleado en el hechizo. Pero su frustración se debía a que era algo que él debería haber prevenido.

Lanzó el diario de su padre al suelo y, en un veloz movimiento, extendió la mano hacia él justo antes de que éste diera contra el suelo. Adam murmuró un hechizo, y el diario se desintegró en una estela de fuego verde que llameó con fulgor en la biblioteca...

El castaño ángel entrecerró los ojos, dejando caer su brazo con pesadez.

Era hora de deshacerse de las cosas de las que era dependiente. La información ahí escrita había servido, y permanecía fresca en su memoria como si acabara de leerla...

Sin embargo, había sido dependiente de ella, y, entonces, había estado mal... había actuado mal.

Releyó la información del libro que hablaba sobre el amuleto, y apretó las mandíbulas.

_Dos sacrificios por la magia que el Colgante necesita... la protección del alma se llevará acabo sólo cuando el amuleto sea sumergido en sangre voluntariamente derramada... _

Diez años habían pasado para que la estructura y el hechizo hubiesen sido exitosamente completados. Los sacrificios habían sido los padres de Draco, que habían sido forzados a ofrecerse como voluntarios.

Voldemort tomaba vida tras vida, y Adam deseó matarlo y arrancarle toda la oscuridad que en él se cernía.

La razón por la que el rubio había decidido cambiar de bando había estado siempre frente a sus ojos. Además de la venganza, el secreto maldito que la familia Malfoy había soportado y que había sida agónica y decadente, había empujado a Draco a desear que la maldad de Voldemort desapareciera...

Después del funeral, el ángel se había enfrascado en una investigación intensiva y sin descanso. Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde entonces, pero el remordimiento seguía atormentándolo insistentemente.

Las clases se habían reanudado dos días después del funeral, pues el director había querido brindar confianza en las personas. Había reabierto una clase de duelo y las clases de defensa estaban siendo impartidas por un Auror del ministerio.

Hermione paseaba por el colegio, decaída, con la mirada apagada y sumergida en una rutina monótona que simplemente la sumía en una horrorosa depresión.

Adam no sabía qué hacer con la situación, así que él sólo estaba ahí para ella, tratando de aminorar su dolor.

La fecha del catorce de febrero había transcurrido sombríamente, y Hermione se había visto demasiado afectada incluso para asistir a clases. Adam no había entendido bien la festividad, pero Hogwarts no le había brindado respuestas, pues la escuela se había mantenido de luto.

El castaño ángel tenía preocupaciones incluso mayores, pues estaba seguro que no pasaría demasiado tiempo para que la verdadera guerra iniciara.

Precisamente, ese día había convocado una reunión con la Orden del Fénix, pues había varios asuntos que debían aclarar de una vez por todas.

Tomó asiento de nuevo, lentamente, y miró el techo de la biblioteca, pensando detenidamente. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para él en esos últimos meses, y pensar que al principio él se había cegado por la soberbia de una victoria asegurada.

Ya no tenía la _Divine Sword _de su lado, pero su poder mágico e inteligencia seguían intactos en su cuerpo. La arrogancia era digna de los ángeles, y como general de un ejército, Adam pensaba en la victoria más que en otra cosa.

Perseus moriría, y esa guerra sería suya, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

La gran pregunta era... a qué precio...

... y él sabía que daría _todo_ con tal de asegurar la victoria...

... incluso, dar su vida por la humanidad.

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Como cada día desde hacía dos semanas, Hermione dejó una rosa roja sobre el nombre del rubio. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y apretó los labios mientras leía la inscripción de la lápida. Acarició las letras negras con delicadeza y lentitud, suspirando mientras evitaba derramar más lágrimas de tristeza y nostalgia.

Se agachó, sentándose en el césped, y se quedó ahí un momento, relajándose. Miró el jardín encantado que rodeaba las tumbas y sonrió levemente.

Aún se miraba en el espejo y no reconocía su cara, su tristeza. Sus manos temblaban cada vez que tomaba un libro o su varita, y ella odiaba eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

La depresión la consumía lenta y tortuosamente, pero no pensar en Draco era horriblemente difícil. Ella odiaba desprender un aura de dolor pues, además de lastimarse a ella misma, lastimaba a sus amigos...

Draco había sido una persona demasiado especial para ella, y además de su novio, él había sido su amigo y su fortaleza. El sacrificio que había hecho había sido heroico, había sido difícil... trágico.

Viviendo con un secreto que lo condenaba a la muerte, Draco había guardado las apariencias y había mantenido oculta la verdad por su propia seguridad.

El amuleto, el colgante en forma de dragón, era un artefacto despreciable y cobarde. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ella podía entender la verdadera resistencia de Voldemort a la muerte...

Los Malfoy habían cometido el grave error de seguir las creencias del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, condenándose ellos mismos a la extinción de su linaje, condenando a su descendencia a una maldición que sólo acabaría con ellos.

Hermione sonrió, pues comprendió que de toda la familia, Draco había sido el único Malfoy capaz de enfrentarse a la verdad y combatirla con una valentía envidiada hasta por el mismísimo Gryffindor.

Suspiró de nuevo, y sacó su varita para juguetear con ella...

Entre las pertenencias del rubio, el ministerio había encontrado decenas de libros de magia oscura antigua y muy poderosa. La mayoría de los libros y pergaminos habían sido herencia de su propia familia, pero Hermione intuía que el rubio había hecho varias escapadas al callejón Knockturn.

Exhaló un poco de aire fresco, y una lágrima traicionera resbaló suavemente por su mejilla. Se la limpió con la palma de la mano y se quedó mirándola por un segundo, ensimismada.

De todo el colegio, ella parecía la única persona incapaz de continuar con su vida y superar las pérdidas de la batalla. Al final, no era tan fuerte como se imaginaba, y la tristeza la aplastaba con cada nuevo pensamiento, a cada nuevo momento.

Apretó un poco más la bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello, apunto de levantarse, cuando una sombra la cubrió de pies a cabeza y una mano se colocó justo frente a sus ojos para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Ella levantó la cabeza, quedándose sin respiración cuando vio unos ojos blancos regresarle la mirada. Y aún a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, Hermione aceptó la ayuda, atontada por la belleza del hombre que se alzaba con elegancia frente a ella.

- G-gracias... – Susurró despacio, apartándose un poco de aquel joven. Lo miró atentamente, e instantáneamente lo reconoció como un ángel.

Su largo abrigo blanco, igual al que a veces portaba su guardián, estaba adornado por símbolos y runas que ella no reconoció. Tenía una larga espada dorada colgando de la espalda, y en ese momento cruzaba los brazos mientras él mismo la examinaba. Era alto y de complexión delgada, pero lo más sobresaliente de su mágica belleza era sin duda su rostro.

Sus ojos eran como dos perlas blancas, hipnóticas y brillantes. Una cicatriz desigual le atravesaba el ojo hasta la mitad de la mejilla, solamente acentuando su aura de poder y fortaleza. Su cabello dorado, completamente lacio y largo hasta los hombros, enmarcaba sus facciones perfectas y marmóreas. Su sonrisa era juguetona, con una pizca de arrogancia.

El ángel inclinó la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

Hermione parpadeó, percatándose de lo impresionada que estaba con la presencia de ese ángel. Desvió la mirada, sonrojada y se retiró un paso. La hermosura de ese individuo era impresionante, podría decir sin duda alguna, que ese ángel desprendía una belleza superior a la de su guardián... era una sensación diferente... simplemente... fantástica...

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pues el silencio y la mirada penetrante del ángel comenzaba a incomodarla, cuando de pronto vio a su guardián, que se acercaba con su andar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando el castaño vio al otro ángel a su lado, se detuvo abruptamente, y su expresión se contorsionó en una mueca genuinamente sorprendida.

Adam abrió la boca levemente, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Nathaniel? – Susurró segundos después, con voz queda.

- Hola, Kalyo. – Sonrió de medio lado el ángel, en respuesta.

Hermione sintió escalofríos al escuchar el tono de su voz, y entonces se preguntó realmente quién era aquel ángel hermoso que tanto había sorprendido a su guardián...

... porque por la expresión de ambos, no sabía si su presencia era buena... o mala.

"**¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temerle  
a la vida, no a la muerte". -**_**Marlene Dietrich**_

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_

* * *

_

_X3 _

_¡Santo cielo... no me odien!_

_Antes que nada... terminé… ¡Por Merlín que terminé!_

_Nunca un capítulo me había costado tanto trabajo, tanta cabeza... _

_He estado, y no exagero, dos meses abriendo esta historia para poder escribir este capítulo... _

_Me ha costado sudor y sangre... XD_

_Bueno, siento realmente y mucho la larga espera... no era debido a falta de tiempo, sino a falta de inspiración. Estas vacaciones he salido y la historia ha venido conmigo... cada vez que había tiempo, en el hotel me ponía a escribir... y así estuve... hasta que salió esto... tal vez no es como yo imaginé que sería, pero dado a mi crisis de inspiración, estoy conforme con ello. _

_Todavía faltan detalles que aclarar... y siento que eso es lo que me traba. La acción me sale mejor, pero realmente necesito aclarar cosas..._

_Espero que les guste este humilde capítulo... porque es uno emotivo e importante. _

_No tengo mucho qué decir, pero un gracias enorme a toda la gente que aún me sigue, que está aquí a pesar de mi inconsistencia... eso me da ánimos grandísimos, y como saben, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada... enserio, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, y el gran apoyo que me brindan... ¡son los mejores...! _

_Un abrazo enorme, un beso y muchísimos saludos..._

_¡Les deseo un año nuevo fabuloso, mis mejores y más sinceros deseos para todos ustedes... lo digo atrasado, pero con mucho cariño..._

_Eso y más les desea..._

_Su amiga DarkGranger...! _


	35. Alerta Permanente

Holaaaa

¡Estoy Viva!

Este, sé que merezco una Buena reprimenda... y tal vez unas cuantas maldiciones... pero, quisiera pedirles sinceramente unas grandes disculpas... pues me he ausentado, un año ya, y sin embargo, mi historia siempre está en mi mente... Quisiera poder decirles que actualizaré pronto, pero para ser sincera, no sé cuándo sea ese "pronto"; a pesar de que ahora es temporada de vacaciones, y tengo tiempo libre finalmente, me he dado cuenta que al abrir mi historia, e intentar escribir de nuevo es realmente difícil... En temporada escolar me es casi imposible escribir, apenas tengo tiempo libre, y cuando lo tengo, lo único que deseo es, técnicamente, hacer nada... porque siempre me viene bien esos momentos de relax.

En fin, aún tengo dos largas semanas de vacaciones, y espero poder terminar este capítulo que me está costando sudor y sangre :P Me he dado cuenta que la inspiración simplemente no regresa a mí así de simple, y para empeorar la situación, debo aceptar que he perdido un poco el hilo de la historia, aún sé qué quiero hacer, cómo quiero que termine y dónde va cada cosa... pero siento que hay cosas que he olvidado... pero eso sí, deben saber que quiero regresar, y a pesar de que me tarde, está historia la terminaré.

Bueno, esto parecerá un comercial, pero si alguien está interesado en agregarme en facebook, adelante, sólo vean el link a través de mi perfil... de verdad que si de vez en cuando llega alguien y me recuerda que tengo que actualizar, no simplemente me apuran, sino que también me suben los ánimos y la inspiración de alguna manera...

En fin, muchas gracias por el constante apoyo, aquellas personas nuevas que han decidido leerme, muchas, pero muchas gracias, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin todos ustedes, y los que han seguido este humilde fic desde sus inicios, que si no lo han notado, ya van a ser cuatro años :)

Muchas gracias, y

¡Saludos Mágicos!

Su amiga,

DarkGranger


	36. XXXV El Arte de la Verdad

_**9**_

**Una profecía de los cielos**

**Draco****Dormiens**** Nunquam Titillandus**

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Música Recomendada: _Linkin Park – __**"In the End (Piano Remix)"**_

**35.- El Arte de la Verdad**

"_**El arte de la vida, ES HACER DE LA VIDA UNA OBRA DE ARTE." - **__**Anónimo**_

"_**La verdad sólo se sabe justo en el momento en que nos enfrentamos a ella."**_ _**- Anónimo**_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Adam, genuinamente sorprendido.

- ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a un viejo amigo? – Respondió el otro ángel, con una sonrisa. Hermione tragó saliva, todavía hipnotizada por la melodiosa voz de aquel ángel tan hermoso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nathaniel? – Repitió el castaño, apretando los labios. Hermione retrocedió un poco y parpadeó, totalmente confundida.

Adam la miró por unos segundos y le extendió la mano, incitándola a acercarse. Ella obedeció, a lo que el castaño suspiró quedamente.

Nathaniel observó el entendimiento sin palabras entre ellos dos, y sonrió de medio lado.

-Nunca podría haberlo imaginado de ti, Kalyo, - susurró el otro ángel, tranquilo. - Ella es una humana con un alma pura y hermosa... - dijo, y la miró. Ante el escrutinio, Hermione se encogió en su lugar y se sonrojó.

Adam apretó los labios, y Hermione percibió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó paulatinamente.

- No me hagas repetir la pregunta, Nathaniel... – murmuró él, entre dientes.

- Me he cansado de simplemente mirar, Kalyo, – suspiró Nathaniel, finalmente. - Es duro ver a través de otros ojos la destrucción de lo que tú proteges... - Hubo un silencio amargo, donde, por primera vez, Kalyo Hellsing sintió la verdadera desesperación en un ángel, a través de una mirada oscurecida por la sombra de la impotencia.

- Tú no debes estar aquí, Nathaniel... vete a casa... - respondió él, fríamente, tras unos minutos en silencio.

El otro ángel sonrió con arrogancia, y levantó las cejas, mirando fijamente al castaño.

- Es verdad que necesito tu aprobación para materializarme frente a los humanos... pero no necesito decirte porqué esta situación nos envuelve a todos, - comenzó, despacio. Desvió sus ojos perlados hacia el horizonte, mirando la grandeza del sol y sintiendo el aire mecer su cabello, y suspiró profundamente. - Yo soy un ángel guardián, Kalyo, uno de verdad... y tengo derecho a luchar la batalla por la humanidad.

Kalyo permaneció callado, y Hermione se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando.

- Tal vez seamos guerreros de menor poder, pero los humanos son nuestra responsabilidad... verlos morir sin poder intervenir es terriblemente perturbador. - Nathaniel lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos brillando de determinación. - Hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado, Kalyo, pero en este momento debería tener más derecho de proteger _corpóreamente _a lo que me corresponde cuidar...

- ¿Quién te ha enviado? – Preguntó Kalyo, sintiendo la mano de Hermione recorrer su brazo con delicadeza, con intención de brindarle un poco de tranquilidad.

- Nadie. Es decisión mía tomar parte en esta guerra. - Nathaniel sonrió, pues Kalyo parecía derrotado. - Necesitas mi ayuda... acepta a los ángeles guardianes en tu ejército y no lo lamentarás...

- Lo pensaré, Nathaniel, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. - Tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y se giró para regresar al castillo. - En estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupado, hablaremos luego... - Prometió, lentamente.

- Está bien, ángel guerrero... yo estaré esperándote... - El ángel guardián sonrió de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el lacio cabello, mirando la espalda de su rival alejarse. - Y Kalyo... si quieres una audiencia para solicitar entrar en mi escuadrón de ángeles guardianes... bienvenido seas... ella ha sobrevivido lo suficiente para saber que eres bueno en esto - dijo, aunque la castaña notó la burla en su melodiosa voz.

El castaño obligó a Hermione a caminar y apenas ladeó su rostro para ver al otro ángel. Le sonrió levemente, con arrogancia.

- Es casi un gusto volver a verte, Nathaniel... casi. Ahora, lárgate de aquí. – Tras decir eso, el ángel hermoso de ojos blancos desapareció bajo el brillo del sol y el reflejo de su perfecta sonrisa.

Adam suspiró y guió a Hermione a través de los terrenos.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Preguntó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados. Adam la soltó y se tocó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansino.

Hermione lo miraba perspicazmente, lo malo era que él no tenía cabeza para responder a sus preguntas.

- Será una larga tarde, castaña, y en este momento sólo necesito que me acompañes y que permanezcas callada, - murmuró despacio, y Hermione tuvo que aceptar, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de derrota.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Dumbledore limpió sus gafas por tercera vez en esa media hora, y suspiró. Fawkes se removió en su lugar, inquieto, así como se sentían él mismo y los miembros presentes de la orden.

Kalyo había convocado una reunión de emergencia, solicitando que los oyentes de su discurso deberían ser los interesados en conocer la verdad. Dumbledore podría decir que, a lo largo de sus años de vida, había podido aprender que la definición de _verdad _siempre variaba de acuerdo a la persona que la dijera, no al hecho involucrado en ella.

Por eso, su preocupación acrecentaba a cada minuto, pues no tenía ni una pista de lo que ese ángel -que tantos problemas le había causado a la orden- estuviera por decirles.

El director confiaba en Kalyo, y eso no cambiaría. Pero sus acciones lo desconcertaban, lo intranquilizaban... ese ángel, quien aparentaba menos edad que cualquiera de los presentes, miembros de la orden, poseía una inteligencia y sabiduría más allá de su entendimiento.

- Algunas cosas sólo pueden verse entre tinieblas, Albus... – susurró la voz de Adam, quien ingresaba a la estancia con su característico andar elegante. El director levantó la mirada, y lo observó por unos segundos, de manera intensa. Al final, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, pues Adam llevaba toda la razón.

- Bienvenidos, Adam, señorita Granger, – saludó el director, mirando con una leve sonrisa a su alumna más destacada.

Hermione le regresó la sonrisa, aún sin menos entusiasmo que el propio director, y paseó la mirada por la estancia.

Había ahí miembros de la orden que ella sólo había conocido de vista, en contadas ocasiones, además de Fleur Delacour, Bill, Molly, Arthur y los gemelos Weasley. Así también, Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la profesora McGonagall, que la miraban desde la esquina de la sala, y Tonks y Lupin, sentados, le sonrieron desde un largo sillón de color ocre que ella no recordaba haber visto ahí jamás.

Tonks llevaba su corto cabello morado, y sus ojos lucían el tono más chillón que ella hubiese mirado en la aurora.

Hagrid permanecía callado a la distancia, pero le sonrió tristemente cuando ella buscó sus grandes ojos cristalinos. Alastor Moody se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio del director, y movió su ojo en todas las direcciones antes de quedar abstraído completamente en ella.

Hermione no pudo sostener su mirada pérdida, así que desvió los ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada de su guardián. Él le señaló un sillón con la barbilla, y ella asintió, aceptando la invitación rápidamente.

Adam paseó la mirada por todo el salón, mostrando su expresión fría y calculadora, como si estuviese sondeando sus propias palabras para saber cómo comenzar.

- Agradezco la paciencia, - comenzó lentamente, recargándose contra un pilar enorme que decoraba la estancia. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, suspirando profundamente antes de continuar. Cuando los abrió, éstos brillaban de un intenso color dorado.

Snape profirió un gruñido, y varios cuchicheos comenzaron a rodear la sala. Como magos experimentados, la Orden del Fénix sabía que el brillo desprendido de sus ojos no se debía a una magia común, pues el aura del castaño había incrementado su poder y presencia.

Adam los miró uno por uno, endureciendo la expresión con desconfianza. Él sabía lo que tenía qué decir, pero su recelo como ángel le impedía expresarse con fluidez.

Dumbledore se levantó y ordenó silencio, pues algunos miembros empezaron a levantarse con desconfianza.

- Escuchen lo que tiene qué decir, por favor. Antes de comenzar esta reunión he pedido comprensión y mentalidad abierta, pues las noticias son tan irreales como magnificas... - pidió el director con paciencia.

Adam le dirigió una mirada rápida de agradecimiento y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

- Ya muchos sabrán que no soy un estudiante, y nunca lo he sido... – suspiró, mirándolos de nuevo con sus ojos color plata líquida. – Soy un ángel, en realidad un arcángel, pero sé que son humanos y ya están bastante confundidos con este asunto, así que puedo conformarme con que sepan que soy un ser angelical y sagrado...

Hermione lo miró un momento y le sonrió, brindándole un poco de confianza. Recordó vagamente al ángel que hacía unos escasos minutos había tenido la fortuna de conocer, y se confundió al comprender que ellos eran diferentes. Adam y Nathaniel parecían pertenecer a mundos diferentes, y no comprendió el por qué.

Adam le regresó la mirada por un efímero momento, y la castaña supo, por su expresión seria, que él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. El castaño negó un poco con la cabeza, y Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar en el otro ángel y concentrar su atención en su guardián.

- Soy un ángel guerrero, y he venido a esta guerra porque los demonios decidieron venir a ella también, - continuó, despegando la mirada de Hermione y centrándose en los demás presentes. - Al principio, pensé que mi ejército podría derrotar a los demonios, pero ahora se ha visto que la unión entre Voldemort y Perseus -general del ejército de demonios- ha hecho que nuestros enemigos sean inmensamente poderosos.

_En este caso, he convocado esta reunión para formalizar la alianza que debería haberse hecho hace tiempo atrás. Los ángeles no servimos a nadie más que a nuestro creador, pero ofrecemos nuestras espadas para pelear junto a los magos en esta guerra. _

_Mi nombre es Kalyo Hellsing, descendiente directo de Zeles, quien fuera mano derecha de Dios y general del ejército de ángeles en la época de la gran Guerra de los siete Milenios. _

- La legendaria guerra de Merlín, ¿eh? - murmuró Moody, sin dejar de mirarlo con su ojo detective. Hubo algunos cuchicheos de sorpresa, pues a pesar de que todos los presentes sabían, por la pasada batalla, que el castaño era un ángel, nunca se imaginaron que era alguien tan importante.

- La legendaria guerra de las razas, mago, – corrigió el ángel, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. - Mi padre me dejó información importante sobre esa guerra, y me he encargado personalmente de conseguir cierta... ayuda. He recurrido con los vampiros, y ellos accedieron a luchar de nuestro lado.

Un silencio se extendió por la estancia, y Hermione tragó saliva. Snape se incorporó de su asiento y miró a su guardián con desdén.

- Tenemos a nuestro favor el conocimiento de que la batalla final se llevará a cabo de noche, en día de luna llena y aquí, en Hogwarts, – sentenció, como si no fuera la gran cosa el saber aquella información.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, muchacho? – Preguntó Arthur, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Nosotros pensamos que Voldemort querría atacar el Ministerio para hacerse con el poder de la comunidad mágica, - secundó Lupin, aún sentado junto a su novia. Adam le dirigió una rápida mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos necesitan de los hombres lobo para la batalla, necesitan que haya luna llena y por lo tanto, será de noche, lo que nos permite contar con la ayuda de los vampiros, - explicó con tranquilidad. - Voldemort no quiere regir el mundo mágico... él lo que anhela, al igual que Perseus, es regir el planeta entero y sumergirlo en tinieblas. Por lo tanto, en este momento desean derrocar al único posible obstáculo que pueden tener...

- ¿Obstáculo? ¿Y ese obstáculo podría ser...? – Preguntó Arthur, mirándolo con incertidumbre.

- Harry Potter, – sentenció, finalmente. - El niño es su primera preocupación. Matarlo es su objetivo, y mientras él esté aquí, Perseus y Voldemort atacarán Hogwarts lo más pronto posible.

Algunos presentes soltaron breves exclamaciones de exaltación, impotentes por el destino que rondaba al niño-que-vivió. Algunos pensaban que él no merecía aquello, y tenían todos los deseos de impedir cualquier ataque.

- La próxima luna llena es el próximo sábado, - dijo Lupin, y se escucharon varios suspiros alrededor. - Una semana...

- ¿Qué tiene Harry que puede ser tan peligroso para Perseus? – Preguntó Moody, pendiente de todo lo que se hacía y decía. - Es decir, sabemos que el chico influye un gran peligro para Voldemort, como el único capaz de vencerlo, por los lazos que los han unido... ¿pero Perseus? ¿Qué debería temer de él? - Adam se sorprendió un poco de la suspicacia de aquel Auror tan extraño, pero sonrió con petulancia antes de contestar.

- La _Excalibur_. Harry posee la espada legendaria confeccionada por Merlín, – dijo, y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, escuchando la horda de cuchicheos sorprendidos e incrédulos de los presentes.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Kingsley, con recelo. Hermione se fijó en los rostros de los presentes, y se sorprendió al ver su desconfianza por Adam, aún a pesar de haber sido testigos de su lealtad en la batalla.

- El cómo no importa, - sentenció el ángel y los miró, fríamente, dejando claro que nadie podía preguntar más sobre el asunto. - Lo importante es la planeación de nuestro contraataque. He hablado con los vampiros, y el sábado, en cuanto el sol se ponga, ellos estarán en las puertas del colegio esperando la batalla. Mis ángeles guerreros cubrirán los cielos de la escuela, y necesito la cooperación de todo mago para proteger la zona terrestre del colegio, – indicó, con la expresión seria. – Las barreras mágicas no funcionarán contra los demonios, lo que nos dice que nuestro enemigo irrumpirá fácilmente en las instalaciones.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti, mocoso? - Preguntó Snape con recelo. El castaño sonrió, con arrogancia.

- En realidad, Severus Snape, tengo unos cientos de años más que tú... y _deben_ confiar en mí, porque soy su única esperanza, - sonrió, con arrogancia. Hermione rodó los ojos, y se mordió el labio inferior ante la cara indignada de su profesor de pociones.

- Sin embargo, Kalyo, algo parece preocuparte... – declaró Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirarlo. El castaño se giró para observarlo, y suspiró, no creyéndose que ese viejo pudiera leer entre sus expresiones. - Si quieres que confiemos en ti, Kalyo, necesitas confiar en nosotros. Esa es la idea de una alianza.

El castaño ángel suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de rendición.

- Los demonios superan en número a mi ejército, de cuatro contra uno... yo confío en la fuerza de mis guerreros, pero debo reconocer que los demonios son fuertes, despiadados y jugarán sucio en cada momento de la batalla. - Adam se apoyó sobre el escritorio del director, y miró el reloj de arena dorado que lo adornaba. Los cuchicheos aumentaron en la habitación, y entre susurros preocupados, y palabras malsonantes, la desesperación cubrió rápidamente el entorno.

- O sea que... estamos en una muy mala desventaja numérica, – completó Lupin, uno de los pocos que aún mantenía la calma en aquella habitación. Hermione se fijó que todos los presentes estaban teniendo conflictos emocionales, y se preguntó cuánto durarían antes de explotar contra su guardián.

Ella sabía más que nadie que la desconfianza de Adam y su orgullo habían impedido que éste acudiera a esa alianza con anterioridad, y la Orden del Fénix lo sabía. Sabían que si Adam hubiera confiado en ellos desde el principio, todo hubiese sido más fácil, y ellos hubieran estado preparados para la batalla, en lugar de caminar a ciegas en esta guerra, como si avanzaran en un sendero cubierto de tinieblas.

- Sí, hay desventaja numérica, per-

- Tú podrías cambiar eso, Kalyo. – Interrumpió una voz, melodiosa y pacífica, a sus espaldas.

Adam cerró los ojos por unos segundos y aspiró aire con fuerza. Él fue el único presente que no ser giró ante la voz, y apretó las mandíbulas antes de hablar.

- Tienes prohibido materializarte frente a los humanos, Nathaniel... te he dicho que hablaríamos en otro momento, - susurró despacio, amenazante. Hermione se levantó, acercándose a él, pues se percató de la perturbación que envolvía las emociones de su guardián.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Snape, fríamente, frunciendo el ceño. Los presentes, desconfiados, pasearon la mirada entre los dos ángeles, esperando una explicación.

-Mi nombre es Nath-

- Es suficiente, - susurró Adam, aún sin girarse a mirarlo, pero imponiendo su poder con la voz amenazante. El otro ángel suspiró profundamente e hizo una mueca.

- Kalyo... debes comprender que nuestras diferencias deben permanecer en el pasado, - murmuró Nathaniel, fríamente.

- Esto no se trata de diferencias, Nathaniel, - puntualizó, girándose con los brazos cruzados. - Se trata de que no es su guerra.

- Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es ayudar, - sentenció él, simultáneamente. - Nuestras espadas no serán tan poderosas, pero mi ejército de ángeles es hábil, con magia poderosa corriendo por nuestras venas.

- ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad? - Susurró Hermione, quien no pudo resistir el intervenir en la conversación.

- Es complicado, - murmuró, aunque su respuesta fue dirigida hacia todos los presentes. - Mi ejército existe con el propósito de proteger a los de mi raza. Los ángeles guerreros nos capacitamos en combate tanto mágico como directo. Existen diferentes... rangos, entre los ángeles. Los ángeles guardianes... - Miró a Nathaniel. - Se encargan de guiar a los humanos hacia el bien... sin mostrarse ante ellos, sin tocarlos ni ayudarlos... sólo susurrando a sus oídos. Como General de los ángeles guerreros, protector de mi raza, tengo el poder de negar la materialización de otros ángeles hacia los humanos. Ustedes no tienen experiencia en el campo de batalla, y en estos momentos, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a nadie, - finalizó, con expresión fría.

Nathaniel sonrió de medio lado, y Hermione creyó escuchar un suspiró ahogado provenir de Tonks.

- Nunca pensé que realmente te preocuparía mi bienestar. - Adam le dirigió una mirada siniestra, pero Nathaniel no reculó. - Pero el punto aquí es el hecho de que pareces un orgulloso héroe poético. Estás dispuesto a morir por los humanos, sacrificar a tu ejército... pero, sin embargo, no aceptas ayuda de un _capacitado _ángel mágico. - A Nathaniel se le oscurecieron las facciones, y miró fijamente los ojos siniestros de Adam. - Además de transmitir tranquilidad a los humanos... nosotros podemos utilizar magia poderosa de curación. Sabemos utilizar una espada a la perfección, y los arcos son nuestra especialidad. Es totalmente ilógico que no desees aceptar nuestra ayuda.

_- Sal de aquí... - _pensó Kalyo, levantando el mentón y mirando fijamente los ojos claros de Nathaniel. Fue una orden, clara, fría y directa, y el otro ángel lo supo instantáneamente.

Cuando eran pequeños, los dos ángeles habían recibido una formación y entrenamiento similar, y siempre habían tenido sus diferencias y rivalidades. Ambos eran orgullosos y poderosos, y su necesidad de demostrar quién era el mejor siempre había estado presente en sus disputas.

Ahora, Nathaniel estaba en territorio de Kalyo, y ante la diferencia de rangos, el ángel guardián no podía romper las reglas. Pero, _literalmente, _no podía hacerlo.

_- Sal de aquí, - _repitió el ángel guerrero, mentalmente, con sus ojos brillando de frialdad y demostrando su máxima autoridad. _- Ahora. _

Nathaniel apretó los labios, se le tensó la mandíbula y reculó su altivez. Bajó la mirada y arrugó la frente con impotencia.

- No estás solo, - murmuró él, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre destellos dorados que se desvanecieron en medio de la estancia.

La sala se sumió en un silencio palpitante e incómodo. La fría expresión de Adam impedía que alguien hablase, pues sus ojos plateados, oscurecidos por alguna emoción confusa, expresaban un sentimiento agobiante y perturbador.

- Si no hay alguna otra pregunta... creo que la reunión ha terminado, - murmuró el ángel, después de unos segundos.

- Nosotr-

- Está bien, Adam, - interrumpió Dumbledore a la evidente exasperación de Severus Snape, que estuvo a punto de quejarse con el ángel. - Creo que con la información que has rebelado, nosotros podemos hacer nuestras preparaciones, y en cuanto el plan de defensa esté hecho, te haré saber cómo ha quedado.

- Y yo lo revisaré, y asignaré a mis ángeles guerreros en sus posiciones... - Echó una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, irguió su cuerpo y, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, se dirigió a la salida. - Con su permiso, - dijo, evitando mirar a Hermione.

Al cerrar la puerta a su espalda, escuchando las quejas de insatisfacción de los presentes, se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró con fuerza.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

- Ahí estás... - Harry volteó hacia la voz de su amigo y sonrió levemente.

- Al parecer me buscabas, Ron, - le dijo, cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a su lado. Ron asintió y miró los enormes y deslumbrantes terrenos del colegio a través de la enorme ventana de la Torre de Astronomía. A plena luz del día, la magnificencia del enorme lago se observaba con sus destellos brillantes, reflejos del sol. El clima apenas comenzaba a ser un poco cálido, aunque no mucho. - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? El castillo puede ser enorme en ciertas ocasiones, - bromeó, con un amago de sonrisa. Ron también sonrió y lo miró de frente.

- Pues tener un amigo con un mapa que te muestra cada rincón del colegio, a veces ayuda... - Lo miró, examinándolo, y suspiró. - Espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no, - sonrió. - Pero, me pregunto para qué me buscabas.

Ron se posicionó a un lado de su amigo, mirando el horizonte mientras tocaba el frío mármol de la ventana con sus manos. Su oído experimentó el relajante y despreocupado sonar de los pájaros, y su nariz absorbió el dulce aroma de la naturaleza mientras ésta viajaba a través del aire.

- Bueno, he pensado estos días, mucho a decir verdad, que no es bueno estar solo. Hermione se la pasa todo el día perdida, y cuando logro verla, está con Adam. Así que... aquí me tienes, - sonrió levemente.

Harry se rió, pero Ron tenía razón.

Estos días habían sido... oscuros, para todos. Tantas muertes, la destrucción de gran parte del castillo, la guerra en pleno auge, incluso lo cercano que estaban los EXTASIS.

El olor a dolor, a muerte, vibraba en el aire. Todos trataban de manejar la frustración en diferentes formas. Harry prefería el silencio, así como Hermione había optado por la soledad.

De cierta manera todo parecía... desalentador. Adam había estado callado, vagabundeando por el colegio como alma en pena, apenas hablaba y, como había dicho Ron, se la pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo con Hermione, aunque ambos permanecían callados, a lo que él había observado.

Y ante tanta... tragedia, nadie merecía estar solo.

- El castillo es una gran estructura lúgubre en estos días, - suspiró Ron, finalmente, un poco desanimado. - Mis padres están preocupados, la orden lo está... incluso el ministerio. Yo lo estoy.

Harry lo miró y también suspiró. Largo y pausado, absorbiendo lentamente el aire fresco del atardecer, sintiendo como éste llegaba hasta sus pulmones con frescura.

- Nadie está seguro de si ganamos o perdimos la batalla... nadie puede dar nada por hecho después de todo el aire trágico que existe, y por las tantas repercusiones que ha provocado ese ataque. La gente está perdiendo la esperanza, Harry, - para ese momento, Ron había ladeado la cabeza, y lo miraba intensamente. - No puedes perder la esperanza también, luchar con lealtad y valor es lo que nos queda. Este castillo nos enseña muchas cosas cada día, desde sus cimientos, tiene valores y sueños de muchas personas... le debemos eso. Así como en las personas que confían en nosotros.

Harry sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa que no iluminó su cara, ni llegó a sus ojos.

- Vamos a estar aquí hasta el final, Ron, de eso no hay duda. - Harry le palmeó la espalda a su amigo, y miró el horizonte, iluminado de diferentes tonalidades de azul claro y resplandor amarillo del sol.

Ron sonrió y se alejó de la ventana.

- ¿Qué dices sí vamos a entrenar un poco? Hay que aprovechar ahora que Adam nos ha dado libertad total de usar esa sala especial... debes practicar el hechizo.

Harry sonrió levemente, pero no desvió la mirada del horizonte.

Porqué él ya había entendido que, sus amigos estarían a su lado hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

- Deberías darle una oportunidad...

Adam suspiró por enésima vez durante esa hora, y dio una estocada precisa sobre un muñeco de madera. Blandió su espada cortando el aire a su paso y le dio de lleno a otra estructura de madera que estaba a su lado. Los pedazos volaron por los aires y quedaron suspendidas como micro partículas a su alrededor durante un latido de corazón. Mientras fragmento por fragmento tocaban el frío mármol del piso, el ángel miró a su protegida a los ojos, con expresión sombría y con la línea de la mandíbula tensa por la molestia.

Se acomodó elegantemente el abrigo blanco, alzando la barbilla con superioridad y arrogancia sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

- Por última vez, he dic-

- Sé lo que has dicho, Adam, - interrumpió la castaña con un gesto. - Eso no quiere decir que lo apoye. Te escuché en la sala del director, y llevó escuchándolo desde que empezamos a entrenar. - Suspiró. - No entiendo por qué no quieres aceptar su ayuda... entiendo que hubo diferencias entre ustedes... pero esto... - suspiró de nuevo, y miró su espada con detenimiento.

Adam suspiró también, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana... la luz del atardecer se filtraba levemente sobre el manto oscuro que cernía la estancia, proyectando un aura tranquila en el exterior del colegio.

- Nathaniel y yo éramos... rivales. Cada uno era orgulloso por nuestro futuro, y nos creíamos superiores sobre los demás, a causa de nuestro linaje. Yo, un ángel guerrero, él, un ángel guardián... - Adam miró la espada color blanca que ahora cernía, y apretó la empuñadura con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, pero un segundo después los abrió. Miró el techo, y su cuerpo se relajó completamente, derrotado. - Sé que necesito su ayuda... pero... esta misión era mía para cumplir...

- No estás solo... - dijo Hermione en voz baja y dejó su espada sobre un taburete de la sala. Se acercó hacia su guardián hasta quedar a un paso de distancia... y levantó la mano para posarla sobre su brazo. - En estos momentos nadie merece estar solo...

Adam la miró, y mientras a su espalda el atardecer se desvanecía dando paso a una inminente oscuridad, sus ojos plateados brillaron intensamente y Hermione pensó que su mirada siniestra jamás había tenido una hermosura similar, con la luz oscura de la noche delineando su silueta y oscureciendo su rostro en una belleza tenebrosa que la dejó sin habla.

Adam asintió, y suspiró de nuevo.

Ella tenía razón, y odiaba que así fuera.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Harry cayó exhausto mientras contemplaba el techo forjado entre diversas formas y figuras, con una sombría hermosura, hecho en el cual no se había parado a examinar con anterioridad, a pesar de haber estado entrenando en aquella sala/santuario desde hacía un par de meses.

Exhaló aire intensamente, soltando un suspiro largo y profundo. Miró hacia su derecha, y Ron, tan cansado como él mismo, le regresó una sonrisa.

El pelinegro levantó a Excalibur y la observó desde el filo brillante de su extensa hoja plateada, hasta llegar a la empuñadura, fina y rústica, donde su mano la sostenía fuertemente, hasta sentir su extremidad adolorida y entumecida, desde el inicio de la muñeca hasta la yema de sus dedos.

El poder seguía siendo devastador, seguía consumiéndolo, lo debilitaba. Aún creía que el movimiento para el hechizo _Holy_ no estaba perfeccionado, pero Adam estaba seguro que dos semanas de práctica habían sido suficientes, y el ángel confiaba en que Harry lo había perfeccionado.

Trató de abrir su mano y soltar la espada, pero le resultó imposible y sumamente doloroso. Hizo una mueca y suspiró. Si la espada lo vencía tan fácilmente, el chico no tenía ni idea de cómo podría vencer a algún oponente.

Ron pareció entender su preocupación y le palmeó la espalda.

- Hace un momento tus ojos brillaron... - murmuró, despacio. Harry aspiró fuertemente, preocupado. - Pensé... pensé que habías entrado en trance o algo... - lo miró, y titubeó un poco. Hizo una mueca y miró su propia espada, - ... entonces te hablé y respondiste tranquilamente. Entonces me di cuenta de algo que había estado ahí pero que jamás había terminado de entender... has ganado un poder increíble, inimaginable, - sonrió, aunque Harry estaba un poco pasmado. - Así que pienso que no debes preocuparte... por eso Adam está depositando su confianza en ti, ¿sabes?, tienes un intenso poder del que aún no te has percatado, y estás dudando mucho...

Harry se sobrecogió ante las palabras de su amigo, y, sorprendido, miró la Excalibur y a su puño adolorido de nuevo... sólo entonces, sintiendo una confianza en sí mismo que había estado perdiendo, abrió lentamente la palma de su mano, y la espada cayó con un sonido seco sobre el frío mármol del suelo...

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Adam caminaba, pensativo y solitario, atravesando lentamente los sombríos pasillos del colegio.

Miró por la ventana, la noche caía sobre el horizonte, y la luna se alzaba, gloriosa, sobre las montañas. Cada estrella resplandecía con intensidad, y la oscuridad se veía iluminada por su hermosura brillante.

El ángel suspiró de nuevo en ese día y se detuvo, apretándose el puente de la nariz con una pizca de frustración.

Esos últimos meses su vida había dado un completo giro, cambiado completamente su personalidad, algunos de sus... sentimientos,... pensamientos e ideales.

A veces, él odiaba la noche. En esos momentos de sombría soledad, cuando las personas se encuentran enfrentándose a sus propios pensamientos. Cuando uno mismo se puede aterrar de esas ideas que rondan tranquilamente por la mente. Los pensamientos no siempre son buenos o positivos como cuando cada quien encara al mundo entero. O a veces... esos pensamientos no siempre resultan tan negativos como se quieren aparentar ante los demás.

Adam cerró los ojos, aceptando el hecho que, mientras los individuos se enfrentan a solas con sus propios pensamientos, es cuando uno se conoce a sí mismo en realidad, y es cuando, además, uno mismo desea negarse esa realidad, aunque no se exprese. Sonrió, pues paradójicamente, esos pensamientos se entierran por el resto del día siguiente, durmiendo tranquilamente en la mente... esto, hasta que el día se vuelva a consumir, y las estrellas bañen la noche nuevamente.

Enfrentarse a esos pensamientos que dan la realidad a cada uno es inmensamente difícil...

Inhaló aire y abrió los ojos, sintiendo una presencia. No tuvo que girarse para saber quién se acercaba a él.

- Eres bastante persistente, Nathaniel... - El ángel guardián sonrió a su espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

- También quiero hacer mi parte en este conflicto, y no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente... menos frente a ti... - Adam sonrió, aún sin girarse, y miró el horizonte sombrío de nuevo. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la ventana, y bajó la mirada, pensativo.

- No es tu deber... - murmuró, cada vez menos convencido de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pues por mucho que lo intentara, él, como un orgulloso arcángel, sabía que la decisión de Nathaniel era irrefutable.

- No, Kalyo, no es mi deber... pero es mi voluntad...

El ángel guerrero se giró a mirarlo fijamente, con sus orbes plateadas, oscurecidas por tantos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho, ahí donde alguna vez pensó en la mentira del latido de su corazón.

Extendió su mano y abrió la palma, enfundada en su pulcro guante blanco. Nathaniel pareció sorprendido por unos instantes, aunque tras sólo un latido de corazón, sonrió con orgullo y estrechó la mano que el poderoso ángel guerrero le ofrecía.

- Espero que no mueras, Nathaniel... - Suspiró profundamente e inhaló aire antes de hablar nuevamente. - Tus ángeles tienen mi permiso para materializarse frente a los humanos...

Tras una pausa, Kalyo soltó su mano y se giró, mirando de nuevo las estrellas, con un pacto y una nueva alianza tras su espalda...

... y también, una pizca nueva de esperanza.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Harry sintió una extraña sacudida en sus emociones mientras practicaba, solo, en la sala de requerimientos.

Durante varias semanas, tras todos los sucesos ocurridos en el mundo mágico, el chico se había dedicado a meditar y tranquilizar su mente. Tras una sola sesión de _Oclumancia _con el profesor Dumbledore, Harry había aprendido a despejar su mente y concentrar sus sentidos al máximo, para analizar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde lo más insignificante.

El director había sido incapaz de darle más sesiones, pues había ocupado su total atención en la guerra. Para tranquilidad personal, el chico sabía que había progresado en su protección mental, pues ahora, en la tranquilidad del silencio, era capaz de sentir el movimiento de los seres vivos más diminutos que rondaban por la habitación.

Suspiró, pensando que esos dos últimos días había evitado totalmente a sus amigos, a Hermione apenas y la veía en clases, y no había hablado con ella desde hacía unos días. La soledad no le molestaba, pues lo ayudaba a relajarse ante la tensión del día que se pronosticaba el comienzo de la verdadera guerra.

Ya muchos estudiantes habían evacuado la escuela, y otros tantos estaban preparando los refugios de sus salas comunes. Los cuadros tenían órdenes de protección total en las áreas asignadas, y los alumnos mayores de edad habían decidido proteger su escuela. Algunos alumnos de quinto y sexto año habían sido voluntarios, y a pesar de muchas quejas, la administración y el director del colegio habían decidido que el orgullo de los estudiantes era algo admirable, y no evitarían su participación.

Anthony y Alice, los pequeños gemelos, había permanecido en la escuela, a pesar de las quejas de sus padres, según había escuchado. Adam los había mirado un día, y él juraba que lo había visto sonreír por un instante.

El colegio estaba repleto de trampas, tanto animales de Hagrid como de plantas venenosas de la profesora de Herbología. Las puertas tenían diversas protecciones, y los aurores voluntarios y los miembros de la orden reclutados tenían asignados diferentes puestos de batalla. Los ángeles protegían los terrenos, y a veces, el día era cubierto por las sombras de las alas, mientras ellos sobrevolaban con esplendor todos los alrededores.

Eran demasiados, cientos de ángeles, y Harry comprendía que los demonios eran aún más. Tragó saliva, y decidió no pensar en el asunto, pues Adam ya le había advertido que se concentrara en su trabajo, que era encontrar y derrotar a Voldemort.

A pesar de todos los problemas que había desarrollado al pensar en él mismo como un asesino, ahora sabía que al ver tanto sufrimiento, dolor y muertes, estaba completamente preparado para asesinar a Voldemort sin remordimiento... y con seguridad. Nunca sería igual que él, nunca mataría a nadie más... ni siquiera a un mortifago... pero Voldemort... a él nunca lo perdonaría.

Estaba por terminar su entrenamiento, cuando, con un sonoro eco, un rugido ensordecedor reverberó en el aire.

Harry sintió un escalofrío ascender por su columna vertebral mientras salía a toda prisa a los pasillos del colegio. Asomó su cabeza hacia la ventana más cercana y miró algo que lo dejó helado.

Una de las torres más altas del colegio estaba incendiándose. Había docenas de ángeles sobrevolando a su alrededor, aunque parecían igual de sorprendidos que él.

Harry echó a correr atravesando pasillos con la poca fuerza que le dejó su exhaustivo entrenamiento, se colgó a _Excalibur _a la espalda y se apresuró a la torre.

Llevaba ya casi siete años considerando ese castillo como su hogar, y reconocía perfectamente las torres, pasillos y diferentes alas del colegio. En particular, reconocía esa torre, pues había estado ahí más veces de las que le gustaría recordar.

Tembló y trastabilló, percatándose de que unas lágrimas descendían traicioneramente por sus mejillas, pero aceleró lo más que pudo y siguió corriendo, intentando alcanzar la torre, aunque quedase al otro lado del castillo...

... pues era la sala del Director. El lugar donde Dumbledore debería estar.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Kalyo sintió la sacudida del suelo al mismo tiempo que escuchó una explosión. Su semblante se endureció mientras el poder de ángel lo consumía. Extendió sus majestuosas alas y saltó por la ventana en dirección a la torre que se incendiaba.

Apretó los dientes con furia y miró cómo los alumnos se acercaban con cautela hacia el disturbio.

Arribó con furia en un tejado de un pasillo cercano a la torre, y hasta ese momento se percató de lo enfurecido que estaba, pues el soporte bajo sus piernas se craqueó con un ruido seco, formando un amplio agujero bajo sus pies.

- ¡Apaguen el fuego! - gritó en una fría orden a los ángeles guerreros que volaban alrededor de la torre. - ¡Ustedes alejen a los estudiantes y a cualquiera que quiera pasar! - Exclamó en dirección de los últimos guerreros que se acercaron.

Nathaniel aterrizó a su lado, y por un segundo, ninguno de los dos habló, mirando como las llamas se avivaban de un tono rojizo intenso, produciendo fuertes explosiones a sus alrededores. El fuego se reflejó en sus expresiones sombrías, mientras Kalyo sentía la impotencia carcomiendo cada parte de su ser. Las llamas eran del color de la sangre, intenso, sin ningún gradiente de color. Ese efecto en las llamas sólo podía pertenecer a un mundo...

- ¿Cómo...? - susurró Nathaniel mientras apretaba los puños. - Es fuego demoniaco, ¿cierto?

Kalyo no tuvo necesidad de contestar, pues la intensidad del calor, la tonalidad y las leves explosiones confirmaban lo inevitable.

- Ordena que nadie abandoné su posición de defensa. - dijo con el semblante endurecido. - Esto es obra de un traidor humano... un suicida.

- Un alma demoníaca...

Kalyo asintió sin girarse. Extendió las alas y susurró un hechizo en su lengua. Unas llamas azules lo consumieron durante un segundo y un aura del mismo color se adhirió a su piel y alas. El fuego se consumió tan rápido como apareció, y bajo las estrellas de esa noche, el ángel brillaba en todo su esplendor.

- La idiotez humana sigue sorprendiéndome... - susurró antes de alzarse unos metros en el aire y, realizando una pirueta complicada, giró sobre sí mismo y se deslizó a la torre abriendo una grieta en la pared.

Era un inútil esfuerzo, y Nathaniel lo sabía, viéndolo ingresar a lo que de seguro sería la tumba de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los puños y bajó la cabeza con pesadez.

Un alma demoníaca necesitaba de un portador a voluntad para exteriorizar su poder, representado en llamas del infierno. Lo que significaba que alguien los había traicionado, y se había dejado implantar un alma demoniaca para asesinar a un líder excepcional.

Ni ellos ni algún otro mago podría sentir un alma como esa, y los demonios lo sabían cuando lo hicieron.

Alzó el vuelo y fue al encuentro con los demás guerreros, dándose cuenta que esto era sólo el inicio de un desenlace incierto.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Kalyo sintió su barrera ser perforada por el intenso poder de las llamas, y ligeras quemaduras atravesaron sus ropas y dañaron su piel. El dolor era intenso, pero para él fue prácticamente imperceptible pues la visión frente él robó toda su atención.

La sala del director estaba completamente destruida, aunque Kalyo sabía que al cesar las llamas, varios artefactos mágicos se recuperarían.

Vio dos siluetas en el suelo, mientras el calor se consumía a su alrededor.

No fue capaz de hacer nada más por los dos cadáveres que se consumían lentamente.

Ningún mago humano podría luchar contra el fuego demoníaco sin conocer el conjuro purificador.

La culpa lo carcomió, la expresión de su rostro se contorsionó de dolor. Apretó los puños y los dientes y miró las paredes que se consumían en color rojo.

Ni un indicio, ni una ligera sospecha. No se movió, no respiró por un segundo. Algo se contrajo en su pecho, apretó los puños y alzó la vista al techo.

Ni él ni otro ángel hubieran podido prever esto, pero aún así se sentía culpable. Esas llamas eran una magia poderosa y siniestra, y era tan rara que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Este plan había sido trazado desde hace mucho tiempo, pensó, pues la idea de conjurar magia tan poderosa en contra de algo vivo no podría ser una tarea sencilla.

Probablemente en algún lado en esos momentos, Perseus estaba débil y exhausto por utilizar ese tipo de magia. Además de haber sacrificado a docenas de sus guerreros, pues el poder de ese maleficio venía precisamente de la oscuridad con la que estaba hecho. Perseus había extraído la vida de docenas de sus demonios para implantarlas en un _sacrificio humano_, robándoles el alma y concentrándolas en su esencia de fuego.

El crujir de madera lo sacó de su ensimismado pensamiento. Un pedazo del techo cayó justo a un lado de él y le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo, pero Kalyo no se movió. El fuego podría herir gravemente a cualquier ángel, pero a él no le importaba salir herido. La sangre le recorrió el brazo, y el escozor le llegó a todas las extremidades.

Apretó los labios, los ojos se le oscurecieron, alzó el vuelo y salió de la torre con la furia brotando de cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(.::./ |*| \.::.).::(.::..::).::(.::._(*)**

* * *

Hermione se topó con Ginny y Ron a la entrada de la sala común, y los tres echaron a correr ante la conmoción de la explosión y el incendio.

Llegaron con la respiración entrecortada, dándose cuenta que dos ángeles les impedían el paso a ellos y varios alumnos que llegaron por ese pasillo. Algunos alumnos, de los más pequeños, estaban llorando, viendo el extraño fuego rojo consumir la torre de la dirección con una rapidez asombrosa.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, los ángeles que intentaban aminorar el fuego habían rodeado la torre en perfecta sincronización, suspendidos en diversas posiciones y recitando algo que ellos no podían entender.

Hermione pronto entendió con un nudo en la garganta que la explosión no había sido un simple accidente... y ese fuego ni siquiera era... _humano_.

No supo cuando había empezado a llorar, ni cuando su pelirrojo amigo le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo. Ella se sentía incapaz de soportar más dolor, pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos con los ojos cristalinos, y le pidió que llevara a los alumnos al gran comedor.

Hermione asintió con los ojos rojos y sus visibles ojeras bajo ellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de imponer un poco de orden, Harry llegó corriendo hacia ella. Estaba agitado y sudoroso, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, y mostraban una sincera conmoción y una mezcla de tristeza. Unos cuantos alumnos les prestaron atención, esperando encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué-é... - tragó saliva para que la voz dejara de temblarle, aunque no sabía si era su voz o su cuerpo, y miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Yo no-

- Ya no hay nada que hacer... - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. - Lo siento. Dumbledore está muerto...

A Harry se le heló la sangre, y a Hermione se le nubló la vista, aunque alcanzó a ver a su guardián, sucio y con quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, acercándose a ellos con una expresión sombría. Se abrió paso entre los alumnos paralizados, y algunos profesores que se habían acercado a ellos, y alcanzó a sostener a la castaña antes de que ésta se desvaneciera por completo.

Sollozos cruzaron el silencio que los había rodeado. Harry cayó de rodillas, y no fue el único que sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

No hubo ni un humano presente que no estuviese llorando.

Y Kalyo cerró los ojos con dolor.

Un fénix en llamas salió hacia el cielo, y los lamentos de Fawkes reverberaron la noche, cerrando uno de los días que en un futuro sería uno de los más recordados en toda la comunidad mágica.

Después, con su último aliento de vida, Fawkes se consumió entre las llamas que no eran humanas y desapareció, acompañando con lealtad a su amo a la otra vida.

OoO

OoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_Una hora antes._

- Dígame, señor Zabinni, ¿en qué puedo servirle? - Dijo Dumbledore viendo a uno de los alumnos de Slytherin entrar por la puerta de su despacho. Un extraño presentimiento lo consumió, pero mantuvo su sonrisa y expresión amable en todo momento. Aunque al verlo fijamente y con más claridad, se dio cuenta que el joven tenía una mirada perdida, y el director reconoció de inmediato el maleficio _imperius_ sobre él.

Se levantó...

...

Los ojos del moreno cambiaron de color, y su cuerpo brilló de un intenso color rojo. El anciano director alcanzó a levantar una mano, pero fue demasiado tarde para todo lo demás... Supo que iba a morir antes de que el muchacho deformara su cuerpo, pero mantuvo la calma. No podía pelear contra lo inevitable, además, la que sería su última y más importante contribución a la guerra estaba hecha.

...

Desde afuera, una explosión surcó la noche y un intenso brillo rojizo refulgió en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

...

Cerca de ahí, viendo las llamas resplandecer en todo el manto nocturno, Voldemort se permitió sonreír triunfalmente.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, yo sé que debo una larga y cansina disculpa...**_

_**Ya no son meses, son años desde que no actualizaba. Para serles sincera, este capítulo estaba escrito desde hacía meses, pero simplemente no estaba convencida en sí subirlo o no. **_

_**En primer lugar, no tengo perdón, la verdad. Simplemente tengo pobres y sinceras disculpas, pues a pesar del fanatismo que alguna vez desarrollé por Harry Potter, la nostalgia del final de la historia, de las películas me ha dejado sin inspiración para sentarme a escribir. **_

_**Además, uno nunca piensa que la Universidad realmente te exija tanto de tu vida, aunque al final sirve para tu futuro. Es simplemente que mi carrera me ha consumido, y me deja tan cansada mentalmente que ni aunque tenga todo un fin de semana libre puedo sentarme tranquilamente a escribir... es cuestión de inspiración. Mi carrera me ha quitado eso, y aunque lo eché de menos con todas mis ganas de regresar, ya no es así de sencillo. **_

_**Para los que no lo sepan, aunque está en mi perfil (el cual no actualizó desde hace un par de años, quizá), estudio Oceanografía, y es mucha ciencia. Nada social, nada político, nada filosófico. Ahora todo lo que escribo son análisis con el método científico, interpretación de estudios de laboratorio, discusiones y conclusiones científicas. En fin, a duras penas me queda tiempo en vacaciones para leerme uno o dos libros de fantasía, porque ahora son puros artículos y publicaciones. **_

_**No me malentiendan, adoro mi carrera, pero me hizo renunciar un poco a la lectura y escritura que tanto me gustaba. **_

_**Y es así, dos años y medio sin escribir, tres años de carrera. Eso es lo que pasa. **_

_**Ahora, no puedo prometer un día para volver a publicar, la verdad y sinceramente, he perdido un poco el hilo de mis ideas, y no quiero andar escribiendo contradicciones. Me queda un largo camino por volver a recorrer, recordar cosas y recuperar un poco mi imaginación. Tampoco quiero decir que aquí se acaba, porque no quiero eso. Le tengo un cariño inmensamente grande a Harry Potter, y a esta historia. Y por eso, la voy a terminar. **_

_**Lo bueno de esta racha de baja inspiración, es que me dio a 8 capítulos de terminar el desenlace de esta historia.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que esperó, paciente o impacientemente por este capítulo. A los que me dieron ánimos cada cierto tiempo, y a los que me recordaban que seguían esperando por mí.**_

_**Sin ustedes esto no sería posible.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y estén conscientes que desde aquí empieza el drama. Tal vez piensen que el final y la muerte de Dumbledore me las he sacado de la manga, pero aunque en teoría así fue, este tema estaba previamente pensado, como desde el primer capítulo, y a pesar de que he querido que no me saliera tan repentino, así ha sido. Ahora deben tenerme un poco de paciencia, porque apenas voy acostumbrándome de nuevo a esto de escribir. **_

_**En el próximo capítulo se explica un poco más sobre el tema del fuego, y qué fue esa última contribución de Dumbledore a la guerra.**_

_**Sin más, y con un agradecimiento final a todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios y yo tan perezosamente no les he contestado, además de estas dos personitas especiales que me siguieron apoyando aún hasta dos años después. Salesia y Fabiola, un enorme agradecimiento y mención especial a las dos, de verdad :) **_

_**Me despido, ¡con un abrazo y enorme saludo mágico! **_

_**DarkGranger **_


End file.
